World Trigger ToD
by TheAnimeTrain
Summary: Send them in!
1. Chapter 1

TAT: Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Des-Toy Mad Chimera!

Osamu:...

Yuma:-3-

Chika:...?

Jin: Wrong anime, Author-san.

TAT: Ah...Guess you're right... Oh well! Hello one and hello all to World Trigger Truth or Dare! While it is both ToD this will also be a Q&A!

Osamu: -_-' Why?

TAT: I'm glad you asked, Osa-kun!

Osamu: ...'Osa-kun'?

TAT: I'm killing two birds with one stone by doing it like this! I was already planning on doing a Q&A (because I was bored), but I figured why not do a ToD to mess with you guys too!

Jin: At least you're honest.

TAT: Thanks! Anyways! Send in any dares in! Send in anything you want to know in! It can be a cannon character, a filler character, an oc or the great Ore-sama!

Jin: We'll be waiting! *eats rice crackers*

Yuma: Osamu, what's Truth or Dare?


	2. Chapter 2

TAT: KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *bent over and red faced*

Osamu:...Please stop now -_-...

TAT: B-but those d-da-dares! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love these people! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Osamu: *Blushes* Can we just get this started!?

TAT: *pants* Al-alright...Phew. *turns to readers* Hello one and hello all to this...Thing! Before we start, I must say that I am quite happy to see five people already into this! I thank you. *gentleman's bow* Now let's introduce out lovely victims for today! Let's start off with the mainers! We have 'To Start With, Break the Leg,' 'Eternal Megane,' 'Main Meal is Rice Crackers,' and 'Neighbor Bait'! Otherwise known as Yuma, Osamu, Jin, and Chika!

Osamu: Hello everyone. *bows slightly*

Yuma: Hello. 三3三

Jin: Yo. *eats rice crackers*

Chika: Hello. *bows*

TAT: Next we have the ever awesome 'May the Whole World Become Glassess,' 'The Almighty Beefcake,' 'Popular, Cute, Easily Deceived Gal,' and 'Probably Limited to Handsome Guys'! That's right, it's Shiori-chan, Kirie-chan, Reiji, and Torimaru!

Shiori: Hello! *happily waves*

Konami: Hi.

Reiji: Hello.

Karasuma: Thank you for having us.

TAT: To finish it off we have 'A-Rank Sister Complex' Miwa, 'A-Rank Glasses' Shouhei, 'Dishevelled Beard, Youthful Dual-Wielder' Tachikawa, 'An A-Rank By the A-Rank for the A-Rank' Kitora, 'Cube' Suwa, 'Hollywood Action' Arafune, and uh...Shinnosuke Tsuji.

Miwa: Why am I here?

Shouhei: Hello everyone. Thank you for having us here. *bows*

Tachikawa: Don't be like that, Miwa.

Kitora: Hello. *bows*

Suwa: Yo, everyone. *gives small wave*

Arafune: Hello. *nods head*

Tsuji:...

TAT: Most if you are boring! You gave all the same intros!

?: Honestly! How can you forget about me!? There's one for me too! Am I honestly going to have to stab you!?

TAT: A-ah! *starts sweating* Right there is also...Um... 'Two-Stingers, Fanfic Writer' Suzu-chan!

Suzume: Hello everyone! I'm also here!

TAT: Right. Now, before we start, let me tell you all something. *grabs Yuma* Thanks to this guy, we can tell if you are lying, and I suggest you don't. *snaps fingers and door appears* If you lie, don't answer, or don't do a dare, you will be sent into that room.

Shouhei: ...Wha-what's in there?

TAT: Not sure.

All:?

TAT: What I mean is that what's inside that door will change according to the person who goes in. *smirks evily* So that means you'll have to face your fears.

Most: *shivers*

TAT: Now let's get started! Yuma, if you would be so kind.

Yuma: Right. 三3三 The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

TAT: Ah! Before you read it, I just wanna say that Awesome Sauce, I find it funny that not only did we both use 'Tsukiko,' but that there are also some more similarities in the characters we made. Also, I'm gonna get to reading your story right after this. *turns to Yuma* You may continue.

Yuma: Okay.

 **Hehe, I've got two dares.**

 **1\. For Osamu and Yuma- I dare Yuma to put on Osamu's glasses, then have both of them walk around and try to figure out where they're going.**

 **2\. For Kyosuke and Konami (if you're doing them)- I dare both of them to kiss each other! (I'm a ToriKona shipper... Hey! I heard it becomes canon later in the manga!)**

 **Anyway... Those are my dares! I'll be waiting to see what happens!**

TAT: By the way, I do ship those two.

Yuma: Oh, the first one is for me and Osamu. 三3三

Osamu: And so it begins...

TAT: You _could_ always not do it. *whistles innocently while looking away*

Osamu: No thank you. I don't really trust you. *takes off glasses* Here, Kuga.

Yuma: Right-o! *puts in glasses*

TAT: Alright, try walking around, you two.

Yuma: *starts walking around as if there's no problem*

Osamu: *stumbling like a drunk man*

Suzume: *whistles innocently while sticking her foot out*

Osamu: *trips over over* Wah!

Jin: Whoa there. *catches Osamu* You should be careful, Megane-kun.

Osamu: A-ah. Right. Sorry.

Suzume: *happily taking picture*

Yuma: Here you go, Osamu. *hands back glasses*

TAT: Al...righty then. Next we have Torimaru and Kirie!

Suzume: *has camera and recorder out* Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Konami: *blushes* Fine! Just be quiet! Let's get this over with, Torimaru.

Karasuma: *leans in*

*smoochity smooch smooch*

Konami: *backs away with a blush*

Karasuma: *backs away with small amount of pink*

TAT: By the way, the dare didn't state _where_ you had to kiss each other. Could have been on the cheek or hand.

Konami: What!? *turns and glares at Osamu* You tricked me! *starts biting his head*

Osamu: I didn't do anything!

Reiji: *thinking* I'm sure he already knew that...

TAT: Alright! Onto the next one! Shouhei, if you would be so kind.

Shouhei: Okay. *looks at paper* The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **i dare Osamu to confess to his crush (if he has 1). if not, to go on a date w/ either Miwa, Tachikawa, or Jin.**

TAT: Ah, Umbreon. One of my favorite Pokémon. Anyways, this reminds me, Shouhei, did you and Osamu do that high jump test?

Shouhei: *hides behind glare from glasses* ...It was a tie...

TAT:...*turns to readers* For those who don't know, Ashihara-sensei joked around saying that if Shouhei here lost to Osamu in a high jump that he would either become a delinquent or reveal himself to be gay.

Suzume: I ship him and Osamu-kun with lots or people, so I'd be fine with either. *realizes something* I got it! My next fic will be Delinquent!Shouhei x Osamu! I'll be back!

TAT: *grabs Suzume by the back of she shirt* Oh no you don't. Wait until we're done here, _then_ you can go write that. Anyways, let's get to the dare. Osamu, who do you have a crush on?

Osamu: I don't have a crush on anyone.

TAT: Yuma?

Yuma: He's telling the truth. 三3三

TAT: Very well. Take your pick. You have to go out with either Miwa, Jin, or Tachikawa.

Osamu: Um...Do I have to?

TAT: You know what, you're right. Instead of making you pick one, you get to go out with all of them. *turns to the three* How does that sound?

Jin: I'll treat you to some ramen.

Tachikawa: As long as I don't have to pay.

Miwa: *looks away* Hm.

Osamu: But-!

TAT: Either that, or the door. -_-

Osamu:..*sighs* Fine.

Suzume: *pats Osamu on the back* Don't worry, Osamu-kun, I'll be there to take pictures.

Osamu: Um...

TAT: Chika-chan, can you please read the next one?

Chika: Okay. The next one is from 80person27.

 **Truth**

 **\- Author-chan, are you a boy or a girl? (Reference!)**

 **\- Yuma, have you ever had a taco?**

 **\- Tamakoma, have any of you danced to pop music?**

 **\- Shouhei, have you ever played FNAF? (Any of them)**

 **Dares**

 **\- Jin, come up with a pick-up line and say it to Osamu**

 **\- Kitora, give Osamu a kiss**

 **\- Osamu, turn around, lean forward, swing your hips then turn back around**

TAT: Really, Senpai? Was this _really_ necessary? -_- I am not amused. *sighs and shakes head* I am a boy, for anyone else wanting to know. Anyways, Yuma, have you ever had a taco?

Yuma: Taco? 三3三

TAT: There's your answer. Next, has anyone in Tamakoma danced to Pop music?

Shiori: I have.

Konami: Same here.

Karasuma: No.

Osamu: No.

Yuma: Pop music? 三3三

Chika: No.

Jin: Nope. Director Rindo and Yotaro haven't either, just to let you know.

Reiji: Yes.

TAT: o_O

Most: O_O

Suzume: 8]

Tamakoma-1 & Jin: *nods heads*

TAT: Anyways...Shouhei...FNAF?

Shouhei: *blushes* Yes.

Miwa: He got scared when he lost on Night 1 of the first game. It was worse when he played the fourth one.

TAT: Night 1...Really?

Shouhei: *looks down* Yes. Yoneya-senpai wouldn't stop testing me about it for a week.

Suzume: Yep. Wouldn't expect any less from him.

TAT: Alright! Now for the dares! Jin, tell that pick-up line to our Megane-kun.

Jin: Right-o. *mock solute* Hey, Megane-kun.

Osamu: Hm? Yes, Jin-san?

Jin: Are you a Neighbor?

Osamu:? No. Why?

Jin: Because my Trigger is on just for you.

Most: o_O

TAT & Suzume: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa!

Rest:...

Yuma: 三3三

Osamu: Um...

Tachikawa: Let's just get on with this. Kitora, pucker those lips.

Kitora: Urg. Fine. *turns to Osamu with some pink on cheeks* *pecks Osamu on the cheek* I'm not gonna fall for that.

Suzume: Poo. And here I was hoping for some lip action. *shrugs* Oh well. A cheek kiss is good to.

TAT: Lastly is...Oh dear butterscotch pudding...

Suzume: Osamu-kun, get to that ass shaking! XD

Osamu: *blushes and turns around* *starts moving hips then turns around*

Suzume: Heh heh heh...

Some: *blushes*

Others: *lustful looks*

TAT: *face palms, sighs and shakes head* We're almost done here...Suwa, if you would...

Suwa: Okay. Next is from yujonokage-

TAT: -A very great reader/reviewer-

Suwa: And it says...Oh no...

 **Truth/Question: Arafune, what's the story of your fear of dogs?**

 **Tsuji, how come you're awkward around girls and how long did it take to get used to Hiyami?**

 **(If you need information on that, chippokenabokura on tumblr are doing translation of WT, like the Mini profile of the characters)**

 **Dare: Suwa! Arafune! Kiss each other! (I blame pixiv for making me ship them)**

TAT: I forgot you didn't like dogs. What is up with that?

Arafune:... A small dog bit me on my butt when I was little for no reason...

Everyone:...

TAT: I'll take it. I find it kinda odd though. You seem like a dog person to me, but I guess to each their own.

Suzume: So does that mean you don't like Toby?

Arafune: Why would I not like him?

TAT: *turns to readers* Some trivia for you all. I actually have a dog who's name is Toby. I named him after the tram engine from Thomas the Tank Engine since he had brown fur. That being said, Toby from Sick Snow is named after both my dog and the tram engine. His last name comes from the created of Thomas.

Arafune:...Oh. Then no. Awdry is a person, not a dog, so I'm fine with him.

TAT: Alright. Now, Mr. Quiet So Far. Answer.

Tsuji: I just am. And it didn't take too long.

TAT: Boring~~~! Suzu!

Suzume: Right-o! *clings to Tsuji's arm*

Tsuji: *tries to get arm back with an slightly nervous look*

TAT: On a side note, I'm kinda like that. The difference it that I'm awkward with everyone in person.

Suwa: *groans*

Arafune: Do we have to?

TAT: Yips. And so you can't be like Kitora...*grabs both of their heads and pushes them together* Do it for the fans. *lets go*

Suwa: Blah! *starts coughing*

Arafune: *looks away*

TAT: *stretches* Alright. Last reviewer. I'll personally read this one for you all. This is from another Senpai of mine. Anime80.

 **Truths for you all**

 **Author-san-If you could, would you?**

 **Osamu- Do you have a rubber ducky? And if you do, do you use it when having a relaxing bath?**

 **Yuma-I have a potato. Am I lying?**

 **Suzu - Do you make fics of other anime/manga? And what is your OTP?**

 **Dares for you all**

 **Kitora-*throws show idol clothes* Sing "See you again" by Smiley Virus**

 **Osamu- turn to three of your senpais and say "Notice me, Senpai." W/ a puppy dog face and no glasses**

 **Both Tamakoma teams - play card games on motorcycles**

 **Everybody- Do the Flop**

 **Okay. I'm done now.**

TAT: I'll start. It depends. Next!

Osamu:...I do...And yes, I do... *looks away with slight blush*

Yuma: You are definitely lying. 三3三

Suzume: I do. I have ones on Index, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and even a Black Rock Shooter one. It's fun to make the Katekyo Hitman Rebon! ones. And my OTP...That's a hard one...For now I'd say...My two younger teammates with each other! Either that or 8027 from KHR.

TAT: Now for the dares...Heh heh heh... *turns to Kitora and tosses outfit* Start singin'!

Kitora: *blushes and mutters* I really hate this...

Yuma: *looks at Osamu* What's a Smiley Virus?

TAT: Something you _don't_ want to catch.

*music starts playing*

 **I've got my sight set on you,**

 **And I'm ready to aim,** *points at Osamu with fingers like a gun*

 **I have a heart that will,**

 **Never be tamed,**

 **I knew you were something special**

 **When you spoke my name,**

 **Now I can't wait, to see you again...**

 **I've got a way of knowing,**

 **When something is right,**

 **I feel like I must have known you,**

 **In another life,**

 **Cause I felt this deep connection,**

 **When you looked in my eyes,**

 **Now I can't wait to see you again,**

 **The last time I freaked out,**

 **I just kept looking down,** *points down*

 **I st-st-stuttered when**

 **You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

 **Felt like I couldn't breathe**

 **You asked what's wrong with me**

 **My best friend Toby said:**

 **"Oh she's just being Ai!"**

 **The next time we hang out,**

 **I will redeem myself,**

 **My heart can't rest till then,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again,** *points to Osamu*

 **I got this crazy feeling**

 **Deep inside** *puts hand to chest*

 **When you called and asked to see me**

 **Tomorrow night,**

 **I'm not a mind reader,**

 **But I'm reading the signs**

 **That you can't wait to see me again**

 **The last time I freaked out,**

 **I just kept looking down,** *points to the ground*

 **I st-st-stuttered when**

 **You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

 **Felt like I couldn't breathe,**

 **You asked what's wrong with me,**

 **My best friend Toby said:**

 **"She's just being Ai!"**

 **The next time we hang out,**

 **I will redeem myself**

 **My heart can't rest till then,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again,**

 **I've got my sight set on you,**

 **And I'm ready to aim,** *points to Osamu with fingers like a gun*

 **The last time I freaked out,**

 **I just kept looking down,** *points to the ground*

 **I st-st-stuttered when**

 **You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

 **Felt like I couldn't breathe,**

 **You asked what's wrong with me,**

 **My best friend Toby said:**

 **"She's just being Ai"**

 **The next time we hang out,**

 **I will redeem myself**

 **My heart can't rest till then,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again.**

Kitora: There! Done!

Osamu:...? *slightly blushes*

TAT: *claps* Good job. But...Toby?

Kitora: *blushes* W-well...It's just that...

TAT: it's alright I already know the story.

Kitora:...

TAT: We're almost done here, so you can go get changed while we finish up.

Kitora: Thank you. *walks away*

TAT: Alright, Osamu, you know what to do.

Osamu: Might as well get this over with. *turns to Miwa, Shouhei and Arafune and takes off glasses* Notice me, Senpai...

Shouhei:...*slight blush and scratches back of head*

Miwa:...*slight blush and looks away*

Arafune:...*sligh blush and lowers hat*

TAT: Lol. Anyways! First...CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! Second...For this next one, Chika-chan, you are except from this. Jin can take your place.

Chika: Thank you. *bows*

Osamu: But I don't know how to ride a motorcycle.

TAT: Well you better learn then. You and Yuma can learn for next chapter. For now, we will finish things off with that last one. Everyone, on the count of three.

Osamu: One...

Yuma: Two. 三3三

Chika: Three.

All: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!


	3. Chapter 3

TAT: Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you all back to this boredom induced something! Today I have quite the lineup of people with me! First, let's give a big warm welcome to the ones returning from last time! We have Osamu, Chika, Yuma, Jin, Tachikawa, Miwa, Kitora, Tsuji, Shouhei, and the lovely Suzu!

Osamu & Kitora: Hello. *bows slightly*

Shouhei & Chika: Thank you for having us again. *bows*

Yuma, Jin, Tachikawa: Yo.

Miwa:...Why am I here _again_?

Shuji: We do have other thing to do, you know.

Suzume: Hey there, everyone! Glad to be back!

TAT: Now let's introduce the new people, shall we! To join Tsuji and Kitora, we have Arashiyama, Ninomiya, and Inukai! We also have Nasu Squad with us along with Murakami, Kageura, Hisato, and the ever helpful leader of the Tsukiko Squad, Yuki! And yes, I was being a little biased with Yuki's intro.

Arashiyama, Inukai, Akane: Hi there everyone! *waves*

Ninomiya: What's this all about?

Kageura: Why the hell am I here?

Murakami, Hisato, Nasu, Kumagai: Hello everyone.

Yuki: Hello there. It's a pleasure to be here. *bows*

Suzume: Yuki-san! You're here! Are you feeling alright?

TAT: *looks away and mutters* With the recent chapter, he should be ready for anything...

Yuki: *creepy smile* What was that, Author-san!

TAT: *starts sweating* N-nothing! I was j-just going to ask if you know about the door!

Yuki, Arashiyama, Ninomiya, Inukai: I do.

Nasu Squad, Kageura, Murakami: No.

TAT: Well basically, if you don't do what you're suppose to, don't answer, or don't tell the truth, you'll have to deal with something you don't want to in whatever is behind that door. What's inside change depending in the person.

Most: *shivers*

TAT: Anyways! What do you all say we get things started here? First up we have...On no...*sighs and rubs bridge of nose* 80person27... Let's just...get this over with. It says... You no what! No! I refuse! *hands papers to Yuki and walks to door* Yuki, please say it while I deal with what's behind the door.

Yuki: *looks at papers and raises an eyebrow*

 ***claps* You did a very good job. I'll make it easy on you this time.**

 **Dares**

 **Author-chan, all you have to do is say "Person-senpai, please notice me~~"**

 **Osamu, sing the song Flesh by Simon Curtis in the most erotic way possible**

 **That is all. Keep up the good work! :D**

Yuki: So...I guess he just didn't want to say that.

Osamu: Um...What song is that?

Suzume: It's an English song. We could try and translate it, but it would probably take a while.

Yuki: You know the song, Suzu-chan?

Suzume: Yep! I use it for some AMVs I make.

Yuki: *quickly turns to Osamu* It would be better for you if you followed Author-san's example.

Osamu: Huh? Why?

Yuki: Suzu-chan has... _interesting_ AMVs...Just take my word and go.

Osamu: Okay...If you say so.

Suzume: Aw~~ Captain! Why did you do that!?

Yuki: To spare him humiliation. Now I think we should get back to this. Since Author-san still isn't back, I'll read the next one as well. This one is from umbreonblue.

 **Truths: Jin, is there a future where Osamu ends up dating you? Tachikawa?...or Miwa?**

 **Yuma, what's the weirdest thing you've experienced on Earth so far?**

 **Osamu, do you consider yourself straight, gay, or bi?**

 **Dares: Osamu, dress up in girls' clothes! Preferably, either a princess or maid outfit...or maybe neko/inu ears and tail. You have to treat Jin, Miwa, and Tachikawa as your Masters/Prince Charmings.**

 **Jin, Tachikawa & Miwa: each of you have to kiss Osamu.**

Yuki: Jin? Your answer.

Jin: I've seen some like those. They aren't too bad. *pulls out bag of rice crackers* Even seen some where Megane-kun is Megane-chan and had a few kids.

Suzume: Good to know...*writes in small notepad*

Yuki: Yuma-kun, what about you? What's the weirdest thing you've experience here?

Yuma:Hm...Fanfictions. 三3三

Yuki: *quickly turns to Suzume*

Suzume: *puts hands in air* I didn't show him anything! Honestly! I swear!

Yuki: Alright...Ah. Looks like we need Mikumo-kun back for these next ones. *walks to door and knocks* Mikumo-kun! We need you for these next ones! You can come out now! *backs away as door opens*

Osamu: *walks out shivering* S-so...So scary...

Chika: Osamu-kun, are you okay?

Osamu: Wah! Oh...It's just you, Chika...Sorry.

Chika: It's fine. We need you for these next ones.

Osamu: Alright. What are...Seriously? I'm straight.

Yuki: Yuma-kun? Is he speaking the truth?

Yuma: *looks away and whistles* 三3三 I'll let you all decide whether he's telling the truth or not.

Suzume: I'm saying bi!

Kageura: Nobody asked you!

Suzume: You need to calm down, dude. Honestly, what's your problem?

Kageura: More of us aren't even doing anything! Why the hell are we even here for the whole time!?

Yuki: *creepy smile* Kageura, please calm down.

Kageura: Hell n-

Yuki: *creepy smile* I said to _please calm down_.

Kageura:...Hm. Just hurry the hell up.

Yuki: Right. Mikumo-kun...I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're gonna have to dress up as either a princess or a maid...

Osamu:...Why me?...A maid...I guess...

Suzume: What about the ears and tail!? He honestly needs the ears and tail!

Inukai: I say he gets the dog ears and tail.

Osamu: Just...Hand them over... *sticks out hand*

Arashiyama: Poor, Mikumo-kun.

Kitora: He's completely resigned to his fate by now. It really is sad.

Osamu: *pulls on bottom of outfit* Th-there...Happy now?

Yuki: Well...The thing is...You have to treat Tachikawa-san, Jin-san, and Miwa as your master now.

Osamu:...

Tachikawa: Well, a dog needs a collar, right? *puts collar around Osamu's neck* There we go. Now, sit.

Osamu: *sits with massive blush*

Suzume: *feriously writes with a nosebleed*

Yuki: And for the last part, Tachikawa-san, Jin-san, Miwa, you three have to kiss Mikumo-kun.

Miwa: I really hate you all. *leans down and kisses Osamu on forehead*

Girls: Aw!

Miwa: *dark aura* What was that?

Girls: Nothing...

Jin: Well, it's not that bad if it's Megane-kun. *leans down and kisses Osamu's cheek*

Girls: *squeals*

Tachikawa: Stand up and give your master a smooch.

Kumagai: Aren't Miwa and Jin-san asks his 'masters'?

Osamu: *blushes and moves for a kiss*

Tachikawa: *kisses Osamu on nose*

Osamu: o_O

Tachikawa: Heh heh heh. That look is good enough, for now.

Hisato: *nervously looks at Shouhei* Is it always like this?

Shouhei: Last time wasn't this bad. I guess that means it'll only get worse.

Hisato: *gulps*

Yuki: *hears door open and turns* Ah. You're ou- Are you okay!?

TAT: *clothes all ripped up with cuts and bruises* Yeah...I'm fine...Damn things wouldn't quit...

Chika: *walks up with med-kit* Author-san, let me help.

TAT: *sits down and sighs* Thanks, Chika. *looks at Yuki* I would ask what I missed, but I'd rather not know. Just continue on. I'll get back to it in a little bit.

Yuki: Right. This next one is from yujonokage.

 **Ah, don't make blush author-san! -kiss your cheek-**

 **Tsuji, boring~! Because of that I will make suffer a bit~ Hehe~**

 **Truth/Question: Kageura, why do you hate Inukai? He is a great guy!**

 **Ninomiya, are you an airhead?**

 **Nasu squad, is there someone you like/have a crush on?**

 **Murakami, a memory you would like to forget?**

 **Dares (Hehehe~)**

 **Suzume, read one of your hottest fanfiction out loud and everyone has to listen! (Maybe write a SuwaAra, I will give you cookies!)**

 **Tsuji-chan~ I dare you to KISS Nasu, Kumagai, Inukai and Ninomiya! ON. THE. LIPS!**

 **Yuki-chan, go all Yandere and kiss the nearest person with passion!**

TAT: *blushes while bangs head on the ground*

Yuki: He's a little shy.

Kageura: Great guy my ass. He's annoying. That's all there is to it.

Ninomiya: No. I am not an airhead. Why would you ask that?

Suzume: Hehehe.

Nasu Squad: *looks away*

Yuki:?

Suzume: Go on. Tell them all, you three.

Nasu Squad: *mutters*

Yuki: I'm sorry, we couldn't quite hear that.

Suzume: Honestly! They've all got a crush on Suzunai-1. Kumagai likes Mura-hmalgh!

Kumagai: *covers Suzume's mouth while blushing* Shut up! Don't continue talking!

TAT: *turns to readers while others are distracted* It's not canon, it's fanon. Just letting you all know.

Tachikawa: *petting Osamu's head* Anyways. Ko, what about you?

Murakami: That would be...When I had to watch a video of this singer from Canada.

TAT: Yeah, we try not to speak about that. Let's just move on.

Suzume: Hell yeah! *Pulls out giant screen* Sit you asses down and get comfy cuz you all get to hear one of Misaka Suzumebachi's great fanfics! By the way, I have already written one of those two, but Yuki-San told me to take it down. Sorry.

*half and hour later*

Most: O-O

Yuma: Definelty the weirdest thing. 三3三

Hisato: I didn't even know that many could fit...

Shouhei: I didn't know you could use a tree brach in that way...

Osamu: Why is it always me?...

Chika, Akane, Kumagai: *completly red*

Arafune: I don't think I could ever forget that...

Murakami: How do you think I feel?

Yuki: *sighs and shakes head*

TAT:...Why do we have someone like you again...

Miwa: Mikumo...Bring me a brick...

Osamu: Yes...Master.

Most: *covers ears* LALALALALALALALALALALA!

TAT: We aren't even done...Tsuji! Hurry up and get to puckering those lips!

Tsuji: Might as well get this over with... *walks over to each one and kisses them on the lips* There. Happy?

Inukai: Man, you suck at kissing. Is that why you're so awkward around girls?

Kumagai: Seriously. It felt like I was kissing a wall.

Tsuji: *slowly backs away with a dejected aura*

Suzume: Last is- *turns to see Yuki on top of TAT* _Honestly_ the best thing I've seen to far. *blood drips from nose*

TAT: O.O?

Yuki: *wraps arms around TAT and gives everyone else creepy smile* Touch him and I'll make sure you won't _ever_ be able to move _any_ body part ever again. Got it?

All: *nods heads furiously*

Yuki: Good.

TAT: Chika...Why did you move...Why would you do this to me?...

Chika: I'm sorry, Author-san. *bows deeply*

Yuki: *stands up* So? How was that?

TAT: L-l-let's just c-continue...Please...

Jin: I've got this one. The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Top 3s!**

 **Truth/Questions**

 **TAT: top 3 favorite characters? (1 Canon, 1 filler, 1 oc that can be yours or someone else's)**

 **Top 3 Units who you can think of a theme song for? (Again oc Units count)**

 **Top 3 hardest things about writing a fic? (Or in general)**

 **Osamu: who are 3 people you would be a uke for?**

 **Yuki: top 3 things your Unit does that ticks you off?**

 **Arafune: Top 3 favorite American action movie?**

 **Dares**

 **Kitora: Give your 3 favorite guys a kiss ON THE LIPS! No sneaky business this time.**

 **Osamu: Have 3 guys slap your ass. I'll let you choose.**

 **Yuki: Punch TAT in 3 different places.**

 **Arashiyama: Balance 3 poles for 3 minutes**

 **Shouhei: Spend 3 nights at Freddy's. You can bring 1 person w/ u.**

 ***bows* And that is all. I thank you all for your time.**

 **:}**

TAT: *still getting over shock* Um...Huh? Oh. For canon...Shinoda or Hyuse... Filler... Lilith... Oc...It _was_ Yuki, but now...For the theme songs...Across the Line by Linkin Park for Tsukiko Squad...For Osamu's squad...Last One Standing by Simple Plan, I guess. Lastly...Move by Thousand Foot Krutch for Miwa Squad, probably. Three hardest things...Worrying about the word count, coming up with original plot and fights.

Osamu: What!? No on-

Yuma: Don't lie, Osamu. 三3三

Osamu: Urg. Fine...I guess...*blushes* Master Jin-san would be one...

Jin: I'm honored, Megane-kun.

Osamu: Maybe...Miwa.

Miwa: Hm?

Osamu: Third...*looks around* Inukai-senpai!

Inukai: *points to himself* Me?

TAT: That's a little shocking.

Suzume: So, Captain. What about us bugs you?

Yuki: When Toby-kun and Take-kun fight while we're on duty is one. How you all are overly worried about me most of the time. And when you guys take away my ice-cream.

Suzume: You have an addiction to that stuff. We're just trying to help you.

TAT: Anyways. Arafune, top three favorite American action movies. If you've ever seen any.

Arafune: I've only seen one. It was pretty good. It's called Captain America.

TAT: Why am I not surprised...In the slightest...

Kumagai: Can we just get on with this?

Yuki: Kitora-chan, you have to kiss your three favorite guys that are here.

TAT: By the way, where are Reiji and the other three?

Jin: *feeding Osamu rice crackers* Defense duty.

TAT: Ah. Okay.

Kitora: Urg...I guess this isn't too bad. *walks up to Arashiyama and pecks him on the lips*

TAT: I guess that was an obvious one.

Kitora: *walks up to Yuki and pecks him on the lips*

Suzume: Oh~~ I don't know that.

Yuki: *slightly blushes*

Kitora: *goes to Osamu and pecks him on the lips*

Most: o_O

Miwa: *glares at Kitora*

TAT: Meh. I'm cool with it.

Suzume: I ship it.

Yuki: Next is Mikumo-kun. Pick three guys who'll slap your butt.

Osamu: Me again? Urg...Fine. Arashiyama-san, Murakami-senpai and Yuki-senpai.

TAT: I can understand two out of three, but Murakami?

Suzume: I'm fine with it! *gets camera out*

Arashiyama: Sorry, Mikumo-kun. *pats Osamu's butt*

Murakami: *slaps Osamu's butt*

Osamu: *blushes*

Miwa and Tachikawa: *glares*

Yuki: Guess I'm last. *walks up to Osamu*

 **SLAP!**

Osamu: EEP! *jumps*

Yuma: Oh. That sounded like it hurt. 三3三

Osamu: It did! *rubs butt* That really hurt!

Yuki: *smiles happily* Sorry, Mikumo-kun. I thought that's what the fans would want to see.

TAT: *wrapping bubble wrap around whole body* Yeah. At times he doesn't know his own strength. *put on helmet* Don't let his delicate features fool you.

Akane: What are you doing?

Kumagai: Look at the screen.

TAT: I'm get prepared for some heavy hits.

Yuki: *rolls up sleeves and rotates arm* If I must. I guess I have to choice. :D

TAT: You can go in the room! You don't have to do this! *slowly backs away*

Tsuji and Ninomiya: *holds TAT by arms*

TAT: H-hey! I'm not the one who sent the dares! Let me go!

Yuki: *cracks knuckles* Author, you're setting a bad example. Please just bare with it. *lifts arm*

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

Most:...

Others: *cowering*

Yuma: 三3三

TAT: *groans from the ground*

Kumagai:...You knocked him out...

Yuki: *smiles happily* Yes. Yes I did.

Jin: Hey now, what do we do until he wakes up?

Inukai: I say we just continue. Yuki can fill in for him again.

Kageura: If it means I can leave sooner, I don't care.

Yuki: Sure. It says that Arashiyama-san needs to balance three poles for three minutes.

Arashiyama: Alright. That doesn't seem too hard.

*three 3 meter poles appear*

Arashiyama: Um...

Jin: Whelp. You should get to balancing. You might end up in the room if you fail. *pats Arashiyama's back* Good luck.

Arashiyama: *sighs and gets poles*

Suzume: Looks like the last one is for Shouhei.

Shouhei: Dies that place even exist?

Yuki: *snaps fingers and new door appears* It does now.

Most:...How did you do that? (三3三)

Yuki: You didn't think Author-san was the only one who could control things in here, did you?

Shouhei: *looks around nervously* I...I pick...Mi-

Miwa: *glares at Shouhei*

Shouhei: Hisato! I pick Hisato!

Hisato: Me!?

Yuki: Sorry. No can do. Looks like he has some stuff to do in a little bit. Can't pick me either. Sorry.

Shouhei: Then I pick...Suzume-chan.

Suzume: What!? B-but what if I miss-

Yuki: Suzu-chan, this is an order. Go through that door with Shouhei.

Suzume:...*groans* Okay, Captain...*grabs Shouhei and walks away* Let's get this over with.

Yuki: *turns to readers* Sorry, but this means that for the two times, you can't ask or dare those two anything. Well...I guess you _can_ , but they'll have to do it when they come back.

Osamu: *sitting on Miwa's lap* Are we almost done here?

Yuki: Yeah. We have one more person to go through. These ones don't seem to be too bad either. It's from Anime80.

 **Truths/Questions**

 **Yuki - Why do you cover your left eye?**

 **How does everyone feel about this ToD?**

 **Who wants a cookie!?**

 **Akane-chan - why does it hurt to see you cry?**

 **Dares**

 **Hisato - Strip down babe!**

 **Yuki - Give little Hisato a nice kiss on the lips and add some tongue while you're at it**

 **Author - Let Yuki and Suzume smack dat ass!**

 **I'm done.**

 **Yuma - Use Grasshopper to pants everyone**

Yuki: Looks like the first ones for me. I cover my eye because...Um...Well...Mei-chan said that she liked it like that...I think...Anyways, let's move on. Everyone, how do you feel about all of this?

Osamu: Humiliated.

Yuma: It's interesting. 三3三

Hisato: Scary.

Tachikawa & Jin: *pats Osamu's head* I like it.

Inukai & Akane: It's funny.

Ninomiya, Tsuji, Miwa, Kitora, Kageura, Kumagai: It's a waste of time.

Murakami, Chika, Nasu, Arashiyama: It's...something.

Yuki: *smiles happily with flowery backround* I actually find it enjoyable. Next. Who wants a cookie?

Half: I do! (三3三)

Other half: Not me.

Yuki: Akane-chan, you answer.

Akane: How would I know?

Nasu: It's because she's so so cute that you can't help _but_ to feel hurt for her.

Yuki: True. Now. Oh my...Hisato-kun...

Hisato: Huh? Me now? *looks at screen and pales* Do I...really have to?

Yuki: Either that or the door.

Hisato: *gulps*

Yuki: If it'll make you feel better, you can just go down to your underwear and not fully.

Hisato: *groans but strips*

Girls: *blush*

Hisato: *completly red while looking nervous*

Yuki: Good. Now, Hisato-kun, look this way please.

Hisato: Wh- hmphg!?

Yuki: *inserts tongue*

Girls: *blushes harder with some blood coming out*

Hasato: *moans*

All: O_O

Yuki: *pulls back* Ah! Well, I'm done with this one.

Hisato: *falls to the ground very red*

All:Um...

Yuki: *turns to others and smiles* I can make anyone my bitch. Oh. Opps. Not suppose to talk like that.

All: *takes few steps back*

Yuki: Let's see...Oh. I guess Suzu-chan was still needed. Oh well. She can do it when she gets back. *walks toward unconscious TAT*

 **SLAP!**

TAT: Yeouch! *jumps up* What the hell!?

Yuki: *points to screen* It was a dare.

TAT: Does mean you have to hit me so hard! *rubs butt*

Osamu: I know how you feel...

TAT: Urg. Whatever. Let's just finish this. Yuma! Grasshopper! Now!

Yuma: Alright. But what does that mean? 三3三

Jin: *shows phone to Yuma* This.

Yuma: Oooohhh. Okay. *puts Grasshoppers everywhere* Might as well start. *starts pantsing everyone* There we go.

Akane: Kya! Why the heck is your...Why is it showing!? *covers eyes*

Osamu: Chika, don't look! *covers Chika's eyes*

Inukai: *looks at Kageura* Dude, why did you go commando?

TAT: Why the hell was Hisato only in his boxers?...

Miwa & Ninomiya: Can we just get this over with.

TAT:..This has been more Yaoi filled than I had thought...I'm a little scared now...But yeah...Let's just finish this...*turns to readers* That's all for today.

Yuki: We hope you enjoyed-

Most: I don't!

TAT: And we can't wait for more to come in.

Yuki: So until next time...

All: Bye-bye!

TAT: Wait...How does this have as much words as a regular chapter of Sick Snow!?


	4. Chapter 4

TAT: Hello, hello, hello! I welcome you all back!

Yuki: _We_ welcome you all back.

Miwa: I am here _yet again_.

TAT: As always, I am Mr. Author, but you can pretty much call me whatever the heck you want! As a returning cast for you all, we have Yuma, Osamu, Chika, Jin, Miwa, Kageura, Tachikawa, Ninomiya and Yuki! For the new ones here today, we have Kako, Ema, Takeshi, Toby and Mei!

Kako & Toby: Yo guys.

Mei: Hey everyone. *slight wave*

Ema:...

Takeshi: Yuki-senpai, why are we here again?

TAT: To play a game of truth and dare, my lovely little laser!

Takeshi: Don't call me that. And isn't it Truth _or_ Dare?

TAT: Not for this one!

Yuki: It isn't too bad, Take-kun. It's actually quite amusing.

Osamu: Because you don't have to deal with the worse ones...

TAT: Anyways! Let the fun begin! First up is from Zazaza gogo da!

 **Nice!**

 **I'll go simple this time**

 **Yuki- *throws hair clip* Keep your hair up the whole time**

 **Chika - say something mean to someone**

 **Miwa - be Osamu's sassy gay best friend for the rest of thet time**

Yuki: Huh? I can just put it behind my ear. *grabs hair clip* I guess I'll use it since it was given to me though. *puts hair behind ear and outs hair clip on* How's that?

Toby: Wow...Never seen Yuki without his hair covering his face.

Mei: It certainly has been a while since I've seen it. *stick thumbs up* Looking good.

Yuki: Hahaha. Thanks.

TAT: Next! Chika, you need to say something mean to someone! It can be anyone!

Chika: Okay...Um...Author-san, you smell bad.

TAT: That is just from my dog!

Jin: You seem to be quite happy right now. Any particular reason?

TAT: Nope! Just happy! Next! Miwa-

Miwa: *walks through door*

TAT: I figured he'd do that...On the up side, I've now put cameras in there! Now we can see what's going on in there! *presses remote button*

Everyone: *sees Miwa as a kid during First Invasion*

TAT: *clicks button* Let's... _not_ look at that one.

All: Agreed.

TAT: Anyways! This next one is from umbreonblue!

 **Thanks! Here's my last requests for the day. Truths: Osamu, who do you like more? Tachikawa, Miwa, or Jin? Do U like sweets? If so, here's a death-by-chocolate cake and a case of thin mint cookies. Feel free to share it.**

 **Dares: Osamu, kiss who U like on the lips! Mint-Chocolate kiss! Yay!**

Osamu: Jin-san. I guess I like sweets.

TAT: Well you get a wonderful cake that I will probably kill you for! Oh, and thin mink cookies.

Osamu: It says I can share, so everyone can have some. *picks up a piece for himself* *reads next part and spits out cake* What!?

TAT: If it makes you feel better, we can think of it as the American way of 'like'.

Yuma: There's a difference between American 'like' and Japanese 'like'? 三3三

Toby: I was confused when I first came to Japan. But yeah, the American 'like' is less meaningful than the Japanese 'like'.

Mei: It was funny to see the reactions he got when he told some other agents that he liked them.

Toby: *blushes* I thought we agreed not to talk about that!

Takeshi: The funniest was when he said it to Chano.

Toby: *blush intensifies* I meant it as a friend and I thought she was a guy!

Yuki: Uh, guys...Off topic.

Osamu: *sighs* Fine. *walks up to Yuma and gives him a peck on the lips*

Yuma: Oh? 三3三 Minty.

TAT: Lol. Anyways! Next up is from-

Jin: Hey, before you start. Miwa is still in the room.

TAT: Oh...right...Ema, can you let him out?

Ema: Why me?

TAT: Because you're not doing anything right now.

Ema: *walks away and mutters* Why am I even here...

TAT: Anyways! As I was saying...This next kne is from Awesome Sauce.

 **More hilarity is awesome! I got some stuff this time!**

 **1\. Ninomiya, why are you so sour?**

 **2\. Suzume, why exactly do you ship everyone you see?**

 **3\. To the whole Tsukiko Squad: What do you think would happen if you met my Tsukiko Squad, that being Maya, Shana, Eri and Kuni from OJ?**

 **Keep it up!**

 **PS: I actually love "Across The Line" from the three songs question. I first saw it in an amazing World Trigger AMV. Have you seen it? My other favorite World Trigger AMV song would be either "Frontline" or "Survivor." I guess this is 4, so, what's your favorite World Trigger AMV song?**

Ninomiya: I'm not 'sour'. I'm realistic.

TAT: Well he's definitely not a Sour Patch Kid.

Toby: You can say that again.

Everyone else:...*turns heads* Uh?

TAT & Toby: Seriously? _None_ of you have seen those commercials!?

Toby: No way they don't have them in Japan.

Kako: I certainly haven't seen one.

TAT: Let's just continue. *turns to Tsukiko Squad* I think you guys can answer this one.

Yuki: Right. Suzu-chan couldn't be here because she's on her second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with Kodera-kun. We asked her before she left and she said, and I quote, "Honestly, because everyone is shippable, I am a shipper, and almost everyone I know look good with someone. Also...There are a few people I don't ship. That's more because they're jerks."

Mei: The whole team is pretty much fine with it. I like her more lemony ones, Toby likes her Yuri ones, and both Takeshi and Yuki are fine with it as long as they don't have to read anything too bad.

TAT: *reads third one* Hm...

Yuki: They all seem like great people. Maya-chan feels like a little sister-type to me.

Takeshi: They're...interesting...I would like to have a fight their Shooter...

Toby: Another American! I don't get the whole reason why she's so awed about A-Ranks though. Yuki is really the only awesome A-Rank there is. I mean, I guess someone like Jun or Shun are pretty good to. Either way, she seems like a pretty cool girl.

Mei: I would like to see Kuni's art. I'd also like to play some computer games with her. These guys never put up much of a fight. *poins to squad*

Toby: *crosses arms* I don't really care for computer games. I already had to deal with enough computers in America.

Takeshi: I don't care much for those games.

Yuki: Mei-chan, you already I don't stand a chance against you and your Side Effect.

Mei: Hm. Still doesn't mean you can't try.

TAT: *turns to readers and whispers* By the way...I forgot to mention, but...Yuki Tsukiko isn't Yuki's real name. It's official name, but not his real one.

Yuki: Author-san, what are you doing?

TAT: *starts sweating* N-nothing! Ah! Last part is for me! Let's see...Favorite World Trigger AMV song...That's a tough one...There are so many good AMVs...and yet not enough actual AMVs... I'd probably have to say Frontline by Pillar. The actual video was pretty good as well. What I would really like to see a an AMV using the Second Invasion and the song Let Me Hear from Parasyte.

Ema: This is boring. Can I leave now?

TAT: Huh!?

Kageura: Seriously. Most of us haven't even said anything yet.

Kako: I'll have to agree with them. I'm getting bored.

TAT: B-but-

Yuma: The last one is for you three, Osamu and me. 三3三

Ema, Kageura, Kako:...

TAT: Y-yeah! Thanks Yuma!

Yuma: No problem. 三3三

TAT: While that is true, we're gonna go out if order for this next one. It's shorter, so we might as well get this done with. This one is from Anime80!

 **Truths**

 **Tsukiko Squad - Are you guys and gals crushing on anyone? If so, who?**

 **Miwa - Have you ever shot a guy's groin with a Lead Bullet**

 **Mei - out of everyone in the room, who have you fought?**

 **Dares**

 **Osamu - hand stand now!**

 **Jin - give everyone a bag of rice crackers!**

 **Yuki - punch all the guys in the room!**

TAT: See, not too hard. Anyways. Tsukiko Squad, you answers!

Takeshi: Kitora.

TAT: Wow...That was easy.

Takeshi: A lot of people know that, so there's no reason to hide it or anything.

Toby: Hoshi and Akane are pretty cute, but otherwise, no.

Yuki: No.

Mei: Yes. I'm not saying who though. *dark aura* And let's just leave it that, okay?

TAT: Right...Miwa! Ever shot a guy in the nuts with a Lead Bullet?

Miwa: No. *pulls out gun* But you're about to be the first.

TAT: I'm the author, it wouldn't work. So Mei, who have you fought?

Osamu: Takaoto-senpai use to fight!?

Yuma: Oh! That's a little shocking. 三3三

Mei: Thanks, Anime80.

Yuki: Yeah...We don't really want people knowing about that...

Mei: To answer your questions. I've fought Jin-san, Tachikawa, Kako-chan and Yuki-kun.

Jin: She's pretty good. *pulls out box of rice crackers* Whelp, I've done my part.

TAT: Osamu, hand stand! Now!

Osamu: It's better than other ones I've got...*does hand stand and fall immediately*

Yuki: Well, you better all get ready. *goes around and punches all the guys*

Osamu: That hurt!

Jin: *blows on red spot* That'll definitely leave a bruise.

Ema: *rubs arm and looks away*

Kageura: Yup. Still hurts like a bitch.

TAT: *rubs arm* Let's just get to the last one. This last one is actually from a guest.

 **Ok, I have a few! Dares first: Yuma, you seem flexible. Do a splits(?) as far as possible. Kageura, Confess to Kako, even if you don't wanna. Kako, ask everyone how your cooking tastes (Yuma will 'help'). Osamu, kiss a boy. On the mouth. With TONGUE. And to anyone, tell Yuma: this sentence is a lie. Truths: Yuma, have you had your first kiss? If so, where? Have you ever failed a bound landing? And finally, does your side effect activate when you lie? And can you cry in your body? Ema, do you like Chika mainly because she's nice, or because she reminds you of your mentor? Kako, how do you feel knowing this new information? (Obvious character bias is obvious)**

TAT: See!?

Kako: Oh? I guess this is interesting.

TAT: Right! Yuma, do the splits!

Yuma: Okay. *does a full splits* How's that? 三3三

Mei: "He'd probably be good in bed...Looks like the next one is a lemony Yuma x Osamu fic," is probably what Suzume would say.

Others:...

TAT: Anyways...Kageura, confess!

Kageura: Tsk. Fine. *walks up to Kako*

Kako: *smirks* Yes?

Kageura: I..think you're still a Phantom Hag.

Kako: *sighs*

Yuki: Well...It wasn't specified _what_ he had to confess...

TAT: *groans* I hope I don't get hate for that...

Kako: Next up is me. *turns to everyone else* So, how's my cooking?

Osamu: I've never had any.

Jin: Good.

Chika: I've never had any either.

Yuma: Same. 三3三

Ema: Fine.

Kageura: Tastes like crap.

Miwa: Good.

Tachikawa: Good.

Ninomiya: It could use work.

Yuki: It's very good.

Toby: I like it.

Takeshi: Not bad.

Mei: It's good.

TAT: Yuma? Any liars?

Yuma: Yep. *points to Kageura* One. 三3三

Kageura: *looks away*

TAT: Ya know...Since I'm in a good mood, you don't have to go through the door.

Kageura: *gives suspicious look at TAT*

TAT: But as punishment, you have to eat Kako's food. *smirks* Since you think it 'tastes like crap' you'll have to eat it. Kako, if you would be so kind.

Kako: Sure thing. I'll make more than enough.

TAT: Right! For now, let's try and finish this up!

Osamu: *looks at screen and groans* Seriously?

TAT: Yips! Just pick one and start the kissing!

Yuki: As least this time as been easier for you than last time.

Osamu: *sighs* I guess you're right. *looks around and walks up to Yuma* Might as well get this over with. *leans down and kisses Yuma* *insters tongue*

Yuma: *fights back and insters tongue in Osamu's mouth*

Osamu: o_O?

Ema: *looking away while covering Chika's eyes*

Kako, Jin, Mei: *smirk*

Everyone else: *looking away*

Osamu: *backs away* Ah! There! Done!

TAT: Good. Now...

Everyone but Yuma: *turns to Yuma* This sentence is a lie.

Yuma: You all tell the stupidest lies. 三3三 *looks at screen* I have. Here, with Osamu. Along with my second kiss.

Osamu: What!?

Yuma: And yes, when I first started out. There was a lot of damage and Replica kept telling me to be careful. I don't know if I can cry in this body. 三3三

TAT: Thanks, Yuma. Now, Ema. Answer please.

Ema: *looks away and mutters* Even if she is like my mentor, she is still a separate person. I like her for herself.

TAT: Ah~ These little turds sure are adorable... Anyways. Last question. Kako, how do you fell knowing all of this stuff?

Kako: Enlightened.

TAT: And there we have it! I hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki: _We_ hope you all enjoyed.

Miwa: There was no point in me bing here.

Tachikawa: Hey, I was less in this than you.

TAT: Anyways! I thank you all for being here, and all you reviewers for leaving these truths and dares! I hope you continue to do so! So, until next time...

All: Bye-onara!


	5. Chapter 5

TAT: *hand on forehead* Hello everyone! Welcome back!

Chika: Author-san, what are you doing?

TAT: Huh? Oh. The tips of my hair start to curl when they get longer. Showers are no help since the steam from a hot shower makes it worse. It's rather irritating, but I usually just brush it to the side.

Chika: I see...

TAT: Anyways! Let's start this off, why don't we!? Today's guests are mostly reoccurring one with them being Yuma, Osamu, Chika, Jin, Ninomiya, Kageura, Inukai, Tsuji, Ema, Kitora, Tachikawa, Torimaru, and Yuki.

Tachikawa: Looks like Miwa got off lucky this time.

Kitora: *face-palms and shakes head* Why am I back here again?

TAT: Hey, you would have probably been here last time, but I updated too quickly apparently. Either way, you're here now!

Kitora: *waves a finger and rolls eyes* Yay...

TAT: Anyways. The new crew for today consists of Touma, Izuho, Kuroe, Narasaka, and Hyuse. I must say, it took a while for someone to truth/dare a Neighbor, other than Yuma that is.

Touma: Yo there.

Izuho: Chikako, you're here too?

Narasaka: So it's my turn...

Hyuse: Why am I here?

Kitora: *smiles at Kuroe* Don't worry, this will be fun.

Kuroe:... *turns away from Kitora*

TAT: Ah. By the way, Kuroe, Kako was here last time, and she thought it was entertaining.

Kuroe: As long as I don't have to make a fool of myself.

Kitora: *dejected aura*

Yuki: *pats Kitora's shoulder* It's okay, Kitora-chan.

TAT: Now then! Let's get started, shall we!? this first one is from Yujonokage!

 **Woah, that was fast! I didn't even manage commenting chapter 3!**

 **Anyway, Author-san you're so cute and I hope you aren't angry at me that Yuki-chan got to kiss you~**

 **Ninomiya, I asked you that because I heard you didn't like the cosplay look of Borders uniforms, but fighting in suits... That's James Bond like and kind more cosplay thing...**

 **-pouts- Tsuji, you're really boring!**

 **When Suzu comes back give her that plates of cookies even when Yuki-chan told her to take it down, thank you anyway!**

 **Truths/Question: Kage, doesn't your mouth hurt with your teeth like that? And how the hell are they like this?**

 **Inukai, how are your sister character like? And any idea how to embarress Tsuji? I don't care how but I want reactions of him!**

 **Touma, would you take Izuho-chan as student?**

 **Dare: Yuzuru~ Give Chika-chan a kiss on the hand, nose, cheek and hm~ The last one can Kage decided!**

 **Futuba, tell Kitora why you don't like her.**

 **I think that's it -nods- Oh! Author-san! Can I bring my OC over next time? Once I managed updated my other stories I want to write an One-shot with MaleOc x Ninomiya and I could use some reference!**

TAT: *brings hood over face* ...I'm sorry for updating too quickly...It's fine...I'll get back at him later...And I'm a man...Not cute...

Most: *sweat-drop*

Yuki: Okay then...*looks at next part and covers mouth* Pfft!

Ninomiya: *slight eye twitch* Our suits aren't Cosplay. Our squad fights with purpose, that's why we were it. *side glances at Yuki* Unlike others.

Yuki: *grin* But Ninomiya, I also fight with a purpose. Besides, I need to have a more casual look when fighting. You already know it's a part of my fighting style.

Ninomiya: A fighting style that's unrefined and one that I hope never to see again.

Jin: A trickster vs a British spy...That actually sounds kinda interesting.

Yuma: What do you mean? 三3三

Yuki: *smiles* Yes, Jin-san, what do you mean?

Jin: Nothing~~

Inukai: Ah, I missed this.

Tsuji: It's just pointless arguing.

Inukai: You're just miffed since you were called boring.

Tsuji:...

Inukai: If you want a way to embarrass the guy you would have to wait until Suzume-chan gets back. Either that or remind him of the time both she and Takaoto-hmphg!

Tsuji: *covers Inukai's mouth* Stop talking.

Kageura: Idiots. *looks at readers* No, it doesn't hurt normally.

Ema: But he complains non-stop when he bites his lip or tongue.

Kageura: Shut up! And I don't know how! They just...grew like that!

Ema: That's kinda impossible.

Kageura: I said to shut up! *punches Ema's head*

Yuki: Anywho...Touma, would you take Izuho-chan as a student?

Touma: Sure. She has skill if she can shoot with a kitty on her head. Unlike a certain someone...*glances at Narasaka*

Narasaka: *clenches fists*

TAT: Okay, okay, okay. Calm down, Narasaka. Let's just move on to the dares. *smirks* Ema, you saw what it say.

Ema: *groans and blushes* *walks up to Chika and grabs hand and kisses it*

Chika: *blush*

Ema: *kisses nose then cheek*

Chika: *face full of red*

Osamu: *being held back by Jin*

Kageura: *grins* Lips.

Ema: *harshly blushes*

Osamu: No!

Ema: *kisses Chika on lips*

TAT: Ah! My little shipper's heart! These little turds are attacking it!

Chika: *flaming face*...

Yuma: Wow. I didn't know someone face could get so red. 三3三

Yuki: Well, while Author-san as a shipper heart attack, Chika-chan tries to stay conscious and Ema-kun gets over all if this, let's continue. *turns to Kuroe* So why _do_ you hate Kitora-chan?

Kuroe: Because of reasons.

Yuki:...

Kitora:...

Kuroe:..

Yuki: We're not gonna get an actual answer from you, are we?

Kuroe: No.

Kitora: *dejected aura*

TAT: Alright...I think I'm fine now...Anyways. It's fine to bring your oc over. The more the merrier after all.

Ninomiya: Did they just say they were going to pair me with- *quickly ducks*

Yuki: *smiles while holding a Scorpion* Ninomiya, Yujonokage-san is a fan. Please don't ruin anything.

Ninomiya: *glares*

TAT: Let's just move on...Torimaru, can you do this one?

Karasuma: Sure. *looks at paper* This next one is from Giggi.

 ***giggles* That's a nice idea, but I'm really bad at this... Hm... Narasaka why did you take Akane as student? Hyuse which food do you like the most on Meeden? No dares since they suffer enough from the others.**

TAT: Looks like someone took pity on you all.

Most: *lets out sigh of relief*

TAT: Let's start with Narasaka,

Narasaka: All I have to say is that there was a lot of pestering on her part.

Touma: I thought it was because you have a cr- *ducks*

Narasaka: *slightly red*

TAT: Alright, calm down. Hyuse, you're up next.

Hyuse: Hm. They all taste bland.

Jin: He seemed to really enjoy the snacks he won from Yotaro.

TAT: Oh-ho. Interesting.

Hyuse: Tsk.

TAT: Hyuse...For lying, you have to go through the door.

Hyuse: No.

TAT: *sigh and shakes head* Was hoping not to do this...Yuki, can you do the honors?

Yuki: *cracks knuckles and smiles* Sure. *kicks Hyuse's legs*

Hyuse: Gya! *falls to the ground*

Yuki: *grabs Hyuse's leg and starts sagging towards the door*

Most: o_O? What was that about!?

TAT: Next up is-

Most: Don't ignore us!

TAT: From Awesome Sauce.

 **Man, these get funnier and funnier! More Osamu-kissing-people gets involved too. I am amazed how fast you manage to crank these out. But I got a certain Dare for you now, Author-kun! (Hehe) I dare you to pick one of the dates from earlier on that was directed to someone else, and do it. Enjoy! *smiles cutely and innocently***

TAT: Glad you find them funny. Also, I must thank you for this. I'm assuming you meant 'dares' instead of 'dates' by the way.

Tachikawa: Looks like you've been thinking about this.

TAT: It didn't take too long. *grins* Oh Yuki~~

Osamu: Why do I feel like this will end badly...

Jin: *grins* It'll end in a funny way.

Yuki: Yes, Author-san?

TAT: *grins while lifting up sleeve* Get ready.

Yuki: *looks at screen* Ah. I see. Alright then.

TAT: *punches Yuki in stomach, arm and face*

Yuki: *stands as if nothing happened* Oh my. That left a small tingling feeling. *claps* Good job, Author-san.

TAT: Why you piece of-

Torimaru: Language.

TAT: Urg! Whatever! On to the next one!

Izuho: This one is from-

TAT: Ah! So sorry, Izuho-chan, but I need to say something real quick! Suzu's first name is Suzumebachi and her last name is Misaka. I put her last name when writing Sick Snow because it's shorter. Sorry for the confusion. Also, I am honored that they make a cameo. As a thank you, I shall do the same with your Tsukiko Squad, if you don't mind. *turns to Izuho and bows* You may continue.

Izuho: Right. This next one is from Zazaza gogo da. What a weird name.

 **Next ones ~~**

 **Truth/Questions**

 **Mr. Author, do you or do you not watch/read anime/manga that doesn't involve some strange powers?**

 **Does anyone believe in ghosts?**

 **Osamu, how many tacos can you eat in 3 minutes?**

 **Can any of you dance (like Sode no Shirayuki)?**

 **Dares**

 **Tachikawa, play Pac man**

 **Ema, dress like a prince and sweep Chika off her feet**

 **Author, Osamu, Kitora and Inukai, for the next three times you all need to wear a dog hoodie (tail and all) and keep the hood up the whole time**

 **Izuho, Chika, Hyuse, Ninomiya, same thing, but a cat hoodie**

 **Yuma and Jin, raise your left arms and right legs**

 **That is all**

TAT: Ah. Yes, I do. I like Kuroko no Baske, Haikyuu, (embarrassingly enough) Gakuen Babysitters, Hetalia, and have been trying to get into Ookiku Furikabutte. I think there's more, but those are the main ones. Oh! I also like Octopimp's 50% parody of Free! Now, ghosts anyone?

All: No.

TAT: Figures...Osamu! How many tacos!?

Osamu: I don't know. I've never tried.

TAT: *smirk evily* Well then, I guess we have something to test out. Jin, can you take him off to the side to do this?

Jin: Sure thing. Let's go Megane-kun.

Osamu: But it was just a question! It wasn't a dare!

TAT: I'm making it into one.

Osamu: Nooooooo!

TAT: Anyways. Nice Bleach reference. And I can answer that for you. No. None of us can create ice like Shirayuki. Well...I guess in this weird space I could, but otherwise no. Now then, Tachikawa, off to Pac man with you!

Tachikawa: Alright.

TAT: Wait a moment! It won't be a regular game of Pac man. *snaps fingers*

Tachikawa: *disapears*

Touma: What did you do?

TAT: I sent him to a real life Pac man game. Next! *snaps fingers*

Ema: Huh? *looks down* Why am I in these?

TAT: You clearly weren't paying attention. You need to go sweep Chika off her feet.

Ema: *sighs*

TAT: *pushes Ema* Go get her, you little turd!

Ema: *walks towards Chika with blush*

Izuho: What now?

Ema: *picks up Chika bridal style*

Chika: *blushes madly*

Ema: *starts walking to TAT* There.

TAT: *takes pictures* Perfect!

Ema: *puts Chika down* Sorry about that...

Chika: It's okay. It was a dare after all...

Osamu: Urg...I don't feel too good. *rubs stomach*

TAT: So? How many?

Jin: An amazing...two and a half.

TAT:...*shakes head* Whatever. The timing is fine. *toss hoodie* Wear it.

Osamu: Why?

TAT: *puts on hoodie* It's a dare.

Inukai: So? *grabs Osamu and Kitora* How does it look on us, woof?

TAT: *tail somehow wags* Woof woof.

Others:...Let's just get on with the next thing.

TAT: Bunch if losers. Fine. Next, Izuho, Chika, Hyuse and Ninomiya, wear these. *throws cat hoodies* Shocked Touma wasn't requested.

Ninomiya & Hyuse: I'm not wearing this?

Izuho: *poses with Chika* How do we look, Nya? Come on, Chikako, you have to do it to.

Chika: N-nya~

Ema: *looks way and covers blush*

Yuki: Ninomiya, just out the hoodie on. *holds Kogetsu*

TAT: Hyuse, it's either you put the hoodie on, or you go back through the door.

Hyuse: *sweats a little* Fine...*puts hoodie on*

Ninomiya: I refuse.

TAT: *sigh* Fine. Guess it's the door for you.

Ninomiya: And how do you plan-

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *disappears*

TAT: Guess he forgot that I'm the author. Anyways. Yuma, Jin, you two know what to do.

Yuma & Jin: Yup. *raises leg arms and right legs*

TAT: Good. Next is from umbreonblue.

 **Jin, Tachikawa: ask Osamu out in the most romantic way u can think of. Osamu, pick which one u would go a date w/ and kiss them on the lips. Also, are u a good cook? can u cook something for everyone? Chika, there will be a time when u have to make a choice. In a hypothetical life or death situation, u have no choice but to shoot either your comrade or your enemy. otherwise, both would perish. who would u choose? there is the 3rd option of saving both, but it's almost impossible. Kitora, confess your feelings to Karasama. either he accepts or turns u down. Just get over it already!**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Tachikawa: *appears*

TAT: Read the screen.

Tachikawa: *walks up to Osamu and grabs his butt* Ya wanna go out and have some fun?

Osamu:...Um...

TAT: Not very romantic...Guess we shouldn't expect much from him though...

Karasuma: Jin-san, your turn.

Jin: *walks up to a confused Osamu and grabs his chin and hand* Osamu, would you do me the honor of going out with me?

Osamu: *blush and starts babbling*

Yuma: Smooth. 三3三

TAT: Well, Osamu? You have to kiss the one you pick.

Osamu: *kisses Jin*

Yuki: That was quick.

Osamu: I'm use to it by now. My lips lost their virginity many times in this.

Jin: You can lose your actual-

TAT: JIN! This is a T rated thing!

Jin: Right, right. Sorry.

TAT: Good.

Karasuma: I can answer the next question for Osamu. His cooking is good.

TAT: Yuma?

Yuma: Truth. 三3三

TAT: Alright then. Osamu, there's a kitchen over there. *points in some direction* Get to cookin'!

Osamu: *sigh* Alright.

TAT: Say it.

Osamu: Do I have to?

TAT: Of course, woof!

Osamu: *blush* Alright...Woof...*runs to kitchen*

TAT & Inukai: *high five*

Izuho: Chikako, your turn, nya~~

Chika: Um...I would go with the third option. I would try to save all of them, if I could. Even then, I'm sure everyone else would also help out to make sure we all get out of it alive.

Ema: Hm. Of course that's your answer.

TAT: Well Chika _is_ a kind person.

Tsuji: It's a naïve way of thinking.

TAT: Think what you want, but that's why we like Chika. *whispers* And why Ema has a crush on her. Hehehe.

Ema: *blush*

TAT: Now then...Kitora. Time to confess! *tail wags*

Kitora: *walks up to Karasuma with tail somehow wagging* Karasuma-senpai! I like you! Woof! *covers mouth*

TAT:...O_O! Whoa. I figured she'd go to the door...

Karasuma: *turns around* Huh? Did you say something, Kitora?

Kitora: *dejected aura*

Some: Poor girl...

Kitora: Can we just...move on to the last one...woof...

TAT: Sure...Last one is from Anime80!

 **(To lazy to sign in)**

 **Only truths this time.**

 **TAT - Are you a fudanshi? Do you have theme songs for Tsukiko Unit?**

 **Osamu - Can you tango?**

 **Jin - Can you pop n' lock?**

TAT: Well then...*sigh* Yes. I am a fudanshi. But let me get one thing straight! I am straight as well! We really do exist! We are not fictional! Also, yes again. This is kinda gonna seem odd, but the Yuki you're use to has the song Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab as his theme song, but the Yuki you'll see in chapter 12-14 has the theme song I Fooled You by Awaken the Giant.

Yuki: *dark smile* Why those songs?

TAT: Anyways! Suzu's song is probably Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling. The other three are tricky. For Mei when she's fighting I would say Cage the Beast by Adelitas Way. Mei as a whole...Probably Unbreakable by Fireflight. Takeshi's is probably Day if the Dead by Hollywood Undead. Toby's is a tie between Headstrong by Trapt and For the Love of the Game by Pillar. Man, that was a lot.

Osamu: *from the kitchen* No! I can't tango!

Yuma: Well there's that answer. 三3三

Jin: Of course I can. I _am_ an Elite Agent after all.

TAT: Yeah...No. *turns to readers* And there you have it, woof! That ends yet another something! We hope you all enjoyed!

Kuroe: Most of us didn't even say much.

TAT: True, but you guys _did_ enjoy the massage chairs and buffet back there, didn't you?

Kuroe: True.

TAT: Whelp! That's all! *tail wags* We hope you all enjoyed and keep bringing in those truths and dares, woof!

Jin: Until next time...

All: Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

TAT: *crouching, bringing hood down, tail wagging* ...Cameos...Kind people...Monkey...

Arafune: *keeping away from Osamu, Kitora, Inukai and TAT*

Kitora:-glad to see you back.

Kuroe: *ignoring Kitora*

Osamu: *keeping Chika away from Ema*

Kageura & Touma: ~zzzz~

Suzume:...OsaEma...InuTob...KitoKuroKako...

Takeshi: *reading manga*

Kuruma: *looking awkward*

Shouhei:- It was terrible, Narasaka-senpai-

Inukai & Toby: *plotting & snickering*

Hyuse: Where is the exit...

Konami: *eating dorayaki*

Yuma: 三3三

Jin: *eating rice crackers*

Others: *idling around*

Minoru: *sweat drops while holding puppy* This...is _not_ what I expected...

Yuki: Ah! You must be the new fella. Welcome. *smiles* Please, don't mind them.

Mei: TAT, the author, has been babbling on to himself because he's embarrassed, so everyone else isn't particularly ready.

Minoru: I see...

Taka: Woof woof! *wags tail*

Yuki: We'll introduce ourselves in a moment. We need to get Author-san ready.

Mei: Just...Stay here and wait a moment.

Yuki & Mei: *walks up to TAT* Hey, idiot, get up and get ready! *punches TAT*

TAT: Yeouch! The hell you two!

Yuki: We need to start now. Please get everyone ready.

Mei: By the way, the new guy and his pooch are here to. *points to Minoru*

Minoru: *waves*

TAT: WAAAHHH! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?

Yuki & Mei: *lifts fists* Would you like is to hit you again?

TAT: Alright, you lazy maggots! Get your butts in gear! We have a show to put on!

Most: *groans*

Takeshi: *still reading* What's with the new guy?

TAT: *eye twitch* Well, my lovely little laser, if you would put down the manga, I can get to that.

Takeshi: Hm...No.

Yuki: Take-kun, out the manga away.

Takeshi: Alright.

TAT:...I hate the both of you...I really do...*slaps face* Alright! Let's get this started! Let me hear you all!

Half: YEAH! (三3三)

Other half: Let's just get this over with...

TAT: Alright! We'll start this off right with introducing who we have today! It's quite the lineup this time! Returning to the stage in all their pride and glory, we have Yuma! Osamu! Chika! Jin! Ninomiya! Inukai! Tsuji! Kitora! Shouhei! Narasaka! Touma! Izuho! Kuroe! Kako! Kageura! Ema! Hyuse! Murakami! Konami! Reiji! Arafune! We also have two-

Taka: Woof!

TAT: Ah! Right! Three newcomers! Please help me welcome to the stage Kuruma! And we have the two newbies sent to me for your entertainment! Minoru and his awesome pooch Taka!

Kuruma: Ah...Hello there.

Minoru: Hey everyone!

TAT: For those of you reading Sick Snow, you'll see these Minoru and Taka in a cameo later on! (If the author would be so kind as to allow it) Now then...Here! We! Go! Woof!

Jin: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **OK! Osamu, confess your feelings for Jin. Here's a some mint chocolate chip ice cream w/ chocolate syrup on top (it's my favorite) for your trouble. Jin, either accept his feelings or let him down easy. Also, why do u have so many packages of rice crackers in your room? I worry about your health. Yuma, eat a sour plum. Everyone, thanks for doing this! Here, ramen and ice cream sundaes for everyone!**

Osamu: *bows* Jin-san, thank you for all your help. I'm glad to have met you...Woof...

Jin: Sure thing, Megane-kun. *pats Osamu's head*

Minoru: I think umbreonblue meant-

TAT: He knows. There are a buch of turds like him here. Woof!

Osamu: That's how I feel, so I confessed it. And thank you, umbreonblue, for the ice-cream

Takeshi: *stares at ice-cream*...Mint...

Toby: *drools* Chocolate...

Yuki: *stars in eyes* Ice-cream...

TAT: No! Bad! That's Osamu!

Mei & Suzume: *sighs and shakes heads*

TAT: Let's just woof on.

Jin: I have so many because they're good. *holds out bag* Want some?

TAT: I highly doubt you need to worry about this meddler's health. Anyways! *pulls out sour plum* Yuma! Open up!

Yuma: *opens mouth*

TAT: *tosses plum*

Yuma: 三3三

Suzume: Ramen!

Yuki: Ice-cream!

TAT: Wait! What do you say first? Woof!

Most: Thank you, umbreonblue!

TAT: Good. Minoru, would you please do the next one?

Minoru: Sure! This next one is from...*looks at paper* Yujo-nii!

Yujonokage

 **Alright author-san, you're handsome~**

 **And that's why I call you an airhead Ninomiya -grins- But 'he' loves you for that~**

 **YAH! Tsuji! Because of you I couldn't hear about Inukai's sisters!**

 **Hah... Alright Futuba. I will let it go for now...**

 **Question/Truth: Inukai, tell us about your sisters please. Since someone interrupted you.**

 **Kitora, is there some dish that's even to hot for you? Since you like spicy food.**

 **Konami, can you cook something else than curry?**

 **Reiji-san, what's your workout routine?**

 **Dare: Arafune, even when you're my favorite character, it's time you overcome your fear. Taka is a Samoyed puppy and Samoyed's are family dogs, so it will be a good start. Play with Taka a little!**

 **Suzume~ Inukai told me you can help embarrass Tsuji, do it for me please~**

 **Takeshi and Toby, play Just Dance 2016 William Tell Overture!**

 **And Minoru... B.E.H.A.V.E!**

Minoru: I am!

TAT: *pulls hood down while tail is wagging*

Minoru: Is he gonna be alright? *points to TAT*

Yuki: *happily eating sundae* Yeah. He's just shy.

Ninomiya: Hm. Think what you will, but I'll stand by what I said.

Minoru: *smiles* Same old Ninomiya.

Tsuji: *looks at screen* It's not my fault he wouldn't shut up.

Inukai: I was just answering the question. Woof!

TAT: Well now you can answer.

Inukai: Right! Well-

Toby: Look out!

Inukai: *turns and gets hit in the face by a soccer ball*

Toby: (Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!)

TAT: *dark aura* Toby...

Toby: *hides behind Minoru* Y-y-yes?

TAT: *grabs Toby* Why the hell do you even have a soccer ball?

Toby: W-w-well...I was g-getting bored and just thought that...

TAT: *sighs* You are such an idiot. *punches Toby's head* He needed to answer something and you just knocked him out!

Toby: Oh...Well...Sorry?

TAT: *evil look* Oh, you will be. You're just lucky that you have a dare coming up. *grabs Toby by back of shirt and looks at readers* Yujonokage, you have my permission to dare this turd to do anything. I don't even care if it's torture. *drops Toby*

Minoru: *crouches and pokes Toby* You gonna be okay, Fuzzy head?

Toby: I think so...I mean, what's the worse that could happen?

Minoru:...Let's just continue.

TAT: Right. Kitora.

Kitora: Yes. Takaoto-senpai's mega-spice ghost pepper, Tabasco filled, jalapeño and onion covered curry.

Most: *shivers*

Minoru: That sounds deadly!

Toby: It has some serious spice to it. It's good and all, but you will end up on the floor by the end of it all.

Takeshi: Or the bathroom in some cases.

TAT: Bleh. I'm not a fan of hot or spicy things. I'd probably die if I ate something like that. Woof! *covers mouth in shock* Oh crap...I just said that didn't I?...

Jin: *pats TAT's back* Yup. Good luck with any incoming dares from now on.

TAT: *tail sags* Oh no...

Jin: That aside...

Konami: Yeah. If course I can make something other than curry.

Reiji: It just doesn't come out right.

Konami: Hey!

Reiji: I'm just letting everyone know. *turns to readers* And my routine is usually...a very rigorous one.

Minoru: *looks at Yuki* Is dodging a question a common thing here?

Yuki: Recently, yes. On the up side, the real fun is beginning with the dares. *points to Arafune*

Arafune: *slowly backing away*

TAT: *grabs Arafune's head* Oh no you don't! You are doing this dare!

Arafune: *starts sweating a little* Can't I just go through the door?

TAT: Nope! Yujonokage is right! Stop being a wimp and face your fears! Besides, that dog is adorable! *points to Taka*

Taka: *wags tail* Woof! Woof!

Arafune: *tries to escape* Kou, help me!

Murakami: *looks away*

Arafune: Hey!

TAT: *sigh* I was hoping we could do this like civilized people, but...Kitora, Osamu, Inukai! Trap him! Minoru, get Taka ready! Woof!

Osamu: Sorry about this...Woof.

Kitora: We were told that he wouldn't have to do three dares of our choice if we did this. Woof...

Inukai: Now just go over and play with the dog. Woof!

Taka: Woof! Woof!

Arafune: *looks around*

TAT: There's not escape. Woof!

Minoru: *walks closer* He's harmless!

Inukai: Just pet the pooch. Woof!

Arafune: *slowly lifts hand*

Taka: *lowers head*

Arafune: *pets Taka's head*

Minoru: See? That wasn't so bad, right? Hahaha!

Arafune:...I guess...

TAT: Right! Nice job, Arafune! Now let's move on, shall we? Suzume. Woof.

Suzume: Oh! Did he now? *grins and walks over to Tsuji*

Tsuji: *backs away*

Mei: *hugs Tsuji's waist* No escape.

Suzume: *wraps arms around Tsuji's neck*

Tsuji: *sligh blush*

Suzume: *pushes body closer* Shi~nno~suke~sa~ma~

Tsuji: *covered in red*

Inukai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ninomiya: *shakes head*

Minoru: Should we be watching this!?

Yuki: It's fine. They're just teasing him.

Minoru: Poor guy...

Suzume: *pulls away with wallet in hand* Works every time! *takes out money* Here's your share, Mei-san.

Mei: Thanks.

Suzume: Sorry 'bout that, Tsuji. *gives back wallet*

Osamu: She's a con-artist...Isn't she? Woof.

TAT: Just forget what you saw and let's continue. Woof.

Takeshi: Urg. We have to play that again?

Toby: Guess so. Let's see if we can finally end that tie.

TAT: Well while they do that, we will move on to the next one. Woof! Narasaka! Be useful!

Narasaka: I _am_ useful. I'm not the one lazing around. *glances at Kageura and Touma* This one is from Giggi.

 **I'm glad they are happy of not doing dares. *giggles***

 **Touma didn't got a cat hoodie, so here. *gives a cat hoodie***

 **Ne Kageura how does it fell when someone looks at you with pure positive emotions?**

 **Hyuse what kind of dog breeds exist in your home world or are they the same as here on Meeden?**

 **Inukai how come that your last name means dog-keeper, but your family don't own a dog?**

TAT: Kage! Get your butt up and answer this question!

Kageura: Nothing happen. My Side Effect is for when people have negative thoughts. *looks at TAT* There, ya happy!?

TAT: Yes. Thank you. *throws cat hoodie at Touma* And that's for you.

Touma: Nice. Thanks. *puts hoodie on* Stylish.

TAT: Right. Now, Hyuse, your answer.

Hyuse: Hm...I don't know the specific names you Meedens have for these dogs, but they seem to be the same as some we have...Nya.

Most: o_O!?

Hyuse:...

TAT: Let's just...move on. Inu, you good to go?

Inukai: Yeah. I think so.

TAT: Then it's your turn again.

Inukai: Right! Ironically enough, my dad has allergies to dogs, so we can't have one. Woof! He still likes them though.

TAT: You poor thing. *daps eyes* To not have a dog...

Inukai: *wipes eyes* Thank you, TAT.

Ninomiya: Idiots.

Yuki: Hey, it's because of one of those idiots that you're here.

Ninomiya: Don't remind me. *turns to TAT and Inukai* Can we hurry this up?

TAT: Fine! Jerk...You can do the next one then.

Ninomiya: Fine. This one was by Zazaza gogo da...What an idiotic name.

Minoru: You shouldn't say that about a reviewer.

Ninomiya: *ignores Minoru*

Yuki: *claps hands* Anyways...It says...

 **Suzume, Shouhei, welcome back! How were your nights at Freddy's?**

 **Truths/Questions**

 **Yuki - On a scale of 1-10 how badly did Reiji beat you the first Tim you two fought? (10 being badly)**

 **Mei - What weapons do you use when fighting?**

 **Tsukiko Unit - what ticks you off about Yuki?**

 **Izuho - would you want to join Mikumo Unit? And is that cat on your head yours?**

 **Mikumo Unit - Would you let her?**

 **Dares!**

 **Everyone wearing a dog hoodie - You all have to be someone's dog until you can take the hoodies off (I'll let you pick who)**

 **Yuki and Mei - hit the person you like the least as hard as you can**

Suzume: *holds up Ballon Boy's head* My prize!

Shouhei: *shaking* Music box...

Suzume: Shouhei was crying by the end of it. *nods head* Honestly, they were formidable opponents. Golden Freddy was certainly hard to beat, but we won in the end.

Shouhei: You used me as a shield!

Suzume: But we won. Your death would not have been in vain.

TAT: You _do_ know that...you were suppose to use the light...and mask...right?

Suzume: Now that you mention it...Honestly, it worked out in the end. So that doesn't really matter.

TAT:...Anyways! Yuki! Answer!

Yuki: Probably an eight. I didn't do much to Reiji-san.

Osamu: Is that true? *looks at Reiji*

Reiji: I'd say an eight as well. When he used his Side Effect...probably a seven.

Mei: It was at least amusing to watch.

TAT: Speaking of which, what about you? What weapons do you use, Mei?

Mei: If I'm fighting like in the invasion, then I use Kogetsu, two Pistols loaded with Lead Bullets, all the Shooter attacks, and Scorpion.

Minoru: How much Trion do you have!?

Yuma: Why'd you become an Operator then? 三3三

Mei: A story for another time. The next question is for us anyways.

Kuruma: *looks at Tsukiko Squad* I didn't even know you guys had something you didn't like about Yuki.

Toby: There's a single thing that ticks us off about Yuki.

S.Q.: His ice-cream addiction.

Yuki: It's not an addiction!

S.Q.: Yes, it is.

TAT: I don't see an issue with it. Ice-cream is awesome. Woof!

TAT & Yuki: *high five*

S.Q.: On to the next one!

Izuho: It would be kinda cool to join Megane-senpai's squad, nya~~ And the cast was a stray I found during the invasion.

Yuma: It's up to our leader. 三3三

Chika: I would like that, but Yuma-kun is right.

Osamu: Well...The issue isn't her skill, so much as our reason...

TAT: Guess that's true. Okay then, say we subtract your reason. Would you let her?

Osamu: Yes. She helped out Chika in the invasion and other Snipers seem to think she has skill, so I don't see why not in those circumstances.

TAT: Alright then. Nice. Now. Onto the da- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

Osamu & Kitora: *blush*

Inukai: Whelp...At least they let us pick. I call Toby! Woof!

Toby: Nice choice!

Toby & Inukai: *high five*

Minoru: Even after he hit you in the head and knocked you out with a soccer ball?

Inukai: Sure! I went back and heard that there's a chance he could get tortured, so I'll let it slide!

Osamu: I guess I'll go with...Chika! Woof!

Chika: Oh...Okay.

Yuma: Smart move. 三3三

Kitora: *inching towards Kuroe*

Kuroe: *walks away*

Kitora: *dejected aura* I'll go with him...Woof. *points to Arafune*

TAT: Damnit! *sighs* I feel like there's a fetish going on here...*rubs bridge of nose* Alright... Here's the deal...I'm so going to regret this later...I'm going to go through the door and not be someone's dog for this chapter, but I'll let you readers decide who my...' ** _Master_** '...I think I just felt my pride diminish...will be for the rest of the time...*walks towards the door* See ya.

Rest:...

Yuki: Let's move on...

Mei: Well this sucks. I can't punch him now...

Yuki: Guess we'll have to hit someone else. *turns to Ninomiya* Get ready.

Minoru: Wait, why Ninomiya!?

Yuki: He's the person I like the least. Now please move out of the way so I can finish this dare.

Ninomiya: *glances down at Minoru* Move.

Minoru: *reluctantly moves*

Yuki: *punches Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *holds stomach and groans*

Mei: Alright. My turn. *looks around* Hm...I'm pretty indifferent to most of them...Reiji-san, you mind taking the hit?

Reiji:...Sure.

Mei: Alright. Here I go. *punches Reiji in stomach*

Reiji: *small groan*

Osamu: o_O!

Most: O_O!

Yuma: Wow. She made Reiji-san let out a groan.

Yuki: Yeah. Underestimating Mei-chan's strength in general usually leads to a world of hurt.

Kuruma: *looks at Murakami* Is it usually like this?

Murakami: I think the last time I was here it was worse. This all seems pretty mild.

Kuruma: *shivers*

Konami: Since TAT isn't back yet, I'll just say the next one. *looks at screen* This one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Whoops! Sorry for the misspell (These are usually typed on the small screen of my phone, so errors slip through sometimes)! Thanks for the clarification, and big thanks for the future cameo! And you like Kuroko no Basuke? I think this might be the first time I've met a guy who liked it, but I love that series! Alright, I'm not giving any dares because the poor characters get hurt enough without me.**

 **1\. To everyone present: What do you think you'd look like/what would you do if your genders were flipped?**

 **2\. To everyone again: If you could live in one other fictional universe, what would you be in?**

TAT: *covered in starch* I'm back! What did I miss!?

Most: What the heck happened to you?

TAT: Nothing! Let's just continue. *looks at screen* Ah. Alright...Does that apply to me as well?

Jin: I would figure.

TAT: *sighs* Fine. First, I should be thanking you, Awesome Sauce, for bothering to add these turds in the first place. *points at SQ* Second, I am caught up with your story and I recommend it to anyone who haven't read it yet. Third, I would look like a very ugly woman. Your turn, guys.

Jin: I'd look good.

Konami: I'd be hot.

Reiji: I would wonder how that even happened.

MS: Same. (三3三)

Kitora: I'm not answering that.

Most: Same.

Inukai: I think I'd be slender. Maybe something like Kako, but less straight hair.

Touma: Busty.

Izuho: Not too bad.

Kako: I'd look handsome.

Toby: A hot girl!

Suzume: A prince!

Yuki: Bishoujo.

Mei: Bishounen.

Minoru: Not sure!

TAT: I don't live in a fictional world, so I can't answer that.

Osamu & Chika: Nothing that involves fights.

Yuma: Don't know. 三3三

Ninomiya: *mutters*

Yuki: Sorry? Couldn't hear that.

Ninomiya: *mutters*

Yuki: *grins* I think I heard 'Bond' somewhere in there.

Minoru: Hey, stop picking on Ninomiya!

Yuki: *smiles* I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just speaking to him.

Mei: Yuki, it's showing again.

Yuki: Opps. Anyways. I'd be in-

TAT: Whatever the heck I decide.

Yuki:...

TAT: Same goes for the rest of the Tsukiko Squad. Sorry to sound like a dictator, but that's how it works. Anyways! Minoru, what about you?

Minoru: Probably something with action!

Inukai: Same! Woof! Action is where it's at!

Minoru & Inukai: *high five*

Tsuji: I don't see how this matters.

Ema: Don't know.

Kageura: What's it matter to you?

TAT: *smacks Kageura* Be nice to the reviewer, idiot!

Kageura: Why you...

Kako: Settle down. As for me, I'd actually like a mixed one.

Kuroe: Same.

Kitora: I would like a Slice of Life one.

Minoru: Wow! *grins* That's rather girly of you, Kitora! *snickers*

Kitora: *eye twitch*

Arafune: Some mind of American action movie.

Kuruma: Dunno.

Murakami: Not sure.

Shouhei: Slice of Life, Comedy sounds nice.

Narasaka: I don't care.

Touma: Harem with me as the protagonist.

Izuho: One where I can laze around as much as I want.

Hyuse: What a dumb question.

TAT: *smacks Hyuse* Didn't you learn from Kage!? Be nice to the reviewer! Especially a kind, reoccurring one! Honestly! A bunch of idiots!

Suzume: That's my line!

Kako: The next one is from That One Guest. A new one, I assume.

 **Haha! These keep getting better with every update! Thank u Mr. Author, keep the good work up!**

 **Truths**

 **Mr. Author - How r u enjoying the filler arc in WT?**

 **Chika - whose squad would u want to join besides your own?**

 **Anyone - what side effect would u like to have? For those who have one, what other one would u want?**

 **Dares**

 **Osamu - since u did like what happened to Chika in the last chapter, why not give her a hug or kiss (on the cheek if u want) yourself!? I'll let u pick!**

 **Sorry if those r lame ToD's!**

TAT: *looks away with small blush and tail wagging* Does it really?...Thank you...I will...To answer you question...I am enjoying it way more than I thought I would. Also... *points at the sky with tail going crazy* There is no lame truths or dares! Every truth and every dare is interesting or funny in their own right!

Takeshi: Calm down and shut up. You're annoying.

TAT: *points to Takeshi* Shut up, you little laser!

Takeshi: *green orbs around head* Wanna say that again?

TAT: Let's move on! Woof! Chika, your answer please!

Chika: Um...I don't know...I don't think there is a different squad I would want to join.

Osamu: *hugs Chika*

Chika: Osamu-kun?

Osamu: I did my dare.

TAT: I'll start the answering for the third question. I would want...It's a tie between Yuma's, Suzume's, Murakami's and Yuki's. I don't know if you'll count the latter two though, so technically Yuma's or Murakami's.

Osamu: I would just want to know what mine would be.

Mei: Anything, but mine.

Jin: I'm good.

TAT: What about- *looks over to see most not paying attention*... Lets just get to the last one.

Mei: The last one was sent in by Sora.

Jin: Anither new one. *looks at TAT* Looks like your getting popular. *bring out bag of rice crackers*

TAT: I have no idea what you're talking about...Anyways! It says...

 **Heh...~ They have to do everything we want. *grins***

 **Hey Narasaka! Would you prefer kiss Touma or Shouhei? And if he is there with you... Well you have to kiss him of course. On the lips!**

 **Ema and Chika have to hold hands in this and the next session! (They are only 14 so I'm going soft)**

 **I want Murakami and Kuruma to made out! but keep it T rated you two!**

 **Kuroe, if you want to punch Kitora, do it! (Just do it xD)**

 **And Kako! Feed your worse fried rice receipt to Ninomiya! (If there something more worse than Honey Smelt Fried Rice...)**

TAT: Narasaka! Touma! Shouhei! Ema! Chika! Murakami! Kuruma! Kuroe! Kitora! Kako! Ninomiya! You guys are up!

All called: *looks at screen*

Kuroe: *quickly punches Kitora before walking away*

Kitora: This is why I don't like being here!

Minoru: *snickers and looks to readers* Please send in more stuff to embarrass, or harass her.

Narasaka: *sigh* Of course it would be something like this...

Touma: Sorry, but I-

Narasaka: *quickly kisses Shouhei*

Shouhei: O.O

TAT: Not shocking in the least...

Touma: At least I got out if that one. *walks away*

TAT: Now then. Chika, Ema- *looks over to see them holding hands* Well okay then.

Ema: *looking away with a blush*

Chika: *blush*

Osamu: *clench fists*...

Kuruma: Did I read that right!?

Murakami: And there it is...

TAT: Yeah...Just...Yuki, help me out! *pushes Kuruma towards Murakami*

Yuki: *sticks out foot*

Kuruma & Murakami: *trips*

TAT: *puts foot on Kuruma's head* Just breath through your nose for a minute or so and deal with it, Kuruma! Sorry! Woof!

Kuruma: Hmphg!

*1 minute later*

Kuruma: *panting* Th-that was...

Murakami: Yeah. I forgot to warn you about those kinds of reviews.

Kuruma: That's total crap!

Minoru: *stunned* Wow. He didn't even get a choice to go through the door or not.

TAT: Kuruma, calm down. There have been worse worse, trust me. Woof. You can just go ask Hisato and about half of the people here. Osamu is probably the one who had it the worst until last chapter or so. Woof.

Kuruma: Can we just...finish this?

TAT: Sure. Kako...Oh. You've already started.

Kako: Yup. *forces spoon in tied up Ninomiya's mouth* I think he's enjoying it.

Minoru: How'd you even tie him up!? *runs to help*

Ema: Oh no you don't. *trips Minoru*

TAT: It's called Author Magic. Yuki can use it to a certain extent, but even I don't know how he managed that. *turns to readers* And there you have it folks!

Minoru: We all hope you enjoyed!

TAT: Hey! Just because you're new doesn't mean you can take my lines!

Minoru: *ignored TAT* Until next time...

All: Bye!

TAT: Hey! Woof! Those are my lines!


	7. Chapter 7

TAT:...Hello...Welcome...Hi...I'm sorry!

Jin: Shut up! Hurry up and get back to work maggot!

TAT:...Oh...Okay...Today...

Kitora: This is so, like, taking for-ev-er.

TAT:...Oh...I'm sorry...*turns to readers* Today...Chika, Osamu, Yuma, Jin...Kitora, Kako ...Kageura, Ema...Ninomiya, Tsuji, Inukai...Akane, Torimaru...Miwa, Shouhei, Narasaka... Arafune, Murakami, Kuruma...Suzume, Toby, Takeshi...Yuki, Mei, Minoru, Taka...

Yuki: *pats TAT on head* Good little doggy! Now, hurry up and finish the introductions!

TAT:...New...Taichi...Kazama...woof...

Kazama: This is different from what I was told.

Taichi: They're definitely weirder than I thought.

Osamu: Hey, losers, let's hurry the hell up before I beat the crap out of you!

Kazama: ?

Yuki: *pulls on TAT's ear* Hey, damn dog, hurry the hell up!

TAT:...Okay...First...umbreonblue...

 **You're welcome! Onto dares: Osamu, Yuma, Jin, and Tachikawa: watch the 1st season of Junjo Romantica. Review it plz. Here's some popcorn for U guys too. Kitora, eat a pizza topped with ghost peppers. Truths: Jin, is there a future where Earth is allied with neighbors? Where humans and neighbors can coexist together? Also, what do u think of a world where trion is like magic? The wizard/witch kind, not the magician kind. By the way, I'll probably dare U guys into watching Junjo Romantica seasons 2 and 3 later. Karasuma, tell Osamu how U feel about his cooking. Annnd that's it for now.**

Yuma: Dude, we'll like, so get you that awesome review next time. That alright, brah?

Jin: We need time to binge on the damn thing, alright!? You'll have to wait!

Tachikawa: *smiles* Thank you for the popcorn though!

Yuki: Get your asses moving! Kitora!

Kitora: Do I, like, have to? *looks at nails* What if I gain, like, pounds? My figure will, like, so be ruined.

Yuki: Just eat the damn thing! *brings TAT up* Or I'll have to sick this thing on you!

Kitora: Uck! Fine. I'll, like, eat the thing. But you are so, like, not cute when you talk like that. *eats pizza* I can _so_ feel myself gaining weight.

Taichi: I'm so confused...*looks at Kazama* When did she start acting like that?

Kazama:...

TAT:...Next...Please...

Jin: Of course there is, idiot! And I think that would make it like any cliché manga! Why are you asking such stupid questions!?

Karasuma: *looks at Osamu* Osamuuuuuu, your cooooooking is soooooooo gooooooood!

Yuki: There we're done with that! Now hurry up and get to the next one, mutt!

Minoru: Sothisiswhatit'slikegettingadare!

Jin: Shut your face, idiot!

Minoru: That' !

TAT: *slight eye twitch*...Okay...Next is...Yujonokage...

 **Author-san you're free to use these lovely two~**

 **Airhead~ -snickers-**

 **-deadly aura appears- Oh Toby~ He knows me too well so have fun with your dare~**

 **Arafune! See it's not that bad! In my next dare we will go a step further!**

 **YES FINALLY! THANK YOU GIRLS!**

 **And Minoru, I know how you feel, but it's not the Ninomiya you know, so... Let him suffer a bit -grins-**

 **Truth/Questions: Torimaru, how many side jobs do you have?**

 **Kuruma and Murakami, since I don't trust Taichi in here I'm asking you two... What was the most expensive thing he destroyed with his clumsiness?**

 **Kako-san, which you think is your best fried rice receipt?**

 **Ninomiya and Yuzuru, what was your reaction when you saw Minoru? If you don't know what I'm talking about...**

 **Dare: Author-san punch him on the head pls! (With the Master thing, I would say Yuki, BUT (!) since you're doing such an awesome job and let my two lovely children here I say Minoru!)**

 **And Minoru! Take off that wig and make- up (I want to see that lovely freckles) and introduce yourself properly!**

 **Arafune, time for the next step! You have to hold Taka in this chapter! All. the. time! (Well except it's time for to take a walk, of course) Taka, be a good boy!**

 **Toby~ Your dare is Ice bucket challenge for three chapters~ It's always happen when you know it the least~**

 **Thank you for your hard work everyone~**

Ninomiya: *comes out of the door, sees screen* *slight eye twitch*

Toby: Now there is no need to seem so murderous about it. Proper people are kind all around, so what does that say about you?

Inukai: Woof! Woof! Woof! *running around Toby*

Toby: *pats Inukai's head* That is a good boy. Now, stay.

Arafune: *come out of the door* I guess it wasn't too bad, but...another step...

Suzume: *dark cloud over head* You're welcome. I mean, I probably failed miserably, but whatever.

Mei: You're totes welcome!

TAT:...What if...you aren't the girls...being talked about...?

Suzume: Then I'm sorry for answering.

Minoru: *slight twitch* Ifyousayso! ButhereallydoeslookliketheNinomiyaIknow!

Osamu: If we don't get a move on, I'm gonna have to beat one of you! Torimaru! Answer the question!

Karasuma: I haaaaaaave threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee siiiiiiiide joooooob.

Yuki: Next!

Kuruma & Murakami: *comes out of the door*

Taichi: Oh! There you two are! *runs over and trips*

Murakami: *catches Taichi*

Taichi: Ah! Sorry about that!

Kuruma: *smiles* It's fine. And to answer the question, it would probably be...the computer after he had to Bail Out one time.

Murakami: He got beat badly afterwards.

Taichi: I said I was sorry, yet it still got hit!

TAT:...Sorry doesn't solve...everything...woof...

Yuki: I didn't say you could speak!

TAT: That's it! *stands up* I'm done with this! Alright! So, I'm going to finished my part and go to the door! *punches Toby, Yuki and Ninoymiya on head* Just to make sure I got the right person! *storms towards the door*

Kazama:...

Jin: Just continue, damn it!

Osamu: Hwere the hell is Kako!?

Kako: *walks through door* Right here. *turns to readers* To answer the question...All I have to say is that simple is better. *seeing Kazama off to the side and smirks* Well, let's just continue on then.

Ninomiya: My reaction was-

Yuki: *punches Ninomiya's stomach* Just want to make sure an idiot like you doesn't say anything rude!

Ninomiya: *groans*

Kako: *grins*

Minoru: *walks towards the door*

Kazama:...

Toby: I do believe that Yuzuru is still holding hands with Chika, so he is currently not available.

Osamu: When I see that little turd I'm gonna pry him away from Chika! Woof!

Jin: Dude, calm down!

Osamu: I'll punch you- *sighs and walks towards door*

Jin: *grins*

Arafune: Back to me, huh? *looks at screen* The whole...*walks back to the door*

Kuruma: *sweat-drop* Should have seen that one coming...

Toby: What ever do you- *gets bucket of ice water dumped on head*

TAT: *covered in oil* There we go.

Toby: *turns around* What the hell!?

TAT: *grins* You lose.

Toby: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! *walks to the door*

Inukai: *snickers*

TAT: You lose too, Inu.

Inukai: What!? Why!?

TAT: Dogs don't snicker.

Inukai: *sighs and walks to the door*

Taichi: I'm so confused right now.

Kuruma: Don't worry...It should get better...I think.

Murakami: I doubt it.

TAT: *turns to readers* Anyways! For those wondering what the hell is going on, wait a little and continue reading, please. *turns to Yuki* And you!

Yuki: What!?

TAT: Get your ass through that door!

Yuki: Why!?

TAT: Because you lost! That isn't even what we agreed on.

Yuki: Fair enough. *walks to the door*

Kako: At least they can go back to being as normal as they can be.

Suzume: I'll probably lose like that too...

TAT: *sigh* Let's just continue. This next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Let's begin~~**

 **Truth/Questions**

 **Author - (Besides the cameo ocs) Do you plan on adding more ocs to Sick Snow? Are you going to put any more pictures of the squad up?**

 **Suzume - What would you do if someone shipped you with someone? And who are the top 3 Snipers against your way fight?**

 **Yuki - What would you do if I said 'Yuki~' in a Yuno Gasai way?**

 **Tsukiko Squad - What's the most embarrassing thing each of you have done?**

 **Dares~~**

 **Taichi - Kiss Akane ON THE LIPS!**

 **Author - Be either Yuki or Mei's 'dog'. Oh yeah...and eat Mei's curry that Kitora mentioned**

 **Everyone - follow Izuho's lead and put an animal on your head for the rest of the time! Also, be completely ooc! (Can you start this one from the start if the chapter, Author-san?)**

TAT: Yes. I'm going to be adding other ocs besides the cameo ones, but that's a little later on. As for the pictures...Just wait and see. As for being their dog...You just saw what happened. I failed at being a dog, but...Well, I'll just go to the door now. *opens door*. Yuki! Takeshi! Toby! Get your asses out here for this part then get back in your damn room! *goes in*

Yuki, Toby, Takeshi: *comes through door*

Toby: Hey ya, Taichi! Forgot to say that before!

Taichi: Hey Toby! I was wondering why you were acting more weird than usual!

Toby: Yeah well...

Suzume: If someone shipped me with someone else...*gloomy aura* then that would be fine. I don't know the to three, but...Narasaka is at the top.

Yuki: *reads screen then turns to reader* *creepy aura* Go ahead and try. *thoughtful expression* As for something embarrassing...Probably when I had to streak through school.

Others: O_O!?

Yuki: And you all lost.

Yuma: Poo. 三3三

Jin: *eating rice crackers* Was he telling the truth?

Yuma: Yup. 三3三

Takeshi: Even I didn't know that.

Mei: That's because it was around the time I first met him. *turns to reader* Mine would probably be when I had to ask Shinoda-san what pattern and color were on his underwear.

SQ: When the hell was this!?

Others: o_O

Mei: Before you three came along.

SQ:...

Suzume: I'm just gonna go on and say mine...It would probably when I accidentally smothered Ken-kun with my boobs.

Yuki: Well then...

Mei: A woman's greatest weapon.

Toby & Takeshi: I'm not shocked in the slightest.

Kitora: He never said anything like that to us before. Woof.

Suzume: Yeah well, I had threatened him with a knife to his crotch, so...yeah.

Others:...

Yuki: *turns to other two* What about you two?

Toby: When I had to cross dress. *blush* That was terrible. I had to walk around the whole day in a mini skirt and-

Others: We don't want to know!

Yuki: I think I remember that one...

Takeshi: Mine is after my first loss to Yoneya.

Yuki: Oh! I remember that one! You were actually throwing a tantrum.

Mei: I remember that too.

Toby & Suzume: O_O! He threw a _tantrum_?

Yuki: Yup. But let's just continue. Taichi-kun, your turn.

Taichi: Ah! Okay, but where is she?

Akane: *comes through door with tears in eyes*

Suzume: *cringes* Oh. That honestly doesn't look good.

Taichi: *runs over*

Kuruma: Be careful!

Taichi: Akane! We have a- *trips and tumbles into Akane*

Taichi & Akane: *falls to ground and end up kissing*

Takeshi: Well, that's one way to do that.

Kuruma: *sigh* I said to be careful.

Yuki: It worked out, so we'll just continue. Author-san is still in there, *points to the door* but I'll tell him to go back in. He definitely won't eat that. As for the last one...We can only do the ones present right now and have to wait until each person come out. *puts fox on head*

Kako: *puts small bird on head*

Murakami: *puts hedgehog on head*

Taichi: *puts rabbit on head*

Kuruma: *puts hamster on head*

Kazama: *puts porcupine on head*

Akane: *puts cat on head*

Ninomiya: *walks towards the door*

Yuki: Whelp, we actually have to go back, so we're leaving it to you guys until Author-san comes back.

Kako: Guess we can't help it. Kazama, could you do the next one?

Kazama: *looks at screen* The next one is from Sora.

 ***smiles madly* I'm happy, really happy~**

 **Next ones!**

 **So Ninomiya~ How did it taste? After your answer is it time to get drunk!**

 **When you don't need to wear the dog hoodies anymore Kitora *gives chicken outfit* you have to wear this for five sessions!**

 **You Shoehei, you have to see Narasaka as your master for three sessions~**

 **Since Minoru is here can we send him things too? If yes, who the hell are you?**

Ninomiya: *walks back in*

Kako: Tsk. I was hoping he would be in there longer.

Ninomiya: *looks at screen*

Others: *hears groaning and turns to Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *holding stomach* Don't remind me.

Kako: *slams down giant bottle of sake* Get started.

Ninomiya: *starts walking-*

Kako: Oh no you don't. TAT gave me a little note saying that every time you dodge a dare, you have to do a different one. You already dodged the ooc bit, so get to drinkin'.

Ninomiya: *glares and grabs bottle*

Kako: *gets chicken suit* We'll tell her about it later.

Shouhei: *comes through the door* Finally...I escaped...

Narasaka: *comes through the door* What now?

Kazama: *points to screen*

Shouhei: *blush* Master!?

Narasaka: Yes?

Kako: Oh, this will be fun.

Narasaka: Go get me some tea.

Shouhei: Yes, Master. *runs off*

Minoru: *barrel rolls through door and jumps up pointing up* I am me!

TAT: *storms through door with a chain attached to tongue* Hey! You haven't been on here long enough to dodge a question! *grabs head* Answer properly!

Minoru: *turns to readers* I am an oc send here by Yujonokage!

Taka: *runs in with small bird on head* Woof! Woof!

Minoru: Same goes for Taka!

TAT: Good. And it's nice to see that even Taka is following the dare.

Murakami: What's with the chain?

TAT: Not the time for that.

Kazama: This place really is weird.

Taichi: Right!

TAT: Whatever! *puts dog on head*

Minoru: *puts Taka on head*

Narasaka: *puts bird on head*

TAT: Right! Next up is from Anime80!

 **Truths!**

 **Yuki - can I punch you?**

 **Osamu - would you rather date Kitora or jump in a freezing cold river?**

 **Everyone in a dog hoodie - Is it REALLY necessary to say 'woof' as much as you do?**

 **Dares!**

 **Kako - Pick either Suzume/Mei or Nasu/Kumagai and sing either Peacock by K.P. or Womanizer by B.S.**

 **Kitora - in the next chapter sing the song not chosen with the duo that wasn't chosen**

 **Author - Be Yuki's dog**

 **Minoru - 15 jumping jacks!**

Yuki, Osamu, Kitora, Inukai, Suzume, Mei, Nasu, Kumagai: *comes through the door* *looks at screen*

Yuki: *cracks knuckles* Go ahead and try.

Osamu: Well...Both might be deadly...

Kitora: What!?

Osamu: But I guess going on a date with Kitora would be better.

Kitora: Hm.

TAT & Inukai: Of course it is! Woof!

Osamu & Kitora: No. It's not. Woof.

Kako: Oh-ho. This will be fun.

Suzume: Honestly, I'm just glad it involves music.

Mei: Let's get started then.

TAT: Wait! *looks around* Chika and Ema are still in the room...Taichi, Akane, please leave for a moment.

Akane: Why?

TAT: Just...do it.

Taichi & Akane: *look at each other and shrug*

TAT: Alright. Let's start this...

 **I wanna see your peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _Your peacock, -cock_

 _Your peacock, -cock, -cock,_

 _Your peacock_

 **I wanna see your peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _Your peacock, -cock_

 _Your peacock, -cock, -cock,_

 _Your peacock_

 **Word on the street you got something to show me, me** *points to males*

 **Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery** *points to Inukai, Yuki, Osamu*

 **I'm intrigued for a peek cuz it's fascinating**

 _Come on baby let me see_

 _What you hiding underneath_ *points down*

 **What's up your sleeve,**

 **Such a tease, wanna see the show**

 **…it looks beautiful**

 **I'll be the judge, and my girls gonna take a vote** *points to Suzume and Mei*

 _Come on baby let me see_

 _What you hiding underneath_ *points down*

 **I want the jaw-dropping, eye-popping, head-turning, body-shocking** *points to Kuruma, Murakami, Narasaka, Shouhei*

 **I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing**

 **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

 **Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch**

 **I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff**

 _Come on baby let me see_

 _What you hiding underneath_ *points down*

 **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

 **Whatcha waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**

 **Don't be a shy kind of guy, I bet it's beautiful**

 _Come on baby let me see you_

 _What you hiding underneath_ *points down*

 **Peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _Your peacock, -cock_

 _Your peacock, -cock, -cock,_

 _Your peacock_

 **I wanna see your peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _Your peacock, -cock_

 _Your peacock, -cock, -cock,_

 _Your peacock_

 **I wanna see it**

 **Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk**

 **Break me off, if you bitch, show me who's the boss**

 **Need some Goose, to get loose, come on take the shot**

 _Come on baby let me see_

 _What you hiding underneath_

 **I want the jaw-dropping, eye-popping, head-turning, body-shocking**

 **I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing**

 **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

 **Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch**

 **I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff**

 _Come on baby let me see you_

 _What you hiding underneath_

 **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

 **Whatcha waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**

 **Don't be a shy kind of guy, I bet it's beautiful**

 _Come on baby let me see you_

 _What you hiding underneath_

 **I wanna see your peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _Your peacock, -cock_

 _Your peacock, -cock, -cock,_

 _Your peacock, -cock_

 **Oh my God, no exaggeration**

 **Boy, all this time was worth the waiting**

 **I just shed a tear**

 **I am so unprepared**

 **You got the finest architecture**

 **And … a rainbow-looking treasure**

 **Such a sight to see**

 **And it's all for me**

 **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

 **Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch**

 **I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff**

 _Come on baby let me see_

 _What you hiding underneath_

 **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

 **Whatcha waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**

 **Don't be a shy kind of guy, I bet it's beautiful**

 **Come on baby let me see**

 **I wanna see your peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _Your peacock, -cock (I wanna see your)_

 _Your peacock, -cock, -cock,_

 _Your peacock_

 **I wanna see your peacock, -cock, -cock,**

 _ **Your peacock, -cock (I wanna see your)**_

 _ **Come on baby let me see you**_

 _ **What you hiding underneath**_

Others:...

Males: *blush*

TAT: *shaking head with blush* Why do I feel like I just past the T rated line...

Kitora: ...I will use on of my three get of out dare free passes.

TAT: Alright...I'll be over there...*points to the door* Oh, and no need to call the other two back. They're done for today...*walks through door*

Kako: Well, that was fun. *hears weird sound and looks over*

Ninomiya: *babbling with bottle in hand*

Kako: *pulls out phone* This is gold.

Minoru: *puts Taka down* Sorry, but I need to do this dare! At least it's easy!

Kumagai: Why are we here again?

Kako: Not sure, but since you are...*puts cats on heads* There we go.

Murakami: Let's just move on.

Nasu: This next one is from Giggi.

 **PUPPY! A SAMOYED PUPPY! SO FLUFFY *coughs* Um... Moving on...**

 **Kageura and Zoe used to fight each other, what changed?**

 **And how did Kuruma influence Zoe?**

 **I just noticed that no-one asked Kazama-san something, so... Did you notice some change of the other people when they left this place?**

 **Even when you don't want to talk about it Miwa, what was your sister like? I bet she was a great woman *smiles***

 **Is it true that Tsuji can't fight against Nasu and Kako squad and immediately bails out? Here some cream puffs Tsuji.**

Kageura, Miwa, TAT: *walks through the door*

TAT: *giant leech attached to head* Let's just...bring everyone back now...*falls to ground*

Everyone else: *comes through door* Why the hell were we in there so long!? (三3三)

Kako: I can't answer that and TAT is knocked out. Sorry.

Inukai: It wasn't that bad. Woof. Besides, look over there. *points to passed out Ninomiya

Everyone else: What did we miss!?

Kako: That's unimportant. Just read the screen.

Kuruma: Huh? I did?

Kageura: What changed is none of your business.

Mei: Don't be rude to the reviewer.

Kazama: A lot of them tried to stay away from each other and others ran at the sight of another agent. That and some seem to be closer than I thought they were.

Most: *looks away*

TAT: Can someone...get this thing...off of me... *points to leech*

Yuki: *sigh* Minoru, can you help me?

Minoru: Sure!

TAT: Just...continue...with Miwa...

Miwa: Hm. That none of your concern.

Jin: Don't be like that. Just them what she was like.

Miwa:...Yes. She was a great and kind person...

Jin: See, was that so hard?

Miwa:...

Kako & Inukai: It's true. (Woof!)

Nasu: We've never had a real fight with him before.

Tsuji: *blush* Thank you for the cream puffs.

Kako: Now, everyone has to put an animal on their head.

Chika: *slight blush* We missed quite a bit.

Ema: I can't what would be worse between here and what we saw.

Inukai: Anywoof! The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **First, thank you for all the support to OJ, and I got your question loud and clear! You keep up the great work yourself, I'm really enjoying this and Sick Snow too. But alas, you have revealed your weakness, Author-kun... *smiles sweetly* And you will pay the price.**

 **1\. Author-kun! Eat something really spicy! Not Mei's sauce though. If Kitora can't stand it, I won't torture you. More like extra-spicy buffalo wings, or #10 hot sauce.**

 **2\. Takeshi- What manga were you reading last chapter?**

 **3\. Toby- You will be tortured. (It had to happen!)**

 **4\. Osamu (I'm finally deciding to torture you now, even though you're my favorite character)- Confess your love (no loopholes!) to the person you like.**

 **Heheh, enjoy characters!**

TAT: *being held up by Yuki and Minoru* Sure thing...And jokes on you...I have tones of weaknesses...Wait...

Miwa: You really are an idiot.

TAT: *groan* Just...Shut up and bring me the wings...

Narasaka: I already had Kodera go get them.

Shouhei: I have them here!

TAT: Alright. Chika, would you mind helping me out? I don't trust anyone else...They'll probably try and choke me.

Chika: Um. Okay.

TAT: *chewing* Someone get me some milk!

Jin: Take, your turn.

Takeshi: *looks at readers* I was reading A Certain Scientific Railgun. *pats Toby's shoulder* Your turn.

Toby: Wait...Is that a statement or a dare?

Suzume: *dumps ice water on Toby* Honestly, I'm making it into a dare.

Toby: You damn-

Mei: Language.

Toby: *shivering* Tsk.

TAT: *chugging milk*

Osamu: *turns to Chika* Chika...

Chika: What is it, Osamu-kun?

Osamu: I love you...

Chika: Wh-

Osamu: As a sister.

TAT: Heh heh heh!

Nasu, Kuruma, Arafune: He truly is a formidable opponent...

TAT: Anyways...

Minoru: We're at the last one!

TAT: What did I say about my lines!?

Yuki: This one is from a guest.

TAT: The hell!?

Osamu: It says...

TAT: I'm gonna hurt the three of you!

 **Ok, more dares. Yuma, Kageura, and Ninomiya have to wear a princess dress, a tight ball gown, or a maid outfit. They have to pick one, and one person per dress. And next:Everyone present -Kitora if she's there must wear high heels. Finally: Kuroe! Don't be so rude to kitora! Be just a little more polite when declining!**

Kageura: Screw you! *starts walking towards the door*

Mei: Don't be mean to reviewers. *kicks Kageura through the door*

Kako: Ninomiya is still knocked out, so you'll have to wait.

Takeshi: Why not just put it on him now? He can't fight back or go through the door if he's unconscious.

Kako: *pats Takeshi's head* And that's why I like you, kid.

TAT: Well, you guys can go do that. Yuma, what about you?

Yuma: I'll go with the ball gown. 三3三

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Yuma: Oh! The magic of an author is amazing. 三3三

TAT: *blows on fingers* Damn right it is. Now then...Oh Kitora~~~ Woof!

Kitora: I already have them on. Just hurry up and get this over with. Woof.

TAT: Kuroe actually isn't here right now, but we'll let her know later.

Kako & Takeshi: Done.

Everyone else: *Looks over and starts laughing*

TAT: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! This is too good!

Ema: *smirk*

Yuki: *covering mouth* This really is funny.

*3 minutes of laughter later...*

TAT: Oh man...*wipes eyes* That was funny. *turns to readers* And there you have it!

Minoru: We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki: And remember to keep those truths and dares coming.

Osamu: But please go easy on us.

TAT, Minoru, Yuki, Osamu: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

TAT: Hello everyone! Welcome back to this...Line!

Yuki: Hello everyone! Welcome back to this...Line, please.

Osamu: Hello everyone. Welcome back to this...Um...Line?

Miwa: 'Welcome back to this waste of time.'

Mei: 'Welcome back to this boring thing.'

Jin: 'Welcome back this ToD.'

 **DING! DING! DING!**

Jin: *thumbs up* Side Effect for the win.

TAT:...Whatever. *turns to readers* Anyways! I have two things to tell you all!

Yuki: First is that-

Suzume: *points Scorpion in TAT's face* This jerk changed my name!

Most: *gasp*

Yuki: I know. It is very sad, but true. Instead of Misaka Suzumebachi, she is now know as...Misaki Suzumebachi.

Most: *sobbing*

Yuki: It truly is a sad occurrence, but we must live with it.

TAT:...I hate all of you...Anyways! The second thing is that if you look at the cover images for SS: Animal, Stinger and Laser, you will see a picture of Toby, Suzume and Take respectively! If you want to see them then you better hurry now! I'm planning in taking those three down later, so how's your chance! Now let's get started with this introductions! Today we have Osamu, Yuma, Chika, Jin, Tachikawa, Kazama, Kageura, Ema, Ninomiya, Murakami, Kuruma, Arafune, Kako, Narasaka, Tsuji, Inukai, Minoru, Taka, Takeshi, Suzume, Mei, Miwa, Karasuma, and Toby! And from now on (because he's a stinkin' turd who threatened me) Yuki is going to be my co-host!

Yuki: *creepy smile* You will be seeing me _every single time_ from now on. Isn't that great? *turns head*

TAT: Yeah...Anyways! The newbies for today are sure something! We have with us, Izumi, Akasora, Pyr, Shinoda, and Midorikawa! Enjoy what we have in store for today!

Izumi & Midorikawa: Yo!

Akasora: Ah. Looks like you got dragged into this too, Masafumi.

Shinoda: Yeah. I was asked to come here.

Pyr: So many pets~~~

Most: *steps back*

Yuma: Anyways...The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **1st off: what the heck?! 2nd: u guys better have that review by next session, or i'll dare u ALL to dress like high school girls, TAT to take pics, and upload them onto the internet! Anyway, I dare the boys from last time to watch and review Junjo Romantica season 2. plz have the review up by next session...or else. Serious question: Jin, is there a future where Osamu never encountered/met u? Will there be someone who's 1/2 neighbor and 1/2 human? Also, how do u feel about foxes? Pokemon? here's some chocolate for u guys. see ya!**

Osamu: *blush* Both season were... _interesting_...That's all I have to say on the matter.

Tachikawa: I fell asleep during the first season.

Yuma: Japan really has some weird stuff. 三3三

Jin: Usagi~~

TAT: *sweat-drop* Those aren't really reviews...*turns to readers* umbreonblue, just...torture them as you see fit. Anyways! Jin! Answers!

Jin: There is. There will. I like foxes. Favorite is Zorua.

Toby: Chocolate!

Narasaka: Thank you.

Yuki: And he complains about me and ice-cream.

Most: Because he doesn't try to eat it 24/7!

Yuki:...Let's just move on.

Minoru: The next one is from Sora!

 **I request that in the next chapter nobody can go through the door, instead they have to strip down or dodge the knives (Except for Ema and Chika)**

 **Are you an smartass Minoru? I can read and know that you're an oc from him. Srsly new guy and already dodging questions. I really want to throw a knive at you...**

 **Whatever...**

 **Hey Kage, bites someone of your choice cheek**

 **Ema did you like that dare? If you want can I make it longer, but for now give Chika a tight hug**

 **If Ninomiya recovered from the sake make him drink alcohol again until he is too weak to resist**

 **Then Minoru can kiss him, don't forget to add the tongue**

 **Kazama has the choice between Osamu and Utagawa. Kiss one of them.**

 **While Murakami has to sit on Kurama's lap acting like a pet for the next chapter**

Yuki: *juggling knives* I can help with the suggestion.

Shinoda & Mei: Yuki, put those away.

Yuki: *pouts* Party poopers.

Minoru: Wah! Really!? I didn't even know I had to be here for a certain time to dodge a question!

TAT: *hugs the door* WAH! But what about my gimmick!?

The door: It's okay. Next time.

All but TAT: O.O!?

TAT: What?

Toby: When the heck could that thing talk!?

TAT: Seriously? You've never noticed?

Most: No!

Miwa: Can we just hurry this up?

Akasora: *scratches head* I'm kinda confused here.

Takeshi: It's best not to think about it, Sensei.

Akasora: Right...

TAT: Right, right. Kage, get to bitin'!

Kageura: *walks up to Kako and bites her cheek* There!

Kako: *rubs cheek* Those teeth aren't just for show. That actually hurt.

Kageura: Of course they aren't for show, stupid Phantom Hag!

Karasuma: That's not nice to say.

Kageura: You shut up.

Karasuma: No.

Yuki: Anyways...Ema-kun. Your turn.

Ema: *turns head with blush* I did... *walks up to Chika and hugs her*

Chika: *blush*

TAT: *grabs chest* Gah! These turds...

Kako: *holds three big bottles of alcohol and smirks* Alchohol, stripping or...

Yuki: *grins while juggling knives* Knives?

Kako & Yuki: Or all of the above.

Pyr: Oh~~ You really have to be my pet now~~!

Ninomiya: *inches towards the door*

The door: Oh no you don't!

Ninomiya: *sigh* The knives.

Yuki: Thank you. *starts throwing knives at him*

Ninomiya: *tries (and fails) dodging them*

Mei:'Darts use to be his pass time when we met...He used our classmates as the boards.

Most: *backs away*

TAT: Yeah. Think about your decision this time.

Ninomiya: *groans while taking knives out*

TAT: By the way, Ninomiya...

Ninomiya: *looks up*

Minoru: *tackles Ninomiya to ground*

TAT: You're involved with another dare.

Minoru: *kisses Ninomiya* Mmmm~~~

Ninomiya: -.-

Minoru: *inserts tongue*

Ninomiya: O.O! *tries to push Minoru away*

Minoru: *backs away* Ah! That was great!

Ninomiya: *dark aura*

Toby: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Takeshi: *dumps bucket & ice water on Toby*

Toby: Ah! *turns to Takeshi* WHAT THE HELL!?

Akasora: At least we get some humor with this, eh, Masafumi?

Shinoda: This is not what I expected when I was called over...

Takeshi: Next.

Kazama: *walks up to Osamu*

Osamu: Not another one...

Kazama: *kisses him on cheek*

TAT: Kazama, that...Oh whatever. No one listens to me anyways. *turns to Murakami*

Murakami: *sitting on Kuruma's lap while rubbing face into his chest*

Yuki: You do know that...it said next chapter...right?

Murakami: Can't it count for this this one instead? To get it over with.

TAT: *turns to readers* Sora, can it? By next chapter, that means after the second half of this. Either way, let's continue.

Midorikawa: This next one is from Yujonokage.

Takeshi: Hey, mutt, you haven't been here long enough to say the review.

Midorikawa: *sticks out tongue*

Takeshi: I will rip that tongue out.

Miwa: It says...

 **I admit, the first half was little hard for me to read... I nearly turned off my phone, but I'm glad everyone went back to normal**

 **I'm sorry Author-san, I told you Minoru can be handful...**

 **Yuki... Why did you punched airhead? He was about to answer... -sighs- Something tells me I won't get an answer next chapter too...**

 **But Toby, if you're the reason for interupting them, then I will make the dare longer...**

 **Maybe it was a step too far... Let's turn it down a little Arafune...**

 **Minoru... I'm taking away your favorite snacks and your music player...**

 **Truth/Question: Kazama, how was the first day here?**

 **Kako-san, if the simple one is the best, which are your worse then?**

 **-sighs- Lets try again... Ninomiya, Yuzuru, your reactions?**

 **Dares: Arafune, hold Taka until the next reviewer**

 **Jin, dance with Osamu waltz**

 **Narasaka, dance with Shouhei tango**

 **Tsuji, be someones dog of your choice**

 **Inukai, kiss the person you like the most here, on the lips of course**

 **Murakami, you too**

TAT: *rubs bridge of nose* It's fine. Most of these guys are a handful anyways.

Minoru: Nooooo! I'm sorry!

Yuki: *smiles* Why _not_ punch him?

TAT: Whelp! On with the questions!

Kazama: It was...interesting. To say the least.

Kako: *smirks* If simple is best, then overly complicated is...not worst, but difficult.

TAT:...Next!

Ninomiya: Irritation.

Ema: He fits right with these guys.

Arafune: *slowly backs away*

TAT: Oh, come on! It's only until the next person! Besides, that dog is _still_ adorable.

Arafune:...

Murakami: *nuzzling Kuruma's face* Either that, stripping or knives via Yuki-senpai.

Yuki: *grins while holding knives*

Arafune: *sigh* Give me the mutt...

Taka: Woof! *jumps at Arafune*

Arafune: *dodges*

Minoru: *grabs Taka* You can't just jump at him like that. *walks over to Arafune* Here you go.

Arafune: *reluctantly takes Taka and holds in out*

TAT: See? That isn't so bad. Woof!

Taka: Woof!

Inukai: Woof!

TAT, Taka, Inukai: *tails wagging* WOOF!

Midorikawa: Hahahaha! What have I been missing out on!?

Izumi: Seriously!

Jin: Well, we should just continue. *walks up to Osamu while music starts* May I have this dance, Megane-kun?

Osamu: *blush* Okay.

TAT: Narasaka? You gonna tango?

Narasaka: *puts on helmet* Bring on the knives.

Yuki: *starts throwing knives*

Narasaka: *tries to dodge*

TAT: Right... Next!

Tsuji: Knives.

TAT: YOU PEOPLE SUCK! You know what! No! Tsuji, you are going to be...Takeshi's dog!

Izumi: This really is more entertaining than I would have thought.

TAT: Oh crap, Izumi! I forgot you were here!

Izumi: I was just enjoying the show. *points behind TAT*

Takeshi: Dogs need a collar. *puts collar on Tsuji*

Karasuma: Didn't know Take was like that.

TAT:...Let's just move on.

Takeshi: Bark, dog.

TAT: Inu, hurry up!

Inukai: I'll take it as the American 'like'. Woof.

TAT: *mutters* He still remembers that...?

Inukai: *walks up to Toby and kisses him on lips*

Toby: Hm...Not the worst kiss I've had.

Inukai: Nice.

Kako: Always a joy being here. Stuff like this makes up for the dull moments.

TAT: Right...Murakami-

Murakami: *kissing Kuruma*

TAT: If course. *rubs forehead* Why do I feel like I'm lacking in this stuff now a days...

Murakami: *pulls away* American 'like'...

TAT: *sulking in corner*

Kako: Moving on. The last one for part one is from Giggi.

Arafune: *puts Taka down*

 **Uwah... That was really strange... But I can understand why many would choose the door...**

 **Akane-chan, Taichi-kun are both alright? It must hurt to fall like that**

 **Why did you never learned to swim Arafune?**

 **Takeshi... You're not a sociopath, right?**

 **To the squad, did you let him check a doctor?**

 **Tachikawa... Shouldn't you study instead of being a fighting junkie?**

 **Izumi, are you the clumsy type?**

 **Here everyone, your favorite food**

Kuruma: Yeah, they're alright. Taichi broke their fall when it happened and was in too much shock from it all.

Arafune: I just never cared to.

Osamu: *mutters* Reminds me of a certain Neighbor...

Takeshi: *sitting in Tsuji with no expression* No. I am not.

Yuki: The whole squad are full of...

Toby: We're all crazy in our own respect, so there was no real point.

Tachikawa: Makes you really wonder how you all were allowed in Border.

Toby: _That_ is because-

Jin: *dumps ice water on him*

Toby: Seriously!?

Suzume: What Toby was going to say was ' _That_ is because we're awesome!' *turns to Tachikawa* By the way, this next one is for you, so you should watch what you say.

Mei: And don't say anything mean.

Shinoda: He _should_ be studying, but-

Tachikawa: I'm not. So there you have it.

Izumi: He just doesn't like to study.

Tachikawa: At least I'm not being accused of being clumsy.

Izumi: Which I'm not.

Pyr: Can we just get this done with? I wanna get to my new pets. *holds a struggling Midorikawa & Narasaka*

Yuki: Alright. Next is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Darnit, I got here late. And Osamu, you're sneaky getting out of that one! I thought I had you for sure! Anyway, on with the questions!**

 **1\. To everyone who has experienced it- What happens when you go through the door?**

 **2\. Not counting any Americans, how many of you can speak English?**

 **3\. (Tie in to number 2) To those who can speak English, Author-kun, sit them down somewhere and have them watch a movie of your choice (I'm hoping for either something horrible or a horror movie).**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy, characters!**

Osamu: *looks away*

Tachikawa: He has some brain, that's for sure.

Ninomiya: But still-

Yuki: *throws Knife*

Shinoda: *walks up to Yuki* Hand them over.

Yuki: *pouts but give knives*

Midorikawa, Izumi, Akasora: The door?

All but Shinoda & Pyr: *shivers* Please don't ask.

TAT: All I have to say on the matter is that...it's _magical_ in there...and not in a good way...

Yuki: Toby-kun has been teaching Takeshi how to speak it.

Takeshi: ...Please don't remind me...

Tachikawa: I can.

Izumi: Very poorly, but it's true.

Akasora: I can.

Jin: Same.

TAT: Right, right! Let's go you loser! *walks through new door holding DVD case*

Izumi: I'm sure that'll be fun.

Yuki: Let's move in then.

Mei: This one if from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Lol. From the comment section I can tell how much people loved the ooc bit. Also...**

 **"*creepy smile* Yuki~~"**

 **Question time!**

 **Shinoda - How would you describe Yuki and Mei when you first met them?**

 **Narasaka - Is there another reason why you don't like Suzume's fighting style? And are you just being a tsundere towards her?**

 **Kako - If you could have any Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V deck what would it be? (Assuming you know what that is)**

 **Dares!**

 **Author - Next time you have to do all the dares the other characters have to do. And no door!**

 **Yuki - Kiss either TAT or Ninomiya. Lips, tongue and all!**

 **Kako, Inukai, Takeshi - Be a happy family!**

 **Mikumo Unit Jin - Dress up as the FNAF 1 gang**

 **Minoru - wrestling a bear is for you**

Yuki: *creepier smile* ZGD~~~~~~

Others: *shivers*

Midorikawa: Let's get to the questions...

Shinoda: How would I describe them..For Yuki, the best word I can use is banchō. Mei would be...NEET.

Others: o_O! Really?

Yuki & Mei: Hm...Yeah, sounds about right.

Karasuma: Well that's unexpected...

Miwa:...Narasaka...

Narasaka: Right. *turns to readers* No. Her fighting style is a disgrace to Snipers, so that's why I don't like her. And again, no. *eye twitching* I am not being a tsundere towards her.

Kako: I would have a Moonlight deck like Serena.

Mei: *raises hand*

Mei & Kako: *high five*

Midorikawa: These dares are...

Shinoda: Yuki...Are you really going to-

Yuki: Since Author-san isn't here, I'll tell him about his dare when he comes back. Again, since he's not here, and I have a streak of doing every dare so far...*walks up to Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *glares* What?

Yuki: *grabs shirt and brings him down* You're my bitch now. *kisses Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: o.O

Shinoda: Yuki!?

Mei: *holding down Minoru*

Yuki: *inserts tongue*

Ninomiya: O.O! *waving for help*

Yuki: *pulls away with saliva trail* Well, my streak continues.

Ninomiya: *grabs Alcohol by Kako and starts chugging*

Inukai: Looks like it's our turn. Woof!

Takeshi: I have the family pet. *pulls collar* Bark.

Tsuji:..Woof...

Kako: Let's begin. *kisses Inukai* Hey honey.

Inukai: *smriks* Hey, babe.

Takeshi: Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, I'm gonna go bury our, now dead, dog.

Kako & Inukai: Have fun.

Pyr: This place is full of psychos.

Yuki: This coming from you.

Shinoda: Can we just get on with this? *rubs forehead* I think I've had about enough of this.

Yuki: There a bed over there, Shinoda-san. *points in some direction* You can sleep there.

Shinoda: Thank you.

Suzume: Moving on! This one come all the way from EmbraceTheNerd!

Karasuma: Someone new, huh.

Chika: It says...

 **HAHA! Love this fic!**

 **Dares**

 **Karasuma - try your best to lie to Yuma, without being detected.**

 **Jin - try a pick up line on the person closet to you.**

 **Miwa and Kazama - dress up and talk like a pokemon, I'll let you guys pick what pokemon.**

 **Truths**

 **Osamu - why do we know almost nothing about your dad?**

Karasuma: The dares are first?

Chika: There's no real problem with that, right?

Yuma: No. It's fine. 三3三

Karasuma: Well, we migh as well start. *turns to Yuma* I really hate you.

Yuma:...三3三

Karasuma:...

Chika:...

Osamu:...

Takeshi: *burying a tied up Tsuji*

Yuma: Easily a lie. 三3三

Karasuma: *turns to readers* I tried.

Osamu: Jin-san is still in the movie, so he can't really do that right now. *blush*

Yuma: He gave a good one to Osamu in one of the first ones. 三3三

Miwa: *getting knives thrown by Yuki*

Kazama: *dressed as a Ralts* Ka Kazama ma, Kazama zama...

Izumi & Midorikawa: *trying to hide laughter*

Osamu:...I've done more embarrassing stuff...

Yuma: They might target you now. 三3三

Osamu:...

Chika: Osamu-kun, it's your turn.

Osamu: Oh right. *turns to readers* That's because he doesn't work for Border. He has a plan job, so you might not be interested in him.

Yuma: Oh~~ I didn't know that. 三3三

Osamu: Yeah. Now let's move on.

Yuma: The last one is from Anime80. 三3三

 **Hello~~**

 **T/Q for you!**

 **Akasora-sensei! -Between Takeshi and Toby who has better grades?**

 **Pyr! - If you want a pet then why don't you get a dog?**

 **Miwa - Can you dance the chicken dance?**

 **Dares**

 **Takeshi - turn to someone and yell out "Ima firin' ma lasers!"**

 **Midorikawa - Give a nice kiss to your "lovely laser"-senpai**

 **Suzume - write a lemon filled fic and put it on TAT's account (pairing is your choice)**

 **Author & Yuki - DON'T TAKE THAT FIC DOWN!**

TAT & Others: *come out of room*

TAT: *shaking*

Akasora: *looks at screen* Awdry does, shockingly enough. He gets above average while Kotowari gets average.

Pyr: I _do_ have a dog. *grabs Yuki* See, you idiot!

Miwa: No,

Jin: Dare time~~~ Take, you're up!

Takeshi: *walks up to Midorikawa with Trion orbs* Ima firin' ma lasers! *shoots Midorikawa with Asteroid beams*

Midorikawa: *goes flying*

Takeshi: There we-

Midorikawa: *tackles Takeshi to ground and kisses him*

Takeshi: -.-

Suzume: Oh! I will get right on that!

Author: I DON'T WANT THAT ON MY ACCOUNT!

Suzume: Too bad~~~

Yuki: *shakes head* This won't end well...

TAT: That's it! We're done here!

Minoru: We hope you enjoyed!

Yuma: Don't forget to leave more truths and dares. 三3三

Kako: Until next time...

All: Bye-bi!

Akasora: I'm still a little confused right now.


	9. Chapter 9

TAT: Hello everyone! Welcome back to this-...*looks to side*

Chika: Is something the matter?

TAT: Nope! Nothing at all! Anyways! We're gonna be doing things differently for today! I want to know you you all prefer it this way, or the way before!

Yuki: Instead of introducing everyone at once, we're gonna bring in people that the reviews ask for, or dare.

TAT: Ah! Minus Osamu, Chika, Yuma, and Jin!

Jin: So the first one is from a guest. *eats rice crackers*

 **For dares: Yuma, remember that ball gown and those high heels you wore? Put those on. You are now the master of Midorikawa and have a crown. Midorikawa, you're Yuma's maid, complete with maid dress and... I dunno thigh highs I guess. Kageura you are now inukai master. You cannot harm him though. And truths: Yuma, yugo was human right? And since you traveled so much, did you have to learn any other languages? Kageura, who gives off the most negative emotions (directed toward you) on average in the room? In border? That is all.**

Yuma: Looks like Midorikawa has to be here for the whole time. 三3三

TAT: Meh. He has another truth and dare later on, so it doesn't really matter. Actually, Kage has a few later on too, so he can stay.

Jin: He just sits around anyways.

Yuki: Well, let's bring them in, why don't we?

TAT: Right! *snaps fingers* We have Midori, Kage and Inu here!

Midorikawa: I'm back!

Kageura: Tsk. I thought I was finally free of this place.

Inukai: Great to be back!

TAT: Ah! Right! Forgot a certain someone! *snaps fingers* We also have Kitora here with us!

Kitora: Why am I here?

Jin: That's right. I forgot she had a delayed dare.

TAT: Yup! *claps hands*

Kitora: *in chicken suit*

Chika: *in Chika suit*

Osamu: *in Freddy suit*

Yuma: *in Bonny suit*

Jin: *in Foxy suit*

Kitora: What is this!?

Osamu: Why us too!?

TAT: Kitora, this is your delayed dare. You have to wear that the whole time. Osamu, this is a dare we forgot to do last time. Deal with it.

Yuma: It's stuffy in here.

TAT: Maybe Yuma should have been in the Chika suit...Anyways!

Yuki: Isn't Yuma-kun suppose to be a part of the dare today too?

TAT: Ah! That's ri- *looks to side*...

Midorikawa: What you looking at?

TAT: Nothing... Alright! We can make this work! *claps hands*

Bonny-Yuma: *wearing gown & crown* Oh!

Midorikawa: *wearing maid outfit* Wha-!?

Most: *covers mouth* Pfft!

Bonny-Yuma: Oh. So Midorikawa is my servant, huh? *turns to readers* And yes, he was, and I did.

Freddy-Osamu: And you didn't learn English?

Bonny-Yuma: Yes.

Freddy-Osamu:...

Yuki: Moving on...

Inukai: *rubs head* They said you can't hurt me!

Kageura: Fine. Hit yourself as hard as you can.

Inukai: But-

Kageura: _I_ can hurt you. Doesn't say anying about you hurting yourself.

Inukai: *sighs & punches face*

Kageura: *grin* To answer the question. In the room, no one. In Border...Most of the time it's just a bunch of stupid C-Ranks.

Inukai: That's not nice to-

Kageura: *glares* Did I say to stop hitting yourself?

Inukai: *sighs & hits self again*

Yuki: *sweat-drop* Let's just continue.

Chika-Chika: This one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks, I think I will! Now then. Dares: Jin, confess your feelings to the person U like, and kiss them on the lips. Also, punch Tachikawa for me. Yuma, eat a ghost pepper, then drink water, then milk. Tachikawa, study for about an hour. U need a backup plan in case Boarder is destroyed. Also, you're not allowed to punch Jin back. Osamu, eat a can of fermented sardines. Ok. I think that's enough punishment for today. Truths: Osamu, Jin, Yuma, and Tachikawa, have U ever hated something U love? Everyone with a side effect, doesn't it get annoying sometimes? Osamu, how many copies of glasses do u have? I ask because glasses tend to get broken in battle. Here's some pancakes for U guys. Plz feel free to add toppings. Bye!**

TAT: Damn it. Now I have to bring in Tachikawa. *snaps fingers*

Tachikawa: Aaaaaand I'm back here...

Foxy-Jin: *punches Tachikawa*

Tachikawa: *rubs arm* Why did a walking pirate fox just bit me?

TAT: Reasons. Now go study for an hour! *snaps fingers*

Tachikawa: What was the point of-*disappears*

Yuki: Jin-san, you have to-

Foxy-Jin: *looks in mirror* I like you. *kisses mirror*

Others:...

Foxy-Jin: I like myself.

TAT: Narcissist...Anyways! Yuma!

Bonny-Yuma: Midorikawa, do this dare for me.

Midorikawa: Wait wha-

Bonny-Yuma: Oh! But no milk or water. That's an order.

Midorikawa: Yuma-senpai, I-

Kageura: *shoves ghost pepper in Midorikawa's mouth* Just shut up and eat it.

Yuki: *grabs Midorikawa's lips* Don't forget to chew.

Midorikawa: *chews*

TAT: This is a little messed up...

Midorikawa: *spits out pepper with tears in eyes* WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kageura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuki: *hides laughter*

Osamu:...

Yuma: Was it really hot?

Midorikawa: *panting*

TAT:...*sighs & snaps fingers* Here's some milk for you.

Midorikawa: *chugs milk*

Foxy-Jin: I didn't know you were so nice.

TAT: Liar. Anyways. I had my moment of pity, so it might not happen again for this. That being said...

Freddy-Osamu: *iches towards the door*

TAT: Nope. New rule, unless the dare is SUPER bad, no door.

Yuki: Good to hear. *claps hands* If you would all turn to the screen, you will see something from last time. A dare from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Author - Next time you have to do all the dares the other characters have to do. And no door!**

TAT:...*gulps*

Yuki: Now then...*snaps fingers*

TAT: *wears Golden Freddy outfit, ball gown* WHAT!?

Foxy-Jin: That means you need to go study.

G.F.-TAT: Study what!? I already graduated!

Yuki: Study for your driver's license.

G.F.-TAT: But-

Freddy-Osamu: But...doesn't he have to do all the dares?

G.F.-TAT: I don't know if you're helping or not, Osamu...

Yuki: Fine. You'll study later. For now...*holds up ghost pepper* Your turn~~~

G.F.-TAT: Inu's gonna do it in my place!

Inukai: What!?

G.F.-TAT: You're my servant too, so do it! At least I'm allowing milk!

Inukai: Urg...*grabs pepper*

Yuki: You can eat it with Mikumo-kun and his sardines.

Osamu & Inukai: *close eyes & quickly eats food*

Freddy-Osamu: Bleh!

Inukai: *runs to milk*

Kageura: No milk. That's ah order.

G.F.-TAT: *hands Inukai glass* Just drink it. I have more authority than him.

Inukai: *chugs milk*

Foxy-Jin: Truth time. Since Tachikawa is busy studying, we'll ask him next time. As for me...No. Not really.

Bonny-Yuma: Nope.

Freddy-Osamu: I _thought_ I would like this, but...I hate being here...And I have three pairs. The ones I'm wearing, my old ones, and just regular spare ones. Also, eyesight is fixed when we use our Trion bodies, so the glasses aren't even necessary. I just wear because I'm use to it.

Yuki: I took the libery of asking people with Side Effects and most of them said 'Hell yes!'

Foxy-Jin: Not for me.

Bonny-Yuma: Nope.

Chika-Chika: It helps me out, so not really.

Kageura: Hell yeah, it does!

Yuki: Yes. Yes, it does.

G.F.-TAT: And thanks for the pancakes. We'll share with everyone coming in.

Yuki: Speaking of which, this next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions!**

 **Takeshi & Midorikawa - Who is the uke?**

 **Toby - Who else have you kissed?**

 **Dares!**

 **Midorikawa - Let Takeshi smack dat ass!**

 **Chika - give Ema a kiss (you can choose where)**

G.F.-TAT: *snaps fingers*

Toby: *points to TAT* Golden Freddy! *forms a Scorpion*

Takeshi: Idiot. That's TAT.

Toby:...Can I still cut him?

Takeshi: *shrugs* Sure.

G.F.-TAT: Try it, you little jackass!

Ema: *sigh* Here again...

Takeshi: *looks at Yuki* Senpai, why is Kitora-chan sulking in the corner, in a chicken suit?

Yuki: Oh. That's where she was...

G.F.-TAT: Let's just get on with this! Midorikawa, Takeshi!

Takeshi: *looks at readers* Zazaza, I will shoot you full of holes...

Midorikawa: Yaoi-senpai would be the uke!

Takeshi: Says the one dressed as a maid.

Yuki: Toby-kun, your turn.

Toby: Let's see...There's Yosuke, Kitora, Shouhei, Shun, Maka, Hisato, all of Chano Squad, Yuka, Fumika, Madaka, Haruka, and Sumiharu. Oh! And Takeshi.

Most: O.O

Yuki: Let me guess...

Takeshi: Suzume-senpai needed some 'inspiration' and Mei-senpai helped.

Toby: Some were on accident. The ones with Shun, Makoto, and Haruka were accidents. The with Kitora was-*gets hit by Asteroid*

Kitora: *blush* Not a word! We agreed not to speak about it!

Takeshi:...Moving on...*walks up to Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: Oh no...

 **SLAP!**

Midorikawa: OUCH! *rubs butt*

G.F.-TAT: Alright! Alright! Alright! Next is from-

Yuki: You're not getting out of this. Take-kun, you have to do the same thing to Author-san.

Takeshi: *sighs and walks over to TAT*

 **SLAP!**

G.F.-TAT: *rubs butt* Ow...

Foxy-Jin: *holding Osamu back* Chika-chan, your turn.

G.F.-TAT: And I have to...*sigh & walks up to Ema*

Chika-Chika: *walks up to Ema*

G.F.-TAT: *kisses Ema's head*

Chika: *kisses Ema's cheek*

Ema: *slight blush*

G.F.-TAT: Now get out if here! *snaps fingers*

Toby, Takeshi, Ema: *disappears*

Bonny-Yuma: Next is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **I'm to lazy to sign in...haha! Osamu silly boy!**

 **Anyway...I have no good truths so straight to dares!**

 **Osamu, here is a Anna costume to wear. TAT here is a Hans suite, pick someone to wear that one. Know sing "Love is an Open Door".**

 **Cookies to whoever can beat Jin at rock-paper-scissors.**

 **And that all I've got.**

G.F.-TAT: What the hell is with all the consumes! *snaps fingers & is wearing Anna costume*

Osamu: *wearing Anna costume*

Kitora: *wearing Hans suit* Why me!?

G.F.-TAT: Because we both me and Osamu have to do this, then I want a girl to play the other roll! Just deal with it! Let's begin!

 **Freddy-Osamu: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**

 **Kitora: I love crazy!**

 **G.F.-TAT: All my life has been a series of doors in my face**

 **Then suddenly I bump into you**

 **Kitora: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,**

 **I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**

 **And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

 **Freddy-Osamu: But with you…**

 **Kitora: But with you**

 **Kitora: I found my place…**

 **G.F.-TAT: I see your face…**

 **All three: And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Freddy-Osamu: With you!**

 **Kitora: With you!**

 **G.F.-TAT: With you!**

 **Kitora: With you!**

 **All three: Love is an open door…**

 **Kitora: I mean it's crazy…**

 **Freddy-Osamu: What?**

 **Kitora: We finish each other's—**

 **G.F.-TAT: Sandwiches!**

 **Kitor: That's what I was gonna say!**

 **Freddy-Osamu: I've never met someone–**

 **All three: Who thinks so much like me!**

 **Jinx! Jinx again!**

 **Our mental synchronization**

 **Can have but one explanation**

 **Kitora: You–**

 **G.F.-TAT: And I–**

 **Kitora: Were–**

 **Freddy-Osamu: Just–**

 **All three: Meant to be!**

 **G.F.-TAT: Say goodbye…**

 **Kitora: Say goodbye…**

 **All three: To the pain of the past**

 **We don't have to feel it anymore!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Life can be so much more!**

 **Freddy-Osamu: With you!**

 **Kitora: With you!**

 **G.F.-TAT: With you!**

 **Kitora: With you!**

 **All three: Love is an open door…**

 **Kitora: Can I say something crazy?**

 **Will you marry me?**

 **B.F.-Osamu/TAT: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!**

Others: *on floor laughing*

Kitora: *on knees w/ dark cloud over head* What did I just do...

Freddy-Osamu: *facing away with dark aura* Kaa-san...I'm sorry...

G.F.-TAT: *looking blank* And there goes whatever pride I had left...

Kitora & Osamu: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO AS MUCH AS US! SHUT UP!

G.F.-TAT:...I didn't have much pride to begin with...

Kitora & Osamu:...

G.F.-TAT:...*turns to readers* Just...get those cookies ready for Mei...Next...

Inukai: *wipes eyes* Heh heh heh...It's from Yujonokage.

 **-snickers- Well, looks like you're really loved airhead~**

 **But that many would choose knives...**

 **You did well Arafune, so this time you don't need to hold him**

 **Truth/Question: Hyuse, are your horns sensitive?**

 **Kage, can you actually chew with your teeth like that?**

 **Yuzuru, what do you feel for Chika?**

 **Taka, who is a good boy?**

 **Dares: Jin, touch Hyuse horns**

 **Everyone, except the ones under 17, go to pixiv and go to your R-18 tag and look up some fanart. No describing, just reactions! That still needed to be T rated guys!**

G.F.-TAT: Yeah...Ninomiya opulent make it today.

Inukai: He had a hangover. *snickers*

G.F.-TAT: As for Arafune...

Yuki: He was afraid he would be picked again.

G.F.-TAT: Yeah...Anyways! We'll tell them later! For now...*snaps fingers* We have Hyuse here! I also brought back Ema and-

Taka: *tackles G.F.-TAT to ground and raises a paw* Woof!

G.F.-TAT: Hyuse, just...answer...

Hyuse: No. They are not. *turns to TAT* I'm leaving.

G.F.-TAT: Wait! Jin! Now!

Foxy-Jin: *pets Hyuse's horns*

Hyuse: *eye twitch*

G.F.-TAT: Ema! Kage! Answer!

Kageura: *sitting on Inukai* Yes, I can.

Ema: *looks away with small blush* I don't...dislike her...

G.F.-TAT: *stands up with Taka in arms* Right! Jin, Kage, and Inu, to the computer!

Jin, Kageura, Inukai: *walks off*

G.F.-TAT: Well, since they're gonna be busy with that...*snaps fingers*

Ema, Hyuse, Taka: *disappear*

Yuki: Why'd you send Taka away?

G.F.-TAT:...I DID WHAT!? *starts looking around* I'm just use to sending everyone away, so I thought...*goes to depressed corner* I'm sorry...

Bonny-Yuma: Let's continue. This next one is from Sora.

 **Guys... Are you masochistic? That so many would take the knives... Oh well -shrugs-**

 **Well, Ninomiya~ That's why you should drank the alcohol before, but it's your own fault~**

 **I forgot to write until, but I take that Murakami.**

 **The girls were only singing for us so~**

 **I want you to sing something for us Kage!**

 **Mei cook your deadly dish and choose three to eat it. The only exception is TAT (I need him for something else)**

 **TAT... You have to tell us all your weakness or you're going to be the fourth person to eat Mei dish!**

G.F.-TAT: *snaps fingers from corner* Mei...Bring in who you want...

Jin, Inukai, Kageura: *walk back in room*

Jin: 三3三

Inukai: :D

Kageura: *deadly aura*

Mei: What's with you three?

Foxy-Jin: Nothing~~

Yuki: Why do I feel like you two *points to Jin & Inukai* didn't actually see what you were suppose to?... And forced Kageura to follow your lead...

Jin & Inukai: Have no idea what you're talking about.

Kageura: What now!? *looks at screen*...

Yuki: So here's the deal...Kageura, you're going to sing while Mei goes to cook.

Mei: I can choose anyone?

Yuki: Yes.

Mei: Yuki-kun, Ninomiya, and...Jin-san.

Yuki:...Ninomiya-san is...kinda out at the moment. We can't get him out...

Mei: Then I'll go over, kick the door down and force feed him. Simple as that.

Yuki: *shrugs* Whatever works, I guess.

G.F.-TAT: Ha! I get out of my dare!

Midorikawa: How? And do you really want to eat Takaoto-senpai's curry?

G.F.-TAT: That's just it thought, Midorikwa. It's either I tell them all of my weaknesses, or eat Mei's curry! Thanks to the dare that's making me do every dare that someone else has to do, I have to eat the curry anyways! I don't have to tell them jack!

Others:...You really are an idiot...aren't you?

G.F.-TAT: *turns head* Huh? How so?

Freddy-Osamu: Just...get ready to eat.

Yuki: *whispers to reader* Just to let you in on a little secret...There is actually a loop hole in the door that's being used right now. Good luck figuring it out.

G.F.-TAT: Anyways! We'll make sure to tell Mura-*looks to side*...

Mei: What is he looking at?

Yuki: I have no clue. Well, you should go get the food ready. Jin-san, are you going to eat?

Jin: I'll take my chances with the door. *walks to the door*

Yuki: So two plates, please.

Mei: Sure thing. *walks to kitchen*

Yuki: Now then. Kageura, any song you want.

Kageura: Urg. If just to get it over with.

 **You take me back**

 **And show me you're the only one**

 **reveal the way you got me**

 **I've got to run**

 **You're still alive, I'm never gonna take your feeling which is complicated**

 **Fumarete nejirare koko made**

 **Ayunda kono michi no saki wa**

 **Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa nai**

 **Mikaitakuchi ryouiki**

 **Furerarete shimaeba break me up**

 **Totonoerya wait for a moment**

 **Kokora de sa falling out yeah**

 **Girigiri de runs out of time**

 **You can feel it!**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I'd see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing near**

 **There are something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue Yeah, I'm sorry**

 **Hakichigae hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **Out there no no no...**

 **(I'm breaking down!)**

 **I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs**

 **How many times have you seen me when I fall**

 **But now I know you're not the only thing like before**

 **Not the one I need to share**

 **Kudaranai imi mo nai kusokurae**

 **Sore gurai wakaru yo baka janai**

 **I never give myself to you anymore**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I'd see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing near**

 **There are something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko anji munashiku kizukeba Oh when I'm me**

 **Hakichigae hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I'd see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing near**

 **There are something you can see or feel baby**

 **Jiko anji munashiku kizukeba Oh when I'm me**

 **Hakichigae hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **I can't believe in you oh**

 **I can't believe in you wow**

 **Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa No!**

 **Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

Most: O_O

Yuki: Wow. Didn't know you could sing.

Kageura: Tsk. *turns away* Let's just hurry the hell up.

Mei: Right, right. Here you go. *brings in bubbling curry*

Kageura: Damn woman! *covers nose* That's burning the crap out of my nose.

Inukai: *covers nose* You two have my sympathy.

Chicken-Kitora: *looking away* I can't look at it...

G.F.-TAT:...*gulp* B-b-but what if we die?

Mei: Then you weren't strong enough.

Yuki: Here I go...*lifts plate and starts dumping curry in mouth*

Most: O.O!

Yuki: *body completly red* Yup...Defiantly her best work yet...*falls over*

TAT: ...YOLO! BANZAI! *starts stuffing face*

Inukai: How long do you?

TAT: *falls over*

Midorikawa: He didn't even finish his first bite...

Jin: *comes through the door* Yo. What did I- *sees two fallen idiots* Nevermind.

Mei: Right. Well, I'm taking my leave. *disappears*

Freddy-Osamu: Jin-san, what happened to your suit?

Jin: It saved my life and I lost it.

Freddy-Osamu:...

Bonny-Yuma: Let's move on.

Chika-Chika: This one is from Giggi.

 **Well... You are a good fighter so it's okay...?**

 **Ninomiya and Kageura squad, what was your opinion of Hatohara? And how it is now?**

 **Minoru, what is your full name and your position in Border? A combat? Engineer?**

 **How come that you, Arashiyama, and Jin look so alike?**

Midorikawa: Question. How how are we going to bring them here if both people with Author Magic are knocked out?

Jin: Wait for it.

Most:?

 **POOF!**

Ema: And I'm back again...Great.

Minoru: Whoa... *holds head* That felt weird.

Tsuji: And I thought I was done here...

Feddy-Osamu: How are you three here?

Jin: TAT's Author Magic is wonderful, isn't it? To bad he could only bring back people who have already been here.

Bonny-Yuma: Oh. You saw the future, didn't you?

Jin: Yup. So, you guys, your answers please.

Inukai: Well our captain thought she was an idiot. I think she was pretty cool.

Tsuji: Didn't care much.

Kageura: Ema would go on about her.

Ema: She was kind.

Minoru: Hahaha...*scratches head* Funny you should mention all of this... My name is Hatohara Minoru. I'm an All-Rounder. And yeah...

Others:...

*awkward atmosphere*

Jin: As for me and Arashiyama! I have no clue! Maybe he just saw my awesome looks and wanted to copy me.

Tsuji: Can we- *disappears*

Kitora: Moving on to the last one. It's from Awesome Sauce.

 **No intro, just jumping in!**

 **1\. TAT and the movie watchers- What movie did you see? What did you think?**

 **2\. Shuji and Yosuke- I dare you two to dress up and act like Midorima and Takao from Kuroko no Basuke. The acting part should be easy (Am I the only one who thinks those two pairs are really similar?)!**

 **Hehe, enjoy characters! Hope you're not tortured too much, everyone!**

Jin: Whelp. TAT is knocked out and he doesn't seem to be waking up any time soon, and the rest will be here in a few seconds. I'll answer for now. We watched The Exorcist and I found it entertaining.

 **POOF!**

Takeshi: Crap. Here again.

Akasora: Second time's a charm I guess.

Tachikawa: Zzzzz~~~

Toby: Seriou-

Inukai: *dumps ice water on Toby*

Toby: Aren't we done with that!?

Inukai: Not sure.

Jin: Sorry, A.S., but the last two will have to wait until next time. Can't bring in new people without those two. *points to TAT & Yuki* We'll make sure it's the first thing that's done though. *throws rice cracker at Tachikawa* Wake up.

Tachikawa: *looks around* Huh?

Midorikawa: Weren't you suppose to be studying?

Tachikawa: Kinda fell asleep.

Jin: Well, you all need to look at the screen.

Takeshi & Toby: *turns to readers* Mei(-senpai) can be _way_ scarier than that.

Tachikawa: It wasn't too bad.

Akasora: I've seen the movie a few times, so it doesn't really have an effect on me

Tachikawa: The author seemed to be whimpering throughout it though.

Jin: Ah. You probably shouldn't have said that.

Tachikawa: *shrugs*

Chicken-Kitora: Can we just end this?

Jin: Right. *turns to readers* We all hope you enjoyed.

Freddy-Osamu: And don't forget to leave more truths and dares.

Bonny-Yuma: And say which style of these you prefer.

Chika-Chika: Until next time...

All: GOODBYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki:...

Osamu:...

Yuma:...三3三

Chika: Um...Author-san, maybe you should stop...

TAT: *strangling Jin* Huh? Why?

Osamu:...He looks like he's about to pass out.

TAT: *sighs & let's go of Jin* Fine. But only because we need to start now. *turns to readers* Hello all! Welcome to the lower birth! This is the stupidest show unearthed!

Yuki: Really? You had to use that line?

TAT: Yes! Yes, I did! Now before we start, we have to get a certain dare out of the way because Mr. Elite here doesn't notice a giant button that says 'Press for new characters to appear' in giant lettering!

Jin: I was busy with something else.

TAT: Yeah. Su- *looks to side*...

All: Again!?

TAT: Right, right, right. Sorry. Before we get to that though, I have an announcement! Since it seems that it's somewhat of a tie between old and new, we make this neo new!

Osamu: And that means...

TAT: Taking from the new part last time, we'll only bring in the people asked for. BUT! Taking from the old, they will stay on for the rest of the time! Now then, let's get started with this one! *snaps fingers*

Miwa & Yoneya: *appear*

Miwa: *eye twitch*

Yoneya: Oh! Is this the place I've heard so much about!?

TAT: Depends...

Yoneya: Most were from people complaining.

TAT: Then yes it is! Welcome, Yosuke, to your first time on World Trigger ToD!

Yoneya: Thanks! So what do I even have to do?

TAT: Right! Before we start that! I have something I _need_ to get out! Ahem...Mi~do~ri~ma! Mi~do~ri~ka~wa! I~zu~mi! I~zu~ki!

Yoneya: Lol! What was that about?

TAT: Here's what the dare said...

 **2\. Shuji and Yosuke- I dare you two to dress up and act like Midorima and Takao from Kuroko no Basuke. The acting part should be easy (Am I the only one who thinks those two pairs are really similar?)!**

Yoneya: Oh~ I see.

TAT: Yips, yips! Now, start the actin'!

Miwa:...

Yoneya: Yeah, that's gonna be a problem.

TAT: Reason?

Yoneya: Neither of us have see that anime. 三3三 We don't know how to act that out.

TAT: *sighs and rubs forehead* Just...have a conversation with the guy.

Yoneya: But that's pretty hard to do when the guy you're talking to is as much of a horoscope maniac as this tsundere is. *points to Miwa*

Miwa: *eye twitch* What was that?

TAT: You lying sack of-

Osamu: First review is from umbreonblue!

TAT: We weren't done with-

Yuma: It says...

 **well...this was fun. anyway, Izumi, kiss Osamu on the lips, then ask him out on a date! Osamu, u have to accept! everyone, do u believe in magic? what's your fav pokemon? also, plz watch starmyu. it's so cute! that's all for now. hope there won't be any more costumes next time. here's some chili-fries 4 the road!**

TAT: KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *on floor slamming fist on ground*

Yoneya: Is he alright?

Osamu: No...I think he's clinically insane.

TAT: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuki: *walks over and kicks TAT*

TAT: *groans & holds side* It was worth it. *looks at readers* The laughing was because I remembered what I saw I the first episode of Starmyu. I hurt to watch it...but in a good way. *groans* Yeah...I'll make these turds watch it. You'll probably get some reactions next time... *snaps fingers*

Izumi: *appears dressed as an idol* And I'm dressed like this because...

TAT: Because it goes along with this. Just to kiss Osamu and ask him out. *points to screen*

Izumi: Ah. I see. *walks up and kisses Osamu*

Osamu: *blush* Why me again?...

Izumi: I'll pick you up later, Megane.

Yoneya: That wasn't asking him out, but it was still funny to see.

Yuki: It happens to often that we're all pretty much use to it.

TAT: On a side note, there's this fic I'm planning on reading called his HOUND. Apparently it has a (pseudo-) yandere Izumi and Osamu. As for the questions...Not really. As for Pokémon... That is _really_ tough... I'd have to go with... Goodra. It's one of those things I kinda just wanna give a hug to. And I hate hugs.

Yuki: No particularly. Froslass.

Osamu: No. Bulbasaur.

Yuma: Nope. Pokémon? 三3三

Chika: No. Cresselia

Jin: No. Xatu.

Yoneya: Nah. Haven't seen Pokémon.

Miwa: No. None.

Izumi: No. Haven't seen it.

All: That you for the fries.

Jin: Next one is from Giggi.

 **Eh?**

 **Your last name is Hatohara? Are you related to her? Ehm... What rank are you, Minoru? And do you belong to a faction? Please tell us everything that you're allowed to tell and I will definitely read Yujonokage's One-Shot!**

 **Ninomiya squad & Ema, didn't you guys knew it?**

 **Author-san~ Please let Taka stay~**

 **And I find both version good, but I prefer the old one a little more.**

TAT: *slams head on ground* I didn't mean to send him away! I'm sorry! Also...*jumps up* Accidental advertisement! *thumbs up* I'm fine with it! Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Minoru: *appears holding Taka* We're back!

TAT: Sorry, couldn't bring in Ninomiya Squad or Ema. Ninomiya Squad had defense duty apparently and Kage was ready to bite me I tried to being any of his squad in. I can still answer that question for them though. No.

Yuki: It's best to think of it like parallel worlds. This Ninomiya Squad and Ema are different from the ones Minoru knows. Speaking of which...*looks at Minoru*

Minoru: Right! I am her older twin. I am an A-Rank. I am in the Shinoda Faction.

Jin: You and Yuki have quite a bit in common.

Yuki: Execpt I have my squad and am not in any faction.

TAT: Wow. Without dares these seem kinda boring.

Jin: Didn't Minoru have to wrest a bear two chapters ago?

Minoru: I had to what!?

TAT: That's right...

Minoru: Can I go to the door!?

TAT: Hm...This ones...*sigh* Yeah. This counts as a bad enough dare. Shoo shoo.

Minoru: *walks to the door*

Taka: Woof! Woof!

Yuma: Right, Next up is from Zazaza gogo da. 三3三

 **I prefer the new way you're doing it. But it's still you choice~~ Now let's get on w/ this!**

 **T/Q**

 **Suzume - Do you take shipping suggestions?**

 **Miwa - Are you related to Kageyama Tobio?**

 **Dares**

 **Izumi - Quick! Think of a pun and say it!**

 **Chika - Pat yourself on the head**

 **Osamu - Rub your belly**

 **Yuma - hop on one leg**

 **Jin - pay your head while rubbing your belly while hopping on one leg**

 **That is all!**

TAT: *sighs and snaps fingers* At least it's just Suzume this time.

Suzume: Hey everyone! *does pose*

TAT: *points to screen* Just answer the question.

Suzume: But of course! Just tell me what you want and when you want it by! I'll have it up!

Miwa: Who is that?

Jin: You're turn, Izumi.

Izumi: Right. I have this very puny joke...Oh. I just forgot it.

Rest:...

Yoneya: That was very bad.

Izumi: Shut up, Yari Baka.

TAT: Moving on! Chika!

Chika: *pats head*

Osamu: *rubs belly*

Yuma: *hops on one leg* 三3三

Jin: *pats head, rubs belly & hops on one leg* An Elite Agent like me can easily do this.

TAT: *swat-drop* Sure... Just...go to the next one.

Suzume: This one is from Sora.

 **Hm. I like the old way more.**

 **Yuki, Mei, please tied up TAT and let him hang on the ceiling.**

 **And you TAT, tell us all your weakness now or you're going to stay there for a long time.**

 **Minoru, since you're Allrounder... I want you to fight against someone. You can choose yourself against who**

 **Narasaka and Shouhei sing Ponponpon**

TAT: Well, looks like you and Mei have to- Wait! What!?

Yuki: *claps hands*

Mei, Narasaka, Shouhei: *poofs in*

Narasaka: Well...Crap.

Shouhei: Oh no...

Mei: Hello again.

Minoru: *lands in front of Narasaka*

Yuki:*smiles with rope in hand* Mei-chan, please look at the screen.

Mei: *looks at screen* I see... *walks towards TAT*

TAT: W-w-wait a minute here...You two aren't really going to... *makes mad dash*

Mei: You can't escape.

Yoneya: That should be good. *turns to Narasaka and Shouhei* Looks like most of the team is here.

Narasaka: Just play the damn music.

Shouhei: Here we go...

 **Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite**

 **moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara**

 **moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara**

 **mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya**

 _PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no_

 _zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

 _Heddofon_

 _kakete rizumu ni nosete_

 _WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo_

 **PONPON susumu iroiro na koto**

 **dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi**

 **POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?**

 **sousou ii ko aa**

 **You Make Me Happy**

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _merii goo rando noritai no_

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _tabun sonna ja dame desho_

 **PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no**

 **zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho**

 **heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete**

 **WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo**

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite_

 _moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

 _moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara_

 _mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya_

 **PONPON susumu iroiro na koto**

 **dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi**

 **POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?**

 **sousou ii ko aa**

 **You Make Me Happy**

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _merii goo rando noritai no_

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _tabun sonna ja dame desho_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

Yoneya: Hahahahahahhahaha! This is great!?

Minoru: My turn again! Let's see...Who do I want to fight...

TAT: *hanging upside down* Since when was there a ceiling here!?

Yuki & Mei: Since now.

Minoru: Takaoto! That's who I want to fight!

Suzume: WHAT!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING!? OR ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT CRAZY!?

Minoru: Nope! Not crazy! *turns to Mei* So is it fine if I fight you?

Mei: Trigger On. *in Trion body* Let's go.

Minoru: Right! *walks away*

Yuki: Now then...Author-san, please tell us all.

TAT: NEVER!

Yuki: Well then... *turns to readers* Sora-san, how long would you like him to be like this?

Miwa: Can we just hurry this up?

Chika: This next one comes from Yujonokage.

 **Well... They know now Minoru...**

 **This time no question just a single dare.**

 **A third of you guys are getting dog ears and tail**

 **Another third cat ears and a tail**

 **And the last third bunny ears and tail**

 **For mh... 5 chapters.**

 **That's it for today**

TAT: Yes! *swinging around* The ears and tail are back! I call the dog ones! Man! Inu isn't here! Damn defense duty!

Yuki: Let's see...Currently, there are twelve of us here. That works out evenly.

Jin: What about Mei-chan and Minoru?

Yuki: Uneven and not here right now. *puts on bunny ears*

Osamu: *puts on dog ears and tail* Second time's the charm...

Jin: *puts in dog ears and tail* Might as well.

Yoneya: I got the last dog ones! *puts on dog ears and tail*

Chika: I'll be the bunny this time. *puts on bunny tail and ears*

Yuma: Then I'll be the cat. 三3三 *puts on cat tail and ears*

Miwa & Narasaka: *puts of cat ears and tail*

Suzume: I'll take the last cat ones then. *puts on cat tail and ears* So? *poses* Nya~~

Izumi: Well that leaves us with...*puts on bunny ears and tail*

Shouhei: It just never ends. *puts if bunny ears and tail* Can we get this over with now?

Izumi: Sure. The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Ah, I got here late! Alright, no intro, let's go!**

 **1\. TAT, I'm counting on your Author Magic. Everyone here and coming gets body-swapped with another random person who is currently/has been there.**

 **2\. TAT- I wanna be a guinea pig for this! Try and get me over there with Author Magic and see what happens! (If something goes wrong, I've always got my own.)**

 **3\. There is no number 3! Well, there sort of is. Osamu's choice dare!**

TAT: Aaahhh! I'm so sorry, Awesome Sauce! I can't do anything tied up like this! I can't move my hands!

Yuma: Can't Yuki-senpai bring them here, nya? 三3三

Yuki: Sorry. I can only bring in characters. I _can_ help with the latter part of that though. *claps hands*

All : *covered in light*

Izumi-Shouhei: Did it work?

Osamu-Suzume: *looks in pants* Oh~~ You've got a nice package, Mikumo-kun.

Suzume-Osamu: *runs at O-S* Suzume-senpai, stop!

Osamu-Suzume: *runs away* Ah! I can feel them bounce when I run!

Yuma-TAT: Keep it T Rated, Suzu! *turns to readers* This really is at random. I ripped up papers and figured it out that way.

TAT-Yuma: Oh. So I end up tied up. 三3三

Yuki-Chika: Does that mean you can bring Awesome Sauce-san here, Author-san?

Yuma-TAT: Sadly, no. This isn't my body, so I can't use my Author Magic. Anyways...I do find it funny those four got switched. *points to side*

Narasaka-Miwa: It's better than any of you being in my body.

Miwa-Narasaka: Agreed.

Jin-Yoneya: So this is what it's like you his body.

Yoneya-Jin: Yup. That's an Elite Agent's body.

Taka: Woof! Woof!

Jin-Yoneya: How is the dog not effected?

Izumi-Shouhei: I guess we don't actually know if he is...

Yuma-TAT: Let's just get to the next part. Osamu! I'm guessing they mean you get to dare someone! So just-...I am _not_ finishing that.

Suzume-Osamu: Oh...Really!? Alright then. I dare...All of you to not do any dares involving me next time!

TAT-Yuma: Yup. That's out captain. 三3三

Jin-Yoneya: I don't think that's how it works, Megane-boy.

Shouhei-Izumi: I have a question. Does this mean Takaoto and Minoru switched too?

Yuma-TAT: I guess so.

Miwa-Narasaka: Let's just get to the last one.

Yuma-TAT: Alright, you downer. This last one is from Anime80!

 **Hello again~~**

 **Questions!**

 **For the ocs there - how do you address yourselves? (Ore, watashi, etc.)**

 **Takeshi - why do you wear oversized clothes? & is your Border uniform oversized?**

 **The door - how does it feel when people walk through you?**

 **Dares!**

 **TAT - let your ocs (that are there) give you a little smooch. Also! Introduce us to one of this new ocs you said you planned add in**

 **Tsukiko Squad - sing Be a Man**

 **Osamu - you get to kiss everyone that's in Tamakoma that's there**

 **Narasaka - give Suzume a nice smooch on the lips. Then give one to Toby, Takeshi or Yuki (some fanfic reference for Suzume)**

 **Btw, I like this new way better**

 **That is all ~~**

Yuma-TAT: Sorry. Can't bring any more people in at the moment. But I can still answer for them. Takeshi uses 'watashi', Mei uses 'ore', and Toby switches from 'ore' and 'watashi'. Sometimes he just says 'I' in English.

Chika-Yuki: Depending on what's going, I change what I use.

Osamu-Suzume: *does pose* 'Atashi'!

Suzume-Osamu: Please,month do a pose like that in my body!

Yuma-TAT: He wears oversized clothes because he actually makes them himself and accidentally makes them too large. And no, his Trion body has a uniform size to fit him.

The door: Depends on the person. Some hit me when they walk in! Can you believe that!?

Jin-Yoneya: That thing can talk!?

Yuma-TAT: Moving on!...How is this going to work? It's either Miwa's body kisses Osamu's body or Narasaka's body kisses Suzume's body.

Yoneya-Jin: I said Miwa to Osamu.

Chika-Yuki: It makes the most sense.

Yuma-TAT: Alright then! Miwa! Get to smoochin'!

Narasaka-Miwa: *dark aura* I will fill you with Lead Bullets later... *walks up and kisses S-O*

Suzume-Osamu: But my dare-!

Shouhei-Izumi: Onky applied to you. This wasn't for you.

Suzume-Osamu:...*dark cloud over head*

Miwa-Narasaka:...I choose to give one to Kotowari next time...

Yuma-TAT: Alright. Your choice. 三3三 That being said...The ones involving me will also have to wait until next time as well. Can't do much right now. So, Osamu, finish this up by giving us a smooch!

Osamu-Suzume: Guess I have to do it this time. *walks up and kisses Y-T, J-Y, C-Y on cheek* There we go.

Jin-Yoneya: So now what?

Yuma-TAT: Now we end this.

Chika-Yuki: We hope you all enjoyed!

Shouhei-Izumi: Don't forget to leave more truths and dares!

TAT-Yuma: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Osamu-Suzume: Honestly! I didn't expect it to be this big!


	11. Chapter 11

Jin: *stretches* Ah~ It feels good to be back in my body.

Osamu:...I feel live I've been violated...woof...

Yuma: I was taller and didn't even get to know what it was really like, nya. 三3三

Yuki: At least you're not still hanging around like Author-san. *points to TAT*

TAT: I will cut you for that. Woof,

Yuki: *smiles* Sure you will.

TAT: Just bring those turds in and start this thing.

Yuki: Alright. *claps hands*

T.S. & Narasaka: *poofs in*

Mei: Well this is rather early.

Yuki: Well, we had to get done with some delayed dares.

TAT:*looks at readers* And I still can't bring in that extra oc until I'm down, so sorry. Now look at the screen.

T.S.: *looks at screen*

 **Dares!**

 **TAT - let your ocs (that are there) give you a little smooch. Also! Introduce us to one of this new ocs you said you planned add in**

 **Tsukiko Squad - sing Be a Man**

 **Osamu - you get to kiss everyone that's in Tamakoma that's there**

 **Narasaka - give Suzume a nice smooch on the lips. Then give one to Toby, Takeshi or Yuki (some fanfic reference for Suzume)**

TAT: That was from last time.

Toby: Seriously!?

Yuki: Yup. And Narasaka said he would kiss Take-kun a kiss this time.

Narasaka: *sigh* Might as well get this done with. *kisses Takeshi on lips*

Suzume: Yup! Defiantly going to use that as reference!

Yuki: Now, do you guys want to sing first, or give Author-san a kiss?

Mei: I say kiss.

Takeshi: Well, now we don't have a choice.

TAT: *lowered down a little*

Suzume: *kisses TAT's cheek*

Mei: *kisses TAT's forehead*

Toby: *kisses TAT's cheek*

Takeshi: *kisses TAT's nose*

Yuki: *kisses TAT's lips*

TAT: Seriously!? You couldn't have just gone with the cheek, or something!? Woof!

Yuki: Nope. When Yaoi fans are around, it's best to give them what they want.

TAT: Just...Start singing...

 **(Yuki)**

 **Let's get down to business**

 **To defeat the Huns.**

 **Did they send me daughters**

 **When I asked for sons?**

 **You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,**

 **But you can bet before were through,**

 **Mister I'll make a man out of you.**

 **Tranquil as a forest,**

 **But on fire within.**

 **Once you find your center,**

 **You are sure to win.**

 **You're a spineless pale pathetic lot**

 **And you haven't got a clue.**

 **Somehow I'll make a man out of you.**

 **Suzume:** **I'm never gonna catch my breath.**

 **Toby: Say goodbye to those who knew me.**

 **Takeshi: Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?**

 **(Toby)This guy's got them scared to death!**

 **Mei: Hope he doesn't see right through me.**

 **Toby: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Takeshi: We must be swift as the coursing river,**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Toby: With all the force of a great typhoon,**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Suzume: With all the strength of a raging fire,**

 **Yuki & Mei: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

 **(Yuki)**

 **Time is racing toward us,**

 **'Til the Huns arrive.**

 **Heed my every order,**

 **And you might survive.**

 **You're unsuited for the rage of war,**

 **So pack up, go home, you're through.**

 **How could I make a man out of you?**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Takeshi: We must be swift as the coursing river,**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Toby: With all the force of a great typhoon,**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Suzume: With all the strength of a raging fire,**

 **Yuki & Mei: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Takeshi: We must be swift as the coursing river,**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Toby: With all the force of a great typhoon,**

 **(Be a man)**

 **Suzume: With all the strength of a raging fire,**

 **Yuki & Mei: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

Toby: There! Done! Next up!

Jin: That would be from umbreonblue.

 **thanks 4 answering! here's chocolate chip cookies! also, i put up my own ToD for starmyu. haven't had any suggestions yet, but i hope 4 a better tomorrow! anyway! Osamu, Izumi: how was your date? TAT, u have to read Another Future by: EmbraceTheNerd. just trust me on this 1. ...and, that's it. I don't feel particularly sadistic today, so count yourselves lucky.**

All: Thank you for the cookies!

Yuki: *claps hands*

Izumi: *poofs in*

Osamu: It was...

Izumi: Great. Except Megane here kept trying to pay when I said I would.

Osamu:...

Izumi: We decided just to spilt everything.

TAT: As for me...I was actually planning on reading that already. I try and read all fics of anime/manga that you guys and anyone who favorites or follows me and my fics. I just haven't gotten around to it. It's definitely on my list though. And about your ToD...expect to see me there at some point.

All: And thank your for no dares!

Takeshi: Next is from a guest.

 **It is me again. Yuma: get a very nice maid outfit, put it on carefully, then get on top of a table. Once on top, scream at the top of you lungs as long as possible. Then, if you manage to last more than one minute you may give the outfit to who ever you choose. Miwa(or Tachikawa if he is not available): put on something sexy, like a tight dress, then seductively ask someone to come over. Then kick them in the face. For truths: TAT, have you ever heard of FNAFb? That is all.**

TAT: *lazily swinging* Yes. Yes, I have. Woof.

Yuma: Oh. Me again. Nya. 三3三

Yuki: Yup. *claps hands* And here's the outfit.

Yuma: Thank you. 三3三 *carefully put it on & jumps on random table* Ready?

Yuki: *holding timer* Yup.

Yuma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

*59 seconds later*

Yuma: *on table panting*

Izumi: So close, but nope, nya~

Yuki: How one more...*claps hands*

Miwa: *points Lead Bullets at TAT & shoots*

TAT: GAH! I'm not the one who brought you here, jackass! Woof!

Yuki: He's right. I was. *claps hands*

Miwa: *in only an apron*

Suzume: *nose bleed*

Toby: *covers eyes* Ah! My eyes!

Osamu: Chika, don't look! *covers Chika's eyes*

Yuki: Now seductivly ask someone here.

Miwa: *eye twitch with blush* Scre you... *walks towards the door*

Yuki: But- *ducks head* How do you still have your gun? I guess we'll just have to move on.

Chika: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **All about the oc this time**

 **Truths/Questions**

 **TAT- Are you gonna make any fanfics of other anime/manga? Also, how's it hangin'?**

 **Toby - What state did you live inb before going to Mikado City?**

 **Minoru - how was your fight with Mei?**

 **Tsukiko Squad - What is your rank? And who are you each closest to in Border?**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume - put up the Yandere!YukiMidori & the Yuki x Osamu x All fic Toby was reading w/in 2 weeks**

 **TAT - Pick 3 random people there to sing Trump Card by Cinema Staff**

TAT: First, you suck. Second, I am planning on making a Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V fic that I can't seem to actually start. I also plan on some one-shots, a Reborn! fic, a Pokémon and maybe a Naruto fic. If I'm in the mood, I might make a KnB or HQ fic. Next!

Toby: I lived in California.

Yuki: *claps hands*

Minoru: *poofs in & looks at screen* I still have phantom pains every now and then...*rubs arm*

Osamu: How is that even possible? Woof.

Minoru: I don't know either.

Yuki: As a B-Rank team, we are number 7. For me, as an A-Rank, I don't know. I haven't really been told yet. For now, the every last. And the second question, besides my team, Shinoda-san.

Suzume: Kirin and Ken-kun. And I'll get right on uploading them!

TAT: I don't want them on my account!

Takeshi: Shut up. No one cares. For me it's Torimaru-senpai and Kako-senpai.

Toby: Tsumiharu, Ai, and Shun.

Mei: Shinoda-san, Rindo-san, Azuma-san, and most Operators.

TAT: Let's see...*closes eyes and moves head* You, you, and you. *opens eyes* So who was it?

Jin: Megane-kun, Miwa, and Toby.

TAT: Alright! Start...Whoa...Getting a little light headed here...We couldn't find the lyrics to the ful version, so they can sing the shortened version.

 **Osamu: Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.**

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.**

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara**

 **Miwa: Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.**

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.**

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.**

 **Toby:Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!**

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.**

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?**

TAT: We'll have the full lyrics when we can find them, but for now...Let's move on!

Izumi: This ones from Sora.

 **Hm~**

 **I would say he stays up there until he tells us. Yuki has Author-magic so it's alright.**

 **When he still refuse... Yuki feed TAT with chilli peppers**

 **The Miwa squad are getting followed by dogs for 5 sessions**

 **I hope Ninomiya squad and Kageura squad are back soon. because I want to- *coughs* I mean have fun with them.**

TAT: *swinging wildly* Oh come on!

Yuki: *smiles while holding peppers* Please be quiet and eat.

TAT: W-w-wait-hmphg!

Yuki: *shoves peppers in TAT's mouth* Next up... *clap hands*

Yoneya: Guess I'm back.

Shouhei: Yet again...

Ren: Where am we?

Narasaka: Great. Everyone here.

Miwa: *shoots at Yuki*

Yuki: *ducks & claps hands*

Pack of dogs: WOOF!

M.S.: *jumps*

Yuki: These guys will be following you around for a while. You better get use to it.

Yoneya: Cool.

Shouhei: *runs away*

3 dogs: *chasing Shouhei*

Narasaka: This next one is from Giggi.

 **I see I see *nods***

 **You're an interesting man Minoru**

 **Did you enjoyed being in a male body Suzume?**

 **Taka~ Who is a good boy? Here some dog treats!**

 **Between Reiji-san, Kageura and Zoe. Who is the strongest in their real body?**

 **Narasaka, did you make join Nasu or did she join on her own free will?**

Yuki: *claps hands*

Minoru: Thank you.

Suzume: Honestly, it wasn't too bad. I got to use Mikumo-kun's body as reference.

Osamu: AAAAHHHH! Suzume-senpai, please stop!

Taka: *runs in & jumps for treat* WOOF WOOF!

Mei: *tosses treat*

All: Reiji(-san)

Narasaka: Huh?

TAT: *swinging* Ya know, without much dares, this is kinda going by quickly.

Yuki: *shove pepper in TAT's mouth* Please be quiet. *turns to readers* Next is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Agh, I hate getting here late!**

 **1\. Everyone but Author-kun has to stay body swapped for this round and the next!**

 **2\. Author-kun! Now that you're back, I want in! And if the characters want to pay me back for torturing them, I'm truthable/dareable!**

 **That's all for now! Hope you guys survive!**

TAT: *swinging wildly* I'M SORRY! I STILL CAN'T DO MUCH TIED UP LIKE THIS! YUKI! Body switch everyone!

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps hands*

TAT: So? How does everyone feel?

Yuki-Osamu: Like I'm gonna pass out...

TAT: That would be Yuki's sickness kicking in.

Toby-Suzume: Oh! Now I know _exactly_ how long it is.

Yoneya-Mei: I can give you Yosuke's size as well.

Toby-Suzume: Really!? Thanks! *looks down* Americans sure pack some-

TAT: T RATED, SUZU! YOU TOO, TOBY!

Suzume-Toby: *squeezing breasts*

Mei-Yoneya: *pats breasts* Too mad they're pretty flat.

Jin-Minoru: Just call me Mr. Elite! *poses*

Osamu-Yuki: *looks down* Suzu-chan was right, I would have never expected it to be this big.

Yuki-Osamu: Yuki-sen~~~*falls to ground* Urg...I feel so drained...

Narasaka-Takeshi: *goes and helps up Y-O* Try not to mess with Senpai's body.

Yuki-Osamu: It's not like I want to...

Ren-Shouhei:...

Miwa-Izumi: How cute, she's blushing, nya. *pokes R-Sh's cheek*

Izumi-Miwa: *eye twitch* Can we move on now?

Osamu-Yuki: Fine, fine.

Chika-Yuma: The next one is from Anime80.

 **TAT - how does your Author Magic work?**

 **Osamu - can I ask you a question?**

 **Izumi - can you dance?**

TAT: Odd. That's not how they usually out their reviews. Well, either way. *turns to readers* It's all in the hands. For me, snapping brings in old and new people in. If I need to bring in a lot then I need to clap. That also applies to anyone that's not an actual character. *swings wildly* AGAIN I AM SORRY, AWESOME SAUCE!

Osamu-Yuki: I have less Author Magic than Author-san, so I always need to clap. That being said...

Yuma-Chika: You can't really do that in Osamu-kun's body, right?

Osamu-Yuki: Or in anyone else's.

Yuki-Osamu: *looks at screen* Huh?... Yes?...

Miwa-Izumi: But of course.

Narasaka-Toby: The last one is from Yujonokage.

 **I won't be able to log in for a few days so there is going to be a long list of questions and dares. You can split it if the list is too long author-san.**

TAT: Before we continue! I will split the list, but only because you apparently won't be sending some in for a while. Alright. On with them!

 **Truth/Questions: Jin, what was the worst future you ever saw?**

 **Dares: Suzume, choose 6 boys and let them dance BTS - Dope**

 **Yuki, Mei -gives two cake- throw that at someones face.**

Minoru-Jin: Border being destroyed and lots of people being taken during the Second Invasion.

Toby-Suzume: Can I wait until next time!? Honestly, there are certain people I want to choose that aren't here.

TAT: *lazily swinging with red face* Sure~~~

Osamu-Yuki & Yoneya-Mei: *holding cakes while looking around*

Others: *backs away*

Osamu-Yuki: *throws cake at TAT's face*

TAT: Seriously! *licks cake* Oh. I'm fine with this.

Yoneya-Mei: *throws cake at I-M*

Izumi-Miwa: *gets thrown back*

Most: O_O

Osamu-Yuki: *turns to readers* And there you have it, folks.

Yoneya-Mei: We hope you enjoyed.

Jin-Minoru: Remeber to leave those truths and dares!

Yuma-Chika: Until next time...

All: See ya!

TAT: *swings wildly* I'M SORRY!


	12. Chapter 12

TAT: *lazily swinging* Woof~~ woof~~ wo~woof~~

Yuki: *shoves pepper in TAT's mouth* Please shut up.

Jin: This just feels like a lazy time. Woof~~

TAT: Right~~

Osamu: Let's just start. Woof.

Yuma: Might as well, nya. 三3三

Chika: These first ones are from Yujonokage. They are from last time.

 **Suwa, can you even smoke in a Trion Body?**

 **Tsuji, (yes, no dare for you) what is your favorite dinosaur?**

 **Airhead, -snickers- is there an animal you like?**

 **Dares**

 **Taka, stay at Arafune's side for 2 chapters or sit on his head/shoulder for so long.**

 **Author-san, Minoru. Please make sure that Arafune won't escape from that.**

 **For my shipper heart. Suwa and Arafune, kiss on the lips for a whole minute.**

Yuki: *claps hands*

Suwa: I thought I was done with this place.

Arafune: What now?

Ninomiya: *rubs forehead*

Tsuji: *sigh*

Suzume: Honestly!

Minoru: Round...What is this again?

Taka: Woof!

Minoru: Right.

Yuki: We're just gonna get right down to business here. Look at the screen.

All: *looks at screen*

Suwa: No. I can't.

Tsuji: Brachiosaurus.

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* Are you _still_ going on about that?

Yuki: Just answer the question.

Ninomiya: Platypus.

Yuki: *covers mouth* Pfft!

Ninomiya: *eye twitch*

Arafune: *inches towards the door*

Taka: *jumps on Arafune's head* Woof!

Arafune: *freezes*

TAT: I'm still tied up here, so Yuki, you can take over that part for me.

Yuki: Alright.

TAT: Suwa, Arafune is frozen, so just hurry up!

Yuki: *pulls out timer*

Suwa: *sighs & walks up to Arafune* Just to get this done. *kisses Arafune on lips*

*1 minute later*

Suwa: There.

Suzume: My turn! It sucks that there aren't many people here, but I guess I'll go with Yuki-san, Jin-san, Arafune, Ninomiya-senpai, Suwa-san and Mikumo-kun.

TAT: Start the music! *turns to the door* Ninomiya and Tsuji! Get over here! Yuki! Get them!

Yuki: Alright. *teleports in front of two & kicks them* Start dancing.

 **Eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji?**

 **Ayo ladies & gentleman**

 **Junbiga dwaessdamyeon bureulge yeah**

 **Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge**

 **Nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo**

 **Bamsae ilhaessji everyday**

 **Niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah**

 **Ja nollaji malgo deureo maeil**

 **I got a feel, I got a feel**

 **Nan jom jjeoreo!**

 **A jjeoreo jjeoreo jjeoreo uri yeonseupsil ttamnae**

 **Bwa jjeoreong jjeoreong jjeoreonghan nae chumi daphae**

 **Modu bisiri jjijiri jjingjjingi ttilttirideul**

 **Narangeun sanggwani eopseo**

 **Cuz nan huimangi jjeoreo haha**

 **Ok urin meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da jjeo jjeoreo**

 **Haruui jeolbaneul jageobe jjeo jjeoreo**

 **Jageopsire jjeoreo sareo cheongchuneun sseogeogado**

 **Deokbune moro gado dallineun seonggonggado**

 **Sonyeodeura deo keuge sorijilleo jjeo jjeoreong**

 **Bamsae ilhaessji everyday**

 **Niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah**

 **Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

 **Sorichyeobwa all right**

 **Momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)**

 **Cause we got fire (fire)**

 **Higher (higher)**

 **I gotta make it, I gotta make it**

 **Jjeoreo**

 **Geobuneun geobuhae**

 **Nan wonrae neomuhae**

 **Modu da ttara hae**

 **Jjeoreo**

 **Geobuneun geobuhae**

 **Jeonbu naui noye**

 **Modu da ttara hae**

 **Jjeoreo**

 **3Posedae 5posedae**

 **Geureom nan yukpoga joheunikka 6posedae**

 **Eonrongwa eoreundeureun uijiga**

 **Eopsdamyeo uril ssak jusikcheoreom maedohae**

 **Wae haebogido jeone jugyeo gyaenen (enemy enemy enemy)**

 **Wae beolsseobuteo gogaereul sugyeo bada (energy energy energy)**

 **Jeoldae ma pogi you know you not lonely**

 **Neowa nae saebyeogeun najboda yeppeo**

 **So can I get a little bit of hope? (yeah)**

 **Jamdeun cheongchuneul kkaewo go**

 **Bamsae ilhaessji everyday**

 **Niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah**

 **Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

 **Sorichyeobwa all right**

 **Momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)**

 **Cause we got fire (fire)**

 **Higher (higher)**

 **I gotta make it, I gotta make it**

 **Jjeoreo!**

 **Geobuneun geobuhae**

 **Nan wonrae neomuhae**

 **Modu da ttara hae**

 **Jjeoreo!**

 **Geobuneun geobuhae**

 **Jeonbu naui noye**

 **Modu da ttara hae**

 **Jjeoreo!**

 **Ireon ge bangtan seutail**

 **Geojismal wackdeulgwaneun dalla**

 **Maeiri hustle life**

 **I gotta make it fire baby**

 **Ireon ge bangtan seutail**

 **Geojismal wackdeulgwaneun dalla**

 **Maeiri hustle life**

 **I gotta make it, I gotta make it**

 **Nan jom jjeoreo**

 **Say what**

 **Say wo wo**

 **Say what**

 **Jjeoreo!**

Osamu: Why do I feel...

Ninomiya & Tsuji:...

Jin: Well, that was fun.

Yuki: Right?

TAT: Now let's move on! And Yuki, don't forget to body switch you people!

Yuki: a Next up is from Giggi.

 **(I'm sorry author-san, it seems you didn't read the mini-profiles of the characters. Narasaka and Nasu are cousins. I will make sure not ask something like that again)**

 **Can I please keep Taka? He is so cute! *gives more treats***

 **Will you ever start learning to swim Arafune?**

 **What kind of chocolate do you like Narasaka?**

 **Are you alright Kon-san? Handling Taichi must be handful...**

 **I will try my best to come up with some dares next time**

TAT: * swings wildly* WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! That's not the reason! I think I read it wrong! I thought it you were asking if Narasaka forced Akane to join Nasu Squad!...I am sorry for that...

Yuki: *claps hands*

Murakami & Narasaka: *poofs in & looks at screen*

Murakami: Yes. And yes.

Narasaka: Dark chocolate. *gets tackled by two dogs*

Minoru: *stands in front of (frozen) Arafune & Taka* Nope! He's mine!

Arafune:...

Murakami: Take that as you will.

Yuki: Right! Body switching time! *turns to readers* And I've already preprogrammed this place to switch us again during every review. *claps hands*

Murakami - Suzume: *looks down* It's official...Murakami-kun has the biggest-

TAT: T RATED!

Tsuji-Minoru: Tsuji's body this time, huh?

Jin-Yuma: Oh! So this is what it's like in his body. 三3三 I like being tall. Woof.

Yuma-Jin: So small.

Osamu-Narasaka: Mikumo's body...

Yuki-Chika: *panting*

Chika-Yuki: Wah! I'm so sorry, Amatori-chan!

Yuki-Chika: It's alright...

Suwa-Taka: *jumps to N-A's head*

Ninomiya-Arafune: *falls to ground*

Taka-Suwa: I'm the dog!?

Chika-Yuki: Let's hurry and move on!

Suzume-Murakami: Next is from umbreonblue.

 **thanks! I have no dares right now. But, here's some pizza and cheese potatoes for everyone. Jin, was Miwa's sister's death a necessary sacrifice for a brighter future? Also, Yuma, how much time do you have left? Just give an estimate. Osamu, Chika, have you ever gotten really angry before? If so, what exactly did you do to de-stress? I would like everyone's review on starmyu. And...plz check out my ToD. I only have 1 or 2 dares/questions so far. Even my saint-like patience can snap at any moment right now, so don't push me.**

TAT: I can't eat it! Wah!

Osamu-Narasaka: Just answer the questions, guys.

Yuma-Jin:...It helped make Miwa stronger, but...

Jin-Yuma: Not sure. Maybe about...a few years...I think. Or maybe next year. Not sure.

Narasaka-Osamu & Yuki-Chika: *solemn aura*

TAT: Next question here!

Narasaka-Osamu: R-right. That would probably be when Director Kido came up to me and I told home not to do something like the press conference to Kuga or Chika. When I thought something like that happening, it got me pretty mad. To de-stress...I just let the time pass by.

Yuki-Chika: No...Not really.

TAT: It sure is something. I'm enjoying it.

Narasaka-Osamu: It's...glittery.

Yuki-Chika:...I like it.

Jin-Yuma: It's interesting. 三3三

Murakami-Suzume: I love it!

Yuma-Jin: Haven't seen it. 三u三

Tsuji-Minoru: I liked it.

Rest: Haven't seen it.

*whole area glows*

Chika-Yuki: Switch time!

Osamu-Suzume: Poo. Honestly, I'm stuck in Mikumo-kun's body again.

Yuki-Narasaka: *falls to ground*

Narasaka-Yuki: You're mentality should help.

Yuma-Ninomiya: *excessive eye twitch* Let's hurry this up...

Ninomiya-Yuma: Next is from Sora. 三3三

 **The faster you tell us the fast you can get down TAT *smirks***

 **At the first body switch, did Minoru and Mei also switch? And who won the fight?**

 **Kazama, please tell us who got closer after they left this place.**

 **Body switch: Kage - Inu; Tsuji - Taka and Ninomiya - Kako**

 **Someone female should hold Tsuji then. All the time~**

 **You Suzume, push some heads together to make them kiss.**

TAT:...*sigh* _**Fine.**_ *takes deep breath* Overlyspicythingsheightsscary(butnotcreepy)thingsandtightspaces.

Chika-Jin: U couldn't quite catch all of that, but I'm sure there were only four things.

TAT: Huh...Guess you're right...The again, I _am_ a compulsive liar.

Suzume-Osamu: So you've been lying this whole time...

TAT: Nope. That actually the only thing I've really lied about and it was accidental. *swings wildly* NOW GET ME DOWN!

Yuma-Ninomiya: *throws Scirpion to cut rope*

TAT: *lands on head & gets knocked out*

Yuma-Ninomiya:...

Rest:...*turns to Y-N* Seriously?

Yuma-Ninomiya: *looks away*

Narasaka-Yuki: Let's just...continue. *turns to Y-N* Alright. All you need to do is think about who you want to appear and then clap your hands.

Yuki-Narasaka:...*claps hands*

Mei, Inukai, Kageura, Kako, Kazama: *poofs in above everyone*

Mei: Someone's gonna get cut.

Inukai: That kinda hurt. *rubs butt*

Kako: So I get to be entertained again, huh.

Kageura: Aw crap...

Kazama:...

Narasaka-Yuki: Alright now. Please, look at the screen.

Mei: Body switched?

Narasaka-Yuki: Yup.

Mei: Alright. *looks at screen* Yes we did. I won the first three times and after the switch we just went to get something to eat.

Suwa-Minoru: She was brutal.

Narasaka-Yuki & Osamu-Suzume: Yeah, she usually is.

Kazama: Inukai and Kako for one. I've seen Tsuji around with more girls.

Tsuji: They were harassing me.

Kazama: Touma has been with this C-Rank girl. I've also seen Nasu Squad and Suzunari-1 together a lot.

Rest: *looks at T-M*

Taka-Murakami: We had things to discuss. Simple as that.

Osamu-Suzume: Like many children you'll all have~~?

Taka-Murakami:...No.

Narasaka-Yuki: Well, let's just move right along then.

Kageura: *inches towards door*

Narasaka-Yuki: This room has already been preprogrammed to switch as necessary. No use trying to escape.

*glow fills area*

Inukai-Kageura: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

Yuki: Phew. Looks like I got off lucky this time.

Yuma-Suzume: Oh? So it's Yuma's body this time. *looks down* Yup. It's what I thought.

Kazama-Mei: Suzume, I can give you Kazama's size.

Yuma-Suzume: Thanks, Mei-san!

Kageura-Inukai: I can give you this guy's size, if you want.

Ninomiya-Kako: Same.

Yuma-Suzume: Honestly, you guys are the best!

Tsuji-Taka: *jumps on Ch-A's head*

Chika-Arafune: Gah! *falls over*

Osamu-Suwa: This is still better than most of the other ones.

Suwa-Osamu: You can say that again.

Narasaka-Minoru: *moves arms* It's kinda hard to move in this thing.

Minoru-Narasaka: *eye twitch* My body isn't a 'thing'.

Kako-Ninomiya: *eye twitch and foot tapping*

Yuki: So who's going to hold Tsuji?

Murakami-Jin: I say Kazama. He's in Mei's body, so it's probably the best choice.

Mei-Kazama: *picks up T-T* Alright.

Yuki: Sorry, Kazama, but that also means you and Mei-chan will have to stay that way for the rest of the time.

Mei-Kazama:...

Arafune-Chika: *raises hand* I have a question.

Yuki: Hm? Yes.

Arafune-Chika: What is Yuma-... I mean Misaki-senpai doing?

Yuki: *looks over*

Yuma-Suzume: *pushing O-S & S-O's faces together*

Yuki: Oh. That's just what she does.

Yuma-Suzume: *lets go* So? How did it honestly feel to kiss yourself?

Suwa-Osamu: *shivering* Why do I feel like I've just committed a massive sin...?

Yuma-Suzume: Oh, that's because you're probably in denial. Honestly, us fans have already passed that stage. *turns* Now then...On to the next ship!

Inukai-Kageura: *turns to Yuki* Hurry the hell up!

Yuki: Fine. This one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Haha, it's fine! Just get on that when you're down, please? And I'm late again!**

 **1\. Everyone currently there- I dare you to dress up as characters from Attack on Titan! (TAT, you can choose who the Titan is, hehe...)**

 **2\. There is no number 2! Mei's choice dare!**

Yuki: Um...*rubs back of neck* We might have an issue here...

Jin-Murakami: And that would be?

Yuki: Well, more like three problems. The first is that Author-san is knocked out. Second, he banned this area from anything AOT related. Three, _Mei-chan_ gets to pick the dare...

Jin-Murakami:...*slowly inches towards the door*

Osamu-Suwa: Why the heck did he ban it?

Yuki: *shrugs* You'll have to ask him later.

Kazama-Mei: *brandishing butcher knife*

Rest: *runs for the door*

The door: Oh hell no! That girl is crazy! *runs away*

All:...

Kazama-Mei: *ominous aura* Why were you all running towards the door?

Yuki: *starts sweating* N-n-no reason, Mei-ch-chan...

Kazama-Mei: *chucks butcher knife* Don't worry. My dare is an easy one.

Suwa-Osamu: R-really?

Kazama-Mei:...*blank face* No. Not really. Fight to the death. All of us.

All: *gulp*

Kazama-Mei: So, let's end this and get to the fight. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki: A-a-and don't f-forget to leave m-more truths and d-dares...

Murakami-Jin: So, until next time...

All: HELP US!

TAT: What the hell just happened? *looks around to see no one* WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!?


	13. Chapter 13

TAT: Hello! Hi! How are you all today!?

Yuma: You're running out of welcoming gags, aren't you? 三3三

TAT: *looks away* Noooooooooooooooooo- Yes.

Yuma: I thought so. 三3三

TAT: Anyways! I have something to say! I need you guys *points at readers* to go back and count the score! See who has the most amount of dares done and who has the least! Who told the most truths honestly and who didn't!

Osamu: Why don't you just do it?

TAT: Because I'm too lazy!- I mean... Because I want to know if they get it all right!

Yuma: You tell the stupidest lies. 三3三

TAT: Anyways! *claps hands* Let's get started!

Kuruma: Am I the first one here?

Osamu: Arashiyama-san is also here.

Arashiyama: It's been a while since I was here.

Yuki: Kako is as well.

Kako: Heya.

Jin: The reason you three are early is because we're gonna finish up Yujonokage's list of truths and dares.

Arashiyama: Alright.

Kako: Fine by me.

TAT: Right! So for now, let's get started!

 **Arashiyama, how does it feel to be the face of Border?**

 **Kuruma, you came from a rich family so why did you join Border?**

 **Kako, choose 3 people and let them eat some of your fried rice. It can ve a good receipt or bad receipt**

TAT: See? Not too hard.

Kuruma: For now...

TAT: Just answer the questions.

Arashiyama: Ah. Well...I can be a little overwhelming at times, and the make up they sometimes make us put on is a bit of a hassle, and having to be at a certain area across the city ten minutes early causes some people to get angry-

Osamu: I'm assuming Kitora...

TAT: Okay, okay. Please stop, Arashiyama.

Arashiyama: Ah. Hahaha... Sorry.

Yuma: Wow. Seems like it's more of a hassle than anything else. 三3三

Arashiyama: It has its perks.

TAT: Right...Kuruma! Answer!

Kuruma: *rubs neck sheepishly* Actually, I was more-or-less forced in at the start... But now it's because I want to protect Mikado City. Plus, I probably wouldn't have met everyone I have if I didn't join. Even if I am mostly fodder.

TAT: *nods head* Nice answer indeed. Minus the fodder part.

Kako: And he wouldn't have gotten together with Na-

Kuruma: MOVING ON!

Kako: *brings out three plates of fried rice* Let's see... Kuruma, first seat. Arashiyama, second seat. TAT, last seat.

TAT: M-me!?

Kako: Yes, y-you.

TAT: *trudges to last seat*

Kako: Dig in.

Kuruma & Arashiyama: Ittadakisamu!

TAT: Thanks...

Kuruma: *takes bite* This is really good!

Arashiyama: A new receipt?

Kako: The first one is regular. The one you're eating is an original I wanted to try out. As for the third one... *glances at TAT*

Arashiyama: *looks over*

TAT: *passed out*

Kako: I took a hint from Takaoto's curry.

Jin: *turns to readers* Well, while TAT is knocked out, we'll continue!

Chika: This one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks 4 the dares/questions to my ToD. I appreciate it and hope 4 more. Anyway, dares: Osamu and Jin, sing Hoshi no Stride duet version. Jin, sing Ore Koso Music, you narsasist. Also, can someone set up a dunk tank? You can use it for punishment or however you like. Maybe, some penal tea too. Here's some cotton candy. That's all for now. Bye!**

Yuki: I'm sure Author-san would say something like 'I found it really funny! And don't worry, there will defiantly be more!' Now then, Mikumo-kun, Jin-san, get to singing. *claps hands*

*music starts playing*

Osamu:...At least it isn't too bad.

Yuki: And just to add to the effect... *claps hands*

Osamu & Jin: *in idol clothes*

Osamu: Me and my big mouth...

 _Hoshi no sutoraido_

 _Fumidashita daiippo_

 _Mabushii basho he todoku you ni_

 _Ashita no egao kagayakaseru kara!_

 _Akiramenai_

 _Itami datte kate ni shiyou (Do my best!)_

 _Zero janai_

 _Kanousei ni kakerunda (Let's go together now!)_

 _Yume ni mukau_

 _Chikamichi nante kittonai sa (Never give up!)_

 _Bukiyou demo_

 _Tada massugu idomu dake_

 _Heibon sugiru hibi ni_

 _Hikari ga sashita ano toki_

 _Kokoro ni kimeta_

 _Step shite arata na sekai made!_

 _Believe in myself!_

 _Tsumazuku toki datte tsumasaki wa maemuki_

 _Hansei shite mo kuyamanai sa_

 _Kasoku suru kodou mugendai_

 _Hoshi no sutoraido_

 _Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki_

 _Mirai he michibiite kureru_

 _Kono mune no kirameki wo_

 _Sora ni hanatte!_

 _Dame na jibun to_

 _Mukiau tabi kizukasareru (For my real)_

 _Mezasu nara_

 _Shakariki harikitte ikou!_

 _Kyou mo hitomi no oku_

 _Iroasenai shiruetto_

 _Oikake nagara_

 _Chikazukunda... Mada minu keshiki he to!_

 _I can break through!_

 _Mijuuyon jikan ja jounetsu ni tarinai_

 _Ippun ichibyou ni haitacchi de_

 _Genkai nante tsukiyaburunda_

 _Hoshi no sutoraido_

 _Ima wa mada kasuka na kibou da kedo_

 _Kanarazu kanaetai negai_

 _Kinou no kuyashisa sae_

 _Genki ni kaete!_

 _Chippoke na tsubasa demo_

 _Soko ni sora ga areba_

 _Tonde ikeru doko he datte_

 _Hane wo hirogete... Ano tori no you ni_

 _Yes! Dreams come true!_

 _Me wo hiraita mama_

 _Takusan no yume miyou_

 _Soshite dareka no kokoro ni mata_

 _Tokimeki baton watashi tainda_

 _Hoshi no sutoraido_

 _Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki_

 _Mirai he michibiite kureru_

 _Kono mune no kirameki wo_

 _Sora ni hanatte!_

Arashiyama, Chika, Yuki, Yuma: *clapping*

Osamu: *sigh* Finally done...

Kako: Next.

*new music starts playing*

Jin: Let's go.

 **Sono te wo nobaseyo omoikiri**

 **Yakedo shisou na hodo atsui yume ni sasou**

 **Shou no maku wa aki ore wa ima**

 **Hikari no mannaka de Flyin' High!**

 **Kiseki ni naru!**

 **Hoshii mono ga aru no naraba**

 **Sore ga hoshii to sakebi na yo**

 **Kotoba ga mahou wo tsurete kuru**

 **Aruku yori mo hashiridaseyo**

 **Hashiru yori mo suteppu fun de**

 **Yume no senaka wo oikakeru no sa**

 **Saikou (sore ga) sutaa makkusu! (sutaa makkusu )**

 **Sokode mite nasai shoumei shite yaru sa**

 **Ryoute wo hirogete dakishimero**

 **Kono kansei to nari yamanai hakushu no uzu**

 **Aisu dake janaku aisarero!**

 **Kamisama ni erabareta no sa**

 **Flyin' fire bird!**

 **Doushite utau no ka nante**

 **Doushite enjiru no katte**

 **Koko ni kita nara wakaru hazusa**

 **Doramatikku sasowareteku**

 **Suriringu ni mayoikomu**

 **Mabata kishiteru hima mo nai daro?**

 **Kandou (sore ga) sutaa makkusu! (sutaa makkusu)**

 **Tsunagu merodi wa hane no haeta mirakuru**

 **Ore koso myuujikku kanadeyou**

 **Utaeba soko wa suteeji**

 **Ore koso myuujikku tsutawaru yo**

 **Sekai kiramekasete!**

 **Sono te wo nobaseyo omoikiri**

 **Yakedo shisou na hodo atsui ne koko he oide**

 **Shou no maku wa aki ore wa ima**

 **Hikari no mannaka de Flyin' High!**

 **Kiseki ni naru!**

 **Erabareta no sa Flyin' fire bird!**

 **Forever, ever**

 **I am Music**

 **Utaidasu myuujikku**

 **Forever, ever**

 **I love Music**

 **Ima ga sono toki...**

 **Kuraimakkusu!**

TAT: *groans and looks around* Why...are Osamu and Jin in idol clothes?

Yuki: That's because-

TAT: *puts hand up* You know what...Nevermind. I don't want to know. Just...continue. Please.

Yuki: Alright then.

TAT: Wait. I do have something to say to umbreonblue first. For the life of me, I couldn't find the duet version and since I do these things on an iPad, autocorrect is a bigger bitch. *bows* I hope Osamu singing solo was enough. *turns* You may continue.

Kuruma: This next one is from Sora.

 **Mei-san, please let them alive. We need them for our enjoyment.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Yuki is willing to kiss guys and we all know now that Minoru is gay (or gay for Ninomiya), so~**

 **Yuki and Minoru, made out on a chair. I don't care who acts the Seme or Uke, but turn it down enough so we don't get past the line *sighs sadly* Why is this only T rated...? Oh and don't forget the tongues you two~**

 **Don't forget to take photos Suzume~**

 **Here is a brachiosaurus kigurumi for Tsuji and a platypus for Ninomiya, wear them.**

 **Speaking of Ninomiya, I think as punishment he should get kissed by Minoru or Yuki ever when he appears and dodge a dare in this ToD, since he doesn't fear the door anymore.**

 **Oh yeah, can Kage and Inu stay switched for another session or two? I ship them so it's funny**

 **Taka, you bite the person you like the least and licks the face you like the most who is not Minoru. Then back to Arafune's head**

Yuki: I continue to do those kinds of dares because of my winning streak.

TAT: He's still afraid of the door, we can easily see it here, but I'm guessing his pride gets in the way. _Everyone_ is afraid of the door.

The door: Damn straight.

TAT: As for the Kage-Inu thing...Of course! It's always fun to see Kage mad! Now let's bring them all in! *snaps fingers*

Mei: Hello again.

Minoru: *holding Taka* Hi!

Taka: Woof!

Suzume: *holding camera and looking around* My shipper senses were tingling! What do you sexy ass dudes have to do!?

Mei: Suzume, calm down.

Suzume: *wipes off drool* I'm sorry. *bows* That was unprofessional of me.

Kageura-Inukai: Well this will be fun.

Inukai-Kageura: Why the hell am I in this idiot's body again!?

TAT: Because if reasons.

Ninomiya & Tsuji: *inches towards the door*

Yuki & Mei: *throws Scorpions*

Ninomiya & Tsuji: *ducks*

Yuki: No can do! You get a different punishment for this.

Arafune: There is only one reason for me being back here...

Taka: Woof! *jumps on Arafune's head*

Arafune: *freezes*

Jin: Done setting up the dunk tank over here!

TAT: Thanks! *turns to new people* Now if you would all kindly turn to the screen.

All: *turns to screen*

Minoru: *grins* We did? When? Why say it in past tense when it never happened.

Yuki: *drags Minoru on chair* a You're my bitch now as well.

Minoru: *gulp*

Yuki: *kisses Minoru*

Minoru: Mmmm~~~~

Osamu: Chika, don't look! *covers Chika's eyes*

Kuruma: *blush* Are we suppose to be watching this...?

Arashiyama: They're really...going at it...

Suzume: *taking pictures/video with drool and nosebleed*

Yuki: *insters tongue*

Minoru: O.O! MMMMMMM~~~~~~~

TAT: *blush & turns to readers* Ya know...That T rating might change...to something higher...

Yuki: *backs away* Ah!

Minoru: *all red* I-I-I didn't even know...someone could do that with their tongue...

Ninomiya: This really is a looney bin...

Kako: *smirks* Always a good show when I'm over.

Arafune: *still frozen*

Taka: Woof! Woof! *jumps, tackles I-K to ground & bites cheek*

Inukai-Kageura: What the hell!

Yuki: He could probably tell that your bodies were switched.

Taka: *jumps on Ninomiya and licks face*

TAT: Kinda obvious...

Taka: *hops back on frozen Arafune's head*

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* No way am I-hmpghg!?

Minoru: *kissing Ninomiya*

TAT: And that's your reproduction for not doing the dare. *turns to Tsuji* You get the dunk tank.

Tsuji: *sighs and puts it on*

TAT: Alright! Now let's continue on with one from Giggi!

 **Oh, I see. I'm still sorry, I will make it clearer next time.**

 **What are you doing in your free time Kuruma?**

 **Everyone in Tamakoma, did you ever saw Hyuse drew something?**

 **Who's idea was it to put a Kotatsu in the Kageura squad room?**

 ***sighs* I'm really, really bad at this...**

 **Izumi and Tachikawa, have an eating contest of who can eat more croquettes.**

 **Yuma, cook something and choose two people who will eat it.**

 **Um... And Kako dress someone up of your choice.**

TAT: *slams head on ground* I am sorry for misunderstanding! Anyways! There is no such things as a bad truth or dare! They each have their own enjoyment factor! That being said... *snaps fingers*

Konami: What the-!?

Usami: Oh~~! We're back!

Karasuma: It's been a while.

Reiji:...

Yotaro: Where are we!?

Raijinmaru: *yawn*

Rindo: Oh? This place looks interesting.

Tachikawa: *yawns* Hey.

Izumi: Let's see what in store for us today.

TAT: And we finally have the appearance of Yotaro, Raijinmaru and Rindo!

Jin: Welcome, Boss.

Rindo: So I'm guessing this is the place you guys have been talking about?

Jin: Yup.

TAT: Now then, let's get on with this! We'll start with Kuruma!

Kuruma: Um...Well...I-

Kageura-Inukai: He goes on dates with Na-

Kuruma: I EAT MICROWAVE POPCORN!

Rest:...

Yuma: Well, he's not lying. 三3三

TAT: Okay...then... Tamakoma!?

T-2: No.

Jin: Nope.

T-1: No.

Raijinmaru: *yawn*

Rindo: Yes.

Yotaro: Yup!

Rindo: He's not too bad.

TAT: Interesting... Kage! You're answer!

Inukai-Kageura:...

Mei: It was your idea, wasn't it?

Inukai-Kageura: Hell no!

Yuma: Liar. 三3三

Inukai-Kageura: *grabs Yuma in head lock* You damn shrimp!

Minoru: Lol.

TAT: Yuma, who do you choose?

Yuma: *being strangled* Izumi-senpai and Tachikawa-san. I made the croquettes. 三3三

Kako: This should be good...

TAT: Ready to start?

Tachikawa: Sure.

Izumi: Yeah.

TAT: Go!

Tachikawa & Izumi: *takes one bite and falls back*

Rest:... *turns to Yuma* Never cook again.

Yuma: Alright. 三3三

TAT: And now we have a passed out Tachikawa and Izumi... *turns to Kako* Please tell me one of them was your choice.

Kako: No, but might as well.

TAT: Alright then!

Kako: *walks over to Izumi*

Suzume: I'll help!

*2 minutes later*

Kako & Suzume: Isn't he pretty?

Izumi: *passed out wearing princess dress*

Most: *taking pictures* Yes.

TAT: Alright, alright! Let's just continue.

Kako: This next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Been a while. Let's stethoscope!**

 **TAT - So...about that oc...**

 **Everyone - who won the fight to the death?**

 **Toby - why do you like Zinnia?**

 **Yuki - what's up w/ u & Ninomiya? Do you not like him or something/**

 **Dares! (Boring ones)**

 **Toby - say the chant for Yuzu's Bloom Diva from Arc V in the most girly way you can**

 **Someone - record him**

 **Yuki & Minoru - seduce Ninomiya to the best of your ability**

TAT: *sighs & snaps fingers*

Toby: Yo!

TAT: Not a question, but they will make an appearance next time...I think...

Most: Taka.

Taka: Woof! Woof!

Toby: Because I like the meaning.

Yuki: It's not that I don't like him, so much as it's fun to mess with him.

Kako: So true.

Kako & Yuki: *high five*

Toby: *flowers & sparkles appear* Tenshi no saezuri yo! Shikō no tensai yo! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai ni! Shōri no uta o! Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Dīva!

Most: *covers mouth* Pfft!

Toby: *blush* I _will_ cut all of you...

TAT: Hehehe. Sure you will. Moving on!

Minoru: *hugs Ninomiya from behind* T~a~k~a~

Yuki: *wraps arms around Ninomiya's neck* Won't you entertain us a little~~?

Minoru: *whispers in ear* We can _all_ enjoy the time together~~

Yuki: *whispers in other ear* We'll defiantly make you happy, Master~~~

Ninomiya: *pushes both off with massive blush* Get away form me.

Yuki & Minoru: *smirk and high five*

Suzume: I love this!

Osamu:... Please move on...

Konami: The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Ah, late again! Sorry characters, I chose a bad person! Hope you survived alright!**

 **1\. TAT - Why is AoT banned?**

 **2\. Everyone - what's your favorite song?**

 **3\. There is no number 3! Minoru's choice dare! (I hope I chose better this time!)**

Most: *rubs some part of body & mutters* Pain receptors...turned on...

TAT: *slams head on ground* I am sorry! The reason for that is that...please don't hate me for this... I dint really like it. Well... It's not that I don't like the actual thing. It's more like I don't like how quickly it became popular. Also, the look of the outfits... It kinda just gives me a weird vibe. I'll give credit where it's due. The looks _are_ cool, but it's still not my cup of tea... *slams head on ground* I AM SORRY! I mean... I guess I could _try_ to put in truths and dares involving it, but... It won't be that good.

Yuki: Compared to?

TAT: This whole thing.

Yuki: Ah.

Osamu: Why don't we move on?

Mei: Good idea.

TAT: I AM SORRY!

Osamu: Anyways! My favorite song is My Friend by Spyair.

Yuma: Haven't heard much music from here. Sorry. 三3三

Suzume: Anything from One OK Rock!

Chika: Happy Synthesizer by Luka and GUMI.

Jin: Re:make by One OK Rock.

Konami: Ponponpon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.

Toby: Wisteria by Hands Like Houses.

Karasuma: I'm OK, You're OK by Fly Sleep Fly.

Reiji: I don't listen to much music.

Rindo: Same.

Kuruma: That's kinda a hard question... I'm not sure.

Yuki: Some of the songs Toby-kun has showed us are pretty good. I don't know their names though.

Mei: Same.

Takeshi: I don't care much for music.

Kako: I Wish by Milky Bunny.

Ninomiya: I have other things to do.

Tsuji: Not sure.

Kageura-Inukai: Girigiri by Sonar Pocket!

Inukai-Kageura: No Scared by One OK Rock.

Arashiyama: Strike Back by Back-On.

Tachikawa: Same as Suzume.

Izumi: Yup.

Minoru: Not sure.

TAT:...Now or Never by Nano...

Taka: Woof! Woof!

Arafune: *frozen*

TAT: Now that that's done...Minoru! You finish this off!

Minoru: Right! I dare...Ninomiya to take any dare next time! *turns to readers* So make sure to send him the best dares you can think of!

Ninomiya: *dark aura*

Minoru: Let's end this now!

TAT: We hope you enjoyed!

Arashiyama: Remember to leave more truths and dares!

Kuruma: Until next time...

All: SEE YA!

Kako: Always entertaining.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuki:...

TAT: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jin:...

TAT: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Osamu:...

TAT: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuma:...

Chika: Um...Is someone going to wake him up?

Yuki: We weren't planning on it...

Ame: Don't we need him though?

Osamu: Who are you!?

Kaze: And that's the reaction we expected.

Jin: Really though, who are you?

Shobu:...New ocs...*bows* Please take care of us...

Jin: Right...

Yuki: Let's just get started.

Rest: Right...

Yuki: Actually, I would just like to point out that I am kinda happy I get to be the cover image for this.

Jin: It won't last long. That's what my Side Effect tells me.

Yuki: Well tell it to shut up then. Anyways. The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Just questionst this time. All for ocs**

 **Yuki - what is the name of the weapon youu use in the latest chapter?**

 **Takeshi - What EXACTLY does Laser Circus do?**

 **Suzume - why not just be an All-Rounder?**

 **Toby - What are the names of all the moves you've made and what can they do?**

 **That is all**

Yuki: Looks like it's just for my squad this time. *claps hands*

Toby: Wow. This is pretty early.

Takeshi: That's never a good thing...

Suzume: Honestly, it is for me.

Kaze: Uwah! Amazing!

T.S.:...Who are they?

Yuki: Apparently new ocs. *points to TAT* But Author-san is sleeping right now, so I'm not sure what to do with them.

Ame: Please don't mind us. We will try and stay out of your way.

Kaze: To get a small understanding of us, look at the Bio then come back here!

Takeshi: Getting off topic. *looks at screen* Just for us, huh?

Yuki: Yup. *turns to readers* My new Trigger is called Idōgetsu. Take-kun, your turn.

Takeshi: Right. *turns to readers* Just look up Laser Circus on Naruto Wiki.

Suzume: Honestly, you need to stop doing that. *turns to readers* For my answer... That's because I don't have a reason to be an All-Rounder. The two turds here and Yuki-san are all the frontal power we need.

Toby: I've made up Hedgehog and Porcupine. Hedgehog is basically Scorpions coming out of my back. Porcupine is Scorpions coming out all over my body so I can attack using any part of my body.

Kaze: But doesn't that make each Scorpion weaker?

Toby: I use it for quick attacks to tire out my opponent.

Jin: Next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Yeah. The solo is enough. As thanks for singing, Osamu and Jin get free passes out of 1 dare of their choice. Everyone: Do you have any blackmail? If you do, plz use it as you see fit, especially if it's for revenge. Anyway, here's some ice cream. There's waffle with chocolate chips flavor, peppermint, and peacan, and chocolate/vanilla/strawberry flavor. See ya soon.**

Osamu & Jin: *bows* Thank you.

All: We sure will! And thank you for ice cream!

Yuki: *holding all* Seriously, thank you.

Ame: Are these usually this short?

Yuma: Not really. *licks ice cream* But this does seem kinda like a slow one. 三3三

Takeshi: I'm sure it'll get longer later on.

Suzume: And probably more Yaoi filled.

Toby: That being said...

Chika: The next one is from a guest.

 **HI IM BACK AND YOU NEVER PUT A DRESS ON NINOMYA. WEAR THE PRICESS DRESS YOU COSPLAY AIRHEAD. WEEAAARRRR ITT. Also Jin drink as much coffee as you possibly can without giving yourself caffine overdose, and everyone 18 go play strip poker(down to the underwear). Midorikawa call Mikumo master, and act like his maid. Mikumo, wear high heels. Also TAT, get the person of your choice drunk.**

Yuki: I'm sure Author-san would say something like 'Ah! I missed something!? I am so sorry!' Slam his head on the ground then continue with 'But think about it like this, thanks to Minoru's dare last time there is not way he can get out of it.' Which reminds me... *claps hands*

Ninomiya: *appears in dress*

Midorikawa: *appears in maid outfit*

Osamu: And I'm wearing heels...Still not as bad as other dares.

Kaze: *pointing at laughing at Ninomiya & Midorikawa* You two look ridiculous!

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* Who are these three exactly?

Shobu: *pulls on Kaze's ear & bows*...I am sorry for his rudeness...

Midorikawa: Whoa! When the heck did he get here!?

Shobu:...I've been here the whole time...

Yuki: Anyways... Getting to what we need to do.

Midorikawa: *walks up to Osamu and bows* Is there anything you need, Master?

Osamu: Not right now...

Jin: *holds cup of coffee in hand* Well, we have to go play some strip poker.

Yuki: We'll try and get back as quickly as we can, but _try_ not to wake up Author-san.

Ninomiya: If it gets me out of doing more stuff like this.

Jin, Yuki & Ninomiya: *leaves*

Ame: Author-san is asleep, so he can't really choose. So what do we do?

Yuma: Just continue. 三3三

Midorikawa: The next one is from Giggi.

 **I'm sorry Tachikawa & Izumi...~**

 **I didn't thought his cooking would be that bad...**

 **Minoru, did you name Taka after Ninomiya? And what's the relationship to his squad in your world?**

 **Suzunari and Nasu squad, what are your thoughts of a perfect date?**

 **And Suzume, please tell us your top 10 ships of the people who appeared here.**

 **Now time for some dares**

 **Since Ninomiya has to do everything has he to wear this. *gives dog ears and tail***

 **Author-san, *claps hands* you're not allowed to change that form. *smiles***

Suzume: Well this is a problem. How are we going to get everyone in here?

Osamu: Maybe we could-

 **POOF!**

Minoru: Who are the three new guys?

Kuruma: Back already?

Kumagai: *glances at Taichi* Try not to break anything.

Toby: Well that solves that problem.

Takeshi: But where's Tachikawa-san and Izumi-senpai?

Yuma: Defense duty maybe? 三3三

Akane: So who _are_ those three? *points to Ame, Kaze and Shobu*

Ame: Please, don't mind us. We are just observing right now.

Murakami: Where's the author?

Takeshi: *points at TAT* Sleeping.

Osamu: Jin-san and Yuki-san are busy right now, so we're filling in at the moment. Please look at the screen.

Minoru: Ah~~ I see. *turns to readers* Yes. Yes, I did. As for the relationship...*rubs neck* It's strained... *smiles* But I'm sure it'll get better!

Osamu: Alright. *turns to Nasu Squad & Suzunari-1* What about you guys.

Both squad: *looking away sheepishly*

Nasu: Well...I would say that...As long as both people are having fun...

Kuruma: Yeah... Same...

Suzume: Cute~~

Taichi: Dinner and movies!

Akane: *looks down with thumbs up*

Toby: Kinda cliché, but it does work.

Osamu: Lastly...

Takeshi: They both probably consider training together a perfect date.

Kumagai: Let's move on!

Suzume: You might regret that later on~~~ *turns to readers* My ships...There's no many people here at the moments, but probably...YukiKami. NasuKuma. TobyTake. YukiOsa. TaiAka. After last time, YukiMino. OsaYuma. KamiKuru. JinOsa. YukiMidori.

Yuki: *jacket, shirt & shoes off* We're back~~

Jin: *jacket off* Yo.

Ninomiya: *only in boxers*...

Kaze: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At least we know who lost now!

Ninomiya: No one will mind if I get rid of him, right?

Yuki: Author-san might be a little mad.

Takeshi: *puts dog ears on Ninomiya*

Toby: *glues tail to boxers*

Ninomiya: What is the meaning of this?

Ame: A dare.

Shobu:...There's also one for Author-sama, but...

TAT: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~~~~~

Jin: Then let's just move on.

Toby: This next one is from Sora.

 **Good that I decided to read the comments first**

 **Yuki, Minoru. Thanks for doing that and be prepared to do it again in some future just only switched**

 **And thanks to Minoru, Ninomiya can't escape~ *smirks***

 **You mister airhead has to choose between Minoru and Yuki, you're his pet then for three sessions~**

 **Whatever Giggi did to you TAT, let's make it longer for two sessions**

 **Mei-san, choose some boys and let them sing and dance the most difficult choreography you can think of!**

Yuki: *claps hands*

Mei: Yo.

Yuki & Minoru: You are welcome. Always a pleasure.

Toby: Is it just me, or is it now a thing to call Masataka an airhead now?

Takeshi: Nope. It's defiantly a thing now.

Ninomiya: Air...head...

Jin: Well, either way, you need to pick. Minoru or Yuki. Which one?

Ninomiya: *looks from Yuki to Minoru to Jin* Can I just commit seppuku?

Jin: It's long since passed time for that. It wouldn't be honorable now.

Ninomiya: *groans*

Nasu: Beside the 'pet' part, I don't see what's wrong with either one of them.

Murakami: Those two have been giving him hell in the form of dares and general harassment for a while now. It's understandable.

Yuki: I have an idea.

All: *turns to Yuki*

Yuki: *turns to readers* Sora-san, would you mind if we started next time? One if use would get him then, then the other the next time and we share the third time.

Minoru: Oh! That sounds great! *turns to readers* Please~~

Rest:...The poor guy...

TAT: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~

Mei: Well, either way, it's my turn now. Midorikawa, Mikumo and Murakami. It's particularly hard, but I would just like to see it.

Osamu: What is it...?

Mei: Shake It.

 **Samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa**

 **Kietai kotoba wo sagashite**

 **Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite**

 **here we go**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **Me no mae no tobira wo akereba**

 **Sou, owari no nai yoru e no hajimari da**

 **Kikyuujou no FUROA no kage kara yojigen e no tabi ga hajimaru yo**

 **Ryuusei no hakobune ni notte**

 **Saa jikuu ryokou e to susunde iku no sa**

 **Tenki yohou wa ate ni naranai kara**

 **Ki no muku mama all right**

 **Today is All night be**

 **funky funky funky night**

 **You &I be together**

 **funky funky funky night**

 **Age↑tekina**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga**

 **Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite**

 **here we go**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **shake shake**

 **Konya wa tomaranai**

 **Dakara ima wa oh yume no naka**

 **MIRAA BOORU ga mawarimawaru**

 **hurry up**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Kimi no hitomi kara…**

 **Shake Shake**

 **Konya wa tomaranai…**

 **Age↑tekina**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga**

 **Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite**

 **here we go**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **shake shake**

 **Konya wa tomaranai**

 **Dakara ima wa oh yume no naka**

 **MIRAA BOORU ga mawarimawaru**

 **hurry up**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **Samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa**

 **Kietai kotoba wo sagashite**

 **Himitsu no DOA wo nuketekite**

 **here we go**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **shake shake**

 **Konya wa tomaranai**

 **Dakara ima wa oh yume no naka**

 **MIRAA BOORU ga mawarimawaru**

 **hurry up**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

Osamu: *groans from the floor*

Mei: Oh yeah. Forgot how low your stamina is. Sorry.

Midorikawa: It wasn't that bad...Master.

Kaze: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ame: Be quietGo

Osamu: Just!... To on.

Mei: Alright.

Murakami: Next one is from .

Yuki: Oh. Someone new.

 **Author, this show's great! Nice job! ;)**

 **(first of all, I'm sorry if my English is bad))**

 **1\. Hyuse, did you like to pat Raijinmaru and touch its tummy? Yuma tell us if he'll try to lie))**

 **2\. Tachikawa, say that you admit that Jin is a better Board agent and fighter than you! Or make his any dare)) (Jin, in this case make him do something funny x))**

 **3\. Ninomiya… poor guy! Don't do any dares and go to rest from all these cruel people for next session!**

 **4\. And to finish list… Kako, kiss Kageru's bare chest, shoulders and neck with your lips, tongue, teeth and with everything else you want)) Kage… just enjoy x))))**

TAT: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~

Yuki: He gives his thanks. *claps hands*

Hyuse: Now what?

Yuki: Sorry, but we'll get Tachikawa-san to do that at the beginning of the next one.

Minoru: *looks at Ninomiya*. Looks like you got a lucky break.

Yuki: Almost.

Minoru:?

Jin: a Since him being a 'pet' is from this session, that has no effect on it. He's still stuck as a pet.

Minoru: Ah~~ I see.

Yuki: But he's still safe from other ones.

Kageura: Stop bringing me here!

Kako: *grins* I'm sure this'll be good.

Kaze: Is that last one really T rated?

Suzume: Honestly, I think they're all just trying to get to the border between T and M.

Jin: It still counts as T.

Yuki: Anyways. Hyuse-kun, your answer. *puts hand on Yuma's head* And don't forget we have our lie detector.

Yuma: 三3三

Hyuse:...*turns head*. Yeah...

Yuki: Right. Next would be...

Suzume: *taking pictures*

Kako: *kisses chest*

Kageura: Wh-what the hell!?

Kako: *licks shoulder*

Osamu:... *covering Chika's eyes*

Kako: *bites neck*

Kumagai: Why do we have to see this?

Takeshi: No one said you do. You could always turn around.

Kumagai: *eye twitch*

Kako: So? Did you enjoy?

Kageura: How could I enjoy something like that fork you, Phantom Hag!

Yuma: Liar. 三3三

Kageura: You damn shrimp!

Ame: This really is entertaining.

Kageura: Let's hurry the hell up!

Nasu: The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Alright, alright. Stuff time!**

 **1\. Three people (Yuki, randomize it!)- Tape TAT's mouth and hang him up upside down!**

 **2\. If it's wearing off, Kage and Inu need to stay switched!**

 **3\. There is no number 3! The person who gets a choice dare is... Ninomiya! He may be a sourpuss, but I'll give him a chance for revenge!**

 **Enjoy, characters! Hope you survive, because I need you for next chapter!**

Yuki: Alright then. *claps hands*

Inukai-Kageura: Damn it! Not again!

Kageura-Inukai: Round three.

Yuki: *pulls three papers from hat* Ninomiya, Mikumo-kun, Ame-kun.

Ame: Me!?

Ninomiya: *takes out rope with dark aura*

TAT: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~~~~

*3 minutes later*

Kumagai: *looking up* Seriously? It took you guys three minutes to do that?

Akane: I'm more shocked he didn't wake up.

Kageura-Inukai: I would have thought after the tenth hit to the head and twelfth to the stomach he would be away and yelling.

TAT: *slowly swinging*

Toby: Dude's a heavy sleeper I guess.

Shobu:...There's a problem...

Minoru: So what's your dare, Ninomiya?

Shobu:...Um...There's a big problem...

Ninomiya: Everyone who comes in next time has to do their dares in more exaggerated and destructive away. But it cannot hurt me.

Shobu:...

Mei: Damn. He's almost untouchable next time.

Osamu: Can we just end this now!

Yuki: Yeah. *turns to readers* We all hoped you-

Shobu: *tugs at Yuki's sleeve*

Yuki: Hm? Yes?

Shobu: *points to TAT* ...When he was sleeping before...Author-sama was breathing through his mouth...

Yuki: Oh no... *turns to readers* Remembertoleavemoretruthsanddares!

All: Until next time, bye!

Toby: What the hell are these ropes made out of!?


	15. Chapter 15

TAT: Hello everyone! *gentleman's bow* I welcome you back.

Yuki: At least you're up this time.

TAT: Yup! I'm up and good now!

Jin: By the way, you missed your other ocs.

TAT: Yeah... About that... *pulls Shobu out of nowhere* We still have one here!

Osamu: At least it's the quiet one.

TAT: Yeah, well, I still ended to officially bring at least one in since I was tied up before and couldn't! Speaking of which...Why was there rope around when I woke up?

Yuki: *claps hands* And we have Tachikawa-san here with us! Along with Ninomiya!

Tachikawa: Hey.

Ninomiya: *pulling in collar*

TAT: Why does...

Yuki: *pulls on collar* Because he's my pet for the time being. Now sit.

Ninomiya: *sits*

TAT: Okay...

Shobu:...

TAT: Right! This guy here *points to Shobu* is the oc I decided to show you guys! His name's Shokubutsu Tenryū. Or just Shobu. If ya wanna send him anything just do so. But please take note that he's kinda shy.

Shobu:...

Yuki: Let's get started...

TAT: Right! First we have-

Yuki: Wait.

TAT: What?

Yuki: *sits on Ninomiya's back* Tachikawa-san has something to do.

Tachikawa: I do?

TAT: He does?

Yuki: Look at the screen.

 **2\. Tachikawa, say that you admit that Jin is a better Board agent and fighter than you! Or make his any dare)) (Jin, in this case make him do something funny x))**

Yuki: That was from last time.

TAT: Oh... Okay... Tachikawa! Dare from Jin or admit it! Which one?

Tachikawa: *smirks* Fine. Jin is a better Board agent than me, but I'm a better _Border_ agent than him.

TAT: Hey! That doesn't count! It was a typo!

Tachikawa: But I said what it told me to.

TAT: Yuki...

Yuki: Sure thing. *walk over to Tachikawa* To the door with you. *kicks Tachikawa through the door & sits back down in Ninomiya's back*

TAT: Right! Now let's continue!

Chika: The first one is from a guest.

 **I'm running out of dares so for now: everyone has to look up atretochoana. Also anyone who can do bondage tie up Inukai I wanna see that.**

Shobu:...It's okay to run out...

TAT: *snals fingers* And Inu is back.

Inukai: I'm back!

TAT: Now then... *snals fingers* Atretochoana... Huh.

Yuma: It looks slimy. 三3三

Inukai: Looks like a long penis.

Ninomiya: Such-

Yuki: I didn't say you could speak. *smacks Ninomiya's butt* But it does look...odd...

Osamu:... *covering Chika's eyes* Can we move on?

TAT: Yeah. Let's.

Yuki: I think for the next part we should call in a pro. *claps hands*

Mei: Yeah? What now?

Yuki: *points to screen*

Mei: I see... *pulls out rope*

Inukai: *backs away* N-now hold on a minute.

Mei: Get your body ready.

Inukai: *runs away*

TAT: Moving on, yet again!

Yuma: This one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **i've had a tough day. Jin: plz tell them a joke. Osamu: what do u think your side effect will be? Dares: Jin, go on a date w/ Osamu. Osamu, you have to accept. Then, kiss Jin on the lips. That's all for today.**

TAT: Read about it in your ToD. Always hated the dentists and almost always fell asleep a little during history. Anyways! Jin tell a joke!

Jin: Alright. Ahem. A man walks into a zoo. The only animal in the entire zoo is a dog. It's a shitzhu.

TAT: *sighs & shakes head*

Yuki: *covering mouth and looking away*

Osamu:...

Yuma: *turns head* I don't get it. 三3三

Mei: *walks in* It's better you don't.

Shobu:... What happened to Inukai-sama?

Mei: *points up*

All: *looks up*

Inukai: *hanging from ceiling in boxers w/ multiple knocks & a gag*

All: *steps away from Mei*

Jin: Well... Let's get going, Megane-kun.

Osamu: Alright... *kisses Jin on lips*

Yuki: Haven't had a simple kiss in a while.

Shobu:... Am I going to have to-

Mei: Only if dared.

Shobu:...

Chika: The next one is from Sora.

 **Oh yes, yes I like that Yuki! We start with you then next time!**

 **Alright then!**

 **Tsukiko squad! Cosplay your favorite character of your favorite series!**

 **Ema! Ask Chika out for a date!**

 **Chika! You have to accept!**

 **TAT! WAKE UP!**

 **TAT or Yuki! Turn Taka into human for three session! I want to hear him talk!**

Yuki: Thank you. *bows* I try my best.

TAT: *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Takeshi: *wearing Accelerator shirt and choker*

Suzume: *wearing oversized jacket & taking pictures of Inukai, Yuki & Ninomiya*

Toby: *wearing shinigami shihakshou* And now we're cosplaying...

Mei: *wearing Kokuyo uniform* Reborn for the win.

Yuki: *wearing Tamakoma uniform* Technically, it counts. World Trigger is my favorite series since I'm in a fanfic of it.

Yuma: At least you picked a good outfit. 三3三 *thumbs up*

TAT: Moving on... *snaps fingers*

Ema: Oh no...

Shobu:...This will be...interesting?...

Ema: *walks up to Chika with blush* Amatori...Will you go on a date with me?

Chika: *blushes & nods*

TAT: GAH! My shipper heart!

Yuki: You better fix that. Pick can't gender bend or transform anyone that much.

TAT: R-right... *claps hands*

Taka: Wow! Hey! I can talk!

Yuki: That's right...

Suzume: Hm? What?

Yuma: He's been in a human body before, but never actually spoke. 三3三

Taka: This is amazing! *falls back*

Yuki: Here. You can take my seat. *gets off of Ninomiya*

Taka: Thanks! *sits on Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* When I finally get a break...

TAT: Suck it up. We need to move on.

Taka: Can I do it!?

TAT: Sure.

Taka: Yes! The next one is from Giggi!

 **Oh. Good luck then Minoru!**

 **Speaking of him. Even when he has only a cameo, how about letting your Sick Snow Minoru and this Minoru meet? Just like both Takas!**

 **Hyuse, please show us some of your drawings!**

 **Suzunari and Nasu squad, please dance the waltz with each other and make sure that Taichi won't break anything...**

 **That's it for today~**

TAT: *snaps fingers* I haven't thought much about it, but sure. Don't see why not.

Murakami: See what?

TAT: Nothin'. But you six *points to Suzunari-1 & Nasu squad* need to start walkzin'! And Taichi... At least _try_ not to break anything.

Taichi: I'll be extra careful! *trips & lands on Akane*

Akane: *blush*

Tachi: *gets up & helps Akane* Ah! Sorry about that!

Shobu:... I have a bad feeling about this...

TAT: You and me both...

*music starts playing*

TAT: While they're doing that-

 **CRASH!**

Most: *twitch*

Taichi: I'm sorry!

TAT: As I was saying... Hyuse can show you his drawings while they dance. And while I make sure Taichi doesn't end up destroying-

 **CRASH!**

TAT: THE SCREEN!

Taichi: I'm so sorry!

Hyuse: *pulls out papers with small blush*

Suzume: Aw~~ He's embarrassed to show his work.

Mei: How adorable. *takes pictures* These actually are pretty good. *shows readers picture of Aftokrator*

Shobu:... He made one of...Mikado City...

Toby: Question! Wasn't Kei suppose to be here!?

Yuki:... Is he still in there?

Tachikawa: Nope. I've been out for a while.

Yuki: Then why didn't you say anything?

Tachikawa: Had no reason to.

Yuki:...

Mei: Moving on.

Tachikawa: The last one is from-

 **CRASH!**

Taichi: Sorry!

TAT: Now you're doing it on purpose, damn it!

Rest:...

Tachikawa: It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **New ocs! Yay!**

 **But I'll stick to the current ones**

 **Takeshi - many Trion orbs can you make? & how many beams can each send out?**

 **Airhead - how does it feel to be a pet?**

 **Suzume - can you "sting all enemies to death"?**

 **I actually don't have any dares this time.**

 **So bye!**

Mei: Looks we're finishing it off with just questions.

Takeshi: Fine by me. *turns to readers* The most I ever really put out is five since I still need to use Trion for stuff like Gimlet and Tomahawk. Again for that reason, I try and keep it to three each when I use three, and one each when I use five.

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* Like I want to hurt someone right now.

Suzume: Nice! Honestly, yes. Yes, I can.

TAT: Are we done yet? I can't deal with Taichi destroying things.

Kumagai: I don't know if it was because he was nervous or what, but he was destroying more things than usual.

Kuruma: *bows* I'm sorry, Author-san.

TAT: *waves hand* It's fine. I deal with almost the same thing when it comes to my older brother. Can't go eat without him spilling something...

Yuki: Anyways! That's all for this time.

Akane: Kinda short, isn't it?

TAT: At this point, I don't care.

Nasu: *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Shobu:...Send in more truths...and dares...If you want...

TAT: So until next time...

All: *bows* Goodbye.

Inukai: Is anyone gonna get me down?...Hello!? Anyone!?


	16. Chapter 16

TAT: Hm...

Osamu:?

TAT: This might be bad...

Yuma: ? 三3三

TAT: Craaaaaaaaap!

Chika: Is something the matter, Author-san?

TAT: *sigh* Kinda. Yuki is out sick this time. *rubs forehead* Let's just start this. Is there anything we need to take care of first?

Osamu: I don't...think so.

TAT: Then let's get started! *turns to readers* Welcome back all! Glad to see you here!

Jin: We hope you enjoy today's show as well.

All: Now let's go!

Yuma: The first one is from Sora. 三3三

 **Well, hope you had fun Yuki! Now it's Minorus turn~**

 **You Minoru, make your pet blush so much as possible!**

 **Taka, do everything you ever wanted now that you have a human body.**

 **Ema, Chika. How was the date?**

 **Someone get Inukai down!**

 **Shobu... Hm... Since you're a new guy we make something simple! Tell us about you a little!**

 **Hey Airhead, how do you feel knowing that the next episode is about you or better that you appear again?**

TAT: *snaps fingers* Welcome back to the stage Minoru and Airhead!

Ninomiya: *only in boxers*

Minoru: Heya!

Ema: *sees Ninomiya & smirks*

TAT: Osamu...Please cover Chika's eyes for what's about to happen...

Osamu: *runs to cover Chika's eyes*

Minoru: *pulls down Ninomiya's boxers*

TAT: Thought so...

Ninomiya: *blushes & pulls up boxers*

Minoru: I was right!

Jin: 'People like him are usually embarrassed by over exposure of skin,' right?

Minoru: Exactly! That's Mr. Elite for you!

TAT: *sigh* I guess it was a good think Yuki's out right now... Hey, where's Taka?

Taka: Yahoo! *tackles TAT to ground*

TAT: *groans*

Taka: Being a human is pretty awesome! *holds chocolate bar*

TAT: Hey! That's mine!

Taka: I've always wanted to know what these things taste like! *eats chocolate*

TAT: My chocolate!

Taka: Ah~~~ So gooooooood!

TAT: Tsk. Not as cute as a human... *stands up and dusts self off* Just don't kick yourself. Humans don't do that.

Taka: *solutes* Roger!

TAT: Ema, Chika. Answer?

Ema: It was-

Osamu: *covering ears* LALALALALALALALALALALA!

TAT:... Damn. Since Yuki's not here... Shobu, could you please?

Shobu:... *nods head*...*walks up to Osamu*

Osamu: LALALALALALALALALALALA!

Shobu: *dark aura* **Osamu, please be quiet**.

Osamu: *freezes & starts sweating*

Rest: O.O!?

TAT: *pats Shobu's head* Thanks for that.

Shobu:...*nods head*

TAT: Now then. Answers?

Chika: *blush* It was nice.

Ema: *blush*

TAT: GAH! J-just continue!

Shobu:...Um...I don't really know...

Yuma: Just talk about yourself. 三3三

Shobu:...But...

TAT: I'll help out here. He's a smart kid who joined Boder after the second invasion. He's trying to be an All-Rounder and Kaze and Ame want to join a squad with him as the leader. Oh! He's also Akasora's nephew and his Trion amount isn't something to laugh at. Granted, it's nothing like Chika's, of course.

Shobu:...

Osamu: I have a question.

TAT: Hm? Yeah?

Osamu: Where did the name 'Shobu' come from? His full name is Shokubutsu, isn't it?

TAT: Yeah. Look closely.

Jin: Take out the 'ku' and 'tsu'.

TAT: Exactly. Now let's continue on with Airhead.

Ninomiya: Don't remind me...

Minoru: Good boy. *kisses Ninomiya's cheek*

Ninomiya: Hurry up.

TAT: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Osamu: The next one is from Giggi.

 ***giggles* That was nice. Well except that Taichi broke a lot of things...**

 **Suzunari & Nasu squad, how was the dance?**

 **Shobu-kun, how come you speak so formal?**

 **Taka, why don't you like Kageura?**

 **Chika, what do you feel for Ema?**

 **Enedora, how do you like Meeden movies?**

 **Is there someone who can't sing?**

TAT: *snaps fingers* Urg. Don't remind me.

Taichi: I said I was sorry.

TAT: Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky I'm usually easygoing and can repair these things easily. Now, just answer the questions.

Murakami: It was...nice.

Kumagai: *looks away with small blush* Sorry about stepping of your feet...multiple times.

Nasu: So cute. As for us... It was very enjoyable.

Kuruma: *small blush* I didn't know you could dance so well. It made me look bad.

Nasu: You were great.

Akane: Minus the destruction... It was fun.

Taichi: Yeah!

TAT: *happy sigh* My shipper's heart is beating so fast... *claps* Anyways! Let's move on! Shobu, you're turn again!

Shobu:... I... Um...

TAT: *whispers to readers* He was picked on as a kid. Self conscious now, and all that. *claps* Taka's turn!

Taka: His teeth!

TAT: Weak reason, but reason enough. Onward with Chika!

Chika: He's...Um... *blush*

TAT: *winks* I think you get the picture.

Osamu: I do not approve.

TAT: No one cares. Now then... *claps hands* Enedora everyone...

Enedora (Rad): Where the hell is this place!

TAT: Just shut up and look at the screen. I don't have a lot of patience and your yelling hurts my ears.

Jin: *whistles*

Yuma: Haven't see TAT like this before. 三3三

Enedora: *looks at screen* Most of them are boring as hell! These Meeden Monkies need to learn a thing or two on how to make a movie!

TAT: *snaps fingers* Alright, that's enough.

Kumagai: He's really laying it on hard here, isn't he?

Kuruma: Why don't we move on?

Jin: Sure. Is there anyone who can't sing here?

All:...

Jin: Alright then. Next up.

Taichi: It's from Awesome Sauce!

 **I'm not late, yay! Alright, on we go!**

 **1\. Tsukiko Squad- Are you guys in B Rank Wars? If so, a certain other Tsukiko Squad may be looking for a fight...**

 **2\. TAT- Yes, I'm asking this again, but with more (hehe). Me, and any of the other commenters who want to, get to be part of the action! The characters can enact their revenge on us if they want to, and the other commenters agree. Hope this actually works!**

 **3\. There is no three! The person with today's choice dare is... the Power Elite himself, Yuichi Jin!**

TAT: *snaps finger* Man... Without Yuki here, this is taking a toll on me... For now, let's start with Tsukiko Squad.

Takeshi: What a dumb question.

Mei: Don't be mean to the reviewers.

Toby: Of course we are!

Suzume: Honestly, it's our best bet to join Yuki-san in A-Rank. Also... *smirks with Hidden Stinger out* We'll gladly take them on.

Takeshi: It would be interesting.

Toby: (Hello yeah, we'll take them on!)

Osamu: Um... What?

TAT: He said he would fight. Now then... *spits in hands & rubs them* Alright! Let's try this! *claps hands as hard as possible*

 **POOF!**

All:...

Most:... There's no one there...

TAT: *in corner sulking* But I tried...

Shobu:...Maybe... You just don't have enough power... Right now...

TAT: That's it! *jumps up* If it was at the start, then for sure! Alright! I know what to do! For now though, Jin! Your turn!

Jin: Alright. My dare is for TAT to take all the screw out of Commander Kido's chair.

Rest:...

TAT: O_O!

Jin: 三U三

TAT: *sighs & walks away* Wish me luck...

All: Good luck!

Osamu: Moving on...

Akane: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Osamu: you forgot me question. Plz answer it. Also, how was your date? Did Jin do anything romantic? *blushing* TAT, I wrote a sex scene for a fic for the first time. I'm still a bit embarrassed by it. Any advice? I don't feel like doing any dares lately, so I'm gonna give you some yogurt, and soda. See ya on my ToD!**

Osamu: I did? *goes back* Ah. I guess I did. Sorry. And I'm not sure. Maybe...

Rest: His glasses.

Osamu: Wha-

Rest: His glasses.

Osamu: *sigh* Sure. As for the date...

Jin: Dinner and movies.

Osamu: He got me roses...

Suzume: Oh, hell yeah! I've got some writting to do! *turns to readers* And I'll answer in Author-san's place. Honestly, as long as you made it the smexiest thing you could think of, then it should be fine! I will even go and read it for you!

All: Thanks for the soda and yogurt!

Jin: Now for the last one.

Chika: The next one is from a guest.

 **Yuma: Read one of Yoshizilla's FanFics, either the Silver works at Pizza Hut one, or the Waluigi taco stand one. The co that came from America can translate. (I'm sorry I don't remember of it was Toby or Take) that's all. (You can read it in between dares and not all at once if you want)**

Toby: I'm American, but I'm also teaching Take English, so technically...

Takeshi: Just translate for him.

Toby: Alright. Let's go, Yuma.

Mei: I guess that's it for this one.

Jin: Then let's get to the last one. It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions/Truths**

 **Shobu - have you met Tsukiko Squad officially yet?**

 **Jin - how are you doing, my good man (my brother's stupid question)**

 **Nasu Squad - has Suzume ever asked you to harass Tsuji with her (and/or Mei)?**

 **Dares**

 **Take & Tobs - sing Speaking by Mrs. Green Apple**

 **That is all**

Takeshi: Only I can call him Tobs.

Shobu:...

Mei: Yes, he has.

Takeshi: Sensei has introduced me and Tobs to him before.

Mei: Same with me and Yuki-kun.

Suzume: I met him by accident.

Jin: I am doing well.

Nasu: Yes. She has.

Kumagai: At least once a week.

Akane: It's fun from time-to-time.

Kumagai: Can't deny that.

Mei: Can someone go get Toby?

Murakami: Taichi is already on it.

 **CRASH!**

Taichi: Sorry!

Ninomiya:...

Minoru: No need to be mad.

Rest:?

Minoru: His dare from last time pretty much had no effect on today's session.

Rest: Ah! I see.

Toby: What now!? I m busy!

Takeshi: We have to sing.

Toby: Urg. Fine. Let's get this over with then.

 _nee kikasete kimi no sukina uta wa nani_

 _nee tatoeba kono mama dokoka e nukedashite_

 _shinzou no blue o kakusazu ni hanashi o shiyou_

 **yeah okinete**

 **saikou no hi ni shiyou**

 **well, oide oide**

 **daremo ga daremo ga samishikunattari surun da**

 **sensei demo nanimo shiranai**

 _shinyuu demo nanimo shiranai_

 ** _dare ni mo hanasu ki wa nai?_**

 ** _dakedomo hanashite yo_**

 ** _aimai na tado wa iranai_**

 ** _kanashimi ni wa hi wa nai_**

 ** _darenimo hanasu ki wa nai?_**

 ** _dakedo mo hanashite yo_**

 ** _boku ni wa hanashite yo_**

 _nee kikasete kimi no suki na hito wa dare?_

 _kono sekai ga ai ni michitara ii no ni na_

 _honnou no blues o kakusazu ni sakendemite yo_

 **hey tsuujitemite**

 **saikouchou de iyou**

 **well, oide oide**

 **daremo ga daremo ga hitori to omottari surun da**

 _madamada nani mo shiranai_

 _kimi wa mada kidzuketenai_

 _dare ni mo hanasu ki wa nai?_

 _dakedomo isasete yo_

 _aimai na taido wa iranai_

 _kanashimi ni wa kiri ga nai_

 _dare tomo hanasuki wa nai?_

 _boku ni wa hanashite yo_

 _dareka to hanashite yo_

 **yukai ni asa made odorimasho**

 **hajimete no kisu o utaimasho**

 **gojishin no shumi or tokugi o**

 **hazukashigarazu ni hanasou yo**

 _demo kimi ga hontou ni shiritai no wa_

 _daredemonai kimi jishin deshou?_

 **yubisaki de tobasu meseeji wa**

 **ittai dare no nani todoiteru no?**

 _oshienakya koronjau yo de_

 _manabanakya kega shichau you desu_

 ** _daremo shiranai kimi o_**

 **sensei demo nanimo shiranai**

 _shinyuu demo nanimo shiranai_

 ** _darenimo hanasu ki wa nai?_**

 ** _daijobu hanashite yo_**

 ** _aimai na taido wa iranai_**

 ** _asobou tobou_**

 ** _dare ni mo hanasuki wa nai?_**

 ** _dakedo mo hanashite yo_**

 ** _boku ni wa oshiete yo_**

Toby: There! Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to translating!

Jin: I guess that's it.

TAT: *runs in & hides behind Jin* That's all! Hope you enjoyed and all that! Let's hurry!

Jin: Remember to leave more truths and dares.

Osamu: Well, until next time...

All: See ya!

Toby: So...Many...Chapters...


	17. Chapter 17

Yuki: *pats Shobu's head* And that's why you shouldn't listen to Author-san when he promises something.

Shobu: *nods head*

TAT: *smacks Yuki's head* Don't tell him that kind of thing, damn it!

Yuki: *rubs head* Ow... I'm sick, you know...

TAT: Shut the hell up! *crosses arms & turns to readers* Hey everyone! Glad you're all back!

Osamu: Is yelling really necessary?

TAT: Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?

Osamu:...

TAT: Exactly! Now let's get started! Jin! You start things off!

Jin: Alright. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks. Can U get a cat in there? I want to see how Taka reacts. Osamu, confess your love to Jin! Jin, either accept and kiss him, or let him down easy. Kazama, singing Uncontrol. It suits you. Here's chips and sour-cream dip, as well as hummus. Bye! Keep sending me dares/questions.**

TAT: Alright then! *snaps fingers* Of course I'll be sending in more questions and dares!...When I think of some... Now! Kazama! Start singin'!

Kazama: *holds mic & is in idol clothes*

*music starts playing*

 **Akogare wa itsudemo chikazuite wa tooku naru**

 **Surikireta yakusoku nigirishime**

 **Junsui sugiru kara hoka no dareka kizutsukeru**

 **Mou boku wa hitori de enjiru shika nakute**

 **Mamoru tame (Hokori to)**

 **Somukenai (Dentou)**

 **Kokoro nara tokkuni jiyuu nozonde samayotte ita**

 **Kimi no senaka ni wa me ni mienu tsubasa ga haete iru no darou**

 **Boku wo chijou he to okizari ni shita mama**

 **Tsuyoku naru sono tame ni tebanashita kanjou ga ima**

 **Seigyo dekinai hodo ni abareteru**

 **Mae dake wo mitsumete sesuji nobasu shounen wa**

 **Sakebitai kimochi wo oshikometa**

 **Jibungatte ni nado ikirarenai riyuu wo**

 **Yasashisa ja nakutte yowasa to warau kai?**

 **Kibishisa wa (Jishin he)**

 **Kisoiai (Takami he)**

 **Hohoemi wo wasurete fukigen na sora aoi de miteru**

 **Yume no yukusaki wa mugen da to taiyou wo yubisashi nagara**

 **Mata deaeru yo to wakeri wo tsugeru no ka**

 **Itsudatte tobitateru sore ga jiyuu da to iu nara**

 **Saikai ni kitai nado shitakunai**

 **Kimi no senaka ni wa me ni mienu tsubasa ga haete iru no darou**

 **Boku wo chijou he to okizari ni shita mama**

 **Tsuyoku naru sono tame ni tebanashita kanjou ga ima**

 **Seigyo dekinai hodo ni atsukute abareteru**

TAT: I am guessing that is the one! And good job, Kazama!

Kazama: *nods*

TAT: Next would be Taka!

Cat: *runs by*

Taka: *chases cat* Come back here, kitty!

Jin: Who's cat does that even belong to?

TAT: Cat's name is Tavian, my name is TAT and the one named Osamu is next up with Jin!

Jin: Doesn't answer my question.

TAT: Don't care! Osamu! Go!

Osamu: Jin-san.

Jin: Megane-kun.

Osamu: I love you... As if you were my brother.

Jin: Thank you, Megane-kun. Same.

Yuki: Mikumo-kun sure is tricky.

All: Thanks for the chips and dip!

TAT: Moving on!

Chika: This one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **No intro needed, let's go!**

 **1\. TAT- I know you're American from your bio, but what time zone are you? This is because your updates seem to be when I'm asleep, and I'm EST.**

 **2\. Minoru- If Taka is now human for a bit, you get to be his dog!**

 **3\. There is no 3! The person with today's choice dare is... Shobu! Make a good choice, new guy!**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy characters!**

TAT: Oddly enough, I've figured out a general time period when most of you would leave a review! Depending on when I put it up, that is! As for the time zone... That would be Pacific!

Yuki: I've got this next one. *claps hands*

Jin: Speaking of pets...

Minoru: Yuki, we gotta share this time! *holds rope*

Ninomiya: *trying to take collar off*

Yuki: I had forgotten about that. But... *puts collar on Minoru* You are Taka's dog today.

Minoru:... Eh?

Taka: *walk to Minoru while holding Tavian* So Minoru is my puppy!?

TAT: Yup!

Taka: I have a kitty and a puppy now! Oh yeah!

Yuki: *grabs Ninomiya's collar* Looks like you're stuck with me.

Minoru: Hey! He's still my pet too!

Yuki: Fair enough. *push Ninomiya & claps hands*

Ninomiya, Minoru, Taka: *falls to ground*

Tavian: *jumps away*

Suzume: *taking pictures*

Taka: Kitty! Come back!

TAT: *covers mouth* Pfft!

Jin: Let's get to the last part.

Shobu:...Next time... Everyone who is here...has to keep an apple on their heads...

Yuma: That doesn't seem to hard. 三3三

Shobu:...And when a person's apple falls from their head...they either have to strip down completly...or get a hit from Tsukiko-sama...

All:...

TAT: Ah! Sorry, Shobu, but this is T rated, so no junk can be shown!

Shobu:...Speedo for guys... Most revealing swimsuit for girls...

All:...!

TAT: *sighs & mutters* Never a mentally stable oc... Alright! Let's just move on!

Osamu: The next one come from luna0starlight.

TAT: Oh! Someone new!

 **Hello! Just some ship stuff here. It's going to get really weird. Suzu-san, get your camera, possibly. I don't care. Much. Anyway my truths:**

 **1\. Yuma-kun, do you feel what your real body feels? If so, I'm so sorry!**

 **2\. Osamu-san, what do you feel about your teammates?**

 **Now the dares. *evil grin* heheheheh**

 **1\. Hyuse-kun and Yuma-kun, please hug in a friendly way? Please? It's just a hug! No door!**

 **2\. Yuma-kun, put on a maid outfit or a princess outfit. (which will be pink. Make it a Wednesday.)**

 **3\. How was the fanfic Yuma-kun?**

 **4\. All humans, thoughts of the neighbors? All of them? In general?**

 **Welp, that's it for me! With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~**

Suzume: *pulls up camera*

Yuma: No. Not really. 三3三

Osamu: They are great teammates and friends. I'm glad to have met them.

Yuma: Sounds exactly like something you would say, Osamu. 三3三

Chika: *nods head*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Hyuse: Now wha-

Yuma: *tackles Hyuse into a hug*

Hyuse: What the-

TAT: Just hug back and it'll all be over.

Hyuse: *reluctantly hugs back*

Yuma: *gets down*

TAT: *snaps fingers* You can feel pretty now.

Yuma: *in princess dress* Thanks. 三3三 If you mean the ones from last time then we haven't finished it.

TAT: So? Neighbors anyone?

Most: *points to Yuma* We know that not all of them are bad.

Taka: Do I count? I'm technically a dog!

TAT: Nah! It's cool! Let's just continue!

Yuma: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da. 三3三

 **Questions**

 **Shobu - so how you liking things so far**

 **TAT - if you have seen the latest Arc V episode then what was your reaction to Starve Venom?**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume - sing See VisionS by Mami Kawada**

 **TAT - Pick four people to say the chants for the dimension dragons. Then come up with one for a monster of your favourite archetype**

 **Osamu - pour yourself a shot of whiskey**

Shobu:...It's interesting...and a little scary...

TAT: *reads second question with blank look* My reaction... *turns to readers* Ahem... IT IS ABOUT DAMN TIME! THE FOURTH ONE AT LAST! WHAT!? THE EPISODE IS OVER!? NOOOOOOOO! WHY ISN'T IT NEXT WEEK ALREADY!

Rest: *covering ears*

TAT: Afterwards I got a little mad at myself for not noticing something kinda obvious. In the opening, when Yuri is shown, you could see that the backround kinda looks like thorns, so when his deck was shown to be a plant one, I was a little mad.

Osamu: Was it that big of a deal?

TAT: *grabs Osamu & starts shaking him* OF! COURSE! IT! IS!

Yuki: While those two are busy... Suzu-chan, your turn.

Suzume: I get to sing! Hell yeah!

*music starts playing*

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **kore ijou tooku made tobenai tori ga ita**

 **kizu mo nai rippa na hane de aozora wo najitta**

 **kono basho mo warukunai**

 **ano sora wa takakunai**

 **kono basho mo yoku wa nai**

 **karada de kanjiru sokudo wo osoreteru**

 **dare ni demo chansu wa moteru... sono saki he yukenai**

 **hontou wa tobitatenai hontou wa tabitachitai**

 **ima kamaetai negai no mukou de kagayaku kimi ga iru**

 **hitomi ni utsusu**

 **mirai ni tatte, itsumo tsuyokute sonna kimi ga boku sa**

 **kimi wa mada mabushii kedo onnaji kimochi de kono te nobashite**

 **itsuka tsukamu genjutsu no boku ga kimi ni naru yo**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **madamada junsui de muku na yume datta**

 **jishakumitai ni hoshii mono subete hikiyoseteta**

 **kore dake wa yuzurenai kore mo mata yuzurenai**

 **gareki ni umoretatte kodoku ni ikiteru kimi ga ita**

 **hitomi ga nozomu**

 **Ima made zutto... korekara motto!asu kimi wa boku sa**

 **nugisutete sono karagoto hadaka ni natte migaru ni natte**

 **mata sagasou yo hikaru genseki ni boku ga naru yo**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **ashimoto ni korogatta**

 **koishi wo keritobashita**

 **tomdeyuke kono omoi**

 **hitomi ni yureru**

 **risou no boku to kinou no boku ga itsumo surechigai de**

 **ato sukoshi todokanai yo**

 **kimi nara kitto, kurushiku tatte waraitobashite...**

 **hitomi ni utsusu**

 **mirai ni tatte, itsumo tsuyokute sonna kimi ga boku sa**

 **kimi wa mada mabushii kedo onnaji kimochi de kono te nobashite**

 **itsuka tsukamu genjutsu no boku ga kimi ni naru yo**

 **kimi ni naru yo**

Suzume: Woo! That was honestly awesome!

Most: *claps*

Yuki: Still great at singing. *turns to TAT* Now you need to finish this part up.

TAT: Right! Let's see... Osamu gets Odd-Eyes! Hyuse gets Dark Rebellion! Minoru gets Clear Wing! Shobu gets Starve Venom!

Hyuse: Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!

Minoru: My turn! Spot light, please! *glitter all around* Sono utsukushiku mo ooshiki tsubasa hirugaeshi hikari no hayasa de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Kuria Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!

Osamu: *sigh* Arawarero! Ooshiku mo utsukushiku kagayaku futairo no manako! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon

TAT: And to finish it off...

Shobu: *dark aura & atmosphere* **Miwaku no kaori de mushi o sasou nirin no utsukushiki hana yo. Ima hitotsu to narite sono kaben no oku no jigoku kara aratana kyōi o umidase! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, ueta kiba motsu doku ryū! Reberu hachi! Sutāvu Venomu Fyūjon Doragon!**

All: *takes big step away from Shobu*

Shobu: *looks down*

TAT: Anyways... My current favorite archetype is Nekroz so... Ahem... Great strategist who can transform all to armor! With passionate skills, use the armor of a frozen dragon as you wish! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Nekroz of Trishula!

Trishula: *appears* Yes? You called?

Most: What the hell!?

Trishula: Hm? Is something wrong?

TAT: U-um... No... It's fine... Sorry, but I just thought of some random chant for you and said it... *mutters* Must have let some Author Magic slip... You can go back to wherever you were!

Trishula: Very well.

TAT: Sorry for the inconvenience. *wipes forehead* Phew. That sure was something.

Osamu: Hey... Does that mean you can do that with _anything?_

TAT: I... Guess? *shakes head* Let's just continue!

Yuma: Next is from Sora. 三3三

 **Nice~**

 **Okay, be ready guys**

 **Yuki, Minoru, tease the airhead T rated so much as possible**

 **Tsuji, Inukai, sing Uptown Funk!**

 **Tamakoma- 1 & 2 , play Mario Cart**

TAT: Urg... Yuki, you bring them in this time. I'm starting to burn out here.

Yuki: Okay. *claps hands*

Ninomiya: *looks at Tsuji & Inukai* As your leader-

Minoru: *kisses Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: Mmmmm! *reaches for Tsuji & Inukai*

Yuki: Come on, Ni~no~mi~ya~ *wraps arms around neck* Why are you trying to get away~~

Minoru: He's not being a good pet. *puts hands in shirt*

TAT: *kicks all three* T RATED! It even said so in the damn dare!

Inukai: Well that certainly was something to come into.

Tsuji:...

Inukai: Oh, come on. At least it's just a song this time. Nothing too bad.

Tsuji: Guess you're right.

Inukai: Now let's get started!

*music starts playing*

 **This hit, that ice cold**

 **Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold**

 **This one for them hood girls**

 **Them good girls straight masterpieces**

 **Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city**

 **Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**

 **Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty**

 _I'm too hot_ ( **hot damn** )

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot_ ( **hot damn** )

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot_ ( **hot damn** )

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot_ **(hot damn)**

 _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah_ ( **whoo** )

 _Girls hit your hallelujah_ ( **whoo** )

 _Girls hit your hallelujah_ ( **whoo** )

' _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch_ ( **come on** )

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

 _ **Stop, wait a minute**_

 _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_

 _ **Take a sip, sign a check**_

 _Julio, get the stretch_

 _ **Ride to Harlem, Hollywood**_

 _ **Jackson, Mississippi**_

 _ **If we show up, we gon' show out**_

 _ **Smoother than a fresh dry skippy**_

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Called a police and a fireman**

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Make a dragon wanna retire man**

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Bitch say my name you know who I am**

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Am I bad 'bout that money**

 **Break it down**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah** ( _whoo_ )

 **Girls hit your hallelujah** ( _whoo_ )

 **Girls hit your hallelujah** ( _whoo_ )

' **Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**

 _ **'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**_

 **'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**

 **Saturday night and we in the spot**

 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch**

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, oh**_

 _Before we leave_

 _Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up uh_

 **I said uptown funk you up**

 **Uptown funk you up**

 **Uptown funk you up**

 **Uptown funk you up**

 _Come on, dance, jump on it_

 _If you sexy then flaunt it_

 _If you freaky then own it_

 _Don't brag about it, come show me_

 **Come on, dance**

 **Jump on it**

 **If you sexy then flaunt it**

 _ **Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot**_

 **Don't believe me just watch come on!**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch**

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 **Hey, hey, hey, oh**

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up** _(say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up**

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up** ( _say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up**

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up** ( _say what?)_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up (say what?)**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

Inukai: *panting* See? Not too bad...

Tsuji: *shakes head* I feel like some of my pride is gone.

Suzume: *grabs Tsuji's arm* That's because it is.

Tsuji: *freezes*

TAT: Right! Next would be-

Konami: Jin, your Side Effect isn't fair!

Usami: Oh! Looks like I'm gonna be second!

Osamu: How am I last!?

Yuma: So games like these are this intense... 三3三

Inukai: Did they just ignore us?

Tamakoma: We heard! Move on!

Yuki: Hm. The last one is from Giggi.

 **I'm in school so I have to be quick**

 **Minoru, do you know why Taka don't like Kageura?**

 **Taka, which form do you like more? Human or dog?**

 **Everyone, is there food you don't like?**

 **Ema, Chika, everytime you see each other you have to call each other by the first name**

TAT: Ah school... Let's just continue. Minoru, answer?

Minoru: *shrugs* Dunno.

TAT: Taka?

Taka: While I do like the human body, I miss being a dog.

TAT: You just want to lick yourself without being judged, right?

Taka: How'd you know!?

TAT:...Thought so. Next we have everyone.

All: Yes!

TAT: ...And they would be?...

All: Something!

TAT:...

Yuki: Wow. A collective question dodge. At least they were in synch.

TAT: Shut up. *turns to readers* Since this was the last one, we'll have Chika and Ema do that next time!

Taka: We hope you enjoyed!

Minoru: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Shobu:...Until next time...

All: Bye!

TAT: *yawns* Damn I'm tired. *turns to readers* Oh yeah, small note. If I skip a dare for these then that means I'm using that day to focus only on my other two fics. Either that or I just need some time off. Just a heads up. Hope you understand. *gives peace sign* Bye-bye.


	18. Chapter 18

TAT: Welcome back to another episode of Wow! You Must Be Really Bored If You're Still Reading This!

Shobu:...I thought it was called-

Yuki: It's better that you ignore him. Nothing good ever comes out of listening to everything he says.

TAT: Yuki is the best character ever.

Yuki: He's also a compulsive liar.

Osamu: Can we just start?

TAT: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *snaps fingers* Before that though, we have Ema here with us!

Ema: Do I even have something today?

TAT: Yeah, but later on. Why don't you say hi to Chika though?

Ema: *turns to Chika* Hi, Ama-

TAT: Hold on a moment! *grins* Thanks to last time, you two have to call each other by your first names.

Ema: *blush* Hi...Chika...

Chika: *blush* Hello, Yuzuru-kun...

TAT: *on ground while holding chest* You may...now begin...

Yuma: Right-o! The first one is from yujonokage. 三3三

 **-blinks- Wow. I haven't been here for days and I miss that much?**

 **Nice that Minoru and Taka still got questions just like dares and I'm quite sad that I couldn't send dares to airhead when I had the chance I have some in store, but I think he would take the kiss than to do the dare.**

 **And be glad that this one is T-rated author-san. Minoru... Can be quite be the beast in bed...**

 **Yuki and Minoru... Heh~ Both are Seme material so it can quite hot, right Suzu?**

 **Alright then~**

 **Truth/Questions: Hyuse, what was the strangest thing you saw?**

 **Tamakoma, what was the strangest thing Yuma and Hyuse did?**

 **Author-san, why is Slendeman behind you?**

 **Dares: Minoru & Ninomiya squad, sing Can you feel the love ****tonight** **. Minoru as Simba, Airhead as Nala, Inukai as Timon and Tsuji as Pumbaa -grin-**

 **That's for today, need to get warm first and wanted to finish my One-shot as soon as possible~**

TAT: *gives gentleman's bow* I welcome you back. *snaps* Now let the fun begin!

Suzume: Yes. Yes, they are. *starry eyed & drooling* So beautiful...

TAT: Now then... Hyuse. Your answer would be?

Hyuse: The strangest thing I've seen... This place.

TAT: Thank you!

Hyuse: That wasn't a complement...

TAT: I know!

Hyuse:...

TAT: Tamakoma! Strangest things! Go!

Karasuma: Make-out in one of the training rooms.

Konami: WHAT!? They actually did that!? *grabs Yuma & glares at Hyuse*

Karasuma: That was a lie.

Konami: Huh?

Karasuma: I lied. They didn't do that.

Konami: *starts punching Hyuse* You tricked me!

Hyuse: I didn't do anything.

Osamu: Crossdressing. Never would have thought I would see Kuga in a dress or maid outfit...

TAT: Lol. And the reason he's here is because we're buds.

TAT & SM: *thumbs\tentacles up*

Suzume: Should I...? M Rated tentacles...

Yuki: Suzu-chan, no.

Suzume: *whispers* Do you guys want a fic?

Ninomiya: *sneaking away*

TAT: I don't think so? Slenderman!

Slenderman: *wraps Ninomiya*

TAT: You have two options. One is that you sing the song. The second one is that you and my buddy here can give Suzu some... _inspiration_ for a fic. Your choice.

Suzume: *holding camera*

Ninomiya: Sing!

TAT: Good choice. Start the music!

*music starts playing*

Inukai **: I can see what's happening**

 **(** _What_ **?)**

 **And they don't have a clue**

 **(** _Who_ **?)**

 **They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

 **Our trio's down to two.**

 **(** _Oh_ **.)**

 **Ze sweet caress of twilight**

 **There's magic everywhere**

 **And with all this romantic atmosphere**

 **Disaster's in the air**

Ninomiya **: Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **The peace the evening brings**

 **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

 **With all its living things**

Minoru **: So many things to tell him**

 **But how to make her see**

 **The truth about my past? Impossible!**

 **He'd turn away from me**

Ninomiya: **He's holding back, he's hiding**

 **But what, I can't decide**

 **Why won't he be the king I know he is**

 **The king I see inside?**

Ninomiya & Minoru: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **The peace the evening brings**

 **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

 **With all its living things**

 **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **You needn't look too far**

 **Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

 **Love is where they are**

Inukai: **And if he falls in love tonight**

 **It can be assumed**

Tsuji: **His carefree days with us are history**

Inukai & Tsuji: **In short, our pal is doomed**

Rest: *covers mouth*. PFFT!

TAT: *shaking* G-good j-job... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inukai: Two time in a row. You people must love our singing!

Yuki: *covers mouth* Heh heh heh... Let's... Hm Hm Hm... Move on...

Ninomiya: The next one is from Sora.

 ***snickers* I just love it to come here. And I think I found a nice dare this time.**

 **A lot of people going to be glued to each other and that for three sessions! And since there are a lot of people I wanted to do this... I'm going to split it!**

 **Inukai with Kage**

 **Tsuji with Mei**

 **Chika with Ema**

 **Yuki with Minoru AND Ninomiya *snickers***

TAT: KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I love this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *claps hands multiple times*

Kageura: *looks around* Ah crap. Not here again! *look to side* Why the hell are you here?

Inukai: a Looks like we're gonna be stuck together for a while.

Kageura: *tries to punch Inukai*

Inukai: *dodges*

Tsuji: *looking away*

Mei: Would you rather have Suzume be glued to you?

Tsuji:...Fair enough...

Osamu: I do not approve...

Ema: At least it's no one troublesome... *turn & smirks* At least that one is entertaining.

Ninomiya: *dark aura*

Minoru: *lifts glued hand* Hooray! Hooray!

Yuki: *lifts glued hand* Come on, Ninomiya. You should be a little more happy. Hooray. Hooray. Like that.

Ninomiya: *puts both glued hands down* Are we almost done?

TAT: *chuckles* Not even close, dude.

Ninomiya: *groans*

TAT: Moving in then.

Osamu: It's from umbreonblue.

 **Hey! If that Tavian is the cat I think it is, plz don't steal her from my ToD again! Jin, hug Osamu and act like an overprotective brother when any boy tries to kiss him. Feel free to hurt them, just don't kill them. Osamu, if you have a problem with this, stop complaining. Jin's the older brother U never had. Be happy. Here's grilled cheese sandwiches for all. Bye!**

TAT: No. It was not. The Tavian from last time was white and a stray. *winks* Just felt like messin' with ya.

Jin: *wraps arms around Osamu's neck (from behind) & puts head on Osamu's* All of you better stay away from my new otouto. Got it? *pulls out Fujin* Or else.

Rest: Got it!

Usami: Isn't that great, Osamu!? Now you have an Onii-chan!

Osamu: O-Onii-chan...?

TAT: Lol. I love over protective bros.

Suzume: Honestly, so do I!

TAT: Um... I think we are using different definitions of love...

Suzume: How so?

TAT: I mean plot wise.

Suzume: So am-

Kageura & Inukai: *runs into Suzume*

Kageura: Why the hell am I stuck with you!?

Suzume:... *brings out Hidden Stinger*

Yuki: Let's move on.

Mei: The last one is from Giggi.

 **Hah... Of course...**

 **Author-san, what's wrong with Shobu-kun?**

 **Hanzaki-kun, what's your favorite game? If able, play it together with Hisato!**

 **Shiori, what kind of genre do you like the most of books?**

 **Everyone there, please tell us at least who you don't like.**

 **Taka is back being a dog again, right? So... Taka, fetch! *throws ball***

TAT: *whispers to readers* Mental abuse isn't very good. Remember to never do it. *claps hands* Anyways! We have Hanzaki here for the first time!

Hanzaki: Hey.

Yuki: Welcome, Hanzaki-kun.

Yuki & Hanzaki: *high five*

Osamu: *looks at Mei* Are those two close, or something?

Mei: They're ice-cream buddies.

Suzume: Just never be there when they get into an ice-cream eating contest.

Mei & Suzume: *shiver*

TAT: Alright, alright. Hanzaki, look at the screen, please.

Hanzaki: *looks at screen then readers* Super Mario Maker.

Hisato: *falls on Hanzaki* Ah... Where is this place again?

TAT: Been a while, Hisato. Nothing bad this time. You get to play a game with Hanzaki... Who you're sitting on...

Hisato: Oh crap! Sorry! *helps Hanzaki up*

Suzume: A fluffy shipping indeed. *nods head*

Mei: Yeah... Shiorin, your turn.

Shiori: Either horror, mystery or romance. *fixes glasses* But I really like the ones where the main protagonist is a Megane.

Shiori, Osamu & TAT: Meganes forever!

Yuki: Author-san, you don't wear glasses.

TAT: I know. I use to _way_ back in the day, and I just wanted to do that.

Yuma: You sound like an old man. 三3三

TAT: *pats back* Yeah, well, I'm an eighteen year old with the back problems of a forty year old, so...

Taka: *passes by* Woof! Woof!

TAT:... Anyways! People you don't like!

Most: *points to TAT*

TAT: *sweat-drop* Thought so...

Ema: Ninomiya.

Chika: No one.

Kageura: *points to Inukai*

Suzume: Narasaka... Maybe.

Shobu:... No one...

Reiji: What about you, TAT?

TAT: Me?...Hm...I don't really hate any characters. If anything, I find a very small amount a little irritating, but I still like them

Rest:...

TAT:... *Turns to readers* Anyways! To the second review I got from you, Giggi, I don't force myself to do anything! I do it because you guys find this enjoyable! ... For whatever reason! *gentleman's bow* Thank you anyways though.

Ema: Getting to the last one. It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **TAT - Do you have a YouTube channel? Also what are your thoughts on the fact that there aren't any World Trigger abridged series?**

 **Any Tsukiko Squad member there - if you had to describe your maker in 1 word what would it be?**

 **Dares**

 **Inukai - kiss Osamu on lips**

 **Yuki - punch airhead as hard as you can**

 **Kageura - give Inukai a complement**

TAT: Ah! Good questions! I was planning on making one! As for the abridged series... It is very sad. I myself haven't seen one yet. That being said... I was planning on asking some friends (?) if they would help me make one! I still wouldn't get my hopes up though. Next!

Yuki: One word... *smiles* Idiot.

Mei: Stupid.

Suzume: Beneficial.

TAT: Wow... Thanks... I feel so great...

Yuki, Mei, Suzume: You're welcome.

TAT: Just get to the dares.

Jin: *holds Fujin* Go ahead and try it.

Inukai: *looks at TAT* I can't do something else?

TAT: Nope! This one isn't bad enough for the door, so you're stuck with it.

Inukai: But-

Suzume: *pushes Inukai (& Kageura)*

Jin: *slashes at Inukai*

Inukai: Nope! Almost got my head chopped off there! *walks towards the door*

TAT: Wait! At least let Kage do his part!

Kageura: *punches Inukai in face* Like hell I'll give him a complement.

TAT: Too bad! Just... Say something not mean.

Kageura:...You... Don't smell too bad...?

TAT: Good enough.

Ninomiya: Are we done here?

Yuki: *punches Ninomiya in stomach*

Ninomiya: *goes unconscious*

Yuki: Dang it. Now he's dead weight.

TAT: Before we go, I do have some stuff to say before we go. *turns to readers* The first things is that everything requested here today will continue in for next time!

Mei: Great...

TAT: Yup! They're still gonna be stuck, Ema and Chika still have to go by a first name basis and Jin still has to be an overprotective big bro! Next is that I'm working on the Prologue story for Yuki and Mei! I've decided just to make a sorta long one with them and have the other three get their own chapter! So look forward to that!

Osamu: Anything else?

TAT: Hm... Not that I can think of... So that's it! We hope you all enjoyed!

Hisato: *still playing* Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Taka: Woof woof...

All: See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

TAT: *looks at iPad* So Osamu's a stoner...Yuma is a chipmunk...Replica is Russian...

Osamu: Um... What is he muttering to himself?

Yuma: How am I chipmunk? 三3三

Yuki: *shrugs* Dunno. I'm still busy wondering why we continue to do this.

Ninomiya: My thoughts exactly...

Chika: *walks up to TAT* Author-san, what are you doing?

Ema: Why don't feel like I don't want to know the answer?

TAT: *look at Chika with pity* Oh you poor thing. *pats head*

Chika: ?

Jin: Well, what do you say we start?

Yuki: Author-san, we're gonna start now.

TAT: *waves hand & doesn't look up* You take over this time! I'm busy with this!

Yuki: Alright... *turns to readers* Hello everyone. Welcome back. We hope you enjoy today's show.

Minoru: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Jin, keep it up! TAT...just for that, you get to drink penal tea. Try not to pass out~ Osamu, do you consider yourself the normal one here? Hyuse, do you ever get homesick? That's all for now. Send me dares/questions to my ToD! Here's some oranges. Bye-bi!**

Jin: *thumbs up*

Yuki: Author-san, there's something for you! *holds cup*

Osamu: Why is it so...

Jin: Thick?

Osamu: Yeah...

Yuki: Don't know, but Author-san has to drink it. *hands it to TAT*

TAT: *doesn't look away from iPad* So we'll just take from the first episode... *drinks & hands cup back* Since they go to college...

Yuma: Oh? Either he has a strong stomach or he's too focused. 三3三

Yuki: *sniffs cup*

Minoru: I think it's the latter.

Yuki: *takes sip* ...

Osamu: So? How does it taste?

Yuki: ? *hands cup*

Osamu: *drinks* GAH! *falls to ground*

Yuki: It tastes terrible.

Osamu: Say that beforehand next time!

Yuki: *shrugs* Anyways. You have a question to answer.

Osamu: *fixes glasses* No. Chika is also normal.

Jin: So I'm not normal, Megane-kun?

Osamu:... No comment.

Jin: So mean.

Yuki: *looks at glued hand then to TAT* Author-san, we need Hyuse-kun here.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Yuki: Thank you. *turns to Hyuse* Your turn.

Hyuse: Yes.

Minoru: Boring~~~ *turns to readers* We'll just move on. The next one is from a guest.

 **First: good boy, yuki, have some icecream. Second: Yuma, osamu, and chika: sing "Schuyler Sisters" Yuma as Angelica, osamu as Eliza, and Chika as Peggy, oh, and tachikawa as burr. That's all**

Yuki: *eating ice-cream* Thank you. =3

Jin: *looks at T-2* Have fun.

Ema: *lifts glued hand* What about this?

Jin: It said to sing, not dance, so that should be fine.

Osamu: Can we just get this over with?

*music starts playing*

Jin: What about Tachikawa?

Yuki: Ah. That's right. Author-san- *ducks*

TAT: Busy!

Yuki: Hm... Jin-san, could you...?

Jin: Sure thing.

Jin: **There's nothing rich folks love more**

 **Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor**

 **They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common**

 **Just to watch 'em talk**

 **Take Yuichi Jin, the man is loaded**

 **Uh oh, but little does he know that**

 **His kouhai Yuma, Osamu and Chika**

 **Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

Rest: **Work, work**

Yuma: **Yuma!**

Rest: **Work, work**

Osamu: **Osamu!**

Chika: **And Chika!**

Rest: **Work, work**

 **Mikumo Squad**

Yuma: **Yuma!**

Osamu: **Osamu!**

Chika: **Chika!**

Rest: **Work!**

Chika: **Daddy said to be home by sundown**

Yuma: **Daddy doesn't need to know**

Chika: **Daddy said not to go downtown**

Yuma: **Like I said, you're free to go**

 **But—look around, look around**

 **The revolution's happening in New York**

Osamu & Chika: **New York**

Rest: **Yuma!**

All: **Work!**

Chika: **It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

Osamu: **People shouting in the square**

Chika: **It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

Yuma: **New ideas in the air**

Yuma & Most: **Look around, look around—**

Osamu: **Yuma, remind me what we're looking for**

Rest: **He's looking for me!**

Yuma & rest: **Osamu, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

 **I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

 **Woa-oah**

M.S.: **Woa-oah**

All: **Work!**

Jin: **Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city**

 **Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty**

 **Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**

 **But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

 **Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?**

 **You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Yuma: **Jin,** **you disgust me**

Jin: **A** **hh, so you've discussed me**

 **I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

Yuma: **I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

 **So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

 **You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

 **So listen to my declaration:**

M.S.: **"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

 **That all men are created equal"**

Yuma & Rest: **And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)**

 **I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

All: **Work!**

Osamu: **Look around, look around at how**

 **Lucky we are to be alive right now**

Osamu & Chika: **Look around, look around at how**

 **Lucky we are to be alive right now**

M.S.: **History is happening in Manhattan and we**

 **Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world**

All: **In the greatest city in the world!**

Yuma (Osamu & Chika) ((rest)): **Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

 **(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

 **So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

 **(the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

 **(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))**

 **I want a revelation (In New York, woah)**

 **So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))**

All: **We hold these truths to be self evident**

 **(look around, look around) (hey, hey)**

 **That all men are created equal**

 **(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)**

 **Look around, look around**

 **At how lucky we are to be alive right now**

 **History is happening in Manhattan**

 **And we just happen to be**

Rest: **In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)**

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

 **Work, work**

Yuma: **Yuma!**

Rest: **Work, work**

Osamu: **Osamu!**

Chika: **And Chika!**

Rest: **Work, work**

M.S.: **Mikumo Squad!**

Rest: **Work, work**

All: **We're looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

 **Hey (work, work)**

Yuma & Rest: **Woah-ah! (work, work)**

Osamu, Chika & Rest: **Hey (work, work)**

 **In the greatest city**

M.S.: **In the greatest city**

 **In the world!**

Rest: **In the greatest city in the world!**

Osamu: *panting* Finally...

Minoru: *grins* Nice lyric changes.

Jin: Thanks.

Osamu: Can we..,move on!?

Yuma: Alright! The next one is from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **Haha, glasses FTW! (I'm a megane myself, haha. Ironically enough, I did a genderbended Osamu cosplay one time. Yes, I am female.) Alright, on to the questions!**

 **1\. I got another glue-pair! Toby and Takeshi (have fun Suzume!)**

 **2\. There is no number 2! The person who gets today's choice dare is... Inukai! The guy's stuck to Kageura, I'll give him a break.**

Jin: Would have liked to have seen that Cosplay.

Osamu: I am fine without that image.

Yuki: Either way, shouldn't you be happy to know that she's a megane as well?

Osamu:... *fixes glasses* Yes.

Yuki: Exactly. Now then... *turns to TAT*

TAT: What if I give Kitora a man's voice...?

Others: o_O!?

Yuki: Author-san, we need some people here.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Toby: Why the hell am I stuck with him!?

Takeshi: It's not like I'm happy about this. Now shut up.

Kageura: At least they get it.

Inukai: It's not so bad.

Kageura: *tries to punch Inukai*

Inukai: *ducks* My dare is that no one can hit me for the rest if the time!

Kageura: Tsk. *spits on Inukai*

Inukai: Really!?

Suzume: *happily taking pictures*

Takeshi: Moving on. Next is from yujonokage.

 **-snickers- Yes, that was perfect. And I'm glad to be back!**

 **Let's see...**

 **Truth/Question: Yuzuru, how did you manage to get Mirai as your mentor?**

 **Suzu, opinion! T rated one-shot or M rated two-shot?**

 **Dares: Hyuse, draw someone!**

 **Yuki, Hanzaki, have an ice-cream eating contest!**

 **Hisato: What's your favorite manga?**

Ema: Constant asking.

Suzume: *looks away for camera* Why not both?

Takeshi: Because not everyone has as much free time as our idiot maker.

TAT: Heard that, ya turd!

Takeshi: *flips TAT off*

Suzume: Well... I guess I would say the one you enjoy making more.

Hyuse: *sketchpad in hand*

Yuki: Give him a few minutes, okay? *grins* Let's move on to me and Hanzaki-kun.

Hanzaki: I will win this time.

Yuki: You _do_ have a handicap this time. But that doesn't mean I won't go all out.

Toby: Ready! Set!... Go!

Yuki & Hanzaki: *start shoving face in giant ice-cream tubs*

Osamu: I don't know what the big deal was about. It's a little...rough, but-

Takeshi: Give it a minute.

Yuki: *shoots Meteoras*

Hanzaki: *starts shooting*

Osamu: It's just an eating contest!

Yuma: I'm more shocked they haven't gotten brain freezes yet. 三3三

Toby: Let's just get back to Hyuse.

Hyuse: *lifts sketchpad to show drawing of middle finger*

Toby: You bastard!

Inukai: By the way, where is Sasamori?

Hisato: *trying to hide*

Suzume: *pulls Hisato* It's just a simple question.

Hisato:... Alright. *turns to readers* Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Suzume: *dreamy look* Ah~ 8027~

Hisato: *waves small 8096 flag*

Ninomiya: Can we hurry up? These two are disgusting.

Suzume: Oh fine. Honestly, you need to enjoy this more.

Ninomiya:...Just hurry.

Toby: Next one is from Giggi!

 **I'm glad if it's alright for you author-san. But really please rest if you need to!**

 **Hanzaki-kun, what do you know about this place?**

 **I think it's time we get Zoe-san here to let him see how 'good' his team is bonding with others.**

 **Suzu-chan, you're shipping Hanzaki and Hisato, too right?**

Jin: Hey, TAT-

TAT: Busy! *snaps fingers*

Yuki: *lifts face* Done!

Hanzaki: Damn it... *looks at screen* I only knew that my leader was always nervous of coming back here. He would always mutter stuff about some dog.

Suzume: Honestly, I ship everyone with everyone. There are hardly any ships that I don't sail on. For those two I think of fluff.

Takeshi & Toby: Into the mind of a fujoushi. *gentleman's bow* We hope you enjoyed.

Suzume: *punches both*

Yuki: Anyways, welcome to your first time here, Kitazoe.

Kitazoe: Thanks! *looks over to Ema & Chika* Oh! So Ema got a girlfriend here!?

Ema & Chika: *blushes & looks away*

Most: *turn to TAT*

TAT: What the hell am I suppose to do for Kazama!?

Yuki: Really focused indeed.

Kitazoe: *looks at Kageura & Inukai* I thought you hated him. Wow! This place is amazing if you two are holding hands!

Kageura: Shut up! I'm doing this because I _have_ to! Not because I _want_ to!

Yuki: No violence!

Kageura: Shut up, hypocrite!

Yuki: *rubs forehead* Urg. Now I'm getting tired of this. Let's just move on.

Ninomiya: The next one is from Sora.

 **Oh this is perfect~**

 **All glued pairings have to kiss each other!**

 **Just like Hanzaki and Hisato kiss each other**

 **And everyone. Of course on the lips**

 **Osamu, wear a Barbie dress**

 **Jin, wear Kens clothes**

Mei: And we're finally here.

Suzume: *pulls up camera* Ready!

Ema: *blush* ... *pecks Chika on lips*

Chika: *blush*

Mei: *kisses Tsuji on lips*

Tsuji: *shuffling nervously*

Inukai: *peck Kageura in lips*

Kageura: *tries to punch Inukai*

Inukai: *dodges*

Minoru: *kisses Ninomiya & inserts tongue*

Ninomiya: *pushes Minoru*

Yuki: *kisses Ninomiya* Almost done. *pecks Minoru on lips* Hisato-kun and Hanzaki-kun next.

Hanzaki: Hey now. I never-

Hisato: *pecks Hanzaki on lips* Its better to just go along with it...

Yuki: Exactly. Now then... *turns to see Osamu & Jin as Barbie & Ken* Pfft!

Osamu: *massive blush*

Jin: Hm... I've got nothing to say on the matter.

Suzume: *taking multiple pictures with small bloody nose*

Mei: Moving on is the last one.

Chika: It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **TAT - what happened with Shobu's dare?**

 **Airhead - So... How are you!?**

 **Suzume - what do you ship more MidoriTake or TobyTake?**

 **Dares**

 **Mei - punch some as hard as you can**

Ninomiya: I'm glued to these two. *moves head to Yuki & Minoru* ...Not doing well.

Suzume: TobyTake!

Toby: *sigh* How did I know...

Takeshi: Either way I get the short end of the straw...

Mei: *punches Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *fall to ground with Yuki & Minoru*

Suzume: *takes pictures*

Chika: Author-san, you have a question.

TAT: *sighs and puts away iPad* I forgot about it. I'll make it up to you guys with next time. For now, let's end this. *yawns*

Mei: We hope you enjoyed.

Jin: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

*gurgling noises*

All: *turns to TAT*

TAT: *holds stomach* What the heck!?

Most: Is the drink barely kicking in?

TAT: Urg. Until next time...

All: Bye!

TAT: I'm defiantly taking a day off now... *holds stomach* If only to be in the bathroom!


	20. Chapter 20

TAT: *lazily waves* Yo, everyone. *yawns* 'ow are you 'oing?

Jin: Are you sure you should be up?

TAT: *sways* Yeah... I'm fine...

Yuki: *yawns and stretches* Can we please get this on the road? Dealing with Pyr tired me out.

TAT: Ah. We still need to do something. *snaps fingers*

All: *apples on head*

Osamu: What's with the apples?

TAT: Don't let that fall. If it does you'll end up in a speedo.

Osamu: *gulp*

TAT: *yawns* 'ow you 'an be'in~~

Yuma: The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **Ha! Revenge is mine! Anyways, Osamu, you get to dare someone of your choice. Jin, you get covered in basketballs. Yuma, try to prank someone. Your choice. That's all. See ya on my ToD.**

TAT: Yeah, yeah... I'll be there later, Leafeon...

Osamu: There's not really anyone here...

Yuki: *yawns* Just think of something.

Osamu: Alright... Yuki-senpai, drink that thing from last time.

Yuki: *holds cup* ...I'll get you back later for this, Mikumo-kun. *chugs* Ah! There we go! That got me up! Tastes terrible, but I'm up.

Osamu: Does that mean-

Yuki: *hits Osamu's apple off head*

Osamu:...

Yuma: Looks like Osamu's gonna be in a speedo. 三3三

Osamu: *silently cries in corner*

Yuki: *claps hands*

Osamu: *in speedo*

Yuki, Yuma, Jin: *looks down* ...Mine's bigger. (三3三)

Osamu: Don't look! *sits down* Just hurry up and continue!

Chika: How is-

Yuki: *claps hands*

Jin: *in ball pit filled w/ basketballs*

Yuki: Right. Next up is-

Yuma: *tries to hit Yuki's apple*

Yuki: *flips Yuma over* Nice try, but now you end up like Mikumo-kun.

Yuma: *in speedos* These are a little tight. 三3三

Osamu: Chika, don't look and just continue!

Chika: *blush* R-right. *turns to readers* The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Ah, he means Taka. Thinking about it... It didn't get better right?**

 **It was about the MinoNino story Suzu, I can't decide...**

 **Btw author-san, once the part with T.S. is finished I will send it to you so you can see if I did everything right.**

 **Truth/Questions: Hanzaki, how is Arafune outsides with dogs? And what do you think of Taka? He isn't harmful, right?**

 **Suzu, YukiNinoMino or YukiTakeToby? (This just curiosity now)**

 **Dares: Kako, choose 5 people who will dress as the gang from Sailor Moon**

TAT: *sways while claps hands* Right-o~~~

Osamu: Nothing gets better for victims like us.

Suzume: *pokes apple*

Yuki: I wouldn't do that.

Suzume: Alright. *takes pictures of Osamu & Yuma* After all, I have other things to do. *turns to readers* To answer you questions... YukiTakeToby seems like a fluff filled thing to me while YukiNinoMino seems like a very sexy lemon just waiting to happen. In this case I like the fluff more, but if it involves Ninomiya-san and Minoru, I'd go with the M Rated.

Kako: A fujoushi's thoughts everybody.

Hanzaki: He's not too bad if they aren't really don't anything. If we're walking and pass by one then he moves to the opposite side.

Taka: *looks up at Hanzaki* Woof! Woof!

Hanzaki: *picks up Taka* Nope. Defiantly not harmful.

Taka: *knocks apple off Hanzaki's head*

Hanzaki:...

Taka: *wags tail* Woof!

Hanzaki: *(in speedo) drops Taka*

Kako: Guess it's my turn. Let's see... Tsukiko, Hanzaki, Mikumo, Amatori and Jin.

Osamu: Me again!?

Yuma: At least you won't be in a speedo now. 三3三

Yuki: *sighs & claps hands*

Hanzaki: Officially hate this place.

Osamu: Join the club.

Jin: It isn't too bad.

Kako & Suzume: *takes picture*

Kako: Too bad Ninomiya isn't here right now.

Suzume: Honestly.

TAT: *yawns* 'ove on~~~

Osamu: The next one is from Giggi.

 **How cute of you Hisato~ Shipping Yamamoto and Chrome!**

 **What were you doing author-san?**

 **Zoe-san, what do you think about that place?**

 **Minoru, do you think about getting a playmate for Taka?**

 **Taka, do you want a playmate?**

TAT: *rubs eyes* Hm? Oh. The other idiots I know agreed to do the abridged series with me and I am in charge of coming up with the ideas and the scrip. *loud yawn* I was figuring out what to do. *rubs neck* Sorry if it seemed weird. *snaps fingers*

Kitazoe: I'm back!

TAT: Please, for the love of everything good, don't let that apple fall from your head.

Kitazoe: Hm? Alright!

Minoru: Why does it matter?

TAT: Thank you and because... *yawns* Now please look at the screeeeeen...

Kitazoe: I think it's fun!

Kako: It really is.

Suzume: *taking picture* And it gets better every time I come back!

Minoru: My turn! *looks at screen* It would give him someone to play with while we do this stuff! He usually just runs around.

Taka: Woof! *wags tail excitedly*

Most: Cute~~~

Yuki: Moving on.

Kako: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **(Lazyno login)**

 **Wow...I leave to work on my story for a couple of days and you've pumped out, almost, 8 chapters! I applaud u TAT, wish I had the time and talent that you have to do such a feat! Anyway, to the ToD's!**

 **Truths:**

 **Hyuse: What us your fav. color?**

 **Yuma: What was your favorite planet to visit with your dad?**

 **Dares:**

 **Jin: Tell me my future...if u can :)**

 **Osamu: Kind of a truth to but, can I give u a hug?**

TAT: *blushes & rubs neck* I just have too much time on my hands... And I'm not that talented... But thanks anyways.

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps hands*

Yuma: Not sure. 三3三 There were a lot of cool and interesting ones. Overall though, I like Earth.

Hyuse: Hm. Aftokrator is obviously best. *turns to readers* Dark red.

Jin: Sorry, but I can't see you, so I can't tell you.

Osamu: How am I suppose-

Yuki: Mikumo-kun, you don't have anything else for today, so it would be fine for you to go and give them a hug. Right, Author-san?

TAT: *lazily waves* Yeah. Sure.

Yuki: *smiles* Well that's decided. *claps hands*

Osamu: Wai-

*poof*

Yuki: *turns to readers* Hope you like the hug. Now let's move on.

Suzume: Next one is from Sora.

 **Do I want to know on what you were working...?**

 **Arafune, you find Taka worst of all things? Be glad that airhead is the one we like to tease and not you.**

 **Chika, wear a prince outfit**

 **Ema, you wear the princess one**

 **Miwa, Yoneya, dance Vogue**

TAT: *yawns* I already said, so you already found out. *snaps fingers*

Arafune: Oh no...

Kako: Just look at the screen.

Arafune: *sighs* Only a question. *turns to readers* I am glad, as a matter of fact.

Ema: Apple?

Miwa: Crap...

Yoneya: Hahaha! We're back!

Yuki: *claps hands*

Chika: *in prince outfit*

Ema: *in princess dress*

Ema & Chika: *blush*

TAT: *half-lidded eyes* Cu~~~te~~~

Kitazoe: Hahaha! So Ema's a princess now?

Ema: Just hurry up...

Yoneya: Looks like we get to dance, Shuji.

Miwa: Just start the damn music.

*music starts playing*

TAT: I'm assuming you meant this.

Minoru: Might as well make this more entertaining! *hits Miwa and Yoneya's apple*

Miwa & Yoneya: *in speedos*

Miwa: *strangling Minoru*

Yoneya: Shuji, stop! The songs starting!

Miwa: Screw this. *stomps towards the door*

Rest:...

Yoneya: What now?

TAT: *sways* On...

Yoneya: Huh?

Kako: I think he said to move on.

Yoneya: Oh! Alright! The last one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **No big intro, let's go!**

 **1\. TAT- What were you doing last chapter? You sounded half-asleep!**

 **2\. There is no number 2! Today's choice dare goes to... Arafune! Choose wisely, Mr. Scared-of-Dogs!**

 **Oh, my OC Shana from over at OJ has a dare for your Tsukiko Squad.**

 **Shana: The four of you need to pick and agree on a song, an American one (Toby can help. I hope you've got good tastes buddy!) and sing it! If you guys know English about as well as my squad leader does, this'll be hilarious! Enjoy, everyone!**

 **Awesome Sauce: That was my line, but oh well. Hope you all survive, characters!**

TAT: Already explained... But I will say that unlike this time, I was fully awake...

Yuki: He was muttering to himself the whole time.

Arafune: I'm not scared of dogs! I just...don't like them, is all.

Hanzaki: You are scared if them.

Arafune: *glares at Hanzaki* My dare is that no dogs can be here when I am.

Yuki: We can only promise that if it's for three times at most.

Arafune: Damn... Fine.

Yuki: Alright then. *claps hands*

Takeshi: Now what?

Suzume: *hits Yuki, Takeshi & Toby's apple*

Yuki, Takeshi & Toby: *in speedos*

Toby: GAH! This hurts my nuts, (damn woman)!

Mei: Just shut up.

*3 minutes later*

Yuki: Alright. We picked a song. And thank you for this, Shana-chan.

Toby: Frontline by Pillar!

*music starts play*

TAT: Have fun~~

Toby: **It's not like I'm walkin' alone into the valley of the shadow of death**

 **Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet**

 **And I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down**

 **You and I'll be the ones that are holding the crown in the end**

 **When it's over, we can say well done, but not yet 'cause it's only begun**

 **So pick up and follow me, we're the only ones to fight this thing until we've won**

 **We drive on and don't look back**

 **Doesn't mean we can't learn from our past and all the things that we might've done wrong**

 **We could've been doing this all along**

Takeshi: **E'rybody wit** **your fist raised high**

 **Le' me hear your ba'l cry tonigh'**

 **Stand beside or step aside**

 **We're on the frontrines**

Yuki: **Everybody with your fist raised high**

 **Let me hear your battle cry tonight**

 **Stand beside or step aside**

 **We're on the frontlines**

Toby: **And we'll be carrying on until the day it doesn't matter anymore**

 **Step aside, you forgot what this is for**

 **We fight to live we live to fight**

 **And tonight you'll hear my battle cry**

 **We live our lives on the frontlines**

 **We're not afraid of the fast times**

 **These days have opened up my eyes and now I see where the threat lies**

Suzume: **Evue boody...u-it yo fist rai de 'igh**

 **E t-m yo batu cry ton'igh**

 **S-tan-d asai o ste asai**

 **U-e re on te f-ron-ines**

Toby: *holding in laughfter* **Everybody with your fist raised high**

 **Let me hear your battle cry tonight**

 **Stand beside or step aside**

 **We're on the frontlines**

Yuki: **We live our lives on the frontlines..**

 **We're not afraid of the fast times..**

 **We live our lives on the frontlines..**

 **We're not afraid**

Takeshi: **AHHHHHHHHH!**

 **We go' to lea' t'e way!**

 **AHHHHHHHHH!**

 **We go' to lea' t'e way!**

Toby: **Everybody with your fist raised high**

 **Let me hear your battle cry tonight**

 **Stand beside or step aside**

 **We're on the frontlines**

Yuki: **Everybody with your fist raised high**

 **Let me hear your battle cry tonight**

 **Stand beside or step aside**

 **We're on the frontlines**

Suzume: **Evue boody u-it yo fist rai de 'igh** **(** **S-tan-d asai o ste asai**

 **U-e re on te f-ron-ines**

Takeshi:

 **E'rybody wit** **your fist raised high**

 **Le' me hear your ba'l cry tonigh'**

Yuki & Toby: **Everybody with your fist raised high**

 **Let me hear your battle cry tonight**

 **Stand beside or step aside**

 **We're on the frontlines**

Toby: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suzume: *blush* Shut up! Honestly, it's not _my_ fault I'm the only the who can't speak the damn language! I didn't even know Yuki-san could!

Mei: Of course he can.

Toby: *pats Takeshi's back* At least you're getting better at it.

Takeshi: Don't remind me.

Kitazoe: Now what?

Jin: Well, that was the last one, so we're done here.

Kako: We hope you enjoyed this.

Chika: Remember to leave more truths and dares.

TAT: And until next time...

All: See ya!

Kitazoe: *apple falls*


	21. Chapter 21

TAT: And we're back!

Jin: You seem to be more active today.

TAT: Yup! Got good sleep and ready to go!

Yuki: That's good to hear. You will need as much energy as possible for today.

TAT: Ah crap! I forgot about that!

Osamu: Forgot about what?

TAT: You'll see. For now, let's start. Chika, would you please do the honors.

Chika: Okay. *turns to readers* The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Can't think of anything right now, so here's some hot pockets. They are pepperoni pizza type. Bye.**

Osamu: Was there even a point to putting this if it isn't a truth or dare?

TAT: Meh. Force of habit I guess. Now shut up and eat. *happily munches on hot pocket*

All: Thank you for the hot pockets!

Osamu: And for no dares.

Yuma: Hot! 三3三

TAT: Duh. It's in the name. *claps* Anyways! Let's continue!

Yuma: The next one is from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **Today, the girls from OJ have their truths and dares for everyone.**

 **Maya: Other Tsukiko Squad- My brother said he met you. You better not have done anything to him, because if you did, you've got something coming!**

 **Shana: Hahaha, you guys have worse English than Maya! (Maya: Hey!) But a plus to Yuki for not doing bad. My question is for Toby. Where in the US did you live before moving to Japan? I'm from NYC, East Coast FTW!**

 **Eri: Takeshi, how does Laser Circus even work? It's really cool!**

 **Kuni: Mei, how do you manage to survive with your team? I barely manage to make it out with these three!**

 **Shana: Oh, and today's choice date is for Yuki, for managing to hold his own in English. Major props, dude, major props.**

 **T.S: Enjoy characters! Hope you all survive!**

 **Awesome Sauce: You're stealing my lines again!**

Toby: Why do I feel like-

Yuki: Don't say it.

Takeshi: It really does look like-

Yuki: Don't say it.

Mei: Can we just get things going?

Yuki: *sighs & turns to readers* Don't worry, Tsukiko-chan. We didn't do anything. He's a rather nice kid. But... *creepy smile while holding Idōgetsu* what exactly would happen if we _did_ do something?

Mei: *smacks Yuki's head* No. Bad Kiyoshi, bad. You do _not_ go picking fights while we're here.

Yuki: *rubs head & pouts* I was kidding... You didn't have to hit me so hard, Fuji...

Mei: Yes, I did. *turns to readers* They aren't _that_ bad, but they know not to go too far. Plus, they help to keep me preoccupied. *whispers* And I beat them if they go too far.

Toby: Yeah, they're pretty bad! You would think that with all the music from difference languages Suzume listens to that she would be better at English! Hahahaha!

Suzume: *blush* Shut up! It's not _my_ fault that it's difficult to learn a new language! Honestly! It's not like I did _that_ bad!

Jin: If it makes you feel bettere, Tachikawa sucks at English too.

Suzume: Don't compare me to _him!_ Honestly! Let's just move on! Answer the damn questions!

Toby: Hehehe! *turns to readers* Where I use to live... *rubs neck* That's a tricky one. Technically California, but with my... _family's_ work, I've lived all around.

Takeshi: Hm. He's a city boy alright.

Toby: When it comes to living, I'm an All-Rounder!

Yuma: Oh! So you're very strong. 三3三

Toby: Damn right!

Takeshi: *rolls eyes* As for me. Tomahawk.

Osamu: More of an explanation would be nice.

Toby: Hm! He doesn't want to say because both her and Suzume got their signature moves from manga while I'm an original!

Takeshi & Suzume: *punches Toby*

Yuki: *turns to readers* He uses Tomahawk and cage strategy. Since he has a more free control than most Shooters, he branches out his 'lasers' at the last moment to trick his opponent.

TAT: *trying to sneak away*

Yuki: *grabs TAT* Oh no you don't. No one is going to escape.

Rest: *gulp*

Yuki: * smiles* I dare everyone here, and whoever comes in, and everyone next time to spend all of next time saying their worst fears and living them.

Rest:...Craaaaaaaaaaaaaap!

TAT: *sighs and shakes head* You heard it, folks. Next time we all have to deal with our worst fears... *inches towards the door*

Yuki: Oh, and no door.

TAT:... Let's just move on...

Yuki: The next one is from Sora.

 **It seems in the innocent puppy is a little demon. *snickers***

 **Time for the next glued pairs! And for three sessions again**

 **Kuruma with Nasu**

 **Murakami with Kumagai**

 **Taichi with Akane (Akane please. Make sure he doesn't break anything!)**

 **Hisato with Hanzaki**

TAT: Whelp. Might as well bring in the next victims. *snaps fingers*

Murakami: I have a bad feeling about this...

TAT: As you should. Now, hold out your hands.

Yuki: *pours glue on Kuruma & Nasu's hands*

Toby: *pours glue on Murakami & Kumagai's hands*

Suzume: *pours glue on Taichi & Akane's hands*

Takeshi: *pours glue on Hisato & Hanzaki's hands*

N.S., S-1. Hisato, Hanzaki: Um...

TAT: Look at the screen.

N.S., S-1: What!?

Hisato: *groans*

Hanzaki: Really?

TAT: Really. Now give your partner a nice handshake.

Kuruma & Nasu: *looks away & holds hands*

Murakami: *goes for Kumagai's hand*

Taichi: *trips & pushes Murakami*

Murakami: *falls w/ Kumagai*

Taichi: Ah! Sorry!

Akane: *grabs Taichi's hand* Be more careful!

Taichi: S-sorry...

Murakami: *looks up* Sorry, Kumagai.

Kumagai: It's fi- *blush*

Murakami: *looks down* Crap...

Kumagai: Get your hand off my breast! *slaps Murakami* Oh no...

TAT & Toby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nasu: It looks like you're stuck like that for a while...

Kumagai: *blush* I don't want to be stuck like this! *tried to take hand away*

Mei: Ya know... Isn't that Taichi's fault?

Murakami & Kumagai: *glares at Taichi*

Taichi: Eep! *hides behind Akane*

Jin: What about Hisato and Hanzaki?

Hisato: *lifts up glued hand* We didn't want to take any chances...

Hanzaki: It's better then them. *points to Murakami & Kumagai*

Kumagai: Just move on!

Suzume: *taking pictures*

Kuruma: The next one is from Giggi.

 ***sends over a German Shepherd puppy* He is a little shy, but a real sweetheart!**

 **Here Touma. *gives a box with kittens***

 **Yuma, Osamu, please sing Two Worlds.**

 **Huh... That's it for today.**

TAT: Uh...Yeah...Touma couldn't make it today...

Jin: He was being lazy and didn't want to come today.

TAT: But we'll make sure he gets the kittens!

Taka: *rolls around with other puppy*

TAT: By the way, does the pup have a name?

*music starts playing*

TAT: Ah! I guess the next part is starting! Osamu, Yuma! Do your best!

 **Put your faith in what you most believe in,**

 **Two worlds, one family.**

 **Trust your heart,**

 **Let fate decide,**

 **To guide these lives we see.**

 _A paradise untouched by man,_

 _Within this world blessed with love._

 _A simple life, they live in peace._

 **Softly tread the sand below your feet now,**

 **Two worlds, one family.**

 **Trust your heart,**

 **Let fate decide,**

 **To guide these lives we see.**

 _Beneath the shelter of the trees,_

 _Only love can enter here._

 _A simple life, they live in peace._

 _ **Raise your head up,**_

 _ **Lift high the load,**_

 _ **Take strength from those that need you.**_

 _ **Build high the walls,**_

 _ **Build strong the beams.**_

 _ **A new life is waiting,**_

 _ **But danger's no stranger here.**_

 **No words describe a mother's tears,**

 _No words can heal a broken heart._

 _ **A dream is gone, but where there's hope,**_

 **Somewhere, something is calling for you.**

 _Two worlds_ , **one family.**

 **Trust your heart,**

 _Let fate decide,_

 _ **To guide these lives we see.**_

 _ **Two worlds, one family.**_

 _ **Trust your heart,**_

 _ **Let fate decide,**_

 _ **To guide these lives we see.**_

Rest:...O_O...

Yuma: What? 三3三

Osamu: Why are you giving us those look?

TAT: It's just that...

Jin: You two put a lot of heart into that song.

Osamu: *scratches head* Hehehe... Really? I hadn't noticed.

Yuma: Same. 三3三

Suzume: Honestly, it was awesome!

Osamu: *blush*

Yuma: Let's move on. 三3三

Hisato: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **AHHH! Taka! Bad boy! I'm sorry Hanzaki!**

 **Everyone, Blue and Black or White and Gold?**

 **That's it, next time there is more.**

Taka: *ignoring everything else*

TAT:... *sighs and shakes head*

Mei & Suzume: Fabulous!

Chika: White and gold.

S-1, Jin, Yuma: Blue and black.

Takeshi: Don't care.

Toby: Blue and...Brown!

Osamu: Um...

Yuki: *covers mouth to hide laughing*

TAT: Let's just...move on.

Osamu: Next one is from a guest

 **Kageura: sing karkalicious.**

TAT: KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Osamu: Now what's your problem?

TAT: I had to look up what that was and ended up and...and... KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *claps hands*

Kageura: *throws knife at TAT*

TAT: *dodges* Hey, you're the only one for this and this is your only one today. Just get it over with!

Kageura: Tsk. Fine.

*music starts playing*

Kageura: What the hell is with this music!?

TAT: Just start!

 **Four, three, two, fuck you.**

 **Listen up y'all, this shit is ironic-**

 **Strider's beats are best suited to Trolls Hooked on Phonix!**

 **Karkalicious definition makes Terezi loco**

 **She wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in my photo.**

 **Dyin' just to know the flavor**

 **I ain't doin' her no favors**

 **No reasons why I tease**

 **Her flush just comes and goes like seasons.**

 **I'm Karkalicious (so delicious)**

 **No, I don't DO Kismesis.**

 **And if you read any fanfics**

 **All that shit is fictitious.**

 **I blow kisses (mwah!)**

 **Don't matter if we're just moiraills**

 **Trolls be lining down the veil for a chance to fill a pail**

 **(Four, three, two, fuck you.)**

 **So delicious (Super sweet)**

 **So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty)**

 **So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me)**

 **I'm Karkalicious (l-l-l-l-like candy, candy)**

 **Karkalicious def-,**

 **Karkalicious def-,**

 **Goddammit-**

Kageura: Screw you! I'm not doing this! *storms to the door*

Most: *covering mouth*

Murakami: Let's just continue...

Jin: Next one is from .

 **Everyone in Tamakoma (and all who will be in the show) sing Gaston's song from "Beauty and the beast", BUT instead "Gaston" say "Jin". So, Jin, take Gaston's part of song. Osamu, take LeFou's part. Everyone try dance and act as characters from cartoon (you can use a Coca-Cola instead of beer))**

 **Wish you luck))**

TAT: *shakes head* Oh dear butterscotch pudding... This will end badly...

Osamu: Can we just start now?

TAT: Yeah, yeah...

Jin: **Who does she think she is?**

 **That girl has tangled with the wrong man!**

Osamu: **Darn right.** *brings two mugs*

Jin: **No one says "no" to Jin!**

 **Dismissed! Rejected!**

 **Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.** *throws mugs on ground*

Osamu: **More coke?**

Jin: **What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.**

Osamu: **Who, you? Never! Jin, you've got to pull yourself together.**

 **Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Jin**

 **Looking so down in the dumps**

Jin: *punches Osamu*

Osamu: **Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Jin**

 **Even when taking your lumps**

Rest: **Yeah**! *lifts mugs in air*

Osamu: **There's no man in town as admired as you**

 **You're ev'ryone's favorite guy**

 **Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you**

 **And it's not very hard to see why**

 **No one's slick as Jin**

 **No one's quick as Jin**

 **No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Jin's**

 **For there's no man in town half as manly**

 **Perfect, a pure paragon!**

 **You can ask any Kuga,** *pats Yuma's head* **Awdry** *pats Toby's head* **or Koto** *pats Takeshi's head*

 **And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on**

Osamu & rest: **No one's been like Jin**

 **A king pin like Jin**

Osamu: **No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Jin**

Jin: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

Osamu & Rest: **My what a guy, that Jin!** *lifts mugs in air*

 **Give five "hurrahs!"**

 **Give twelve "hip-hips!"**

Osamu: **Jin is the best**

 **And the rest is all drips** *accidentally throws soda on Jin's face*

Jin: *punches Osamu*

Rest: **No one fights like Jin**

 **Douses lights like Jin**

Jin: *jumps on group*

Yuma: **In a wrestling match nobody bites like Jin!**

Jin: *bits Yuma's leg*

Nasu Squad: **For there's no one as burly and brawny**

Jin: **As you see I've got biceps to spare** *flexes*

Osamu: **Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny**

Jin: **That's right!**

 **And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair** *lifts shirt up*

Rest: **No one hits like Jin**

 **Matches wits like Jin**

Osamu: **In a spitting match nobody spits like Jin**

Jind **I'm espcially good at expectorating!**

 **Ptoooie!**

Rest: **Ten points for Jin!**

Jin: **When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs**

 **Ev'ry morning to help me get large** *juggles eggs*

 **And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs**

 **So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

Rest: **Oh, ahhh, wow!**

 **My what a guy, that Jin!**

 **No one shoots like Jin**

Jin: *shoots Asteroids*

 **Makes those beauts like Jin**

Osamu: **Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Jin**

Jin: **I use antlers in all of my decorating!**

Rest: **My what a guy,**

 **Jin!**

TAT & Yuki: *off to the side covering mouths & shaking*

Shooters: Asteroid!

Akane & Suzume: *pulls out Lightning & shoots*

Yuki: F-Fullgaurd... *still shaking*

Jin: *walks up to Osamu* Are you okay, Megane-kun?

Osamu: Yeah...Can we just get on with this?

Jin: Sure.

TAT: Th-the last o-one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions/Truths**

 **T.S. - If Hanzaki is Yuki's 'ice-cream buddy' then who are you guys' buddies?**

 **Mei - do you have a crush on Yuki?**

 **Hanzaki - how did the Speedo feel?**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume - pop a bubble**

Hanzaki: Not just me. Her too. *points to Akane*

Akane: The three of us go to get ice-cream at time. Tsukiko-senpai often treats us.

Mei: Shiorin and the other Operator are my Operator Buddies.

Takeshi: Torimaru-senpai is my Lying Buddy.

Suzume: Ken-kun and Shouhei-kun are my Sniping Buddies! We hang out quite a bit! I also have a few Shipping Buddies.

Toby: Shun and Yosuke are my Fighting Buddies! Oh! And me and Taichi are hat buddies!

Toby & Taichi: *high five*

Takeshi: More like idiots...

Suzume: TobyMidoi...YoneToby...YoneTobyMidori...TobyTaichi... *pulls out Lighting & shoots at random bubble* Done! Mei-san is next!

Mei: Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Hanzaki-kun, your turn.

Hanzaki: Very uncomfortable.

Toby: Right!?

TAT: Whelp! That's all for today!

Yuki: We hope you enjoyed.

Jin: Rememebr to continue sending in questions and dares.

Kuruma & Nasu: Until next time...

All: Bye-bi!

Kumagai: *tried to get hand free* What the hell is with this glue!?


	22. Chapter 22

TAT: KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Rest:...

Osamu: Is he okay?

Yuki: You should already know the answer to that by now, Mikumo-kun.

Osamu: Sadly...I do...

Jin: So what's his problem this time?

TAT: I saw episode 56 of WT and...and... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just found it funny for some reason! Ya know except the ending... *claps hands* Now let's start!

Yuki: Question.

TAT: Yes?

Yuki: How are we going to do my dare from last time?

TAT: Oh...Right... *sigh* Well, I got a call from the network saying that we can't show everyone's deepest, darkest fears to just anyone, so-

Osamu: Wait, wait, wait!

TAT: Yes?

Osamu: We have a network!?

TAT:...Anyways! You'll have to change up your dare.

Yuki: *sigh* Fine. Everyone I said last time has to eat Mei-chan's curry.

TAT: Alright. We'll get done with everything for today then at the end we'll deal with that. Alright?

Yuki: I'm fine with that.

TAT: Right! Now let's start! Yuma! Kick it off!

Yuma: Right-o! The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **Thanks for the dares/questions. Hope for more. Anyways... Osamu, tell Yuma the stories about nekomata and kitsune. Yuma, your thoughts? Do you believe in youkai? Jin, kiss Tachikawa. As for why... it's just because. Suzu, take pictures. ...That's it for now. Here's some chocolate covered coffee beans. See ya!**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* You are quite welcome. And of course I will send more...When I think of more. *snaps fingers*

Yuma: Osamu already told me. And I'm not sure. Possibly. 三3三

TAT: You tell the stupidest lies. =3=

Yuma: Says the compulsive liar. 三3三

TAT: Touché. =3=

Suzume: Can we just get to the kissing now!?

Tachikawa: Only if Jin fall for me afterwards.

Jin: I should be saying that to you. *kisses Tachikawa's cheek* So did you fall for me?

Tachikawa: Not one bit.

Suzume: *looks at picture* Honestly, not particularly what I wanted, but...

Osamu: Let's just move on...

Chika: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **Tsukiko Squad - got any specials skills?**

 **TAT - are you gonna do the filler?**

 **Dares**

 **Yuma & Osamu - sing Girigiri**

 **Jin - kiss Yuki on the lips**

Yuki: I can eat tons of ice-cream without getting a brain freeze.

Suzume: I can sing and dance.

Yuma: Just not in English. 三3三

Suzume: *pulls Yuma's cheeks* What was that, shrimp?

Yuma: Nothing. 三3三

Suzume: Thought so. *turns to readers* Take is good at darts and those shooting games at festivals. But I'm sure you could guess why.

Yuki: Toby-kun is good at surfing and can hold his breath for a pretty long time. Mei-chan...has her curry... *shudders*

TAT: Let's not...mention that... *turns to readers* For the filler... I might do it, but... I'll probably put it as a separate fic altogether. And by the way, I was thinking of putting separate little filler fics for each T.S. member, but not sure. If you guys want that then please tell me. You can give ther scenery, who are the main characters for them and even the plot. Or all three. Now that that is said...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Girigiri time!

 **Change the new world**

 _Change the new world_

 **Bokura ni sono mirai ga tatoeba chikazuita nara**

 **Hikari wo atsumete terashi kokoro no geeto wo hiraiteku**

 _Kitto dareka ga no tame datte kanji nagara itsu datte tatakatteru_

 _Kizu no kazu dake tsuyoku nareru yo_

 _Yatto ikite imi wo motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro mori motte_

 _Mada niji wo egakou_

 **Girigiri ni stay shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**

 _Girigiri ni fly again iku zo tsukame smile_

 _ **Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa**_

 _ **Higashi kara nishi e masu noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara**_

 **Woah woah woah change the new world**

 _Woah woah woah change the new world_

 _Yowasa ni makenu you ni onore wo shinjireru you ni_

 _Tsuyosa ni kawaru nanika wo mugamuchuu de sagashi aruita_

 **Kitto dare ga no tame datte itsukara ka jibun no tame ni kawatteku**

 **Kodoku wo sute kibou yume daite**

 **Kitto kurai yami datte mienai kizuna tsune ni tsunagatteru**

 **Hikari wo kono te ni**

 _Girigiri ni stay shi te sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai_

 **Girigiri ni fly again iku zo tsukame smile**

 _ **Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa**_

 _ **Higashi kara nishi e masu noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara**_

 _Woah woah woah change the new world_

 **Woah woah woah change the new world**

 _ **Torigaa sono toki ga yatto kita n da ake tobira yuuki ga nasu n da tsuyoi kizuna**_

 _ **Be ambitious saa iko u**_

 _ **Yatto ikite imi wo motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**_

 _ **Mata niji wo egakou**_

 **Girigiri ni stay shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**

 _Girigiri ni fly again iku zo tsukame smile_

 _ **Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa**_

 _ **Higashi kara nishi e masu noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara**_

 _ **Woah woah woah change the new world**_

 _ **Woah woah woah change the new world.**_

TAT: Oh yeah, baby! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Awesome opening!

Chika: You two were great.

Osamu & Yuma: Thanks. (三3三)

Jin: Yup. Great job, Megane-kun.

Osamu: Thank you, Jin-hmpghg!?

Jin: *kisses Osamu* Again, good job.

Osamu: *blink blink*...

TAT: Next!

Tachikawa: It's from Awesome Sauce.

 **The girls of OJ are taking a break, so for now, it's all Awesome Sauce, all the time.**

 **1\. Toby and Takeshi- What were you going to say?**

 **2\. Yuki, Mei, Suzume, anyone else- Don't shush them!**

 **3\. There is no number 3! Today's choice dare goes to... Kumagai! I think I know what you'll say...**

 **Enjoy characters!**

Toby: Ah...Well...

Takeshi: We were just gonna say...

Toby & Takeshi: Both those questions were already asked... So we had to answer the same question twice...

Yuki: I shushed them because I thought you just didn't notice... *claps hands* Kumagai-chan and Murakami-kun everybody!

Kumagai: *tries to get hand off Murakami's face* What the hell is with this glue?

Murakami:...

TAT: Alright, Kumagai. You have one dare. Use it wisely.

Kumagai: I dare you to get this damn glue off!

TAT: Well...That dare kinda goes against the last one... I can give you one more try to get his hand.

Kumagai: Fine. Anything is better than this.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Kumagai: *tales hand off Murakami's face* Finally!

Akane: Look out! *lands on Kumagai* Ah! I'm sorry!

Taichi: Yeah! Sorry!

Kumagai: Urg. What the heck is with you tw-... *looks down*

Murakami: Well this isn't good...

Osamu: What's wrong?

Murakami: The hand that had glue on it...

Yuki: *covers mouth* Oh my...

Jin: *grins* Looks like you guys are stuck hugging each other.

Kumagai: *blush* Akane!

Akane & Taichi: We're sorry!

TAT: *turns to reader* For those of you wondering, Kumagai's hand is now stuck to Murakami's chest and Murakami's hand is stuff to Kumagai's back.

Kumagai: One more try!

TAT: Sorry. No can do.

Kumagai: Come-

TAT: Moving on!

Taichi: The next one is from Giggi.

 **Ah, his name is Krümel or Kruemel! It's German and means crumb, because every time he eats some dog cookies he leaves lot of crumbs!**

 **Hope Touma liked the kittens!**

 **Izuho-chan, how did you name your cat?**

 **Kuroe, how come you dislike older people, but are in good terms with Inukai? (Well I think you're in good terms with him...)**

 **Akane, I'm sorry for bringing that up but I would like to know... Your parents wants to move away with you, because it got too dangerous, but why did they let you enter Border at the first place?**

 ***leave some dog treats for both puppies***

TAT: *pats both dogs' heads* Pup. Pup. Pup. =3=

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps hands*

Izuho: Ah! I'm back!

Yuki: Izuho-chan, please look at the screen.

Izuho: Oh. *points to cat* I just used the first name that came to mind. =3=

Yuki: As for Touma... *shows picture of Touma sleeping w/ cats* I'm pretty sure he liked them, and vice versa. *bows* And I'm sorry, but Kako Squad is on duty today.

Takeshi: I've got the answer to that though. I've asked her before and her answer was that 'some treat me like a kid while others are know-it-all'.

TAT: Ten bucks says she was thinking of Kitora when she said that.

Takeshi: I'm not sure why she gets along with Inukai-senpai though.

Toby: That's probably because he has a similar nature to Nozomi.

Akane: *builds up tears*

Taichi: Ah! You don't have to answer, you know! It's fine to skip!

Suzume & TAT: *in corner dying of shipper's heart pain*

Akane: It's fine... *turns to readers* It took a lot of begging and bargaining to get in at all, but after the second invasion... They thought that it was way passed the danger line. They had already thought that it was too dangerous when I first asked. *builds up tears*

Nasu: Akane-chan...

TAT: *gives both dogs treats* Why don't we...

Yuki: Move on?

TAT: Yeaaaaah...

Murakami: The last one is from yujonokage.

 **-sighs- Taka...**

 **Truth/Questions: Hokari, why are you speaking and thinking in anastrophe?! Are you a Star Wars fan?**

 **Futuba, Shun, how was life in the mountains?**

 **Osamu, who is the messiest in Tamakoma?**

 **Someone, who speak another language besides English? Minoru, I already know about you so don't answer.**

 **Dares: Another song! Mh~ Kako, sing Bad Blood with someone of your choice!**

 **Kitora, balance on a rope, like a circus artist, in your real body. Don't worry about falling down there is a net**

TAT: *snaps fingers* Another first timer. Along with Kitora!

Atsushi: And this is...

Kitora: Why?...Just...Why?

TAT: Because, Kitora, you use wires.

Kitora:...

TAT: Just hurry up.

Atsushi: Hm? You're here too, Hanzaki. *looks down* Why are you holding hands with Sasamori?

Hanzaki: It was a dare.

TAT: That's right! This is a Truth and Dare something! Welcome, Atsushi! Now, please look at the screen!

Atsushi: *looks at screen then at readers* And if I am?

TAT: Then good for you! *turns to readers* As said before, Kako Squad is on duty, but we'll get both of them and Midori here next time! Right at the start! Next is Osamu!

Osamu: Yotaro.

Yuma: Yup. 三3三

Jin: Can't deny that.

TAT: Now then... Any languages, people?

Murakami: I know a few.

Mei: *raises hands* Multilingual.

Toby: Same. I've learn a lot of languages.

Nasu: I am learning French.

Suzume: The language of love. *grins* Wonder why you're learning that~~

Nasu: *blush*

TAT: *grabs chest* Gah! J-just go to Kitora!

Kitora: *on high platform* Is this really safe!?

Jin: *looks up* Don't worry! I don't see you dying!

Kitora: *sighs & takes step*

Jin: Didn't say anything about being severely injured though!

Kitora: What!? Oh crap! *starts falling*

Toby: Grasshopper! *catches Kitora*

Suzume: Shipshipshipshipshipshipdjoq! *furiously writes on notepad*

Toby: *lands & out Kitora down* You okay, Ai?

Kitora: Yeah... Thank you.

Toby: It's fine. But, ya know... *grins* That's the _second_ time I've had to save you.

Kitora: *shakes head* Don't remind me.

Takeshi: *scowl* Can be just move on!?

TAT: Someone's jealous~~

Takeshi:...

TAT: Alright, alright. Let's just end this with Yuki's stupid dare! *snaps fingers*

*plates of (deadly) curry appear*

Kumagai: And how are we suppose to eat this?

Nasu: Maybe you could feed it to each other.

Kumagai:...I hate this.

TAT: Let's just...Get this over with...

All: *takes bite of curry*

Most: *faints with red faces*

Kitora: *fans tongue* Tha's all!

Yuki: Yup. We're done here for today.

Mei: We hope you enjoyed.

Toby: Remember to continue leaving questions and dares! *eats more curry*

Yuki: Until next time...

Mei, Yuki, Kitora, Toby: Bye!

Kitora: Seriously! Is there some milk anywhere!?


	23. Chapter 23

TAT: Change the new world!

Osamu: Begone with the old life!

Yuma & Chika: And dance until dawn!

Jin & Yuki: Now let us begin!

All: YEAH!

Kako: *covering mouth to hide laughing*

Kuroe:...

Shun: What was that all about?

TAT: Hello and welcome back!

Yuki: Instead of starting as per usual, we have some things to get done.

Jin: First we have a sing to get through and a question to ask.

TAT: That's right! So, Kako! Pick someone and start singin'!

Kako: I choose Tsukiko.

Yuki: *gentleman's bow* Then shall we begin?

*music starts play*

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 **I can't take it back, look where I'm at**

 **We was on D like DOC, remember that?**

 **My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts**

 **Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq**

 **I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you**

 **These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you**

 **Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more**

 **No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more**

 _Oh, it's so sad to_

 _Think about the good times_

 _You and I_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Now we've got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve 'em_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 **Remember when you tried to write me off?**

 **Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?**

 **Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah**

 **Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia**

 **It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars**

 **Body bumped, bruised**

 **Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through**

 **Still, all my life, I got money and power**

 **And you gotta live with the bad blood now**

 _Oh, it's so sad to_

 _Think about the good times_

 _You and I_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Now we've got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve 'em_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes_

 _You say sorry just for show_

 _You live like that, you live with ghosts_

( **You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)**

 _Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes_

 _You say sorry just for show_

 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts_

 _ **If you love like that**_ _, blood runs cold!_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Now we've got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve 'em_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Now we've got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve 'em_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

Osamu: Um...Context?

Yuki: Don't overthink things. And don't give Suzu-chan another ship.

Jin: You already know it's too late for that.

Yuki: All I can do is hope.

Jin: Fair enough.

TAT: Moving on! A question for Kuroe and Midori!

Midorikawa: Magical~~ =3=

Kuroe: More quiet.

TAT: And I have something to say before we start! I am sorry! *pulls out notepad* Um...Where is it!?... Ah! Here! *pulls out paper* So I've been planning the small filler side stories and would like to know if you all would prefer to see one with Yuki, airhead, Akane and Murakami as the mains, Suzume, Hisato, Kako and Tsuji as the mains, Takeshi, Kumagai and Yoneya as the mains, or Toby, Kitora, Inukai and Taichi as the mains. Also, you could say any other characters you want... Now let's start!

Chika: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions!**

 **Yuki - what are the pairings of Idogetsu's forms and form names? I think I get them all, but am not sure**

 **Suzume - what's your favorite het ship?**

 **Dares!**

 **Toby, Akane & Taichi - switch hats**

 **Kumagai - since you're alreadys tuck like that, give Murakami a kiss on the lips**

 **Kitora - kiss (on the lips) the one you like more. Toby or Takeshi**

 **That's all**

Yuki: Gengetsu is the crescent scythe form. Jikantsuki is the one-sided scythe. Mangetsu is the ball at the end. *claps hands*

Suzume: *grabs Kitora & Toby* These two!

Toby: *pushes Suzume* Get the hell off! *turns to readers* And hell no! Yuki gave me-

TAT: *takes hats*

Toby: *wearing Akane's hat*

Akane: *wearing Taichi's hat*

Taichi: *wearing Toby's hat* Oh! It's not as smell as I would have figured!

Toby: Why you little... *storms over*

Kitora: *pecks Toby on lips*

Toby: O.O

Kitora: It was a dare...

Kumagai: *groans w/ blush* Fine... *pecks Murakami on lips* There... You happy now?

Suzume: *camera out* Very.

Kumagai: Just go on!

Suzume: Next one is from umbreonblue.

 **thanks! Suzu, dress Osamu up in anything you choose. Osamu, you can't resist! Jin, you get a free dare this time. Yuma, is there any place in the Neighborhood with good food? Any favs? and TAT, it's slow going on my ToD. I've only had 9 chapters so far! Plz help! I'll even bribe you with chocolate covered almonds!** **Everyone, have you watched Hetalia? If not, plz watch & review it! It's so funny! Even with the historical facts in every episode. That's all. Bye.**

TAT: Don't worry, some are coming up. Also, it take a while at first. *gentleman's bow* I will see if any if my friends happen to know Starmyu and suggest they go to your account. I wouldn't put it passed them to have actually watched it all by now. And also... I have seen Hetalia! It cracked me up the first time I saw it... Next!

Suzume: Now it's my turn! *grins at Osamu*

Osamu: *gulp*

Suzume: *grabs Osamu* Let's go! I will honestly make you pretty!

Osamu: Help me!

TAT:... Jin!

Jin: Right, right. I dare all of you to have a nice eating contest. *pulls out box of rice crackers* You can use these.

TAT: No surprised...In the slightest...

*2 minutes later*

TAT: *hokds stomach and groans* Yuma...Your turn...

Yuma: There was this one... *looks at TAT* What was it called? 三3三

TAT: How should I know?... Just describe it...

Yuma: It was...glossy? 三3三

Yuki: Interesting. So there are places like that, hu... Why, Suzu-chan... Why?

Osamu: *walks in wearing a woman's swimsuit*

Midorikawa & Toby: *points* Hahahahahahahaha!

Osamu: *completely red* Can we...

TAT: Yeah, yeah. Next one is from yujonokage. *holds belly and groans*

 **Akane-chan! Taka, comfort her!**

 **And who the hell forgot to put the net there?**

 **Truth/Questions: Yuki, do you think it's time get airhead back or should we still let him believe he is safe for now?**

 **Author-san, Vampire or Werewolf? And shouldn't you let Suzu here all the time? All of us want her to make photos for us.**

 **Hisato, do you have a crush on someone?**

 **Dares: Takeshi, carry Kitora in bridal style for the whole chapter**

 **Nasu, speak some French to Kuruma!**

Taka & Krümel: *sits in front of Akane w/ tail wagging*

Akane: *picks up Taka* I'm more of a cat person, but they are so cute!

Taichi: *picks up Krümel* I guess...

Kuruma: *covers mouth*

Nasu: Aw~ He's jealous.

TAT: Lol. Anyways! Who forgot the net!?

Suzume: *inches away while whistling*

Yuma: Shippers are pretty scary. 三3三

TAT: *sighs & shakes head* Werewolf. And, even through it does help some, would you _really_ want her to be doing stuff like that all the time?

Suzume: Hey! I helped!

TAT: Yeah, to almost get Kitora hurt. Speaking if which... *glances to side* Take, get that smug look off your face*

Takeshi: *bored expression while holding Kitora* What do you mean?

TAT: Don't give me that crap. *sigh* Yuki, Hisato, answer the questions.

Yuki: *grins* That's a tough one...I'd say give him one more time, just to make sure, then hit him hard.

Hisato: *looks away and mutters* Yes...

Hanzaki: *points to Hisato* When is this glue coming off? This guy's hand is burning and sweaty. It's kinda gross.

TAT: Soon. And speaking of hand holding... *turns to Nasu & Kuruma* Your turn, Ms. Language of love.

Nasu: *looks at Kuruma with small blush* Je t'aime bien.

Kuruma: *blink blink*

Toby: Google Translate says-

Nasu: Tomahawk!

Toby: GAH! *gets blasted back*

Nasu: *smiles* Would anyone else care to translate?

Yuki: I would.

TAT: Let's just move on!

Jin: The next one is from a guest.

 **Shun, Ema, dance the tango! And osamu, yuma, and Kimora have to sing I've decided to marry you as Monty, Phoebe, and Siebella respectively. Konami and Kako, have some cookies for being wonderful. Hyuse, make out with Jin. That is all.**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Hyuse: *falls on top of Jin*

Suzume: *puts foot on Hyuse's head*

Hyuse: *kissing Jin*

TAT: *points* Does that work?

Kako: *eats cookie* Thanks for the cookies.

TAT: Yeah...We'll have to send the rest to Konami later. *snaps fingers*

Ema: Thought I was done...

TAT: Nope! It takes two to tango and your second is Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: *stretches out hand* May I have this dance?

Ema:...*takes hand* I'm taking the male's role.

Suzume: *takes pictures*

*music starts playing*

TAT: Alright, Take, time to out Kitora down for a second.

Takeshi: *glares & puts her down*

TAT: Now start!

Yuma: **Osamu!**

 **Forgive my intrusion!**

 **I needed to see you,**

 **And see you today!**

 **Osamu!**

 **Osamu!**

 **I have arrived at a stunning**

 **Conclusion,**

 **And i feared i would lose my**

 **Resolve**

 **If i didn't come here directly**

 **To say:**

 **I've decided to marry you!**

 **I've decided to marry you!**

 **I've decided though henry's**

 **Gone**

 **That life goes on for me!**

 **I have thoroughly thought it**

 **Through,**

 **And the man that i want is you,**

 **Though it's true there are**

 **Quite a few**

 **Who'd strongly disagree!**

 **Nonetheless i will marry you!**

 **I confess that i'm frightened**

 **To.**

 **But unless i am wrong you**

 **Long**

 **For love as much as i!**

 **This is quite unconventional,**

 **I admit,**

 **But why should that matter**

 **A whit?**

 **And if you do not say yes at**

 **Once i think i'll die!**

Osamu: **Kuga, you've rendered me**

 **Speechless! May i call you Yuma?**

Kitora: **What am i doing here?**

 **This could be dangerous. If**

 **I'm discovered,**

 **Imagine the scandal,**

 **And i couldn't handle**

 **A scandal so risible.**

 **I'll stay invisible, still as can be.**

 **But what's going on in there?**

 **I can hear voices.**

 **I recognize Mikumo,**

 **But is that a man?**

 **And if that's a man,**

 **Then what is he doing here?**

 **Is it the cousin?**

 **I wish i could see!**

 **If it's that cousin,**

 **It might just be business.**

 **It's family business,**

 **And none of my business.**

 **But why is he here**

 **In the home of a bach'lor?**

 **Of course, one could point out**

 **That i'm here, as well!**

 **But does he not realize**

 **This situation**

 **Puts he reputation**

 **Severely in question?**

 **The merest suggestion**

 **Would cause a sensation!**

 **And i cannot hear,**

 **Which is hell!**

Yuma: **I'll be warned not to marry you!**

Kitora: **I could go home.**

Yuma: **I'll be scorned if i marry you!**

Kitor: **I should go home.**

Yuma: **Still, i've decided-**

Kitora & Yuma: **To live my life-**

Kitor: **And be a husband-**

Yuma & Kitora: **Again!**

Yuma: **Who'd believe how my life**

 **Has turned?**

Kitora: **I should be off**

Yuma: **After grieving, i've quickly**

 **Learned**

Kitora: **But he makes me laugh**

Yuma: **There is**

Yuma & Kitora: **Nothing can bend the will**

 **Like half-castilian men!**

Yuma: **And there's goodness to**

 **Spare in you-**

Kitora: Ah! I'm done!

TAT: Um...Kitora...

Kitora: No! I'm done! *walks to the door*

Rest:...

Kako: Anyone know what that was about?

Rest: No idea...

TAT: Shall we move on?

Rest: Yeah.

Kuroe: The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Awesome Sauce: Everyone's back today. Though I will say, sorry to Kumagai and Murakami. It wears off this round, right?**

 **Maya: Now to our stuff! To answer your earlier question, if you messed with Kaede, you'd be messing with me, big time.**

 **Eri: Trust me, you do not want to mess with her brother.**

 **Maya: Anyway, Yuki, I heard you're some amazing A Rank or somethin'. You up for a battle sometime, Tsukiko VS Tsukiko?**

 **Shana: Sorry for the repetitive question Toby. Though I did have an old friend who lived in California at one point. I'm sorry, but I don't have a question right now, though I will soon!**

 **Eri: Takeshi, sorry for the repeated question, though it is quite cool. My question is for the other Tsukiko Squad. Who, it could be anyone, do you look up to?**

 **Kuni: My question's for Mei. How did you become an operator in the first place, especially because I've heard you're a pretty bada** fighter? Second, if I remember correctly, Awesome Sauce told me that you liked video games. You up for a round sometime?**

 **Maya: And a note. Suzunari-1, Nasu Squad, Tamakoma-2, get ready! Our squads are about to to battle, and you have met your match!**

 **Shana: Don't mind her, she's hyped on adrenaline because our B Rank War is soon. Today, the choice dare goes to Akane. Being glued to Taichi definitely couldn't have been fun.**

 **Awesome Sauce: Enjoy characters!**

Mei: *has Yuki in a head lock* No, bad Kiyoshi. *turns to readers* Don't worry. He's the type to actually protect Kaede-kun from Neighbors to school bullies.

Yuki: *gets out of head lock* Ouch... *turns to readers* It kinda depends on how I am at the time, but sure. Please remember though that I'm barely an A-Rank, so you shouldn't get your hopes up. *pulls out Idōgetsu & grins* But I won't hold back at all. It would be insulting.

Midorikawa:...Why do I suddenly feel insulted?...

Takeshi: Because you are more of a mutt than Taka and Krümel.

Midorikawa: *throws Scorpion*

Takeshi: *dodges*

Toby: *rolls eyes* It's fine. I mean, about the question. Maybe I've met this friend...Take that back. I highly doubt it...

Takeshi: Idiot. *looks at readers* The repetitive question is fine, but make sure that it-

Yuki: *covers Takeshi's mouth* Don't mind him. As for the people we look up to... Shinoda-san, Akasora-san and Reiji-san, mostly.

Rest of T.S.: *points to Yuki*

TAT: Other than him? -_-

Suzume: Kirin and Ken-kun.

Takeshi: Torimaru-senpai and Izumi-senpai.

Toby: Mr. Shinoda, Mei and Ju-Arashiyama.

Kitora:...

Mei: My turn. The reason I switched was because this guy *points to Yuki* asked me to be his Operator. Also, because we made a promise when he asked.

Akane: Aw~ Secret promise.

Nasu: Romantic, isn't it?

Suzume: I ship it.

Rest: We know.

Mei: By the way, I am always up for a challenge.

Yuki: Careful. That Side Effect of hers is hard to get by.

TAT: Hm. I'm actually looking forward to that fight as well.

Kumagai: Bring it on.

Taichi: We won't lose!

Yuma: *grins* Oh? We'll see.

Akane: *turns to TAT* Would daring you to stop my parents work?

TAT: *shakes head* Sorry. No can do.

Akane: *crestfallen*

Taichi: *glares at TAT*

Murakami: Hm. That's something you don't see.

Akane: Then can I save that dare?

TAT: Sure. I don't see why not.

Akane: Alright then.

TAT: *turns to readers* And there we have it, everyone!

Nasu: We hope you enjoyed.

Midorikawa: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

TAT: *bows* And please do remember to answer my question at the top...If you want of course... It would be very much acceptable in a school environment...

Kitora: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Kumagai: We're finally free!

Murakami:...


	24. Chapter 24

Yuki:... *eating ice-cream*

Jin: =U= *eating rice cracker*

Yuma: 三3三

Chika: It's very quiet today.

TAT: Yeah, well...I've really got nothing for the start today. Let's just start.

Osamu: The first one is from yujonokage.

 **Uhg... My head feels heavy, so sorry if somethings don't make sends...**

 **Alright Yuki, I will wait a little**

 **Truth/Questions: Now then Hisato, who is your crush?**

 **Toby, Mei, can you please list off all language you can speak?**

 **Dares: Suzu, kiss the person you like (Japanese like) the most**

 **Osamu, dance with someone of your choice salsa.**

TAT: I hope you feel better. *snaps fingers*

Toby & Mei: *claps hands* Salsa verde!

Rest:...

Jin: Alright then.

TAT: Moving on... Hisato, how's it feel to be unstuck?

Hisato: Not much of a difference. Although...I am glad not to get strange look anymore...

Suzume: You think _you_ had it bad? Honestly, you should have seen how many people were whispering whenever they saw Murakami-senpai and Kuma-senpai.

Toby: That was kinda funny. The part that sucked was that I couldn't fight either one of them.

Osamu: How did they get anything done? Both squad, I mean.

Yuki: When it came to defense duty, they had to work together. I'm not sure how Murakami or Kumagai-chan did that though...

TAT: We're getting off track! Hisato! Answer the question!

Hisato: Ah! Right! *looks at screen* It's a girl from my school. She's not in Border, so I doubt any of you know her.

Suzume: *smirks* Fufufu...I have some research to do...

Mei: *pats Suzume's shoulder* I will help.

Toby: *pats Hisato's shoulder* Good luck, dude.

Hisato: *sulking*

Toby: My turn! *turns to readers* I know English, Japanese, French, Italian, German, Russian, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Greek, Korean, Polish, Spanish, and Vietnamese!

Mei: Same. For me though, you can add Swedish, Norwegian, Turkish, Hungarian, Thai, Romanian, Lithuania, and Arabic.

Suzume: Damn! How the hell is that even possible!?

Toby: *rubs back of head* Well...I kinda _needed_ to learn so many...

Mei: I had a lot of time on my hands and it kept me busy.

Yuki: She knew most of those before I met her, by the way.

TAT: At least you all know who to bring if you go to a different country and need a translator.

Yuma: True. 三3三

TAT: Next is Suzu.

Suzume: Hm...Well I don't like anyone like that... But I guess if I had to pick... *pecks Mei on cheek* There ya go. Some shoujo ai for you all. *winks*

Jin: *thumbs up* Nice.

TAT: Osamu's up next. Take your pick.

Osamu:...Um...

TAT: Yes?

Osamu:...I don't really know how to dance the salsa...

TAT:...That'll make this even more entertaining! So pick someone!

Osamu: *sigh* Takaoto-senpai. I pick her.

Mei: Very well. Let us begin.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Lol. *turns to readers* Well, while that train wreck is going on, why don't we continue?

Jin: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Awesome Sauce: Hey. Today's a snow day, so I've got all the time I want! Oh, and Maya, Shana, Kuni and Eri will be sticking around for a while.**

 **Maya: Wouldn't expect any less then all-out, Yuki. Random question. I heard you like ice cream, what's your favorite flavor? Personally, I'm a soft-serve chocolate fan.**

 **Shana: Because the singing is hilarious, let's do it again! My randomized song is... "Fireflies" by Owl City. My randomized person is... hehe, Suzume. Suzume, choose one or two people to sing it with you.**

 **Kuni: Eri got sick, so she's out today, but she told me to ask everyone this question. If you weren't in the position you are, what would you be? By position she meant attacker, sniper, etc.**

 **Shana: Today's choice dare is for Osamu. Choose wisely, Four Eyes!**

 **Awesome Sauce: And for the story, I choose the first option with Yuki, Sourpuss (I call him that instead of Airhead), Akane and Murakami. I hope I got the people right!**

 **Shana: Enjoy everyone!**

 **Maya: Hope you survive!**

TAT: Ah, snow... We don't get crap where I am. Only _twice_ have we gotten a small amount of snow... Anyways! Airhead, Sourpuss, either one describes Ninomiya, so it's fine. Call him whatever the heck you want.

Yuki: My favorite flavor... That's a tough one... I usually go with different a mix of different ones. I will try anything and everything. I also hope Asano-chan gets well soon.

Suzume: *tries to sneak away*

TAT: *throws Idōgetsu* Don't even think about it!

Yuki:...How did you even get that?

TAT: Author Magic. *turns to Suzume* Now why don't you come over here and start singing?

Suzume: But you all know I suck at English songs~~~!

TAT: Then just pick someone else who sucks as badly as you.

Suzume: Hisato-kyun! I pick Hisato-kyun!

Hisato: Huh!? Me!?

*music starts playing*

Suzume: Yeah, you! Now let's go!

 _Yo u d no t be-evu yo ei-es_

 _If te mi-i-on fu-iref-ies_

 _'It u-pte o rl fe a-seep_

 _'Kaus 'ey'd-_

Toby & TAT: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuki: *covering mouth and turning away*

Chika: *wavy smile*

Jin: *grin*

Yuma: 三3三

Suzume: *completly red*

Hisato:...

Suzume: Screw you guys! *grabs Hisato & goes to the door*

TAT: Hahaha... *wipes eyes* I'm s-sorry... Let's just continue... Hehehe...

Yuki: R-right... *takes breath* Alright.

Mei: We're back.

Osamu: *blush*

Yuki:... I don't even want to know... *turns to readers* Anyways... Since I'm an All-Rounder, it really wouldn't matter to me. Probably an Attacker, if I really had to choose.

Toby: Shooter.

Mei: Suzume would be an Attacker as well. Her Hidden Stinger and all that.

Yuki: Take-kun would probably say something like 'Hm. I'm a Shooter and that's all.'

TAT: Yup. Sounds like him. Anyways. Osamu, it's your turn.

Osamu: I dare of you to not get me involved with dares next time!

TAT: Hm. What a waste. You actually haven't gotten much for a while. Whatever though. Your choice.

Osamu:...

TAT: Moving on.

Chika: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks for the dares, as always. Yuma gets the choice dare this time. Osamu, Jin, Yuma, what do you fear the most? Sorry, Osamu, but it's time to have a date with Tachikawa. Tell me how it goes next time. Here's some shumai for everyone. See ya.**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* My pleasure.

Jin: *grabs Osamu* I fear of the future that has Megane-kun here die.

Yuma: Same. 三3三

Osamu: My fear...Is being here and the effects it will have on everyone.

TAT: *looks away* Too late for that... Anyways! You can't go to that date until we're done here completly since Tachikawa has something a little later. Yuma, your dare?

Yuma: Hm... Not sure. 三3三

TAT: You can do what Akane did and reserve it.

Yuma: Alright. I'll do that. 三3三

TAT: Okay then. Moving on.

Yuma: It's from Giggi. 三3三 It's also the last one.

 **I choose the first option with Yuki and the others**

 **T.S. Shobu and Minoru, how do you show affection? With nicknames or something similar?**

 **Shun, Kuroe, would have preferred going to middle school in the mountains or do you like the city life?**

 **Jin, Tachikawa, sing I'm sexy and I know it.**

TAT: *snaps fingers* Wow, Yuki. Looks like you're more popular than the rest of your squad.

Yuki: I don't know whether that's a good thing or now when it comes to you...

TAT: Me neither. But that's besides the point. Now just answer the question.

Yuki: I show affection like any other person.

Mei: Not threatening them with a scredriver to the face isn't 'like any other person,' you know.

Rest: o_O!?

Mei: Oh, right... That was just when you met me...

TAT: Anyways...

Minoru: I'm back! And nicknames for the win!

Toby: *shrugs* I just treat 'em nicely. Take on the other hand probably doesn't know what 'affection' even is.

Takeshi:...

Jin: No retort?

Takeshi: I can't argue with the truth.

Suzume: *walks through the door* I do it normally... By shipping them with someone...

Shobu:...

TAT: *whispers to readers* You can tell by when he's not so shy around the person.

Midorikawa: City life. It's more lively.

Kuroe: Mountains. It's more quiet.

TAT: By the way, Kuroe, I wish you and Kitora the best of luck in your fight. Oh, and you to, Hisato.

Kuroe: *nods head*

Hisato: Thanks.

TAT: But Nasu's finishing move in the latest chapter was awesome, so you two better step up your game.

Kuroe & Hisato:...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Ah! Guess it's Jin's turn! Where the hell is Tachikawa!?

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps hands*

Tachikawa: Yes?

TAT: You need to wing with Jin! Start!

 **When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**

 **I pimp to the beat,**

 **Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**

 **This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**

 **This is red foo with the big afro**

 **It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club**

 _Girl look at that body_

 _Girl look at that body_

 _Girl look at that body_

 **I work out**

 _Girl look at that body_

 _Girl look at that body_

 _Girl look at that body_

 **I work out**

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

 _Everybody stops and they staring at me_

 _I got passion in my pants_

 _And I ain't afraid to show it_ **(show it, show it, show it)**

 **I'm sexy and I know it**

 _I'm sexy and I know it_

 **When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off**

 **When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**

 **This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

 **We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**

 **No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced**

 _Girl look at that body_

 **Girl look at that body**

 ** _Girl look at that body_**

 **I work out**

 **Girl look at that body**

 **Girl look at that body**

 **Girl look at that body**

 _I work out_

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

 _Everybody stops and they staring at me_

 _I got passion in my pants_

 _And I ain't afraid to show it_ **(show it, show it, show it)**

 **I'm sexy and I know it**

 _I'm sexy and I know it_

 **Check it out,** _check it out_

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_**

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_**

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_**

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_**

 **Do the wiggle man**

 _Do the wiggle man_

 ** _I'm sexy and I know it_**

 _Girl look at that body_

 **Girl look at that body**

 _Girl look at that body_

 ** _I work out_**

 **Girl look at that body**

 _Girl look at that body_

 ** _Girl look at that body, I work out_**

 ** _I'm sexy and I know it_**

Most:...,...

Suzume: *drooling while taking pictures*

TAT:...Let's just end this...

Most: Right...

TAT: Well! We hope you enjoyed!

Tachikawa: Remember to leave more questions and dare.

Kuroe: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Tachikawa: Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking Megane here.


	25. Chapter 25

TAT: *wearing magician outfit* Welcome to the circus for psychos!

Jin: *in clown outfit & juggling*

Yuki: *on tightrope*

Osamu:...Do I even want to know?...

TAT: *pulls out cloth from hat*

*cloth covers whole area*

TAT: *in regular clothes* Welcome back everyone! Today is a day for days, so let's start the next part of the day with umbreonblue. *gentleman's bow*

 **It's snowing out today! Osamu, Tachikawa, how was your date? Everyone, how would you feel about a needy cat that follows you around everywhere? And I mean EVERYWHERE... except the bathroom. TAT, did you read Heist by Ri-Ryn yet? Anyway, keep sending me dares/questions! Here's some hot chocolate for everyone! Bye!**

TAT:...Now you're just running that whole 'I get snow here' thing in my face... Anyways! I read it right after you reviewed! I liked it! Especially the omake!

Osamu: The date was... Well it was kinda awkward. By the end of I was just practicing with Izumi-senpai. As for the cat...

Jin: We have a Yotaro.

TAT: Lol.

Yuki: I have a Toby-kun...

All: Basically, we're fine with our own followers.

Yuki: Now we shall dance right on into the next one from Awesome Sauce.

 **Awesome Sauce: *pokes Kuni* Why are you wearing a mask?**

 **Kuni: Both Eri and Maya are down for the count! I don't want to get sick too!**

 **Awesome Sauce: Alright then. Suzume, Hisato, I apologize on behalf of Shana for torturing you. Her sense of humor can be odd at times.**

 **Shana: *grumbles and puts on headphones***

 **Kuni: Sorry for picking on you again Tsukiko Squad, but I wanna ask. What's something about you most people wouldn't know/guess? Oh, Minoru-kun and Shobu-kun too.**

 **Shana: *takes off headphones* I'd watch your steps, people. I had a few pranks and traps rigged up. *smiles sweetly* Tread at your own risk! And just to note, I'm not sorry about telling Suzume to sing, that was hilarious.**

 **Awesome Sauce: How did you even get to the room anyway?**

 **Shana: I have my ways.**

 **Awesome Sauce: Geez, my characters have mind of their own! Today's choice dare goes to Hisato, for being dragged in by Suzume. Enjoy characters, hope you survive. I've got a killer headache right now, so I'm gonna go tend to that...**

TAT: Wow. Having your squad captain sick must suck.

T.S.: *glares at TAT*

TAT: Oh, don't give me that. *snaps fingers*

Minoru: Two in a row! Let's go!

Suzume: *hides Hidden Stinger & strained smile* It's okay...Forgive and forget, right?

Hisato: *sigh* I got lucky that I didn't have to sing, but still...What was behind that door... *shivers*

TAT: Anyways! Let's start! Oh, and by the way, Shana and I have the same though process apparently. I just shove my earbuds in when I feel like ignoring people.

Toby: *rubs neck* Urg...Do we _have to_ say it?

TAT: Yes. The door doesn't apply to questions.

Toby: Tsk. Fine. *turns to readers* Most people don't know that I'm from a snooty rich family. (There! Ya happy!?)

Suzume: I use to be crazy fat!

Takeshi: Not saying.

Shobu:...

TAT: *whispers to readers* Take is actually jealous of people like Midorikawa and Yoneya since they always seem to be happy. As for Shobu...Split personalies.

Mei: I'm really good at sports.

Yuki: I am an open book. *smiles and holdes box* Oh, and Lee-chan, no need to warn us. I already took care of them.

Minoru: I...Was once a stripper!

Rest:... *turns to Yuma*

Yuma: Liar. 三3三 Along with Tsukiko-senpai.

Mei: *whispers to readers* Something on Yuki-kun is that his real name is Taiyōko Kiyoshi. But you shouldn't really mention that.

TAT: Well it's Hisato's true for a dare.

Hisato: Um...Ah...

TAT: You can save it like Akane and Yuma.

Hisato: Yeah. I'll just go with that. I can't think of anything right now.

TAT: Then we shall move on!

Jin: Let's see what luck we have with Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **Nasu - have you fought Takeshi before? If so, how tough was it?**

 **T.S. - what happens if you take Yuki's ice-cream?**

 **Takeshi - how much pride did you have to swallow to ask Toby for English tutoring?**

 **Suzume - why don't you sit in on the tutoring?**

 **Dares**

 **Everyone there - dress up as some sort of creature**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Nasu: Just me?

TAT: From your squad, yes.

Toby: And we're back!

TAT: Yes, but Nasu goes first.

Nasu: *looks at screen* I have. And I lost. Kotowari-kun is quite a tough opponent. He outsmarted me.

Takeshi: *blank expression* But our scores are pretty balanced. I still have some stuff to learn. Speaking of which... *turns to readers* _A lot_ of pride was swallowed that day.

Suzume: I don't sit in on the tutoring because I'm busy thinking of some good fics.

T.S.: *shivers* And you _do not_ want to take his ice-cream.

TAT: Now let's get to the changes! *snaps fingers*

Nasu, Suzume: *witch outfits*

Mei: *yuki-onna outfit*

Toby: *werewolf outfit*

Hisato: *in dragon outfit*

Suzume: *takes picture* So cute~~~

Osamu: *kappa outfit*

Chika: *fairy outfit*

Suzume: *takes picture* Honestly, these are cute~~

Takeshi: *dracula outfit*

Yuki: *kitsune outfit*

Yuma: *tanuki outfit*

TAT: *wizard outfit* Well then... Let's move on!

Toby: Next we'll swing into the last one from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **Hello again! To start off, Osamu, thanks for the hug chapters back! Now to the ToD's!**

 **Truths**

 **Kitora: Fav. animal?**

 **Osamu: Bakugan, Beyblade, Pokemon or Vanguard?**

 **Dares**

 **Yuma: Since it's almost Valentines Day ask someone to be your valentines!**

 **That's it for now, BYE! -**

TAT: SSSSSSHHHHHH! Don't mention the V word to-

Suzume: Valentines Day is coming up! All you bitches be ready for some smoochin'!

Yuki: Too late...

TAT: *sighs & hangs head* Just...go on.

Osamu: You're welcome. And I would have to say... Pokémon.

Yuma: Osamu, what's Valentines Day? 三3三

Osamu: Seriously!? You don't even know that!?

Yuma: *shakes head*

Osamu: *sighs & shakes head* Just go to someone and ask 'Will you be my valentines?' Got it?

Yuma: Yup. Osamu, will you be my valentines? 三3三

Osamu:...That was my fault...I should have seen that coming...

Jin: I did. 三U三

Osamu:...

TAT: Nice. Well, let's go to Kitora.

Kitora: *sigh* At least it's just a simple question this time. My favorite animal are wolves.

TAT: *grins*

Kitora: What?

TAT: No. Nothing. =3= *glances at Toby* Yup. Nothing.

Kitora:...Move on.

Osamu: That's it.

Kitora: Really?

TAT: Yup! We're done here!

Yuki: We hope you enjoyed.

Jin: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

All: Until next time...

TAT: Bye~~~


	26. Chapter 26

TAT: Hello again, everyone! It is good to see whoever's here back again!

Osamu: Where's Yuki-senpai?

TAT: Sick. He's stuck in bed today. It sucks because now I have to do this by myself again!

Jin: You have us.

TAT:...Let's just start...

Chika: The first one is from a guest.

 **Everyone: read sweet bro and hella Jeff. The people who can speak English can 'translate'. Also, Yuki: here's a cocktail of marmalade, Vegemite, and cranberry juice. Drink up. Soya: get drunk.**

TAT: We'll get right to reading after this! *snaps fingers* And as I just said, Yuki is out sick, so that will have to wait.

Kazama:...

TAT: Kazama, everyone!

Jin: *hands Kazama large bottle of sake* Have fun.

Kazama: *grabs bottle and starts chugging*

TAT: Well, let's move on.

Yuma: The next one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **Thanks. Osamu, pick who you like between Izumi and Jin. Kiss them on the lips! If they don't like your choice, those two can fight over you! Yuma, is there anything you lie about? That's all for now. I have history today, do bye!**

Osamu: Izumi-senpai or Jin-san... I choose Jin-san. Not that I don't like Izumi-senpai.

TAT: Yeah, yeah. Now just kiss the guy.

Osamu: Can I use one of my free passes from way back at the beginning?

TAT: Oh...Right...Forgot you still have those. *sigh* Sure. You have two left. Anyways. Yuma.

Yuma: No. 三3三

TAT: This is really going by quickly... We have to move on.

Jin: The next one is from Giggi.

 **Is it me or is everyone starting to get sick? *starts to get sick too***

 **Jin, your ideal way of relaxing?**

 **Osamu, why do you like Bridges?**

 **Shobu-kun, your favorite food?**

TAT: Really... Well, I hope everyone gets better.

Jin: I would have to say just lazing around while eating rice crackers. *eats rice cracker*

TAT: Of course that's what you would say. Osamu, what's with you and bridges?

Osamu: I don't know. I just do.

TAT:...That's it?

Osamu: Yes.

TAT: No reason like 'I was once saved by a bridge in my younger years and are now indebted to them!'

Osamu:...

TAT: You made Chika destroy a bridge when fighting Suzunari-1 and Nsau Squad.

Osamu:...

TAT: *snaps fingers* Shobu, everyone!

Shobu:...

Kazama: *wobbles over and lands on Osamu*

Osamu: Wah!

Shobu:...

TAT: Shobu, please look at the screen.

Shobu: *looks at screen*...Meatballs...

TAT: Alright then. Hm... We haven't been getting much people this time, have we?

Yuma: Are you complaining? 三3三

TAT: Not really. No. Let's continue on.

Osamu: *trying to keep Kazama up* The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Maya: I'm back! I hate the flu, majorly...**

 **Eri: I'm back too. In a bout do perfect karma, Shana's out today, though she told me to tell Yuki that he should've left them there.**

 **Maya: On to the question stuff!**

 **Kuni: Cue up a random impromptu dance party, then drag in three new people who have no idea what the heck is going on and dance with them!**

 **Eri: To all who like it, favorite manga? Personally, I'm really into Assassination Classroom right now.**

 **Maya: My dare is... crap, I forgot it! I'll have it next time!**

 **Awesome Sauce: Today's choice goes to Chika. I'm starting to run out of people...**

 **Maya: Enjoy everyone! Hope you survive!**

TAT: Nice. One captain is back while the other one is out... As for the dance party...

*fast paced music starts playing*

TAT: Let's go! *starts awkwardly dancing*

Jin: *dancing*

Osamu: *trying to keep Kazama up*

Yuma: *dancing* So, who are you going to bring in? 三3三

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Azuma: Well then...

Ken: What's this?

Mira:...

TAT: *dances up to the three* Come on! Go crazy!

Azuma: Sure, but what exactly is all of this?

Mira:...

TAT: Don't even think about it, Mira! Your Trigger doesn't work here!

Ken: A party!? But where are the ladies!? *starts dancing*

Azuma: And what's with that scene? *points to Osamu & Kazama*

*music stops*

TAT: Hm. Jin, explain.

Jin: This is a Truth and Dare. You three were brought her because of a dare.

Azuma: Don't you mean Truth _or_ Dare?

TAT: No! It. Is. Truth. _And._ Dare. Got it?

Azuma: Yeah.

Ken: So what next?

TAT: You guys don't actually have anything left to do, so you can just hang around until we're done. *turns to readers* Now then... I must say that you made a good choice, Eri. And I'm not sure if I hope you remember what that dare was...

Azuma: How bad could it be?

Rest:...You have no idea...

Azuma: Alright then.

Chika: Author-san, can I save my dare?

TAT: Sure. So that's you, Yuma, Osamu, Akane and Hisato. Alrighty then. Moving on.

Shobu:...It's from Zazaza gogo da...

 **I'll focus on 3 certain people today!**

 **Questions**

 **Takeshi & Toby - What would your reactions be to Kitora in a revealing outfit?**

 **Kitora - if you had to go hit w/ either Tobs or Take, who would it be?**

 **Dares**

 **Kitora - wear a revealing outfit & go on a date w/ both Take & Tobs**

 **Take & Tobs - sing Face Down by R.J.A.**

 **That is all**

TAT: Oh-ho? This is interesting. *snaps fingers*

Kitora: Satori-senpai? So they finally brought you in as well?

Ken: Yup!

TAT: Let's focus now, people.

Takeshi: *looks away* ...It wouldn't be...bad... *turns to readers* And only I am allowed to call him that.

Toby: *looking at Kitora* Hm~~ Yeah. She could pull it off. I'd be a-okay with it.

Kitora: I refuse! I still have passes right!?

TAT: You have two more.

Kitora: Fine. I will use one for the outfit. I will go on the dates.

TAT: Fine by me. So let's finish this with that song, you two.

Toby: *mock salute* Sure thing.

Takeshi: Fine.

 **Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy**

 **One look puts the rhythm in my head**

 **Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

 **I see what's goin' down**

 **Cover up with make up in the mirror**

 **Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

 **You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

 **Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

 **Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

 **Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

 **As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

 _A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

 _Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

 _If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

 _I see what's going down_

 _I see the way you go and say you're right again_

 _Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

 _Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

 **Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt**

 **She said, I finally had enough**

 _Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt_

 _She said, I finally had enough_

 ** _One day she will tell you that she has had enough_**

 ** _It's coming round again_**

 **Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 ** _Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_**

 ** _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_**

 _Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

 **Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

 ** _Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_**

 ** _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_**

 ** _Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt_**

 ** _She says, I finally had enough_**

Toby: And there ya go! Awesome, aren't we!?

TAT: yeah, yeah. Let's just end this.

Osamu: We hope you enjoyed.

Takeshi: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Shobu:...Until next time...

All: Bye!


	27. Chapter 27

TAT: *claps hands & spreads out arms* Welcome! This fine time is to say... *gentleman's bow* I will be chronologically speaking without a sock!

Yuki:...What are you going on about now?

TAT: Its going to go over your head!

Osamu: What is?

TAT: The first review from umbreonblue!

Yuma: *looks up* Oh. There it is. 三3三

 **I'm back! Osamu, what's it like training with Izumi? Izumi, what's it like having Osamu as a student? Both of you, dance together romantically and kiss on the lips! Jin, has there been anything funny or awkward situations happening in the future? What have you seen? Spill! Anyways! Please send me dares/questions to my ToD! Bye!**

Osamu: Once you get passed the teasing...It's pretty hard work.

Izumi: It's fun to tease him.

TAT: So, about that dance...

*music starts playing*

Osamu: I would like to use my dare now!

TAT: Oh? And what would that be?

Osamu: I dare Izumi-senpai to reject the dance!

TAT:...

Jin: Sneaky~~

Izumi: So...Either way I'm stuck with the door?...

Jin: Or the dunk tank.

TAT:...I forgot we had that... So, Izumi, which do you choose?

Izumi:...Dunk tank.

TAT: Alright then.

Izumi: *gets in plank*

TAT: Let's go! *presses button*

Izumi: *falls in* What the heck is this stuff!?

TAT:...Bleach...

Izumi: Why the-

TAT: Jin's turn!

Jin: There have been a few.

TAT: Like?

Jin: Megane-kun getting pants by some C-Rank. Chika-chan falling on Ema. Yuki and Ninomiya is a...certain situation.

Yuki: What kind of 'situation'?

Jin: You'll have to wait and see.

Yuki:...

Jin: 三U三

Yuki: Just move on.

Izumi: The next one is from a guest.

 **Hmmmm... I have a dog named Toby. Suwa, drink a mix of vodka, tequila and ever clear. Kei and jin: it is shirtless gay time now. Have fun.**

TAT: Lol. *snaps fingers*

Tachikawa: Izumi, why do you smell like-

Izumi: Don't ask.

Suwa: What now?

TAT: *points to screen*

Suwa:...Aw crap.

Yuki: *hands Suwa cup*

Suwa: *looks at drink*...Well... Down the hatch! *drinks & falls over*

TAT: *pokes Suwa w/ stick* Yup... I think he's out. Anyways! Tachikawa! Jin!

Jin: I'd really rather not.

Tachikawa: Same.

TAT: Well to bad.

Chika: I want to use my saved dare now.

TAT: Lemme guess...

Chika: I dare Jin-san and Tachikawa-san to go through the door.

TAT:... *sighs & points to the door* Get the hell out. Now.

Jin: Guess we have no choice. *walks through the door*

TAT:...

Chika:...

Osamu:...

Yuma: Next one is from yujonokage. 三3三

 **-wrapped a blanket around me and placed a cool pad on my forehead-**

 **Alright then...**

 **Truth/Question: Inukai, which is your favorite plane model?**

 **Tsutsumi, Tachikawa, how often did you actually die when trying Kako's new receipt?**

 **Kage, who would you say is your best friend in Border?**

 **Everyone, who else taught that Chano was a guy?**

 **How did everyone actually react when they are all the glued pairings?**

 **Dares: Airhead, sing Glow by Hatsune Miku or by Nano if you can speak English.**

 **Yuki, Minoru, tease airhead.**

 **Narasaka, Shohei, watch Nyan cat for 30 min**

 **Here, Sushi for everyone**

TAT: *claps hands & spreads out arms* Welcome back to the stage, people we love to mess with! Also, I would like to thank you, yujonokage, for telling me about that mistake on Sick Snow. I didn't even notice and laughed at it when I found it. Now then... Let's see everyone again!

Ninomiya: *face-palming*

Inukai: Great to be back!

Kageura: Aw crap...

Narasaka:...*sigh*

Shouhei: Glad to...be back?

Tsutsumi: Where are we? *looks to side* And what happened to Su-

TAT: No time for that!

Tsutsumi: But-

TAT: Welcome to your first time at this Truth and Dare! And before you say it... *glares* It. Is. Truth. _**And.**_ Dare.

Tsutsumi: *gulps* Alright. Got it.

TAT: *turns to readers* Now then! Let's get started! Since it will take them a while... Narasaka! Shouhei! Get to watchin'!

Shouhei: Not the Nyan Cat!

TAT: ?

Narasaka: Yoneya and Takaoto showed him that video and continued to play the song around him for a week.

TAT: Lol. Anyways! You two still need to go! *points to side* You can watch it in there.

Shouhei: No!

Narasaka: *drags Shouhei* Let's just get this over with.

Shouhei: No!

TAT: Anyways! Inu! Your go!

Inukai: My favorite... Probably Messerschmitt Bf 109.

TAT: *sways* H-huh...?

Yuki: Don't worry about it.

TAT: O-okay then. Tachikawa! Get back in here! You too, Jin!

Tachikawa: *walks through the door* Yes? Now what do you want?

TAT: Question for you and Tsutsumi.

Tachikawa & Tsutsumi: *looks at screen*

Tsutsumi: Well...It all depended on what she actually put in it.

Tachikawa: The kill count ranges from five to ten. It also depends on if she had spoken with Takaoto beforehand.

Mei: What about me?

Yuki: Ah. Welcome back, Mei-chan.

Mei: *nods head* Now. What about me? *gets closer to Tsutsumi & Tachikawa*

Tsutsumi: Can we please continue?

TAT: Right, right. Kage, your turn. Be happy it's just a question.

Kageura: Tsk. Don't know about 'best friend,' but Ema bugs me the least.

TAT: Next is the question about the Trap Character!

Most: *raises hands*

Ninomiya: It was obvious she is a girl.

Yuki: *grins* Sure~ That's why you were confused when you saw her in a dress?

Ninomiya:...

Mei: Ah. I remember that. His reaction was pretty good. Well, his along with Fujisawa-kun's.

Ninomiya:...

Yuki: By the way...Where is Minoru?

Minoru: Yahoo! *lands on Ninomiya* Hey everyone!

TAT: He's right there. And since he is, we can get to the last question!

Yuki: I can't tell if he's referring to us who were glued or the ones who saw us glued...

TAT: I'm guessing the ones who weren't glued. We already know how you guys felt about it.

Tsutsumi: So that's what Hisato and Hanzaki meant...

Jin: What did you think was going on?

Tsutsumi: I just thought...

Mei: You thought they were together, didn't you?

Tsutsumi: *sighs & nods head* Along with most people. Them, along with a few others that seemed to always be together.

Mei: I'm guessing you mean Suzunari-1 and Nasu Squad. That may be fact by this point though, so meh. You guys weren't far off.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Nano! Hell yeah!

Ninomiya: Of course I can speak English. And would you _please_ stop calling me Airhead.

TAT: Shut up, Airhead, and start singing!

Mei: Isn't that kinda contrad-

TAT: Start!

I'll just post it here; I don't want it to be laying around in my hard drives.

 **the ice cold raindrops**

 **falling from the sky**

 **they try to melt away**

 **all my broken scars**

 **the shining after glow**

 **gently caught my eyes**

 **with someone's smiling face**

 **hidden deep inside**

 **as the time is passing by**

 **we find the strength inside**

 **the beautiful lies are not so hard to tell as before**

 **and in the past I've had to taste**

 **so many different pains**

 **sometimes I still hear them knocking on my door**

 **you're fading away**

 **no way for you to see the tears in my eyes**

 **in this sentimental glowing twilight**

 **nobody is there**

 **to hear me cry**

 **please take a look inside of me**

 **all the scars you've given me**

 **I can't go on, not even one more step**

 **they've taken all of me**

 **please disappear, don't want you here**

 **I look at you and pray like this**

 **but tell me why I can't go on**

 **I'm holding on to you so deep inside**

 **now it's time for you to walk the distance**

 **nothing is left for me but only silence**

 **in this sentimental glowing twilight**

 **you're falling away**

 **alone I face the night**

 **you will stay forever deep inside of me**

 **just my stupid little childish fantasy**

 **in this sentimental glowing twilight**

 **I'm falling apart without you**

 **can you wipe away all of my tears**

 **can you fight away all of my fears**

 **reaching out my hand trying to hold on**

 **to the you that I don't want to lose**

Yuki: *claps w/ smile* Goo job, Nino-kun. *sticks out hand* A nice gold star for you.

Minoru: *wipes eyes* Made me cry from how good you were, Taka.

Ninomiya: *violent eye twitching* Can we move on now?

Yuki: Ah! Another good idea!

Ninomiya: Awesome Sauce!

 **Shana: I'm back. Awesome immune system is awesome.**

 **Kuni: I'm still here! I won't get sick, I won't get sick! *knocks on wood***

 **Eri: Glad you think so, Author-san, but you and the others never answered my question.**

 **Maya: I got it, I got it! We're gonna have a gladiator battle like the ones in those American movies Shay shows us sometimes! But with Triggers of course.**

 **Shana: So it's kinda like a mini Rank Battle?**

 **Maya: You can call it that, I guess. But everyone has to use an attacker's Trigger, either a Kogetsu or a Scorpion!**

 **Shana: Alright then. And I set up more pranks! Yuki, don't take 'em down! You want to see it too, right? You could probably dodge most of them anyway, so let me have my fun!**

 **Kuni: Haha, that dance party was hilarious! Does anyone play an instrument? I play guitar and suck at it, and Shana has a few rusty trumpet skills from her middle school concert band.**

 **Shana: You didn't need to mention that, Kuni... And don't you dare make the "all about that brass" joke again!**

 **Kuni: *about to say joke* *gets elbowed by Shana***

 **Eri: You're all being tortured enough, so I have nothing else. Today's choice dare is for Kitora. Choose wisely.**

 **Maya: Enjoy everyone!**

 **Kuni: Hope you survive!**

Minoru, Mei & TAT: *starts snapping*

Yuki: *roundhouse kicks Minoru & TAT*

TAT: *falls through trap door*

Minoru: *lands on wire & gets paint dumped on*

Yuki: *turns to readers while holding Kogetsu* I like the gladiator fight idea. And also, Arashiyama Squad has duty today, but we'll let Kitora know. As for the question... *turns to others* Everyone here last time, answer whatever the question was!

Osamu: Who was here last time?

Jin: Including TAT, there were seven of us at the time.

Osamu: Well I'm it sure what happened to the author, so... *turns to readers* Mine is A Certain Scientific Railgun.

Yuma: Haven't really read much. 三3三

Chika: Fairy Tail.

Jin: Super Dog Rilienthal.

Izumi: Where are the other two?

Jin: Don't know about Shobu, but Kazama said he had a massive hangover.

Tsutsumi: Since the author isn't here...Should we continue?

Yuki: Yup. Let's get to the last one.

Minoru: It's from Zazaza gogo da!

 **Next three!**

 **Questions**

 **Mei - what does your Trion body look like? (The outfit I mean)**

 **Suzume - are you excited for Valentines Day?**

 **Dares**

 **Kako, Mei & Suzume - sing One Woman Army**

Mei: It looks like a skanky corner hoe.

Osamu: o_O!? Really!?

Mei:...

Yuki: She's kidding, Mikumo. She keeps the hime-cut, but her hair is longer. Her outfit is something Ninomiya copied.

Ninomiya: I did _not_ copy her.

Yuki: It's a purple collared jacket with a tie and short-shorts.

Suzume: Aw~~ I would love to see her in that.

Inukai: When did you get here?

Suzume: I've been here for a while. Me and Kako-san were discussing what we would need to do to get some of you guys to pose.

Mei: I'll help with that.

Kako: Figured you would.

Yuki: Anyways... Suzu, it's your turn.

Suzume: Ah! Right! *turns to readers* Hell yeah I'm excited! Who wouldn't be!?

Kako: Ninomiya.

Yuki: True. *pushes Ninomiya on wire*

Ninomiya: *gets glue and feathers poured on*

Yuki: *smirks* Oops. Sorry about that, Nino-kun.

Ninomiya: *extreme eye twitching* ...

Mei: Well, let's finish this up with that song.

Kako: Right.

*music starts playing*

 **I'm on the battlefield like oh my god**

 _Oh la la_

 **Knocking soldiers down like house of cards**

 _Oh la la_

 **I'm a one woman army**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 _Oh la la_

 _Oh la la_

 _Oh la la_

 _Pull up in a matte black super car_

 _Like batman, yeah, no body guard_

 _I'm Stylin' on the bar_

 _I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard_

 _See you in the club in Hollywood_

 **You know I bring that Detroit hood**

You like it and you're feelin good

 **You know that you want it**

 _You know that you would_

Let's rush tonight

The music is still playin'

So get up and fight

 _You know that you want it_

 **You know that you would**

 _I'm on the battlefield like oh my god_

 **Oh la la**

 _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards_

 **Oh la la**

 _I'm a one woman army_

 _Yes, I'm a one woman army_

 **Oh la la**

 **Oh la la**

 **Oh la la**

I'm on the battlefield like oh my god

 ** _Oh la la_**

Knocking soldiers down like house of cards

 ** _Oh la la_**

I'm a one woman army

Yes, I'm a one woman army

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

I hit you with that Ku-Fung

Like Jackie Chan

Boom boom boom pow

I'm super fast

 _High heels?_

 _Big deal, I'll kick ya ass_

 **They gunnin, They runnin**

 **And that makes me mad**

 _If you wanna rumble_

 _All you gotta do is ask_

 _I'm a rude bitch, boy_

 _Can you handle that?_

 **I love to play**

 **But I don't really need a man**

 **No daddy, no visa, I got my own cash**

Let's rush tonight

The music is still playin'

So get up and fight

No daddy, no visa, I got my own cash

 **I'm on the battlefield like oh my god**

 _Oh la la_

 _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards_

 **Oh la la**

I'm a one woman army

Yes, I'm a one woman army

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _I'm on the battlefield like oh my god_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _I'm a one woman army_**

 ** _Yes, I'm a one woman army_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 **One** , _two_ , three, **_hut_**

 ** _March if you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _One, two, three, hut_**

 ** _One, two, three, hut_**

 ** _March if you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _What up y'all?_**

 ** _Are you havin a good time?_**

 ** _You're cute_**

 ** _I'm on the battlefield like oh my god_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _I'm a one woman army_**

 ** _Yes, I'm a one woman army_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _I'm on the battlefield like oh my god_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _I'm a one woman army_**

 ** _Yes, I'm a one woman army_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

 ** _Oh la la_**

Suzume: *flips hair* How's that?

Kako: We're great, aren't we?

Yuki: Yes, yes. All three of you were very good.

Ninomiya: *taking off feathers* Can we end this now?

Minoru: But you don't want to play more?

Ninomiya: *glares at Minoru*

Jin: *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Yuki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Kako: Until next time...

All: Peace!

Ninomiya: They better not have me back here again...


	28. Chapter 28

Yuki:...

Osamu:...

Jin: 三U三

Yuma: 三3三

Chika:...Where is Author-san?

Yuki: Ah. He's still trying it get out of the hole from last time.

Jin: Speaking of last time, is Ninomiya is trying to get those feathers off?

Yuki: *smirks* Yup. That was some strong glue.

Osamu: Shouldn't we be starting now?

Yuki: Yeah. Alright. *turns to readers* Welcome back, everyone. We hope you enjoy today's show.

Yuma: The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **Aww~ you denied the dance~ all who have dares saved up: You do realize that we readers are going to do everything we can to make you use them up, right? Osamu, dance romantically with Jin, and kiss him on the lips. Yuma, try a jalapeno pepper popper. Jin, if he dares you to deny too, kiss him on the lips anyway! Here's some ramen. bye!**

Osamu:... *hides behind glasses*

Jin: Megane-kun ran out of dares last time. He doesn't have much of a choice this time. 三U三

Osamu: *sigh*

Yuki: I'll help you out. *claps hands*

*romantic music starts playing*

Osamu: Do I have to?

Yuma: What a dumb question. 三3三

Osamu: Urg. Fine.

Jin: It won't be so bad. *pulls Osamu closer*

Yuki: While they do that... *turns to Yuma & hands him small box*

Yuma: *opens box and eats popper* That's hot!

Chika: Here you go, Yuma-kun. *hands Yuma glass of milk*

Yuma: Ah~~ Thanks, Chika.

Chika: *nods*

Yuki: So let's see if...

Jin: *dipping Osamu & kissing him on lips*

Yuki: Well, there's that.

Osamu: *blush* Can we move on?

Yuki: Sure.

Chika: The next one is from a guest.

 **Shun, yuma, sing Washington. The song. About Shinoda. Did you know ever clear is the most pure alcohol you can bottle? Kazama gets to get drunk again. Tachikawa, eat a whole bad of sugar.**

Yuki: *claps hands*

Shinoda: Hello, everyone

Kazama:...

Tachikawa: Next around.

Yuma: What happened to Midorikawa? 三3三

Shinoda: He is on duty.

Yuki: Well dang. Alright then. It's just you three. *throws bag of sugar* For Tachikawa.

Tachikawa: *starts downing sugar*

Osamu: Is he going to be-

Tachikawa: *falls back*

Osamu:...Never mind.

Shinoda: Yes.

Yuki: *slams giant sake bottle on ground* For Kazama.

Kazama:... *grabs bottle* Round two... *starts chugging sake*

Yuki: Whelp. Let's move on.

Jin: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Kuni: Still here, still here! Not sick!**

 **Shana: Shut up, will ya!? I'm watching the Super Bowl!**

 **Maya: The what?**

 **Shana: Only the biggest game of American football all year! Go Broncos!**

 **Eri: American football... I don't understand that game.**

 **Shana: Any of you know American football? Who are/were you rooting for in the Super Bowl?**

 **Maya: This is pretty cool, actually. Guys smacking into each other, running and catching balls. Hey, can you get Japanese subs?**

 **Eri: They're getting back to the game, and I'm getting back to my manga. Sorry for the lack of questions!**

 **Kuni: Oh hey, Sourpuss, come back just for kicks! Ooh, halftime show...**

 **Shana: Football is infectious! Sit down Eri, and marvel!**

 **Eri: These commercials suck!**

 **Shana: I got all three of you! I have won!**

 **Awesome Sauce: While they get back to the game, enjoy characters and hope you survive!**

Yuki: Please, don't mention that game.

Jin: Lemme guess...Awdry?

Yuki: Yeah. He was going on and on about it. I'm pretty sure Take and Suzu were ready to hurt him.

Shinoda: Doesn't he like Soccer though?

Yuki: Soccer is his favorite, but he still likes Football like a kid in a candy store.

Osamu: How bad could it have been?

Yuki: Take had to fight him after to let him burn off his energy. Afterwards, we kicked him out and he went to do some solo fights. *claps hands* But let's move on now.

Ninomiya: Didn't I say-

Yuki: Yeah, yeah, no one cares.

Ninomiya: *eye twitch*

Osamu: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions!**

 **Shinoda & Jin - how much do you usually tease Yuki?**

 **Yuki & Mei - do you two think you could take on Akasora, Shinoda or both in a fight?**

 **Everyone from last time - how was that gladiator fight?**

 **Dares!**

 **Shinoda & Jin - tease Yuki**

 **Yuki - sing something to Mei**

Shinoda & Jin: At least 60% of the time we see him.

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps hands*

Mei: Hello again.

Yuki: *points to screen*

Mei: Ah. *turns to readers* No.

Yuki: We could probably last quite a while if I use Idōgetsu, but it would either end in a tie or a lose on our part. The latter is more likely. And the fight was great.

Mei: I had fun.

Osamu:...

Yuma: Osamu lost right away. 三3三

Yuki: *grins* It was fun to mess with Ninomiya.

Jin: You looked like you were having fun. 'Like a kid in a candy store.'

Yuki: Wh-what!? Don't use my words against me!

Shinoda: And the childish blush is back. Not helping your situation again.

Yuki: I am _not_ blushing!

Shinoda & Jin: Liar.

Yuki: *blush & mutters* ...Bullies... *crosses arms and pouts* And what the hell are you smirking at, Nino!?

Ninomiya: Nothing.

Yuki: Tsk. Whatever. I need to finish this now.

*music starts playing*

 **What if everything you had**

 **Was like a castle made of sand**

 **Why don't you open up your hand**

 **and hold on tight**

 **What if everything was wrong**

 **and no one knew your favorite song**

 **there is no one left to sing along**

 **with you tonight**

 **Everything is alright**

 **I will see you tonight**

 **Everything you want**

 **is in your hands**

 **And I can't help you decide**

 **The battles you fight inside**

 **and what hurts you**

 **you don't understand**

 **and it feels like there is nothing right**

 **and its all the same to you anyways**

 **What if everything you had**

 **Was like a castle made of sand**

 **Why don't you open up your hand**

 **and hold on tight**

 **What if everything was wrong**

 **and no one knew your favorite song**

 **there is no one left to sing along**

 **with you tonight**

 **The better place you wished for**

 **is just outside your front door**

 **still it never seemed so far away**

 **Summer gave no reward**

 **Until this day was dreamed for**

 **wait to feel the sunlight**

 **on your face**

 **and it feels like there is nothing right**

 **and its all the same to you anyways**

 **What if everything you had**

 **Was like a castle made of sand**

 **Why don't you open up your hand**

 **and hold on tight**

 **What if everything was wrong**

 **and no one knew your favorite song**

 **there is no one left to sing along**

 **with you tonight**

 **You never know what to say**

 **So you run in your hideaway**

 **I see the shadow falling in the summer sun**

 **So you never know what to say**

 **It doesn't matter anyway**

 **You'll heal inside**

 **You'll feel this time**

 **And if everything you had**

 **Was like a castle made of sand**

 **Why don't you open up your heart**

 **and hold on tight**

 **And if everything was wrong**

 **I would sing your favorite song**

 **and you would have to sing along**

 **with me tonight**

 **sing along with me tonight**

 **sing along with me tonight**

 **What if everything was wrong**

 **and no one knew your favorite song**

Shinoda: *crosses arms & nods head* Wouldn't expect anything else from him.

Yuki: *looks away w/ small blush* Let's just end this...

Mei: We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin: We are sorry it was short, but what are you gonna do?

Chika: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Yuma: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Kazama: *lands on Osamu* You're sexy...


	29. Chapter 29

TAT: Yo, everyone!

Jin: *stretches*

Yuki: Wow. You missed two days.

Yuma: Were you busy? 三3三

TAT: *look away & rubs neck* Uh...Yeah...Sure...

Yuki: He got the new Naruto game two days ago and has been playing. Even when he wasn't, he was watching gameplay of Danganronpa.

TAT:...I really hate you at times...

Yuki: As you should.

TAT: *turns to readers* Anyways! Sorry 'bout the delay, but here is the next one! Hope ya enjoy! Chika, take it away!

Chika: Okay. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **I just wrote and edited 2 stories on starmyu today. I'm happy, but tired. Osamu, what did drunk Kazama do exactly? Let's try this again, Izumi, dance romantically with Osamu, and kiss him on the lips. Yuma, eat some deer meat. Everyone, have a hot pot! That's all. Send my ToD dares/questions.**

Yuki: *slams giant pot on ground* Ready!

TAT: *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Osamu: He didn't really do anything. He was just saying some nonsense.

TAT: Yuma?

Yuma: Truth. 三3三

*romantic music starts playing*

Izumi: Guess we're next. *holds out hand* May I have this dance.

Osamu: *sighs & takes hand*

TAT: Yuma! Heads up! *throws piece of meat in air*

Yuma: *jumps & catches meat in mouth* 'anks. 三3三

Izumi: *dips Osamu & kisses him on lips*

Osamu: *blush*

Izumi: *accidentally drops Osamu*

Osamu:...

TAT: Hehehe!

Osamu:...

Izumi: Sorry about that.

Osamu:...Move on.

Jin: Next one is from a guest.

 **REIJI GETS TO BE THE DRUNKARD THIS TIME. Also I'm sorry Suwa have some sugar cubes. Yuma, repeat Bill Wurtz's 'history of japan'. Great video. Jin have some coffee.**

TAT: That actually reminds me. I saw some pictures of different characters as centaurs pretty much and laughed. And of course Taichi had fallen in the picture. *snaps fingers* But that's neither here nor there.

Reiji: I guess it's just me this time.

Suwa: What now?

Jin: *drinking cup of coffee*

Yuki: For Reiji-san... *slams two giant sake bottles down* For Suwa... *holds bag of sugar cubes* For Yuma... *brings out laptop*

TAT: Better say it by the end.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

Reiji: *chugs bottle #1*

Osamu: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **You're welcome author-san...**

 **I'm will only stop calling you an airhead if you stop being an airhead and no. Being serious in mission or coming up with good plan it's not good enough...**

 **Truth/Question: To the gamers, played Undertale before?**

 **Shouhei, Narasaka, how was Nyan Cat?**

 **Dares: Taka, Krümel, stick with Hyuse for a while.**

 **Ninomiya squad and Tsukiko squad, dance Carameldansen until no one can't stand anymore.**

 **I don't know why but I'm in the mood for that...**

 **Airhead, pinch Minoru's cheeks for me**

TAT: *looks at paper* Yeah...Shouhei and Narasaka refuse to be here in fear of more Nyan Cat. *tosses paper & snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *lands on butt*

Minoru: *lands on Ninomiya*

Hyuse: *walks in w/ Taka & Krümel at side*

Ninomiya: Get off me... **Now**.

Yuki: Now, now, Ninomiya. No need to be rude. *helps Minoru up*

Ninomiya:...

Minoru: Sorry about that.

Ninomiya: *grabs Minoru's cheeks & pulls*

Minoru: Ow! Ow! Ow! Way too hard! That hurts!

Ninomiya: *lets go & turns to readers* As for not stopping... *makes Trion cube*

TAT: No trying to hurt others unless told to. *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: Tsk...

TAT: Now...Undertale, anyone?

Mei: *raises hand* I have.

Yuki: *points to Mei* She made me.

Inukai: I have.

Toby: Same.

Osamu: I have.

Yuma: Okay! I'm ready! 三3三

TAT: Alright. You may begin.

Yuma: *takes deep breath*

*9 minutes later*

TAT: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~

Mei:...

Yuki: *kicks TAT*

TAT: *jumps* Ow! What the hell!?

Takeshi: He's finally done. Can we move on now!

TAT: Urg. Fine.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Get to dancing.

Takeshi: But-

TAT: Shut up and dance.

T.S. & N.S.: *starts dancing*

Takeshi & Ninomiya: I really hate this place...

TAT: Whatever. Let's continue.

Yuma: The next one is from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **Awesome Sauce: I'm taking back my comments from you crazy people!**

 **Maya: We're not crazy!**

 **Shana: I know people who'd say otherwise...**

 **Awesome Sauce: Anyway, that last line, geez... Someone please tell me Kazama's sober again.**

 **Shana: Pardon my football-crazies. There are very few things that make me insane, but American sports are one of them. But I'm glad the Broncos won! And to note, Coldplay didn't hold a candle to Beyoncé and Bruno Mars. Chris Martin was the third wheel.**

 **Eri: Anyway...**

 **Maya: Oh, yeah! Kazama, get drunk again!**

 **Awesome Sauce: Did you not read what I just said! Not again!**

 **Maya: Cheese, Sauce. I was kidding!**

 **Kuni: Yuki, pardon my weird question, but do you have multiple personality disorder or something?**

 **Eri: That came out of the blue...**

 **Kuni: Sorry! In the last chapter of Sick Snow it kinda seemed like that!**

 **Awesome Sauce: Alright, I'm cutting you off. Kazama, choice dare's yours. Enjoy characters and hope you survive! I'm gonna go chew out these idiots now.**

TAT: Always a pleasure to hear from the more well mannered Tsukiko Squad.

Takeshi: Laser Circus.

TAT: *snaps fingers* Not a chance. By the way...Kazama refuses to get drunk anymore.

Ninomiya: He's been complaining about the hangovers.

TAT: Speaking of being drunk... Reiji, how ya doin'!?

Reiji: *chugging third large bottle*

TAT: He can really hold his liquor, huh... Anyways! Yuki!

Yuki: No. I do not.

TAT: *turns to readers* Sorry if it was seen that way, but he's telling the truth. The one with that issue is Sh- *gets hit on head by bottle*

Reiji: *red cheeks* Where the hell is my next bottle!?

TAT: *stands up holding head* So he's _that_ kind of drunk... Well crap... *snaps fingers* There. Just keep drinking... *mutters* Until you're knocked out...

Reiji: I heard that, maggot! *throws bottle #2*

TAT: *ducks*

Ninomiya: *gets hit*

TAT: Oops... *turns to readers* Let's continue!

Minoru: Next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions!**

 **TAT - a few for you. 1) who is your favorite T.S. member to write? 2) who's special 'moveset' do you like the most? 3) who's special 'moveset' is easier to write? Lastly 4) who is the easiest to write?**

 **Yuki - what name do you like more Kiyoshi or Yuki? (You are...difficult)**

 **Mei - same w/ you. Fuji or Mei?**

 **Murakami - have you fought Yuki? (How many times?) can you remember Yuki's fighting style?**

 **(It's pretty obvious what Yuki's Side Effect is so I'm just asking)**

 **Dare!**

 **Hisato, Hanzaki, Satori, Torimaru & Taichi - sing a One Direction song**

 **Suzume - glue three of your favorite pairings together out of the ones there**

TAT: Damn! I got so much! Whatever. In order... Mei or Toby are probably my favorites to write. I like Takeshi's 'laser move set,' but also like Idōgetsu. Again, Takeshi's is easiest to write. The one who is easiest to write...Definitely _not_ Yuki. It would either be Takeshi or Toby. Next! *snaps fingers*

Yuki: *smiles* I hate both.

Mei: Mei. That's why it's my name.

Murakami: Just one question this time, huh? *turns to readers* We've fought a few times before.

Yuki: *still dancing* Mura and I hang out from time to time and would have a few matches.

Murakami: We stopped when his illness got worse.

Yuki: Would still like to have another match though.

Murakami: As for his fighting... No. He doesn't even have a set style, so I can't memorize it. It's always interesting to fight him.

Yuki: I _do_ have a style, but it's evolving all the time. It's what we have in common.

TAT: Now for the dares... *snaps fingers* There are so many things wrong with this one...

Taichi: *lands on TAT* Sorry!

TAT: Just...get off. **Now**.

Taichi: *gets off & walks to Murakami*

TAT: Now then...Pick a song... *stabs ears with pens* I'LL FIX THEM WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE!

*music starts playing*

Karasuma: Guess we have no choice?

Hanzaki: Do we ever?

Hisato: *sigh* Not really...

Ken: **You're insecure,**

 **Don't know what for,**

 **You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

 **Don't need make-up,**

 **To cover up,**

 **Being the way that you are is enough,**

Hisato: **Everyone else in the room can see it,**

 **Everyone else but you,**

All: **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know,**

 **Oh, oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

 **You don't know,**

 **Oh, oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **Oh, oh,**

 **That's what makes you beautiful**

Taichi: **So c-come on.**

 **You got it wrong.**

 **To prove I'm right**

 **I put it in a song.**

 **I don't know why**

 **You're being shy,**

 **And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

Hisato: **Everyone else in the room can see it,**

 **Everyone else but you,**

All: **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know,**

 **Oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

 **You don't know,**

 **Oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **Oh oh,**

Hisato: **That's what makes you beautiful**

Hanzaki: **Na na na na na na na na na na**

 **Na na na na na na**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na**

 **Na na na na na na**

Hisato: **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

All: **You don't know,**

 **Oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

 **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

 **You don't know,**

 **Oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately (** Hisato: **desperately),**

 **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

 **You don't know,**

 **Oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **Oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful,**

 **Oh oh,**

Hisato: **That's what makes you beautiful**

All:...

Hisato: *dark cloud over head* Why do I feel like...My pride was just destroyed?...

Hanzaki: *turns & lowers hat* Probably because it was.

Toby: Oh crap...They're over here too...

Karasuma:...Can we move on?

TAT: WHAT!?

Karasuma:...

Jin: It's better we do. It's Suzume's turn.

Most: *backs away*

Suzume: Since I'm stuck dancing... Jin-san, you do it for me!

Jin: Okay.

Suzume: My three are YukiMura, NinoMino, and... YukiTAT.

Most: O_O!

Suzume: *grins*

Mei: So you think TAT would be the uke...Interesting.

TAT: HUH!? WHAT!? ARE WE MOVING ON!?

Jin: *glues Murakami & Yuki's hands*

Yuki: Don't worry, Mura. I'm sure Kumagai won't get jealous.

Jin: *glues Ninomiya & Minoru's hands*

Minoru: *smiles* Looks like we're glued together again!

Ninomiya: Should I cut my hand off?...

Jin: *glues Yuki & TAT's hands*

TAT: Jin...Why are you putting glue on my hand?

Jin: Oh. Guess you fixed your ears. Well, you and Yuki are the third pair she chose.

TAT:...*glares at Suzume*

Suzume: Hehehe...

TAT:...Move on...

Izumi: The last one is from Sora.

 **My mood is currently not the best...**

 **Yuki and Mei. Please tied up Tachikawa, Izumi, Kitora and Ninomiya squad and let them hang from the ceiling for two-three sessions**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Kitora: I have a bad feeling...

Izumi: You should... *gets Hound ready*

TAT: Nope. *snaps fingers*

Izumi: Well damn...

Yuki: I'm kinda...in the middle of something. *lifts both arms up* Sorry. Mei, it's up to you.

Mei: *pulls out rope* Gotcha.

Tachikawa, Izumi, Kitora, Ninomiya & Minoru: *runs away*

Mei: No escaping. *chases*

Rest:...

TAT: Well...We will probably be seeing them from the ceiling next time...Let's end this.

Osamu: We hope you enjoyed.

Murakami: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Ken: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Hyuse: Good puppies.


	30. Chapter 30

TAT: Hello again!

Minoru: *swings from the ceiling* Why the hell am I tied up too!?

TAT: Beacuse, at the time, you were stuck with Mr. Airhead. So deal with it.

Minoru: No! I reuse to 'deal with it'!

Kitora: Just be quiet. What's done is done...

Minoru: No one asked you.

Osamu: Why don't we just start?

TAT: Good idea... *turns to readers* I have one thing to say to you all... Ahem... Bouncy bouncy! Click clack! Let's begin!

Murakami: The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Awesome Sauce: My Tsukiko Squad? Well mannered? TAT, you make me laugh...**

 **Shana: Ah, ah, make it stop! No more One Direction! I can't stand that cheeky stupid British boy band!**

 **Kuni: Whoops, sorry! I got a dare. Everyone gets powdered paint dumped on them! You know, the colored powder that sticks to you?**

 **Maya: I got one! All the glue pairings, you're getting hung up too! Mei, I'm trusting you, though I'll help if needed!**

 **Shana: I got nothin' this time.**

 **Eri: I don't either, sorry.**

 **Awesome Sauce: Maybe it's for the better.**

 **Eri: Today's choice dare is for Murakami.**

 **Awesome Sauce: Choose wisely! Anyway, enjoy characters! Hope you survive!**

TAT: If I made you laugh then my job is done!

Yuki: You know that was-

TAT: Yes! I know it was sarcasm!

Murakami: So those dares...

TAT: All best get prepared! *pulls rope*

*multi-colored pain falls*

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* Are these people getting more dumb with each dare, or is that just me?

TAT: *takes off goggles* No calling reviewers dumb! *pushes Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *swings wildly*

Yuki: Anyways...

Mei: *holds rope* Come here, little piggies.

TAT: U-um...Ah! *snaps* How am I gonna bring people in if you tie me up?

Mei: I'll leave one arm out.

TAT:... *sigh*

Murakami: There really is no way to escape her...is there?

Yuki & TAT: Sadly, that is true...WAIT! *turns to Murakami* You can save us!

Murakami:?

Izumi: That right. He gets the dare this time.

Murakami: Oh. Okay. Takaoto, I dare you to not tie us up.

Mei: *tosses rope* Okay.

TAT: *wipes forehead* That was close. I'm glad this stuff is coming off next time.

Yuki: Moving on... The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-snickers- That was a good read after my visit from the doctor.**

 **Really Suzu? You're shipping airhead on top? I really need to finish that One-Shot on Valentines day, so I can show you that it's the other way around**

 **Truth/Question: Toby, Mei, German question for you, because I want to test your skills. Spricht ihr deutsch und vietnamesisch flüssig oder etwas holprig?**

 **Dares: Suzu, sing Reflection by Mulan**

 **Toby, Mei, you sing a mulitilanguage song of your choice**

Suzume: Well, they actually seem like they could switch to me, so I just went with whatever. *waves hand* Uke, Seme, honestly, as long as it's hot I'm fine with either one topping.

Toby: You really are a shameless girl, aren't you...?

Suzume: *gives peace sign* On when it comes to my ships.

Toby: *shakes head & sighs*

TAT: Now let's get to that question!

Toby: Bumpity bump bump.

Mei: Violently, fluently, chewingly.

Yuki:... Okay then. Suzu is next.

Suzume: Alright! Let's go!

*music starts playing*

 **Look at me**

 **I will never pass for a perfect bride**

 **Or a perfect daughter**

 **Can it be**

 **I'm not meant to play this part?**

 **Now I see**

 **That if I were truly to be myself**

 **I would break my family's heart**

 **Who is that girl I see**

 **Staring straight back at me?**

 **Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

 **Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried**

 **When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

 **When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

Suzume:...

Rest:...

Suzume:...

TAT: Let's just...Go to the next song.

Rest: Right.

*music starts playing*

 _The snow glows white on the mountain_ _tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 **Un royaume de solitude**

 **Ma place est là pour toujours**

 _Der Wind, er heult so wie der Sturm_

 _ganz tief in mir_

 **Het werd mij te veel**

 **hoe'k mijn best ook deed-**

TAT: No! Stop right now!

Mei: Not a fan?

TAT: No!

Toby: Well neither are we.

TAT:...I hate you both...

Toby: Yeah, yeah. Just go on.

TAT: *mutters* Tellin' me what to do... Anyways! The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **OK... Jin, Izumi, invite Osamu to a three-some. If he days yes, kiss him. Yuma, pick some people and sing Sing A song, Musical. That's all for now. Bye!**

Jin: *puts arm around Osamu* So, Megane-kun! wanna have a three-some? You, me, and Izumi?

Osamu: *blush* U-um. No thanks...

Jin: *shrugs* I tried.

Yuma: Oh. I finally get to do something. 三3三

TAT: Yips. Now pick.

Yuma: Jin-san, Osamu, Yuki-senpai, and Awdry.

TAT: Then get started!

*music starts playing*

 **Me no mae ni tobikonda**

 **Chansu wo oikakete**

 **Massugu ni koko made hashitte koi**

 **Supottoraito ga terashidasu seishun no kakera ga**

 **Mune ni sakaseta enburemu ni naru**

 **Futashika na mono dakara Naosara utsukushii**

 **Shippai no hibi mo koukai no kizu mo kyou no tame no purebyuu**

 **Utatte goran!**

 **SING! Sing a Song!**

 **Everybody! Sekai wo ongaku de tsutsumikome**

 **Très bien na muudo ippai deesu**

 **Kanaeru tame!**

 **SING! Sing a Song!**

 **Subete wa myuujikaru no sei nano sa**

 **Yume wa itsudemo Suteeji ni aru**

 **Koko ni hajimaru kimi no shou taimu!**

 **Yume dake ja owarenai Sono tame no basho ga aru**

 **'Bonjour!' erabareta shounentachi**

 **Kisoiau you ni takameau saikyou no raibaru**

 **Sore wo nakama to yobu hi ga kuru no sa**

 **Machigai wo osorete cha mae he wa susumenai**

 **Shousui no yoru wa manten no hoshi ni mimamorareta rebyuu**

 **Mitsukerareru sa!**

 **Do you wanna Dance?**

 **Everybody! Nani ka ga kimi wo kaeru n janakute**

 **Jibun jishin de kizuku koto sa**

 **Habataku tame!**

 **SING! Sing a Song!**

 **Subete wo myuujikaru no sei ni shite**

 **Bokutachi ni saa misetsukete kure**

 **Koko ni hajimaru kimi no shou taimu!**

 **Utatte goran!**

 **SING! Sing a Song!**

 **Everybody! Sekai wo ongaku de tsutsumikome**

 **Très bien na muudo ippai deesu**

 **Kanaeru tame!**

 **SING! Sing a Song!**

 **Subete wa myuujikaru no sei nano sa**

 **Yume wa itsudemo Suteeji ni aru**

 **Yakeni mabushii hoshi no shou taimu!**

TAT: There! We're done...

Izumi: What's with you? You didn't even do anything.

TAT: Today was too...musically...Best way I could put it...

Yuki: Costumes, musicals. I wonder what's next.

TAT: Don't even say that...Anyways!

Murakami: We hope you enjoyed.

Tachikawa: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT: GAH! I forgot you were here. Whatever! Until next time...

All: Bye!

Ninomiya: I better not be here next time...


	31. Chapter 31

Konami: Hey everyone!

TAT: Welcome to The Red Show!

Konami: Red is here all day, everyday!

TAT & Konami: Because red is an awesome color! *high fives*

Karasuma: But the color red is the most unlucky color ever.

Konami: What!? Really!?

TAT: Ya can't fool me, Torimaru! *pats Konami's shoulder* Don't worry. He's as much of a liar as me.

Konami: You lied to me! *punches Karasuma's head*

Reiji: *groans & holds head*

Jin: How can you _still_ be having a hangover?

Reiji: This question coming from the person who can see the future... It's because I was given multiple _giant bottle_ of different alcohol.

TAT: It was Yuki!

Jin: Speaking of which, where is he?

TAT: He said he would be here later. For now, let's start!

Konami: I'll start. The first one is from yujonokage.

 **Huh, that's also a way to see it Suzu. Since the airhead was only shown to be serious and focused in work. I thought he would be embarrassed about the act, since lots of his type are. Heck, he is embarrass by overly exposed skin, right Mino? Maybe you should tell Suzu one or two stories, even when your Taka would kill you for that -grin-**

 **Okay! Moving on!**

 **Truth/Question: Kitora, you get 'heartbroken' when someone younger gives you the cold shoulder. What if you can't beat the competition of your age and didn't earn the respect of the older people. How do you act then?**

 **Hanzaki, ever played one of the Tales of games? If yes which is your favorite?**

 **Tamakoma, do you watch Korean Dramas?**

 **Dares: Airhead... When you always mention that we better don't get you back... Well that's a reason for us to get you. So you can choose: Staying up at the ceiling for two more chapters or I'm daring author-san to chain you to this place next time.**

 **Shobu, time for a little dare suffer. Kiss the person you respect the most on the lips. You can tell author-san to get them if they're not here.**

 **Author-san, get Ame and Kaze here. So Shobu won't be so alone.**

Shobu:...K-kiss?... *looks down w/ blush*

Konami: *grabs Shobu* So cute~~~

Kitora: *still hanging* Th-that's none of-

Toby: *lands in front of Karasuma* She becomes the biggest ass kisser you have ever seen!

Kitora: When I get down, you're getting a Scorpion to the head! I do not!

Toby: *sticks tongue out* Liar~~

Kitora: *eye twitch*

Suzume: *rolls in next to Konami* Stories! Hot! Juicy! Lemony stories!? Lemme hear! Minoru-kun, please let me hear them _all_!

Minoru: Well, for starters...

TAT: Wait! If it's gonna be graphic...*throws Scorpion & cuts rope* Go to the other room!

Suzume: Come one! Let's go! *drags Minoru away*

TAT: Tamakoma!

Konami: Reiji-san and Shiori do.

Most: o_O!?

TAT: Wow, Reiji...

Reiji: Must move on.

TAT: Right! *looks up* Hey, Airhead! Ya wanna stay up there or be chained?

Ninomiya:...I'll stay up here.

TAT: Whatever~~ *snaps fingers*

Hanzaki: Here again...

TAT: Just a question this time.

Hanzaki: *looks at screen* Tales of Zestiria.

TAT: Right. Shobu's the last one.

Shobu:...Kiyoshi-kun...

TAT: Oh gosh...*snaps fingers*

Yuki: Urg. *holds head* I'm not in the mood to be here. What do you want?

Shobu: *kisses Yuki on lips*

Yuki:...Dare, right?

TAT: Yips. *snaps fingers* And so Shobu doesn't get lonely when he's here...

Kaze: We're back!

Ame: Hi again.

TAT: Yup. You guys get to be here now. But no messing around.

Jin: This coming from you.

TAT: True.

Toby: Hey guys!

Kaze: Hey, Senpai!

Yuki: Let's move on. I don't want to be here longer than necessary.

TAT: Yeah, yeah.

Kitora: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Shana: Make it stop, please!**

 **Maya: Wait, what? This is the second time in a row you've reacted to something.**

 **Shana: Mei singing "Let It Go." I was still in the US when "Frozen" came out, and Andrea dragged me along with her because her sister wanted to see it. We couldn't get that godamn song out of our heads for weeks!**

 **Maya: Alright then. Dare time! Sourpuss, you get a bucket of powdered paint constantly dumped on you for this entire session. Shay, can you rig it?**

 **Shana: Sure thing. *slips off***

 **Kuni: Eri got stuck taking the late shift at her part-time job, so she couldn't be here today. Though she wanted to ask is Torimaru-kun works at the same restaurant she does, because she thinks he saw him one time.**

 **Maya: That's all for now! Enjoy people!**

Karasuma: Maybe. I usually don't pay much attention to the other workers unless I have to.

TAT: Now then...*pulls rope*

*endless bucket if paint hits Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: I really hate this place...

TAT: Does that make you feel better.

Yuki: *smirks* Oh yeah. It really does.

TAT: Good, then you can continue this.

Yuki:...I hate you.

TAT: As you should.

Yuki: Next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Oh, Ninomiya...you poor sap~. You get choice dare this time, cuz I pity you. Jin, pick some people and act out/sing the Bow-Wow House song from Starmyu. It's hilarious! Osamu, create a harem! Preferably boys~. I don't particularly care about the girls unless they're into yaoi...or something. Anyways, please send me dares/questions to my ToD! I've been needlessly bored lately. Cure my boredom! Here's some everything bagels! Bye!**

Yuki: There is no need for you to feel bad for him.

Ninomiya: Dare everyone to leave me out of this place for the next three time.

TAT:...*sigh* Figures... As for Osamu...

Jin: He already has one with both genders.

TAT: Kindness is a deadly weapon indeed... Anyways! He and them other two are busy, hence why Reiji, Torimaru, and Konami were here early. Now Jin...Pfft!

Jin: *in Reilienthal outfit*

TAT: *holding in laugh*

Jin: *does dance*

All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jin: Thank you, thank you.

TAT: Hehehehe! L-let's move on... And by the way, I'll get those questions and dares in later on.

Jin: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Upupu! I'm back~~**

 **Questions**

 **TAT - opposite. 1) least fav T.S. member to write? 2) who's special 'moveset' do you hate the most? 3) who's special 'moveset' is hardest to write? 4) hardest char to write?**

 **Dares**

 **Yuki - Kiss the three people you like the least (that are there)**

 **Kitora - between Torimaru, Kuroe, Toby & Minoru, kiss the one you want hurt the most, hug the one that you (America) like the most & kick the ones you (Japanese) like the most**

 **That is all**

TAT: That damn bear!

Rest: ?

TAT: Nothing. Again, in order. That would be Yuki. That would be Yuki again. Again, Yuki. And lastly...Yuki Tsukiko! This dude is harder to write since he himself is so damn difficult to deal with!

Yuki: What ever do you mean?

TAT: Shut up. It's your turn.

Yuki: *kisses TAT on cheek*

TAT: Obviously.

Yuki: *stops paint & kisses Ninomiya on cheek*

TAT: One more.

Yuki: *kisses hand* And that's all.

Rest: ?

TAT: Let's just get to Kitora. *throws Scorpion* You can even use that to get Toby. **_LATER._**

Kitora: Thank you. Now, I need-

Minoru: I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses.

Kitora: *kisses Minoru on cheek*

Minoru: *rubs cheek*

Kitora: *hugs Toby & stabs him w/ Scorpion*

Toby: Ahh! You bitch!

Kitora: I'm sorry, Karasuma-senpai... *kicks Karasuma*

Karasuma: *rubs shin*

Kitor: There. Are we done now?

TAT: Just about...

Yuki: We hope you enjoyed.

Kitora: Remember to leave more questions and dares. Just not for me.

Minoru: Until next time...

All: Peace!

Toby: My back!


	32. Chapter 32

TAT: Hello, and welcome back to another round of whatever the heck this is.

Osamu: Yay...

Yuki: So, did you like your time off?

Osamu: We were still busy, you know.

Yuki: But isn't it better than being here?

Osamu:...True.

Jin: Well, you missed out in a lot.

Yuma: Really? 三3三

Jin: No. Not really. 三U三

Osamu:...

TAT: Why don't we start?

Chika: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **thanks. I'll be seeing you on my ToD. Anyways, here's some hamburger helper for you guys. Enjoy. Karasuma, has there even been a day where you actually tell the truth? Yuma, do you believe in gods? Jin, I have a theory that the 1st invasion had the same purpose as the 2nd. Their god was in danger of dying, so they went out to get high amounts of trion to support their planet until they find someone worthy of being god. Do you think this is true? Osamu, ask Karasuma out on a date! Karasuma has to accept and kiss Osamu on the lips! See ya.**

Karasuma: I tell the truth every day.

Jin: He just balances it out with all his lying.

Karasuma: Exactly.

Osamu: *taps Karasuma on shoulder* Karasuma-senpai...

Karasuma: Hm? Yes, Osamu?

Osamu: Will you...go on a date with me?

Karasuma: *kisses Osamu on lips* Sure.

TAT: Next is...Yuma and Jin.

Yuma: A god is something someone worships...So, yes. 三3三

Jin: Hm... That is possible. *shrugs* Maybe it is the truth.

All: And thanks!

TAT: Moving on~~~

Karasuma: The next one is from a guest.

 **Tachikawa, get a shopping cart and put yuma, midorikawa, ema, kuroe, chika, and soya in it, then say you are creating a harem of small people. Suwa, more sugar cubes. Yuma, attempt to shove an entire banana in your mouth. Suwa, ever clear time. And lots of it! That is all.**

Suzume: What's up?

Osamu: Not that any of us mind, but what are you doing here, Suzume-senpai?

Suzume: Not sure. I just had a feeling that I should be here.

TAT: I think I know why... Yuma, we'll start with you. *hands Yuma a banana*

Yuma: *tries to shove banana in mouth* I's 'oo 'ig.

Suzume: *grins* _Now_ I know what that feeling was. *takes picture*

TAT: Of course...

Yuki: Let's just continue. *claps hands*

Suwa: No more sugar!

Yuki: Don't worry. I mixed both together. *hands Suwa bottle*

Suwa: That doesn't mean it will taste better!

TAT: Just shut up and drink.

Suwa: Urg. *starts drinking from bottle*

TAT: And Yuma... *points to passing by Tachikawa w/ chart full* You gotta go.

Yuma: Alright. 三3三 *jumps in cart*

TAT: Moving on. We have one from Awesome Sauce.

 **Shana: Aw, Sourpuss, you're no fuuun!**

 **Maya: Though I will agree, red is an amazing color! Hey, am I the only redhead here?**

 **Kuni: The constant paint, brilliant, Maya. Too bad I can't do it again...**

 **Shana: I've got a loophole. *whispers to Kuni***

 **Kuni: Thank you Shana. Alright, Yuki or Minoru (whoever would rather do it more, or maybe both of you), I dare you to give Sourpuss a nice, crisp white shirt, then set up the constant powder paint bucket. Shana rigged it to be all real this time, my color! And Sourpuss has to wear the teal powder-paint shirt for three rounds! Technically, I didn't dare Sourpuss. I dared Yuki and Minoru to dare Sourpuss.**

 **Eri: Everyone- If you had a choice to do one of these four things for an hour straight, what would you do? Watch TV, read a book, sleep, train. I say read a book.**

 **Shana: Watch TV.**

 **Kuni: Watch TV.**

 **Maya: Sleep.**

 **Awesome Sauce: That's all all for now! Enjoy characters, hope you survive!**

Yuki: Nice loophole. *claps hands*

Ninomiya: Didn't I say-

Yuki: *holds out white shirt* I just wanted to say sorry and give you this as present.

Ninomiya: *stares blankly at shirt*...

TAT: Just take the damn thing so we can get this over with.

Ninomiya: *hesitantly takes shirt*

Yuki: *smiles* Why don't you put it on?

Ninomiya:...

TAT: *sighs & snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *wearing white shirt* It's...kind of itchy... Don't tell me-

Yuki: Yup! Itching powder! Might as well have some of my own fun while we're at it! Now let 'er rip!

*paint falls*

Yuki: Anither constant barrage. Love it.

Osamu: The fact he fell for it...

TAT: Right? Anyways. Let's get to the question. First I wanna say that I'm pudgy and proud! So I have no need to train anything! I don't watch much TV (since I'm busy with this). Reading my LNs is my choice!

Osamu: Reading for me.

Yuki: If I'm fine enough for it, training.

Chika: Anything is fine with me.

Ninomiya: *garbble garbble*

Jin: Sleeping.

Suzume: Shipping.

Osamu: That wasn't-

Yuki: It's best to leave her be.

Osamu: O...Kay...

Yuki: Let's move on, shall we? The last one is from yujonokage.

 **Someone stop Suzu from drooling~ -snickers- you really told her everything, Mino**

 **And knew it. Kitora turns into an ass kisser**

 **Truth/Questions: Reiji, Shiori, your favorite Drama?**

 **Torimaru, which lie lasted the longest on Konami?**

 **Suzu, did you love the stories?**

 **No dares this time**

Suzume: *wipes mouth* What drool? Honestly, there is no drool around...But I did love the stories... Shiorin, Reiji-san, answer the question!

Shiori: I don't really have a favorite. I just watch as many as I want.

Reiji: Cruel City.

TAT: Still a little in shock that Reiji watches any... But that's besides the point! Torimaru, finish it off!

Karasuma: I told her that eating dorayaki causes breast deflation.

Jin: She believed it for about a week.

Shiori: I took pity on her and told her it wasn't true.

Osamu:...Wow. How badly did she beat you up?

Karasuma: She didn't.

Reiji: He went into hiding for a while until she calmed down.

Shiori: He even bought some dorayaki to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

TAT: *turns to readers* Tamakoma, everyone! Filled to the brim with liars, meganes, and muscle heads.

Jin: Don't forget the Power Elite right here.

TAT: Yeah, yeah.

Ninomiya: *garble garble*

TAT: Fine. We hope you enjoyed.

Shiori: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Karasuma: Until next time...

All: Bye-onara!


	33. Chapter 33

TAT: Welcome from the other side!

Yuki: No.

TAT: Over played, I know, but oh well.

Osamu: I have a question.

TAT: And that would be?

Osamu: Why is there a goose on top of your head?

TAT:...

Osamu:...

TAT: Let's start, shall we!?

Osamu: Just dodge my question...

Yuma: The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **thanks. I was getting bored. Anyways~ Osamu, Karasuma, how was the date? Hyuse, I heard that you draw. What's your best drawing? Tamakoma, try to prank Jin. KEEP SENDING ME DARES/QUESTIONS! here's some caramel chocolate popcorn. Bye!**

Osamu: It was nice. Nothing too much.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Hyuse: I'm most proud of the picture I made of Aftokrator.

Yuki: By the way, where is Jin-san?

TAT: He's... _indisposed_ at the moment.

Osamu: What did you do?

TAT: Nothing! Seriously, you think I would be able to do something to him?

Yuma: There is your Author Magic. 三3三

TAT: Whatver. Let's just move on. You guys need to try and prank him later.

Osamu: I'm sure that will be fun...

Yuki: Good luck.

TAT: And make sure to record the failure.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

Chika: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Kuni: How'd you like that, Sourpuss?**

 **Shana: I'm surprised one of the guys Eri reveres is such an Airhead. And an idiot to boot.**

 **Eri: To be honest, as a person, I don't like him. I only revere Ninomiya as a fighter, shooter and leader.**

 **Maya: That makes sense.**

 **Shana: I rigged up a few cameras that turn on at night, and capture everyone sleeping. Someone trustworthy who wouldn't dare destroy the footage (I'm thinking Suzume or Mei. Or TAT.), collect it and show it to everyone!**

 **Maya: Stalker...**

 **Shana: I am not a stalker! I just want to see what weird and hilarious habits they all have in their sleep. Like who drools, who mumbles, who sleepwalks, who sleeptalks, who kisses or hugs a pillow or teddy bear, etc.**

 **Kuni: Never knew you were such a prankster until this ToD, Shana.**

 **Shana: There's a lot of things you don't know about me. The prankster thing got me in trouble a bit at school, but all my friends and classmates loved it, even when it was them.**

 **Kuni: Interesting.**

 **Maya: Oh hey, Shay, rig up the paint bucket over Ninomiya again! But make the paint red!**

 **Shana: *mischievous smile* Sure thing.**

 **Awesome Sauce: Enjoy characters, hope you survive! Excuse me while I go help Shana with the bucket.**

Yuki: I can agree with Asano there. I'll give him credit as an agent, but I don't like him as a person.

TAT: We're having a sleepover here, bitches!

Chika: A sleepover? But there aren't many people here.

TAT: We'll just make anyone else who comes here stay.

Osamu: Why do i feel like this won't end well?

Yuki: Because it probably won't. But, that's besides the point. Why don't we move on?

Osamu: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Only questions this time**

 **Kaze & Ame - do you know what's wrong with Shobu?**

 **TAT - I'm thinking of making my own World Trigger oc fic. Would you mind reading it when I comes out? (Gonna say it right now. I'm planning on it being either oc x yaoi harem or a seleceted few)**

 **Yuki - what EXACTLY don't you like about Mr. Airhead? And who are the top 3 A-Rank leaders you get along with best?**

 **That is all! Thank you!**

TAT: *snaps fingers* I'll reader it. An oc x Yaoi harem huh? It sounds...Interesting?

Kaze: What the heck are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with Shobu!

Ame: Are you sure you aren't mistaken about who you are talking about?

TAT: *whispers to readers* Yeah...They don't know. *claps* Anyways! Yuki! Your turn!

Yuki: As stated before, it's his personality. As for the three... Kako, Arashiyama, and Kazama. Although, I get along pretty well with Miwa too.

TAT: And since that all, we'll be moving on.

Yuki: The last one is from Anime80.

 **Been a while~~**

 **Questions**

 **TAT - ever hear of Junko? (Manga artist) If so, do you have any manga?**

 **Dares**

 **Yuki - put on your best shoujo scene. Then a nice little shounen ai scene. I'll let you pick who the victims are**

TAT: *quickly hides manga behind back* N-no...Never heard of 'em... W-wonder what they are like... Ha ha ha...

Ame: Author-san, why are you holding a manga called Konbini-kun?

TAT: *quickly turns to Ame* Sh! There is no manga! *turns to readers* Anyways! Yuki! Your turn!

Yuki: *claps hands*

Mei: Yes? What now?

Yuki: *grabs Mei's hand w/ sparkles & roses around* I just thought it was about time is told you the truth.

Mei: And that would be?

Yuki: *gets closer* The real reason I asked you to be my Operator was because I wanted to spend more time with you. I didn't want to say anything, but I can't keep it in anymore. Mei, I like you.

Mei:...*punches Yuki in stomach*

Yuki: *falls to ground unconscious*

Mei: *turns to TAT* I know it was a dare, but make sure next time it isn't me.

TAT: Gotcha. *turns to readers* Sorry, Anime, but you will have to wait until next time for that shounen ai scene. Hope you don't mind.

Mei: Can we end this now?

TAT: Sure.

Osamu: We hope you enjoyed.

Yuma: Remember to leave more questions and dares. 三3三

Chika: Until next time...

All: See ya!

TAT: Today was extremely short...


	34. Chapter 34

TAT: I'm rewriting you!

Yuki: Um...What?

TAT: You heard me!

Yuki:...

Osamu: *covered in blue paint* Author-san, what are you talking about?

TAT: I'm gonna go back and fix Yuki a little bit. He feels rushed to me. It won't be big tweets though.

Yuki:...So you are going to vio-

TAT: Finish that and I'll get Mei to punch you again.

Jin: *eats rice crackers* Well this is a fun little show.

Yuma: *covered in feathers* How so? 三3三

Jin: It just is.

Yuki: Can we get started now?

TAT: Sure. *turns to readers* Hello and welcome back! Jin, you start it off!

Jin: Alright. *turns to screen* The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **OK! Tamakoma, how did the pranking go? Did anyone succeed? Osamu, Yuma, drink some hot sauce, and milk. Jin, what's your favorite flavor of rice crackers? Please keep sending dares/questions to my ToD! Bye!**

Osamu: *spreads out arms* You tell us.

TAT: Well, you should have known better. *hands Osamu and Yuma bottle* I decided just to mix the two for you guys.

Osamu: Um... Are you sure-

TAT: Just drink the damn thing.

Osamu: *grumbles & drinks*

Yuma: *drinks*

Osamu & Yuma: *spits out drink*

Osamu: That's disgusting!

TAT: Well no duh. It's hot sauce mixed with milk. What the heck did you think it would taste like?

Yuma: *rubs tongue*

TAT: *rolls eyes* Jin, your turn.

Jin: *thumbs up* Bonchi is best. *holds out bag* Want some?

TAT: Sime other time. For now, let's continue.

Chika: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Only questions this time**

 **Mei - have you ever stabbed someone w/ a pencil & not bat an eye?**

 **Akasora - what was that thing you did to the Rabbit in chap 10?**

 **Hoshi - how many siblings do you have?**

 **Ame - why did you dye your hair?**

TAT: Hoshi? Wow. Her first time here. *snaps fingers*

Akasora: Back here, huh.

Ame: Just me?

Hoshi: Um...Where is this?

Mei: Now what? *looks at screen* Ah. *turns to readers* Yes. Yes, I have.

TAT: Of course... Anyways! Hoshi, this is a Truth and Dare. And don't bother trying to correct me.

Hoshi: Okay...

Mei: Where is Yuki?

TAT & M.S.: *looks around*

Yuma: He was just here. 三3三

TAT: Let's just move on. Mei already answered her, so you three are left.

Akasora: Oh. That was my Side Effect.

TAT: I'm shocked someone noticed that.

Akasora: Yeah. As long as something can calculate even a little, I can intimidate them.

TAT: Next up is Hoshi.

Hoshi: I have two older brothers and an older sister. Sadly I'm the youngest.

TAT: Last up is Ame.

Ame: That's because I could. Individuality and all.

Hoshi: So...Now what?

TAT: You guys can just hang around until we're done. Speaking of which...

Osamu: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Whoops! Forgot to review!**

 **Shana: Someone trustworthy go collect the footage! Then show it to everyone! I wanna see it!**

 **Eri: Shana, would you mind re-rigging the Ninomiya paint bucket, but with green this time!**

 **Shana: Hehe, sure thing! If anyone else want to cover Sourpuss, or anyone else, for that matter, in paint, tell me who and your paint color.**

 **AS: Suzume- Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Set up dates for two of your favorite ships! You get to be their event planner, and choose where they go and what they do. Enjoy!**

 **Maya: That girl is the most insane shipper ever! I just really hope she doesn't ship any of us...**

 **AS: *whispering* But please say if you do, Suzume. Just for research purposes, of course.**

 **Maya: Ooh, ooh, I got a dare! Shay showed me this pretty cool movie called thw Hunger Games last week, so let's have a Hunger Games here! TAT, you choose your people, and the four of us are viable participants!**

 **AS: *gulp* This'll be in the training room, right? None of you are getting killed on my watch!**

 **Maya: Riight...**

 **Kuni: Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy everyone, hope you survive!**

TAT: We'll keep that bucket up there for next time. Airhead is out for this one, but is dareable next time...And yes. I did put dareable. As for the footage... *grins & holds disk*

Yuki: *from speakers & w/ accent* Sadly, there were only nine people, including me.

TAT: Well, let's see what goes on.

 _*on tape*_

 _Chika: *Calmly sleeping*_

 _Yuma: *playing video game*_

 _Osamu: *hugging pillow while drooling*_

 _Hyuse: *muttering*_

 _Mei: *hitting Yuki*_

 _Kaze: *hugging Ame*_

 _Ame: *pushing Kaze's face*_

 _Yuki: *hitting Mei*_

 _TAT: *rolling from side to side*_

TAT: It's...more or less like that for the night.

Mei: The only thing else that happened was that I woke up early and Yuma-kun learning how to make some breakfast.

TAT: Now then...It's time...*snaps fingers*

Suzume: Hey all! Now let's see... *looks at screen & grins* Well now... Let's see... I'll go with YukiMei and... Hehehe~~ Tachikawa-san with Tsuki- Ah. Maya-chan, so others don't get confused with the two Tsukikos.

Mei: *holds Kōgetsu* Suzume...

Suzume: Don't worry, Mei-san, just leave it to me! Same with you, Maya-chan! Just leave it to this 'insane shipper'!

TAT: *salutes* Good luck! And I choose everyone here, and you guys! Ah! I mean girls. And I take that back. Everyone here except Ame, Chika, Kuni, Hoshi, Jin and me, of course. Oh, and Awesome Sauce, if you counted that is. That includes you, Yuki! Wherever the heck you are!

Suzume: But I have to work on the dates.

TAT: Then you can lose right away. Akasora, I'm counting on you to make sure those four certain people are out for their date/planning.

Akasora: Can I use _that_?

TAT: Nope. Anywho... Good luck to you all, and have fun!

Mei:...Let's just move on...

Suzume: The last one is from a guest.

 **I running out of dares... Yuki sing happy song by Liam lynch. Midorikawa, you are now niñomyas maid with full maid outfit. Ninomiya wear some nice lingerie. Yuma, smack everyone who is in the room. Enjoy some sour gummy worms everyone. Bye bye!**

TAT: Okay, okay, okay. So sadly, only one of them can be done today. Yuki is somewhere else right now, Ninomiya can't be dared until next time and Midorikawa being his maid wouldn't last long here. But! At the start of next time those will defiantly be done!

Mei: Wow. Weak.

TAT: Oh, shut up.

Mei: What?

TAT: N-nothing! Yuma!

Yuma: Grasshopper. 三3三 *hops around and everyone on head*

TAT: Ow...

Hoshi: *rubs head*

Osamu: That hurt...

Yuma: Sorry~~ 三3三

Mei: Liar.

TAT: *runs head* Whatever. Let's just end this.

Akasora: We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Osamu: Until next time...

All: Bye!

TAT: I'm counting on all of you for some good stuff for tomorrow. And have fun, Maya~


	35. Chapter 35

*hearts all around*

Suzume: Welcome! It's a wonderful day! Let's go!

TAT: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, Suzu. We need to get some stuff done first. Yuki!

Yuki: Yes?

TAT: You have a song to sing.

Yuki: *rolls eyes*

*music starts playing*

 **I am really special cuz there's only one of me**

 **Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me**

 **When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song**

 **It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long**

 **Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe**

 **Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth**

 **Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore**

 **Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore**

 **Ha-ha-ha hah**

 **I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,**

 **Happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy**

 **Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.**

 **I am really special, cuz there's only one of me**

 **Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me**

 **These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,**

 **But if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out**

 **I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave**

 **Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave**

 **I am happy, I am good, I am...**

Yuki: I'm Outta Here! Screw You! *leaves*

Suzume: He actually left...

TAT: Oh, hell no! *rushes out* Suzu, take charge! *snaps fingers*

Suzume: Right-o! *salutes*

Midorikawa: *in maid outfit* Why am I wearing this again~~!?

Ninomiya: *in lingerie w/ eye twitch* I am about to...

Suzume: *takes pictures* Alright! Let's get started! First up is from umbreonblue.

 **Hey! Happy valentines day! In celebration, TAT, Suzu, make all your favorite ships kiss, especially the yaoi one! Here chocolate and roses for everyone! See ya on my ToD!**

TAT: *walks in dragging Yuki*

Suzume: Kya! *throws fist in air* Oh, hell yeah! I honestly love you, umbreonblue!

TAT: *looks at screen & grins* If they appear during this time then we will, but for now, we'll wait until the end for them all. Sound good, Suzu?

Suzume: Sure! I'm fine with that!

All (-Nino): Thanks for the chocolates and roses!

Midorikawa: Next up is a guest.

 **Osamu sing chicken noodle soup with rice**

Ninomiya: Midorikawa, punch the author and Tsukiko.

Midorikawa: Um... I would rather...

Ninomiya: Now.

Midorikawa: *sigh* Yes, Ninomiya-sama. *punches TAT & Yuki*

Yuki: *holds Idōgetsu (Mangetsu)*

Midorikawa: *hides behind Suzume*

Yuki: Don't worry, Midorikawa. I'll go after Ninomiya.

TAT: *holds Yuki back* At least wait until we are done!

Yuki: Tsk. Fine.

TAT: *sighs & snaps fingers*

Osamu: And here I thought I would be out of this...

TAT: It's just a song. Deal with it.

Osamu: *sigh* Fine.

*music starts playing*

 **In January it's so nice**

 **While slippin' on the slidin' ice**

 **To sip hot chicken soup with rice**

 **Sippin' once, sippin' twice**

 **Sippin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In February it will be**

 **My snowman's anniversary**

 **With cake for him and soup for me**

 **Happy once, happy twice**

 **Happy chicken soup with rice**

 **In March the wind blows down the door**

 **And spills my soup upon the floor**

 **It laps it up and roars for more**

 **Blowin' once, blowin' twice**

 **Blowin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In April I will go away**

 **To far off Spain or old Bombay**

 **And dream about hot soup all day**

 **Oh, my once, oh, my twice**

 **In January it's so nice**

 **While slippin' on the slidin' ice**

 **To sip hot chicken soup with rice**

 **Sippin' once, sippin' twice**

 **Sippin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In February it will be**

 **My snowman's anniversary**

 **With cake for him and soup for me**

 **Happy once, happy twice**

 **Happy chicken soup with rice**

 **In March the wind blows down the door**

 **And spills my soup upon the floor**

 **It laps it up and roars for more**

 **Blowin' once, blowin' twice**

 **Blowin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In April I will go away**

 **To far off Spain or old Bombay**

 **And dream about hot soup all day**

 **Oh, my once, oh, my twice**

 **Oh, my oh chicken soup with rice**

 **In May I truly think it best**

 **To be a Robin lightly dressed**

 **Concoctin' soup inside my nest**

 **Mix it once, mix it twice**

 **Mix that chicken soup with rice**

 **In June I saw a charmin' group**

 **Of roses all begin to droop**

 **I pepped them up with chicken soup**

 **Sprinkle once, sprinkle twice**

 **Sprinkle chicken soup with rice**

 **In July I'll take a peep**

 **Into the cool and fishy deep**

 **Where chicken soup is sellin' cheap**

 **Sellin' once ah, sellin' twice**

 **Sellin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In August it will be so hot**

 **I will become a cookin' pot**

 **Cookin' soup of course why not?**

 **Cookin' once, cookin' twice**

 **Cookin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In September, for a while**

 **I will ride a crocodile**

 **Down the chicken soupy Nile**

 **Paddle once, paddle twice**

 **Paddle chicken soup with rice**

 **In October I'll be host**

 **To witches, goblins and a ghost**

 **I'll serve them chicken soup on toast**

 **Whoopy once, whoopy twice**

 **Whoopy chicken soup with rice**

 **In November's gusty gale**

 **I will flop my flippy tail**

 **And spout hot soup I'll be a whale**

 **Spoutin' once, spoutin' twice**

 **Spoutin' chicken soup with rice**

 **In December I will be**

 **A baubled, bangled Christmas tree**

 **With soup bowls draped all over me**

 **Merry once, merry twice**

 **Merry chicken soup with, merry chicken soup with**

 **Merry chicken soup with rice**

 **I told you once, I told you twice**

 **All seasons of the year are nice**

 **For eatin' chicken soup, eatin' chicken soup with rice**

 **Chicken soup, chicken soup with rice**

Osamu: There. Are you happy?

Suzume: Not yet! Ship 1) OsaMidori! Ship 2) YukiOsa! Ship 3) YukiModri! Ship 4) YukiNino!

Yuki: Figured...

Ninomiya: I really hate you...

Osamu: What!?

Midorikawa: Wouldn't expect anything less.

TAT: Ahem. You don't have a choice.

Osamu: *groans*

Yuki: *grabs Osamu & kisses on lips*

Midorikawa: It didn't say it had to be in the lips!

TAT: We're making it on the lips. Deal with it.

Midorikawa: But- Hmong!

Yuki: *kissing Midorikawa on lips*

Ninomiya: *slowly backing away*

Yuki: *jumps in Ninomiya & kisses on lips*

Suzume: *happily taking pictures*

Yuki: *gets up* Had to be done.

Ninomiya: Mete-

TAT: Nope. Don't even try.

Ninomiya: I _**really**_ hate this place...

TAT: We know, we know. Just deal with it.

Suzume: Now let's get to to next one!

Osamu: *pecks Midorikawa on lips w/ blush* There.

Suzume: Thanks you.

Osamu: Can we just move on?

TAT: Sure. The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Happy Valentines Day! Since I'm nice, only questions**

 **Mei - what does your personal Trigger look like?**

 **Akasora - what is 'that'?**

 **Suzume - how did the dates go?**

 **Osamu - are you Yuma's Valentines?**

 **Ema - did you get chocolates from Chika? If so, how were they?**

TAT: Next batch. *snaps fingers*

Mei: On today of all days...Not shocked in the slightest.

Akasora: Two in a row. I guess I'm starting to get popular.

TAT: Yeah, yeah, just answer the questions.

Mei: *looks at screen* Gloves and boots.

Akasora: Hey, TAT, mind if I say?

TAT: Actually, yes. I wanna keep that a secret for a little bit.

Akasora: *shrugs* Sorry. Can't say.

TAT: Anyways. Let's move on.

Suzume: *looks away w/ grin* Honestly, I don't know why you are asking me. How would I honestly know?

Mei: So full of it...

Osamu: No comment...

Ema: *looking away*

Chika: *looking away*

Osamu: *standing between the two*

Ema: Yes...and they were really good...

TAT: *grins* Guess you couldn't stop them. Looks like Take gave her enough time to escape.

Mei: What do you mean?

TAT: *turns to readers* If ya wanna know, then look at my new fic. All I have to say in the matter. Now comes the fun part! Ship Kisses!

TAT & Suzume: Yuki(-san) and Mei(-san)! Ema(-kun) and Chika(-chan)!

Suzume: Akasora-san and Yuki-san!

Mei: *blush*

Yuki: Well-Hmong!

Mei: *holds Yuki's shirt while kissing lips*

Ema: *pecks Chika on lips*

Chika: *blush*

Yuki: *stumbles back*

Akasora: *catches Yuki & pecks lips*

Ninomiya: *smriks* Looks like he couldn't keep up this time.

Yuki: *throws Scorpion*

Ninomiya: How come he can throw a Scirpion at me, but I can't shoot an Asteroid!?

TAT: *looking away & whistling* Moving on~~

Mei: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Shana: Sauce, we need your help, stat. Maya's fuming.**

 **AS: Like, someone messed with Kaede fuming?**

 **Shana: Yep...**

 **AS: Oh crap... Thanks a lot Suzume!**

 **Kuni: Heh heh, look on the bright side Maya! At least it's with Tachikawa! Could be worse...**

 **Eri: Yeah, Kuni has a point. You look up to him, and this is a prime moment to talk about fighting styles and stuff!**

 **Maya: I guess you're right... But after this date is over and I get out of this dress, Misaki Suzumebachi is DEAD!**

 **AS: Maya, Maya, calm down! It's just a joke! This place gets crazy! When I agreed to let you come, you agreed to be ready for anything.**

 **Maya: *calmer* I guess you're right. Hey, it's an adventure! I love adventure, I like trying new things!**

 **Shana: There's that no-fail optimist we know and love!**

 **Maya: Oh, yeah, Shana, can you move the paint bucket?**

 **Shana: *mischeivious grin* I know exactly where you're going. I can rig two, one for the shipper, one for Sourpuss.**

 **AS: That's all for now! Excuse me as Shana, Kuni, Eri and I try to find Maya a dress, then calm her down enough to put it on and go on the date. Wish me luck...**

Suzume: *has both Stingers out* Give it a try~~

Mei: I'm not defending you on this one, Suzume.

Suzume: I'll keep the picture taking to a minimum and will only show my helpers.

Mei:...*holding Pistol* Bare minimum and you have a deal. And no video.

Suzume: You got it! Oh, and by the way, if it wasn't for the fact that I was only allowed two, the whole squad would be on a date~~ Honestly, it was a hard choice. Not to mention I could have sent you with Ninomiya-san.

Mei: As payback though... *pulls rope*

Suzume: *covered in endless pink paint*

Ninomiya: At least it wasn't-

Yuki: *pulls rope*

Ninomiya: *covered in endless pink paint*

Yuki: You really thought you would get out of that one? What an airhead.

Midorikawa: So, what does that mean for me?

TAT: Since he can't particular order you around now, I guess you're free.

Akasora: By the way, nice dress. I'm sure Kotowari and Awrdy would love to see this.

Midorikawa: *goes to hide*

TAT: How cute. He actually thinks he can escape. Well, let's move on.

Osamu: The last one is from yujonokage.

 **Valentines day~**

 **A dare for Suzu!**

 **You can choose 3 pairs, even the people who are not here and let them do whatever you want and they have to listen to you!**

TAT: Good job! Loved the story!

Yuki: That's right. yujonokage put up the story with Minoru.

TAT: Yup! I loved it! I also find it funny that those three turds were refered to as 'puppies.'

Yuki: I'm sure Take would get mad since that's basically putting him at the same level of Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Oh, I can't wait until he gets here.

Suzume: *still getting covered* Honestly!? Oh, hell yeah! There be some baby-making tonight!

TAT: T rated, Suzu!

Suzume: Damn... Well, that's fine. Let's see now... Torimaru and Kirin! Murakami-senpai and Kumagai-chan! Toby and Take!

TAT: Just leave it to me! *snaps fingers*

Toby: *starts running* No! Not today!

TAT: *sigh* Figures. *snaps fingers*

Toby: *trapped in cage* No! Let me out! (Damn it all!)

Takeshi: Just shut up and take it like a man.

Suzume: Funny you should say that...

Takeshi: Oh no...

Karasuma: You really shouldn't have said anything.

Toby: Why the hell are we the only yaoi pairing you chose!?

Suzume: Don't worry. Honestly, I'll go easy of you guys.

Kumagai: And we can all tell you're full of it.

Suzume: Oh yes~~ You people know me well. *grins* And I think I'll start with you two.

Kumagai: *backs away* Wh-what do you mean?

Suzume: Just a kiss on the lips of starters.

Kumagai: 'For starters'...

Murakami: *kisses Kumagai on lips*

Kumagai: O.O!

 **CLICK!**

 **CLICK!**

 **CLICK!**

Kumagai: *looks down w/ blush*

Suzume: Next!

Konami: Don't get any-

Suzume: Lap dance!

Konami: What the hell!?

Suzume: Torimaru, give a lap dance!

Ema: You're a very weird girl...

Suzume: Your point?

Ema:...

Suzume: Exactly. Now! Get to the lap!

Karasuma: *gives Konami lap dance*

Suzume: And to finish off this part...

Toby & Takeshi: *gulp*

Suzume: Make-out session! Tongue and all! Honestly! I love today!

Toby: Can't we go to the door!?

TAT: Nope. Not on days like this.

Toby: Damn it!

Suzume: *waves and whispers* Hey, hey, Author-san.

TAT: Hm?

Suzume: *whispers into TAT's ear*

All: *backs away*

TAT: *slight blush* Ahem. I suppose that would be fine...

Osamu: Wh-what would be fine...?

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Toby: *falls to ground*

Yuki: What did you do?

TAT: Wait for it...

Toby: *jumps up & breaks cage*

Osamu: What the-

Toby: *jumps on Takeshi & starts kissing*

Takeshi: O.O!

Yuki: Wow. He was able to get an expression like that from Take...

Toby: *inserts tongue*

Takeshi: *flailing*

Osamu: Is he going to be okay...?

Takeshi: *pushes Toby off* Laser Circus!

TAT: *dodges* Nice try. *snaps fingers*

Toby: *rubs head* What the heck happened?

Takeshi: Gimlet!

Toby: *gets thrown back*

Suzume: This really is enjoyable.

TAT: Right? Well, I guess that's it though.

Suzume: Nooooooooo!

TAT: Don't worry. You still have White Day to look forward to.

Suzume: But that's so far away~~~

TAT: *wipes eyes* I know, but we must endure.

Mei: Just get on with it.

TAT & Suzume: Fine! *turns to readers* We hoped you enjoyed!

Yuki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Osamu: Until next time...

All: Have a happy Valentine's Day!

Suzume: Time to really get down to business...


	36. Chapter 36

TAT: *yawns* Yo. What's up everyone?

Suzume: *messed up hair* Hm~~ What now?

Yuki: Told you two not to stay up too late.

TAT: Urg. Shut up.

Suzume: Honestly...

Osamu: Will you two be able to do this?

TAT: Give us a sec... *rams head on wall* Okay. I'm good. *blood coming off head*

Suzume: *looks through album* KYAAA! Alright! I'm up and ready to go!

M.S.:...

TAT: Welcome back! Hope you had a great Valentine's Day?

Suzume: Did anyone get chocolate!? Did anyone get together!? Honestly, I must know!

Yuki: Calm down there, Suzu. Let's just start and go from there.

Yuma: I wasn't here at all last time... 三3三

TAT: Yeah, sorry about that...

Osamu: It's better that you didn't. It was kinda scary...

Yuma: Oh! Alright then. 三3三

TAT: Well, let's actually start now.

Osamu: The first one is from yujonokage.

 **-chuckles- Thank you author-san, just like for the comment, it was enough for me~ And it was Mino not me who referred them as puppies!**

 **Well, Valentines is over for now and White Day is next! Don't worry Suzu, before you know it's here! Oh and here -winks, gives her an envolpe full of photo with MinoNino on their date-**

 **Truth/Questions: Everyone from last time, how did you spent Valentines Day? And from whom did you got chocolate?**

 **Nasu squad and Kako squad, what did you do on Valentines Day? What do you expect on White Day?**

 **Dares: Kako dress up Kage and airhead.**

 **Takeshi, make a gay impression**

TAT: *pats Suzume's back* Either/or fact they were called 'puppies' is still funny.

Suzume: I will have to hold on until then. Oh! And thanks for the pics! Now if you'll excuse me... *walks away w/ big smile*

TAT: *breaths into hands* Alright. Everyone from last time... *claps loudly*

Takeshi: Laser Circus.

Ninomiya: Asteroid.

Toby: Hedgehog!

TAT: *puts up shield* You guys done?

Takeshi: Not even close. But we want to get this over with.

TAT: Fair enough. Now let's start!

Yuki: I got some chocolate ice-cream from Mei.

Mei: Yuki and I just walked around. Later on we went on our date.

Midorikawa, Osamu, Takeshi, Murakami: Keeping away from Suzume(-senpai).

N.S. & Kako: We helped (Misaki/Suzume) take pictures.

Akasora: Grading. I did get some chocolates from some students and teachers though.

Toby: Just walked around. I got some chocolates from Ai.

Ninomiya: Tried to keep away from any of her supporters. *points to Suzume*

Ema: Nothing much. And I did get some chocolate...

Chika: *blush*

Karasuma: I just stayed in the branch building. I did get some chocolates from different girl though. Kitora being one of them.

Konami: I was helping out the S.S.

TAT: I'm sure you all know what Suzu was doing. As for me...I was making Those Days and the ToD. I'm a lonely boy...Jk! Now let's get to the dares! *snaps fingers*

Kageura: Why the hell am I here again!?

TAT: Why do you bother to ask?

Kageura: Tsk. Whatever. Just get it over with.

Kako: With pleasure.

* **Super sexy transformation***

Kageura & Ninomiya: *in tight clothing*

Kako: I thought I could go easy on them this time.

Suzume: *walks back in room* Honestly, I feel like I came at a good time. *looks at Kageura & Ninomiya*...You can see _everything_ in those clothes... *takes pictures*

Takeshi: *sigh* Do I really have to? Can't I go to the door?

TAT: Nope. It isn't that bad.

Takeshi:... *puts hand on hip and leans to side* Suzu-chan, you soooo need to- Laser Circus!

TAT: *dodges* I guess the pit... *snaps fingers*

Takeshi: *falls through floor*

TAT: Next~~

Yuki: It's from Awesome Sauce.

 **Shana: Wh-what?! I'm... shipped with someone? Suzume!**

 **Maya: We can kill her together Shay.**

 **Shana: Yep... Watch your back!**

 **Kuni: While they're off plotting to destroy Suzume, Awesome Sauce wants to say that she wrote a Valentine's Day chapter of OJ with us and the other Tsukiko Squad too. Being part of the Ship Squad was fun, thanks for the invite, Suzume-chan!**

 **Eri: I will never get on Suzume's, or Kuni's for that matter, bad side again.**

 **Awesome Sauce: You said it.**

 **Kuni: But I do want to know who we we wound up getting shipped with. Care to tell, Suzume?**

 **Maya: We never had that Hunger Games! Let's do it!**

 **Shana: I'm your game maker. The room has been booby-trapped.**

 **Awesome Sauce: Oh boy... Suzume, sorry for all the hassle they're giving you. I'll give you a choice dare for consolation, but choose wisely unless you want to face the combined wrath of these four. Anyway, enjoy characters and hope you survive!**

TAT: I loved that chapter! Actually I keep re-reading both yours and yujonokage's!

Suzume: All are welcomed in the S.S.! As for who I ship you gals are shipped with... *shrugs* This person, that person. Honestly, as long as there is someone else, I will ship anyone together.

TAT: And your dare?

Suzume: *grins* Everyone in her has to protect me from them while I take more pictures.

Osamu: A frightening girl...

Suzume: I will say this though... Honestly, I'm really leaning on the OsaEriTake ship. Either that or her with Mikumo-kun and Izumi-senpai.

TAT: For the Hunger Game thing, I'll send everyone over after this.

Takeshi: Great. We aren't even done when we leave here.

Toby: At least it will be fun!

Takeshi:...Just move on.

Toby: The next one is from Sora!

 **I was sadly not here yesterday. Oh well.**

 **Tachikawa, Tsuji and Kitora, eat some poison cooking from KHR Bianchi**

 **Suzu, tell us all your plans for White Day**

 **I hope Minoru still appears here, because I want him and Yuki to make out in switched positions**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Kitora: Now what?

TAT: It's just a simple dare this time.

Tachikawa: What is it?

TAT: *plugs nose* Very special cookies. *brings out plate of cookies w/ purple*

Tsuji:...What is that made out of?

TAT: Everything that you need to make cookies. They were made like regular one, but by someone with a special ability to make all her food poisonous whether she wants to or not.

Kitora: *walks to the door*

TAT: I guess this one is fair.

Tsuji: *walks to the door*

Tachikawa: *takes cookie*

TAT: You're really going to eat it?

Tachikawa: They can't be too bad. *eats cookie*

Jin: So? How is it?

Tachikawa:...*falls back*

Jin: I'm guessing good.

TAT: I'm shocked there was a little lag. He held out for a few seconds. Anyways! Let's go on!

Suzume: Besides the usual pictures, video, and causing 'accidents'...Probably doing some love song covers. Honestly, I didn't have much time yesterday to do it. Now then... *brings out camera*

Yuki: Guess I'm stuck as the uke this time...

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Minoru: *falls on Yuki*

Suzume: *puts foot on head & pushes down*

Minoru: *kisses Yuki*

Yuki:-.-

Minoru: *inserts tongue*

Yuki: O.O!?

N.S., Kako, Suzume: *taking pictures*

Minoru: Mmm~~ *pulls back* So?

Yuki: Looks like you learned how to do _that_ with your tongue. Good job.

Minoru: Thanks. And now we're even.

Yuki: Now... Suzu, please get on his back.

Suzume: *wipes nose and backs up* R-right!

TAT: Ahem...That was...

Minoru: Hey, Suzu-chan, did you get the envelope?

Suzume: Yup! Yup! Yup!

Ninomiya: What envelope?

Minoru & Suzume: Nothing~~~

Ninomiya:...

Kako: Hm. Let's continue. *turns to readers* The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **TAT - Is Akasora going to have any more scenes in the invasion?**

 **Suzume - how many pairing pictures did you get?**

 **Kako - were you able to get more pictures of Yuki & Mei?**

 **Dares**

 **Toby - call Kitora either 'Kitora-san' or 'Ai-nee' for the next three times**

 **Kitora - call Toby either 'Awdry-san' or 'Toby-nii'**

Akasora: *looks at TAT* Am I?

TAT: Yup. He should have some scenes in the next chapter. Suzu, your turn.

Suzume: I got _a lot._ Honestly, this was probably the most I have ever gotten.

Most: *backs away*

Kako: Yes. There were some other good ones. There was one where Tsukiko was hugging her.

Yuki: I was holding her back.

Kako: And another where Takaoto was on top of him.

Mei: You tripped me and pushed me back.

Kako: Either way, the pictures were good.

TAT: Now to the dares...

Toby: I'll go with Ai-nee.

Kitora: *walks through the door* Toby-nii.

TAT: The. You two will start next time because we are out of time!

Kako: We hope you enjoyed.

Suzume: And that you had a great Valentine's Day!

Osamu: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Minoru: Until next time...

All: Bye, bye, bye, bye. Bye, bye!

TAT: Now you all have fun! *snaps fingers*


	37. Chapter 37

TAT: As I do, I do what I want and nothing more!

Osamu:...

TAT: I have a question for you! *points to readers* I can't decide whether to put up a Naruto, Reborn! or Yu-Gi-Oh fic up! So I ask you! What would you want me to do!?

Yuki: Why are you yelling?

TAT: It'll wear off later! For now, let's start!

Yuma: Is he going to be okay? 三3三

Yuki: *rubs forehead & sighs* Just go along with it.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

Chika: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Next round!**

 **Oc tag team!**

 **Yuki & Minoru - sing Let Me Hear from Parasyte & do the screaming part in airhead's ear**

Yuki: *claps hands*

Minoru: What next?

Yuki: Just a song.

TAT: You forgot someone!

Minoru: Why is he yelling?

Yuki: Because he is an idiot.

Minoru: Ah~~ Okay.

TAT: *snaps fingers* Airhead, everyone! *ducks*

Yuki: Why do you still try that? You know it won't work.

Ninomiya: One good hit is all I need.

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Guess we should start. *looks at TAT* Hey, would anyone mind if we just did the shortened version and use megaphones in Ninomiya's ears? I really don't like that certain part.

TAT: I think that's fine! Just go for it!

 **You guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans**

 **We are absolute predators**

 **We do not even have any enemies**

 **Maybe there are other animals watching us**

 **and thinking that someday "we will beat them down"**

 _Oh We have the brains to think hard_

 _Wear our favorite clothes_

 _We are at no doubt human beings_

 _Many small lives_

 _They were born_ **[They were born]**

 _with the fate_ **[with the fate]**

 _of dying for someone_ **[for someone A human baby]**

 _A human baby_

 _When will they find out_

 **[When will they find out the true fact yeah]**

 _that at the point they were born, we are_

 **[we are winners]**

 _(the) winners of Earth_

 ** _Aa hitori naiteita tonari no kimi ga toikakeru_**

 ** _dakara bokura yorisoi ikiru kirameku made_**

 **For what have I been living for？**

 _When will I find out the answer？_

 ** _An answer that is only for you_**

 ** _What will myself and..._**

Minoru: So? How were we?

Ninomiya: *holding head* Too loud...

TAT: That was the point.

Yuki: You good now?

TAT: Yeah. Let's continue.

Osamu: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **so much to do. so much to do. Have you guys watched Gravitation yet? It's good! Plz review it for next time! How would you deal w/ 2 cats that chase each other around and/ have staring contests?... Not that i have that problem myself. Anyway, how would you ask your special someone out on a date? Yuma, eat a lot of sugar & go on a sugar high. Suzu, plz record what crazy things he does. Show it next time. I'll be hilarious! Here's some fried fish for all. And send dares/questions to my ToD! I may have homework, but I still get bored (i'm also secretly, a bit, on sugar high)!**

TAT: I started it...Never got to episode two... But I enjoyed the first episode! We will defiantly get that review next time! As for the cats...

Chika: That sounds cute~

Ninomiya: It sounds irritating if the person is busy.

Yuki: I'll have to agree with Amatori.

TAT: If it helps, I have a similar situation with my cat and dog. Not only that, but they decided to basically play, wrestle, whatever you want to call it only on _my bed_ instead of anyone else's... But they at least make it up to me by looking really adorable when they both sleep on my bed. Now, all of you answer the date one!

Yuki: I'd probably get the mood right first.

Osamu: Um...I'm not sure.

Jin: 'Do you want to go on a date with me?'

Yuma: Don't know. 三3三

Minoru: *walks in w/ bag of sugar*

TAT: *takes bag* Thanks.

Minoru: No problem.

TAT: *snaps fingers & hands bag to Yuma* Here ya go. All of it.

Yuma: Oh! What's a sugar high like? 三3三

Suzume: It's...Honestly, it's _something_. That's all I have to say.

Minoru: *turns to readers* Thanks for the fried fish, by the way.

TAT: And don't worry, I'll leave some later. For now though, we'll go on.

Jin: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Aww~ Author-san you're making me blush again!**

 **-le gasp- Mino! That's cheating now! Pft! Joke~ But I do wonder how the other airhead would react... Ah! -pushes other Nino to you- If he is limping, you know whose fault it is!**

 **Truth/Question: Tachikawa, are you alright?**

 **Suzu, how big is your collection now?**

 **Yuki, something you can't do? Like cooking or such?**

 **Dares: Author-san and Suzu, choose some boys even the ones who aren't here and let them wear the girls school uniform.**

 **Toby, wear a Mushu cosplay and make an impression from him.**

Other-Ninomiya: *looks around* Where am I?

Minoru: *hugs O-N* A _very magical_ place.

Ninomiya: *turns away* Can I leave?

TAT: Nope. *snaps fingers*

Yuki: Great. Two of them...Can I at least hurt one of them?

TAT: Nope. You'll just have to deal with it.

Yuki: *sigh* Fine...But only for today.

TAT: Great. Now let's go on.

O-N: *glares at Minoru* Why does that screen say-

Minoru: It wasn't anything! I swear! It was a dare!

Yuki: Get over it. *turns to readers* There's a lot of things I can't do. I can't stand Ninomiya for too long, I can decline any ice-cream offered to me, I can't be someone else.

TAT: What's with you today?

Yuki: Really?

TAT: Right...

Jin: By the way, Tachikawa is still knocked out.

Osamu: Serious, what was in those cookies?

TAT: You people were already told. Anyways. Yuki, just say the thing you are worst at.

Yuki: I can't really draw. I get some lucky pictures, but otherwise I can't really do much.

TAT: I feel for you, dude. Anyways. Suzu.

Suzume: *recording Yuma bouncing off walls* Honestly, I just filled up my third bookshelf.

Toby: *in costume* And I'm in this because...?

TAT: Because you need to do an impression.

Toby: *sigh* Fine. Ahem... Who am I? Who am I!? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful! The pleasurable! The indestructible Toby!

Suzume: Wow. You were doing good until you said your name...

Toby: Shut up!

TAT: It's fine. He did his- Hey! No making-out unless dared!

Minoru: *grins & steps back* Sorry 'bout that~~

TAT: Lying, horny sack of... Anyways! Let's get to choosing! Suzu, you mind if we just choose five? Don't want to fill this place up too much.

Suzume: Fine by me.

TAT: Alright. So who should we pick?

Suzume: *grins & whispers in TAT's ear*

TAT: Oh, this will be fun. *snaps fingers*

Takeshi: *eye twitch* Why am I wearing this...? Who dared this?

Osamu & Hisato: *blushing & holding down skirt*

Suwa: What the hell is this!?

Both Ninomiya: *has Trion cubes at sides* You said five.

Suzume: Honestly, we did. We went with Hisato-kyun, Mikumo-kun, Suwa-san, Take, and 'Ninomiya'.

TAT: Besides, we didn't _have to_ pick five. We could have gone with everyone, but I didn't want to torture that many people in one go.

Minoru: *smirks & grabs O-N's butt* I like the choices.

O-N: *jumps and brings down skirt*

TAT: Mi-no-ru! At least do that _after_ we're done!

Suzume: Yeah! That way I can get _all_ of the action! Honestly!

Ninomiya:...

Takeshi: Why does this time seem more odd than usual?

Toby: I think there has been weirder ones.

Takeshi: *glances at Tobu* Nice suit.

Toby: Nice skirt.

Takeshi & Toby:... *sighs & hangs head in shame*

Hisato: *blush* Can we please hurry up?

TAT: Yeah, yeah. Minoru, stop with the sexual harassment of Airhead-2 and say the next one.

Minoru: Fine. The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Eri: *reading over what Suzume said* Hey Maya, Shana? Can I join the "Let's Kill Suzume" team?**

 **Maya: Sure thing. *mischievous grin***

 **Kuni: What did she say? *reads* Eri? With Mikumo-kun and Kotowari-kun? Or with Izumi-senpai? *bursts out laughing* Good one, Suzume-chan.**

 **Shana: How do you find this funny?!**

 **Kuni: Because it is. I'm not as crazy as Suzume-chan, but shipping people, even you guys, is just hilarious, purely for the reactions. My personal ships happen to be Yuki and Maya, Toby and Shana, and I've gotta agree with Suzume, Eri with either Mikumo-kun or Kotowari-kun. Oh, and maybe Yuki and Mei. Anyone else in the Ship Squad, feel free to list yours!**

 **Maya: Anybody who has been unwantingly shipped, feel free to join the "Let's Kill Suzume" team.**

 **AS: Sauce's final questions and comments time. First off, what's White Day? How am I so out of the loop? Second, thank you, TAT, for reading my chapter, glad you like it. I'll get on the battle soon, I promise! That's all for now! Enjoy characters, hope you survive!**

Suzume: Again, you can always try~~~

Yuki: Good luck.

Toby: I would try as soon as you girls can. Before you know it, she'll get some dirt on all of you, thanks to Mei.

TAT: *rolls eyes* Anyways... You're welcome and you just need to work at your own pace, so no need to rush. As for White Day, no need to worry. *snaps fingers* I'll have these girls explain since I doubt you want to hear (read) me talk too much.

Mei: I've got this. *turns to readers* Basically, in Japan, Valentine's Day is when girls give chocolates, or gifts, to the guys they like or to their bosses, when it comes to companies. White Day is the opposite. The guys give the girls something in return for what they got. Either day is a day to fear when around Suzume though, that's all you really need to know.

Suzume: Yup!

Mei: And about the ships... I'm leaning towards Shinoda-san and Yuki-kun, Shinoda-san and Akasora-san or Torimaru-kun and Kirin.

Konami: What!? Me and Torimaru!?

Mei: Yup.

Konami: Well, for me... Probably Osamu and Kitora-chan.

Kako: *holds up phone* Tsukiko and Takaoto.

Nasu: Defiantly Kuma-chan and Murakami-senpai.

Kumagai: What!?

Akane: All of the above! Minus the ones with Director Shinoda.

Kumagai: I would have to go with... I'm not sure.

Suzume: Honestly though, any and all are great in their own rights!

Minoru: *hugs O-N from behind* But we're the best one, right?

TAT: 1...2...3...4...5...6...

Yuki: I suggest you back up.

TAT: 7...8...

Minoru: Why?

TAT: 9...

Yuki: Just do it.

Minoru: *backs away*

TAT: 10. *looks up & sighs* Let's just move on to the last one.

Hisato: *blush* The last one is from Sora.

 ***claps* Beautiful**

 **Suzu, who else is a shipper?**

 **TAT, smash some poison cooking at Kitora and Tsuji faces.**

 **Toby and Kage gets covered in paint this time**

Suzume: Nasu Squad, Kako-san, Kirin, Shiorin, Ame-kun, Author-san...Honestly, lots of people. I think we're even starting to get through to Kitora-chan and Chano-chan.

Mei: I've got a few more Operators in.

TAT: *snaps fingers* They really are deadly when they want to be...

Kitora & Tsuji: *tries to run*

TAT: *aims & throws plate*

Tsuji: *gets hit & falls*

Kitora: *hides behind Toby*

Toby: Don't use me as a shield!

TAT: Good try, Kitora, but he has a dare too. *snaps fingers*

Kageura: What the- *falls on Toby & Kitora*

*paint falls of all three*

TAT: See? *stands above three* You lose. Sorry. *smashes plate into Kitora's face* The plates were made of plastic, so no need to worry. The food on the other hand...

All: *backs up*

TAT: *wipes hands* And there you have it. But before we go, remember my question from the beginning. If there are any other anime/manga you would like, feel free to suggest them.

Chika: We hope you enjoyed.

Kako: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Hisato: *blush* Until next time...

All: Bye!

Minoru: Now, if you don't mind... *lifts O-N* We're gonna go have some fun.

Suzume: Wait for me!


	38. Chapter 38

TAT: Damn! You guys and gals are quick!

Osamu: I think this is the fastest they've reviewed so far.

TAT: Right!? Well, anyways... Let's get on with this! I would also like to thanks the ones who answered last time. Now let's go!

Osamu: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Suzu, plz show the footage of what Yuma did last time. How was Gravitation? I'm current working on a 'what if' story on starmyu, so I'll be a bit busy. Anyways~ here's egg rolls for all! I have no dares today except this one. Minna-san, please have a pokemon battle! Six-on-six, one pokemon from each person as a team. Any pokemon is fine. Just don't cheat! Also, TAT, are you watching prince of stride this anime season? It's pretty good considering it was originally an otome game. plz check it out. Honestly, I was hooked from the 1st episode. See ya on my ToD!**

TAT: *slams head on floor* I'm sorry! I was only able to get through the second episode! I was doing something after earlier then found all of these messages in my inbox!

Jin: *eating Bonchi crackers* We were brought back here before any of us could start. So it's TAT's fault again.

TAT: And I will defiantly leave some stuff after this! I already have my next victim picked out. As for Prince of Stide... I'm not currently watching it, but I'll give it a try. Now then, we'll have the battle while be do the rest if the stuff. Before that though... *snaps fingers*

Suzume: *holds up camera*

*on camera*

 _Yuma: *hanging off of Osamu's neck* Osamu! Osamu! Osamu! Did you know sugar is sugary!?_

 _Osamu: *being choked* Yes! Now please get off my back! And please stop choking me!_

 _Jin: Now, now-_

 _Yuma: *uses Jin's face as springboard* Whoo hoo! Who wants something to eat!? I'm starving!_

Rest:...

Yuki: *turns to Jin* How did you not dodge that?

Jin: I have no clue.

TAT: Okaaaaaaay then... So who wants to start!

Osamu: I have my six picked out.

Suzume: Same!

TAT: Alright. You guys go at it while we go to the next one.

Chika: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I'm gonna spam you all with songs!**

 **1st TAT i say Yugioh!**

 **Suzume - besides A me are there any other males in the S.S?**

 **Yuki - sings Monster Inside by Nathan Sharp**

 **Suzume - sing Unfinished by Kotoko**

 **Kako - Pick three girls and sing Venus Say by Buzzy**

 **That's all**

TAT: Ah... Three songs... *sighs & shakes head* Alright. *snaps fingers*

Kako: Hello again~~

TAT: *points to screen*

Kako: Ah~~ Nasu Squad.

TAT: Of course... *snaps fingers*

Kumagai: Now what?

TAT: It's just a song this time. Let's start with Yuki though.

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Okay. Let's go then.

 **Now I'm scared to even open my mouth**

 **Because there's something deep inside of me**

 **You don't know about**

 **And I wish there was a way you could see**

 **If I could show maybe I'd know**

 **If I'm a man or a beast**

 **Just take one look in my eyes**

 **You'd see right through my disguise**

 **She says that when I'm nearby**

 **That she can feel my every move**

 **When I fell apart**

 **Yeah, something changed in my heart**

 **As you can tell from these scars**

 **I'm not the man that you knew before**

 **I found something that makes me feel alive**

 **Yet somehow dead inside**

 **It makes me feel**

 **It makes me numb at once**

 **It makes no sense**

 **Yet it still helps me see**

 **So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?**

 **She thinks she's mine**

 **She must be out of her mind**

 **I said "get back" but she wants more**

 **And now her body's on the floor**

 **I've got this thing in my heart**

 **I have to hide**

 **It's eating at me from the inside**

 **Just take one look in my eyes**

 **You'd see right through my disguise**

 **She says that when I'm nearby**

 **That she can feel my every move**

 **When I fell apart**

 **Yeah, something changed in my heart**

 **As you can tell from these scars**

 **I'm not the man that you knew before**

 **I found something that makes me feel alive**

 **Yet somehow dead inside**

 **It makes me feel**

 **It makes me numb at once**

 **It makes no sense**

 **Yet it still helps me see**

 **So am I soon to be the monster that I despise?**

TAT: *mutters* What a befitting song... *claps* Anyways! Suzume: You're up next!

Suzume: Okay! Honestly, good timing. I just beat Mikumo-kun.

TAT: Wha'd you use?

Suzume: My Flygon.

TAT: *raises arm* Flygon ftw!

Suzume: So what am I singing?

Kako: *points to screen* That.

TAT: Before that! Jin vs Yuki! Go!

Yuki: Gotcha.

Jin: Let's go.

*music starts playing*

TAT: You may sing now.

 **motto hayaku... "kimi no basho" e...**

 **inoru koe ga kodamashi tsudzukeru**

 **itami korae susumu imi wo sagasu ima**

 **kasoku shite'ku**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **"akirame" ga kureta anraku chintai no sekai**

 **itsukara datta darou?**

 **ware no koe mo wasureteta**

 **hiza wo tsuku boku ni kimi ga sashidasu keshiki**

 **MONOKURO no asa ga fui ni kagayaki hajimeta**

 **\- kawarazu ni ite to negau koto -**

 **\- kawariyuku toki ni ikiru bokura -**

 **hontou no koe wo...**

 **ii enu yume wo...**

 **kimi to tsunagatta sora e hibikasete!**

 **motto tsuyoku... kono ryoute de**

 **namida subete furiharaetara**

 **"kondo koso wa..." tsubuyaku ima to**

 **kizu sae mo muda ni shinai**

 **itsuka kimi ga shimesu basho e**

 **usui hane ga yakare you to mo**

 **nou no oku de kuchi wo hiraku**

 **"shinjitsu" e kasoku shite'ku**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **nani wo mite iru no? Kokuu misueru hitomi**

 **rin to shita kata ga wazuka furueta ki ga shita**

 **chippoke de kiesou dakedo**

 **mamoritai mono tashika ni arunda**

 **kyozou no machi to fuantei na nichijou no naka**

 **shinjirareru mono wa tada hitotsu!**

 **motto fukaku kanjisasete**

 **ugokidashita kokoro to kokoro**

 **jibun no me de... soshite, furete**

 **kankaku wo teniiretai**

 **nani wo motome nani wo yurushi**

 **ikutsu kakae susumeba ii no?**

 **mezame kake no kanousei wo**

 **taguri yose kasoku shite'ku**

 **boku no tame ni naite kureta**

 **sono hitomi wo warawasetakute**

 **motto chikaku... motto fukaku...**

 **netsu wo obi shinka shite'ku**

 **motto tsuyoku... kono ryoute de**

 **namida subete furiharaetara**

 **"kondo koso wa..." tsubuyaku ima to**

 **kizu sae mo muda ni shinai**

 **motto hayaku... kimi no moto e**

 **tatoe hane ga chigire you to mo**

 **yugamu sekai hashirinukete**

 **kankaku no sono mukou e**

 **"shinjitsu" to kasoku shite'ku**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

All: *claps*

Suzume: *bows*. Thank you, thank you. And to answer the question: there are a few. Most just help when they see something. Jin-san, Torimaru-kun, and Shouhei are just a few.

Yuki: Like has been said... A deadly force indeed.

TAT: You're done already!?

Jin: Yup.

Chika: Who won?

Yuki & Jin: It was a tie.

TAT: *looks at Jin* Dude, you must be out of it, or something.

Yuki: Destiny Bond, Expolosion, and luck with 1-Hit K.O. moves works wonders.

Rest:...

Yuki: 'Let's move on,' is what you want to say.

TAT: Yeah...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Kako and Nasu Squad next.

Kako: Gotcha.

All: **Umare oshita tsumi**

 **Iki nokoru batsu watashi toiu sonzai**

 **IIshun no tokimeki**

 **Eiene no sayonara, itsukawa, yurushite kudasai**

Kumagai: **Tomeru kotoba mo kikazu ni,**

 **Oka ni agatte shimatta**

 **Kujira no monogatari**

 **Kaze ga oboeteta**

Nasu & Kumagai: **Atarashi sekai he to**

 **Mune odoraseta no deshou**

 **Kuchibue wo fukitai**

 **Kibun datta no deshou**

Kako: **Umi no hate wa sora ni tsuduku nori**

 **Hochi ni ichiban tooi**

 **Kono oka kara nani wo miteta no?**

Kako & Nasu: **Otona ni naru tsumi**

 **Fukete yuku batsu watashi toiu sonzai**

 **Ishun no kirameki, eien no kuuhaku**

 **Iware naki umei ne**

 **Muigoki wa dekinai**

Nasu: **Kujira ga, setsuboushite**

 **Suttete itta kono bashou de**

 **Watashi wa ikiteru**

 **Yarikire naku naru wa**

Akane: **Yasashi kyokuni**

 **Fure yo toshite**

 **Watashi no yubisaki wa hidoku**

 **Kiri sakareru no**

All: **Deatta no mo tsumi?**

 **Koishita no mo batsu?**

 **Anata toiu sonzai**

 **Mune wo shime tsukeru**

 **Kuro oshii kizu**

 **Kono watashi ni kudasai**

 **Itai hodo ii no**

Nasu: **Kimochi urahara de ijiwaru na watashi**

Kumagai: **Shito wo kakuse nai mijime na watashi**

Akane: **Tonari no koibite netanderu watashi**

Kako: **Jibun aise nai watashi**

Akane: **Ooki na umi ni dakarete mitai no yo**

Nasu: **Tokiori minamo ni kao nozokazete**

Kumagai: **Tsuki wo nagaete ute wo utau**

Kako: **Kizutsu ita kujira to isho ni**

All: **Oboete oite ne**

 **Watashi no koto wo**

 **Tooi sora made todoku no**

 **Aishita shinjitsu**

 **Nakushita jijitsu**

 **Sasayaka naru rakujitsu**

 **Umare oshita tsumi**

 **Ikki nokoru batsu**

 **Watashi toiu sonzai**

 **Ishun no tokimeki**

 **Eiene no sayonara**

 **Mada yurusare no ka na?**

 **Nobasu te wa dokoe**

TAT: Great job.

Kako: Thanks.

Kumagai: There. We're done here.

TAT: Yeah, yeah. There's a relax room over there. You girls can wait until we're done. Except Kako, that is.

Kako: I wouldn't go anyways. This place is too fun.

TAT: Then let's move on.

Osamu: Author-san, your turn. You need to battle Chika.

TAT: Ah. Right. Okay then, you guys and girls take over for a while.

Yuki: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Minoru, oh god...**

 **Shana: I got buckets rigged for Toby and Kageura, Sora! Anyone else needing someone to get drenched in paint?**

 **AS: So that's what White Day is...**

 **Shana: I'm glad that hasn't moved to the US... If it did, most of my friends would get stressed out, all 'Oh no, what if (insert guy's name here) doesn't get me something? Or what if he does?'**

 **AS: I getcha, Shay. The life of a girl with crazy friends in an American school.**

 **Kuni: I tried my hand at cooking, my sister wanted me to. But before I give it to her, you guys are my taste test dummies!**

 **Maya: Please don't food poison us, Kuni!**

 **Kuni: Says you...**

 **Maya: I can cook! Shay, Eri and Kaede would agree!**

 **AS: While they're bickering, final comments time! First, I got a random truth/question. Any of you ever seen American Ninja Warrior, or Sasuke, the Japanese version?**

 **Shana: Oh, I loved that show! I want to try out for it when I'm 21!**

 **Maya: Kaede loves Sasuke. He still makes me watch it, and it is pretty cool. No offense Shay or Sauce, but your Americans don't hold a candle to the Japanese.**

 **Eri: Haven't seen it.**

 **Kuni: I think I might've?**

 **AS: Also, I'm switching out choice date for choice paint bucket. You get to choose who gets covered! Today's choice bucket is... Minoru! Choose wisely! Anyway, enjoy characters, hope you survive!**

Yuki: Minoru is... _indisposed_ at the moment... We'll tell him about the bucket later.

Suzume: I got kicked out! Honestly! It was getting good too! As for Ninja Warrior...Yes!

Yuki: No.

Jin: Nope~

Yuma: No. 三3三

Kako: Yes on all accounts.

Yuki: *claps hands*

Kageura & Toby: What the-

Kako: *pulls rope*

Kageura & Toby: *gets paint dumped on head* What the hell was that for!

Yuki: Stuff. So that's it for this one. Next one.

TAT: I've got this one. The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-tries not to laugh- I-I'm sorry author-san... -whispers- ...not. I think the White Day One-shot got kinkier than I planned.**

 **Truth/Question: So airhead~ What do you think of the other you?**

 **Suzu, got nice material?**

 **Are Kitora, Tsuji and Tachikawa alive?**

 **Dares: -gives Yuki tons of ice-cream- Eat all of that. Good for your mood.**

 **Author-san, watch a nice horror movie. Oh and I would say Naruto.**

 **Takeshi, wear Belle's dress.**

Yuki: *happily eats ice-cream* Thank you.

TAT:... *snaps fingers* Whelp... I'll see you all next time! *walks out*

Suzume: Wonder what he's gonna watch.

Jin: I know~~ Anywho. Those three are fine. Tachikawa is a little wary of coming back and the other two are still knocked out.

Takeshi: *on dress*...Why do I feel like I'm being picked on?...

Suzume: Because you are. *turns to readers* Yes, I did! But like I said, they kicked me put! Honestly! Can you believe that!?

Rest: Yes.

Ninomiya: *eye twitch* If I never see that me again, I will be a little fine.

Yuki: *gets spoonful of ice-cream* Nice going in saying that, Airhead.

Ninomiya:... *knocks Yuki's ice-cream to ground*

Yuki: *stares in shock & falls to knees*

Kako: Wow. Talk about childish.

Toby: You bas-

Takeshi: *holds Toby back* Afterwards.

Osamu: Um...Yuki-senpai...?

Yuki: *dark cloud over head*

Takeshi: It's best to leave him for now.

Osamu: But how are we going to bring more people here?

The door: I'll help this time.

Rest: Oh crap!

Toby: I forgot you can talk!

The door: Yeah, well... Let's move on.

Kako: Right. The next one is from Sora.

 **Nice. Loved to see the other airhead, but I have been wondering...**

 **Minoru, how the hell are you together with airhead? Your personalities...**

 **Have the next glued pairs for three sessions**

 **Suwa and Arafune**

 **Narasaka and Shouhei**

 **Tsutsumi and Kako**

 **I really like the paint thing, so this time Arafune and Narasaka**

 **And TAT I'm reading Naruto a lot lately that's why I choose him**

Kako: Like Tsukiko said, he is indisposed at the moment.

The door: So my turn now! *opens*

Suwa, Arafune, Narasaka, Shouhei, Tsutsumi: *fly out*

Arafune: *mutters* Please no dogs this time... Please no dogs this time... Please no dogs this time...

Kako: *pulls rope*

Arafune & Narasaka: *gets paint dumped*

Narasaka: What was that for?

Kako: Stuff.

Narasaka:...

Suwa: I better not have to wear something like that again!

Jin: Not this time. You just get to be glued to someone this time.

Suwa: Who?

Suzume: *points to screen*

Toby: So stick out your hands cuz I'm comin' with the glue!

*1 minute later*

Narasaka: Great...

Arafune: Three sessions...

Kako: It won't be so bad.

Shouhei: We probably won't even be here for that long.

Suwa: *punches Shouhei's head* Don't say that, idiot!

Suzume: You probably just dug your own grave...

Tsutsumi: Let's move on, shall we?

Yuma: The last one is from a guest. 三3三

 **Yuma and midorikawa, sing anything you can do I can do better. Yuma's the chick. Also it's been a while since anyone has been drunk, so... Kazama, Reiji, and Suwa get some ever clear and sake. Suwa gets sugar in his, and reiji gets hot sauce, kazama gets maple syrup. Have fun :3c:**

Kako: Wouldn't it be better to get them drunk at the start of the next time?

The door: *throws out Midorikawa* He's the only one I'm bringing out then.

Jin: So we need to tell TAT later to bring those three in next time.

Suwa: Ah crap.

*music starts playing*

Osamu: So you two just need to finish this off.

Yuma: Got it. 三3三

Midorikawa: Okay!

 **Anything you can do,**

 **I can do better.**

 **I can do anything**

 **Better than you.**

 _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can,**

 **Yes, I can!**

 _Anything you can be_

 _I can be greater._

 _Sooner or later,_

 _I'm greater than you._

 **No, you're not**. _Yes, I am._

 **No, you're not**. _Yes, I am._

 **No, you're NOT**!. _Yes, I am._

 _Yes, I am!_

 _I can shoot a partridge_

 _With a single cartridge._

 **I can get a sparrow**

 **With a bow and arrow.**

 _I can live on bread and cheese._

 **And only on that?**

 _Yes._

 **So can a rat!**

 _Any note you can reach_

 _I can go higher._

 **I can sing anything**

 **Higher than you.**

 _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't_.

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I CAN!**

 **Anything you can buy**

 **I can buy cheaper.**

 **I can buy anything**

 **Cheaper than you.**

 _Fifty cents?_

 **Forty cents**! _Thirty cents?_

 **Twenty cents**! _No, you can't!_

 **Yes, I can,**

 **Yes, I can!**

 _Anything you can say_

 _I can say softer._

 **I can say anything**

 **Softer than you.**

 _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can.**

 **YES, I CAN!**

 _I can drink my liquor_

 _Faster than a flicker._

 **I can drink it quicker**

 **And get even sicker!**

 _I can open any safe._

 **Without bein' caught?**

 _Sure._

 **That's what I thought-**

 **you crook!**

 _Any note you can hold_

 _I can hold longer._

 **I can hold any note**

 **Longer than you.**

 _No, you can't_.

 **Yes, I can** _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can** _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**

 **Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I** _No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-_

 **CA-A-A-A-N**! *Cough, cough!*

 _Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

 **Anything you can wear**

 **I can wear better.**

 **In what you wear**

 **I'd look better than you.**

 _In my coat?_

 **In your vest**! _In my shoes?_

 **In your hat**! _No, you can't!_

 **Yes, I can**

 **Yes, I CAN!**

 _Anything you say_

 _I can say faster._

 **I can say anything**

 **Faster than you.**

 _No, you can't_.

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _Noyoucan't._

 **YesIcan**!

 _I can jump a hurdle._

 **I can wear a girdle.**

 _I can knit a sweater._

 **I can fill it better!**

 _I can do most anything!_

 **Can you bake a pie**? _No._

 **Neither can I.**

 _Anything you can sing_

 _I can sing sweeter._

 **I can sing anything**

 **Sweeter than you.**

 _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**. _No, you can't, can't, can't_

 **Yes, I can** , **can, can**

 **Yes, I can**! _No, you can't!_

Yuma & Midorikawa: *panting*

Rest: *claps*

Midorikawa: J-just...end it...

Jin: Sure thing. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Kako: Remember to leave make questions and dares.

Osamu: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	39. Chapter 39

TAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki: You good? You calm?

TAT: Yeah. I'm good.

Yuki: Good, because you need to bring some people in from last time.

TAT: Last time...Last time... Ah! Right! *snaps fingers*

Suwa: Damn. I thought he would forget.

TAT: Nope. Mei! Bring 'em in!

Mei: *comes in w/ three giant bottles* Here ya go. Have fun.

Reiji: I'd rather not get another hangover.

TAT: Well too damn bad!

Yuki: If it makes you feel any better, there are special stuff put in each other them.

Kazama: That's not helpful.

Arafune: I'm the one who's going to be stuck with a drunk here...

TAT: Sucks for you, but you've just got to endure. Now start drinking!

Kazama, Reiji, Suwa: *grabs bottle & starts drinking*

TAT: While they get drunk, we'll start.

Yuki: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Just curious about some stuff this time.**

 **TAT - how did you come up with your characters? (Both from S.S. & A.C.E.)**

 **All - ever seen HTF?**

 **Mei - what would you do if Yuki was asked out?**

 **Yuki - what would you do if Mei was asked out?**

 **Toby & Takeshi - do either one if you (Japanese) like Hoshi?**

 **Hoshi - what are your siblings like?**

 **That's all**

TAT: *snaps fingers* I use myself as reference for some if them and for others I go with personalities I like seeing. An example would be Toby being excited and his love of chocolate or Enshin's nonchalant attitude. As for HTF... *throws arm up* Favorites are Splendid and Flippy!

Yuki: *smiles while wearing a mask* It's a very enjoyable cartoon.

Suwa: *small blush* You two are crazy! That show is messed up!

Mei: I like it.

Toby: I was the one who showed them it.

Takeshi: *shrugs*

Hoshi: I haven't seen it.

Reiji: Awdry showed it to all of us in Tamakoma.

Kazama: No.

Arafune: I haven't.

TAT: Next are the two idiots.

Yuki: Look who's talking.

Mei: *looks at readers while forming a fist* I wouldn't care. He can go out with whoever he wants.

Yuki: Same. I'd be fine with it as long as they treat her right.

Toby: *whispers to Takeshi* Is it just me or do they sound-

TAT: Next two!

Toby: Ah! No. Hoshi is just a good friend.

Takeshi: Same.

Hoshi:...

TAT: Hoshi! You're next!

Hoshi: Oh! Sorry! My siblings... Well...I haven't really seen any if them for a while.

Toby: She doesn't even talk about them much with us.

Hoshi: My youngest brother and sister are currently at the Border in Sweden. My oldest brother... He got disowned and I haven't really spoken to him in a while...

Rest:...

Suwa: *completly drunk* Why the hell is there sugar in my sugar!?

Rest:...

Mei: Let's just continue...

TAT: Yeah let's do that...

Arafune: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Shana: Yes! ANW buddies! The US has a spin-off show called Team Ninja Warrior, and we've got a new episode airing tonight! All of you who said you liked ANW/Sasuke, you're coming over to my house and watching it with me! Yep, we're having a viewing party! I'll get drinks and snacks too, so what do you guys like? I have an abundance of random American foods. Haha, this'll be fun! We're probably going to get all crazy yelly...**

 **Maya: Um, Shay? You know me and English don't really work...**

 **Shana: Don't be silly! I've rigged up my TV with Japanese subtitles!**

 **Maya: Oh, alright then! I'll bring over Kaede too. And can you get those Anerican potato chips? Those things are good...**

 **Kuni: Food taste testing time! I made a small cake, so TAT, you and your choice of four other people have to eat it!**

 **Eri: Good luck, guys. I mean that with Kuni's cooking and Maya and Shana's Ninja Warrior viewing party. Today's choice bucket goes to... Ninomiya.**

 **Shana: Sourpuss got it? I'm probably going to have to set the bucket up for Minoru...**

 **AS: I'm here, I'm here! Enjoy characters and hope you survive!**

Toby: Party at Shana's house!

Takeshi: Toby, no.

Yuki: It's funny you you are inviting everyone who said yes since Suzu is one of those people.

Mei: I guess as long as she is hidden well enough and the crime scene is cleaned to perfection we don't much to worry about.

Arafune: You people are evil...

Yuki & Mei: *smiles* What ever would give you that impression?

Arafune:...

TAT: Anyways! I pick Yuki, Arafune, Mei, and Minoru.

Toby: But he's not-

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Minoru & O-N: *appears w/out shirts*

TAT: What the hell is this!?

Minoru: Not our fault you brought us over when we were busy.

TAT: *raises fist* You. Damn. Piece. Of... *punches Minoru's head* Put a damn shirt on and get ready to eat a cake!

Minoru: And were do we get said shirts?

Yuki: *hands hoodie* Here. Just cover yourself before he gets more mad.

Minoru: Thanks.

O-N: *blush* What about me?

TAT: Arafune! Give Airhead-2 your jacket!

Arafune: *hands over jacket*

TAT: There! Now let's dig in!

TAT, Yuki, Mei, Minoru, Arafune: *takes bite*

Arafune, Minoru: *spits out cake*

Yuki & Mei: *continues eating*

TAT: It's...unique...

Yuki: *sigh* Now we have to bring in the other one...

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: Why is _that one_ here?

TAT: Reasons.

Yuki: By the way, you get to choose who gets paint dumped on them, Minoru.

Minoru: Really? I choose...you, Loki.

Yuki: *shrugs* Been through worse.

TAT: And you, Airhead-1?

Ninomiya: Then I pick you, since the other one is taken.

TAT: Hm. Fine. But I _will_ remember this. *snaps fingers* There ya go, you two.

Minoru & Ninomiya: *pulls rope*

TAT & Yuki: *gets paint dumped*

TAT: Let's continue, shall we?

Ninomiya: The next one is from Sora.

 ***whistle* How long have they been doing it? Well, doesn't matter. *smirks***

 **Want to add questions to Minoru or if possible airhead-2 answer it. Is Minoru such a perv and how can airhead-2 handle it?**

 **Now time for the dares**

 **Minoru, kick someones ass with your martial arts**

 **Yuki, you can torture airhead-1**

 **Be ready Suzu, two dares for the glued pairings**

 **1\. First of all a nice kiss on the lips**

 **2\. Feed each other with the persons favorite food.**

Minoru: To answer both questions... Magic~~

TAT: That's my line, ya turd!

O-N: I really don't know. It has to be magic, or something.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Suzume: *lands on Reiji*

Kako & Tsutsumi: *lands on Suwa & Arafune*

Shouhei: *lands on Narasaka*

Arafune: Can you please get off us?

Kako: Maybe.

Arafune:...

Suzume: *pulls out camera* What is it this time!? *looks at screen*

Minoru: *kicks Narasaka's butt*

Narasaka: *eye twitch* What was that for?

O-N: That's not what-

Minoru: I know. Although, I've been here long enough to dodge something, right?

TAT: Sadly enough, that's true.

Minoru: Plus, I decided to just go easy on someone.

Yuki: Hey, Author-san-

TAT: Yeah, yeah, overly graphic can leave.

Yuki: *grins & drags Ninomiya away*

TAT: Whelp. Next part.

Suwa: Ara, feed me, damn it!

Arafune: *groans*

Kako: *kisses Tsutsumi*

Shouhei: *blushes & kisses Narasaka*

Arafune: Urg. I can taste the alcohol.

Reiji: ZZZZZZZZZ!

Kazama: *hanging off of Takeshi*

Takeshi: *pushing Kazama* Just hurry up and feed each other.

Suzume: I'm ready!

Kako: *feeds Tsutsumi rice*

Shouhei: *feeds Narasaka chocolate bar*

Toby: Chocolate...

Takeshi: Toby, no.

Suwa: Feed me!

Arafune: *rolls eyes & feed Suwa chicken*

TAT: Well, while they continue that, we'll get to the last one.

Minoru: It's from Yujo-nii!

 **-grin- It seems you hit the limit then Suzu.**

 **C'mon airhead~ The other you is happy! You need to find your own Minoru!**

 **Truth/Questions: Author-san, what did you watch and how was it?**

 **Tachikawa, Kitora, Tsuji, how do you three feel?**

 **Dares: -gives more ice-cream- Here Yuki.**

 **Taka~ Krümel~ Play with the glued pairs a little!**

 **Hisato, dance some Hip-Hop!**

Suzume: *still taking pictures* Those two are jackasses!

Minoru: Sorry, but we couldn't let you see _everything_.

Suzume: Why not?

O-N: You really need to ask?

TAT: *rolls eyes & snaps fingers* I watched The Exorcist. As for how it was...I kinda quite before it ended... *blush of embarrassment*

Toby, Minoru & Suwa: Whimp~~~~!

TAT: So what!? Leave me alone! I'm fine with creepy things, but not scary things! Just move on!

Tachikawa: We're fine, for now...

Tsuji: The thought of those cookies though... *holds stomach*

TAT: I'll give him the ice-cream when I see him again.

Taka & Krümel: Woof! Woof! *runs in*

Taka: *runs to O-N*

Hisato: Do I have to dance?

TAT: But of course!

Arafune: *runs from dogs*

Hisato: But-

Arafune: *runs into Hisato*

Taka: Woof! *jumps on Arafune*

Hisato: *groans*

TAT: Well...Okay then... *turns to readers* Sorry about that. Would you mind if he dances at the beginning of next time?

Takeshi: *sits on Kazama* Not like he has a choice.

TAT: True. Well... That's it, I guess. We hope you all enjoyed!

Minoru: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Taka: Woof! Woof!

All: Bye!


	40. Chapter 40

TAT: Welcome back everyone!

Jin: Yo.

Yuki: Where were you guys last time?

Osamu: We didn't even know there was one.

TAT: I decided to give them the time off last time.

Chika & Yuma: Thank you for that. (三3三)

TAT: Sure thing. Now let's get started.

Osamu: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **TAT - what part of you are the T.S. modled after?**

 **Mei - why were you tightening your fist if you are fine w/ it?**

 **Dare**

 **Suzume - sing this kiss**

 **All - get a hug by from a Goodra (even the ones that come in later)**

 **TAT - keep the Goodra there!**

TAT: *snaps fingers* I love you Z.G.D!

Goodra: *lifts arms up* Goodra!

TAT: Goodra! *hugs Goodra*

Mei: This place just got a little more crazy... Great.

TAT: *backs up covered in goo* I still like everyone else, of course. American like, I mean.

Hisato: Why am I here? There was nothing for me.

Goodra: *hugs Hisato*

TAT: Because you have to dance to the song Suzu has to sing.

Goodra: *hugs Osamu*

Hisato: *covered in goo* Can I at least get a change of clothes?

Goodra: *hugs Yuma and Chika*

Chika: *hugs back* Hello.

TAT: I guess. *snaps fingers*

Goodra: *hugs Suzume*

*music starts playing*

Suzume: Guess it's my go then.

Goodra: *hugs Jin*

 **I went out last night**

 **I'm going out** **tonight** **again**

 **Anything to capture your attention (your attention)**

Hisato: *blush & points to Suzume*

 **And she's a real sweet girl**

 **And you know I got a boy**

 **Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)**

 **And you, I always know where you are**

 **And you always know where I am**

 **We're taking it way too far**

 **But I don't want it to end**

Hisato: *blushes & shakes hand*

 **This kiss is something I can't resist**

 **Your lips are undeniable**

Hisato: *blushes & outs fingers to lips*

 **This kiss is something I can't risk**

 **Your heart is unreliable**

Hisato: *makes heart w/ hands*

 **Something so sentimental**

 **You make so detrimental**

 **And I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Hisato: *puts hands on lips*

 **You know you're just my type**

 **And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart**

 **Tempting my confession (my confession)**

 **And you're a real hot thing**

 **But you know I've got a boy somewhere**

 **So can you feel the tension? (feel the tension)**

 **And you, I'm dancing to where you are**

 **And you're dancing to where I am**

Hisato: *does small dance*

 **We're taking it way too far**

 **But I don't want it to end**

 **This kiss is something I can't resist**

 **Your lips are undeniable**

Hisato: *puts fingers in lips*

 **This kiss is something I can't risk**

 **Your heart is unreliable**

Hisato: *makes heart w/ hands*

 **Something so sentimental**

 **You make so detrimental**

 **And I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Hisato: *puts fingers on lips*

 **But if you ask me to**

 **I couldn't, I couldn't, I**

Hisato: *shakes hand*

 **You're leaning closer and**

 **I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I**

Hisato: *leans closer & shakes hand*

 **But if you ask me to**

 **I couldn't, I couldn't, I**

 **I shouldn't, I shouldn't**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Hisato: *blows kiss*

 **This kiss is something I can't resist**

 **Your lips are undeniable**

Hisato: *puts fingers on lips*

 **This kiss is something I can't risk**

 **Your heart is unreliable**

Hisato: *makes heart w/ hands*

 **Something so sentimental**

 **You make so detrimental**

 **And I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 **I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Hisato: *blows kiss*

TAT, Yuki, Jin: *covering mouth & looking away*

Mei: *claps* Very nice dance moves.

Goodra: Goodra! *hugs Hisato*

Osamu: I guess it like him.

TAT: We really need a name for him. *turns to readers* You guys and gals get to name our buddy here! Or we can just stick with 'Goodra'

Goodra: *hugs Yuki*

TAT: Anyways! Mei! Answer!

Mei: Because I was crushing some chips to put in some food I was making.

Goodra: *hugs Mei*

Mei: *pats arm* Yes, yes, I like you too.

Jin: Your turn to answer, TAT.

TAT: I already said Toby, so I'm not gonna say. Mei is more of a calm that I can't manage. Suzu is obviously my own shipping mind. Well...I'm not as bad. Takeshi is more of when I don't care about something. Yuki... Really, just the adaptability ability he has.

Yuki: Fair enough.

TAT: Anyways! Let's move on!

Hisato: *being hugged by Goodra* The next one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **Shana: Haha, that was a ton of fun! If only Suzume wasn't taking pictures of anybody who sat next to each other! I wish I had a bigger couch...**

 **Maya: That was insane, in a good way! We all were yelling like nuts for our favorite teams. I gotta admit, your Americans aren't bad. And your country seems to have perfected the art of snacking!**

 **Shana: Yep! Sauce, Toby and TAT, you'd agree, wouldn't you?**

 **AS: Yep! And I'll also agree that the viewing party was about as crazy fun as having four girls and one annoying younger brother sleeping in the basement!**

 **Eri: And that wasn't us at Maya's house?**

 **AS: Nope! Three of my friends plus me plus my little bro equals a similar situation though.**

 **Kuni: Oh hey, speaking of that, I'm calling a sleepover in the room** **tonight** **! We're coming too!**

 **Shana: *slips off to rig pranks***

 **Kuni: Also, I need more taste testers. I made oatmeal chocolate chip cookies from Shana's great recipe. TAT and four others are trying them!**

 **AS: That's all for now! Choice bucket goes to... Kako! Enjoy characters, hope you survive!**

TAT: *runs around* Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me clean things up here!

Suzume: Honestly, those pictures were for my scrapbook for _friend_ , not _ships_.

Toby: *walks in* 'Merica!

TAT: *pats belly* The snacks are a yup!

Goodra: Goodra! *hugs Toby*

Toby: *hugs back*

TAT: Tamakoma! You're eating with me! *snaps fingers*

Kako: Hello.

Goodra: *hugs Kako*

Kako: Always something new.

Tamakoma & TAT: *eats cookies*

TAT: Hm... Good. No idea why anyone would say you aren't good.

Osamu: *drinks milk*

TAT: *goes back to running* Anyways. Kako. Your choice?

Kako: *grins* Ninomiya.

Yuki: *claps hands*

Ninomiya: *points to Goodra* What the heck is-

Kako: *pulls rope*

Ninomiya: *gets paint bumped*

Goodra: Goo! *hugs Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: Aster-

TAT: *kicks Ninomiya* Don't attack the Goodra, jackass!

Goodra: *hides behind Hisato*

TAT: *shakes Ninomiya* Don't! You! Dare! Try! And! Hurt! Him!

Yuki: Let's move on...

Osamu: Yeaaaaah...

Kako: The next one is from Anime80.

 **All - *tosses balls filled w/ dirt & mud* You all have 3 seconds to get rid of them before they explode**

 **TAT - I'm sending a Dragonite your way. I want you and four others to tell us who gives a better hug. Dragonite vs Goodra (I read the other reviews)**

All: *catches ball*

TAT: Wait, what!?

*balls explode*

All: *covered in dirt & mud*

TAT:...

Dragonite: *lands on Yuma*

Yuma: Ouch...三3三

Dragonite: Booooooouuuurr! *hugs TAT*

Kako: This really is an odd day.

Jin: Right~~? *gets hugged by Dragonite*

Ninomiya: I prefer to deal with the dogs than these two... What even are they? *gets hugged by Dragonite*

TAT: You try and hurt him and I'll hurt you.

Dragonite: *hugs Hisato*

Hisato: At least this one isn't so sticky... But... Running...out of...air...

Goodra: Goo! *pushes Dragonite away & hugs Hisato*

TAT: Ah! While I do like it, this is for World Trigger! Let's get back on track! And what I mean that is you all finish up while I clean up!

Yuki: Alright. *turns to readers* This last one is from yujonokage.

 **Pft-! -holding stomach, really tries not to laugh- A-Alright... I think the both of you needs to come back for awhile and give author-san a break. Sorry Suzu. But Taka can stay if he wants~ -gives some dog treats-**

 **Truth/Question: Yuki-chan, what did you do to airhead?**

 **Suzu, what's your NOTP?**

 **Toby, your favorite language?**

 **Dares: Glued pairs have to dance with each other**

 **Osamu, eat so much sugar as possible**

 **Everyone, you have to listen to some Justin Bieber song. No door, no stabbing in the ear. You HAVE to listen!**

TAT: *still cleaning* Thank you! Tell 'em they can come back when they are way less horny!

Taka: Woof!

Mei: *tosses treat*

Taka: *tail wags*

Yuki: Anyways... I didn't do much. Only this and that. *smiles*

Ninomiya: *backs away from Yuki*

Yuki: Anywho... Suzu, Toby, your turn.

Suzume: My NOTP...Hm~~~ That would have to be... NaraYuki.

Mei: That's more because you don't like Narasaka much, right?

Suzume: *flips hair* But of course.

Toby: (English!)

Yuki: *claps hands*

Suwa: *holds head* Urg. What do you people want?

Yuki: You get to dance and Mikumo... *tosses bag of sugar* Gets to down all of that.

Osamu: *looks at bag*...Do I have to?

Yuki: What a dumb question. Of course you do.

Shouhei: Um... What do we have to dance to?

Yuki: Well, there _is_ something we have to listen to anyways, sooooo... *claps hands*

*music starts playing*

Toby: *covers ears* (No! Get rid of this crap!)

Arafune: Seriously, what is this?

Yuki: *puts hand to ear* What? I'm sorry! I can't hear you!

Kako: Earplugs... Nice. *starts dancing w/ Tsutsumi*

Narasaka: *starts dancing* Might as well get it over with...

TAT: *wipes forehead* There! Done! *hears music* What the hell!?

Yuki: We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Goodra: Goo dra...

All: Bye-bye!

TAT: *looks at rest* You all better be good!


	41. Chapter 41

?: (Crap! Crap! Crap!)

TAT: *looks around* Hm?

Osamu: What is it?

TAT: I thought I heard something...

Jin: 三U三

Yuki: *whispers* Who is it?

Jin: I don't know~~

Yuki:...

TAT: *claps* Anyways! Welcome back, everyone!

Chika: We hope you enjoyed this time as well.

TAT: This _would_ have been up three hours ago, but I ended up going to watch a movie... That being said, let's get started!

Yuma: The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **Pokemon! Speaking of pokemon, TAT, what's your fav eeveelution? Bring your fav pair of them here! Everyone, DO NOT mess w/ the pokemon! They have the potential to kill you! Anyways~ Keep sending me dares/questions! Bye!**

TAT: Come on~~ That's a hard one!

Yuki: Hey, Ninomiya was the only one threatening them last time.

TAT: I got it! Like you, umbreonblue, my favorite is Umbreon. Honestly, it's always hard to pick between it and Leafeon. Speaking of which... *snaps fingers*

Umbreon: Umbre~~

Leafeon: *sleeping*

Chika: They're cute.

Yuma: Oh! This one has grass on its head. 三3三 *leans forward*

TAT: No! Don't!

Leafeon: Leafeon! *shoots Energy Ball*

TAT:...At least he can't die from that here... Anyways! *turns to readers* Don't fret for I will be sending some in later! Now let's continue!

Osamu: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Huh? Guys, where's Shana?**

 **Kuni: She was rigging pranks when the Justin Bieber song came on. She fell over and wound up stuck in the room, because none of us feel like getting her.**

 **AS: Sorry, TAT. I think you're stuck with Shana for a bit, until we can figure out how to get her back over here.**

 **Maya: But if she was here, she'd probably be muttering something in English.**

 **Eri: And maybe sarcastically congratulate Suzume on getting better at English.**

 **Kuni: Yes! My cooking passed the taste test!**

 **Maya: Ooh, let me give them something! I'm a fairly good cook, so you should like this!**

 **AS: That's all for now! Today's choice bucket is for Hisato. TAT, everyone, good luck with Shana. Enjoy characters, and hope you survive!**

TAT: Wait... _Who_ is over?

Mei: *walks in dragging Shana* I found a certain someone trying to escape.

Goodra: *walks in hugging Hisato*

Shana: He he he... Hey there...

Rest:...

Jin: 三U三

TAT: So... You were setting up some pranks, I hear.

Shana: *stands up* Yup!

TAT:...Alright. *grabs Jin* We're gonna have a small talk, so you people just continue on.

Shana: *starts sweating* Anyways...

Yuki: Hisato, your choice.

Hisato: *laying next to Goodra* Um... I choose...her? *points to Shana*

Shana: Wait, what?

Yuki: *smiles* Have fun.

Shana: I said wait!

Hisato: *pulls rope*

Shana: *gets paint dumped*...Foo...

Yuki: Let's continue, shall we?

Mei: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-snickers- It's been months so it can take a while. -grin-**

 **Damn! I forgot about the earbuds!**

 **Truth/Question: Narasaka, you don't like Suzu's fighting style, but what about Arafune and Reiji?**

 **Inukai, do you know about JKMM? I think you would like it.**

 **Mei, something you ever regretted?**

 **Dares: So airhead likes to deal with the dogs? Alright then. Taka, Krümel shower his face with kisses!**

 **I'm getting a lot of AraJin feels lately, so... Arashiyama, make out with Jin!**

 **Everyone and the ones who will come, wear a Kigurumi of your favorite pokemon!**

TAT: *walks back in with grin*

Shana: Why is he grinning?

Jin: Sorry. Can't say. 三U三

TAT: *looks at screen* ...That wasn't something I particularly wanted to know...

Suzume: But I did!

Shana: Where the hell did you come from?

TAT: *pets Umbreon* Really? Haven't you been paying attention when you leave stuff?

Suzume: Honestly! That info is good to know!

Yuki: Getting off track again. *turns to readers w/ 'innocent' smile* It's fine to have forgotten earplugs was a loophole. Now why don't we get to bringing the others here?

TAT: Gotcha. *snaps fingers*

Mei: For me...*looks away w/ small blush* That is classified.

Suzume: It's obvious that she's thinking about-Hmong!

Mei: *holding Suzume's mouth* Ahem. As I said. _Classified._

Narasaka: One more...I'm free next time...

Suzume: Just answer the question. Honestly, you swear like being glued to you own teammate is a bad thing.

Narasaka: It is when you are around.

Suzume: Fair point.

Narasaka: As for the questions... I'm fine with them since they don't go around shooting any of the sniper Triggers around like they gunners. *glares at Suzume*

Suzume: *flips hair* Hm. Honestly, you're just mad since I can actually do that _and_ get away from any opponent.

TAT: *whispers to readers* If you're wondering about the 'shooting like a gunner' thing then just look at Misaki Suzumebachi Part 2 again. I fixed it.

Inukai: *looking at computer* It look good! *turns* By the way, why is Sasamori sleeping next to a Goodra?

TAT: Because this place in a looney bin.

Inukai: I figured, but didn't want to assume.

TAT: Whelp, let's get to the dares!

Ninomiya: I only said that since I prefer _real animals_ over that...goo...

TAT: *kicks Ninomiya* Don't talk bad about him!

Ninomiya: *gets tackled to ground*

Taka & Krümel: *licks Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: Get them off!

TAT: No~~ *snaps fingers*

Arashiyama: *falls on Jin*

TAT: Whelp. Get to making out.

Arashiyama: Um... What?

Suzume: Sorry about this, but... *pushed Arashiyama's head*

Shana: Can always count on her...I guess...

TAT: Yup! Now then...*snaps fingers*

Yuki: *in Zoroark outfit* Well then...

Suzume: *holds up hands* Mew!

Yuma: *in Gulpin outfit* 三3三

Inukai: *in Entei outfit* Fitting for him!

Chika: *in Jirachi outfit* Yes, it is.

Mei: *in Gardevoir* Let's move on.

TAT: *in Dragonite outfit* The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Lol! Looks like Goodra has taken a liking to Hisato.**

 **Okay, okay, okay. Let's get started!**

 **Hisato - what's it like being hugged by a Goodra as much as you have?**

 **Suzume - sing S &M. Also pick 4 A-Rank captains and glue your ships between them together & they have to stay glued for 3 sessions**

 **Mei - just kiss Yuki already!**

 **TAT & Toby - do a duet of any song you want**

Yuki: I thought you would be in a Goodra one.

TAT: Hisato is already in it. Speaking of which... Hisato! Wake up!

Hisato: *runs eyes* Huh? Yeah?

Toby: Ya got a question.

Hisato: *looks at screen* Oh. You get use to all the goo after a while.

Goodra: Goo! *hugs Hisato*

TAT: So, who wants to be next?

Mei: *pecks Yuki on cheek*

TAT:...

Suzume: Guess that leave us then! I choose Kako-san, Miwa-senpai and Arashiyama-San glued to Yuki-san!

Arashiyama: Um... How will that work exactly?

Mei: Piggyback.

Arashiyama: *in Abra outfit* *quickly grabs Yuki's hand*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Kako: *in Milotic outfit* *grabs Yuki's hand* Guess that I'm glued to someone even after this one.

TAT: So that leaves...

Miwa: *in Umbreon outfit* *sneaking away*

TAT: Umbreon, Mean Look.

Umbreon: Umbre!

Miwa: *freezes*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Miwa: *arms wrapped around Yuki's neck* I hate you all...

TAT: We know.

Suzume: *taking pictures*

*music starts playing*

TAT: Whelp, let go, Toby.

Toby: Sure thing.

 **I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

 **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

 **I don't know what you're expecting of me**

 **Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

 **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

 **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 **Can't you see that you're smothering me?**

 **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**

 **'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

 **Has fallen apart right in front of you**

 **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

 **Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

 **Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

 **And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 **And I know I may end up failing too**

 **But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_**

 ** _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

 ** _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_**

 ** _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

TAT: Suzu, your turn! Stop taking picture of them and sing!

*music starts playing*

Suzume: Honestly... Fine!

 **Na na na, come on**

 **Na na na, come on**

 **Na na na, na na come on**

 **Na na na, come on, come on**

 **Come on, na na-na na come on**

 **Na na na, come on**

 **Na na na, na na, come on**

 **Na na na, come on, come on**

 **Come on, na na na na**

 **Feels so good being bad**

 **There's no way I'm turning back**

 **Now the pain is for pleasure**

 **'Cause nothing can measure**

 **Love is great, love is fine**

 **Out the box, out of line**

 **The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more**

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 **Na na na come on, come on, come on,**

 **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it**

 **Love is great, love is fine**

 **Out the box, out of line**

 **The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more,**

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 **Na na na come on, come on, come on,**

 **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 **Oh I love the feeling you bring to me**

 **Oh, you turn me on**

 **It's exactly what I've been yearning for**

 **Give it to me strong**

 **And meet me in my boudoir**

 **Make my body say ah, ah, ah,**

 **I like it, like it**

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 **'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

 **But chains and whips excite me**

 **Na na na come on, come on, come on,**

 **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it come on, come on, come on**

 **I like it, like it**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

 **S, S, S and M, M, M**

Suzume: You happy now?

TAT: Yes. Very. Now let's get to the last one!

Taka: Woof! Woof! *chases Krümel*

Umbreon: Um! *chases Taka*

Chika: So cute...

Mei: Anyways. The last one is from a guest.

 **Name the goodra bubbles. Chika, talk like nepeta(cat puns!) osamu drink a bottle of hot sauce, no milk. Enjoy**

Hisato: So his name is Bubbles now?

Kako: It would appear so.

Chika: Um... How do I...?

TAT: Ah... Well... *tosses Osamu bottle* Drink, boy! Drink!

Osamu: *rolls eyes & starts drinking*

TAT: And there you have it!

Hisato: We hope you enjoyed!

Umbreon: Um umbre...

All: Bye!

Shana:...How do I get out of here?

Toby: It will be very difficult.


	42. Chapter 42

TAT: And the show goes on in a wonderful beauty only shown in the flower petals of time and space!

Yuki:...What in the world are you babbling on about?

Hisato: *petting Bubbles* Isn't it his usual stuff?

Yuki: Not sure. Either way, we should probably get started.

Arashiyama: *turns to readers* Hello, everyone. We all hope you enjoy today.

Kako: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **TAT, how do you feel about shiny Pokémon? Also, here's a shiny umbreon named Kumori and a shiny ninetales named Tenko this time! Please take care of them for now, and don't worry about getting cursed for a thousand years. The worst Tenko will do is curse you for a hundred years...or hit you with either a flamethrower or solarbeam. Also, Kumori is kind, but will use psychic when necessary. Otherwise, Kumori will flip you with foul play. Anyway~ how do you feel about absol? I love it! Guess that's it for now. Am looking forward to seeing you on my ToD! Bye!** **By the way , have you played Undertale yet? It's a good game!**

TAT: I feel wonderfully bloated like a belly button that is no longer an orange.

Kako: Okay. I see what you're getting at, Tsukiko.

TAT: As for Absol... They're awesome! And no, I have no played Undertale. Heard about it here and there, but haven't played it. I'll watch some gameplay later though.

Kumori & Tenko: *walks in*

TAT: Fabby! Ah! I mean, Tenko. Sorry there, been watching too much MunchingOrange. Their names do remind me of Umidori and Kakine from Index, on a side note. Don't as why. Anyways! We'll keep that info in mind.

Arashiyama: What do they mean by 'curse'?

TAT: Just as it says. Ninetales can cast curses on people. So don't mess with them. Umbreon is powerful in their own right as well.

Miwa: So they-

TAT: They are _not_ Neighbors, dude. Just calm down and enjoy Yuki's back.

Yuki: Anyways!... The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **All - would you answer serious questions?**

 **TAT - what kind of job you would want? (Assuming you don't have one that is)**

 **Yuki - why don't you like either name if you are called by both? (at least by Mei)**

 **Dares**

 **Mei - kiss Yuki ON THE LIPS! get it over with!**

 **Miwa - give Yuki a kiss while you're in that position**

 **That is all**

Yuki: Yes.

Kako: Sure.

Miwa: Can anyone here ever _be_ serious?

Arashiyama: Of course.

TAT: We can, but...I'd like to keep things as comedy. As for the second part... I have an on-off kind of job, but I would like to write some Light Novels. *rubs back of neck* Yeah...

Yuki: I'll go next. *smiles & turns to readers* I don't like either name because of what they both mean to me.

Mei: *grabs Yuki & kisses on lips*

Yuki:...

Mei: *backs up* There. I did my part.

Miwa: *groans*... *pecks Yuki on cheek*

Suzume: *happily snapping pictures*

Shana: Why am I around you again?

Suzume: Dunno, but since you are... *hands Shana camera* Might as well take some pics as well.

Shana:...

TAT: Moving along we have yujonokage.

 **-snickers- I only told you so don't wonder~ And Suzu need to know that her canon pairing won't be here for a while.**

 **Truth/Question: Author-san, favorite pokemon game?**

 **Yuki-chan, do you want a new name?**

 **Tamakoma, what's favorite group activity?**

 **Dares: Torimaru carry Izumi in your arms in a romantic way and ask him out for a date.**

 **Izumi, you have to accept.**

 **-sigh- Taka, Krümel, shower airhead with kisses again. That guy really needs a lover, the other Nino isn't so uptight thanks to Mino!**

Suzume: *sad look* Poo... On the upside, I still got the glued A-Ranks!

TAT: Anyways... *turns to readers* That's a tough one...Probably either Red, Platinum or X/Y. For remakes I would have to say Heart Gold/Soul Silver.

Izumi: Wow...I feel like I've missed a bit...

Kako: You have. No doubt about that.

Karasuma: *picks Izumi up bridal style* We all like to stretch together.

Hisato: Really?

Karasuma:...

Mei: Guess it sucks for you people that Kuga-kun isn't here.

Karasuma: *turns to Izumi* Izumi-senpai, will you go out with me?

Izumi: Yes...?

Suzume: *takes picture*

Yuki: *rolls eyes & turns to readers w/ smile* No. I'm fine with my current name, thank you.

Shana: Why would he even ask that?

Suzume: Not sure. Honestly, it is an odd question.

Yuki: Ahem... Let's continue, shall we?

Ninomiya: *runs in chased by Taka & Krümel*

Taka: Woof! Woof!

Ninomiya: *steps on Tenko's tail*

Tenko: *turns & glares at Ninomiya* Nine! *spits out Flamethrower*

Ninomiya: *runs in Kumori's direction*

Kumori: Um. *jumps up and kicks Ninomiya to ground*

TAT: What the hell! This place is on fire now!

Yuki & Kako: And of course it's Ninomiya's fault...

TAT: Not the time! Bubbles! Rain Dance! *puts tent over Tenko*

Bubbles: Goodra!

*starts raining*

All:...

Hisato: *pets Bubbles*

Taka & Krümel: *licks Ninomiya's face*

TAT:...Can we _please_... *sigh* Just move on now...

Arashiyama: The last one is from Sora.

 **Huh, I always thought that Minoru's Zodiac would be Hare, because he likes to do it, but he is the Key. And Inukai, your name means dog-keeper and like dogs, but your Zodiac is the Cat.**

 **Oh yeah, happy belated Birthday Kuruma.**

 **Nasu, Murakami give him a nice birthday kiss.**

 **This place is getting filled with more pokemon...**

 **Guys, sing two or three pokemon songs and TAT choose who will sing.**

TAT: *rubs head & snaps fingers* I need a break. Yuki, Kuruma, and Nasu, just sing whatever... *walks off*

Yuki: I never noticed that about their birthdays, but you're right... Huh. Learn something new every day. And sorry for forgetting your birthday, Kuruma.

Kuruma: It's fine.

Suzume: If it'll make you feel better, I won't take a picture of the kisses... *mutters* Honestly, no matter how much I want to...

Kuruma: Thanks?

Kako: Speaking of which...

Murakami & Nasu: *pecks Kuruma on cheek*

Suzume: *covering eyes* Just don't look... Just don't look...

Yuki: Anywho... This place really is starting to get more Pokémon in here, isn't it?

Mei: We have a Goodra, an Umbreon and a Ninetales today. Last time we had an Umbreon and Leafeon. And before _that_ there was a Dragonite... This place really is just a looney bin.

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. It adds to the fun.

Kako: Alright, Tsukiko. Time to sing.

Yuki: Ah. Right.

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (** **Gotta catch 'em all** **), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Ooh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Yeah...**

Tenko: *starts dancing*

 **Ev'ry challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle ev'ry day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Ooh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Ooh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

Izumi: First gener...

Yuki: The issue with that is?

Izumi: Nothing at all.

Yuki: Good. Now then, the next song.

*music starts playing*

Kuruma: So it's our turn then...

Nasu: Yeah...

Rest: Just sing!

 **Pokémon Johto!**

 **Everybody wants to be a Master**

 **Everybody wants to show their skills**

 **Everybody wants to get there faster**

 **Make their way to the top of the hill**

 _Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better_

 _Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder_

 **It's a whole new world we live in**

 **It's a whole new way to see**

 **It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude**

 **But you still gotta catch 'em all, and be the best that you can be**

 _ **Pokémon Johto!**_

 _Everybody wants to make a statement_

 _Everybody needs to carve their mark_

 _To stand alone in the victory circle_

 _Stake their claim when the music starts_

 **Give it all you've got! You can be the very best ever**

 **Take your best shot! And what you'll learn will come together**

 _It's a whole new world we live in_

 _It's a whole new way to see_

 _It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude_

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all, and be the best that you can be_

 _ **Pokémon Johto!**_

Kumori: *starts dancing*

 **It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)**

 _It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)_

 **It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)**

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all, and be the best that you can be_

 _ **Pokémon Johto!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 **It's a whole new world we live in**

 _It's a whole new way to see_

 **It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude**

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all, and be the best that you can be_

 **Pokémon Johto!**

 _Yeah!_

 _Pokémon Johto!_

 **Oh Ho!**

 **Pokémon Johto!**

 _ **Pokémon Johto!**_

Yuki: *claps* Nice.

Suzume: I got it all recorded! Hell yeah!

Kuruma & Nasu: *blush*

Kako: Nice.

Kako & Suzume: *high five*

TAT: *walks in* You guys done with that?

Rest:... *looks at each other then TAT*

TAT: Um... Why are you all looking at me...like that?

*music starts playing*

TAT: Seriously!?

Yuki: Just one.

TAT: No!

Mei: Author...

TAT: Ah! I'm too outnumbered here! Damn it! Fine!

 **Doragon gosuto jimen hiko**

 **Doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku**

 **Kori nomaru hono kakuto**

 **Hagane esupa feari**

 **Saa koko kara bouken da hikari no saki no hate made**

 **Sora kara koboreta namida no ame kakiwakete**

 **Saa yuuki dashite ikou ka kino no boku ni katsu tame**

 **Donna deai mo takara da**

 **Doki doki doki challenger**

 **Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yume ga aru**

 **Kimi ga oshiete kureta no sa so dakara koso tabi ni deru**

 **Akai kizuna no wa ga dekaku hirigattara**

 **Tashika na koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa**

 **Aoi bokura no hoshi no kobo wa kagayaite**

 **Kiroi hana ga saku**

 **Doragon gosuto jimen hiko**

 **Doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku**

 **Kori nomaru hono kakuto**

 **Hagane esupa feari**

Bubbles: *starts dancing w/ Hisato*

 **Saa kono saki mo bouken da kurayami no naka sae mo**

 **Nagareboshi no you ni mayou koto naku kagayake**

 **Saa yaruki dashite ikou ka kinou no boku ni katsu tame**

 **Michi no tochu de aru hazu**

 **Doki doki doki denjarasu**

 **Itsuka kanarazu hokoreru boku ni Naru**

 **Kimi ga oshiete kureta no sa sou dakara kosou tachimukau**

 **Dekai yume no chikara mune ni tsumekondara**

 **Tashika na koto dareka ga sugu kimi no na o yobu no sa**

 **Midori no mori no kigi ga kaze ni warattara**

 **Kiroi hanahiraku**

 **Itsuka kanarazu kanaeru yume ga aru**

 **Kino no boku ga sakebu no sa so dakara kosou tabi nio deru**

 **Akai kizuna no wa ga dakaku hirogattara**

 **Tashika na koto genki mo sugu minna ni todoku no sa**

 **Aoi bokura no hoshi no kibou wa kagayaite**

 **Kiroi hana ga saku**

 **Doragon gosuto jimen hiko**

 **Doku mushi mizu denki iwa kusa aku**

 **Kori nomaru hono kakuto**

 **Hagane esupa feari**

TAT: *panting* There! Ya happy now!?

Karasuma: He put a lot of energy into that.

TAT: *blush* Sh-shut up! Ya made me sing! Of course I'd try and out on a good show for the readers!

Kako: *smirks* Now, now, no need to be shy.

TAT: I'm not! Now let's just end this!

Izumi: We hope you all enjoyed.

Kako: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Mei: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	43. Chapter 43

Kumori: *sleeping*

Yuki: *sigh*

Kako: Wow, you actually seem like you want want us around.

Yuki: I can't really do much with my hands glued like this, but... Having Miwa on my back is starting to really hurt.

Arashiyama: Them just sit down.

Yuki: I would love to, but... *glance to side*

Suzume: *ready to take pictures*

Kako: Understandable.

TAT: *walks in eating ice-cream* So goo~~~~~d!

Yuki:... I hate you.

TAT: Tell me something I don't know.

Yuki: Okay. It's time to start.

TAT: *freezes & slowly turns to readers* Oh... *quickly finishes ice-cream* Welcome back, everyone!

Kako: A little slow on the uptake.

TAT: Whatever. Let's just get started!

Arashiyama: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks for taking care of them! Also, I'm glad someone else subscribes to MunchingOrange too! *bows* Please take care of Tenshi the absol and Tenma the houndoom today. Tenshi will warn you of upcoming dangers, and Tenma can protect you. They're my guardian duo, and can mega evolve at will. Don't ask me how. It's a trade secret. Anyways~ am looking forward to more dares/question from you. Here's some rare candies. See ya!**

Tenshi & Tenma: *walks in*

Tenko: *raises paw* Nine.

Tenshi: *nods* Ab.

Arashiyama: Hahaha. It's one after another, isn't it?

Kako: Yup.

Yuki: By the way, Author-san, you forgot to mention-

TAT: Let's move on it the next one, shall we!?

Yuki:...You are a jerk.

Kako: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-chuckles- Don't worry, airhead-2 is hitting his limit soon.**

 **-sweat drop- Aye... That was really surprising now, but good that Goodra was here!**

 **Truth/Question: -angry mark appears- Your way of thinking is slowly getting on my nerves Miwa. Yes, I can understand why you're angry at the Neighbours, but you can't give the fault to all of them! My question is, if you ever met a Neighbour child, who had nothing to do with the kidnapping, would you kill them?**

 **I'm sorry author-san for the serious question, but I had enough of this kind of bullsh*t in our world already... Phew... Ok, time to calm down...**

 **Author-san, I love X/Y too. What kind of team do you have? Or how do you always build them?**

 **Osamu, how bad are your eyes?**

 **Torimaru, Izumi, how was the date? Details please.**

 **Dares: Someone tie airhead on a pole**

 **Taka, Krümel, stay with him for awhile.**

 **Suzu, show airheard the photos of MinoNino date.**

 **Shana, cover three people of your choice in paint.**

Suzume: *starry eyed* Hitting his limit...

TAT: *sighs & shakes head* This girl... Anyways, it's fine. Any questions is fine to ask, and it's understandable as to why you would get mad. Irritating people like that get on my nerves as well.

Yuki: Miwa, answer the question now.

Kako: *covers Miwa's mouth* First, think about your answer.

Miwa:...

Kako: Thought about it all the way through?

Miwa: *nods head*

Kako: Good. *moves hands*

Miwa: I would-

TAT: Wait! *snaps fingers* I want some help with this one.

Yuma: Yo. 三3三

TAT: We need your lie detecting skills here, Yuma.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

TAT: You may continue.

Miwa: If they had absolutely nothing to do with it...I wouldn't kill them...

TAT: Yuma?

Yuma: He's telling the truth. 三3三

TAT: Hm. Good. Now let's get on with it. I'm up next. *turns to readers* Most of the time I stick to one team of mostly the first ones I get, but as Karen has said in the games, _"_ Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers should try to win with their favorites _."_ By the end, I just end up with my favorites.

Kako: So what was the end team result?

TAT: Gallade, Goodra, Chestnaught/Greninja, Zoroark, Lucario, and Froslass/Flygon. Speaking of which! Anyone else think Flygon should get a Mega!?

Arashiyama: Calm down now.

TAT: Right, right... Let's go to Osamu.

Osamu: My eyesight is 0.2...

TAT, Kako, Suzume: Megane! Megane! Megane!

Osamu:...

Yuki: Karasuma, Izumi, your turn.

Izumi: We went to the movies.

Karasuma: Had diner at a restaurant.

Izumi: Went for a walk.

Karasuma: That is all.

Rest:...

Kako: Bland.

Suzume: Right?

TAT: Let's get it the dares now. *snap fingers*

Ninomiya: *tied to pole w/ Taka & Krümel sitting by feet*...

Yuki: I think he's given up by this point.

Ninomiya: *kicks shoe at Yuki*

Yuki: *ducks*

Tenshi: *gets hit by shoe*

TAT: *grins* Perfect.

Tenshi: *turns & glares at Ninomiya* Ab...sol! *uses Night Slash*

Ninomiya: *shirtless & pantless w/ few cuts*

TAT: I guess I forgot to mention that you shouldn't really irritate them much.

Ninomiya:... *kicks shoe at TAT*

TAT: *catches shoe* Be lucky you didn't hit Tenma there. You're welcome. Suzu your turn.

Suzume: *pulls out book* Let's get started.

Shana: Hehehe! *pulls rope*

Ninomiya & Suzume: *gets paint dumped x2*

Yuki: *gets paint dumped*

Arashiyama, Kako, Miwa: *gets paint splashed*

TAT: Both a smart and dumb move there.

Shana: Worth it.

TAT: Right... Let's move on! The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Heh heh, sorry, TAT. Hope Shay's not causing too much trouble.**

 **Eri: She's probably not. Shana's the type who would fit right in.**

 **Kuni: I feel bad for the victims of her pranks.**

 **Maya: And I'm still giving her a dare! Other commenters, you can too!**

 **AS: Technically, I decide that, but yes, Maya is right. Dare away!**

 **Maya: Alright! Shay, you have to do any dare or truth any member of the other Tsukiko Squad gets along with them.**

 **Kuni: Maya! Isn't that a bit too harsh? She is our teammate, after all.**

 **Maya: Nope! It'll be hilarious! I'll face her wrath later. *gets blue paint dumped on***

 **AS: Special order from Shay. The official choice bucket goes to Osamu. Enjoy characters, hope you survive! And Shay, be good!**

Shana: Of course I'll be good!

TAT: It's fine if she's here. You just saw it, but she's not particularly causing _me_ any trouble.

Shana: Wait... I have to do what!?

Suzume: This will be fun.

Shana: At least... There's only one more after this... How bad could it be?

TAT: *cheshire grin* Oh~ This will be _really_ fun~~~

Shana: *gulp*

Yuki: Mikumo, your choice?

Osamu: Um... Kuga. *pulls rope*

Yuma: *gets paint dumped*

TAT: Let's move on~~

Yuki: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I think I'll only go w/ Tsukiko Squad this time. But I do have a question for TAT first. What's your fav KnB ship?**

 **Takeshi & Toby - kiss Yuki ON the lips**

 **Yuki - take a punch from Mei**

 **Mei - listen to One Direction**

 **Suzume -...Kiss one of the girls there on the lips**

Shana: WHAT!?

TAT: Told ya~~~ Anyways. My favorite is defiantly KagaKuro. Now then... *snaps fingers*

Takeshi & Toby: *lands on butts*

Mei:...

TAT: Let's get started!

Toby: *looks at screen & sighs* Another kiss... *walks up to Yuki & pecks on lips*

Takeshi: *pecks Yuki on lips*

Shana: Urg... *pecks Yuki on lips*

Mei: *punches Yuki in stomach*

Yuki: *groans falls to ground*

Arashiyama & Kako: *falls*

Shana: W-w-wait! Don't I get some pro-

Mei: *punches Shana in stomach*

Shana: *gets sent back & groans*

Mei: *puts headset on Shana*

Shana: Nooooooooooooooo! Not them!

Suzume: *sigh* I guess I'll help out a little. *pecks Shana on lips* There. We both got it done. Honestly.

TAT: *off to side laughing*

Osamu:...Let's end this.

Mei: We hope you all enjoyed.

Toby: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Tenma: Hound houndoom...

All: See ya!


	44. Chapter 44

Yuki: *sigh* Almost done.

Kako: It really has been a little annoying so far.

Arashiyama: At least we just need to last a little longer before getting free.

Kako: By the way, where is TAT?

Yuki: Sleeping.

Arashiyama: Then how are we-

Yuki: The door.

Arashiyama: I see...

Miwa: Let's start.

Kako: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks you! A few more Pokémon on the way! Here's Kai the shiny delphox and Takurami the shiny zoroark. Kai can predict the future with psychic and mystical fire. *Warning!* Takurami will try to prank you, but Kai usually puts him in line. Even so, feel free to hit him to undo his illusions. Also, Yuki the shiny glaceon and Sei the shiny eevee are here. Yuki and Kumori are a loving couple and Sei is sort of their kid. Yuki's the dominant one, and will freeze you with ice beam or hit you with water pulse if you mess with their little family. Feel free to feed all Pokémon rare candies or pokepuffs to calm them down. Bye!**

G-Y: *nuzzling Kumori*

Yuki: Don't worry we have a few pranksters of our own over here.

Kako: Yuki and Yuki. This will be fun, I'm sure.

'Yuki': *pulls Miwa's hair*

Kai: *hits 'Yuki' on head* Del!

Zoroark: *rubs head* Rawr~~~

Yuki: *grins* Let's move on.

Arashiyama: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-sighs in relief- At least it's not completly hopeless with Miwa...**

 **-dark aura- Suzu, please tell me the photos are alright, because they are the only copies I had... If not... -glances at Shana-**

 **Truth/Question: Chika, Yuzuru, have you been on dates already?**

 **Kako, can I have some fried rice please? I'm really carving for that**

 **So airhead, gave up or still good to go up against everything here?**

 **Dares: Kage, do some Bullriding**

 **Toby, Take, dance to the hoedown throwdown by Hannah Montana**

 **Suzu, make a Hermione Granger impression**

Suzume: Don't worry. I showed him some copies I made. The originals are completly fine. *does accent* Honestly, am I the only one who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?

Chika & Ema: *walks through the door*

Ema: Now what? *looks at screen & gets small blush*

Chika: No...We haven't...

Suzume: Mikumo-kun probably stops it before it starts, honestly. Lol.

Kako: Just leave it to me... Is what I would say if my hand wasn't currently glued to Tsukiko's. Sorry about that.

Yuki: Whether he does give up or not, I think you should all still send stuff in for him.

Kako: Agreed.

Arashiyama: Those two...

Kageura: *gets spat out* What the hell! *lands in front of Sei*

Sei: Eev!

G-Y: *glares at Kageura* Glaceon! *shoots Ice Beam*

Kageura: *gets frozen*

Yuki: Well then... Kai, you would mind defrosting me while we get to Toby and Take?

Kai: *nods head*

Toby & Takeshi: *gets spat out*

Toby: *rubs butt* Ow...

Suzume: You two get to dance!

Takeshi: No. *walks through the door*

Rest:...

Toby: So, what song?

*music starts playing*

Toby: (Aw crap...) *starts clapping*

 **Boom clap**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **Boom-boom clap**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **Boom-boom clap**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **Boom-boom clap**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **Try it with me, here we go.**

 **Boom-boom clap**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **That's right**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **Boom-boom clap**

 **Boom de clap de clap**

 **1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats,**

 **I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,**

 **That's gonna make you move your feet.**

 **I'll give the barbecue,**

 **Show and tell your how to move,**

 **If you're 5 or 82,**

 **This is something you can do.**

 **Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it**

 **Countrify it then hip-hop it.**

 **Put your hawk in the sky,**

 **And move side-to-side.**

Toby: *moves side-to-side*

 **Jump to the left, stick it, glide.**

 **Zig-zag, across the floor**

 **Shuffle in diagonal,**

 **When the drum hits, hands on your hips.**

 **One-footed, 180 twist.**

 **Then a zig-zag, step slide**

 **Lean it left, clap 3 times**

Toby: *claps*

 **Shake it out, head to toe**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

 **We get to 4, 5, 6**

 **And you're feeling busted,**

 **But it's not time to quit,**

 **Practice makes you perfect.**

 **Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it**

 **Countrify it then hip-hop it.**

 **Put your hawk in the sky,**

 **And move it side-to-side.**

 **Jump to the left, stick it, glide.**

Toby: *jumps to left & slides*

 **Zig-zag, cross the floor**

 **Shuffle in diagonal,**

 **When the drum hits, hands on your hips.**

Toby: *puts hands on hips*

 **One-footed, 180 twist.**

 **Then a zig-zag, step slide**

 **Lean it left, clap 3 times**

 **Shake it out, head to toe**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

Toby: *starts clapping*

 **Boom de clap de clap,**

 **Boom-boom clap.**

 **Come on, here we go.**

 **Boom-Boom clap,**

 **Boom de clap de clap.**

 **Boom-Boom clap,**

 **Boom de clap.**

 **Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it**

 **Countrify it then hip-hop it.**

 **Put your hawk in the sky,**

 **And move it side-to-side.**

 **Jump to the left, stick it, glide.**

 **Zig-zag, across the floor**

Toby: *zig-zags around area*

 **Shuffle in diagonal,**

 **When the drum hits, hands on your hips.**

 **One-footed, 180 twist.**

 **Then a zig-zag, step slide**

 **Lean it left, clap 3 times**

 **Shake it out, head to toe**

Toby: *shakes body*

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Do the hoedown (throwdown)**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

Toby: *starts clapping*

 **Boom dap clap, ba-boom dap clapclapclap**

 **Boom bap clap, ba-boom da clapclapclap**

 **Boom da clap, boom de clap de clap**

 **Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

Most: *looking away & covering mouth*

Toby: Shut up!

Suzume: Hahahaha!

Toby: The next one is from a guest!

 **Miwa, kiss kuga on the lips. Then French kiss hyuse for... I dunno... As long as you can hold your breath five times. No door, I don't think anyone could be THAT bad a kisser. Suzume, completly get rid of one of your pictures.**

Suzume: I'll go first.

Kako: Wow. And here I thought you would be hugging your camera for dear life.

Suzume: Honestly, it won't be so bad. *delete picture*

Yuki: Good job, Su-

Suzume: *takes picture of A-Ranks* It won't be bad because I have the same picture back now.

Yuki:...

Shana: This girl is something else, I swear...

Toby: Tell me about it.

Arashiyama: Why don't we just get on with the kissing?

Yuma & Hyuse: *walks through the door*

Kako: Wait. Kageura still haven't gone yet.

Kageura: Damn you, Phantom Hag.

Random bull: *rushes through the door*

Kageura: What the hell!? *jumps up and lands on bull*

Yuki: Now just stay on for as long as you can! We'll continue without you!

Kageura: Screw you!

Yuki: Anyways. Get to kissing.

Miwa: I refuse to kiss _those two_.

Hyuse: I refuse to kiss him.

Yuki: These two stubborn pieces of... Alright. Fine. They said no door, but you two don't seem to be budging, so you leave me with no choice. Kako, Arashiyama, you two ready?

Kako: Sure.

Arashiyama: I guess...

Yuki: *jumps up & lands on Miwa*

Miwa: Gah!

Yuki: Yuki, could you Ice Beam Hyuse for us?

G-Y: *nods head* Glaceon! *shoots out Ice Beam*

Hyuse: *frozen*

Yuki: That's what you two get.

Yuma: Oh. I would have been fine with it. 三3三

Yuki: I know. That's why nothing happened to you.

Yuma: Thank you. 三3三

Yuki: No problem. Now, let's get on with this.

Ema: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Oh geez... Shana, we're sorry! Please don't kill us...**

 **Maya: *laughing* Oh my gosh, Shay, that was amazing...**

 **Kuni: She's going to kill you, Maya.**

 **Maya: Like I said last time, I'll deal with her wrath later. *gets drenched in blue paint***

 **AS: *smiling* Another special order. Excuse me, I have to deal with idiots other than you guys. Be good.**

 **Maya: Hehe, okay...**

 **Kuni: You better not.**

 **Maya: Oh, I will... Shay, you need to kiss every boy in the room!**

 **Eri: *slaps redhead on the arm* Maya! Anyway, today's bucket is for Shana, sorry!**

 ***all three get blue paint dumped on them***

 **Eri: Alright. The other, official bucket is for Izumi-senpai. Enjoy everyone, hope you survive, Shana included!**

Shana: I swear... (When I get back, you are so dead!)

Yuki: Izumi isn't here at the moment. He's busy dealing with Mikumo, but he said for the paint to be dumped on Take. Since _he_ isn't here at the moment, we'll have to wait. Now then...

Shana: Damn it all! *goes around and kisses all the guys*

Suzume: Thanks for this pics!

Shana: *chases Suzume* Get back here with those!

Toby: Hm. Not that bad.

Yuki: Moving right along we have someone new. YumaIsAmazing.

 **Dare: Yuma either cuddle with Jin for the rest of the chapter or french kiss**

 **Truth: If you ever had feelings males who would be your top three marriage candidates?**

Yuma: I'll go with the cuddling. 三3三

Jin: *walks through the door* Yo. 三U三

Yuma: *tackles Jin to ground & cuddles*

Jin: Well okay then.

Arashiyama: Um...

Yuki: Yeah...

Ema: *mutters* Amatori...

Miwa: *knocked out*

Hyuse: *frozen*

Kageura: I'm still on this damn bull! When the hell can I get off!?

Toby: Ai, Shana, Hoshi.

Yuki: Wellthat'sallfortoday. Wehopeyouallenjoyed! Untilnexttime...

All: Bye!


	45. Chapter 45

Yuki: Free at last. *stretches* Man, my back hurts.

Osamu: That's to be expected.

Yuma: So we're back to being the regulars? 三3三

TAT: Yeah. I figured that since Miwa, Arashiyama and Kako would be here while glued to Yuki, I would give you guys a break.

Yuma: I see. 三3三

TAT: Well, with that said, let's get started.

Jim: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Here's all my Pokémons' pokeballs. Also, Kumori, Yuki and Sei are all male. Just letting you know. Kai, Takurami, Tenko, Tenma, and Tenshi, return! *return them all into the pokeballs* Please send them back to me for safe keeping. They have a secret mission they must fulfill. Also, Sei may be small, but he can be fierce. He'll use shadow ball and iron tail if he doesn't like something. Both Kumori and Yuki know those moves too. Who did you think taught Sei? If one of his family is knocked out, he'll use retaliate for revenge. Here's some pokepuffs and an everstone. I'm still waiting on another eeveelution to be introduced, so don't evolve Sei yet. See ya on my ToD!**

TAT: Holds Pokéballs. Whelp, here ya go.

Yuma: *pats Kumori's head* 三3三

Yuki: Nothing much here to do, so we'll move on.

Chika: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **For starters I wanted to inform you that my WT fic will be up at some point in a week & that I changed so it is no longer oc x yaoi harem**

 **TAT - could I model my chapters after your style?**

 **Suzume - what would you do if all your hard shipping work was destroyed? (Pictures, videos, etc.)**

 **Kako - headbutt someone**

 **Shana - dump paint of yourself**

 **That is all**

TAT: I have a style? I mean!... Sure you can! Go ahead! *whispers to other readers* I have a style?

Yuki: *claps hands* Anyways. Let's get to the others.

Suzume: *looks at screen* Honestly... I would probably cry a river...literally. Let's just say the end of it all would _not_ be pretty.

Yuma: just care a lot about those things. 三3三

Suzume: Of course I do! Honestly, it shows all the hard work the other girls and I put in!

Kako: Now, now, calm down.

Suzume: Right, right.

TAT: Kako, it's your turn.

Kako: *headbutts Yuki*

Yuki: *stumbles back*... Still not as bad as Mei...

Kako: I could imagine. I put quite a bit of force into that one.

Yuki: Don't get me wrong... It still hurts.

Shana: Well damn. *pulls rope & get paint dumped* Ya happy now?

TAT: I'm pretty sure they are. Now let's move on with yujonokage.

 **-push Minoru with airhead-2 on his back to you- Alright they finally finished. Please don't make airhead-2 walk too much -grin-**

 **Well Shana, you escaped my wrath...**

 **Don't worry Kako, I can wait.**

 **Truth/Question: Author-san, is it possible to get Mirai here? You managed to get Mira, so I thought...**

 **Airhead-1, how did you find the photos?**

 **Dares: Osamu, whenever Yuzuru or Chika ask each other out, you're not allowed to prevent. ALWAYS!**

 **Yuzuru, ask Chika out.**

 **Everyone, watch a nice RomCom and Suzu record their reactions.**

Minoru: *carrying O-N on back* Hey guys! We're back!

TAT: *rolls eyes* Yay... Soooooo happy.

Minoru: Wow, thanks for the _terrific_ welcome.

TAT: You were gone that long doing...

Yuki: Ninomiya.

TAT: _Not_ what I was going to say! Either way, I guess you _are_ better than certain turds here.

Minoru: Thanks?

Yuki: Well, let's get on with this.

Kako: Oh, right. I'll get right on it. *walks towards kitchen*

TAT: And the first official one is for me. *looks at screen* Yeah, I _could_ bring her over. The issue isn't if I could bring her here, it's the irritation _certain people_ will bring me if she is. But all-in-all, you can still send stuff in for her. Now that I've said that... *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *lands on O-N*

O-N: *groans*

TAT: Sorry 'bout that. This time it really was an accident.

Ninomiya: Now what? Aren't these people running out of stuff for me by now?

TAT: You wish. Anyways, answer the question.

Ninomiya: *looks at screen then readers* Yujonkage, I do not care for you.

Yuki: Yeah, yeah, you hate us all. Just move out of the way now.

Osamu: *hides behind glare of glasses* I refuse.

Jin: You don't have a choice. *grabs Osamu* Alright, you guys are good to go.

TAT: Thanks. *snaps fingers*

Ema: *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT: Sorry. *looks at fingers* Man, this thing must be in the fritz, or something.

Ema: *blushes & walks up to Chika*

Osamu: *struggling* Jin-san, let go!

Jin: Sorry. No can do, Megane-kun.

Ema: Amatori... Will you go on a date with me...?

Chika: *blushes & nods*

TAT: Gah! *falls over*

Yuki: Well that settles that.

Suzume: Yup! Now it's time to go watch that RomCom!

Minoru: Let's get going then. *walks away*

Yuki: *turns to readers* I guess that's all for now.

Jin: We hope you all enjoyed.

Shana: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Kako: *comes out of kitchen* Hm? Where's everyone?


	46. Chapter 46

TAT: Hey guys and gals. Last time was pretty short, wasn't it?

Yuki: And who's fault was that?

TAT: Osamu's

Osamu: How!

TAT: I'm kidding. Anyways. Last time was just a quick little update I did at 5 in the morning since I couldn't sleep. This time it's different... I hope. Anyways! Let's get started!

Chika: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks. *takes pokeballs* TAT, which shiny eeveelution do u like the least and which do u like the most? Top ten fav Pokémon? Osamu, Jin, spare with Kumori and Yuki. It'll be good battle practice. Kumori, Yuki, your only allowed to use iron tail and shadow ball, K? *they nod* OK, then. Sei, watch carefully. Have fun!**

TAT: My least favorite is probably Leafeon or Glaceon. Nothing really changes with them. My favorite is probably Sylveon. Top ten... Goodra, Flygon, Frosslass, Lucario, Chesnaught, Gallade, Zoroark, Greninja, Mew, Lapras. Not in any order.

Yuki: But I'm not in the mood for a fight.

TAT: I _will_ hit you.

Yuki: *sticks out tongue* Jerk.

TAT: Whatver. Osamu, Jin, you two ready?

Jin: Yup.

Osamu: As ready as I can be...

TAT: Yuki, Kumori, you two ready?

Yuki: Glace.

Kumori: *nods head*

TAT: Alright then. There's a training room set up. You four have fun.

Sei: Eevee! *follows four*

Yuma: I want to see this. 三3三 *leaves*

Yuki: And so three were left.

TAT: Whatver. We'll get to the next one.

Yuki: It's from yujonokage.

 **Author-san, you need to check your fingers... Poor airhead-2...**

 **Hm... So I better get her here when both airheads are not here...**

 **Thank you Kako, it was delicious!**

 **And I do hope Minoru behaved while watching the movie...**

 **Truth/Question: So what did you watch guys?**

 **Author-san, why are you okay with creepy things, but not scary?**

 **Yuzuru, why not call Chika by her first name? She already calls you Yuzuru. And how was the date?**

 **Dares: Yuki, please punch airhead-1. He said my name wrong.**

 **Suzu, please show your recording.**

TAT: Yeah. Until I can figure out what's wrong, I'll still with this. *claps hands*

Yuki: Don't worry, he was fine. We watched Think Like A Man, by the way.

TAT: They didn't even both to wake me up at the start... Anyways! Honestly, I'm not too sure. If I had to guess the reason... Probably because I like the chills I get from creepy things, but don't like my heart racing from scary things. It's kinda odd, but then again, so am I.

Yuki: That is true. He's also a lonely, idiot who-

TAT: Just punch the airhead. *points to to sleeping Ninomiya on ground*

Yuki: *rolls up sleeves* With pleasure.

Kako: *pulls out phone* Defiantly have to record this. Oh, and it was no problem.

Yuki: *punches Ninomiya in stomach*

Ninomiya: GAH!

Yuki: Man, that felt good.

TAT: I bet it did. Now for the next question. Ema~~

Ema: *blushes & looks away* The date with Ch...Chika...went well...

Chika: Until Osamu-kun came, that is...

Suzume: It really was a nice looking date to.

Ema & Chika: O_O!

Suzume: Honestly. Did you think I wouldn't be there to record?

Ema & Chika: *massive blush*

Suzume: Speaking of recordings... *holds up camera*

 _*in video*_

 _Minoru & O-N: *making out*_

 _Yuki: *covering mouth* Hmhmhm._

 _Osamu: *stoic between Ema & Chika*_

 _Jin: Hehehe!_

TAT: Again... I wasn't awoken until half way through it...

Yuki: Get over it.

TAT: Hm.

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Let's just continue.

Ema: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Thanks! Hope ya don't mind Tsukiko Squad cameos. Well, I'll get to the stuff.**

 **Questions**

 **Suzume - what would do if someone destroyed your hard work?**

 **Osamu - why won't you let Chika date Ema? Yes not a bad kid**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume - sing Sugar Rush by Myah Marie**

 **Osamu - give Chika permission to date Ema**

TAT: Of course I don't mind. The question is, do _you_ mind some cameos?

Yuki: You're not very smooth.

TAT: Shut up.

Small group: *walks in*

Chika: So, how did it go?

Osamu:...I don't want to talk about it...

G-Y: Glace. *turns head*

Kumori: *pats G-Y's head* Umbreon um.

Jin: So what's up this time? *looks at screen* Oh~~

Suzume: Yup. *turns to readers w/ both Stingers out* If someone _did_ destroy them, then I would destroy _them_.

Kako: An obvious answer.

Suzume: *flips hair* But of course.

Yuki: Calm down now... Mikumo, your turn.

Osamu: She is too young.

TAT: Full of crap.

Osamu: No.

TAT: Don't start and just give them your permission.

Osamu:... *walks to the door*

TAT: *sighs & shakes head* Idiot doesn't even know he's gonna have to see the two date when he's in there...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Yeah. Let's just get to that. You ready, Suzu?

Suzume: Yup!

 **My sweet tooth, satisfaction**

 **I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out**

 **It's like a chain reaction**

 **I'm goin down down d-d-d-down**

 **Oh, come on, come on, baby**

 **Oh, your body I'm craving**

 **Oh, come on, come on, baby**

 **Make it alright**

 **It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you**

 **Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool**

 **Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,**

 **Oh, you're just nothing but a sugar rush**

 **Every little piece of me falls right in front of you**

 **Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool**

 **Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,**

 **Oh, it's not love, its just a sugar rush**

 **I take candy from strangers**

 **Come with me now now n-n-n-now**

 **No, I don't mind the danger**

 **I like it loud loud l-l-l-loud**

 **Oh, come on, come on, baby**

 **Oh, your body I'm craving**

 **Oh, come on, come on, baby**

 **Make it alright**

 **It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you**

 **Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool**

 **Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,**

 **Oh, you're just nothing but a sugar rush**

 **Every little piece of me falls right in front of you**

 **Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool**

 **Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,**

 **Oh, it's not love, its just a sugar rush**

 **Sugar rush**

 **Sugar rush**

 **Sugar rush**

 **Sugar ru-**

 **I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out**

 **I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out**

 **I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out**

 **Out out, out out, out out**

 **It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you**

 **Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool**

 **Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you**

 **Oh, you're just nothing but a sugar rush**

 **Every little piece of me falls right in front of you**

 **Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool**

 **Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you**

 **Oh, it's not love, its just a sugar rush**

Suzume: Tada! Awesome, aren't I?

Rest: *rolls eyes*

TAT: Yeah, yeah.

Yuki: Anyways... *turns to readers* There you have it.

Yuma: We hope you enjoyed. 三3三

Suzume: Remember to leave questions and dares!

Kako: Until next time...

All: Bye-onara!


	47. Chapter 47

Jin: Wow. Update number 3 in one day. Good job.

Yuki: It's not like he has anything else to actually do.

TAT: Both of you, shut up.

Yuki & Jin: Nope.

TAT:...Let's get started...I'm still a little tired from waking up.

Osamu: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **OK! Izumi, Miwa, Ninomiya, your turn to battle Kumori and Yuki! Sei, you can join in this time. Sei: Eev! This time, it's all or nothing. The prize is pokepuffs and donuts! *whispers* Sei, use protect when you can. *he nods* Alright then! Jin, is there any hope for Osamu's love life? Chika, sometimes there's no other choice but to shoot someone dead if the guy/girl is trying to kill you or someone you care about. It's just in self-defense, so it's justified, right? Also, Jin, tell Boarder that war is worthless and doesn't protect anything. The only thing worth protecting in war is the will for a free world. And, try to convince them to not start any wars. Thanks!**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Izumi: Hello~~

TAT: Yes! They work!

Yuki: What was the problem?

TAT: I was too damn tired. After a nice nap, they work fine again. *claps* Anyways! It's time to another fight!

Ninomiya: At least it'll keep me away from you lot for a while.

TAT: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Just get going.

Izumi, Miwa, Ninomiya, G-Y, Kumori, Sei: *leaves*

TAT: Jin, your turn.

Jin: *turns to readers* There is a small hope for his love life. Now then, I'm off to go have a friend chat with Commander Kido.

TAT: Moving right along, we have another one from yujonokage.

 **Uhuh... He behaved... -sighs- Airhead-2 why are you so weak against his kisses and touches... -sighs again-**

 **Truth/Question: Author-san, you can call me Yujo, if you want just like everyone else. Do you know Homestuck?**

 **Hanzaki, played Mass Effect before?**

 **Yoneya, why did you join Border?**

 **Dares: Yuki, choose 5 people even the ones who aren't here and let them turn into cats for 3 chapters**

 **Mei-san, choose someone to be your slave**

 **Osamu, for ruining the date you have wear this maid dress and be someone maid for 5 chapters**

Yuki: *shrugs* In my opinion, not doing it on the chair in front if everyone is behaved.

TAT: Very well. *gentleman's bow* Then you can just go with TAT, if you want. As for Homestuck, I've heard of it, but actually looked into it. *snaps fingers* But it's usually like that for me.

Yuki: I choose Amatori, Kako, Miwa, when he gets back, Mei, and... I'll have to think about the last one.

Osamu: Wow. I would have thought you would choose Author-san.

Yuki: I'd I did, then I would be the one having to bring people here.

TAT: Fair enough. *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *in maid dress*...I might as well be Chika's.

TAT: At lest you chose quickly. Anyways! Rest of you, answer!

Hanzaki: Yup.

TAT: I saw an Honest Trailer for it. Is it really like that?

Hanzaki: Okay it and you'll find out.

TAT:... Yoneya, your turn.

Yoneya: I joined because fighting Neighbors sounded like fun. Also, because I wanted to see the Operators in those skirts.

Mei: *punches Yoneya in stomach*

TAT: Nice. Now, go ahead and choose your slave.

Mei: *lifts Yoneya* I'll go with this one.

TAT: Very well. And by the way, you should get prepared. You're gonna be turned into a cat in a little bit.

Mei: I'm wha-

TAT: Moving on!

Yuki: The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Gah! I missed the last two chapters! Oh, Shay's back, and currently trying to kill Maya.**

 **Maya: Sauce, Eri, Kuni, someone, HELP!**

 **AS: Sure. *snaps* Maya and Shana have now switched places! The redhead is dare-able!**

 **Shana: *evil grin* Hehe, this'll be good. Like what you gave me, you need to do every dare the other Tsukiko Squad gets! And Sauce, if you will...**

 **AS: And you get another bucket of paint dumped on you!**

 **Shana: Have fun, Maya! If you will, TAT, can you make this first so Maya's got a lot of dares to do? Also, *sarcastic* thanks a lot for the dares, Yujonokage. *whispers* Give 'em all to Maya now, 'kay?**

 **AS: This is mayhem... Choice bucket goes to Ema. Enjoy, characters, and hope you survive, Maya included!**

TAT: *mutters* That's why it seemed a little quieter around here...

Maya: *lands on Yuki*

Suzume: *appears & takes pics*

TAT: Sorry 'bout putting you last Awesome Sauce, but you read what Yujo's dares were. It's better we _don't_ let her choose.

Small group: *walks in*

Ema: *points to Ninomiya* Him. For sure.

TAT: Figures...

Ema: *pulls two ropes*

Ninomiya: *gets paint dumped*

Miwa & Izumi: *gets paint splashed*

Maya & Yuki: *gets paint dumped*

Maya: *sarcastic* What a way to welcome me. You guys are the best.

TAT: I know we are.

Maya: *throws knife*

TAT: *ducks* Nice try. *turns to readers* Anyways! Since this was the last one, we'll move her stuff over to the next one! So remember, anything Tsukiko Squad has to do next time, so does she.

Yuki: But until then...

All: Bye!

TAT: Amd if you see some cats running around next time, you'll know who they are.


	48. Chapter 48

TAT: Update 4! On a roll!

Cat-Chika: Meow?

TAT: Meh. I'm fine.

Yuki: He'll be fine. His stupidity keeps him up.

TAT: I will cut you.

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. Just start.

Jin: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Questions**

 **TAT - since you're fine w/ creepy things, have you played any Bioshock games?**

 **Dares**

 **Yuki - fight a Big Daddy**

 **Toby - punch Take in the face**

 **Take - punch Toby in the face**

 **That is all**

TAT: Bio, bio, Bioshock~~ I have not played it, but _have_ seen others play it. They all look so awesome!

Cat-Mei: *walks in & jumps in Yuki's arms*

Maya: Hell no!

TAT: Too bad. Get ready for a fight. But before that...

Toby & Takeshi: *jumps down & punches Maya in the face*

Maya: Jerks! *punches both in face*

Toby & Takeshi: *punches each other in face*

Jin: Well that's one way to come in.

Yuki: *puts C-M* Down. Come on, let's go. *puts Maya over shoulder*

Maya: *hits Yuki's back* Let go! I'm not gonna fight those things!

TAT: *waves* Have fun~~

Cat-Mei: *walks up to G-Y & lifts paw* Meow.

G-Y: *lifts paw* Glace.

Cat-Kako & Sei: *tumbling around*

TAT: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **How was the battle? Who won? Also, here's some cat nips for the kitties! Jin, how did your talk go? Think you can prevent future wars? Chika missed my question! See ya on my ToD!**

Cat-Chika: Meow?

TAT: *runs neck* Ha ha ha... Yeah... She can't really answe at the moment... But Jin can!

Jin: How do you think it went? 三U三

TAT: Figures. Anyways, let's get the answer to who won.

G-Y: Glaceon glace.

Cat-Miwa: Meow. Meow meow meow... Meow.

Rest:... What?

Osamu: Why don't you just bring in-

TAT: Because we're moving on!

Osamu: What does that have to-

Yuma: It's from yujonokage. 三3三

 **-mother-hen mode on- TAT... Please rest properly, if you feel tired. -off-**

 **-blinks- Why do I feel like that Shana doesn't like me?**

 **Truth/Questions: Hanzaki, what kind of gamed you would never play?**

 **TAT, your favorite legendary Pokemon? And where can I read Awesome Sauce fanfiction?**

 **-looks around- I hope airhead won't be here this time. Mirai, how do you feel about your ex-teammates and Yuzuru?**

 **Dares: Kitora, dye your hair green and let it on for 3 chapters.**

 **Shouhei, wear a pink dress.**

Osamu: I see...

TAT: Gah! I do rest properly, I really do. I just woke up a little too early today. I did get the rest on my sleep though. *gentleman's bow* I thank you for caring though. As for my other two questions. That is also a tough one. At the moment it is probably Mew. And this is where you can ready it. *points to screen*

"(ignore the ands, FFN doesn't like links) werdsmith and .com and /iwrite."

TAT: Now then... *snaps fingers*

Kitora & Shouhei: *lands on butt*

Mirai: *gently lands on feet*

Osamu: *pets C-Ch* I thought you fixed that problem.

TAT: I did. I just felt like doing that this time.

Mirai: This place is... Where?

TAT: A Truth and Dare are. You have a question, so I brought you here.

Mirai: Isn't it-

TAT: I'm not correcting myself. And before we get to you... *turns to Kitora & Shouhei w/ a grin* Oh, ladies~~~

Shouhei: Oh no...

Kitora & Shouhei: *runs to the door*

TAT: Nice try, but no luck. *snaps fingers* I'm honestly wondering why you people continue to think you can escape.

Shouhei: *in pink dress w/ blush* How long do I have to wear this?

TAT: A set time wasn't set, so just until the end here.

Kitora: *w/ green hair & eye twitch* And how am I suppose to go out like this?

TAT: A hat, a hoodie. There are multiple options. _Not covering it_ , is one good way.

Kitora: ...

TAT: Yeah, yeah, we're almost done. We just need to ask Mirai a question.

Mirai: My turn? What is it?

TAT: *points to screen* Just a simple question.

Mirai: *looks at screen* Oh... Yuzuru is a good kid. I hope he finds a good girl when he grows up.

Most: *turns to Osamu*

Osamu: Ahem...

Mirai: As for the others... Inukai is always fun to be around and teasing Tsuji is a nice pass time activity. Ninomiya kinda seemed like an airhead from time-to-time.

TAT: *turns head & covers mouth* Pfft!

Mirai: Is that all?

TAT: Hehehe~~ Yeah.

Yuki & Maya: *walks in*

Maya: *exhausted* There... We beat it...

Yuki: *smiling* She did well in the fight.

Maya: *glares at Yuki* This guy used me as bait for his Teleport.

Yuki: We won in the end, so that's all there is to it.

TAT: Let's end this before those two start their own fight. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Jin: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Yuma: Until next time...

All: Goodbye.

?: *walks by & flips everyone off*


	49. Chapter 49

TAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki: You idiot...

TAT: *slams head on ground* I'm so sorry, Awesome Sauce! I got your review right after I updated! I'm so sorry!

Yuki: I think it's better if you just get up and start.

TAT: Right! *jumps up w/ blood running down forehead* Welcome back! Since I was such a turd, we'll start off with Awesome Sauce this time!

 **Shana: This'll be good... Payback, Maya!**

 **Kuni: Geez, both of you are almost obsessed with torturing each other...**

 **Eri: Agreed. It's like this experience is bringing out the worst of them...**

 **AS: You said it. Oh, and Yujo, I read your review. The story with Maya, Shana, Kuni and Eri is called "Our Journey," and can be found on werdsmith and .com and /iwrite, minus the "ands," the site doesn't like links.**

 **Shana: And it's not like I hate you, Yujonokage, you just had a bucket of paint dumped on me. That stuff is colder and wetter than it looks!**

 **AS: And Yujo, thanks for wanting to read my story and for playing around with my characters! As a mostly unknown writer, any support I get is incredibly valuable.**

 **Shana: The only dare for today is, Commenters, dare Maya more! And make it good, hehe.**

 **AS: That's all for now! Enjoy, hope you survive, everyone, including Maya!**

 **Whoops! Missed the new chapter! Just use the review on last chapter!**

 **Shana: Oh, and Maya's streak has to continue until Sauce decides to pull her out!**

TAT: *slams head to ground* I'm so sorry!

Maya: What the hell!?

Yuki: These two... *sighs, rubs forehead & shakes head* There nothing to actually do for this one, so let's just continue.

Cat-Chaka: Meow meow meow.

 **OK...? Here's a ball and a basket of berries for you. Play with Sei please. As for the kitties, someone take pictures of them being cute! Kumori and Yuki can cuddle in a tree. TAT, turn some people into dogs! See ya on my ToD!**

TAT: Is it just more...

Yuki: Or does it feel like we're starting to be a daycare at this point?

TAT: So help me! If I find an egg, there's going to be _a lot_ of questions asked! *grabs ball & throws it*

Sei: *runs to get ball*

Suzume: I've got the pics!

TAT: *snaps fingers*

*tree appears*

Sei: *put ball down* Eevee!

TAT: *grabs ball and tosses it* I'll wait until we finish the next one to turn people into dogs. Speaking if which...

Yuki: The last one is from yujonokage.

 **-raises a brow- Alright... I will believe you TAT, just don't end like me with my insomnia...**

 **-sweat drop- Um Shana... That was Zazaza gogo da and not me... I dared you to choose 3 people with the paint...**

 **-snickers- Even Mirai thinks like that...**

 **Truth/Questions: Inukai, your favorite dogbreed?**

 **TAT, how many pets do you have?**

 **And Hanzaki, you forgot about my Question.**

 **Dares: Suzu, choose 5 guys and let them sing I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys**

 **Maya, dance waltz with Tachikawa**

 **Hyuse, wear a Penguin Kigurumi for 2 Chapters**

 **I'm off now to read 'Our Journey'!**

TAT: *snaps fingers & grabs ball* Welp, I'm gonna go play for a bit.

Yuki: You have a question.

TAT: Ah. Right. *turns to readers* I have four. A dog, a cat, and two birds. If you count siblings, then a giant whale of an older brother. Now, if you don't mind... *runs with Sei*

Hyuse: *in penguin outfit*... No comment...

Inukai: I wanna play~~~

Yuki: Answer the question, then you can go play.

Inukai: German Shepard! *runs to go play*

Yuki: Hanzaki, you turn.

Hanzaki: Right, right. Anything too childish I won't play.

Yuki: What if it was a hacked game?

Hanzaki: Then yes, I would play it.

Maya: Waltz with who!?

Tachikawa: *hokds out hand*

Maya: *sighs & grabs hand*

Yuki: You two can dance to the song other have to sing.

*music starts playing*

Maya:... Screw you.

Suzume: Ken-kun, Yuki-san, Hyuse, Jin-san, and Mikumo-kun.

Ken: Yo! I'm back!

Osamu: *sigh* Can we get this over with?

 **Yeah**

Jin: **You are my fire**

 **The one desire**

 **Believe when I say**

 **I want it that way**

Hyuse: **But we are two worlds apart**

 **Can't reach to your heart**

 **When you say**

 **That I want it that way**

All: **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say**

 **I want it that way**

Ken: **Am I your fire**

 **Your one desire**

 **Yes I know it's too late**

 **But I want it that way**

All: **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say**

 **I want it that way**

Yuki: **Now I can see that we're falling apart**

 **From the way that it used to be, yeah**

 **No matter the distance**

 **I want you to know**

 **That deep down inside of me...**

Osamu: **You are my fire**

 **The one desire**

 **You are**

 **You are, you are, you are**

All: **Don't wanna hear you say**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)**

 **I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)**

 **I want it that way**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)**

 **I want it that way**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)**

 **I want it that way**

 **'Cause I want it that way**

TAT: *holding in laugh*

Yuki: *throws knife*

TAT: *ducks* Nice try.

Yuki: *pulls wire*

TAT: *gets stabbed in arm* Mother trucker!

Yuki: Hm. *turns to readers* There you all go.

Maya: Have fun reading about our awesomeness!

Jin: And remember to leave more stuff for us.

Inukai: Until next time...

All: See-

?: *throws wrench*


	50. Chapter 50

TAT: And we're back!

Osamu: Where is Yuki-senpai?

Jin: He said he needed a little break.

Osamu: That's understandable. This is the sixth one _today._

TAT: Yeah... Today has just been short, but quick updates. No particular reason either.

Osamu: Maybe you should slow down a little.

TAT: *waves hand* Nonsense. There is no reason to do such a thing.

Osamu: If you say so...

TAT: Alright then! Let's get started!

Osamu: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **TAT, u don't have to worry about eggs. Kumori and Yuki are both male, remember? Also, Murakami, go on a date w/ Osamu. Osamu~ u have to accept. Kiss too! Also, here's some donuts! Bye! Also, TAT, pick two people and let them sing It's Showtime! Magic Kaito style!**

TAT: I remember. But the real question is, do _you_ remember where this place is? Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked if it did happen...

Osamu: Can we...get out of this odd conversation?

TAT: Right, right. *snaps fingers*

Murakami: I figured this was why they were constantly disappearing today...

TAT: Yup. Now it's your turn.

Murakami: *looks at screen & sighs*

TAT: It won't be that bad.

Murakami: I know. *pecks Osamu on cheek & grabs hand* Let's get going then.

TAT: Alright then. Guess it's my turn to pick. There's not many people here, so Yuma, Jin, you're up.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

Jin: Sure thing. 三U三

*music starts playing*

 _ **Jin**_ _: Sā konya mo karei ni kirei na jueru o itadaki ni mairimashou_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Nē kimi wa dare no tame kimi wa nani no tame ayamachi o tsuzukeru no_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Miyabureru ka na ore no majikku_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Sonna ni amaku minaide ne_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Ore ni torenai mono wa nai_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Sore o boku ga tomete misemashou_

 _ **Both**_ _: It's a show time It's a show time kimi ga kono yo ni iru kagiri wa_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Doko made demo_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Te o nobashi_

 _ **Both**_ _: Tsuzuke_

 _It's a show time It's a show time donna shinjitsu ga mattete mo_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Ore wa nigenai_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Akiramenai_

 _ **Both**_ _: Tadori tsuku made wa ah ah It's a show time_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Sā goran ni iremashou yozora ni kirameku kiseki no iryūjon o_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Mō owari ni shiyou ka kimi no sākasu ni maku o tojite agemashou_

 _O mitōshida yo kimi no majikku_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Sore wa dōka nao bocchan_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Konya koso wa boku no kachi-sa_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Ore wa nige mo kakure mo shinai kara_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Itsuka shōtai itsuka shōtai kono te de abaite miseru kara_

 _Kimi no subete hakujitsu no moto ni_

 _ **Both**_ _: It's a show time It's a show time nando datte tachi mukau no sa_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Daremo shiranai_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Shinjitsu ga_

 _ **Both**_ _: Soko ni aru kagiri ah ah see you next time_

 _ **Both**_ _: It's a show time It's a show time tobichiru hibana yo itsumademo_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Tsuyoku tsuyoku_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Machijū o_

 _ **Both**_ _: Terase_

 _It's a show time It's a show time donna shinjitsu ga mattete mo_

 _ **Jin**_ _: Ore wa nigenai_

 _ **Yuma**_ _: Akiramenai_

 _ **Both**_ _: Tadori tsuku made wa ah ah_

 _ **Jin**_ _: See you next iryūjon_

TAT: *holds back yawn & claps* Nice. Nice.

Jin: You o-

TAT: Next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Cheese, TAT, it's alright! Don't beat yourself up over it! And what is this, the fifth update today? I haven't updated even once (not counting the Valentines Day extra) in the entire month of February!**

 **Shana: Whoops! Sorry Yujo! I have incorrectly accused you. We're all good! Plus, it's hard for me to hate someone who gives such hilarious dares! Sauce also wants to say thanks for checking out her story. Now who's the person with the weird username...**

 **AS: Kuni and Eri are boycotting the comment zone until Maya and Shay are back to normal, so looks like it's just me and Shana for a while! I'm asking you all, commenters, characters, TAT: How long should Maya stay in, and who should get thrown in next? Geez, I just realized how these comments are more like monologues than dares and questions... Anyway, enjoy everyone, and hope you survive!**

 **Shana: Even Maya, though keep up the hilarious dares, everyone! And Maya's back on the dare following streak, but for only Yuki this time, and for two rounds!**

Maya: Oh, don't worry. We'll be back to normal after I give her a few hits to the head.

TAT: *mutters* What person?... *looks up* Anyways! I don't really have an answer for Maya or anyone else. That's up to you all. And it's fine if they're like this. It's fun to hear from you all. That being said...

Maya: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Alright! Who is this person at the end? Take? Someone new? Please tell us TAT -takes a deep breath-**

 **All good Shana, but I think Maya is going to hate me soon and I really liked the story Sauce! I'm looking forward for more!**

 **No Truth/Questions this time**

 **Dares: Izumi, wear Jasmines outfit**

 **Toby gets Ariels outfit**

 **Yuki-chan, Maya, fight against some Zombies. Don't worry, you won't turn or get killed.**

TAT: I _would_ tell you, but... *shrugs* I don't really know who you're talking about. *bows* Sorry. I will try and find out myself who this person is. *snaps fingers*

Maya:...Zombies... Really?

Yuki: *walks in w/ drink* Alright, I'm here.

TAT: And you get to fight zombies.

Yuki:...Zombies... Really?

Maya: Right!?

Toby: *in Ariel outfit w/ tick mark* Really? Who am I cutting?

TAT: No one. You're not alound to cut someone?

Izumi: *in Jasmine outfit w/ Trion cubes* So I can't shoot them?

TAT: No. Now, if you don't mind. Yuki and Maya have to go fight zombies while I have to figure out who the heck they're talking about. Jin, finish this off!

Jin: Sure thing.

TAT: Oh! And you two are still going to be in those next time.

Toby: *throws Scorpion*

Izumi: *shoots Asteroid*

TAT: *dodges*

Jin: Well, I guess that's all for now.

Toby: We really hope you didn't enjoy.

Izumi: And not until next time.

Toby & Izumi: Get out of here!

Jin: Bye.

TAT: *sneaking around* Where are you...


	51. Chapter 51

Maya: *moves neck* Urg...

Yuki: Hm? Where's Author?

Jin: He went to go find someone.

Maya: Who?

Jin: Dunno~~~

Yuki & Maya: Liar.

Yuma: You beat me to it. 三3三

Yuki: Well, let's get started.

Jin: The first one is from yujonokage.

 **Seriously?! TAT, slow down! But I do hope you found the person...**

 **Well, I am sorry that I was forced to watch The Walking Dead and The Last Of Us! I needed it to get out of my system! If you want can you fight against a dragon! You know what, let's do it!**

 **Here Suzu! -gives the photos of Toby and Izumi-**

 **Urg... I need to my find my sleeping pills, before I start to curse around...**

 **Dares: Both Tsukiko, fight against a dragon!**

 **Osamu, dance Macarena!**

 **Someone tie Toby on a chair and let him listen to Justin Bieber and One Direction!**

 **Goodnight!**

Yuki: Since he's not here... *claps hands* Now if you don't mind...

Maya: No!

Yuki: *throws Maya over shoulder* Have fun.

Osamu: Urg... Let's get started.

*music starts playing*

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena Macarena Macarena**

 **Que te gustan los veranos de Marbella**

 **Macarena Macarena Macarena**

 **Que te gusta la movida guerrillera**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles**

 **Y se compra los modelos mas modernos**

 **Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York**

 **Y ligar un novio nuevo**

 **Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles**

 **Y se compra los modelos mas modernos**

 **Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York**

 **Y ligar un novio nuevo**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Macarena tiene un novio que se llama**

 **Que se llama de apellido Vitorino**

 **Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho**

 **Se la dio con dos amigos**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

 **Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

 **Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

 **Hey Macarena**

Jin: *recording* Goodnight.

Toby: We'll tell him him to calm down when he get back.

*paper flying out of the door*

Osamu: *grabs paper* He said this is the last one for today...

Suzume: Well then, let's hurry this up! *kicks Toby to chair*

Jin: *ties Toby up*

Suzume: *puts headset on Toby* Enjoy~~~

Toby: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Suzume: Moving right along we have umbreonblue.

 **Slow down with the updates TAT. Anyway~ how was the date? Here's some chocolate cake! That's all for tonight. See ya tomorrow!**

Suzume: Again, he's not here, but this is the last one for tonight, either way.

Jin: Megane-kun, your answer?

Osamu: It was fine.

Yuki: *crawls in* We're done for today! That's final!

Jin: Yes, yes. Hope you all enjoyed and whatnot.

All: Until next time... Goodnight!

?: *cuts screen in half*

TAT: There you are!


	52. Chapter 52

Yuki: And we're back. Hopefully not for _seven damn times._ *shrugs* But that's just hopeful thinking.

Osamu: Is he still out?

Jin: It would appear that way.

Yuki: I'm actually getting a little curious as to who this mystery person is myself.

Jin: You'll just have to wait like everyone else~~~

Yuki: Sometimes, Jin-san... Sometimes... Let's just begin.

Osamu: The first one is from a guest.

 **Ninomya, murakami, and yuma, dress in a bunny girl costume. Yuki, you can have some ice cream, a whole gallon. But some parts have ghost pepper flavoring in them. Do you accept? Also, what is you favorite ice cream flavor? It's odd we haven't heard about it yet. Do you just love all ice cream equally? Least favorite? Osamu, here's a lollipop and a blind fold. Enjoy.**

Yuki: Hell yeah, I'll accept! *claps hands* I'm pretty sure it was asked before... Either way, I'm pretty much fine with anything and everything! *starts devouring ice-cream*

Jin: *blindfolds Osamu & hands lollipop*

Osamu: Why am I blindfolded?...

Yuma: Bunny, bunny, bun. 三3三

Murakami: *sligh blush*

Yuki: Nice look, Mura. You too, Airhead.

Ninomiya: *eye twitch*

Suzume: *takes pictures*

Ninomiya: Erase those _now_.

Suzume: The next one is from Awesome Sauce!

Ninomiya: I said-

 **AS: Bravo, TAT! You updated seven times today! Now I have to know, who's the person? I gotta know, the suspense is killing me!**

 **Shana: Hehe, Yujo, keep up the good work! A Bioshock Big Daddy, zombies, now a dragon? Perfect.**

 **AS: Suzume, I am confiscating your camera and any other ship-recording devices. TAT, scan her. I'll have a non-biased third party, aka Eri, hold onto the materials for three rounds. Oh, and Shana, back in you go! You need to do all the dares Maya has to (including the ones Maya tails from Yuki). Settle your differences and don't come back here until both of you have your heads screwed on correctly again!**

 **Kuni: The coast's clear?**

 **Eri: Yep. Boycott over.**

 **Kuni: Nice. Thanks, Sauce!**

 **AS: You're welcome guys. Sorry TAT! You have to deal with them both... Do what you will, just make sure Maya and Shay don't kill each other! I need them alive!**

 **Eri: That's all for now. Enjoy, and hope you survive, everyone!**

 **Kuni: Good luck, Maya and Shana. And TAT, too.**

Osamu: He's still on the look for the person.

Jin: 三U三 I'll be nice and tell you all a special something about this 'person'.

Osamu: And that would be?

Jin: That 'person' is more like 'people'. Two to be exact. That's all I'll say though~~ 三U三

Osamu:...

Jin: On a different note... *looks to side*

Suzume: No! My babies!

Yuki: *pulls camera away* It's part of the dare.

Shana: Look out below! *lands on Suzume*

Suzume: Nooooo!

Maya: Serves you-

Suzume: *sticks out tongue and poses* Just kidding~ Teehee~~

Kako: Hello all.

Yuki: Hello, Kako. How was being a cat?

Kako: Great.

Yuki: You here to take the pictures?

Kako: *pulls out camera* Yup.

Suzume: *hugs Kako* Thank you, Kako-sama~~

Kako: *pats Suzume's head* Yes, yes.

Maya:...

Shana:...

Maya:...

Shana:...

Maya:...!

Shana:...!

Ninomiya: Would you two stop that already!

Maya & Shana: Shut up! *glare at each other* Don't copy me! What!? You're copying me! Shut up! No, you shut up! Urg!

Osamu: Wow... Cliché much...

Maya: Just go on!

Jin: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da

 **I wonder who it could be~~ I wonder who it could be~~**

 **Anywho~~ My question**

 **Yuki - how tired are you after 7 updates?**

 **Dare**

 **Hisato - punch someone in the face**

 **All ocs there - go at it against 30 Menos Grande**

 **That is all ~~**

Yuki: _Very._ That long is already too much, but dealing with Author as well really tires you out. Anyways... *claps hands*

Bubbles: Goodra! *hugging Hisato*

Hisato: Yes, yes. Good boy.

Ninomiya: He still had that thing?

Hisato: His name is Bubbles, than you very much!

Murakami: Wow... Those two are...

Yuki: Hisato, punch someone in the face, if you would.

Hisato: *walks up & punches Ninomiya in face*

Jin: *whistles* That was a good one.

Kako: Good job.

Yuki: Now then... *pulls out Idōgetsu* You girls ready?

Suzume: *pulls out Ibis* Yup!

Maya: *holding two Kōgetsu* I'm good!

Shana: *holding scythe* I'm ready!

Yuki: Let's go!

Osamu: Okay then...

Jin: Let's move on.

Murakami: The last one is from yujonokage.

 **-sweat drop- Aye... I'm sorry about that guys... I really ger cranky when I hit my litmit...**

 **Truth/Questions: Yuki, Maya, how were the fights?**

 **To all the ones who turned into cats, how was it?**

 **Dares: TAT, choose 3 people and let them dance the Ketchup Song**

 **Tsukiko squad, run this course full of traps, don't worry. They aren't deadly**

Jin: Let's start with the cat ones.

Chika: It was a little weird being a cat since I couldn't even stand on two legs.

Kako: But it was fun to just jump on a someone's head when they weren't expecting it.

Mei: I just took naps most of the time.

Miwa:...

Jin: Nothing, Miwa?

Miwa:...

Jin: Alright then. Moving on.

Yuki, Suzume, Maya, Shana: *walks in tired*

Suzume: Honestly, are we almost done yet?

Jin: Just a little more. The two Tsukikos have a question.

Maya: *groans* What now?

Yuki: *looks at screen* They were tiring. This one wasn't any better.

Jin: Since TAT isn't here at the moment, that first dare will be put on hold. Meaning...

Yuki: Damn...

Shana: Have fun.

Yuki: Don't think you're getting out of this one.

Toby & Takeshi: *walks through the door*

Mei: A course full of traps...

Suzume: Let's just get this over with.

Jin: On your mark! Get set!... Go!

Both T.S.: *starts running*

Toby: *gets flung into pile of dirt*

Takeshi: Hm. That's what he- *trips & lands in mud* ...

Mei: *dodges all traps*

Shana: *gets flung back & hits Maya & Suzume*

Yuki: *calmly jogging & dodging traps*

Jin: Well while they do that, we should end it. It's almost time for TAT to find those people.

Kako: That foresight of yours...

Jin: We hope you all enjoyed!

Osamu: Remember to leave your stuff.

Hisato: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	53. Chapter 53

TAT: Ya know, there was no need to do all that stuff!

?-1: I's not like we did anythin' wrong.

TAT: You threw a wrench at them!?

?-1: No one got hurt.

TAT:... I want to hurt you so badly right now... And what do you have to say about all this?

?-2:...

TAT: *sigh*

Yuki, Jin, M.S.: *walks in*

Yuki: What's going on now?

TAT: *turns head* I got the two jackasses.

Jin: Told ya~~ 三U三

Yuki: *rolls eyes* So who they heck are they?

TAT: *rubs forehead* They're two ocs sent in by Zgd.

?-1: Yo. How's it goin'? Name's Bakuto Denji, gambler extraordinaire and professional theif.

?-2: *pushes up glasses* Yamamoto Yorushi. Official Megane. Speaking of which... *walks up to Osamu*

Osamu: U-um... Yes?...

Yorushi: *pulls Osamu's cheeks*

Osamu: Um...

Yorushi: *takes Osamu's glasses*

Osamu: I am so confused right now...

Yorushi: Yup. Just like our Osane.

Osamu: Osa...ne?

TAT: Honestly... Even Minoru and Toby aren't this bad... Let's just start...

Yuki: The first one is from umbreonblue.

I think it's time to return, Kumori, Yuki, Sei. *return to pokeballs* Plz send them my way, K? Also, I've been lacking dares/questions on my ToD. I've been keeping busy with new fic ideas and new fics in general, but the ToD is important too. Plz send dares/questions to me! It's Kuga Shu's turn! By the way, if you find the mystery people, someone kick them in the shin for me, then dump paint on their heads. Bye!

TAT: *tosses Pokéballs back* And as you can obviously tell, I did put up my dares. I've also been reading your fics. I just never know what out for a review. Now, onto the people... *glances at Denji & Yorushi* Yuki. Would you do the honors.

Yuki: Gladly. *kicks both in shin*

Denji: *hopping around* Mother fu-

TAT: Language! *dumps bucket of paint*

Yorushi: *holding shin* Damn. That really did hurt though.

TAT: And it only gets worse from here. *dumps bucket of paint*

Yorushi:...

Jin: Moving on. Our next one is from yujonokage.

-push O-N with Taka in his arm to you- Minoru and I need to study and these two will only distract us! So here!

Truth/Question: Kitora, so how was it to walk around with green hair?

Tsukiko squad, favorite Disney movie?

TAT, favorite Naruto character?

Suzu, what does your family think of your shipping nature?

Dares: Airhead, Izumi, Take and Osamu, dye your hair pink or violet and let it on for 3 chapters

Krümel, shower Inukai with kisses,

Miwa squad, get chased by these pack of Mightyena! Careful, they don't like men!

TAT: Shisui! Hell yeah! *snaps fingers* Have fun with your studies, you two!

Denji: Like anyone cou' have fun studyin'.

Inukai: *getting licked by Krümel* Hahaha!

Miwa Squad: *running from pack*

Yoneya: What the heck!? Not even a proper entrance!?

Denji: Hahaha!

Mei: *points to Denji & Yorushi* Are these two...

Jin: Yup.

Toby: So these two are the jackasses who've been messing around here?

Denji: *behind Toby w/ wallet in hand* Toby Awdry. Age 15. Oh? So yer 'merican? So yer like Suah then.

Suzume: Suwa-san isn't from America. Honestly, don't these two know anything?

Denji: Now, now, no need to be rude. I wasn' talkin' 'bout Kitkōta.

Suzume: Who?

Yorushi: Suwa-san. Denji has a bad habit of giving people odd nicknames. Also...

Denji: Only 20 bucks? Aren' ya suppose ta have more money at yer age?

Suzume: *pats pockets* What the...!? How did you...!?

Yorushi: Make sure everything of you is secured.

TAT: Urg... Let's just get on with this... Where's the other airhead?

O-N: *holding Taka* I'm right here. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that.

TAT: Yeah, so what? Anyways-

Denji: *whispers to Yorushi* So this one is an airhead too, huh?

TAT: Anyways... Kitora! Tsukiko Squad! Answer!

Denji: Lol. Ya had green hair?

Kitora: It was embarrassing. I could hear people whispering about me.

Toby: It's not like any of them were making fun of you. You had a hood up most of the time. To answer the group question... Lion King for me.

Takeshi: Never watched any.

Mei: Beauty and the Beast.

Yuki: Didn't watch any.

Suzume: The Little Mermaid. And both my mom and sister help with getting pictures.

Izumi: So it runs in the family. Nice.

TAT: And getting to the last thing... Time to pick the color!

Takeshi & Ninomiya: No-

TAT: Have to pick. No way out.

Takeshi & Ninomiya: Violet.

Izumi: I'll go pink.

Osamu: *sigh* Violet.

Denji: Wow. Bakukō is the only one of ya who isn' a wimp.

Izumi: 'Bakukō'?

TAT: *snaps fingers* And there you all go! New hair colors!

Takeshi: *wraps scarf around head* Let's just move on now...

TAT: The last one is from... Zazaza gogo da...

So we find out who it was now?

Jin - why didn't you tell anyone?

Hisato - what do others say when they see you with Bubbles?

Mei - give those people a nice punch

Maya & Shana - the best way is to be friends again is to kiss and make up! So kiss dang it!

That is all

TAT: Seriously, Jin? You were being that much of a troll?

Jin: Yup. 三U三

TAT: *sighs & snaps fingers*

Hisato: *hugging Bubbles* Hm? Oh! Back here...

Denji: *hugs Hisato* Hisaryō!

Bubbles: Goodra! *punches Denji*

Denji: *goes flying*

Mei: *punches Denji to ground* Next... *punches Yorushi in stomach*

Denji:... *foaming at mouth*

Yorushi: *falls to ground groaning*

Maya & Shana: We have to do what!?

TAT: Before that, you two get a shot at the two newbies.

Maya: *punches Denji in stomach*

Shana: *punches Yorushi in face*

Maya: *punches Yorushi in face*

Shana: *punches Denji in stomach*

Maya: That was kinda satisfying.

Shana: Right?

Suzume: *grabs both heads & pushes together*

Maya & Shana: O.O!?

TAT: One way to get that done...

Maya: What the hell!?

Shana: You are so dead!

Suzume: I'll take my leave now! *runs away*

Maya & Shana: Get back here! *starts chasing*

TAT: Anywho... Hisato. Finish this off with your answer.

Hisato: They were weirded out by him, but got use to him quickly.

Bubbles: *nuzzles Hisato* Goo~

Ninomiya: That-

TAT: You should watch what you say.

Ninomiya:..

TAT: Exactly. *turns to readers & claps* Anyways! There you have it!

Yuki: We hope you enjoyed.

Osamu: Please... No more...

TAT & Yuki: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Suzume: *runs* You'll never catch me!


	54. Chapter 54

Maya: Why do we have to do this?

Yuki: Because the idiot of an author is running late.

Denji: Wha 'bout Tamakoma? Aren' they regulars here?

Yuki: *eye twitch* Apparently, Jin-san spilled some nasty chemicals on them, so they'll be here soon.

Maya & Denji: Wow...

Yuki: Yeah. Let's just get this over with.

Maya: Okay... *turns to readers* Hey everyone! Welcome back!

Denji: *takes money out of wallet* The firs' one is from umbreonblue.

Maya: Hey, that's mine!

 ***gets pokeballs* Thanks, and I get what U mean about reviews. I usually just wing it. As for dares, Jin, you get dumped in pink paint, you troll. Miwa squad, here's some repels. Use it to get away from the Mightyena. Osamu, make out with Izumi! Yuma, prank Murakami. Can't wait for more dares from you! See ya!**

Jin: Yo. We're back. *gets paint dumped*

Yuki: How nice of you not to dodge.

Jin: I figured it would be payment. 三U三

Miwa Squad: *running in the backround*

Maya: Heads up! *throws repel*

Yoneya: *catches Repel* Thanks! *sprays*

Pack: *covers noses & walks away*

Yuki: Door, can you bring Izumi and Mura here?

The door: Sure thing!

Izumi: *walks out w/ odd look & pink hair* It feels weird going through there...

Murakami: Someone new is here, huh?

Denji: *runs up to Murakami* Kouku! *hugs Murakami*

Murakami: ? And who are- O_O

Denji: *gropes Murakami's butt*

TAT: *flies in & kicks Denji in head* No groping, unless dared!

Denji: *go flying*

TAT: Urg. Sorry for being late.

Maya: Just sit back and watch for now.

TAT: Okay.

Osamu: *pushes Izumi down & starts making out*

Denji: *from ground* Ya go, Osane!

Murakami: *points to Denji* Who is-

Yuma: *pulls rope*

Murakami: *gets paint dumped* -he?...

TAT: No one important. But by the looks of things, we're moving on.

Maya: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-totally worn out- I hate econ... -looks at Minoru, being worn out- And he hates politics... -sighs- Taka and puppy Taka, I will you get next time. The puppy needs to run around...**

 **Truth/Questions: Miwa squad, how was the chase? Any bite marks?**

 **The ones with dyed hair, how was the reaction from outside?**

 **Dares: Airhead-1, talk to the other you and see how different he is from you.**

 **Krümel, another shower of kisses to Inukai, because it was so damn cute.**

 **Someone put Toby and Take in a clown outfit**

 **TAT, there also my dare from last time with the ketchup song. Choose 3 people.**

TAT: I completly agree. Econ was torture for me and I never cared for politics. Also, sorry for forgetting. *gentleman's bow* We'll get right to it. *snaps fingers*

Toby & Takeshi: *lands on Denji in clown outfits*

Maya: Kinda befitting for them...

Inukai: *lands on on Toby, Takeshi & Denji being licked by Krümel* Hahaha! That tickles!

Ninomiya: *glances at O-N* How could you even be with a person like that? A _man_ as well.

O-N: *side glances at Ninomiya* This coming from a loner who doesn't have anyone to be in bed with.

Ninomiya: That is better than being with _a man_.

Denji: *behind both* Now, now, ladies. Yer both very pretty, so calm down. *gropes both Ninomiya's butts*

TAT: *punches Denji* I said no groping! Hmph! *crosses arms* Let's get the questions done, then the dance!

Yoneya: Kodera is the only one who ended up getting bitten by them. We had to go back and save him.

Shouhei: *shaking*

TAT: Now then...

Takeshi: No one bothered to say anything to me.

Toby: Except at school. So many people were laughing.

Takeshi: *punches Toby*

Ninomiya: No one dared to laugh.

Yuki: Not in front of you face, at least. And I defiantly did later.

Izumi: Most either laughed or asked if I lost a bet.

Denji: Hm. Tha' wou' be a childish punishment. When ya lose a bet to me... *grins*

Osamu: Lots of laughing... Even from Kuga...

Yuma: Sorry. 三3三

Osamu:... Liar...

TAT: Now then... The dance... I'll go with the three oc squad leaders.

Denji: Sure thing.

Yuki: No choice, I guess.

Maya: Me too!?

*music starts playing*

TAT: Have fun.

 **friday night it's party time**

 **feeling ready looking fine,**

 **viene diego rumbeando,**

 **with the magic in his eyes**

 **checking every girl in sight,**

 **grooving like he does the mambo**

 **he's the man alli en la disco,**

 **playing sexy felling hotter,**

 **he's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga,**

 **and the dj that he knows well,**

 **on the spot always around twelve,**

 **plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,**

 **y la baila and he dances y la canta**

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,**

Maya: *puts hands over each other*

Denji: *shakes body*

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi**

 **many think its brujeria,**

 **how he comes and disappears,**

 **every move will hypnotize you,**

 **some will call it chuleria,**

 **others say that its the real,**

 **rastafari afrogitano**

 **he's the man alli en la disco,**

 **playing sexy felling hotter,**

 **he's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga,**

 **and the dj that he knows well,**

 **on the spot always around twelve,**

 **plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,**

 **y la baila and he dances y la canta**

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

Maya: *moves hands over each other*

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,**

Yuki: *shakes legs*

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi**

All: *shakes legs*

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

All: *moves hands over each other*

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,**

All: *shakes legs*

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi**

All: *shakes legs*

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

All: *moves hands over each other*

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,**

All: *shakes legs*

 **aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,**

 **majavi an de bugui an de buididipi**

Most: Ahahahahahahahahaha!

Denji: Meteora.

Maya: Senku Kōgetsu.

Yuki: Mangetsu.

Most: *running around*

Chika: Um...

Murakami: Let's just continue.

Chika: The next one is from YumaIsAmazing.

 **Wow, you guys update fast.**

 **Truth: Jin what do you think of your 'cute little junior' Yuma. Is he more of a brother or a son?**

 **Dare: Osamu, be Miwa's slave.**

Osamu: Not that his work is too good...

Miwa: *puts collar on Osamu*

Osamu: *gulp*

Miwa: Sit.

Osamu: *sits*

Jin: Lol. Anyways. *turns to readers* He's more like a cute little bro to me.

TAT: *running* Go on! Go to the last one!

Yuki: *slams Idōgetsu on ground*

Jin: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Good luck everyone! And Denji, remember to not molest anyone or gamble while you're there!**

 **Yuki - punch Denji since I know he won't listen to me**

 **That's all**

TAT: What the hell is the post of telling him if he's not gonna listen!?

Denji: Hey now, I listen when I wanna.

Yuki: Just go to sleep. *punches Denji in stomach*

TAT: Thank you...

Yuki: So we're done here?

TAT: Yeah. *turns to readers* Hope you enjoyed... Remember the questions and dares... All that stuff.

Maya: Until next time...

All: Bye-bi!


	55. Chapter 55

TAT: Hello everyone! Welcome back to number 55 if this thing!

Denji: 55? Wow. Ya really have no life, do ya?

Yuki: I've been saying that for a while...

TAT: Both of you, shut up.

Jin: Calm down now.

TAT: Right... Sorry.

Jin: Why don't we let Megane-kun start things off while we go get a snack.

TAT: Sure. Chika, Yuma, ya want anything?

Chika: No thank you.

Yuma: I'm fine. Thanks. 三3三

Osamu: What about... And they're gone... *sigh* The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Miwa... Plz take good care of Osamu. Denji, behave! Yuki, knock him out if you have to. Osamu, kiss your new master. Jin, Murakami, you two will be hit with water balloons. Bye!**

Denji: Hey, hey, hey. Look here, bud. Ya ain't my maker so don't tell me what to do... Not that I listen to my maker anyways.

Yuki: *punches Denji* Don't talk like that to reviewers.

Denji: Wow~~ You punch as hard as our Joker-tan does.

Yuki: *eye twitch* I'll show you some _real_ punch power in a little bit...

TAT: *holds Yuki back* Calm down, dude!

Osamu: The fact he could get Yuki-senpai this riled up...

Jin: Even Ninomiya doesn't get him like this. *whistles* Gotta give this guy some credit.

TAT: Ya good?

Yuki: For now...

TAT: Good enough. *snaps fingers*

Osamu: I'm still his slave!

TAT: *shrugs* Why not?

Miwa: *pulls collar* I didn't say you could speak.

Osamu: *gulps*

Murakami: This place never changes, does it?

Jin: Don't forget what you have to do.

Osamu: *pecks Miwa on lips*

Miwa:...

Osamu: *quockly hides behind Jin*

TAT: Not a smart place to be. *pulls rope*

Jin, Osamu & Murakami: *gets pelted by water balloons*

TAT: Told you.

Osamu: *spits out water*

TAT: Moving on. The next one is from... Oh no... *sighs & glares at Denji*

Denji: Whazzat?

TAT: The next one is from yujonokage...

 **Mino: Let me go! -struggles-**

 **Yujo: NO! -holds him back-**

 **Mino: Let me punch that guy!**

 **Yujo: I said no! Your test got pushed back, so study!**

 **Mino: But he-**

 **Yujo: Taka will be fine! I will give him a dare for revenge alright!?**

 **Mino: -grumbles- Okay... Taka, I love you! Puppy Taka, bite that Denji guy!**

 **Truth/Questions: Hisato, don't you have a pokeball for Bubbles?**

 **Osamu, what does your mother think about your hair?**

 **Inukai, how do you feel after all these kisses?**

 **Dares: Pst Suzu! -whispers- Record airhead-2 responds**

 **-sigh- Airhead-1 & 2, punch Denji.**

 **Puppy Taka, bite Denji**

 **TAT -gives you a rope- Pull on that. It will randomly let some people fall in a pool full of mud.**

 **-turn around- NOW STUDY YOUNG MAN!**

Denji: *grins* Ya jealous I got to cop a feel? If it makes ya feel better, his ass is a little too flat for my liking. *gets hit in face by book*

Yorushi: *tick mark* You are suppose to _behave_ , idiot. Why the hell are ya tauntin' these people!?

Denji: Ya slipped there, Yoru-bō.

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* Hm. Just behave yourself while we're here.

Denji: Roger, roger. But... That ass was kinda nice. Maybe I'll-

Yorushi: *gets Denji in headlock* Please... Just go on.

TAT: R...right... *turns to readers* Anyways! Let's get to this stuff! *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya & O-N: *keeping distance from Denji*

O-N: *blush* I...love you too... Now study.

Taka: *growling at Denji*

Denji: Cute pup. Leo can eat it in one go.

Yorushi: *tightens grip* By all means, punch this idiot right in the face, and make him disfigured for all I care.

Denji: Aw. Ya don't really-

 **BAM!**

Both Ninomiya: *punches Denji's face*

Taka: *bites Denji's leg*

Denji: Little turd...

Inukai: Wow. Kageura will defiantly hate this guy.

Hisato: You could say that again...

Osamu: Let's get our questions out of the way.

Hisato: Right. *turn to readers & rubs neck* Actually, no. I don't.

TAT: I didn't... *face palms* Sorry about that, Hisato. Here ya go. *tosses Pokéball*

Hisato: Ah! Thanks!

TAT: Sure, sure. Now it's Osamu's turn.

Osamu: *hides behind glare of glasses* At the start, it was a _very_ awkward silence. Then I got grounded. Lastly, she said to stay away from bad examples... That's the shortest explanation...

TAT: Ahem... *looks away* Inu, your turn.

Inukai: After all that... I _really_ want a dog now!

TAT: Does Midorikawa count?

Inukai: Nope!

TAT: Well, good luck then. *pulls rope*

Toby, Takeshi, Tsuji, Kitora, Shouhei, Noah: *falls in mud*

TAT: Hm?

Yuki: Who the heck is that kid?

Denji: Aw crap...

Toby: What the hell is wrong with you!

Takeshi, Tsuji, Kitora: *glares at TAT*

Shouhei: Better then being bitten...

Noah: Where the heck is this place!?

Yorushi: Oh. It's you.

TAT: Please be well behaved... Please be well behaved...

Noah: Ah! Yama-senpai!

TAT: Alright. So here's what's going on, kid. This is a ToD and now you're stuck here until the end. Don't be like that idiot *points to Denji* and behave yourself, or very bad stuff will happen to you.

Noah: (What was that!?)

Toby: *taps Noah on shoulder* (Dude, look at this.)

 _*on video*_

 _Mei: *punches Denji*_

 _Denji: *goes flying*_

Toby: (You really should behave here.)

Noah: Tsk. Fine.

TAT: Good. Now we'll move on.

Yuki: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Yoru, what the heck!? You're suppose to be there to control that idiot! Urg. Whatever.**

 **Dares**

 **TAT - dress up like Monokuma for two sessions**

 **Osamu - go run a marathon**

 **Denji - no groping!**

Yorushi: I'm sorry. I'll try and keep the idiot in line.

Denji: Good luck with that. An' I will grope to my hearts content.

TAT: *sigh* Yuki...

Yuki: *kicks Denji to the door*

TAT: So much better.

Noah: What the hell is your problem!? He wasn't even doing anything!

TAT: *sigh* Let's just get this over with. I can only handle these people for so long... *snaps fingers* Upupupu~~~ *in Monokuma outfit* Osamu, it's your turn.

Osamu: A marathon...

TAT: Yup. Now get going.

Osamu: *groans & starts running*

TAT: And I guess that's all for today. Hope you enjoyed.

Jin: Remember to leave stuff.

Yuki: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	56. Chapter 56

Osamu: I lost _again_!?

Yuma: We really aren't good at this game. 三3三

TAT: *reading manga* Told you not to play with that guy.

Denji: *counting money* Nice try, kiddies, but I have way more experience than ya.

Yuki: I'll admit that this was more on Mikumo and Kuga's part. You should have listened.

Jin: This guys is tricky. 三U三

TAT: *closes manga* Well, I guess it's time to start. *turns to readers* Welcome back everyone. *gentleman's bow* We hope you enjoy today.

Jin: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Yorushi, handcuffed Denji, tie him up with ropes, blackmail him. I don't care. Just keep him in line. Osamu, choose a new master to run away with. Pick from Jin, Murakami, or Izumi. Kiss the one you pick. Yuma, get some spaghetti with Midorikawa. Here's some apples for all. Don't get hit! (If someone dies, act like chicken little and yell, "The sky is falling!") See ya!**

Denji: *laying down* Not in the mood to bug people, so we're good.

Yorushi: Either way... *handcuffs Denji to pole*

Denji: Whateves.

TAT: Osamu, pick.

Osamu: I pick... Jin-san. *pecks Jin on cheek*

Jin: *picks Osamu bridal style* Let's get to running then.

Osamu: What!? B-but-

Jin: *walks away*

Yuma: I'll be off then. 三3三 *walks away*

TAT:...

Denji: Lol. Ya just lost three people. Loser.

TAT: *throws knife*

Denji: *moves head* Nope.

TAT: Let's just go on.

Chika: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Geez, you update too fast for the life of this busy student! I haven't been able to review in two chapters!**

 **Kuni: She's right... Sauce, you've left us hanging for a while now!**

 **AS: I'm sorry! I have a lot of homework, and then there's my assorted extra-curriculars, and then my training for my half marathon just kicked in...**

 **Kuni: Alright, alright, you're busy. I still don't understand why you want to run that long a distance.**

 **AS: I'm a runner. We're inherently insane, enough so to want to run 13.1 miles. And I've been monologuing again... On to the real stuff!**

 **Kuni: Shana, you'll likely (or likely not) like this one.**

 **AS: Shay and Maya, plus Toby and Yuki, the four of you are singing! Your song is "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons! Kuni, you got something?**

 **Kuni: Yeah! Three people, whoever says yes first, you're gaming with me! We're playing Left 4 Dead 2, but I hacked a bit, and now the zombies look like Teletubbies! Yes, you heard me right, we're shooting Teletubbies! I got computers set up, let's go!**

 **AS: Alright then, enjoy your Teletubby shooting. Enjoy everyone, hope you survive! I'll be alternating comment/dare partners every time now, and I'll tell who is coming. Next time, I'll have Eri, aka the one voice of reason!**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* My apologies. This gives me a good reason to explain something though. I usually plan on updating for every three reviews. So that's when I start working on these. Now you know. Also, I understand the homework and running thing. I myself am a fast walker - by nature - and have my own little insanity when it comes to distances. Now then... *snaps fingers*

Toby, Shana, Maya, Mei, Hanzaki: *falls in pile*

Yuki: You're a jerk at times, aren't you?

TAT: Its fun at times. At least I'm not as bad as that guy. *points to Denji*

Denji: *shrugs*

Toby: *rubs head* Alright, alright. What do you want now?

TAT: First, all of you look at the screen.

All: *turns to screen*

Mei, Hanzaki, Denji: Yes!

Yuki: That...might not be a good idea...

Yorushi: *sigh* Ayugai-chan, I hope you don't mind if I tag along to keep the idiot in order.

TAT: *mutters* As long as he's not here...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Ah! Song time! Let's go!

Maya: You just had to to pick us...

Yuki: **So this is what you meant**

 **When you said that you were spent**

 **And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top** *points to ground then up*

 **Don't hold back**

 **Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check**

Maya: **I don't ever want to let you down**

 **I don't ever want to leave this town**

 **Cause after all**

 **This city never sleeps at night** *holds arms out wide*

Yuki & Maya: **It's time to begin, isn't it?**

 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**

 **I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **I'm never changing who I am** *points to selves*

Toby: **So this is where you fell**

 **And I am left to sell**

 **The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top** *points to the sky*

 **Don't look back**

 **Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

Shana: **I don't ever want to let you down**

 **I don't ever want to leave this town**

 **Cause after all**

 **This city never sleeps at night** *holds arms out wide*

Toby & Shana: **It's time to begin, isn't it?**

 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**

 **I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **I'm never changing who I am** *points to selves*

Maya & Shana: **It's time to begin, isn't it?**

 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**

 **I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **I'm never changing who I am** *points to selves*

Yuki & Toby: **This road never looked so lonely**

 **This house doesn't burn down slowly**

Yuki: **To ashes**

Toby: **To ashes**

All: **It's time to begin, isn't it?**

 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**

 **I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **I'm never changing who I am** *points to selves*

Yuki: **It's time to begin, isn't it?**

Maya: **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**

Toby: **I'm just the same as I was**

Shana: **Now don't you understand**

All: **I'm never changing who I am** *points to selves*

Shana & Toby: *high five*

Yuki: Nice singing.

Maya: Same to you.

Suzume: *taking pictures*

Denji: When'd ya get here?

Suzume: Honestly, I'm always here if there's some good shipping going on.

Denji: *grins* Good to know...

TAT: Next up is yujonokage.

 **Yujo: -sits on Mino-**

 **Mino: Oh c'mon! Please Yujo-nii!**

 **Yujo: Nope. No chance. Your test is tomorrow, after the test you can beat him up. -sighs- Maybe it was a mistake letting you gain the black belt in some martial arts...**

 **Mino: -grumbles- Can you at le-**

 **Yujo: Yes, yes. I will dare it again and get Mei-san just like Suzu. -sighs- OCs... Causing so much trouble... Just only a little bit more than I can get you back Taka! I pinky-promise!**

 **Mino: Love you Taka! Be a good boy puppy Taka!**

 **Truth/Question: Inukai, doesn't your dad use some medicine against his allergy?**

 **Jin, any chance that Denji will learn his lesson?**

 **Dares: -sighs heavyly- Both Takas and puppy Taka, repeating dare from last time**

 **Mei, Suzu, kick between Denjis legs.**

 **Kage, breath in this helium balloon and talk.**

 **If Noah doesn't behave let him listen to Justin Bieber and One Direction.**

 **-sighs again- I can already feel my migraine coming...**

Denji: *waves* Do well on the test~~

Suzume: *kicks Denji's nuts*

Denji: *holding area in pain*...

Mei: *kicks Denji's nuts*

Denji: Mother fu-

Yorushi: *covers Denji's mouth*

Denji: *muffled yell*

Guys: *covers area*

TAT: Ahem... *snaps fingers*

Hanzaki: Those two...

Yuki & Toby: I know...

Maya: Hm. Serves him right.

TAT: *on phone* Yeah... Uh huh... Gotcha. Thanks... You too. *presses End*

Shana: Who was that?

TAT: Jin. I asked him his question.

Suzume: What did he say?

TAT: He started laughing. Then he said 'not for a _very long_ time.'

Yorushi: Yup... Sounds about right...

TAT: And I completly understand what you mean about ocs... As you can clearly see...

O-N: I'm holding you to that promise.

Taka: Woof!

Ninomiya: Hm. At least I've been good a good one twice in a row. *punches Denji*

O-N: Agreed. *punches Denji*

Taka: Woof! *bites Denji's leg*

Denji: *spits* Hm. I'm not so much an M, but gotta say, this is kinda fun.

Yorushi: *kicks Denji's stomach*

Mei: He really is shameless, isn't he?

Yorushi: Unfortunately, yes.

TAT: *rolls eyes*

Noah: *runs in* Ah! Baku-senpai!

TAT: You better behave.

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* Don't worry. This one knows to behave. Even if Denji sets a bad example for him, he understands that there's a limit.

TAT: Hm. At least he gets it.

Inukai: *pokes Kageura* Aren't you glad that he's knocked out now?

Kageura: *takes in helium & punches Inukai* *high pitched voice* This is all crap. Why do I have to do this?

Most: Pfft! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

Kageura: *eye twitch* You bastards...

TAT: *covering mouth* I-Inu... You're u-up...

Inukai: *grins* I've got nothing. He just doesn't use it.

TAT: *tosses bottle* Tell him to take that.

Inukai: Sure thing.

TAT: Good. Now, let's get to the last one.

Yuki: It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Yoru, you better be keeping him in line this time... If you need help then just ask Mei**

 **Dares**

 **Toby, Shana, Noah - sing American Idiot**

 **Denji - (behave) sing Kill the Lights by Set It Off**

 **Mei - help Yoru out w/ the idiot...please**

 **That is all**

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* I'm trying, but you already know how he is...

Mei: *salutes* I'll help out however I can.

Toby, Shana, Noah: American Idiot!? Hell yeah!

*music starts playing*

 **Don't wanna be an American idiot.**

 **Don't want a nation under the new mania**

 **And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

 **The subliminal mind fuck America.** *flips everyone off*

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._ *points back*

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia. *throws arm in air*

 _ **Welcome to a new kind of tension.**_

 _ **All across the alienation.**_

 _ **Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**_

 _ **Television dreams of tomorrow.**_ *points back*

 _ **We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**_

 _ **For that's enough to argue.**_

 **Don't want to be an American idiot.**

 **One nation controlled by the media.**

 **Information age of hysteria.**

 **It's calling out to idiot America.** *points forward*

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._ *points back*

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

Shana: Nice!

Toby: We're awesome!

Noah: America for the win!

All 3: *high five*

Suzume: *taking pictures & mutters* American threesome...

TAT: *drawing circles in ground* Yeah... You three have fun...

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Someone wake him up. He needs to finish this with his song.

Yorushi: *uses smelling salt*

Denji: Whazzat now? Oh. *looks at screen & grins* My favorite. Thanks, Za.

*music starts playing*

Yuki: *mutters* Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?

Denji: *uncuffed, on stage* Too bad that Minoshi-tan person couldn' be here.

Yuki: Why...?

Denji: Le's start this shit!

 **You reside in grand disguises** *points to Yuki*

 **Just to get, get away from it all**

 **Falsify the life you're hiding**

 **Just to get, get away from it all**

 **But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to**

 **Kill the lights,** *points up*

 **kill the actor,** *points to Toby*

 **kill the actress** *points to Shana*

 **I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh**

 **Shut your mouth, you make me sick with** *points to readers*

 **All the lies, all the lies that you spill**

 **Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in**

 **All the lies, all the lies that you spill**

 **As you're tongue-tied, did you believed it?**

 **False pride never existed**

 **Now I am cutting ties clean off** *pulls out Scorpion*

 **And I can breathe at last**

 **So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call**

 **And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to**

 **Kill the lights,** *points up*

 **kill the actor,** *points to Noah*

 **kill the actress** *points to Suzume*

 **I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh**

 **Don't even think about it**

 **Don't even think about it, no**

 **We're begging you**

 **To kill the lights,** *points up*

 **kill the actor,** *points to Yorushi*

 **kill the actress** *points to Mei*

 **Or kill us all** *points to self w/ Scorpion*

 **Stop there and peer inside of me**

 **You'll find a man once lost at sea** *points Scorpion at TAT*

 **But all the while I would think to myself**

 **It's not the end, it's not the end at all**

 **So sick of nothing going right**

 **Sail on along into the night**

 **Not even death could stand in the way**

 **You never even tried in the first place**

 **Kill the lights,** *points up*

 **kill the actor,** *points to Yuki*

 **kill the actress** *points to Maya*

 **I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh**

 **Don't even think about it**

 **Don't even think about it, no**

 **We're begging you**

 **To kill the lights,** *points up*

 **kill the actor,** *points to all male ocs*

 **kill the actress** *points to all female ocs*

 **Or kill us all** *spreads arms out*

 **Or kill us all** *points Scorpion at everyone*

 **Or kill us all** *points Scorpion to head*

All:...

Chika, Taka: *hiding*

Kageura: Tsk. Psycho.

Inukai: Why don't we...end this now?

TAT: Agreed... *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Hanzaki: Remember to leave more questions and dares...

TAT: Until next time...

All: Bye...

TAT: You four have fun...

Hanzaki: Sure.


	57. Chapter 57

TAT: *wipes forehead* Phew... He's outta here for a while.

Denji: Whazzat? Who's outta here? Joker-tan?

TAT: Uwah! Wh-wh-what the heck are you doing here!?

Yuki: Aren't you suppose to be shooting Teletubbies?

Denji: *shrugs* I got kicked out.

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* Literally.

Denji: *puts hands in pockets* By the way, where's Osane-kyun an' the others?

TAT: Ahem... Jin should be here in a little bit. Osamu and Yuma are trying to get Chika back here after _you_ scared her yesterday with your _lovely_ performance.

Denji: *grins* Not a fan, huh? Oh well.

Jin: Yeah, well, next time I'll make sure you get a nice ass kicking for scaring one my my cute little kouhai.

Denji: Ya can try~~~~

Yuki: Let's just start.

TAT: *sigh* Yeah... The first one is from umbreonblue.

 ***apples fall from the sky* If someone gets hit w/ an apple, they have to yell, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Where did Jin & Osamu go? Also, can someone threaten to 'un-alive' Denji? Plz? See ya on my ToD! Bye!**

Jin: We went here and we went there.

Denji: *holding knife* 'Un-alive,' huh?

Yorushi: *takes knife* No. Stop.

Denji: *mutters* I was just messin' 'round.

TAT: Any- *gets hit by apple* Ow! Aw crap... The sky is falling! The sky is falling!

Jin: *dodges apples*

Denji: *cuts apples*

Yorushi: *holds book over head*

Yuki: Ow... The sky is falling! The sky is falling!

TAT: *rubs head* Next up...

Yuki: It's Awesome Sauce.

 **AS: Hey guys! It's me and Eri today!**

 **Eri: Hi.**

 **AS: Maya and Shay are still in the room, and Kuni's shooting Teletubbies, so we're the only ones left. Shay, Maya, Yuki, Toby, Noah, nice job! Denji, you get no props from me.**

 **Eri: I got one. All shooters, or all-rounders who shoot, not gunners, might I add, I'm gonna set us up a target. Our job is to destroy it in five minutes or less, Awesome Sauce and TAT can time it. You up to the challenge?**

 **AS: Have fun. I got another singing shot for the three Americans. You choose your own song, but choose wisely!**

 **Eri: You're less monologue-y this time. Good job, Awesome Sauce.**

 **AS: Thank you Eri. That's all for now! Next time's guest will be Maya. I'm pulling her back in for a round and switching her out for Kuni. Enjoy everyone, and hope you survive!**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Denji: *grins* Oh? Why do I get no appreciation? I thought my performance was great~~

TAT: Don't... Just _don't_ go around messing with the reviewers...

Maya & Shana: We've made up! You can take us back now!

Toby: Lucky... Thanks for the congrats, but really, the fact these two can get away from that guy *points to Denji* kinda wrecks my mood.

Denji: *whispers in Toby's ear* Tha's not very nice... *gropes Toby's butt*

Toby: *goes red & jumps*

Yuki: *smacks Denji w/ Idōgetsu* Don't touch my friend.

Denji: That's some power ya got there, bud.

Noah: What the hell!? Why'd you hit Denji!

Yuki: *dark look* Shut up.

Noah: *shivers*

TAT: Ahem... Let's...get to those songs...

Shana: I guess I'll go first...

*music starts playing*

Toby: Ah! I know this song! I'll help out!

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_ *puts hands to chest*

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_ *holds arm out*

( **Wake me up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

( **I can't wake up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

( **Save me)**

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_ *reaches out*

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Bid my blood to run_

( **I can't wake up)**

 _Before I come undone_

( **Save me)**

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_ *lets out breath*

 _Bring me to life_

( **Wake me up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

( **I can't wake up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

( **Save me)**

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_ *reaches out*

( **Wake me up)**

 _Bid my blood to run_

( **I can't wake up)**

 _Before I come undone_

( **Save me)**

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

( **I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_ *puts hand to chest & other reaching out*

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 **All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

 **Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me** *reaches for Shana*

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

 _Don't let me die here_

 **There must be something more**

 _Bring me to life_

( **Wake me up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

( **I can't wake up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

( **Save me** )

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_ *reaches out to Toby*

( **Wake me up)**

 _Bid my blood to run_

( **I can't wake up)**

 _Before I come undone_

( **Save me)**

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

( **I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

 _Bring me to life_

Suzume: *taking pictures*

Noah: Are those two together?

Shana & Toby: *blush* No!

Shana: It was just for the song!

Toby: Yeah! More appeal to it!

Suzume: Not from here!

Shana & Toby: You shut up!

TAT: Alright, alright. Noah, your turn.

*music starts playing*

Noah: Hm. I don't need to do a duet. I'm fine by myself.

 **Everybody hurts every once in a while**

 **And everybody loses sleep with a broken heart** *makes heart & breaks it*

 **Good things come and go but kid you'll learn how to cope**

 **When something feels right, be ready to let it go**

 **I remember hurting her and her hurting me**

 **I remember losing sleep, she was haunting my dreams**

 **It's alright, chin up kid, it'll all be fine** *lifts head in air*

 **There's not a wound in this world that won't heal with time**

 **You're just a boy** *points to Toby*

 **She's just a girl** *points to Shana*

 **You'll break her heart** *breaks heart*

 **She'll wreck your world**

 **But life goes on, the ending's the starting line**

 **Chin up, press on, you will survive** *lifts index fingers up*

 **Young love that lasts is hard to find**

 **So chin up, press on, you will survive**

 **Gotta learn to be OK with being alone**

 **You gotta learn to love yourself before you love someone else**

 **It's hard to be patient**

 **While she's keeping you waiting**

 **I remember loving her, her not loving me**

 **And I remember losing sleep, she was haunting my dreams**

 **And it's alright, chin up kid, it'll all be fine**

 **There's not a wound in this world that won't heal with time**

 **You're just a boy** *points to Toby*

 **She's just a girl** *points to Shana*

 **You'll break her heart**

 **She'll wreck your world** *makes circles & breaks it*

 **But life goes on, the ending's the starting line**

 **Chin up, press on, you will survive** *lifts index finger up*

 **Young love that lasts is hard to find**

 **So chin up, press on, you will survive**

 **Woah oh oh, woah oh oh, woah**

 **(Woah oh oh, woah oh oh, woah)**

 **Woah oh oh, woah oh oh, woah**

 **(Woah oh oh, woah oh oh, woah...)**

 **And everything will be alright**

 **And everything will be just fine**

 **And everything will be alright**

 **Yeah!**

 **You're just a boy** *points to Toby*

 **She's just a girl** *points to Shana*

 **You'll break her heart** *breaks heart*

 **She'll wreck your world** *breaks circle*

 **But life goes on, the ending's the starting line**

 **Chin up, press on, you will survive** *lifts index finger*

 **Young love that lasts is hard to find**

 **So chin up, press on, you will survive**

 **Life goes on, the ending's the starting line**

 **Chin up, press on, you will survive**

 **Young love that lasts is hard to find**

 **So chin up, press on, you will survive** *raises head*

 **You will survive!**

Maya: Wow. That actually was good.

Noah: Hm. Told ya I was fine by myself.

TAT: Now who's going?

Yuki: *raises hand*

Denji: *points to self & Yorushi* Us~~

TAT: Oh no... Alright... Let's move on...

Maya: The next one is from Anime80.

 **Wow... Guess I missed a bit huh...**

 **Dares!**

 **Denji - sing a Set It Off song every session!**

 **Yorushi - let Denji do his thing aand leave him along for the max amount of sessionsp possible**

Most: What the hell!?

Denji: Yes! Love ya, Anime!

*music starts playing*

Yorushi: Nothing good can come from this...

 **Watch your step around these words cause,**

 **They're gonna get you,** *grabs Toby*

 **They're gonna get you in the end,** *grabs Shana*

 **I swear it's not a disease it's just a game of pretend,**

 **A game of pretend,** *whispers in ears*

Toby & Shana: *punches Denji & gets away*

 **Why is it me they're after,**

 **Couldn't they pick another one,**

 **Some day I'll spit their laughter,**

 **And bit their tongue.**

 **Horrible Kids,** *points to self & Yorushi*

 **Would you looked what you did,**

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what you did!** *points to Maya & Yuki*

 **What makes this target grow,**

 **Is it when his feelings show?**

 **Hold a gun to his head and you'll know,** *holds Scorpion to head*

 **You've pushed him down as low as he can go,**

 **Go! Get away from me,**

 **Leave me be,**

 **I beg you please,**

 **I'm on the floor on bended knee.** *in front of Yorushi on knee*

 **Maybe then I'll keep my sanity.**

 **And I can't stand this pain they cause me,**

 **This puzzle will solve itself,**

 **And maybe I just can't seem to put this together yet.**

 **Horrible Kids,** *grabs Yuki & Maya by waist*

 **Would you looked what you did,** *points at random area*

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

Yuki: *punches Denji's face*

Maya: *punches Denji's stomach*

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what you did!** *point to self & Yorushi*

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what you did!** *points to Shana & Toby*

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what you did!** *points to Yuki & Maya*

 **Picture this he was just a kid,** *points to self*

 **Not knowing where to begin,**

 **He wore all the wrong clothes followed all the wrong trends,**

 **Persecuted for the things he did.** *shrugs*

 **Picture this he was all alone,**

 **Without a friend to call his own so he sat on his bed,** *points to Yuki*

 **With the thought in his head,**

 **With wishes that they all were dead.**

 **But then he saw the light,**

 **Gained the will to fight,**

 **Saw that victory was in sight,**

 **But soon they all will see.**

 **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,** *points to Shana & Toby*

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

 **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,** *points to Yuki & Maya*

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

 **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,** *points to self & Yorushi*

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what we did!**

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what we did!**

 **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what we did!** *holds arms out*

Rest:...

Noah: *claps* That was great!

TAT: *covers Noah's mouth* Let's just end this...

Jin: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Denji! What did I tell you about gambling!? And don't go threatening others! Noah, leave that idiot be when he gets hurt!**

 **Kako & Inukai - sing Partners in Crime by Set It Off**

 **That's all I can think of right now**

Denji: I ain't given them the money back.

Noah: I can't just-

Denji: Shut up, brat.

Noah:...

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Kako & Inukai: *appears*

TAT: You two... Please, just finish this off with a song...

*music starts playing*

Kako: Sure thing.

 _You'll never take us alive_

 **We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art** *holds out arms*

 _You'll never take us alive_

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 **Partners in crime** *holds hands & pushes bodies together*

 **This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**

 **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,** *holds Trigger*

 **Everybody freeze** , _nobody move_ , **put the money in the bag** _or we will shoot_ ,

 **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

 _Our paper faces flood the streets,_ *waves paper*

 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

 _You'll never take us alive_

 **We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art** *holds arms out*

 _You'll never take us alive_

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _ **Partners in crime**_ *holds hands & pushes bodies together*

( **Oh, Just try and catch us!)**

 **Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**

 **Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,**

 _Where we gonna go_ , **he's got us pinned**

 _Baby, I'm a little scared_ *scared look*

 **Now, don't you quit** *grabs Kako's shoulders*

 _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,_

 **Our paper faces flood the streets,** *paper flies by*

 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**

 _You'll never take us alive_

 **We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**

 _You'll never take us alive_

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

( _[inaudible]_ police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)

 _The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_

 **A morbid painting on display,**

 _This is the night the young love died_ ,

 **Buried at each others side,** *falls to ground*

 _You never took us alive_

 **We swore that death would do us part**

 **So now we haunt you in the dark,**

 _You never took us alive,_

 **We live as ghosts among these streets,**

 **Lovers and partners** *jumps up*

 **Partners in crime**

 _Partners in crime_

 _ **Partners in crime**_ *hugs*

Suzume: Perfect! You two are honestly amazing! *takes picture*

Yuki: Yeah. Nice, you two.

Inukai: Thanks.

TAT: Ah! Kako. There's so etching going on with Shooter Triggers, so you can go with Yuki and the other two.

Kako: Okay. Let's get going then. *leaves*

TAT: *wipes forehead* He's finally gone... Anyways! We hope you enjoyed!

Toby: You know what to remember!

Jin: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Maya & Shana: Please, take us back!


	58. Chapter 58

TAT: *happily humming*

Denji: *raises eyebrow*

Yuki: *starts humming*

Denji: Okay...

Jin: 三U三

Denji: Okay, what the hell is wrong with ya?

TAT, Yuki, Jin: Nothing~~

Denji:...

TAT: Welcome back, everyone! We're just gonna get straight to it!

Yuki: Great! The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **So... You can just send Denji & Yoru back... Noah can stay though. Have fun!**

 **Toby & Noah - have a chocolate eating contest**

 **Osamu - wear a Big Daddy suit**

 **Chika - wear a Little Sister outfit**

 **2 sessions each**

Denji: Wait, what?

TAT: Yuki, if you would do the honors.

Yuki: *uses Idōgetsu*

Denji: *goes flying through the door*

TAT: We sent Yorushi back ahead of time. By the way, I read the first chapter of your fic. I liked it. Also glad that you changed it from Denji to Noah... Anyways! Now we can bring the others back in!

Jin: I already called them back here.

Chika: Is he gone...?

Jin: Yup.

Chika: *sigh*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

*pile of chocolate appears*

TAT: *turns away* Have fun with you contest... If you don't finish any... I'll take care of it...

Toby & Noah: Forget you! This stuff's all mine! *starts eating chocolate*

Osamu: Um... I have to wear _what_?

TAT: Fitting. It really is fitting for you two.

Osamu: Can I refuse?

TAT: Are you really asking that?

Osamu: *sigh* It was worth a shot...

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *in Big Daddy outfit* This is...so heavy...

Chika: *in dress* Are you okay in there, Osamu-kun?

Osamu: I'll manage...somehow.

TAT: Well, while you figure that out, we'll move on.

Yuma: The next one is from yujonokage. 三3三

 **Urg... Mino is finally writting his test, means Taka you can come back. And I pray that Denji isn't here when he comes back... I'm not going to stop him anymore...**

 **Truth/Question: And? Did the medicine work for your dad Inukai?**

 **Yuzuru, did you comforted Chika when she was scared because of a certain idiot?**

 **Dares: Mei, choose 5 people and let them do Bungee Jumping**

 **I forgot how it is called, but I want 6 to fight each other with soft sticks on a small area and the goal is to push them down. Everyone who goes down lands on a pool full of mud.**

TAT: He's outta here! *snaps fingers*

Inukai: Who is?

TAT: Denji! We finally got rid of him!

Inukai: Oh? So he got taken back?

TAT: Yup! Now then, let's get on with this!... Who ever said I gave him medicine?

Inukai: He gave me some soda last time.

Mei: Really? *turns to Yuma* Answer?

Yuma: *makes X w/ arms* Liars.

Inukai: Hehe! Yeah, it worked just fine.

B.D.-Osamu: *standing in front of Ema*

Ema: Um...

TAT: Don't mind him. Just answer the question.

Ema: Right... *looks at screen* Yes. I had met up with her and she still seemed a little shaken up, so I tried to comfort her...

TAT: *takes deep breaths* Can't go crazy now... Mei, pick.

Mei: Okay. I pick Jin-san, Kuga-kun, Shor-kun, Kako, and...me.

Yuma: Oh? What's Bungee Jumping? 三3三

Noah: It's awesome! You'll defiantly like it!

TAT: You guys can go after the next one. It's the last one, so there shouldn't be any problems.

Mei: Okay.

TAT: *turns to readers* And I also forgot what it's called, but I remember exactly what you're talking about. We'll do that later and show you the video next time, okay? Anyways! Last up we have Awesome Sauce.

 **Shana: Whew... I don't think I would've been able to stand that (censored) Denji for another round.**

 **Maya: Agreed, Shay. Though before he came, it was fairly fun.**

 **Shana: Kuni managed to hold out long. I don't know how she does it!**

 **AS: Well, she's gonna have to again. One of my characters needs to be there at all times, and since Eri's doing the shooter challenge and you guys are here, Kuni's getting thrown in!**

 **Shana and Maya: Good luck, Kuni.**

 **AS: She'll do fine! Knowing her, she'll help Mei and Yorushi keep Denji in line. Unless he severely ticks her off...**

 **Maya: Oh boy... That wouldn't be good for anyone still in there.**

 **AS: On to the real stuff! Eri and the other shooters, how was the challenge? Did you guys do it? Kuni, Mei, Hanzaki, how was shooting Teletubbies?**

 **Shana: Mei, Kuni, Yorushi, someone! Put duct tape on Denji's mouth and tie him up! Make sure he can't get out! Oh, and I rigged the endless paint bucket over him, and it's on a wheeled cart controlled by me from back here, so even if he moves, the paint will move with him!**

 **Maya: Nice, Shay.**

 **AS: Nice indeed. That's all for now, enjoy everyone, and hope you survive!**

 **Maya and Shay: Good luck, Kuni!**

Kuni: So this is what this place looks like from the inside...

TAT: Yup! Whatcha think?

Kuni: I like it!

TAT: *gentleman's bow* Why thank you. Now let's get started. *snaps fingers* And nice to know that you two enjoyed being here before...that guy came over.

Yuki: Getting to what we need to get to... It was fun. We got some good hits on Denji as well.

Kuni: Wish I could've seen that.

TAT: So, besides having to deal with Denji, how was the game?

Mei, Kuni, Hanzaki: *thumbs up* Noice.

TAT: Noice. And sorry, Shana. You went to all that trouble and he got kicked out at the start... Anyways! That's all for now!

Kuni: What!? But I was hardly here!

TAT: Hey, you can come here at any time. None of us really mind. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Hanzaki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Yuma: Until next time...

All: Bye!

TAT: This place feels so much lighter without him here...


	59. Chapter 59

TAT: You're jealous~~

Yuki: You're an idiot.

TAT: He's a Megane.

Osamu:...

Yuki: You're still an idiot.

TAT: He's a chibi.

Yuma: 三3三

Yuki: We already know.

Chika: *looks at Jin* What are they talking about?

Jin: Yuki being jealous because Mei-chan got asked out. 三U三

Yuki: I am _not_ jealous.

Yuma: Liar. 三3三

Yuki: Let's just start! The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Denji was such a good punching bag/stress reliever... Anyway, TAT, pick some people to sing Always With You... Nordic 5! and Wa! Wa! World Ondo. Hetalia for the win! I've been busy w/ classes & dealing w/ writer's block. Plz send more dares/questions in! Otori might survive... probably. That's all.**

TAT: Even if that's true, it wasn't worth it to keep him here. We would have probably gotten _more_ insane... If that's even possible. And hell yeah, Hetalia! For my choices... *snaps fingers*

Reiji: Hey.

Kazama:...

TAT: Jin, Yuma and Yuki can take the last three spots.

*music starts playing*.

Jin: Okay~

Yuma: Sure. 三3三

Jin **: `O ~-ra minna, Hokuō kara genki o todoke ~tsu pe!**

Yuma **: `Aisurando'**

Kazama **: `Noruu~ē'**

Jin **: `Denmāku'**

Reiji **: `Suu~ēden'**

Yuki **: `Boku, Finrando'**

Reiji **: `N ?'**

Yuki **: `O hi ~yaaaaa!'**

All **: U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō!**

Yuma **: Ho**

Kazama **: Ku**

Reiji **: O**

Yuki **: U**

Jin **: Faibu!**

Kazama **: Anko kamabisushii.**

Jin **: Sō kai? !**

 **`Yatto orera no debandakara yo, koko wa kakkō yoku kime ~tsu pe '**

Yuki **:`Sōdesu ne. Bokura zutto tanoshimini shite ita nodesu yo. Ne, sū-san? '**

Reiji **: `N ... Chotto mitta gune.'**

Yuma **: `Boku, konoaida no kyoku de pafin ni hobo nottora retakara. Kyō wa oite kita.'**

Yuki **: Eeeee!?**

Kazama **: `Teka, nani de anko to issho nan-sa?'**

Jin **: `Yo ~ shi! Iku be!'**

Yuma **: Kyō mo shizen ga yonde iru**

Yuma & Yuki **: Boku-tachi yōroppa no kitagawa tantō**

Jin **: Tantōda~tsu pe!**

Reiji **: Taiyō wa nobotte kuru gejji ~yomo**

Jin & Reiji **: Tama ni shizumanai koto mo aru**

Kazama **: Byakuya ttsu n su.**

 **Moshimo anata ga komattara**

Yuma, Yuki **: Itsu demo yonde -**

Yuma **: - Kudasai**

Yuki **: Kudasai ne.**

All **: Sabishī toki wa soba ni ite!**

Kazama **: Itsumoisshoda be sa.**

All **: Kurushī toki wa wakachi au!**

Yuma **: Boku de ī?**

All **: Kanashī toki wa yakuza de!**

Jin **: Yo shi be**

 **Hore, dandan genki ni natte ku~tsu peyo!**

All **: U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō!**

Yuma **: Ho**

Kazama **: Ku**

Reiji **: O**

Yuki **: U**

Jin **: Faibu!**

Kazama **: Anko uzai.**

 **`Oi, nīchan ttsuu yakusoku, mada hatashite ne~e be ya.'**

Yuma **: `Nani de ima sore? Imiwakan'nai. Iwanai.'**

Reiji **: `Īnde ne?'**

Yuma **: `Chotto, suvu~i!'**

Yuki **: `Ī na, boku mo o nīchan tte yoba rete mitaidesu'**

Jin **: `Na nda o-me ~eramatasoreyatten'noke?'**

Kazama **: `O nīchan.'**

Yuma **: `Shiranai.'**

Kazama **: `O nīchan.'**

Yuma **: `Iwanai.'**

Kazama **: `O nēchan'**

Yuma **: `Imiwakan'nai.'**

Jin **: `Oi, hajima~tsu peyo '**

 **Ferō shotō, gurīnrando**

Jin & Yuki **: Ōrando shotō mo nakama -**

Jin **: Da~tsu pe -**

Yuki **: Desu yo**

Reiji **: Ē na.**

Yuma **: Hyōga ni yoru shin shoku ni yotte**

Yuma & Reiji **: Dekita gizagiza no irie**

Kazama **: Fiyorudo tte iu n su..**

 **Moshimo anata ga mayottara**

Jin & Reiji **: Itsudemo,dokodemo.**

Jin **: yonbeyo!**

Reiji **: uchi ni ko**

All **:Nichiyodaiku de komattara**

Reiji **:Tsukuttenyanbe**

All **: Petto no namae nayandara**

Yuki **: Boku ka tsukemasu!**

All **: Mono ga urenai sono toki wa**

Jin **: Ore no deban dappee**

Yuma **: Nee~**

Yuki **: Ehe**

All **: Bokutachi no miryoku tsutawatta?**

 **U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō! U~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ouu~ou Hokuō!**

Yuma **: Ho**

Kazama **: Ku**

Reiji **: O**

Yuki **: U**

Jin **: FAIBU!**

All **: Faibu!**

TAT, Maya: Hahahahahahaha!

Yuki: When the heck were you here?

Maya: For a while. I wanted to see how things would turn out.

Kuni: Sorry. We should have probably told you guys earlier.

Chika: *covering mouth*

Osamu: *low rumbling*

Yuki: Shut up. Why don't you try this?

TAT: *smirks* Maybe we will. There _is_ another sing to do.

Maya: Oh no...

TAT: Don't worry. I'll drag some others in here. So this next one is going to be a little tricky... *snaps fingers*

Toby: *lands on butt*

Mei: *gently lands on feet*

Inukai: Yo.

Izumi: Hey.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Get ready. We're gonna sing.

Toby: *nervously looked between Yuki & Mei* Alright then, let's get this over with.

Izumi, Yuma, Mei **: WA! WA! Wa!**

Yuma **: (Sooreesore SORE!)**

Inukai, TAT, Toby **: WA! WA! Wa!**

Toby **: (Sore soRen!)**

Inukai **: (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)**

Yuma **: (Sore SOLE!)**

 **Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO**

Izumi **: Nippon kara konnichiwa~**

Mei **: Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG**

Yuma **: Saaa-sa minna de Itaria**

 **SORE!**

All **: WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD**

Yuma **: Maruku wa ni nari**

Mei **: Hana ni nari**

All **: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou**

Yuma **: (O SORE!)**

Toby **: Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me**

Inukai: **Jibun daisuki yapparijan!**

TAT **: Koora kenka wa YAMENASAI**

Toby **: VODKAAA isshoni**

Inukai **: Ake CHINA Shanghai!**

All **: WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD**

TAT **: Maruku wa ni nari**

Izumi **: Hana ni nari**

All **: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou**

TAT **: (Duruffu~!)**

Yuma **: SORE!**

TAT **: ONE・** **TWO!**

Izumi **: Ichi・** **Ni!**

Inukai **: YI・** **ER**

Toby **: SoRen!**

Inukai **: ONE・** **TWO!**

Mei **: EINS・** **ZWEI!**

Toby **: UN・** **DEUX. UN・** **DEUX**

Mei **: (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI!**

Izumi **: Yaguradaiko ni OTOKO! Iki**

Yuma **: Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO**

Mei & Izumi **: Yuuki! Shibotte!**

Yuma **: Tata CALCIO**

Izumi **: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore!**

All **: WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD**

Inukai **: Maruku wa ni nari**

Toby **: Hana ni nari**

All **: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou**

TAT **: (YES SIR! YES SIR!)**

 **Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN! Dakedo**

Inukai **: Okaruto yuurei**

Toby **: Osoroshiya**

Inukai **: Sonna LEADER yuruseenu**

TAT **: SCONES to ippatsu**

Inukai **: Ya~ CHINE**

Toby **: (Ara YOTTO!)**

All **: WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD**

Inukai **: Maruku wa ni nari**

Toby **: Hana ni nari**

All **: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou**

Yuma, Izumi, Mei **: WA! WA! Wa!**

Yuma **: (Sooresore SORE!)**

Inukai, TAT, Toby **: WA! WA! Wa!**

Toby **: (Soore soRen!)**

Inukai **: (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)**

All **: Wa~**

Yuki: Very weird indeed.

Jin: *eating Bonchi crackers* I liked it.

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Let's move on.

TAT: By the way, I won't be doing much to Otori, so he should be fine.

Maya: Next one is from yujonokage.

 **Oh thank god… I already thought I had to send the pack of Mightneya after that guy and plan his funeral when Mino were there next time...**

 **Truth/Question: Inukai, does it mean you can get a dog now?**

 **How was the Bungee Jumping?**

 **How was the mud fight and who won?**

 **Dares: Toby and Take sing Can't Hold Us**

 **Suzu, show everyone some of your AMVs!**

Inukai: Yes. Already planning on it. Why wasn't I chosen to Bungee Jump?

Mei: You didn't come to mind at the time. *pats Inukai's head* Next time.

Inukai: *nudges Mei w/ grin*

Yuki: *dark aura* So, how what it? Just answer the question.

Toby: *backing up*

Kuni: Wow. I didn't think he could get like that.

TAT: *rolls eyes and snaps fingers*

Noah: *lands in butt* Oof!

Kako: Hey there.

Takeshi & Suzume: *keeps distance from Yuki & Mei*

Mei: I enjoyed it.

Kako: It was pretty fun.

Noah: Yuma had a 三3三 face the whole time while Yuuichi had a 三U三 face. Kako and Mei were just laughing as they jumped... I'm not even sure they gave time to check if everything was safe enough...

Mei & Kako: *thumbs up* That makes it more fun.

Noah:...

TAT: As for the mud fight... *lifts camera*

 _*on camera*_

 _Osamu: *covered in mud* Those two are..._

 _Noah: Is it safe to let them continue?_

 _Jin: Probably not. 三_ _U三_

 _Mei: *smacks Yuki on side*_

 _Yuki: *hits Mei on head*_

TAT: It only got worse from there.

Noah: It went like that for an hour!

Mei: In the end, I won. *holds up belt*

Yuki: Hm...

Toby: A-anyways! The next song! Let's go, Take!

*music starts playing*

Takeshi:...Yeah...

Ay, ay, ay

Good to see you, come on in, let's go

Yeah, let's go

Alright, alright

OK, uh, alright, OK

Alright, OK

 **Return of the Mack, get up!**

 **What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.**

 **Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**

 **Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me.**

 **Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**

 **Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy**

 **Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,**

 **And we did it our way.**

 **Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**

 **And yet I'm on...**

 **Let that stage light go and shine on down,**

 **Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.**

 **Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,**

 **But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**

 **Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,**

 **Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing**

 **Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit.**

 _Labels out here,_

 _Now they can't tell me nothing_

 _We give that to the people,_

 _Spread it across the country_

 _Labels out here,_

 _Now they can't tell me nothing_

 _We give it to the people,_

 _Spread it across the country_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 **Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**

 **I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**

 **But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you**

 **Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**

 **And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week**

 **Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!**

 **Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,**

 **Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne.**

 **That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like**

 **"Raise those hands, this is our party**

 **We came here to live life like nobody was watching"**

 **I got my city right behind me**

 **If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 **And so we put our hands up**

 _And so we put our hands up_

 _Wa oh oh oh_ **wa oh oh oh** ** _wa oh oh_**

 ** _Let's go!_**

 **Na na na na na na na na (aha)**

 **Hey**

 **And all my people say**

 _Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_

 _Hey_

 _And all my people say_

 _Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _And all my people say_

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more...**

 ** _Can we go back, this is the moment_**

 ** _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**

 ** _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

 ** _Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

 ** _Can we go back, this is the moment_**

 ** _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**

 ** _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

 ** _Like the ceiling can't hold us._**

Mei: *claps* Good job.

Suzume: *coughs w/ blush* TAT told me that some of them aren't aloud...

Kako: That's to be expected.

Inukai: Don't you have any that aren't that bad?

Suzume: I'll have to go throught them all...

Takeshi: Those are the very rare ones.

Suzume: Shut up!

Noah: How bad can they be?

TAT: You have a Suzu in your world, right?

Noah:...Do I? I'll have to check.

TAT: It's better you don't... Anyways! Let's get to the last one!

Jin: It's from Awesome Sauce.

 **Eri: I'm back.**

 **Shana: I'm still here. Maya went back in now that Denji's gone. And Sauce, trust me, I won't give her any awkward dares!**

 **AS: Glad to hear it, Shay. How has hanging with everybody been, Kuni? Having fun?**

 **Shana: Oh hey, I got an idea! Remember all that stuff I had set up for Denji? Let's use it on Sourpuss!**

 **AS: *laughing* Yes, yes please! Hey Eri, how do you feel about going in next time?**

 **Eri: Sure. I'll give Maya and Kuni a break.**

 **AS: Then it's settled! Enjoy everyone, hope you survive!**

Kuni: With those funny songs, yeah. I'm having fun alright!

Maya: This will be fun~ TAT! Bring him in!

TAT: Don't tell me what to do! *snaps fingers* But I will agree that this will be fun.

Ninomiya: *lands on butt*

TAT: Hey, hey, Airhead, look up.

Ninomiya: *looks up & rolls over*

TAT: Nice try, but..

Ninomiya: *gets endlessly paint dumped*...

Yuki: Hey, be happy Denji isn't here anymore.

Ninomiya:...

Mei: Is that all?

TAT: *wipes eyes* Oh yeah. Nice way to finish this off.

Mei: Then we hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki: Remember to give more questions and dares.

Takeshi, Toby, Suzume: Until next time...

All: Peace!


	60. Chapter 60

Noah: Why am I here right now?

TAT: So you can get a proper feel about what goes on here.

Noah: But-

TAT: No, no, no. Just sit back and watch.

Noah:...

Yuki: Don't listen to that idiot.

TAT: You're still...

Yuma: Oh. He seems kinda mad. 三3三

Osamu: *groans*

TAT: Yeah, yeah, you can take it off next time.

Yuki: Can we just start?

TAT: *rolls eyes* Sure. The first one is from Yujo.

 **Mei-san got asked out? Did I miss something?**

 **Anyways...**

 **I'm happy for you Inukai!**

 **And Suzu! -gives her a couple of photos- Minoru got really clingy after Airhead came back. -grin-**

 **Truth/Question: Yuki-chan, which Airhead do you prefer more?**

 **TAT, Suzu was allowed to read her fanfictions aloud, but she can't show you guys her AMVs? Are they that rated?**

 **Suzu, when did you start to ship people?**

 **Dares: Tsukiko squad, draw something**

 **Suzu, -grin- choose 2 slaves for 3 chapters**

Jin: Yup. She got asked out right in front of Yuki here.

Yuki:...

Jin: And she accepted. Hence why he's so grumpy now.

Yuki: I'm not grumpy!

Suzume: *sneaks by & takes pictures* Thanks...

TAT: Okay then... Yuki, your-

Yuki: I hate them both!

TAT: Answer correctly.

Yuki: Hm... I guess I prefer your Ninomiya. He's more chill than ours.

TAT: As for Suzu's amvs... *gets small blush* She's made a lot of fics and amvs, but her fics are more... _tamed_...depending on which website you read them on... If it helps any, she is making Toby and Take go through all her videos to see which one can be played...

Suzume: *lands next to TAT* Honestly... Probably after I had met Ken-kun, so... Some time during middle school. As for the slaves... Fufufu~~

All: *takes step back*

Suzume: Shor-kun and Hisato-kyun!

TAT: Phew... *snaps fingers*

Hisato: *lands on Noah*

Suzume: *leers at two*

Hisato & Noah: *gulp*

Suzume: Honestly, I have some nice bunny clothes for you two.

Hisato & Noah: *tries to run*

Suzume: *grabs collars* Nope!

Noah: Help!

TAT: *calls out* Don't forget to draw something~~

Suzume: Gotcha! I'll be back in a bit and show you!

TAT: As for the others... *snaps fingers*

Yuki: Done.

TAT: That was quick. Let's see.

Yuki: *shows drawing of Tsukiko Emblem*

TAT: Fair enough...

Toby: Thank you for getting us away!

Takeshi: So much yaoi...

Mei: What do we need to do?

TAT: Just draw something.

Mei: Give us a bit.

TAT: Sure thing. We'll go to the next one then.

Jin: The next one is from Umbreon.

 **Thanks for that! Now, someone be Deadpool for this time. TAT, pick someone to sing The Delicious Tomato song by Romano from Hetalia. By the way, here's some tomatoes! Feel free to throw them at people if they're being annoying. That's all for now. See ya!**

Toby: Deadpool!

TAT: Have fun. *snaps fingers*

Toby: *in Deadpool outfit* Nice!

TAT: My choice will be Take.

Takeshi: Really?

TAT: Really. Here a tomato for your troubles.

Takeshi:... Just start the damn music.

*music starts playing*

 **("Ooi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, 'kkono yaro!")**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato**

 **Aka agete midori sagete!?**

 **toma- toma- tomato,** **Hn**

 **Pasta ni wa tomato daro**

 **Pizza ni mo tomato daro**

 **Miwaku no akai tesoro**

 **tomato daisuki**

 **Demo**

 **Wurst ya jagaimo nanka jadou da**

 **Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu**

 **Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda, kono yaro!**

 **"Hyaaaa!**

 **France da! Mamore! Kon-chikushou me!"**

 **("Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro...")**

 **Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru**

 **Kireina no hitotsu ageru**

 **Oishii tomato tabete**

 **boku to odorou**

 **(Amore!)**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato**

 **Ci vediamo a romano**

 **Minami Itaria**

 **("Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan'nee na...!")**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono oo! Tomato!**

 **Aka sagete midori agete!?**

 **toma- toma- tomato,** **Hn**

 **Supein ga motte kita**

 **Amerika kara motte kita**

 **Taiyou no kuni no tesoro**

 **tomato daisuki**

 **Demo**

 **Ai wa katareba ii tte mon jyanai zo**

 **Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi**

 **Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro!**

 **"HYAAAAAAA!**

 **Chikushou! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai yagatte!"**

 **("Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo...!")**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato!**

 **Chichukai mo o sore mio**

 **Minami Itaria**

 **Kaji wa anmari kiyou jyanai kedo**

 **Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo**

 **Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo**

 **Ore datte...! Ore datte...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato**

 **(Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato)**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato!**

 **(Buono! Tomato buono Tomato)**

 **Uno・** **Due・** **Tre・** **dai!**

 **Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru**

 **kireina no hitotsu ageru**

 **Oishii tomato tabete**

 **boku to odorou**

 **(Amore!)**

 **Buono! Tomato buono Tomato**

 **Buono buono uu! Tomato!**

 **Ci vediamo a romano**

 **Minami Itaria**

Toby: Boo! You suck! *throws tomato*

Takeshi: *dodges* Shut up, idiot. *throws tomato*

TAT: No tomato wars in here!

Toby & Takeshi: Shut up! *throws tomatoes*

TAT:... *wipes eyes* You're going to get cut soon...

Mei: Done with my drawing.

TAT: *sigh* Alright. Let's see it.

Mei: *shows drawing*

 **Picture - a human heart wrapped in chains and stabbed with swords and needles.**

TAT: Very... Unique...

Osamu: *groans*

Jin: Maybe it means something~~~

Suzume: We're back! And I finished my drawing!

Hisato & Noah: *blushing in bunny outfits*

TAT: Alright. Let's see- T rated, Suzu! This is suppose to be T rated!

Suzume: Oh yeah. I kinda forgot. Tee hee~~

TAT: *sigh* Toby! Take! Did you two-

Toby & Takeshi: *covered in tomatoes*

TAT:... These idiots... Let's just move on...

Yuki: The next one is from ZGD.

 **Damn it, Yuki! See what happens! ... Sorry... I'll just get to it.**

 **Tsukiko Squad - how are things w/ your Leader & Operator like this?**

 **Yuki - sing Jealousy by Tove Lo since that seems befitting right now. (You can change the lyrics if you want)**

Toby: Things are...

Takeshi: _Awkward._

Suzume: Very awkward. Even when we're on duty, the two won't speak to each other.

Takeshi: If they do start talking then it's only with a few words and ends quickly.

TAT: Must suck... Yuki!

Yuki: *eye twitch* I am _not_ jealous...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Either way, you have to sing.

Yuki: *sigh*

 **Like a growing seed, this jealousy**

 **Knowing, make believe, he could be me**

 **But he's got you now, like I used to**

 **Got me all caught up, up, up**

 **I keep walking in circles**

 **Wanna cut you off but I can't, though**

 **Tried to forget, 'cause my heart knows**

 **That you're not coming back, yeah you're not coming back**

 **Said, this is one thing I want to know**

 **You take him places we used to go**

 **You look at me but you got no words**

 **Can't you tell just how much it hurts?**

 **Happy ending did not take two**

 **Fucked it up, yeah, and I blamed you**

 **We were one but now it's just me**

 **All caught up in this jealousy,**

 **Jealousy**

 **Can't run from the pain, I'm loving you**

 **Injected in my veins, addicted to**

 **I got nothing now, you win I lose**

 **Can't find my way out, out, out**

 **I keep walking in circles**

 **Wanna cut you of but I can't, though**

 **Tried forget 'cause my heart knows**

 **That you're never coming back, that you're never coming back**

 **Said, this is one thing I want to know**

 **You take him places we used to go**

 **You look at me but you got no words**

 **Can't you tell just how much it hurts?**

 **At the end it did not take two**

 **Fucked it up, yeah, and I blamed you**

 **We were one but now it's just me**

 **All caught up in this jealousy,**

 **Jealousy**

 **Jealousy**

 **I got your voice on repeat in my head**

 **Together forever, yeah that's what you said**

 **Took back your promise and gave it to him**

 **Every word, every word**

 **I got your voice on repeat in my head**

 **Together forever, yeah that's what you said**

 **Took back your promise and gave it to him**

 **Every word, every word**

 **And said**

 **This is one thing I want to know**

 **You take him places we used to go**

 **You look at me but you got no words**

 **Can't you tell just how much it hurts?**

 **And I said Happy ending did not take two**

 **Fucked it up, yeah, and I blamed you**

 **We were one but now it's just me (its just meeee)**

 **All caught up in this jealousy,**

 **Jealousy, jealousy**

 **And jealousy**

 **Jealousy**

 **This Jealousy**

Mei: *glances at Yuki & grins*

Suzume: Uwah~~ These two~~

Yuki: Hm. It's just a song I had to sing. It's not like it actually meant anything...

Jin: So says you. 三3三

TAT: Alright, alright. Let's get to the last one. It's from A.S.

 **AS: I lied! Maya, you're out, Shay, you're in! I got another dare for you!**

 **Maya: Hey Sauce. I almost forgot how much comfier it was up here in the reviewer's box.**

 **AS: Yep! Anyway, dare time! The American trio, Shana, Toby, Noah, you get another song! I'm sticking with rock, so your song is "Rat A Tat" by Fall Out Boy! Enjoy!**

 **Maya: Fall Out Boy... Hey, didn't Shay use their song "Centuries" before one of our Rank Wars?**

 **AS: Yep! She really likes them, and I do to! And I got more music stuff! Shay, Toby, Noah, you get noise canceling headphones. TAT too. The rest of you, listen to the unbearable sounds of Justin Bieber and One Direction!**

 **Maya: I remember Shay ranting about the beaver guy's knew album a few weeks ago.**

 **AS: Yep again. Unless you're most of my classmates, most of us can't stand Justin Bieber. I don't understand how my classmates like him! Anyway, enjoy, hope you survive, everyone!**

TAT: Fall Out Boy! Noice! And thanks for the headphones!

Shana: Yes! I don't have to listen to that Canadian beaver!

Noah: *blushes & hides behind BD-O* Do I really have to sing like this...?

TAT: It's not so bad! Come on.

Noah: *groans* Fine...

*music starts playing*

Noah: Let's just get this over with...

 _It's Courtney, bitch_

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 _No thesis existed for burning cities down at such a rampant rate_

 _No graphics and no fucking powerpoint presentation_

 _So they just DIY'd that shit and built their own bombs_

 _She's his suicide blond, she's number than gold_

 **Are you ready for another bad poem?**

 **One more off key anthem**

 **Let your teeth sink in**

Remember me as I was not as I am

And I said "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead,"

I kept wishing she had blonde ambition and she'd let it go to my head

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **If my love is a weapon**

 **There's no second guessing when I say**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

If my heart is a grenade

You pull the pin and say:

 **We're all fighting growing old**

We're all fighting growing old

 **In the hopes**

 **Of a few minutes more**

 **To get, get on St. Peter's list**

But you need to lower your standards

Cause it's never

Getting any better than this

 _We are professional ashes of roses_

 _This kerosene's live_

 _You settled your score_

 _This is where you come to beg, unborn and unshaven_

 _Killing fields of fire to a congress of ravens_

 _This is what we do, baby, we nightmare you_

 _[Patrick Stump:]_

I'm about to make the sweat roll backwards

And your heart beat in reverse

Our guts can't be reworked

 **As alone as a little white church in the middle of the desert**

 **Getting burned**

 **But I'll take your heart served up two ways**

 **I sing a bitter song**

 **I'm the lonelier version of you**

I just don't know where it went wrong

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

If my love is a weapon

There's no second guessing when I say

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **If my heart is a grenade**

 **You pull the pin and say:**

We're all fighting growing old

 **We're all fighting growing old**

In the hopes

Of a few minutes more

To get, get on St. Peter's list

 **But you need to lower your standards**

 **Cause it's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **It's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

It's never

Getting any better than this

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **It's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

It's never

Getting any better than this

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **It's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 _She's sick and she's wrong_

 _She's young dirty blonde_

 _And you sink inside her like a suicide bomb_

 _He says "I've seen bigger"_

 _She says "I've lit better"_

 _And they throw the matches down into the glitter_

 _Not a dry eye left in the house_

 _Go boy, go boy, run for your life_

 _Go boy, go boy, run for your life_

 _Go boy, go boy, run for your life_

 **We're all fighting growing old**

 **We're all fighting growing old**

 _In the hopes_

 _Of a few minutes more_

 _To get, get on St. Peter's list_

 _But you need to lower your standards_

 **Cause it's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

It's never

Getting any better than this

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **It's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **It's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

It's never

Getting any better than this

 **Rat a tat tat**

 **Rat a tat tat tat hey**

 **It's never**

 **Getting any better than this**

 _ **Are you ready for another bad poem?**_

Hisato & Chika: *claps*

Suzume: *taking pictures* The American Trio is so cute~~ Just need the Shooter Trio~~ *thoughtful expression* What would Yuki-san's trio be?...

Shana, Toby, Noah: *high five* Hell yeah! We rock!

TAT: Now then... *puts headphones on* Let's get started!

American Trio: *puts headphones on*

Hisato: Oh no...

Suzume: Don't you dare...

 **And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, no**

 **Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

Suzume: *covering ears* Noooooooooooo!

TAT: That's all for now!

Toby: We hope you all enjoyed!

Shana: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Noah: Until next time...!

TAT & American Trio: BYE!

Suzume: AAAAAAHHHH!


	61. Chapter 61

Osamu: *stretches* I am so glad to finally be out of that suit.

TAT: So, did you enjoy the music yesterday?

Osamu: That helmet was too thick for me to properly hear it.

Yuki: Lucky you...

Osamu: What's with him?

Shana: It's just some love problems.

TAT: Yeah. No need to get involved.

Yuki: Not love problems...

Eri: Well then. A little forceful, don't you think?

TAT: Whatever. Let's get started. The first one is from ZGD.

 **Trio ideas for Yuki: Main Trio - Maya, Minoru, Yuki**

 **Leader Trio - Yuki, Maya, Noah**

 **All-Rounder Trio - Yuki, Noah, Minoru**

 **Airhead Trio - Yuki, Minoru...I can't think of another one...**

 **Dares!**

 **Mei - sing something for Yuki would ya**

 **Suzume - help those two out ( & please be nice to Noah)**

TAT: I kinda like those names... *grins* Still need to figure out a third person for the Airhead Trio though. *points to other readers* What do you guys think? What would be the main trio for Yuki?

Mei: I think it doesn't matter.

Suzume: Oh no...

Yuki: Well, he was asking the readers, not you.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Just sing, Mei!

Mei: Fine.

 **Take cover**

 **Signs don't show**

 **You drove me off the road** *swipes at air*

 **But you let go**

 **'Cause your hope is gone**

 **And every question fades away**

 **It's a shame you don't know what you're running from**

 **Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off**

 **Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start** *puts hand over heart*

 **You know this is your biggest mistake**

 **What a waste, what a waste, what a waste**

 **And of all the things you never explained**

 **When you know this is your biggest mistake**

 **You tread water**

 **Fighting for the air in your lungs** *puts hand on neck*

 **Move, move closer**

 **Maybe you can right all your wrongs**

 **But you let go**

 **'Cause your hope is gone**

 **And every answer fades away**

 **It's a shame you don't know what you're running from** *looks away and pushes air*

 **Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off**

 **Would it take the end of time to hear your heart's false start**

 **You know this is your biggest mistake**

 **What a waste, what a waste, what a waste**

 **And of all the things you never explained**

 **When you know this is your biggest mistake** *puts arms out*

 **Wipe the mud spray from the face, stop the engine**

 **And stop pretending**

 **Wipe the mud spray from your face, stop the engine**

 **And stop pretending that you're still breathing**

 **It's a shame you don't know what you're running from**

 **Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off**

 **Would it take the end of time to hear your heart's false start** *puts hand on heart*

 **You know this is your biggest mistake**

 **What a waste, what a waste, what a waste**

 **And of all the things you never explained**

 **When you know this is your biggest mistake**

 **You know this is your biggest mistake**

 **What a waste, what a waste, what a waste**

 **And of all the things you never explained**

 **When you know this is your biggest mistake** *opens arms out*

Yuki:...

TAT: Ahem... That was...a nice song, Mei...

Suzume: *whispers to readers* I don't think I should mess around here... *forced smile* Of course I'll be nice to Shor-kun! Speaking of which... Author-san, could you please?

TAT: A-ah! Yeah! *snaps fingers*

Hisato & Noah: *lands in butt* Ouch...

Suzume: *grabs collars* Come on, you two! I've got another outfit I want you to try on!

Hisato: Why don't any of you help us!?

TAT: Moving on!

Jin: The next one is from Umbreon.

 **Osamu, what's wrong? Here's some chocolate ice cream. Yuki, here's your own ice cream sundae. Don't eat Osamu's ice cream! TAT, pick someone to sing Excuse me, I'm Sorry by Japan from Hetalia. He's my favorite other than Italy. What's your favorite Hetalia character? See ya on my ToD!**

Osamu: Huh? Nothing's wrong.

TAT: Ah~~ Probably mean your groaning.

Osamu: Oh. That's because I was still stuck in that suit. I couldn't really talk. *eats ice-cream* And thank you for the ice-cream.

Yuki: Yeah. Thanks...

TAT: Anywho... My favorite Hetalia character... That's a tough one as well... Either America, Denmark or Germany. Now then, the song... Osamu, you're up.

*music starts playing*

Osamu: Can I at least-

TAT: Nope! Go!

 **Shiroi umi ni akaku moeru taiyou**

 **Marui hoshi ni shizuka ni ukabu kotou**

 **Tatakai wa izen**

 **owatte wa inai...**

 **Hosoi biru ga hishimekiau tokai to**

 **Nagai rekishi no yaiba ga butsukari au**

 **Katsu no wa dochira da**

 **Sessen wa tsuzuku...**

 **Atarashii mono daisuki**

 **Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki**

 **Mainoriti ibarenai**

 **Osoreirimasu, sumimasen.**

 **"Yuishotadashiki dentou wo, iie to iwazu kataritsugu.**

 **Sorekoso ga, watashi no kokoroe nano desu."**

 **Reigi, enryo**

 **Hajirau koto ga bitoku**

 **Sakura, momiji**

 **Kisetsu goto no ajiwai**

 **Tayutau kurokami**

 **Asu wa karashiiro**

 **Kurisumasu wo iwattara**

 **Toshi wo koshite, hatsumoude ni iku**

 **Kore ga futsuu nan desu**

 **Osoreirimasu, sumimasen.**

 **Hairu hairu ofuro deru deru jikangai**

 **Hairu hairu ofuro deru deru jikangai**

 **Kotatsu to mikan daisuki**

 **Yokomoji ryouri motto motto suki**

 **Bunmeikaika inamenai**

 **Osoreirimasu, sumimasen.**

 **Atarashii mono daisuki**

 **Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki**

 **Mainoriti ibarenai**

 **Osoreirimasu, sumimasen.**

Osamu: There. Are you happy?

TAT: Don't give me that. It wasn't so bad.

Osamu: *sigh* Guess it could have been worse...

TAT: That's the spirit! Now let's move on!

Osamu: The last one is from A.S.

 **AS: Looks like you guys are enjoying yourselves. Shay, you're staying in for a while. You, Toby and Noah together are just too much fun! Eri, your turn! Enjoy!**

 **Maya: Which means it's us over here!**

 **Kuni: Gah, my ears are still ringing. You had to play that stupid Canadian Beaver that loud?**

 **AS: That was TAT, don't blame me! And I've got another song challenge, but Maya, you're needed for this one.**

 **Maya: Come on!**

 **AS: Don't worry, you can leave after it! Shana, Toby, Yuki, Maya, the four of you are singing "Payphone" by Maroon 5. (Because it will be adorable... Suzume, get your camera.)**

 **Kuni: Haha, I get the place all to myself! Hey, question, TAT, what's your Deviantart account name? Sauce doesn't have one because in her words, she "can't draw squat," but I wanna check out what you've got!**

 **AS: Anyway, enjoy everyone, hope you survive!**

TAT: Hey, hey, hey! I was told to play that crap! As for the deviant art... Okay, so I'm gonna tell you all a little secret. The first is that the deviantart I use is actually 80person27's. That's because I don't really feel like making one of my own. On the upside, only my stuff is on there because he's pretty much forgotten about it.

Jin: And the other...

TAT: I was getting that, you spoiler troll! Ahem. The second is that Yuki is actually the only original picture I have up. The others I used carbon paper for and did some tweeks. In honesty, I 'can't draw squat' that would actually look like a good picture. I got lucky with Yuki. Either way, the account's name is 27person80.

Osamu: Took a long time to get to the point, huh?

TAT: Oh, shut up!

Suzume: Just need Take here... *pulls out camera* I'm always ready. Tee hee~~Speaking of Shor-kun...

Noah & Hisato: *blushing while wearing maid outfits*

Maya: Look out below!

Yuki: *catches Maya* You okay?

Maya: Yeah, thanks.

Yuki: Sure. *puts Maya down*

Mei: Can we just hurry up? Some one us have schedules to keep.

Jin: 三U三

Mei: If you don't get rid of it, I'll gladly beat that smile off your face.

*music starts playing*

Shana: Hey, where's To-

Toby: *lands in butt* Seriously!? At least put a pillow there!

Mei: Stop talking and start singing.

Toby: *stands up & salutes* Yes, ma'am!

Toby: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

 **All of my change I spent on you** *extends arm out to Shana*

 **Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

 **Where are the plans we made for two?** *points to self & Shana*

Shana: **Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,**

 **The people we used to be** *puts hands to chest*

 **It's even harder to picture,**

 **That you're not here next to me** *gestures to side*

Maya: **You say it's too late to make it,**

 **But is it too late to try?**

 **And in our time that you wasted**

 **All of our bridges burned down** *turns back to Yuki*

Yuki: **I've wasted my nights,**

 **You turned out the lights**

 **Now I'm paralyzed,**

 **Still stuck in that time,**

 **When we called it love,**

 **But even the sun sets in paradise**

Maya & Shana: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

 **All of my change I spent on you** *extends arm to Yuki/Toby*

 **Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

 **Where are the plans we made for two?**

Yuki & Toby: **If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,**

 **I would still be holding you like this** *grabs girls' hands*

 **All those fairy tales are full of shit**

 **One more fucking love song , I'll be sick**

Mei: *glares*

Maya: **Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**

 **'Cause you forgot yesterday**

 **I gave you my love to borrow,**

 **But you just gave it away** *backs away & puts hand to chest*

Shana: **You can't expect me to be fine,**

 **I don't expect you to care** *turns away from Toby*

 **I know I've said it before,**

 **But all of our bridges burned down**

Toby: **I've wasted my nights,**

 **You turned out the lights**

 **Now I'm paralyzed,**

 **Still stuck in that time,**

 **When we called it love,**

 **But even the sun sets in paradise**

Yuki: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

 **All of my change I spent on you** *holds out hand*

 **Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

 **Where are the plans we made for two?** *gestures to Maya then self*

 **If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,**

 **I would still be holding you like this** *grabs Maya's hand*

 **All those fairy tales are full of shit**

 **One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

 **Now I'm at a payphone**

Toby: **Man, fuck that shit**

 **I'll be out spending all this money**

 **While you're sitting round wondering**

 **Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,**

 **Made it from the bottom**

 **Now when you see me I'm stunting,**

 **And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

Shana: **Telling me the chances I blew up**

 **Or whatever you call it,**

 **Switch the number to my phone**

 **So you never could call it,**

 **Don't need my name on my show,**

 **You can tell it I'm ballin'**

Toby & Shana: **Swish, what a shame could have got picked** *makes imaginary shot*

 **Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**

 **So you talk about who you see at the top**

 **Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for**

 **Phantom pulled up valet open doors**

 **Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for**

 **Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take**

 **that little piece of shit with you**

Toby: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

 **All of my change I spent on you** *gestures to Shana*

Shana: **Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

 **Where are the plans we made for two?** *points to self & Toby*

Maya: **If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,**

 **I would still be holding you like this** *puts hands on Yuki's chest & looks up*

Yuki: **All those fairy tales are full of shit**

 **One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

All: **Now I'm at a payphone**

Noah: Seriously, are they together?

Jin: Looks like it, huh?

Shana & Toby: *blush* We did it for the song!

Mei: *looks at Maya* Hm. Didn't A.S. say you could leave when your were done with you part?

Maya: *streches* Yeah, but I think I'll stay for a bit.

Mei:...

TAT: Ah! Well, we're pretty much done here anyways, so it's fine to leave.

Maya: But-

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Maya: *disappears*

Jin: 三U三

Mei: I _will_ hit you...

TAT: Well! *claps hands* We hope you all enjoyed!

Noah: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Shana: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	62. Chapter 62

TAT: *sighs & rubs forehead* Honestly... Ocs are such a hassles at times...

Yuma: Hm? Yuki-senpai isn't here. 三3三

TAT: I locked him in a room with Mei.

Minoru: *stretches* Man it feels good to be back~~ *looks at TAT* Why'd you do that?

TAT: Because their little sub-plot seemed more fitting for a one-shot or something, so they need to make up.

Minoru:?

Osamu: What if he gets a question or dare?

TAT: I'll bring him back for that stuff.

Eri: Rhen why not-

TAT: Let's just start. *turns to readers* Welcome back, everyone! How ya doin'? We'll start this one off with Anime80!

 **Hey, hey, hey. That's a little unfair now, isn't it? Minoru can have Airhead-2 there, Yuki always has his squad there and the girls keep switching off. That's kinda mean to Noah, isn't it?**

 **TAT - bring in someone for the poor boy**

TAT: *looks to side & mutters* Poor boy my ass...

Noah: *looks at Minoru* Who are you?

Minoru: Hm?

Osamu: Right. They haven't met yet.

TAT: He's Minoru. He's been out since he had some school business, but he's back.

Noah: Ah! Are you the guy we've seen with one if the reviewers!

Minoru: Yup. By the way...

TAT: No. We don't plan on having him back here again.

Minoru: Hm. Good.

TAT: That being said, Denji and Yorushi were here, so technically, he has had someone here for him. But I know what you mean.

Maya: As long as that asshole doesn't come back...

TAT: Anyways. Anime, your review goes perfectly with the next one, so let's see what it says.

Minoru: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Okay, okay! Ice got small stuff!**

 **Noah - pick either your "boyfriend," your "girlfriend" or THEM.**

 **TAT - bring in his choice next time**

 **And things seem to have gotten worse for Yuki & Mei...**

 **Jin - are they going to make up (out) any time soon?**

Noah: NONE!

TAT: I don't see that as an option, so pick again.

Noah: Hell no! Sora is too innocent to be here, that girl is crazy and those two are annoying!

TAT: Just pick someone or we'll do it for you.

Noah:...*sigh* I'll go with that crazy girl...

TAT: Now that I think about it... Sora would probably get along with Shobu's squad pretty well.

Noah: Shobu?

TAT: Not important at the moment.

Maya: Hey, not my fault she got jealous.

Kuni: I didn't expect her to be the jealous type.

Jin: That's because she's not.

Kuni:?

TAT: She already know that it was a dare, but was jealous because of everything going on between them at the moment. It's really no one's fault.

Shana: Actually, wouldn't it be _your fault?_

TAT:... Going to the latter part of that... We'll see how things turn out... Jin, answer?

Jin: Yes and yes. 三U三

TAT: And there you have it. Now let's move on.

Jin: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Yujo: Hey Taka, where is your boyfriend?**

 **Taka: -petting puppy Taka- He went to that place, because all that studying worned him out.**

 **Yujo: Huh, alright then. Sorry about that TAT and I'm sure Mino would love to be a Trio with Yuki-chan!**

 **Taka:...**

 **Yujo: Please don't be also jealous**

 **Taka: I'm not...**

 **Yujo: -sighs- Yuki and Mino are just good friends, just like in your world.**

 **Taka:...**

 **Truth/Question: Yuki, Mei, why don't you confess to each other? We see that you're jealous...**

 **TAT, do you mind if I draw the squad?**

 **Wants someone learn martial arts? Minoru can teach you.**

 **Dares: Osamu, Noah, make 1000 origami cranes**

 **Yuki ask Mei out for a date.**

 **Some of you go snowboarding. TAT, choose who.**

TAT: D-d-draw the squad!? *deep bow* Yes! I mean no! I don't mind at all! Thank you very much! We are honored!

Yuki: *walks in* We finally get a better image than what you can come up with?

TAT: You two finally make up?

Yuki: What do you mean? Make up for what?

TAT:...

Minoru: Don't worry, Taka. Like Yujo-nii said, Loki and I are just friends. No need to be jelly~

*blows kiss*

TAT: *rolls eyes* I never mind having him, or the girls, here... Unless the turd gets _bothersome_.

Minoru: No need to worry about that. And if course I'd be fine with being a trio with Loki and someone else.

Maya: So, which one do you pick?

TAT: Why not all? There's nothing saying there has to _specifically_ be one trio for you guys and gals.

Yuki: Main Trio sounds nice to me. No offense, Shor, but you have the American Trio.

Noah: None taken.

Yuki: Hey, Kuni, Mei, and Sora could be the Operator Trio.

Noah: Next time you'll all see that there are three people perfect to be called the Music Trio. Or they could be called the Rock Trio.

TAT: Okay, okay, we're getting off topic now. Yuki, your turn.

Yuki: I'm sorry, Yujo-san, but what would there be to confess? And what would we be jealous of?

TAT: I so want to hit you right now...

Yuki: Go ahead and try.

TAT: Where _is_ Mei, anyways?

Mei: Right here.

Shana: When the heck we you there!?

Mei: For a while.

Yuki: Mei, would you care to go on a date with me?

Mei: Sure.

Noah: I'm kinda confused right now...

TAT: It's better not to think too much about it. Anyways... Anyone want to learn martial arts?

Noah & Yuma: *raises hand*

TAT: Hm... Alright! Ya mind teaching them afterwards, Minoru?

Minoru: Not at all.

TAT: Good. Now then... Osamu! Noah! Start folding!

Osamu: 1000!? We can't do that!

TAT: Of course you can. Just out your mind to it and you'll be fine.

Osamu:...

TAT: Just start.

Osamu: *sigh*

TAT: And my picks for the snowboarding are Noah, Eri, Minoru, Jin, and Mei.

Mei: You all better stay out of my way then.

Minoru: I could say the same thing.

TAT: Alright, alright. You two can settle it later on the mountain. For now, we'll go on.

Yuma: The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Just the song, eh? I don't know if I buy it... I'm kidding! I will admit, those pairs are adorable, but I'll try my hardest not to drive the four of you nuts! And Yuki, Mei, I'm sorry! I'm not TAT, but I know you still love each other! I'll stop with the Yuki X Maya stuff, I swear! I'll just divert all my happy shippiness onto Shana and Toby instead! Kidding, kidding! On to the actual stuff! Oh, and all four are in today, so it's just me here.**

 **Just because I love the whole songs thing, Shay and Toby, song time, your choice! But please say what the song is in case I don't know it!**

 **Someone, challenge Kuni to a game-off. Winner gets to cover the other in paint, and gets cookies!**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy everyone!**

TAT: Please, by all means, drive them completly insane. After all, this place is...a Wicked Wonderland~~~!

*giant mushrooms start growing*

*weird creatures fly around*

*giant castles rises*

Eri: Whoa...

Mei: *bows to Maya* I am sorry for getting jealous. I had let my emotions override my thoughts.

Maya: Ah... Ha ha ha. It's fine.

Shana: We did get _a little_ too into the song.

Yuki: But that just adds to the show, doesn't it?

Toby: *walks in* Thank you for not dropping me.

TAT: You're welcome.

*music starts playing*

Toby: Who is it now?

TAT: You and Shana. Have fun~

Toby: At least it's a good song.

TAT: *whispers to readers* The song is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring.

 **"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid"**

 _Show me how to lie_

 _You're getting better all the time_

 _And turning all against the one_

 _Is an art that's hard to teach_

 _Another clever word_

 _Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

 _And as you step back into line_

 _A mob jumps to their feet_

 **Now dance, fucker, dance**

 **Man, he never had a chance**

 **And no one even knew**

 **It was really only you**

 _And now you steal away_

 _Take him out today_

 _Nice work you did_

 _You're gonna go far, kid_

 **With a thousand lies**

 **And a good disguise**

 **Hit 'em right between the eyes**

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes_

 **See 'em running for their lives**

 _Slowly out of line_

 _And drifting closer in your sights_

 _So play it out I'm wide awake_

 _It's a scene about me_

 _There's something in your way_

 _And now someone is gonna pay_

 _And if you can't get what you want_

 _Well it's all because of me_

 **Now dance, fucker, dance**

 **Man, I never had a chance**

 **And no one even knew**

 **It was really only you**

 _And now you'll lead the way_

 _Show the light of day_

 _Nice work you did_

 _You're gonna go far, kid_

 _Trust, deceived!_

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 **Hit 'em right between the eyes**

 **When you walk away**

 **Nothing more to say**

 **See the lightning in your eyes**

 _See 'em running for their lives_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance_

 _He never had a chance_

 _And no one even knew_

 _It was really only you_

 **So dance, fucker, dance**

 **I never had a chance**

 **It was really only you**

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 **Hit 'em right between the eyes**

 **When you walk away**

 **Nothing more to say**

 **See the lightning in your eyes**

 _See 'em running for their lives_

 **Clever alibis**

 **Lord of the flies**

 **Hit 'em right between the eyes**

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 ** _See the lightning in your eyes_**

 ** _See 'em running for their lives_**

Toby & Shana: *high five*

TAT: Nice going, you two.

Toby: Thanks.

Mei: Hey, Ayugai-chan, wanna go play some games?

Kuni: Sure.

Mei: Loser gets Paint Dumped?

Kuni: But of course.

TAT: Well, while they're off doing that, we'll end it here.

Yuki: We hope you all enjoyed.

Minoru: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Maya: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Noah: Are we almost done!?

Osamu: I'm not sure...


	63. Chapter 63

Noah: *nervously looks around*

Minoru: What's with you?

Noah: I want to be on the watch when she comes...

Maya: She can't be _that_ bad.

Minubuki: Heyo! How the hell are all of you!? Minuchin is in the house~~~

TAT: Ah... So _you_ are the girl...

Minubuki: Yup! *gets Noah in headlock* I'm on this guy's squad! Attacker-Gunner-Rocker, Shashin Minubuki is on stage!

Osamu: Another... _unique_ person has come here.

Minubuki: Aw! How nice of you to say, Osachin!

Osamu: 'Osachin'?

TAT: Well, let's just get started, okay?

Minubuki: Yeah! I wanna see how you guys party~~~

Jin: Alright. The first one is from Umbreon.

 **Hey! You haven't sent me any dares/questions lately... Someone sing Sleepless Beauty from Gravitation. Also, Jin, you get hit with paper airplanes. As for Noah, sing Shining Collection also from Gravitation. See ya, and plz send in more dares/questions! I miss you!**

TAT: *bows* I'm sorry for not sending anything for a while, but honestly, I can't think of much to put. Sorry.

Minubuki: So, who's gonna sing!?

Noah: Minu, calm down.

Jin: I'll do it.

Minubuki: Want me to play the guitar for you?

*music starts playing*

Jin: It's fine.

Noah, Yuki, Maya, Minoru: *throws paper airplanes at Jin's head*

 **Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru**

 **Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni**

 **(Deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara**

 **(Kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete**

 **Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru**

 **Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru**

 **(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)**

 **Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni**

 **Migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru**

 **Tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara**

 **(Madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru**

 **Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou**

 **Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide**

 **(Deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)**

 **Umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru**

 **Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru**

 **Todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou**

 **Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide**

 **(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)**

Minoru: *claps* Nice, Mr. Elite.

Jin: *bows* Thank you. Thank you.

Minubuki: That was nice, but I know you can do way better, Taichin!

Noah: Uh...

Eri: 'Taichin'?

Noah: Yeah... She's like that...

*music starts playing*

Minubuki: Show 'em whatcha got, Taichin!

Noah: *groans*

 **Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion**

 **Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku**

 **Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection**

 **Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii**

 **Yuuutsu noide odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare**

 **Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate**

 **Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

 **Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru**

 **Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

 **Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**

 **Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension**

 **Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru**

 **Cheap iu na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction**

 **Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**

 **Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi**

 **Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke**

 **Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori**

 **Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

 **Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra**

 **Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

 **Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida**

 **Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry**

 **Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

 **Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru**

 **Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

 **Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**

 **Please don't crying kodoku wo katashidori**

 **Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

 **Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra**

 **Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

Minubuki: Whoo~~Whoo~~That's my Taichin!

TAT & Minoru: *turning away & covering mouth*

Noah: *blush*

Jin: So you have a fan, huh? 三U三

Noah: Sh-shut up!

Yuki: Hey now, I think Suzu would _love_ to see you two together.

Kuni: *covered in paint* So cute~~~

Noah: The next one is from ZGD!

 **So everything is back to its "normal" stuff, huh? I'll just get to the Dares**

 **Izumi - sing Wildfire by GUMI**

 **TAT - Pick a random song & get one of the trio's there to sing it**

 **That is all**

TAT: Yup. 'Normal.' *snaps fingers*

Izumi: Yo.

TAT: I think the song is kinda befitting for you, Izumi.

Izumi: What song?

TAT: *points to screen*

*music starts playing*

Izumi: You only brought me here to sing!?

TAT: Yup. Now get to it.

 **It's above one hundred Fahrenheit**

 **I can't tell if it's day or if it's night**

 **It's burning unbelievably bright**

 **I'm blinded by these flashing lights** *shoots out Viper in air*

 **my lungs are failing from inhaling**

 **all the charcoal from this circle**

 **of the hate and the lies**

 **God, how dare you**

 **It's unfair you**

 **deny, ignite and**

 **close your eyes**

 **You think by now**

 **That I would have learned**

 **Not to play with fire**

 **if I don't wanna get burned**

 **But I'm a pyromaniac** *shoots Meteora to distance*

 **And your veins are full of gas**

 **you're burning higher, higher**

 **I'm storming this wildfire**

 **I am immune (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Asteroid*

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Hound*

 **I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Viper*

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Meteora*

 **One look at your face**

 **brings down the human race**

 **to their knees, to their knees**

 **begging please, spare mercy**

 **Then there's somebody**

 **As charred and burnt as me**

 **on their knees, on their knees**

 **begging "more gasoline"**

 **my lungs are failing from inhaling**

 **all the charcoal from this circle**

 **of the hate and the lies**

 **God, how dare you**

 **It's unfair you**

 **deny, ignite and** *brings out cube of Trion*

 **close your eyes**

 **You think by now**

 **That I would have learned**

 **Not to play with fire**

 **if I don't wanna get burned**

 **But I'm a pyromaniac** *shoots Asteroid*

 **And your veins are full of gas**

 **you're burning higher, higher**

 **I'm storming this wildfire**

 **I am immune (WILDFIRE)**

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)**

 **I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)**

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)**

 **Strike a match and watch it burn**

 **You set the world ablaze**

 **But I'm the one that you blame**

 **Fuel the flames and watch me burn**

 **'Cause you have branded me, scorched me**

 **Burnt every inch of me**

 **Strike a match and watch it burn**

 **I'll set the world ablaze**

 **Since it's this game that you play**

 **Fuel the flames of the pyre**

 **And I will burn higher, burn brighter**

 **fight fire with fire**

 **You think by now**

 **That I would have learned**

 **Not to play with fire**

 **if I don't wanna get burned**

 **But I'm a pyromaniac**

 **And your veins are full of gas**

 **you're burning higher, higher**

 **I'm storming this wildfire**

 **I am immune (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Asteroid*

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Hound*

 **I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Viper*

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Meteora*

 **I am immune (WILDFIRE)**

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)**

 **I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Gimlet*

 **Because of you (WILDFIRE)** *shoots Tomahawk*

Minubuki: Hell yeah! That was awesome!

Izumi: *bows* Thank you! Thank you!

Jin: Defiantly suited for him. 三U三

TAT: *presses phone* And the song is... Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch! And the trio is... The Main Trio!

Maya: Main Trio?

Yuki: You, me, and Minoru.

Maya: Ah.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Have fun with it, you three.

 **I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am**

 **Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times**

I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am

I remember where it all began so clearly

 _I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_

 _And you create in me something I would've never seen_

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound

A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

 _And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire_

 _You're the only one who knows who I really am._

 **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.**

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.

 _And we're all see through, just like glass_

 _And we can shatter just as fast_

That light's been burned out for a while,

I still see it every time I pass

 _It was lost in the corners of my mind,_

 _Behind a box of reasons why_

 _I never doubted it was there,_

 **It just took a little time to find and even when...**

 **I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way**

 **And you create in me something I would've never seen**

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me

 _After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_

 _A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me_

 **And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire**

 **You're the only one who knows who I really am**

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are

 _We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_

 **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are**

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far**_

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am

Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

 _When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door_

 **So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me**

Minubuki: *nods head* I could totally feel the emotion in there.

Noah: Wow. She _really_ liked your singing.

Minoru: How can you tell the difference between her 'liking' it and ' _really_ liking' it?

Noah: Her tone. She enjoyed the others since she yelled afterwards, but she _really_ enjoyed yours since she seems more serious.

Yuki: Well, we try our best.

TAT: Moving on. The last one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **All four are in again, so, it's just me.**

 **Kuni, Mei, who won? Who gets the paint, and who gets the cookies?**

 **Yuki, Mei, it's your turn for a song challenge. You're singing "Before The Worst" by The Script. Seems appropriate.**

 **Suzume, our shipper extraordinaire. For Shana and Toby, and Yuki and Maya, what would their ship names be? I don't ship them, I'm just curious because they've been acting very couple-y in the song challenges.**

 **Oh, and Shay, Toby, nice job! Good song too!You guys get your own song challenge, "Raging Fire" by Phillip Phillips. A bit of a change of tone.**

 **Enjoy everyone! And if I'm bugging you with all the songs, just tell me and I'll stop!**

Mei & Kuni: *covered in paint* It was a tie.

Kuni: But they were some fun matches!

Mei: Multiple games, multiple matches, all-in-all the score ended up with a tie.

Shana: *stomps feet* It's! Not! Like! That!

Toby: We're putting on a show! We need to act the part for the song!

Minubuki: *nods head* Hm. Hm. That's true. Whether it be a Magic Show or a Rock Concert, playing the part is important. To show you care about your roll, you have to be deep in the part and actually feel for what's going on.

Eri: Whoa. That was...

Noah: When it comes to 'putting on a show,' she gets like this.

Suzume: Even so, I'm up! The ship names would defiantly be TobAna and the other would could go two ways. Either YuYa or YuMa.

TAT: Pfft!

Suzume: ? What's funny?

TAT: Yuya is the name of the main character in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, and Yuma is not only...well, Yuma's name, but also the name of the main character in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

Suzume: Hm? Really?

TAT: *nods head*

Suzume:...Kuga-kun is now Yuki-san and Maya-chan's child!

Maya: He is not!

Suzume: Kidding. Tee hee~~

Mei: *rolls eyes* Well, let's get to singing.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Oh! And we're fine with however many songs anyone puts. Now I have more of them!

Mei: Hm. I don't see how this song is befitting...

TAT:...Just sing.

 **It's been a while since the two of us talked**

 **About a week since the day that you walked**

 **Knowing things would never be the same**

 **With your empty heart and mine full of pain**

 _So explain to me, how it came to this_

 _Take it back to the night we kissed_

 _It was Dublin city on a Friday night_

 _With vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night_

 _ **We were sitting with our backs against the world**_

 _ **Saying things that we thought but never heard**_

 _ **Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?**_

 _ **Where everything we talked about is gone**_

 _ **And the only chance we have of moving on**_

 _ **Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong**_

 **Before the worst** , _before we met_

 _ **Before our hearts decide**_

 **It's time to love again**

 _Before too late_ , **before too long**

 _ **Let's try to take it back**_

 _ **Before it all went wrong**_

 **There was a time, that we'd stay up all night**

 **Best friends, yeah, talking 'til the daylight**

 **Took the joys alongside the pain**

 **With not much to lose but so much to gain**

 _Are you hearing me? 'Cause I don't wanna miss,_

 _That you would drift on memory bliss_

 _It was Grafton Street on a rainy night_

 _I was down on one knee and you were mine for life_

 **We were thinking we would never be apart**

 **With your name tattooed across my heart**

 **Oh, who would have thought it would end up like this?**

 _Where everything we talked about is gone_

 _And the only chance we have of moving on_

 _Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong_

 _Before the worst_ , **before we met**

 _ **Before our hearts decide**_

 _It's time to love again_

 **Before too late** , _before too long_

 _ **Let's try to take it back**_

 _ **Before it all went wrong**_

 **If the clouds don't clear**

 **Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it**

 **Heaven's gate is so near**

 **Come walk with me through**

 **Just like we used to** , _just like we used to_

 _ **Let's take it back**_

 _ **Before it all went wrong**_

 **Before the worst** _ **,**_ _before we met_

 _ **Before our hearts decide**_

 _ **It's time to love again**_

 _ **Before too late, before too long**_

 _ **Let's try to take it back**_

 _ **Before it all went wrong**_

 _ **Let's try to take it back**_

 _ **Before it all went wrong**_

Minubuki: *wipes eyes* Now _that_ had emotion in it...

Noah: O_O!? That brought a _tear_ to her eyes!?

Yuki: I-I still don't see how that fits anything...

TAT:... *sighs* Ocs... What a annoyance at times...

*music starts playing*

Toby: Our turn already?

Shana: Guess so.

Toby: *taps foot* Defiantly a nice beat.

 **We are dead to rights born and raised**

We are thick and thin 'til our last days

 **So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart**

 _You know how to give and how to take_

 **You see every hope I locked away**

 **So pull me close and surrender to my heart**

 _Before the flame goes out tonight_

 _Yeah, we'll live until we die_

 _So come out_ **, come out,** ** _come out_**

 **Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?**

 **Come out,** _come out_ **,** ** _come out_**

 **'** _Til we lose control into a raging fire_

 ** _Into a raging fire_**

 _Come out_ **, come out,** ** _come out_**

 ** _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_**

 _You know time will give and time will take_

 _All the memories made will wash away_

 _Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you_

 **If you listen close, you'll hear the sound**

 **Of all the ghosts that bring us down**

 **Hold on to what makes you feel**

 **Don't let go, it's what makes you real**

 ** _If the flame goes out tonight_**

 ** _Yeah, we'll live until we die_**

 **So come out,** _come out_ **,** ** _come out_**

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

 _Come out_ **, come out,** ** _come out_**

 **'Til we lose control into a raging fire**

 ** _Into a raging fire_**

 _Come out,_ **come out,** ** _come out_**

 ** _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_**

 _Let the world leave us behind,_

 **Let your heart be next to mine**

 ** _Before the flame goes out tonight,_**

 ** _We can live until we die_**

 _Come out_ **, come out,** ** _come out_**

 ** _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_**

 ** _Come out, come out, come out_**

 ** _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_**

 ** _Come out, come out, come out_**

 ** _'Til we lose control into a raging fire_**

 ** _Into a raging fire_**

Minubuki: *looks at readers* You guys and gals pick some rockin' songs!

TAT: Only those _very few_ times do we get crap like that Canadian beaver and whatever direction that other one was in.

Kuni: Kets just not speak of them, okay?

Minubuki: Urg! Stupid Taichin tricked me into listening to one of that stupid beaver's songs!

TAT: The outcome?

Noah: Lots of bruises...

Yuki & Minoru: *pats Noah's back*

TAT: Omay then... *turns to readers* Well, that's all for today! We hope you all enjoyed!

Izumi: Remember to leave some stuff for us!

Jin: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Minubuki: _Definitely_ an awesome place.


	64. Chapter 64

TAT: *wearing yukata* So this is what one of these feels like...

Jin: *wearing yukata* Yup. How do you like it?

TAT:...Not sure yet...

Osamu: *wearing yukata* Why are we even wearing these?

TAT: Not sure.

Osamu:...

Minoru: *hands in sleeves* Putting that aside, why don't we start now?

TAT: Right. *turns to readers* Hey there, everyone! Hope you enjoy this time as well!

Noah: *wearing yukata* The first one is from ZGD.

 **Don't have much to say here.**

 **Minu - sing Rickstar by Smiley Virus**

 **Osamu - go skydiving w/ Jin**

 **TAT - Pick 3 people & put them in 3 of your favorite Dangan Ronpa character outfits (any DR series)**

Minubuki: *wearing open legged kimono* Why the hell do I have to sing _that_!?

Jin: Oh? So you don't like _all_ kinds of music?

Minubuki: Not from that stripper!

*music starts playing*

Minubuki: Hell no! Stop the damn music!

Yuki: *sigh* Minoru, could you help me out?

Minoru: Sure thing.

Yuki & Minoru: *picks up Minubuki*

Minubuki: Get your damn ape hands off me!

Yuki & Minoru: *puts Minubuki in stage*

Noah: Just get it done with!

Maya: Wow, she really doesn't want to sing this song...

Minubuki: Screw you all...

 **Sometimes I walk a little faster**

 **In the school hallway**

 **Just to get next to you**

 **Some days I spend a little extra**

 **Time in the morning**

 **Just to impress you**

 **Guess you don't notice**

 **Guess you don't need this**

 **Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'**

 **On the outside shyin' away**

 **On the inside dyin' to say**

 **I'm unusual**

 **Not so typical**

 **Way too smart to be waiting around**

 **Tai chi practicing**

 **Snowboard champion**

 **I could fix the flat on your car**

 **I might even be a rock star**

 **Sometimes I wish when the phone rings**

 **That it would be you**

 **Saying let's hang out**

 **Then you confess**

 **That there's something special between us**

 **Why don't we find out**

 **you don't even know me**

 **Guess you don't need me**

 **Why you're not seein' what you're missin'**

 **On the outside shyin' away**

 **On the inside dyin' to say**

 **I'm unusual**

 **Not so typical**

 **Way too smart to be waiting around**

 **Tai chi practicing**

 **Snowboard champion**

 **I could fix the flat on your car**

 **I might even be a...**

 **...rock star**

 **If you only knew the real me**

 **I might even be a rock star**

 **I'm telling you that we are meant to be**

 **Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see**

 **That I really am a rock star**

Minubuki: *pulls out guitar & starts playing*

 **I'm unusual**

 **Not so typical**

 **Way too smart to be waiting around**

 **Tai chi practicing**

 **Snowboard champion**

 **I could fix the flat on your car**

 **Rocking it where ever we are**

 **Yeah Yeah Yeah**

 **I really am a rock star!**

 **(Yeah I really am a rock star)**

 **I am a rock star**

 **Whoa whoa whoa**

 **Good night everybody!** *throws arm in air*

Noah: *smirk*

Osamu: She ended up getting into it...

Noah: *puts hands behind head* Yup. She's like that.

Minubuki: *jumps & lands on Noah* What was that!?

Noah: N-nothing! Now get off!

Minubuki: Hm. That's what I thought. *turns to TAT* Hey, TATchin, ya gonna hurry up now?

TAT: Yeah, yeah. Next up is the two going skydiving, but that's for later. So that means it's my pick... *snaps fingers*

Mei: *appears dressed as Kirigiri* Hello again.

Minubuki: *dressed as Ibuki* Now _these_ are some rockin' clothes!

Minoru: *dressed as Souda* Hm.

TAT: Now let's move on!

Jin: The next one is from Anime80.

 **I've got some special ones~~~**

 **Osamu and Yuma- I dare Yuma to put on Osamu's glasses, then have both of them walk around and try to figure out where they're going.**

 **Osamu - go on a date with either Jin, Miwa or Tachikawa**

 **Kitora - give Osamu a kiss**

 **Suwa & Arafune - kiss each other**

 **Everybody - do the flop**

 **That's all**

Osamu: Aren't those...

Chika: They are.

Yuma: Oh. I forgot about those. 三3三

TAT: Hm. Looks like I'll have to bring them in.

Minoru: Hm? What are you talking about?

Noah: *looks at Yuki* What's so special about them?

Yuki: *shrugs* I don't remember them.

Jin: That's because they're from the first time.

Maya: All the way back then?

TAT: Yup. I kinda forgot that ones like those were sent in. *snaps fingers* Specials ones indeed.

Kitora, Arafune, Suwa: *appears & lands on butt*

Osamu: *hands Yuma glasses*

Yuma: *starts walking around normally*

Osamu: *stumbles around* Ah!

Jin: Whoa there. Be careful, Megane-kun.

Osamu: Ah. Thanks for that, Jin-san.

Yuma: Here you go, Osamu. 三3三 *hands glasses back*

Osamu: *puts on glasses* I pick Jin-san, since he's here.

Kitora: From all the way back then... *pecks Osamu on cheek*

Suwa: Again!?

Arafune: A redo then. *pecks Suwa on cheek*

Suwa: *pecks Arafune on cheek*

TAT: Now then... Everybody...

All: Do the flop! *falls to ground*

Osamu: *rubs head* Ow...

Yuki: Let's move on.

Minoru: The last one is from Yujo-nii.

 **Alright then! Once my graphic tablet is back I will start to draw them!**

 **Truth/Question: Yuma, Noah, how was the lesson?**

 **How was the snowboarding?**

 **Osamu, Noah did you finish the cranes?**

 **Noah, why do you consinder your teammate as crazy? And who are 'them'?**

 **Suzu, found some AMVs you can show?**

 **Dares: Mei, draw Yuki.**

 **Main trio, fight against the American Trio**

 **Time for Skydiving! Toby, choose 5 people!**

TAT: *bows* Again, thank you very much.

Yuki: We should be thanking him. Now we can have a better image than what you made.

TAT: *punches Yuki's head* Yuma, Noah, your answer.

Noah: *rubs arm* It was... _informative._

Minoru: It took a while, but they got a good grasp on it after a while.

Noah: And we did finish the cranes...

Osamu: It took forever though.

Eri: As for the snowboarding...

Noah: Minoru and Mei were trying their hardest to make the other fall while Yuuchi sped past us all and did some nice tricks. Me and Eri were just watching while we went.

Minubuki: Putting that aside... *cracks knuckles* You think we're crazy, huh?

Noah: This is what I mean! Not to mention how you're loud most of the time and always trying to get others to 'rock out' with you!

Minubuki: That's because I'm trying to get people excited! Sochin likes it!

Noah: He's just being nice!

Mei: Now, now. Calm down. Just tell us who 'them' is...are... Just tell us.

Noah & Minubuki: They're annoying siblings that we can't get rid of.

Shana: More of an explanation would be nice.

Noah: Like we said, they're annoying twins. They're also our teammates. Kinda think of them as older, slightly more annoying versions of Youtarou.

Most: You have my regards.

Noah: Thanks.

TAT: Wait... You didn't want to bring Sora here because of us, but...you left him over there with them...

Noah:... Crap!

Minubuki: Hahahahahahahaha! Didn't think that one through, didja!?

Noah: Just continue...

TAT: Right... Suzu! Any luck!?

Toby: *slowly walks in* Yes... We found some...

Minubuki: Wow. You look like shit.

Toby: I feel as bad as you look.

Minubuki: Wha-!?

Noah: Pfft!

TAT: Anyways... Let's just play the video.

*video plays*

Toby: *groans*

Some: O.O

Suzume: Hehehe~~~

TAT: Yup... That's to be expected from her... Anywho... Toby, pick five people for skydiving except Osamu and Jin.

Toby: Hm... Suzume, Ai, Tetsuji, Yuma, and Minubuki.

Kitora: Why you little...

Toby: Oh please. It's not like you haven't fallen from high up before.

TAT: He has a point. Mei, how about you?

Mei: I'm done. *shows perfectly draw picture of Yuki*

Noah: That...

TAT: It...makes him look cooler than he actually is...

Yuki: Jerk... Well, I like it.

Mei: Of course you would.

TAT: Alright then. Last thing is to send you off to fight.

Noah: Alright! We've got this!

Shana: We'll win!

Toby: Um...

Yuki: *holds Idōgetsu* Oh-ho~~ We'll see about that.

Minoru: Get ready for a nice ass kicking.

Maya: This'll be fun~~

Toby: Oh no...

TAT: Well, off with you then! Same goes to the skydivers! Have fun! Tell us who screamed when you get back.

Jin: We will~~

TAT: Whelp! That's all for now! We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei: Remember to leave more stuff for us.

Suwa: Until next time...

All: Sayonara!


	65. Chapter 65

Minubuki: *poses* Mi~bu~ki Sh~a~sh~in~ is here and ready to rock! ~~~*plays guitar*

Shana & Suzume: *raises arms* Yeah! Let's rock out!

Jin: You girls seem happy. 三U三

Minubuki, Shana, Suzume: The Rock Girl Trio is gonna rock your world!

Maya: *sighs & shakes head*

Osamu: Alright then...

TAT: *lands on butt* Ouch... Now I see what you guys mean...

Minoru: Where were you?

TAT: Just out for a while.

Osamu: Well, let's get started.

TAT: Alright, alright. *turns to readers* Welcome, ladies and gentleman!

Yuma: The first one is from yujonokage. 三3三

 **Yujo: I will do my best!**

 **Taka: Are those two stupid? Especially that Noah guy, didn't he receive lessons from Minoru?**

 **: Woof!**

 **Yujo: Yes, yes. You're proud of your boyfriend. Besides he only martial arts in their real bodies.**

 **Taka: -blush slightly- Minoru use martial arts in his fighting style...**

 **Yujo: I know~ But they don't~ -snickers-**

 **Taka: -sighs-**

 **Truth/Question: How the was skydiving?**

 **Did someone record the fight? If yes, please show us!**

 **American trio, how do you guys feel?**

 **Suzu, how many AMVs do you have?**

 **Take, Toby, are you guys alright after watching them?**

 **Dares: Tachikawa and Kazama spend all six nights at Freddies.**

 **Shouhei, read a yaoi manga.**

 **Izumi, wear an Elsa dress for 3 chapters!**

 **Narasaka, wear an Olaf costume for 3 chapters!**

Suzume: The skydiving was awesome!

Osamu: Yeah... Awesome...

Yuma: Osamu was screaming like a mad man when we were falling. 三3三

Minubuki: *plays guitar* Even when Yuuichicchi pulled the cord, Osachin was screaming! It was hilarious ~~~

Osamu:...

TAT: *pulls out camera* Of course I recorded it!

 _*on camera*_

 _Yuki: *teleports behind Shana & cuts head*_

 _ **Bail Out**_

 _Minoru: *stabs Noah in chest*_

 _ **Bail Out**_

 _Maya: *cuts Toby in half*_

 _ **Bail Out**_

TAT: And it only gets better from there.

Toby: Shut up!

Noah: We just...weren't ready!

Shana: Yeah! Yeah! If we had a few more seconds...

Maya: *pulls out two Kōgetsu* You wanna try?

Yuki: *holds Idōgetsu* I'm ready whenever.

Minoru: *grins* Round 51-100?

American Trio:...

Main Trio: That's what I thought.

TAT: I think you get how they feel right now.

Amaerican Trio:...

TAT: Now then, Suzu, your turn.

Takeshi & Toby: Too damn many!

Toby: Of course we're not okay after watching that much fu-

TAT: Language!

Takeshi: We just keep a good distance from others when Suzume-senpai is around.

Suzume: Which I still don't get why~~~

Takeshi & Toby:... Just move on.

TAT: Now then... *snaps fingers*

Narasaka: *eye twitch* Why am I wearing this...?

TAT: Because~~~

Izumi: *poses* Don't I look fabulous?

Tachikawa: You're enjoying that more than you probably should.

Izumi: Might as well make the best of it.

TAT: Sorry to just bring you here to ditch you off, but... *puts out hand* Hand over the Triggers. You two have to properly stay there.

Tachikawa: No.

TAT: Yes.

Tachikawa: N-

Minubuki: *quickly grabs Trigger* Gotcha~~~

Tachikawa: What the-

TAT: Thank you. *snaps fingers* Have fun!

Shouhei: *trying to sneak away*

TAT: Don't worry, we won't give you anything bad.

Yuki: *holds manga* You can read this.

TAT: H-how the heck did you get that! *grabs book w/ blush*

Minubuki: Oh? What is it!? What is it!? Tell me!

TAT: N-no!

Yuki: *takes manga* It's his copy of Te-wo Tsunai-de Koi-wo. *hands to Shouhei* Here ya go.

TAT: I better get that back without any damages!

Mei: *sighs & shakes head* Fudanshis...

TAT: Let's just move on...

Noah: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Sorry, sorry, Minubuki... Not really. Well, let's just get to this.**

 **TAT - 1) make a list of all the songs that have been played so far & sing one of them. 2) randomly pick a trio & have them sing Shake It by Miku, Rin & Len**

 **Osamu - wear a Magical Girl outfit for 3 sessions**

 **Yuma - go fly an airplane**

 **That's all**

Minubuki: Screw you!

TAT: That's a pretty long list... *claps hands* Could you wait until next time? Please?

*music starts playing*

TAT: And another song... Let's see... The ones chosen is the All-Rounder Trio!

Osamu: And that is...

TAT: *snaps fingers* Yuki, Minoru and Noah.

Osamu: *in Magical Girl outfit* What the-

TAT: Start!

 **samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa**

 **kietai kotoba o sagashite**

 **himitsu no dpa o nuketekite**

 _ **here we go**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _me no mae no tobira wo akereba_

 _sou, owari no nai yoru e no hajimari da_

 _kikyuujou no furoa no kage kara yojigen e no tabi ga hajimaru yo_

 _ryuusei no hakobune ni notte_

 _saa jikuu ryokou e to susunde iku no sa_

 _tenki yohou wa ate ni naranai kara_

 _ki no muku mama all right_

 _ **Today is All night be**_

 _ **funky funky funky night**_

 _ **You &I be together**_

 _ **funky funky funky night**_

 _ **Today is All night be**_

 _ **funky funky funky night**_

 _ **You &I funky night!**_

age↑tekina

Dance Dance

kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga

himitsu no doa o nuketekite

 _ **here we go**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **shake shake**_

 _ **kon'ya wa tomaranai**_

 _ **dakara ima wa oh yume no naka**_

 _ **miraa booru ga mawarimawaru**_

 _ **hurry up**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Dance Danc**_

 _kimi no hitomi kara…_

 _Shake Shake_

 _kon'ya wa tomaranai…_

 _age↑tekina_

 _Dance Dance_

 _kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga_

 _himitsu no doa o nuketekite_

 _ **here we go**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **shake shake**_

 **kon'ya wa tomaranai**

 **dakara ima wa oh yume no naka**

 **miraa booru ga mawarimawaru**

 **hurry up**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

samishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa

kietai kotoba wo sagashite

himitsu no doa o nuketekite

 **here we go**

 **oh yeah oh yeah**

 **shake shake**

 _kon'ya wa tomaranai_

 _dakara ima wa oh yume no naka_

 _miraa booru ga mawarimawaru_

 _ **hurry up**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **oh yeah oh yeah**_

 _ **yeah yeah yeah**_

Everyone: *stops dancing*

TAT: Yup! That song is always like that! I love it!

Yuma: *walking away*

Most: *jumps on Yuma* We're not letting you drive a damn plane!

Mei: I kinda wanna see how that would turn out.

TAT: Honestly... Me too.

Osamu: Just go to the next one!

TAT: Fine, fine.

Mei: The next one is from Anime80.

 **I thought of another two trio! Oc A-Rank Trio - Yuki, Minoru, Denji**

 **Moon Trio - Yuki, Maya, Amo**

 **Now on to the actual things**

 ***tosses dog ears & tail* We're getting back to this. Someone put them on Jin, Yuma & Amo for 3 sessions**

Minoru: Hell no! I would never want to be in a trio with that guy!

TAT: I like the Moon Trio though. *snaps fingers* You get a B-Rank, A-Rank and an S-Rank with that trio.

Amo: *looks around* Where is this?

Jin: *holds out bag of Bonchi crackers* It's a Truth or Dare.

Amo: Oh. *takes crackers*

TAT: So, who wants to put them on?

Yuki: I'll put it on Amo.

Osamu: I'll go with Kuga.

TAT: Guess I've got Jin. *puts dog ears & tail on Jin*

Amo: *pokes ears*

Yuma: This again, huh? 三3三

TAT: Yup. Now let's get to the last one from Awesome Sauce.

 **Gah, I skipped last chapter! Late to say it, but Minubuki, hi, welcome aboard! I'm Awesome Sauce, the creator of Maya, Shana, Eri and Kuni. You seem like a cool person, I'm sure you and my characters will hit it off! From last time I was on, sorry if the point was lost/late, Mei and Yuki. I thought your relationship was still a bit shakey, that you still needed to make up, take it "Before The Worst" (haha). Anyway, on to the stuff!**

 **My Tsukiko Squad- Go introduce yourselves to Minubuki if you haven't already!**

 **Song challenge time! Maya, Shana, Eri, Kuni, you're singing "Good Life" by OneRepublic!**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Oh, two additions.**

 **1\. Main Trio, American Trio, how was the battle?**

 **2\. Yujo, if you wouldn't mind, and it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind drawing my Tsukiko Squad? Sorry, sorry! If you don't want to that's alright, it would just be a massive help if you did! Thank you for even considering it!**

Minubuki: Thanks for the welcome! And don't worry, we're well acquainted~~

Minubuki & Shana: *fist bump*

Maya: *grins* Do you _really_ have to ask? Of course we did.

*music starts playing*

Kuni: *looks up from game* Hm? We finally get to do something?

TAT: Yeah. Sorry there haven't been much for you to do here.

Minubuki: Rock out, Shachin!

Shana: You know it!

Shana: **Woke up in London yesterday**

 **Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**

 **Don't really know how I got here**

 **I got some pictures on my phone**

 **New names and numbers that I don't know**

 **Address to places like Abbey Road**

 **Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

 **We're young enough to say**

Maya: **Oh this has gotta be the good life**

 **This has gotta be the good life**

 **This could really be a good life, good life**

 **Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

 **Like this city is on fire tonight**

 **This could really be a good life**

 **A good, good life**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Shana: **To my friends in New York, I say hello**

 **My friends in L.A. they don't know**

 **Where I've been for the past few years or so**

 **From Paris to China to Colorado**

Eri: **Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**

 **Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

 **We all got our stories but please tell me**

 **What there is to complain about**

 **When you're happy like a fool**

 **Let it take you over**

 **When everything is out**

 **You gotta take it in**

Kuni: **Oh this has gotta be the good life**

 **This has gotta be the good life**

 **This could really be a good life, good life**

 **Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

 **Like this city is on fire tonight**

 **This could really be a good life**

 **A good, good life**

Maya & Shana: **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **A good good life**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Maya: **Hopelessly**

 **I feel like like there might be something that I'll miss**

 **Hopelessly**

 **I feel like the window closes oh so quick**

 **Hopelessly**

 **I'm taking a mental picture of you now**

 **'Cause hopelessly**

 **The hope is we have so much to feel good about**

Kuni: **Oh this has gotta be the good life**

 **This has gotta be the good life**

 **This could really be a good life, good life**

Eri: **Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

 **Like this city is on fire tonight**

 **This could really be a good life, oh yeah**

 **A good, good life**

Kuni & Eri: **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh yeah, a good good life, good life**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Whoah, woah, listen,**

Shana: **To my friends in New York, I say hello**

 **My friends in L.A. they don't know**

 **Where I've been for the past few years or so**

 **From Paris to China to Colorado**

All: **Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**

 **Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

 **We all got our stories but please tell me**

 **What there is to complain about**

Minubuki & Suzume: Whoo!

Noah: *claps* Definitely good.

Maya & Shana: *bows* Thank you! Thank you!

TAT: Anyways... I would like to see all ocs, but don't want to overload anyone. Especially when I'm the one who actually has the least amount of stuff to do. Lol. You all seem to have stuff like homework and whatnot to do while I'm just here waiting for reviews... *in dark corner* I'm a lonely child...

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Just ignore that idiot when he's like that.

Mei: It's best for all.

Jin: Well, that's all there is to it.

Noah: We hope you all enjoyed!

Minoru: Remember to leave more stuff for us!

Maya: Until next time...

All: Bye-bye!


	66. Chapter 66

TAT: Where's Waldo?

Yuki: Who's that?

Toby: Urg. That guys is always troublesome to find.

Osamu: Who is it?

Shana: Couldn't agree more.

Yuma:...

Noah: *dressed as Waldo* What did I miss?

TAT, Shana, Toby: There's the jackass! Get him! *chases Noah*

Noah: What the heck!?

Yuki:... Let's just start...

Chika: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Of course I can wait.**

 **Black Trigger Trio - pick someone to be your "master"**

 **Another trio - sing Happy Synthesizer**

 **Yuma - drive a train**

 **That's all**

TAT: He is _not_ driving a train! Oh, and the list is at the bottom. It's the most updated one.

Yuki: It's the _only one_.

TAT: So what?

Yuki:...

Minoru: Anywho. Let's get to the picking.

Amo: *walks next to Yuki*

Yuki: *pats Amo's head*

Yuma: *grabs Osamu's arm* I pick Osamu. 三3三

Jin: I guess I'll go with... Mei-chan.

TAT: Now then... *puts hand in hat* it is... The Moon Trio! Wait, what!?

*music starts playing*

Jin: So Amo has to sing too, huh?

TAT:... And that's what I get for going completly random with the choices...

Amo: So...

Yuki: *pats Amo's head* Just look up at the screen and wait for your turn to sing.

Maya: Right! Let's do this!

 _ **HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made**_ *bends knees  & leans forward

 _ **Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo**_

*waves arms out & steps*

 _Hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi_ *turns heel & brushes shoulder*

 _Waraibanashi da ne ima to nareba_

 **Miru mono subete kagayaite mieta**

 **Ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteru yo**

 _Gamensuru koto dake oboenakya ikenai no?_

 _"Otona ni natte choudai ne?" naranakute ii yo_

 **Shiranai koto bakari shiranai nante ienakute** *steps over & moves hands*

 **"Taihen oniai de" uso tsuite gomen ne**

 _ **HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made**_ *puts hands together & moves them*

 _ **Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo**_ *makes heart w/ hands*

 _ **Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu**_

 _ **Keshite ageru kara kono oto de**_

 **Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu**

 **Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto**

 _Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba_

 _Denshion de tsutaeru yo_

Suki ni naru koto rikutsu nanka ja nakute

"Kojutsuke" nante iranainja nai?

 **Jidai no sei to akirametara soko made**

 **Fumidasanakucha nani mo hajimaranai**

 _"Gomen ne yoruosoku neru tokoro datta desho?"_

 **"Odoroita watashi mo kakeyou to shiteta**

 _ **Kokoro no uragawa o kusugurareteru you na**_ *puts hands behind back & slides to left*

 _ **Hikareau futari ni shiawase na oto o**_

 **HAPPY SYNTHESIZER hora ne tanoshiku naru yo** *(shows Amo) puts hands together ' & moves them*

 **Namida nuguu MELODY kanaderu yo** *makes heart w/ hands*

 **Tsuyogaranaku tatte iinja nai? Betsu ni**

 **Jibun ni sunao ni nareba ii**

 _Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

 _Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

Chotto tereru you na tanjun na kimochi

Denshion de tsutaeru yo

 _HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made_ *(shows Amo) puts hands together  & moves them*

 _Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo_ *makes heart w/ hands*

 _Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu_

 _Keshite ageru kara kono oto de_

Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu

Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto

Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba

Denshion de tsutaeru yo

 _ **HAPPY SYNTHESIZER hora ne tanoshiku naru yo**_ *puts hands together  & moves them*

 _ **Namida nuguu MELODY kanaderu yo **_ *makes heart w/ hands*

 _ **Tsuyogaranaku tatte iinja nai? Betsu ni**_

 _ **Jibun ni sunao ni nareba ii**_

 **Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu**

 _Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

Chotto tereru you na tanjun na kimochi

 _ **Denshion de tsutaeru yo**_

Minubuki: That was so a~dor~a~ble~~

Suzume: *holding up camera* I got it all!

Yuki: *pats Amo's head* You did a good job.

Maya: I'm shocked he was actually dancing at the end.

TAT: Phew...

Jin: Went better than what you thought, huh?

TAT: You already know the answer to that.

Jin: 三U三

TAT: Let's just move on.

Yuma: The next one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **I'm back~ Here's a ball. Someone play fetch with the dogs! Someone sing White of Crime, Magic Katio style. Also, Osamu, kiss both Jin and Izumi. On the lips. That's all. I'll see you tomorrow.**

Yuki: *tosses ball*

Krümel, Amo: *runs after ball*

Mei: *looks at Yuma & Jin* Well? What are you waiting for?

Yuma: Hm? 三3三

Kuni: You two are 'dogs' aren't you? Go chase the ball.

Yuma: Ah~~ 三3三

Jin: Okay. But first... *pecks Osamu on lips*

Jin & Yuma: *chases ball*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Izumi: *still in dress* What!? *falls on Osamu & kisses on lips*

TAT: Now then... Who's gonna sing?

Toby: I guess-

Mei: Take-kun will.

Takeshi: Wha-

Mei: *dark aura* You _will_ do it, _right?_

Takeshi:...*sigh* Yes.

*music starts playing*

Mei: Have fun~~

Takeshi:...

 **Yume demo nozomu White of Crime**

 **White of Crime**

 **Te ni iretai sore made kawari tsuzukeru**

 **Yume demo furenakute mo nozomu dake de ubaeru**

 **Nanika o kitta sakkaku no you na itami**

 **Kono te ga sagashite iru**

 **Omoi o yoru ni shifuto saseru**

 **Nukeru hayasa o machigaenai**

 **Hibiwareta mama mawaru machi**

 **Aoku kudakeru yoake o**

 **Jiyuu ni saseru negau hodo kagayaki dasu**

 **White of Crime**

 **Te ni iretai sore made kawari tsuzukeru**

 **Yume demo furenaku te mo nozomu dake de ubaeru**

 **Dream of Crime**

 **Fureta kimi ni nozomu subete sasageru**

 **Daremo ga motto mitai kiseki**

 **Hakanai kachi ga surikirete mo**

 **Nagareta hoshi wa nani o kanaeta?**

 **Ushinau mono ga ooki sugiru**

 **Toozakaru hibi maboroshi ni**

 **Itsuka tachidomatte iru**

 **Akogare ja naku tsumi ja naku mitsumesasete**

 **White of Crime**

 **Unmei nara kokokara shinji hajimeru**

 **Dream or Crime**

 **Kureru kimi to nozomu subete tsukameru**

 **White of Crime**

 **Unmei nara kokokara shinji hajimeru**

 **Kirenai kizuna daite kitto soko ni ikukara**

 **White of Crime**

 **Te ni iretai soremade kawari tsuzukeru**

 **Yume demo furenakute mo nozomu dake de ubaeru**

 **Dream or Crime**

 **Kureru kimi to nozomu subete tsukameru**

Takeshi:... There. You all happy now?

Mei: Thank you.

Toby: Hey, it isn't so bad. No need to be grumpy about it.

Eri: *pats Takeshi's shoulder*

Takeshi: Let's just move on.

TAT: Before that! *turns to readers* Umbreon, I _should_ have some stuff for you later. So look forward to it. Okay. _Now_ we can continue.

Eri: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Moon Trio and Rock Girl Trio, eh? Me likey! I'm making this quick, on to the stuff!**

 **Kuni, Er, to make up for you two not getting a lot of action, each of you choose three people to truth and/or dare. It can be anything and everything, so have fun!**

 **Rock Girl Trio, sing "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. (I can't help myself with the song challenges!)**

 **Oh hey, just for good measure... *pulls rope* Sourpuss, take this!**

 **Enjoy everyone! Hope you survive!**

Kuni: Oh, this _will_ be fun.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *lands in butt & gets paint dumped*...

Eri: Why don't you girls sing while we come up with some stuff?

Shana: Sure thing.

*music starts playing*

Ninomiya: Was the point of bring me here _just_ to do that?

TAT: Yup!

Ninomiya:... I do not care for any of you...

TAT: Yeah, yeah. Tell us something we don't know.

Ninomiya: Well-

TAT: Shut up! They're starting!

 **Summer has come and passed**

 **The innocent can never last**

 **Wake me up when September ends**

 _Like my fathers come to pass_

 _Seven years has gone so fast_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

 **As my memory rests**

 **But never forgets what I lost**

 **Wake me up when September ends**

 _Summer has come and passed_

 _The innocent can never last_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 _ **Ring out the bells again**_

 _ **Like we did when spring began**_

 _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

 _As my memory rests_

 _But never forgets what I lost_

 _Wake me up when September ends_

 **Summer has come and passed**

 **The innocent can never last**

 **Wake me up when September ends**

 _ **Like my father's come to pass**_

 _ **Twenty years has gone so fast**_

 **Wake me up when September ends**

 _Wake me up when September ends_

Wake me up when September ends

Noah: *claps*

Yuki: Expected nothing less.

Izumi: Wow. They're good.

Shana: Thanks.

Kuni: Now it's our turn!

Eri: Mine is for Kotowari.

Takeshi:...

Eri: *pulls out school girl outfit*

Takeshi:... I am not amused.

Eri: I don't really care. *tosses outfit* Three sessions.

Takeshi:...

Kuni: I'm up next. Mine's for Mei-san. It's just a question though.

Mei: Alright. Go ahead then.

Kuni: *grins & lowers voice* How many children are you two having? *glances at Yuki*

Mei:... *completely red*

Kuni: *takes picture* That's what I wanted to see!

Izumi: Wow. That reaction was kinda delayed.

TAT: She was probably thinking too much for the first few seconds.

Mei: *hides face*

Suzume: Aw~~ So cute~~~

Mei: Just hurry up!...

Kuni: We'll save that last one.

TAT:... Why do I... Yeah, let's just continue.

Minoru: Last one's from Yujo-nii.

 **P-Taka: Woof! Woof! -runs to that place-**

 **Taka: Is it alright to let him go alone?**

 **Yujo: Sure, the puppy is quite smart. Oh yeah! It's no problem Sauce! I can do that!**

 **Taka: ...**

 **Yujo: What?**

 **Taka: Just make sure you don't end staying until 3 am again...**

 **Yujo: Aw~ You care for me Airhead~ Mino is really good influence for you!**

 **Taka: -looks away, trying not to blush-**

 **Truth/Question: Shouhei, how was the manga?**

 **Izumi, how fabulous are you?**

 **Hisato, are you happy that you can take Bubbles with you everywhere, since you have his pokeball now?**

 **Can we see what's going on with Tachikawa and Kazama?**

 **I'm kinda lost now. How many official Trios do we have and who is which Trio?**

 **Dares: Narasaka, sing In Summer!**

 **Taka, Krümel, shower Tsuji with kisses this time!**

 **Toby wear a smoking and Takeshi a dress. Then dance waltz with each other!**

Minoru: I am, aren't I?

TAT: *rolls eyes* That airhead is right though. Don't worry about getting any of them done without a good amount of rest... Well, that's how I see it.

Yuki: Hm. You could just _see_ the word 'Hypocrisy' coming from your mouth.

TAT: Wh-what!? How is that being a hypocrite!?

Yuki: Fine. We'll leave it up to them. *turns to readers* Do you guys and gals think that at times like these he's a hypocrite?

TAT: *crosses arms & turns away* Hm. You'll see.

Taka: *runs by & tackles Krümel to ground* Woof!

Krümel & Taka: *starts playing around*

Amo: *chases ball*

TAT: Anywho... *snaps fingers* I'll just show you a list involving the trios. *gestures to screen*

 **All Trios**

 **Main - Yuki, Minoru, Maya**

 **American - Noah, Toby, Shana**

 **Shooter - Eri, Osamu, Takeshi**

 **Operator - Kuni, Mei, Sora (regardless that's he haven't been here)**

 **Moon - Amo, Yuki, Maya**

 **Leader - Yuki, Maya, Noah**

 **All-Rounder - Yuki, Noah, Minoru**

 **Airhead - Minoru, Yuki, (vacant spot)**

 **Oc A-Rank - Yuki, Minoru, Denji**

 **Rock Girls - Suzume, Shana, Minubuki**

 **Black Trigger - Jin, Amo, Yuma**

 **Ice-Cream - Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki**

 **"Official"**

 **Main**

 **American**

 **Rock Girls**

TAT: It's kinda odd, but it works... In some way. Obviously any more trio ideas are welcomed.

Yuki: Really though, it becomes "Official" depending on how popular they seem to be. That's why ones like the Operator Trio and Shooter Trio aren't in "Official," yet seem very likely.

Minoru: Tsk. Still don't like the fact I'm stuck in a trio with that guy.

Minubuki: I'm kinda curious about the Airhead Trio.

Kuni: Yeah. You put it up there when there's still a vacant spot on it.

TAT: Yeah, well, it sounds like a good one to me. But, like you said, there's still an empty spot. Let's just get to the other stuff now. Shouhei.

Shouhei: Story wise, I liked it.

TAT: *holds put hand* Better not have any damages.

Shouhei: *hands book over* It's fine. I did have to keep it away from Yoneya-senpai a few times though.

TAT: Hm. I guess I'll let it slide since there doesn't seem to be any damage. Now then, Izumi, Hisato.

Hisato: *holds Pokéball* Yes, I am. My parents were getting a little mad with all the goo left after.

Eri: That must have been really messy.

Hisato: *sigh* It was. I had to clean it all up.

Bubbles: *comes out & hugs Hisato* Goo~~

Minubuki: Adorable!~~

Izumi: And I'm _very_ fabulous. *twirls*

Eri & Takeshi: I think I just lost some respect for him...

TAT: Well, let's check up on Tachikawa and Kazama, shall we? *turns to screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa: *snoring*_

 _Kazama: *looks at screen*_

Minoru: That's boring.

TAT: Well, it _is_ the first night. And the shift barely started. We'll see them again on later nights. It should be better.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Hm? Oh. Guess it's Narasaka's turn.

Narasaka: *groans* Let's just get this over with.

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Tsuji to ground*

 **Bees'll buzz**

 **Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz**

 **And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer**

 **A drink in my hand**

 **My snow up against the burning sand**

 **Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer**

 **I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm**

 **And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm**

 **And I can't wait to see**

 **What my buddies all think of me**

 **Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer**

 **Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo**

 **The hot and the cold are both so intense**

 **Put 'em together, it just makes sense!**

 **Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo**

 **Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,**

 **But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!**

 **When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream**

 **Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam**

 **Oh, the sky will be blue**

 **And you guys will be there too**

 **When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!**

Tsuji: *holds Taka & Krümel at arms length* I'm not Inukai.

TAT: You're no fun. Just like your leader, I guess.

Minoru, Yuki, Osamu, Mei: *pats leg* Come here, boy!

Taka, Krümel, Amo: *runs over*

Jin & Yuma: *walks over*

Jin: What's up?

Maya: We're gonna finish this with TAT's song.

TAT: *sigh* Well, here's the list.

 **See You Again by Miley Cyrus**

 **Peacock**

 **Love is an Open Door**

 **Re:make**

 **Ponponpon**

 **Be a Man**

 **Trump Card by Cinema Staff**

 **Hoshi no Stride**

 **Ore Koso Music**

 **Shake It by Miku**

 **Speaking by Mrs. Green Apple**

 **Uncontrol**

 **See VisionS**

 **Uptown Funk**

 **Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

 **Schuyler Sisters**

 **Frontline**

 **Two Worlds**

 **Karkalicious**

 **Gaston**

 **Girigiri**

 **Bad Blood**

 **I've Decided to Marry You**

 **I'm Sexy and I Know It**

 **Face Down**

 **Glow**

 **One Woman Army**

 **Favorite Song by Nine Days**

 **That's What Makes You Beautiful**

 **Reflection by Mulan**

 **Let It Go**

 **Sing A Song Musical**

 **Happy Song**

 **Chicken Noodle Soup**

 **Let Me Hear**

 **Monster by NateWantsToBattle**

 **Unfinished by Kotoko**

 **Venus Say by Buzzy**

 **Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**

 **This Kiss**

 **Numb**

 **S &M**

 **Pokémon First Theme song**

 **Pokémon Johto**

 **V (Volt)**

 **Hoedown Throwdown**

 **Sugar Rush by Myah Marie**

 **I Want It That Way**

 **It's Showtime**

 **Macarena**

 **Ketchup Song**

 **It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

 **American Idiot**

 **Kill The Lights**

 **Bring Me to Life**

 **Chin Up Kid**

 **Horrible Kids**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Always With You...Nordic 5!**

 **Wa! Wa! World Ondo**

 **Can't Hold Us**

 **The Delicious Tomato**

 **Jealousy**

 **Rat a Tat**

 **Your Biggest Misatake**

 **Excuse Me, I'm Sorry**

 **Payphone**

 **You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

 **Sleepless Beauty**

 **Shining Collection**

 **Wildfire**

 **Be Somebody**

 **Before The Worst**

 **Raging Fire**

 **Rockstar**

 **Good Life**

 **Happy Synthesizer**

 **White of Crime**

 **Wake Me Up When September Ends**

 **In Summer**

*music starts playing*

TAT: I'll go with Re:make.

Minubuki: Hell yeah! Nice choice!

TAT: I know.

 **You take me back**

 **And show me you're the only one**

 **Reveal the way**

 **You got me I've got to run**

 **You're still alive**

 **I'm never gonna take your feeling which is**

 **Just complicated**

 **Fumarete Nejirare koko made**

 **Ayunda kono michi no saki wa**

 **Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa**

 **Nai Mikaitakuchi ryouiki**

 **Furerarete shimaeba break me up**

 **Totonoerya wait for a moment**

 **Kokorade sa falling out yeah**

 **Girigiri de runs out of time**

 **You can feel it!**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I see you another day, another way**

 **Nobody's standing near**

 **There's something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue**

 **Yeah, I'm sorry**

 **Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **Out there no no no...**

 **(I'm breaking down!)**

 **I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs**

 **How many times have you seen me when I fall**

 **But now I know you're not the only thing like before**

 **Not the one I need to share**

 **Kudaranai hibi mo nai ku sa kurai**

 **Sore gurai wa kara yo baka janai**

 **I never give myself to you anymore**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing here**

 **There's something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba**

 **Oh when I'm me**

 **Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

Minubuki: *starts playing guitar*

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing here**

 **There's something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba**

 **Oh when I'm me**

 **Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **I can't believe in you oh**

 **I can't believe in you wow**

 **Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa No!**

 **Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

Minubuki: Yeah! That was awesome~~

TAT: Hm. But of course.

Yuki: Are we fine now?

TAT: Yup. That's all for now.

Yuki: Alright then. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Minubuki: Remember to leave more questions and dares for us!

Amo: Until next time...

All: Bye!

TAT: This one felt kinda longer... I like it.


	67. Chapter 67

Yuki: *pats Amo's head*

TAT: Hello, all! Welcome back!

Noah: What? No stupidity to start this all off?

TAT: Not this time! We're getting right to it!

Yuki: Shocking.

TAT: Whatever. Let's get started! The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Thanks for the list! I was honestly too lazy to check them all myself! ;P Trios, get ready!**

 **Rock Girls Trio - sing When I Grow Up (Mayday Parade ver.)**

 **All-Rounder Trio - fight the Shooter Trio**

 **Ice-Cream, American & Rock Girls Trio - set things up for a party**

 **TAT - have a party**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* But of course. Honestly, I'd been too lazy myself.

Yuki: That's because you _were_ too lazy.

TAT:...

Osamu: Um... Can be deny this?

Noah: It won't be _that_ bad.

Yuki: *smiles* Yeah. I'm sure Take and Asano could get Shor to Bail Out.

Osamu:...

Yuki: And Mikumo could be good fodder.

Osamu:...

TAT: Well, you all can fight when we're done. Afterwards we can have that party.

Maya: By the way, where _is_ the Rock Girls Trio?

*music starts playing*

TAT: *points to stage* Over there.

Minubuki: You all ready to rock!?~~

Maya: And here we go...

Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See every time you turn around

They screaming your name *points to Maya*

 _Boys call you sexy_

 _And you don't care what they say_

 _See every time you turn around_

 _They screaming your name_ *points to Minoru*

 **Now I've got a confession**

 **When I was young I wanted attention**

 **And I promised myself that I'd do anything**

 **Anything at all for them to notice me** *puts hand on chest*

 _But I ain't complaining_

 _We all wanna be famous_

 _So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

 _ **When I grow up**_

 **I wanna be famous** *poses*

 _I wanna be a star_ *poses*

I wanna be in movies *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

I wanna see the world *spreads arms*

 _Drive nice cars_ *puts in sunglasses*

 **I wanna have groupies** *points to Noah & Yuki*

 _ **When I grow up**_

 _Be on TV_ *gives peace sign*

 **People know me** *raises arms*

Be on magazines *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

Fresh and clean

 **Number one chick** *raises a finger*

 _When I step out on the scene_ *stomps on ground*

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **Cuz you just might get it**

 _You just might get it_

 _You just might get it_

 _Be careful what you wish for_

 _'Cause you just might get it_

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **They used to tell me I was silly**

 **Until I popped up on the TV**

 **I always wanted to be a superstar**

 **And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

 _But I ain't complaining_

 _We all wanna be famous_

 _So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

 _ **When I grow up**_

 **I wanna be famous** *poses*

 _I wanna be a star_ *poses*

I wanna be in movies *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

I wanna see the world *spreads arms*

 _Drive nice cars_ *puts in sunglasses*

 **I wanna have groupies** *points to Noah & Yuki*

 _ **When I grow up**_

 _Be on TV_ *gives peace sign*

 **People know me** *raises arms*

Be on magazines *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

Fresh and clean

 **Number one chick** *raises a finger*

 _When I step out on the scene_ *stomps on ground*

Be careful what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it

 _ **You just might get it**_

 _ **You just might get it**_

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 _You just might get it_

 _You just might get it_

 _I see them staring at me_

 _Ooh I'm a trendsetter_

 _Yes this is true 'cause what I do_

 _No one can do it better_

You can talk about me

'Cause I'm a hot topic

I see you watching me watching me

And I know you want it, oh

 _ **When I grow up**_

 **I wanna be famous** *poses*

 _I wanna be a star_ *poses*

I wanna be in movies *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

I wanna see the world *spreads arms*

 _Drive nice cars_ *puts in sunglasses*

 **I wanna have groupies** *points to Noah & Yuki*

 _ **When I grow up**_

 _Be on TV_ *gives peace sign*

 **People know me** *raises arms*

Be on magazines *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

Fresh and clean

 **Number one chick** *raises a finger*

 _When I step out on the scene_ *stomps on ground*

 _Be careful what you wish for_

 _'Cause you just might get it_

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

Be careful what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it

 _ **You just might get it**_

 _ **You just might get it**_

 _ **When I grow up**_

 **I wanna be famous** *poses*

 _I wanna be a star_ *poses*

I wanna be in movies *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

I wanna see the world *spreads arms*

 _Drive nice cars_ *puts in sunglasses*

 **I wanna have groupies** *points to Noah & Yuki*

 _ **When I grow up**_

 _Be on TV_ *gives peace sign*

 **People know me** *raises arms*

Be on magazines *poses*

 _ **When I grow up**_

Fresh and clean

 **Number one chick** *raises a finger*

 _When I step out on the scene_ *stomps on ground*

 _ **Be careful what you wish for**_

 _ **'Cause you just might get it**_

 _ **You just might get it**_

 _ **You just might get it**_

 _ **Be careful what you wish for**_

 _ **'Cause you just might get it**_

 _ **You just might get it**_

 _ **You just might get it**_

Minubuki: *drips mic* You bitches better remember this!

Osamu: W-wow...

TAT: Hm. Another song to the list...

Chika: That was very good.

Shana: Thanks!

Suzume: Let's get on with this! Honestly, I'm hyped now!

Jin: Alright. The next one is from Anime80.

 **I only have two for TAT this time**

 **Q: What would be everyone's "Ultimate/Super Duper High School"?**

 **D: Have some Class Trials**

TAT: *mutters* That could actually turn into a good fic...

Noah: Hey! Get to it!

Minubuki: What's a Class Trial?

TAT: *claps hands* Alright! I've decided!

Minoru: On?

TAT: *turns to readers* I'll need your thoughts on this! I need you all to pick sixteen people from this list and I'll use them for a Dangan Ronpa style World Trigger fic!

Most: *takes step back*

TAT: Anyways. I'll just use "Ultimate" since it's shorter. I'm not sure I could give all of them one right now, but... *looks at screen* If you want any other characters, then just say so.

 **Osamu - Ultimate (Megane/Helper)**

 **Jin - Ultimate Clairvoyant**

 **Chika - Ultimate Trion Supply**

 **Yuma - Ultimate (?)**

 **Yuki - Ultimate (Faker/Liar/Trickster)**

 **Suzume - Ultimate Shipper**

 **Toby - Ultimate (?)**

 **Takeshi - Ultimate Laser**

 **Mei - Ultimate Brainiac**

 **Maya - Ultimate (?)**

 **Shana - Ultimate (?)**

 **Eri - Ultimate (?)**

 **Kuni - Ultimate Gamer**

 **Minoru - Ultinate Martial Artist**

 **Noah - Ultimate (?)**

 **Minubuki - Ultimate Rocker**

 **Amo - Ultimate Destruction**

TAT: That's all I could think of. If any if you could fill in the question marks, that would be nice. Also, I _would_ use more cannon characters, but for what I have in mind...

Most: *takes another step back*

TAT: But like I said, if you want any more, just say so.

Jin: Well, I guess that's it for that one.

TAT: Yup. We're moving on.

Osamu: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Yay! As for dares, Jin, Yuma, you doggies get to pick a master! Osamu, dress in an Anna costume! Also, there's an announcement from Pokémon, so please check it out! Even I don't know what it's about! See ya on my ToD! Here's some milk bones! Pokémon Sun and Moon confirmed!**

Yuma: I've already got Osamu. 三3三

Jin: I already chose Mei-chan. 三U三

Osamu: First Magical Girl, and now this...

TAT: Yup! Deal with it! *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *in Anna outfit*...

TAT: Anyways. What the heck is Poké...mo...n...

Yuma: Hm? 三3三

Toby: What's with him?

Yuki: Not sure.

TAT: *makes fireworks go off* GEN 7! HELL YEAH! POKÉMON SUN AND MOON!

Maya: *covering ears* Were the fireworks _really_ necessary?

TAT: Of course they were!

Minubuki: I liked 'em! Need more if them when we're rockin' out ~~

Mei: Please don't encourage him.

Yuki: Well, while he calms down, we'll move on.

Chika: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Yujo: TAT... Yuki is right... That was really hypocrite of you... But the reason why I would stay up so late is because I get way into it. Sometimes I didn't notice that I was drawing 5 hours straight!**

 **Taka: -sighs, then looks up- The other me and Tsuji are really...**

 **Yujo: Boring? Uptight?**

 **Taka: Yeah… Inukai seems the same like in our world**

 **Yujo: Good for Minoru, would be awkward if his best friend would be the opposite of how he know them.**

 **Taka: Hm.**

 **No Truth/Question this time**

 **Dares: Toby, Take, I'm waiting for the dance**

 **Taka, Krümel, choose someone who you want kisses this time.**

 **TAT, get Sora please.**

 **Please show Tachikawa and Kazama second night!**

 **Izumi, Kako, play a round Duel Monsters.**

 **Suzu, choose another 2 slaves for 3 chapters -grins-**

TAT:... *on ground drawing circles*

Yuki: *smirks* Told you~~

TAT: *jumps up* Whatever!

Yuki:...

TAT: And I totally get it! When I get too into something time just flies by!

Yuki: But you're not good at anything.

TAT: That's besides the point!

Toby & Takeshi: *sneaks away*

Mei: **Ahem**.

Toby & Takeshi: *freezes*

Mei: And _where_ do you think you two are going?

Toby: *sweats nervously* Ha ha ha... We were just...

Takeshi: We were going to go change for the dance.

Mei:... You have two minutes.

Toby: Wha-

Mei: Tick tock. Tick tock.

Toby: *runs away*

TAT: Well, let's get-

Noah: No! *tackles TAT to ground*

TAT: Get off me!

Noah: He's too innocent to be here!

TAT: I don't care! *snaps fingers & jumps away*

Sora: *lands on Noah* Huh?

Noah: Gah!

Sora: Ah! *gets off* Noah-kun, I'm sorry!

Noah: *gets up* It's fine...

Sora: By the way, where are we? *looks around*

Noah: *hugs Sora* Don't look! It better you don't know.

Sora: *blush* Um...

Minubuki: Hey now! You're suffocating him, Taichin! *pulls Sora* This is a Truth and Dare area! It's awesome! You'll love it!

Sora: Oh. *bows* Hello, everyone. It is nice to meet you.

Most: *mutters* This poor guy...

TAT: Welp! Let's move on!

Kako: Ready whenever.

Izumi: I'm good to go.

TAT: What decks are you using anyways?

Kako: Moonlight.

Izumi: it's a secret.

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Sora to ground & starts licking face*

Noah: Ah! Sora! *runs over*

Sora: Hahahahaha! That tickles!

RGT: A~dor~a~ble~~~

TAT: Lol. Anyways. Where's Toby and Take?

Toby: *grumbles*

Takeshi: *in dress* We're here...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Nice timing. You may begin dancing while we check up on Tachikawa and Kazama.

Toby: Tsk...

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa: Zzzzzzz~~~_

 _Kazama: *closes door*_

Rest:...

TAT: I'm sure things will get...more exciting later on...

Rest:...

Suzume: *gets Noah & Osamu in headlock* I choose these two!

Noah: What!?

Osamu: Oh no...

Suzume: Let's go, boys! I've got some outfits I want you to try on!

Noah: Help us!

Minubuki: Remember to show is the pictures~~~

Suzume: But of course!

Sora: Are those two...going to be okay?

Minoru: Let's just move on.

Sora: Um...

Maya: It's best not to think about it.

Sora:...

TAT: Anyways! The last one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **Sorry I'm so late! TAT, it was probably longer because of all the songs and bold info. And Yujo, thank you, thank you, thank you a million times! You have no idea how helpful you are! On to the stuff!**

 **Kuni, Eri, both of you still have two truths/dares left! Do what you will.**

 **TAT, I'm giving you a mega song challenge. All official trios, plus one unofficial trio, each has to sing a song from leajamieb's "Lea's List" on Spotify. (Link: user/leajamieb/playlist/1KS6fyM7Niv19RDE2TC62k) You also can't repeat any earlier used songs!**

 **Since the songs will take a while, that's all for now! Enjoy everybody!**

TAT:...

Yuki: What did you do now?

TAT:...It's not what I _did_ , but more like...what I _can't do_.

Yuki: Hm?

TAT: I can't find it...

Yuki: How can you not-

TAT: It's probably just my stupidity that's stopping me, but... *bows* I am sorry, but my stupidity is difficult to handle at times. I will try again next time... It just says that the page was either taken down or something else... Kuni! Eri! You're up!

Eri: *sigh* Might as well cover up his stupidity.

Kuni: Alright! My dare is for TAT to put us in a real game!

TAT: I guess I could do that... Any one in particular?

Kuni: Randomize it.

TAT: Sure thing. You guys can start when we're done. I'll even have it recorded.

Kuni: Yes!

Eri: My turn then. I dare half of you here to eat her curry. *points to Mei*

Most: *gulp*

Sora: Hm?

Minubuki: How bad could it be?

TAT:... You poor souls... We'll end it here for your sake...

Kako: Moonlight Lion Dance, direct attack!

Izumi: Damn it...

Kako: Nice try. *looks around* Hm? We done here?

TAT: Yup.

Kako: Alright then. *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed.

Izumi:...Remember stuff...

Kako & Izumi: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	68. Chapter 68

TAT: This is entertainment!

Sora: Um...

Minubuki: Lives are entertainment!

Maya: What are you two going on about?

TAT & Minubuki: You are down on your knees! Begging me for more!

Yuki: *hits both of head*

TAT: *rubs head* We were just singing... Jerk.

Yuki: Yeah, well, it's time to start.

TAT: Tsk. Fine. By the way...

Suzume: Sorry we're late!

TAT: Well, let's see what you made them do...

Osamu & Noah: *dressed as butlers while carrying Suzume in chariot*

Some:...

Others: Pfft! *covering mouth*

Noah: Shut up!

Sora: S-s-sorry, Noah-kun, b-b-but... Hehehe...

Osamu: Can we just start now?

Yuma: Can I get a ride? 三3三

Suzume: Sure! Hop on!

Noah & Osamu: *groans*

TAT: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **My choices for the 16 are Yuki, Maya, Minoru, Noah, Mei, Minubuki, Shana, Amo, Kuni, Toby, Hisato, Suzume, Shobu... Don't know about the rest... Ah! I know! Bubbles, Taka & Krümel!**

 **Maya, Shana, Eri - sings Warrior by Kesha**

 **Shobu - have a chat with Sora**

 **Someone - play Until Dawn**

TAT: What!? You want those three there!?

Taka: *turns head*

TAT: I...guess so... But! I won't fallow your wishes if you want them to...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Oh, thank goodness...

Maya: Alright! Let's get this over with!

 _ **We were born to break the doors down**_

 _ **Fightin' till the end**_

 _ **It's something that's inside of us**_

 _ **It's how we've always been**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

 **We are the misfits**

 **We are the bad kids** *points to self, Yuki & Minoru*

 **The degenerates**

 **We ain't perfect but that's alright**

 **Love us or hate us** *makes heart & breaks it*

 **Nothin' can break us**

 **Better believe us**

 **Times, they are changing** **tonight**

 _We don't want to flirt with disaster_ *points to Noah & Toby*

 _On your ass we'll pounce like a panther_

 _Cut the bullshit out with a dagger_ *Scorpion appears*

 _With a dagger_

 _With a dagger_

 _Do or die we all gonna stay young_

 _Shoot the lights out with a machine gun_

 _Think it's time for a revolution_

 _Revolution_

 _Revolution_

 _ **We were born to break the doors down**_

 _ **Fightin' till the end**_

 _ **It's something that's inside of us**_

 _ **It's how we've always been**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

Now this is our time

Our generation *gestures to Takeshi & Osamu*

And we're impatient

Animals you ready to fight!

Fight for the fuck ups

Stand up for true love

We'll never give up

Live like it's our last night alive

 **We don't want to flirt with disaster**

 **On your ass we'll pounce like a panther**

 **Cut the bullshit out with a dagger** *Scorpion appears*

 **With a dagger**

 **With a dagger**

 **Do or die we all gonna stay young**

 **Shoot the lights out with a machine gun**

 **Think it's time for a revolution**

 **Revolution**

 **Revolution**

 _ **We were born to break the doors down**_

 _ **Fightin' till the end**_

 _ **It's something that's inside of us**_

 _ **It's how we've always been**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

 _ **We were born to break the doors down**_

 _ **Fightin' till the end**_

 _ **It's something that's inside of us**_

 _ **It's how we've always been**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior-ior**_

 _ **Warrior-ior**_

Minubuki: Nice.

Shana: Thanks.

Minubuki & Shana: *high five*

Sora: *standing next to Shobu & clapping* That was very good.

Shobu: *nods head*

Eri: Thank you.

TAT: Well, let's move on then. Nothing more here.

Jin: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Not your fault, TAT! The link wasn't working! If you have Spotify, just search up "leajamieb". If you don't, get Spotify and do that! (Spotify is worth it. I get all my music from there.) On to the stuff!**

 **Kuni, Eri, one left each!**

 **As for the fill-ins, I got nothing for Maya and Eri, but maybe Shana would be "Ultimate Prankster" or something like that? I don't know Dangan Ronpa at all, even through my friends love it, so I'm lost in this regard.**

 **TAT- Have you watched Seraph of the End (Owari no Seraph)? If so, who's your favorite character? I just started, and I love it! My personal favorite character is Shinoa.**

 **Everyone- I may or may not bring in Kaede for a few rounds. What do you guys think?**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy everyone!**

TAT: Well, we've got the songs now. As for the Dangan Ronpa thing... Basically it's a group of people so great at what they do they got titles that go with their specialty and are called "Ultimates." An example would be... Amo! He's super destructive and surpasses everyone in destructions, so he would be called "Ultimate Destruction," or something. They get trapped in a school and can only get out by killing someone else.

Yuki: No one asked for an explanation...

TAT: *drawing circles in ground* I know, but...

Yuki: *sigh* Whatever. Just answer the question.

TAT: Don't tell me what to do, jerk. *turns to readers* Honestly, I haven't seen it _yet_ , but I plan on it. I'm actually irritated with myself for not seeing it yet. What I'm looking forward to is something called the Sniger Riffle? I think that's what the fans call it. Any-

Maya: Hell no! He's not coming over here!

Noah: Hey, if Sora was forced to come here then so does that person!

Maya: *grabs Noah's shirt* I said no!

Mei: Now, now. Just calm-

Maya & Noah: Shut up! *punches Mei's face*

Most:... *backs away*

Mei: *super dark aura* Oh-ho~~~ I see how it is...

Maya & Noah: *gulps & sweats*

TAT: Mei, hold on! Can you wait until she sings!?

Mei:... Fine...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Alright! We'll get her's done with first.

Maya: *groans*

Yuki: *looks at Minoru* You ready?

Minoru: Yeah.

Yuki: Okay then... Ahem...

 **Yeah, you can be the greatest**

 **You can be the best**

 **You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

 _You can beat the world_

 _You can beat the war_

 _You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock ( **yeah** )

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

 _ **Standing in the hall of fame**_ ( **yeah** )

 _ **And the world's gonna know your name**_ ( _yeah_ )

' _ **Cause you burn with the brightest flame**_ ( yeah)

 _ **And the world's gonna know your name**_ (yeah)

 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

 **You can go the distance**

 _You can run the mile_

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

 _You can be the hero_

 **You can get the gold**

 _ **Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke**_

Yeah, do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

 **Do it for your country**

 _Do it for your name_

 _ **'Cause there's gonna be a day...**_

When you're standing in the hall of fame ( _ **yeah**_ )

 **And the world's gonna know your name** ( _yeah_ )

' _Cause you burn with the brightest flame_ ( **yeah** )

 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_

 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

 **Be a champion** , _be a champion_ , be a champion, _**be a champion**_

 _ **On the walls of the hall of fame**_

 **Be students**

 _Be teachers_

Be politicians

 **Be preachers**

( _ **Yeah**_ )

 _Be believers_

Be leaders

 **Be astronauts**

 _Be champions_

Be truth seekers

 **Be students**

 _Be teachers_

Be politicians

 **Be preachers**

 _Be believers_

Be leaders

 **Be astronauts**

 _Be champions_

 _ **Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

 _You could be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 **You could beat the world**

 **You could beat the war**

 **(Be a champion)**

 **You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

 **You can throw your hands up**

 **(Be a champion)**

 **You can beat the clock (yeah)**

 **You can move a mountain**

 **(Be a champion)**

 **You can break rocks**

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _(Be a champion)_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

 _ **Standing in the hall of fame**_

Minoru: *stretches* Alright. I'm done with my song.

Yuki: We've got one more.

Maya: *groans* Can we go last?

Yuki: *pats Amo's head* Nope. We're starting right away.

*music starts playing*

Maya: *sigh* Fine. Let's get this over with...

When life leaves you high and dry

I'll be at your door tonight

If you need help, if you need help.

 **I'll shut down the city lights,**

 **I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

 **To make you well, to make you well.**

 _When enemies are at your door_

 _I'll carry you away from war_

 _If you need help, if you need help._

 **Your hope dangling by a string**

 **I'll share in your suffering**

 **To make you well, to make you well.**

Give me reasons to believe

That you would do the same for me.

 **And I would do it for you** , for you.

 **Baby, I'm not moving on**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone.**

For you, **for** **you.**

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

 _When you fall like a statue_

 _I'm gon' be there to catch you_

 _Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

 **And if your well is empty**

 **Not a thing will prevent me.**

 **Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

I surrender honestly.

You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, **for you.**

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I'll love you long after you're gone.

 **For you** , for you.

 **You will never sleep alone.**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone**

 **And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

You're my back bone.

 _You're my cornerstone._

 **You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.**

You're my head start.

 _You're my rugged heart._

 **You're the pulse that I've always needed.**

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

 **Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

 _ **Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**_

 **For you,** _for you._

 _ **Baby, I'm not moving on.**_

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, _**for you.**_

 **You will never sleep alone.**

 _I'll love you long after you're gone._

 _ **For you, for you.**_

 _ **Baby, I'm not moving on,**_

 _ **I'll love you long after you're gone.**_

 _ **For you, for you.**_

 _ **You will never sleep alone.**_

 _ **I'll love you long, long after you're gone.**_

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

 **Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**

 _ **Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.**_

 _ **And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

 _ **I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

Maya: *panting* Alright... Done...

Mei: Good. *grabs Maya & Noah's shirts*

Maya: What!?

Noah: Nooooo! Help us! Sora!

Sora: *talking to Shobu*

Noah: You jerk!

*music starts playing*

TAT: Have fun~~~

Minubuki: *on stage* Let's rock!

Suzume & Shana: Hell yeah!

 **I'm gonna make it bend and break**

( _It sent you to me without wings)_

 **Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

 **In case God doesn't show**

( _Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

 **And I want these words to make things right**

 **But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

" _Who does he think he is?"_

 **If that's the worst you got**

 **Better put your fingers back to the keys**

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter, "

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

 **Been looking forward to the future**

 **But my eyesight is going bad**

 **And this crystal ball**

 **Is always cloudy except for** ( _except for)_

 **When you look into the past** ( _look into the past_ _)_

 **One night stand** ( _one night stand off)_

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

 **They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

 **In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers**

 **Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes**

 **I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

 _ **One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_

 _ **Thanks for the memories**_

 _ **Even though they weren't so great**_

 _ **"He tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)**_

 _ **One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_

 _ **Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)**_

 _ **"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)**_

RGT: *poses*

Sora: Wow! You have others who you can sing with! I'm happy for you, Shashin-chan.

Minubuki: Heh! Yeah! We're awesome!

TAT: *rolls eyes* Right. Anyways! Let's get to the-

Minoru: Can't.

TAT: Hm?

Toby: Mei took Noah away, remember?

TAT:...CRAP! *turns to readers* I apologize on Mei's part! If he's able next time, we'll get the American Trio to sing first thing next time!

Kuni: One more...

Eri: The last one...

TAT: So-

Kuni: I dare everyone here to paint a giant picture and hang it up!

Eri: I dare everyone here to get paint dumped and use their bodies as the brush!

Most: What!?

Jin: Well, we have to do the dare. *puts glasses on*

TAT: That's true... *sighs & snaps fingers*

Everyone: *gets Paint Dumped*

TAT: Alright! Let's go!

Most: Yeah!

 ***1 hour later***

Osamu: *cleaning out ear*

Chika: That was fun.

Sora: Yes, it was.

Kuni: *grins* Knew it.

Yuma: Nice going with that one. 三3三

TAT: *claps hands* Alright, everyone, let's get to the last one!

Mei: *walks in* Hm? What's with the paint?

Most:...

Eri: We're you seriously out that long?

Mei: I lost track of time...

Yuki: We should pry for those two lost souls...

TAT: Last one is from Yujo!

 **Yujo: OMG! NEW POKEMON?!**

 **Taka: -sighs- Here we go... -pinch me on my sides-**

 **Yujo: Ouch! Okay, okay! No need to pinch me! TAT, I say all OCs and the main charas of your list. Even when I don't know what Dangan Ronpa is. Hey Airheard!**

 **Taka: What?**

 **Yujo: The other one! Aren't you glad that Mino and the other you got back together? That means he won't harrass you again! Well, I still could dare it or make the other you kis- OW OW OW OW! Taka! Let go!**

 **Taka: -pulls my cheeks- Don't you dare! I refuse to kiss him or let him have Minoru! And you better come back soon Minoru!**

 **Yujo: I get it, I get it! Let go now!**

 **Truth/Questions: Airhead-1, already stated up there.**

 **Noah, do you have a crush on Sora?**

 **How was the fight?**

 **How was the party?**

 **Mei-san, in which order do you think are the strengh of the Main Trio or who is the strongest of these three?**

 **Dares: Night 3! Show us what's going on with them!**

 **Sora, tell us something about you!**

 **Surfing! Jin, choose 5 people who are going to surf!**

 **TAT, Yuki-chan, Mei-san, -gives you ropes- I have no idea what will happen when you pull on them.**

 **Taka, Krümel, choose the next lucky person!**

Sora: *blush* Does he have a wh-wh-what!?

Minubuki: I like to think so!

Sora: What!?

Minubuki: *whispers to readers* Honestly, I think Taichin might be-

Sora: *still red* Something about me, huh!?

Minubuki: *grins*

Sora: Um... *smiles* I really like seeing Noah-kun, Shashin-chan and the towns give it their all when they fight.

Minubuki: *hugs Sora* Aw~~ Who _couldn't_ have a crush on this little turd!?

Sora: *blush* Shashin-chan... I'm older than you... Can you please let go?

TAT: *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *lands on butt*

RGT: Jealousy~~~

Minoru: He's so adorable~~

Ninomiya: Urg. Just leave go to him already. And I really don't care if they got back together.

TAT: What's with you today?

Ninomiya: I've been annoyed by multiple agents today. I'm not in the mood today.

Yuki: Yeah, well, you just _being here_ irritates me, so you'll have to deal with it.

TAT: Calm down now. *turns to others* So, how _was_ the fight, anyways?

Takeshi: It about as well as you would expect it.

Eri: Mikumo Bailed Out quite a bit of times.

Minoru: You _did_ manage to get both me and Yuki to Bail Out once though.

Osamu: What shocked me was the attack Shor did with his Grasshopper.

Yuki: As for the party... Shashin, if you would be so kind.

Minubuki: *plays guitar* It rocked!

Yuki: Exactly.

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Yuki to ground & starts licking*

Yuki: Heh heh heh!

Mei: Let's see... Maya-chan is definitely the weakest, but isn't weak at all. For Minoru-kun and Yuki-kun... I guess it all depends on what the location is. They are both All-Rounders and both have something unique to their fighting, so... I'm not too sure.

Minoru: Now that get me excited for a fight with him.

TAT: Night three!

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa: ZZZZZZZZ~~~~_

 _Kazama: *kicks Foxy in face & closes door*_

Toby: That's one way to do that...

TAT: Jin! Pick!

Jin: Megane-kun, Awdry, Shashin-chan, Minoru, and Asano.

Toby: Alright! I get to go surfing!

Minubuki: Beach party! Beach party! Beach party!

Osamu: Me? Really?

TAT: Now, let's finish this properly! *grabs rope* You two ready?

Yuki & Mei: *holds rope & nods*

TAT, Yuki, Mei: *pulls rope*

*three holes open up*

All: *falls in* WHAT THE HELL!?


	69. Chapter 69

Most: *covered in bruises*

Maya: *wrapped in bandages & grinning* So? How was the fall?

Shana: Hey, Maya, shut up.

Maya: Hehehe!

Noah: *runs* Sora, are you okay!?

Sora: *dusting self off* Yeah. Someone broke my fall.

TAT: *lays on ground w/ soul halfway out* That would be me... I ended up cushioning his fall, along with Shobu's. Thankfully, Jin was able to catch Chika.

Minubuki: What the hell, Taichin!? Why aren't you asking about me!?

Noah: *pats Sora's shoulder* Well, I'm glad to see you're fine.

Minubuki: *jumps on Noah* You jackass!

Eri: Urg. Can we _please_ just start already?

Suzume: *crying in corner* My poor camera...

Osamu: *sigh* Yeah. Let's start.

TAT: Wait, wait, wait. The American Trio still has a song to sing.

Toby: Really? Right now?

TAT: I guess we could hold off until we get to Awesome.

Noah: *sigh* Thanks.

Chika: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Pfft.. Ahahahahah! What the heck!? Are you guys OK? How was your surfing trip? Also, Jin~ make out with Osamu. Seriously, thanks for the dares! *whispers* (You can check out the sutamyu wiki if you're out of ideas. There are a few questions that I would like answered myself.) Anyway~ Osamu, be Jin's slave for this time! That's all! Here's some pie and cheesecake!**

Jin: We couldn't realły get to the surfing since we were stuck in a hole. And yes, we are okay.

Yuki: Thank you for asking. *looks over* Are you okay, Amo-kun?

Amo: *dusts self off like nothing* Yeah.

TAT: And no problem with those dares. Now then...

Jin: *grabs Osamu & kisses on lips*

Osamu:-.-...

Jin: *inserts tongue*

Osamu: O_O!

Suzume: *holds up phone*

Jin: *backs away* 三U三

Osamu: *blush* L-let's just go on!

Yuma: The next one is from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **TAT, characters, you have outdone yourselves! Good choices, TAT! And Kuni, Eri, bravo with your dares! Just overall, this was a good one. Oh, and I've got a three round surprise for you all. Maya's younger brother, Kaede, is making an appearance! Maya, quit your protesting, it's happening. On to the stuff!**

 **Maya, try not to go full out overprotective-sister mode on Kaede.**

 **TAT, pick two more trios and two more songs!**

 **Eri, good luck with surfing, hope you've got the balance! Report back!**

 **Kaede, have fun!**

 **That's all for now, enjoy!**

Maya: Wha-

Kaede: Hello, everyone!

TAT: Hey there.

Sora: Welcome, Kaede-kun. I'm not really fit to greet you, since I just came here yesterday, but I hope you enjoy yourself here.

Shobu: *hides behind Sora*...Hello...

Suzume: So cute~~~

Minubuki: Right!? Those three are so adorable!

Maya: You two better not-

TAT: Ahem. Remember what Awesome said? *points to screen*

 **Maya, try not to go full out overprotective-sister mode on Kaede.**

Maya: Urg...

Osamu: I'm just wondering why there are flowers around them...

Noah: You see them too!? *wipes forehead* That's a relief. I thought I was going crazy...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Alright! Time for the song you three turds didn't do last time! Get to it.

Noah: Alright!

Shana: Hell yeah!

Toby: Let's do this!

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

( _ **Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_

Remember me for centuries

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**

 **No, it's nothing wrong with me**

 **The kids are all wrong**

 **The stories are off**

 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is for_ _tonight_

 _I thought that you would feel_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

( _Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 **Remember me for centuries**

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light

My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

( **Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah** )

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _ **We've been here forever**_

 _ **And here's the frozen proof**_

 _ **I could scream forever**_

 _ **We are the poisoned youth**_

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

( _ **Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_ _ **(hey yeah)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

Minubuki: Yeah! That got me up!

Shana: An awesome song for some awesome people!

TAT: *rolls eyes* Next up is... Black Trigger Trio!

Jin: Sure thing. 三U三

Yuma: Oh. Our turn? 三3三

Amo: Okay.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Welp. Good luck!

 **Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck**

 _Some nights, I call it a draw_

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle

 _ **Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**_

 _ **But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**_

 _ **Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for oh oh oh**_

 _ **What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for?**_

 _ **Most nights, I don't know anymore**_

 _ **Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_

 _ **Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_

 _This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?_

 _Why don't we break the rules already?_

 **I was never one to believe the hype,**

 **Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,**

 **But here they come again to jack my style**

That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight

Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm

 _Well some nights, I wish that this all would end_

 _'Cause I could use some friends for a change_

 _And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

 _Some nights, I always win, I always win_

 **But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

 **Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**

 **What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know (come on)**

 **So this is it? I sold my soul for this?**

 **Washed my hands of that for this?**

 **I miss my mom and dad for this?**

 **No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are**

 **When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on**

 **Oh, come on, oh, come on, oh come on!1**

 _Well that is it, guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again_

 _Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

 _This is not one for the folks at home, I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

 _Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"

But when I look into my nephew's eyes,

Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from,

Some terrible nights, ah (oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh)

 _ **Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh**_

 _ **Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh**_

 _ **The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**_

 _ **I called you up, but we'd both agree**_

 _ **It's for the best you didn't listen**_

 _ **It's for the best we get our distance, oh**_

 _ **It's for the best you didn't listen**_

 _ **It's for the best we get our distance, oh**_

Yuki: Good job.

Jin: Thanks~~

Yuma: Thank you. 三3三

Amo: *nods head*

Minoru: And the last one?

TAT: Oc A-Rank Trio!

Most: WHAT!?

TAT: Figures... Alright then. Yuki, Minoru, you two wanna just sing and I leave _that guy_ out?

Minoru: Yes! Just don't bring that jackass here!

*music starts playing*

TAT: Then have fun singing.

Yuki: We will.

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 **And the saints we see**

 **Are all made of gold**

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 **I wanna hide the truth**

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _ **But with the beast inside**_

 _ **There's nowhere we can hide**_

 _No matter what we breed_

 **We still are made of greed**

 _This is my kingdom come_

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 **So they dug your grave**

 **And the masquerade**

 **Will come calling out**

 **At the mess you made**

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 **No matter what we breed**

 _We still are made of greed_

 **This is my kingdom come**

 _This is my kingdom come_

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **They say it's what you make**

 **I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul**

 **I need to let you go**

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _It's where my demons hide_

Kaede: Wah~~~ That was great!

Toby: What do you expect? Yuki is great at tones of things!

Sora: Both if them were. The tones they used went well together too.

TAT: Yup, yup.

Mei: By the way, Kaede-kun, Hachidori-kun, songs have recently become an every session thing. So you two might end up getting one as well.

Sora: Thank you for that information.

Kaede: Yeah, thanks!

TAT: Well, moving on, we have our next one from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Let's do this!**

 **Questions**

 **TAT: 1) What is(/are) your favorite APH pairing(s)? 2) Is it just me or do Gunha & S. Korea look alike?**

 **Dares**

 **RGT - sing Cinderella**

 **Someone - sing Firework**

 **Lastly, I have two unfinished Trios to put out. Could you help with the last spots?**

 **1) Younger Sibling Trio - Hoshi, Kaede & (?)**

 **2) Over Protective Trio - Maya, Noah & (?)**

TAT: Thank you! _Someone else_ see the resemblance! I was hoping I wasn't the only one!

Takeshi: What are you going on about now?

TAT: Nothing. They're characters from Raildex and Hetalia respectively. Anyways. My favorite pairings...

Suzume: Yes?

TAT: *sigh* GerAme, DenAme, SuAme, AmeIce, Kimchiburger, and AmeViet.

Suzume: Wow. You like those Nordics, huh?

TAT: Oh, shut up and get to singing!

Suzume: What 'Cinderella'?

Minubuki: There's a few of them. Which are do we sing?

TAT: Well... That's... *turns to readers* ZGD! Which one? Well, whatever! Let's go to the next one! Who wants to sing it!?

Most:...

Mei: *sigh* I guess I will.

TAT: Thank you.

 **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

 **Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

 **Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

 **Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

 **Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**

 **Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

 **Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

 **'Cause there's a spark in you?**

 **You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

 **Just own the night like** **the 4th of July**

 **'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

 **Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

 **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

 **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

 **Baby, you're a firework**

 **Come on, let your colours burst**

 **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

 **You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

 **You don't have to feel like a wasted space**

 **You're original, cannot be replaced**

 **If you only knew what the future holds**

 **After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

 **Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed**

 **So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

 **Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

 **And when it's time you'll know**

 **You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

 **Just own the night like** **the 4th of July**

 **'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

 **Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

 **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

 **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

 **Baby, you're a firework**

 **Come on, let your colours burst**

 **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

 **You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

 **Boom, boom, boom**

 **Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

 **It's always been inside of you, you, you**

 **And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

 **'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

 **Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

 **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

 **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

 **Baby, you're a firework**

 **Come on, let your colours burst**

 **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**

 **You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

 **Boom, boom, boom**

 **Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

 **Boom, boom, boom**

 **Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

Mei: *walks off stage*

Noah: Of course she's good at singing too. Because why not?

TAT: Anyways! I really can't think of anyone in particular right now.

Yuki: And this is why we don't leave things to you.

TAT: Oh, don't give me that!

Minoru: Let's just get it the last one.

TAT: Sure thing. The last one is from Yujo!

 **Yujo: Huh... -rubs cheeks-**

 **Taka: What?**

 **Yujo: I just notice something, I will state it in the Truth/Question section. And~ -push Taka to that place- Since you miss your love that much, join him! -grins-**

 **Taka: HEY!**

 **Truth/Questions: Izumi, Narasaka, how did everyone from outside that places react when they saw you in the costumes?**

 **Tamakoma, how did you get Raijinmaru?**

 **How was the surfing?**

 **I just noticed it, but nobody calls Minoru by his last name. Is he that likeable or are you guys doing that because of certain people involving with 'her'?**

 **I hope Noah is still alive, because he needs to answer my question!**

 **Dares: Night 4 everyone!**

 **Suzunari and Nasu squad~ Dress up as Disney princess and prince for 3 chapters!**

 **Sora, wear cat ears and a tail for 3 chapters!**

 **Taka, Krümel, next person! You know what, do that every chapter when you guys are there!**

 **Yuki fight Minoru!**

 **But let me explain quickly his fighting style to other readers.**

 **Minorus Triggers are: Scorpion, Viper, Shield, Bagworm, Chameleon, Lead Bullet and Grasshopper.**

 **He combines the movements of the martial arts and Scorpion to fight his opponent by letting the blades stick out of his body, of course he is also a little trickters sometimes. The blades doesn't always come out from the limb he strikes with, but he also use a sword style sometimes.**

 **Instead of gunner, he uses a shooter style with Viper that he also combines with his martial arts, it's similar to Nasu's style, and with Lead Bullet makes he his opponent unable to move so he can strike them.**

 **I think it's clear for what he use the other Triggers.**

O-N: *lands on Minoru*

Minoru: *grins* Hey there.

TAT: You better not-

Minoru: *gets up* I know, I know. I was just messing around.

Taka & Krümel: *tackles O-N to ground & starts licking face*

O-N: *pets dogs on head*

Yuki: That is so weird to see...

TAT: *rotates arm* Oh man, so many people at once. Alright! Let's do this! *claps hands*

N.S. & S-1: *lands in heap on ground*

TAT: Sorry about that~~~

Izumi: *stretches* Hey there.

Narasaka:...

Izumi: So what is it this time?

TAT: Just a question.

Izumi: *looks at screen* Oh. That's easy. We got strange looks from parents and laughed at by other agents.

Takeshi: He said that so casually...

Izumi: You already know Misaki-chan has put us through worse.

Takeshi: True.

Noah: Wait... I had a question?

Sora: *blush*

Minubuki: Yup! It was when Takaotocchi went to beat you up!

Noah: What was it?

Minubuki: It was asking if you had a crush on Sochin!

Noah: What? Of course not. I mean, true, he does have a kind of effeminate face, seems fragile and looks adorable when he laughs or blushes, but in no way do I have a crush on him.

Most:...

Minoru: Oh boy. This kid is...

Kuni: Let's just go on, shall we? What's the next one?

Suzume: How Tamakoma got Raijinmaru.

Jin: Oh. He just followed Yotarou when he was eating some snacks.

TAT: Um... You _do_ know that Raijinmaru is female...right?

Jin:...

Most: He is!?

Yuki: Yeah... _Really? None of you_ knew?

Mei: I did.

TAT: You don't count.

Mei:...

TAT: Wow... You people...

O-N: Let's just move on, okay?

TAT: Yeah, yeah. *turns to readers* Like was mention before, they hadn't had the chance to go surfing yet.

Toby: Because of the rope _you_ gave them, Yujonokage.

TAT: In his defense, he did say he didn't know what would happen.

Maya: You know... Now that I think about it... You really _haven't_ been called by your last name, have you?

Minoru: Not here, no.

Yuki: Well, I don't see a reason to do that. I feel like between us all there's an oc connection.

Mei: Also because he's a turd and just feels like using his first name.

TAT: And your excuse?

Mei: Force of habit, I guess.

TAT: Well, either way, he's not that bad a guy...when he's not super horny.

Minoru: You're _still_ on that?

TAT: Just stating a fact.

Minoru: *sigh*

TAT: Anwyays. Let's see how the two are doing.

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa: ZZZZZZZZZ~~~~_

 _Kazama: *kicks Chika out*_

 _Bonnie: *comes through door*_

 _Kazama: *slams fan in Bonnie's face & closes door*_

 _Tachikawa: ZZZZZZ~~~~_

Most:...

Noah: Is it just me...or does he seem to be getting more comfortable with each night...

TAT: Whatever. No our problem. Only a few things left! Nasu Squad! Kuruma Squad! Pick your poison!

Kuruma: Um...

TAT: Too slow! *snaps fingers*

Nasu: *in Eric outfit* This is...

Kuruma: *in Ariel outfit* Very...embarrassing...

Murakami: *in Belle outfit* At least we're almost done.

Kumagai: *in Beast outfit* Let's hurry up and end this!

Taichi: *in Jasmine outfit* Why are our clothes for the opposite gender!?

Akane: *in Aladdin outfit* Yeah! What the heck!?

TAT: *grins* Hey, no one said _who_ had to be prince and who had to be the princess.

Kumagai: Why you-

TAT: *uses Sora as shield*

Sora: *w/ cat ears & tail* U-um...

Noah: *pulls Sora away* Hey! Don't use him as a shield! *give Sora 1 armed hug* And none of you think about touching him, ya hear!?

Most:...

O-N: Is he seriously...

Yuki: *pulls out Idōgetsu* Well, let's get started on the finale.

Minoru: *Scorpion appears* Yup! We'll make it great!

TAT: Wait, wait, wait!

Yuki & Minoru: What now!?

TAT: This is actually a good time to say this. Ahem. I had already been planning on putting up a new chapter for Sick Snow, but as a replacement for another one, like I've done before. This works out great since it's killing multiple birds with one stone.

Yuki: Oh. I see now.

Minoru: What?

TAT: That chapter is centered around Yuki, so it would work out if I can put the fight in that chapter. Not only does it get the initial chapter out, but it also introduces you, Minoru, and gets the fight out of the way.

Minoru: Oh~~~

TAT: Yeah. So, that leave one thing left... *turns to readers* Yujo, would it be fine with you if this fight was out in that replacement chapter of Sick Snow?

Osamu: Wow. It sounds odd to hear him speak so professionally...

TAT: Now the ones for surfing, get your asses out of here! You gotta go surf!

Osamu: Should have known...

TAT: Welp! That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed!

Kaede: Remember to leave questions and dares!

Sora & Shobu: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	70. Chapter 70

Kuruma: I have to give credit here. Walking in heels is tough, and painful after a while.

Kumagai: And that's why I don't wear them

Minubuki: *play guitar* All that girly crap is too annoying anyways

Noah: You say that, but you seemed happy in a dress bef-gyah!

Minubuki: *holding Noah in headlock* What was that!? I dare you to repeat that!

Sora: But you did look really pretty in a dress, Shashin-chan.

TAT: *walks in w/ hotdog & sprite* Alright, alright, calm down. We need to get things started.

Murakami: Where we're you?

TAT: I went to go get something to eat with the others.

Suzume: *eating pizza* So, are we starting now?

TAT: Yeah. The first one is from Yujo.

 **Ahahaha... -rubs the back of my head- I'm sorry about that. Would have I known wouldn't I have give them to you. Okay Taka, you're right. Next time I will test them before giving them to others!**

 **Sure thing TAT! I already wanted to ask you when we get the next chapter of Sick Snow!**

 **Boy... I don't know what's worse... Noah right know or the time Taka didn't get the hints when Mino was flirting with him...**

 **Truth/Questions: Now, how was the surfing?**

 **Sora, what do you think about what Noah said?**

 **Kaede, what do you think about this place so far?**

 **Inukai~ Do you finally have a dog?**

 **Dares: And it's Night 5!**

 **Kuruma, Nasu, sing Kiss the Girl**

 **Taichi, Akane for you A whole New World**

 **Murakami, Kumagai... I don't remember any song titles from that movie. Mei-san decide for me please!**

 **Sora, make a typical Nekoboy move and say 'Nya~'**

O-N: *blush* Did you really have to bring that up...?

Minoru: That was a... _frustrating,_ to say the least.

Noah: What's wrong with me?

Minubuki: Too many things.

TAT: Why don't we start with those two this time?

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa: ZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~~~_

 _Kazama: *kicks Bonnie*_

 _Bonnie: *hits Foxy*_

 _Chika: *punches*_

 _Kazama: *dodges attack & kicks Chika*_

 _Foxy: *runs in*_

 _Kazama: *rips off hook & pushes Foxy out*_

 _Tachikawa: ZZZZZZZZ~~~~_

 _Kazama: *closes door*_

TAT: Well then...

Jin: Expect nothing less.

Mei: So, how _was_ the surfing?

Eri:...

Osamu:...

Minubuki: It was great!

Toby: Hehehe~~ Osamu and Eri fell tons of times though.

Eri & Osamu:... *Trion cube appears*

Kaede: Man~~ I wanted to go~~

Sora: Maybe we could go later.

Shobu: It'll be fun...

Kaede: *smiles* Sure thing!

Minubuki, Toby, Kuni: *covers eyes* They're too bright and innocent! My eyes are burning!

Sora: Huh? What's wrong?

TAT: *rolls eyes* Just ignore them. You and Kaede have your respective questions to answer.

Sora: We do? *looks at screen* Um... *slight blush* I think...Noah-kun's very...kind to say all that...

Noah: *tilts head* Hm? I was telling the truth.

Suzume: Gah! His obliviousness is too much... *falls to ground* Tell...my mother...and sister...I love them...

Sora: Ah! Misaki-san! Are you okay!

Takeshi: *holds Sora's shoulder* Just leave her.

Sora: But-

Takeshi: Tsukichibi, your answer.

Kaede: 'Tsukichibi'...?

Yuki: So? How are you liking it here?

Kaede: This place is super funny!

TAT: *in magician outfit & gentleman's bow* That's what we're here for. Now then, sadly, our airhead's squad is on duty today, so you'll have to wait for that answer. Sorry. But those six can do their part!

*music starts playing*

Nasu: So we're first up then?

Kuruma: Guess so...

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 **Yes, you want her**

 **Look at her, you know you do**

 **It's possible she wants you, too**

 **There is one way to ask her**

 **It don't take a word**

 **Not a single word**

 **Go on and kiss the girl**

 _Sing with me now_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my_

 _Look at the boy too shy_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 **Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

 **Ain't that sad**

 **Ain't it shame, too bad**

 **You gonna miss the girl**

 _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _Boy, you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

 **She don't say a word**

 **And she won't say a word**

 **Until you kiss the girl**

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 **Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

 **Don't stop now**

 **Don't try to hide it how**

 **You wanna kiss the girl**

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Float along_

 _Listen to the song_

 _The song say kiss the girl_

 **Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

 **Music play**

 **Do what the music say**

 **You wanna kiss the girl**

 ** _You've got to kiss the girl_**

 ** _Why don't you kiss the girl_**

 ** _You gotta kiss the girl_**

 ** _Go on and kiss the girl_**

Kuruma & Nasu: *unconsciously gets closer*

TAT: Next!

Maya: That would be those two. *points to Taichi & Akane*

*music starts playing*

TAT: *groans* Can you _please_ try and not destroy anything?

Taichi: I'll try!

TAT:... *sigh* I guess I can only hope.

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide_

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 **A whole new world**

 **A dazzling place I never knew**

 **But now from way up here**

 **It's crystal clear**

 **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

 **Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

 **Unbelievable sights**

 **Indescribable feeling**

 **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

 **Through an endless diamond sky**

 **A whole new world**

 _Don't you dare close your eyes_

 **A hundred thousand things to see**

 _Hold your breath it gets better_

 **I'm like a shooting star**

 **I've come so far**

 **I can't go back to where I used to be**

 **A whole new world** ( _every turn a surprise)_

 **With new horizons to pursue** ( _every moment red letter)_

 _I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

 _A whole new world_

 _That's where we'll be_

 _A thrilling chase_

 _A wondrous place_

 ** _For you and me_**

TAT: *covering mouth* Pfft!

Noah: Hahaha!

Kuruma: *claps hands* That was good.

*music starts playing*

Kumagai: So we're last, huh? Fine. Let's do this.

Murakami: *grabs Kumagai & starts dancing*

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then some body bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 **Just a little change**

 **Small to say the least**

 **Both a little scared**

 **Neither one prepared**

 **Beauty and the beast**

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Tune as old as song**

 **Bitter sweet and strange**

 **Finding you can change**

 **Learning you were wrong**

 **Certain as the sun**

 **Rising in the east**

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Beauty and the beast**

Suzume: *taking pictures* This is great~~

Kumagai: *blush* Wh-what was with the d-dancing...?

Murakami: I felt like it was needed.

Kumagai:...

Yuki: Well, let's get to the last one then.

Sora: *lifts arms w/ blush* N-nya~~~ Like that?

Most girls: *squeal*

Noah: *hugs Aora from behind* You girls better stay away from him! None of that weird stuff, got it!?

Minoru: *sigh* This kid is something else. *hugs O-N* He does kinda remind me of you though.

O-N: *blush* I have no idea what you mean...

TAT: Alright! We're only doing two this time! So the last one is from Awesome!

 **Again, TAT, bravo on the song choices! But what's with the flowers around Maya and Kaede? And poor Nasu Squad and Suzunari-1... On to the stuff!**

 **Kaede- what do you think so far?**

 **'Cause why not, let's pull another random body swap!**

 **Hehe... Pick a trio to lock in a room with looping Justin Bieber.**

 **That's all for now, enjoy!**

TAT: Thank you.

Toby: The flowers were (somehow) around those three. *points to Sora, Kaede, Shobu* It was really weird.

TAT: Since this is basically the end for this one, would you mind if we did the body swapping next time? Right at the beginning. As for the trio... *puts hand in hat* The lucky winners are the RGT!

RGT: WHAT!? HELL NO!

TAT: *smiles* Too bad. *snaps fingers*

Yuki: You seem to be in a hurry now.

TAT: After putting this up I'm gonna be gone, so I won't be updating until tonight, instead of after the third review, so I wanna put this up now.

Maya: Then let's end this. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Minoru: Remember to leave more things for us.

Yuki: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	71. Chapter 71

Taka-TAT:...

Kuni-Yuki: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Taka-TAT:...I am _not_ amused...

TAT-Taka: *scratches ear*

Yuki-Kuni: *falls to ground* Urg...

Shana-Mei: Maybe we should start before she dies.

Taka-TAT: Yes! Please! *turns to readers & raises paw* Hey, everyone! Welcome back!

Chika-Minoru: That looks so weird...

Kaede-Sora: The first one is from yujonokage.

 **-snickers- Ah love~ Beautiful as always~ -smiles-**

 **Alright then!**

 **Here Suzu. -gives her a camera- Because of me yours got destroyed and pst! -whispers- In there are photos of MinoNino when the both of them started to date!**

 **Besides new Trio ideas: Cutiepie Trio: Sora, Shobu and Kaede.**

 **Truth/Question: And about the third spot from the Airhead Trio, how about Kako?**

 **TAT, what do you like about AmeViet? (My OTP in Hetalia -cough-)**

 **Everyone, any extrem sport you want to do?**

 **Dares: Six and last night!**

 **Minubuki, wear a dress!**

 **Mino, pinch Sora's cheeks for me.**

 **Kitora, fight against Yuki or Minoru.**

 **Shun, fight against the one Kitora didn't choose.**

 **(Yes, I'm a little sadistic against these two, don't judge)**

 **-whistles- Taka, Krümel! Do your jobs~**

Jin-Noah: Hm? Who's in love? Those two? *points to Y-T & M-Sh*

Eri-Suzume: *looking at pictures* Hehehe~ Thanks~~

Kaede-Sora: C-Cutiepie Trio!?

Sora-Kaede: Where do you get that from!?

Minubuki-Shobu:...

Jin-Noah: *puts hands behind head* I think it fits. You three are the most innocent ones here.

Kaede-Sora: Not you too~~

Jin-Noah: See?

Taka-TAT: Then it's decided. New trio added to the list.

Sora-Kaede: Don't just add it to the list!

Taka-TAT: And, you know, I didn't even think of Kako, but she's a good choice. Another complete one! That's number three!

Yuma-Toby: Three? What's the third one?

Taka-TAT: I thought of the third person for the Over Protectove Trio! Osamu!

Noah-Jin: Yeah. That seems to fit.

Taka-TAT: And what I like about AmeViet is that it's kind of an ironic pairing, they look good, design wise that is, and their personalities are ones I usually like seeing together. Now let's look at those two.

 _*on camera*_

 _Tachikawa: *rubs head & looking around*_

 _Kazama: *standing atop a pile of animatronics*_

Rest:...

Taka-TAT: *claps paws* So! Any extreme sports!?

Kaede-Sora: I've always wanted to go free climbing.

Sora-Kaede: That sounds fun! I wanna do that now too!

Minubuki-Shobu: I do too...

Takeshi-Maya: Never! I forbid you from doing that!

Jin-Noah: Are you crazy, Sora!? That's dangerous! I'm not letting you do that either!

Kaede-Sora: But-

Jin-Noah: *crosses arms* Nope! That's final!

Sora-Kaede: We were just-

Takeshi-Maya: Not changing my mind.

Chika-Minoru: Wow. Really putting their feet down with that one.

Minubuki-Shobu:...Let's continue...

Shobu-Minubuki: Like hell I'm gonna-

Taka-TAT: Too bad. *throws dress on S-M*

Shobu-Minubuki: You damn-

Minoru-Chika: Um... Who pinches who?

Taka-TAT: I say the real Minoru pinches the real Sora.

Takeshi-Maya: But that's-

Chika-Minoru: *pinches K-S's cheeks*

Takeshi-Maya: You...

Kitora & Midorikawa: *flies through the door & lands on T-M*

Midorikawa: Ow...

Taka-TAT: Pick someone you wanna fight.

Kitora: *looks at screen* Tsukiko-senpai.

Kuni-Yuki: Okay~~

Midorikawa: At least I don't have to fight him again...

Chika-Minoru: But you have to fight _me._

Midorikawa: Um...

Chika-Minoru: When I'm back in my own body, that is.

Taka-TAT: Well, you all know the deal. Fight when we're done and we'll show the footage to the readers.

TAT-Taka & Osamu-Krümel: *jumps on Midorikawa & starts licking*

Midorikawa: What the-

Krümel-Osamu:... So embarrassing...

Taka-TAT: I know... Let's switch now.

Kuruma: Sorry we're-

*glow covers area*

Kuni-Kuruma: -late...

Yuki-Krümel: *on floor whining*

Krümel-Yuki: Ah! Can we fix that!?

Jin-TAT: *sigh* Randomizing things is so difficult... Yeah. You can can switch with me and Jin.

Jin-Yuki: That's better.

Krümel-TAT: I only did it for the pup.

Kitora-Takeshi: So this is Kitora-chan's body...

Takeshi-Kitora: Don't go-

Krümel-TAT: Anyways! We're moving on!

Kaede-Mei: The next one is from Giggi.

 **So many chapters...But it was worth it!**

 **Author-san, can we get a sneak peak of a new chapter from Sick Snow?**

 **Kuruma, Kou, have already a blister because of the heels?**

 **Did Taichi destroyed something so far?**

 **Minoru, you do really give a lot of nicknames. How do you call everyone from here? And congratulations! You're finally back with Ninomiya! *smiles***

 **Minubuki, how many instruments can you play?**

 **Krümel~ Were you a good boy when I was away? *leaves some dog treats***

Krümel-TAT: A sneak peak huh... I guess it wouldn't hurt. The only thing is... Do you want a sneak peak of the replacement chapter or the actual next chapter? I could give either one or both. Oh. And welcome back.

TAT-Krümel: *happily eats treats*

Krümel-TAT:... Let's just go on, shall we?

Minoru-Murakami: Yes. Those heels are torture to our feet.

Kuni-Kuruma: How much longer do we have to wear them?

Krümel-TAT: *scratches head* Let's see... After this... One more time.

Murakami-Minoru: You two can survive that. And thanks for the congrats, Giggi!

 **CRASH!**

Taka-Taichi: Sorry!

Krümel-TAT: You're in a pup's body! How the he'll can you cause that much damage!? *puts put to head* Urg... I'm glad I control this area. At least I don't have to pay for everything he breaks.

 **CRASH!**

Krümel-TAT:...

Yuki-Jin: Why don't you answer the question, Shashin-chan.

Kumagai-Minubuki: Gimme some time with an instrument and I've got it down on my list.

Toby-Noah: Obviously she loves her guitar, but I've seen her play lots of other instruments. He piano skills are really good.

Kumagai-Minubuki: Shhhhhhh! Don't tell them-

*glow goes over area*

Minubuki: -that! Huh? Oh hell yeah! Back in my own body!

Sora-Maya: I'm still in his body...

Yuma-Noah: You better not do anything in his body!

Sora-Maya: I'm not her! *points to M-S*

Suzume-Midorikawa: Wrong person.

Taka-O-N:...Not amused.

Toby-Minoru: *picks up T-O* Aw~~ Taka got switched with Taka.

Taka-O-N: P-put me down!

Toby-Minoru: *hugs T-O* Nope.

 **CRASH!**

Akane-Taichi: Sorry!

Taichi-Akane: Why my body...

Shobu-Kaede: This really is an odd place. Fun, but odd.

TAT-Osamu: We're all pretty much use to it.

Osamu-TAT: Yup! And now we're moving on!

Takeshi-Eri: Next is from Sauce.

 **I'm here late, but I'm here! Short intro, on to the stuff!**

 **The body swap! This'll be hilarious! (Kaede, sorry! This is just one of the things that happens here, in all its randomness.)**

 **Kaede, you've got one more round, unless you want to stay. If you don't want to, you can join me in the reviewer box, or head home.**

 **All younger siblings, you get to give your older siblings/the overprotective people a truth and/or dare!**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

Osamu-TAT: It's only late if I already out up the chapter. Even then, it'll end up in the next one, so don't worry.

Sora-Maya: Yes! Take him back! Right now!

Shobu-Kaede: But I don't want to!

Sora-Maya: *opens mouth*

Osamu-TAT: *whistles* Calm down now. Maya, it's up to Kaede, so deal with it.

Sora-Maya: *grumbles*

Osamu-TAT: Now then... Kaede, I guess you're the only one who can actually do the last part.

Shobu-Kaede: *grins* This'll be fun.

Sora-Maya: Hey now...

Shobu-Kaede: I dare my oh so lovely sister to do anything pairing related for Misaki-senpai.

S-M & M-S: WHAT!?

Midorikawa-Suzume: *hugs Sh-K* I love ya, kid!

Sora-Maya: Hell no!

Kumagai-Shana: *grins* You don't have a choice on this matter either.

Sora-Maya: *grumbles*

Takeshi-Eri: This probably won't end well.

Kuruma-Kuni: But it'll be funny.

Takeshi-Eri: True.

Sora-Maya: Can we just-

*glow goes over area*

Suzume-Maya: -move on!? Huh!? Oh crap!

Maya-Suzume: *holding breasts* Hm... Not too bad.

Suzume-Maya: Stop that!

Yuki-O-N: Urg... I think I need to sit down...

Shana-Minoru: *helps Y-O* Take it easy.

Krümel-Taka: Woof!

Taka-Krümel: Woof!

M-K & N-S: *blush* This body is...

Sora-Noah: Hahaha! Looks like we got switched, huh? At least I can trust you with my body.

Noah-Sora: *massive blush*

Shobu-Toby: That guy is seriously...

TAT: Yes! I'm back in my own body! I win! *turns to readers* Now let's get to the last one from Sora!

 **Gods... If every author update like you would everyone be happy, I think...**

 **Hey Sora, we share the same name**

 **Noah, kiss Sora on the lips.**

 **American trio fight against the Shooter Trio**

 **Torimaru, make out with Izumi**

 **Kirie, did you know that Torimaru was gay? -blank face-**

TAT: *runs back of head* Heh heh heh... I don't really think so. I just have too much time on my hands. Not to mention this is the only thing I really update a lot. Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Noah-Sora: *blush* I guess we do. What a coincidence.

Sora-Noah: *puts arm around N-S* But my Sora is definitely better.

Maya-Suzume: *grins* _Your_ Sora?

Sora-Noah: Yeah. He _is my_ Operator.

Maya-Suzume: *takes pictures*

Sora-Noah: Well, let's get this done with. *kisses N-S on lips*

Noah-Sora: O.O! *massive blush*

Maya-Suzume: *happily taking pictures*

Sora-Noah: *backs away* See? Wasn't so bad, right?

Noah-Sora: *unconscious*

Sora-Noah: Huh? Sora? You okay, dude?

Most:... *sighs & shakes head*

Akane-Osamu: Can we just get to the last ones?

Izumi & Karasuma: *lands on butt*

Konami: *lands on Izumi & Karasuma* Ow... What was that for!?

TAT: You three are needed here. *points to screen & blocks 2nd to last from Konami*

Konami: *turns to Karasuma* WHAT!? You are!? And you never told any of us!?

Karasuma: But Konami-senpai, I _did_ tell everyone.

Eri-Yuma: I remember it. 三3三

Minubuki-Jin: Same here. 三U三

Konami: *mutters* Did I just forget...?

Karasuma: Konami-senpai, look.

Konami: *turns* O.O

Karasuma: *making out with Izumi*

Konami: Wh-wha-WHAT!? You really are... Urg... I feel light headed...

Akane-Osamu:...

Nasu-Chika: *brings glass of water* Here. It'll help.

TAT: *covering mouth* Th-this is...g-great...

O-N-Yuki: Can we just end it now? I kinda want to get out of this body.

TAT: *stands up straight* I guess. *turns to readers* There you have it folks! We hope you enjoyed!

Karasuma: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Izumi: Until next time...

Most: Bye!


	72. Chapter 72

TAT: Hello and welcome back to this whatever the heck it is!? I am your ugly host, TheAnimeTrain!

Yuki: What the heck are you doing?

TAT: Doing the intro.

Yuki: Okay, but why are you doing it like it's the second session, or something?

TAT: Because I can! Now let's get started!

Yuki:...

Minoru: The first one is from Giggi.

 **Both chapters would be really amazing!**

 **But author-san, is your stomach alright? Krümel ate the treats in your body!**

 **Minoru! You forgot to tell me the nicknames, but after that chapter... there were really a lot of people. What kind of nicknames did you give Tamakoma and Ninomiya squad? And because you earned that give your love a nice romantic kiss!**

 **Kirie~ How could you forget something important? *giggles***

 **Noah, how do you see Sora? As friend, brother or what?**

 **Izumi, you're not allowed to say anything! *smiles***

TAT: Both chapters it is! Let's start!

 _*Replacement chapter*_

 _For the past five minutes, he had been going over everything and found new mistakes he had made throughout the day so far. It was all he could really do at a time like this, and he didn't even want to try to speak with the person near him._

 _"They are taking too long. Are you sure you called the right people?"_

 _"It's not like I want to be here with you either, so please do be quiet and wait."_

 _"Well, unlike you, I actually have stuff to do today, so I would like to get out as quickly as possible."_

 _"This coming from an airhead. I do feel kinda insulted by it."_

 _"Airhead...?"_

TAT: Now it's time for the actual next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Now remember, this is still under editing.

 _*From actual chapter*_

 _'Damn! I'm at a disadvantage when it comes to long range stuff like this.'_

 _"If we use the buildings as cover..."_

 _[That would take too long.] Replica turned to one of the buildings and made an entry way for them all to go through. [This way.]_

 _"You guys can go. My job is to keep any enemies at bay for you," Toby said as he brought out a blade._

 _"_ No. Go with them, Toby-kun _."_

 _Thinking it was better to talk while running, he followed the two into the building._

 _"Huh? But Mei-"_

 _"_ It's fine. A special someone is headed your way to help. Not only that, but a certain someone is close by as well _."_

 _"Why not just say the names!?"_

 _[We should proceed through the buildings. They will not see us from above either. Be careful not to get locked in.]_

 ** _-1-_**

 _"Mira. Leave it to the Rabbits there and come down. It shouldn't take much longer."_

 _"Oh-ho! What shouldn't take much longer, exactly? Keeping secrets from a teacher isn't welcomed, you know?"_

 _Something flew passed Hairein's head and scattered the fish around him. He turned around just in time to get a hard punch to the face that sent him smashing to the ground and creating a crater._

TAT: *gentleman's bow* I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and the treats just left a bad taste in my mouth. My stomach is fine.

Minoru: Hm? I did?

Yuki: Yes, you did.

Minoru: Oh. Well I'll just do this one then. *turns to screen*

 **Jin - Mr. Elite**

 **Osamu - Megane (because it fits too well)**

 **Chika - Little monster**

 **Yuma - Duck face**

 **Karasuma - Usoki (short for Uso-tsuki)**

 **Konami - Kirin**

 **Reiji - Reiji**

 **Yotarou - Yoyo**

 **Usami - Usagi**

 **Tsuji - Shin**

 **Inukai - Haru**

 **Ninomiya - Taka**

 **Hiyami - Aki**

Minoru: And there you have it. I didn't feel the need for honorifics for it though. *grabs Masataka & kisses on lips*

Masataka: Mmmm~~~~

TAT: Moving on!

Noah: How I see Sora? That's obvious. He's an awesome Operator and an even more awesome friend.

Sora: *small blush* Thanks, Noah-kun.

Noah: *puts arm around shoulder* Sure thing, dude. I'm just telling the truth.

Konami: Hey! It's not my fault I can't remember him telling us!

Izumi: *grins & looks away*

Osamu: Um...

TAT: *covers Osamu's mouth* No! Don't say anything!

Osamu:...

Yuki: Why don't we just move on?

Karasuma: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 ***laughing so hard* Oh my god, Kaede, that was brilliant! You're better at annoying you older sister than my little brother, and he's a pain! And yep, you can certainly stay! No protesting, Maya!**

 **Everyone should be back in their own bodies now, so lets get on with the battles and stuff!**

 **I have two music related challenges, though only one is a song challenge.**

 **1\. RGT, your song is "Hopeless Opus" by Imagine Dragons. Minubuki, the guitar solo is all yours.**

 **2\. Which OCs play and instrument? Those who do, form a band, pick a song, practice, then perform for everyone! You have this round and four rounds after is to practice, and the fifth round is the performance. For the stats on my OCs, Shana plays trumpet and Eri plays piano.**

 **Sora, like Kaede did to Maya, you get to truth/dare Noah!**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy everyone! Good luck to the OC band, and to Maya, haha!**

Kaede: *bows* Thank you, thank you.

Sora: Um... Do I have to do it now?

TAT: Not really. You can save it. Some people still have saved ones, so you'd be fine.

Sora: Okay. I'll save it then.

*music starts playing*

TAT: As for the fights, since there are some in this one, we'll do them all when we're done here & show you all the footage from them next time. Sound good to everyone?

Minoru: Regardless, we don't have a choice in the matter, right?

TAT: Exactly. Glad you see it my way. Now then...

Minubuki: Is everyone ready!?

Most: Yeah!

Shana: Then here we go!

 **Hey Mr. Cage Man let me get a fresh breath**

 **Cherry bomb head strong I could fake my own death**

 **Hey Mr. fate man shuffle me a ninth life**

 _I've been wrong, go long_

 _throwing me a sharp right_

It's not a picture perfect life

Not what I had in mind

Let me write my own line

 ** _I've got this place_**

 ** _That I've filled with empty space_**

 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done_**

 ** _My hopeless opus_**

 ** _I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place_**

 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me_**

 ** _My hopeless opus_**

 **Hey Mr. Safe Man hustle me an okay**

 **I could slide take a dive take it for the home team**

Hey Mr. Postman slip me one more green note

I've been low hit the floor looking just to make broke

It's not a picture perfect life

 _Not what I had in mind_

 _Let me write my own line_

 ** _I've got this place_**

 ** _That I've filled with empty space_**

 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done_**

 ** _My hopeless opus_**

 ** _I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place_**

 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me_**

 ** _My hopeless opus_**

Hey Mr.

 _Hey Mr._

 **Hey Mr. Cage Man**

 _Cherry bomb_

 _Let me get_

Cherry bomb

 **Cherry bomb**

Minubuki: *does guitar solo*

 ** _I've got this place_**

 ** _That I've filled with empty space_**

 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done_**

 ** _My hopeless opus_**

 ** _I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place_**

 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me_**

 ** _My hopeless opus_**

Sora: *claps* That was very good.

Minubuki: Thanks. Always up for a good song.

Eri: Urg. I have to keep up with these people...

Mei: Don't worry, I'll be there too.

Noah: Careful there. She can be a tough teacher when it comes to music.

TAT: Well, you people can go work on that while we continue.

Minubuki: Alright! Line up, maggots!

Shana: This'll be fun I'm sure.

Maya: Next up is from yujonokage.

 **AHHHH- Minoru, shake Inukai for me. AHHHHHH! Inukai, your voice in the anime is just like I imaged it! I love it! Just like Tsuji's!**

 **Oh and Minoru doesn't play any instrument, he just listen to music because he hates the silences, right Mino?**

 **Truth/Questions: Welcome back Tachikawa and Kazama! How was it for you? Besides how strong are you Kazama? You could be on pair with Minoru and why didn't wake up Tachikawa so he could help you? Tachikawa, did you slept on all nights?**

 **Kako, do you like it to be in a Trio with Yuki and Minoru?**

 **Inukai~ Did you get a dog?**

 **How were the fights?**

 **Dares: Minubuki, wear a dress in your own body and play a little piano for us!**

 **Kazama fight with Minoru in your real bodies, I'm really curious now.**

 **Izumi, don't say a word and I will give so many croquettes you want!**

 **Puppies! On your work!**

 **-smiles- Cutiepie Trio, go free climbing with Mei and Minoru. Maya and Noah can't stop you.**

Minoru: *shakes Inukai like crazy*

Inukai: Yes! I! Got! A! Dog!

Minoru: He knows me so well.

Kazama: *walks in* Yes?

TAT: *poings to screen*

Kazama: I _did_ wake him up. He just went back to sleep

TAT: Guess we got them at a bad time.

Kazama: It did help with some kind of training though.

TAT: Well we'll see how that 'training' paid off. You get to fight Minoru later on in your real body. *snaps fingers*

Kako: *appears* So I finally get to be back.

TAT: Yup. You gots a question.

Kako: *looks at screen* I'd be fine with it, but...

Yuki & Minoru: But...

Kako: But wouldn't it make more sense to have said airhead in the trio instead if me?

Rest:...

TAT: She...does have a point...

Rest:...

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Inukai & starts licking face*

Inukai: Hahaha!

TAT: Now then... Last two!

Izumi: *grins & turns away*

Sora: So we get to go free climbing!?

Kaede: Yes! Thanks for that!

Shobu:... *bows*

Noah & Maya: Hell-

TAT: Too bad. *turns to CpT* You'll have to wait a bit though. Minoru has his fight and Mei has her practice.

Sora: That's fine. As long as we can go, it's alright.

Kaede: Yeah. No particular rush.

Noah & Maya: *grabs Minoru's shirt* You _better_ take care of him, you hear me?

Minoru: Of course.

Yuki: Mei's gonna be there as well, so I'm sure they'll be fine. Why don't we go on?

TAT: Oh. And we'll get her in that dress in a little bit.

Chika: The next one is from Sora.

 ***snickers* This is gold~**

 **So everyone, how were the fights?**

 **Kirie, how could you forget something that important!**

 **Torimaru, carry your 'love' on your lap the whole time and don't forget to give him a kiss sometimes~ (Izumi, no matter what, don't say anything or I will give a terrible dare!)**

 **Mei, sing Insane by Ailee. I had to thought of you when I listened to that song. Good you speak Korean!**

 **Krümel, if there is a person you don't like bite them!**

 **Suzume, choose 3 pairs who should make out!**

TAT: Mei! Minubuki! Get out here!

Konami: I'm telling you, I don't remember him saying that, but...

Karasuma: *sitting on Izumi's lap* It shows how much you don't pay attention to me, Konami-senpai. *pecks Izumi on cheek*

Konami: Alright, alright! I get it already!

Minubuki: Yeah!? What do you want!?

TAT: You have to play piano while in a dress.

Minubuki:... *flips TAT off & walks to the door*

*music starts playing*

TAT: Well then.

Mei: So I'm singing again?

TAT: Yup.

Mei: Alright. *bows* And thank you for thinking of me when listening to the song.

Yuki: *smiles* Just make sure to keep those thoughts in check.

 **Nan maeil bameul gidohae (Kkumsoge)**

 **Neoreul mannal su itge hae (Dallago)**

 **Nae gyeote eoptneun ni pume**

 **Haru jongil tteugeopge**

 **Angyeo isseul su itge Babe**

 **Neo hanamyeon nan chungbunhae**

 **Sesange yuilhan bichi dwaeganeun**

 **Neoui jonjaee gamsahae**

 **Neoui sesange yuilhan**

 **Yeojaga doel su itge Babe**

 **Ne kkumsoge naega meonjeo chajaga**

 **Neowa nuneul majchugo**

 **Yeongwonhan sarangeul soksagigo**

 **Achimi doemyeon naneun dasi doraga**

 **Oh babe I hope you know I love you**

 **Insane sane sane**

 **I love you insane sane yeah**

 **I'll love you the same same same**

 **Jom deo nae gyeote yea**

 **Itgi silheo na hollo na hollo**

 **Piryo eopseo**

 **Wake up call wake up call**

 **Nuneul tteodo Love you insane**

 **Namgyeojin neoui hyanggie**

 **Naneun gieokhae Woah**

 **Ireon iri nan iksukhae**

 **Deja vu baby**

 **Ttodasi nuneul gameumyeo**

 **Neoreul mannagil gidaryeo**

 **Oneuldo kkaeji anhneun**

 **Jame chwihae neowa hamkke**

 **So we can love again Woah**

 **Ne kkumsoge naega meonjeo chajaga**

 **Neowa ibeul majchugo**

 **Aswiun ibyeoreul tto nanugo**

 **Sigani doemyeon naneun dasi doraga**

 **Ooh babe I hope you know I love you**

 **Insane sane sane**

 **I love you insane sane yeah**

 **I'll love you the same same same**

 **Jom deo nae gyeote yea**

 **Nuneul tteodo**

 **Love you insane**

 **I said itgi silheo na hollo Oh**

 **Oh piryo eopseo wake up call**

 **Ijeul su eopsneun neoui misoga**

 **Areungeoryeo meorissoge**

 **Na seulpeuji anhge nunmul heulliji anhge**

 **Cause baby I'm insane for you**

 **Insane sane sane**

 **I love you insane sane yeah**

 **I'll love you the same same same**

 **Jom deo nae gyeote yea**

 **Itgi silheo na hollo na hollo**

 **Na hollo na hollo**

 **Piryo eopseo**

 **Wake up call wake up call**

 **Nuneul tteodo Love you insane**

Suzume: Alright! My turn! I'll see what I can do with one of these!

Mei: Then I'll be on my way. *leaves*

Suzume: Shor-kun and Hachidori-kun!

Noah: Hm? Me and Sora?

Sora: *completely red*

Suzume: Yup!

Noah: Okay. *walks up to Sora*

Sora: *backs up* W-w-wait a m-minute... *runs away*

Noah: Hey, Sora! *runs after Sora* It's a dare! Come on!

Rest:...

Suzume: Inukai-senpai and Yuki-san!

Rest: She doesn't even give a second thought...

Yuki: *kisses Inukai on lips*

Inukai:...

Yuki: *backs up* There?

Suzume: *holding camera* Yup! That's good!

TAT: Your last one?

Suzume: Mikumo-kun and Take!

Osamu & Takeshi:... *walks to the door*

Suzume: Jerks!

TAT: Well, I guess we'll get to the last one from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I'll start w/ the new trios. Host Trio: TAT, Yuki, Minoru**

 **Non-Human Trio: Taka, Krümel, Bubbles**

 **Over Protected Trio: Sora, Chika, Kaede**

 **Tomahawk Trio: Izumi, Nasu, Take**

 **Hug Trio: Minoru, Noah, Bubbles**

 **Dog Trio: Inukai, Toby, Shun**

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio - Yuki, Toby, Noah**

 **Accessory Trio - Toby, Take, Noah**

 **Crack Trios!**

 **Author Trio: TAT, Yuki, The Door**

 **(?) Trio: The Door, Screen, TAT's fingers**

 **Now for the real stuff**

 **Hisato - can the Cutiepie Trio play w/ Bubbles?**

 **RGT - sing Cool Kids**

 **TAT - sing Don't Stop by IPS**

 **Suzume - pick 3 ships to sing Partners in Crime**

TAT: Dang. That's a lot of trios. Gotta say, loving the crack ones though. *snaps fingers & turns to readers* What about you guys and gals? Any you like from this set?

Hisato: *lands in butt* Ow...

TAT: Hey, you mind letting Sora, Kaede and Shobu play with Bubbles?

Hisato: Hm? That's it?

TAT: Yup.

Hisato: Sure. *lets Bubbles out*

Kaede: Awesome~~

Shobu: *looks up*

Bubbles* Goo~~~! *hugs both*

TAT: Now then... Let's finish this off with the songs.

Minubuki: *comes out of the door* Now what?

TAT: Hey, all of you get back out here!

Mei: Another one?

*music starts playing*

Suzume: Yup! I pick he and Yuki-san, MinoNino and... Torimaru and Izumi-senpai!

TAT: Then let's get started.

Shana: Alright then.

 **She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.**

 **And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.**

 **Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.**

 **Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.**

 **And she says,**

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.

In the fast lane, living life without knowing.

And he says,

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

 ** _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._**

 ** _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_**

 ** _And they said,_**

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**

 **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.**

 _ **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.**_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 ** _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._**

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

 ** _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 ** _Like the cool kids_**

*music changes*

Kuni: Wow. We're really speeding through this now.

TAT: Yup. My turn. Ahem...

 **The road I walk is paved in gold**

 **To glorify my platinum soul**

 **I'll buy my way to talk to God**

 **So he can live with what I'm not**

 **The selfish blood runs through my veins**

 **I gave up everything for fame**

 **I am the lie that you adore**

 **I feed the rich and fuck the poor**

 **I got what you want, it just don't stop**

 **This is entertainment; Lies are entertainment** *spreads out arms*

 **You are down on your knees begging me for more**

 **The road I walk is paved in gold**

 **To glorify my platinum soul**

 **I am the closest thing to God**

 **So worship me and never stop**

 **The wretched blood runs through my veins**

 **I gave up everything for fame**

 **I am the lie that you adore**

 **Now feed the rich, fuck the poor**

 **I got what you want, it just don't stop**

 **This is entertainment; Lies are entertainment**

 **You are down on your knees begging me for more**

 **Dear future:**

 **I bought you, I own the right**

 **to let go; destroy you. This is my life.**

 **And I...**

 **I got what you want, it just don't stop**

 **This is entertainment; Lies are entertainment**

 **You are down on your knees begging me for more**

 **Begging me for more. Begging me for more.**

 **I got what you want. It just don't stop.**

*music changes*

Mei: Not giving much time, huh?

Yuki: Guess not.

Masataka: **You'll never take us alive**

Minoru: **We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art** *holds out arms*

Masataka: **You'll never take us alive**

Minoru: **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

Both: **Partners in crime**

 **Partners in crime** *holds hands & pushes bodies together*

Izumi: **This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**

 **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,** *holds Trigger*

 **Everybody freeze,**

Karasuma: **nobody move**

Izumi: **put the money in the bag**

Karasuma: **or we will shoot,** *Trion cube appears*

Izumi: **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

Karasuma: **Our paper faces flood the streets** _,_ *waves paper*

Izumi: **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

Mei: **You'll never take us alive**

Yuki: **We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art** *holds arms out*

Mei: **You'll never take us alive**

Yuki: **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

Both: **Partners in crime**

 **Partners in crime** *holds hands & pushes bodies together*

(Minoru, Izumi, Yuki: **Oh, Just try and catch us!)**

Izumi: **Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind** **tonight** **,**

 **Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,**

Karasuma: **Where we gonna go,**

Izumi: **he's got us pinned**

Karasuma: **Baby, I'm a little scared** *scared look*

Izumi: **Now, don't you quit** *grabs Karasuma's shoulders*

Karasuma: **He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,**

Both: **Our paper faces flood the streets,** *paper flies by*

Izumi: **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**

Masataka: **You'll never take us alive**

Minoru: **We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**

Masataka: **You'll never take us alive**

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

Both: **Partners in crime**

(TAT: _[inaudible]_ police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)

Mei: **The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**

Yuki: **A morbid painting on display,**

Mei: **This is the night the young love died,**

Yuki: **Buried at each others side,** *falls to ground*

Masataka: **You never took us alive**

Minoru: **We swore that death would do us part**

 **So now we haunt you in the dark,**

Karasuma: **You never took us alive,**

Izumi: **We live as ghosts among these streets,**

All: **Lovers and partners** *jumps up*

MinoNino: **Partners in crime**

IzuKyo: **Partners in crime**

YukiMei: **Partners in crim** **e** *hugs*

TAT: And there you have it.

Yuki: That's it?

TAT: Yup. That's it for the whole day actually.

Most: Weak!

TAT: Hey! Today just feels like a lazy day for me. *turns to readers* That being said, sorry if this one was lack luster. Still hoped you enjoyed though.

Most: Until next time...

All: See yo tomorrow!


	73. Chapter 73

TAT: The show is about to begin! Please, everyone, take your seats and enjoy!

 _*on screen*_

 _Yuki: *appears behind Kitora w/ r arm missing*_

 _Kitora: *turns around & tries to cut Yuki*_

 _Yuki: *doges & runs Kitora through with Idōgetsu*_

 _ **Bail Out.**_

 _*screen changes*_

 _Midorikawa: *uses Grasshopper*_

 _Minoru: *uses Shield*_

 _Midorikawa: *uses Grasshopper to get behind Minoru*_

 _Minoru: *lifts leg & cuts Midorikawa's head off*_

 _ **Bail Out**_

TAT: Welcome all to number 73! Are you all enjoying yourselves!?

Yuki: We are all glad you made it here this time. *winks* We hope you enjoy this time as well.

Minoru: *spreads out arms w/ bruises* Now let's get this show started with the one who has a great Starmyu ToD and sends in Pokémon to us! Please help me welcome the lovely umbreonblue!

 **OK! I'm still gonna wait until Friday to do my own dares/questions on my ToD. Feel free to send any dares/questions my way! Anyway ~ someone sing Ao no Kanata by Haruka from Free! Then, TAT, pick some people to sing Future Fish, also from Free! Bubbles, here's some berries. Eat up! Also, please have a turn dealing with Kumori on a moonlit night. He can be...OP from the moon's power and easily annoyed. Yuki and Sei will try to keep him in check until dawn. Good luck! *In case of emergency, here's Tenko's pokeball. The power of the sun can cancel out the moon's power, thus calming him down.***

TAT: Alright then...

 **Snap! Snap! Snap!**

TAT: The one used for constant bait and his hug friendly buddy make their appearance back here!

Suzume: Honestly, welcome back, Hisato-kyun and Bubbles!

Hisato: Um... Why are you yelling?

Chika: They're trying to make it more flashy.

TAT: More like this, Chika! We're trying to make it more... *claps hands*

*fireworks go off*

TAT: Flashy~~~! *tosses berries in air* Bubbles, these are for you!

Bubbles: Goo~~ *jumps up & eats berries*

Hisato: O...kay?

Osamu: As per usual, it's better to just ignore them.

Minoru: And we have a volunteer to sing the first song!

*music starts playing*

Osamu: But I didn't-

Maya: Thanks for volunteering! Make sure to do your best!

Osamu: *sigh* I guess I don't have much of a choice...

 **Shizuka na mizu no soko de**

 **Tayutau hikari no tsubu**

 **Chinmoku to tokeau youni**

 **Kasanaru kodou wo azukete**

 **Subete ga hitotsu ni naru sono yukue wo**

 **Kanjinagara ukeirete yuku**

 **Jibun dake no basho wo shitteiru**

 **Dare no koe mo todokanainda wo-oh**

 **Kachimake yori motto taisetsuna**

 **Itsudatte atama no naka wo**

 **Shimeru keshiki yakitsuita**

 **Ao no kanata**

 **Donna ni aragattemo**

 **Koko dewa hitorikiri da**

 **Nagare wa kokoro wo utsushite**

 **Tsugi no shunkan wo erabu yo**

 **Karada wo tsutsumikonda sono chikara wo**

 **Utagawazu ni shinjite iyou**

 **Jiyuu ni naru basho wo shitteiru**

 **Mayoi sae mo hodokareteyuku wo-oh**

 **Ima wo oyogu ore no SUPIIDO de**

 **Nani kara mo jamasarezu ni oikaketai**

 **Eien no ao no kanata**

 **Sonzai wo nazoru kanshoku ni**

 **Suberikomu sono sukima ni**

 **Ukabiagaru tashika na freedom**

 **Jibun dake no basho wo shitteiru**

 **Dare no koe mo todokanainda wo-oh**

 **Kachimake yori motto taisetsuna**

 **Itsudatte atama no naka wo**

 **Shimeru keshiki yakitsuita**

 **Ao no kanata**

TAT, Minoru, Noah: Boo! Boo!

Sora: Why are you booing? He did great.

Minoru: He didn't put enough energy in it!

Maya: Ya gotta bellow out with your whole voice when you sing to entertain!

Sora: Um...

Osamu: It's just a dare. I'm not taking the 'entertaining' thing like you guys are.

Minoru & Maya: And that's the issue!

Yuki: Author, pick a person to show him how it's done!

*music starts playing*

TAT: Right! Minoru, Yuki, Maya, Jin, Noah, I'm leaving it up to you!

Minoru: *thumbs up* You can count on us!

Noah: We'll show him how to properly entertain!

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**

 **Mezame nagara Dreaming**

 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**

 **Jiyuujizai Growing**

 **Are wa muri kai? kore wa rongai?**

 **Shoukyohou ja norenai ne**

 **Sore ja tobikiri kokoro no oku no**

 **Yume no shoutai miseru ze**

 **Give me, give me, give / Give me a break!**

 **Omoidashite miru n da / ano koro no jibun**

 **Let me, let me, let me / Let me try!**

 **Nani kara mo torawarenai mirai**

 **Come on, Let's GO! GO!**

 **Muriyari / kojiaketa jounetsu no sutorooku**

 **Come on, Let's DIVE! DIVE!**

 **Ikeru ne / maketerarenai oretachi de**

 **We can make dreams come true!**

 **Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze**

 **Kyou mo kanousei wa / aimai na joushiki wo karuku koete kureru**

 **Namiute motto atsui biito de**

 **Donna shukumei datte / saikou no gooru made tadoritsukeru**

 **Never give up!**

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**

 **Mezame nagara Dreaming**

 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**

 **Jiyuujizai Growing**

 **Modokashii kai? dakedo angai / moeteru kuse ni yoku iu ne**

 **Kakushikirenai kokoro no oku ga / chirarimerari to mieru ze**

 **Taka ga seishun no hairaito**

 **Don't cry ni Feel delight ni buchikamase senseeshon**

 **Dare no seikai mo meikai mo mondai ja nai daro**

 **Itsu datte Believe my wave**

 **Come on, Let's GO! GO!**

 **Madamada / nanimono ka miman no ima dakara**

 **Come on, Let's DIVE! DIVE!**

 **Ashita mo / sugoi keshiki ga mireru n da**

 **Soko ni shika nai shunkan ni / muchuu ni nareru oretachi de**

 **We can make dreams come true!**

 **Kokoro ga motto sakebu hou he**

 **Kyou wa mikaiketsu na / kanjou mo akogare mo itsuka wakaru hazu sa**

 **Hanatsu ze motto hai supiido ni**

 **Donna mirai ni datte**

 **Massugu ni tsuzuiteku kono koosu wo oyogou**

 **Saa, minna ikou! Oretachi no mirai he!**

 **Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze**

 **Kyou mo kanousei wa / aimai na joushiki wo karuku koete kureru**

 **Namiute motto atsui biito de**

 **Donna jibun de datte / saikou no gooru made tadoritsukeru**

 **Kokoro ga motto sakebu hou he**

 **Kyou wa mikaiketsu na / kanjou mo akogare mo itsuka wakaru hazu sa**

 **Hanatsu ze motto hai supiido ni**

 **Donna mirai ni datte**

 **Massugu ni tsuzuiteku kono koosu wo oyogou**

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**

 **Mezame nagara Dreaming / Dreaming**

 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**

 **Jiyuujizai Growing / Growing**

 **HEY! Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!**

 **Mezame nagara Dreaming / Dreaming**

 **YES! Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!**

 **Jiyuujizai Growing**

Noah & Minoru: And that's how you do it!

Osamu:...

Kumori, G-Y, Sei: *walk in*

TAT: Seeing as it is currently daytime, we shouldn't have a problem, right!?

Yuki: But what about tonight!?

TAT: We'll cross that bridge when we get there!

CpT: *playing with K, G-Y, S*

Sora: Their fur is so soft.

TAT: Now then! The show must go on!

Yuki: Next up is the ever present, always having great question and dares, yujonokage!

 **I loved the sneak peaks! I really can't wait for them now!**

 **-sighs- Mino... Giggi said romantic... Well, you did slam Taka against the wall and kissed him roughly, when your patience went zero as you tried to confess to him bunch of times…**

 **And Kako, the reason you're in is because the airhead trio is for the ones who like to mess with the airhead!**

 **Truth/Questions: Host Trio? I can understand the Hug Trio, but host? Well, I can give Mino author magic, what do you think TAT, Yuki-chan?**

 **How were the fights?**

 **How long should we keep up with Konami?**

 **Did you guys went to free climbing or are you going after the performance?**

 **Dares: Puppies~ You know what to do~**

 **Yuki-chan look up the translation from the song Insane, I think Sora didn't just thought of Mei-san...**

 **Izumi, eat this bunch of croquettes. -grins-**

 **Shouhei, Hisato and Hanzaki, play Until Dawn.**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* I am truly happy you enjoyed those sneak peaks! It shôuldnt take much more time for the real chapters to be out!

 **Snapity snap snap!**

Yuki: As for the reason why ZGD out him as a one of the Host Trio... Well that'll be explained by said person later on!

Minoru: Until then though... *looks at screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Eri: *shoots Asteroid*_

 _AT: *dodges*_

 _Toby: *uses Teleport/appears behind Eri*_

 _Takeshi: *uses Viper*_

 _Shana: *tried to cut Takeshi*_

 _Takeshi: *uses Asteroid*_

 _ **Lee Down**_

 _Noah: *uses Grasshopper/cuts Osamu's head*_

 _ **Mikumo Down**_

Toby: *scratches head* It wasn't out best fight.

Shana: Toby and I are close range fights. I'm just glad Noah's an All-Rounder.

Eri: You did mange to get fatal hits on all three of us though.

Takeshi: I'll give you credit for that. To do that against a strategic team of Shooters _is_ note worthy.

Toby: Wow~~ He's actually saying something like that!

Kako: Something _must_ be wrong. *turns to readers* And that's a fair point. Alright then, count me as an official member of the Airhead Trio.

Yuki & Minoru: *high five*

Masataka: *rolls eyes*

Sora: We haven't gone yet. Since Takaoto-senpai is busy, we thought it would be best to go after ther performance.

Noah: What about not going at all?

TAT: You aren't going to stop them, so just give it up!

Noah: *mumbles* We'll see about that...

TAT: As for Konami... *glances over to side*

Konami: *muttering* If they are together then maybe some others are too...

TAT: We'll let you people choose when to tell her the truth.

Izumi: *eating croquettes*

Minoru: Puppies, attack!

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Osamu to ground & starts licking*

Osamu: Wah! What the heck!?

Minoru: Just let it happen!

TAT: By the way, I already sent them to go play!

Shouhei, Hanzaki, Hisato: WHAT!?

Shouhei: So, should we have rushed instead of being careful!?

Hisato: No, we should have followed the noise!

Hanzaki: Ah~! And I wanted to keep everyone alive!

TAT: I think they're enjoying it. Now let's go to the next one!

Maya: Next is the person who sent us that adorable puppy! *points to Krümel* That's right, it's Giggi!

 **Thank you for the sneak peaks!**

 **What does Uso-tsuki mean?**

 **If I read the chapters right can Yuma, Hisato and Akane still use their dares, you should slowly use them.**

 **What kind of dog did you get Inukai?**

 **Minoru, what kind of martials did you learn?**

 **Noah, did you get Sora?**

 **Kaede, tell us an embarrassing of your sister!**

TAT: It means 'liar'!

Inukai: *jogs by with German shepherd*

Taka & Krümel: *runs to catch up*

Minoru: *grins* I learned this and that! That and this!

Maya: But what is 'this and that'?

Minoru: That and this!

Maya: Then what is 'that and this'!?

Minoru: This and that!

Yuki: Stop with the idiotic comedy!

Minoru & Maya: What ever do you mean?

Noah: I did catch him! We went to the store and got some snacks before binge watching tons of movies! Don't tell Minu though!

Sora: She gets mad when we don't invite her over.

Maya: So tell her everything you just said!? Okay!

Kaede: You tell her and I'll everyone about the time you-hmoghg!

Maya: Ha ha ha... Let's get to the next one...

Kako: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

TAT: You need to do it more like this. Ahem... Next up is the one and only, ZGD!

 **I'll get right to it this time**

 **TAT - what's your manga collection look like? (Assuming you have one)**

 **Hisato - do you take Bubbles out for walks?**

 **American Trio - sing Sing by MCR**

 **Small note to yujonokage: I put Minoru in Host Trio because (at least to me) he seems to turn into the 'host' when either TAT & Yuki are out or busy fighting**

TAT: Smaller than you would expect!

Main Trio: How small is it!?

TAT: I only have as much KHR ones as they translated, all World Trigger ones released here, the two A Certain Scientific Accelerator that are out and the ten Railgun ones out! Along with my four yaoi manga!

All-Rounder Trio: Boo! Boo! Weak!

TAT: I know! Forgive me!

Izumi: This is a very odd day.

Kako: Entertaining nevertheless.

Izumi: Can't argue with that.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Bubbles, does Hisato take you out for walks!?

Bubbles: *nods head* Goodra goo!

TAT: Hahahahahahahaha! No way! Seriously!?

Izumi: You understand him?

TAT: Not at all!

Izumi:...

TAT: Now come to the stage and appear before us, American Trio!

Noah: Are you all ready to Sing!?

Most: Yeah~~! (三3三)

Toby: Alright! Let's go!

 _Sing it out_

 _Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_ *glances at Toby*

 **Sing it out**

 **Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs** *glances at Shana*

 _For every time that they want to count you out_

Use your voice every single time _you open up your mouth_

 _ **Sing it for the boys**_

 _ **Sing it for the girls**_

 _ **Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**_ *spreads out arm*

 _ **Sing it from the heart**_ *puts hand in heart*

 _ **Sing it till you're nuts**_

 _ **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**_

 _ **Sing it for the deaf**_ *covers ears*

 _ **Sing it for the blind**_ *covers eyes*

 **Sing about everyone that you left behind** (screen: shows America)

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

 _ **Sing it for the world**_ *spreads out arms*

 _ **Sing it out**_ , **boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**

 _ **Sing it out**_ , _girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

 **You've got to make a choice**

If the music drowns you out

 **And raise your voice**

 **Every single time they try** _**and shut your mouth**_

 _ **Sing it for the boys**_

 _ **Sing it for the girls**_

 _ **Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**_ *spreads out arm*

 _ **Sing it from the heart**_ *puts hand in heart*

 _ **Sing it till you're nuts**_

 _ **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**_

 _ **Sing it for the deaf**_ *covers ears*

 _ **Sing it for the blind**_ *covers eyes*

 **Sing about everyone that you left behind** (screen: shows America)

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

 _ **Sing it for the world**_ *spreads out arms*

 _Cleaned-up corporation progress_

 _Dying in the process_

 _Children that can talk about it,_

 _Living on the railways_

 _People moving sideways_

 _Sell it 'til your last days_

 _Buy yourself the motivation_

 _Generation Nothing,_

 _Nothing but a dead scene_

 _Product of a white dream_

 _I am not the singer that you wanted_

 _But a dancer_

 _I refuse to answer_

 _Talk about the past, sir_

 _Wrote it for the ones who want to get away_

 **Keep running!**

 _ **Sing it for the boys**_

 _ **Sing it for the girls**_

 _ **Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**_ *spreads out arm*

 _ **Sing it from the heart**_ *puts hand in heart*

 _ **Sing it till you're nuts**_

 _ **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**_

 _ **Sing it for the deaf**_ *covers ears*

 _ **Sing it for the blind**_ *covers eyes*

 **Sing about everyone that you left behind** (screen: shows America)

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

 _ **Sing it for the world**_ *spreads out arms*

 _Got to see what tomorrow brings_

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

 **Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

 _ **Sing it for the world**_

TAT: Yeaaaaaaahh!

American Trio: Put your heart and soul into what you do, bitches!

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Izumi: *covering ears* We're the explosions really necessary!?

Osamu: *covering ears* Where did they even go!?

TAT: Don't know, but let's get to the last one!

Jin: The last one is from the wonderfully magnificent Sora.

 **Don't worry Yuki, I'm female and straight. I'm not interested in her that way.**

 **Little Monster(-chan)? Isn't that a little offending?**

 **So who won the fights?**

 **Tsuji, Arashiyama, Kuroe, Kuni and Takeshi, I choose you for some skateboarding.**

 **Ema and Chika, you two go Ice-skating.**

 **Someone prevent Osamu from stopping them.**

Yuki: *bows* My apologies then.

TAT: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Minoru: I'm referring to her Trion, of course, but does it offend you?

Chika: *shakes head* It's fine. I know what you meant.

Minoru: That's good to hear! Now let's get back to the screen!

 _*on screen*_

 _Minoru: *flips Kazama over head*_

 _Kazama: *lands & kicks side*_

 _Minoru: *blocks kick & spins Kazama*_

 _Kazama: *kick Minoru's head*_

Minoru: Dude is small, but a good fighter!

Takeshi: Skateboarding, huh? Alright then. *walks away*

TAT: Toby! Follow him and record them!

Toby: *salutes* Roger! *chases Takeshi*

Yuki & Minoru: *grabs Osamu's arms*

TAT: Chika! Make a run for it!

Osamu: *struggling*

TAT: Someone! Follow her and record them!

Suzume: *appears out of nowhere* I've got it! *runs by*

TAT: And I guess that's it!

Yuki: We hope you all enjoyed!

Minoru: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Maya: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	74. Chapter 74

Kumori: *fires Shadow Balls*

TAT: *dodges* Welcome back, everyone. Hope you enjoyed last time.

G-Y: *fires Ice Beam*

Yuki: *dodges & slides on ice* If you did, then great. We did our job right, for once.

Sei: *fires Swift*

Minoru: *dodges* We have a special something for you all today! *gestures to stage*

*music starts playing*

Minubuki: *in dress*...Only this once...

Mei: Are you ready to start?

Minubuki: Urg. Yeah. Let's just start.

Shana: No need to be so mad. Just be happy you can take off the dress when we're done with the song.

Eri: Let's start then.

Minubuki: *takes deep breath*

 **Itsumo hitori de aruiteta**

 **Furikaeru to minna wa tooku**

 **Sore demo atashi wa aruita**

 **Sore ga tsuyosa datta**

 **Mou nani mo kowakunai**

 **Sou tsubuyaite miseru**

 **Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte**

 **Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake**

 **Kodoku sae aishi waratterareru yori**

 **Atashi wa tatakaun'da**

 **Namida nante misenain'da**

 **Itsumo hitori de aruiteta**

 **Iku saki ni wa gake ga matteta**

 **Sore demo atashi wa aruita**

 **Tsuyosa no shoumei no tame**

 **Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze**

 **Ase de shatsu ga haritsuku**

 **Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara**

 **Ikiru koto sore wa tayasui mono**

 **Bougyaku no kanata e to ochite iku nara**

 **Sore wa nigeru koto darou**

 **Ikita imi sura kieru darou**

 **Kaze wa yagate naideta**

 **Ase mo kawaite**

 **Onaka ga suite kita na**

 **Nani ka attakke**

 **Nigiyaka na koe to tomo ni**

 **Ii nioi ga yatte kita**

 **Itsumo hitori de aruiteta**

 **Minna ga matte ita**

 **Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte**

 **Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake**

 **Sore demo ii yasuraka na kono kimochi wa**

 **Sore wo nakama to yobun'da**

 **Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi**

 **Mo wasurete doko ka de ikiteru yo**

 **Sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo**

 **Futsuu no onna no ko no**

 **Yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo**

TAT: Gah! *grabs chest* The feels! *falls down*

Sora: *wipes eyes* The song was Brave Song by Aoi Tada.

TAT: The feels...

Kumori: *sits on TAT*

Noah: That was nice, girls. The practice really ended well, huh?

Minubuki: Shut up... It was something we had to do...

Minoru: Well, let me help you then. Since you did such a great job. *claps hands*

Minubuki: *in regular clothes* Awesome! Thanks!

Yuki: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Minoru: Yup. I've got that Author Magic now.

Masataka: *slowly backs away*

Minoru: Don't worry. I can't abuse it, and you'll see why in a little bit.

TAT: *still on ground* By the way, if you all were wondering, Airhead-2 will be called Masataka while Airhead-1 will still be Nimomiya. It makes things easier.

Minubuki: Now let's get started!

Yuki & Minoru: Right!

Yuki: The first one this time is from yujonokage!

 **Pft~! -tries not to laugh- Yup~ Perfect Host Trio! Alright then. -clap hands- Minoru, if you abuse this power... Then will I -censor rest of the sentence-, got it?**

 **Wow, Kazama is really strong! And Giggi, Minoru learned Hapkido, Taekwondo and the basic of Kenjutsu.**

 **Well Taka, good luck with these three~ -grins-**

 **Truth/Questions: Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki, how did you finish the game?**

 **Cutiepie Trio, do you have fun?**

 **Jin, how far can you look into the future? And are you able to see the future from Minorus and Takas world?**

 **Dares: Puppies~ -smiles and leaves treats for them-**

 **So you three, next game is Heavy Rain!**

 **Kitora, Shun, time to switch! -grins-**

 **Here Taka -gives rope- I tested it. Some people are going to get wet and it's not water -smiles-**

Hanzaki: *comes from kitchen w/ drinks* We're not done with it yet, but we'll get right on that other one when we are.

Yuki: How far are you guys anyways?

Hanzaki: We just found out who the 'killer' is.

TAT: Dang, already?

Hanzaki: Yeah. I was getting cramps, so I came to get drinks while the other two are taking a small break.

Minoru: Well, have fun finishing the game.

Hanzaki: Yeah. *leaves*

Rest:...

Minubuki: Is it just me or are tons of people missing?

TAT: Where _are_ these people?

Yuki: I'm pretty sure Toby, Take and Kuni are still at the skatepark.

TAT: Seriously!? _Still_?

Yuki: *nods head* And we had Kuga to after Mikumo when we let him go.

TAT: Where's Jin?

Jin: I'm here. Just sitting back and watching the entertainment.

Minubuki: What about Taich-

 **Zzzt!**

Minubuki: *pulls out phone* That idiot!

Minoru: What is it?

Minubuki: *sighs & rubs head* Sochin just messages me saying that Taichin and Mayacchi have locked him and Kaechin up. You mind if I-

TAT: Please. And if you could, drag those two idiots here for some punishment.

Minubuki: Roger. *leaves*

TAT: *sighs & snaps fingers* Idiots... Anyways! Time for the new suckers!

Kitora: I'll pass, thank you very much. *walks to the door*

Midorikawa: I'm up for a fight.

Yuki: Of course you are.

TAT: Well, that'll have to wait until next ti- *gets Sewage Dumped*...

Yuki: Ah! That sti- *gets Sewage Dumped*...

Minoru: Hahahahahahahaha! *gets Sewage Dumped*...

HT: *turns to Masataka*...

Masataka: *pets pups*

Taka & Krümel: *happily munching of treats*

TAT: You are so dead...

Yuki: That's an understatement...

Minoru: Punishment...

Masataka: *runs*

HT: Get back here! *chases*

Jin: Well then... *turns to readers* I can see pretty far and maybe I can see into that future...or not.

Mei: *rolls eyes* Let's continue.

Shana: The next one is form Giggi.

 ***pouts* Meanie Minoru! For not telling, you have to show us all your martial arts techniques in your real body!**

 **Nino- er... Masataka, which rank do you consider Minoru? Is he stronger than you? And something not related to it, what was the best date you had with him?**

 **Main Trio, which people were you never able to beat? And do you see someone as your rival?**

 **Osamu, is there someone who you want to beat?**

 **Futuba, which fried rice of Kako do you like the most?**

All:...

Shana: None of them are here! What the hell!

Mei: Guess we have to use _that_ then. *turns* Could you bring them here?

The door: I can't bring them all here, but I can bring some. *opens*

Yuki, Minoru: *runs through the door*

Yuki: We were busy, you know.

Mei: *covers nose* Yeah, we don't care. Just answer.

Yuki: *sigh* People I was never able to beat... Akasora-sensei, Reiji-san and _her_. And of course the agents I've never fought, but those obviously don't count.

Mei: By the way, he's not talking about me. He's beaten me a few times.

Yuki: As for a rival, that's probably Mei. That reason is because we trained together most of the time, so yeah.

Minoru: People I haven't been able to beat... Mr. Elite over there and Reiji. No particular rival. No one like those two at least.

Yuki: Is that all?

Mei: There are more, but no one is actually here to answer. *turns to readers & bows* I am sorry, but those will have to be answered next time.

Yuki: Punish them if you want.

Eri: *covering nose* You two seriously stink. You can leave now.

Shana: *covering nose* At least have a wash down.

Minoru: Fine. We'll be back in a little bit.

Mei: Until then, we'll go on to Sora.

 **Hm~ Please show us the recordings from the skateboard group and from Ema and Chika.**

 **Airhead-2, wear dog ears and tail for 5 sessions.**

 **Osamu, learn to fly. *throws fairy dust at him***

 **Kirie, Jin is gay too.**

 **Noah, Yuma, show us what you learned from Minoru.**

Mei: Hm... Another tricky one...

Screen: Don't worry. I'm connected to their phone and camera respectively.

Shana: *whispers* When could _that_ talk?

Eri: *shrugs*

 _*on screen*_

 _Ema: *falls on butt*_

 _Chika: *giggles & helps Ema up* Go slowly. Take your time._

 _Ema: *wobbly legs* How can you do this so well?_

 _Chika: I've skated before, so I'm use to it._

 _Ema: Wh-whoa! *falls over*_

 _Suzume: *squealing*_

 _Ema: *on Chika blushing*_

 _Chika: *blushing*_

 _*screen changes*_

 _Arashiyama: *spinning in air*_

 _Takeshi: *grinding*_

 _Kuroe: *zig zagging around on obstacles*_

 _Tsuji: *drinking from bottle*_

 _Toby: Shouldn't you two be skating?_

 _Kuni: We're just taking a short break._

 _Toby: Okay..._

Mei: Hm. Interesting. Hey, do you think-

The door: Already in it. *opens*

Konami & Masataka: *flies through*

Osamu: *runs through*

Eri: Wasn't the author chasing him? *points to Masataka*

Shana: And wasn't Kuga going after him? *points to Osamu*

The door: If they were then they would have come out as well.

Mei: Interesting...

Osamu: What!? Where am I!? I was just there! I could have stopped them!

Mei: Mikumo-kun, calm down. They're fine. Suzume is... Let's get on with this.

Masataka: Get on with what?

Mei: *puts dog ears and tail on Masataka* By the way, I suggest you start running again.

Masataka: Why?

Minoru: *puts hand up Masataka's shirt & other arm around waist/whispers in ear* Because you look extra sexy and I still need to _punish you~~~_

Masataka: *shivers*

Minoru: *lifts Masataka* We'll be going then.

Masataka: *blush* H-hey! Wait a minute!

Osamu:... *starts flying* Wh-what's-

Eri: Before you fly away, answe the question from Giggi!

Osamu: No! *flies away* Help me!

Konami: You are!?

Jin: You really should pay attention when we tell you stuff.

Konami: What was I doing!?

Jin: Clearly not paying attention.

Konami: Okay! I promise I'll listen next time!

Jin: Good. *turns to readers* We'll get them to show you when they come back. For now, let's go on.

Konami: The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Shouhei, Hanzaki, Hisato, it's okay, Hannah and Beth die either way. There's no way to save them. (Not gonna spoil anything if they haven't finished the game yet)**

 **TAT - LN collection?**

 **Mei - sing Magenta by Nano**

Jin: You three hear that!?

Shouhei, Hanzaki, Hisato: Really!?

Shouhei: Thank you for the information!

TAT: *appears w/ mongoose hanging off head*...

Mei: I don't even want to know.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Good because I wasn't going to tell you. *turns to readers* Index, Black Bullet, Kagerou Days, Log Horizon, Stike the Blood, the Naruto ones, and Pick up Girl in a Dungeon. Now, Mei, if you would be so kind as to sing while I get cleaned up.

Mei: Sure thing.

 **Remember again**

 **Inside a world of broken words  
You cannot hide  
You try to find the reasons why  
As days collide**

 **The seconds keep on passing  
Without a sound, you turn around  
And as you walk away I call to you**

 **Don't you let go  
Take a look around, you are not alone  
If you'd only stop and close your eyes  
Find the answers  
You'd find the answers**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember again**

 **Outside, you're trembling as you stand  
In the falling rain  
You try to find where you belong  
As you drown the pain**

 **You hear the voices crying  
Inside a world monochrome  
But their eyes are bleeding tears of  
Magenta**

 **Don't you let go  
Take another breath when you're lost again  
If you'd only break the walls within  
Find the courage, you'd find the courage**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember again**

 **Another silent prayer fades as the night slips past  
I try to reach out to the light through the glass  
As it shatters**

 **Don't you let go  
Take a look around, you are not alone  
If you'd only stop and close your eyes  
Find the answers  
You'd find the answers**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember  
Don't you let go  
Take another breathe when you're lost again  
If you'd only break the walls within  
Find the courage, you'd find the courage  
When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember again  
You'd find the answers  
You'd find the answers**

TAT: *runs in* Alright! We're good here! I think I got the first layer of stink off!

Shana: Onky the first layer...

Konami: Can we get to the last one now?

TAT: Well you're in a hurry.

Konami: I want to go check something, so of course I'm in a hurry.

TAT: Fine. The last one is from Anime80.

 **Feels like I haven't been here for a while... Whatever!**

 **Mei - is there someone who can beat you one-on-one?**

 **TAT - Updated trio list?**

 **Oc A-Rank - fight against Mei, Yorushi & O-N**

 **Hey, there's a new trio.**

Mei: _Her._ That's all I'm going to say.

TAT: And updates list huh...

 **All Trios**

 **Main - Yuki, Minoru, Maya**

 **American - Noah, Toby, Shana**

 **Shooter - Eri, Osamu, Takeshi**

 **Operator - Kuni, Mei, Sora**

 **Moon - Amo, Yuki, Maya**

 **Leader - Yuki, Maya, Noah**

 **All-Rounder - Yuki, Noah, Minoru**

 **Airhead - Minoru, Yuki, Kako**

 **Oc A-Rank - Yuki, Minoru, Denji**

 **Rock Girls - Suzume, Shana, Minubuki**

 **Black Trigger - Jin, Amo, Yuma**

 **Ice-Cream - Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki**

 **Host Trio - TAT, Yuki, Minoru**

 **Non-Human Trio - Taka, Krümel, Bubbles**

 **Over Protective Trio - Maya, Noah, Osamu**

 **Tomahawk Trio - Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi**

 **Hug Trio - Minoru, Noah, Bubbles**

 **Dog Trio - Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa**

 **Unknown/Confused Trio - Yuki, Toby, Noah**

 **Accessory Trio - Takeshi, Toby, Noah**

 **(?) Trio - Yorushi, Mei, Masataka**

 **Crack**

 **Author Trio - TAT, Yuki, The Door**

 **(?) Trio - The door, screen, TAT's fingers**

TAT: And there we have it!

Mei: We'll show the footage if the fight next time.

Yuki: I'm sure Minoru will _be super happy_ to have to fight with Denji...

TAT: Well, I guess that's all for now.

Mei: Everything not done or answered today will be here next time.

Yuki: So until then...

All: Bye!


	75. Chapter 75

TAT: I heard it! I heard it! I heard it!

Minoru: What's he talking about?

Yuki: *sigh* He heard Inu's voice yesterday.

Minoru: Is it really that big a deal?

Yuki: He's just an idiot.

TAT: And I got to see more Kako!

Yuki: Let's just start. *turns to readers* Hello everyone! Welcome back!

Minoru: We'll start off with-

Denji: *appears behind & pats both butts*

Yuki & Minoru: *jumps*

Denji: We'll start with a greetin' for me, right~~?

Minoru: *pulls out Scorpion*

Yuki: *pulls out Idōgetsu*

Denji: *dodges attacks* Nice try you two~~

Yuki & Minoru: *turns to TAT* What the hell is he doing here!?

TAT: Take a look around and tell me what you see.

Yuki & Minoru: *looks around*...

TAT: Right. _No one_ is here right now. Of course it would be easy for him to get in!

Denji: *puts arms around Yuki & Minoru* Now why don't we all just get along?

TAT: Denji, I suggest you stop. They're both A-Rank too and you _will_ lose regardless if you're in a Trion body or not.

Denji: *backs up* Alright, alright. *pulls out two wallets* But is this _seriously_ all you two have? Oh? Nice picture.

Minoru: *kicks Denji's stomach*

Yuki: *punches Denji's face*

TAT:...*sighs & snaps fingers* Let's just start.

People: *lands of butt*

Noah: The hell ma- Denji!

Denji: Aw crap...

TAT: We! Are! Starting!

Denji: Please...

TAT: And we're starting with what was missed last time!

Osamu: And that would be...?

TAT: *points to screen* ...Where _is_ Airhead-2? *quickly turns to Minoru*

Minoru: *looks away while whistling*

TAT: You _didn't..._

Minoru: Heh heh heh...

Denji: Lol. Probably went at it worse than bunnies in heat.

Noah, Osamu, Maya: *covering Sora/Kaede/Chika's ears* Can you just hurry up?

TAT: Sure, but you'll need to take your hands of Sora and Kaede's ears.

Kaede: If you're asking if we're having fun then heck yeah!

Sora: It is very entertaining.

Shobu:... *nods head*

TAT: Now then... Hanzaki! Shouhei! Hisato!

Hanzaki: Already playing!

Yuki: When did they get done with Until Dawn?

TAT: Look at the time difference between last session and this one. They could get through that within the time.

Yuki: Fair enough.

TAT: Now let's get to this time's stuff!

Jin: The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **I'm back! I was stuck working on a stupid project for school. On to the stuff!**

 **OC Banders, how's it going? You've got two more practices!**

 **Kuni, how was skateboarding?**

 **I got another trio! The Creator's Trio- Me (Sauce), Yujo and ZGD. We're commenters who had our OCs become regulars on the ToD.**

 **RGT, being the ones who know music, choose someone (it could be yourselves) to sing "7 Years" by Lukas Graham.**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy!**

TAT: School projects usually suck. And I think that trio works.

Minubuki: WHAT!? The song from last time didn't count!? Seriously!?

Sora: Shashin-chan, please calm down.

TAT: This one was a session late, so you're probably fine.

Minubuki: *takes deep breath*

Sora: Are you okay now?

Minubuki: Yeah...

TAT: Good, now pick!

Minubuki: Yeah, yeah, give a minute.

*music starts playing*

Kuni: Why they think about that, I'll answer. *turns to readers* It was good...

Toby: Not that she or Shinnosuke really did anything.

Kuni: We were taking a break!

Toby: Break don't last that long.

Shana: Alright! Picked!

TAT: And?

Suzume: Minoru-kun!

Minoru: Alright. *walks to the stage*

Denji: Good luck, Minoshi-tan~~~

Mei: *kicks Denji's head*

 **Once I was seven years old my mama told me**

 **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 **It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**

 **Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**

 **By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**

 **Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

 **Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me**

 **Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely**

 **Once I was eleven years old**

 **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**

 **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**

 **Something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me**

 **Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

 **Once I was 20 years old, my story got told**

 **Before the** **morning sun** **, when life was lonely**

 **Once I was 20 years old**

 **(Lukas Graham!)**

 **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**

 **Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**

 **I got my boys with me at least those in favor**

 **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

 **Once I was 20 years old, my story got told**

 **I was writing about everything, I saw before me**

 **Once I was 20 years old**

 **Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold**

 **We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming**

 **Soon we'll be 30 years old**

 **I'm still learning about life**

 **My woman brought children for me**

 **So I can sing them all my songs**

 **And I can tell them stories**

 **Most of my boys are with me**

 **Some are still out seeking glory**

 **And some I had to leave behind**

 **My brother I'm still sorry**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61**

 **Remember life and then your life becomes a better one**

 **I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once**

 **I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold**

 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold**

 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old**

 **Once I was seven years old, my mama told me**

 **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 **Once I was seven years old**

Denji: *claps with grin* Oh~~ Very nice~~

Minoru: This guy...

Yuki: Calm down. We'll kick him out after this session. Just hold off for a bit.

Minoru: No promises...

TAT: Anyways! Yujo, ZGD, how do you feel about being in a trio with Sauce?

Mei: The next one is form umbreonblue.

 **Ok... Here's a heal bell to calm everyone down. Also, am binge watching Sherlock online. There's up to 5 seasons, but only 3 seasons online. Bummer! Anyway, am writing a book. Only got a few chapters written over the last few years. Can I use those characters as OCs though? I've been busy w/ other things & am somewhat out of ideas. See ya tomorrow! & plz send me dares/questions if you have time? Thanks.**

TAT: Why does that situation with the book sound familiar...?

Yuki & Mei: Because that's you too.

TAT: Hehehe... Guess you're right... Anyways! Of course you can use the turds! That being said, I'm just giving permission for mine. Any other you would obviously have to ask their makers... But you probably already knew that... Anyways! I'll send in some stuff later!

Mei: By the way, it now the second night of this... Kumori is actually asleep right now.

Yuki: Yuki and Sei are with him. We don't plan on waking _any_ of them up until morning.

TAT: Well, wish you luck on your book!

Osamu: The next one is from Sora.

 **At first I didn't know who Denji was, but then I remembered. Hm.**

 **Round 2 to see what happened? Since Chika, Ema and everyone else didn't return last time.**

 **Who will suffer the most if Kirie knows the truth?**

 **Kuni, choose some people who will dress up as Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzy, Snake (without real snakes) and Grell. These have to wear it for 3 sessions**

 **Someone tie up the Over Protective Trio and let them stay there for also 3 sessions.**

 **What else can speak in that room?**

Suzume: Honestly, it would have been better for you if you still didn't remember him... As for Kirin... Most likely Torimaru.

Osamu: Why Karasuma-senpai?

Mei: Because Jin-san has his Side Effect and she knows it. *turns around w/ rope in hand* Now then...

Noah, Maya, Osamu: *runs away*

Minoru: Do they really think they can escape?

Yuki: Probably not. It is pretty entertaining though.

Minoru: True.

Kuni: *points* In order I choose you, you, you, you, you!

Suzume: *hugs Kuni* I love you, girl!

Yuma: *in Ciel outfit* Oh. These shorts are kinda small. O3三

Jin: *in Sebastian outfit* Nice suit.

Chika: *in Lizzy outfit* This dress is a little...

Yuki: *in Snake outfit*...I could pull this off.

Minoru: *holding a chainsaw* Hell yeah!

TAT: Hell no! *snaps fingers*

Minoru: No fun...

Denji: *puts arm around Minoru's shoulder* Yeah. Let Minoshi-tan have his toy. After all, he broke his other one, right?

Minoru: *elbows Denji's face*

Denji: *dodges* Nice try~~

Chika: Why don't we go to the next one?

TAT: Agreed.

Minoru: It's from Yujo-nii.

 **...Okay no, I'm not going to stop Mino now. Taka can do that. It's not my fault when something happen to Denji (and I don't care). And Minoru, I hope Taka can still walk.**

 **Btw TAT, I read the chapter on Sick Snow and I loved it! I will write a review there soon!**

 **Truth/Questions: Yuki-chan, Mei-san, 'Her' is that someone you don't like?**

 **And Yuki-chan how was the second fight with Shun?**

 **Kitora, are you scared of Minoru or why didn't want to fight?**

 **Gamer Trio (Oh hey, another one) how far are you guys now?**

 **How was the skateboard- and ice skating?**

 **Dares: Denji is not allowed to sing and if he tries duct tape will appear shutting him off and only someone else can take it off.**

 **Taka, Krümel, I think Noah needs your kisses.**

 **Yuma, Kage learn to fly too**

 **Cutiepie trio, sing Butterfly from Digimon**

 **And Taka -sighs- please make sure that Minoru doesn't commit murder...**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* I am glad you enjoyed. I hope you enjoy the newest one as well. And as for Airhead-2... *glances at Minoru*

Minoru: Okay, okay, I went _a little_ overboard... But yeah, he can't really walk properly right now...

TAT: *sighs & shakes head* Yuki, Mei, answer.

Yuki & Mei: We'd rather not talk about it...

Denji: Oh-ho~~? What's this now?

Mei: None of your business.

Denji: Now, now.

Yuki: About the fight... He improved, that's for sure. As for Kitora-chan-

Toby: She was too busy. That's what she told me at least.

Takeshi: The skateboarding was fine.

Chika: The ice-skating... *blush*

Suzume: Honestly, I've got some good pictures now!

Chika: *goes more red*

Osamu: *muffled garble*

Denji: *fake tone* I'm insulted, Yujo-tan. Ya don' wanna hear my lovely voice?

*music starts playing*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Kageura: *lands on Yuma* What the hell!?

TAT: Fairy dust bitches!

Yuma & Kageura: *starts floating*

Kageura: What the hell is this shit!?

Denji: Fly ya majestic mother fu-

TAT: *covers Denji's mouth*

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Noah & licks face*

Noah: *muffled laughs*

TAT: Now then! Cutiepie Trio! Your turn!

Sora: Oh! Okay!

 ** _Gokigen na chou natte kirameku kaze ni notte_**

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

 **Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

 **Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou**

 _Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa, On My Love_

Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte

Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yujou

Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte

Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou

 ** _Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai_**

 ** _Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja_**

 ** _Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na_**

 ** _Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo_**

 ** _Kitto toberu sa, On My Love_**

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa, Oh Yeah_

 ** _Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja_**

 ** _Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na_**

 ** _Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo_**

 ** _Kitto toberu sa, On My Love_**

Denji: How cute.

RGT: *stands in front of Denji* No touching!

TAT: You have this whole are against you dude, you can't win.

Denji: I don' need to win, but whatever. Why not finish this now?

TAT:... Yeah... *turns to readers* The last one is from Anime80.

 **Denji's back! Even more fun!**

 **OAR - how was the fight?**

 **TAT - could you tell us what other oc fights you plan on doing? (I liked the Yuki vs Minoru one(s))**

 **Yuki & Mei - who is "her"?**

 **Denji - sing I'd Rather Drown by Set It Off**

Denji: At least _someone_ enjoys my company. *duck tape covers mouth* Hm hm hmm.

Most: Finally!

Denji: *sticks out middle finger*

Yuki & Mei:...Kushikage...

TAT: *rolls eyes* Sure. I'll tell a few. Let's see... *looks at notepad* Mei vs Kushikage, Takeshi vs Maya, Minubuki vs Shana, and Yuki vs... Yeah I don't know about that one. Who would you guys wanna see fight Yuki next?

Mei: I have to fight her again...

Minubuki: Nice! We're so going to have a badass fight!

TAT: Yeah, yeah. *turns to readers* If there's any particular oc vs oc fight you wanna see I'm Sick Snow, just let me know. That could also be said for the team fights in the Rank Wars.

Denji: *points to tape* Mmmm hmmm mmm.

TAT: Fine, but nothing too stupid, you got that? *rips tape off*

Denji: I was just gonna say we didn' get to the fight yet since Minoshi-tan was busy ram-

TAT: *puts tape back over mouth* Just shut up until we kick you out.

Yuki: Soeaking of which...

TAT: Yeah, yeah, we're done here. Let me just say some stuff. *turns to readers* Sorry this is late, but today was basically a Lazy Day for me, so that's why it's up just now. Also, chapter 16 of Sick Snow is out, so go check it out... If you want... Warning though, that one sucks. Alright. We're done here.

Yuki: We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Minubuki: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	76. Chapter 76

TAT: *bangs head on wall repeatedly*

Yuki:...

 **BAM!**

Jin:...

 **BAM! BAM!**

Minoru:...

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Yuki: *looks at Jin* Is he gonna stop any time soon? We need to get started.

Jin: Give it another minute or so.

Yuki: *sigh* At least that guy isn't here.

Minoru: True. By the way... *glances to side*

Yuki: Yeah, they're gonna be tied up for a while.

TAT: *blood running down head* Okay. I'm fine now.

Minoru: What was your problem anyways?

Yuki: The reviews he got on Sick Snow.

Minoru: Where they _that_ bad?

Yuki: No. The opposite.

Minoru: I see...

TAT: Anyways! Let's get started! *turns to readers* Welcome back! How ya doin'!? This time we're starting off with Yujo!

 **-eye twitch- Hatohara Minoru... Today you will get a dare you will hate, but one more time... -cracks knuckles and glares-**

 **-sigh-**

 **umbreonblue, you can use this idiot if you want and Sauce, I would love to be a Trio with you.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, should I sent a new profile of Minoru, with like, dislikes and such? The last one had only info about his personality, so it will be easier for you to come up with answers.**

 **Yuma, Kage, how was the flying lesson?**

 **Loki, MeiMei, so I can assume you don't look forward to see her right?**

 **Haru-chan, how is life with a dog?**

 **Gamer Trio, update of your current gameplay?**

 **Dares: Minoru, eat this shrimp cocktail. -gives extra large version- To. The. Last. Bite!**

 **TAT, Denji out and Yorushi in. PLEASE!**

 **Taka, Krümel, you know what to do**

 **Black Butler cosplayer, make an impression of them**

 **For the fights... I don't know. I'm happy with every fight.**

TAT: Happy with e- _every_ fight!? That's a lie! I'm not so good as too make every fight enjoyable... *puts hood up* But thanks...

Yuki: *rolls eyes* You got it right. Neither of us are particularly happy to see her again. *claps hands* And idiot here would really appreciate the new profile.

Yorushi: Denji's not here, so I assume he got kicked out... _again_.

Yuki: More or less. Now then... *looks to side* Where are _you_ going?

Minoru: Huh? Ah! No where particular... Just... Getting some fresh air! That's all!

Inukai: *grabs Minoru's arm* Now, now, we're not done here.

Minoru: *groans*

Yuki: Thanks, Inu.

Inukai: Sure thing.

Yuki: So how's the dog?

Inukai: Great! He's awesome! He full of energy like the ones here.

Yuki: Speaking of which...

Taka & Krümel: *tackles Jin & starts licking face*

Jin: Gotta love the pups. 三U三

Yuki: Now then... *holding extra large cocktail* Minoru-

Minoru: Nope!

Yuki: Too bad. Don't make me get Mei here.

Minoru: I don't-

Yuki: I _will_ bring Denji back.

Minoru: You wouldn't...

Yuki: If you keep arguing...

Minoru:... *sigh* Fine.

Yuki: Good boy. *hands cocktail over*

Minoru: *groans*

Yuma: *flies in* Yo. O3三

Yuki: How's it feel to fly?

Yuma: It's fun. O3三

Yuki: *holding fake snake* "I wish I could fly," says Wilde.

Chika: That snake is so cute~~

Yuma: Would you like one, Chika? O3三 Jin, go get one for her.

Jin: *gentleman's bow* Yes, my lord.

Minoru: *groans*

Yuki: Gamer Trio! Where are you in the game!?

Hisato: I want to go on a seesaw now!

Yuki: Okay...

Minoru:...Done!...

Yuki: Good. Now introduce the next one.

Minoru: Not a moment's rest... The one is from umbreonblue.

 **Kumori, Yuki, Sei return. * return to pokeballs* send them my way, plz. Also, I was talking about my own OCs last time. They're from my book as well as the main characters. Can I still use them here? Anyways, Denji, behave, or you'll end up tied up, knocked out, and missing a certain 'something' tomorrow. Or, about to swim in a tank full of bull sharks. Your choice! Suzu, here's a love potion. It only works on yaoi couples. Just one request: Use it on Osamu and Jin, and see what happens.**

TAT: *banging head on ground* I misunderstood! I sorry! Of course they can come over!

Yuki: *takes potion & puts it in pocket* She doesn't need to know about this...

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* He may be an idiot and jackass, but that doesn't mean I'll stand for threats like that.

Yuki: Calm down. He's not even here, so not much can be done to him.

Yorushi: Hm...

Minoru: Anyways... *tosses Pokéballs* It was fun having them here.

TAT: *still slamming head on ground* Next up is Sora!

 **Yeah... Wish I didn't remember that guy and I knew I forgot something else. Sorry that I forgot about the chainsaw.**

 **Please make sure that the Overprotective Trio really stay there tied up, so the Cutiepie trio, Minoru and Mei can go free climbing after the performance.**

 **Minoru, if what you did was only a little... What happens if you really goes overboard?**

 **Tamakoma-1, ride some dragons.**

 **Minubuki, wear an ballet outfit.**

 **Everyone, be careful where you gonna step on now, because one wrong step and you will end up hanging on the ceiling. The traps will disappear after 5 sessions.**

 **How about a gender switch? I think it would be fun.**

Minoru: *pouts* It sucks I couldn't have the chainsaw... And if I went overboard...

TAT: Don't want to know!

Suzume: *lands on TAT* I do!

Minoru: Where did you even come from?

Suzume: *points up*

Tamakoma-1: *flies by on dragons*

Minoru: Okay then..

Yuki: *turns to readers* Don't worry, they're tied up nice and tight.

Shana: Come on!

Minubuki: No! Screw you!

Shana: Come...on! *pulls Minubuki out*

Minubuki: *blush* I hate you...

Shana: Just come- Ah!

Minubuki & Shana: *hanging from ceiling* What the hell is this!

Minoru: Probably should have warned you... Oh well.

Yuki: Hey, idiot, you need to gender swap us.

TAT: *sigh* Fine. *claps hands*

Yuki: Huh. Mine are bigger than Mei's.

 **Boing! Boing!**

Minoru: *grins* You probably shouldn't let her hear that.

Suzume: *looks down pants* So do the sizes depend on what we had?

Minubuki & Shana: What the hell! My boobs!

Inukai: *holds breasts* Not as big as I would have thought, but not bad.

TAT: That being said... If it really does depend on what we had before... *glances at Yorushi*

 **BOING! BOING!**

Yorushi: *arms under breasts* This is so degrading...

Most: What the hell are with those watermelons!?

Yorushi: Just get to the last one!

TAT: Fine.

Yuki: The last one is from Giggi.

 ***headdesk* I hate group projects...**

 **I hope Masataka (Hopefully his lower part doesn't hurt anymore) and Futuba are back now to answer my answer from last time. Yes, I'm a very curious child.**

 **Noah, what do you see in Denji?**

 **Sora, Minubuki, what do you think of Denji?**

 **Suzume, your top 10 favorite ship moments?**

TAT: I get where you're coming from. I would always hate group projects. It was easier for me to do things on my own. *snaps fingers*

Kuroe: Yes?

Masataka: *rubs lower back* I'm still healing here...

Minoru: *puts head in breasts* I'm sorry, Taka~~ I went a little too far with your punishment.

Masataka: Wha-!?

Inukai: We got gender swapped. By the way you have an unanswered question. *points to screen*

Masataka:...

Kuroe: Chicken.

Minoru: Your turn, Taka.

Masataka: *looks away* I do think he's stronger than me...

Yuki: Real or Trion body, he _is_ strong.

Masataka: As for the date... No comment.

Minoru: Aw~~ Come on~

Masataka: No comment.

Yuki: Since he's being a turd, we'll get to Shor Squad. *pulls tape off Noah's mouth*

Noah: Ow! Urg... Didn't need to be so harsh. And Denji is super awesome! He could easily go toe-to-toe with any top tier A-Rank.

Yuki: *looks at Yorushi* Really?

Yorushi: Like Tamakoma-1, we don't have an actual rank. The difference is that according to Denji "we are too damn awesome, so of course they can't give us a rank!"

Yuki: So he actually has skill to back up his annoying personality.

Yorushi: Sadly that's true.

Minubuki: I still don't like him! He's just a jackass! I can't stand the guy!

TAT: By the way, where is Sora?

Minubuki: He went somewhere with the other two and Meicchi.

Minoru: Where did they-

 **Zzzt!**

Minoru: *pulls out phone* Oh... Well! Looks like they decided today they would go free climbing! I'll be taking my leave then! *walks away*

Rest:...

Shana: He... She does realize she's still a girl, right?

Masataka: *sigh* Just finish this.

Suzume: Right-o! *turns to readers* Top 10... Mei-san wiping off ice-cream from Yuki-san's cheeks. Akane-chan helping Taichi-kyun out during practice. Toby tackling Midorikawa-kun to the ground and sitting on him. How close Toby usually is when he's teaching Take English. The picture Kako-san showed me of Valentine's Day. When Chika-chan and Yuzuru-kun fell on top of each other when they were ice-skating. Whenever Kitora-chan blushes around Torimaru. The little banter between Kirin and Torimaru is always fun to watch. Whenever Murakami-senpai buys Kumagai-chan a drink and had a "chat" after some of their battles. And the last one...

Rest: The last one...

Suzume: *winks* Is my little secret~~

Most:...

Yuki: So that means we _don't_ want to know... Fine by me.

TAT: And that's all folks! We hope you all enjoyed! And sorry this is out kinda late! Our wifi needed to be paid so I had to wait!

Yuki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Noah: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Yuki: *pats Masataka's back* Good job.

Masataka: Gah!


	77. Chapter 77

TAT: Nice to have it back. Also, a quick little update this one is.

Yuki: You could say that again.

Minubuki: I'm just glad to be down.

Shana: Right?

Yorushi: It feels a little more roomy with Hatohara and Ninomiya gone.

Shana: It's pretty late now. Hope they're fine.

Yuki: They have both Mei and Minoru with them. They'll be fine.

Maya & Noah: *muffled yells*

TAT: Calm down. *turns to readers* Before we start, I have a question for you all. So White Days isn't too far away, so I want to know what ships you want to see. Now we can start. *snaps fingers*

Yuki: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks. *Gets pokeballs * Yuki~ I always have backups. Nice try though. Suzu, here's another yaoi only love potion. Use it as you wish and take lots of pics. Feel free to pickpocket the one in Yuki's pocket too. Just one request: Use it on Osamu with Izumi and Jin present, and see if he falls for either one of them.. or both. Also, someone sing Future Line by Kuroko. See ya!**

Suzume: *holds hand out at Yuki* Ahem...

Yuki: *hesitantly pulls out bottle* Here...

Suzume: Thank you. *walks up to Osamu* Now open up. *takes tape off*

Osamu: *closes mouth*

Suzume: *grabs & opens mouth* Bottoms up! *pours down throat*

Osamu: *coughs*

Izumi: You okay, Megane-kun?

Osamu: *blush* Y-yes... Izumi-senpai...can you come a little closer.

Izumi: Hm? Yeah?

*music starts playing*

Osamu: *kisses Izumi on lips*

Izumi: *backs away* Wha-!?

Suzume: Very nice... *takes picture*

TAT: So who's going to sing?

Yuki: I guess I will.

TAT: Go for it.

 **Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai**

 **Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru**

 **Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa**

 **Onaji kurai yumemigachi na nakama ga irunda**

 **Tsunaida pasu wa kirihiraite iku mirai e no rain**

 **Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no**

 **Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru**

 **Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de**

 **Hikaru ashiato wo kooto ippai egaite ikou**

 **Booru ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi**

 **Mae ni mae ni mezashite yuku me ni mieru kanjou**

 **Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru**

 **Saguri nagara erabi nagara kakushin ni kaete**

 **Uketoru pasu ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishi hyouji**

 **Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no**

 **Muchakucha na you de wakari yasui hodo no michishirube**

 **Yume no mama de owaraserareru wakenain da**

 **Kirikonde ike ippo zutsu demo ashi wo tomezu ni**

 **Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no**

 **Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru**

 **Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de**

 **Hikaru ashiato wo kooto ippai egaite ikou**

 **Mirai e no rain wo**

Yorushi: *claps* Very nice.

Yuki: Thank you.

Osamu: Izumi-senpai~~~

Izumi: *backs up & end up hanging* What the heck!

Jin: Guess we forgot to tell you.

Izumi: Ya think! Get me down!

Yorushi: No time. We're moving on.

Izumi: What!?

Chika: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Thank you for the compliment, Yujo. And my girls as boys? Oh god... Sorry I missed last chapter, I've had a whirlwind past few days. On to the stuff!**

 **If you leave the room, things wear off, so Mei, Minoru, Cutiepies, how was free climbing? Kaede, did you get hurt? Because if you did, I'll untie Maya.**

 **Actually, I'll do that anyway. The Overprotectives are untied!**

 **I have a string. Everybody, take a piece, then pull, going in a circle. Something will happen to each person, it could be good or bad, but it is random.**

 **"When the lights go out, nobody moves..." In other words, blackout! No one can move, but they can talk.**

 **Enjoy!**

TAT: Hope things are fine for you. Anyways, you'll probably have to wait until next time to get your answer on the CpT and the other two.

Yuki: *cuts ropes*

Osamu: *runs to Izumi* Izumi-senpai~~~

TAT: Alright, alright. Calm down, Osamu. *takes piece of string* Guess we'll see how bad my luck is.

Rest: *takes piece*

*lights go out*

TAT: AAAAAHHHH!

Yuki: What was that!?

Osamu: Eep!

Chika: So fluffy...

Jin: What's this?

Izumi: Wh-why is there a...

Yorushi: Hm. This is interesting...

Suzume: This is perfect!

Noah: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Maya: Is this really...!?

TAT: Alright... I guess let's get to the last one...

Noah: It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Gah! I wasn't here! It's fine. It's fine. And of coure I'd like to be in the trio. *bows* Thank you for having me.**

 **Now to the real deal!**

 **TAT- can we get Kushikage here?**

 **Sora - Are you okay!? No injuries, right?**

 **Yorushi - no threatening please!**

 **Cutiepie Trio - dress as Finny, Baldroy & Mey Rin**

 **Someone(s) - sing Now or Never by Nano (felt odd w/ no music last time)**

TAT: Sure!

Yuki: No!

TAT: Again, they're not here. As for the song...

Yuki: We'll give that to Mei when she gets back. It suits her.

TAT:...I guess that's it.

Yorushi: You already know that's impossible when it comes to certain topics.

TAT: I...guess that's it... Hope you enjoyed...

Yuki: Need the lights on.

Jin: Remember to leave some stuff.

Yuki: Still need the lights on.

Yorushi: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Yuki: If we get the lights back on.


	78. Chapter 78

Osamu: Izumi-senpai~~~

Izumi: *pushing Osamu away* Urg! When will this end!?

Mei:... What did we miss last time?

Yuki: Not much. So, how was the trip?

Kaede: It was awesome!

Sora: The view was really nice.

Shobu:... *nods head*

Maya & Noah: *runs to Kaede/Sora* Are you okay!? No injuries!?

Kaede: *swats hand* Stop~~ We're fine!

Sora: You should be asking Takaoto-san of she is alright. She was climbing really fast.

Yuki: Figures. Anything else happen?

Mei: We were climbing above water, so Minoru decided he'd jump in.

Yuki: I'm guessing he got injured if he's not here.

Mei: No. But he did come down with a cold by the time we returned.

Yuki: I see. By the way, there's a song waiting for you, Mei.

Mei: Hm? Okay. What is it?

*music starts playing*

Mei: Ah~~ Gotcha!

 **Lost tesaguride sagashiteta**

 **tozasareta mirai no kotae nante doko ni mo nai**

 **hashiru shoudou ima kaidoku funou**

 **Found kudaketa hazu no unmei o**

 **mijuku na yume no naka de kikoetekitanda**

 **"saigo made I'll be there for you"**

 **tachidomaranai kono hari dake wa**

 **boku no asu o kizamu oto tsukisasu**

 **shinjitsu kara nigetara ima**

 **genjitsu ni mo maketara ima**

 **nani ga nokoru no?**

 **kazoekirenai kono kizu dake ga**

 **boku no kinou o zanzou toshite kataru**

 **unmei ga hodokete mo ima**

 **sonzai o kowashite mo ima**

 **boku no michi o iku yo**

 **It's now or never**

 **Breathe ikizumatte ushinatteita**

 **hitori mo gaku hibi ni sukui motometeita**

 **kono kanshou idaite ima zettai zetsumei**

 **Cry afuredashite kita kono namida ga**

 **karehateta boku no kokoro o uruoshita**

 **iroaseta kako o kirisutete**

 **All the words go around in my head**

 **searching for the signs I misread black or white, wrong or right**

 **it's an inner war we all fight**

 **Somewhere, buried under these lies**

 **I can see a truth that hides beyond your eyes**

 **in the tears you cry**

 **This is my life**

 **I don't know where to begin**

 **I've been wandering**

 **looking for the voices within**

 **This is my life**

 **Think I've found a place to begin**

 **This is my life**

 **This is my life**

 **sashinoberareta kokoro dake ga**

 **bokura no ima terashidashite michibiku**

 **furikaerazu SUTAATO o ima**

 **osorezu fumida shitara iinda**

 **kirihiraite iku yo**

 **tachidomaranai kono hari dake wa**

 **boku no asu o kizamu oto tsukisasu**

 **shinjitsu kara nigetara ima**

 **genjitsu ni mo maketara ima**

 **nani ga nokoru no?**

 **kazoekirenai kono kizu dake ga**

 **boku no kinou o zanzou toshite kataru**

 **unmei ga hodokete mo ima**

 **sonzai o kowashite mo ima**

 **boku no michi o iku yo**

 **It's now or never**

 **This is what they say**

 **"Live your life today.**

 **There will always be, there will always be a way."**

Kuni: What a way to start this off!

Suzume: Yup, yup. Honestly, Mei-san is a really good singer.

Sora: By the way, where is Author-san?

TAT: *rolls in* I'm here! *jumps up* Hello everyone! Welcome back to this thing! Why don't we get started now?

Shana: I've got this. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Don't worry, Izumi. The potion's effects only last two sessions. He'll be back to normal by next session. In the meantime, some people sing Bring it on now! by Takao & Kuroko. By the way, TAT, have you watched KnB? It's so good! Bye!**

Izumi: Thanks for the info!

Osamu: Izumi-senpai~~ Let me give you a hug~~

Izumi: No!

*music starts playing*

TAT: And yes, I have. KagaKuro or a nice yaoi harem for Kuroko. On a side note, Make Us Dream is probably my favorite duet song for KagaKuro.

Yuki: So who's singing this time?

Eri: I nominate Shor and Hachidori.

Sora: Huh? O-oh. Sure.

Noah: Alright! Let's do this!

 _ **Bring it on now! Show me, try me**_

 **Donna te de semeyou ttatte konome wa azamukenai ze**

 **Show me, try me**

 _Kiete wa tsunagaru rain sonome wo surinukete iku_

 _Show you, try you_

 _ **Bring it on now!**_

 **Maketakunai no wa otagaisama ka**

 **Unmeide ii nja ne omae wa ore ga tomete yaru**

 **Butcha ke douzoku ken o tte kotchi mo yaruki wa jubunda**

 **Ikuze**

 _ **Versus tentekirashiku matsu shoumen butsukatte**_

 _ **Ketchaku nante madamada saigomade wakaranai**_

 _ **Kono pasu de nagare wo kaeru shunkanteki ni mirai wo tsukuru**_

 _ **Saizen wo michibiku no wa osorenai jibun no sentaku**_

 _Nansenme no aite demo tachidomareba sore madeda_

 _Show me, try me_

 **Aitsura dake janai toko sorosoro shimesu tokida ze**

 **Show you, try you**

 _ **Bring it on now!**_

 _Kooto wo kosaku suru betsu no sukiru ga_

 _Miwatasu shouri ni zettai wa nai nodakarasou_

 _Donnani furi demo pinchi demo shinjiru ippo de fumidashite_

 _Yukou_

 _ **Versus akiramenaide toppako saguri au**_

 _ **Kinchokan no genkai de shigamitsuku kono geemu**_

 _ **Sono misu ga nagare wo kimeru soredemo tsugi wo tamerawanaide**_

 _ **Genjitsu wo michibiku no wa jajji wo utagawanai kokoro**_

 **Shoushiki mitome terukara koso**

 _Dattara naosara make rarenai_

 _ **Shoubu**_

 _ **Versus tentekirashiku masshoumen butsukatte**_

 _ **Ketchaku nante madamada saigomade wakaranai**_

 _ **Kono pasu de nagare wo kaeru shunkanteki ni mirai wo tsukuru**_

 _ **Saizen wo michibiku no wa osorenai jibun no sentaku**_

Suzume: *taking pictures*

TAT: And now I'm partially a TakaKuro fan now... I'm influential at times... But I still have my favorite ones!

Noah: That was great!

Sora: *nods head* Too bad Shashin-chan isn't here.

Noah: Where is she?

TAT: Dunno. But we're moving on.

Eri: The next one is from Sauce.

 ***snaps* There, Yuki. The lights are back on. On to the stuff!**

 **Now, Cutipies, Mei, Minoru, how was free climbing?**

 **Maya, feel free to go back into overprotective mode.**

 **All OCs get turned into their spirit animals. Canon characters, don't laugh, you're next! For the info on my OCs, Maya would be a grizzly bear (specifically a mama bear haha), Shana would be a golden retriever, Eri would be a gray wolf, and Kuni would be one of those colorful-but-poisonous frogs, like a blue dart frog or something. In relation to Maya, Kaede would be a bear cub.**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy!**

 **Addition: Umbreon, you like KNB too? Yeah! Another fan-friend! TAT, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you like it too? Both of you, favorite ships? I personally like AkaKuro, AoKaga and MidoTaka, but what do you guys ship? That's all for my little addition!**

TAT: You are not incorrect. And as stated before, KagaKuro. Although, at times, I'm up for some AoKuroKaga, or any variation of the three. As for umbreonblue, just wait until the end. Now then... *claps hands*

*smoke covers area*

Fox-Yuki: Really? I call BS on this.

Tiger-Mei: I'm fine with it.

Bear-Maya: Mess with my brother and I will _really_ tear you to shreds.

Fox-Yuki: Hm. Not like any of us would in the first place.

Lion-Noah: *licks B-S head*

Bunny-Sora: Wh-what are you doing?

Lion-Noah: You had something there.

Bunny-Sora:...

Scorpion-Suzume: Can we move on?

TAT: Sure. The next one is from Yujo.

 **Ah, someone who calls Mino by his last name and seems not to like him.**

 **Well, it was good that Mino had the Grell cosplay on and airhead-1 wasn't here. I'm 100% sure that he would thought that it was Mirai...**

 **TAT, you still write better fight scenes than me! And I will send you the profile once my friend and I finished our English project.**

 **Truth/Question: Really Yuki-chan? Was thst really necessary? (I didn't notice that I called you Loki, Minorus nickname calling is contagious)**

 **How was the free climbing?**

 **How was the dragon flight?**

 **Dares: Taka, Krümel, next person!**

 **Touma and Narasaka make an origami dragon with the paper size E (or whatever it's called in America)**

 **Suzume, smash some heads together**

 **Jun, Kirie sing Finlands version from Hatafutte Parade**

Owl-Yorushi: Who said I didn't like him? If anything I'm neutral towards him.

Jin: You did sound kinda mean last time.

Owl-Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* I was simply stating a fact.

TAT: Alright, alright. Calm do-

Taka & Krümel: *tackles TAT to ground & starts licking*

TAT: Doggies! *pets heads*

Yuki:... *turns to readers* It was completely necessary. *scratches ear* And I don't really care if you use nicknames.

Konami: *appears* Huh?

Wolf-Eri: You have a question.

Konami: *looks at screen* It was fun. Reiji-san looked like it was natural for him.

Arashiyama: You rode a dragon?

Konami: Yup.

*music starts playing*

Tiger-Mei: Well, singing time for you two.

Arashiyama: Alright. Let's get started then.

 _Migite ni SANTA bukuro_

 _Hidarite ni wa TADZUNA_

 _PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO_

 **Miwaku no sekai e Tervetuloa**

 **Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuugou**

 **Hanatamago mo issho de zekkouchou**

 **Yuki no furu mizuumi Nordic Cross**

 **Sori de yume wo hakobimasu yo**

 **Hetaria**

 _"Yozora ni wa manten no hoshi_

 _Tama ni mikakeru nagareboshi ni Moi! tto goaisatsu_

 _Nagai yoru wa mada hajimatta bakari dayo"_

 _PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO_

 **Gakki wo narashite koushindesu**

 **Minna de seeno de gassou sureba**

 **Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei shimasu yo**

 **KANTERE gakari wa boku FINRANDO**

 _"Hanatamago wa BERU no tantou dayo "_

 _Gin'iro ni somaru Vanha Rauma_

 _Tonakai wa yozora wo kakete_

 _Revontuli wo kugurinuke minna no matsu machi made mukaunda_

 _Joulupukki on Tulossa_

 **Joulupukki on Tulossa**

 _Joulupukki on Tulossa Tanoshii hito ni wa kusa mo hana_

 **Joulupukki on Tulossa Sodateyou shiawase no Siemen**

 _Joulupukki on Tulossa Wakiagaru dai kansei_

 **Joulupukki on Tulossa**

 _"Tonakai-kun ni mo namae wo tsuke nakucha,_

 _U~nto... Kore ga ii ka naa_

 _Aa, demo kore mo ii naa_

 _Suu-san ni soudan shite miyou "_

 _PUREZENTO todokete Moi! Moi! PAREEDO_

 **MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu desu**

 **Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo**

 **Norinori na Nopeus de dai oudan**

 **Asu e tsuzuite ku Joululoma**

 **"KURISUMASU HAMU ni wa**

 _SUUIITO MASUTAADO ga aundesu yo "_

 _Yuki no furu mizuumi Nordic Cross_

 _Sori de yume wo hakobimasu yo_

 _HETARIA_

 **"SAUNA ni hairi nagara minna no shiawase na kao wo omoi ukaberu**

 **Kono shunkan ga boku ga minna kara moratta saikou no PUREZENTO**

 **Minna yorokonde kureruto ii naa..."**

TAT: Time to finish it off! *snaps fingers*

Narasaka & Touma: *lands on butt*

Narasaka: And I thought I was done here...

Touma: Oh. Back here. Been a while.

TAT: Yup! You two get to fold up paper and make a dragon!

Touma: Alright. Where's the paper?

TAT: *points* Over there.

Touma: *drags Narasaka* Let's go.

Narasaka: *groans*

TAT: On to the last one!

Izumi: It's from Sora! Now hurry up!

 **No big intro and no big time.**

 **Yuki, couldn't you use your author magic to bring the lights back on?**

 **TAT, what happened to you? Describe it.**

 **New traps, some of them will throw some slime at you.**

 **Alright then. Kirie. Everything I said was a lie. Torimaru and Jin aren't gay. Only Minoru and Airhead-2, and maybe Noah and Sora, are gay.**

Fox-Yuki: No, I couldn't. We couldn't move when it was dark, so I couldn't clap my hands.

Owl-Yorushi: It sounds like an irritating loophole.

Fox-Yuki: It is.

TAT: *shivers* I'd rather not... *steps back*

 **Click!**

TAT: Huh? *looks up & gets slimed*...

 **BAM!**

TAT: *knocked out*

Konami: You lied to me!

TAT:...

Fox-Yuki: No. Wrong person.

Konami: Well, Torimaru isn't here so... *punches Izumi in face*

Osamu: Izumi-senpai~~ *drags Izumi away*

Rest:...

Lion-Noah: Why would you think I'm gay?

Frog-Kuni: Let's not go there...

Fox-Yuki: That's all for now. To completely finish this we have one last thing from umbreonblue.

 **Glad to see another fan! I practically ship Everyone/Kuroko, though. My favs are probably TakaKuroIzu, ImaKuro, or OgiKuro. The only three people who can see him, understand him, and the feels of the past. I don't ship MayuKuro much. Just because Mayuzumi likes chocolate instead of vanilla. Kuroko would have a fit. Trust me when I say that you never want to tangle with an angry Kuroko. He's scary.**

Fox-Yuki: That is all. Hope you all enjoyed.

Tiger-Mei: Remember to leave stuff.

Arashiyama: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	79. Chapter 79

Mei: Checkmate. King me. Tic-tac-toe three in a row.

Yorushi: Wh-what!?

Maya: Urg! Again!?

Noah: What the heck!?

Yuki: I told you guys not to play with her.

Chika: The fact she was playing three people at once is kinda amazing.

Jin: That's our Mei-chan for you.

Mei: There's nothing much to it.

Osamu: *holding head* Urg... Why is Yamamoto-senpai sitting on a rainbow peacock and why does my body hurt...?

Yuki: Because someone gave Suzume something very deadly to us all.

Osamu: What's that?

Yuki: You dint want to know.

Osamu:...

Mei: By the way, it's almost the same this time. Speaking of which... *turns to readers* Welcome back.

Yuki: Hey everyone. Glad you're here to read this again. Guess we're starting. The first one is form umbreonblue.

 **Oi! I'm back! Someone sing We're Just Moving, and Boku no Omoi by Kuroko. I know. Too many KnB songs. By the way, the love potion has some side effects, like soreness, and sometimes hallucinations. It'll pass though. By the end of next session. Also, you have a time limit of until the end of tomorrow to send me dares/questions. See ya!**

Yuki: *looks down at papers* "Again, I would like to apologize about my idiot friend, umbreonblue. As stated in the name, he's an idiot." And that's what our own idiot wanted to tell you.

*music starts playing*

Izumi: Hey, that means Megane-kun has a side effect!

Rest:...

Noah: That was a crappy pun.

Izumi: Shut up!

Yuki: Alright! Who's next!?

Kaede: I'll take the first one!

Sora: I'm fine with the second.

Yuki: Alright. Go ahead.

Maya: Go, lil bro!

Kaede: *sligh blush* Seriously...

 **Just moving**

 **Kazoe daseba kiri ga nai doko de dou natta kara**

 **Bokutachi wa ima koko ni tatteirun darou**

 **Kimi ga donna fuu ni nayami tsumazuki nagara**

 **Sore demo tebanasanakatta hibi ga**

 **Hitotsu hitotsu chikara zuyoi atooshi ni narunda**

 **Kangaeru yori mo kitto totemo shinpuru na jounetsu no mae de**

 **Bokutachi wa hajimari kara sakarau koto nanka wa dekinai**

 **We're just moving it's our reason**

 **Suki dakara motto tsuyoku naritai**

 **Daiji na koto ni sunao de itai**

 **Sorezore ga yuzurenai jibun wo mitsuke nagara**

 **Nani mo kamo hitsuzen datta to ieru you ni**

 **Mi ni tsuketa tairu wa mada mikansei na mama**

 **Owaranai shinka wo matteiru ne**

 **Dare datte hito ichii ni doryoku wo shiteirunda**

 **Junsui na akogare kara hirogatta sekai wo junsui na ishi de**

 **Bokutachi wa hitori hitori jibun sae shiranai jibun e**

 **We're just moving it's our reason**

 **Kore kara mo zutto tsuikyuu shite iku**

 **Nani ka wo semete nigetari shinai**

 **Ima wa dare mo mitemo toutei muri na chousen da to shita tte**

 **Mou ichibyou wo sutenai shiai shuuryou no buzaa made wa**

 **Warawarete mo boroboro demo bokutachi no jikan da**

 **Kangaeru yori mo kitto totemo shinpuru na jounetsu no mae de**

 **Bokutachi wa hajimari kara sakarau koto nanka wa dekinai**

 **Junsui na akogare kara hirogatta sekai wo junsui na ishi de**

 **Bokutachi wa hitori hitori jibun sae shiranai jibun e**

 **We're just moving it's our reason**

 **Suki dakara motto tsuyoku naritai**

 **Daiji na koto ni sunao de itai**

 **Kangaeru yori mo kitto**

 **Itsudatte ukogasu no wa shinpuru na jounetsu**

 **Junsui na akogare kara umareta kyou wo hashirou**

Maya: Whoo!

Kaede: *groans*

Shobu: *pats Kaede's shoulder* It's okay.

Kaede: *sigh* Thanks.

*music starts playing*

Noah: *pats Sora's back* Alright, dude, you've got this!

Sora: Thanks.

Noah: Show 'em how great you are!

 **Ano toki kanjita kotoba ni dekinai ketsurakukan**

 **Tada suki de itakatta na no ni**

 **Todokanai omoi wa boku no chikara ga tarinakatta sei**

 **Nido to kurikaesanai tame ni mo**

 **Magenai kakugo dake de futatabi arukidashita**

 **Tatoe donna michi demo boku wa boku no omoide**

 **Kitto mitsukeru to kitto tadoritsuku to**

 **Torimodoshitai kokoro kara no yorokobi e**

 **Mayowanai to kimeyou kujikenai to chikaou**

 **Akirameru no wa mada hayai tte kimeru no wa jibun da**

 **Nani ka wo dore dake shinjirareta kana nante iu no wa**

 **Ato ni natte wakaru koto de**

 **Dekireba omoitsuku kanousei zenbu to**

 **Mukiau kurai de nakucha kitto kawaranai**

 **Zutto sagashiteta boku ga tatakaitai basho**

 **Kyou wo omoikiri nakama to atsuku nareru basho**

 **Koko ni korete yokatta akiramenaide yokatta**

 **Shouri ka ureshii sonna atarimae de**

 **Kakegai nai mabushisa e to fumidaseru**

 **Kantan ni wa ikanai dakedo mou hitori janai**

 **Kono pasu no saki onaji omoi ga chikara wo kurerunda**

 **Yume mitai demo ii boku ga shinjiyou**

 **Itsuka tsuyoku naritakute gamushara datta no hibi no mama**

 **Koko de**

 **Tatoe donna michi demo boku wa boku no omoide**

 **Kitto mitsukeru to kitto tadoritsuku to**

 **Torimodoshitai kokoro kara no yorokobi e**

 **Kantan ni wa ikanai dakedo mou hitori janai**

 **Akirameru no wa mada hayai tte kimeru no wa jibun da**

 **Lalala**

Noah: Awesome! That was great.

Sora: Th-thank you...

Shobu: *pats Sora's back* It's okay.

Sora: Thanks...

Noah: Let's see you people top that!

Maya: That was good, but Kaede's was better.

Noah: What!?

Yuki: While those two argue, we'll continue.

Jin: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Hm, interesting choices, TAT and Umbreon... But hey, I don't judge! On to the stuff!**

 **Canon characters, it's your turn! OCs, feel free to laugh.**

 ***gulp* I'm gonna regret this, aren't I? Suzume, I've got a yuri love potion. Use it wisely, and a fair warning. If you choose one of my girls, prepare to face their combined wrath. And maybe mine.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

Izumi: Our turn for-

Yuki: *claps hands*

Hawk-Izumi: -what? What the heck!?

Goose-Chika: Um...

Platypus-Osamu:... Really?

Noah & Maya: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sora: *covering mouth* I-I think they're p-pretty cute...

Kaede: He's stuck a platypus for the rest of the time! Hahaha!

Suzume: *sneaking around* When more people are here is when I will strike...

Mei: *looks at readers* Do you not like us that much?

Monkey-Jin: Speaking of dislike, is there someone you dislike, Mei-chan?

Mei: Hm? Why?

Monkey-Jin: Let's take a look at the last one from yujonokage.

 **-takes a break- Okay, the topic of our project is bigger than I thought...**

 **But it explains why Minoru lays half dead in his bed and Taka taking care of him all the time. I think the tomorrow or the day after tomorrow he should be fine again.**

 **Truth/Questions: Touma, Narasaka, did you finish the dragon?**

 **Osamu, how did you feel after the potion didn't work anymore?**

 **Dares: Gamer Trio, play Dead Space.**

 **MeiMei, pretend to be the one you hate the most.**

 **Suzu, still need to smash some heads together.**

Mei: I see...

Yuki: Touma! Narasaka! Are you two done!?

Touma: Yup. Wanna take a look?

Yuki: *claps hands*

Kaede: Whoa...

Yorushi: Impressive.

Narasaka: Thanks.

Monkey-Jin: Did you two have fun?

Touma: Yup. I enjoyed it.

Narasaka: It helped to pass the time.

Yuki: Now let's see about the Gamer Trio. Hey, Gamer Trio! New game!

Shouhei: We just finished the last one! Can we get a break!?

Yuki: Sure! But you have to start by the end of this session!

Hisato: When's that!?

Yuki: In a little bit!

GT: *groans* Fine!

Yuki: And there you have it. Now, Mikumo, how do you feel?

Platypus-Osamu: Bad. My body hurts, I'm seeing all these weird things and I feel extremely empty inside.

Mei: *mutters* That's just a general side effect of love...

Yuki: So that just leaves Suzu and Mei.

Suzume: Honestly, in my defense last time, I was a scorpion. Now then... *looks around*

Most: *backs away*

Suzume: *appears by Touma & Narasaka* Number 1! *slams heads together*

Noah: What the-

Suzume: Number 2! *slams Maya & Noah's heads together*

Maya & Noah: What the hell!?

Suzume: And number 3... *pushes Sora & Kaede's heads together*

Sora & Kaede: O.O!?

Suzume: Might as well get an actual kiss from this.

Sora & Kaede: *backs away w/ blush*

Maya & Noah: You are so dead!

Suzume: I'll be taking my leave. Bye~~ *disappears*

Maya: Get back here! *runs out*

Noah: Only I'm aloud to kiss Sora! *runs out*

Sora & Kaede: *blush*

Rest:...

Shobu: Are you two okay?

Sora: J-j-just end this... Please...

Yuki: Alright. Mei, you're up.

Mei: I'd rather not. *walks towards the door*

Hawk-Izumi: Wow. Didn't think she would go to the door.

Yuki:...

Monkey-Jin: Hm?

Yuki: Well, I guess that's all for this time. We hope you all enjoyed.

Goose-Chika: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Shobu:...Until next time...

All: See ya!


	80. Chapter 80

Yuki: *yawn*

Jin: What's with the yawn?

Yuki: Kinda boring around here today.

Jin: Hm~~ I guess so.

Mei: Well there is a good amount of people missing, including the author.

Yuki: *stretches* Well I guess we should start, huh?

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* Aren't you forgetting something?

Yuki: Hm?

Jin: The note TAT sent.

Yuki: Oh. Right. *claps hands* On the screen.

 **Hey everyone! I'm currently out (obviously), but wanted to ask you all something! For the ones owning OCs, would it be acceptable for me to add them in a Light Novel I plan on making? For everyone, how are you doing? That is all.**

 **P.S. Yuki, no talking behind my back. At least call me and idiot to my face.**

Yuki:... I refuse.

Mei: Well since that's done, let get on with things, shall we?

Yorushi: You really blow off your maker quite easily, don't you?

Yuki & Mei: Yes.

Yorushi:...

Jin: First one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Talk about uneventful. Suzume, that can't be good... On to the stuff!**

 **Let's try the Sauce String Theory again, but not in the dark. I have a roll of string in my hands. Everyone, take a corner, then pull. Something will happen, positive or negative. I don't know what. Let's try this! *pulls string roll***

 **CRASH!**

 **Was that you guys? If you're lying in a heap, sorry!**

 **Actually, wait a second. Everyone, come to a consensus and pile yourselves on top of one person!**

 **Ahaha, this should make things funny! Enjoy everyone!**

Jin: Pick someone, huh...

Yorushi: Who will it be...

Yuki: I say the person who gets the worst sting pull.

Rest: Agreed.

All: *pulls string*... Nothing's-

Yorushi: *gets Paint Dumped*

*box lands in front of Jin*

Jin: *opens box* Bonchi crackers. Nice~~

*tub lands in front of Yuki*

Yuki: *opens tub* Ice-cream! *looks over* Mei, what did-... Oh...

Mei: *covered in sewage* Yeah.

Yorushi: That means...

Jin: Yup. We have to pile onto Mei-chan.

Mei: It'll be a good test to see if I can lift you all.

Yorushi: I highly doubt-

Jin & Yuki: It's better you don't finish that...

Yorushi:...

Jin: Let's get started then.

Males: *piles on Mei*

Mei:... Urrrr... *lifts all three*

Yorushi: Wh-what!?

Yuki: Yup...

Mei: *tosses all three to ground*

Males: Ow...

Mei: Is that all?

Yuki: *rubs head* Next up is umbreonblue.

 **It's OK. Just send me more dares/questions for Team Hiragi, Haruto, and the Kao Kai. I particularly want to torture Akatsuki for being such a jerk. Anyway~ someone sing Strider's High. TAT, I am really anticipating the next episode. Riku will finally open up about his brother. I can't wait!**

Yuki: Well, Author isn't here right now, so he can't really answer back to this one.

Mei: So who's gonna sing?

Jin: I say Yamamoto.

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* And why me?

Yuki: Because I don't think you have sang yet while the three of us already have.

*music starts playing*

Mei: You're outnumbered.

Yorushi: Urg. Fine. Let's just get this over with.

 **hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e**

 **Running high de tobu Emotion**

 **kaze o jikan o kose yo iki no taeru made**

 **Drive your STRIDE**

 **Shut up! Loser bidan ni yoeba You guys, zombies**

 **STRIDE or die kakugo kime na Be speedy, freaky**

 **hashiridashita maji na yatsura**

 **amai yume wa ina, wasureta**

 **tadashi sono Heart ima toraeta kaze no sakebi o**

 **hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e**

 **Running high de tobu Emotion**

 **kako mo mirai mo sutero ima o kakenukero**

 **tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata eto**

 **Flying high mo koeru Action**

 **motto inochi o tose yo kaze no yukusaki e**

 **Drive your STRIDE**

 **Open your eyes seiron nante suroomooshon de**

 **Take or miss it? keihou temaneku "Yeah, just be stupid"**

 **toruku no himei kurutta tokei**

 **saeteyuku sensu sono hayasa de**

 **oitsumeru Tail "tomare" koete**

 **michi naru michi o**

 **kakero STRIDING, hurry isshun no**

 **Trancing high na kono Sensation**

 **howaitoauto no saki no keshiki made ikou**

 **kowase STRIDING, hurry sono kokoro**

 **Shouting high de hanatsu Passion**

 **subete motomete inosensu yomigaeru mama ni**

 **Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind**

 **Tick, tack, ti-tick, ta-tack, blow in the wind, so…**

 **kiiro ni kawatta kodou no shingou**

 **chikatta shikai ga yume no you**

 **zensokuryoku de saa hashireba mieru darou**

 **atarashii sekai ga sono me ni**

 **aizu ga naru ichibyou mae wazuka na seijaku ni**

 **fuan mo amae mo suteyou haretsu shiteku zero**

 **saa ikou ka**

 **STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e**

 **Running high de tobu Emotion**

 **kako mo mirai mo sutero ima o kakenukero**

 **tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata eto**

 **Flying high mo koeru Action**

 **motto inochi o tose yo kaze no yukusaki e**

 **Drive your STRIDE**

 **High ni tsukiru made**

 **Up! Up! Speed up!**

 **kyuukutsu na sono risou**

 **kimerareta mirai sae**

 **tsukiyabure ima o ike**

 **So, now it is time to run.**

Mei: Poo~~

Yuki: We thought you would suck at singing.

Yorushi: Jerks...

Jin: Now, now. You did great.

Yorushi: Hm. At least _someone_ appreciates it...

Jin: Yes, now why don't we move on?

Mei: The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **This is gonna be kinda short**

 **Mei - make curry for everyone there**

 **Everyone there - eat her curry**

 **Yorushi - give someoney our glasses to wear for 3 sessions**

 **That is all**

Mei: *salutes* I'm on it. *goes to kitchen*

Jin & Yuki: *gulps*

Yorushi: Really? You know how bad my eyes are.

Yuki: Too bad. Pick someone.

Yorushi: *sigh* Fine. Tsukiko.

Yuki:...Or course... *takes glasses* How blind _are_ you?

Yorushi: I told you my eyesight was bad.

Jin: Well, that's all for now, I suppose.

Yuki: *holding head* These sessions are getting weaker and weaker, I swear...

Yorushi: Oh well. Let's just end this now.

Jin: *turns to readers* You know the drill.

Yuki: Until next time...

All: Bye.


	81. Chapter 81

TAT: I'm back!

Yuki: Yay...

Jin: We have an issue.

TAT: I already know. It's better to leave them be. *turns to readers* Soooooooo, here the thing. Suzu, Toby and Taka won't be taking any direct questions or dares. You will understand why if you read the latest chapter of Sick Snow.

Sora: What happened?

TAT: Sorry. No spoilers.

Noah: Then let's just get started!

TAT: Alright, alright. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Yeah. It's OK. I'm focusing on my main OCs though in my book. Just wrote another chapter today too! Thanks for the dares/questions as always! Some people sing Never ever Forever by Shounen Hollywood. Bye!**

TAT: Good to hear that you finished another chapter!

Yuki: Something you won't ever do, right?

TAT: Shut up!

*music starts playing*

TAT: By the way, how were things last time?

Yuki: Boring.

TAT: It couldn't have been that bad.

Yuki: There was only four of us.

TAT: Oh... *claps* So, who's singing!?

Kaede: *grabs Sora & Shobu* We'll do it!

TAT: By all means...

 **Kagirinai yume idake**

 **Kagiri aru toki ga mikata sa**

 ** _Kurayami wa hikari shoumei suru kara_**

 ** _Eien ni hajime tsudzukeyou_**

 **(** ** _never ever yes! forever)_**

 ** _(never ever yes! forever)_**

 ** _Atarashii kaze ni mejirushi tsuketara_**

 ** _Kitte no kawari sa doko made mo todoke_**

 **(** _keep your mind)_

 **Kimi ni wa takusan no**

 **(** _keep your mind)_

 **Mada minu SUTOORII**

 _Kanzen soubi no mirai wa iranai_

 ** _Kagirinai yume hikare_**

 ** _Kagiri aru kisetsu kakenuke_**

 ** _Akogare atsumete ase o kagayakase_**

 ** _Kimi dake no tokimeki_**

 ** _Hikare hikare sono saki ni nani ga atte mo_**

 ** _Kimi ga soko ni iru ima ga tsuyoi nda_**

 ** _Eien ni never ever forever_**

 _Kaidan no mukou odoriba ni potsuri_

 _Kiseki o wasureta mizuiro no senaka_

 **(** _keep your mind)_

 **Kyoufuu ni makete mo**

(keep your mind)

 **Sono hoho nuguu no wa**

 _Tsugi no kaze nanda to shitta susume!_

 _Kake agatte yuku takaku takaku_

Umaretanda honki **nanda taiyou**

 ** _Tachidomatte mo ii yo_**

 ** _Daijoubu keshiki nagamete_**

 ** _Samishikunattara mata susumeba ii_**

 ** _Sore dake no koto da yo_**

 ** _Harete futte sono kokoro ikite iru kara_**

 ** _Zenbu ajiwatte subete dakishimete_**

 ** _Sekai ni hitotsu no kira kira_**

 **Sono monogatari wa kimi no** _mono sa oboete ite_

Itsuka yonde kikasete

 ** _Kagirinai yume idake_**

 ** _Kagiri aru toki ga mikata sa_**

 ** _Kurayami wa hikari shoumei suru kara_**

 ** _Mune o hare itsu demo_**

 ** _Hikare hikare sono saki ni nani ga atte mo_**

 ** _Kimi ga soko ni iru ima ga tsuyoi nda_**

 ** _Eien ni never ever forever_**

 **never ever forever**

 _never ever forever_

never ever forever

 ** _never ever forever_**

Minubuki: So adorable~~

Shana:...

Minubuki: It doesn't feel the same, huh?

Shana: No. Not really.

Maya: No point in getting down!

Noah: Yeah! This is suppose to be fun!

Maya & Noah: Let's move on!

TAT: U-um... Yeah! Next!

Yorushi: It's from yujonokage.

 **The site is finally working again.**

 **Sure thing TAT! You can use Minoru and puppy Taka if you want!**

 **Speaking of them, he and both Takas are going to stay here for a while, because Mino still doesn't feel well, Taka is taking care of him and puppy Taka needs to go to the vet for a check up.**

 **Truth/Questions: Gamer Trio, what did you think about the game?**

 **So did some accident happen while Yorushi were without his glasses?**

 **Yorushi, how did you find MeiMei's curry?**

 **Cutiepie trio, something else you want to do?**

 **Dares: Osamu and Kitora are getting covered in snakes, they are not toxic**

 **Chika and MeiMei are surrounded by bunnies, they want to cuddle!**

 **TAT, throw some poison cooking at some people!**

TAT: *bows* I thank you and wish him a quick recovery.

Sora: I was wondering where Taka was.

Yorushi: *pushes up glasses* Her curry was...deadly...to say the least.

Mei: As it's suppose to be.

Yorushi: As for my glasses...

Yuki: Think of it as a blind guy trying to find his way with the clumsiness of Taichi.

Yorushi: I was _not_ that bad.

Jin: Liar~~

Yorushi: I am- *gets trampled on by bunnies*

Bunnies: *surround Chika & Mei*

Mei: So cute~~

Chika: *holds bunny*

Osamu: *nods head* I doubt he could get through that army if rabbits...

TAT: Ema's not even here. Calm down. *throws poison cooking at Osamu*

Osamu: *passes put*

TAT: *throws poison cooking at Kitora*

Kitora: *dodges*

TAT: You lose. *snaps fingers*

Kitora: *gets covered in snakes*

TAT: See? Now then, CpT, your answers.

Sora: I've always wanted to try skydiving.

Kaede: Ooooohhh! That sounds fun!

Shobu:... *nods head*

Noah & Maya: What's with you and dengerous things!?

Sora: I'm just answering the question. *turns head* Is that so wrong?

Noah: *turns head & hides small blush*

Minubuki: Just leave him alone! Besides, that stuff sounds awesome anyways!

Kuni: It's not like they're going to go do it.

Maya: You already know how thongs work here...

TAT: And so do I! Meaning we're getting to the last one! It's from Awesome Sauce.

 **Boo... Another boring chapter. And TAT, you can certainly use my characters. Just a rule for anyone who wants to use them, Maya, Shana, Kuni, Eri and Kaede are free use, just please A) Tell me, B) Credit me. That is all, simple as that. On to the stuff!**

 **Oooohhh Sourpuss! (I'm referring to Airhead-1) *pulls string* CRASH! Uh, what was that this time? And if it wasn't negative, someone make him drink this. It's a Mood Flip Potion!**

 **I'm sorry I don't have much today! Everyone gets another string pull! *throws roll* Let's see what happens this time! Enjoy!**

TAT: *bows* I thank you and will certainly give any credit that's due. Now then! *turns to screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Inukai: Where did that elephant even come from!?_

 _Ninomiya:... I can take a guess..._

 _Tsuji: At least you're in your Trion body._

 _Inukai: Hahaha! *takes pictures*_

Yuki: *smirks* Nice.

TAT: *nervously grabs string* Guess I'll go first... *all clothes (- underwear) disappears* That's all?

Shana, Minubuki, Maya: It burns! *covers eyes*

TAT: *rolls eyes* Someone else go.

Yuki: I will. *grabs string*

...

Yuki: Nothing- *falls through trap door*

TAT: Ha!

Mei: Guess I'll go. *pulls string* And I get... *apple falls on head* Okay then...

CpT: *pulls strings*

 **Poofity poof poof!**

CpT: *on revealing clothes*

Noah: *hugs Sora* No one look!

Maya: *covers Kaede & Shobu* Look away damnit!

Yorushi: *sigh* Might as well get this over with... *pulls string & disappears*

Minubuki: My turn! My turn! *pulls string* What am I going to get!? What am I going to get!? What am I going to-! *on stage in dress* Screw all of this! *storms out*

Shana: Nice! *pulls string*

*table full of food appears*

Most: Food~~~!

Shana: Mine!

Jin: It's not nice to keep things to yourself. *pulls string & moves to right*

*brick falls to ground*

TAT: Damn. What's with all this bad luck!?

Noah: Maybe Chika'll have better luck.

Chika: Okay. *pulls string* ... Um... Is someth-

 **ZZZZZZZTTTT!**

 **(Session end)**


	82. Chapter 82

Mei:...

TAT: Look, you should have already known.

Mei:...

TAT: Don't give me that look.

Mei:.. Let's just start...

Maya: What's wrong with her?

Jin: Look at the latest Sick Snow chapter. 三3三

Noah: What happens?

TAT: No spoilers!

Jin: You get to see an... _interesting_ side of Mei-chan.

TAT: I just noticed that the recent chapters and next few ones are like a mini arc for Yuki and Mei.

Mei: Let's. Get. Started.

TAT: Alright, alright. *turns to readers* Welcome back every-

Mei: The first one is from umbreonblue.

TAT:...

 **Wow~. What happened? You guys OK? Some people sing You're My Courage by Galaxy Standard. Here's some mint monster ice cream. Enjoy! See ya!**

TAT & Yuki: *happily eating ice-cream* Thanks for the ice-cream!

Jin: We're fine, by the way.

Noah: A Gate opened up. Nothing much.

TAT: For you people. Sora and Kaede aren't fighters, remember?

Noah: Hey! Me and Maya were able to easily protect them!

TAT: *mutters* Yeah right...

Noah: What was that!?

TAT: I was the one who defended them. We just got lucky they stayed in this area.

Noah:... Whatever.

TAT: *rolls eyes*

*music starts playing*

Yuki: So who's singing?

Jin: I'll go.

Noah: Guess I will.

TAT: Osamu, you go too.

Osamu: What? Why me?

TAT: Deal with it. Now start!

 **Donna kotoba de ieba ii? Afureru kono kimochi wo**

 **Warawanaide kiite hoshii'n da hitomi wo sorasanaide**

 _Chikaku ni isugite atarimae ni shitakunai_

 _Houseki mitai na yatto mitsuketa omoi_

Your smile encouraged itsumo yuuki kureta **(you've made me tough)**

 **Sono hohoemi wo mamorasete**

Sore ga tatta hitotsu boku ni dekiru ( **I'll give you my heart)**

 **Kimi he no ai no katachi dakara**

 **Kimi ga ita kara atarashii boku ni boku wa deaeta**

 **Hoshi tsukamu you na mubou na yume sae riaru ni kanjiru hodo**

 _Tooku ni iru hi mo kimi ga komatta toki wa_

 _Dare yori hayaku kaketsukeru sa_

Don't cry, precious heart kimi no namida nuguu ( **you'll feel better)**

 **Sono tame boku wa koko ni iru**

Sashidashi tsunagatta te no nukumori kara **(I feel happy)**

 **Tayumazu ni pawaa umareru yo**

 **Kizuita omoide yori ooku no mirai, hikari sagasou issho ni...**

 **Your smile encouraged itsumo yuuki kureta (you've made me tough)**

 _Sono hohoemi wo mamorasete_

Eien ni tsudzukeyou futari no tabi **(oh, please say "yes")**

Kewashii kabe mo ( **woo...)**

Norikoerareru ( **there is no doubt whatever)**

 **Kimi wo mou hanasanai**

 **Kikoeru nee all of my love**

Sora: *clapping*

Noah: Hahaha! Thanks, Sora!

Osamu: *whispers to Jin* Jin-san, are those two ever going to get together?

Jin: No comment. 三U三

Osamu:...

Mei: Let's move on.

TAT: Calm do-

Yuki: Next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

TAT:...

 **Okay, I can't remember what has been done and what hasn't! Um...let's see *rubs head***

 **Dares**

 **Boys - act like you are part of the Ouran High Host Club, roses and all!**

 **Everybody - here are a whole bunch-o pillows, beat the crap out of each other!**

 **Haha! No truths what so ever! Can't even think properly...i**

TAT: It's fine. I highly doubt any of us actually remember what's been dared.

Shana: Alright, boys, let's see what you've got!

Yuki: *grabs Shana's hand w/ roses & sparkles around* What ever do you mean, Hime? You make it sound like it would be a challenge to do so~~

Shana: *slight blush* J-just get to the n-next one...

Cutiepie Trio: *sparkles, roses & hearts* Welcome, everyone! We hope you enjoy your time here!

Shana: So cute~~

Maya:... It feels odd without her here to take pictures.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Everyone: *gets hit in face w/ pillow*

TAT: Time to be- Oof!

Mei: *holds pillow tower* Let's get started.

Most: *gulps & starts running*

 ***3 minutes later***

Mei: *standing on mount of people & pillows*

Jin: Guess we need to move on.

Mei:...

Jin: Next one is from a guest.

 **Make Midorikawa, Jin and Yuki kiss Yuuma. Also make him dress up as a girl and make a Jin x Yuuma fic and post it on .**

Yuma: *flies in*

Midorikawa: *gets thrown out of the door* Ow... Wha-

Jin: Kissing time. *pecks Yuma on cheek*

Midorikawa: *looks at screen* Oh...

Yuki: *stands up* Haven't had a simple one for a while. *pecks Yuma on cheek*

Midorikawa: I'm not complaining. *pecks Yuma on cheek*

Yuma: So what's next? 三3三

Yuki: This. *claps hands*

Yuma: *wearing dress* Oh? 三3三

Jin: That just leaves-

TAT: *groans on ground* I'll get it done...

Jin: Then that's all.

Yuki: By the way, where have you been?

Yuma: Just flying around. 三3三

Yuki: Did you see Kageura?

Yuma: Yeah. We passed by each other a few times. 三3三

TAT: Alright, let's move on.

Yuki & Yuma: Fine. 三3三

Noah: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Yeah... Remind me of what happened in Sick Snow... -sulks-**

 **Becausse I lost my list of dares somewhere in my room I dare to repeat the dares of chapter... I say chapter 19!**

 **TAT - drink Penal Tea.**

 **Toby & Takeshi- get glued**

 **Hyuse - Draw someone**

 **All glued people - kiss**

 **Mei - punch someone as hard as you can**

TAT:... I am not amused...

Mei: *cracks knuckles*

All: *backs up*

TAT: *looks at cup*... So yeah... Take and Toby still refuse... YOLO BITCHES! *chugs drink* Gah! *passes out*

Mei: *punches TAT*

Jin: *grabs TAT* That was close.

Mei:...

Hyuse: *walks through the door* What?

Jin: You get to draw someone. *points to giant paper*

Hyuse: Fine.

Jin: Well, while he's doing that, we'll go to the next one.

Maya: It's from Sauce.

 **Ack! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What happened? Alright, no more Sauce String Theory, or someone's going to get killed. And both you and Umbreon updated, but I'm still here and I need to update!**

 **TAT, how do you keep your chapters so close to the canon, just with the additions of your OCs? I'm going to need to do that (meaning keep close to canon but add in my OCs) for the Rank Battle, but i don't know what to do! Any tips? (This applies to all other writers as well, because I suck as a writer, and could really use some help from people a lot better than I am.)**

 **I don't have much to say today, but I'm sorry if the Sauce String Theory hurt anyone!**

Yuki: *kicks TAT's side*

TAT: *shoots up* Huh!? What!?

Yuki: The next one is all for you.

TAT: *looks at screen* Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~~~~~ *turns to readers*. Umbreon puts it well in an answer review sent in.

 **Sauce, calm down. Just think about the characters' personalities, mannerisms, weaknesses and strengths. Imagine what they would've done and said at the time. That what I do. I get to know the characters on a personal level. Hope this helped!**

TAT: I have this ToD, so you can see how 'personal' my ocs are with me.

Yuki & Mei:...

TAT: Dirty minded turds... Anyways! They're right about getting to know each character you make enough to where even their shoe size... Okay, maybe not like that, but you get it. Also as stated, think about how they, and other characters, would react as if you're characters are canon. If the outcome of things is something that's worrisome, think about which character you want to use. *looks at screen*

 **Example: Chapter 16**

 **Toby used = slightly changed outcome**

 **Reason: He had a bad match up against Mira since he's close range**

 **Takeshi used = bigger outcome change**

 **Reason: he is long range and has both Viper and Hound**

TAT: There's also dialogue changes or just taking out dialogue altogether depending on the character. That's the best I can think of right now. *bows* I'm sorry if it wasn't much help on my part.

Yuki: I think you just wanted to hear yourself talk.

TAT: *rolls eyes* I am curious as to what Yujo or ZGD have to say though.

Noah: Knowing our maker...

Sora: Let's just get to the next one.

TAT: Right. The next one is from Lvl7Loser. A new person!

 **My first time with this! *bows* Hello.**

 **Yuki - What is your favorite Idogetsu form?**

 **TAT - What position would you be? What Triggers wouldy you use?**

 **Denji - sing Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by SIO**

 **That is all**

Yuki: Definetly Kyōgetsu. Defense and offense for the win.

TAT: For those who don't know, that's the move with the shield and spikes he used against Pyr.

Sora: And what's your answers, Author-san?

TAT: Me? Probably Attacker-Shooter. And I mean trigger happy Izumi shooter. I don't have much patience and can't stay still for long, so Sniper is really out of the question. As for the Triggers... Scorpion, all shooter ones, Teleport, Bagworm, Shield.

Jin: How well do you think you would be?

TAT: Terrible! *grins* But probably be able to beat Osamu.

Osamu:...

TAT: Anyways! Denji is unavailable at the moment, so next time, 'kay?

Most: Thank goodness...

Noah: Next!

Sora: It's from Portgas D. Rei.

TAT: Oh! Another new one!

 **Dare Jin or Osamu to teach Yuuma all about Japan or Earth. (like manga, Valentine's Day and animes)**

Jin: *pushes Osamu forward*

Osamu: Wah!

Jin: It should be up to the leader to explain this stuff to their subordinates.

Osamu: Jin-san...

Midorikawa: You really don't know about these thing? 三w三

Yuma: Not everything. 三3三

TAT: Before you go, there's one for Yuma in the next one. It's from another new one! GUEST X3.

 **Yuma- Since your real body is made out of trion, what happens when you cut of a body part? Example- head, arms, legs, torso**

Yuma: It heals. The time it takes depends on the injury. 三3三

TAT: You may leave now.

Osamu: *sigh* Let's go.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

TAT: *turns to readers* And there you have it! This would have been up _long_ time ago, but I was actually busy today. Still hope you enjoyed though.

Midorikawa: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Jin: Until next time...

All: Bye-bye~~


	83. Chapter 83

TAT: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome back to this!

Osamu: *slumps in*

Noah: What's with you?

Jin: He had to stay up all night.

Noah: Oh yeah, I forgot he had to teach Yuma.

TAT: Um...

Osamu: Yeah. I forgot he doesn't sleep, so I ended up having to stay up the whole night.

TAT: Guys... We're starting now.

Jin: Maybe I should have warned you.

TAT: Seriously. We're gonna start.

Osamu: Ya think?

Maya: The first one is from Sauce!

Noah: What!? No one told us we were starting!

TAT:...

 **A burden has been lifted off my chest! I updated! It was short, really short, but I'm probably going to chunk this battle up real small, and probably add on to that chapter later. And thanks for the advice, TAT and Umbreon!**

 **TAT, and all others who feel like it, go read my chapter! (Hehe... Shameless self-promotion...)**

 **I just started watching Danganronpa today, already got to episode 10! Anyone else seen it, and what do you think?**

 **Torimaru, you need to tell nothing but the truth to Konami for three sessions! Yuma, human lie-detect him!**

 **Ah, who cares about my ban on the Sauce String Theory! I got a pink string instead of a red one this time, so it should be non-fatal/non-painful. The bad ones will just be uncomfortable.**

 ***pulls string***

 ***Large sign reading "GO WRITE YOU LAZY BUNCH OF BONES" hits in face***

 **Ouch... Anyway, enjoy!**

Most: *snickers*

TAT: *clapping* WHOO! It's a miracle! An update!

Maya: Hahahahahaha!

TAT: Nah, seriously, I'm just messin' with ya. I did read it though. *gentleman's bow* And you are welcome. Also, I wanted to answer the question you put on Sick Snow.

Shana: What question...?

TAT: When I read it I laughed a little. Only because I had already planned a... _Tsukiko_ vs Tsukiko vs Shor fight... *looks both ways* Phew.

Sora: Hm? Is something wrong, Author-san?

TAT: No. I was just worried that I would get attacked if I mention the...disbanded squad... *looks both ways*

Noah: Oh yeah. Forgot about that.

TAT: Well, with the disbandment and appearance of Kushikage and Mukuro, those five aren't even here at the moment. Honestly, I don't even know when they're coming back.

Maya: Well there goes a few trios.

TAT: Anyways! Let's actually get to this!

All: *pulls string*

Noah: *starts scratching body* What the hell!?

TAT: Pfft!

Noah: Seriously!? Itching powder!?

Maya: Hahahahahaha! *gets pain dumped* Really!?

Shana: *holding stuffed panda* Ha! Serves you right!

Sora: *holding rabbit ear down with blush*...

Kaede: *dog tail wagging* We're animals! Awesome!

Shobu: *hides cat ears*...

Jin: *eating giant bonchi cracker* 三U三

Osamu: *green skin* Can we just move on...?

Child-TAT: How did that even happen?

Rest:... How did _that_ happen?

Child-TAT: Dunno. Anyways!

Chika: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Danganronpa huh? good times. I won't spoil it 4 u, but it's good. Keep going Sauce! I have midterms this week, so I'm not going to review as often. Just a fair warning. Anyway~ TAT, what's your fav male/Osamu pairing(s)? Mine is definitely Jin/Osamu. Speaking of Osamu~ he gets to kiss Jin & all of the pairings u name! Lucky him! Here's some chicken wings & cake! See ya later!**

Child-TAT: *gentleman's bow* Good luck with the midterms.

Osamu:...

Child-TAT: Now then... This is hard... Osamu is basically my shipping hoe for World Trigger... There's Inu, Jin, Arashiyama, Miwa, Kazama, Yuma, Torimaru, Yoneya, Hyuse, Midorikawa, Izumi, Tachikawa. Heck, even odd crack ones I like! Hisato, Suzunari-1, Arafune, Kage, hell, even Xeno just for the heck of it!

Osamu:...

Child-TAT: Hey, I need a shipping hoe for almost every anime/manga, 'kay?

Osamu:...

Child-TAT: Okay, since that would take a while, let's just do one, maybe two, per session. How does that sound?

Osamu:...

Child-TAT: Alright then! Let's start with Jin and Yuma!

Jin & Yuma: Okay. 三3三/三U三

Osamu:... *pecks Yuma & Jin on cheek* There.

Child-TAT: *eating cake* Thank you. Now let's move on to the last one from Yujo!

 **Mino went to his dojo and dragged Taka with him, but here is P-Taka, everything is okay with him! Should I send Minoru over next time? He isn't scared of Mei, so he could handle her**

 **Here for Sauce: It depends for me a little. I'm still thinking of making a chaptered story for Mino, but I will wait until the Databook is translated before decide completely, but I already now it's Semi-Au, because Minoru will interact with the canon characters a lot and his story and ability is strong enough to change things/story. Were it be oc centric then it would be like Sick Snow.**

 **Sometimes it helps to have the profile besides you while you re-read the chapter, just like when you write the chapter. (I do that a lot) So you can see everything and don't forget the little details of your character. If you feel really unsure write little different scenes with different styles and let someone else who knows WT read them and they will tell which ones is the best.**

 **Hope that helps**

 **I'm out of town so:**

 **Dares: Mei, tie Maya and Noah up**

 **Cutiepie, go skydiving with Jin and Yuki**

 **Taka, Krümel, give Mei kisses**

 **Repeating dares of chapter 27**

Chapter 27 Dares

Suwa, drink a mix of vodka, tequila and ever clear.

Narasaka, Shohei, watch Nyan cat for 30 min

We're gonna have a gladiator battle like the ones in those American movies Shay shows us sometimes! But with Triggers of course. But everyone has to use an attacker's Trigger, either a Kogetsu or a Scorpion!

Kako, Mei & Suzume - sing One Woman Army

Child-TAT: *nods head* Humu~ Humu~ Nice advice with the profile. *turns to readers* That has actually happened to me before. I forgot some parts of the former squad, so I had go back. And if I may add something else. If it'll make things easier for you, you could do what I do. I copy down the lines and whatnot from the chapters and just insert the characters in. That way you don't have to just make characters say what you can remember and they won't end up being ooc. The latter part of that has actually happened to me before.

Taka: Woof!

Kaede: Taka! *hugs Taka*

Taka & Kaede: *tail wagging*

Child-TAT: Like I said before, Mei isn't here, but I can help. *snaps fingers*

Noah: *tied up and wiggling around* Can I at least get some help with the scratching!?

Maya: Skydiving!? Really!? I ones this crap would happen!

Jin: Don't worry. I'll be there.

Child-TAT: Hm~~... Yuki probably won't go so... *snaps fingers

Kako: Hello.

Child-TAT: Hey, Kako. Could you go skydiving with those three and Jin after this? Also, you have to sing.

Kako: Sure thing, chibi-author.

Child-TAT: Thanks.

*music starts playing*

Child-TAT: *snaps fingers*

Narasaka, Shouhei, Suwa: *lands on butt*

Narasaka: What now?

Child-TAT: *points to other room*

Shouhei: I-is that...

Child-TAT: Yup! Nyan Cat!

Shouhei: *runs away* Not again!

Child-TAT: Yuma, could you go get him?

Yuma: Sure thing. 三3三

Child-TAT: Now then. Kako, if you would be so kind.

Kako: Okay.

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

 **I pull up in a matte black super car**

 **Like Batman, yeah**

 **No bodyguard**

 **I'm Gangnam Styling on the bar**

 **I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard**

 **If you see me at the club in Hollywood**

 **You know I bring that Detroit hood**

 **You like it, and you feelin' good**

 **You know that you want it**

 **You know that you would**

 **Let's rush tonight**

 **The music is still playin'**

 **So get up and fight**

 **You know that you want it**

 **You know that you would**

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

 **I hit you with that kung-fu Jackie Chan**

 **Boom, boom, boom, pow**

 **I'm super fast**

 **High heels, big deal**

 **I kick your ass**

 **They're gunnin', they're runnin'**

 **And that makes me mad**

 **If you wanna rumble**

 **All you gotta do is ask**

 **I'm a rude bitch, boy**

 **Can you handle that?**

 **I love to play**

 **But I don't really need a man**

 **No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash**

 **Let's rush tonight**

 **The music is still playin'**

 **So get up and fight**

 **No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash**

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

 **One, two, three, hut**

 **March if you don't give a fuck**

 **One, two, three, hut**

 **One, two, three, hut**

 **March if you don't give a fuck**

 **One, two, three, hut**

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

 **I'm on the battlefield**

 **Like, oh my God (ooh la la)**

 **Knocking soldiers down**

 **Like house of cards (ooh la la)**

 **I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)**

 **Yes, I'm a one woman army**

 **(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)**

Child-TAT: Great, as always.

Kako: Thank you.

Child-TAT: Now to finish this... *snaps fingers*

SLAM!

Suwa: Urg... Again!?

Child-TAT: Yup! Have fun!

Suwa: *groans & starts drinking*

Child-TAT: Welp! That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed!

Kako: Remember to leave more questionsa and dares.

Jin: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	84. Chapter 84

TAT: *sigh* If it not one of them then it's another...

Hoshi: Hm? Is something the matter?

TAT: Your sister is the problem... *sigh* Anyways!

Jin: Don't worry, it'll get better. That's what my Side Effect tells me.

TAT: *glares* I don't know whether to actually believe you or not...

Yuma: He's telling the truth. 三3三

Osamu: By the way, where is everyone?

TAT: They said they were going home since it's late. Maya took Kaede when he got back and I'm pretty sure Akasora took Shobu.

Sora: I'm still here, Author-san.

Noah: Same!

TAT: Yeah, yeah... Let's just start.

Jin: The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Ah! I feel like I haven't been here in a while! Sauce, there is nothing I can tell you that hasn't already been said. On a side note, I updated as well!**

 **Osamu - how do you feel about being a shipping hoe?**

 **Jin - you need more fiber in your diet. Do something about it**

 **Cutiepie Trio - pick people to be your new parents and how was skydiving?**

 **That is all**

Osamu:...

Sora: *yawns* We had fun. And of you mind if we pick next time?

Noah: Like TAT said, the other two aren't even here.

Osamu:...

Jin: Alright. More fiber is fine.

TAT: I'll help with that. *snaps fingers*

*box appears*

TAT: More than enough fiber for you.

Jin: Thanks. 三U三

TAT: So, Osamu, your answer?

Osamu:... Insulted...

TAT: By the way, I read the new chapter. Glad to see Toby's making an appearance.

Osamu: Let's continue now.

TAT: Right.

Chika: The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **I'm back! Lol. Umbreon has midterms, Sauce is working on her story and Yujo is gonna be out. Who does that leave?**

 **TAT - is it a thing for others to ship their ocs off to you because if so...**

 **Denji - still needs to sing**

 **Non-Human Trio - get turned into humans**

 **Bubbles - kiss your owner**

 **That is all**

TAT: Let's see... The most likely options are Sora, Giggi, ZGD, you apparently and EmbraceTheNerd... I could be forgetting someone, but I can't remember right now. As for the ocs... *sigh* Send 'em in if ya want... *snaps fingers*

Sora: At least more people are gone right now, so Bakuto-san won't get many people mad.

TAT: So says you...

Denji: 'm back, bitches!

Human-Taka: *rubs eye & yawns* It's kinda late, isn't it?

TAT: Not particularly...

Human-Krümel: Um... What are we suppose to do?

TAT: Just be here. It just said to turn you into humans. That being said... *glances to side*

Bubbles: *hugging Hisato* Master! I can finally talk to you properly!

Hisato: *blush* Yeah...

TAT: Oh yeah. Osamu, Hisato was one of the people I said. Go on now.

Osamu: *groans & pecks Hisato on cheek*

*music starts playing*

TAT: Bubbles, you too.

Bubbles: Oh! Okay! *kisses Hisato on lips*

Hisato: *blush* O.O!

TAT: Now then... Denji...

Denji: I's fine. No' many people are here, so I won' go overboard. Wish yer people were here though...

TAT: Osamu, I'm giving you permission to block Chika from this.

 **Ha-ha-ha, this is about you**

 **Beware, beware, be skeptical**

 **Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**

 **Deceit so natural**

 **But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning**

 **Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?**

 **No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?**

 **Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick**

 **Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks**

 **So could you**

 **Tell me how you're sleeping easy**

 **How you're only thinking of yourself**

 **Show me how you justify**

 **Telling all your lies like second nature**

 **Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)**

 **You will pay, you will pay**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Aware, aware, you stalk your prey**

 **With criminal mentality**

 **You sink your teeth into the people you depend on**

 **Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem**

 **Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide**

 **I smell the blood of a petty little coward**

 **Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick**

 **Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch**

 **So could you**

 **Tell me how you're sleeping easy**

 **How you're only thinking of yourself**

 **Show me how you justify**

 **Telling all your lies like second nature**

 **Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)**

 **You will pay, you will pay**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Maybe you'll change**

 **Abandon all your wicked ways**

 **Make amends and start anew again**

 **Maybe you'll see**

 **All the wrongs you did to me**

 **And start all over, start all over again**

 **Who am I kidding?**

 **Now, let's not get overzealous here**

 **You've always been a huge piece of shit**

 **If I could kill you I would**

 **But it's frowned upon in all fifty states**

 **Having said that, burn in hell**

 **(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)**

 **So tell me how you're sleeping easy**

 **How you're only thinking of yourself**

 **Show me how you justify**

 **Telling all your lies like second nature**

 **Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)**

 **You will pay, you will pay**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt,**

 **(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt.**

Bubbles: Bleh! I don't like him!

Denji: Hey, Esato-kyun, tell yer talkin' pile of goo to shut i's mouth.

Hisato: *glares*

TAT: Alright, alright. We're moving on to the last one. It's from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm...wonder if I'll ever login to review...anyway, what was I doing again? Poor Osamu...*giggles* here's a fierce Lilipup, perhaps he can protect you from shippings!**

 **Black Trigger Group - is it possible to use two black triggers at a time? If u don't know than try it out!**

 **Okay...lame and short right! Should probably be writing, but I'm the queen of procrastination..._**

TAT: I'm pretty sure you've logged in before...

Lilipup: *runs up to Osamu*

Chika: Aw~~ So cute~~

TAT: Out of curiosity, does the Lilipup have a name?

Denji: Hm. I's jus' takin' up more space.

TAT: Whatever. We'll just ignore you now.

Jin: I've tried before with Amo's, but nothing happened.

TAT: Was it because you weren't compatible or just because you couldn't use it?

Jin: The former.

TAT: Well, you could give Yuma Fujin to try it out.

Jin: Sure. *hands over Fujin*

Yuma: Hm... I don't think I'm compatible with it.

Jin: That probably means I can't use his either.

TAT: Damn. I guess we could bring in Akasora or Amo next time. *yawns* For now though, we're done.

Jin: We hope you enjoyed this short update.

TAT: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Osamu: Until next time...

All: Night!

TAT: It feels odd not getting anything from the main three reviewers... Well these are just as good.


	85. Chapter 85

TAT: *stretches* Mmmm~~~ Another session, another way to try and irritate some victims.

Jinsei: Who are the victims?

TAT: What the boody bell!?

Yuma: Oh. New people. 三3三

Sekai: *eats ice-cream* Yup. We're new.

TAT: Hey! That's mine!

Sekai: Yeah, so what?

TAT: That was given to me ya know! *tackles Sekai to ground* **Gimme my ice-cream!**

Sekai: *sigh* Can someone get him off me?

Daigo: Sure thing! *gets TAT off*

TAT: Urg. Just introduce yourselves already.

Jinsei: Sure thing! *turns to readers & smiles* Hey everyone! I'm Kirikari Jinsei! Nice to meetcha!

Sekai: *sigh* Hikigane Sekai. *scratches head* This is such an irritation.

Daigo: Hello. I'm Girikage Daigo. *bows* Pleased to be here.

Noah: *walks in w/ other ocs* More ocs?

Maya: Guess so.

Shana: *rolls eyes* Because we _clearly_ needed more here.

TAT: Looks who's talking.

Shana:... Touché.

TAT: Right! *claps* Now let's get started!

Jin: The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hahaha! I probably did at one point! - Anyway, for the name...*rubs head* hmmm...idk...of course I would say some reference like Shigure, No. 2, or Antoinette...maybe even Yun since it's a cute boy dog...but feel free to use something else! - I can just image Yuma flying through the air, fujin at his side *sparkles* it would be epic! *glances at Osamu* who knows...maybe Osamus power up will come from being compatible with a black trigger! Wait...this a ToD! What am I doing!**

 **Osamu - be Gon for a little bit**

 **Yuma - U get the role of Killua**

 **Jin - *laughs* oh am I going to regret this, Jin, you're Hisoka**

 **If u don't know who those guys r they're from HunterXHunter. *sits w/ popcorn* this gunna b gud! -**

Jinsei: Hahaha! Are all the reviewers this funny? XD

Sekai: *sigh* It seems more like irritations than funny.

Chika: *holding Lilipup* Osamu-kun, can we call him Wan-chan?

Osamu: Don't you think that's a little simple?

Jin: But you're a simple person, Megane-kun. 三U三

Osamu:... Alright.

Wan-chan: Pup!

Bubbles: He says he likes the name!

Jinsei: You can understand him!?

Bubbles: Yup! I'm a Goodra, so I can understand him! :D

Jinsei: That's awesome! XD

TAT: Let's continue! :D *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *in Gon outfit* ... And what am I-

TAT: *snaps fingers* Be free ducky!

Osamu: *goes flying* WWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!?

Yuma: *in Killia outfit* Oh? Is that going to happen-

TAT: Go make some friends!

Yuma: *goes flying*

Jin: *in Hisoka outfit*...

TAT:...

Jin: I'm ready. 三U三

TAT: Go torment some people!

Jin: *goes flying* Wheeeeee~~~

Wan-chan: Lilipup! *runs after three*

Chika: *chases* Wan-chan!

TAT: No, Chika! You have to stay here! There's something for you in the next one!

Chika: But Wan-chan...

Jinsei: He'll be fine! He's a Pokémon after all! :)

Chika:... Okay.

TAT: Great! Now let's go on!

Noah: The next one is from Giggi.

 **I'm free! Finally finished with my group project!**

 **It's sad about the disbanding and I understand they need time, but it can't go on like this! *pulls rope, that let the former squad appear tied up on each other* Only Kako and Masataka can untie them!**

 **Non-human trio stay human for another two sessions!**

 **Author-san, turn Chika and Yuzuru into dragons.**

 **Jin, when will the Tsukiko squad make up again?**

 **That's it for today!**

Jinsei: Group projects are great! :D

Sekai: *sigh* No. They're irritations.

 **POOF!**

TAT: Oh no...

Toby: See what happens!?

Takeshi: You two were in my way, so I couldn't escape.

Suzume: You damn brat...

Yuki & Mei: *sigh* As long as those two aren't here...

Mei: When did you get new people?

TAT: Today.

Toby: Hey! Untie us, would ya!?

TAT: Can't. Only Kako or one of the airheads can do that

Suzume: Then get them over here!

TAT: No can do. Unless they have a question or dare, I'm no bringing them in to untie you.

Toby: Well screw you then!

Yuki: *rubbing wrists* Well, I suppose I might as well be here again.

Mei: *stretches* Yeah. This may be the only safe place from them.

Maya: How did you two-

Yuki & Mei: Who the hell do you think we are?

Maya:...

Shana: They have a point...

TAT: Let's just continue! *snaps fingers*

Ema: *lands on butt* Oof.

TAT: Now would be a jerk and turn them into Dragon type Pokémon, but a certain nostalgic show came to mind...

Ema & Chika: *backs up*

TAT: *claps hands*

Ord-Ema:... A big blue dragon... This looks like something from a kid's show.

Cassie-Chika: *looks at Ema* You're so tall.

TAT: Yup! Dragon Tales! Judge me if ya want, but I use to enjoy the show.

Most: *turns to Suzume*

Suzume: *looks away* Hmph.

Noah: This is really bad.

Shana: How hard did the disbandment hit them?

Takeshi: Can we just move on?

TAT: *sigh* Sure. Let's just get to the last one. It's from Lvl7Loser.

 **Please take care of those three losers. Those three losers, try not to cause too much trouble. Also, fair warning to everyone, Jinsei's smile and Sekai's sigh are contagious. Now then!**

 **TAT - do you know Nanatsu no Taizai? If so, make someone cosplay as King & give them a real Chastifole**

 **My losers - tell everyone a little about yourselves**

 **Anyone - what exactly is the disbanded squad doing?**

Sekai: Losers, huh? Look at your account name.

TAT: I definitely know it! But would you mind if I hold off on the cosplay? I was gonna make Ema do it, but he's currently a dragon so...

Ema: What?

TAT: As for my turds, they are currently being idiots. Before that though, they were either ignoring others or arguing/picking fights. Now then...

Sekai: *sigh* If just to get this over with. *turns to readers* We're like Kage and Nino in the fact we got demoted. Reason: none of your business.

Jinsei: Kai-chan, no need to be so rude! *turns to readers* We're currently third among the B-Ranks, in our world, and Dai-kun is our newest member! :D

Daigo: Um... What should I say?

TAT: Dunno. Let's just end it here and if they have anything else they want to know then they can ask. *turns to readers* And we're done here!

Noah: We hope you all enjoyed!

Cassie-Chika: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Ord-Ema: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Toby: Can you untie us now!?


	86. Chapter 86

Yuki: Can't say I've particularly missed being here.

Mei: Agreed.

TAT: *rolls eyes*

Daigo: Are they usually like this?

TAT: Only recently. Bunch of idiots... Honestly. You can just ignore them though.

Noah: Wow. You really sound like you don't care.

TAT: It's not that. They're just being mood is all. I'd rather not deal with them.

Chika: Well you _did_ disband the squad _and_ bring in people they don't like, so...

TAT:... Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoy this time as well!

Maya: Changing the subject as usual...

Sekai: *sigh* Jist hurry up.

TAT: Alright, alright. The first one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **Okay, I read this chapter and I just had to review! In other words, I'm back b****es! The fact that you turned Ema and Chika into two characters from one of my favorite TV shows as a kid was hilarious!**

 **TAT, do you have a gmail account? If so, please send me an email so we could possibly work on a Google Doc to co-write something/roleplay with our characters. Anyone else, the offer is open! My email is !**

 **Someone tie Maya and Noah up for this next one!**

 **Kaede and Sora, go ask one member of the opposite gender on a date. No protesting, Overprotectives!**

 **On another note, new OCs, welcome to the club of this crazy ToD! I'm Sauce, your possible torturer. Key word possible. *tosses roll of blue string* Here, each of you take a pull at this. I have no idea what blue does in the Sauce String Theory though.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

TAT: No, but I'll make one right away! And welcome back!

Sekai: Possible?

Jinsei: Thank you for the welcome! :D

Diago: *looks at other ocs* How crazy is it?

Noah: Very.

Maya: Very, very.

Shana: Super very, very, very.

Sora: It isn't so bad.

Kaede: I enjoy it.

Shobu:...

Maya: Now then... *walks up Kaede & hugs him* Like hell I'll allow that!

Noah: *hugging Sora* No way! What if they just want to use him!?

Jinsei: Hahaha! Are they always like this!? XD

TAT: *sigh* Sadly, yes. *snaps fingers*

Maya & Noah: *tied up* What the hell!?

TAT: You guys are free to go. If they yes, you can even take Chika and Ema with you to make it a triple date.

Osamu: *jumps out* Hell no! _I_ won't allow _any of them_ to go on a fate!

Maya & Noah: You tell them, Osamu!

TAT: Too bad. *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *tied up* Seriously!?

TAT: Seriously. Now then... *pulls string* Let's see what we get!

Rest: *pulls string*

Daigo: My stomach doesn't feel too good...

Jinsei: What's wrong?

Daigo: I don't- *farts out rainbow*

Rest:...

Jinsei: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! XD XD XD XD THIS PLACE IS GREAT!

TAT: *in Barny costume* At least he's enjoying himself...

Sekai: He's just an idiot... *flows pop out of head*

Rest:... Pfft!

Jinsei: Wah~~ Kai-chan, you're growing flowers~~ So pretty~~

Sekai: Sh-shut up... It's not my fault...

Yuki: *soaking wet* Well, it could be worse.

Mei: *in swimsuit* True.

Shana: *frozen*...

Maya: *covered in dots* What wrong with you?

Shana: ...

TAT: Maybe it's just what happened when she pulled the string.

Jinsei: *wipes eyes* This is too good.

Sekai: What happened to you?

Jinsei: Hm? Me? *whispers in ear*

Sekai: *blush & hits Jinsei* If it's something like that then I don't want to know!

TAT: And I'm assuming neither do we, so we're just gonna move on now.

Jin: *walks in* The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Aaww~~ Wan-chan is adorable! :) Hmm...I'm funny you say? *sparkles, lifting finger into air* I'm just a reviewer who enjoys see her favorite characters tortured!**

 **Jinsei and Sekai - welcome, prepare for torture! - So newbies, let's start off with simple pit of angry heartless, ice cream awaits at the end! *waves* Have fun!**

 **Jin, Osamu and Yuma - out of curiosity did you guys make it to greed island? Did you all at least sparkle while soaring?**

 **Chika - you want a pokemon too? *looks in PC bag* I've got a whole bunch just sitting around! *pulls shiny Palkia out* even this guy!**

 **Have fun everyone!**

Jinsei: Hahaha! Pic like this one! :D And thanks for the welcome!

Sekai: Wait... What was-

Jinsei & Sekai: *falls through trap hole*

Daigo: *looks down hole* At least I was spared.

Noah: Probably because you were forgotten.

TAT: Anyways... Sparkles?

Yuma: If you count Osamu's tears, then yes, there were sparkles everywhere. 三3三

Osamu: We didn't make it because we were just randomly tossed out!

TAT: Hey! I sent you flying in the right direction! Not my fault you failed to make it! By the way, you got out of a kiss last time, so you have to do it this time! Plus another one!

Osamu: *groans*

Chika: Heh heh heh... *turns to readers* I'm okay without one. I just find Wan-chan very cute. *bows* Thank you for the offer though.

Wan-chan: *runs into Chika's arms*

TAT: Well then... Let's continue!

Chika: The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! Just got done reading about Suzume & Ken's 2nd "adventure"! I loved it! Now then!**

 **Yuki & Mei - what would you do if I said to bring those two in?**

 **TAT - on a scale of fluff to smexy lemon, what will most chapter of SSA look like?**

 **That is all**

Yuki & Mei: I will crush you.

TAT: Be nice! Anyways... You'll mostly see either fluff or an in between. Lemons are...for other things.

Daigo: Hm? What's this now?

TAT: Nothing you need to worry about.

Daigo:...

TAT: Anyways! That's all for now!

Jin: We hope you all enjoyed!

Chika: Remembert to leave more questions and dares

Osamu: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	87. Chapter 87

TAT: I accidentally go to sleep for a few hours and wake up with multiple messages... I'm cool with that!

Daigo: Then maybe you should get more sleep.

TAT: I do get enough sleep!

Noah: Can we _please_ get untied now?

TAT: Hm... Nope.

Maya: Why the hell not!?

TAT: Because I said so.

Suzume: And what the hell about us!?

TAT: An extra special hell to the no, bitches~~~

Suzume, Toby, Takeshi:... **I will end you.**

TAT: You can try.

Jin: Let's gets started now, 'kay?

TAT: _Please_.

Osamu: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **hey! I took a break from studying! my midterm for history is on Sat. so I get to do this! Daigo, Jinsei, & Sekai, hi! I'm another possible torturer! Don't worry, I'll be relatively reasonable. You three get covered in red, silver, and green paint! Osamu, bunny ears & tail. Now! Can you bring Izumi in w/ wolf ears & tail? It would be much appreciated. Also, plz send me dares/questions 4 my ToD! I still have to dare/question the Kao Kai & Haruto! Plz~? *puppy-eyes* Here's some pokepuffs for Wan-chan, slow roasted pork, & mint green monster ice cream 4 everyone else. See ya!**

Daigo: *waves* Hello. *gets paint dumped*

*paint falls in hole*

Sekai: The hell, people!?

Daigo: Well... I suppose it could be worse.

TAT: Oh you have no idea... Anyways! I will definitely send in some stuff later! And as for Osamu...

Osamu: *sigh* Just get it over with...

TAT: Hey, it goes well with a later one. *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *holds down bunny ears* Can we-

Izumi: *lands on Osamu* Oof! Ow, ow, ow...

Osamu: Um... Izumi-senpai...

Izumi: *looks down* Oh. Sorry about that, Megane-kun. *helps Osamu up*

Osamu: It's fine.

Jin: Hey, Izumi.

TAT: Right. Now then, let's continue.

Jin: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hehe, *sweat drop* c-course I didn't forget poor Daigo -'...someone has to be able to help those two out of the pit! *gives icecream* but here's a welcoming gift! Okay Chika, *give thumbs up* don't be shy in asking for a pet, *pets Wan-chan's head* now be a good boy and play nice with Bubbles and Chika! Hm, Osamu doesn't like heights then *evil grin* that's interesting~~ Know the hard part of the review...**

 **Osamu - since you're my fav you get all the torture! ;) Bunny suit for you just because I can!**

 **Daigo - Hm...since you seemed disappointed at your lack of pits I'll give you something this time...*throws slingshots to everyone* have fun dodging rocks or whatever they throw at you! -**

 **Xeno - Just because you're my fav filler arc character! - Now, just confess your feelings to Lilith, *gives thumbs up* steal her heart buddy!**

 **That's it for now, BYE! -**

Daigo: *eats ice-cream* It's not that I _want_ to be in a pit, it's just that you had forgotten about me. But thank you for the ice-cream.

Osamu: I already have ears and a tail. There's nothing-

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Osamu: *in bunny girl outfit*... I really hate this place...

TAT: Now then...

Jin & Yuma: *starts firing mud balls at Daigo*

Daigo: *dodges*

TAT: I was kinda waiting for someone to bring in either Xeno or Lilith. It only took 87 session, but they're finally here. *snaps fingers*

Xeno: *lands on butt* Ouch!

Lilith: *lands on Xeno* Huh? Where is this place?

TAT: Welcome to the World Trigger ToD!

Lilith: What's that?

Noah: It means Truth or Dare.

Maya: Hey, Author, can't you just put that info in their heads so no one has to explain it?

TAT: Lazy way if doing it, but... I'm a lazy person, so sure. *snaps fingers*

Lilith: Oh! Okay!

Xeno: So what do you want us to do?

TAT: Look at the screen.

Xeno: *looks at screen* Wh-what!?

Lilith: *tilts head* Confess what? And why would Xeno steal my heart?

TAT: *grins* Oh Lilith... Anyways! You can either do that or go through the door. Not sure what will happen, but it's there.

Jin: Poor thing has been so lonely since lots of us have learned to just deal with things here.

Xeno: I'll just...

Daigo: *slips on mud* Look out!

 **BAM!**

Xeno: What!?

Daigo & Xeno: *flies through the door*

Lilith: Xeno!

TAT: He'll be fine... I think... Hey, Lilith, you wanna say the next one!?

Lilith: Really!?

TAT: Yup! It's all yours!

Lilith: Thank you! *turns to readers* The next one is from a guest!

 **Make all of them watch One Piece: Marineford arc and Ace's death. Show their reactions. If you don't watch One Piece you don't have to put this. (You should really, really, really watch it. It's extremely good.)**

TAT: Oh, I am _so_ familiar with that arc. It was an awesome one.

Lilith: What's One Piece?

Noah: It's a manga and anime series.

Lilith: What's manga and anime?

Maya: Those are-

TAT: Wait! Osamu, go teach Lilith. Yuma, you go too.

Osamu: Why us?

TAT: You because you've already taught Yuma and Yuma so he can help you out.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

Osamu: Wha-... Oh forget it. Come on, Lilith.

Lilith: Okay!

TAT: Now then! Let's get to the last one! It's from Yujo!

 **I do hope we don't need to dare a group therapy for them... And I wonder if I should send Mino and Taka over again, you have already a lot of oc's there.**

 **Truth/Questions: Everyone, who did my dares and repeat dares in chapter 83, how was it?**

 **Dares: Kako, don't untie the squad**

 **Let Osamu read a yaoi manga**

 **Everytime time Suzu, Toby and Take argue will some paint dumped on them**

 **Repeating dares of chapter 47**

Dares from 47

Osamu - wear maid outfit for 5 sessions

Maya - do every dare (disbanded) squad had to do

TAT: First, welcome back. Second, the only other dares were for Yuki and Mei. Finally, I've decided to moderate how many ocs are here from now on. Maya and Noah will probably always be here. Shana will be here now and then. Cutiepie Trio will probably be lingering kn the background. My ocs... And the three newbies will probably be brought down to just two later on. *snaps fingers*

Suwa, Narasaka, Shouhei: *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT: So, how were things back then?

Narasaka: We had to watch that damn cat again... How the hell do you think it was?

TAT: Great.

Narasaka:...

Shouhei: *shaking* So...much...rainbow...

TAT: Suwa?

Suwa: Massive hangover the day after. I couldn't even go in.

TAT: Wow. I didn't think it would be _that_ bad.

Suwa: I got a giant ass bottle!

TAT:... Anyways! We'll have to wait to put Osamu in a dress again, but I'll definitely get him to read a yaoi manga.

Takeshi: Are we done here?

TAT: Yes, yes. Jeez, you three are starting to get worse than Airhead.

Toby: Screw you! We are _not_ that bad! *gets paint dumped* What the hell!?

Suzume: Shut up! See what you caused!

Toby: I didn't-

Ex-Squad: *gets paint dumped*

TAT: *sigh* Don't worry, Yujo. Kako won't be letting them free for a while. Oh, and for the guest, we'll get you those reacts next time. Urg... Let's just end this now.

Jin: *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Izumi: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	88. Chapter 88

TAT: Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Noah: *stretches* Urg... Feels good to be untied.

Toby: We wouldn't know! How about you untie us now!?

TAT: Jin, please tell them their future.

Jin: You're gonna stay tied up for a while~~

TAT: Thank you, Jin.

Jin: You're welcome, TAT.

TAT: Now then! *turns to readers* I welcome you all back! How the hell are ya love ladies and gentlemen!?

Maya: Better than sum that's for sure.

TAT: It's not _that_ bad here.

Jin: It's definitely mellowed out since the start.

Noah & Maya: _Really!?_

TAT: Yes. Now let's get started!

Osamu: The first one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **I just have one thing this time.**

 **TAT - we were promised some fics way we ever going to get those? Also could you make a lemony Reiji x Yuki x Murakami one? If not it's fine**

 **That is all**

TAT: A-a-a what!? I mean... I _can_... Alright! You people need to tell me which one you want me to work on and I promise to get that out to you!

Osamu: What were they anyways?

TAT:...

Osamu: You don't remember...

TAT: That was long ago! Don't blame me!

Yuma: But isn't it your fault for not making them sooner? 三3三

TAT: Hey, Yuma...

Yuma: Yes? 三3三

TAT: Shut up. *turns to readers* Anyways! We're moving on!

Chika: The next one is from yujonokage.

 **Sounds good, you can get Minoru whenever you want for the Host, Main or for whatever Trio.**

 **Truth/Questions: Gamer Trio, which game you never want to play?**

 **Inukai, what animal do you not like?**

 **Dares: Arafune gets tied up and a lot of dogs will surround him, maybe even cuddle**

 **Someone ties Miwa squad on the ceiling and throw cake at them.**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Arafune: *lands on butt tied up* Off!

Yoneya: *hanging from ceiling* Is this any way to treat gusts?

TAT: Over here it is. *holds cake*

Yoneya: Hey now! What are you gonna-

Noah: *throws cake* Bullseye!

Yoneya: Pff!

TAT: Shouhei, I'll let you answer before you get a face full of cake.

Shouhei: *sigh* Nyan cat...

TAT: Thanks. *throws cake*

Hanzaki: Flappy Bird.

Hisato: Hm... Slenderman.

Bubbles: Goodra! *hugs Hisato*

Daigo: *pokes puppy covered Arafune* You okay there, bud?

Arafune: *frozen* ...

Jin: He'll be fine. *throws cake*

Miwa: Pff!

Inukai: *barrel rolls in & poses* Mosquitos!

Daigo: Nice entrance.

Inukai: Thanks.

TAT: Now let's move on!

Jin: Next one is from Portgas D. Rei.

 **Make all the Tamakoma branch members dress up as Alice in Wonderland characters. If they aren't enough you can make Yuki, Kitora or any or the other sort-of-major characters dress up. The left over ones dress up as the card soldiers and the jury members etc. Chika or Osamu are going to be Alice and Yuma will be the white rabbit.**

TAT: So that means I gotta bring in... *snaps fingers*

Tamakoma: *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT: Now then... *claps hands* Welcome to Wonderland, bitches!

Konami: *in QoH outfit* Why the heck do I have wear this?

TAT: *wearing clown outfit* Don't you like red?

Konami: Fair enough.

Jin: *wearing Mad Hatter outfit* What about you?

TAT: Hey, a Joker is still a card.

Karasuma: *in March Hare outfit* Then should you be a card?

TAT: Hey, Jokers play by different rules.

Reiji: *in caterpillar outfit* Can we move on now?

TAT: Lol. Sure.

Chika: *in Alice outfit* The next one is from a guest.

 **I dare Suzume to ship Yuma with three people of her choice EXCEPT for Osamu 'cause there's already a lot of those.**

All: Um... *tilts head* Huh?

Noah: *card (2) outfit* Doesn't she already ship everyone together with everyone?

Maya: *card (7) outfit* Yeah. It's irritating.

TAT: Well... Let's just continue...

Yuma: *in WR outfit* The next one is from I am cool. 三3三

TAT: *rolls eyes* It's from Yuma is cool.

 **Do you know episodes 58-59? You know the ones where Yuma had to fight Giev, the trion soldier from his memories and the fake replica? It was so cool! You should make everyone watch it and show their reactions. I think Yuma should get more credit and do more cool fights 'cause he's awesome and he is also like the main character of World Trigger.**

TAT: Yes, I do. I love how wild he went.

Yuma: *bows* Thank you. Thank you. 三3三

TAT: Well, Ashihara-sensei said that he considers Mikumo Squad and Jin as the four main characters.

The screen: Alright. I've got it up.

 ***minutes later***

Osamu: So that's what it was...

Inukai & Jin: Wild.

Konami: Well he _was_ taught by me.

Karasuma: So Konami-senpai trained him to kill Replica.

Konami: Wh-what!? N-no! That's not it!

TAT: He's just messing with you, Konami. Calm down.

Konami: But I didn't!

Maya: *turns to Karasuma* See what you cause.

Karasuma: Next up is-

Maya: Don't change the subject!

Karasuma: - from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***giggles* silly Xeno, hope the door treats you well! *looks at Osamu* you look adorable! Just one more touch *hands yogurt* now you are a silly rabbit...hm, I'm going to regret this..**

 **Everyone - pick a reviewer you want some revenge on and dare/truth them!**

 **Xeno - hm, dodged that one did you? Okay, somebody sing 'Kiss the Girl' while he floats through a sea of Skittles with Lilith! *grins* I'll evetually get you two together!**

 **Jin - so, do you need to see me personally to get a future vibe or just a picture, because...*casually slides picture of self***

 **Have fun! :)**

TAT: Hey, door! We need that turd back! *snaps fingers*

The door: Gottcha! *spots out Xeno*

Lilith: *lands on Osamu* That's so fun!

Jin: *looks at picture* Yes. I can see it now... You will leave another review. 三U三

Most: *rolls eyes*

*music starts playing*

TAT: Ah! It's starting! Xeno, Lilith! You two need to go!

Lilith: Oh!? Go where!?

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Xeno & Lilith: *disappears*

TAT: Now if you would all so kindly turn to the screen...

 _*on screen*_

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Lilith: Xeno, look! *points to marshmallow swan* What's that?_

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her, you know you do_

 _It's possible she wants you, too_

 _There is one way to ask her_

 _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Xeno: This song is very odd... Where is it even coming from?_

 _Sing with me now_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my_

 _Look at the boy too shy_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _Ain't it shame, too bad_

 _You gonna miss the girl_

 _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _Boy, you better do it soon_

 _Lilith: Wah! Xeno! You can_ eat _the water!_

 _Xeno: Whoa! Lilith, be care- *falls over*_

TAT: Oh crap! Cut the feed! Cut the feed already!

Hanzaki: Well that was...

TAT: Osamu! Go help them!

Osamu: Why me!?

TAT: Because you're not doing anything! Now go! *snaps fingers & turns to readers* Hehehe... We seem to be experiencing some... _difficulties..._ Until we can get things back on track there, please enjoy the next, and last one from Zazaza gogo da...

 **Back! I'm in a very Dangan Ronpa mood!**

 **TAT - who would win a a fight between Mukuro (Ikusaba) or Mei (real body)? Will we ever see Mei vs Yuki? (Or their pre-canon Side Story?) Monokuma vs Bubbles?**

 **Mei - fight Mukuro (Ikusaba)**

 **Bubbles - fight Upupu bear (Hisato & Wan-chan can help)**

 **Done!**

TAT: Son of a gun! It's for me!

Hisato: *hugs Bubbles* What's 'Upupu Bear'?

TAT:... Really, ZGD? _Really_? *sigh* Alright. You two go and deal with that damn bear.

Hisato: Wait! What's-

TAT: *snaps fingers* Now I guess I need to answer. The first one depends. If weapons are involved, probably Mukuro. Of it's barehanded, Mei. You _might_ see a present day Mei vs Yuki, that all depends on how many people actually want to see it. And I'm trying to get the pre-present side story up. I'd probably put in that Mei vs Mukuro (both) in it, just for the heck of it. Lastly, my money's on Bubbles.

Daigo: Who's Mukuro?

TAT: No one you need to worry about...

Noah: Depends on which one you're talking about.

Diago: ?

TAT: The main three I can think of are Mukuro from KHR, Mukuro from Dangan Ronpa, and my Mukuro from Sick Snow.

Hanzaki: *throwing cake* Aren't you getting a little off topic?

TAT: Not really. We're pretty much done here. Just have one more thing to do... *looks at screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Izumi: ACE! No!_

 _Lilith & Chika: *wipes tears*_

 _Yuma: The fights were pretty good._

 _Osamu: Couldn't some of that have been avoided?_

TAT: And that finishes it off!

Osamu: *falls in* Ow...

Yoneya: Can we get down now?

TAT: Hm... I'll think about it. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Hanzaki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Chika: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	89. Chapter 89

TAT: Bang! Kapow! Zazoosh!

Rest:...

Noah: *whispers to Maya* What the heck is he doing?

Maya: I have no clue...

Daigo: What are you doing?

TAT: *points at Daigo* Bang.

Daigo: O_O!? *passes out*

TAT: *blows on finger* Let that be a lesson to all of you.

Rest:...

TAT: *turns to readers* Welcome back! How ya doing? Let's get started! Osamu! Start!

Osamu:... The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **It seems I'm very situational here... ZGD mentioned Danganronpa, and I'm like "I'm back!" Funny enough, I just finished that yesterday!**

 **TAT- Are you going to do someone's (sorry, I can't remember who's it was!) dare about all the characters picking a reviewer they want to get revenge on? If so, I submit willingly to whatever I get.**

 ***tosses string roll* I got a whole bunch of new colors this time! You guys get the green one, take a yank!**

 **TAT and all reviewers- Favorite Danganronpa character? Mine's Kirigiri.**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy!**

TAT: If we're talking about the first game... Kirigiri, Mukuro, Naegi or Ishimaru... Maybe Fujisaki.

Most: *sneaking away*

TAT: Pull the string or the same thing as Noah will happen to all of you.

Rest: *pulls sting & vomits*

TAT:... Collective vomiting... Alri- *gets hit by tree & gets dragged away by tentacles*

All:... Moving on!

Jin: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Haha! Good enough Jin! *taps on DS* why does it refuse to give me a shiny Chespin!? *crying deeply* I just want to name it Osamu and make a WT team...*looks around* oh, right, review!**

 **Side Effect Peeps - alright, those with side effects hand them off to somebody who doesn't have one!**

 **Xeno - *face palm* why you no understand my shipping dreams! How else...hm...oh! Got it! *evil grin* Xeno, if you don't kiss Lilith than Osamu will have to~~**

 **Everyone - *raises selfie stick* I'm going to snap a pic and if you guys aren't behind me I might just cry!**

 **Have fun children!**

Jin: *pats Osamu's back* Good luck.

Osamu: Huh? Wha!? How do I stop this!?

Jin: Don't look at anyone and you'll be fine... I think. 三U三

Yuma: Hm... I choose Tsukiko. 三3三

Maya: Me?

Yuma: Sure. 三3三

Jin: What about you, Chika-chan?

Chika: Um... Shor-senpai...

Noah: Sorry. I already have one. Just passed it off to Daigo just now.

Daigo: It's a pretty crappy one.

Noah: What!?

Jin: But that means you don't have one now, right? 三U三

Noah: True. Fine.

Jin: Good now, Door-san, if you would be so kind.

The door: Sure thing! *spits out Xeno*

Lilith: *walks through the door* Hello!

Yuma: You have a special one, Xeno-sama. 三3三

Xeno: Ha? *looks at screen & blushes* Huh!?

Yuma: So? What will you do? 三3三

Xeno: *walks up to Lilith*

Lilith: Hm? Xeno?

Xeno: *grabs Lilith's hand & kisses* There...

Lilith: *blush* X-Xeno!?

Xeno: C-can we just move on?

Chika: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Ok~? I don't have any dares right now. Too early in the morning. Sing Sen no Tsubasa plz. Jin, who do you see yourself dating? That's all. See ya next time. *yawns***

Jin: Three people. My, myself and I.

*music starts playing*

Noah: So who's singing?

Maya: *sigh* I guess I will.

Jin: Really? You?

Maya: Yes, _me_. You've got a problem with that?

Jin: No, no, go right ahead.

Maya: Good.

 **risou bakari no kotoba ja**

 **hontou wa mienai darou**

 **daremo ga onaji you ni**

 **sekai o miteinai kara**

 **me no mae ni utsutta**

 **monogatari o shinjite**

 **jibun dake no tsubasa de**

 **motto touku ni toberu hazu**

 **saa**

 **kidzuku toki da**

 **kono ima ga**

 **subete datte**

 **kamisama kono koe o**

 **sora e to habatakasete**

 **dare to mo chigau hane de**

 **yume o miseru kara**

 **musuu no kono tsubasa**

 **kimi ni mo kanjiru darou**

 **teritsukeru taiyou ni**

 **itsuka wa tadoritsuiteyukeru sa**

 **kibou bakari katattemo**

 **hora todokanai darou**

 **sono ashi o ugokaseba**

 **jibun dake no michi ga mieru**

 **sora saite odoru tori**

 **sono keshiki no toosa o**

 **akogare no manazashi de**

 **miteru dake ja kawaranai**

 **saa**

 **kidzuiteru darou**

 **kono ima o**

 **kaeteikeru tte**

 **kamisama kono uta wa**

 **boku dake ni utawasete**

 **dare to mo chigau koe de**

 **yume o miseru kara**

 **musuu no kono merodii**

 **kimi ni mo kikoeru darou**

 **teritsukeru taiyou ga**

 **sasu hikari wa hitotsu janai kara**

 **motto**

 **buttoberu darou**

 **egaita**

 **sora wa mou te no naka**

 **kimi ga**

 **hoshigatteta**

 **jibun wa mou**

 **tsukanderu sa**

 **kamisama kono koe o**

 **sora e to habatakasete**

 **dare to mo chigau hane de**

 **yume o miseru kara**

 **musuu no kono tsubasa**

 **kimi ni mo kanjiru darou**

 **teritsukeru taiyou ni**

 **itsuka wa tadoritsuiteyukeru sa**

Maya: There. Done with that.

Jin: Good job. 三U三

Maya: Don't irritate me.

Lilith: Wah! That was so good!

Maya: Thanks.

Jin:...三U三

Maya: Let's just get to the last one!

Jin: Okay~~ 三U三

Yuma: The last one is from yukonokage.

 **Bad news: Next week I have two test and two presentations, so I won't be here (except when I upload the White Day One-Shot) until I finished them. Good news: After that I have two weeks of Easter holidays and will get my graphic tablet back from my friend, so I can finally start drawing the OC's.**

 **If I should get a question or dare, well you have to wait until I appear to upload my One-Shot here.**

 **No Truth/Questions this time.**

 **Dares: Tamakoma, cosplay some of the Vocaloid characters**

 **Jin, make out with Arashiyama for 5 minutes**

 **Nasu and Kuruma, switch clothes**

 **Reiji, do push 30 push with Osamu on your back**

 **Everyone, do a test of your worst subject.**

Jin: We'll be waiting for your return~~ 三U三

Noah: Hey, how are you suppose to change quickly if the author, Yuki and Minoru are out?

Jin: Hm~~ Not sure. 三U三

Noah:...

The door: I can bring those three in.

Nasu & Kuruma: *walks through the door*

Kuruma: *blushes in Nasu's clothes* Why am I wearing this?

Jin: To get closer to Nasu. 三U三

Osamu: He is having _way_ to much fun with this...

The door: If you four go in, I can bring you out with the other three dressed up.

Yuma: Oh~~? Door-san is very good. 三3三

The door: It's nothing.

Xeno: He's talking...to a door...

Noah & Maya: You get use to it after a while.

Xeno:...

Tamakoma: *walks through the door*

Chika: *in Rin outfit* Um...

Yuma: *in Len outfit* Oh. This is interesting. 三3三

Konami: *in Luka outfit* Was this seriously the only reason we were brought here?

Karasuma: *in Kaito outfit* But Konami-senpai, aren't you happy you got turned into a vocaloid?

Konami: Huh? What do you mean?

Karasuma: Didn't you know? We got transformed into the vocaloid characters. We only sound the same to each other.

Konami: What!? Really!?

Jin: *in Gakupo outfit* Yup~ 三U三

Konami: *turns to others* Do we really sound different!?

Noah: Absolutely.

Maya: You sound completely different!

Arashiyama: They're just kidding, Kirie. You sound exactly the same.

Konami: Huh!? *glares at Osamu* You lied to me! *leaps at Osamu*

Osamu: *in Miku outfit* I didn't say anything!

Jin: *pulls Osamu out of way* Sorry, but he's needed for something else.

Osamu: Phew...

Jin: Now come over here, Megane-kun. *sits Osamu on Reiji's back* Alright. You can start.

Reiji: *starts push-ups*

Jin: Now if you'll excuse me... *grabs Arashiyama & leaves*

Rest:...

Noah: Guess that's it.

Maya: *turns to readers* I guess we're done here. And don't worry, we'll do those tests... Even if we don't want to...

Yuma: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Chika: Until next time...

All: Bye.

Yuki: *sigh* Guess I'll join back in.


	90. Chapter 90

Yuki:...

Noah: What's up?

Yuki: *glares at Maya*...

Daigo: What wrong with you?

Yuki:...

Jin: Haven't seen you in a while. 三U三

Yuki:...

Maya: What's your problem?

Yuki:... I'll wait until the first one is said to clarify...

Maya: Okay...

Yuki: Let's start.

Rest:?

Chika: The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Maya seemed a bit odd today. Wonder what was up with her... And not a big deal, but just a note, TAT. Maya does have a Side Effect, Shay too. Maya's lets her read people's body language and facial expressions easily to tell what they're thinking, and Shana just has enhanced vision. Anyway...**

 **Eep! Sorry about the green one! I'm gonna throw that roll out. *digs around in box* *pulls out roll and tosses* I gave you guys multicolor this time! Have fun.**

 **Since Yujo will be gone for a while, I'll borrow his thing. Dare repeats from chapter 74!**

 **The 100th chapter is coming up soon! We need to do something big for that!**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy!**

Session 74

Puppies~

Osamu, learn to fly

Mei - sing Magenta by Nano

Maya: What do you mean?

Yuki:... *kicks Maya's stomach*

Maya: *blocks*

Yuki:...

Noah: Dude, no need to be so violent!

Yuki:...

Maya: Fine, fine. *sigh* You're no fun, Kiyo-nii. *takes off wig*

Noah: What the-!?

Mukuro: *scratches head* Hey. 'Sup.

Most: What the hell?

Yuki: *turns to Jin* And you told no one because...?

Jin: For fun. 三U三

Yuki: *sigh & shakes head* These people...

Noah: Wait, wait, wait! Then where the heck is Maya?

Mukuro: Kushi-nee took her for a shopping trip. At least... I think.

Yuki: Hm. We'll see exactly how _that_ turns out. Especially since a _certain 'elite'_ has been a turd about stuff like this.

Jin: No objections. 三U三

Yuki: Well, let's actually get started now.

Daigo: Wait, why did you even dress up in the first place?

Yuki: We're starting, so shut up. Idiot brother, you're doing Mei's part as punishment.

Mukuro: *mock solute* Sure thing, Kiyo-nii~~ *gets tackled by Taka & Krümel*

Taka: Woof!

Mukuro: What's with the pups?

Yuki: Nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Osamu: *whispers to Jin* Jin-san, who is that?

Jin: That's-

Yuki: Mikumo, start flying. *throws dust on Osamu*

Osamu: *starts flying* Wh-what!? *flies away*

Chika: Will he be okay?

Yuma: I'll go help him out. 三3三

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Now then... Get up and start.

Mukuro: Why are you so mean, Kiyo-nii~~?

Yuki:...

Mukuro: Fine, fine.

 **Remember again**

 **Inside a world of broken words**

 **You cannot hide**

 **You try to find the reasons why**

 **As days collide**

 **The seconds keep on passing**

 **Without a sound, you turn around**

 **And as you walk away I call to you**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take a look around, you are not alone**

 **If you'd only stop and close your eyes**

 **Find the answers**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember again**

 **Outside, you're trembling as you stand**

 **In the falling rain**

 **You try to find where you belong**

 **As you drown the pain**

 **You hear the voices crying**

 **Inside a world monochrome**

 **But their eyes are bleeding tears of**

 **Magenta**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take another breath when you're lost again**

 **If you'd only break the walls within**

 **Find the courage, you'd find the courage**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember again**

 **Another silent prayer fades as the night slips past**

 **I try to reach out to the light through the glass**

 **As it shatters**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take a look around, you are not alone**

 **If you'd only stop and close your eyes**

 **Find the answers**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take another breathe when you're lost again**

 **If you'd only break the walls within**

 **Find the courage, you'd find the courage**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember again**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **You'd find the answers**

Chika: Wow...

Noah: Didn't think he could sing like that...

Daigo: You learn something new everyday, I suppose...

Yuki: To finish this part off... *takes string*

Rest: *takes string*

 **ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Noah: Are those missiles!?

Mukuro & Yuki: *dodges to side*

Jin: *jumps up*

Chika: *ducks*

Noah: *dodges*

 **SPLAT!**

Daigo: *covered in paint*... Let's just move on...

The screen: Wait! There's something from the author!

 _*on screen*_

 _Hello! This is number 90! We're so close to 100! I have something planned for that, but I just wanted to tell you all something before we even get to 99! I want everyone reading this make a list of every truth and dare they_ really _want to put, and save them for 100! Obviously you don't have to, but I'm just hoping for giant lists that would put any Christmas wish list to shame! Sorry I'm out for this one and can't tell you all this in person, but I still hope you enjoy! Have fun with the rest if this!_

All:...

Noah: *shivering* H-he can't be serious... Right?

Daigo: Oh no... Something that puts a wish list to shame...

Yuki: Knowing these people...

Mukuro: *yawn*

Chika: Jin-san, can you see what's going to happen?

Jin: Sorry, but TAT's block me from seeing that. And I'm telling the truth this time.

Yuki: Well this place _is_ under his control... It's believable.

Mukuro: Can we just move on? This is getting boring.

Yuki: Might as well.

Jin: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Naegi and Togami. I ship them. Sing Be my Steady by Gal-Stan. Osamu, you didn't forget about your kissing adventure, did you? If so, make it up to me by making out with Jin. Also, have you watched High Earth Defense Club Love / Bouei-bu for short? It's ridiculous, but I like it. Some people sing the opening! That's all. See ya!**

Yuki: Mikumo is currently out, but we'll make sure he gets it done when he comes back.

Mukuro: Oh~ Kiyo-nii really takes charge around here, doesn't he?

Yuki: Shut up.

Mukuro: So mean~

Jin: So, who's gonna sing?

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Jin and I will sing the first one while you three will sing the second one.

Mukuro: What about her? *points to Chika*

Chika:...

Yuki: These songs are sung by male characters, so we will have to do.

Mukuro: Okay, okay.

Yuki: Let's get started then.

 **dakara nandodemo yuou kimi no koto o dare yorimo wakatteiru nowa**

 **gingajuu doko sagashitemo**

 _boku dake sa_

 **ore dake sa**

 **chotto komaru ze nukegaketeku Style Too late**

 **yomenai ka Caution fubunritsu She's mine**

 _boku ga saisho ni mitsuketanda Hey you, Don't be silly!_

 _kocchi furimuite At some future time_

 _yami o saki Spark shiteku Love War kimi wa tamesu mitai ni Smiling_

 _shitte ka shiranai noka zetsumyou na kyorikan It's so misty heart_

 _uchiawase shiyou mirai no machiawase kyanseru saretemo_

 _hoshi no isshou kara surya konna rosu wa isshun furesou de furenai_

 **kantan ja nandemo nozomi nara nai kimi ga kanaeteageru yo subete Yeaheah**

 **kakenukeru taema naku waku pawaa**

 **kono haato o kimi ni tsukusasete Oh, please!**

 _yoru no shinpi mo asa no kibou saemo chiipu na uso ni narisagaru_

 _kimi ga inakya sekai nante fukanzen mikansei_

 _nani ni warai yorokobi soshite nageku noka yume ya risou dake janaku itami mo wakeaou_

 **kimi no mune kishimu shunkan How come? kanashimi no hi Want you ureshinaku hi**

 **ichiban chikaku ni itai zettai furimukaseru Make promise myself**

 _yousha naku Drive shiteku Love War kimi wa i ni kaisazu ni Humming_

 _shitteru? shitterundaro!? jibun no Gratitation Pretty tacticion_

 **uchiawase shiyou futari no hachiawase raibaru ga itemo**

 **hoshi no sousuu kara surya mada kachime wa ichiru setsunakute setsunai**

 _boku o erande koukai wa sasenai yo sunao ni hora, natte_

 **nanika nakushitemo ataeaeru sa kitto tsunagaretara oretachi nara**

 _Be My Special Steady Wo_

 **Be My Splendid Baby Yeah**

 _Be My Special Steady Wo_

 **You're My High-end Pride**

 **yami o saki Spark shiteku Love War kimi wa tamesu mitai ni Smiling**

 **shitte ka shiranai noka zetsumyou na kyorikan It's so misty heart**

 _uchiawase shiyou mirai no machiawase kyanseru saretemo_

 _hoshi no isshou kara surya konna rosu wa isshun furesou de furenai_

 _ **kantan ja nandemo nozomi nara nai kimi ga kanaeteageru yo subete Yeaheah**_

 _ **kakenukeru taema naku waku pawaa**_

 _ **kono haato o kimi ni tsukusasete Oh, please! Woo**_

Mukuro: Oh~ Kiyo-nii actually sang.

Yuki: Just start singing, idiot.

Mukuro: No need to be rude.

Yuki:...

Noah: *sigh* Let's get this over with.

Daigo: I suppose that's all we can do.

*music starts playing*

 ** _Kimi mo Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Sekai maru tto aisou ze!_**

 ** _Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Ai ga katsu no sa ~_**

 _Hajimeyou min'na de, hajikete miyou ze!_

 ** _Ai sae areba, kekka ōrai rairarai!_**

 **Don'na teki datte, hito wa hito de hito-sa**!

 _Ai o shea shite,_

 ** _Wakiaiai (aiai) no aiaai!_**

 ** _Sushine sansan ni abitara_**

 ** _Keiki yoku genki yoku sā, buchikamase!_**

 ** _Kimi mo Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Everybody motta saikyō POWER!_**

 ** _Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Kyō kara narou sūpāsutā!_**

 ** _OFF ni wa ONsen de, ase to namida arattara!_**

 ** _Let's Go LOVE! Go Go LOVE!_**

 ** _Ai o butsukero!_**

 **Kujike-sō datte**

 _Ijike tenaide sa_

Ai o shinjite, utaou yo rārārarā!

 **Don'na toki datte**

Kimi wa kimi de kimida

 ** _Jibun ai shite, akirame tari shi nainanai!_**

 **Endingu en'en hippatte mo,**

 ** _Kitai sa reta mirai datte, koete kō ze!_**

 ** _Sā min'na Show Me LOVE! Show Your LOVE!_**

 ** _Kon'na jidai no nyū COMER!_**

 ** _Show Me LOVE! Show Your LOVE!_**

 ** _Heiwa to yume ni ai no SHOWER!_**

 ** _Matamata ONsen de, sutoresu chanto rifuresshu!_**

 ** _Go For LOVE! Go Go LOVE!_**

 ** _Ai o butsukero!_**

 _Ai naki yononaka ja kanashī,_

 **Min'na de warattetai**

Era-sōna koto ieru hodo

 **Tsuyoku nante naikedo…**

 _Shinjite itai yo, iya boku wa shinjiru yo_

 ** _Ai wa zettai muteki no, POWER! !_**

 ** _Kimi mo Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Sekai maru tto aisou ze!_**

 ** _Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Madamada motto aiseru ze!_**

 ** _Bokura hitori janai,_**

 ** _Yubune de kata o kundara,_**

 ** _Let's Go LOVE! Go Go LOVE!_**

 ** _Ai ga umareru,_**

 _ **Sā ikou ze!**_

 ** _Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Everybody motta saikyō POWER!_**

 ** _Fallin' LOVE! Doin' LOVE!_**

 ** _Kyō kara narou sūpāsutā!_**

 ** _OFF ni wa ONsen de, ase to namida arattara,_**

 ** _Let's Go LOVE! Go Go LOVE!_**

 ** _Ai o butsukero!_**

 _ **Zettai muteki sutekina,**_

 ** _Ainoshōri sa!_**

Xeno:...

Lilith: *claps* That was very good!

Noah: Wh-when the heck did you two get here?

Yuki: I brought them in for the next one.

Daigo: How did we not notice them...?

Mukuro: Well, let's just continue.

Lilith: Yes! This will be fun!

Yuki: It's the last one. It's from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***sparkling in corner* you have no idea how happy I am! *squeel* I ship Xeno and Lilith so much! I often wonder how Jin even walks around with a side effect like he does, I would stay in my room more than I already do!**

 **Lilith - I've been picking on Xeno to much...hmmm...let's see...you really remind me Palutena from Kid Icarus, dress up as her! -**

 **Xeno - that makes you Pit**

 **Osamu - hmm...Dark Pit I guess...**

 **Jin - what the heck, you're Hades :)**

 **Daigo - just because we need a Viridi, and you haven't been tortured enough!**

 **Nothing real good from me...BYE! -**

Yuki: Regardless if it's good or not, it's still something. *claps hands*

Lilith: *in Palutena outfit* Wah~~ It's so pretty~~

Daigo: *in Viridi outfit* ...

Noah: Pfft!

Daigo: urg... Shut up.

Xeno: *in Pit outfit & looking away* Can we finish this now?

Jin: *in Hades outfit* But aren't you having fun? 三U三

Xeno: Do you really want to know?

Jin: I already do. 三U三

Yuki: I suppose we can end it here. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Lilith: Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Chika: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	91. Chapter 91

TAT: *stretches* Mmmm~~~~ It feel so nice to get up and move around~~

Osamu: *back away from Jin* There...

TAT: ?

Osamu: I had to make something up...

TAT: Okay...

Chika: What have you been doing, Author-san?

TAT: Getting ready for 100!

Yuma: 100? 三3三

Osamu: Is that some special game, or something?

TAT: Oh, it's _very special._ Fufufu...

Osamu:...

TAT: Well, let's start!

Yuki: The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Something big huh? Alright! Let's see what happens till then!**

 **Kazama - tell me, does your hair just spike on it's own or do you not comb it?**

 **Hyuse - can you draw me a picture?**

 **OK, I'll keep my bigger truths and dares for 100! -**

Osamu: Don't tell me "100" is...

TAT: *snaps fingers* No need to worry about it right now, Megane-kun!

Osamu: So it really is...

Mukuro: It is.

Osamu: Oh no...

Kazama & Hyuse: *lands on butt*

Mukuro: Do you usually do that?

TAT: Recently, yes.

Hyuse: What is it this time?

TAT: *points to screen*

Kazama: What is "100"?

TAT: Just answer.

Hyuse: I _could_ draw you something, but I won't.

Mukuro: No need to be rude.

Hyuse: It was just a question. There's no need for me to actually do it.

Mukuro: You're not mich fun, are you?

Hyuse: Hm.

TAT: Anyways! Kazama!

Kazama: It's natural.

Yuki: As per most spiky haired character.

Jin: Always the same answer. 三U三

Yuki: Only most of the time.

TAT: Well let's continue.

Jin: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **That explains it... And will do, TAT. I'll keep mine short so I can stockpile stuff.**

 **Mukuro, drink this. *hands glass* Don't tell him, but it's a sleep potion. Oh, and Jin too, for not saying anything.**

 **A girl, (Maya if you want, because you're horrible at this) paint their fingernails and toenails! Gel polish, so it stays longer. And make it pink, haha.**

 **Since we're still all Danganronpa-y, all people there get dressed up as characters! (Anime all games applies)**

 **I got another strong roll! We're trying yellow!**

 **Enjoy!**

Yuki: *hands cups*

Mukuro:...

Jin: Thanks. *drinks & falls asleep*

Mukuro: It doesn't taste good.

Osamu: How is he still awake, but Jin-san fell asleep!?

Yuki: This guy has always had sleep issues. You could leave him bored in a room for three days and he would still be awake. Heck, even hitting him in the head with a baseball bat as hard as you can won't knock him out.

Hyuse: You say that like you've tried it.

Yuki: *shrugs* Even Kushikage couldn't knock him out after I used the bat.

Most: O_O!?

TAT: Anyways... Yuki and Mukuro are only here because Yuki is pseudo-forced to be here and Mukuro... Well he's just a turd. Everyone else is getting ready for 100.

Osamu: Really? Are you sure they didn't run away?

TAT: Well the only ones who _really know_ what 100 is are Noah and Daigo. I told everyone to go back and get ready. That being said, only Yuki and Mukuro are the only ocs that are gonna be appearing until then.

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Yay...

Mukuro: Whatever.

TAT: Niw then... Chika! You're the only girl here, so have fun.

Chika: Huh? Oh. Okay.

TAT: And the last touch... *snaps fingers & takes string*

Rest: *takes string*

Osamu: *in Naegi outfit* What now... *starts shrinking* No way!

Yuma: *in Komaeda outfit* Oh! So this is what it feels like to be tall. 三3三

Yuki: *in Owada outfit* It definitely is odd to be this tall...

Mukuro (short): *in Hagakure outfit* Hey, you almost look like how you use to, Kiyo-nii~~

Chibi-TAT: *in Monokumo hoodie* Well... At least the height goes with the character...

Kazama (tall): *in Togami outfit* Can we get to the last one?

Chibi-TAT: Sure thing. The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Just some questions about 100. Can we put... "Special" in our questions and dares? Can we get a hit about anythings special you're gonna do? Will Kotowari Squad (or is it Takaoto...) be ready for the event? Are you excited for 100?**

Chibi-TAT: Oh~~ Someone's a little too curious~~ Not that it's a bad thing! Upupu~~!

Rest: "Upupu"?

Chibi-TAT: Well, I guess I can answer them all. By "special" I assume you me M rated stuff. My answer to that is... Sure. You can put any rating you want.

Most: WHAT!?

Osamu: Isn't this suppose to be T rated though!?

Chibi-TAT: Which brings me to the hints. The first is that it _won't_ be here - as in this "fic". The second is that the "writing" will be different from this style.

Osamu: I'm getting more and more scared by everything I'm hearing now...

TAT: As for the squad... I'm sure I can make them behave for the special occasion. And hell yeah! Of course I'm excited!

Rest: *quietly sneaks away*

TAT: And that's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time... BYE!


	92. Chapter 92

TAT: Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Osamu: _Now_ what's wrong?

TAT: We're so close! 100 is just around the corner!

Osamu: Oh... _That_...

TAT: Yup! And the best part is that it isn't like White Day or anything! It all depends on the lovely people!

Osamu: *turns to readers* _Please_ stop sending things in!

Jin: But where the fun in that, Megane-kun? 三U三

Yuma: No need to be scared, Osamu. 三3三

Chika: Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fine.

Yuki & Mukuro:...

TAT: Right! Let's get started! The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **No dares. Saving them for 100.**

 **Amo (or Yuki) - How close are you two? (Went back to when they were "dogs")**

 **Everyone there - who's pinky do you think your Red String goes to?**

 **Yuki - what the hell!? You hit your brother in the head with a bat!?**

 **Mukuro - how much stuff did Yuki and Kushikage try to get you to "sleep"!? Didn't Hoshi do something to stop them!?**

 **Sorry, that was kinda a shocker to me... That is all**

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Yuki: Hm... Not sure.

Amo: *appears next to Yuki* Hm?

Yuki: The screen.

Amo: *looks at screen* Not sure.

Osamu: How can neither one of you not be sure?

Yuki & Amo: Not sure.

Osamu:...

Yuki: It's... _odd_.

Amo: It's not like we're friends.

Yuki: But we're nowhere _near_ at odds. It's...

Yuki & Amo: Not sure.

Mukuro: They're weirdos.

Yuki: Oh. And yes, I did hit him on the head with a bat when we were younger. I _did say that_ last time.

Osamu: How can you say that so smoothly!?

Mukuro: Meh. They've hit me with multiple things. Heck, they even tried food poisoning or gassing me in a room.

Osamu: *looks at Yuki* You are...

Yuki: Meh. We were just trying to help him sleep. It's not like we tried to hit him with a car though.

Mukuro: Well...

Yuki: It was a motorcycle, not a car.

Mukuro: Fair enough.

Yuki: And Kushikage was the one who almost threw you in the river.

Osamu: What the heck is wrong with you!?

Yuki: *looks at TAT*...

TAT: *looks away whistling*

Mukuro: Ho-chan did stop them at times though.

TAT: Anyways! Let's get to the last one on there!

Osamu:... I don't believe in that stuff.

Jin: No one. 三U三

Chika: *blush* I'm not sure...

Yuki: Hers probably is wrapped all around Ema.

Chika: Wh-what!?

Mukuro: While your's is around Fu-chan's.

Yuki: *punches Mukuro's head*

Yuma: Red String?

TAT: Osamu, you didn't teach him about that when you were dared to teach him about Japan?

Osamu: I didn't think it was necessary.

TAT: Well, you go teach him while we get to the next one.

Osamu: *sigh* Fine. Come on, Kuga.

Yuma: Okay. 三3三

TAT: Now let's move on.

Jin: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Oh, that is interesting...M rated *giggles* Hyuse you poo! Why so poopy? *mumbles* just like in 135...**

 **TAT - just a quick question on 100, do we leave a list at 99 or start leaving a side list in the review whenever?**

 **Yuma - *gives paint ball gun* go have some fun birdy! Don't tell Osamu I gave it to u!**

 **Till next time! :D**

TAT: Yeah... I might regret that M rating afterwards, but... It's still there!

Jin: I'm sure that'll be fun. 三U三

Yuki: Knowing things around here, you'll probably get some stuff with Mikumo or Tachikawa.

Jin: Megane-kun is probably gonna get the worst of it all though.

TAT: I can assume Yujo might send in some stuff for either airhead, Suwa and Arafune.

Mukuro: It's really going to be... _interesting._

TAT: Yup, yup, yup! And as for the list... Either is fine. You can leave it all on 99 or just have some side note saying that it's for 100.

Osamu: *walks in* I heard my name.

TAT: Oh. We were justing talking about how your virginity might be taken with the M rated 100.

Osamu: WHAT!? Don't talk about something like that!

Yuma: Is that true, Jin-san? 三3三

Jin: The future around here for 100 is blocked off. Sorry~~ 三U三

Osamu: *groans*

TAT: Anywho... *looks at Osamu & secretly give gun* While he's not paying attention.

Yuma: Roger. 三3三

TAT: Now let's get to the last one!

Osamu: The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

TAT: Now!

Yuma: 三3三 *fires paint ball*

Osamu: Gyah! *falls to ground*

TAT: Run, Yuma, run!

Yuma: *runs away*

Jin: Have fun~~ 三U三

TAT: Now getting back to this...

 **Just kind of a side note, but I'll put it here anyway instead of my usual intro. While our OCs are that, OCs in the World Trigger universe, they almost have their own world. There's also a World Trigger Fanon Wiki, and I want to give our creations a category. But they need a name. A "verse." But I don't know what kind of 'verse it should be! Until the 100th episode, I'll be taking name suggestions for the verse of all OCs featured here and in everyone's stories until 100! At that point, I'll decide. On to the stuff!**

 **You guys are trying black string today!**

 **That's all for now, sorry I don't have much. I'm stockpiling for 100!**

TAT: *sways* Hm~~ Hm~~

Jin: *looks at Yuki & Mukuro* Well aren't you guys special.

Mukuro: *shrugs* I don't really care. I guess it would be nice.

TAT: I honestly can't think of anything at the moment. Thankfully, there are other people who can think of _way_ better names than the great ore-sama.

Chika: You're talking about the other reviewers, right?

TAT: Yips! *grabs string* Now let's do this!

All: *pulls string*

TAT: Alright! I'm ready for any incoming att- *falls through floor*

Chika: *hanging from ceiling* Um...

Jin: *dodges paint balloons*

Yuki: *jumps away from bear traps*

Mukuro: *gets hit in head w/ apples*

Osamu: *gets covered in slugs*

Jin: Well, guess that it. Hope you all enjoyed!

Chika: W-we hope you're excited for 100.

Yuki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Osamu: Until next time...

All: See ya.


	93. Chapter 93

?: *flies by*

TAT: Hm?

Mukuro: What?

TAT: Nothing... So welcome back!

Jin: Number 93~~ Just a little more.

Osamu: *groans & holds stomach* Don't remind me...

Miwa: Why am I here?

TAT: Because Yuma is still out.

Yuki: You should know by now not to actually pay much attention.

TAT: Alright! Let's get started!

?: *flies behind Miwa*

Miwa: Hm?

Jin: The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Eep, that wasn't a pleasant one... Hehe, I'm testing all the string now so I can save the best for 100! On to the stuff!**

 **You guys are trying orange string today.**

 **Where is everybody? It's like a ghost town! Not entertaining...**

 **Mukuro, here. *hands headset with classical music playing and sleep aid* Put those on, drink that.**

 **TAT, can you bring in Kuni? The room's out of my jurisdiction, and I need her.**

 **Kuni, if Mukuro is asleep, paint his nails. If not, just dye his hair some ridiculous color.**

 **That's all for now, enjoy!**

TAT: I know there's hearsay anyone here. Like I said, the ocs are out. The canon, or filler, characters are out because they dint have an actual reason to be here.

Yuki: Like that's stopped you from bringing them in before.

TAT: True. Speaking of which... *snaps fingers*

Kuni: *lands on Mukuro* Oof!

Mukuro: *sigh* Anither failure.

Yuki: Really, it takes the motorcycle, the bat, any type of sleeping drugs and probably being gassed to even _possibly_ get him to sleep.

Mukuro: Not my fault.

Yuki: Yeah, I know. You're just weird.

Mukuro: Blame that guy. *points to TAT*

TAT: So, Kuni! You're turn! He's not asleep!

Kuni: Okay!

TAT: Well while you do that, we'll deal with the string!

All: *pulls string*

TAT: *gets hit in head with Orange* Ow!

Miwa: *eating apple*

Jin: Well this is rather tame. *eats banana*

Osamu: *eating tomato* It's better then most.

Kuni: Done!

Yuki: Pfft!

Jin: Nice hair. 三U三

Kuni: Rainbow hair is best when you're indecisive!

?: *flies by & snickers*

Mukuro: Can we just continue?

Miwa: *sigh* This time has been better so far.

TAT: So far...

Miwa:...

TAT: Next one!

Wan-chan: *runs in & tackles TAT*

Chika: *picks up Wan-chan* Where have you been?

Wan-chan: Pup!

Osamu: Huh?

Wan-chan: *points to screen*

 **EmbraceTheNerd**

 **Hm, I see...I'll probably be leaving my list at 99 just so I can get a good sized list! - A WT Fanon Wiki page?! I never knew anything like that existed! Which is surprising considering I have the WT Wiki page bookmarked so that I can remember how to spell names, curse Aftorkrator trigger names! Door Core (like in honor of our beloved character eating friend)? D-door Corps? Door...Floor...Boar now I'm spitting out random words! Yah, I suck don't I! Anyway...**

 **Miwa - can I have your scarf? *holds hand out* At least can I wear it for a bit?**

 **Jin - I dub you honorary Yato-gami for the rest of the session! You know, Yato from Noragami? You can use all his Godly powers to level up your power elite qualities, also pick someone to be your Regalia/Shinki!**

 **Counting down the chapters till 100! See yah! -**

Miwa: *glares* No. You cannot.

TAT: *on ground* Why ya gotta be so rude~~

Miwa: *kicks TAT*

TAT: Jerk...

?: *flies by & snickers*

TAT: What is that!?

Jin: You'll find out soon.

Osamu: Is that scarf really important?

Miwa: That is none of your business.

Osamu:...

Jin: Now, now. Just calm down. Anywho~~ Thanks!

TAT: Just inflate his ego, will ya...

Jin: What ever do you mean? 三U三

TAT:... I will hit you with a garden hoes.

Osamu: A garden hoes...

TAT: Yes! A garden hoes!

Jin: Either way, I choose Megane-kun to be my shinki.

Osamu: Me!?

Jin: Yes, you.

Osamu: But-

?: Mew! *teleports Osamu*

Rest:...

Kuni: What the...

Miwa: *holds Trigger*

TAT:... *looks at screen* Oh... So that's it...

Chika: Huh? *looks at screen*

 **Zazaza gogo da**

 **So close! I'm sending a Mew your way. Hope you don't mind. He doesn't have a name (yes he's a boy), so I leave the naming to whoever wants to name him. Or he just doesn't get a nickname.**

 **Mukuro - why don't you ever do something about the abuse!?  
Yuki - why do you abuse him so!?  
TAT - is the squad still tied up?**

 **That is all**

TAT: You sent a Mew... *shrugs* Alright.

Mew: Mew! *pokes Miwa's nose & giggles*

Miwa: Trigger on.

TAT: Miwa, no! *tackles Miwa to ground*

Mew: *giggles*

TAT: Yes! They're still tied up! You two, hurry up and answer!

Mukuro: Okay~~ I don't do anything because I don't care enough to do anything.

Chika: How can you not care?

Kuni: What abuse?

Yuki: Nothing. It's not abuse. Just... _helping._

Kuni: With what?

Yuki: We try and help him sleep.

Jin: In a very violent away.

Yuki: *shrugs* He just said he doesn't care.

Mew: *teleports TAT & Miwa & giggles*

Jin: We should probably end this before we all get teleported.

Mew: *teleports Jin & giggles*

Jin: *teleports back in* This is some nice power.

Mew: *flies around Jin & giggles*

Yuki: That's all. Hope you all enjoyed.

Osamu: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	94. Chapter 94

TAT: I'm so proud of Hyuse!

Mew: Mew! Mew mew mew! *claps*

TAT: Right!? Right!?

Jin: *teleports in* You can understand him?

TAT: Of course not.

Mew: *giggles & flies around*

M.S., Wan-chan, Yuki, Mukuro, Eri: *teleport in* Oof!

TAT: Wow. That saves me the trouble of doing it. Thanks, Mew.

Mew: Mew mew! *giggles*

Osamu: Did you really have to drop us on our butts again...?

TAT: Wasn't me. That would be from our new buddy here.

Mew: Mew mew mew! *waves*

Wan-chan: *lifts paw* Lilipup!

Mew: Mew! *giggles & flies away*

Wan-chan: *jumps out of Chika's arms & chases Mew* Pup! Lilipup!

Chika: So cute~~

TAT: Yup! But you can play with them later. For now, we need to get started!

Chika: Okay.

Jin: Well then, I think I'll say the first one. It's from umbreonblue.

 **Hey, I have some time. Mew should be called Nao. It's the Japanese word for mischief. Also, someone sing Stalemate from D-Frag. Jin, as an honorary God, fight some phantoms. Osamu, as a regalia, what are you? A weapon, clothing, or animal? That's all. See ya soon & send me more ToD stuff!**

TAT: So what do you think of the name?

Mew: Mew mew mew! *giggles & flies around*

Eri: So he liked it?

TAT: I guess so.

Mukuro: So what are you, Megane-kun?

Osamu:...

Yuki: I'm sure we can all guess.

Osamu:...

Jin: Yup. Glasses. 三U三

Rest:...

Yuma: At least you don't have to worry about your eyesight while in your real body. 三3三

Osamu:...

Jin: Welp, let's get going, Megane-kun.

Eri: *pats Osamu's back*

Yuma: Have fun. 三3三

Jin: We will.

*music starts playing*

TAT: Now then... Who's singing?

Yuki & Mukuro: *points to TAT*

TAT: What!? Why me!?

Yuki: Because I said so.

TAT: That's a load of-

Mukuro: Just do it.

TAT: Urg! Screw you! Fine!

 **love to fight love to fight SOI demo KOI demo in janai**

 **love to fight love to fight I'd love to fight**

 **HAITENSHON de HAIna HAITACCHI mainichi JETTO KOOSUTAA**

 **You ha stun under stand kibun ha joujou TANGUSUTEN**

 **I never know why**

 **Anpan kutte inga ouhouna hankenteki ni chousenteki**

 **Karamatte kamitsuite SUNAIPU SUPAIKU suttenten**

 **You never know why sou desho?**

 **Kousentekina GIIKU no shuudan yabou zetsubou taikoubou nante**

 **Gedouna made ni gekitekina gesu**

 **GEEMU seisaku buchikamashi YO!**

 **Wakattenai ttenai kotanai kara no HARERUYA**

 **Chimeishou de sunda koi hane souzetsuna hima no tsubushi ai yo**

 **Kizuitenai ttenai kotanai sore mo HARERUYA**

 **Tatoe yuusha sama ga sekai wo sukuwanakutemo**

 **Arui ha maou sama ga sekai wo horobosazu tomo**

 **Atashi tottemo**

 **fever ever never GEEMU OOBAA alright**

 **love to fight love to fight PAN demo NANdemo SARADA boy**

 **love to fight love to fight Kantou ittai mou ikkai**

 **love to fight love to fight koshian tsubuan aishitai**

 **love to fight love to fight EKISEN TORIKKU bugendai**

 **Ouentai (maitai) Ouentai (MAI-TAI) Ouentai (my tie) mumondai (maitai)**

 **Ouentai (maitai) Ouentai (MAI-TAI) Ouentai (my tie) mumondai (alright)**

 **AI MAI MII de aina my mind mainichi ishiki shiteru**

 **Kusubutte IRAtatte MOYAMOYA MUYAMUYA hayagaten**

 **I never know why**

 **KINKONKANKON kunshusanmon nado itsumo ko itsumo bukiyou daze**

 **Tonjatte NOcchatte URUTORA unya unya uchouten**

 **You never know why uso desho?**

 **Ensenteki na KARASUMI ANBASSHU BURI to HAMACHI ha onaji nante**

 **Gesewana koi mo gekikara sukara**

 **GEEMU seisaku buchikowashi YO!**

 **Hottokenai ttenai kotanai kara no HARERUYA**

 **Shimensoka de mare ni yoku aru souzetsuna yoku no tsubushi ai yo**

 **Hibiitenai ttenai kotanai sore mo HARERUYA**

 **Tatoe yuusha sama ga atashi wo mite nakutemo**

 **Aruiwa maou sama ga atashi ni ganchuu sezu tomo**

 **Minna matomete**

 **Fever ever never GEEMU OOBAA yeah**

Eri: *claps*

TAT: Oh dint give me that...

Nao: Mew~~! *claps*

TAT: Urg... I feel like I'm being mocked...

Mukuro: You probably are.

TAT: You shut up too!

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Both of you need to shut up.

TAT & Mukuro: After you.

Eri: Alright, calm down. Let's get to the next one.

TAT, Mukuro, Yuki: Fine.

Eri:... Anywho...

Chika: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Notes for EmbraceTheNerd in place of intro: Yep, the WT Fanon Wiki is an associate of the actual WT Wiki, which was how I found it. On the wikis, I go by AwesomeSauce14. And I use the official wiki all the time too, mainly for checking characters ages, so I know who calls who "senpai" and stuff. And the Doorverse... Hmm, it's on the list. Keep sending me ideas everyone!**

 **Make Jin's Yato-ness carry over! If Osamu's Yukine, then make Kitora Hiyori!**

 **Kuni, you had your first taste in a while. Eri, your turn! Compile a stack of manga for Eri to read by the next round! Eri, you must give reviews for at least a quarter of the stack! Don't worry, both will be back for 100!**

 **That's all for now, enjoy!**

TAT: Guess I've got this one. *snaps fingers*

Eri: *looks up at 3 stacks of manga*...

Kitora: *lands on books*

Eri: What!? *tries to run away*

TAT: Timber!

Kitora & Eri: *gets buried by books*

Yuma: That doesn't look good. 三3三

Kitora: *groans*

TAT: Whoops... Oh well.

Kitora: *stands up* Why do I have a tail?

TAT: Magic~~~

Kitora:...

TAT: You are now Iki Hiyori!

Kitora: No.

TAT: To bad. Nao! Please do the honors!

Nao: Mew! *teleports Kitora away*

Yuma: Where did you send her? 三3三

TAT: With Jin and Osamu.

Yuma: I see... 三3三

TAT: Well, let's continue on with the last one I guess.

Yuma: It's from EmbraceTheNerd. 三3三

 **Poo on you Miwa! Glad you like teleporting Jin *thumbs up*! Anyway...more fillers till 'that' chapter!**

 **Osamu - since Miwa sucks *sticks out tongue* can I borrow your scarf?**

 **Kitora - since we need a Bishamon to fight with 'Yato'! Don't worry, you get cool powers!**

 **Look at that! Wan-chan is back!**

TAT: *holding scarf* Nao.

Nao: Mew! *teleports scarf*

TAT: I've already told Osamu and he gave the thumbs up for you to use it. He did ask that you take care if it though.

Wan-chan: *raises paw* Lilipup!

Yuma: So what is Kitora? 三3三

TAT: Yeah, we need to come to a consensus here. Not to mention that a 'Kazuma' wasn't even mentioned!

Chika: 'Kazuma'?

TAT: Nothing... *turns to readers* Well, I leave it to you guys and gals to decide whether Kitora is a 'Hiyori' or a 'Bishamon'. Also, if you have read the latest World Trigger chapter, give Hyuse some props. It was a pretty obvious chapter, but he was still awesome.

Yuki: That all?

TAT: Yup! Hope you all enjoyed!

Mukuro: Remember to leave more stuff.

Yuki: Until next time...

All: Bye!

Nao: Mew! *teleports out*


	95. Chapter 95

TAT: Now dance!

Yuki: No.

Nao & Wan-chan: *running/flying around*

TAT: See? They're having fun.

Yuki: I'm around you. I can't have much fun.

TAT: Boo! Boo! Can't you go back to when I first made you?

Yuki:... No.

TAT: *turns to readers* Do you guys and gals want to see when this turd was actually nice?

Jin & Kitora: *teleports in & takes off glasses*

Osamu: *changes from glasses*...

Kitora: Why am I back here?

TAT: Why do you people keep asking that?

Kitora: Because I have other things to do.

TAT: Like? You know what, nevermind. I don't care. We're starting.

Kitora:...

TAT: Now let's get started!

Chika: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Nao, glad you liked the name. Osamu as a pair of glasses! Lol! Also, have you ever watched Cute High Earth Defense Club Love? It's ridiculous but funny in a way. Still, this recent Prince of Stride ep...the feels! I've been thinking about a crossover between Starmyu and Prince of Stride. All reviewers, should I go Honan, Saisei, or both? Am looking forward to 100.**

Nao: Mew! *giggles*

TAT: Anyone seen that?

Yuki: No.

Jin: Nope. 三U三

Yuma: No. 三3三

Osamu:... Yes...

TAT: Ha!

Chika: That's my fault. I asked him to watch it with me.

TAT: Ha! Anyways, I've seen a crack of it... I'm thinking of just watching it for how... _unique_ it seems...

Kitora: Hm. It sounds like a cliché Magical Girl thing.

TAT: Oh boy... Alright! Kitora, you're gonna watch it with me!

Kitora: What? No.

TAT: You have no choice in the matter.

Kitora: Says you.

TAT: Do you _really_ want me to resort to my trump card?

Kitora:... Do your worst.

TAT: Nah. This isn't worth my trump card. Instead, I'll use someone else.

Rest:?

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Hisato: *lands in butt* Oof! Ow...

TAT: Hey, Hisato, mind if I ask you for a favor?

Hisato: *rubs butt* What...?

TAT: You haven't used the dare given to you yet, so would you mind using it now?

Hisato: Um... I still don't know-

TAT: *whispers in ear*

Hisato: I guess...

TAT: I'll save you from a dare during 100.

Hisato: 100?

Osamu: I would take that offer.

Hisato: Okay... *turns* Kitora, I dare you to watch that anime with the author.

Kitora:... *tries to punch TAT*

TAT: *dodges* Nope~~

Jin: Well, this is fun. 三U三

TAT: Let's move on now, 'kay?

Yuma: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd. 三3三

 **Haha! Oops! Sorry about that Kitora! I say Hyori! *wraps scarf around neck* thanks Osamu! Kazuma...my Noragami bae! Funny story...I always get Kazuma and Kazama mixed up even though they are complete opposite! The newest chapter...no spoilers but I was crying and then I was cheering! Finally figured out the fourth member...maybe...anyway!**

 **Arashiyama - here's a cat hoodie and tail...just because!**

 **Yuma - *gives Chinese finger trap* try this out!**

 **That's all for now! BYE! -**

TAT: *snaps fingers* I gotcha. Last time I got confused between the two.

Kitora: *goes for kick*

Arashiyama: *lands on Kitora*

Kitora: Kya!

Osamu:... Did she just say 'kya'?...

Hisato: And it was kinda...cute?...

Arashiyama: Sorry about that, Kitora.

Kitora: *stands up & dusts self off* It's okay.

TAT: Sorry, Arashiyama, but I didn't feel like getting a kick to the head by your ace. Anywho~~ Here ya go. *tosses hoodie & tail*

Arashiyama: Thanks. *puts hoodie & tail on* So?

Jin: *thumbs up* Lookin' good.

TAT: Now let's go to-

Yuma: This is tough... 三3三

TAT: Pfft!

Chika: Yuma-kun, try-

Jin: Hold on, Chika-chan. Let him figure it out himself.

Chika: Oh. Okay. I'm sorry, Yuma-kun.

Yuma: It's fine. I will definitely overcome this challenge. 三3三

Jin: That's the spirit.

TAT: Right, right. Let's get to the last one from Awesome Sauce.

 **Ahaha... Looks like me and EmbraceTheNerd contradicted each other.**

 **I'm gonna go with ETN and say Kitora should be Bishamon! But make Kyosuke Kazuma! It's funny because they have the same voice actor, haha... There's actually a lot of Noragami-WT voice actor shares. Did you know that Konami and Nora, Osamu and Yukine, and as I mentioned, Kyosuke and Kazuma, share the same voice actors?**

 **If Kitora's Bishamon, we still need a Hiyori! Just because she's one of mine, that'll be you, Kuni!**

 **Haha, to keep going with all the Noragami stuff, choose two people to be Kofuku and Daikoku!**

 **We're trying turquoise string today!**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy, and I hope I didn't contradict anyone this time!**

 **Ack! I contradicted ETN again! So let's just go with Hiyori...**

 **Oh, and instead, make Konami Kofuku and Kyosuke Daikoku!**

TAT: Some trivia about your review, Sauce. I woke up at 3:33 or so from a dream where Monokuma's were running around like in Another Episode, then I suddenly hear a door close in the house, which scares the crap out of me, _then_ I hear mh grandma's usual sleep talking next door, which again scares me, _and finally_ when I'm just about to go back to sleep I get a message saying there's a review, which _really_ scared the crap out of me because my phone vibrated right by my head! Then the second review came in!

Rest:...

TAT: So, Sauce, your timing was just right to scare the rest of the crap out of me. Good job.

Yuki: None of us cared to actually hear that.

TAT: I know. And I don't care if you didn't want to hear it.

Yuki:...

TAT: Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Jin: Aren't you glad, Kitora? You get to stay as a 'Hiyori'. 三U三

Kitora:...

Karasuma: *lands on butt*

Konami: *lands on Karasuma* Ow... What the heck!?

TAT: Wow. The most gullible person around _and_ the goddess of poverty... Good luck, Torimaru.

Karasuma: Thank you.

Konami: What are you talking about?

TAT: You've got the powers of Kofuku. Lol. Sucks for everyone else.

Karasuma: And that means what?

TAT: Misfortune will follow her, leading to other people's misfortune. Oh, and you can open Vents, Torimaru.

Hisato: What's a Vent?

TAT: Hm~~ Think of it like this, in the Noragami universe, Phantoms are like Neighbors and Vents are like Gates.

Rest:...

Most: *looks at Konami* Please don't use him.

Konami: I know that!

TAT: Ha!

Jin: So what about you?

TAT: Hm?

Osamu: You said it sucks for the rest of us. What about you? Wouldn't it effect you too?

TAT: *waves hand* Already have terrible luck, so it really wouldn't matter to me. If you wanna see _true_ misfortune, go see Touma from Index. That guys has it rough. I doubt even Kofuku herself can cause any more misfortune for him.

Yuma: I did it! 三3三

Rest:...

Arashiyama: Good job.

Yuma: Thank you. 三3三

TAT: Well, I suppose that's all for now. *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed!

Jin: Remember to send in mire stuff. 三U三

Hisato: Until next time...

All: See ya later!


	96. Chapter 96

TAT: Chrome session!

Rest:?

TAT: 96.

Rest:?

TAT: *sigh* Nevermind. *turn to readers* Welcome back for the 96th one if these things!

Jin: We're almost to 100.

TAT: Yup! Almost to the one of the most fun ones yet!

Osamu: *groans*

Chika: I'm getting a little nervous...

Yuma: Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. 三3三

TAT: Fufufu... Oh boy... I'm sure the fun will be great when we get there~~

Osamu: Anyways... Can we get started?

TAT: Sure thing! Jin, take it away!

Jin: Sure. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **my midterms are finally over! how was the Bouei-bu? This time, Yuma, here's a puzzle cube. Try solving it. Also, send in more dares/questions to my ToD! It's been a week already! Here's some pokepuffs for Nao and Wan-chan, and some spaghetti. See ya!**

TAT: We haven't finished yet, but we'll tell ya when we do.

Nao & Wan-chan: *eating Poképuffs*

TAT: Oh, and don't worry. I'll send some in later.

Yuma: So maybe if I do that... 三3三

Osamu: Do you need help with that?

TAT: Osamu! No helping!

Osamu: But he-

TAT: I don't care! No helping!

Osamu: *sigh* Fine.

TAT: Great! Thanks!

Osamu:... By the way, where is Yuki-senpai?

TAT: I sent him off with Mukuro to get ready.

Jin: Just us seven in here.

TAT: Yup! Now let's continue.

Chika: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Haha! Sorry Sauce! Good job Yuma *thumbs up* Here are some poke puffs for Wan-chan and Nao! Okay...this time is really short!**

 **Usami - you are Bishamon...because I can't think of many female characters...pick someone to be Kazuma. Hopefully no one contriducts this round! Haha!**

 **Everybody - those who are Noragami-fied sing 'Hey Kids'!**

 **That's all! Good luck to all!**

TAT: Hm~~...

Chika: What's wrong?

TAT: Well... You see... Just wait until we get to the last one and you'll find out...

Jin: 三U三

TAT: I suppose I should bring her in though. *snaps fingers*

Shiori: *lands on Osamu* Hey everyone!

Jin, Chika, Yuma: Hey, Shiori-chan. (三3三/三U三)

Osamu: Hello, Usami-senpai.

TAT: Yo, Shiorin.

Shiori: So, what's going on?

TAT: Nothing much. *snaps fingers*

*music starts playing*

Konami, Kitora, Karasuma: *lands on butt*

TAT: You lot get to sing!

Kitora: _That_ is why you brought us back...?

TAT: But of course.

Kitora:...

TAT: Now start!

Jin & Osamu: **"Tonight We honor the hero!"**

Konami & Shiori: **fusagu NO men ni kowasu kyouran Kids**

 **uso kirai? houkai? hibi o touka shite**

 **amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte**

 **sosoru Flavor Flavor Flavor**

Karasuma: **Just wanna hold your hands**

Kitora: **"Hey people!** **Let's go back to zero!"**

Jin: **kurutte hey kids! tozashita kinou o terashite ikiba nai shoudou**

Konami: **kurutte hey kids! modorenai basho o sagashite**

Karasuma: **kurutte hey kids! kudaranai ego o tobashite imi no nai kousou**

 **kurutte heiki? watashi no namae o hakanai ka?**

Shiori: **"Are you ready?** **I respect the hero!"**

Osamu & Kitora: **narasanai no? kokkei na disutooshon**

 **ima ya kyouhan sa ama no sonzai mo hora**

 **"Who is the master who calls my favorite name!"**

 **iza" forever ever ever**

Kitora: **kurutte hey kids! tozashita kinou o terashite ikiba nai shoudou**

Osamu: **kurutte hey kids! modorenai basho o sagashite**

Osamu & Kitora: **kurutte hey kids! kudaranai ego o tobashite imi no nai kousou**

 **kurutte heiki? watashi no namae o hakanai ka?**

 **"Are you ready?** **I respect the hero!"**

Konami & Karasuma: **Just wanna hold your hands**

All: **kurutte hey kids! shidai ni jidai wa kawatte owaranai shousou**

 **kurutte hey kids! deau hazu datta anata to**

 **kurutte naita wasurenai ai o sagashite tsunagitai zutto**

 **kurutte hey kids! soredemo mirai wa hakanai ka?**

 **"I swear I respect the hero!"**

Nao: Mew! *giggles & claps hands*

TAT: Lol. Yuma and Chika didn't get to sing.

Yuma: *tilts head* Maybe here... 三3三

Chika: It's fine.

TAT: Well, I suppose this was the last chance you two could get to be any characters.

Chika: What do you mean?

TAT: We'll go to the next one and you'll see.

Chika: Okay.

Osamu: The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **The contradicting, haha... And sorry I scared the crap out of you, TAT! I sleep like a rock, so anytime my phone buzzes while I'm asleep, even if it's on my bed, I'll just keep on sleeping.**

 **I just love how all characters are in the complete dark about 100. Characters, guess what it is, and you'll get a special treat during 100!**

 **Eep, bad choice on my part, sorry! Let's switch to another universe, other than Noragami... Hmm... Oh, I got it! It's an odd choice, but it just popped into my head! Other reviewers, choose Tokyo Ghoul characters for everyone! On the Voice Actor Share front (some of these may surprise you), we've got Konami and Suzuya, Tachikawa and Arima, Kitora and Rize, Jin and Yomo, and Osamu and Ayato.**

 **Let's try purple string today!**

 **That's all for now! Four to the apocalypse, aka 100!**

Chika: Oh. I get it.

TAT: Yeah. *turns to readers* It's fine. I'm usually the same with my sleep, but it was when I woke up, so... Yeah... By the way, how were things, Konami, Torimaru?

Karasuma: Funny.

Konami: They were not funny!

TAT: ?

Jin: People were being pretty clumsy around her.

TAT: Was Taichi around? I would love to know what happened if he was.

Jin: Oh boy. He was worse than usual. 三U三

Chika: Poor Hiura-senpai...

TAT: Oh, I _so_ want to know what happened when we're done.

Chika: Okay.

Osamu: Can we talk about that "special treat" that was mentioned...?

TAT: No.

Osamu:...

TAT: Alright! Let's pull that string!

All: *pulls string*

 **BOOM!**

*starts raining*

All:...

TAT: At least- *gets sapped by lightning*

Rest:...

TAT: G-go on...

Yuma: The last one is from Lvl7Loser. 三3三

 **So we're in the Noragami phase... Alright.**

 **TAT - would you ever make a Noragami fic?**

 **Kako - you're Bishamon & Ninomiya Squad are your Regalia**

 **That is all**

Jin: So that's what he meant.

TAT: *groans* Yes, that's what I meant. I don't feel like bring them all in if we don't come to a consensus.

Jin: *shrugs* Whatever.

TAT: Anyways... I might. An issue with that is the fact I _really_ don't get the naming for the Shinki. Could someone _please_ explain it in a simple way? I read it on the wiki, but still don't really get it.

Jin: Not very smart, are ya?

TAT: Nope! Not in the slightest! But that's besides the point!

Yuma: I give up! *throws cube in ground*

Rest:...

Yuma: What? 三3三

TAT: How the heck did you solve that...by throwing it...?

Yuma: I did? 三3三

Rest:...

TAT: I'm done here! Hope you enjoyed and all that!

Rest:...

Yuma: Until next time...

All: Bye.


	97. Chapter 97

Osamu: *holds stomach* The closer we get, the more nervous I get.

TAT: Good. That just helps me feel like it's gonna be extra, ultra, super great!

Jin: Nice way of putting it.

TAT: Well, if I know how these lovely people think when it comes to this stuff like I think I do... Fufufu. I just get to host and sits back while watching everything unfold.

Osamu: How do you know you won't get anything?

TAT: I don't, but either way, I'll at least make the most of whatever it is!

Chika: That's a good way of thinking about it.

TAT: Yup, yup, yup! Oh! Before I forget! I do have one thing else to say. *grins*

Osamu: I don't like that look...

TAT: No door! It'll be there, but no one can go through the door to escape any truth or dare!

Osamu: Oh man...

Yuma: So you were planning on doing that, Osamu? 三3三

Osamu: Only for the worse ones...

TAT: Oh yeah, and for anyone who has dares they haven't used yet, they'll lose that dare privilege after 100.

Osamu: Who even has any left?

TAT: Not sure. Well, anyways! Let's get started!

Chika: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Yuma...good job. Some people sing Hello, World by Bump of Chicken. TAT, pick some people to dress up as Mafia. Here's some cheese noodles. Bye.**

Yuma: Thank you. 三3三

Osamu: I'm still wondering how you did that.

Jin: We all are~~

Chika: So who are you going to pick Author-san?

TAT: Why not everyone! *snaps fingers*

*music starts playing*

TAT: *lowers fedora* Black Triggers... Do yer thang...

Jin: *loosens tie* Sure thing.

Yuma: Gotcha. 三3三

 **tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru**

 **kinou dou yatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika**

 **ohayou korekara mata maigo no tsudzuki**

 **minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de**

 _mou dame to omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru_

 _shi ni kiranai kurai ni joubu nanka chotto hazukashii_

 _yarubeki koto wa wasuretetemo wakaru_

 _sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara_

 _kao o agete kuroi me no hito_

 _kimi ga mita kara hikari wa umareta_

 **eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete**

 **erabenai kizu no imi wa doko darou**

 **gojibun dake ga hiiroo sekai no mannaka de**

 _owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue_

 _dou shiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai_

 _haroo doumo boku wa koko_

 **oboeteshimatta kankaku omoide to wa chigau tagui**

 **motto namida no soba ni atte itsumo shinzou tsukamareteite**

 **juubun rikai dekiteiru zutto sore to issho**

 **sou ja nai to nanimo mienai kara**

 _ **iki o tsunagu ikiru tsuyoi hito**_

 _ **tomaru kokoro o hikizutte tsuretekita**_

 _fusaida mimi de kiita niji no you na merodii_

 _kudakenai omoi ga uchigawa de utau_

 _kakureteitatte hiiroo mamoru mono ga aru_

 **kowai no wa sore hodo kidzuiteiru kara**

 **tobira hirakeba nejireta hontou no uso**

 **karappo no furi no furi karada dake ga tashika**

 _ohayou ima demo mada saigo no tsudzuki_

 _sakebou soko kara doumo boku wa koko_

 **saa me o akete kimi wa tsuyoi hito**

 **sono me ga mita kara subete wa umareta**

 **eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete**

 **erabenai kizu no imi wa doko darou**

 _gojibun dake ga hiiroo mamotta mono ga aru_

 _kowai no wa sono kachi o shitteiru kara_

 _fusaida mimi de kiita niji no you na merodii_

 _kudakenai omoi ga uchigawa de utau_

 **himei o ageta hiiroo sekai no mannaka de**

 **owaru made dezuppari jibun ga miteiru**

 **dakara mou shinda furi mo imi nai**

 _ **haroo doumo boku wa koko**_

TAT: Atta boys. Ya know how to get the job done.

Jin: But of course.

TAT: *throws fedora in air* Anyways! Why don't we move on!?

Osamu: The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Contradictions... contradictions everywhere! Haha! Tokyo Ghoul huh...never have watched it...is it worth it to start?**

 **Yuma - just out of curiosity... I know you think a lot at night because you can't sleep, but that can't be all...do read a book or watch a show? What else do you do?**

 **Almost there!**

TAT: Honestly, you people can't agree on anything, huh? I kid, I kid. Anywho~~ I personally haven't seen it, but dear butterscotch pudding have I been trying.

Jin: Have you seen _any_ of it?

TAT: Does Anime Sins count...? We'll, either way, from the amvs I've seen, it looks awesome. Now then! Yuma you're turn.

Yuma: Yeah. I do both of those, or just play some games. 三3三

TAT: Care to tell us what games?

Yuma: This one and that one.

TAT:... You have learned well, grasshopper. *bows*

Yuma: Thank you. 三3三 *bows*

Osamu:... Was that last part suppose to be a joke...?

TAT: Nope! Just a coincidence!

Osamu:... Right...

TAT: Anyways~~~! On to the last one!

Yuma: It's from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **The contradicting, again! A Noragami fanfic, eh? That would be fun to try, but it would involve research on Japanese mythology... Ah, since when has research deterred me! On to the stuff!**

 **Other reviewers, your verdict on who should be who from Tokyo Ghoul?**

 **'Cause I enjoy comparing voice actors, until 100, reviewers and characters alike, give me two animes, and I'll give you all their voice actor shares!**

 **TAT and reviewers, ever watched RWBY?**

 **Your string color today is... fuschia! My colors are infinite and weird.**

 **That's all for now! Three to the apocalypse!**

 **Umbreon, that's the opening of Kekkai Sensen! I love that show! I personally prefer the ending, "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" by Unison Square Garden over the opening.**

TAT: Neon Rainbow and poor Yang!

Osamu: What?

TAT: Nothing~~ And as for the two anime... KnB and Haikyuu.

Osamu: At least she got it right by saying it's the apocalypse...

TAT: *grins* Just for that, I might just do a mini celebration for 150. How does that sound?

Osamu: Terrible.

TAT: Anyways, we need to pull the string if you wanna end it. *pulls sting*

*Just a beaver starts playing*

TAT: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Make it stop!

Osamu: *pulls string*

*One Direction starts playing*

TAT: What the hell!?

Yuma, Jin, Chika: *pulls string*

*Smiley Virus, Gaga & classical music starts playing*

TAT: *knocked out & foaming at the mouth*

Rest: *covering ears*

Osamu: That's all!

Jin: We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuma: Remember to leave more stuff!

Chika: Until next time...!

All: Bye!


	98. Chapter 98

TAT: Almost there~~~

Jin: Wow. You went through the rest in one day. Nice going.

TAT: Why thank you. I might slow it down for 99 though. I wanna let some others give it a final go before we do 100, where I'm gonna wait for quite a bit.

Jin: How nice of you.

TAT: Right~~?

Osamu: Can we just start? The soon we get this done, the sooner we can get to 100 and get _that_ over with.

TAT: Oh, Osamu, are you really _that_ eager to get Season 1 done with?

Osamu: Season 1? Really?

TAT: Why not? Although I can't say for sure that there were any 'arcs,' I can say this was Season 1. Ah. Better way to put it is calling it the first Saga.

Osamu: You're full of yourself, aren't you?

TAT: *shrugs* More-or-less. Granted, that's neither here nor there. Now let's begin.

Osamu:...

Chika: The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Ahh! Kekkai Sensen! Love that show! Okay *shuffles scarf up* I've heard good things about Tokyo Ghoul...I just have so much on my watch list I never have watched it!**

 **TAT - just because I'm running out of filler truths and dare...any specific series you want to suggest?**

 **Chika - here's some face paint...beautify someone!**

 **Just a couple more chapters!**

TAT: We're almost there. *smiles* Just hold off for a little longer, _then_ you can go wild with your truths and dares.

Yuma: I'm wondering what you have to offer too. I need something for when I'm done with the current series. 三3三

TAT: Hm~~... Umbreon names a few good ones, so I won't name those, but... Index or Railgun, No Game No Life, Log Horizon, KHR, Nozaki-kun, Yamada-kun, Magi, Hetalia, Nanatsu no Taizai, Fairy Tail, Akane ga Kill, Haikyuu, KnB, Soul Eater and... Angel Beats. Those are ones that have an anime. For some good ones that are just for manga right now... elDLIVE, Gakuen Babysitters and Super Dog Rilienthal are just three. That's excluding any yaoi variety ones...

Osamu: Really? You had to add that last part in?

TAT: Hey, hey, hey, calm down. There are tons more, but I just can't actually remember them all. By the way, some trivia for you all. SDR was made by Ashihara-sensei too.

Jin: *thumbs up*

TAT: Anyways~~ Chika, ya done?

Chika: Yes. *moves over*

TAT: Pfft!

Jin: Nice look.

Yuma: *extremely girly* Really? 三3三

Jin: Yup. 三U三

Yuma: *turns to Chika & bows* Thank you.

Chika: Sure thing.

Osamu:...

TAT: Fine, fine! We're moving on!

Osamu: The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Sauce, I know. I prefer it too, but the full version is just out of reach. Anyway, I recommend Code:Breaker, Tokyo Ravens, Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, and Tokyo Majin. They're a bit older than the newer stuff coming out, but they're good if short. Trust me. As for dares, sing Dark Shame and Shirio Karasu from Code:Breaker. That's all. Looking forward to 100. Just a little more.**

TAT: Like a said, some good suggestions.

Jin: Which ones do you like best between these ones?

TAT: Cøde: Breaker. 100%. I had forgotten about it completely until now, so I'm gonna have to go back and read it again. And I swear, Sakura and Ogami are as married as Yato and Hiyori. The only difference is that Yatori has a child called Yukine. On a side note, don't Sakura and Hiyori seem so much alike?

Osamu: You're really getting into this...

TAT: Yeah, because I remember how awesome it was! You know what, who want a Cøde: Breaker fic? No one! Well too bad! I'm adding that to the list!

Jin: Heh. He's _really_ getting into it.

TAT: It's one if the few manga that was actually able to pull on what little heart strings I have and the end!

*music starts playing*

TAT: I will gladly sing one of those songs! Let's do this!

 **Kimi ni mo itsuka wakaru shiroi karasu no yukisaki**

 **Hitoshirezu bokura wa tobu hanayagu machi o**

 **Ikiru riyū bakari sagashi teru**

 **Karappo no jibun ga hazukashīkara sa**

 **Sekai ga kimeta rūru ni bokurawa**

 **Tada mi o makasete warattereba ī no?**

 **`Hadaka no mama hon'nou omomuku mama ni'**

 **Me o sorashite ita shinjitsu no sugata**

 **Dare no tamede mo naku kudasu ketsudan**

 **Kuroi i nugisutete tachiagaru nda**

 **Junpakuna negai bokura no tsubasa**

 **Mayoi o ima furiharai habataku nda**

 **Osoreru na kotaenara**

 **Yami no mukou ni**

 **Nani ga tadashī no ka nante**

 **Hayai mon kachi de kimatte iku jidai sa**

 **`Teokuredeshou?' Tte min'na ashibumi**

 **Igokochi yokutte tada nemurenakutte**

 **Doushite sekai wa hitotsu ni narita garu?**

 **Yume mo risou mo onaji wakenainoni**

 **Dare yori takaku tobitai tte imēji**

 **Bokutachi wa sore dake o tegakari ni**

 **U shiro yubi ni mo matane to te o furi**

 **Mada shiranai ashita e to tabidatsu nda**

 **Hitori zutsu chigau koto**

 **Hokori ni kaete**

 **Akatsuki someru hikari shiroi karasu wa mitsumeru**

 **Shizuka ni chikaradzuyoi kibou no ibuki**

 **Dare no tamede mo naku kudasu ketsudan**

 **Kuroi i nugisutete tachiagaru nda**

 **Junpakuna negai bokura no tsubasa**

 **Mayoi o ima furiharai habataku nda**

 **Osoreru na kotaenara**

 **Yami no mukou ni**

 **Kimi ni mo itsuka wakaru shiroi karasu no ikisaki**

 **Hitoshirezu hoho o tsutau namida no imi ga**

Jin: Wow~~~

TAT: Yeah... If you're gonna sing, might as well put some spirit into it.

Osamu: Maybe a little too much spirit.

TAT: *shrugs* Meh. I've cooled off. So that was helpful.

Osamu: I see...

TAT: So who's next? There's one more song left.

Jin: Guess I'll take it.

TAT: That's it, Jin. Don't he like Osamu.

Osamu:...

*music starts playing*

 **Why ?**

 **Himotoku pazuru**

 **Saigo no hito kakera nai**

 **Sagasu basho ni obiete wo tada you**

 **Yuruginai hametsu ni wa**

 **Tayorinai jisonshin wo**

 **Still alive oitsukenai**

 **Kakushita kioku no zanzou ni**

 **Kagirinai dark shame hanate**

 **Yasashiki kono yo no hate**

 **Wasuretai kibou mo silence**

 **Me no mae ni hirogaru yogore**

 **Yami ni houmutte**

 **Tamesareteru ego**

 **Tsukanoma no mayoi no naka de**

 **Mieta ecstasy**

 **Lie**

 **Aragau patosu**

 **Maigo no shuuchakuten**

 **Aisaretai saga ni akirete furimuku**

 **Tada mae wo muku uso no**

 **Kawari ni oitekebori no**

 **Pickin' up**

 **Boku jishin ni takushita yume no ryuuketsu wa**

 **Aishite mo dark shame hajira tte**

 **Mata otozureru ni se mono no truth**

 **Nai ga shiro ni shite kita kodoku wa**

 **Senaka wo miseta kanata no you ni**

 **Isso kiratte**

 **Hoshi katta dake darou**

 **Kurayami no naka de hisoka ni**

 **Someta shuuchishin**

 **Dark shame hanate**

 **(Still alive, dakara, paint it black)**

 **Yami ni houmutte**

 **(Pickin' up, sekai wa, let it bleed)**

 **Kagirinai dark shame hanate**

 **Yasashiki kono yo no hate**

 **Wasuretai kibou mo silence**

 **Me no mae ni hirogaru yogore**

 **Yami ni houmutte**

 **Tamesareteru ego**

 **Tsukanoma no mayoi no naka de**

 **Kurayami no naka de hisoka ni**

 **Someta ecstasy**

TAT: Nice job.

Jin: Thanks.

Osamu: So can I assume this is the last song until 100?

TAT: Hm... Maybe. There's still two left until then, so you never know.

Yuma: Sauce was right. Saying "100" sounds like an apocalypse is coming. 三3三

TAT: Yeah. I can see that. Now then... Why don't we finish this?

Yuma: The last one is from Lvl7Loser. 三3三

 **Almost there~ Almost there~ Small stuff for obvious reasons**

 **TAT - can we possibly get some idea about will happen in 100?**

 **Nothing more**

TAT: *sways* Hm~~... An idea about what's gonna be waiting these poor saps, huh... Upupupu~~ *gentleman's bow* But of course, my lovely reviewer.

Osamu & Chika: *gulps*

TAT: What's gonna be there is...

Osamu: Is...

TAT: *snaps* Stuf! XD

Osamu: Gah!

TAT: Hahahahahaha! Fooled ya! Fooled ya, Osamu!

Jin: That was pretty obvious.

Yuma: Yeah. That was Osamu's fault. 三3三

TAT: Hm~~ I might as well give a small something in return for that. All I'll say is that you'll see some... _familiar_ stuff in it~~

Osamu: Like?

TAT: Sorry, sorry, but my lips are zipped~~ Better luck next time! Speaking of which! That's number 99! Instead of waiting for three people to review to start, I'll be making that four to five!

Osamu: *sigh* Is that all?

TAT: But of course not! I'd also like to say that ya'll should check out Umbreon's ToD and add some of your own things!

Osamu: But-

TAT: *sways* This or that! I think as long as there's something new there all will be satisfied! But that's just my opinion~~

Osamu:...

TAT: Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Just a little more!

Jin: Well, while he goes crazy again, we'll send you all off. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Chika: And please don't forget to still send in questions and dares for next time.

Yuma: And until next time...

All: Have fun waiting for 100!

TAT: KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	99. Chapter 99

TAT: And we're finally here! Number 99! Just need to finish this and we finally reach the goal!

Osamu: *groans*

Jin: It'll be fun, I'm sure.

Chika: I'm really nervous, but...

Yuma: It'll be fine. How bad could it be? 三3三

TAT: Oh boy~~~ You have _no_ idea~~ Man, man, man! I can't wait!

Jin: Alright, alright. Calm down. We still need to get down to this one.

TAT: Right. Sorry. But... *snaps fingers* That just means we need to start now! Welcome back all to number 99! We all hope you enjoy your time here before this "Saga" end out with a bang that can only be described as a *********************************************************! Now let's begin!

Osamu: The first one is from yujonokage.

 **I'm glad that I decided to take a break, because no way in hell I'm gonna miss chapter 100 -grin-**

 **And TAT, you know so well~ I will send the M-rated dares per PM**

 **Truth/Questions: Everyone, who did the tests in chapter 89. How did you do?**

 **Jin, Arashiyama, how was the make out session?**

 **Dares: Yuma, find out who is ticklish with your SE and then tickle this person**

 **Gamer Trio, play Yandere Simulator**

 **Osamu, Kitora and Tsuji, get covered in butter and slide through the room**

 **TAT, dye someones hair in rainbow colors and they have to keep it until chapter 100!**

 **That's it. See you guys tomorrow!**

TAT: Super glad you won't miss it! And boy was it fun to read what you sent!

Osamu: We still have to do this much even when we have to suffer in the next one?

TAT: But of course! This isn't some high school that feels sorry for its students just before Speing Break! Let's get to this now! *snaps fingers*

G.T., Kitora, Tsuji, Konami: *lands in pile*

TAT: Can't very we'll bring those ocs in, now can I?

Konami: We better not have to do anything too bad next time!

TAT: Wha-!? *glares at M.S. & Jin*

M.S. & Jin: *looks away*

TAT: *sigh*

Hanzaki: Hm? What's happening next time?

TAT: If someone tells him now, I'm _so_ gonna make it worse for you all next time.

Hisato: Um... Do I still-

TAT: I may be a compulsive liar, but I'll keep my word on that.

Hisato: *sigh of relief*

TAT: Now then! *tosses papers in air* That's all the test scores! I'm just glad I'm not the one who got the lowest!

 **Scores**

 **TAT - 60/100**

 **Jin - 80/100**

 **Osamu - 70/100**

 **Yuma - 70/100**

 **Chika - 80/100**

 **Konami - 70/100**

 **Karasuma - 80/100**

 **Reiji - 90/100**

 **Nasu - 95/100**

 **Kuruma - 85/100**

 **Maya - 70/100**

 **Noah - 50/100**

 **Daigo - 100/100**

Shouhei: Wow. Mostly 70 and 80.

Jin: With those few exceptions. 三U三

TAT: Shut up! Not my fault I suck at most subjects! I think it was more difficult for me know _which one_ was my worst subject!

Osamu: And you were able to graduate...?

TAT: Let's move on! Jin!

Jin: It wasn't too bad. If he was a girl, that would make things better, but oh well. 三U三

TAT: Before we do anything else! Gamer Trio! Might as well get started with the simulator!

Hanzaki: Don't worry. I know _exactly_ what to do.

TAT: Why am I not shocked you've played it before?

Hanzaki: Because it's me.

TAT: *shrugs* True. Now then... *snaps fingers*

Osamu, Kitora, Tsuji: *gets butter dumped*

Osamu:... Seriously...?

TAT: *pats Osamu's back* Have fun!

Osamu: *falls on ground* Ouch...

TAT: I'll even make the floor extra slippery for you three! *snaps fingers*

Kitora & Tsuji: *starts slipping*

Kitora: Wh-whoa... *falls oh butt & slides*

TAT: Lol. Well, you people continue on while I learn how to dye Jin's hair.

Yuma: Okay. The next one is from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **This is it, this is it! 99! You better not go on without me, you got it?**

 **Be warned, characters, Shay is incredibly giddy. I have no idea what she has planned. My string box has been refilled, so be on your toes. The rest are fairly tame. Maya is giving Kaede a pep talk and telling him to stay safe, Kuni is looking up funny dares and such on her computer, and Eri is still trying to get through that gigantic set of manga, though she reads fast, and is enjoying it.**

 **As for the voice actor shares between KNB and Haikyuu, we've got... wow, that's a lot. And most of them are minor characters too... Anyway, Kagetora and Oiwake, Akashi and Takeda, Tsugawa and Haga, Harasawa and Kai, Iwamura and Chaya, Hyuuga and Azumane, and Fukui and Kageyama. Kinda funny, while online, I found a gif of Miwa yelling with the words "I'm not Kageyama Tobio!" in the box. It was pretty funny.**

 **No string this time, in prep for 100!**

 **That's all for now! The apocalypse is coming!**

TAT: Forget it. *tosses bottle & snaps fingers*

Jin: *looks in mirror*

Konami: *takes picture* This is so good! Hahaha!

Jin: But didn't you know that taking picture of rainbow hair can cause explosive diarrhea?

Konami: What!? Really!? Wh-what if I delete the pictures!?

Jin: I don't know~~~

TAT: *rolls eyes* Don't worry, Sauce, no one's getting left behind. Oh, and I've seen that Miwa-Kageyama one too.

Osamu: *falls back on butt* Um... Shouldn't we be worried about-

TAT: No, because we're moving on!

Osamu:...

TAT: Chika! If you be so kind...

Chika: Okay. The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **We're finally here! 100 here we come! Not to be naggy or anything...but TAT don't do 100 without me! Anyway...*hands scarf back to Osamu* you'll need this for one if my dares! *bows* thank you for letting me borrow it these past sessions! More to add to the watch list! Just as a side note, I love KHR, but I prefer the manga to the anime...just my opinion though!**

 **Everyone - okay...nice before the storm! Here's an Xbox One and some money! Play some games and such!**

 ***typing list* this gunna b gud!**

TAT: Again, no one is being left behind.

Osamu: Thank you...

Yuma: Why do you sound so uncertain? 三3三

Osamu: Because I'm afraid of what's in store...

TAT: By the way, it's fine if you prefer the manga. Ya know, there are some vomics that go into the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. I found that out two year or so ago.

Konami: So what are we gonna play?

TAT: Why don't you and Mitora go buy some game? *hands money over* And if that money is used in anything else, it'll explode.

Konami: Why is everything exploding!?

Jin & TAT: Because you have your shoes on the wrong feet. Now go.

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Tsuji: *sliding around* Can I leave as well?

TAT: Nope. You're stuck here with us.

Tsuji:...

TAT: Moving on!

Jin: The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **And we finally get to 99! So close! Let's get to these questions! They're all for TAT!**

 **Can we get the name of our Upupu Mastermind?**

 **This next one is an odd one. Do you see an relationships in TTTE? (Ships or not)**

TAT: Junko Enoshima!

Osamu: Huh?

TAT: I kid, I kid. I suppose I shall tell you all my oh-so-lovely name... During 100 that is.

Jin: I'm kinda interested in knowing what it is.

TAT: Even my own ocs don't know.

Osamu: Do you not like it that much?

TAT: No, no. I like. I simply don't care enough to say unless asked. And as for TTTE... Thomas and Percy is by BrOTP. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are almost like that, but not as much. As for ships... Thomas x Lady, Toby x Mavis and one more, but that'll be a secret.

Osamu: Aren't those trains...?

TAT: Hey! It's always fun to see humanize versions of them!

Osamu:... Okay then...

TAT: Anywho!

Osamu: Yeah, yeah, we know. Let's move on.

TAT: *wipes eyes* You know me so well.

Osamu: *rolls eyes*

TAT: The last one is from umbreonblue.

 **In dedication to the coming apocalypse, sing Take Your Way and Song Riders from Devil Survivor 2. Here's some celebratory ice cream & sausages (the sweet kind)! Be seeing ya on 100!**

 **Also, Hatoful Boyfriend any1? It's a good, crazy, & ridiculous game. That's why I luv it. Plus, pigeons in costumes (male pigeons in girl's clothes)!**

TAT: We could ask the Gamer Trio.

Osamu: Without any context "male pigeons in girl's clothes" would sound even weirder...

TAT: *happily eats ice-cream* So, who's singing?

Jin: I say-

TAT: Tsuji! You're singing! That's final!

Jin:... Agreed! 三U三

*music starts playing*

Tsuji: I'd rather not.

TAT: Well I don't care.

Tsuji:...

Osamu: *sigh* It's better to just go with it.

Tsuji: Fine.

 **Me no mae ni utsuru**

 **Toi ni itsumo aimai de**

 **Sono kotoba de nanika ga**

 **Kawaru nante omoi mo shinakute**

 **Wazuka de mo umareta kizuna ga nozomu nara**

 **Fukanzen na yume de mo**

 **Miushinawanaide sakebe**

 **Namida ni nureta kono koe de**

 **Nakiharashita kimi no kata idaku**

 **Mayoi kurushinde mo eranda kono sekai wa**

 **Kimi dake ga tsukamu mono da to**

 **Kimi dake ga negaeru mono da to**

 **Yobu koe wa mou tayasanain da**

 **Zutto mirai o**

 **Hikari ga oou made**

 **Itsu datte fui ni**

 **Mae o fusagu sentaku wa**

 **Kotae matazu bokura o**

 **Nozomanai ashita e to tsureteku**

 **Wazuka de mo kanashimi o keshite ikeru nara**

 **Kono karada o kizamu kizu**

 **Kaeriminaide sakebu**

 **Namida ni nureta kono koe de**

 **Tachitsukushita kimi no kata idaku**

 **Tatoe ibitsu de mo eranda kono mirai wa**

 **Kimi dake ga tsukamu mono da to**

 **Kimi dake ga negaeru mono da to**

 **Yobu koe wa mou tayasanain da**

 **Zutto sekai ni**

 **Hikari egaku made**

 **Itami o sakeyou to shinaide**

 **Kotae o mune ni shimawanaide**

 **Ushinau koto o osorenaide**

 **Itsu datte hitori ja nain da**

 **Kasuka ni kikoeteru darou**

 **Bokura de tsukutta merodii ga**

 **Zutto sou zutto**

 **Kimi no te o nigitteru**

 **Karashita koe de furuwaseta**

 **Bokura o asu e hakobu uta ga**

 **Hibikiwatatte dareka no yume ni tsuzuku**

 **Namida ni nureta kono koe de**

 **Nakiharashita kimi no kata idaku**

 **Mayoi kurushinde mo eranda kono sekai wa**

 **Kimi dake ga tsukamu mono da to**

 **Kimi dake ga negaeru mono da to**

 **Yobu koe wa mou tayasanain da**

 **Zutto mirai o**

 **Hikari ga oou made**

Tsuji: *sigh* There. I'm finished.

TAT: Good job... Now do the next one!

Tsuji:...

TAT: I'm kidding!... Osamu's gonna do it.

Osamu: What!? Why me!?

TAT: Because I said so.

Yuma: After 98 of these you would think he would know that by now. 三3三

TAT: Right!? Well, I supposes that doesn't matter. Now get to it!

Osamu: *sigh* Fine.

 **I have not thought about living until yesterday**

 **It just a seemed like one scene of a film**

 **I need lore**

 **Oh, everything has utterly changed**

 **Nakisou ni naru kurai**

 **Me o fusaide mo kawaranai**

 **Omoi ga hanpirei**

 **Close your eyes**

 **Imagine how to live**

 **You must do it**

 **I close my eyes**

 **And determined**

 **I'm pressed for choice**

 **Just about a leave, faraway**

 **Ikiru tame**

 **Its only one**

 **We gotta choose it**

 **So do we?**

 **Just about a leave, faraway**

 **Ikiru tame**

 **Its only one**

 **Can you drive your destiny?**

 **Be it**

 **Every body go**

 **Zankoku na sekai o tabisuru**

 **Ikiru shika Chance wa nai**

 **Dore dake me o fusaidatte**

 **Chikutaku semarikuru shuuen o**

 **Sentakushi wa nai**

 **Kotae o sagashite agaite mo mogaite mo mienai**

 **Arasoi ubatte kowashiatte kurikaeshite mo yamenai**

 **Mou doko ni itatte onaji da tte**

 **Dakara boku wa tomaranai**

 **Mata hi ga shizunde yuku**

 **Hold your hand**

 **You don't to meet someone's end no more**

 **So do I**

 **For not to leave**

 **Don't wanna get a wrong choice**

 **Just about a leave, faraway**

 **Ikiru tame**

 **Its only one**

 **We gotta choose it**

 **So do we?**

 **Just about a leave, faraway**

 **Ikiru tame**

 **Its only one**

 **Can you drive your destiny?**

 **Be it**

 **Why? How?**

 **They disappeared.**

 **Still I don't get it, for real**

 **Combine forces you & me.**

 **We trust to get back the peace**

 **Close your eyes**

 **Imagine how to live**

 **You must do it**

 **I close my eyes**

 **And determined**

 **I'm pressed for choice**

 **Just about a leave, faraway**

 **Ikiru tame**

 **Its only one**

 **We gotta choose it**

 **So do we?**

 **Just about a leave, faraway**

 **Ikiru tame**

 **Its only one**

 **Can you drive your destiny?**

 **Be it**

Yuma: Good job, Osamu. 三3三

Osamu: Thanks.

Jin: So, anything else you wanna say before we finish this?

TAT: Yes. *turns to readers* For those of you who want to keep things a secret until your time, you can do what Yujo did and send it through pm. For those of you who don't even have an account, you could send it to either TheAnimeTrain8027 for Gmail or okz2780 for Yahoo. I won't actually send anything back, but I will still put them in order of when I received them. Now I'm done.

Jin: Then we hope you all enjoyed!

Chika: Remember to send in all those stockpiled stuff.

Yuma: We'll all be waiting. 三3三

TAT: Let's make it an awesome one!

Osamu: Until next time...

All: See you in 100! Or otherwise known as... World Trigger Apocalypse!

* * *

 **So here's the thing... Something Sauce put has gotten me thinking... You are all aloud to add anything you want until 100 is up. That being said, and estimated time of when it will be up is probably a week. Call it overkill, but I want to give quite a bit of time for everything saved up to get out. Trust me, I want it out as much as you guys and gals do. So, until then... Have fun thinking of anything new~**

* * *

TAT: Hello! This little part is just a sort of update! The first thing is-

Suzume: I have an account!

TAT: Don't interrupt me!

Suzume: Sorry, sorry. Please continue.

TAT: Ahem. Thank you. As I was saying... 100 should be ready in a few days. With how much you all sent in and how lazy I usually am it's quote difficult to get it all done as well as I want.

Suzume: Honestly, I'm a little disappointed at how much little M rated stuff as been sent in.

TAT: *rolls eyes* Anyways... Next I wanna actually thank you all for not only going for 99 sessions of these, but also keeping up with my other stuff. *bows* I do not deserve your attentions.

Suzume: Okay, they get it! Now get to the best part!

TAT: I think I'll hold off on the 'best part' and say one more thing.

Suzume: Fine! Just hurry up!

TAT: Another thing I'd like to mention is that the prologue to Sick Snow is coming. Unlike the other three, this one will focus almost entirely on Yuki, Mei and their whole ordeal. I'll also say that you will actually see a lot of Murakami in it.

Suzume: The best part now!

TAT: Fine! I made a second account! It's named after the shipping queen herself! Just go to my authors and you'll easily find it!

Suzume: *poses* Anything goes! K-M rating will be there!

TAT: That being said, the reason I made it is because 1) I was just kinda bored and 2)..I really don't know. Let's just go with "because I don't want this account filled with too much World Trigger oc-ness" or something.

Suzume: What a loser.

TAT: Anyways! That's all for the little update! I'll be waiting for any of your updates until I'm done with 100! It'll be great and extravagant! Really look forward to it! And if you haven't read the newest chapter of a Sick Snow, I suggest you do! It has something... _interesting_ in it.


	100. Chapter 100

TAT - Hello one and hello all! I am simply here to redirect you!

Yuki - The real 100 has it's own spot.

TAT - So go there and enjoy!

Yuki - And you can put your ToD stuff on either this 100 or that 100.

TAT - And a quick warning. The thing sucks. Especially half-way through to the end. It _really_ sucks.

TAT & Yuki - See you there!


	101. Chapter 101

TAT - *furiously eating curry*

Yuki - ...

Jin - *walks in* Hey.

Osamu - We're ba- What's that smell!?

Yuki - TAT's eating Mei's new curry.

TAT - *continues eating w/ tears in eyes*

Osamu - What!? *runs & tried pulling TAT away*

TAT - No! I deserve this punishment!

Osamu - Jin-san! Kuga! Help me here!

TAT - Lemme go!

Yuma - Hm? Shouldn't be he unconscious right now? 三3三

Yuki - *shrugs*

TAT - Let go! I deserve the punishment!

Osamu - What are you even talking about!?

TAT - It was terrible! I did a terrible job at 100!

Yuki - *rolls eyes & turns to readers* Anywho... We're just gonna relax today. Go over the reviews we've got and all that.

TAT - *eats curry*

Yuki - *sigh* Just go to sleep. *punches TAT*

TAT - Bleh! *falls to ground*

Jin - Shall we get started?

Yuki - The first one's from Awesome Sauce.

 **Haha, the apocalypse finally came! And TAT, you have ruined my life of never reading M! Lemons and all that jazz disgusts me. With that being said, my Tsukiko Squad (are they the only Tsukiko Squad right now?) is free to use for shipping purposes, and kissing is fine, but absolutely no rated-M "jazz" aka lemons. I draw the line.**

 **Hehe, I know your last name... Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything! It was on your gmail, haha.**

 **This was hilarious, I enjoyed this immensely! Minus the M rated stuff of course. This earned its rating, at least for me.**

 **Osamu, sorry! I almost forgot how many dares you got in the beginning!**

 **I'll take all my dares with pride! How bad can Mei's curry be? I have a high tolerance for spice, after all. *takes a bite* *starts fanning mouth* Woah, okay, omigosh, I need milk! Excuse me for a second. *leaves***

 ***comes back* Kuni! Over on the other TOD, next chapter, show off the hair of everyone you dyed!**

 **I'll leave the rest of my dares over on the other one. That's all for now!**

 **Characters, you can rest easy now. We survived the apocalypse!**

Jin - He did say ahead of time that it would be M rated.

Osamu - Not to mention it was the readers who sent in the M rated dares.

Yuki - By the way, I have some trivia about TAT for you all. He actually gets flustered when thinking about stuff like lemons, so it would probably take a while for those to actually be up.

Osamu - It's fine, Awesome Sauce.

Yuma - You could say that made up for all the ones you didn't get from others. 三3三

Osamu - I suppose.

Yuki - Oh, and we'll have Kuni over next time. Like I said before, this one is just a sort of cool down relaxing time.

Jin - Before anyone asks, we had TAT fix our hair color.

Osamu - I can't tell if orange was worse than pink in that case...

Chika - Question.

Yuki - Hm?

Chika - Didn't Sauce have another dare?

Jin - That's right~~ Gargle coffee for five minutes.

Yuki - Ahem. "I'll take all my dares with pride," is what was said, I believe.

TAT - *rubs head & groans* What now?

Yuki - We were getting to the next one.

TAT - Oh. Okay. Go ahead.

Chika - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***giggling like a maniac* That was amazing! Totally worth the wait! Hahaha! Anyway, it's all good if you us the dares for other things! It'll be good either way! I look forward to seeing more of Suzume's Shipping Squad stories! *bows* thank you TAT, for making all 100 of these sessions enjoyable! It's been fun every step of the way!**

TAT - *rubs neck* Hehehe... It wasn't that good... And I started to burn out by the end, so that's why I said I'd make those dares into separate fics. I'll still make them since they actually all seem like great ideas.

Osamu - What were they anyways?

Chika - There was quite a bit, wasn't there?

Yuki - Let's see... Mikumo has to flirt with someone and use his scarf I'm some way.

Osamu - *groans*

Jin - Some one us have to reenact some scenes from Free!

TAT - Chika and Ema have to go on a date, as well as Xeno and Lilith. The first one will be on Those Days soon and the latter will be on Suzume's Adventure, after the Yuki and Reiji/Minoru and Airhead and Suwa and Arafune ones.

Yuma - I have to do something. 三3三

TAT - You have to go on a Dora adventure. That'll be a one-shot.

Jin - Next are for Suwa, Kuruma, Kazama and Miwa squads to go out for laser tag.

TAT - Oh, we forgot that the ones with "M" in their name have to get hit with nerf bullets.

Chika - There's also dodgeball and the race.

TAT - Right, right, the Stride race. *turns to readers* Since you probably don't remember since it was just a few lines, I plan on making those two oc vs canon, so I would like some team ideas. Of course you don't have to suggest anything if you dint want to.

Jin - Last is the add-on from Yujo.

TAT - Yup. Narasaka giving Shohei a hickey, Izumi giving Torimaru a lap dance and my two fleas pole dancing in "sexy" outfits.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* That'll be something, I'm sure.

TAT - Hm. Those will probably end up on the other account.

Osamu - Next one now?

TAT - Sure.

Osamu - It's from umbreonblue.

 **thanks! am hoping for the fics soon!**

TAT - As stated before, I will get right on them. Also, sorry again for burning out halfway through.

Yuki - There's something else, isn't there?

TAT - Yeah, but that's for a different thing. *turns to readers* During 100, some trio ideas were sent in and I couldn't think up a name for all of them. That being said, I leave it to you all to pick the names. Here are the trios.

 ***on screen***

 **Kako, Inukai, Toby**

 **Yuki, Minoru, Inukai**

TAT - Hm. Thought there were more.

Yuki - The ones with Tora-san, Rindo-san and Sensei sounds a bit iffy.

TAT - Guess so. *turns to readers* So those are the three who could use names. As per usual, you don't have to actually give any suggests if you don't want to.

Jin - And that's gonna end this one.

TAT - Yup. Again, I thank you all for bothering to send anything in and for helping make it to 100.

Chika - Let's all give it our best for the next one!

Yuma - 200, here we come! 三3三

Osamu - We should just focus on what's in front of us.

TAT - Either way, I hope you all enjoy it.

Yuki - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	102. Chapter 102

TAT - *completely red & smashing head on wall*

Osamu - ...

Yuki - *looking at phone* Gotta admit, this is pretty awesome.

TAT - *makes cracks in wall*

Chika - Um... Maybe you should stop.

Yuki - Definitely better than yours.

TAT - *starts breaking wall*

Kushikage - *hand on hip* Lol. What's wring with him?

Jin - You'll find out later. 三U三

Osamu - Um... Who are you?

Kushikage - *grins* Hm. I am the sun child who makes a beautiful shadow.

Yuki - Her name's Kushikage. And I really don't know why she's here.

Kushikage - Isn't it obvious, Kiyo? I'm the only one of us four who hasn't been here. Even Fuji-chan has been here.

Yuki - That's because you are the only one who doesn't listen to rules.

TAT - *walks up* Alright you two, just calm down.

Chika - Author-san!

TAT - Hm? What?

Kushikage - *grins* Dude, you face is covered in blood. You okay?

TAT - Great. Now let's start this before I end up doing that again.

Kushikage - You are one weird dude.

TAT - And you're full of yourself. Now can we actually start? Great. *turns to readers* Hello everyone! Even after all I just said, we need to show you something!

 ***on screen***

 _Osamu - *orange hair* When can we get all of this off?_

 _TAT - *red hair* I'll change it when we get to the next one._

 _Inukai - *blue hair* When's that?_

 _TAT - Not sure._

 _Ninomiya - *pink hair* Make it quick._

 _TAT - Just for that, I think I'll make you keep that hair._

 _Yuki - *yellow hair* It'll suit him._

Kushikage - What was the point of that?

TAT - To show some of the people who got their hair color changed for a bit.

Kushikage - Kinda pointless.

Jin - That's what this place is about.

Kushikage - Fair enough.

TAT - Now to the actual stuff...

Yuki - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **No, 100 was awesome, you didn't fail at all TAT! Silly person -! Anyway, you're not the only one burned out...I can't think of a single truth or dare! *stares at ceiling* Hmmm, come on Nerd, think!**

 **Jin - dress up as Godzilla**

 **Tachikawa - You're King Kong (or is it Cong? Heck if I know!)**

 **Now, have the monster battle of the century!**

 **Hopefully the good old brain stares working again so I can make up better dares! -**

TAT - *blushes & slams head on random desk*

Yuki - At least someone is nice enough to lie. *claps hands*

Kushikage - Oh! That sounds fun to watch!

TAT - *rubs forehead* I suppose this is a good time to mention it...

Jin - Hm?

TAT - *turns to readers* This is sorta a new thing for this next 100. For ones like this, you guys and gals can all choose if you would want to see it as an actual fic, or just some small stuff actually here. For this time though we'll put it here since I barely said it.

Tachikawa - Alright. So are you ready to lose?

Jin - Heh. Sorry, but I'll win. 三U三

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers* We'll show you all what happened next time.

Kushikage - This is boring~~

Yuki - *rubs forehead & sighs* This is barely the beginning. Please keep quiet.

Kushikage - *crosses arms* You're no fun.

Yuki - Can we just move on?

TAT - Fine.

Chika - The next one is from a guest.

 **For a dare could you have Tachikawa and Jin reenact Sleeping Beauty with Jin as the princess and Tachikawa as the prince, but Jin keeps teasing Tachikawa about the dare so Tachikawa wants to strange him**

All - ...

Most - *turns to TAT*

TAT - Ah! I forgot about this one!

Kushikage - Nice going there.

TAT - Don't give me that! *turns to readers & bows* That will be done next time! I promise you that!

Yuki - So next one.

Kushikage - Boring~~~

TAT - Just keep quiet or I'm kicking you out.

Kushikage - You can try~~

TAT - That's my line!

Kushikage - *grins*

TAT - Tsk. Whatever. The last one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: Zzzz...**

 **Taka: -sighs- I told him...**

 **Mino: Ahaha~ But we knew it would happen~**

 **Taka: Yeah and tomorrow we have to hear how he whines about his wrist again.**

 **Mino: -grin- He did his best. Alright then! Hey everyone~ As you can see passed Yujo-nii out, but he left a small note for you guys~**

 **"I loved chapter 100 and I really like your name TAT! Besides you are always allowed to use Mino and P-Taka for every story you come up with! That being said I only have a single question and dare this time.**

 **Truth/Question: How does Airhead-1 act around the other Minoru in your world?**

 **Dares: TAT, show us your exact reaction of the little present I will send you."**

 **Mino: That's it! Bye guys I will come to visit you sometime soon~**

TAT - *completely red, slamming head on wall*

Osamu - Shouldn't we stop him?

Yuki - He has no brain, so brain damage isn't an issue.

Kushikage - Verdict says no!

Osamu - ...

Yuki - I guess I'll answer while he tries to calm down. *turns to readers* He seems nicer whenever I see them. Inu says "they get along so well that they might as well be dating."

Osamu - Now that I think about it...

Yuki - It's funny since whenever this idiot puts him in the story, he's either with Taka or with Inu.

TAT - That's because Airhead-1 usually leaves when you're around. But just wait for the next SSA chapter. You'll see more interaction.

Kushikage - Oh? You done?

TAT - Just about.

Yuki - Good, now your dare.

TAT - Right. Ahem... *smiling like idiot while holding phone* This is so damn awesome! It's _way_ better than mine! I don't deserve this! *stomps feets* HYUUUUUUUUUUUU! This is soooooooo awesome!

Osamu - *covers ears* Were you really that loud?

TAT - Yup. And all of that was just within the first few seconds. After that I had to get tons of energy out. When I get excited in can easily go from 0% to 100% in a few seconds.

Yuma - What was the present? 三3三

TAT - A picture of Yuki!

Osamu - So that's what earlier was all about.

Yuki - Yup.

TAT - And I must say... *gentleman's bow* I am honored you made that.

Yuki - It's better than what this guy made. My head and neck aren't messed in that one, unlike this guy's picture.

TAT - I'm not denying that. Oh yeah! Yujo, would you mind if I out the image up on my deviantart for everyone else to see? Of course I'd give you credit.

Kushikage - Man~~ This is boring~~ I'm sure even Muku has fallen asleep here before.

Yuki - *sigh* Can we end this now? She's irritating me now.

TAT - Sure thing. *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed!

Kushikage - Wouldn't blame you if you didn't.

Yuki - Remember to leave more truths and dares.

M.S. - Until next time...

All - See ya!

TAT - Oh yeah, and to those who are actually interested in the other account M rated fic thing, what oc should I start with?


	103. Chapter 103

_Jin - Rawr._

 _Tachikawa - *yawns*_

 _Jin - *bitch slaps Tachikawa*_

 _Tachikawa - *bangs chest & attacks Jin*_

 _ **ZZZZZTTT!**_

TAT - What the heck!?

The screen - Sorry! The footage got cut!

Kushikage - That thing can talk... Cool~~

The screen - Thank you.

Kushikage - No prob.

TAT - Anyways...

Jin - Don't worry. You didn't miss much.

TAT - *rolls eyes* Good to know.

Yuki - Can we get started now?

TAT - Yeah, yeah! We're getting started! Osamu!

Osamu - Fine. The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **And my infamious streak if contridiction contunies! Sorry Guest! - Jeez! *hands roll of gauze and pillow pet* Tape that onto your head before you smash your brains out! Anyway about the OC question, I would say someone obvious like Yuki or other regulars since there are so many OC's used throughout they're kind of hard to keep track of! Though that might just be me...probably is. Only truthes this time round!**

 **TAT - What shows are you currently watching, both anime and not, this season?**

 **Yuma - I know that the neighboring worlds are different from earth, but they had to have their own entertainment. What did they do? Like read books? Virtual reality?**

 ***laying on bed, pillow over face* so many updates to do...**

TAT - Thank you for that. Oh and technically you got contradicted... Right? You were first to review. Ah! Not to sound like I'm hating on anyone or picking favorites!... *bows* Sorry.

Kushikage - Is there really that many ocs?

TAT - Let's see. From me there's Yuki, Mei, Toby, Suzume, Take, you, Mukuro, Shobu, Kaze, Ame, Akasora and Hoshi. Yujo just has Minoru and Taka. At least that's the only ones I know.

Yuki - From Zazaza gogo da there's Noah, Minubuki, Sora, Denji, Yorushi, Mori and whoever the twins are.

Jin - Lvl7 has Sekai, Jinsei, Daigo and Asuna.

TAT - And lastly there's Sauce's Tsukiko Squad if Maya, Shana, Eri and Kuni. Oh yeah, and Kaede. I guess that actually is quite a lot.

Rest - You're the one who has the most.

TAT - Okay, okay, I get it!

Yuki - Just answer the question.

TAT - Fine, fine! Anyways... I don't really watch TV. The only anime I'm really watching now is Prince of Stride, Starmyu, thank you Umbreon for that, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and of course World Trigger.

Osamu - That's it?

TAT - Well that because I'm usually busy with my fics or just on YouTube.

Kushikage - Loser~~!

TAT - I know that already. Yuma, your turn.

Yuma - It depends. Some places were more advanced than others. 三3三

TAT - What was the most common thing?

Yuma - Reading. After that was probably sports. 三3三

TAT - Hm. _Definitely_ not like this world.

Rest - ...

Yuki - Let's move on.

Jin - The next one is from Zazaza.

 **Good job on 100! A little late to say that though... I have a suggestion! For the other account that is. Would you mind a Murakami x Yuki lemon? Also...since that would technically be an au... Could they actually be together? Oh and Noah and Toby something... But as you say "obviously you don't have to do it." Now for the only actual thing!**

 **TAT - turn some people into human eeveelutions!**

Yuki - What?

Kushikage - Pfft! *covers mouth & turns away*

TAT - Yuki and Murakami... _together_... *shrugs* Okay.

Yuki - What?

Kushikage - Hahaha!

TAT - Anywho~~ *snaps fingers*

Umbreon-Yuki - Can we just move on?

Jolteon-Jin - No need to be mad. 三U三

Eevee-Osamu - Next is from-

Umbreon-Yuki - I am _not_ mad!

Leafeon-TAT - The last one is from Lvl7.

 **This is really just my answers to everything. For the M rated thing I choose a lemony involving Reiji and Toby/Torimaru and Take! For the sports teams... Not sure about the whole team but I would love to see Jin vs Mei in the Stride Race. Oh! I do have 1 question!**

 **TAT - how do you handle so many fics!?**

 **And if we are to really believe you are going to make all the ones you say then that's a whole lot! I haven't even gotten 1 update done yet! Bravo!**

Flareon-Kushikage - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Umbreon-Yuki - Reiji-san and... You people are...

Jolteon-Jin - So me against Mei-chan...

Leafeon-TAT - Alright! So on Team Oc we have Mei and five other open spots! For Team Canon we have Jin and five open spots!

Glaceon-Chika - So how do you handle all the work?

Leafeon-TAT - I'm just a person with too mich time on my hands. I also want to entertain you all to the best of my ability, so I try and keep up as much as I can.

Vaporeon-Yuma - So noble sounding. 三3三

Leafeon-TAT - It's the truth. Oh and I'm looking forward to an update, regardless if it takes a while. Well, I suppose that's all.

Umbreon-Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Jolteon-Jin - Remember to leave more truths and dares.

Eevee-Osamu - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	104. Chapter 104

TAT - *stretches* Hmmm~~~ What day is it today?

Yuki - It's the 21st.

TAT - What!?

Osamu - Hm? Is something going on?

Yuki - Not really.

TAT - Ah... I have two chapters of Those Days to work on before Apirl... *sigh*

Osamu - Just update this once a day instead of two to three.

TAT - Guess I have to. *sighs & turns to reads* So yeah... This will probably be undated once a day so I have more time to work on the other stuff.

Chika - I'm sure they won't mind.

TAT - Oh yeah, I should probably say it now. The month of April has quite a bit of birthdays for my ocs. When is everyone else's? Ocs I mean.

Yuki - Let's just get started.

TAT - Right.

Yuma - The first one is from umbreonblue. 三3三

 **You're welcome. Also, can you reviewers plz sende some stuff? It's my spring break and I'm bored! Am looking forward to next anime season though. TAT, plz check out anichart. It's a good site to see which anime there is to watch. Also, Bouie-bu's getting a season 2 soon! W/ Twins! So, pick some people to do the transformations of all characters from that anime. Really do hope that there's a Starmyu season 2... Oh! And plz review the last episode of Prince of Stride coming up this week. See ya!**

 **Also, how do u feel about good anime with ridiculously long names?**

TAT - Ahem... I'm sorry, but reviews aren't my strong suit... I suck at them. Sorry.

Yuki - Isn't that with most things though?

TAT - Yup. From talking to people to reviewing stuff, I suck at the simple stuff...and the difficult things.

Osamu - *raises hand* Question.

TAT - Yes?

Osamu - Can we can get out of this dare?

TAT - You all can't, but I can.

Osamu - What!? Why can you!?

TAT - Because I'm one of the last people you want to see do that and in those outfits.

Jin - Then who's gonna be the fifth person?

TAT - Oh don't worry... Upupu... *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya - *lands on butt*

TAT - Airhead will take my place while I go through the door!

Ninomiya - What?

TAT - See ya in a bit! *flies through the door*

Ninomiya - *dusts self off & sighs* What's going on now?

Yuki - We have to transform into magical boys.

Ninomiya - No.

Yuki - *claps hands* Too bad.

Jin - Might as well have fun with it. 三U三

Yuma - Humu~ Humu~ That's true. 三3三

Yuki - So then who's gonna start?

Yuma - Love making! *kisses Loveracelet*

Osamu - What in the...

Yuma - *hearts go around body*

Ninomiya - ...

Yuma - Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet! *poses*

Rest - ...

Ninomiya & Osamu - I'm not doing that.

Yuki - Too bad. *kicks Ninomiya forward*

Ninomiya - Tsk... Love...making... *kisses Loveracelet*

Yuki - *holds up phone* This'll be good blackmail later on...

Ninomiya - *water goes around*

Jin - 三U三

Ninomiya - Flashing Prince... Battle Lover... Cerulean...

Yuki - *covers mouth & laughs*

Jin - *pushes Osamu forward* Come on, Megane-kun. Give it a try. 三U三

Osamu - Urg... Fine. Love making... *kisses Loveracelet*

Jin - Good job! 三U三

Osamu - *wind goes around*

Yuma - Oh~~ 三3三

Osamu - P-Piercing Prince, Battle Lover E-Epinard...

Jin & Yuma - *clapping*

Chika - Jin-san, are you next?

Jin - I guess so. 三U三 Love making! *kisses Loveracelet*

Yuki - This'll be good, I'm sure.

Jin - *rainbow & hearts appear*

Chika - Oh~

Jin - Roaring Prince, Battle Lover Sulphur! *poses*

Yuma & Chika - *clapping*

Jin - Thank you. Thank you.

Yuki - Guess I'm last. Love making. *kisses Loveracelet*

Ninomiya - Hm.

Yuki - *fire goes around*

Jin - Nice.

Yuki - Thrilling Prince, Battle Lover Vesta.

TAT - *walks through the door* You all done?

Yuki & Jin - Yeah.

TAT - *koala on back* Lol. You five look ridiculous.

Yuki - Says the one with a koala on his back.

TAT - Whatever. Now to finish this up... *turns to readers* About the long named animes, I usually see those are made from Light Novels, with a few exceptions, so there's that.

Yuki - Moving one, we have one form Awesome Sauce.

 **Woah, you updated fast. I've just got a few little things to say today.**

 **Yujo, I know I thanked you up and down over Gmail, but I still want to thank you again for that amazing amazing drawing of Maya. Thank you so much!**

 **TAT, 100 didn't suck! It was crazily hilarious, or hilariously crazy, the order doesn't matter.**

 **I've never watched Prince of Stride, so I don't know what a Stride race would be, so someone please explain?**

 **Regardless, I nominate Shay for Team OC. Her opponent is up to the rest of you.**

 **Sorry there isn't much! I'm running a bit low on ideas, both here and in my writing. Writer's block... Why must you suck so much...**

 **Anyway, that's all for now!**

TAT - Well, as mentioned before, the updating won't be as fast... And he really does make awesome drawings. I saw some on his deviantart and they're also awesome. Now someone explain Stride because I'm currently too lazy.

Yuki - In simple terms it's basically a relay mixed with parkour. At least that's how I would describe it.

TAT - So on Team Oc we have Mei, Shana and four open spots. On Team Canon we have Jin and five open spots. I would also like to mention that one of the spots is for a relationer. Again in basic terms, a person who tells the runners when to go.

Jin - Lonely, I am so lonely~~

TAT - Anyways, I understand the writer's block and no ideas thing all too well. It's fine.

Yuki - Moving on.

Osamu - The next one is from yujonokage.

 **-yawns- I'm awake, I'm awake~**

 **Heh~ So airhead-1 is closer to the other Mino than I thought -snickers- Must have been awkward for him to see him after what happened in chapter 100.**

 **And I don't mind! My username on Deviantart is FabriziFerrero there**

 **Also, I will wait with the suggestions a bit, I left so many already I don't want to spam you with more.**

 **Truth/Question: So, how do you guys felt after doing the things in chapter 100?**

 **So Suzu, calmed down a bit? Because I really miss (just like Toby's) old you.**

 **MeiMei, why a Hime-cut? (I already know I will need a lot of tries doing that style)**

 **TAT, which Supernatural being would your Oc's be? Minoru would probably a vampire, even I don't like them and prefer werewolves more.**

 **No Dares this time!**

TAT - Okay, so I have a small story that no one is interested in, but I'm gonna tell anyways.

Yuki - *sigh* Go ahead.

TAT - Basically I had a dream last night and Airhead was in it for part of it. He seemed...nicer? Anyways! I had asked him if he really is an airhead and he say "Sometimes." After that we, along with someone else, played cards until the scenery changed.

Ninomiya - I am _not_ an airhead.

TAT - Whatever. Now then, 100 anyone?

Ninomiya - *eye twitch* Humiliated.

Yuki - *shrugs* Meh.

Osamu - Embarrassed.

Jin - Happy. 三U三

Yuma - Enlightened. 三3三

Chika - I didn't get much...

TAT - Well I guess we get to the last part of this now. *snaps fingers* For my main ones, I'd say Toby as a werewolf, Mei as a yuki-onna, Yuki as a kitsune, Suzume...probably as a witch. Take I'm not so sure about.

Mei - What about us?

TAT - Nothing much. You two have questions though.

Mei & Suzume - *looks at screen*

Mei - *turns to readers* I have a hime-cut because my hair is naturally straight and I like the style.

TAT - "The weapon used by the princess to rule with the authority she deserves." Wow. I didn't even notice that was connected.

Yuki & Mei - ... Neither did I.

TAT - Gah! Really?

Osamu - *looks at Jin* What are they talking about?

Jin - I actually don't know.

TAT - Anyways! Suzume! Your answer.

Suzume - *flips hair* Honestly, what do you mean by "old you"? I'm always me and Toby is always Toby. It's not like we went from good to evil.

Yuki & TAT - And Take wasn't mentioned at all there...

Mei - Is that all?

TAT - For this one. The actual last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Same! I ain't got time for shows with fanfics to write! Writers block doesn't help either... I only have time for WT, Supergirl, Arrow, Flash, Legends of T., Stride and hopelessly behind on Drrr! Though I look forward to Boku no Hero Acedemia and Servamp!**

 **Xeno - let's bring him back! What do u fear the most?**

 **Jin - where'd u get those sunglasses...things? I want a pair!**

 **Osamu - be Yukio**

 **Kitora - I can't think of anybody to be Rin...so you're Shiemi**

 **Now go slay some demon...things...**

 **Till the next time!**

TAT - Wow. Two with writer's block. Must be super contagious. Anyways. Jin, answer. *snals fingers*

Jin - I had them specially made.

TAT - Actually I've wanted a pair since I first saw them as well. They looked cool.

Jin - 三U三

Xeno - What now?

Yuki - You have a question.

Xeno - Huh? *looks at screen*

TAT - That brutally reminds me. *turns to readers* I'm debating on whether or not to do the filler. You can all choose whether or not I do it and if I should put it in Sick Snow, or making it it's own little fix. I'm telling you know though that Toby and either Take or Hoshi will be featured prominently in it. Now, your answer.

Xeno - My worst fear... *looks away* Is losing Lilith for good...

Suzume & Chika - Aw~~~

Xeno - Shut up!

TAT - Hahaha! Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Kitora - What now?

TAT - You get to slay demons with Osamu.

Kitora - Wha-

TAT - Have fun! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Xeno - Are we done here?

TAT - Yup. *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Remember to leave more truths and dares.

Jin - Until next time...

All - See ya tomorrow!


	105. Chapter 105

Yuma - You tell the stupidests lies. 三3三

TAT - I know!

Yuki - We were told we would have time off...

TAT - Don't you start.

Yuki - But don't we need to start!

TAT - Don't give me that!

Osamu - Those two...

TAT - Anyways!

Jin - I don't mind being here.

Chika - I'm okay with it.

Yuki - Hm. I suppose it's fine.

TAT - Then let's get started!

Rest - ...

Chika - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Seriously though. Can someone plz send me stuff for my ToD? I get bored easily, stay up til midnight, & sleep in til noon on vacation days! Anyone else like that? Anyways, someone act listless, and someone be his/her caretaker. I'm looking forward to Tanaka-kun wa Isumo & Sakamoto Desu Ga? in summer. Check out the manga if u want. Also, I have writer's block too. It's getting to be a real problem, but I'll just take my time. I have all week. Bye.**

TAT - I'll send some on later on. And now that I'm out of school I am definitely like that. Expect when I have to get up early... I take that back, I still stay up late.

Yuki - I'm sure they can tell from your 3 on the morning updates.

TAT - ...

Jin - *falls to ground* I'm hungry~~

Rest - ...

TAT - Osamu! Take care of him!

Osamu - Why me!?

TAT - Because! Just do it!

Jin - Hungry~~

Osamu - *sigh* Fine. *tries to lift Jin* Urg!

TAT - Yuma, would you mind?

Yuma - Sure. 三3三 *helps lift Jin*

TAT - Well while they feed him, we'll move on.

Yuki - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **OC birthdays!? Fun fun! Well...my OC's are all neighbors and I don't know how time passes there...so they don't have birthdays! Kind of depressing~~ Filler fic...that the date one or am I completely wrong? I think you take on anything that you think you can do good at and leave the other ideas out! But if you really want to do the other ideas, but have to much on your plate or need help *points to other reviewers* I'm sure someone will collab with you! That's my advice at least! Take it, burn it or preach it...I don't really care, since it is just Nerds advice -! How cute Xeno~~**

 **Anybody - put a whip cream face on your face, walk around a while then lick it off!**

 **Everybody - this might be a little out there, but since TAT ships many of you together I have a question to all: who do you ship TAT with?**

 ***sips writers block medicine* almost cured over here!**

TAT & Yuki - *makes an "X" w/ arm* WRONG!

Chika - Which part?

TAT – What I meant about the filler was the actual filler arc with Xeno and Lilith. I was just saying Toby and Take or Hoshi would be prominent in it.

Yuki - The date one will on on SSA.

TAT - The other thing you are wrong about is that I don't take ideas I think I'll be good at because I don think I can do good with any ideas. Also, I would be fine with doing collabs, but wouldn't know how do one. I suck at working with others as well.

Yuki - Basically you should feel sorry for anyone who ends up with him, whether it's for a collab or romance.

TAT - Anyways! *dumps whip cream on face* I'll be back. *walks off*

Yuki & Chika - ...

Yuki - We'll I guess we just have to answer the last question... I don't really have anyone. What about you?

Chika - I don't ship him with anyone.

Yuki - There is that option... *claps hands*

Suzume - Hello everyone!

Minubuki - Minibuki-sama is here~~!

Kako - Glad to be back.

Kuni - Hello~!

Yuki - We have a question you would probably answer better than us two.

Suzume - And that would be... Oh yes... Oh heck yes... *flips hair & grin* I'll go last.

Minubuki - I ship him of my maker and Nerdcchi!

Kako - I ship him with Tsukiko mostly. Well more like TAT x Tsukiko x Mei.

Kuni - Hm~~~ I'll have to get back to this one.

Most - *slowly turns to Suzume* You're turn...

Suzume - Honestly. *flips hair* Everyone. He has Mikumo-kun as a shipping hoe, and so do I, but he's also my shipping hoe. From Yujo, Sauce or Nerd, to Yuki-san, Toby or Ninomiya-san. They're all good for me.

Rest - ...

Kako, Kuni, Minubuki - And that's why she's the leader...

Chika - That's scary...in a way.

Yuki - Let's just move on.

Kako - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Funny enough (pun intended), Shana's birthday is April 1st, April Fool's Day! That came before her prankster personality, oddly enough.**

 **ETN, I'm in a similar situation. I barely have time for WT, I just started Shadowhunters on Freeform, and I'm hopelessly behind in Durarara as well (I just started Ten... I'm not gonna get to Ketsu until it's finished airing, haha). Plus I've got a stack of books, and a lot of extracurriculars, I barely have time for anything! Anyone else finding themselves just bogged down?**

 **I don't have much to say today, just that I'll try and do some more work on OJ soon!**

Kuni - That's right! And we're gonna be ready!

Minubuki - Taichin is also in April. We'll definitely rock out~! *plays guitar*

Yuki - "Keep up the good work, Sauce and everyone else who's busy. We'll be rooting for you over here," is what TAT would probably say.

Kako - Don't forget to take breaks every now and then.

Suzume - Overworking yourself always ends up badly.

Yuki - Well let's get to the actual last one now.

TAT - I'm back!

Minubuki - Hahaha!

Kuni - What's with the whip cream?

TAT - *licks face* Just a dare. So where are we?

Yuki - Last one.

TAT - Gotcha. The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **I say put the filler in a separate fic. Don't have much today. Just two for TAT. 1) Not to sound like I'm rushing or anything, but when do you think we'll get the first something on the other account? 2) Do you have any other messaging thing? Kik, FB chat, etc.**

TAT - It's fine. And I'm honestly not sure when. Lemons are gonna be difficult, so it might tale more time than regular updates...and that's saying something.

Yuki - Don't remind me of those.

Suzume - I'll help!

TAT - *rolls eyes* As for the messaging... I face a Facebook, but rarely go on it. I did have a Kik though. Just look for Toy Pot and the picture of a colorful vending machine.

Kako - Wh-

TAT - Don't ask.

Kako - Alright then.

TAT - Then I guess that's all.

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Suzume - Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Chika - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	106. Chapter 106

TAT - *covers* Mei.

Mei - Yes?

TAT - Why do you smell like you just jumped in a pool of hot sauce?

Mei - I've been working on some more curry recipes.

Kako - We've been working together to get the best recipes down.

TAT, Inukai, Toby - *backs away*

TAT - Anyways...

Inukai - *puts arm around Toby* We're here today!

TAT - Yeah. I decided to give the others a break for a while. Today it's the currently nameless trio of Kako, Inukai and Toby. Along with our lovely Mei.

Toby - Man it's good to be here.

TAT - Why? Because you're away from-

Toby - Can we just start?

TAT - Right, right, sorry.

Kako & Inukai - Hm?

TAT - Let's just start.

Toby - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **One of my cats wake me up meowing & jumping on my bed looking for pets. Did I mention that she wakes me up around 7 AM? She also begs for milk. Anyone else have that problem? Seriously, it gets annoying. Also, can someone dare Sauce, Lvl7Loser, EmbraceTheNerd, and any other reviewers to send stuff to me? I'm all alone here! Anyways, here's some pretzels for you guys. See you tomorrow.**

TAT - I have that problem. The only thing is that I have a good size dog who fights with the cat _on my bed_. Not to mention the cat walks all over my headboard and desk, where I keep tons of stuff.

Kako - Okay, calm down.

TAT - Right. Sorry.

Toby - I dare all reviewers to leave some dares for Umbreon!

TAT - I don't think-

Toby - I don't care.

Inukai - Such a rebel~~

Toby - *smirks* Hm.

TAT & Mei - ...

Mei - Why don't we move on?

Kako - Hm?

Inukai - The next one is from yujonokage!

 **Yujo: ...**

 **Mino: -waves hand in front of my face- Yup, doesn't responds. But it's Suzu-chan we're talking about, of course she would do that.**

 **Taka: It's almost three in the morning... Please let us hurry up and then go to sleep...**

 **Mino: Alright. Err... Ah here.**

 **"Truth/Questions: I didn't mention Take, because his development worries me the most, so I hope MeiMei shook him out of it a bit and that comes to my question. Who does Take have/had outside his squad? Toby has Kitora. Suzu has Satori.**

 **Dares: TAT, here are two ropes, a good one and a bad one. You can only pull one of them, hope your luck is good."**

 **Mino: That's it. Night guys!**

TAT - What did she do!?

Kako - Oh. She said she shipped you with everyone from the reviewers to characters.

TAT - What!?

Kako - I believe she said "From Yujo, Sauce or Nerd, to Yuki-san, Toby or Ninomiya-san. They're all good for me."

TAT - Oh-ho~~!? I guess I have some things to tell her later.

Mei - Yeah. _Later._ For now we need to answer these questions.

TAT - Fine.

Toby - *crosses arms* Hm. Screw that guy.

Kako - Hm? What happened?

Toby - Tsk.

Inukai - I'll tell you later.

Mei - Sadly, even if I can beat him until he's black and blue, but he won't change. Thanks to Yuki I doubt any of us can change him much.

Inukai - So what's the answer to the actual question?

Mei - I would say Torimaru, but...

Toby - He's too much of a dick for anyone to care eno-

Mei - *punches Toby* Don't say that.

Kako - I really haven't seen him actually interact much with others.

Mei - That's because he's... _difficult_.

Toby - Tsk. That's an understatement.

TAT - Alright! I'm gonna do my part and we'll move on!

Inukai - Isn't the choice obvious?

Kako - But it could be a trick.

TAT - Whatever. I'll take my chances. *pulls good rope*

All - ...

TAT - *catches penny* ...

Rest - ...

TAT - I guess it's better th-

 **SLAM!**

TAT - *under giant penny* SERIOUSLY!?

Inukai - Hahahahahaha!

TAT - Just help me!

Mei - *sigh* Inukai-kun, help me.

Inukai - Alright, alright.

Kako - While they're busy with that... The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **At least I didn't contradict anyone! I worry everytime I review that it'll end up like situation Kitora again -! Haha!**

 **Sauce - tell me about it, I haven't even watched last weeks episode of WT! I'm still on the last episode of Durarara x10 season 1, only reason I don't catch up is because I've read the manga and I know what happens, just seems like a drag to watch right now! I used to watch many shows, Yona, Noragami and Seraph...then they ended and I started writing stories...*holds sigh up saying 'failure' with arrow pointing at self***

 **Hm...what to dare what to dare...**

 **Everyone - since I'm in a MLP mood, would you all be a unicorn, Pegasus or earth pony? What color?**

 **Osamu - *hands package* here's a random box, don't know what's in it though. Go ahead and open it!**

 **See ya~~**

TAT - Hey, hey, did you know Durarara is a Light Novel originally? I plan on reading the LN versions first, but...yeah... I'm lazy.

Inukai - Oops!

 **SLAM!**

TAT - Gah! Screw you!

Inukai - Sorry.

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Osamu - *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT - You've got a present.

Osamu - *opens box & gets sucked in*

Rest - ...

Toby - Okay then...

TAT - Anyways... Answers?

Kako - Violet unicorn.

Toby - Brown Pegasus.

Mei - *tosses penny off*

TAT - *stands up & dusts self off* Thanks.

Inukai - White Pegasus!

Mei - Black pony.

TAT - I guess red Pegasus.

Kako - Now that just leaves one more.

Mei - It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Mostly questions this time.**

 **TAT ( & anyone who's played) - don't you find it kinda...amazing how everything in Dangan Ronpa (& sequels) started b/c of 1 girl & incident? Just out of curiosity, why is Katagiri one of the commentators in the first round? (Not that I mind) Also, anyone want to really see the other A-Ranks?**

 **Gamer Trio - have you played Dangan Ronpa? (Any) If not then play all three**

 **Mei - why aren't you captain? Isn't Kusakabe a captain & operator? Oh! And are you an official member of the shipping squad?**

 **Anyone in SS & reviewers - who wants YukiMei to be oc-canon!?**

 **That is all. Bye.**

TAT - Actually... Yes. Even if she had help from Mukuro and Towa, she caused the Incident and and whole world issue thing. I'll give credit to her, but in a way it is kinda scary since that actually is a possibility of happening in real life.

Inukai - What would the odds be though?

TAT - Either way, it's still a possibility. *mutters* Look how the world is now... *claps* Anyways! Over that little serious part! The reason it's Katagiri is because I'm really curious as to what he can do. I also wanna know more about him. All of the A-Ranks actually.

Kako - We aren't that special.

Mei - Exactly.

TAT - Hey, for us it's important. *snaps fingers* Anyways.

Gamer Trio - *lands on butt* Oof!

Hanzaki - *rubs butt* Ow... What was that for?

TAT - You three have got something.

Hanzaki - Hm? *looks at screen*

Mei - I'm not captain because... Well we mentioned Takeshi before... As for the Shipping Squad, I'm just a helper, not an official "member."

Kako - She helps out from time-to-time.

Mei - It's usually when I see something good that I take some pictures.

Kako - And I'm all for YukiMei. *grins* I've got the pictures.

Inukai - Hehehe! One of the main targets.

TAT - So, Gamer Trio, have you played?

Hanzaki - Yup.

Shouhei - Yes.

Hisato - No, I haven't played any.

TAT - *hands game* Then here you go. Hisato has to play, but you two could help out.

Hanzaki - Alright.

TAT - Well that's all, I guess.

Inukai - Hey, earlier you said that we are an unnamed trio! What's with that!?

TAT - Dunno. I'm leaving that up to the others for that.

Toby - Hm. We better get an awesome name.

TAT - Anyways!

Mei - We hope you all enjoyed.

Kako - Remember to leave more truths and dares.

Inukai & Toby - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	107. Chapter 107

Minubuki - Minubuki-sama is here~~~!

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm.

Shana - Yo everyone!

TAT - *pats Shobu's head* Hehehe... Yeah... This time it's the Rock Girls Trio.

Shobu - ... Hello...

TAT - Anyways. We should probably get started.

Minubuki - *strums guitar* No music?

Shobu - *hides behind TAT*

TAT - Sorry, Minubuki, but we should get started.

Minubuki - Fine.

Suzume - Then let's start off with EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Okay! I'll leave some reviews Umbreon! As soon as I research more on STARMYU! Durarara LN...I've wanted to buy them...but I've been buying the Kagerou Daze and Log Horizon ones instead! Anyway...funny thing TAT, didn't u say you were going to update once a day? Just curious...also sorry about that shipping question guys! Backfired didn't it, silly Suzume! Heh...**

 **Suzume - how does one even figure out who to ship? I'm horrible at ships so I need some advice, specifically what makes people shipping material! Yah...probably going to regret that later too...**

 **Man...I still can't think of anything to dare! Hope the box treated you well Osamu!**

TAT - I'm a liar like that.

Shobu - ... Doesn't that mean...

TAT - I'm not lying about those fics though. Those _will_ be made. On a side note, I have all three of those LNs and more. Hehehe~ Not to brag.

Shobu - ...

TAT - Anyways. Suzu, your answer?

Suzume - Hm... It depends. There are shallow ones who simply look good together while other ones it depends in their personality.

Shana - Like...?

Suzume - Like Narasaka and Ken-kun. Ones more serious while the other is more fun. Hypothetically speaking, Ken-kun would be able to get Narasaka to have some fun while Narasaka would honestly keep him in line. There's also those go-getter types and more calm types. Those are honestly my favorites.

Shobu - ... So complex...

TAT - *nods head* Uh-ha. Uh-ha. Sounds about right.

Suzume - *shrugs* Honestly saying it as it is.

TAT - Oh yeah! About what you said yesterday... *cracks knuckles*

Suzume - Heh heh heh... Honestly... You know that-

TAT - *grabs collar & walks away* You all continue while I deal with her.

Rest - ... Okay.

Shana - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I've got another suggest! For the team I pick Sora as the Relationer! And for the M rated how about some Inukai x Toby! Or Toby x Shun! Or all three! Inukai x Toby x Shun! Now for the real things.**

 **Gamer Trio - how are the games so far?**

 **TAT - what's your deviantart account again?**

 **Yuki & Mei - besides each other and the adults, who else are you close to? (Top 3-5)**

 **That's all**

Shobu - ... He uses 27person80's...since he doesn't have his own...

Minubuki - *hugs Shobu* You are so damn cute~~Shochin~~!

Shobu - ... *blush*

Shana - *rolls eyes* Door, would you mind?

The door - Sure thing. *opens*

Mei - Back here again.

Hisato - *playing game*

Yuki - What now?

Shana - You've got some questions.

Hisato - Not Fujisaki-chan!

Shouhei - *covers mouth* Ahem...

Hanzaki - Don't say anything.

Shana - Guess they're enjoying it.

Minubuki - So who are you are rocker friends~~!?

Yuki - Kou, obviously.

Shouhei - "Kou"...?

Yuki - Anyways... Inu and Taka.

Minubuki - I thought you didn't like Ninochin.

Yuki - Wrong Taka.

Mei - He means Katagiri.

Yuki - His first name's Takaaki.

Minubuki - I see~~ I see~~ Sorry~~

Shana - So what about you?

Mei - Me? Kako, Kusakabe and...I guess Shiorin.

Shana - You guess?

TAT - *walks in* Yo.

Yuki - Where were you?

TAT - Nowhere. You guys and gals done with the next one?

Shana - Yeah. On to the last one.

TAT - Right.

Minubuki - The last one is from Saucecchi!

 **Eck, Umbreonblue, I'm sorry! I'd leave you dares, but I have no idea what STARMYU is! Sorry, sorry! And I've watched the Danganronpa anime, but I never played the games because I don't have a PS Vita... I really want one though, because there's a WT game for the Vita too!**

 **All reviewers and any characters who want to answer, what do you usually read/watch first? The manga/light novel or the anime? I'm usually anime first, minus a few manga series I collect, like Assassination Classroom and Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Second question: If you have an anime with both a sub and a dub available, which do you go for first? I go dub, unless it's absolutely horrible. Did you know WT is getting a dub? It sounds horrible...**

 **That's all for now!**

TAT - I've gotcha. My brother and I are splitting the payment to buy a PS Vita. I originally wanted it just for World Trigger, but then I found out about Dangan Ronpa. Also I _have_ heard the dub... Definitely prefer the sub. Anyways! Answers!

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Nice transition.

TAT - I know.

Yuki - ...

Mei - I usually read the Light Novels and manga first.

Minubuki - I love the osts!

TAT - I usually read first then go to anime except on certain occasions. As for the sub vs dub... I'm fine with either. I usually watch dub when I'm busy with something else so I can just hear them, but I do go to sub when I'm caught up with the series.

Shobu - ... Is that it?...

TAT - I honestly hate saying this, but yes. For now.

Minubuki - Then we hope you had a rockin' time here!

Shana - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Shobu - ... Until next time...

All - See ya!

TAT - Oh yeah! I finally out up the first chapter of the "official" prologue to Sick Snow! Go ahead and read it at your leisure!


	108. Chapter 108

TAT - *yawns & rubs eye* Hey everyone.

Minoru - You okay? You seem tired.

TAT - 'm fi'e~~ Just had some late night updates is all. Today we have another nameless trio of Yuki, Minoru and Inukai along with Mei.

Mei - Shouldn't you get some rest?

TAT - Give me a second... *slaps face* Alright. I'm a little more awake to do this now.

Rest - ...

TAT - Welcome back everyone!

Inukai - Wow. Who knew he could change like that.

TAT - Speaking of change...

Yuki & Mei - *steps on TAT* The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Ohho, I see...freaking books are expensive! I also want the Konami figure to go with my Jin, Yuma and Osamu figures...but she's so dang expensive!**

 **The good old sub vs dud huh? Well, lately I watch the sub first just because there isn't a dub for newer shows...but if a dub comes out it gives me a reason to rewatch! I personally don't know what to think of the WT dub, I thought it was suppose to have come out last year! Jin and Chika are really growing on me though!**

 **I am going to get a PS Vita too, but for Persona specifically! Okay...why was I here again?**

 **Jin - the object to the right of TAT is what you have to dress up as.**

 **Somebody - I have another mystery box *raises box in the air* no idea what's in it! Who wants to open it?**

 **Hm, it's kind of hard thinking if something that hasn't been dared before!**

TAT - Little bit of trivia for you all. I'm actually thinking of getting Persona myself. That's because of a friend says the series is good, so I'll give it a try.

Inukai - So who's gonna open the box?

TAT - Hold on there. *snaps fingers* Still need this guy.

Jin - Yo. 三U三

Minoru - Yo back.

Jin - So what's for this time?

Yuki - You have to dress up as the object right to Author.

All - *turns*

The door - Hi!

Inukai - Hahaha!

Jin - Alright. Give me the suit.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Jin - *dressed up as the door* How do I look?

Minoru - Very stylish.

Jin - Thanks.

TAT - _N_ ow we can get to the box, Inukai.

Inukai - Yes!

TAT - So who wants to open it?

Mei - I will.

TAT - *hands box* By all means.

Mei - *opens box & bear paw grabs face*

Minoru - What the-

Mei - ... *punches bear* Bad bear.

Bear - *whines*

Mei - *closes box* Done.

Inukai - Hahahahaha! She actually beat a bear!

Yuki - *nods head*

Jin - Can always leave it to her.

TAT - Well I guess we move on now.

Minoru - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks anyway guys. As for Sauce, watch Starmyu. It's only 12 episodes. You can binge watch it. As for what I read/watch 1st, it depends on my interest and investment in the series. It's usually the anime though. As for dub vs sub, I either watch dub when it's too much of a bother to watch sub, watch sub because the dub isn't out yet, or both if the series is good enough & I just want to watch it again. Anyway, just keep sending my stuff! For the Stride race, Osamu can be relationer since he has low stamina. See ya!**

TAT - So for Team Oc we have Mei and Shana as runners and Sora as the relationer. For a Team Canon we have Jin for a runner and Osamu as the relationer.

Inukai - Not really any truths or dares with this one.

Mei - To be fair, coming up with stuff at this point is pretty hard.

Yuki - Like ETN said, it's probably hard to come up with something that hasn't been done already.

TAT - *shrugs* Either way it's enjoyable just getting _something_ from them.

Jin - That's the spirit.

Yuki - So we're moving on then?

TAT - Yup. The last one is from Yujo.

 **Okay, out of the shock, but it's something I can't forget for awhile Suzu...**

 **I'm currently watching Criminal Minds and CSI: Cyber that's why it's getting for hard me to come up with dares, because my head is filled with murder cases.**

 **I will try watching Starmyu, but it's not the type of Anime I usually watch, so it will take a while.**

 **And about the trio: Dog lover or Best friends? Loki does make it a little difficult, because of his past I only know if Mino knows the truth he wouldn't judge him and Yuki-chan is still Loki to him. I'm not sure about Haru-chan, but he and Mino are similar in character.**

 **Truth/Question: Everyone, favorite genre in general?**

 **Favorite sport?**

 **Er... Partner Trio, what tics you off the most of the OC A-Rank Trio?**

 **Dares: Minu, choose five people for doing some sled dog sport**

 **MeiMei sing Work by Rihanna**

 **Repeating dares of chapter 50**

Dares of 50

Murakami, go on a date w/ Osamu

Toby gets Ariels outfit

Minoru - Truth?

Yuki - Nothing.

Inukai - Oh~~ I wanna know.

Minoru - Don't you already?

Inukai - Nope!

Mei - By the time we met him there had been some... _things_ that already went down.

TAT - Anyways, back to the topic. Which do you like more?

Yuki - There's also a Dog Trio, so the latter would be better.

Minoru - I'm fine with it.

Inukai - Same!

TAT - Alright then. Official new trio added to the list.

 **All Trios**

 **Main - Yuki, Minoru, Maya**

 **American - Noah, Toby, Shana**

 **Shooter - Eri, Osamu, Takeshi**

 **Operator - Kuni, Mei, Sora**

 **Moon - Amo, Yuki, Maya**

 **Leader - Yuki, Maya, Noah**

 **All-Rounder - Yuki, Noah, Minoru**

 **Airhead - Minoru, Yuki, Kako**

 **Oc A-Rank - Yuki, Minoru, Denji**

 **Rock Girls - Suzume, Shana, Minubuki**

 **Black Trigger - Jin, Amo, Yuma**

 **Ice-Cream - Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki**

 **Cutiepie Trio - Sora, Kaede, Shobu**

 **Overprotective Trio - Maya, Noah, Osamu**

 **Younger Sibling Trio - Hoshi, Kaede, Chika**

 **Host Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru**

 **Overprotected Trio - Sora, Chika, Kaede**

 **Tomahawk Trio - Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi**

 **Hug Trio - Minoru, Noah, Bubbles**

 **Non-Human Trio - Taka, Krümel, Bubbles**

 **Dog Trio - Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa**

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio - Yuki, Toby, Noah**

 **Accessory Trio - Toby, Takeshi, Noah**

 **Gamer Trio - Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki**

 **Pokémon Trio - Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan**

 **Partner Trio - Yorushi, Mei, Masataka**

 **Creator Trio - Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da**

 **(?) Trio - Kako, Inukai, Toby**

 **Best Friends Trio - Yuki, Minoru, Inukai**

 **Trainer Trio - Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo**

 **School Days Trio - Yuki, Mei, Murakami**

 **Crack**

 **Author Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, The Door**

 **Inanimate Trio - The Door, The Screen, TheAnimeTrain's Fingers**

Jin - *whistles* That's quite a bit.

TAT - Yup. Now let's get to the actual stuff.

Inukai - Little confused about the 'in general' part. Movies? Music? But for sports it's definitely skateboarding.

TAT & Yuki - *raises hand* Soccer.

Mei - Volleyball.

Jin - Baseball.

TAT - Now then... *snaps fingers* Mei, you might as well go first.

Yorushi - *pushes up glasses* Yes?

TAT - You've got a questions.

Minoru - Taka~~ *hugs Masataka*

Mei - What tics me off the most is when he won't tell me about something wrong.

Yuki - Hm. Look who's talking.

Yorushi - *pushes up glasses* How he has disregards things too easily and ends up making more enemies.

TAT - Isn't that why you're suppose to be around?

Minoru - So what about me?

Masataka - When you tell Misaki too much about us.

Minoru - Hey now-

Inukai - Oh~~? This is getting good~~

Jin - I wanna hear more.

TAT - Well before you guys do that, Minoru, five people. *turns to readers* I'm assuming you meant "Mino" instead of "Minu" because then you'd be asking Minubuki... Unless you meant to ask her... Minoru! Answer!

Minoru - Mr. Elite, Haru-chan, Loki, MeiMei and TAT.

TAT - Ore-sama!?

Most - What's with the way you addressed yourself...

Minoru - Yes, you.

Yorushi - It's not like there are many people here.

TAT - Guess you're right. Alright, we'll have the 50 dares next time. Mei, just finish this with a song.

Mei - Alright.

*music starts playing*

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Inukai - Remember to leave any more truths and dares you can come up with!

TAT - And if you wanna see any particular trio here then just say so.

Minoru - Until next time...

All - Bye!

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **He said me haffi**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work!**

 **He see me do mi**

 **Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!**

 **So me put in**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **When you ah gon'**

 **Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn**

 **Meh nuh care if him**

 **Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting**

 **Dry!... Me a desert him**

 **No time to have you lurking**

 **Him ah go act like he nuh like it**

 **You know I dealt with you the nicest**

 **Nobody touch me you nuh righteous**

 **Nobody text me in a crisis**

 **I believed all of your dreams, adoration**

 **You took my heart and my keys and my patience**

 **You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration**

 **You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation**

 **All that I wanted from you was to give me**

 **Something that I never had**

 **Something that you've never seen**

 **Something that you've never been!**

 **Mmmmm!**

 **But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong**

 **Just get ready fi...**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **He said me haffi**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work!**

 **He see me do mi**

 **Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!**

 **So me put in**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **Ner ner ner ner ner ner!**

 **When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn!**

 **Before the tables turn turn turn turn turn turn!**

 **Beg you something please**

 **Baby don't you leave**

 **Don't leave me stuck here in the streets, uh huh**

 **If I get another chance to**

 **I will never, no never neglect you**

 **I mean who am I to hold your past against you?**

 **I just hope that it gets to you**

 **I hope that you see this through**

 **I hope that you see this true**

 **What can I say?**

 **Please recognize I'm tryin', babe!**

 **I have to**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **He said me haffi**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work!**

 **He see me do mi**

 **Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!**

 **So me put in**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **When you ah gon'**

 **Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn**

 **Meh nuh care if him**

 **Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting**

 _Yeah, okay_

 _You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over_

 _We just need to slow the motion_

 _Don't give that away to no one_

 _Long distance, I need you_

 _When I see potential I just gotta see it through_

 _If you had a twin, I would still choose you_

 _I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon_

 _But I know you need to get done, done, done, done_

 _If you come over_

 _Sorry if I'm way less friendly_

 _I got niggas tryna end me, oh_

 _I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry_

 _Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'_

 _How many more shots until you're rollin'?_

 _We just need a face to face_

 _You could pick the time and the place_

 _You spent some time away_

 _Now you need to forward and give me all the..._

 ** _Work, work, work, work, work, work_**

 ** _He said me haffi_**

 ** _Work, work, work, work, work, work_**

 ** _He see me do mi_**

 ** _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_**

 ** _So me put in_**

 ** _Work, work, work, work, work, work_**

 ** _When you ah gon'_**

 ** _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_**

 ** _Meh nuh care if him_**

 ** _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting_**

 **Mmmmm, mmmmm**

 **Mmmmm, mmmmm**

 **Work, work, work, work, work, work**

 **Mmmmm, mmmmm**


	109. Chapter 109

Osamu - And here is the next one.

Kitora - Why am I here? I saw beforehand and I don't have any.

Toby - *dressed as Aerial* It isn't too bad.

TAT - Because I'm making you three a new trio.

Kitora - ... I feel like I don't want to know.

TAT - I _wa_ s going to make the trio Toby, Kitora and Takeshi, but I think Osamu would fit better.

Toby - *shrugs* I'm fine with it.

Osamu - At least it's not some insane dare.

TAT - Anyways! We need a name for you three!

Osamu - Let me guess...

TAT - Yup! The readers decide! For now though, we'll start.

Kitora - *sigh* The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **OK! Here's some candy for you guys! I have to since Easter is coming up. By the way, any Easter traditions? It's just going to church & getting candy for most of my family. I am happily not obliged to go to church anymore. As for dares...hmm... have an early Easter party! With bunny ears for all! Also, can someone plz explain Easter to Kuga? He needs to know about different religions. I'll see you later!**

TAT - I feel like... I forgetting something...

Osamu - Then you probably did.

TAT - Whatever. *turns to readers* Anyways! What trio would you like to see in the Those Days: Easter Edition?

Osamu - I'll go explain it to him! *runs off*

Kitora - ...

Toby - Ha! You just missed you chance! *puts rabbit ears on*

Kitora - *groans*

TAT - Now just hop and-

Kitora - I will hurt you.

TAT - Now no need to be rude.

Toby - Yeah, Ai, just cool down.

Kitora - I will when I don't have to do such embarrassing thing.

Toby - This isn't so bad.

TAT - *locks phone* Yuki and Mei should be setting up the early party.

Kitora - Then let's move on.

TAT - Touchy, touchy.

Toby - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Okay...let's see...for the Stride Cannon I keep thinking that Midorikawa should be a runner! Don't know why...just a nag in the back of my mind!**

 **I just recently got the Persona Q manga...so I'm going through a phase!**

 **Anybody - so, I found this trigger on the ground but I don't know what it does... it's probably neighbor material though *hands trigger over* Who wants to figure out what it does?**

 **Yuma - dress up as a bunny and chase someone!**

 **See yah!**

TAT - So Team Canon now has Midorikawa on it.

Toby - I wanna go against him!

TAT - Don't see why not. So Team Oc has Toby now too.

Kitora - It's better to let-

TAT - I've got it! *takes Trigger*

Kitora - Hey-

TAT - Just leave it to me!

Toby - You know it's better to just let him deal with it.

Kitora - ...

TAT - Cool~~ *snaps fingers*

Yuma & Osamu - *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT - Yuma! *snaps fingers* Hippity-hop your way to chase someone!

Yuma - Okay! *jumps at Osamu*

Osamu - What the heck!? *runs away*

Toby - Nice.

TAT - Thanks! Now on to the last one from Zazaza gogo da.

 **All for TAT! Actually I take that back, there is one for others.**

 **TAT - when are we going it get the non-WT fanfic? Not that I don't like the ones up.**

 **Everyone - what do you think your Lost form would look like? TAT, if they can't answer than you take a gander at it. ( & Yes I went back to Code: Breaker)**

Toby - Did they really use "gander"?

TAT - I'm trying to get started on those, I swear! That being said, I'll ask you all to choose yet again! Would you rather see the Naruto or Cøde: Breaker one first? Those two are what I'm back into for a while. Oh, also let me know if your fine with _**some**_ \- T rated - yaoi in it. Or you can pick a different series I said I'd cover, if you want.

Kitora - You always ask them to choose.

TAT - That's because I can't choose for myself, okay... I try and please the readers as much as I can, so I want to know what they would like. Hence why I ask them to choose.

Toby - Still, you do that for everything.

TAT - Not _everything_.

Toby & Kitora - ...

TAT - Whataver! Just say what you think you would look like Lost!

Toby - A wolf!

Kitora - I don't know.

TAT - Megane! Chibi! Your answers!?

Osamu - I don't know!

Yuma - *still hopping* Lost?

TAT - *sigh* Toby, you pick something for Kitora and Osamu. I say Yuma would turn into...a tall person!

Toby - Hahaha! I'd say a harpy for Ai!

Kitora - What!?

Toby - Osamu...an owl. I don't know why, but that's what I say.

TAT - Lol. Nice.

Kitora - Are we done here!?

TAT - Yeah, yeah. *turns to readers* Sorry this was so short.

Toby - Try not to forget us.

Kitora - At some point...

All - We'll get somewhere.


	110. Chapter 110

TAT - *slams head on steel wall* I! Am! So! Stupid! So! Useless! So! Pathetic! So! Ugly! So!-

Sora - Ah! Author-san! Stop!

Cutiepie Trio - *tries to pull TAT away*

Shobu - ... What does...being ugly have to do...with anything...?

Kaede - It's not the time to be asking that!

TAT - *being dragged away & slamming head on floor* Worthless! So idiotic!

Sekai - *lands on TAT & sighs* Just shut up and start. We know all that already.

TAT - Gah!

Shobu - ... I don't think...that helped...

Sekai - *shrugs* Don't really care.

TAT - *soul coming out of mouth* We have... Cutiepie...Trio...this time... Bleh...

Sora - Ah! Author-san!

Sekai - *sigh* Just leave him be. We'll start.

Kaede - But-

Shobu - ... First is...EmbraceTheNerd...

 ***going to bed, phone rings with update message* guess I'm not going to bed...okay, I'm a little lost and probably oblivious...no, I know I'm oblivious, but that's not the point! What's a Lost form? Just curious...**

 **Toby and Kitora - go skiing...even though it's almost spring and all the snow is melted!**

 **Yuma - *sparkles* this is a moose...it is your friend and closes companion! Ride it into battle! *even more sparkles* good forward and conquer!**

 **Osamu - *rainbows flowing from behind* this is a majestic...um...quick think of an animal...oh yes! *restarts scene* this is a majestic peacock, tis rough around the edges and can be grouchy, but loyal in the end!**

 **Now *points to horizon* , go kick somethings butt...IDK what though! But it'll be cool!**

 **Okay...now...zzzzzzzzz**

Sora & Kaede - *tilts head* "Lost"?

Sekai - You wanna answer, little guy?

Shobu - ...

Sekai - Thought so. *sigh* Such an irritation... Being Lost is a term in Cøde: Breaker. It refers to when a person as used their ability too much.

Sora & Kaede - Ah~~~

Sekai - Now how are we gonna get them over here?

The door - Just leave it to me! *opens*

Yuma - *on moose* Go forth, my lovely Tim, so as to conquer the four corners if this world! 三3三

Osamu - *on back of Tim* Kuga! Hold on for a minute!

Shobu - ... Where did you...learn to speak...like that...?

Yuma - A book Osamu got me. 三3三

Shobu - ...

Peacock - *runs in* Quick, Osamu! Grab my leg!

Osamu - Wh-wha!? *grabs leg*

Peacock - Let's goooooooooooo! *flies away*

Osamu - WHAT THE HECK!?

Yuma - We must not lose! Off we go as well! 三3三

Tim - *runs away*

CpT & Sekai - ...

Sekai - What the actual fuck was that...?

Kaede - I...really can't answer that...

Sora - Wh-why don't we bring in Kitora-chan and Awdry-kun?

Shobu - ... Door-san...

The door - On it! *opens*

Toby & Kitora - *flies towards Sekai*

Sekai - Tsk. *lifts leg & kicks both to ground*

Toby - *jumos up* The hell!? You could have just dodged!

Sekai - Not my fault you were flying at me.

Toby - It wasn't ours either!

Kitora - What are we here for now?

Sora - You two have a dare.

Kaede - Yeah! You two get to go skiing! Lucky~~!

Kitora - But-

Toby - Screw that! I'm getting my snowboard! Come on, Ai! *grabs Kitora & runs back through the door*

Kitora - ...

Shobu - ... What was the point...of bringing them here...?

Rest - ... I don't know.

Shobu - ...

TAT - *jumps up* Yo! Wha'd I miss!?

Sekai - Not much.

TAT - Alright then! Let's move on!

Kaede - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Just finished another yaoi Starmyu fic today, or technically yesterday. As for dares... Someone fight a demonic bunny. It's not technically evil, but not good either. Right now, my cat, the mature short hair, is sleeping on my bed with me, tonight. All: Do you guys have stuffed animals in your rooms? Just asking. Also, plz send in more stuff to me! Night! Zzzz.**

TAT - Is it the bunny from Monty Python!? If so, Sekai, you're fighting it!

Sekai - Why me?

TAT - Because _I_ would probably die by either Maya, Noah or Akasora if I let any of the other three go!

Sekai - Can't Shobu use a Black Trigger?

TAT - ... Just go! And best of luck! *claps hands*

Sekai - You son of a-

 **POOF!**

Sora - Will he be okay?

TAT - *pats Sora's head* He'll be fine. Now let's answer that question!

Kaede - I'm not telling.

TAT - You have to!

Kaede - Nope!

TAT - And why not!?

Kaede - Because I wanna let them guess.

TAT - If that's the case... *snaps fingers*

CpT - ?

Kaede - *wrapped in bubble wrap* Hmpgh!?

TAT - If ya don't answer then something happens! Got it!?

Sora & Shobu - *nods head*

TAT - Great! Now about the question...

Sora - *blushes* ... I do...

TAT - Shobu!?

Shobu - *shakes head*

Sora - What about you, Author-san?

TAT - I actually do! They're in my room, but from a few years ago! Anyways! Let's move on!

Sora - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da

 **I'll start by saying I choose Cøde: Breaker fic. Speaking of which...**

 **Question**

 **TAT - favorite CB character? Favorite founder?**

 **Yuki - how many times would you curse before?**

 **Dares**

 **TAT - (I'm doing this for your own good) take a break from this ToD for a week (why do I feel like this is a bad choice...)**

 **Mei - make sure he doesn't bother with this ToD!**

 **That's all. Sorry if this was weird or pushy. *bows* I will be on my way**

TAT - Yuuki and Ouji! Sakurako and What!?

Mei - *flies through the door & kicks TAT's head*

TAT - Gah! Wait! Wait! Wait! Do you mean me personality or do you mean stop the ToD for a week!?

Mei - Either way, let's go. *drags TAT away*

TAT - Wait! I want a fair trial!

Yuki - You don't get one.

TAT - Why!?

Mei - Just be quiet now.

 **BAM!**

TAT - ...

Shobu - ...This session is...odd...

Sora - *nods head*

Yuki - *sighs & shakes head* I might as we'll take his place for now. *turns to readers* I would put that in the range of...10,000 curses per day, on the regular days.

Sora - I didn't think you were the type to curse, Tsukiko-senpai.

Yuki - *shrugs* Let's get to the last one.

Kaede - Pah! I'm finally free!

Yuki - The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Ah, sorry guys! I haven't been here in awhile, I've been working hard on the newest update for OJ! And funny enough, I don't know much about Easter either. All I know is the candy, which I usually can't eat, because I'm Jewish and Passover usually falls the same week (except for this year, yay candy!). Passover is a pain! I can't eat anything bread, corn or related to either, which means nothing with high fructose corn syrup, which is everywhere, which means I can't eat anything except for special Passover foods! It sucks, majorly. Anyway...**

 **What's Code:Breaker? But whatever it is, I vote for it over Naruto! And didn't you say you were going to write a Noragami fic?**

 **Anyone (reviewers or characters) ever play Fire Emblem? If they haven't already, Gamer Trio, go play it! Oh, and Kuni too, because I know she hasn't.**

 **Sorry these are getting so short. I'm running a bit dry after 100, and my ideas are getting sucked up for OJ too. Enjoy!**

Yuki - He did. He's promised to make multiple fics.

Sora - Should he really make that many promises?

Yuki - No, but he does anyways.

Kaede - Will he ever get to them?

Yuki - Who knows. He's going back to read Cøde: Breaker and KnB. Speaking if which...

Shobu - ... It's a manga...and anime...

Yuki - It's one where the manga is longer and the anime doesn't go all the way with the full story.

Sora - Well we should get on to the last question.

Yuki - Right. Either one of you play it before?

Shobu - *shakes head*

Kaede - I have.

Sora - So have I.

Yuki - I haven't. That all being said, we'll still make them play. Door.

The door - Sure thing. *opens*

GT & Kuni - *get tossed out* Ow...

Yuki - You four get to play Fire Emblem.

Hanzaki & Hisato - But I've already played it.

Yuki - Well you can help the other two out then

Hanzaki - Fine.

Yuki - And that pretty much wraps things up here.

Sora - *bows* We hope you all enjoyed.

Kaede - Remember to leave more truths and dares!

Shobu - ... Until next time...

All - Bye-onara!


	111. Chapter 111

TAT - *punches wall repeatedly* Son! Of! A! Gun! I! Am! So! Damn! Irritated!

Yuki - *turns to Mei* Weren't you suppose to keep him away?

Mei - Well-

TAT - I'm part of today's trio! The Host Trio for today!

Minoru - *covers ears* You don't need to yell.

TAT - *punches air* I am so damn happily-irritated! It's not my damn fault!

Yuki - Well calk down. We need to start!

TAT - I'm not stopping anything from starting! *turns to readers* WELCOME! FIRST UP IS AWESOME SAUCE! *fireworks go off*

 **Ah! The killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail! I love that movie!**

 **I meant, what's the story of Code:Breaker? It sounds moderately interesting, so I wanna know.**

 **Just because you got me thinking of Monty Python now, TAT, choose three people to sing "Not Dead Yet" from Monty Python's "Spamalot" as Lancelot, Robin and Fred. The rest of the people in the room are the chorus members.**

 **Kuni and GT, how was Fire Emblem?**

 **That's all for now!**

TAT - AAAAAHHHHH! I'm bad at explaining things! I honestly don't know how to say it easily! I'm sorry!

Yuki & Minoru - Stop yelling!

Mei - *kicks TAT to ground*

TAT - I pick these three!

*music starts playing*

TAT - *snaps fingers*

GT & Kuni - *lands on butts*

TAT - How's the game!?

Hanzaki - Why are you yelling?

TAT - Just answer!

Hisato - I like it.

Kuni - It's great!

TAT - Great! Now get your vocals ready! We're gonna be a chorus!

Shouhei - Wha-

TAT - Go!

Minoru - **Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!**

Yuki - **Here's one.**

Mei - **I'm not dead!**

Minoru - **Here, he says he's not dead!**

Yuki - **Yes he is.**

Mei - **I feel happy. I feel happy.**

 **(sung)**

 **I am not dead yet**

 **I can dance and I can sing**

 **I am not dead yet**

 **I can do the Highland Fling**

 **I am not dead yet**

 **No need to go to bed**

 **No need to call the doctor**

 **Cause I'm not yet dead.**

Rest - **He is not yet dead**

 **That's what the geezer said**

 **No, he's not yet dead**

 **That man is off his head**

 **He is not yet dead**

 **So put him back in bed**

 **Keep him off the cart because he's not yet dead.**

 **Well now he's dead**

 **You whacked him on the head**

 **Sure, now he's dead**

 **It makes me just see red**

 **You are such a brute**

 **To murder that old coot**

 **You homicidal bastard, now he's really dead**

 **Who is the knave who put him in his grave**

 **And who needs to manage his anger?**

Yuki - **My name is Lancelot**

 **I'm big, and strong, and hot.**

 **Occasionally I do**

 **Some things that I should not.**

Minoru - **I want to be a knight**

 **But I don't like to fight**

 **I'm rather scared I may**

 **Just simply run away**

Yuki - **I'll be right with you**

 **Robin, through and through and through**

 **So stick with me**

 **And I'll show you what to do**

Minoru - **We'll remain good chums**

 **You can teach me how to dance**

Yuki & Minori - **We're going to enlist**

Minoru - **I'm Robin**

Yuki - **And I'm Lance**

Rest - **Oh we're off to war**

 **Because we're not yet dead**

 **We will all enlist**

 **As the Knights that Arthur led.**

Mei - **I am coming too**

 **My name will be Sir Fred**

 **I'll be your musician**

 **Cos I'm not yet dead**

Rest - **Oh we're not yet dead**

 **To Camelot we go**

 **To enlist instead**

 **To try and earn some dough**

 **And so although**

 **We should have stayed in bed**

 **We're going off to war**

 **Because we're not yet dead**

Mei - **I am coming, too**

 **My name will be Sir Fred**

 **I'll be your musician**

 **'Cause I'm not yet dead**

Yuki - **To kill**

 **I will**

 **It gives me such a thrill**

Minoru - **To sing**

 **And dance**

 **And keep an eye on Lance**

All - **We're going off to war**

 **We'll have girlfriends by the score**

Mei - **We'll be shot by Michael Moore!**

All - **Because we're not yet dead.**

TAT - *claps* Good job! Good job, everyone!... Now let's move on!

Rest - ...

Minoru - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Wow! *laugh on floor* that was the most crack filled session I can remember! *wiping tears* I also forgot to answer you Those Days question! I can see Suzume putting one name into each egg and having everyone pick an egg, they then have 24 hours to ask the person out. Or teams have a large battles, the loosing team gets to streak through the streets dressed as rabbits and throwing candy at random people! *deep breath* okay...now that that's out of the way...**

 **Mei - *hands balloon animal stuff* here is some balloons...make a magnificent creation!**

 **Chika - more face paint for u! Draw something beautiful and someone's face!**

 **I'm going to be gone for about 2 weeks...hopefully I can review from my phone!**

TAT - I will probably use those ideas! *bows* Thank you! They are much appreciated!

Mei - *holds stuff* ... Give me five minutes.

TAT - Off with you then!

Mei - I _will_ hurt you.

TAT - Whataver! *snaps fingers*

Minoru - *catches Chika*

Chika - Thank you.

Minoru - No problem.

Hisato - *hands paint* You need to draw on someone's face.

Chika - Oh. Okay. Ayugai-senpai, would you mind?

Kuni - Not at all! Go right ahead!

Chika - *starts painting*

Mei - *walks in w/ giant balloon elephant* Is this good enough?

Hisato & Shouhei - Whoa!

Minoru - Nice.

Mei - Thanks.

TAT - Then let's move on!

Yuki - The next one is from Yujo.

 **I was re-reading the chapters 50-80 of this ToD and it really confirms that Ninomiya is an airhead. Doesn't like his other me and other Mino for how they are but is damn close to his Mino huh?**

 **Truth/Question: How was the sled dog race?**

 **Sora, Kaede, what annoys you the most of Maya and Noah, except they're being overprotective?**

 **Dares: Hug Trio, hug the person you want to hug the least, get the person if they're not here**

 **Dog Trio, dress up as dogs.**

 **Yuki, sing Fight Song by Rachel Platten**

TAT - I have a question! I have a question! I have a question for _you,_ Yujo! Why ever are you worried about poor little Take's development!? It seems to be just fine to me!

Mei & Yuki - ...

TAT - Isn't it obvious!?

Minoru - We should just get to the stuff here...

*music starts playing*

Chika - Done!

Kuni - *w/ masterpiece face* I feel fabulous.

TAT - And you look it! *claps hands* Now sing you lying sack of sour sauce.

Yuki - *sigh* Fine.

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me** *points to rest*

 **In too deep**

 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**

 **And it's been two years I miss my home**

 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**

 **Still believe**

 **Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song** *punches air*

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on** *goes into Trion body*

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song** *punches air*

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on** *pulls out Idōgetsu*

 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

Yuki - Hm. There.

Minoru - Wow. You out a lot of- Gah!

DG, Noah, Sora & Kaede - *lands in pile on Minoru*

TAT - The race was great!

Mei - Speaking of dogs...

Inukai - *lifts "paws"* Woof! XD

Toby - *lifts "paws"* Woof!

Midorikawa - *lifts "paws"* Woof! 三w三

Sora - *giggles* It looks good on you three.

Dog Trio - Thanks! Woof!

TAT - So, what don't you two like?

Kaede - When she embarrasses me! She dotes on me like crazy!

Kuni - *nods head* Yup. Yup.

Toby - What about you, Sora?

Noah - Yeah. What about you, Sora?

Sora - Well...*looks down* He's too...oblivious...

Noah - Huh? What was that?

Sora - I-I said you t-talk about Bakuto-san too much!

Noah - That's because he's awesome!

Shouhei - Now, now. Calm down.

TAT - Yeah, because now you, along with Minoru and Bubbles, get to hug people you don't like!

Noah - What?

TAT - Hisato! We need Bubbles out here!

Hisato - But-

TAT - Now!

Hisato - *tosses Pokéball in air*

Bubbles - Goodra goo! *hugs Hisato*

Hisato - *pants Bubbles*

TAT - Now then! Person you don't wanna hug!?

Minoru - Fuzzy head's dad.

Noah - Shuji.

Bubbles - Goodra!

Most - ...

TAT - Alright then! *claps hands*

Toby - Wait a-

 **POOF!**

Miwa, Henry, Kikuchihara - *lands on butt*

Toby - *hides behind Inukai*

Inukai - Hm?

Henry - What is going on here?

TAT - Urg. Please, just don't talk. I'll kick you out when we're done with this part.

Henry - Excuse-

Kikuchihara - So this is the place.

Miwa - What now?

TAT - Hug Trio! Attack!

Noah - Urg. Fine. *hugs Miwa*

Miwa - Let me go. **Now**.

Noah - Gladly. *lets go* I need to get this feeling off... *hugs Sora* Much better~~

Sora - *blushes*

Henry - Such-

Minoru - Like he said, just shut up. *hugs Henry & backs away* There. I'm done.

Bubbles - *hugging Kikuchihara*

Kikuchihara - Why is this thing hugging me?

Hisato - His name is Bubbles!

Toby - *peaks out* Is he gone yet?

Henry - Why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit? It's reasons like this that-

 **POOF!**

TAT - I am _not_ going to deal with that guy! *hugs Toby* How dare he speak to Toby like that!

Yuki - He isn't your dog.

TAT - *lets go* Either way, I still lovingly-hate that guy. That's besides the point now, so let's end this!

Mei - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Hello~~ So I'm gonna say this now. Someone people might hate me after this. *bows* I apologize ahead of time.**

 **TAT - are you going to make any Oc ship canon? (SS canon of course) Do you have a girlfriend? (Sorry if that one is weird, but who wouldn't want a fudanshi boyfriend?... Again, sorry. That was weird. I don't mean anything by it)**

 **Suzume - make a fic with TAT x (character) as the main. Also, make a TAT x (reviewer) fic**

 **That is all. I shall take the hate I deserve.**

All - ...

TAT - Let's just not show-

Suzume - That's honestly too hard to pick! I mean, definitely YuTra, but I don't know if I should go with TrainSauce or KageTrain!

TAT - *covers Suzume's mouth* NONE! How about that!

Yuki - *turns to readers* Questions and dares like that are fine and all, but try and be more careful or he might end up killing off Suzu.

TAT - *sitting on Suzume* Hm. I wouldn't kill her off...maybe. Anyways! I do _not_ have a girlfriend. I mean, who would _want_ to be my girlfriend? I'd feel bad for them.

Yuki - I'll answer the other one. *turns to readers* He's already said that he's letting you, the readers, decide which ones become "canon," so if anything, we're waiting for you all.

TAT - On a pointless side note, I'm making October 12th YuMe. Now before I have to just straight up throw Suzu out of here, we're gonna get to the last one.

Mei - It's from umbreonblue.

 **Back again! Can someone please send me stuff to my ToD? I know it's the end of this anime season, but I am hyped for next season. It's gonna be busy. TAT and all reviewers, what anime are you looking forward to next season? If you're having trouble thinking of something, I recommend Anichart. It's a good site. That's all for now. See ya!**

TAT - I don't know. I probably won't be watching much anime. Gotta crank out those fics I promised.

Mei - Wow. You almost sound sincere.

TAT - Hey!

Yuki - Well I'm getting tired and you answered the question. Are we done here?

TAT - Jeez. No need to be pushy. We done here, now calm down.

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Minoru - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	112. Chapter 112

Dog Trio - *in dog suits* If you're hungry, come to the Bow-Wow House

TAT - ...

Dog Trio - Everyone's smiling at the Bow-Wow House

TAT - ...

Dog Trio - Bow-wow House. Bow-wow House. *starts spinning* Meat-filled _shumai_ with meat juices-

TAT - KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *holding sides* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW-HOO-HOO-HOO IT WAS GOOD TO KEEP YOU HE-HE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inukai - *grins* Glad you enjoyed!

Midorikawa - That was fun.

Toby - I think this dude is dying.

TAT - *wipes eyes* I-I'm good... Hahaha... Phew. *turns to readers* Yup. We have the Dog Trio with us today.

Dog Trio - Hello~~

TAT - This will probably be a short one, so let's get started.

Toby - The first one is from ZGD.

 **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SUPER sorry for that weird stuff last time! I was just bored & couldn't think of much! I'm sorry!**

 **Narasaka & Ken - do either of you (Japanese) like Suzume?**

 **That is all**

TAT - It's fine. I've seen, heard and been asked weirder things.

Midorikawa - Like what?

TAT - I'm not gonna tell. *snaps fingers*

Narasaka & Ken - *lands on butt* Oof!

Toby - You two've got a question.

Narasaka - Urg... *looks at screen* Absolutely not.

TAT - Ken?

Ken - Maybe~~

Narasaka - *small glare*

Dog Trio - *snickers*

TAT - *rolls eyes* I guess we get to the next one then.

Midorikawa - The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Let's see~ Let's see~~ Who should it be today~? Meh. I'll go easy**

 **Yuki - sing Save My Heart to Me**

 **TAT - can we get "Kiyoshi" & "Fuji" here?**

TAT - Hm~~ I suppose that if enough people want to see them then sure. Why not? *snaps fingers*

Yuki - Now what?

TAT - You've gotta sing a song to Mei.

*music starts playing*

Yuki - *sigh* As in 'sing a song _to_ Mei,' you mean...

TAT - Yup! Give it all you've got!

Mei - *sitting down* Give it your best shot.

Yuki - *groans* Fine...

 **I want what I can't have**

 **I wanna make you mine** *holds out hand*

 **I don't care what it takes**

 **I'm fearless with my heart**

 **I'll take it any place**

 **I don't care if it breaks** *clenches fist*

 **I wanna tell you things**

 **I never tell myself** *puts hand on chest*

 **These secrets hurt like hell, oh**

 **Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely**

 **Out of my mind but it'll never phase me**

 **If I have to, I'm not afraid to**

 **Save my heart for you** *points to chest*

 **I'm a rebel even if it's trouble**

 **I'ma pull you out from the rubble**

 **If I have to, I'm not afraid to**

 **Save my heart for you**

 **Tell me I'm wrong**

 **Turn around and run**

 **Still I'm gonna save my heart for you** *point to chest then Mei*

 **I know you want me too**

 **Even if it's not now**

 **I'm gonna wait it out**

 **But don't you dare forget**

 **That moment that we had**

 **I know we both felt it**

 **I wanna tell you things**

 **I never tell myself** *puts hand on chest & shakes head*

 **These secrets hurt like hell, oh**

 **Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely**

 **Out of my mind but it'll never phase me**

 **If I have to, I'm not afraid to**

 **Save my heart for you** *points to Mei*

 **I'm a rebel even if it's trouble**

 **I'ma pull you out from the rubble**

 **If I have to, I'm not afraid to**

 **Save my heart for you**

 **Tell me I'm wrong**

 **Turn around and run**

 **Still I'm gonna save my heart for you** *puts hand on chest*

 **Oh oh**

 **Oh oh**

 **I wanna tell you things**

 **I never tell myself**

 **These secrets hurt like hell, oh**

 **The first time that you smiled**

 **So shyly back at me**

 **I couldn't help myself** *shakes head*

 **Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely**

 **Out of my mind but it'll never phase me**

 **If I have to, I'm not afraid to** *shales head*

 **Save my heart for you**

 **I'm a rebel even if it's trouble**

 **I'ma pull you out from all the rubble**

 **If I have to, I'm not afraid to**

 **Save my heart for you**

 **Tell me I'm wrong**

 **Turn around and run**

 **Still gonna save my heart for you**

 **Tell me I'm wrong**

 **Turn around and run**

 **Still gonna save my heart for you**

 **Oh oh**

 **I want what I can't have**

 **I gonna make you mine** *gestures to Mei*

 **No matter what it takes**

Toby - *elbows Ken* Hey, maybe you can get Suzume if you do something like that.

Narasaka - *glares* It would take more than just a song to get her.

Midorikawa - Oh~~ He's jealous~~

Narasaka - Wrong.

TAT - So, Mei, how'd he do?

Mei - Passable.

Yuki - Hm. *smiles*

TAT - So that leaves the last one!

Inukai - From Anime80!

 **I'm back for a bit! How are you all? Let's get to this!**

 **Dog Trio - You will be known as the Cat Trio from now on**

 **Yuki - how many curses have you put in one sentence before?**

 **TAT - why do you smell like (insert random smell here)**

 **Bye!**

Dog Trio - Nope~~ Still the Dog Trio! Woof!

Yuki - *rolls eyes* My most amount in one sentence... Fifty.

Inukai - *whistles*

Toby - I've never heard you curse before.

Midorikawa - I'd like to see that.

Yuki - Maybe some other time. For now though...

TAT - I smell like that because I jumped in a pool of (insert random smell here). Is that a problem?

Mei - You just smell like wood to me.

TAT - Then I have no excuse for that. I haven't even been around wood. Anyways! That's all, I guess.

Midorikawa - We hope you all enjoyed! Woof!

Toby - Remember to leave more questions and dares! Woof!

Inukai - Until next time... Woof!

All - Bye-bi! (Woof!)


	113. Chapter 113

TAT - Hello all! Glad you bothered to come back! Before we start-

Kiyoshi - Where the fuck are we?

Fuji - Still cursing like that. *mutters* Maybe he does it unconsciously...

Kiyoshi - *glares at TAT* Hey, fucker, where the hell are we?

TAT - *groans & mutters* I think I prefer your older selves...

Kiyoshi - The fuck was that, you damn shithead!?

TAT - Anyways!

Kiyoshi - Hey! Don't fucking ignore me!

Fuji - Maybe drinking some tea would calm you down.

TAT - ANYWAYS! Before we start off, I just wanna say that I have an announcement to make at the end! Now let's get started!

Kiyoshi - What-

TAT - Fuji! Say who's first.

Fuji - What if I-

TAT - Just say it!

Fuji - The first one is from a guest.

 **Make a crossover of world trigger with Assassination Classroom**

 **Crossover WT with Index, One Piece, Hunter X Hunter and Gintama.**

Kiyoshi - Who the hell sent this trash in?

TAT - Like it said, it's a guest. I don't know who sent it in.

Kiyoshi - Well they must be some-

TAT - It's not really a question, but I'm going to have to say no! *mutters* These damn ocs. Don't even let me talk in my own area...

Fuji - Why not?

TAT - One reason is because it'll slow down any and all updates to every story I make or made. The percentage if focus I have on a story gets cut every time I make something new.

Kiyoshi - You sound like some shitty manga character.

TAT - I know, but it's true. My focus gets cut so that I can bring myself to actually work in multiple things. Anyways. I already have enough, and crossovers will be more difficult than regular ones.

Fuji - So you really won't do any of those?

TAT - Most likely not. *bows*. I'm sorry, guest.

Kiyoshi - Now can we get to the next one? I wanna get the fuck outta here.

TAT - Then you can say it.

Kiyoshi - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd. Tsk. Only this bitch here would "embrace the nerd." *points to Fuji*

 **Oh-ho...taking out OC's? *looks away***

 **Yuma - this is a rubber chicken, it's make amazingly annoying noises when squished! *waves* my gift to you!**

 **Mei - *hands large book* go read something...it's good for you!**

 **Kitora - *hands rabbit costume* that's rabbit as in big bad trion soldiers, chase someone around! Your even allowed to use your trigger abilities!**

 **Hyuse - equivalent of Easter on Atorkrator?**

 **Till the next time!**

Kiyoshi - Who the fuck are Hyuse, Mei and Yuma!?

TAT - ... This may not end well... *snaps fingers*

Yuma - Hello. 三3三

Kitora - *sigh*

Hyuse - What?

Mei - ... Author...

TAT - *whistles & looks away*

Kiyoshi - *looks at Fuji* Hey, bitch, why can't you be as hot as her?

Fuji - Who knows?

Mei - ... Let's just...get to this.

TAT - R-right... You just need to read that. *points to big book*

Mei - Alright. I should be done soon.

Kitora - So what did you need us for?

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Kitora - *in Rabbit outfit* Wha!?

TAT - You get to chase some people! See how many agents you can bring out!

Kitora - But-

TAT - Have fun! *snaps fingers*

Kiyoshi - Those are some fucking pretty amazing fingers.

TAT - I know. *hands Yuma rubber chicken* Have fun.

Yuma - *squishes chicken* Thwnk you. 三3三 Osamu! *runs away*

TAT - Oh man. *sigh* a He'll totally get on people's nerves with that... Anyways! Hyuse! Easter!?

Hyuse - We have it.

Fuji & TAT - ...

Kiyoshi - Is that it? Fucking boring.

Hyuse - Hm.

TAT - Anyways... The last one's from umbreonblue.

 **Uh...hello? Did you guys forget about me? Anyways, Osamu, here's a basket of Easter eggs. Careful. They'll either have chocolate inside, or explode. Jin, plz help him. Also, wear bunny ears for this. Someone, sing Welcome Spring by OxT. I just think it's appropriate. Send in more stuff to me! Bye!**

 **By the way, Dog Trio...you couldn't resist huh? That song is hilarious. Go Starmyu!**

TAT - No one forgot about you... I hope. I'll send some in later. *snaps fingers*

Osamu - Oof!

Fuji - *puts ears on Osamu*

Osamu - What is it?

TAT - *hands basket of eggs* Good luck. On the upside, Jin is suppose to help you out.

Jin - *salutes* I'll do my best~

Osamu - *groans* It's always something!

The screen - I've got something here.

 ***on screen***

Dog Trio - Of course we had too! That song's too good _not_ to do!

Kiyoshi - The hell...

*music starts playing*

TAT - Anyways... I guess we should-

Kiyoshi - The hell is with this music?

TAT - What?

Kiyoshi - I asked why the hell you're playing such shitty music.

TAT - It's hit shitty.

Kiyoshi - Ha! This music is-

TAT - Then you can-

Kiyoshi - No fucking way am I singing. *turns grabs random egg from basket*

 **BOOOOOOM!**

TAT - *coughs* Well crap...

Fuji - He destroyed the area...

TAT - Jerk! Urg... We can't sing with the area like this... *sigh* Guess we'll have to do that next time... Damn.

Fuji - Might as well end this then.

TAT - *sigh* Guess so. First I have to make that announcement though. *turns to readers* So the reason this is way late being out is because my mind's been in the Cøde: Breaker zone, so I'm ready to start writing now. The second thing is that I was given clearance from Monkey pie225 to take his Naruto fic up. He doesn't plan on working on it, so he said I could have it.

Osamu - *coughs* So...

TAT - Yup. Both the C:B and edited Naruto fics are coming soon. Look forward to them. That being said, I'm going to both you all with yet another favor. I would like for everyone to give at least one suggest for a special ability. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to. Now let's end this.

Osamu - We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	114. Chapter 114

TAT - *sigh*

Kiyoshi - *tired up & gagged* ...

Fuji - Is something wrong?

TAT - *rubs forehead* Nothing.

Mei - Just say so.

TAT - It's nothing. Just a little irritated that I have to bring that guy back in. *points to Kiyoshi*

Yuki - ...

TAT - Don't give me that look.

Yuki - ...

Mei - Well maybe you'll get some laughs if we start.

TAT - *sigh* I guess we'll see.

Yuki - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Kiyoshi... you get dumped in pink paint for being uncooperative. Fuji, here's some candy and bunny ears. You're a good person. What happened with the rest of the eggs? Did someone get blown up? Osamu, here's two random pokeballs. Even I don't know what's inside them. Thanks for the dares as always. See ya!**

Fuji - *tilts head* Did I do something for this?

Mei - *pats Fuji's head*

TAT - Well... *snaps fingers* Kiyoshi here picked one of exploding eggs last time... So yeah... Boom went everything.

Osamu - *lands on butt* Oof!

Fuji - *happily eating candies* You get two balls.

Osamu - Um...

Yuki - She means Pokéballs. *sigh* I had forgotten how oblivious you were.

Mei - ... Just open them.

Osamu - Okay... *throws Pokéballs in air*

Gallade - *lifts arms* Gallade!

Gardevoir - *slight gentleman's bow* Gardevoir.

TAT - *whistles* Nice. Those two can protect you from almost anything.

Osamu - Um...

Fuji - *slightly dazed* Whoa~~ So cool~~

Kiyoshi - Hm!

TAT - Right, right. Can't forget about you. *pulls rope*

Kiyoshi - *gets paint dumped* HMM! HMM!

TAT - Sorry. Don't know what you're saying and we're moving on.

Mei - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Haha! Fujin can be my brother in nerd...*opens arms* Embrace me brother! Though I'm pretty oblivious to your gender *sweat drop***

 **Yuma - what earth food do u want to try the most? *holds up box* if u stick your hand in the dish will appear!**

 **Anybody - got another box...still have no idea where they come from! Have fun seeing what the contents are!**

 **That's about it...looking forward to your other fics!**

Fuji - *tilts head* Jin-san's Black Trigger? How can it give a hug?

Yuki - There's a mix up. ETN meant you.

Fuji - Oh~~ Okay.

Mei - And we're female.

Fuji - Yup~ Girls all the way.

TAT - Anyways. *snaps fingers*

Yuma - *squishes chicken* Yes~? 三3三

TAT - We've got another something for you.

Yuma - Hm? 三3三 *looks at screen*

Mei - *looks at Gardevoir* Really is pretty up close.

Gardevoir - *sligh bow* Gardevoir.

Mei - No problem.

Yuki - *looks at Gallade* Do you mind if I feel your elbows?

Gallade - Ga. *lifts arm*

Yuki - *feels elbow* Very sturdy.

Osamu - So have you decided, Kuga?

Yuma - Hm... I want that snail food Shiori-chan told me about. 三3三

Mei - You mean escargot.

Yuma - Yeah. That. 三3三

TAT - *holds box* Then just stick your hand in here and take it out.

Yuma *puts hand in box & pulls out plate* Oh~~! 三3三

TAT - On a side note, I've actually had it before. It just slides down your through.

Yuma - Hm...

Fuji - So how is it?

Yuma - ... It's slimy. 三3三

TAT - *nods head* Yup, yup, yup. Now who wants to open the box!?

Fuji - I will.

TAT - By all means. *hands box*

Fuji - *opens box & bear paws grabs head* ...

TAT - *sigh* Not again.

Osamu - We've gotta-

Yuki - Just leave her be.

Osamu - But-!

Fuji - *punches paw*

 **SNAP!**

Bear - *crying & pulls paw back*

Fuji - Is that it?

Osamu - O.O!

TAT - Yup. We're getting to the next one.

Osamu - Did that just happen...?

Yuki - It's better not to think about it.

TAT - The last one is from Yujo! Oh! And thanks for the picture!

 **Yujo: Why are you covering my eyes?**

 **Mino: Ah Suzu-chan said something you didn't want to know.**

 **Yujo: But how-**

 **Taka: The author wants to know why you're worried about Kotowari's development. As if it isn't obvious...**

 **Yujo: Hm? Ah well little difficult to say it in English, but in short Take turns more and more into a sociopath to me in development and his obsession with Loki, doesn't make me curios more like scared. His character turns more negative than ever, I saw similar characters like Take already and it only got worse and worse until the big impact came, so I hope the surprise MeiMei has is the right impact. -sighs- I hate it that English isn't my mother tongue...**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, did any character of yours turned different that you planned?**

 **Suzu, what would you do if someone is in love with you? Or better two**

 **MeiMei, did you ever beat up Loki?**

 **Ice-Cream Trio, have an ice-cream eating contest**

 **Dares: Everyone, dance to Watch Me by Silento**

 **Some of you dress up as bunnies until Easter is over.**

TAT - Your English was good! And good job not lettin' 'em know, Minoru! As for Take... Hm... *sways side to side* I'm not sure how to put it, but it isn't really like he's gonna turn into a killer... It's more like...he's just... Pah! I'm not sure how to put it! But no need to worry for that surprise is definitely do the trick!

Yuki - Obsession... Meh. Probably the best word.

Mei - It's more like being overly curious, or rather... It's like a kid being overly attached to a parent or siblings. I suppose obsession might work if we boil it down.

TAT - Anyways! I'm gonna answer now! *turns to readers* The answer is yes! Yuki, Toby and Takeshi changed the most from when I first thought of making Sick Snow. Suzume and Mei were actually given bigger roles in the story and characters like Akasora weren't even gonna have a name, let alone be someone like Yuki and Mei's mentor and have a Black Trigger.

Mei - Well I'm not too sure how I like the current situation...

TAT - Hey, you're more active now then you ever were before. Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Suzume - Hello~~!

Hanzaki - Yo.

Akane - I'm back!

TAT - You at the screen, if you would be so kind.

Hanzaki, Akane, Suzume - *looks at screen*

Mei - Yes, I have. The first time was a few days after I had met him.

Fuji - Hey, that kinda sounds like what happened to me and Taiyōko.

Mei - Hm. The most recent would be a little before we had met Takeshi.

TAT - You three ready?

Suzume - If someone was in love with me... Hm~~ Honestly, it depends. I might let down down easy if it was someone I didn't love back. But if I had even if I felt a small attraction to them... then I might honestly try and see where things would go.

Mei - *nods head* Hm. You never know until you try. Especially with love. There's a someone for everyone.

Suzume - *grins* So true~~

Akane - What if there were two people though? You need to answer that!

Suzume - If there were two... Again, it depends on how I feel about them both. Honestly, if I felt anything for both though... I'm honestly not sure.

TAT - Well while you figure that out, we'll get to the other stuff. *snaps fingers*

Ice Cream Trio - *drooling over tubs of ice cream* So...much...ice...cream...

TAT - Yup! And you get to eat it all! Even if I really want to push you all out of the way and eat it myself, it's for you.

Yuki - Alright! I'm ready!

Akane - I'll give it my all!

Hanzaki - We'll see who truly is the leader.

TAT - Ready... Set... Eat!

Ice Cream Trio - *shovels down ice cream*

TAT - *wipes drool off face* L-let's move on... *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *in bunny outfit* Hippity hip hop~!

Osamu - *in bunny outfit* ... It's still better than what Takaoto-san has to wear...

Mei - *in sexy bunny outfit* ... **I. Will. Hurt. You.**

TAT - Dance time!

*music starts playing*

TAT - Have fun! *runs away*

Mei - You won't escape. *chases TAT*

Osamu - ... *sigh* Let's get this over with.

 **You already know who it is**

 **Silentó**

 **Silentó**

 **Silentó**

 **Gonna do it for me**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

 **Now break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)**

 **Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

 **Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)**

 **Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

 **Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)**

 **Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

 **Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)**

 **Break your legs (break 'em dog)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

 **Now watch me**

 **Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Now watch me yule (Soulja)**

 **Now watch me superman (okay!)**

 **Now watch me yule (Soulja)**

 **Now watch me superman (okay!)**

 **Now watch me yule (Soulja)**

 **Now watch me superman (okay!)**

 **Now watch me yule (Soulja)**

 **Now watch me superman (okay!)**

 **Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on)**

 **Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff**

 **Now watch me**

 **Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

 **Now watch me**

 **Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Crank dat**


	115. Chapter 115

TAT - Pah~~ I'm so bored~~

Yuki - We haven't even started.

TAT - Exactly. That's why I wanna get to it already. I don't wanna be bored anymore, so it's best to start right away.

Yuki - But don't we need those little skits before we start?

TAT - Ha! Like we actually have enough to call those things "skits." They're more like random acts of boredom before the main show.

Yuki - *sigh* I suppose that the sign to start then.

TAT - Yup! And we're starting it off with umbreonblue.

 **Here's a plate of pokepuffs. By the way, both Gardevoir and Gallade are both male. Send in dares when you think of some, reviewers! Yuma, here's some balloons filled with paint. Have fun. Jin, here's two pokeballs of your own. No idea what's inside them. Good luck, Osamu! See ya!**

 **Oi! You forgot to get someone to sing Welcome Spring by OxT!**

TAT - Ah! I forgot indeed. *gentleman's bow* I am sorry. *snaps fingers*

Yuma - *lands on butt* Oof. 三3三

Jin - Yo. 三U三

*music starts playing*

Yuki - I'm sure this will end badly, but... *hands bucket of balloons*

Yuma - Oh? For me? 三3三

Yuki - Go at it and paint the city.

Yuma - Will do. 三3三 *throws balloons & rest*

Rest - *dodges*

Jin - Close. 三U三

TAT - Alright! As payment, I'll be the one singing.

Yuki - Oh great...

 **Hajimari dashita hibi atarashi ichi peeji**

 **Mekutte kasanete nara**

 **Bokura dake no story in naru**

 **Machi wo yuku hito wa minna eri wo yosete sa**

 **Chidjimaru you de maru maru neko mitai**

 **Kinou yori mashi mitai tte kimi wa itta kedo**

 **Kikaketa shatsu ga yappari koishii**

 **Come to me oh welcome spring**

 **Mada mada jiretenai de**

 **Ah come to me oh welcome spring**

 **Mou sugu in yatte kuru sa**

 **Furi dashita yuki no mukou saa doa wa hiraite yuku**

 **Kake dasu no wa mada deshou sugu soko ni haru wa kiteru**

 **Hajimari dashita hibi atarashi ichi peeji**

 **Mekutte kasanete nara**

 **Bokura dake no story in naru**

 **Ki ga hayai mise saki ni wa yosomi wo sezu ni**

 **Tokei no hari to wa hohaba wo awasete**

 **Kimi ga suki ni eiga no you na anna action ni wa**

 **Undou fusoku de demo chotto mattete**

 **Come to me oh welcome spring**

 **Mada mada kore kara sa**

 **Ah come to me oh welcome spring**

 **Mou sukoshi samusa saite**

 **Furi tsumoru yuki ni furete tamani hashai de mitari**

 **Kogoeru shuumatsu demo kokoro wo ugokasu you ni**

 **Meguri hajimeta tsuki kazoete ato ni peeji**

 **Yukkuri furi shimetara bokura dake no story wa susumu**

 **Step step slowly spring breeze for me**

 **It's my only precious story**

 **Nemutta karada ni hikari wo sashite**

 **Come to me oh welcome spring**

 **Mada mada jiretenai de**

 **Ah come to me oh welcome spring**

 **Mou sugu in yatte kuru sa**

 **Furi yanda yuki no sora ga samishi ku omoete kite**

 **Sukoshi no koukai sae supaisu mitai no mono sa**

 **Hajimari dashita hibi atarashi ichi peeji**

 **Mekutte kasanete nara**

 **Bokura dake no story in naru**

TAT - There!

Jin - *claps* Good job.

TAT - Don't patronize me.

Jin - Okay~~

TAT - Anwyays. Here. *tosses Pokéballs*

Jin - Hm... *throws up Pokéballs*

Xatu - ...

Celebi - *flies around* Bi bi celebi!

Jin - Interesting.

TAT - The fact one was a legendary...

Jin - Guess I just got lucky. 三U三

TAT - ... I hate you.

Yuki - _Anywho._ Let's get to the next one. It's from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Sorry about that misspelling! I've added fujin to my dictionary and it spellchecked it! Just feel the hug over the interwebs! Anyway...**

 **Jin - see how long you can hold your breath.**

 **Hyuse - if you could go anywhere on earth where would you go? *conquers gate magically* this will take you to that place!**

 **Brace yourselves...Easter is coming!**

Yuki - It's fine. I'm sure she understood.

Jin - 2 minutes is the longest. 三U三

TAT - Definitely longer than me.

Yuki - Well you don't really have much going for you...

TAT - Shit up! *snaps fingers*

Hyuse - ...

Jin - So where do you want to go?

Hyuse - *glares*

Jin - I know, I know, but I'm obligated to ask you.

Hyuse - *sigh* I don't know, or care to be on this planet.

TAT - Then allow me to help you. *pulls out hat* Just put your hand in here, take a slip and bam! You will know where to go.

Yuki - And you don't really have a choice in the matter.

Hyuse - *puts hand in hat* ...

TAT - So?

Celebi - Bi?

Hyuse - "Alaska."

Yuki - Oh boy...

TAT - Then have fun! *kicks Hyuse through gate*

Jin - Nice kick.

TAT - Thanks! Now to the next one!

Jin - It's from Yujo.

 **Yujo: Alright then, I'm looking forward to it TAT. Now... -looks at Minoru-**

 **Mino: ?**

 **Yujo: -looks back to that place and grins-**

 **Mino & Taka: I have a bad feeling about this...**

 **Yujo: -push Minoru to that place-**

 **Truth/Questions: Loki, what was the worse injury you got from MeiMei?**

 **Who won the ice-cream contest?**

 **American Trio, what was your biggest culture shock?**

 **Dares: Minoru, cook something. (Taka: WHAT?!)**

 **TAT, pull on that rope and five random people will appear, these five have to eat Mino's food. (Taka: Do you want to kill them?!)**

 **MeiMei, since you're already in a sexy outfit dance to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira**

 **And because it's been a while. -pulls on rope- Three of you will stay tied up on the ceiling for this and next chapter**

Minoru - *lands on face* ...

Yuki - You okay?

Minoru - *grumbles*

Yuki - Aright. Time to get up. *helps Minoru up*

TAT - Well welcome back.

Minoru - Thanks. I just wish I didn't get such a painful landing.

TAT - Better than what could have happened if we had any objects around.

Minoru - True.

TAT - Anyways. You should go start cooking while we do some of the other things.

Minoru - *sigh* I suppose so. *walks off*

TAT - Now to the questions. Yuki, you're up first.

Yuki - Well... It's not so much _one_ injury as it one _incident._

TAT - Oh, oh! Right!

Jin - And may I ask what that incident was?

Yuki - ...

TAT - I'll say it. It was that time mentioned before, when Mei beat him up before they met Take.

Yuki - It was...crazy.

TAT - Understatement. Broken arms, broken legs, broken ribs, even very finger was broken.

Yuki - Coughing up blood and that scar she gave me.

Jin - *whistle* Never would have thought she'd be that violent.

Yuki - Yeah, well...

TAT - Let's move on! Shall we!?

Yuki - Yeah. And of course _I_ won the contest. Hm.

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Mei - *goes to punch TAT*

TAT - No repeats. *snaps fingers*

Mei - *punches wall* Tsk.

Shana - It's been a while.

Noah - You can say that again.

Toby - So what's up?

TAT - *look at the screen*

A.T. & Mei - *looks at screen*

*music starts playing*

Mei - No.

TAT - Too bad.

Mei - I refuse.

TAT - Too-

Mei - *walks through the door*

Rest - ...

American Trio - And she escaped...

TAT - Tsk. Just answer the question.

Toby - Hm~~

Noah - Christmas chicken.

TAT - _Really_?

Noah - *nods head*

TAT - Moving on!

Shana - Kids just going to school by themselves. And I mean like having to take transportation.

TAT - Understandable. Toby?

Toby - Nothing.

Noah & Shana - ... What?

Toby - *shrugs* I've already leaned enough about things going on in Japan that I'm not really shocked by any of it.

TAT - That's right. He's...

Minoru - *walks in caring tray* I'm back!

TAT - Oh! 'Kay! *pulls rope*

Miwa, Kitora, Touma, Suzume, Mei - *lands on butt*

Yuki - Wasn't Mei...

Mei - Damn. Back here...

TAT - You five get to eat! That's all!

Kitora - I suppose that's fine.

Touma - So what's it? Some good grub?

TAT - Well...

Minoru - Just something simple.

Miwa & Kitora - ...

Suzume - *takes piece* Well let's dig-...

Rest - ...?

Suzume - *passes out*

Miwa & Kitora - ... No.

TAT - *sigh* Not this again! *shoves food in mouth*

Miwa & Kitora - Gah! *passes out*

TAT - Now what about-

Touma - *passed out*

Mei - *chewing* Hm... Could use some salt.

Rest - O_O!?

Mei - Hm? What?

Rest - N-nothing...

American Trio - What the-!? *hanging from ceiling*

TAT - Moving on!

Mei - The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Sorry I've been gone for a bit. I've been busy. I only have two things, and both of them are author questions.**

 **1\. All OC owners- Is it okay if I use your characters for something? I'll definitely give credit when needed. I'm trying an experiment where I spin everything from this ToD and SS and OJ, not to mention all the characters, and turn it into something original with its roots in fanfiction. The names have been changed a little, but the appearances and personalities have stayed as close to original as I can.**

 **2\. Again, for my whole experiment. Noah/TAT/ZGD, whoever can answer it, where in the US is Noah from?**

 **Thanks! I'll hopefully be back on regularly in about a week.**

TAT - It's fine, it's fine. We know you're not like me and actually have things to do. And of course you can use my idiots.

Jin - Well aren't you lot special?

Toby - *swinging from ceiling* Maybe us ocs will run you canons out!

Jin - Good luck with that.

Celebi - Bi celebi!

TAT - Noah! Answer!

Noah - Washington! Now can we get down!

TAT - No! *turns to readers* And there you have it. Best of luck with that experiment.

Mei - If you need any pointers then just ask. I'm sure everyone would help.

TAT - *shrugs* I will, if asked. Anyways! Time to end this!

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

TAT - Remember to leave more questions and dares!

TAT & Yuki - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	116. Chapter 116

TAT - *sigh* People are irritating...

Mei - Should you really be saying that here?

TAT - I was more referring to my brother.

Mei - Suuuuuuuuuure.

TAT - ... *turns to readers* Hey there guys and gals. Enjoying yourselves? Anyways. I have a question for the ones who are interest in the Cøde: Breaker fic. Before that though, I just wanted to say that the reason I've been updating late is because I'm reading said series again. I'll probably get back to two to thre updates per day later.

Mei - That question?

TAT - Right. You you people prefer the story to go through canon on have it be it's own thing?

Mei - Now let's get started.

TAT - Sure. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Yuma, Izumi, here's two pokeballs for each of you. No idea what's inside. Osamu, Jin, Izumi, and Yuma have a battle! Draw lots to decide who battles who, winners battle each other. Here's some pokepuffs and chocolate bunnies and eggs. Happy Easter!**

 **Make the battles, doubles. And I meant two pokeballs for Yuma, and two pokeballs for Izumi.**

 **Of yeah. Winner of this mini tournament gets the golden chocolate bunny!**

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Izumi - Hey.

Yuma - Yo. 三3三

Mei - *hands over Pokéballs* Let's see what you get.

Yuma - Okay. 三3三 *tosses up Pokéballs*

Gulpin - Gul~~! 三3三

Yuma - Oh? 三3三

Clefairy - *waves* Clefairy!

Izumi - Guess it's my turn. *tosses up Pokéballs*

Staraptor - Star! *flaps wings*

Inkay - Inkay inkay!

Izumi - Um...

TAT - Now get to battling! *snaps fingers*

Mei - ...

TAT - They'll come back after the first battles are done.

Mei - Okay...

TAT - Next one!

Mei - It's from Yujo.

 **Yujo & Taka: ...**

 **Yujo: Wow... someone survived... -shakes head- Hearing that Loki... I'm surprised that you're even alive.**

 **Taka: -sighs- Nothing surprise me anymore with her...**

 **Yujo: Anyway Sauce, you can use Mino, tell me when you need his profile.**

 **Truth/Questions: So still alive or unconscious guys?**

 **Inukai, who do you think is the most annoying person you know?**

 **Yuuma, any place on Meeden you want to visit?**

 **Arashiyama, cutest thing your siblings did?**

 **Dares: Noah, make a Mickey Mouse impression**

 **Toby, you make a Minion impression**

 **Kako, sing Focus by Ariana Grande**

TAT - Wow. Nothing will surprise him, huh? Got anything to say about that?

Mei - ... *deadpan* I am a guy.

TAT - ... Moving on! *snaps fingers*

Toby - Backity back back! Let's get on track!

Noah - What the heck was that?

Toby - Not sure.

TAT - And as you can tell from before, Yuma is kinda busy. We'll ask him later though.

Mei - And by the way, they are still knocked out.

TAT - Now look at the screen!

Arashiyama - I don't know about the others, but Kitora is being watched over by Ayatsuji and Ken is watching over Suzume.

Noah - By the way, what did he do to deserve the beating?

Mei - Huh?

TAT - I'll answer that. He embarrassed her.

Toby & Noah - ... Huh?

TAT - Trust me, an embarrassed Mei is _way, way,_ _ **way**_ worse than an angered Mei.

Toby & Noah - *shivers*

TAT - Let's start with Inukai now!

Inukai - *points to self*

TAT - Dude, you're not that bad.

Inukai - Hm~~~

TAT - We'll...get back to you. Arashiyama?

Arashiyama - That's a really hard one to answer. They've both done so many adorable things... I don't think I can choose one.

Toby - coughbroconcough...

Noah - coughsisconcough...

Arashiyama - You two seem to have caught something. **Would you like me to help with that**?

Toby & Noah - *waves hands* No, no, no! We're good!

Kako - *giggles* Always entertaining.

*music starts playing*

Kako - My turn? Alright.

TAT - Have fun.

Kako - I will.

 **Hey**

 **I know what I came to do**

 **And that ain't gonna change**

 **So go ahead and talk your talk**

 **Cause I won't take the bait**

 **I'm over here doing what I like**

 **I'm over here working day and night**

 **And if my real ain't real enough**

 **I'm sorry for you, bae**

 **Let's find a light inside our universe now**

 **Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down**

 **Just come and get it, let them say what they say**

 **Cause I'm about to put them all away**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **I can tell you're curious**

 **It's written on your lips**

 **Ain't no need to hold it back**

 **Go 'head and talk your shit**

 **I know you're hoping that I'll react**

 **I know you're hoping I'm looking back**

 **But if my real ain't real enough**

 **Then I don't know what is**

 **Let's find a light inside our universe now**

 **Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down**

 **Just come and get it, let them say what they say**

 **Cause I'm about to put them all away**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **1, 2, 3, c'mon girls**

 **You're gonna like it**

 **Come on, now, now**

 **Let's find a light inside our universe now**

 **Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down**

 **Just come and get it, let them say what they say**

 **Cause I'm about to put them all away**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

Noah - *using Mickey voice* Oh-ho! That was very good!

Yuma & Izumi - *lands on Toby*

Toby - Gah!

TAT - Oh. Good timing.

Izumi - Damn. We lost our respective battles.

Mei - Who'd you go against?

Yuma - I was against Osamu. 三3三

Gulpin - Gulpin gul. 三3三

Yuma - *pats Gulpin's head* There, there. It's okay. 三3三

TAT - Anyways... Yuma! Is there any place you wanna go?

Yuma - Osamu's room. 三3三

Rest - What?

Yuma - I wanna see what it's like. 三3三

Noah - This kid...

TAT - Well... I suppose... Okay then... We'll just move on...

Arashiyama - The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Alaska's awesome! The fish there taste so good! *drooling***

 **Gaming Trio - ever played Command and Conquer? Specifically the Generals addition? If not then go try it out! It's an awesome game!**

 **Anybody - so I have this potion that makes whoever drinks it sprout wings, don't know what kind of wings though...who wants to try it out? *shruggles* who knows, you might even be able to fly!**

 **Till the next time!**

Jin - *walks in* Yo.

Osamu - Hello.

Mei - Done already?

Jin - Yup. Mega Evolution is something to go up against.

Inukai - So does that mean...

Jin - I won.

Toby - In the-

Jin - Time travel~~~ 三U三

Rest - ... Let's just get back to this...

TAT - *snaps fingers & drinks potion* Pah! Tastes terrible! And knowing my luck...

Gamer Trio - *hands on Toby*

Toby - What the hell!?

TAT - Not sorry! Anyways! Gamer Trio! You're up.

Hisato - Huh? *looks at screen*

TAT - *scratches back* ... *sigh* Of course...

Osamu - Hm? What is it?

TAT - *lifts back of shirt* I get damn Fly wings.

Most - Pfft!

Noah - Think about it like this... Now you can be Lord of the Flies! Hahahahaha!

TAT - I will cut you _just_ because that was a terrible joke.

Mei - *rolls eyes* What about you three? Your answers?

Hisato & Shouhei - I haven't played it.

Hanzaki - *raises hand* I have.

Mei - Well, you know the drill. Those two play and you can help on the hard parts.

Gamer Trio - *salutes* Roger that!

TAT - *strangling Noah* So that's it. Hope you all enjoyed.

Mei - remember to leave stuff.

TAT & Mei - Until next time...

All - Bye!

TAT - By the way, the Mentor Trio is gonna be here next time. Feel free to send them anything.


	117. Chapter 117

Akasora - Mah~~~

Shinoda - I've told you to get enough sleep before.

Akasora - You try that when you know you have to deal with Kushi when you wake up.

Rinoda - He has a point.

TAT - ... I'm eighteen and I feel like a little kid... *sighs & turns to readers* Hey guys and gals. What's up? Today we have the Mentor Trio, as I said last time.

Shinoda - Hello.

Rindo - Hey.

Akasora - Yo.

Rindo - You know, I can count how many times I've been here on one hand.

TAT - Yeah, well, apparently no one actually cares to give you three anything.

Akasora - Wow. Thanks for making us feel special.

TAT - Anyways. You three actually have at least one this time.

Akasora - Then let's get started.

TAT - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Anyone can use my ocs! And TAT, May I suggest some Lost forms? Oh! And while I don't mind which route you take with your story, I will say I kinda wanna see a non-canon fic. Still up to you though! Now on with this!**

 **TAT - when you say Mei is more dangerous when embarrassed, do you mean Ruirui level or worse?**

 **Akasora - between Yuki and Mei, who was more of a handful when it came to training?**

 **Not much, but that's all. BYE!**

TAT - By all means, go ahead and suggest.

Akasora - I don't know who this "Ruirui" person is, but Mei can get super savage when she's embarrassed.

TAT - He's right. She's passed Ouji's level since she used more than just a headbutt.

Akasora - What makes it worse is that she attacks indiscriminately.

Akasora & TAT - Truly a terrifying sight...

Rindo - Hm. That sounds like it would be interesting to see.

Shinoda - I'm also interested in seeing it, but I could do without the damage.

TAT - Well this area is crazy good at regenerating, so let's do this... *turns to readers* I'm posing a challenge to you all. Whoever can get Mei to be embarrassed enough to go on a rampage again is the winner. The prize is the satisfaction of you knowing you were able to make her do so.

Rindo - Not much of a prize.

Akasora - That being said, she was more of a handful. She always started off going allout and not holding back, even if it was simple stuff.

Rindo - Hm. You can say that again.

Shinoda - Why don't we move on?

TAT - Right.

Akasora - The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Sauce, you can use my ocs. Although I haven't really put anything. Everything you need to know is on my bio though.**

 **TAT, I say go canon. I'm interested in what abilities you add. Especially interested in what Lost forms you're gonna put**

 **Shinoda - *tosses* That's Curtana. Don't ask how I got it. Just use it. I don't even care how you use it.**

 **Rindo - as payback for Mei, wear a bunny suit**

 **Akasora - is your Black Trigger based on the three regalia of Japan?**

 **See ya and have a nice day**

 **Sorry! I meant Akasora has to wear the bunny suit! ... You know what, Rindo has to wear it too**

TAT - Oh boy, do I have stuff in store for you.

Shinoda - *catches Curtana* How did you get this?

Rindo - They said not to ask about how they got it.

Shinoda - That may be true, but this is-

TAT - Yeah, these people are crazy... In a good way through.

Akasora - So they're enjoyably crazy?

TAT - Yup! Now then... *snaps fingers*

Rindo - *in bunny outfit* Oh?

Akasora - *sigh* Of course...

Shinoda - Hm. It suites you two quite well.

Akasora - Shut up.

TAT - *turns to readers* And yes, his Black Trigger is based off the three regalia. Good job noticing that. Anyone else notice?

Akasora - Can we just move on?

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Calm down.

Rindo - The last one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo: ... -looks at Taka-**

 **Taka: I'm not Konami.**

 **Yujo: You heard him. -grins-**

 **Truth/Questions: Akasora, did you also know Yugo?**

 **Rindo, Shinoda, between you, who is really the stronger one?**

 **Osamu, do you like being an only child or would you like to have siblings? Chika doesn't count**

 **Tsuji, what was the most embarrassing thing you did in Border?**

 **Dares: Kako, put some make-up to a guy of your choice**

 **Noah, Sora, you're going to be glued back by back for three chapters**

 **-pulls rope- Someone gets covered in ice cubes.**

TAT - Hey, hey, hey now, for all you know I could have actually turned her into a him last time.

Akasora - What?

TAT - Don't ask. It's better for everyone. Now then! Start answering!

Akasora - *sighs* Telling the adults what to do... *turns to readers w/ mock salute* Yup. Knew him just like the rest.

TAT - *nods head* Humu~ Humu~ I see. And what about you two? Strongest?

Shinoda - That doesn't really matter, now does it?

TAT - It does when it's being asked.

Rindo - Might as well just tell them it's you.

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Osamu, Tsuji, Noah - *lands on butt*

Kako & Sora - *lands on feet*

Sora - Hello again.

TAT - Hey guys, and gal. Ya got some stuff.

Rest - *looks at screen*

Sora - *blush* Wh-wh-why us!?

Noah - It isn't so bad. At least it's not with someone else.

Sora - I-I suppose so...

TAT - Now let's do this! *smothers glue on backs*

Noah - Wait! How am I suppose to hug him now!?

Rest - ...

TAT - Moving on... Osamu, Tsuji, answers?

Osamu - Being an only child is nice, but like most I wouldn't mind a sibling.

TAT - You can have mine. Warning though, he's a glutton.

Osamu - That's...okay.

TAT - And you, Tsuji?

Tsuji - ...

Akasora - At least it's not some crazy dare. Might as well tell us.

Tsuji - ... Ending up in a girls changing room...

Rest - ...

Tsuji - ...

TAT - We're really not getting more out of you, are we?

Tsuji - No.

TAT - *sigh* Just get covered in ice already.

Tsuji - Wha-

Tsuji, Osamu, Akasora - *gets covered in ice cubes*

Akasora - Why me?

TAT - Kako. You wanna start and we'll show next time?

Kako - Sure.

TAT - Then that's all I suppose. Hope you all enjoyed.

Rindo - Sent in more.

Shinoda - Until later...

All - Bye!

TAT - Oh, and next chapter of Sick Snow is gonna be about the Yagura Branch, so you may see these three there.


	118. Chapter 118

TAT - Hello all. How are you?

Yuki - *rolls eyes* What a way to start off.

TAT - Shut up.

Mei - Can I take take this off now?

TAT - Hm~~ Why not.

Mei - *starts taking off outfit*

TAT & Yuki - Not here!

Mei - Wimps. *leaves*

TAT - Anyways! Let's get started!

Yuki - The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **So I finally decided to take a break from my project for some short questions.**

 **All OCs (minus American Trio)/their creators- If you/they had an American name, first and last, what would it be?**

 **TAT, do you have a profile made for Hoshi? I kinda need to know her appearance for a bit of my project.**

 **All reviewers and TAT, when I make a bit more headway and it becomes a little more thought out, do you guys want me to post my project on Werdsmith?**

 **That's all for now! Talk to you all later!**

TAT - Huh? I don't have a full out profile, but I'm sure I described what she looks like in chapter 11 of Sick Snow. *shrugs* Hm. Oh well.

Yuki - She's basically a long haired, female, younger version of me.

TAT - But she has a crescent moon barrette to hold up her hair. Oh, and if you _didn't_ put it up then I would...

Yuki - You would?

TAT - Go sulk in a corner. A very dark and lonely corner where only the bravest of condiments to.

Yuki - ... Just answer the first question.

TAT - I feel that Take would be a Lucas, Suzume a Britney, Mei either a Chloe or All and Yuki a...

Yuki - Hm?

TAT - Well actually...a me. By that I mean could see him with my name.

Yuki - ... I feel so insulted...

TAT - Well that's just for my mains. Naming _every one_ of my ocs would be...

Yuki - Kinda long?

TAT - Yeah~~...

Mei - *walks in* I'm back. What did I miss?

TAT & Yuki - Nothing much.

Mei - Then are we moving on?

TAT - Yup!

Yuki - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hello...it's me again! - Anyway, I'm really running out of original ideas...so this might be a little slow! Sorry in advance!**

 **Mei - if you were a demon what would you look like? *hands magical cape* If you put that on it'll transform you into you're inner demon! I suppose you can also pick a couple more people to be demonfied with you!**

 **Jin - can I try out Fujin to see if I'm compatible *blushing and holding out hand***

 **Man...those were really lame! See ya'll next time!**

TAT - It's fine. We're far enough to where original ideas start to run out.

Yuki & Mei - ...

TAT - Ah! Not to say that non-originals aren't good!

Yuki & Mei - ...

TAT - Just go! *snaps fingers*

Jin - Oh? *lands in butt*

Mei - I suppose I would look like-

Yuki - A succubus.

Mei - Wha-

Jin - Yup.

Mei - Don't agree with him.

TAT - You do know you were asked what you would look like and not what she would be...right?

Yuki - So?

TAT - ... So, Jin. Fujin?

Jin - I don't have it with me, and Kido-san probably won't allow it... So I'll definitely get it for you. 三U三

Rest - ... Who's he gonna blame it on...?

Jin - Before that through... *covers Mei in cape*

Mei - What are you- Mmmmmm~~~~

TAT & Yuki - O_O!?

Jin - *lifts cape* Well! I'm outta here for a bit! *leaves*

Mei - in _**super**_ revealing outfit, w/ horns & tail* Jerk!

Yuki - *turns away* Ahem. A-anyways...

Mei - Sneak attack! *covers Yuki in cape*

Yuki - Real- Ha~~

TAT - O.O!?

Mei - *lifts cape* Hm. How do you like that?

Yuki - *in shorts w/ horns & tail* ... Was that necessary?

Mei - Hm. Serves you right.

TAT - Let's just move on...

Mei - Fine. The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Let's see~ Let's see~ What should I put for this time...? Meh.**

 **TAT - What can we expect from IOYO? Also, is that tittle a song, other story or something?**

 **Yuki & Mei - What's the largest amount of damage you've caused while on duty?**

 **Not much, I know, but that's all I could think of at almost 5 am.**

TAT - As a matter of fact, it is the name of a song from Fly Sleep Sly. I suggest giving it, along with their other songs, a try.

Yuki - *looks away & rubs neck*

Mei - *looks away & whistles*

TAT - Hm. Better come up with your answers by the time I'm done.

Yuki & Mei - ...

TAT - Anyways. *turns to readers* You can expect to see how they met the other three turds, how they got close to other agents and heck, I'll even throw in some fun stuff with Airhead. Let's see... You'll see stuff with Kushi and Mei... Some good backstory stuff for Akasora... And I think that's it. *shrugs* That's all I can really think of without major spoilers. Now then...

Mei - Tsk.

Yuki - I suppose we have to answer. *sigh* The most amount of damage... A block...or two...

Mei - What about that time? That had to be _at least_ as damaging as our fight in the second invasion.

Yuki - True.

Yuki & Mei - *sigh* At least that whole area was uninhabited.

TAT - You two...

Jin - I'm back~~

TAT - So did you get it?

Jin - *holds Fujin* Of course I did.

TAT - Great. *snaps fingers*

Jin - Have fun~~

TAT - *rolls eyes* Well, that's all for this time.

Yuki - We hope you enjoyed.

Mei - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - Tootles.

TAT - Oh, and next time the Airhead Trio will be here. Send them some stuff if you want.


	119. Chapter 119

TAT - Hm~~...

Minoru - Hm?

TAT - HM~~...!

Kako - Is something the matter?

TAT - *rubs forehead* I feel like I'm forgetting tons of stuff right now... It sucks!

Yuki - Well this isn't the time or place for that.

TAT - I'm pretty sure one of the things involves you.

Yuki - ... Now I really don't want to know.

Mei - Wait until the end and see if you remember by then.

TAT - I suppose that's fine. *turns to readers* Welcome back!

Mei - Quick transition.

TAT - As said later time, we have the Airhead Trio here today! Along with Mei.

Yuki & Mei - *sigh* I'm pretty much always here.

Minoru - Yo.

Kako - *waves*

TAT - Now let's get started!

Minoru - The first one is from Yujo-nii.

 **P-Taka: Woof Woof!**

 **Yujo: Hm? Puppy Taka, why aren't you with Mino and Taka?**

 **P-Taka: -lowers ears and whines-**

 **Yujo: That's not true and you know that. -grins and claps hands- Go play with your 'parents'!**

 **P-Taka: Okay~ -runs to that place-**

 **Yujo: Hey guys, hope you had a nice Easter (I ate way too much...) Before I give my questions and dares there is something I want to try with MeiMei.**

 **MeiMei, how do you image your perfect wedding with Loki? How many children do you want to have? You know, maybe I should draw them, so you can better decide how many children you want. I bet they gonna be real cuties! -pulls rope- 'CRASH!' Okay, gotta go! -leaves a note, runs to hide-**

 **Truth/Questions: So Kako, who did you choose with the make-up and how turned it out?**

 **Airhead trio, how do you like to mess with said airhead?**

 **Yuki, is there someone you regret kissing? Besides airhead.**

 **Noah, Sora, how is it to be glued to each other?**

 **Dares: TAT, get airhead-1 and the other Mino, because why not? More chaos is fun :D**

 **Mess with the airhead!**

 **Guys, you have to wear a hula dress.**

 **Show us the result of the rope I just pulled!**

Mei - *looks down* ...

Yuki - You want to know what that crash was? *points to destroyed boulder* It was you embarrassing her a bit.

Minoru - You okay, MeiMei?

Mei - *looks up & blushing* W-w-wedding!? Ch-children!? I-i-idiot! *starts trying to lunch Minoru* Your maker is an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

Minoru - *barely dodges* Then why are you going after me!?

Mei - *accidentally punches ground* H-he doesn't know what he's talking about!

Minoru - What the hell!? No human can cracking the round like that!?

Yuki - *sighs & shakes head*

TAT - *groans & turns to readers* Do you really have to pull that pin? *snaps fingers*

Mei - *disappears*

Minoru - *sighs & wipes forehead* Thanks for that.

TAT - Let's just go on.

Yuki - By the way, Kako, what were you doing during Easter?

Kako - Oh. *holds up camera* Just having some fun.

Yuki - You didn't...

Kako - Do you usually go to that park?

TAT - Anyways! I was enjoying the break you all decided to give me.

Minoru - You know they probably-

TAT - Yeah, yeah, they were probably spending it with people who actually have lives.

Minoru - Not how I would put it, but... Your words, not mine.

Taka - Woof! *lands in Minoru*

Minoru - Oof!

Kako - *picks up Taka* Hey there.

Taka - *wags tail* Woof! Woof!

TAT - Now to the actual stuff. *snaps fingers*

Mino - *lands on Minoru*

Minoru - Seriously!?

Airhead - That isn't my name.

TAT - But you are one.

Airhead - Wrong.

TAT - *sigh* Fine.

Mega Airhead - *eye twitch* Just...get done with this already...

Mino - Whoa! There's another me!

Minoru - Actually I'm the original.

Mino - Hm... Yup. I look just as good as I thought.

Minoru - Can't deny that.

Minoru & Mino - *high fives*

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Noah & Sora - *lands on Minoru & Mino*

Minoru - ... I give up.

TAT - As you should. Now answer the questions.

Kako - You didn't show them?

TAT - I didn't?

Yuki - You didn't.

Kako - *shows picture of Tsuji w/ makeup on*

Ninomiya - So it _was_ you...

Kako - Would _you_ like to try it out?

Ninomiya - Hm. Never.

Kako - I wouldn't mind. You really look like you need a lot of work.

Ninomiya - Not in a million years.

Yuki - Don't bother with him. Not amount of makeup can help his ugly face.

Kako - True. But I still want to try.

Minoru - *put arm around Ninomiya* It's okay. I think you look sexy either way.

Ninomiya - *backs away*

TAT - And that's two more down. Noah and Sora, your turn.

Sora - It's...

Noah - It isn't so bad. We get out of doing certain things. Plus it's always fun doing this. *grabs Sora's arms & bends down*

Sora - Wh-wha!?

Noah - Hahaha! It gets him every time!

Rest - ...

TAT - Yuki, just...go.

Yuki - Right... I don't really mind any kiss, but if I had to say any other one than Airhead here I would probably say the kiss with this guy. *points to TAT*

TAT - It's not like I enjoyed it either.

Noah - What!? You two kissed!?

Yuki - It was a dare... That Yujo gave me.

TAT - Let's just not bring it up and move on! Okay?

Yuki - *nods head*

TAT - Before that through... *snaps fingers*

Guys - *in hula dress*

Kako - *covers mouth*

Ninomiya - This is so-

Mino & Minoru - *shakes hips* Breezy.

Ninomiya - ... Not the word I was going to use.

TAT - Now we can move on.

Yuki - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Oh this gunna be gud! *holding fujin confidently* Come on! *heavenly glow...but nothing happens* What... *signs and drops sword* That's pretty depressing...I thought for sure...*picks Fujin back up and hands back to Jin* Man that sucks...what does it freaking take to be compatible! Thanks anyway Jin! *shrugs* Oh well...I would have only one slash anyway...I would be the person with lower trion levels than Kitora and Osamu...*signs***

 **Everybody - *throws sketchbooks* Okay, you all have a minute to draw whatever is to the left of TAT in as much detail as possible. No erasing either!**

 **Somebody - *throws piles of inflatable crap* Blow all of those up! No pumps or stuff like that! Only air from your lungs! *waves* See how long it takes you! You all might be able to take a trip to the beach!**

 **Hope everybody had awesome holidays! Merry spring break!**

Ninomiya - Why did-

Yuki - No reason. Now shut up.

Ninomiya - *glares at Yuki*

TAT - Get to drawing!

Noah - What about you?

TAT - Trust me, you _don't_ want to see my drawing.

Kako - What's on his left anyways?

All - *looks*

The door - Hi!

All - ... Whatever. *starts drawing*

TAT - Anyways. About the beach... That's actually coming up on Those Days... Right after the hanami, festival and April Fools... So it'll take a while... You people done?

All - *shows pictures*

TAT - ... I say Kako's is the best.

Kako - Thanks.

TAT - Now start blowing!

Rest - ...

TAT - You know what I mean! Mino, Airhead and Noah! You have to do it!

Noah - Why us!?

TAT - Because I said so! Now start!

Rest - ...

Yuki - Moving on?

TAT - Moving on.

Kako - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **I think I like your names better than mine, TAT. Do you want to hear what I wound up giving them? And it's settled! I'll try and get the project up as soon as I can! Referring to it as just "the project" makes it feel all secretive and sneaky, so I'll give you all a little word candy with my title. My working title for the thing currently known as the project is "Hit The Lights." I think I'll give you all little teasers in each of my reviews. The new names of each of the transferred OCs will be next chapter, but other reviewers, you only get them for your OCs on request! Ask if you dare, because I'm horrible with names! See you all next time!**

TAT - ... That sounds like...

Minoru - Like it could go in some _interesting_ places.

Kako - I'm looking forward to see how that all turns out.

Yuki - I'm not sure-

TAT - You don't have a choice.

Yuki - ...

Sora - Well we'll see with each review, right?

TAT - Yup. Now to the last one from Umbreon!

 **I'm back! Also, *pulls blue rope* Sorry. I always wanted to do that. Osamu, kiss Jin plz. Someone gets dumped with water. Plz send in stuff for me, reviewers. Also, EmbraceTheNerd... just watch Starmyu. It's only 12 episodes, and they just announced 2 OVAs for summer! See ya later!**

TAT - So- *gets drenched in water* ... *snaps fingers*

Osamu & Jin - *lands on Minoru*

Minoru - ...

Osamu - Yes?

Yuki - Just gotta kiss Jin.

Osamu - Back to basics I suppose. *pecks Jin on cheeks*

Jin - Basic indeed.

TAT - You three done yet?

Sora - Not even close.

Noah - We can't use a pump! Give us a break!

Jin - Out of context that sounds-

TAT - Don't even go there.

Jin - 三U三

TAT - Let's just end this.

Yuki - Fine. *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed.

Minoru - Remember to leave more things.

Kako - Until next time...

All - Peace!

Taka - Woof!


	120. Chapter 120

Mei - ...

Yuki - ...

TAT - So...how are you two?

Mei - *throws chair*

TAT - *dodges* What the heck!?

Yuki - Shut up.

TAT - What's your problem?

Mei - We have to deal with that woman.

TAT - Hey! You need to show your skills! She's one of the best people to show it out on!

Mei - ...

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just get started.

TAT - Thank you.

Mei - *throws table*

TAT - *dodges* The first one is from Zazaza gogo da

 **Sauce, I wanna know! As for the answer, I'd say Sora would have a simply name like Bobby or Timmy while Minu would be something like Chloe or Daniela.**

 **Now for the actual stuff.**

 **TAT - Clearly we know who Yuki, Mei and Suzume are shipped with, but what about Takeshi and Toby? Any plans for them?**

 **Yuki - Besides here, have you kissed Mei before?**

 **Mei - If you're fine with kissing him here, then why did you get embarrassed last time?**

 **Not much again. That's all.**

TAT - Hm~~... Kitora _was_ suppose to be for Toby and Take was just a wild card. For now, I have nothing. Now then... Shishishi~~

Yuki - No. I have kissed her anywhere else. Unless forehead and the like count.

TAT - We'll see about that~~

Yuki - ... *punches TAT*

TAT - *dodges* Mei, your turn.

Mei - I-I wasn't emb-barrassed... And this place is for dares... So it obviously doesn't mean anything.

TAT - That's not what the fans think~~

Yuki - What fans? We're not even canon characters. Hardly anyone knows we even exist.

TAT - Me. You have at least one fan. For your ship that is. The YuMe ship has sailed long ago.

Mei - ... That's a terrible play on words.

TAT - *shrugs* Whatever.

Mei - Let's just move on.

Yuki - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Haha! Alright! Beach time! Hope you guys don't grow light headed!**

 **I was actually going to watch STARMYU this week during spring break! I'll be sure to do it soon Umbreon!**

 **Everyone - *hands filled water balloons* found theses outside, no idea what's in them! Have an awesome fight!**

 **Pretty lame this time around! See y'all later!**

TAT - Yup. The beach. Half-naked men, mostly naked women, "accidental" swimwear malfunctions, the sea, bikinis and a speedo or two.

Yuki & Mei - ... I'm not taking part in that.

TAT - You don't have a choice. Especially you, Yuki. You gotta show off what on your back.

Yuki - *punches TAT*

TAT - *dodges* No way are you keeping that a secret forever.

Yuki - Tsk. *holds balloons* We'll see about that.

TAT - *backs away* N-now hold on... *runs away*

Mei - Fire. *throws balloons*

Yuki - *throws balloons*

TAT - Gah! This is nasty!

Mei & Yuki - *turns to readers* That was most definitely _not_ lame.

TAT - This is disgusting!

Yuki - Moving on.

Mei - The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **I wanna know what names you come up with, Sauce. By the way, Jinsei would be William (or just Will), Daigo would be Thomas and Sekai would probably be... Not sure. I'm looking forward to what the project turns out like.**

 **Yuki & Mei - So are the other three your surrogate children?**

 **It's only one, but that's because I can't think straight right now. Too tired. Good night.**

Yuki & Mei - *blushes & looks away*

Yuki - Well...um...

Mei - N-no comment...

Yuki - Are we...done now?

Mei - I-I think so...

TAT - Just finish so I can go take a shower!

Yuki - R-right! Enjoy?

Mei - Remember!

TAT - ...

Yuki & Mei - By-pea-...

Yuki - See ya!

Mei - Bye!

TAT - ... *turns to readers* You see what I have to put up with?


	121. Chapter 121

TAT - So how are you?

Osamu - Fine... Why do you ask?

TAT - Just wanted to know since you haven't been here for a while.

Yuki - Isn't that your fault?

TAT - Do you want the truth or do you want my answer?

Yuki - ... Let's just start.

Osamu - Have I missed anything important?

TAT - Not really.

Osamu - Alright.

TAT - Before we start, I have a question I would _really_ like answered. I may sound stupid asking this, but how _exactly_ would you go about doing a colab fic with someone?

Yuki - You were right. You _do_ sound stupid.

TAT - Just go.

Yuki - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Okay, so these questions might seem...off. Or serious. I'm sorry about that in advance.**

 **TAT - What 3 types of fics do you like reading the most? By that I mean like dark fics, lemon fics, crack fics, that stuff. Do you plan on making anything like those?**

 **Yuki - What's on your back? Are you a part of the yazuka or something?**

 **Osamu & Yuma - Which Three Idiots are you more fine dealing with?**

 **Again, sorry if these aren't really for this place.**

TAT - Ah~~~ Those questions are fines ones indeed.

Yuki - ...

Osamu - Hm? His back?

TAT - Let's go in order. So I'm up. *turns to readers* While lemons are fun from time-to-time, my top three are Romance, Comedy and lovingly-hate reading Dark fics.

Osamu - Wow. That changed fast.

TAT - Fluff fics are probably fourth. Oh, and those three aren't in any particular order. I like romance ones because where do you think Suzu got her personality from? I always love a good laugh, hence why I like the comedy ones. As for the Dark fics... I suppose it depends on what you consider "dark." I think of them as "horror dark" and "sad dark".

Osamu - What's the difference?

TAT - "Horror dark" is like creepy, scary or mysterious ones. And as mentioned before, I like the creepy stuff. "Sad dark" is like... I _really_ hope I don't get hate for this... It's like cutting, abuse and stuff like that. Don't care what you people say, I enjoy crying over stuff like that. Oddly enough I haven't been able to really feel sad when reading those fics recently. It sucks.

Yuki - You are very odd yourself.

TAT - *shrugs* What can I say. I like getting goosebumps and getting sadly-mad when seeing a character I like getting hurt in some way.

Osamu - Isn't that being a sadist?

TAT - *shrugs* Dunno. But can we get off the topic now? I seriously feel like I'm stepping on toes right now. And let's get one things straight, I don't like seeing that stuff in real life. That's where I cross the line. Either way, I probably sound like a very shitty person right now. Honestly don't blame anyone for hating me though.

Yuki - Well answer the latter question then we can move on.

TAT - Right. *turns to readers* The comedy and romance ones are up in the form of SSA, Those Days and this ToD. I would _like_ to write a Sad Dark fic, but I would fail miserably. I can't sympathize or empathize with any of that stuff for some reason. I'm not even kidding about that. Since I can't really feel sorry for the characters I'm writing for them I don't want to try making something like that.

Osamu - Wow. For two questions you talked a lot.

TAT - _Now_ we can go to the next two.

Yuki - Urg... I don't have to show, do I?

TAT - It was just a question. So no.

Yuki - *sigh* I am _not_ a part of the yakuza. What I have on my back is a big scar from before.

TAT - Now was that so hard?

Yuki - I didn't have to talk as much as you.

TAT - Jerk. *snaps fingers*

Yuma - *lands on Osamu* Oof! 三3三

Osamu - Really?

TAT - Yup. Now you two answer.

Yuma - Answer what? 三3三

Yuki - *points to screen*

Yuma - *looks* Oh! 三3三

Osamu - While it don't think it's nice to call them that, the ones from Border are better.

Yuma - *nods head* Humu~ Humu~ 三3三

Yuki - Really?

Osamu - Yeah. While the ones from school are more like bullies, the ones from a Border are just arrogant. They don't actually go around messing with people.

Yuma - Yup, yup. 三3三

Yuki - Hm. Never knew.

TAT - Because you don't go to their school...

Yuki - Whatever. Let's just move on.

Osamu - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo: -hides behind Taka- "I'm posing a challenge to you all. Whoever can get Mei to be embarrassed enough to go on a rampage again is the winner. The prize is the satisfaction of you knowing you were able to make her do so." -imitates you- I only did that and I'm satisfied that I could do that!**

 **Taka: Yet you're hiding behind me.**

 **Yujo: Well, you saw what she did to that boulder! And Sauce! I also would like to know, Mino's american name would be Alex and question for you, what is stopping you to make an account here?**

 **Taka: -sighs-**

 **No Truth/Questions this time!**

 **Dares: Osamu, put on a blindfold and slow dance with someone. See if you can guess who it is by touch alone.**

 **Shouhei, you have to remain perfectly still for one minute. Meanwhile Suzu is going to attempt to get you to move by whatever means he/she can think of.**

 **Kage, name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs. Any you are unable to name in 15 seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly or face by Kako and MeiMei**

 **Toby, put severals ice cubes in your pants and keep it there until they completely melt.**

TAT - *gentleman's bow* My apologizes. I didn't think anyone actually took note of that challenge. Good job.

Yuki - Although you out your own Oc in danger...

TAT - Sh! *snaps fingers* Now then!

Shouhei & Toby - *lands on butt*

Kageura - Tsk. I thought I was finally done with this place.

Kako - You should know you can never escape this place.

TAT - Couldn't have said it better myself.

Suzume - Oh this will honestly be fun~~

Shouhei - *gulp*

TAT - So who wants to go first?

Toby - I will!

Kako - Really?

Toby - Yeah. It's not like this is something I haven't done before.

Rest - ...

Toby - I lost a bet okay!

TAT - Whatever. *holds bucket of ice* Here ya go.

Toby - *puts ice in pants* S-s-see... It's n-not so b-bad...

Osamu - You are a brave soul.

Toby - Just g-get on with it!

TAT - Right! Next?

Shouhei - *sigh* I suppose I'll get it over with.

Suzume - Don't worry. I'll be gentle.

Shouhei - *gulp*

TAT - Aaaaaaaand... Start!

Suzume - *grins & starts tickling*

Shouhei - *shaking* Hm...

Suzume - Tickle tickle tickle~~~

Shouhei - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *holding sides* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TAT - Fail~~~!

Suzume - Hehehe~ *hands on hip* I've just got the magic fingers.

Shouhei - *groans*

TAT - So that leave Osamu and Kageura. Who's going?

Kageura - Screw-

Mei - *body slams Kage*

Kageura - What the-!?

Mei - 1...2...3...4...5...

Kageura - Get off!

Kako - 6...7...8...9...10...

TAT - I'd hurry if I were you.

Mei - 11...12...

Kageura - I don't know the damn names!

Kako - 13...14...

TAT - Sucks to suck, Huh?

Kageura - Wha'd you-

Mei & Kako - 15. *pulls out markers* Punishment time.

Kageura - *struggling* Get the hell off!

TAT - *salutes* That poor bastard... Anyways!

Kageura - Don't fucking "anyways" me!

TAT - _Anyways!_ Osamu! Your up!

Osamu - *sigh* Fine. *puts in blindfold*

TAT - Alright! You can come in!

? - *grabs Osamu's hands*

Suzume - So can you tell?

Osamu - No.

Yuki - Well you have the rest of the time to figure out.

Toby - S-so can w-we move on?

TAT - Sure. The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Oh man! I think I've just been on the YuMe ship *raises the flag* let's go forward and sail! Glad those two enjoyed the balloons!**

 **Everybody - what dares/truths would you like to see TAT answer or do? *evil grin* Suppose you could say it's revenge! *waves* Have fun children!**

 **That's all for now, bye bye!**

TAT - *looks at Yuki & Mei* See? Another fan.

Suzume & Kako - Don't forget us.

TAT - *grins*

Yuki - Don't patronize me.

TAT - So that's all for to-

Mei - You are _not_ getting out of this one. *gets TAT in headlock* Alright. Answers?

Toby - Something embarrassing!

Kageura - Something painful!

Suzume - Something ship worthy!

Yuki - Something that will put him over the edge.

TAT - Ha! They don't what that is!

Yuki - *smirks* But we do.

TAT - *gulps*

Yuki - *turns to readers* This guy hates crowds, slow people and annoying spoiled people. There's _a lot_ more, but those are his main three. He's afraid of heights, being in the dark after listening to tons of creepy true stories and anything he can't just swat away. He gets embarrassed when-

TAT - *breaks free & tackles Yuki* No! Stop talking!

Mei - He's embarrassed when-

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Mei & Yuki - *disappear*

TAT - Ha... Ha... Ha... Osamu! Have you figured it out! We're done here!

Osamu - No. Still don't know who it is. *takes off blindfold*

Karasuma - Yo, Osamu.

Osamu - ... Let's just end this.

Karasuma - No need to feel bad. I put lotion on my hand.

Osamu - That's why your hands felt soft and smooth.

Karasuma - ... I was kidding.

Osamu - *blush* We hope you enjoyed!

TAT - Remember to leave stuff!

Toby & Suzume - Until next time...

All - Bye!

TAT - Oh yeah. A new chapter of Sick Snow is out. Just to let you know.


	122. Chapter 122

Yuki - Hello everyone. How are you doing.

...

Yuki - Yeah. It's just me this time. TAT felt like he stepped on too many toes last time, so he just left me here. Since there's nothing much I can do right, I'll get started. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **OK! Here's some cupcakes, coffee, and tea for all! I'm in a good mood. Ice Cream Trio, eat this whole ice cream cake. *brings out large ice cream cake* Osamu, kiss the guy(s) that comes in next. *Sends in a turkey* Turkey attack! Yuma, you deal with it! Remember to send stuff to my ToD! Bye! I have a fic to write!**

Yuki - *claps hands*

Osamu - Back again... Round 2.

Akane - So what's for today?

Yuki - *points to screen*

ICT, Osamu, Yuma - *looks at screen*

Yuki - *watches turkey go by*

Yuma - Okay. 三3三 *attacks turkey*

Osamu - *groans* At least it's not for every one review.

Akane - Let's get started!

Hanzaki - *fork in hand* I'm ready!

Yuki - Let's dig in!

ICT - *starts eating cake*

*1 minutes later*

Yuki - *pats belly* Pah~~ That was great...

Hanzaki - You can say that again.

Akane - I want more now.

Yuki - There are some cupcakes. Have as much as you want.

Akane - Yay!

Yuki - Let's move on then.

Hanzaki - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Mh... Depends again. If it someone you know personally you should sit together and write (decide who will write it), but if you can't you should chat with each other the same time with Whatsapp, Kakaotalk, LINE or something like that so you can discuss your ideas. I did that with my friend before she moved away. And hey, being afraid of heights is okay. I'm also afraid of it.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, so do you also like angst? -whispers- I'm planning writing my next One-Shot with Mino and it's about his claustrophobia.**

 **Loki, did MeiMei apologize to you when she sent you to the hospital?**

 **Dares: Suzu, Kako, choose two slaves for yourself.**

 **TAT, choose five people who will sing Wannabe by the Spice Girls**

Yuki - Hm. Interesting.

Osamu - Oh no...

Yuki - Door, would you mind?

The door - Not at all. *opens*

Kako - *walks out* Hello again.

Hanzaki - Where's the author?

Rest - *looks around*

The door - He won't come out.

Yuki - *sigh* Hanzaki, can you help me?

Hanzaki - Sure thing.

Yuki - *pulling* Come on!

TAT - I told you I didn't want it be here this time!

Yuki - No one's mad! Just come on! You don't even have to do anything except answer a question!

TAT - *holding door frame* No!

Yuki - There's also the answer to your question!

TAT - NO!

Yuki - *sigh* Come...on!

TAT - *goes flying & lands on Osamu*

Osamu - Ow, ow, ow...

Yuki - Mikumo, do you dare.

Osamu - *groans* Fine.

TAT - What da- Hm!?

Osamu - *kissing TAT* ... *pulls away* There. Now can you get off of me?

TAT - *rubs mouth* The hell!?

Yuki - It was a dare. Get over it and answer.

Yuma - Look out!

TAT - Huh? *gets hit by turkey* Seriously! What the hell!?

Yuma - Sorry. I'll catch it right now.

TAT - *groans & looks at screen*

Yuki - Anyways... She did apologize. She also brought ice cream, so there's a plus. Now then...

Kako - Kageura and Ninomiya.

Suzume - Narasaka and Ken-kun!

Yuki - *claps hands*

Nino, Kage, Ken, Nara - *lands in pile*

Kageura - What the hell!?

Narasaka - What now?

Ken - Hey~~!

Yuki - *points to Nino & Kage* You two are Kako's slaves while the other two are Suzu's.

Kageura - Screw that!

Kako - Sit.

Kageura - *falls to ground* What's this crap!?

Yuki - Well we need a way to make sure you guys listen.

Kageura - This is bullshit!

Kako - Start speaking more like a gentleman.

Kageura - Like- I do not like that command, madam. O_O!?

Hanzaki, Ken, Suzume - Hahahahaha!

Kako - *smirks* Ninomiya, go get me some snacks.

Ninomiya - ... At least-

Kako - You have three minutes.

Ninomiya - Tsk.

Suzume - Oh this'll be so much fun~~

Narasaka - *starts sweating*

Yuki - Right... *looks at TAT* Hey, answer already.

TAT - Alright, alright. Jeez. *turns to readers* Yes. I like angst as well. *mutters* I'm sure I'll enjoy the story...

Yuki - Now pick.

TAT - Calm down.

Yuki - ... *sigh*

TAT - Kako, Suzu, you mind if I choose your slaves?

Kako & Suzume - Go ahead.

TAT - Airhead, Kage, Nara, Han, Yuki.

*music starts playing*

Yuki - ... I hate you.

Kageura - I will not-

Kako - You will both sing.

Ninomiya & Kageura - *grits teeth* Yes...ma'am...

Kageura - **Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Ninomiya - **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Kageura - **I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Ninomiya - **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Kageura - **I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **)**

 **I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

Narasaka - **If you want my future, forget my past**

Hanzaki - **If you wanna get with me, better make it fast**

Kageura - **Now don't go wasting my precious time**

Ninomiya - **Get your act together we could be just fine**

Kageura - **I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Ninomiya - **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Kageura - **I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **)**

 **I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

All - **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

 **(Gotta get with my friends)**

 **Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

 **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

 **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

Yuki - **Oh, what do you think about that**

Yuki & Hanzaki - **Now you know how I feel**

Hanzaki - **Say, you can handle my love, are you for real**

 **(Are you for real)**

Kageura - **I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**

Ninomiya - **If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**

Kageura - **Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Ninomiya - **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Kageura - **I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **) I wanna, (** ha **)**

 **I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

All - **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

 **(Gotta get with my friends)**

 **Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

 **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

 **(You've got to give)**

 **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

Kageura - **So, here's a story from A to Z**

 **You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully**

 **We got Em in the place who likes it in your face**

 **You got G like MC who likes it on a**

Ninomiya - **Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady**

 **And as for me, ha you'll see**

Kageura & Ninomiya -' **Slam your body down and wind it all around**

 **Slam your body down and wind it all around**

All - **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

 **(Gotta get with my friends)**

 **Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

 **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

 **(You've got to give)**

 **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

 **If you wanna be my lover**

Narasaka - **You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta**

 **Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)**

All - **Slam your body down and wind it all around**

 **Slam your body down and wind it all around**

 **Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**

 **Slam your body down and wind it all around**

Kageura - **Slam your body down and zigazig ah**

All - **If you wanna be my lover**

Narasaka & Hanzaki - *dark cloud over head*

Ninomiya - *covering face* ...

Kageura - *being held back*

TAT, Suzume, Akane - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kako - *covering mouth* Y-y-you all did g-great...work... Hm Hm Hm...

Ninomiya - Just...move on.

Kako - R-right...

TAT - Th-the la-hahahahaha-st one is f-from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Ah! Sorry I asked that! Here! Have a rubber ducky!**

 **Yuki - Are you ever going to tell Mei how you feel?**

 **Suzume - Do you have a crush on anyone? Or like someone?**

 **Osamu - Hi.**

 **That's all. There will be actual dares next time. Look forward to that!**

TAT - *holding rubber ducky* Thanks. And it's fine to ask those question. As a matter of fact, I'm making 125 a session where serious questions and the like are welcomed.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Can't wait for that...

TAT - Just answer the question.

Yuki - *turns to readers w/ small blush* I have no idea what you mean.

Kako - Are you sure~~?

Yuki - ... Suzu.

Suzume - Hm...

Narasaka & Ken - *leans closer*

Suzume - Not really. I haven't really ever had someone I _really_ wanted to date. A crush here and there, but those honestly faded away.

Ken - *grins*

Narasaka - Hm.

Suzume - What?

Narasaka - Nothing.

Suzume - No. That wasn't no-

Osamu - Hello.

Yuki - Well that's all for now. We hope you all enjoyed.

Hanzaki - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Akane - Until next time...

Most - Goodbye!


	123. Chapter 123

TAT - Once upon a time, there was a little snowflake who-

Yuki - *kicks TAT's head*

TAT - What the hell!?

Yuki - No one wants to hear that story.

TAT - But it-

Yuki - No.

TAT - Why can't-

Yuki - No.

TAT - Let's get started.

Yuki - Yes.

TAT - ...

Yuki - EmbraceTheNerd is first.

 **Ahh! Missed one! *signs* Guess vacation does that to you! Anyway...**

 **Jin and Osamu - *throws bag of elastics at others* See how many ponytails, whether they be long or not, you can tie in those twos hair! *waves***

 **Mei - *throws cans of glowsticks* You know those costumes that are made of glowsticks? Like when in the dark the become a shape? Do that to some people, I'll await your creation!**

 **Hope I don't miss another one! *bows* Till the next time!**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Yuki - *holds bag of elastics*

Mei - *lands on Yuki*

Jin & Osamu - *land on land*

TAT - So here's how it's gonna go down. While I continue on with the next one, Mei, you're gonna use either Jin or Osamu. Yuki, you tie the hair of the other person while they tie the hair of the first person. Got it?

Osamu - ... What?

Mei - Gotcha. I'll go with Mikumo.

TAT - Good. Now start!

Osamu - Wait! What!?

TAT - Next up is Awesome Sauce.

 **I'm sorry I'm so late! I've been really busy lately and I just haven't had the time! On to my stuff because I have no questions to give!**

 **Answering Yujo's question from last time, the thing stopping me from getting an account is my parents. That's why I try and get around with sorta weird side ways, like Werdsmith, email and guest reviews here.**

 **Also, I promised the list, and the list I will deliver. Most of the names stuck to the same first letter, or at least same first sound. There are a few outliers to this rule though.**

 **My OCs**

 **Amaya Tsukiko- Maya Thomas**

 **Shana Lee- same**

 **Eri Asano- Erin Asano (this was a very simple change, haha)**

 **Kuni Ayugai- Kylie Atlas**

 **TAT's OCs (or at least the ones I'm using so far)**

 **Yuki Tsukiko- Gavin Thomas (This was probably my weirdest one. I'll explain later, but only on request, haha!)**

 **Mei Takaoto- May T (Haven't figured out a last name yet. I'll take suggestions.)**

 **Toby Awdry- same**

 **Takeshi Kotowari- Tristan K (Same as Mei, haven't got a last name yet.)**

 **Suzume Misaki- Savannah Michaels**

 **Hoshi Taiyoko- Hannah T (Hoshi, Mukuro and Kushikage still need a last name)**

 **Mukuro Taiyoko- Michael (Mike) T**

 **Kushikage Taiyoko- Christina T**

 **ZGD's OCs**

 **Noah Shor- same**

 **Minubuki Shashin- Monica Shaw**

 **Sora Hachidori- undecided (I haven't used him yet, but I'll find some way to weave him in if you want.)**

 **Yujo's OC**

 **Minoru Hatohara- Matthew (Matt) Henning**

 **As for Lvl7, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot about your characters! I promise I'll weave them in there somewhere!**

 **And to all of you, I'm sorry for mangling your characters! I'm horrible with naming, especially when I have to stick to a self-selected rule. If you want to change the names of your characters, or if you have a last name for those characters who need one, please tell me!**

 **That's all for now! Next time's teaser is why Yuki became Gavin. (Hint: it has to do with a space probe.)**

TAT - I'm fine with those names.

Yuki - I'm-

TAT - No one cares.

Yuki - ...

TAT - Anyways. Now I'm _really really_ curious as to this project is going to turn out to be.

Yuki - Gavin... *shrugs* I'm fine with it.

Mei - My name didn't really change, so I'm fine as well.

TAT - As for the last names... I really can't think of anything. Probably have better luck with the others.

Yuki - That being said...

Mei - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Alright! I know I said there would be dares this time but I lied! Next time for sure!**

 **TAT - Do you watch The Game Theorist and the live streams?**

 **That's all. Sorry! Next time will be more! Bye!**

TAT - Only one. Okz. And yes, I do watch them. Gonna watch the special tomorrow as well. Looking forward to it.

Yuki - If that's all then we're done here.

TAT - Right! Time to show your works!

Osamu - *w/ hair tied up & glowstick dress* ... This is so embarrassing...

Jin - Not too bad.

Yuki - Mei use to ask me to do here hair every now and then.

TAT - Well that all for this time.

Yuki - Hope you all enjoyed!

Mei - Remember to leave stuff.

TAT - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	124. Chapter 124

TAT - Hello! It's once again the time for stupidity.

Sora - That's not very nice to say.

TAT - *shrugs* Meh.

Kaede - So what's up with this time?

TAT - Dunno.

Chika - Should we get started then?

TAT - Sure. *turns to readers* Today we have the Overprotected Trio. Now let's start.

Sora - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **As promised, I have dares this time! Before that though, I recommend Kitora for the race. I had forgotten about that until now.**

 **Questions**

 **TAT - Am I correct in assuming you can bring in characters from other series? You've brought in Pokémon before, along with that Nekroz card. Also for you, since you said there are quite a few birthdays in April, when's yours?**

 **Karasuma - has Konami ever not believe one of your lies?**

 **Dares**

 **Mei - fight Ruirui to see who can destroy more boulders**

 **Yuki - go watch the fight and try to get Mei embarrassed**

 **TAT - make sure someone is to compliment Ruirui. (I'd love it's Kouji)**

 **Ema - *tosses box* There's a suit and a stuffed animal. Ask Chika out on a date.**

 **That's all I can think if right now. Sorry. It seems kinda slow around there, but that's probably because of break. Hope things pick up later on. See ya!**

TAT - Kitora is now added to the list. And yeah, it's probably because of the break... Not because I suck at doing this...and they hate it... *on ground w/ dark cloud over head*

Overprotected Trio - ...

Sora - Um... Author-san...

TAT - *jumps* Alright! Let's start! First is for me!

Kaede - He's really odd.

Chika - Sh!

TAT - Anyways! The Pokémon was sent in by you guys and gals, so I'm not sure. I suppose I could try and bring others in. As for my birthday... Some trivia for you all. I share my birthday with Takeshi. Odd that's it's him of all people because of recent chapters.

Sora - You'd think it was Yuki-senpai who you share your birthday with.

TAT - This was when everything was still in its first chapters, so...yeah... *snaps fingers*

Karasuma - Hello.

TAT - By the way, I will _make_ Kouji be there. That's a fight I'm interested in... Mei gets a spot in the C:B fic!

Mei - ... What are you talking about?

TAT - You're gonna fight and Yuki's gonna watch!

Yuki - Then what was-

TAT - *snaps fingers* Torimaru! You're up!

Karasuma - *turns from screen* She's believed every lie I've told. It's quite amazing.

Kaede - I don't think _anyone_ is that gullible.

Karasuma - You would be wrong.

TAT - *nods head* I can believe that. Now then...

Ema - *in suit & blushing* ...

TAT - Come on. It's not that hard.

Ema - *groans & walks to Chika* ... Would you...go on a date with me...? *holds out stuffed dog*

Chika - *blushes & takes dog* Okay...

TAT - Gah! *grabs chest & falls to ground*

Kaede - What the-!?

TAT - Just continue!

Sora - Are you-

Karasuma - Just leave him.

Sora - Okay...

Kaede - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hhmm *waving arms in wind* what to do today?**

 **Yuma - Ever had a sunburn? *rubs shoulder* I'm nursing a bad one right now, it sucks! *waves good arm* But I wouldn't dare you to get one, that's just cruel!**

 **Osamu - *brings back out magical cape* It's back! Now Osamu, let's see what your alien side looks like! *throws cape***

 **Suzume - *signs* This has probably been done before, oh well! *holds box* I have no idea what's in it, but I'm sure it's a shipping weapon! Possibly a Cupid bow or love potions? *grins and throws box* I'm sure you'll be able to entertain yourself!**

 **TAT - leave for a little bit, go walk through a crowd on a Saturday comic con day, even though it's Thursday! Mei is now incharge! *cocks eyebrow* Not sure how this one will go but it'll be an adventure!**

 **Hmm, now to sleep *snuggles in and hugs plushies***

TAT - *groans* Do I gotta?

Kaede - Yup.

TAT - Can't I just go through the door?

Sora - No.

TAT - But-

Chika - Author-san...

TAT - *sigh* ... Guess I gotta. *snaps fingers*

Mei - *completely red & headbutts TAT*

TAT - GAH!? *falls to ground*

Yuki - *holding in laughter*

Mei - I-i-i-idiot! *starts punching ground*

Yuki - Alright, alright. Calm down. He was just kidding.

TAT - *stand up & sways* What the... What did you tell her!?

Yuki - *holds in laughter* I didn't say anything. Kouji is the one to blame.

TAT - Urg... Whatever. Mei! You're in charge! I gotta go... _deal with something!_

Mei - *blushing* R-r-r-right! Have plum!

Sora - Um... I think you mean "fun."

Mei - B-bite! Sun!

Rest - ...

TAT - Alright. See ya in a bit. *snaps fingers & is gone*

Yuma & Osamu - *lands on Yuki*

Yuki - ...

Suzume - *poses* I'm back!

Sora - Welcome back.

Mei - Y-yeah... Smell the track.

Suzume - Um...

Karasuma - Just ignore her.

Yuki - You three have got something.

Suzume - Hm?

Karasuma - *covers Osamu*

Osamu - What the- Mmmmm~~~

Most - O_O!?

Karasuma - *removes cape*

Osamu - *w/ antenna on head* What was that about?

Ema - We should be asking you that.

Kaede - Just an antenna? Lame.

Yuki - *shrugs* Honestly, what were you expecting? No offense, but you're kinda plain, Mikumo.

Osamu - ... So, Kuga, have you ever got a sunburn?

Yuma - Not that I can remember. 三3三

Suzume - Can you even get one?

Yuma - Not sure. 三3三

Mei - *takes deep breath* Okay. I'm better now...

Yuki - Good. There's one last thing on this list. *holds box* Suzu...

Suzume - Alright! Let's give it a go! *puts hand in box* ...

Karasuma - So?

Suzume - YES! *pulls out chainsaw* BETTY! I've missed you so much!

Yuki - Oh crap! She's got the chainsaw back! *claps hands*

Suzume - So who's-

 **POOF!**

Rest - ...

Kaede - What was...that all about?

Mei - *groans* Why, of all things, did she get _that_ back...?

Yuki - *rubs forehead* I don't know... Let's just continue. I already feel a headache coming on.

Mei - Alright. Whichever one of you three is left.

Chika - That would be me.

Mei - Go for it.

Chika - Okay. The last one is from a guest.

Mei - Actually it's from Awesome Sauce.

Chika - Huh?

Mei - I don't know.

 **Yes, ZGD, I watch Game Theory! I love that channel!**

 **And Yuki, hold your horses! I'm about to explain why I chose that particular name for you! I was trying to think of a good boy's name that started with Y that didn't sound to weird, and I eventually gave up and started going over the weird ones. I remember hearing about some space probe named Yavin 4 or something (where the first three were, I don't know), and I can't even remember whether this was a real or fictional probe (my bets are on fictional). But for some reason, I thought of this, and thought of switching the Y out for a G, which made a pretty good name in my mind. And another thing that you may not like Yuki, and I don't know if the other party will like it either, but you and Maya sharing the same last name isn't coincidence like it is in this universe. Yep, I took some liberties. A lot of liberties. Yuki and Maya, or at least their Project counterparts, are siblings.**

 ***plugs ears and waits* I'm going to leave now...**

Yuki - ...

Rest - *looks at Yuki* ...

Yuki - *shrugs* I never said I didn't like it. I was just curious about it.

Mei - On a side note, we pretty much figured they were siblings. You could have used any other surname, so since you used the same one it was pretty obvious.

Ema - So sound so patronizing.

Mei - I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if I did.

Yuma - Is that all? 三3三

Mei - I suppose so.

Yuki - Then finish it off.

Kaede - We hope you all enjoyed!

Sora - Please remember to leave more questions, dares or just general comments.

Chika - Until next time...

All - Goodbye!

*paper flies by*

Yuki - *grabs paper* "Next time we will have the Tomahawk Trio in." ... Oh no...


	125. Chapter 125

TAT - ...

Izumi - ...

Nasu - ...

Takeshi - ...

TAT - So, how are things?

Nasu - Good. And you?

TAT - Fine...

Izumi - It's too awkward here!

TAT - Agreed! So let's start!

Izumi - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **It's very windy today... *winds blows* As such, Osamu, Yuma, fly a kite today. Jin, is there anyone who ends up with you in your own future? That's all for now. See ya!**

Izumi - I wanna fly a kite~~

Nasu - Maybe when we're done here you can.

TAT - That depends on how much wind is out by the time we're done. *snaps fingers*

Takeshi - He's right, Nasu-senpai. You shouldn't get his hopes up.

Jin - Yo.

Izumi - You're gonna bring in the other two?

TAT - *points to screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Osamu - *sigh* We should probably move away from the trees._

 _Yuma - *w/ baby chick in hair* Oh, that's a good idea._ 三3三

 _Chick - *happily flaps wings* Tweek!_

Izumi - Hahaha!

Jin - Looks like those two've got a new friend. 三U三

Nasu - *giggles*

TAT - Anyways. Jin, your answer?

Jin - Of course.

Nasu - Really?

Izumi - Who?

Jin - It depends on the situation you're asking for. There's Konami and Shiori-chan when I they cross the street. Miwa or Tachikawa-san depending on if I turn right or left in an alleyway.

Rest - ...

Takeshi - Troll.

Jin - What ever do you mean? 三U三

Takeshi - Can we just move on?

TAT - That'd probably be best.

Nasu - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Next, next, next~~ Short today.**

 **TAT - Are you watching/Have you watched today's live stream?**

 **Tomahawk Trio - *slides box in* There are baby hawks in there. One for each. Name them how you like.**

 **Bye!**

TAT - Yes. I am currently watching it. How about you?

Izumi - What live stream?

TAT - Something. *holding box* Now go ahead and get your very own hawk.

Jin - So whatcha gonna name 'em?

Nasu - *holding hawk* Hm... Natsu.

Izumi - *hawk on shoulder* Taka.

Takeshi - *looks at hawk* ...

TAT - Yes?

Takeshi -Fu.

Rest - Fu?

Takeshi - Fu.

Rest - ...

TAT - Last one everyone!

Takeshi - ... It's from Awesome Sauce.

 **Whew... Crisis averted. So, what should I give as the teaser for today? Oh, I got it! The project will be available on my Werdsmith page (you know the link!) starting this Saturday, April 2nd! Oh, and tomorrow is April 1st, which means it's April Fool's Day, and Shana's birthday. Crap, I've got to write another birthday chapter. In the meantime, here's my stuff.**

 **All of you (and everyone brought in has to stay, so please make me last)- Have a competition to see who can play the best April Fool's prank! I submit Shay!**

 **Speaking of the American, someone, I don't care who, wish her a happy birthday!**

 **Someone, you are going on a looooong journey... to Rome! I'm kidding, but if anyone got that reference, you get a cookie. Someone, you are still going on a journey, but I don't know where, and neither do you! Door, can you take care of that for me? Someone, you have a camera so we can follow you, and you will be staying in this mystery location for three rounds. Mei, you get to choose the "someone."**

 **That's all for now, enjoy! And if there's a certain thing about the Project that you want to know, I'll be taking teaser requests until I post it on Saturday!**

Nasu - *munching on cookie*

Mei - *lands on Izumi*

TAT - I have something to say about Shana. Well it's more like a general one, but she counts for tomorrow. I'll say that later though. For now, Mei, choose someone.

Mei - *looks from screen* Izumi.

Izumi - Me?

Mei - You. Now go.

Izumi - *groans & walks through the door*

TAT - Alright. So what I was gonna say was that starting tomorrow, not next time, _**tomorrow,**_ we will be having the B-Rank squads over per _**day**_ along with a B-Rank Oc. That being said, Shana is gonna be here tomorrow, so someone will wish her a happy birthday tomorrow.

Takeshi - Are we done now?

TAT - Yips. Time to end this.

Nasu - We hope you all enjoyed.

Takeshi - Remember to leave more things for here.

Mei & Jin - Until next time...

All - See ya!

TAT - Tomorrow we're gonna start with Airhead's squad!


	126. Chapter 126

TAT - Urg...

Inukai - Hm?

TAT - Nothin'. Just mad I'm not gonna put anything up on Those Days today.

Shana - What?

TAT - I procrastinated and got extra mad half-way through, so I labeled it as "Fail! Unfinished!"

Shana - Boo!

Inukai - You have all of today though.

TAT - I don't like working in things the day I have to put them up since I usually out those things up at 12. Anyways, let's just get started.

Shana - What about-

Inukai - Happy Birthday!

Shana - Alright. We can start.

Ninomiya - About time...

Inukai - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **More small stuff. Sorry.**

 **TAT (and any reviewer) - Have you read(?) Homestuck? If so, is it worth reading?**

 **Airhead - give Ema a hug & sing Restrain=Freedom**

 **Inu - give Kageura a hug & sing Lie 4 Truth**

 **Tsuji - give Suzu the tightest hug you could possibly give & sing Restoration to 0**

 **That's all**

TAT - That's not particularly small. To answer your question though, no, I have not read it. I plan to though.

Shana - You three wanna get the singing or hugs done first?

Ninomiya - Neither.

TAT - You don't have much of a choice.

Tsuji - The singing.

Inukai - Yeah! Let's do the songs then hugs!

TAT - Alright.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Airhead is first.

Ninomiya - *opens mouth*

TAT - Just shut up and sing.

Ninomiya - Tsk.

 **Sokubaku ga iya nara, imashime toite agemashou**

 **Tsumi wo ishiki dekinai gurai made**

 **Ochite shimau nara**

 **"Warui ko" to mitomezaru enai desu ne**

 **Kore wa, oshioki desu**

 **Me ni wa me wo, ha ni wa ha wo daishou ni**

 **Soshite aku ni wa towa no sokubaku**

 **Sore ga yasashisa desu**

 **SHOUTAIMU Ashiki wo sabaku**

 **PUREI wo hajimemashou**

 **DEDDOZOON miete shimatta**

 **Anata no sukui wa hitotsu**

 **Sokubaku ga iya nara, towa no nemuri wo agemashou**

 **Sarakedashite shimau nomi desu ne**

 **Hikari no mae de wa**

 **Yami ni sugata wo kakusu koto wa fukanou**

 **Masa ni, FANTASUTIKKU**

 **Tadashisa to, gi naru koto ga itsu demo**

 **Onaji de aru to kagirimasen**

 **Watashi ga mikiwamemashou**

 **SHOUTAIMU Sabaki mo sabaku**

 **JAJJI no makuake desu**

 **Aku ni okure wo toreba genten taishou desu ne**

 **Yurushi wo kou mae ni shiri nasai, sono fukai tsumi**

 **Teashi wo shibarare, ugokenaku natte**

 **Hajimete kidzuku koto deshou hito no saga**

 **Sou, jiyuu no imi wo**

 **SHOUTAIMU Ashiki wo sabaku**

 **PUREI wo hajimemashou**

 **DEDDOZOON miete shimatta**

 **Anata e no sukui**

 **Hikari ga michibiki shibaru RUURU no taisetsusa wo**

 **Kidzukenai warui ko wa oshioki aru nomi desu ne**

 **Sokubaku ga iya nara, towa no nemuri wo agemashou**

Ninomiya - There.

TAT - Good. Now ya gotta hug Ema. *snaps fingers*

Ema - Wha-

Ninomiya - *hugs Ema & drops him* There.

Ema - *glares*

TAT - I suppose that counts.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Inu, you're up.

Inukai - Sure thing!

 **(hi-ro-) tte no wa, aku wo metsusu seigi**

 **Tetteiteki ni, mayoi nakune**

 **Wakenantemon wa, nandatte iijanai**

 **Fuzaketatte, yaru koto wa yaru yo?**

 **Issai no jou wa suteta hou ga iitte,**

 **Tetteishinakya imi ga nai ze?**

 **Kakugo nante sonna, amaimon janai**

 **Dakara mou, kirei koto wa na… hakanaidekure nee ka, naa?**

 **Kudasebaiin datte**

 **Sou (seigi no tettsui) tte yatsu wo tada… sukuenai renchuu ni**

 **Honne to uso wo hitomi ni utsushi**

 **Hikidzuke, hajiki, hontou wo minuki sabaku no sa**

 **Nee, sonna fuu ni yumemiru no wa katte**

 **Demo soreja, imi ga nai ne**

 **Mamoru koto datte dekiyashinai yo**

 **Dakaramou, kirei koto de ne… urotsukanaide kunnai, naa?**

 **Kudasanakya ikenainda**

 **Sou (seigi no tettsui) janakucha, chotto… sukuenai darou ne**

 **Honne to uso de somatta hitomi**

 **Utsushidasu no wa hontou ni sabaku beki tsumisa**

 **Uso wo tsuite datte kamaiyashi nee yo**

 **Kakushite datte tsuranukanakya muimi**

 **Koko ni iru, sono imi wa**

 **Taisetsuna (dareka) wo mamoru tame ni…**

 **Nee, do- demo ii kedo ne**

 **Mou, harau beki taika nante**

 **Sou (seigi no tettsui) ga ubattetta… sukuenai inochi sa**

 **Senaka awase no honne to uso de**

 **Hikidzuke, hajiki, itsuwari abaku**

 **Sukuitai nara, erabu shikanai ze**

 **Itsudatte kitto, hontou wa tatta hitotsu dake… hitotsu dake sa**

Kageura - What the hell-

Ema - Look-

Inukai - *hugs Kageura*

Kageura - The fu-

Ema - -out...

Kageura - *elbows Inukai in face* Get the hell off!

Inukai - *rubs nose* Ow~~

Kageura - Tsk. Damn idiot.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Guess Tsuji's up now.

Tsuji - *sigh*

 **Kogoeru hodo, tsumetai iro de somatta**

 **Kokoro dake ga moyashieru honoo**

 **Yami wo terasu tame no monojanai**

 **Yami wo ubau honoo**

 **Ushinawaseru tamedake no kono te nara**

 **Nokosu kachi no nai mono ni fureru**

 **Iyanai kara, suteteshimau dake**

 **Kono sekai no komi wo tada…**

 **Tsumi no omosa wo aganau nara, ore ga ataeteyaru**

 **Sono itami no taika wa tada, onaji itami dake**

 **Tsugunaeru mono ga nai no nara, sugu ni kiesarebaii**

 **Moechirashite kaeshiteyaru, nanimo nokosazuni… 0 e to**

 **Erabebaii, nagarette sabakareru ka**

 **Nokosu kotomo nai mama owaru ka**

 **Yogoreru kara, furesasenai dake**

 **Kono sekai no gomi nado ni…**

 **Sabaku koto ga tsumi wo umu no nara, ore ga okorarebaii**

 **Aku no subete ubaeru no wa, sara ni fukaiaku**

 **Tsugunaeru koto no nai toga wo kasane, kurikaeshite**

 **Moe tsukireba kaeru darou, nanimo nokosazu ni… 0 e to**

 **Itsuno hi ka ochiru dake… tada hitotsu, togete oeta toki**

 **Aganaenai tsumi no kotae wa, ore ga shiharaebaii**

 **Sono itami no taika wa tada, kono inochi dakeda**

 **Tsugunau koto no nai gomi nado, subete keshisareba ii**

 **Moechirashite kaeshiteyaru, nanimo nokosazu ni… 0 e to**

Suzume - *hugs Tsuji* Good job!

Tsuji - *stiffens & hugs back*

Ninomiya - *sighs & shakes head*

Inukai - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kageura - Top squad my ass.

Shana - At least this greatly fits the day.

TAT - Now that that's done, let's move on.

Tsuji - The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Okay! Let's do this! And Sauce, you don't have to put them in if you don't want to change things or just don't want to!**

 **TAT - Top 3 likes and dislikes about World Trigger? And wear baggy clothes! (Idk why, just do it)**

 **Ninomiya - You get to be in a tutu!**

 **Tsuji - down a bottle of whiskey and then go to a strip club!**

 **Inukai - *throws dog collar* you are now Ema's dog!**

 **Kage - get a tattoo**

TAT & Suzume - *covering mouth & looking away*

Ema - Sit.

Inukai - *sits*

Ema - *throws stick* Go fetch.

Inukai - Woof! *runs to get stick*

Ninomiya - *wearing tutu & eye twitch*

TAT, Suzume & Kage - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ninomiya - Shut up.

Ema - *takes picture & smirks* Hm. Looks good.

Ninomiya - *violent eye twitch*

Tsuji - *chugging whiskey*

TAT - *in baggy shorts & long sleeved shirt* Guess I'll give my go. By the way, where do you think Tale got his love for clothes too big for him? Hm~ This feels nice~

Ninomiya - **Just... Go.**

TAT - Fine, fine. *turns to readers* My three likes would be the hair of the characters.

Ema - The... _hair..._

TAT - Don't ask why, but I like the hair styles. Inukai's is one of my favorites.

Inukai - *runs back* You called?

TAT - Just saying how cool your hair is.

Inukai - Thanks!

Suzume - The next two?

TAT - How the fact no one really dies is backed up by Bail Out, giving them a reason for no dying. Other stuff either bring dead back to life or just don't kill them off. The third...probably just the whole series in general. It's one of the latest ones I've gotten into and I love it so much.

Suzume - I'm glad! If you didn't like it then I wouldn't be here!

TAT - So trivia for you all. Rather, a story. I had seen World Trigger being updated on my app tons of times but thought "Hm... It doesn't really look that interesting," because only Yuma was being shown. It was the cover of a Jump magazine, so...yeah. Anyways! I had skimmed the first chapter and was like "Eh... It isn't really my cup of tea." Then when I was at Barns and Nobles with my family I was in the managa section and told my brother "Hey, fatty, I wanna get into a new series since I've caught up with everything else. Pick one out and I'll read it." He didn't really care and randomly chose World Trigger. Me being me I said, "Jackass. You didn't even look. Whatever." There was 7 volumes out by the time, so again, me being me, I'm like "If I'm gonna get into this then I'm just gonna buy all the ones that are currently out so I don't have to go back and buy them separately."

Ema - *throws stick* What if you didn't like it?

Inukai - *runs to get stick*

TAT - Yeah... I didn't think of that at the time. But it worked out in the end since I loved it so much. When I was all caught up and an update on the app came I was just like "... Seriously?... _Seriously?_ I've been missing out on this the whole damn time!?" And here I am now. With multiple stories that no one really pays attention to and a butt load of ocs that can't seem to respect their own maker...

Suzume - Hey! I think Hoshi-chan does!

TAT - ...

Ninomiya - Niw that you are done with that story, that no one cared to hear, would you hurry up and get to the latter part?

TAT - Right! But first... Kage! You need to go get a tattoo! While your at it, can you take Tsuji to the strip club?

Tsuji - Blah~ Blah~ Blah~

Kageura - Tsk. *drags Tsuji away by leg*

Tsuji - Pretty stars~~~

TAT - Now then. My three dislikes... Hm~~ The first isn't so much with he series, but more of how unpopular it is compared to most. I really wish more people would be in it. Second would be... Well these next two are sorta stuff I lovingly-hate. Stuff I love so much that I hate it...

Suzume - So you hate that you love it?

TAT - Pretty much. The first would be the fights. Don't ask why, but I lovingly-hate them for some strange reason. The last one is how tons of characters know other characters.

Most - Huh?

TAT - What I mean is in most stuff you have one group another group then some mind of middleman. But with World Trigger pretty much most characters know each other. At the start I figured it would be Group A, Group B and so on, but then I found out stuff like this character is related to this character, or like these characters are actually friends with these characters... *sigh* I think I'm getting off track now. Let's just continue.

Suzume - Hm. You learn something new every day.

Ninomiya - *sigh* The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hhmm...April Fools...yas! *bows* I wish you all good pranking!**

 **Overprotective Trio - *hands egg carton* There is a dozen hard boiled eggs, one is raw...throw them at some people that tick you off! *waves* Hope the raw one sawks someone good!**

 **Cutie pie Trio - *throws mentos and coke* These are for you, use them wisely!**

 **Jin - *whispers* Troll someone with your foresight!**

 **Happy April to all!**

TAT - Happy April to all indeed.

Suzume - Happy Birthday, Shana-chan!

Shana - Thanks!

TAT - So now then... *snaps fingers*

Maya - *looks back and forth*

Shana - Hey there~~

Maya - Stay back! *grabs Kaede & moves back*

Shana - Don't worry, don't worry. I don't have anything for you... *grins*

Maya - Like I'd believe you on that!

Kaede - *sticks up coke* Hey, Sis.

Maya - Yeah? *looks down & gets face full of Coke*

Kaede - Happy April Fools Day! *runs behind Sora* Hahaha!

Maya - ... Oh... It's on. *holds eggs*

Noah - *slides in front of Sora* Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down the-

Sora - *taps Noah's shoulder*

Noah - Hm? Ye- *gets face full of Coke* ...

Sora - *giggles* Sorry~

Noah - *turns to Maya* ... Tag team?

Maya - Tag team.

Sora & Kaede - Hahaha! *runs away*

Maya & Noah - Get back here!

Jin - Ah the youth of today.

Inukai - You're not old! XD

Jin - Guess so. 三U三

Osamu - *glances at Shobu*

Shobu - *looks at Coke* ... *walks away*

Osamu - *looks at eggs* ... *shrugs & throws eggs at Ninomiya*

Ninomiya - ... *glares at Osamu*

Ema - *grins & turns to Osamu* Nice shot.

Osamu - Thanks?

Suzume - Hahaha! This is so good!

Shana - Hahahahahaha! You can say that again!

TAT - Alright, Jin, you're up.

Jin - Okay~~ *turns* Throw a little higher~ 三U三

Noah - Huh? Oh! Thanks! *throws eggs & completely misses* What the-

Jin - I wasn't talking to you~ 三U三

Noah - Then next time tell me!

Jin - Aim more to the left~ 三U三

Maya - Gotcha! *throws egg & completely misses* Seriously!?

Jin - I was talking to Shor~ 三U三

Maya & Noah - Just shut up! *throws eggs at Jin*

Jin - *dodges* 三U三

TAT - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suzume - *grins* Alright. Calm down.

TAT - R-right. Phew.

Shana - Wow. Your attitude is different from when we started.

TAT - Yeah, well... I was kinda mixed between sad and mad when we started, but that's gone with talking about World Trigger and seeing this hilarity.

Inukai - That's good to hear!

TAT - Yup! Now let's finish this off by looking at what Izumi is doing! *looks at screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa - Come on, Izumi! Just one more branch!_

 _Izumi - *being chased by baboons* What the hell!?_

 _Tachikawa - Hurry up! We got get to the next checkpoint!_

 _Izumi - That's easy for you to say! You're not being chased here!_

 _Tachikawa - Just hurry up!_

Jin - Poor Izumi.

TAT - And there you have it!

Ninomiya - ...

Inukai - Remember to leave more things for us!

TAT - Yup! Airhead's squad and Shana are here for the whole day!

Shana & Suzume - Until next time...

Most - Bye~~

TAT - Maybe I should finish the AFD one...


	127. Chapter 127

TAT - And here is the second one for today.

Ninomiya - ...

Inukai - Yay!

Tsuji - *completely red in corner*

Shana - *sneaks in*

TAT - Ahem!

Shana - Eep!

TAT - And where haven't you been?

Shana - The...store down the street?

TAT - Oh. Okay.

Shana - Phew...

TAT - Before we start! I have an announcement to make!

Inukai - And what would that be!?

TAT - I have finally gotten my butt in gear with working on non-World Trigger fics!

Shana & Inukai - *gasp*

TAT - *nods head* Yes, yes. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I'm gonna make a series of one-shots for Haikyuu involving the characters eachng getting some time with this little guy. *shows picture of a kid*

Shana - He's cute!

TAT - Yup, yup! New Oc for Haikyuu! The only issue is that I don't know which character to start off with. But that's where the readers come in! Just put a character you want me start off with! If you're interested that is. Oh, and I'm just gonna start off with Karasuno first, so only they're eligible.

Ninomiya - Can we get started?

TAT - Let's get started!

Ninomiya - ...

Shana - First one up is from Sauce!

 **Yes, yes you should finish the April Fool's Day one! And the pranking, that was hilarious! I'd imagine Shay is having a hay day today.**

 **Shana- what are you doing now? On random, set off a few of your pranks/traps!**

 **Where did Izumi wind up anyway?**

 **I'm bringing back the Sauce String Theory, with two-color combos now! Let's go pink and blue!**

 **I'll have more later, if we have another round today!**

TAT - I suppose I will finish it then. That being said, it will probably be a late one that's actually up tomorrow.

Shana - *whistles innocently* I'm just standing here. So nothing much~~

Inukai - *grins* For now.

TAT - As for Izumi... *turns to screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Tachikawa - How the heck..._

 _Izumi - *sitting on throne w/ crown on head* I am the baboon king! You shall address me as such!_

TAT - Yo, Tachikawa, where you be at?

Shana - _Please_ don't try and be cool.

 _Tachikawa - Heck if I know. A jungle... The outback._

Tsuji - He does know-

TAT - Well have fun! And tell Izumi not to choke on any bananas!

 _Tachikawa - Will do._

Inukai - Was that a-

TAT - No, that was not a joke, you dirty minded dog.

Inukai - Okay~~

TAT - So let's all pull the strings! *grabs strings* You ready!?

Shana & Inukai - Yeah!

TAT, Shana, Inukai - Pull!

All - *pulls strings & gets pelted w/ stuffed animals*

Shana - *brings up arms* Where are these even coming from?

TAT - Who knows! I usually don't go in that direction!

Inukai - Why!?

TAT - Because that's where the _unwanted_ stuff are!

Shana - How do we-

TAT - *snaps fingers & wall appears* There we go.

Inukai - Nice.

TAT - Thanks. Now let's move on!

Tsuji - The next one is from a guest.

 **Yuma and osamu, play hatoful boyfriend. Choose 2 birds to romance. (PressHeartToContinue has a good playthrough)**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Yuma - Yo~ 三3三

Osamu - What is it?

TAT - Just look at the screen.

Tsuji - That seems like a weird game.

TAT - Just ask the Gamer Trio. They've played it before.

Osamu - Am I reading that right?

Yuma - Yup. 三3三

Osamu - *sigh*

Chick - *comes out of Yuma's hair* Tweet tweet!

Shana - You still have that.

Osamu - Yeah. It got comfortable in Kuga's hair.

Shana - I see...

TAT - Well, you two get to gaming while we move on.

Osamu - Fine. Come on, Kuga.

Kuga - Okay~ 三3三

Ninomiya - umbreonblue.

TAT - I didn't say to continue yet.

Ninomiya - I don't care.

TAT - ... Just go.

 **Jin, here's my own grey string for you to pull. I dare you to pull it. Also, for the Hatoful players, here's some pudding. And some advice, do not get on Okosan's bad side. He'll attack you Pokémon style. Here's some bird seed. April Fools!**

TAT - Hey, Osamu, Yuma, ya got pudding!

Osamu - Just toss it over!

TAT - *throws pudding*

Yuma - Thanks~ 三3三

TAT - Yeah!

Jin - *walming in pulling string*

All - *gets covered in gravy* ...

Jin - 三U三

TAT - *sigh* It could have been worse.

Tsuji - Could it really?

TAT - Yes. I won't say anything though.

Jin - So next? 三U三

Inukai - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **April fools is here! The time for pranks has come!**

 **American Trio - *secretively hands silly string* You know what to do!**

 **Mei - *hands blow dryer and flour* Have fun!**

 **Gamer Trio - *hands paintball guns* Oh yah, this gunna be gud!**

 **Tamakoma Branch - *throws bags of ants, grasshoppers etc* So mush fun! Go forward and cause chaos!**

 **Overprotected Trio - *throws shield* Be prepared for the storm!**

 **Have fun everyone! Happy pranking!**

Toby & Noah - *barrel rolls in*

American Trio - *starts spraying string*

Mei - *runs in blowing flour around*

Gamer Trio - *fall from ceiling & starts shooting all*

Tamakoma - *throws buckets or insects around*

Inukai - Hahahahahaha! Now this really is fun!

Ninomiya - ... *dodges paintball*

Tsuji - *looks at TAT* Are you going to do anything about this?

TAT - While this _is_ hilarious... I still have stuff to work on. *grabs random pole from ceiling* You'd better do the same if you wanna stay.

N.S. - *grabs pole*

*floor openings up*

Rest - What the-!? *falls*

Inukai - Thanks for the help.

TAT - *nods head*

Shana - *hanging from ceiling* What the heck!?

TAT - Trust me, I wanted to see more of that chaos, but like I said, I other stuff to work on.

Shana - Tsk. Whatever. Let's just end this then.

TAT - The last one is from SerendipityisWonderful. A new one.

 **I'm daring Satori to make an appearance. That's all~**

Ken - *walks through door* Hey~~!

Shana - *pulls strings*

Ken - *falls through trap door* Bye~!

Rest - *looks at Shana*

Shana - What? I still needed to do a prank.

TAT - *sigh* Alright. We're done here.

Inukai - We hope you all enjoyed!

Tsuji - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Shana - Until next time...

All - Bye!

TAT - I suppose it's a good a time as any to say that tomorrow we're having Kageura Squad here along with Jinsei.


	128. Chapter 128

TAT, Shana, Inukai - And here we are for round 3!

Ninomiya - _Geat_...

Tsuji - Is there anything to say this time?

TAT - Hm~~... Not really... Oh! There is _one_ thing!

Tsuji - And that would be...?

TAT - I've gotta work tomorrow, so any daytime updates will probably be around 5 or so.

Ninomiya - It's not like that's any different from when you usually update.

TAT - Whatever. Let's just start.

Inukai - The first one is from Sauce!

 **No intro, let's go!**

 **What do you guys want as a teaser?**

 **Shana, you've been to camp. You'll know this. Everyone, you need to sing this song to her!**

 **Skip around the room, skip around the room, won't shut up 'till you skip around the room.**

 **Skip around the room, skip around the room, won't shut up 'till you skip around the room. (repeat until she skips around the room, then sing this)**

 **Go the other way, go the other way, won't shut up 'till you go the other way.**

 **Go the other way, go the other way, won't shut up 'till you go the other way. (again, repeat as needed)**

 **You get a box and you get a box and you get a box! All of you get mystery boxes!**

 **Question: Did anyone get my reference joke when I did the whole mystery location thing? It was a line from "History of the World: Part 1"!**

 **That's all for now!**

Shana - Do you dare-

TAT & Inukai - Skip around the room ~ skip around the room ~ won't shut up 'till you skip around the room~

Shana - *covers ears* No! Nope! Not gonna!

TAT, Inukai & Tsuji - Skip around the room ~ skip around the room ~ won't shut up 'till you skip around the room~

Shana - Not gonna do it!

TAT, Inukai, Tsuji, Suzume - Skip around the room ~ skip around the room ~ won't shut up 'till you skip around the room~

Shana - Where the heck did you even come from!?

TAT, Inukai, Tsuji, Suzume - Skip around the room-

Shana - URG! FINE! *starts skipping*

TAT - Heh heh heh~~ *turns to readers* And Nasu got it. That's why she was munchin' on a cookie. Now then...

TAT, Inukai, Suzume - Go the other way ~ go the other way - won't shut up 'till you go the other way~

Shana - Scre you!

TAT, Inukai, Suzume - Go the other way ~ go the other way - won't shut up 'till you go the other way~

Shana - Urg... *skips other way*

TAT, Inukai, Suzume - *snickers*

Shana - Just shut up and open the boxes!

Suzume - If you say so~ *opens box & pulls out machete* Hell yeah! It goes perfectly with Betty!

TAT - *holds penny & groans* Great... _More_ stuff to ruin people's lives with...

Inukai - *holding bag if treats* Hahaha! That should be fun!

Ninomiya - *puts in earplugs & sighs* Finally.

Tsuji - *tosses baseball* ... Really?

TAT - Well, I suppose we should move on.

Shana - *holding crystal ball* Great.

Tsuji - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Oooooo~~ Haikyuu huh? I am already looking forward to this! Personally, Tskuishima is may favorite because he's just a butt and adorable! Anyway, it's good to expands your horizons!**

 **Suzume - Man, I'm all about these weird shipping questions aren't I?! *waves* Anyway, what do you think is the most obscure ship that you sail?**

 **Chika - *throws green ball* Since there is so much Pokemon love going around I would like to bring in the Bakugans! Don't know why, but I do! *waves* Take care of that little guy!**

 **Osamu - Hm...if you're such a plain guy does that mean when you're OOC you're absolutely crazy? *evil grin* Lets try it out! *throws potion of OCCness* Someone make him drink that!**

 **That's all for now! Hope everyone had an awesome start to April!**

TAT - *nods head* Humu~ Humu~ Can't deny that's why we like him.

Suzume - He can't be that bad.

TAT - ... Let's change the subject, 'kay?

Suzume - Sure. I'll honestly go then. *turns to readers* Do your author ships count?

TAT - NO! THAT DOES NOT COUNT!

Suzume - Okay, okay. Jeez. Hm~~ I'd probably say... Huh. Not actually sure.

TAT - I can't tell if that's good or bad. *snaps fingers*

Shana - I think her over shipping in general is something to worry about.

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Chika - *lands on Osamu*

Osamu - Pah!

Chika - Ah! Sorry, Osamu-kun!

Green ball - *flies to Chika* Hello there.

Chika - Ah! Oh. I'm sorry.

Green ball - It's fine.

Chika - What's your name?

Green ball - I don't have one.

Chika - Then would you mind if I give you one?

Green ball - Not at all.

Chika - Then how about... Um... I can't think of one.

Shana - How about Aero?

Chika - Uh. Yeah. Okay. Are you fine with that?

Aero - Of course.

TAT - Now that that's done... *turns to side*

Osamu - Let me go!

Inukai - *sitting in Osamu* Nope! You have to drink it!

TAT - Come on, Osamu. Open up.

Osamu - No!

TAT - *sigh* Suzu, take care of this.

Suzume - Gotcha! *drinks potion*

Shana - She's not really going to...

Suzume - *kisses Osamu*

Osamu - O.O!? *gulp*

Suzume - *wipes mouth* Pah~ Not bad for someone being forced to kiss.

Osamu - ...

Chika - Osamu-kun...?

Osamu - Hey, fucking mutt! Get the hell off me, you damn piece of shit! *pushes Inukai off*

Inukai - Whoa!

Osamu - The fuck are you all lookin' at!?

Aero - Oh my...

TAT - Maybe we shoul move on...

Rest - Yeah...

Osamu - Then hurry the hell up!

Ninomiya - The last one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo: -glares at pen- ...**

 **Mino: Er... Yujo-nii? I think it's okay. They can still wait a little. You have to wait until your new nibs are coming.**

 **Yujo: -still glares-**

 **Mino: -sighs- Been awhile guys, Yujo-nii is currently in bad mood because his nib of his grapic tablet is all used and has to wait one or two weeks until new ones come before he can continue to draw the others. Well, then. I will give some dares then!**

 **Dares: Haru-chan, dress up as a bard and sing a love song of your choice!**

 **Shin-chan, you dress up as Knight and treat Suzu-chan as your queen!**

 **Mr. Elite and Duck face-kun, dress up as pantomimes and act like that!**

 **Nothing for Taka, because I'm the one who wants to mess with him -snickers-**

 **-grins- That's it. Bye guys~**

TAT - It certainly has been a while. And of course we can wait.

Ninomiya - *shivers* ...

Suzume - Heheheh~ That'll be good~ Speaking of which...

Tsuji - *in armor & kneeling* Ojou-sama.

Suzume - Hm. Very good.

Inukai - *dressed as a bard* Hahaha! Let's get Satori and Narasaka in here to see what happens!

Shana - That would be interesting.

Osamu - Fucking pussy.

*music starts playing*

Inukai - Guess it's my turn!

 **Who'll be my Montague now,**

 **To this broken Capulet**

 **How, how, how if not for you**

 **And you'll be my local hero**

 **Be my role model**

 **And don't, don't, don't fail me now**

 **(My love)**

 **Don't you wanna love,**

 **Don't you wanna love,**

 **I'm your biggest fan**

 **It's so good to finally meet ya**

 **I deserve a little more**

 **Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh**

 **(My love)**

 **Don't you wanna love,**

 **Don't you want to**

 **Don't you think I deserve better after all that we've been through (love)**

 **Don't you wanna love (love)**

 **Now what you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **Toy soldiers**

 **I will love you like goodbye**

 **I will love you like you died, died**

 **A martyr for me**

 **(My love)**

 **Don't you want love**

 **Don't you want this**

 **Don't you look so shocked**

 **This was not the way I planned it**

 **I deserve a little more**

 **Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh**

 **(My love)**

 **Don't you want love,**

 **Don't you fight back**

 **Know this will hurt less if you just submit so (love)**

 **How bout a little gratitude**

 **For what I say-oh, a-oh, a-oh**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **They don't know you**

 **Not like I do**

 **Only you and I were meant to be**

 **Understand you**

 **Just like I do**

 **Just like you and I were meant to be forever**

 **One day you will**

 **Learn to love me**

 **One day you will**

 **Thank me, you'll see**

 **If I can't have you**

 **No one can**

 **Follow you like (toys)**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like (follow you like toys)**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow you like**

 **To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers**

 **I'll follow**

 **Understand you**

 **Just like I do**

 **Just like you and I were meant to be**

 **Don't know you**

 **Not like I do**

 **Only you and I were meant to be**

 **Understand you**

 **Just like I do**

 **Just like you and I were meant to be forever**

Inukai - How was that?

Jin - *dressed up* Very good, very good.

Yuma - Yes, yes~ 三3三

Jin - Speaking of soldiers, did you know that they home cooked meals?

Yuma - Really? Do they say it's...to die for? 三3三

Rest - ...

Osamu - That was so fucking lame and desperate sounding. It didn't even go along with the damn thing.

Jin - No need to be so rude, Megane-kun.

Osamu - Shut the hell up!

TAT - Okz then! Why don't we end this now before anything else happens!?

Inukai - Right! We hope you all enjoyed!

Tsuji - *still in armor* Remember to leave more questions and dares*

Ninomiya - Until next time...

All - See ya (fuckers)!


	129. Chapter 129

TAT - Alright! One more round!... Maybe.

Inukai - I'm up for it.

Ninomiya a Not like we have a choice.

Shana - At least he understands now.

TAT - How long did that take?

Ninomiya - I already knew that.

Inukai - Well let's get on with the show!

TAT - Righto!

Tsuji - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **If Tsukishima is first then Hinata has to be second! From the moon to the sun! Anywho! On to the stuff!**

 **TAT - You say fighting scenes aren't your forte, so what do you consider your forte? (Anyone else wants to answer that is welcomed to) Also, how would you describe your writing style?**

 **Tsuji - stay in that suit and continue to treat Suzume as your queen!**

 **Ken & Narasaka - you are also her knights now! (Man Minoru, I'm glad you came up with that one)**

 **Suzume - sing Bad Boy by Cascada**

 **And Shinoda, let Suzume use Curtana for her knights!**

 **That's all! Bye!**

TAT - Alright then. So Tsukki then Hina. *snaps fingers* And I'm not sure what my forte would be. As for my writing style, I'd say it's dialogue centric/heavy.

*Curtana flies in*

Inukai - *catches Curtana*

Suzume - *poses* Hello~!

Ken - Hey~!

Narasaka - Why are we in armor?

TAT - Because you two, along with Tsuji are Suzu's knights in shinning armor.

Narasaka - Hm. Like she needs a knights.

Suzume - But I'm honestly just a delicate little girl~

Narasaka - *snort* Yeah right.

Inukai - *whispers* I can't tell if their flirting or fighting.

Tsuji - The former...I think.

Ken - Don't worry! I'll protect you, Oujo-chan!

Suzume - Why thank you, Satori-dono. *pats Ken's shoulder w/ Curtana*

Ken & Suzume - Hahahahaha!

Narasaka - *glares*

Tsuji - Hm.

*music starts playing*

Suzume - Oh! Guess I'm up then!

Ken - Good luck~

Suzume - Thanks, but I won't need it!

 **Remember the feelings, remember the day** *points Curtana at Tsuji*

 **My stone heart was breaking**

 **My love ran away**

 **This moments I knew I would be someone else**

 **My love turned around and I fell**

 **Be my bad boy,** *points to Ken* **be my man** *points to Narasaka*

 **Be my week-end lover** *points to Tsuji*

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my bad boy**

 **But understand**

 **That I don't need you in my life again** *points Curtana at Tsuji*

 **Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

 **Be my week-end lover**

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my bad boy** *points to Ken & Narasaka*

 **But understand**

 **That I don't need you again**

 **No I don't need you again**

 **You once made this promise** *looks at Tsuji*

 **To stay by my side**

 **But after some time you just pushed me aside**

 **You never thought that a girl could be strong** *swings Curtana*

 **Now I'll show you how to go on** *slams Curtana on ground*

 **Be my bad boy,** *points to Narasaka* **be my man** *points to Ken*

 **Be my week-end lover** *points to Tsuji*

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my bad boy**

 **But understand**

 **That I don't need you in my life again** *lifts Tsuji's chin*

 **Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

 **Be my week-end lover**

 **But don't be my friend**

 **You can be my bad boy**

 **But understand**

 **That I don't need you again**

 **No I don't need you again** *flips hair*

Shana - *whistles*

Narasaka - *slight blush* What was that all about?

Tsuji - *looks away* ...

Suzume - Nothing.

Yuma - Li-

Inukai - *covers Yuma's mouth* Let's move on, shall we?

Ken & Narasaka - ?

Inukai - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Do Kageyama next then. He'll be fun to write. As for dares, if the Hatoful players are done, what are the results? Bad or good endings? Here's some bird seed for the little bird in Yuma's hair. Yuma, plz name the little one. Jin, here's a pokeball. It has a rabbit Pokémon in it. Which one is it, no one knows. Send stuff to me! Bye!**

TAT - So it's Tsukki, Hina then Kage. Gotcha. And you're right, he will be fun to write.

Osamu - *rubs forehead* Urg... My head is killing me...

Jin - Well with what you did...

Osamu - What did I-

TAT - Answer these questions first.

Osamu - *groans* We failed miserably. That's all I want to say...

Yuma - *feeding bird* It wasn't that bad. 三3三

Osamu - That was a stupid lie.

Yuma - That's my line. 三3三

Chick - Tweet tweet!

Osamu - Just name that chick already.

Yuma - Torimaru. 三3三

Jin - Nice choice. 三U三

Suzume - Oh boy. I'm sure that'll be fun when Torimaru-kun is here.

Yuma - Exactly. 三3三

Ninomiya - That just leaves...

Jin - *tosses Pokéball in air*

Bunnelby - Bun bun bunnelby! *hops on Jin's shoulder*

Jin - *pats Bunnelby's head* Hey there buddy.

Bunnelby - Bunnel~~

TAT - Alright! On to the last one!

Ninomiya - The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Bah! I'm back! Let's see... Just one thing...**

 **Everyone - Pop. The. Bubble.**

*giants bubble floats in*

TAT - Everyone ready!?

Rest - Yeah.

All - Go!

 **POP!**


	130. Chapter 130

TAT - Round 5! Let's do this! Last one for today!

Shana & Inukai - Yeah!

Tsuji - First is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***shakes head* You fooled me good TAT, making me check that update! *giggles w/ glare* Well played sir!**

 **Anybody - *holding carton of OOCness potions* After Osamu's reaction I got excited and made more! *grins* Who wants to drink them?! There's plenty to go around!**

 **Yuki, Mei and Suzume - *whispers and slips OOC potion* I know you three can get the job done, make TAT drink that!**

 **Pretty boring today from my side...*signs and floats in ocean* I am, free...**

TAT - Hehehe~ If it makes you feel any better, around 5 other people looked at it as well.

Inukai & Shana - *chugs potion*

TAT - Heh~ This'll be fun to see.

Mei - *lands on TAT*

 **Crack!**

TAT - Gah!

Yuki - *holds down legs*

TAT - Hey! Let go!

Suzume - *holds bottle & grins* You can honestly take it willingly or you can take it the same way Mikumo-kun did.

TAT - I'm your damn-

Yuki & Mei - We don't care!

TAT - *sigh* Fine.

Suzume - Good. So happy you can cooperate with-

TAT - *knocks bottle down & snaps fingers*

Yuki & Mei - *lands on Ninomiya & Tsuji* Crap!

TAT - You'll never take me alive! *runs away*

Mei - *sighs & starts hopping on leg*

Yuki - Guess we've got no choice. *puts hair behind ear* Suzu, you take care if things here. We'll go get him.

Suzume - Best of luck!

Yuki - *nods head* Ready?

Mei - *rushes away*

Yuki - Yup. See ya later. *runs out*

Shana - Thaaaaaaaaaat was soooooooo cooooooool~~~~ Hehehe~~~

Suzume - Drunkard huh?

Inukai - Heyheyheydidyaknowdidyaknowdidyalnowthatyousmelllikeafish!? *starts running around*

Suzume - *grins* This'll be fun.

Ninomiya - *groans* Can we just move on?

Suzume - Sure.

Tsuji - Next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Just questions again.**

 **Suzume - What's up with you and Tsuji? Do Satori and Narasaka know about it?**

 **Someone - does Shinoda actually use Curtana? If not, Suzume, you can keep it.**

 **TAT - Could we possibly meet your HQ Oc before you put up the fic?**

 **That's all.**

Suzume - *puts hand on hip & flips hair* You'll have to ask him again later. As for what's between us... *whispers* We went out before. And no, those two don't know. Honestly though, I don't see why that would matter.

Inukai - Sodoeshe? Doeshe? Doeshe!?

Ninomiya - I highly doubt he uses that sword.

Suzume - *waves Curtana* Then I guess I can honestly keep it.

Ninomiya - Does it actually belong to the queen of England?

Suzume - Hm. I'm sure something was done to fix that.

Ninomiya - *sigh*

Shana - Nooooo neeeeeeed to be sooooooooo uptight, duuuuuude~ Just chilaaaaax~~

Ninomiya - Urg. Now can we get to the last one?

Suzume - Jeez. What's the rush?

Ninomiya - I don't want to be here any longer.

Suzume - Hm. Fine.

Inukai - GuessI'mupthen! ThelastoneisfromLvl7Loser!

 **All - Right now, go on a hunt.**

 **That is all.**

Inukai - *grabs Ninomiya & Tsuji* Comeonlet'sgo! *runs out*

Shana - See yaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~! *sags out*

Suzume - See ya next time!


	131. Chapter 131

TAT - *slouching* Sup?

Kageura - The hell's wrong with you?

TAT - Got off work an suuuuuu~per tired.

Ema - Then why are we doing this?

TAT - Because I gotta do it. Now be quiet and start.

Ema - *opens mouth*

TAT - Shut up. I know.

Jinsei - Well maybe you'll feel better after this!

Kitazoe - The first one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **It's Saturday! Which meabs the project gets posted today! Hang on to your socks everyone! I don't have much to say today, just wanted to make this announcement. Also, if you want to read OJ, the project, or any of my other horrible stories, go check out werdsmith and .com and /iwrite (ignore the ands, doesn't like links). See ya all later!**

TAT - *looking at phone* ... I don't see it.

Kageura - Tsk. At least they admit their writing is crap.

Kitazoe - It can't be that bad.

TAT - It's not. I enjoy reading OJ.

Kitazoe - Oh? Maybe I should give it a go.

TAT - *shrugs* Up to you, dude. Meanwhile, we'll move on.

Kageura - Next one's from EmbraceTheNerd!

TAT - *covers ears* Must you yell?

 **Oh~~ OOCness is great! *giggling* It's pretty OOC of TAT to not update twice in the morning! *more giggles***

 **Anybody - *points to tall tree* There's a treasure box hidden somewhere on the tree! Well, more of a mystery box! Point being whoever finds it first can have what's in it! *opens arms* Triggers allowed as well!**

 **Suzume - Just because you're one of my favorite OC's *thumbs up*! Sing Outer Science from Kagerou Daze !**

 **Osamu - *gives coconut* Try chopping it in half! Take as many tries as you want! *signs* After the first two physical tries you can switch into your trion body!**

That's all for now, bye bye~~

TAT - I suppose I should feel honored for making an Oc you like a lot. *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *poses* Suzume is here and honestly ready to roll!

TAT - *yawns* So who actually want to go find the box?

Rest - *opens mouth*

TAT - Kage, Jinsei and Zoe. Go.

Jinsei & Kitazoe - But-

TAT - *glares*

Jinsei & Kitazoe - *salutes* Roger!

*music starts playing*

TAT - Now then...

Suzume - I've got this!

 **Chiisaku mijime ni ikita seimei ga**

 **Shinde wa DOA o tataku deshou**

 **Chiisa na aruji wa mikaneru**

 **"Iya na hanashi da"**

 **Ookiku hirogaru nodo to doutai wa**

 **Shinda kokoro o tokasu you ni**

 **Yukkuri inochi o nomikomi**

 **Me o kurinuku**

 **Nee, kimi mo inocchattan deshou**

 **Boku ni niramareta toki ni sa**

 **Sonna hisouseishin ga**

 **Daikoubutsu da**

 **Youkoso waga tainai e**

 **Ai to ego e no shuuchakuten**

 **Kimi mo sugu ni umarekawareru**

 **Kaibutsu mitai de suteki na koto deshou?**

 **"Aa, kamisama nande" tte**

 **"Mou iya da yo" to naitatte**

 **Ukeirero yo, kore wa sadame da**

 **Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no nushi ni kenmei shiyou**

 **Shinwa mo inochi mo hito no unmei mo**

 **Ukkari koi ni ochiru no mo**

 **Hissori hebi wa waraidasu**

 **"Baka na koto da"**

 **Aa, nandai nandai mou tamaranai ne**

 **Kusunda kokoro o neburu no wa**

 **Chiisana inochi ni toritsuki**

 **Me o umekomu**

 **Aa, kimi ni yadocchattan deshou**

 **Me o awaseru nouryoku de sa**

 **Kimi ga kono higeki no**

 **'Jou'ou' nanda**

 **Oukashiro yo seimei yo**

 **Ai to ego no gasshousai**

 **Yureru hibi mo kuzurehajimeru**

 **"Hajime no higeki" e ashinamiawasete**

 **"Kaeshite" to nageitatte**

 **"Mou iya da yo" to naitatte**

 **Shiru koto ka yo, sore ga sadame da**

 **Hidoku moroku chachi na hibi wa shoumei darou**

 **Nante baka na seimei wa**

 **Nando demo aragatte**

 **Onaji hibi e modorihajimeru**

 **Mubou ni buzama ni**

 **Naite naite naite naite**

 **Aa, buzama na seimei yo**

 **"Nande?" da no to iu mae ni**

 **Motomesugita tsumi ni kashizuke**

 **Utsuro na kiseki ga hajiketekuzurete**

 **"Mou nandaka ii ya" tte**

 **Nando mo tada naitatte**

 **Owari sura mo jiki ni usureru**

 **Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi ni kuru**

 **Tsugi no tsugi no hi o**

 **Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi mo choushou shiyou**

Suzume - So how's that?

Ema - *claps*

TAT - *turns* Hey, Osamu, how are-...

Osamu - *in Trion body beating coconut w/ Kōgetsu*

TAT - Let's move on before this gets any more embarrassing...

Ema - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Hello~**

 **TAT (and any author) - why do you write stories? (I've been kinda curious about it)**

 **Noah & Toby - sing Imagination by Spyair**

 **That's all. Not much again. Sorry**

TAT - On a side note. Ema, you kinda remind me of Kenma.

Ema - Am I suppose to know who that is?

TAT - Not really. *snaps fingers* And ZGD, I write for two main reasons. First, it's to entertain you all in any way I can. Second, it helps to get away from reality. I will say that I feed on feedback though.

Jinsei - *holds up box* I win!

Toby - Wha'd you win!?

Jinsei - *opens box & gets sucked inside*

Rest - ...

Kitazoe - I'm glad I didn't get it now.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Alright. Finish this off with a song.

Noah & Toby - Gotcha!

 **Yureru kagerou suberidasu ase**

 **Hibikiau koe tatakiau katta**

 **Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta**

 **Oretachi kono natsu dounandai nee, Mr. Future?**

 _Come on Come on Come on_

 _Wazuka demo CHANCE_

 **Come on Come on Come on**

 **Tsunaide**

 _ **Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakutte**_

 _ **Machigatte iradatte mogaki tsudzukete**_

 _ **Never give up kono mama owaritaku wa nai**_

 _ **Kono IMAGINATION o kakaete ore wa iku yo**_

 _ **Oh Oh**_

 _Kyoukasho ni aru kotae yori motto_

 _Buttonda kandou o hoshigatteita_

 _Komi agete kuru guwaatte nani ka ga_

 _Ano koro, shinjireru subete datta_

 **Hello Hello Hello**

 **Kikoeterukai?**

 _Hello Hello Hello_

 _ANSWER_

 _ **Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku naritakute**_

 _ **Ijihatte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo**_

 _ **Never give up kono mama hashirasete kureyo**_

 _ **Kono IMAGINATION no saki e to ore wa ikuyo**_

 _ **Oh Oh**_

 **Maketa toki kara**

 **Tsugi wa hajimattenda**

 **Ima wa nigaku shibui aji demo Baby**

 **Itsuka kitto**

 _ **Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakutte**_

 _ **Machigatte iratatte mogaki tsudzukete**_

 _ **Never give up kono mama owari taku wa nai**_

 _ **Kono IMAGINATION o kakaete ore wa ikuyo**_

 _ **Oh Oh**_

 _ **Ah ore wa ikuyo**_

 _ **Oh Oh**_

Toby & Noah - *poses* Yeah!

Kitazoe & Suzume - *claps*

TAT - *claps* Alright, alright. We're do-

The screen - We've got one last one from Sauce again!

TAT - ... *sighs & rubs forehead* Put it up.

 **Nothin' but two songs. And a note: I haven't posted the project yet because I've been busy, sorry!**

 **RGT, sing "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato**

 **Someone (let's have Minubuki choose) sing "First" by Cold War Kids. I've had this song stuck in my head all day!**

 **That's all!**

TAT - Ah. I see.

Minubuki - *jumps down* Hey everyone! I'm back~~

Shana - What's up?

Suzume - We get to sing again.

Shana - Yes!

Minubuki - Alright! Let's do this!

*music starts playing*

 **You wanna play,** _you wanna stay_ **,** you wanna have it all

 **You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**

 **Maybe I shoulda known,** _maybe I shoulda known_

 **That you would walk, you would walk out the door**

 _ **Hey**_ **!**

 _Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face_

 _Cut to the punch_ **, she broke your heart,** and then she ran away

 _I guess you shoulda known_ **,** **I guess you shoulda known**

 _That I would talk, I would talk_

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

 _Even if the stars and moon collide_

 _I never want you back into my life_

 _You can take your words and all your lies_

 _Oh oh oh I really don't care_

 **Oh oh oh I really don't care**

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore **,** _ **oh no not anymore**_

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

 _ **Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared**_

 _ **I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**_

 _ **And make you understand, and make you understand**_

 _ **You had your chance, had your chance**_

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

 _But even if the stars and moon collide_

 _I never want you back into my life_

 _You can take your words and all your lies_

 _Oh oh oh I really don't care_

 **Oh oh oh I really don't care**

 **Yeah, listen up**

 **Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact**

 _Look boy, why you so mad_

 _Second gets in, but shoulda hit that_

Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other

 _ **I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster**_

 _ **Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture**_

 _ **But even if the stars and moon collide**_

 _ **I never want you back into my life**_

 _ **You can take your words and all your lies**_

 _ **Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

 _ **Even if the stars and moon collide**_

 _ **I never want you back into my life**_

 _ **You can take your words and all your lies**_

 _ **Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

 _ **Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm.

Shana - Aw yeah!

Minubuki - That was awesome~~

Kitazoe - That was great!

Ema - *nods head*

Kageura - Tsk. Just a bunch if crap.

Toby - I liked it!

Noah - Same.

TAT - Minubuki, you get to choose who finishes us off her.

Minubuki - Hm~~ Takechin!

TAT, Toby & Suzume - What?

Takeshi - *lands* What do you want?

TAT, Toby & Suzume - *groans*

Ema - You have to sing.

*music starts playing

Takeshi - *sigh* If just to get it over with...

 **Cheated and lied, broken so bad**

 **You made a vow, never get mad**

 **You play the game, though it's unfair**

 **They're all the same, who can compare?**

 **First you lose trust, then you get worried**

 **Night after night, bar after club**

 **Dropping like flies, who woke you up**

 **On the front lawn, sprinklers turned on**

 **It's not your house, where'd you go wrong?**

 **First you get hurt, then you feel sorry**

 **Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth**

 **Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt**

 **How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve**

 **To wait around forever when, you were there first**

 **First you get hurt, then you feel sorry**

 **There comes a time, in a short life**

 **Turn it around, get a rewrite**

 **Call it a dark, night of the soul**

 **Ticking of clocks, gravity's pull**

 **First you get close, then you get worried**

 **Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth**

 **Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt**

 **How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve**

 **To wait around forever when, you were there first**

 **First you get hurt, then you feel sorry**

 **You're going silent, the silent treatment**

 **It's not inviting now, don't deny what you meant**

 **You get excited, you get excited**

 **You got a feel it, oh, at least you can pretend**

 **You wanna light it, you wanna light it**

 **You wanna light it now, the candle from both ends**

 **You get excited, you get excited**

 **Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth**

 **Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt**

 **How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve**

 **To wait around forever when, you were there first**

 **Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth**

 **Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt**

 **How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve**

 **To wait around forever when, you were there first**

 **First you get close, then you get worried**

 **First you get close, then you get worried**

 **First you get close, then you get worried**

 **First you get close, then you get worried**

 **You wanna light it, you wanna light it**

 **You wanna light it now, the candle from both ends**

 **You wanna light it, you wanna light it**

 **You wanna light it now, the candle from both ends**

Suzume - ...

Toby - *looks away*

TAT - Ahem... Right... Well, let's finish this off.

Kageura - Screw you all.

Kitazoe - Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Ema - Until next time...

All - Bye!

TAT - *bows* I apologize if this was bad, but I just wanted to get something out. *stands up* Anyways. Tomorrow we're gonna be having Suwa Squad with us, along with Daigo. I'm probably not gonna be putting anything up for the rest of today, so just to let you know. *bows* I am sorry.


	132. Chapter 132

TAT - *in jester outfit* Hello, and welcome, all who dare to be back to this wondrous area!

Tsutsumi - *in queen outfit* Why are we dressed up like this?

Suwa - *in king outfit* There's no point in asking anymore.

Hisato - *in armor* Um...

Daigo - *wearing hat w/ "A" on it* I'm fine with it.

TAT - Good! Let's get started then!

Daigo - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **ZDG,I write because I have a 'creative' imagination, and I just want to. It helps me get away from my life for awhile. Don't ask. It's probably boring. Anyway, Daigo...you get pummeled with pokemon plushies. Be lucky I don't threaten you this time. Osamu, Yuma, and Jin, you 3 get turned into eeveelutions! Congrats and use your power wisely...or, not. Really don't care. 2 people sing "Sun & Moon" from Prince of Stride. W/ new anime coming out, and homework, I'll be busy for awhile. I'll see ya soon!**

Daigo - *tilts head* Huh?

TAT - *snaps & shield comes up* IN COMING!

Daigo - Wha- *gets hit by wave of plushies*

Hisato - Should we help him?

Suwa - Nah. He'll be fine... I think.

Tsutsumi - You shouldn't say "I think"...

Hisato - Why would he get threatened anyways?

TAT - Probably a mix up between Daigo and Denji! Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Sylveon-Osamu - What the heck happened?

Leafeon-Yuma - Oh~ I have a grass on my head.

Torimaru - Tweet tweet! *picks at grass*

Leafeon-Yuma - Ah! *starts running around*

Espeon-Jin - Heh. Guess that was a bad choice.

TAT - Hahaha! I'm having fun watching it!

Suwa - You are one strange dude.

TAT - Your point?

Suwa - Nothing.

TAT - Great! Let's move on then!

Hisato - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hmm~~ life really does suck sometimes doesn't it? *nodding in thought* I am sorry to that work hit like a truck! I guess to answer the author question: I have things in my head that I have to express and talking to your sister and friends can only sasitfy one so much. Though I can draw an okay picture sometimes...well rarely, that's not the point...I have recently found that writing helps get my idea across and even relaxes me! Basically, writing is the easiest way for me to express my ideas and not have them fester and drive me crazy, ultimately calming me. *opens arms* And there you have Nerds epic speech on top the soapbox called the internet!**

 **Jin - *glaring at wall* There is literally a gecko lizard thing staring at me from the wall! So Jin, I want you to dress up as a lizard and...well...do lizard stuffs...I guess *scratches head***

 **Osamu - What is your ideal swimsuit?**

 **Daigo - *hands angel wings* Become someone's guardian angel against dares! Your choice on who!**

 **Someone - *throws lamp* A genies in there! Whoever catches it first gets the wishes!**

 **Till the next time!**

TAT - *wipes eyes* Such a touching speech... I am so moved...

Sylveon-Osamu - Really, because it sounds more patronizing and sarcastic than anything.

TAT - Liar! Oh and don't worry about work. It has very selective days, so it won't be like that too much. Now then... *turns head*

All - *runs for lamp* It's mine!

Daigo - *flies up & catches lamp* I've got it!

Sylveon-Osamu - No!

Daigo - Hm. I'll just save that for later...

TAT - Damn... Alright! Osamu, Jin, your go!

Sylveon-Osamu - *sigh* I don't have an "ideal swimsuit". I don't really care for things like that.

Suwa - Oh come on. You've gotta have something in mind. Something that covers up too much, something that doesn't cover enough, something super erotic?

Sylveon-Osamu - I-I dint have anything like that!

Suwa - Lame.

TAT - Now then, Jin...

Espeon-Jin - *in lizard outfit* Alright. *sticks to wall & sticks tongue out*

Hisato - How is he even doing that...?

TAT - Dunno, but let's move on!

Tsutsumi - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Alright! Short again, but I'm in an Alice in Wonderland mood! For every new squad and Oc that come in, you have to be AiW characters! At least appearance wise. That includes you, TAT! That's all! Oh! And whoever else wants to can as well! Bye!**

Mad Hatter-TAT - I guess that's all for now!

White Rabbit-Hisato - *holds down ears* We're finally done?

MH-TAT - For now! If any more come in today then you four are back here!

March Hare-Suwa - *groans* Seriously?

MH-TAT - Seriously! Oh yeah! And just to remind everyone! I update for every 3 reviews from 3 different people! So it may take a while! It's all up to you!

Alice-Daigo - So now we end it?

MH-TAT - Yup! Go ahead!

A-D & WR-H - We hope you all enjoyed!

Door Mouse-Tsutsumi - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

MaHa-Suwa - Until next time...

All - Bye-onara!


	133. Chapter 133

MH-TAT - Hello all and welcome back!

WR-Hisato - *covers ears* Yeah. Welcome back.

MH-TAT - Nust to let you know, for some reason, right now you remind me of Yamaguchi...

WR-Hisato - Who?

MH-TAT - No one! Now let's begin!

MaHa-Suwa - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I really should really updating myself... Oh well! I'm still in an Alice mood so...**

 **Gamer Trio - have either one of you played America McGee's Alice? If either of you have then all three of you play Madness Returns! For any plot points refer to the one who has played it!**

 **Mei - you are now to the Queen of Hearts and shall sing Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire!**

 **Yuki - you are her king**

 **Daigo - you sing White Rabbit by Egypt Central**

 **Suzume - sing Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

 **Sorry for All the songs, but now I'm done! See ya!**

MH-TAT - I get this cool hat so I'm fine with it! *snaps fingers* Hisato, have you played it?

WR-Hisato - Actually I have.

MH-TAT - Nice.

QoH-Mei - Why am I dressed like this?

MH-TAT - Because! Now you get to sing!

Shouhei - Us too?

MH-TAT - Nope! You three get to go play another game!

Hanzaki - I guess that's fine, compared to anything else it could be.

MH-TAT - Aright! On your ways then!

*music starts playing*

DM-Tsutsumi - So who's going first?

MH-TAT - This music means Daigo goes first!

Alice-Daigo - Alright. It kinda sucks that Hisato-kun isn't here right now.

MH-TAT - Pah! That's right! He's the White Rabbit! Damn... Just sing!

 **Your magic white rabbit**

 **Has left it's writing on the wall**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **You can't fix your broken promise**

 **Our ties have come undone**

 **I will not be used to be battered and abused**

 **It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses**

 **Your lies fool no one**

 **Your magic white rabbit**

 **Your white room straight jacket**

 **Your magic white rabbit**

 **Has left it's writing on the wall**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **We're falling and we're losing control**

 **Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **You can't offer your poison to me**

 **In your kingdom of filth**

 **White Rabbit**

 **Straight jacket**

 **Your magic white rabbit**

 **Has left it's writing on the wall**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **We're falling and we're losing control**

 **Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **I won't be pushed aside**

 **I will be heard**

 **I will get what I want**

 **What I deserve**

 **I won't be pushed aside**

 **I will be heard**

 **I will get what I want**

 **What I deserve**

 **We're falling and we're losing control**

 **Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road**

 **Your magic white rabbit**

 **Has left it's writing on the wall**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **We're falling and we're losing control**

 **Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **Your magic white rabbit**

 **Has left it's writing on the wall**

 **We follow like Alice**

 **And just keep diving down the hole**

 **Diving down the hole**

Suzume - Poo! If only Hisato-kyun was here... Why'd you have to send him out!?

MH-TAT - I know, okay!? I forgot!

KoH-Yuki - Oeave it to this guy I suppose.

MH-TAT - Oh shut up!

MaHa-Suwa - So who's next?

MH-TAT - We'll see in just a moment!

*music starts playing*

MH-TAT - That would be Suzu!

Suzume - Alright! I've got this! Let go!

 **I'm not Snow White,**

 **but I'm lost inside this forest.**

 **I'm not Red Riding Hood,**

 **but I think the wolves have got me.**

 **Don't want your stilettos!**

 **I'm not, not Cinderella..**

 **I don't need a knight,**

 **so baby take off all your armor!**

 **You be the beast,**

 **and I'll be the beauty beauty.**

 **Who needs true love,**

 **as long as you love me truly?**

 **I want it all,**

 **but I want ya more!**

 **Will you wake me up boy**

 **if I bite your poison apple?**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales..**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales..**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales,**

 **but I believe in you and me!**

 **Take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **Wonderland wonderland!**

 **When I lay my head down**

 **to go to sleep at night..**

 **My dreams consist of things**

 **that'll make you wanna hide.**

 **Don't let me in ya your tower.**

 **Show me your magic powers!**

 **I'm not afraid to face**

 **a little bit of danger, danger!**

 **I want the love,**

 **the money and the perfect ending**

 **You want the same as I, I.**

 **So stop pretending!**

 **I wanna show you how**

 **good we could be together..**

 **I wanna love you through the night,**

 **we'll be a sweet disaster!**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales..**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales..**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales,**

 **but I believe in you and me!**

 **Take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **Wonderland wonderland!**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales..**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales..**

 **I don't believe in fairy tales,**

 **but I believe in you and me!**

 **Take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **take me ta' take me ta'**

 **take me ta' wonderland!**

 **Wonderland wonderland!**

Suzume - Hm. Wonderland _would_ be nice to go to.

MaHa-Suwa - Not if I have to be like this.

KoH-Yuki - It isn't too bad.

DM-Tsutsumi - Yeah well you don't have to have animal parts so...

KoH-Yuki - *shrugs* Still wouldn't be too bad.

QoH-Mei - So that means the last one is me.

MH-TAT - Yup, yup, yup! Let's get to this!

*music starts playing*

QoH-Mei - *sigh* Fine.

 **I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again**

 **My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in**

 **This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me**

 **They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy**

 **How long until it starts to do me in**

 **I can't give out what I'm not breathing in**

 **I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**

 **My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**

 **Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go**

 **Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go, savior**

 **Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am**

 **It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned**

 **And I will ever linger on the edge**

 **Unless you hear me**

 **How long until it starts to do me in**

 **I can't give out what I'm not breathing in**

 **I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**

 **My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**

 **Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go**

 **Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go, savior**

 **Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go**

 **Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go, save your own**

MH-TAT - Woohoo! Nice!

KoH-Yuki - What would you expect?

DM-Tsutsumi - True.

Suzume - So what's next?

MH-TAT - We'll see! Let's go!

DM-Tsutsumi - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Hopefully by the time this reaches you all, the first chapter of the project will be published on Werdsmith!**

 **RGT- Because I like picking on you with songs, let's give you a choice of two. "Moments" by Tove Lo or "Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots.**

 **Actually, on second thought, RGT gets "Moments" and the American Trio gets "Stressed Out."**

 **Sorry if the project was really crappy! See you all later!**

MH-TAT - We'll see about that.

DM-Tsutsumi - There are quite a bit of songs this time.

MH-TAT - So? The more the merrier! *snaps fingers*

Minubuki - Minubuki's telling telling you that you should just ask Sochin out!

Noah - Why would I do that?

Minubuki - Because we all know-

Toby - Hello all!

Noah - Huh?

Shana - So what's for today?

MH-TAT - You're singing!

Minubuki - Heck yeah! More songs!

Noah - Then who's going first?

MH-TAT - Ladies first!

Suzume - *flips hair* Then let's do this!

*music starts playing*

 **I grew up with a lot of green**

 **Nice things round me**

 **I was safe, I was fine**

 _I grew up with a lot of dreams_

 _Plans who to be_

 _None of them none were mine_

I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one

 **I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one**

 _And me_

 _ **I**_

 **I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen**

 **But I have my moments, I have my moments**

 **Not the flawless one, I've never been**

 **But I have my moments, I have my moments**

 _I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts_

 _But on good days I am charming as fuck_

I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts

But on good days I am charming as fuck

 _I can't be the perfect one_

 _But I'll make you come_

 _And I'm locked in your mind_

 **You can say I don't belong**

 **That I'm so wrong**

 **I can tell, tell you lie**

I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one

 _I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one_

 **And**

 _ **I**_

 _I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen_

 _But I have my moments, I have my moments_

 _Not the flawless one, I've never been_

 _But I have my moments, I have my moments_

I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts

But on good days I am charming as fuck

 **I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts**

 **But on good days I am charming as fuck**

Rough around the edges, memories and baggage

You know me

Never play the safe card, when I go I go hard

Now you know

 _ **I**_

I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen

But I have my moments, I have my moments

Not the flawless one, I've never been

But I have my moments, I have my moments

 **I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts**

 **But on good days I am charming as fuck**

 _I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts_

 _But on good days I am charming as fuck_

Suzume - And there ya go, guys~

Shana - Next one for me!

Minubuki - Good luck!

DM-Tsutsumi - Do you need a break?

Shana - Nah. I'm good.

*music starts playing*

MH-TAT - Good, because you're starting now!

 **I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,**

 **I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,**

 **I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,**

 **I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,**

 _I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,_

 _But now I'm insecure and I care what people think._

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think_

Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,

How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,

I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,

Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,

 _It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,_

 _Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,_

 _But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,_

 _Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter._

 _ **My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think**_

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**

 **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,**

 **We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,**

 **Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,**

 **Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."**

 _ **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**_

 _ **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**_

QoH-Mei - How melodious.

Toby - Ya think?

QoH-Mei - *nods head*

Toby - Alright~!

MaHa-Suwa - Is that all for the songs?

MH-TAT - It would appear-

Screen - Wait! We have an add-on from Awesome Sauce!

MH-TAT - The let's see it!

 **Addition:**

 **Switch out "Moments" for "America's Sweetheart" by Elle King.**

 **Someone (the decision is in the hands of Suzume) must hold an ice cube in both hands until they melt.**

 **Another someone (decided by Shana) must sit on the lap of the person holding the ice cubes.**

RGT - We already sang it! But we'll sing this one too!

Noah - So who's gonna have the ice cube?

Suzume & Shana - We choose ourselves! XD

Most - Why?

Suzume - Why not?

DM-Tsutsumi - Fair enough.

*music starts playing*

MH-TAT - Alright then! Let's get started on this!

 **No there ain't nothing that I gotta prove**

 **You think your words will make me black and blue**

 **But I, I think I'm pretty with these old boots on**

 **I think its funny when I drink too much, hey**

 **You try and change me you can go to hell**

 **'Cause I don't want to be nobody else**

 **I like the chip I got in my front teeth**

 **And I got bad tattoos you won't believe**

So kick out the jams, kick up the soul

Pour another glass of that rock and roll

Turn up the band, fire in the hole

Gonna lose control tonight

 **What do you want from me, I'm not America's sweetheart**

So beat the drum with me, I'm not America's sweetheart

 _Well they say I'm too loud for this town_

 _So I lit a match and burned it down_

 _What do you want from me, I'm not America's sweetheart_

 _But you love me anyway_

My hands are dirty and my heart is cold

The boys I've been with say I got no soul, when I

I meet another honey at the bar

I'll think it's funny when I break his heart, hm now

My kind of medicine is whiskey straight

I got a mouth to put you in your place, and they

They said I'll never be the poster type

But they don't make posters of my kind of life

 _So kick out the jams, kick up the soul_

 _Pour another glass of that rock and roll_

 _Turn up the band, fire in the hole_

 _Gonna lose control tonight_

What do you want from me, I'm not America's sweetheart

 _So beat the drum with me, I'm not America's sweetheart_

 _Well they say I'm too loud for this town_

 _So I lit a match and burned it down_

 **What do you want from me, I'm not America's sweetheart**

 **But you love me anyway**

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

 **You love me anyway** ( _yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)_

You love me anyway

Kick out the jams, kick up the soul

Pour another glass of that rock and roll

Turn up the band, fire in the hole, holler if you ready,

Gonna lose control

 _Kick out the jams, kick up the soul_

 _Pour another glass of that rock and roll_

 _Turn up the band, fire in the hole_

 _Gonna lose control tonight_

 **What do you want from me, I'm not America's sweetheart**

 _So beat the drum with me, I'm not America's sweetheart_

 **Well they say I'm too loud for this town**

 **So I lit a match and burned it down**

What do you want from me, I'm not America's sweetheart

But you love me anyway

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

 **You love me anyway** ( yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)

You love me anyway

 _ **I'm not America's sweetheart,**_ **no,** _no,_ no

Shana - Alright... That's enough of that...

DM-Tsutsumi - Wow. Three songs in a row. Nice.

Shana - Thanks.

MH-TAT - *looks at watch* Alright, alright! We're running out of time! *throws watch* Who am I kidding? There is no time in here!

Alice-Daigo - The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***bows* I am very enlightening aren't I? *winks and sticks out tongue* Anyway, just for those who want to take note of crap! I found an anime store and they had the WT haul! I bought Arashiyama and Osamu C-rank keychains and 3 blind boxes! They had Yuma, Osamu and Jin! *jumping up and down* So now you know!**

 **Hyuse - Write a comic. Knowing you you're not going to want to, but you have to~~ Collab with Suzume on a story! *waves* I look forward to seeing what you guys make!**

 **Osamu - Tell me more about your C-rank days? I'm kind of curious!**

 **Kageura - *in thought* I'm trying to think of something to give you that'll annoy the crap out of everyone, or scare them. *snaps* Got it! I bestow the power of and earthbender to you! You can keep it longer than this session if you want!**

 **Bye-byr~~**

MH-TAT - Let's see, let's see, let's show things turn out~~ *snaps fingers*

Suzume - This'll be fun~~

Hyuse - *lands on butt* Oof!

Osamu - *hanging from screen* ...

Kageura - What _now_!?

MH-TAT - I suppose this is a good a time as any to tell you all tomorrow's guests. The squad that'll be here is... *looks at paper & groans* Kuruma... Squad... *sigh*

DM-Tsutsumi - Huh? What's wrong with that?

MH-TAT - He usually breaks things when he's here...

MaHa-Suwa - Sounds about right.

MH-TAT - Anyways! Sora will also be here!

Noah - What!? No! I refuse!

MH-TAT - I don't care! Now then! Osamu, Hyuse!

Suzume - *drags Hyuse away* I've got this! Give us some time!

Minubuki - Have fun!

Suzume - We will!

QoH-Mei - Mikumo?

Osamu - There's not much to it. Just simple, boring stuff. Not really anything to speak about.

Toby - Thought so.

MH-TAT - Now that just leaves-

Kageura - *grins while giant rocks float*

MH-TAT - Well cra-

 **ZZZZZTTTT!**

 **There has been some technical difficulties. We will fix the problem as soon as we can. We will see you next time. Goodbye.**


	134. Chapter 134

MH-TAT - Welcome, welcomed welcome back to the most blah blah blahdy blah event in the holes of the interweb!

MaHa-Suwa - Seriously, what kind of drugs are you on?

MH-TAT - Absolutely none!

DM-Tsutsumi - That's a little...scary...

MaHa-Suwa - By the way, are those three _still_ playing that game?

Alice-Daigo - I'm pretty sure it takes longer to finish the game.

MH-TAT - Aenough if that! Let's get started!

Rest - ...

MH-TAT - Now!

Alice-Daigo - *sigh* The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hhmm...it will be interesting to see what they make! *waving money* I'll take a first edition!**

 **Osamu and Yuma - Go surfing on a tropical beach! And Osamu, because I know you'll not do...um...well you can paddle board. *waving arms and squatting* You know, the thing where you stand up and move using a paddle?**

 **Sora - Hm, what to do with you? Got it! Turn into an adorable cat and become someone's pet!**

 **Mei - *throws camping supplies* These should help you survive on an island for a little while!**

 **Bye bye~~**

MH-TAT - Well, well, well! *snaps fingers*

Mei - *lands on Suwa*

Sora - *lands on Tsutsumi*

Alice-Daigo - I don't think that's what pa-

MH-TAT - *covers Daigo's mouth* It is now! Let's get down to business!

Mei - And that would be?

MH-TAT - *points up*

Mei - *looks up & dodges falling camping supplies* Nice-

MaHa-Suwa - Gah!

Mei - ... Oops. Sorry.

MH-TAT - Well since you landed on him... Suwa! You get to go with Mei camping!

MaHa-Suwa - Why me!?

MH-TAT - Because! *snaps fingers*

DM-Tsutsumi - Wait! Does that mean...

MH-TAT - Nah! You're good! Now let's see how the other two are doing! *looks at screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _Osamu - *dragging Yuma onto beach* When I say to wait I mean it!_

 _Yuma - Boo~~ My bad. Sorry._

 _Osamu - *sigh*_

Alice-Daigo - Huh. Better than I thought they would be.

Sora - What did you think would happen?

Alice-Daigo - I'd figure he would have drowned by now.

Sora - Don't say that!

Alice-Daigo - But you asked...

MH-TAT - And that brings us to the next part! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Cat-Sora - Huh? *lands on feet* What's going on?

MH-TAT - Now pick someone to be your master!

Cat-Sora - Does it have to be someone from here?

MH-TAT - Nope!

Cat-Sora - Th-then pick... Tokieda-san...

Alice-Daigo - Odd. I thought he would pick-

MH-TAT - *covers Daigo's mouth* Righto! *snaps fingers*

Tokieda - Huh? Where am I?

MH-TAT - Welcome! As a greeting you get this cat! *holds out Sora*

Cat-Sora - N-nyan~...

Tokieda - *takes Sora* You're really cute.

Cat-Sora - N-nyan!?

MH-TAT - Let's move on!

DM-Tsutsumi - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Just one thing this time! But first! Sauce, I read the first part and loved it! Which brings me to the second thing! Every time I read any form Suzume I either picture her being all cutesy or sassy, depending on the situation. So~~... Suzume! Sing When I Grow Up in the sassiest way possible! That's all! Bye!**

DM-Tsutsumi - I can see why...

Tokieda - Agreed.

MH-TAT - As her creator, I can as well!

Alice-Daigo - Huh? Really?

DM-Tsutsumi - Yeah. With all her hair flipping and even her tone.

MH-TAT - That was sorta my intention actually! She was/is suppose to kinda be the girl that don't take crap!

Tokieda - Just look at how much she argues with Narasaka.

DM-Tsutsumi - That seems more like they li-

Suzume - What's up?

DM-Tsutsumi - *starts sweating* N-nothing!

MH-TAT - Ya got another singing dare!

Suzume - Alright! Let's do this!

Alice-Daigo - Aren't you suppose to be helping with that manga?

Suzume - *flips hair* Honestly! That guy is so hard to work with when he doesn't want to do something! I'm getting by though.

Alice-Daigo - ... I see...

Tsutsumi, Tokieda & TAT - Right?

Suzume - Now let's do this! I've gotta get that bum's butt in gear!

*music starts playing*

 **Boys call you sexy**

 **And you don't care what they say**

 **See every time you turn around**

 **They screaming your name**

 **Now I've got a confession**

 **When I was young I wanted attention**

 **And I promised myself that I'd do anything**

 **Anything at all for them to notice me** *flips hair*

 **But I ain't complaining**

 **We all wanna be famous**

 **So go ahead and say what you wanna say** *puts hand on hip & leans forward while pointing*

 **You don't know what its like to be nameless**

 **Want them to know what your name is**

 **'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

*starts marching*

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna be famous**

 **I wanna be a star**

 **I wanna be in movies**

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna see the world**

 **Drive nice cars**

 **I wanna have groupies**

 **When I grow up**

 **Be on TV**

 **People know me**

 **Be on magazines**

 **When I grow up**

 **Fresh and clean**

 **Number one chick**

 **When I step out on the scene** *stomps*

 **Be careful what you wish for** *points*

 **Cuz you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **They used to tell me I was silly** *waves hand on air*

 **Until I popped up on the TV**

 **I always wanted to be a superstar**

 **And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

 **But I ain't complaining**

 **We all wanna be famous**

 **So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

 **You don't know what its like to be nameless**

 **Want them to know what your name is**

 **'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

*starts swinging hips*

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna be famous**

 **I wanna be a star**

 **I wanna be in movies**

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna see the world**

 **Drive nice cars**

 **I wanna have groupies**

 **When I grow up**

 **Be on TV**

 **People know me**

 **Be on magazines**

 **When I grow up**

 **Fresh and clean**

 **Number one chick**

 **When I step out on the scene**

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **I see them staring at me**

 **Ooh I'm a trendsetter** *flips hair*

 **Yes this is true 'cause what I do**

 **No one can do it better**

 **You can talk about me**

 **'Cause I'm a hot topic** *raises arm & poses*

 **I see you watching me watching me**

 **And I know you want it, oh**

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna be famous**

 **I wanna be a star**

 **I wanna be in movies**

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna see the world**

 **Drive nice cars**

 **I wanna have groupies**

 **When I grow up**

 **Be on TV**

 **People know me**

 **Be on magazines**

 **When I grow up**

 **Fresh and clean**

 **Number one chick**

 **When I step out on the scene**

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna be famous**

 **I wanna be a star**

 **I wanna be in movies**

 **When I grow up**

 **I wanna see the world**

 **Drive nice cars**

 **I wanna have groupies**

 **When I grow up**

 **Be on TV**

 **People know me**

 **Be on magazines**

 **When I grow up**

 **Fresh and clean**

 **Number one chick**

 **When I step out on the scene** *stomps*

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **Be careful what you wish for**

 **'Cause you just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

 **You just might get it**

Suzume - So how's that?

Rest - Exactly as expected...

Suzume - Great. Now if you don't mind... *walks out*

Rest - ...

MH-TAT - Moving on?

Rest - Moving on.

MH-TAT - The last one is from Lvl7Loser!

 **One thing again. Sorry.**

 **TAT - It's coming isn't it? A confession from Mei? An I correct? If so, then what about Satori and/or Narasaka?**

 **That is all.**

MH-TAT - Hehehe~~~ That's for me to know and you to find out~

Alice-Daigo - Wow. You sound like a real-

MH-TAT - I'll answer the last one. For you all.

Alice-Daigo - ...

MH-TAT - Ken or Narasaka... The answer would be...

Rest - The answer would be...?

MH-TAT - Up to you all!

Rest - Gah!

MH-TAT - I'm leaving it up to you all! The readers! You can have Ken win over our lovely Snipette! You can have Narasaka win her over! Have neither if them win! Have both of them win! Have someone else win! It's all up to you! You can even have this little thing between them go on forever!

Rest - ...

Alice-Daigo - That really is a dick move...

MH-TAT - So what!? Let's finish this! We hope you all enjoyed!

DM-Tsutsumi - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Alice-Daigo - Untill next time...

All - Bye!

MH-TAT - Oh! And by the way, Sauce, I also read it and loved it! I can't wait for more! Honestly!


	135. Chapter 135

Cheshire Cat-TAT - Hey there. Just me for now. I decided to give Tsutsumi and Daigo a break for the day. Now let's get started with EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm...wuv, true wuv! Mei can be perfect for just about anybody...I think...don't quote me on that!**

 **Anybody - *throws costumes* Who wants to dress up as a polar bear?!**

 **Suzume - I was sitting here thinking of a song for someone to sing. "The World Is Mine" by Miku pops into my head, *mental point* then I'm: 'like Suzumes ideal song'! So, *bows* sing once again for us please!**

 **Somebody - *throws headphones* This baby is for someone who can't take anything that goes on around here anymore! They block out just about everything and anything...*sparkles* except for dares of course~~**

 **Now to write a chapter after vacation...*falls into bed***

CC-TAT - *waves* Goodnight! *snaps fingers & takes headphones* I'll save that for anyone else.

Suzume - Yo. What's up?

CC-TAT - For starters, how's the story with Hyuse going?

Suzume - Fine. Almost done with the fifth chapter.

CC-TAT - I see. Well you were asked for another song.

Suzume - Alright. So what's it this time?

*music starts playing*

Suzume - Ah~~

CC-TAT - Ya got it?

Suzume - Yup. I'll get started right away.

 **Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**

 **Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete**

 **Yo ne?**

 **Sono-ichi**

 **Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**

 **Sono-ni**

 **Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**

 **Sono-san**

 **Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**

 **Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!**

 **Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

 **Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte**

 **Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

 **Ki ga tsuite nee nee**

 **Mataseru nante rongai yo**

 **Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**

 **Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**

 **Ima sugu ni yo**

 **Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho**

 **Monku wa yurushimasen no**

 **Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...**

 **A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?**

 **Mukae ni kite**

 **Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte**

 **Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara**

 **Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?**

 **Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA**

 **Chisa tsuite hora hora**

 **Otete ga aitemasu**

 **Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA**

 **Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku**

 **Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...**

 **Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI**

 **Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN**

 **Minna, minna gaman shimasu...**

 **Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de**

 **Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no**

 **Ato de koukai suru wayo**

 **Touzen desu! datte watashi wa**

 **Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**

 **Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?**

 **Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?**

 **"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI**

 **... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo**

 **Oh, Hey Baby**

CC-TAT - *claps* Nice, nice.

Suzume - Thank you.

CC-TAT - So ya wanna stay or go back to Hyuse?

Suzume - Hm... I think I'll stay.

CC-TAT - Alright then. Would you mind...?

Suzume - Not at all. The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I have more this time! But before that... I can't choose! The those three to be as they are now, but it's killing me & I sorta want the three to be together! Btw, I'm referring to Suzume... The Sniper Love Triangle Trio... Yup. Sounds about right. Now then..**

 **TAT - who is your favorite oc that you've made? Who's your favorite oc someone else has made?**

 **Suzume - sing My Humps**

 **Narasaka & Ken - help her out**

 **Yuki - you get some ice cream! BUT! You have to feed some to Mei**

 **That's all**

Suzume - Hm. That seems like a rather odd name.

CC-TAT - Yeah... *snaps fingers*

Suzume - Another sing as well. Wow. You people really like me singing, huh?

CC-TAT - I suppose so.

Narasaka - What is it?

Ken - Yo~

CC-TAT - I'll answer then you three sing.

Suzume - Sure thing.

CC-TAT - Now let's see... If we're just talking about World Trigger ocs then... Oh. This is kinda hard to choose. Probably... Mei? Yeah. Mei.

Suzume - Really?

CC-TAT - Yeah. She's not _too_ difficult to write and I like her character. The only issue is...

Rest - Is...?

CC-TAT - The fight scene that's coming up with her. That's gonna be really troublesome.

Suzume - How bad can it be?

CC-TAT - ...

*music starts playing*

CC-TAT - Oh thank goodness.

Narasaka - I refuse to sing a song like this.

CC-TAT - I don't care.

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. You can expect as much from him I suppose.

Ken - Don't worry! I'll cover his parts too!

Suzume - Can always count on you, Ken-kun!

Narasaka - Tsk. Let's just do this already.

CC-TAT - *cheshire grin*

Ken - *glares*

 **Whatcha gonna do with all that junk**

 **All that junk inside your trunk**

 _I'ma get get get get you drunk_

 _Get you love drunk off my hump_

 _My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump_

 _My hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps_

 _Check it out_

 _I drive these brothers crazy_

 _I do it on the daily_

 _They treat me really nicely_

 _They buy me all these ice_

 _Dolce and Gabbana_

 _Fendi and Madonna_

 _Caring they be sharin'_

 _All their money got me wearing fly_

 _Whether I ain't askin'_

 _They say they love mah ass in_

 _Seven jeans_

 _True religion_

 _I say no_

 _But they keep givin'_

 _So I keep on takin'_

 _And no I ain't takin'_

 _We can keep on datin'_

 _Now keep on demonstratin'_

 _My love my love my love my love_

 _You love my lady lumps_

 _My hump my hump my hump_

 _My humps they got you_

...She's got me spending

 _Oh, spending all your money on me_

 _And spending time on me_

 **She's got me spending**

 _Oh, spending all your money on me_

 _Uh on me on me_

 **Whatcha gonna do with all that junk**

 **All that junk inside that trunk**

 _I'm a get get get get you drunk_

 _Get you love drunk off my hump_

 **Whatcha gonna do with all that ass**

 **All that ass inside your jeans**

 _I'm a make make make make you scream_

 _Make you scream make you scream_

 _'Cause of my humps my hump my hump my hump_

 _My hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps_

Check it out

 **I met a girl down at the disco-**

She said hey hey hey ya lets go-

 **I can be ya baby, you could be my honey-**

Let's spend time not money-

 **And mix your milk with my coco puff**

 **Milky milky coco**

 **Mix your milk with my coco puff**

 **Milky milky**

 **Right!**

 _They say I'm really sexy_

 _The boys they wanna sex me_

 _They always standin' next to me_

 _Always dancin' next to me_

 _Tryin' a feel my hump hump_

 _Lookin' at my lump lump_

 _You can look but you can't touch it_

 _If you touch it_

 _I'm a start some drama_

 _You don't want no drama_

 _No no drama no no no no drama_

 _So don't pull on my hand boy_

 _You ain't my man boy_

 _I'm just tryin' a dance boy_

 _And move my hump_

 _My hump my hump my hump my hump_

 _My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump_

 _My lovely lady lumps_

 _My lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps_

 _In the back and in the front_

 _My loving got you_

 **She's got me spending**

 _Oh, spending all your money on me_

 _And spending time on me_

She's got me spending

 _Oh, spending all your money on me_

 _Uh on me on me_

 **Whatcha gonna do with all that junk**

 **All that junk inside that trunk**

 _I'm a get get get get you drunk_

 _Get you love drunk off my hump_

Whatcha gonna do with a-all that ass

All that ass inside your jeans

 _I'm a make make make make you scream_

 _Make you scream make you scream_

 **Whatcha gonna do with all that junk**

 **All that junk inside that trunk**

 _I'm a get get get get you drunk_

 _Get you love drunk off this hump_

Whatcha gonna do with a-all that breast

A-all that breast inside that shirt

 _I'm a make make make make you work_

 _Make you work work make you work_

 **She's got me spending**

 _Oh, spending all your money on me_

 _And spending time on me_

 **She's got me spending**

 _Oh, spending all your money on me_

 _Uh on me on me_

CC-TAT - *looking other way & covering mouth*

Narasaka - **Shut up.**

Suzume - By the way, you didn't answer the latter question.

CC-TAT - H-huh? Oh. Right. Let's see... If I'm being honest... And maybe even a little bias... I'd say Minoru is probably my favorite out of the ocs that aren't mine. It's a hard question because I like the Shor Squad as well as Maya, so...

Narasaka - Can I leave now?

CC-TAT - *shrugs* Why not. *snaps fingers* By the way, I pose that same Oc question to all of you.

Suzume - Now to the last one.

Ken - It's from Lvl7Loser.

 **Okay! Before I start I wanted to say something! I like how Shipping Queen Suzume can't seem to figure out when TWO guys are crushing on her while the (almost) perfect Mei can easily tell when she's in love! I find that so funny!**

 **Anyone - can you name all the leaders in each trio? If there are any?**

 **TAT - do you think you made Mei a little too perfect? Also, would you ever make an actual account for any ocs? (Even if just for the lols. & not counting your other fanfic account)**

Suzume - Really? Who?

Ken - D-don't worry about it! I bet they're messing with you!

CC-TAT - Huh... I actually hadn't noticed that before... I like it.

Suzume - But-

Ken - So who are the leaders!?

CC-TAT - Hm... I'll get back on that one... It'll take some thought. I _can_ answer my part though.

Suzume - She kinda does seem perfect.

CC-TAT - That was accidental. She was just meant to be calm, but I ended up making her great. There is _one_ thing that's not perfect about her. And I'm not talking about her love.

Suzume - Oh? What is it?

CC-TAT - Soor not gonna tell.

Suzume - Why not!?

CC-TAT - About the last question...

Suzume - Don't ignore me!

CC-TAT - I probably would make one if you people wanted. Whether it be Facebook or fanfic, I'd probably make one for the lols if you wanted.

Ken - Wow. I'm actually a little speechless about that...

CC-TAT - Well let's finish this off.

Suzume - We hope you all enjoyed!

CC-TAT - And remember next time we'll be having Kuruma Squad and Sora with us. So end in some stuff for them.

Ken - Until next time...

All - Night!


	136. Chapter 136

Sora - This is the main area. Don't be freaked out if any inanimate object starts talking. It's a common occurrence here.

? - I see... So when should we expect everyone else to get here?

Sora - Actually... Author-san _should_ be here by now. This area is under his control... For the most part.

? - Huh. Alright then.

CC-TAT - *floats in w/ drink* Su~~~~~p Sora~~

Sora - Speak of the devil I suppose..

CC-TAT - Hm? Who's that?

Sora - This is-

? - *grabs TAT's hand w/ flowers & sparkles around head* Hello there. I am Shirogane Fubuki. It's a pleasure, Author-ouji-sama.

CC-TAT - *deadpan* Quit the shit, dude. I don't swing that way and I can't definitely feel the falseness from you.

Sora - *pulls Fubuki back* I'm sorry about her, Author-san! She has a tendency to do that!

CC-TAT - She...? I heard you right, right Sora?

Sora - Yeah. Shirogane-san is a girl.

Fubuki - Ya-hoo~! *waves* I've told you before, So-bou, that you can just call me Fu-chan.

Sora - *slight blush* R-right...

CC-TAT - I so need a direction right about now... I would even take-

 **CRASH!**

Taichi - I'm sorry!

CC-TAT - *sigh* I suppose that's what I get...

Kuruma - Sorry we're late.

CC-TAT - *sigh* It's fine. Let's just get started.

Sora - I have a question.

CC-TAT - Hm?

Sora - Why do you look like that?

CC-TAT - Huh? *looks down* Oh. Right. *snaps fingers* We gotta be Alice in Wonderland characters. Cheshire Cat is the great ore-sama.

Fubuki - *giggles* How cute~

Alice-Sora - No! Bad Fu-chan! *looks down & blushes* Why do I have to be Alice!?

Fubuki - Because you're too adorable~

Alice-Sora - *blushes*

CC-TAT - What the heck does Noah think of this...?

MaHa-Murakami - So can we start now?

CC-TAT - Huh? Oh. Right. Let's get started.

DM-Taichi - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da!

 **Fu-chan, behave! *sigh* TAT, I suggest you keep her FAR away from Suzume. Trust me.**

 **Sora - make sure she doesn't cause trouble! Please!**

 **That's all I have to say...at the moment. I may have an add-on later. Bye!**

Fubuki - I _am_ behaving. And who's this Suzume-chan?

Sora & TAT - No one!

Kuruma - Ha ha ha...

Murakami - Wait... You're a girl?

Fubuki - Yup! You should know that, Kou-danna!

Murakami - "Danna"?

Sora - Fu-chan, he isn't the Murakami-senpai we know.

Fubuki - Still as sexy as ours though.

Kuruma - Um...

TAT - Let's just move on...

Kuruma - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***crawling to phone* Must...review...before...bed! *screen blinds* AH!**

 **Fav OC's? *in thought* Hm, for not mine I would defiantly say Suzume! For mine...um...Hm...*more thought* I do love my Jai and Mino from 'Another Future' *cough cough* no self advertising of course. *waves* Yah, I have my own Mino, it was a total coquencidece though! Anyway, Jai is so much fun to write! Plus Mino is kind of...um...*signs* no spoilers...**

 **Anybody - So, Yotaro has Rejimaru, what animals does everyone else want? *points down the street***

 **Yotaro - Can I touch Rejimaru belly?**

 **Somebody - *throws dart gun* Who wants it in their arsenal?**

TAT - *covers mouth & looking away*

Sora - Hm? What's funny?

TAT - Nothing, nothing. I just highly doubt anyone would _crawl_ , regardless if on ground or bed, just to leave a review. I do understand the blinding light though. Not to mention the "Mino" situation.

Fubuki - *catches dart gun* Now, now, who should be my first target~~?

Sora - *takes dart gun* No! No one will you your target!

Fubuki - You're no fun, So-bou~~

Kuruma - Anyways...

TAT - Right. *pulls out phone* ...

Rest - ...

TAT - Hello? ... Hey!... Don't ask how I got your number. It'll be better for everyone... Anyways! Ask Yotaro if ETN can pet Raijinmaru's belly! ... Yeah... Gotcha. Alright. Thanks. *puts phone away*

Rest - ...?

TAT - *turns to readers* "It depends on what you have to offer."

Rest - ...

Taichi - *heads towards exit* So about those animals!

TAT - Wai-

 **CRASH!**

Taichi - Sorry!

TAT - *groans* I was gonna say wait until we're done here...

Taichi - Heh heh heh... Right...

TAT - *sigh* Let's just move on.

Murakami - The last one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo: -hides in my books, blushing-**

 **Mino: -snickers- It's rare that Yujo-nii blush like that, usually he would comment on it, but this time you really manage to make him speechless. Like a proud parent!**

 **Puppy Taka and I are his only OC's in World Trigger, unless he is gonna decide to give me an Operator, so there nothing to choose. His favorite would be Suzu-chan, I like Loki. Others seem to like us together, we're in six trios together!**

 **Questions: So TAT, what do you like about me? And why is it biased? -grin-**

 **Clumsy boy, is being clumsy part of your family or it is just you?**

 **So-chan, what was the craziest thing that happen between your squad?**

 **Dares: Kuruma-san, throw this cake at someones face**

 **Sleepy head (Murakami), bit someones neck of your choice**

 **Suzu-chan, put your hands in someone pockets and keep them there until the next chapter**

Fubuki - *tilts head* Huh? Am I missing something?

TAT - *rubs nose while grinning* Hehehe~~ Winner!

Sora - *sigh* Who knows...

TAT - Now then! *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *lands on Murakami* Wha!?

TAT - Let's see... Were to begin... Hm~~ *sways* I'll start as to why it's kinda bias. That's probably do to the fact you are actually the first World Trigger Oc I've read. As to what I like.. Hm... Don't take this the wrong way, but it's all your issues. I may sound like a hero, but it's true. Besides that you're just a cool character. *thumbs up & grins* A-Rank for sure! And an A+ for you, Yujo, for making him in the first place!

Suzume - Hehehe~~~

Fubuki - *grins* Do I sense some BL here?

Suzume - Hahaha! It's always here! And I love every moment of it!

Fubuki - You wanna see more of it?

Suzume - Always!

Fubuki - The let's- *gets hit in face w/ cake*

Guys - Thanks for that.

Kuruma - *rubs back of head* Heh heh heh... No problem.

Fubuki - *licks face* Creamy.

TAT - Now then... The rest of you!

Suzume - *puts hands in Sora's pockets* Hope you don't mind.

Sora - *blush* N-no... Not at all...

Suzume - Tee~hee~

TAT - Taichi? Sora?

Taichi - Hm~~ I'm not sure! My mom is pretty clumsy! I think my dad said that was one of the reason he fell in love with her!

Suzume - Maybe you'll have the same luck with Akane-chan~~

Taichi - *looks away blushing*

Sora - The craziest thing that happened...

Fubuki - That's a hard one.

Sora - Right?... Hm... I'd say... *blushes* The time both Noah-kun and I walked in on Minubuki-chan and Fu-chan changing... They had decided not to wear bras that day...and ended up hugging us... *completely red*

Fubuki - Hahaha! I remember that! You two wouldn't look at us in the face for a whole week!

Murakami - Why did you-

Sora - They were getting changed while they left the training room!

Suzume - *shrugs* Can't say I haven't done it before.

Guys - *blush*

TAT - *glares & claps* Alright. Alright! Stop with those thought and finish it off!

Murakami - *sigh* Alright. *walks up to Taichi & bites neck*

Suzume & Fubuki - *giggles*

Murakami - There. Done.

TAT - Great! Now let's end this off right!

Taichi - We hope you all enjoyed!

Kuruma - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Murakami - Until next time...

All - Goodbye!


	137. Chapter 137

Fubuki - Ya-ho~~ Hey there everyone~ I'm back~

TAT - We can see that.

Sora - *bows* I'm sorry. She will be here for all of today.

TAT - It's fine. There are worse people than her.

Fubuki - Is that so?

TAT - Don't try and surpass them. There's no way you can pass Denji in annoyance.

Fubuki - Ah~ If it's him then I suppose I really can't win.

Kuruma - She accepted that easily.

Fubuki - *shrugs* I know when I'm outmatched.

TAT - Anyways... Let's begin.

Kuruma - Okay. The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo: -hides in my blanket, still blushing-**

 **Taka: Did I miss something?**

 **Mino: Yujo-nii is just being a proud parent~**

 **Taka: Huh?**

 **Mino: -grin-**

 **Questions: Fu-chan, so you're also a member of Chibi Airheads squad? So you're one of the twins! What's the name of your twin?**

 **Speaking of falling in love. Suzunari~ What's your current status with Nasu squad?**

 **Dares: You know what. TAT, get Nasu squad! -snickers-**

 **Everyone, do some Yoga. Bhujangasana, Sarvangasana and Siddhasana**

 **So-chan, have someone draw a mustache on you using ketchup, mustard or some other food item. You can't wipe or lick it off!**

TAT - *gives peace sign w/ grin* Hehehe~ Winner!

Fubuki - *tilts head* Twin?

Sora - Ah! Right! Creator-san didn't say anything about it!

Kuruma - Anything about what?

Sora - The twins were completely replaced with Fu-chan.

Fubuki - Ah~ So that's what all the fuss was about.

TAT - *rubs head* Yeah... I forgot that myself.

Fubuki - *turns to readers w/ roses & sparkles* Don't worry. I will gladly show you that I'm worth more than twins~

Taichi - Am I the only who's seeing those things around her head!?

Kuruma - *pats Taichi's head* Don't worry... I think I'm going crazy too...

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Nasu Squad - *lands on Kuruma Squad* Huh?

TAT - So about those answer.

Fubuki - Fufufu~~ This'll be interesting~

Kumagai - Huh? Who are you?

Fubuki - *grins*

Sora - Oh no...

Fubuki - *walks up to Kumagai & goes on knee w/ roses & sparkles* You may call me whatever you wish, Hime-sama. I am here for you and you alone. I shall not let anyone lay a finger on-

Murakami - *pulls Kumagai back* She's a new Oc...

Kumagai - *slight blush* I-I see...

Fubuki - Fufufu~ *waves* Ya-ho~ I'm Shirogane Fubuki. It's nice to meet this place's Nasu Squad.

Nasu - Likewise.

Fubuki - So... About your relationships...

Kuruma - W-well... N-not much has changed.

Taichi - *puffs out chest* I've only destroyed two things so far!

Akane - That's great!

Murakami - ... Expect those two...

Kumagai - Is there any point in us actually being here?

TAT - Not really. You can do the yoga while we do this.

Akane - I'm fine here!

Fubuki - *covers mouth* This is so good.

TAT - So, Sora, which one do you want?

Sora - I'll take the ketchup.

TAT - Alright then. *squirts ketchup* There we go.

Sora - *puts hand to chin* So? How is it?

Fubuki - *claps* _Very_ manly.

Taichi & Akane - Hahahahaha!

TAT - Right, right. We'll do the yoga later. For now, let's move on.

Murakami - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hhmm...something to offer...*deep in thought* Got it! *holding happy puppy* I have an animal friend too! If Yotaro let's me pet Rejimaru then I'll let him pet my puppy! *grinning* They can have a pet play date too!**

 **Sora - Become a tree of your choice! *swaying in the wind* Be free little birdy!**

 **Yuma - Torimaru can come to the animal get together if you want to bring him! *gives thumbs up* My puppy won't try and eat him...probably...**

 **Inukai - Just one question: how you get your hair like that? *tilts head***

 **Anybody - If you were to genderbend what would you look like? *pulls cape out of pocket* Yep! 'Magical Cape of Changingness' is here again! *mumbling* Really need to come up with a better name...**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - *on phone* Uh-hu... Okay... Gotcha... Thanks. *closes phone*

Murakami - Tamakoma again?

TAT - Yup. It's been agreed upon. *snaps fingers* Those four are headed your way, ETN. Good luck.

Nasu - I'm sure that'll be fun.

Inukai - *lands on Murakami* Huh?

Murakami - Why me?

TAT - I have the thing set to random.

Murakami - ...

Inukai - Hey there! What's for today!?

Fubuki - Always the energetic one.

Inukai - Oh? A new person?

Fubuki - *uses cape* Yup. Shirogane Fubuki here. Fu-chan is just fine... Or I suppose Fu-kun in this case.

Most - ... Nothing really changed...

TAT - Anyways... Inukai, you've got a question. Sora, which tree?

Sora - That is rather odd. I would say... Sakura tree.

TAT - Gotcha. *snaps fingers*

Sora - ...

TAT - Well damn. Hope he doesn't have anything for the rest of this time... Inu! Answer!

Inukai - *thumbs up & grins* Time and gel.

TAT - I want your hair~~ The style at least. I'd fail at pulling it off though.

Fubuki - But your curls are so cute right now.

TAT - Shut up! These curls are annoying!

Rest - ...

Nasu - Why don't we move on?

Kuruma - Yeah. Sounds good.

Taichi - The last one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **Man, I missed a lot. Chapter 2 of the project should be up later! It centers around the American Trio (the Outsider Trio in the project), so I hope I got the descriptions right! Here we go!**

 **Fubuki, nice to meet you. I'm Awesome Sauce, creator of Maya, Shana, Eri and Kuni. I just want to ask, who are you? What's your story?**

 **RGT- Choose three songs, English ones, previously sung or otherwise. Choose wisely, because your choices may affect a later chapter of the project!**

 **That's all for now!**

TAT - *waves hand* I'm sure it'll be great.

Fubuki - Oh? Something for me?

Kumagai - That's too be expected if you're new.

Fubuki - Hm~ I suppose so. Well then, I guess I'll answer accordingly. I am the Sniper-Gunner for No-bou's squad. I was recruited by So-bou when the squad was trying to find a Sniper. Other than that there's nothing much.

TAT - Rather plain.

Fubuki - *shrugs* There is obviously more that you can read if Maker-dono ever decideds to update.

TAT - *sigh* So many great works just waiting to be updated... Ah! Not that I'm trying to rush anyone! *snaps fingers* Let's just get to these three.

Minubuki - Mi~nu~bu~ki~sa~ma~ is here!

Fubuki - Hey there, Minu-chan.

Minubuki - Ah! Fu-chan! You're here too now!?

Fubuki - Yup. And the Sakura tree over this is So-bou. Just letting you know.

Minubuki - Hahahahaha! That's great! That's great!

Suzume - *grins* So what's up for this time?

Shana - More songs?

TAT - Yup. You three get to pick three to sing.

Minubuki - *plays guitar* Alright! Let's rock out then!

Fubuki - Oh. A sing from Minu-chan, huh? This'll be good.

Kuruma - So what are you going to play?

Shana - One for each?

Suzume - Sure.

Minubuki - Minubuki will go first!

Suzume - Go right ahead.

*music starts playing*

Minubuki - Alright! Let's do this!

 **I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again**

 **My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in**

 **This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me**

 **They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy**

 **How long until it starts to do me in**

 **I can't give out what I'm not breathing in**

 **I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**

 **My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**

 **Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go**

 **Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go, savior**

 **Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am**

 **It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned**

 **And I will ever linger on the edge**

 **Unless you hear me**

 **How long until it starts to do me in**

 **I can't give out what I'm not breathing in**

 **I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**

 **My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**

 **Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go**

 **Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go, savior**

 **Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go**

 **Save your own 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

 **Death is mine I know**

 **Don't let go, don't let go, save your own**

Fubuki - *claps* As expected.

Taichi & Akane - Encore! Encore! Encore!

Minubuki - Alright! Round two!

Shana - Round two is for me.

Kuruma - What are you going to sing?

Shana - You'll see.

*music starts playing*

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**

 **No, it's nothing wrong with me**

 **The kids are all wrong**

 **The stories are off**

 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

 **Come on, come on and let me in**

 **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**

 **And this is for tonight**

 **I thought that you would feel**

 **I never meant for you to fix yourself**

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**

 **'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**

 **Until you die for me, as long as there is a light**

 **My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia**

 **And you're a cherry blossom**

 **You're about to bloom**

 **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **We've been here forever**

 **And here's the frozen proof**

 **I could scream forever**

 **We are the poisoned youth**

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake**

 **Is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**

 **We'll go down in history (hey yeah)**

 **Remember me for centuries**

Shana - How's that?

Nasu - It was really good.

Kuruma - Yeah. Your singing is gret.

Shana - Thanks.

Suzume - So that just leaves me. *flips hair* This'll honestly be fun.

Minubuki - Go! Go! Go!

*music starts playing*

TAT - *sigh* Of course she'd pick _this_ song.

Murakami - Hm? Is it an issue?

TAT - No, no, no. I really like this song, but I'm just saying that really is predictable.

 **sekai azamuku yurugi nai seigi**

 **hodoite shinjitsu kono te no naka**

 **daitanfuteki na kage ga karei ni odoru**

 **kimi ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikasete yo**

 **nobashita te de fureru koto wa daremo dekinai**

 **kimi ga kakushiteru sekai boku ni misasete yo**

 **yureru nankai na kokoro**

 **tokiakashite ubau sono hitomi**

 **fuangatte naitetatte mitsukerannai yo**

 **nerau shinjitsu wa doko e kieta**

 **tatoe sekai azamuku kotae dato shitemo**

 **"shinjite" sashidasu tenohira**

 **kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara**

 **me o ake yowasa o kakikesunda**

 **kurikaesareru unmei ni kimi wa kidzuiteru?**

 **boku ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikaseru yo**

 **ayumiyoru itsuwari no kage kimi wa shiranai**

 **mebaeta kioku wa karamu hitsuzen no toge de**

 **mamoritai omoi de**

 **tada tachimukatte hodoku sono kizuna**

 **nando datte tasukeru tte yurugi wa shinai yo**

 **kakusu shinjitsu wa doko e kieta**

 **tatoe sekai o teki ni mawashita to shitemo**

 **shinjite boku dake mirai mo**

 **kesshite nigenai mayoi wa nai kara**

 **shinario kowashite aragaunda**

 **sekai o teki ni mawashita to shitemo**

 **"shinjite" sashidasu tenohira**

 **keeshite hanasanai kotae wa todoita**

 **musunda unmei kono te no naka**

 **kurikaesareta kotae dato shitemo**

 **kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara**

 **aragaunda**

Fubuki - Wow. You three are great at singing.

Minubuki - That's why we're called the Rock Girls Trio!

Shana - Actually it's just because the three of us love music.

Fubuki - Trio? Hm... I think I remember Minoru-danna and something about trios last time.

Murakami - We are sometimes put in trios depending on what we do or like.

Fubuki - I see. So does that mean No-bou and So-bou are also in trios?

Minubuki - Yup! Sochin is in, like, three!

Fubuki - Well, well, well. Looks like he's popular.

TAT - Alright. That's enough. We're getting to the end now.

Kumagai - As quick as ever.

TAT - *shrugs* Kuruma Squad, take it away.

Kuruma - We hope you enjoyed.

Murakami - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Taichi - Until next time...

All - See ya~~

TAT - I would like to apologize for this being out pretty late, but the WiFi over here went out. *bows*


	138. Chapter 138

TAT - I am so pissed! The damn wifi was out the whole time and the damn thing ready since 1!

Fubuki - Alright. Calm down.

TAT - I can't! That pisses me off so damn much!

Sora - Why don't you just leave for a bit then?

TAT - Tsk! Fine! I might as well! *leaves* Have fun!

Murakami - Why don't we just get started.

Taichi - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 ***shaking head* WiFi outage, that really sucks! Anyway...I wish my hair would curl, or rather stay curled *tugs hair up* it's about as straight as hair can get! Btw we had an awesome time! *holding puppy with grin* My little pup loved the company, even if a couple of feathers were shed *rubbing head* sorry about that Yuma! Rejinmarus belly really is super soft too! Now, to the fun stuffs~~ *cuddling puppy close***

 **Fubuki - *bows and hands nunchucks* Just a small welcoming gift! *whispers* Btw, I enchanted it so that TAT can't take it away! *gives thumbs up while sticking out tongue* Authors just have that kind of power!**

 **Everybody - *throws sticks and stuff* Let's see you guys make a bonfire! One of you has to be a boyscout and know how too!**

 **Just out of curiosity, how many OC's are named Mino? Hope Suzume and Hyuse's comic is going smooth! Bye bye ~~**

Sora - I'm glad to hear you all enjoyed yourselves. As for the hair thing...

Fubuki - His is odd in the sense that I looks like it only curls in the front. And when I say it curls I mean it _really curls_. It's like a if you wrapped a string around your finger and it stayed like that when you take it off. Now then... *holds nunchucks*

Sora - *takes nunchucks* No. Author-san may not be able to take it, but I sure won't let you hold them.

Fubuki - You're no fun, So-bou.

Kuruma - Let's move on, shall we?

Sora - Right. So... I don't really know how to make a bonfire. Any of you know?

Taichi - *raises arm & jumps* I do! I do!

Fubuki - Hm~~ I can definitely see him as a boyscout. Kou-danna as well.

Murakami - *raises eyebrow*

Sora - Well while don't you start that while we go to the next one?

Taichi - Okay! I'm not it!

Fubuki - Are you sure-

 **CRASH!**

Taichi - Sorry!

Sora - ... Let's just continue...

Kuruma - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I'm tired so I'll make it short.**

 **TAT - Not to sound like I'm rushing you, but any update on when the HQ fic will be out?**

 **Kuruma Squad - When this session is over go confess to Nasu Squad**

 **That's all. Sorry.**

 **Oh! And to answer my own question, my favorites are Minu & Mei**

Sora - Author-san! You have a question.

Kuruma - *blush* A-are you serious?

Murakami - ...

TAT - *sigh* What is it? *looks at screen* Oh. The first chapter should be up at some point this week... I hope.

Fubuki - That doesn't sound very convincing.

TAT - *waves* Whatever. Let's just move on.

Murakami - The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Lvl7 here.**

 **Hello there, Fubuki. Welcome and I hope you don't go clinically insane after being there for too long.**

 **Sora - you are now a cat**

 **Murakami & Reiji - You are now Yuki's dogs (Idk why but I like MuraYuRei... Don't ask)**

 **As for answer the question... From my own would be Sekai. From someone else it would be Yuki.**

TAT - We're not _that_ bad here.

Rest - ...

TAT - Screw you! Anyways! It seems like good a time as any to say that tomorrow we're having Mikumo Squad over with Yuki! *snaps fingers*

Sora - *w/ cat ears* N-nyan!? A-again!?

Fubuki - *takes picture* Very nice.

Sora - S-stop! Nyan!

Murakami - *sighs w/ dog ears* Does that mean...

TAT - Yup! You're back her tomorrow as well! Now let's-

Taichi - *runs in & pull Kuruma's sleeves* I'm sorry!

Kuruma - Huh?

TAT - What did you do _now?_

Taichi - Well...

Fubuki - It wouldn't have anything to do with that fire headed this way, would it?

Taichi - ...

TAT - A FIRE! DAMN IT- *sighs* Let's just get out of here.

Fubuki - *turns to readers & waves* Bye~bye~ It was nice being here. If you need me then just call me back~!

All - *runs out*


	139. Chapter 139

TAT - Hey there all. As mentioned last time, we're getting to the basics with Mikumo Squad and Yuki today.

Yuki - Yeah. Basic...

TAT - Don't don't sound too happy to be here.

Yuki - With how things usually end up...

Chika - Now, now...

Torimaru - Tweet tweet!

Yuma - You're scaring Torimaru. 三3三

Osamu - ... Is feels weird calling him that.

Yuki - Can we just start?

TAT - Wait!

Yuki - What?

TAT - I had forgotten about this... *snaps fingers*

Murakami & Reiji - *w/ dog ears & tail* Woof.

TAT - They gotta be your dogs.

Yuki - ... *sighs & shakes head* Seriously... Let's get started. _Now._

Osamu - The first one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Nothing to say so I'll say I start**

 **TAT & Suzume - favorite HQ ship?**

 **TAT - if you were to ship oc w/ oc (any & all count) what would be your top 3 ships?**

 **Suzume - sing Queen by Velvet (kinda fits right?)**

 **Yuki - sing Sugar Sugar just for the heckler of it**

 **Someone other than Chika - invite Ema over for the day**

 **Chika - if he denies then you ask him**

 **That's all**

TAT - *snaps fingers* Let's see... I'm not sure why, but I could sail the NoMa, SoHo and... *mutters* AnyYu...ships.

Yuki - **What was that last one**?

TAT - Suzu! Welcome back!

Suzume - *poses* Always great to be here!

Yuki - Don't think-

TAT - So, you ready to answer!?

Suzume - Yup!

Suzume & TAT - *turns to readers* Ha... ALLHINA!

Osamu - *covers ears* Did you really have to yell?

TAT - Yup.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Ah! Someone go ask Ema!

Yuma - I'll do it. 三3三

TAT - Great! Suzu, you ready?

Suzume - Always!

 **People take a bow** *spreads out arms*

 **I am, I am, I am the queen**

 **I'll make you the king**

 **Give you a home within my castle**

 **Everything on everything**

 **I know that you're heart is beating faster for my love**

 **If it's true love You feel for me**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me**

 **I am, I am the queen**

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, the queen** *stomps foot*

 **I'll give you a crown**

 **build you a world you never dreamt of**

 **if you are the one**

 **tell me that i'm the one and only in your heart**

 **if it's true love you feel for me**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me**

 **I am, I am the queen** *flips hair*

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am the queen**

 **The one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am I am the queen**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me**

 **I am, I am the queen**

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me** *spreads out arms*

 **I am, I am the queen** *flips hair*

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am the queen.** *stomps*

TAT, Murakami, Osamu - ... Definitely fits her...

Yuma - *walks in* He said no. 三3三

TAT - Welp... Chika, you know what to do.

Chika - Oh. Okay. I'll be back then.

Suzume - Give it your best~~

*music starts playing*

Yuki - *sigh* Let's get this over with.

 **So tight, so fly**

 **You got me lifted, you got me lifted**

 **You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**

 **And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**

 **You got me lifted feeling so gifted**

 **Sugar how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **You know its leather when we ride**

 **Wood grain and raw hide**

 **Doing what we do, watching screens getting high**

 **Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns**

 **You was there when the money was gone**

 **You'll be there when the money comes**

 **Off top I can't lie I love to get blowed**

 **You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo**

 **And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy**

 **Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though)**

 **You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**

 **And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**

 **You got me lifted feeling so gifted**

 **Sugar how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick**

 **I got a fat sack and a superfly chick**

 **There ain't nothing you can say to a playa**

 **Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air**

 **That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone**

 **Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone**

 **So fly like a dove so fly like a raven**

 **Quick to politic with some fly conversation**

 **In a natural mood then im a natural dude**

 **And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool**

 **She like my sexy-cool mama with blades on her berata**

 **Rockin' Dolce Gabbana (italian) with highdrows and a Cubana**

 **You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**

 **And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**

 **You got me lifted feeling so gifted**

 **Sugar how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **You know its leather when we ride**

 **Wood grain and raw hide**

 **Doing what we do, watching screens getting high**

 **Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns**

 **You was there when the money was gone**

 **You'll be there when the money comes**

 **You know its leather when we ride**

 **Wood grain and raw hide**

 **Doing what we do, watching screens getting high**

 **Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns**

 **You was there when the money was gone**

 **You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)**

 **You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**

 **And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**

 **You got me lifted feeling so gifted**

 **Sugar how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **Suga suga how you get so fly?**

 **So high like I'm a star**

 **So high like I'm a star**

 **So high like I'm a star**

 **So high like I'm a star**

Ema - What do you want?

TAT - Gah! My shippers heart! *falls to ground*

Ema - Must you do that every time?

Osamu - *pulls Chika away* Maybe we should move on.

Suzume - Don't be like that, Mikumo-kun~

Osamu - ...

Yuki - *sigh* Kuga.

Yuma - Roger. The next one is from Zazaza gogo da. 三3三

 **Okay! Before I startvi have a suggestion! Trio suggests actually! 1) Brother (Bro) Trio - Minoru, Yuki, Toby. Reason - I really don't know why but I can see these three as awesome brothers. 2) Family Trio - Minoru, Yuki, Toby. Yes, same three. The reason for the latter name is b/c those three have something going on with their families. Now for the actual stuff**

 **Yuki - how real do you feel? (Odd question I know)**

 **TAT - what's your job? (Sorry if too personal)**

 **Osamu - did you know that you are THE megane?**

 **That is all. Sorry if those were weird**

Yuki - Hm. Yet another Trio with me and Minoru in it.

Osamu - Is that a problem?

Yuki - Not in the slightest. I just feel that there's something up with it.

Suzume - Do you mean like a ship~~?

Yuki - ... I shouldn't have to answer that.

Suzume - Hehehe~~ I'm fine with it.

Yuki - *sigh* I suppose we should just answer these. *turns to readers* I feel as real as any character I suppose.

Murakami - Ocs are treated as almost canon characters here, so I guess that's to be expected.

Yuki - *shrugs* Either way, I'm fine with anything. Now then... *turns to TAT*

TAT - *jumps up* Right! I work as a landscaper! And speaking of which, I have to work on Wednesday, so not gonna be many updates again! And it may end up like last time with only a tired one! Sorry in advance!

Yuki - *rolls eyes* How nice of you to inform them that you'll be extra lazy that day.

TAT - Don't give me that!

Yuki - Let's just go on.

Chika - The last one is from Yujonokage.

' **Danna'? -shrugs- Oh well. -kicks Minoru in-**

 **Truth/Questions: Fubuki, why do you call Murakami and Minoru 'danna'?**

 **Sora, how was it to be a tree?**

 **Dares: TAT, get Mirai please.**

 **Osamu, Yuma and Jin, breath in some helium and talk.**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Osamu & Yuma - *sucks in helium*

Yuma - *high pitch* Oh! This sound weird! 三3三

Chika - *giggles*

Osamu - There wasn't much today, huh?

Jin - *walks in* That's fine.

Sora - *lands on Yuki*

Mirai - *lands on Jin* Huh?

TAT - Sora, ya mind answering two questions?

Sora - Not at all. *looks at screen* It was...odd being a tree. As for Fu-chan... She just has some weird quirks like that. She mostly uses "-bou," "-dono" and "-danna" when she's addressing someone. Or "-chan."

Mirai - Um... Why am I here?

Ema - ...

Mirai - Oh. Yuzuru. You're here too.

TAT - I'm sure you two would love to have a chat, so we'll be ending this.

Osamu - *high pitch* We hope you all enjoyed!

Chika - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Yuma - *high pitch* Until next time...

All - See ya!


	140. Chapter 140

TAT - *places card down* Go fish.

Yuki - We're playing Poker.

TAT - I just sunk your pawn.

Yuki - ... I am done with you.

Chika - It rather slow today.

Ema - That's not really a bad thing.

TAT - Pah! Whatever! Let's get started with the ones we do have.

Yuma - First is from Awesome Sauce. 三3三

 **Sorry, I missed a bit.**

 **Question: What was the song Minubuki chose two chapters ago for my dare?**

 **Suzume, I said ENGLISH. Choose a new one, but you don't have to sing it unless you want to.**

 **Everyone- What are your opinions on the impending turtle apocalypse?**

 **All reviewers and TAT- If you've read the project, what do you want to see in coming chapters?**

Yuki - *pulls out phones*

TAT - The song was Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire. So... About that turtle apocalypse.

Chika - It sounds...interesting.

Osamu - It sounds odd.

Ema - ...

Yuki - *closes phones*

Yuma - Who was that? 三3三

Yuki - Suzu. She doesn't seem to be in the mood to be here right now. She did say Bring Me To Life though.

Osamu - So that just leaves...

TAT - Hm~~... *sways from side to side* What would I like to see... *shrugs* Honestly, I would just like to see the trios interact. I'm sure you can all tell I suck at doing that in my fics.

Chika - It can't be that bad.

TAT - ... Ahem... Let's just move on...

Osamu - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hello hello! *laying on chair* Hmm, what to do today...**

 **Yuki - Every other word you will now sneeze! *hands boes of tissues***

 **Suzume - *hands string* Tie up your top 3 ships! Meaning you get to tie the pair together *waving hands* if that makes any sense...**

 **Jin - Become a jelly monster...for no reason but my entertainment!**

 ***yawns* Okay...sucky, but I'm tired and have things to write...*swaying from bed side* bye bye~~**

Yuki - Odd, but- achoo! Okay. Also- achoo! Like I- achoo! Said earlier- achoo! Suzu won't- achoo! Be here- achoo!

TAT - *runs Yuki's nose w/ tissue* Honestly... So that means that'll have to wait until next time.

Yuki - *sniffs* Thanks.

TAT - Now then... *snaps fingers*

Giant Jelly Jin - *comes in* Yo!

Yuma - Whoa~

Chika - Uwah~ Jin-san, you're so...

Jin - Hop on. *tosses Yuma, Chika, Ema on head*

Chika - *bouncing* Hahaha! This is fun, right, Yuzuru-kun?

Ema - *slight blush*... Yeah...

TAT - Hey, Chika, can you say the next one!?

Chika - Okay! The last one is from umbreonblue!

 **I'll be doing the last 3 weeks of homework in about 2 weeks time. I need to work on my starmyu fic about them watching themselves...and maybe a few side fics here and there. Even so, I'm excited 4 new anime coming out! TAT, and other reviewers, what's anime u guys watching this season? I'm watching Endride, Gyankuten Saiban, Bungou Stray Dogs, Joker Game, Shounen Maid, Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge, Concrete Revolutio 2, Seisen Cerberus, Sakamoto Desu Ga?, Boku no Hero Academia, Big Order, Kiznaiver, and Super Lovers. Phew. That's a lot this season, but so worth it!**

 **Oh, before I forget. Jin, Osamu, Yuma, get the 2 Torimarus to meet. Torimaru, what do u think of this little guy who's named after u? Also, guys, plz send me some stuff! I get tired & need some distraction other than music!**

 **Tomorrow, I'm doing another round of homework. See ya!**

TAT - Hm~~ I don't really have anything planned to watch so... *snaps fingers*

Karasuma - *lands on Jin* Huh?

Torimaru - *comes out of Yuma's hair* Tweet tweet!

Yuma - Ah. Torimaru. 三3三

Chika - *giggles* Which one?

Karasuma - *holds Torimaru while bouncing* Hey there little guy.

Torimaru - Tweet tweet!

Osamu - *pushes up glasses* Torimaru has already been introduced to everyone at Tamakoma.

Yuki - That's- achoo! A given. Achoo!

TAT - Well let's end this before you sneeze you brain out. Ah. *turns to readers* This may be a little too early to say, but next time we'll be having Chano Squad and Eri here.

Chika - We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuma - Don't forget to leave things for us! 三3三

Osamu - Until next time...

All - Peace!

TAT - Also please remember that tomorrow may also have only one update.


	141. Chapter 141

TAT - Snap!

Yuki - Sting!

Osamu - Bloom!

Yuma - Swallow!

Chika - Run!

Ema - Reap.

All - Begin!

 **Zazaza gogo da**

 **Hey, hey, hey! Hello there. I will start by answering Sauce. What I would like to see is... Hm... How about some flirting? I don't care who, but I would like to see some flirting. Now to the actual thing!**

 **TAT - I enjoyed the fight in Sick Snow, so no need to be sorry! So can we get some hints as to what to expect in the special that is the next chapter?**

 **Suzume - is everything alright?**

 **TAT & other reviewers (besides Yujo) - do you feel like your ocs are like your kids? We've already seen how Yujo is with that, so that's why I'm not asking. Sorry if it seems rude.**

 **That's all! Sorry it's short again!**

TAT - Shishishi~~~ You want some spoilers? Are you sure?

Yuki - Just tell them something.

TAT - Hm~~~ I will say that there will be some shocking things going on, some brutality and maybe a kiss or two~~

Osamu - Oh boy...

TAT - As for the last question... *shrugs* Meh. I suppose so.

Chika - You and Tsukiko-senpai seem more like brothers.

Yuki - Urg. Please don't say that.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *lands on Yuki* Oof!

Yuki - *groans*

Chika - Misaki-senpai, is everything okay?

Suzume - Huh? Why are you asking?

Osamu - You didn't want to be here last time.

Suzume - Oh... _That_...

Yuma - Must have been something bad.

Suzume - It was... I'm still trying to get over it...

Chika - What happened?

Suzume - *wipes eyes* One of my...favorite ships... One of the characters... They... They... They died!

Rest - ...

Yuki - *sighs & shakes head*

Osamu - ... *hides behind glasses glare*

Chika - Heh heh heh...

Yuma - I don't-

TAT - *covers Yuma's mouth* Let's just... Move on...

Chika - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm, definitely going to watch Stray Dogs and My Hero Axedemia...that's all I can think of right now though! *waves* Hope everything's good with Suzume too!**

 **Yuma - Pick a word, *spreads arms* any word! Every time someone's says that word you have to poke them!**

 **Osamu - How late do you usually stay up? *tilts head* Especially around the time of a match!**

 **Someone - Not sure how this one will work out, *shrugs* but that's half the fun! Someone be Yandere and try to get their senpai to notice them! Of course this senpai has to play hard to get~~**

 **Bye bye~~**

Yuma - Anyways! My choice is "anyways"!

TAT & Yuki - Tsk...

Ema - *looks at Osamu* So how long do you stay up?

Osamu - Ahem... I don't think-

Yuma & Chika - When a match is coming up we usually have to get one of the others to make him sleep.

Osamu - I'm not that-

Yuma - On regular days he plans he usually goes to sleep around 2 in the morning. 三3三

Osamu - Kuga~~~!

TAT - Any- ... Ahem... Now then... *grins* Hey, hey, you wanna be Yudere again?

Ema - "Yudere"?

Osamu - He probably referring to one if the earliest sessions. Tsukiko-senpai had kissed Author-san and act yandere.

Yuki - Hm. Right after you get better at writing.

TAT - That was a low blow!

Rest - Those two..

Suzume - I suppose I'll be the yandere. My only current choices for "Senpai" are Yuki-san and you, TAT-kun.

Yuki & TAT - *point at each other* Him! No! It's gonna be him! Stop that!

Ema - Um...

Osamu - Why don't we just continue now...

Yuma - Okay. 三3三 The last one is from umbreonblue.

 **I deleted that fic of starmyu watching themselves. I'm just so tired right now that I tend to think and do illogical actions. Sorry, but what's done is done. Osamu, get ready for a wave of plushies. Yuma, have a pillow fight w/ Kageura. See who wins. Jin, you get to kiss Osamu again. I don't know what it is, I just like this pairing. TAT, World Trigger is currently being dubbed while the sub is close to the manga. I haven't watched the dub yet, but the preview is promising some good things. I just hope they dub it right. *Yawns* Am going to sleep now. Send me stuff too plz! Zzzz...**

Osamu - A wave of wh- *gets swept away* AHHHHHH!

Ema - *standing in front of Chika* ...

TAT - *scratches back of neck* Aha ha ha... The sub... Yeah...

Yuki - Ahem!

TAT - R-right! Anyways!

Yuma - *pokes TAT* Poke. 三3三

TAT - Tsk. Anyways... Ah damn!

Yuma - Poke! 三3三

TAT - NOW THEN!

Yuma - Poo~ 三3三

TAT - About the dub... Not something that seems... Well I don't really know how to put it... Best I can say is that I'll give it a try... Probably...

Ema - I have a question.

TAT - Hm?

Ema - Does anyone really think he will actually have a pillow fight?

TAT - *sigh* I suppose we'll see. *turns to readers* Oh yeah, and since Osamu just got carried away we'll have that kiss next time. Along with yandere Suzu. And lastly, I'll leave something later. For now let's end this.

Yuma - We hope you all enjoyed. 三3三

Chika - Until next time...

All - Bye~


	142. Chapter 142

TAT - Okay, okay, okay! So I'm making this just before work, so it may be short! Granted most of these have been short recently... Anyways! Today we have Chano Squad and Eri!

Eri - Hello.

Chano - Hey there!

Fujisawa - Hey.

TAT - So let's just get started right away, 'kay?

Eri - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Think of OC's as children? *in thought* Yes, they are my adorable children! Little Jai and Mino are my babies! Cryo is the baby baby of the fam! *signs* I'm a mean mommy then, *tear* I need to go hug my babies! *runs down the hall, note flies out of pocket***

 **Suzume - Do I even want to ask what person died? *grins* Heck yes I do, *extends hand in calm face* but if it's too painful you don't have to talk about it.**

 **Everyone - *pushes rolling chairs out* Have some races! You know, one person gets on another pushes!**

 **Yuma - *hands battery* Try sticking that on your tongue and see what happens!**

 **Good luck to all~~**

TAT - I'm still wondering how my ocs are.

Eri - Hm? What do you mean?

TAT - Well... I mean... Yuki would be like a bro while Mei would obviously be like his cool girlfriend. But with how many ocs I have made... Not all of them would be like that. Anywho... *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *lands in Fujisawa*

Fujisawa - Oof!

Suzume - Yay-s?

TAT - *points to screen*

Yuma - *puts battery on tongue* Okay? I'm confused.

Fujisawa - Just don't swallow the battery.

Suzume - *falls to ground w/ dark cloud over head* It's... It's just too painful to...to remember...

Chano - *pats Suzume's shoulder* There, there.

TAT - Maybe a race'll cheer you up. You and Yuma vs Chano and Fusisawa.

Suzume - Alright! Hope on!

Yuma - Yup! *sits on chair*

Suzume - We'll win for sure!

Chano - Hah! Fat chance!

Eri - Ready... Go!

All four - *runs out*

TAT - Well I suppose we move on now. The next one is from Sauce.

 **Answering questions:**

 **My OCs are more like my best friends than siblings or children. I met them out of the blue, and suddenly, we do everything together.**

 **I've watched the dub preview, and I don't mean to spoil it for anyone, but in my opinion, it's HORRIBLE! Osamu and Yuma sound so unlike themselves! The only ones they got right were Chika and Jin!**

 **And as for the requests, I'll definitely find a way to work that in there!**

 **Stuff:**

 ***tosses small box into room* Open it! *opens small box of own* *fuzzy Squishable whale shark pops out* Fuzzbits, I missed you!**

 **Anyway, wait, do I get poked for that? *poked* Apparently the answer is yes. Ooh, I got it! Everyone, you get poked by my automatic poker if you say the words "is" "and" or "but." Why those words, I don't know, but I think it has something to do with and improv skit!**

 **That's all! See you all later!**

Eri - *thumbs up*

TAT - *looks in box* ... I don't know what to say about this...

Eri - Just say "yes" and it'll all be over. *gets poked* Dang it!

TAT - Yes?

 **Zazaza gogo da**

 **I'm just gonna start.**

 **Anyone - *tosses Redbull* it give you wings! Drink it!**

 **TAT - *throws in box of Gatorade* Good luck with work!**

 **That's all.**

TAT - *takes box* Thanks. I'll need it today.

Eri - *chugs Redbull*

TAT - So?

Eri - Hm... *sprouts wings* Yup.

TAT - I... I don't even know what to say any more...

Eri - Well I'm out of here for the time being. Have fun. *flies away*

.

.

.

TAT - Lonely~ I am so lonely~ I have nobody~ to end this session~~ *sigh* You know the drill. Until next time... Bye. *starts walking away* Man... This time was really weak on our part...


	143. Chapter 143

TAT - *stretches* Hm~~!

Eri - Hm? You seem fine for someone who just got off work.

TAT - It wasn't too bad. Four job sites, but they were quick, so I have more than enough energy.

Chano - *in dress* ...

Fujisawa - *smirks*

Chano - Why am I in this?

TAT - *shrugs* Drugs? Marry Poplins.

Eri - What are you even saying at this point?

TAT - Who knows. Let's just start.

Eri - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm, hope work serves you well! Anyway, *places glasses on face* I must go megane for a minute to explain! AC power is the power that goes the throughout the wall, also this kind of electricity shocks you and me. DC power is the power source in batteries and such, but this doesn't usually shock. Thats why when you hold a battery it wont shock you! But, if you place a battery on your tongue it will! *arm imitates explosion* What is going on!? Well, due to science your tongue is able to conduct DC current, making you get shocked! *dramatically takes glasses off* Now you know! *mumbles* But what would an ameatur like me know~~**

 **Miwa - *evil grin* Why not dress up as a carebear? You can even be the grumpy one if you want! *wiggling fingers* Use your powers well~~**

 **Yuma - Hm, just out of curiosity, when is your birthday? Even if it's in a neighbor date form!**

 **Suzume and TAT - *hiding behind blanket* I'm still curious...*turns to TAT* you're all knowing! Which ship was it? *folds arms* My curiosity is getting the best of me~~**

TAT - By the way...

Fujisawa - We lost the race. That's why she's in the dress. That being said...

Chano - Those two got some injuries, so I don't think they'll make it here.

TAT - But Yuma-

Eri - So then that just leave one of them.

TAT - ... *snaps fingers* Odd.

Miwa - *extreme eye twitching* ...

Rest - *looking away & covering mouth*

Miwa - I will-

TAT - Move on!

Chano - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **-waves hand- It's alright, it's alright ZGD, but I want to let you know that what you see with Minoru and I is only half of the story. I have that stupid habit to act like a older sibling or parent with people who are younger than me or act younger. So that happens sometimes, usually I would say that Mino and I have siblings/friends relationship. It's always different with my Oc's, heck I even have an Oc who I consider as pack mom.**

 **Truth/Questions: Chano, on what daily basis people mistook your gender? (I'm honestly not sure myself anymore, we need to wait until Chippo translated Chano's profile in BBF...)**

 **Eri, is there someone you like to annoy? If yes, please do it.**

 **Dares: MeiMei, let all your frustration out. You will feel better then. But please don't kill TAT.**

 **Because it's been awhile... Airhead, Reiji, Kazama, Suwa and because Kuruma is 20... -grins- It's time to get drunk!**

TAT - Mah~~ I love sibling relationships.

Rest - ...

TAT - Not like that! I meant it as it's one of my top 5 favorite types to read or watch!

Eri - Is that why-

TAT - Don't you people have questions to answer! *snaps fingers*

Mei - *falls above TAT*

TAT - It hair no killing me! *dodges*

 **BOOOOOM!**

Rest - *shivering*

Mei - Hm. *starts punching wall*

Chano - Should we...

TAT - Just leave her...

Kuruma - *looking at screen* Me too!?

TAT - Yup. You lot have fun. *points to giant bottles* Those babies are all yours.

Suwa - Yes! *runs to bottles*

Ninomiya - *sighs & walks to bottles*

TAT - So that just leaves...

Eri - I will be back... *walks out*

Rest - ...

TAT - So Chano!

Chano - Don't get me started on that! Even with how many times I tell people, they still come up and ask me!

Fujisawa - You can't really blame them.

TAT - True.

Chano - I'm not that ambiguous!

TAT & Fujisawa - ... Moving on...

Chano - Hey!

TAT- The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Hello~**

 **Chano - can you make me a button?**

 **That's actually all. Sorry, but next time there will be lots more!**

TAT - I believe you mean badges... Is there much if a difference?

Chano - *opens mouth*

TAT - You know what, I don't really care. Will you or not?

Chano - Sure. Just tell me how you want it.

TAT - By the way, the reason this is late being out up is because I was missing that third review, not because of work... Just letting you all know...

Kuruma - *puts arm around TAT* Hey~~~ buddy~~

TAT - Oh no... Well that's all! Next time we're gonna have Nasu Squad along with Minoru!

Kuruma - Ah~~ Nasu-chan~~ I love you~~

TAT - You smell terrible. *swats air*

Kuruma - Nasu~chan~ go out with me~ Please~~!

TAT - We're done here! This is the last one for the day! I'm gonna be busy with Sick Snow, so see ya!


	144. Chapter 144

TAT - Urg! I wasn't planning on being out the whole day!

Minoru - I'm back!

TAT - Yo.

Kumagai - Is it really a good thing to be back here?

Nasu - It's entertaining. To say the least.

Akane - I like it! I get ice cream here!

TAT - At least the majority of you like being here. Why? I don't know, but you may need to be checked into an mental center because of it.

Kumagai - I can't tell whether to agree with you or not...

TAT - You know what we _can_ agree on?

Kumagai - ...

TAT - Starting!

Kumagai - *sigh* The first one is from EmbraceTherNerd.

 **Hm, *swaying in the wind...again* you ever get that feeling/idea that you want to make something dramatic happen in a story, like a character death, but you just don't know how to write it? *hits head* Got that problem, not quite writers block...*shakes* enough about that, moving on~~**

 **Mikumo Unit - Once you promote to A-rank what will your team emblem look like?**

 **Suzume and Hyuse - Hows that comic coming? *burrito rolls into covers* Not to rush or anything.**

 **TAT - Since I can't reply I'll say it here, *bows* thank you for the review on my story! And for the record, I was grinning like a madman as well!**

 **Everyone - *throws deathperadtion bullets* I'm curious as to what flames people would have!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - *raises arm* I have that problem! Especially in the next chapter of SS!

Minoru - What happens?

TAT - No spoilers. *turns to readers* And the review was no problem. Of course I'd leave one for a fic I enjoy. Now then... *snaps fingers*

M.U. - *lands in pile*

Osamu - Why do you still do this!?

Kumagai - Probably just to troll you all.

Osamu - *sigh* Well we're here, so what is it now? *looks at screen*

Chika - It's just a question.

Osamu - Thank goodness.

Akane - So what would your emblem look like!?

Osamu - Hm... I actually haven't thought of that... What would you two think-

Yuma & Chika - Three clouds.

Osamu - Huh?

Yuma - Three clouds. One for each of us and because "kumo". 三3三

Kumagai - That makes sense.

Nasu - Question.

TAT - Yes?

Nasu - What is that last one about?

TAT - Oh... Well I prefer Dying Will Bullets, but you see... *shots Nasu*

Kumagai - Hey! *runs at TAT*

TAT - Hold up. *points to Nasu* Look.

Nasu - *stands up w/ blue flame on forehead*

Akane - Ah! She's on fire!

TAT - Calm down. She's not gonna burn or anything. The flame shows what kind of Dying Will Flame she has.

Osamu - What a-

TAT - Nope! Not gonna explain that! And since everyone being in Dying Will Mode will probably end up majorly hectic... *tosses rings* Put those on and focus. It'll make things easier. Now then... *slams mallet into Nasu's head*

Kumagai - Why you-

Akane - Ah! Your finger!

Kumagai - *looks at finger & sees yellow flame*

TAT - Like I said, these flames are harmless to you people... Unless you actually use them.

Osamu - So what were those two flames?

TAT - Nasu has Rain, Kumagai has Sun. Now the rest of you focus!

Minoru - So I have Sun too then. *points to yellow flame*

TAT - Yeah.

Akane - What's this one!? *points to green flame*

TAT - Lightning. And before you ask, Yuma has Sun and Chika has... Are you serious!?

Chika - Wh-what?

TAT - You really are rare...in any world...

Akane - Why!? What does she have!?

TAT - Sky. The most rare one.

Akane - Wow~~!

Minoru - What about you?

TAT - Hm? I've got Storm. I have a secondary of Mist... I already got shot... Yuki wasn't being cooperative... Let's move on!

Kumagai - By the way, when is she going to wake up?

TAT - In a bit. *snaps fingers*

Inukai - He~y! I'm back!

Tsuji - ...

Akane - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo: Oh Minoru is in? Alright then. Let-**

 **Haru: Heh~ This place is different then I imaged it!**

 **Yujo: Mother of-! -turns around- Haru-chan?! What are you doing here?!**

 **Haru: Hehe~ I wanted to see that place with my own eyes and since I'm here know can I give a question and some dares?**

 **Yujo: -sighs- Go ahead...**

 **Truth/Questions: He~y other me! How are you?**

 **TAT, do you have a recording of Kuruma being drunk? If yes show Nasu!**

 **Eri, who was your victim?**

 **MeiMei, feel a little better now?**

 **Nasu, how come you don't interact with Narasaka that much?**

 **Dares: Okay let's see~ Mino and Kage, dye your hair pink! -grins-**

 **Mino told me that place could do everything, so turn the other me into a girl!**

 **Ladies, give Tsuji-chan a bi~g hug!**

Inukai - *waves* I'm doing great! How about you, other me!?

Nasu - Hm... *holds head* What's going on?

TAT - I've got something to-

Kuruma - No! *tackles TAT to ground*

TAT - Gah! Get off!

Kuruma - Don't show her!

Nasu - Huh?

TAT - You don't have a choice! Inu, Minoru! Help me out here!

Minoru - *holds back Kuruma* Okay! You can show it.

TAT - Thanks.

Kuruma - Please don't show it!

TAT - Now if you would all turn to the screen...

All - *looks at screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _TAT - By the way, the reason this is late being out up is because I was missing that third review, not because of work... Just letting you all know..._

 _Kuruma - *puts arm around TAT* Hey~~~ buddy~~_

 _TAT - Oh no... Well that's all! Next time we're gonna have Nasu Squad along with Minoru!_

 _Kuruma - Ah~~ Nasu-chan~~ I love you~~_

 _TAT - You smell terrible. *swats air*_

 _Kuruma - Nasu~chan~ go out with me~ Please~~!_

Kuruma & Nasu - *blushing* ...

Inukai - Hahahahahaha!

Chika - Oh my...

Akane - *whispers to TAT* Can I have a copy of that recording?

TAT - *whispers* Sure thing. *turns back* Alright! Next up! *snaps fingers*

Mei - *lands on Osamu*

Eri - *lands on Tsuji*

Inukai - *holds breasts* Whoa! I'm a girl again!

Kumagai - Again...?

TAT - It's not the first gender swap that's happened here.

Osamu - Um...

TAT - Hm? What's up?

Osamu - *points to Kuruma & Nasu* They aren't moving... What do we do about that?

TAT - Just leave 'em be. Next! Eri and Mei!

Mei - I do feel better now.

TAT - You destroyed the wall... You _better_ feel better now.

Mei - Hm.

TAT - And Eri?

Eri - *shrugs* I gave Shay some payback.

Minoru - And how did that turn out?

Eri - Pretty good.

TAT - Hey, Minoru, do you mind dragging Kageura off to get your hair dyed?

Minoru - *grins* My pleasure. *walks off* I'll be back!

TAT - So that leaves...

Mei - *hugs Tsuji's neck*

Akane - *hugs Tsuji's stomach*

Kumagai - *hugs Tsuji's arm*

Eri - *hugs Tsuji's arm*

Tsuji - *completely stiff*

TAT - Inukai, Chika, you two need to find a spot.

Chika - *hugs from behind*

Inukai - *grins & hugs head*

Tsuji - *completely red* ...!

TAT - *takes pictures* This is fun! Gotta make sure Suzu sees these. Oh yeah! *turns to readers* Forgot to mention, but her and Hyuse are just resting now. They're done, so I'll get them to ship it off to you, ETN.

Osamu - *sigh* Always something...

TAT - Yup. Now let's get to the last one. Nasu! You're up!

Nasu - *blushing* H-huh? O-oh... Right... The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Alright! I tried to come up with something!**

 **Kuruma & Nasu - sing Partners in Crime**

 **Nasu - did you know that Kuruma says some interesting stuff when drunk?**

 **Akane - *slides in bucket of ice cream* here you go! Ice cream for you!**

 **Sorry it's still not much**

TAT - Not sure those two will be comfortable for a while... I think.

Kuruma - Ahem...

Nasu - ... I do know that... Now...

Akane - *happily eating ice cream* Yay~~!

Kumagai - Don't eat that too fast. You'll get a brain freeze.

Akane - *humming*

TAT - So that's all. Again, maybe a little too early to say, but the next ones coming over are Arafune Squad and Sekai. Now Nasu Squad, take it away!

Akane - We hope you all enjoyed!

Nasu - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Kumagai - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	145. Chapter 145

Minoru - *w/ pink hair* You okay now?

Nasu - Yes. I'm fine.

TAT - Sorry about last time.

Nasu - It's alright. Some warning would be nice though.

TAT - Gotcha. If it makes you feel any better, there isn't one for you this time, meaning you can take it easy.

Nasu - That's a relief.

Akane - Let's get started!

Kumagai - Calm down.

TAT - But she's right. We should get started.

Nasu - Very well. The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Oh really? *tilts head* Is yours character death too? *whispers* Are you going to take a dark turn in SS? *waves hands* Spoilers for daze~~ *goofy grin w/ thumbs up* Chika sure is a special little birdy!**

 **Osamu - Just curious *sits up and folds arms* if raygust is such an unpopular trigger why did you choose it? I can image that you were panicked and nervous so maybe you picked the first one you saw...or...*glances around* you got a tip from an elite?**

 **Anybody - Ever read any fics about ourselves? If so, what'd you think!**

 **Any B-rankers - Once your team reaches A-rank what kind of personal triggers would you all want? *grinning* I would probably have a lightsaber or a Kanda/Yato twin sword set...maybe even a Pit/Yuichi bow! *sighs* But I would have low trion since I seem like that kind of person...**

 **Bye bye~~ *grumbles* should have updated...but writers block sucks!**

TAT - *shivers*

Minoru - Hm?

TAT - I don't know why, but when I read that first part I pictured one those murder faces from HQ...

Kumagai - What do you watch...?

TAT - A-anyways...! No, it's not getting dark. What I meant was that I have some parts that are suppose to be "epic" in the sense that if it was a manga it would look like one of those cool one-page pictures. I'm not sure how to write that. Now then... *snaps fingers*

Minoru - *catches Osamu* Not this time!

TAT - Bleh! *sticks out tongue*

Minoru - So any of you read anything?

Nasu - No.

Kumagai - Of course not!

Akane - But I've seen both of you reading some of the things Misaki-senpai ma- hmogh!

Kumagai - *blush* Sh-shut up! We do not!

TAT - Oh ho ho ho~~

Kumagai - You too!

TAT - Anywho~~ Osamu, you're up.

Osamu - *looks from screen* Why I chose Raygust... Well I didn't get any tips, and I wasn't really nervous. I can't remember _exactly_ why I got it, but it was probably because when I saw it used for defense I just took a liking to it.

Nasu - You chose something to protect. That sounds very nice.

Osamu - *scratches back of head* I would really say that... I didn't even really know it was an unpopular Trigger.

Kumagai - Would that have changed your mind?

Osamu - No. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying I didn't even know there were "popular" and "unpopular" Triggers in the first place.

Minoru - *pat Osamu's back* That's the spirit!

TAT - So that just leaves the last question. Personal Triggers anyone?

Nasu - I'm fine without one.

Kumagai - Same. I'd just continue practicing to get good with what I have.

Akane - Snipers don't use Personalized Triggers. At least I haven't seen anyone use them.

TAT - And you, Osamu?

Osamu - I have to agree with them. Besides, I probably wouldn't have enough Trion for a a Personalized Trigger.

TAT - Speaking of which...

Minoru - Hm?

TAT - Ah! It's nothing! Let's just continued!

Minoru - ...

Akane - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da!

 **Alright! I have more things this time! Woo! Also... WARNING! WARNING! STUPID SOMETHING COMING IN!**

 **TAT - You had both Yuki & Hoshi rank up, any more people ranking up? Also, I dare you to give us at least 1 spoiler for the next chapter!**

 **Yuki - duel someone & use as many Rank Up Magic cards as you can (I gave a warning)**

 **Anyone - *slides in boxes* 2 boxes here. 1 has a curse in it while the other can grant you a wish. Both have catches. Whoever can open one or both gets to deal w/ what's inside**

 **That's all!**

TAT - Wow... Just wow...

Osamu - What?

TAT - *sigh* Nothing... *snaps fingers* As for my stuff... I didn't really think about it and don't really plan on doing that.

Yuki - Doing what?

TAT - That being said, I am now curious. I wanna know who you would want to see "rank up" between the three main turds of mine. I also wanna know who you would think would make a better Captain.

Yuki - *sigh* Of course I come in during idiotic things...

TAT - Don't give me that! *holds deck* Here.

Yuki - Hm?

TAT - Go duel Mei or something and use as many cards that have "Rank-Up Magic" on them as possible.

Yuki - So yet again I'm brought in for-

TAT - *snaps fingers* So who want to open boxes because I sure as hell won't.

Kumagai - And why not?

TAT - With how bad my luck is I would end up opening the Curse box.

Rest - ...

TAT - Well you better decide on who's gonna open a box. I have to get to the second thing. *turns to readers* A spoilers, huh...? Okay... I've got one... Takeshi stops dying his hair.

Akane - His hair is dyed!?

Kumagai - You didn't know that?

Akane - No! What color's his hair then!?

Osamu - Actually... I didn't know that either...

TAT - *sigh* His hair color is black, but he dyed it gray. Now have you people chosen already!?

Minoru - *holds box* I'll open this one!

TAT - Then go ahead.

Minoru - *opens box*

Rest - ...

*rainbow comes out of box*

Akane - Uwah~~ So pretty!

Osamu - ... What's the catch?

Minoru - I don't- *gets stabbed by unicorn horn*

Akane - Ah!

Kumagai - Close the box! Close the box!

Minoru - *closes box & sways* I don't...feel too good...

TAT - Crap... Alright. Osamu, can you take him over there to get at?

Osamu - Um... Sure...

TAT - *sighs & shakes head* Let's just...get to the last one.

Akane - But-

Kumagai - The last one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **It's almost midnight! I'm gonna miss it! Quick, TAT, Kise or Trashkawa!?**

TAT - Lvl7, quicker! Kashima!

Kumagai - That wasn't-

TAT - Now remember folks, next time we have Arafune Squad and Sekai!

Kumagai - I was-

TAT - Take it away girls!

Akane - We hope you all enjoyed!

Nasu - Please remember to leave questions and dares for next time.

Kumagai - *sigh* Until next time...

All - Bye!


	146. Chapter 146

Arafune - *taps foot* Shouldn't there be someone here by now...

Hanzaki - I heard some yelling in the other room on my way here.

Atsushi - Who was yelling about what?

Sekai - *sigh* I don't wanna~~

TAT - *dragging Sekai* I don't care!

Sekai - But-

TAT - Just take it like a man! Jinsei and Daigo were fine with it!

Sekai - *sigh* But those two are idiots.

TAT - So are you!

Arafune Squad - ...

TAT - Just start!

Arafune Squad - R-right!

Arafune - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***grinning w/ smirk* I am a pretty scary person! *nodding head* I always have that problem too, especially with fight scenes!**

 **Everyone - *sighs* This will hopefully turnout fine...everyone who receives dares must now do them blindfolded!**

 **Sekai - Ssoo...just out of curiosity, does your name mean 'next time'? Or am I pernouncing it wrong?**

 **Anybody - What kind of manga exsists in the WT universe?**

 **Bye by- *sees package* i-is this what I think it is? *opens package and comic is inside* it is! *pulls up pillow and starts reading* Time to see what this bad boy is! *waves with a madman grin* Thanks Suzume and Hyuse!**

Sekai - *sigh* Wrong~~

Arafune - ETN, you're thinking of "Jikai." "Sekai" means "World."

TAT - I've gotta give props to Lvl7 though.

Atsushi - And why's that?

TAT - Reading from first to last, this turns name is "Sekai Hikigane" and if you translate it you get "World Trigger."

Sekai - *sigh* That's obvious. If you couldn't figure that out then you must be dumb or something.

TAT - Don't say that! And anyways, I doubt anyone really takes the time to find the meaning if names others' ocs.

Sekai - *sigh* Can we just get on with this?

TAT - *rolls eyes* That question just needs to be answered. Arafune Squad, you wanna answer that?

Atsushi - The of manga that exist are the kind people read.

Arafune - What he means is that there's not really something to say about the manga. There's tons so they're probably the same as the ones you guys have.

Hanzaki - Yeah, what he said.

TAT - *sigh* Let's just continue.

Atsushi - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Mino: Put a banana in your ear~ -sways from side to side-**

 **Haru: AHAHAHAHA!**

 **Yujo: -holding baseball bat- GODDAMMIT! SHUT UP! Sumiharu, you take over! I will tell them next time about his customized triggers! I have to get that stupid rainbow out of his system! -runs after Minoru, holding bat over my head-**

 **Haru: Roger~ Btw I really look good as girl! -smiles brightly-**

 **Can I see how Kage looked like with pink hair? -grins-**

 **Suzume-chan! Did you see what happened to Tsuji-chan?**

 **Here are five ropes. I don't know what they do, the paper only says 'Gefährlich!'. I don't understand German, but I think I can send them to you. Have fun guys~**

TAT - *grins* Of course you can see him~ *snaps fingers*

Kageura - *lands on Sekai*

Sekai - Pah!

Suzume - Hey there~~

Kageura - *w/ pink hair* What the hell do you want!? It's bad enough I'm stuck with this crappy hair!

Hanzaki - Pfft! *looks away*

Kageura - Ha!?

Suzume - Now, now.

TAT - So Suzu, ETN got the package and you got the pictures. Aren't you two lucky.

Suzume - Hehehe~~ He always looks so cute when he's like that.

TAT - Now then... Five people. Arafune Squad, Sekai and Kage, you get to do this.

Sekai - *sigh* Why us?

TAT - Since you four are the helpers today you get to do this. Kage has to do this because I wanna know what happens.

Kageura - Screw you!

TAT - I don't swing that way.

Kageura - *sticks up middle finger*

Sekai - *holds rope & sighs* Let's just get this over with.

TAT - Ah! Wait! *snaps fingers* Can't forget about the blindfolds.

Sekai - ... *sigh* One... Two... Pull.

5 - *pull rope*

All - ...

 **Zzzt...**

All - Hm?

 **ZZZZZZZTTTT!**

A.S., Sekai, Kageura - *get struck by lightning* WHAT THE HELL!?

TAT - *snaps fingers & wall comes up* Why don't we get to the last one while they try and recover from that?

Suzume - Sounds good to me!

TAT - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Ah! Minoru, are you okay!? I did warn about the catches! Either way, I'm sorry! Moving from that...**

 **TAT - If you were to take a popularity poll for your ocs with us, the reviewers as the choosers, who do you think would be the top 3?**

 **Sekai - why were you demoted?**

 **Chika & Wan-chan - give Arafune a big ol' hug!**

 **That's all for now!**

Sekai - *watches Arafune run away* And~~ he's gone...

TAT - *sigh* Hanzaki, Atsushi, go get your captain.

Hanzaki - But-

TAT - Just! ... Go do it.

Hanzaki - *sighs & walks out*

TAT - *claps* Now then! I'll answer mine first! I'm pretty sure that Suzu, Yuki and Mei would be in the top three with Suzu as number one.

Suzume - Really?

TAT - Yup. I could be wrong, but you seem to be the fan favorite.

Kageura - Tsk. She's annoying. That's all.

Suzume - Oh really~~?

TAT - Anyways! Sekai! Answer!

Sekai - *sigh* That's none of your business. Like hell I'm gonna answer that.

TAT - *groans* Fine then. Let's just finish this.

TAT & Suzu - See ya next time!


	147. Chapter 147

Sekai - ZZZZZ~~~!

TAT - *eye twitch* ...

Arafune - *w/ Wan-chan on head & frozen* ...

Hanzaki - At least they seem to be having fun.

Atsushi - I can't tell which one has is worse...

TAT - *kicks Sekai* Wake up, damn it!

Sekai - *groans*

TAT - Serves you right. *takes Wan-chan from Arafune*

Sekai - *sigh* What do you want?

TAT - *pets Wan-chan* We're starting.

Sekai - *sigh* Fine. Let's start then.

Atsushi - *sigh* The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **(Sorry in advance for this one!)**

 **Nerd: *wrapping blanket around self, hiding face* M-m-my mis-s-stake-e-e, sor-r-ry Seka-a-i...*buried deeper into covers*...**

 **Mino: *opens door* Oye, you done here yet? We have a chapter to write.**

 **Nerd: *covers face* I t-t-told you-u to n-never walk-k through-h that door...**

 **Jai: *peeks around corner* Ooooh, Minos in trouble~~**

 **Nerd: *puts out hand w/ note* J-just t-t-take that-t...**

 **Jai: *runs over and snatches note* Alright! *looks under covers and giggles* Haha! Why so flustered Nerd?!**

 **Mino: Did you not see the comic on the desk? *shakes head* I didn't think she was that kind of girl.**

 **Jai: *grin* Naughty girl! *smacks Nerds head* I did see it, by someone named Suzume and that jerk Hyuse! *in thought* But who were the people on the cover, I wonder...**

 **Mino: Just read the note.**

 **Jai: Okay! *reads note***

 **Should have known better than to make Suzume write the story of the comic...obvious why...**

 **Yuma - This is a woopie-cushion! Ask Osamu what to do with it if you don't know!**

 **Ema - Give these flowers to someone, even though I know who you will~~**

 **That's all I've got!**

 **Jai: Okay, time to go! *grabs Mino and Nerd by neck and runs through door***

Arafune - Did you really expect anything else from _her_ of all people?

Hanzaki - Right?

TAT - I kinda feel bad for Hyuse since he had to draw that.

Sekai - *sighs & picks ear* Just get those two over here already.

TAT - Tsk. *snaps fingers*

Ema & Yuma - *lands on Sekai*

Sekai - Gah! You...jerk...

TAT - *hands flowers & Wan-chan* While you go see her, would you mind taking Wan-chan with you?

Ema - Who said I would-

Arafune - There's no point in denying it.

Ema - ... *walks out*

Yuma - Hm... 三3三 *sits on woopie cushion* Huh.

Hanzaki - Heh.

TAT - So let's move on...

Hanzaki - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Hey! Just wanted to let you know I'm still alive! Anyway, Arafune, give Osamu a kiss. Denji, get attacked by flying plushies. You're lucky I don't do worse. Yuma, act listless. Osamu...here's a shiny umbreon plushie. The rings even glow in the dark! See ya next week!**

Sekai - *eye twitch*

TAT - Hahaha!

Sekai - Second... Maybe third time...you have mistaken me for that guy... _Hi-ki-ga-ne Se-kai!_ That's my name, you damn irritation!

Arafune - Okay, okay, calm down.

Sekai - Tsk.

TAT - You actually don't know if you're being mistaken or not.

Sekai - Whatever.

TAT - Anyways~ *snaps fingers*

Osamu - *sigh* What now?

TAT - Arafune.

Arafune - *sighs & pecks Osamu on cheek*

Osamu - ... I see...

Yuma - Hey~, Osamu~

Osamu - Hm? What is it!

Yuma - Hi.

Osamu - ... Hello...?

TAT - Anyways... Here. *hands plushies*

Osamu - Thanks...?

TAT - Moving on!

Osamu - ...

Arafune - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I'm leaving for a bit, so I'm gonna make this quick! (Hey tht rhymed...)**

 **Suzume - so does Murakami's "Rhythm" change too? If so he, Yuki and Jinsei could make a new trio**

 **Anyone - *tosses in big ring* That's one of Hoopa's rings. See where it take you**

TAT - *snaps fingers* I feel like I dint even want to know how you got one of those rings...

Suzume - Yes~~?

TAT - Ya gots a q.

Suzume - *looks at screen*

Hanzaki - I still don't get her Side Effect.

Atsushi - I don't really get her in general.

Suzume - Hm... He's...different. His change in "Rhythm " is gradual while the other can change it in an instant. *shrugs* I suppose those three do work though.

TAT - Rhythm Change Trio it is. Now then... Are you all ready to jump into the ring!?

Sekai - *yawn* Have fun.

Arafune - I'm fine with staying here.

Hanzaki - Same~~

Atsushi - *waves*

TAT - Too bad! *turns to readers* See ya next time! *throws ring in air*

*ring grows & takes everyone*

The door & the screen - ... Bye!


	148. Chapter 148

TAT - *stretches* It feels good to be off work.

Jin - You can say that again~ 三U三

TAT - *sigh* Oh yeah. I forgot you were- cough cough!

Jin - You okay dude?

TAT - Yeah. Let's just start.

Jin - The first one is from Yujo.

 **Taka: Was the bat really necessary?**

 **Yujo: At least I didn't kill him and he finally stopped acting like a high person!**

 **Taka: -sighs-**

 **Yujo: Anyway! -turns around- I actually wanted to tell you guys about Minoru's customized trigger, but then I finally finished plotting two new stories with Minoru and they aren't One-Shots. So you gonna see it there! With that out...**

 **-puts party hat on- Happy Birthday Mr. Elite!**

 **Questions: Jin, got something special today?**

 **Tamakoma, what did you plan for Jin? You know you can't hide it with his SE**

 **Dares: -gives cake- For you Mr. Elite!**

 **Jin, give the most ridiculous dares you can think of!**

 **Everyone, you have to do everything Jin says!**

Jin - Thanks~ 三U三 *happily eats cake*

TAT - Urg... _Of course_ this stuff would appear... *sighs & snaps fingers*

Tamakoma - *lands in pile*

Jin - Hey~~ 三U三

Reiji - Hello...

TAT - Ya lot got- cough cough!

Karasuma - Are you okay?

TAT - *holds head* Yeah... I'm just gonna sit down. You people continue.

Jin - So~... What'd you all get me~? 三U三

Konami - Like you don't already know!

Jin - Heh heh heh~~~ 三U三 So who wants cake?

TAT - The cake is a lie!

Jin - 三U三

TAT - Anyways! You people gotta do what Jin says and Jin, you gonna give dares.

Jin - So... Who's gonna put tacks on Kido-san's seat, who's gonna go change Miwa's outfit into a pink dress and who's gonna go annoy Tachikawa-san until he's ready to punch you?

Rest - ...

Konami - I call Tachikawa! I'm taking Yuma with me! *runs out w/ Yuma*

Yuma - Bye~ 三3三

Karasuma - *takes Chika* We've got Miwa. Bye.

Reiji - *sigh* ...

TAT - Ya gotta do it.

Reiji - I know... Let's go, Osamu.

Osamu - *groan* Fine...

Shiori - Have fun!

TAT - Alright. Let's move on.

Shiori - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 ***puts lock on door* Those two dorks shouldn't be able to come in now! *deep breath* O-okay, should be recovered, *sighs* I'm pretty stupid, guilible and oblivious to many things *punches self in face* which is why I didn't think about Suzume...oh! And add forgetable too! *scratches head* I think I'm forgetting something today...hmm...*looks at wiki***

 **Everybody - *holds up cake with worried face* I made this cake for...something, *sigh* of course I can't remember...but here you all go!**

 **? - *looks around and holds up present* W-wah! Who is this for?! *reads note and sighs* Forgot to put the name on it...**

 ***scratching head* I am missing something big...*mumbling* my side effect must make me forget everything! *smacks self in face* Come on brain! *heavenly glow* It's Jins Birthday! *waving* Knew I was missing something huge, like an Elites birthday! Happy birthday Mr. Power Elite!**

TAT - Don't punch yourself! Cough cough!

Shiori - *hands glass of water*

TAT - *chugs water* Thanks,

Jin - More cake ~~ 三U三 And thanks for the present~

Shiori - What's inside!? What's inside!?

Jin - *pulls out bag if bonchi crackers* Oh yes~~ Thanks~ 三U三

Shiori - Oh~ Mind if I have some?

Jin - Not at all~ *holds out bag & turns to TAT* Would you like some?

TAT - *groans* I'm good. If you don't kind, I'm gonna get to the next one.

Jin - Sure thing.

TAT - The last one is from Sauce.

 **I'm back, I'm back! I'm not dead yet! Well, I'm back only because need to say/ask somethings for story purposes only.**

 **1\. I'm on Spring Break this week, yay, which means I'll have a lot of free time to work on stuff. Expect at least two chapters of both the project and OJ!**

 **2\. Speaking of OJ... I'm preplanning for some post-battle events, and I have to ask something to all reviewers and their OCs who want to answer it, because I'm all for audience participation. Let's call this a bit of a teaser question. If you/your OC were near the battle booths (what you/your OC was doing doesn't really matter, but I'd like to know anyway) saw Maya and an unknown girl battling, and Maya was losing badly, what would you/your OC do (i.e- cheer Maya on, wonder what will happen, want to battle the unknown girl next, watch the battle intently, etc.)? I'll let you guess what will happen, knowing this little tidbit.**

 **Also! I'm trying to revive a few of my old originals, so please, check them out, and anything else lying around, on my page at werdsmith and .com and /iwrite (again, the site doesn't like links, ignore the ands). Thanks! See you all next time! I'll have actual stuff then!**

TAT - *weak wave* Welcome back.

Jin - Poo~~ Nothing for me this time.

Shiori - *giggles*

TAT - _Anyways!_ It all depends on who would be there at the time. Toby would most likely be there though. He'd probably both wonder who the girl is, cheer Maya on, fight the girl _and_ be thinking intensely on how the fight is going and how he would fight both.

Jin - Kid's smart.

Shiori - You can say that again.

TAT - The only other one who would be doing most of that is Mei. The difference is that Mei would just calmly watch and make some comments here and there. Suzume would be cheering, Take would be silently observing and Yuki would... Not too sure.

Jin - So is that it?

TAT - Yeah. Oh yeah, and I'll take a look at your other ones, Sauce. *groans* Alright. Tomorrow we have Azuma Squad and Yorushi with us.

Shiori - We hope you all enjoyed!

Jin - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

Shiori - Happy Birthday, Jin-san!


	149. Chapter 149

TAT - And that's how my irritations known as ocs came to be.

Jin - Oh~~! I never knew. 三U三

TAT - Yup. #OcTrash. Gotta spread that around.

Jin - So how was that cough?

TAT - *waves hand* I'm mostly good now. I usually take care of those things before it gets too far.

Jin - Smart.

TAT - Welp. Let's begin, shall we?

Jin - Okay~ The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Here's some nyquil and dayquil as well as a glass of ginger ale. Take care of that cough before it becomes worse. Don't want U getting sick. Also, Jin, here's some cupcakes. Happy birthday! Also, Osamu, give Jin a kiss. Yuma, here's some blow darts. Have fun. See ya!**

TAT - Heh. Thanks. Oh and for sure I'll have some dares to send in. *snaps fingers*

Jin - *happily eating cupcake* Thanks~~ 三U三

Osamu & Yuma - *lands on butt* Oof!

Osamu - Oh thank goodness!

TAT - So how are things?

Osamu - *groans* I'm super paranoid right now.

Jin - Were you able to put the tacks on his chair?

Osamu - ... Yes... That's what's making me paranoid!

TAT - Well I'm sure a nice smooch with Jin will do you some good.

Osamu - *sighs & pecks Jin on cheek*

Jin - 三U三

Yuma - Hm... 三3三 *throws dart*

Osamu - Ah! What was that...fo...r... ZZZZZZZZZ~~

TAT & Jin - *thumbs up* Nice! 三U三

Yuma - *thumbs up* 三3三

TAT - Well let's move on now. The next and last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Happy April 9th!**

 **Suzume & Konami - sing the great Elite-sama (& I suppose Torimaru in Konami's case) a song! Let's go with... *pulls random paper out of nowhere* Boy Like You! ... Really? Meh.**

 **Jin - *tosses cookies & bonchi crackers* Here ya go!**

 **That is all**

Jin - *happily eating bonchi crackers* Thanks~

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Suzume - Hello~~!

Konami - Hey!

Karasuma - Hello again.

Suzume - Happy Birthday, Jin-san!

Jin - Thanks~

TAT - Soon it's gonna be yours.

Suzume - Eight days!

Jin - I'm sure that'll be fun.

TAT - Anyways. You girls have a song to sing.

Karasuma - I'm sure _this_ will be good.

*music starts playing*

Suzume - Alright! Let's do this!

Konami - Right!

 **What do I do with a boy like you?**

 **L-like you**

 **What do I do with you?** ( _Oh_ )

 **What do I do?**

 **With a boy like you?**

( _What do I do with a boy like you? l-like you_ )

 _I know you know_

 _I'm wrapped around your finger_

 _You're so_

 _You're so_

 _Beautiful and dangerous_

 _Hot and cold_

 _Don't you see the light, boy_

 _I could blow your mind, boy_

 _Let me be your new toy_

 **I do what I want**

 **And I get what I want**

 **When I want it**

 **W-want it**

 **W-want it**

 **I'm not gonna stop**

 **Til I get what you got**

 **Til I got it**

 **G-got it**

 **G-got it**

 ** _What do I do_**

 ** _With a boy with a boy like you?_**

 ** _Got me lost got me hooked_**

 ** _Now I'm so confused_**

 ** _Was this apart of your plan?_**

 ** _I don't really understand_**

 **What to do**

 **What to do**

 **With a boy like you** ( _Oh_ )

 **With a boy like you** ( _Oh_ )

 **With a boy like you**

 _I'm gonna win_

 _Boy your game is over_

 _Try to play but your odds are ten to one_

 _Keep the change after I'm done witcha_

 _You won't know what hitcha_

 _You're not fooling anyone_

 **I do what I want**

 **And I get what I want**

 **When I want it**

 **W-want it**

 **W-want it**

 _I'm not gonna stop_

 _Til I get what you got_

 _Til I got it_

 _G-got it_

 _G-got it_

 **What do I do**

 **With a boy**

 **With a boy like you?**

 **Got me lost got me hooked**

 **Now I'm so confused**

 **Was this apart of your plan?**

 **I don't really understand**

 _What to do_

 _What to do_

 _With a boy like you_

 **What do I do**

 **With a boy like you?**

 **L-like you**

 **What do I do with you**? ( _Oh_ )

 **L-like you**

 **What do I do**

 **With a boy like you?**

 **What do I do**

 **With a boy like you?**

 **Like you**

 **What do I do with you?** ( _Oh_ )

 **L-like you**

 **What do I**

 **W-what do I do**

 ** _What do I do_**

 ** _With a boy_**

 ** _With a boy like you?_**

 ** _Got me lost got me hooked_**

 ** _Now I'm so confused_**

 ** _Was this apart of your plan?_**

 ** _I don't really understand_**

 **What to do**

 **What to do**

 **With a boy like you**

 ** _What do I do_**

 ** _With a boy_**

 ** _With a boy like you?_**

 ** _Got me lost got me hooked_**

 ** _Now I'm so confused_**

 ** _Was this apart of your plan?_**

 ** _I don't really understand_**

 _What to do_

 _What to do_

 _With a boy like you_

 **What do I do**

 **With a boy like you?**

 **L-like you**

 **What do I do with you?** ( _Oh_ )

 **With a boy like you** ( _Oh_ )

 _What do I do_

 _With a boy like you?_

 _L-like you_

 _What do I do with you_? ( **Oh** )

 **With a boy like you** ( _Oh_ )

 _With a boy like you_ ( **Oh** )

 ** _With a boy_**

 ** _With a boy like you_**

Jin - *claps* Very nice~

Karasuma - Expected nothing less.

TAT - Alright you guys and gals. It's time to end this.

Suzume & Yuma - We hope you all enjoyed!

Konami & Karasuma - Remember to leave more questions and dares!

TAT - And don't forget that tomorrow we have Azuma Squad and Yorushi with us. Until next time...

Jin - See ya~~~!


	150. Chapter 150

TAT - *crawls of the pit known as no wifi* I...made...it...

Yorushi - And here I thought I was done with this place...

TAT - Nope! At least you have Azuma Squad here to help you cope with this!

Azuma - Hey.

Koarai - Huh? Where is this place anyways?

TAT - Here and there. There and here.

Okudera - That doesn't really help.

TAT - Well this place is nowhere and yet it's everywhere. So-

Yorushi - *pushes up glasses* So that means it's "here and there. There and here," correct?

TAT - He gets it! Good in you!

Yorushi - ...

Okudera - *sigh*

Azuma - Why don't we begin now?

TAT - Right! Let's start!

Azuma - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm, what to do what to do~~**

 **Anybody - You know epic character entries on shows? *waves arms* Like the intro to 'The Flash' and 'Arrow' how they say: "My name is..." and then go on to explaining how cool they are? *distant look and small smile* Yah...that description thou...*waves arm* J-just do it!**

 **Mei - *hands volleyball* Play a game, hit someone in the face or throw it away, I don't care just do something!**

 **Random Trio - *holds out box* This has all the trios names written on pieces of paper, the lucky three that are picked get to be the butler's/maids to the rest for the entire session!**

 **Woah *plain face* that was really lame on my part...**

TAT - So you people know any?

Azuma - I know some.

Yorushi - Hm. I honestly didn't think _you_ would know any, Azuma-san.

TAT - Right? *turns* Did you two know of this?

Okudera - *scratches cheek* Ahem...

Koarai - *looks away & whistles*

TAT - Anyways... Azuma, if you would.

Azuma - Sure thing. Ahem... "When I was a child, my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, but my pod got knocked off course and by the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. And so I hid my powers, until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people I'm an assistant to K.A.T.C.O. world wide media, but in secret I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am... Supergirl."

TAT - Pfft! *looks away*

Azuma - Yes?

TAT - N-n-nothing...

Yorushi - ... *pushes up glasses* Why did you choose that specific one? If you don't mind me asking?

Azuma - *shrugs* It's the first one that came to mind.

Yorushi - I see...

TAT - A-anyways... S-someone pick from the b-box. Heh heh heh...

Okudera - *holds paper* Says "American Trio" on it.

TAT - Alright then. *snaps fingers*

Shana - *in maid outfit* What the hell is this!?

Noah - Urg... Seriously?

Mei - *thumbs up*

Toby - Don't give is that!

Yorushi - No complaining.

Noah - Roger that!

Toby & Shana - ...

Azuma - *tosses volleyball* Heads up.

Mei - *catches ball* Hm?

Azuma - Do what you want with that.

Mei - *turns to TAT & throws ball*

TAT - *snaps fingers & wall comes up*

 **Pop!**

Koarai - *shivers* That's some scary strength.

Azuma - *nods head* Gotta feel sorry for Tsukiko at times.

Shana - Can we just move on? I wanna get out of this things fast.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Let's move on.

Okudera - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Mino: -looks through my notebook- I really hope it's not me in that death scene... -flips a page- Yikes!**

 **Taka: -takes the notebook- Let us start.**

 **To answer Sauce: I don't know how close the other me is with Maya, but I know I would watch the match with interest, comment sometimes if I'm with someone. Fighting the unknown girl... Only if I'm in mood or when she would ask me.**

 **Questions: Question from Yujo-nii, TAT, are you alright? That cough didn't sound good**

 **Azuma-san, are you happy how your ex-teammates and students turned out?**

 **Yorushi, what do you think of Chibi Airheads squad?**

 **Dares: Everyone, jump in that pool of pink slime**

 **Then get covered in confetti**

 **Don't forget to take a picture!**

TAT - *waves hand* I'm good. I'm good... Probably... Anyways! Azuma! Yorushi! Answer!

Noah - * looks at Yorushi*

Azuma - Yes. I am quite happy about how they turned out. Now I just need to work on these two.

Koarai - Hey! We're not bad!

Azuma - *chuckles* I know. I was just joking.

Okudera - *looks at Yorushi* And what about you?

Yorushi - As a whole they are formidable.

Noah - *bows* Thank you very much!

Azuma - And individually?

Yorushi - Individually... Well I suppose they each have their own strengths like anyone else. Shor's leader skills are still pretty low, but they are well enough to keep his squad in line and clearly get respect from his squad.

Noah - *sparkles* Wah~~~!

Toby - *rolls eyes* And the other three?

Yorushi - Hachidori is knowledgeable and tactful. He seems to come up with odd strategies, but he knows the squad's limits and works with that. Shashin is wild both in and out of a match, but that works well in her case. I don't know much about Shirogane so I won't say anything about her.

TAT - Hm... *glances at Toby*

Toby - What?

TAT - Bothing. Let's continue with the dares! *snaps fingers*

Okudera - Do we really have to-

A.T. & Koarai - Cannon ball! *jumps in*

Okudera - ...

TAT - Just follow their lead. *jumps in*

Azuma - Might as well. *jumps in*

Yorushi - *sigh* Come on. Let's just get it over with. *jumps in*

Okudera - *groans & jumps in*

TAT - Now then...

*starts raining confetti*

TAT - Let's move on!

Koarai - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **My originals have been updated, so please go check those out if you like my writing! Also, I'll have more of OJ up soon!**

 **Has anyone watched Terror in Resonance (or Zankyou no Terror)? I just started it yesterday and I'm hooked!**

 **I have a cantaloupe. I am giving this cantaloupe to Suzume. All of you, do what you want with the cantaloupe!**

 **Let's play the five finger game! All of you need to tell a story, but you can only say five words at a time before you pass it on to the next person! It can be ended only after one full circle has been made. The starter is Mei.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Addition: The new chapter of OJ is posted. It was a bit weird worming Maya into this one, I hope I did okay!**

Koarai - I've seen it!

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Mei - Wha-

TAT - Story start! Go! Five words!

Mei - There once was a possum...

Azuma - Who wore a pink tutu...

Noah - That smelled like rotten cabbage...

Shana - And couldn't see straight ahead.

Toby - He saw his friend named...

Koarai - Gin and said the he...

Yorushi - Had a pineapple in his...

Okudera - Throat and couldn't get it...

TAT - Passed security over at the...

Mei - Taco shop down the street.

TAT - Well while you guys and gals continue that, I'll say the last one. It's from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Ya-ho~~! I've got more stuff!**

 **TAT - would you be willing to give us sneak peeks at some chapters?**

 **Yorushi - If Denji happens to come in, PLEASE keep him in line**

 **Okudera, Korai & Noah - form a soccer team and go join a tournament!**

 **That's all!**

Yorushi - *cleans glasses* But of course. Thankfully he isn't here at the moment.

TAT - Thank goodness for that.

Noah - Don't say that!

TAT - Anyways! I suppose I'm fine with giving some peaks at stuff. Anyone who wants to see a peak from a specific fic can just tell me.

Shana - So Stride, Soccer and what was is? Basketball or volleyball?

Toby - I can't remember. Either way there are lots of sports now.

TAT - Maybe I should put that sports fic back up... Anyways! Before we end this i have something to say!

Yorushi - And that would be...

TAT - Two things actually! Maybe three! First! I wanna know everyone's top three favorite trios! Second! I, being the Oc loving piece of crap I am, have decided to make yet _another_ fic! This time though it's all about the trios! Each chapter will have a different trio! #OcTrash! Anyways! I wanna also know which ones you guys and gals wanna see first!

Okudera - And-

The screen - I've got the list here!

Koarai - That thing can talk!?

 **All Trios**

 **Main - Yuki, Minoru, Maya**

 **American - Noah, Toby, Shana**

 **Shooter - Eri, Osamu, Takeshi**

 **Operator - Kuni, Mei, Sora**

 **Moon - Amo, Yuki, Maya**

 **Leader - Yuki, Maya, Noah**

 **All-Rounder - Yuki, Noah, Minoru**

 **Airhead - Minoru, Yuki, Kako**

 **Oc A-Rank - Yuki, Minoru, Denji**

 **Rock Girls - Suzume, Shana, Minubuki**

 **Black Trigger - Jin, Amo, Yuma**

 **Ice-Cream - Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki**

 **Cutiepie Trio - Sora, Kaede, Shobu**

 **Overprotective Trio - Maya, Noah, Osamu**

 **Younger Sibling Trio - Hoshi, Kaede, Chika**

 **Host Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru**

 **Overprotected Trio - Sora, Chika, Kaede**

 **Tomahawk Trio - Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi**

 **Hug Trio - Minoru, Noah, Bubbles**

 **Non-Human Trio - Taka, Krümel, Bubbles**

 **Dog Trio - Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa**

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio - Yuki, Toby, Noah**

 **Accessory Trio - Toby, Takeshi, Noah**

 **Gamer Trio - Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki**

 **Pokémon Trio - Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan**

 **Partner Trio - Yorushi, Mei, Masataka**

 **Creator Trio - Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da**

 **(?) Trio - Kako, Inukai, Toby**

 **Best Friends Trio - Yuki, Minoru, Inukai**

 **Mentor Trio - Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo**

 **School Days Trio - Yuki, Mei, Murakami**

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio - Narasaka, Suzume, Satori**

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio - Minoru, Yuki, Toby**

 **Changing Rhythm Trio - Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei**

 **Crack**

 **Author Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, The Door**

 **Inanimate Trio - The Door, The Screen, TheAnimeTrain's Fingers**

Koarai - Can we be in a trio?

TAT - Sure. Soccer Trio, I suppose.

Koarai - Yes!

TAT - I suppose that's all for now!

Azuma - We hope you all enjoyed.

Koarai - Don't forget to leave more stuff!

Okudera - Until next time...

All - See ya!

TAT - I'm sorry it's late again. There have just been things keeping me from multiple updates lately. *bows* Yet again, I apologize.


	151. Chapter 151

TAT - Hello! I'm a liar and I don't blame anyone for hating me!

Azuma - That's a little extreme.

TAT - Yes well, it's true. I'm just gonna put the trios in Those Days instead of a separate fic, but I suppose that doesn't matter.

Koarai - Whatever works for you.

TAT - Oh yeah. We have Azuma Squad back since they didn't get much time yesterday.

Azuma - Goad to be back.

TAT - Now let's start!

Okudera - The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **Two difficult ones... Hm~**

 **My top 3 would be: Main Trio, Partner Trio and the last one... It's a tie between Cutiepie Trio and Dog Trio.**

 **About who we want to see first, how about you make something similar to a tombola? Let luck decide.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, what are actually your three favorite Trios?**

 **Azuma, was it your idea to bring the sniper position into Border?**

 **Dares: Okudera, Koarai, let Suzume look through your phones.**

 **TAT, dare something.**

TAT - *stares at screen* ...

Azuma - You okay?

TAT - *scratches head* Yeah. I just can't remember if this is the first time someone asked me my own question. It also feels kinda weird for one of them to tell me to give a dare...

Azuma - *pats back* You've earned it.

TAT - Liar... Anyways! *claps hands* I suppose I'll go first then!

Okudera - Wait, wait, wait! Why do we have to let her look through our phones!?

TAT - Hm? Why?

Suzume - *grins* Is there something you don't want me to see~~?

Okudera - *blush* Wh-wha-

Koarai - *hands over phone* Here ya go!

Suzume - Thanks! *turns to Okudera* Ahem...

Okudera - *sigh* Fine... *hands over phone*

TAT - I suppose I'll go then. *puts hand to chin* Let's see... My favorite trios... Not in any order they would be American, Hug and either Dog or School Days.

Azuma - So you two seem to have the same problem of not being able to have three.

TAT - Ah! Actually I take it back! For sure! My absolute favorite trio is Creator Trio! *smiles* They're awesome!

Azuma - Hm.

TAT - So, Suzu-

Suzume - Oku-kun, who's this "Momo-chan"!?

Okudera - *blushes*

Suzume - Koala-kun, you and "Chi-chan" are so cute~~

Koarai - Thanks!

Suzume - Hahaha! You two even have a picture of an actual koala together!

Okudera - Can we just move on!

Azuma - *chuckles & turns to readers* It may or may not have been my idea.

TAT - Lol. Nice. Anyways, I'm gonna save my dare. Now let's continue before Okudera goes crazy.

Azuma - The next one is from a guest.

 **Have a party.**

Azuma - Simple. Nice.

TAT - Alright then. I suppose we cut it off here so we can get that party ready!

Koarai - Hope you all enjoyed!

Okudera - See you next time.

TAT - Oh! And a new chapter of Sick Snow is out! I am so damn embarrassed by it, but I still hope you enjoy it if you see it!


	152. Chapter 152

TAT - *hiding under random bed* Are they gone...?

Yuk - And who would you be talking about?

TAT - You already know! And why are you lot here!? Azuma Squad should be here!

Mei - You already know why. Now get out or else.

TAT - No! It's too embarrassing!

Mei - *sighs & throws bed*

TAT - ... Okay... *stands up*

Toby - Finally got us all back! Yeah!

Takeshi - It's been a while since I've been here.

TAT - Alright then... Let's start.

Suzume - Alright! The first one's from Yujo!

 **Yujo: -still grinning- Okay, I'm still excited~**

 **Mino: I'm glad these three are also finally back to their usually self. -smiles-**

 **Yujo: Yup yup! That means more of Toby's 'run, jump and hope to not break any bones'!**

 **Mino: -chuckles- True.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, Loki, MeiMei, how proud are you of them?**

 **Take, how was the reaction of the ones you apologize to?**

 **So Suzu, how is the new haircut, how did others react? And what exactly do you mean with "THAT I WILL BECOME A GIRL THAT YOU WILL LIKE AND ONE YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT!"?**

 **Dares: MeiMei, gives these puppies a big hug again!**

 **TAT, please get little Step, because he shouldn't be with these people!**

 **And because the little chibi Fuzzy head is so cute, you guys have to do everything he wants to do!**

 **Wow, only them orientated, but I can't help it -grins again- Next time I will come up for the others!**

Takeshi - ...

Yuki - Come on.

Takeshi - *bows* Yujo, I'm sorry for making you think I was turning into a psychopath...

Yuki - Good job.

Takeshi - ...

Mei - *hugs three turds* I've very proud of them.

Toby - Thanks...Mei, but...

Takeshi - We can't...really...breath...

Mei - *let's go* Sorry about that.

Yuki - Hm. Can't say I don't feel the same way.

TAT - Heh heh heh... I've been too embarrassed to actually feel proud... But I am happy to finally get that over with. That chapter was both my morse embarrassing and probably my favorite one. Now then! Take, Suzu, you're up!

Takeshi - *scratches cheek* Well... Some of them ran away before I _could_ apologize and others seem skeptical. There were a few that actually accepted it thought, so...

Yuki - *pats Take's head* I'm just glad you tried.

Takeshi - Thanks...

Suzume - Hehehe~

Toby - So... "A girl you can't live without," huh?

Suzume - *flips hair* Oh honestly! It was a spur of the moment thing!

Mei - Are you sure?

Suzume - Well... I do mean every word of it. But it wasn't meant as... It's just... *flips hair* I honestly dint have to explain anything to you!

Mei - *giggles* I know. I'm just joking.

Yuki - So what _is_ up with the haircut?

Suzume - It took some time getting use to, but I'm good with it now. As for the reactions...

Toby - Me and Take were definitely shocked since she loved her hair so much.

Takeshi - *nods head*

Suzume - Hm. You should have honestly seen Shouhei-kun after I cut it. He went crazy.

Yuki - I'm wondering more how Satori took it.

Suzume - Oh... Let's honestly _not_ go there. I did have to ask Mei-san for help in fixing it though.

TAT - Anyways! Let's move on! *snaps fingers*

Stepney - *lands on Toby* Huh?

Takeshi - Hm?

Toby - Step! *gets up & lifts Stepney in air*

Stepney - *giggles* Big brother!

Suzume - So cute~~~!

TAT - And Yujo, I got ya. Don't worry, those two...ahem..."people" won't appear too much. I made them in replacement of Inushiba. People I _want_ you all to hate.

Yuki - Hm. I just hope I don't have to see them again.

TAT - It's funny because I had planned on redeeming them later on, but that got scrapped the moment I finished Toby's part in the latest chapter.

Mei - *claps hands* Alright, alright. Let's move on.

TAT - Right!

Takeshi - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **My favorite trios are no doubt American, Rock Girls and Cutiepie. I'm not being indecisive for once!**

 **You forgot the cantaloupe!**

 **Because I'm on Spring Break (yay!), I'm gonna try updating something everyday! I started with OJ yesterday, so do you want a new chapter of the project or of OJ?**

 **That's all for now!**

Mei - *brings in tray of juice* Who forgot what now?

Yuki - Hm. Leave it to Mei to get these things done.

Suzume - Hehehe~ *whispers* Like a lovely couple~

Mei - *crushes tray* Wh-wh-what...

Yuki - Just ignore her.

TAT - Mah~~~ It's finally hitting me~~!

Takeshi - Hm? What?

TAT - *wipes eyes* I love you turds!

Stepney - Hey, Big brother, who's that!?

Toby - No one you need to worry about.

TAT - Hey! *sigh* Anyways. I actually wanna see more of the project. Ah! Not to say OJ isn't good or anything!

Yuki - I'm sure these people understand you enough to know you mean no offense by now.

TAT - I suppose... Alright then! Next up!

Toby - Right!

Stepney - Big brother, can I help!

Toby - *hugs Step* Of course you can!

Stepney - Yay!

Toby & Stepney - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **Hm, Yuki, why you such a poo?! *crosses arms and looks away* You were kind of a poo in SS! *deep breath* Okay, now that that's out of my system! Fav trios...Hm...American and Gamer are the ones I relate too the most, reaction wise! But, Overprotective are hilarious!**

 **Suzume - So, no more sassy hair flips?**

 **Mei - Anybody ever beat you in an arm wrestle? Hehe, I'm sure your the strongest, *deep thought* Well, maybe Reji is on the same level...**

 **Anybody - *throws gallons of seaweed* Wrap somebody in that!**

 **Bye bye~~**

Yuki - Um... What did I do?

TAT - *pats shoulder* It's the hair.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Idiot.

TAT - Welp! I'm gonna go get a seaweed wrap! You people have fun for a bit!

Takeshi - ... That was a terrible joke.

TAT - Whatever.

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just continue.

Suzume - *flips hair* It isn't really the same as before, but it still works.

Mei - It took a while to figure out a style for her, but the side ponytail works well.

Takeshi - I think it looks nice.

Suzume - Thanks!

Mei - As for the arm wrestling... Reiji-san, Sensei and Shinoda-san are the ones who give me trouble. Against Reiji-san the score I believe is...25-24 with him in the lead. With Sensei it's 30-25 with me in the lead. With Shinoda-san it's 20-17 with me in the lead again.

Stepney - Uwah~~~ So you're super strong~~!? Amazing~~!?

Yuki - Gah! *grabs Stepney & moves back*

Mei - N-n-no... I'm n-nothing special...

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Yuki - *sigh* Cute things and kids... Another weakness of Mei.

Stepney - *giggles*

Yuki - Let's move on, shall we?

Mei - Y-yeah...

Yuki - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Yes! Finally! Let's do this!**

 **Suzume - How did Ken react to the haircut? And was that a declaration of love~ for Narasaka?**

 **Mei - Am I right in my guess as to what that deal was about?**

 **Everyone - sing Welcome from Brother Bear!**

 **That's all!**

Suzume - Again, let's honestly _not_ go there right now.

Mei - *smirks* So that declaration...

Suzume - *flips hair* Ha! Like I would be in love with that guy! I don't care how hot he looks! He is just best suited to be my mentor!

Mei - *rolls eyes* Sure...

Suzume - Sonwhat about you and this deal!?

Mei - *blushes* None of your business!

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Yuki - Really, Suzu.

Suzume - Sorry! Sorry! Let's get to the song!

*music starts playing*

Yuki - **There is nothing complicated**

 **About the way we live**

Mei - **We are here for each other, happy to give**

Three turds - **Proud of who we are**

 **Humble beneath the stars**

Mei - **We've everything we need**

 **The moon, the sun**

Yuki - **There is more than enough here for everyone**

 **All we have we share**

 **And all of us we care**

 **So come on**

Suzuki - **Welcome to our family time**

Toby & Stepney - **Welcome to our brotherly time**

Takeshi - **We're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'**

Three turds - **There is nothing we won't do**

Stepney - **Welcome to our family time**

Toby - **Welcome to our happy to be time**

Yuki & Mei - **This is the best of all**

 **Ya know the best of all**

 **We're here to share it all**

Mei - **If there is a bond between us nobody can explain**

 **It's a celebration of life**

 **We see our friends again**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **I know you'll be there for me too**

 **So come on**

Toby - **Welcome to our family time**

Takeshi - **Welcome to our brotherly time**

Suzuki - **This is the best of all**

Three turds - **Ya know the best of all**

 **We're here to share it all**

Mei - **Remember we love once we're parted**

 **Someone dear in your heart**

 **Finding love, heading a future**

 **Telling stories, loving with friend**

 **Precious moments you'll never forget**

Yuki - **This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to**

 **It's nothing like I've never seen before**

 **When I think how far I've come I can't believe it, yet I see it**

 **When I see family I see the way we used to be**

 **Come on**

Three turds - **Welcome to our family time**

Yuki - **Welcome to our brotherly time**

Mei - **We're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'**

Stepney - **There is nothing we won't do**

 **So come on**

All - **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our happy to be time**

 **This is the best of all**

 **Ya know the best of all**

 **We're here to..**

 **We're here to share it all!**

TAT - *walks in wrapped in seaweed* So wha'd I miss?

Rest - Nothing~~!

TAT - ...?

Yuki - It's okay. Let's just end this.

TAT - Right...

Stepney & Toby - We hope you all enjoyed!

Suzume & Takeshi - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Yuki & Mei - Until next time...

All - BYE!


	153. Chapter 153

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Yuki - ...

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Three turds - ...

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Mei - *sighs & plus TAT* Alright. Enough of that.

Suzume - What's wrong with him anyways?

Yuki - Too many things.

Toby & Takeshi - So true...

TAT - I forgot that I know almost nothing about how either Shor Squad or Tsukiko Squad fights!

Mei - Why not just ask Sauce and ZGD?

TAT - *mumbles*

Mei - What?

TAT - ... Because I don't wanna bug 'em...

Rest - ... *sigh*

Yuki - Let's just get started.

Suzume - The first one's from Yujo!

 **Sociopath, not psychopath. But I accept Laser~ I'm quite happy that you're seeing more 'color' now!**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, Inushiba? Who are them?**

 **Since Suzume won't tell us. Satori, how did you react to her new hair? I want to hear your reaction too, Narasaka.**

 **Dares: Let's see... -grabs paper- Leader Trio! You three have to dress up as -grabs another paper- characters from the 'Bear in the Big Blue House' and sing a song from it. Aww I loved that show!**

 **Tamakoma-2, go to Secrets of the Crypt keeper's Haunted House. Have Fun!**

Takeshi - *scratches cheek* Right... Sociopath...

TAT - Anyways. Inushiba is-

The screen - You forgot the addon!

 **Ah, forget about the first question TAT. I remember Inushiba again.**

TAT - Right... *snaps fingers*

Maya & Noah - *lands on butt*

Suzume - Question.

TAT - Answer.

Suzume - Wouldn't Take replace Yuki-san in the Leader Trio?

TAT - Hm... Yeah... That makes sense. Alright! Take, you gotta do the dare!

Takeshi - Thanks, Senpai...

Suzume - No problem!

Takeshi - ...

TAT - Let's go! *claps hands*

Takeshi - *dressed as Bear* ... Ahem...

Maya - *dressed as Luna* Really...? The _moon_?

TAT - Hey, it works.

Noah - *dressed as Ray* Then why am I sun?

TAT - Because why not?

Noah - ...

TAT - Moving on! *turns to readers* Yujo, I'm not gonna bring those two in here for the single fact that I'm planning on putting their reactions in later on Sick Snow. *bows* I'm sorry.

Suzume - *flips hair* Honestly, he was just over reacting.

TAT - *rolls eyes* If you guys and gals really want to know that badly though then I will bring them in.

Yuki - Now actually moving on...

Toby - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **Hahahaha! Nothing can stop the sass of the hair from the Queen! Anyway...**

 **Anybody - *brings out costumes* I really suck at sewing, but I made some onesies *places in box and throws* have no idea if they're bunny or tiger, but knowing my skills they're pretty crappy *shrugs* Some one should where them though!**

 **Someone - Someone can no longer talk, everyone gets to vote on who it is though! *waving arms* I guess they can have an interpreter, but yah...**

 **Bye bye~~**

Suzume - *in tiger onesie* I think they're cute.

Maya - I'd prefer that over this heavy thing...

TAT - So who-

Rest - *points to TAT* Wha-!?

Yuki - It's an overwhelming win. Now be quiet.

TAT - *crosses arms & turns away*

Yuki - I'm gonna take that as "Just hurry up and move on."

TAT - ...

Mei - So that's a yes?

TAT - *silent sigh*

Noah - Let's just go on.

TAT - *writes on paper*

Yuki - *takes paper* "We're just gonna leave it here. We're probably not gonna get another review for a while."

Takeshi - What makes you say that?

TAT - *hands paper*

Yuki - "I somewhat figured out when I would get reviews from each person. That being said, the outfits and this silence will continue on to the next one."

Maya - Damn!

Noah - *sigh* The let's end this.

Suzume - We hope you all enjoyed!

Takeshi - Remember to leave more stuff.

Toby - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	154. Chapter 154

TAT - ...

Yuki - It feels so good not having to hear him.

TAT - *sticks up middle finger*

Mei - *rolls eyes* Welcome back.

TAT - ...

Yuki - Fine, fine. Let's gets started.

Mei - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***in red rabbit onesie* Hm, anybody else notice it? *giggling* What are we more than halfway too? *points to chapter #* Sorry, just had too!**

 **Suzume - *grinning* You just brought back my childhood! A tiger, and I'm like: "Tigg-er from Winnie the Pooh!". I think you know what I'll implying here!**  
 **Somebody - *sparkling* Since we're on the topic of Nerd's childhood...someone should dress up as Kim Possible! *containing excitement in corner* Then pick a Ron Stoppable! *karate stance* Do some cool Black Widow moves! *flips and face plants***

 **Bye bye~~ *waving from ground***

TAT - *raises hand & jumps*

Yuki - We've also noticed. We just never felt the need to address it. Good on you though.

TAT - !

Yuki - "Are you okay!?" right?

TAT - *nods head*

Suzume - *bounces in on pogo stick* Hello~~!

Mei - Welcome back.

Suzume - Did I miss anything?

Mei - Not particularly.

TAT - *claps hands*

Mei - *dressed as Kim* ... I suppose I'm the only choice. So that means...

Yuki - *dressed as Ron* Of course...

Suzume - *thumbs up* Nice looks.

Mei - So is that all?

TAT - *moves hands*

Yuki - Okay. The next and last one is from Sauce.

 **It's not a problem to ask me anything! Trust me, I love getting questions, comments, anything! Shoot me an email or something if you need help, or I can leave it here. I've been working on a few things recently, so pardon all my gaps!**

TAT - ... *waves arms around & bows*

Yuki - "There's no reason for you to even leave a review here, so thank you for even bothering! No one minds the gaps! Oh! And I hope I won't be a bother when asking for stuff," is what you're trying to say.

TAT - *nods head*

Yuki - Hm.

Mei - It's not really hard to understand him.

Suzume - Even though I don't get it...

TAT - !

Yuki - "Anyways!"

TAT - *waves arms around*

Yuki - "We're just gonna cut it off here for now! Next time we're gonna be having Miwa Squad here, so send them some stuff, okz?"

TAT - *thumbs up*

Yuki - *sigh* So let's end this.

Mei - We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki - Don't forget to leave more stuff.

TAT - ...

All - See ya!


	155. Chapter 155

TAT - *in corner* ...

Shouhei - Um... Are you okay?

TAT - *dark cloud over head* ... Yeah... I'm good... Just realizing how much I resemble trash...

Shouhei - ...

Narasaka - At least he understands now.

TAT - *jumps up* Anyways! I need to do this! I'll have to go back later!

Yoneya - Let's see what we've got! I haven't been here in a while, so I'm ready to go!

Miwa - Just hurry up already.

TAT - Hold up! I've got something to say!

Narasaka - And that would be...?

TAT - I'm finally getting around to the beach chapter(s) for Those Days! That being said, I wanna know who you all want to see!

Shouhei - Any limits?

TAT - For canon characters no. For ocs... Everyone get to choose one oc from each maker.

Miwa - _Now_ can we get on with this.

TAT - Fine! Fine! Just start!

Yoneya - The first one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **Ack! I just cleaned out my room today and I found a large stack of random stuff! So I'm gonna give it to you guys!**

 **To the *pulls paper* Main Trio, you guys get to play Jenga with my large stack of old books!**

 **To Suzume and Mei, I've got a stack of old magazines and two pairs of scissors. Make a collage!**

 **I have an old stack of notebooks that are filled with old, horrible stories. Because you two are the only ones I sort of trust, Eri and Kuni, go shred them!**

 **That's all for now! I'll probably have more cleaned-out-room-object humor later!**

Yoneya - Aw! Nothing for us!

TAT - Calm yourself, child! *snaps fingers*

Main Trio - *lands on Miwa, Narasaka & Shouhei*

Suzume - Hehehe~~~

Narasaka - Shut up. *stands up & smirks* Be my chair while you're here.

Suzume - Hell no!

Narasaka - _Pardon me?_

Maya - Wow. So he's a sadist... Can't say I didn't see that.

Mei - *pulls Suzume* Sorry, but she's gonna be busy. *walks away*

Suzume - Thank you, Mei-sama!

Eri - *puts paper in shredder* Lucky her.

Shana - *sneaking away*

Kuni - This isn't so bad. Could be worse.

Eri - *sigh* I suppose.

TAT - *turns to M.T.* Well you three get started with you game while we move on.

Yuki - Seriously? That's all?

TAT - Yup. Hurry up

Yuki - *sigh* Fine.

TAT - Great! Now let's move on!

Shouhei - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Oi! I'm back! And guess what? I finished all my homework for the semester! Yay! So, send me some stuff, K? I have all the time in the world...or at least until finals rolls around. Either way, Miwa, do a handstand. Everyone, bitter melon battle time! Winner gets to eat an ice cream sundae! Also, my b-day's coming up. On the 23rd. Just saying. See ya!**

TAT - Good for you for finishing your homework! Don't be like me who waited to not even do it!

Yoneya - Nice.

TAT - Hey! I usually got it done during class! If I didn't then it most likely never got done.

Yuki - *pulls book out* So that's another birthday this month.

TAT - Yup! Suzu and Noah's in the 17th, mine and Takeshi's on the 21st and Umbreon's on the 23rd! Anyone I'm missing!?

Yuki - Ame.

TAT - Right, right, right! Ame's on the 24th!

Yoneya - Dang. So many parties going on.

TAT - Actually nothing going on except Miwa going in his hands.

Maya - That was a terrible transition.

TAT - I know! Miwa! Just-

Miwa - No.

TAT - Come-

Miwa - I refuse to make a fool of myself.

Yoneya - You mean _more_ of a fool, right?

Miwa - Yosuke...

Yoneya - Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry, sorry.

TAT - *sigh* Fine. Just...go through the door.

Miwa - *walks through the door*

TAT - *rubs forhead* Let's just get to the last one...

Narasaka - The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***places bandaid on nose* There...all better! Anyway, let's get this started already! *rubs head* Sorry...been playing to much Clash of Ninja lately!**

 **Yosuke: Okay, bare with me on this one! *waves arms* Someone fill in the blank okay?! *points w/ confidence* "If Yosuke were a -insert noun here- what would he do"?**

 **Miwa: What makes you blush/fluster? *grins* There has to be something...or someone~~**

 **Shohei: So, do you stand in front of a fan in the morning or sleep on your stomach? *tilts head* I just don't understand how bang physicals work I guess! Also, *pulls out pin and tosses* congrats on being on Nerd's "Adorable Megane People" list!**

 **Toru: Hm, starting to run dry here...oh! *pulls out rabbit ears* These are for you to wear!**

 **Hm, *pushes down bandaid* I wonder...*shakes head* nvm. Bye bye~~**

Shouhei - *scratches cheek* Thank you...?

TAT - Another person who's hair I like... Jerk.

Shouhei - Um...

Narasaka - *puts on rabbit ears* Just answer so we can leave.

TAT - Who said you're leaving? You people are gonna be here next time as well.

Narasaka - ...

Rest - ...

Narasaka - *walks through the door*

TAT - Yeah... He's not gonna get away from this.

Yoneya - Anywho~~ I haven't actually seen anything that made Shuji blush and/or get flustered over anything.

TAT - Then I am now determined to make him at least blush! I will use my power to get him to blush, damnit! Even if it take me owing Suzu-... Okz, not _that_ far, but you get my point.

Yoneya - Good luck then.

TAT - Anyways... Shouhei, you do the sentence thing.

Shouhei - Okay... If Yoneya-senpai were a...duck what would he do?

Eri - Could have done better.

TAT - Meh. That's true.

Shouhei - ...

TAT - Well let's just end things. As stated before, Miwa Squad is still gonna be here next time.

Yoneya - Hope you all enjoyed!

Shouhei - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - See ya next time.


	156. Chapter 156

Yoneya - Hey, where's the author?

Shouhei - *shrugs*

Miwa - It's better that he isn't here.

Yoneya - But don't we need him to start?

Narasaka - How about we just leave?

Yoneya - *sigh* Fine... Welcome!

Miwa & Narasaka - That's _not_ leaving...

Yoneya - Since the author isn't here at the moment I will start us off!

Shouhei - Are you sure that a good idea?

Yoneya - Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter! Now let's start!

Shouhei - R-right! The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **Jeez, *waving arms* B-days for daze! *whispers* Nerds is coming as well...*sticks out tongue* but I ain't telling when~~ *giggles* You'll have too guess!**

 **Miwa: *grinning* I'll make you crack! *scratches chin* Hmm...I suppose I could summon Suzume for help...*more thought* But not today! *whips out OOCness Potion* it's back~~ *tosses* Someone make him drink that! Lock the door too! *evil laugh* There is no escape!**

 **Shouhei: Haha! Wear the pin proud! *sulking* Or don't...that's fine too...anyways! Hm, I wonder what you would do if you were a...hiccuping bear? *grins* Why don't we find out!**

 **Yosuke: What would you do if you were a duck? Hopefully not get eaten by Shouhei!**

 **Bye bye~~**

*paper flies in*

Shouhei - *takes paper* "I forgot to mention that Akasora's b-day is on the 27th."

Narasaka - He can send that paper in yet he can't actually he here.

Yoneya - *points* You're birthday is on the the 23rd!

Miwa - Yosuke, don't-

Yoneya - *tries to put bottle in Miwa's mouth*

Miwa - *dodges & glares*

Yoneya - *inches closer* Come on, Shuji. There's no way out if this one.

Miwa - *glares*

Shouhei - Um...

 **POOF!**

Bear-Shouhei - Wha- hic! Why m- hic!

Yoneya - *still going towards Miwa* If I was a duck I would quack all over the place to annoy others. *jumps* Now drink it!

Miwa - *dodges*

Bear-Shouhei - Let's- hic! Move on...

Narasaka - *sigh* I suppose that's the best option. The next and last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **I'm on lunch break right now, I've gotta go quick!**

 **Number 1, I'm being a counselor for this ninja camp, and the kids are insane! Anyone think they could do one better than me? If so, you get locked in a room with a bunch of rowdy kids!**

 **And Number 2, my hands are more raw than usual. Seriously, this stuff is hard! Anyone feel like trying? I've got a course for you to try!**

 **That's all! Gotta go, we're heading back!**

Yoneya - I'll do it right after he drink this! *jumps at Miwa*

Miwa - I won't drink that!

Yoneya - You have to! Shouhei, Narasaka, help me out here!

Narasaka - I'm fine.

Shouhei - *sighs & hugs Miwa*

Miwa - What the...!?

Yoneya - Hehehe~~ We win~!

Miwa - *kicks Shouhei & jumps away*

Yoneya - Damn it!

*paper flies in*

Narasaka - *grabs paper* "Next time we will have Arashiyama Squad here. Oh! And if Yoneya manages to get Miwa to drink the potion then Miwa will also be here! Hope you all had some sort of entertainment!" ... Seriously? *sigh* Alright. We're gonna end it now.

Bear-Shouhei - Alright.

Narasaka - *turns to readers* Bye.

Yoneya - Get back here!


	157. Chapter 157

TAT - 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello~

Miwa - *waves* Hi!

A.S. - O_O!?

TAT - Ha! He actually got you to drink it!

Arashiyama - Um...

TAT - Don't worry about it!

Ken - ...

TAT - What wrong with him?

Kitora - Misaki.

TAT - Right~~ Well, let's get started then!

Arashiyama - The only one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Close on the guessing, but not quite! Anyway, about the beach chapter! I would love to see the main units like Mikumo, Miwa and Arashiyama, but also Kageura unit too! Maybe even some filler arc characters * in thought* though they might be harder to incorporate...for OC's, either Suzume or Toby! *deep breath* now that that's out of the way!**

 **Everyone: How do you all feel about 'Kisamu'? *grinning* I think it's amazing!**

 **Kitora: *hands egg* Guard this with your life, if it breaks then you have to fullfill my Kisamu dreams! *grinning like a madman* Hahaha!**

 **Mitsuru: *scratching head* So this question is a little random, but if you were a trion soldier what would you be? Like a rabbit, bamster or something else? *shrugs* just wondering!**

 **Ken: Become an octopus! *extends arms out* Just think, an octal-snipe!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - It's on the 25th!

Arashiyama - What is?

TAT - B-day.

Arashiyama - Ah~!

TAT - Now then... Kisamu anyone?

Kitora - *rubs forehead & sighs* I have no comment on the matter.

Ken - *crosses arms* Hm.

TAT - Oh get over it.

Ken - ...

TAT - *sigh* Toki, Arashi, your answers?

Arashiyama - From what Suzume has shown us...

Tokieda - *thumbs up* We ship it.

Arashiyama - *thumbs up* Yup!

TAT - Lol. Nice. Of course I ship it. *tosses egg* Here ya go.

Kitora - *catches egg & puts it chest* Like I'll let this go.

TAT - Well good luck because you people are gonna be back next time as well.

Kitora - *groans*

TAT - Anyways. Toki and Ken, you're up.

Arashiyama - While being an octopus would sound good with eight arms...he would still only have two eyes...

TAT - SSSSSSHHHHHH! Stop adding logic to this logic-less place! You're about to have one of your squad members turn into an octopus, there's no way to get out of this!

Arashiyama - Fair point.

Tokieda - As for my answer... I'd probably be, as you said, either a Rabbit or a Bambster.

Arashiyama - Having you the way you are is good enough.

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers* Anyways... Since we only got one from ETN this time... *turns to screen* We're gonna show Ken's reaction to Suzu's haircut and declaration!

Arashiyama - What!?

Octo-Ken - *grabs TAT's leg*

TAT - Start it already!

The screen - Alright!

 _*on screen*_

 _Ken - What happened!?_

 _Suzume - *scratches head* Well... Ya see... *explains what happened*_

 _Ken - ..._

 _Suzume - ... Sooooo~~~..._

 _Ken - Why~~~!?_

 _Suzume - Wha-_

 _Ken - You looked super pretty with your long hair!_

 _Suzume - *puts hand on hip* Oh, so you're saying I don't look pretty now?_

 _Ken - No! I'm not saying that! It's just... You looked more mature with long hair...is all..._

 _Suzume - Wha-!? Well_ sorry _I had to take drastic measure to get Narasaka to stop being such a prick!_

 _Ken - Why didn't you just ask me!?_

 _Suzume - Because! Oh honestly! I don't have time for this. I gotta go._

 _Ken - *mutters*_

 _Suzume - Huh? What now?_

 _Ken - *looks away & mumbles* ...met you..._

 _Suzume - I can't hear you. What did you say?_

 _Ken - I said...I like your hair long because that's how it was when I met you..._

 _Suzume - *slight blush* Hm!? *scratches cheek* Oh... Well... I'm sorry then..._

 _Ken - *crosses arms* Well I won't accept that._

 _Suzume - What!? Oh come on, Ken-kun._

 _Ken - *turns around* ..._

 _Suzume - *sigh*_ Fine! _What do I need to do to make it up to you?_

 _Ken - *grins* You have to do what I say until you become A-Rank._

 _Suzume - What!? There's no way-_

 _Ken - Then I guess we're done here._

 _Suzume - *groans* You are such a drama queen... *sigh* Fine... I guess..._

 _Ken - Alright! You're first task is to go around and say "Satori-sama is the best Sniper ever and I won't ever be as good as him."_

 _Suzume - *mutters* That sounds too damn familiar..._

 _Ken - What was that?_

 _Suzume - *sigh* Sat-_

Rest - *looks at Octo-Ken* ... _Really_?

Octo-Ken - *leaves*

TAT - I will turn that jackass into tacoyaki...

Kitora - If you need any help...

TAT - *sigh* Let's just end this. *turns to readers* See ya next time.


	158. Chapter 158

TAT - *eating takoyaki*

Ken - *shivers*

TAT - So how is everyone?

Kitora - *holding egg* Can we get started?

TAT - Wha-!? So rude! I was just asking how you all were.

Arashiyama - We're fine. She just wants to stop holding the egg.

TAT - *shrugs* I figured.

Tokieda - So how are you?

TAT - Fine. Oh. Would any of you like some takoyaki?

Tokieda - I'm fine.

Arashiyama - I'll take one. Thanks.

TAT - *smirks* Ken?

Ken - I-I'm good...

TAT - Hm. Let that be a lesson.

Ken - Right...

TAT - Now let's get started!

Tokieda - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Ah! Getting ever closure~~ *giggling* Miwa, haha! Wonder how Yosuke got him to drink it! Anyway *waves hand* Ken...I'm speechless...I will say this though *thumbs up* adorable! They need a shipping name! *in thought* Hmmm...Kezume? Suzen? Suzatori? I'm not really good at this! *waving arms* Let's just get to the fun stuff!**

 **Arashiyama: *raising eyebrow* You dare question me? *thunderstorm* For your punishment! You must have eight eyes! *snaps w/ sparks* Looks like it's a 'Double Sniping Duo'!**

 **Kitora: Hmm, no comment eh? *folds arms* Then who do you ship yourself with? *raises hand* Give me three people.**

 **Mitsuru: What do you fear the most?**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - It's on the 24th!

Arashiyama - 22nd!

Kitora - *sighs & shakes head*

Ken - Anywho...

Tokieda - Heh.

TAT - Right! So, yeah... If ya got a ship name then suggest it! If ya like the ones ETN then just say so!

Kitora - I don't see how that matters.

TAT - You dint understand the meaning of a ship name.

Kitora - I dint care to know.

Tokieda - Speaking of which, Kitora, what about your question?

Kitora - I don't "ship" myself with anyone.

TAT - coughTorimarucough.

Kitora - *blush* What did you say!?

TAT - Nothing~~

Kitora - ...

TAT - So, Arashi-hyaaaa! That's...um...

Arashiyama - *w/ 8 eyes* ...

TAT - ... So, Toki!

Tokieda - Hm?

TAT - Your fear?

Tokieda - Being drunk in my boxers while being stranded on a small island surrounded by sharks.

Rest - ...

TAT - Very...informative...

Ken - That sounds so weird.

Tokieda - *shrugs*

TAT - Well... Let's move on.

Kitora - The next one is from Shana.

TAT - That can get confusing... *snaps fingers*

 **I do not speak very good English but ... well , I wanted to ask Amou Tsukihiko (my favorite character forever ) do you like Jin - san? And a kiss * cof cof cof occur in the lips cof ***

Jin - Yes?

TAT - Just look at the screen.

Jin - *looks at screen* Ah~

Amo - *eating bonchi* Yeah. I like him.

Jin - Thanks. *pecks Amo on lips*

Amo - *nods head*

TAT - Anyways. This may be a good time to say that next time we're gonna have the Moon Trio here.

Amo - So I'm gonna be back?

TAT - Yips.

Amo - Okay.

TAT - Now let's get to the last one.

Ken - It's from Poyopoyo.

 **There was a question about Yuma's birthday? I kinda curious about the answer, when is it?**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Yuma - *lands on Jin* Yo.

TAT - Hey. Got a repeated question.

Yuma - Oh? 三3三

TAT - When's your birthday?

Yuma - Over here it's on June 30th.

TAT - ... Honestly, I was hoping it would be in April... Oh well.

Kitora - *sigh* Finally. I can get rid of-

TAT - *knocks egg to ground*

Kitora - ...

TAT - *starts running away* Hope you all enjoyed! ETN, hope you enjoy leaving some stuff for Kitora!

Kitora - Get back here!

Rest - ...


	159. Chapter 159

Kitora - *trying to sneak away*

TAT - *grins* And where do you think you're going?

Kitora - ...

Yuki - And why am I here?

TAT - Because. Now deal with it.

Amo - Does that apply to all of us?

TAT - Yup!

Yuki - *sighs & pats Amo's head* Let's just get this over with.

Maya - *looks at screen* The first one doesn't seem to have anything to do with us.

Yuki - Lucky us then.

TAT - Let's start then!

Maya - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Aw, colder! Add a couple more days! Anywho...*evil grin* Kitora~~ This is going to be fun!**

 **Kitora: *wiggling finger* I would like to see you slow dance with Osamu! *opens arms* I would also like to welcome all characters, and I suppose reviewers, to give Kitora and Osamu a shipping dare! That's right! I'm looking at you Suzume!**

 **Osamu: I would say I'm sorry for getting you mixed up *giggling* but I'm really not!**

 **Everyone Else: Sit back and enjoy the Kisamu~~ *sits on fluffy chair w/ popcorn***

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - 27th! I am putting my pride of having no pride on the line! April 27th is your birthday!

Yuki - Speaking birthdays...

TAT - Right! Tomorrow is our lovely Queen of Shipping's birthday! Along with Noah's! *snaps fingers*

Osamu - *lands on Yuki*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

Osamu - *rubs head* Yes?

TAT - Look at the screen~~

Osamu - *turns to screen*

Suzume - Hehehe~~

Kitora - Ahem... Let's begin then.

Osamu - R-...right...

*music starts playing*

TAT - While we're at it! *snaps fingers* We'll get done with a dare for the next one!

Mei - *waves* Hello.

Amo - You get too sing.

Mei - *looks at screen* Alright. Let's do this then.

 _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

 _I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

 _Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._

 _Give it a try, it'll be alright_

 _ **The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**_

 _Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

 _Eyes on you, eyes on me._

 _We're doing this right._

 _ **'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

 _ **Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**_

 _ **It's oh, oh, all**_

 _ **About uh, uh, us**_

 _ **And every heart in the room will melt**_

 _ **This is a feeling I've never felt**_

 _ **But it's all about us**_

 **Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

 **Don't know what's got into me**

 **Why I feel this way**

 **Can we dance real slow?**

 **Can I hold you...**

 **Can I hold you close?**

 _ **The room's hush hush and now's our moment**_

 _ **Take it in, feel it all and hold it**_

 _Eyes on you, eyes on me_

 _We're doing this right_

 _ **'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

 _ **Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**_

 _ **It's oh, oh, all**_

 _ **About uh, uh, us**_

 _ **And every heart in the room will melt**_

 _ **This is a feeling I've never felt**_

 _ **But it's all about us**_

 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 **Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

 **Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

 _Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love_ **? Do you hear that love?**

 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 **Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

 _Do you hear that love_ **?** _ **Do you hear that love**_ **?**

 _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

 _ **It's oh, oh, all**_

 _ **Every heart in the room will melt**_

 _ **This is a feeling I've never felt**_

 _ **But it's all about us**_

 _ **'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

 _ **Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**_

 _It's oh, oh, all_ **(about us)**

 **Hey, hey, hey**

 **(And every heart in the room will melt)**

 _ **This is a feeling I've never felt**_

 _ **But it's all, it's all about us**_

Suzume - *puts away camera*

Kitora - You didn't...

Maya - Do you really have to ask?

Mei - Heh.

Kitora - *runs at Suzume*

Suzume - *runs out* You'll never catch me alive!

Kitora - That's the plan!

Rest - ...

TAT - Next!

Yuki - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **I'm back!**

 **TAT - who would win in a fight between Yuki and Enshin? Can we get him in here?**

 **Yuki & Mei - sing All About Us**

 **Osamu - I give you the power of of Imagine Breaker! Have fun with it**

 **Amo - how are you?**

 **That is all!**

TAT - Enshin. Without a doubt.

Yuki - What!?

TAT - Sorry dude, but even with Idōgetsu, you'd probably lose.

Mei - Wow. No mercy.

TAT - Hey, dude's an Esper. Level 4 at that. What would you expect? Anyways... *snaps fingers*

Osamu - I have a question.

TAT - I have an answer.

Osamu - What's Imagine Breaker?

TAT - Well... For starters let's just say you better get ready for some _majorly_ bad luck.

Osamu - ...

TAT - *points to whiteboard w/ pointer w/ glasses on* Simply put, Imagine Breaker is an ability in your right hand and wrist that can block any and all supernatural abilities. That being said it also wrecks your luck.

Osamu - ...

Maya - So basically it's gonna suck to be him while he has that ability?

TAT - *kicks whiteboard out & tosses glasses* Pretty much.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anywho~ *snaps fingers*

Enshin - *lands on Osamu* Ow... Oh. Sorry about that.

Osamu - It's fine...

TAT - Hey there, En. What's up?

Enshin - Where am I and why am I here?

TAT - You're on a different series' ToD.

Enshin - I see...

TAT - Anyways! There's not really anything for you to do, so just hang out!

Enshin - Alright.

TAT - Great! Let's move on!

Amo - The last one is from Chunky.

TAT - A new one!

 **TAT get Yuki and the other three turds. Mei sing Gwiyomi. You can make your own finger moves. Nobody can escape the room after she finished it. Have fun with an embarrassed Mei. Let's see if you survive**

Suzume - *walks in* Oh! New shipping material!

Enshin - Hm?

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Toby & Takeshi - *lands on butt* Oof!

Enshin - Wow. You treat your creations pretty poorly.

TAT - Pah. They're use to it.

Maya - He treats everyone like that.

Yuki - She right about that. *pats En's shoulder* You get use to it.

Enshin - Right...

TAT - Welp! Mei! Finish things off!

Mei - Okay.

 **Choko meopin han jogak sikyeonoko**

 **Gosohan uyuhanjaneul gidaryeoyo**

 **Oppahago nahago kkok maju anjaseo**

 **Seoro sonbadak wie yeppeun nakseoreul hajyo**

 **Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekkeo (naekkeo)**

 **Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo (nan nikkeo)**

 **Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhaejwoyo**

 **Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro**

 **Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi, ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi**

 **Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi**

 **Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi, odeo hagi odo gwiyomi**

 **Yukdeo hagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi**

 **Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekkeo (naekkeo)**

 **Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo (nan nikkeo)**

 **Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhae jwoyo**

 **Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro**

 **Hana dul set nun gamgo naege dagawa**

 **Du soneuro nae boreul manjimyeo ppoppoharyeoneun**

 **Geu ipsul makgoseo**

 **Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi, ideohagi ineun gwiyomi**

 **Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi**

 **Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi, odeo hagi odo gwiyomi**

 **Yukdeo hagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi**

 **Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekkeo (naekkeo)**

 **Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo (nan nikkeo)**

 **Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhae jwoyo**

 **Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro**

 **Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro**

Mei - ...

Rest - ...

Enshin - Is...something suppose to happen?

Yuki - *sigh* Suzu, show her.

Suzume - Right! *shows Mei video*

TAT - You should probably get ready to calm her down.

Enshin - ?

Mei - *blushes & headbutts Amo*

Enshin - Oh.

TAT - Yea-

 **CRASH!**

 **We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stand by while out people figure it out.**


	160. Chapter 160

Sora, Minubuki, Toby - Hello and welcome back!

Takeshi & Fubuki - *nods head* Hello.

TAT - What's up guys and gals.

Yuki - I'm sure today will be...interesting...

Enshin - I'm here again... Okay.

Suzume - Oh! I can't wait! Let's get started! Let's get started!

Noah - Yeah! Let's start!

Mei - Kids these days...

Yuki - You sound like some old lady.

Mei - ...

TAT - Right! Let's start!

Enshin - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **So dang close! Keep adding! Hm...what to do?**

 **Mei: Random, but I think you are basically Supergirl *throws costume* strength, shortish temper and a girl *checks off list* yep, basically a match!**

 **Someone: *waving arms* Go on a magical journey to get a tattoo!**

 **All Boys: Dress up in those beautiful casual clothes! *shrugs* I don't know why, but anime guys dressing casual is pretty hot *looks away w/ blush* j-just do it!**

 **Lame things from Nerd! Bye bye~~**

TAT - 30th!

Yuki - *rolls eyes*

Enshin - Hm?

Yuki - Birthday.

Enshin - Aw~~

Mei - *tilts head* Huh?

Noah & Toby - I can see it.

Mei - Okay...

TAT - *snaps fingers* So who's gonna get a tattoo?

Rest - ...

Enshin - *sigh* I suppose I will.

TAT - That's my boy!

Enshin - ...

Yuki - Hm.

Fubuki - We're always in casual clothes here, by the way.

Noah - TAT always seems to be in some majorly casual clothes.

Takeshi - "Majorly"?

TAT - Big shirt, shorts and sandals are the best way to go!

Rest - ... Let's move on.

Suzume - The next one is from Yujo!

 **-sighs- I'm still alive, but I think it will take a while until I come regulary again... Mental illness is a b*tch...**

 **I send Minoru, Taka and puppy Taka with six presents to you. For Tokieda, Izuho, Kumagai and Zoe because their birthdays were also the past days. And the other two are of course for Suzume and Noah. Happy birthday to you two.**

 **Truth/Questions: How do you like the presents?**

 **Anything planned for today?**

 **Minoru gave Mukuro a nickname, so he is actually likeable for his standards?**

 **Dares: Suzume, choose five ships and they have do to everything you want.**

 **Noah, choose five people and they have do to everything you want.**

TAT - I hope everything okay. Or I hope that things get better.

Enshin - More people...

Suzume & Noah - Thank you!

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Minoru - Hey there!

Taka - Woof!

Masataka - There's someone new here.

Enshin - Hey.

Kumagai - What now?

Minoru - You've got presents!

TAT - Well while you guys pass those out... Suzu! Noah! You're up!

Suzume - YuMe! MuraKuma! JinAmu! While we're at it bring in Torimaru-kun and Kirin! For the last one...

Masataka - Why do I feel like-

Suzume - YujoTrain!

TAT - NO! Pick again!

Suzume - Poo... But it's my birthday...

TAT - Even so, that's a no. Pick again.

Suzume - Hm... Fine... Narasaka and Ken-kun.

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers* Man it's getting crowded.

Minubuki - What about you, Nocchi!?

Noah - I'm good with just having Sora be my maid.

Sora - Wh-wh-what!? Why just me!?

Noah - *shrugs* You'd look cute in it.

Sora - *blush* ...

Noah - Fine. You can be a butler then.

Sora - ...

Ken - Happy Birthday, Suzu-chan!

Suzume - Hello, Ken-kun~~

Ken - U-um... You're not still mad about...

Suzume - Oh. I'm not mad at all.

Narasaka - ...

Suzume - *hands rest pairs paper* Ken-kun, Narasaka-san... You two will be coming with me. The rest of you do what's on the paper and make sure to record and take pictures.

Ken & Narasaka - ... *starts sweating*

Suzume - Come on now.

Fubuki - Well I'll take these two with me. *pulls Murakami & Kumagai*

Kumagai - H-huh!?

Yuki - ... Let's go-

Mei - *starts trying to punch rest*

Enshin - *whistles*

Mei - *faints*

Yuki - ...

Enshin - I'm sure you're responsible.

Yuki - *walks out w/ Mei*

Jin - Come on, Megane-kun.

Osamu - *groans*

Karasuma - I'm sure it won't be too bad.

Osamu - ...

Konami - *pulls Karasuma w/ blush* Let's just get this over with!

Izuho - I didn't known if I should feel sorry for them.

Kitazoe - Knowing Misa-chan, they probably will be embarrassed for life!

Takeshi & Toby - *nods head* Yup. That's for sure.

TAT - Anywho~ Minoru, ya wanna answer to finish this off!

Minoru - Sure. Undead isn't so bad. He's just pretty lazy, but that's it.

TAT - *shrugs* They have a similar fighting style.

Taka - Woof!

TAT - Yup! Let's move on!

Sora - *blush*

Noah - *hugging Sora* The last one is from Sauce.

 **I'm back, I'm back, I'm not dead yet! I've just been super busy! Which is part of the reason I haven't stuck to my updates. I'm sorry... School starts up again tomorrow, but I'll try and update more to not leave you hanging! On to the stuff!**

 **TAT/Enshin (whoever wants to answer), who is/are he/you?**

 **Happy Birthday Suzume and Noah! For Noah, let's bring in the other two members of the American Trio, they can have some fun celebrating. For Suzume, pick someone and have them sing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz to someone you ship them with (I have that song on the brain recently. I'm playing a clarinet version of it really soon, so I need to practice up big time!).**

 **That's all for now! I gotta go, though I'll hopefully be back later!**

TAT - It's fine. I'm sure all of you, unlike me, are busy. *snaps fingers*

Shana - *lands on butt* Oof!

Enshin - I'm another of TAT's ocs.

TAT - He's from my Index fic. He may make a small cameo in SS at some point though. And vice versa I suppose.

Shana - So what's up?

Takeshi - It's Shor's birthday, so that's why you were brought in.

Shana - *pats Noah's back* Happy Birthday then!

Noah - Thanks!

TAT - Well the song will have to wait for next time since she's...busy dealing with the other two.

Shana - Oh man. I'm sure that's torture for them.

TAT - Well anyways. Let's end this so we can have some cake!

Rest - Right!

Noah - We hope you all enjoyed!

TAT - Until next time...

All - Happy Birthday, Noah and Suzume!

TAT - Oh yeah. Updates on SS may be a little slower since I wanna work on my Index fic. Just as a warning.


	161. Chapter 161

TAT - Pah!

Yuki - Hm?

Enshin - Question.

TAT - Answer!

Enshin - Why am I still here?

TAT - Because I have yet to update ACE! Don't worry. You'll probably be kicked out later on.

Enshin - Not sure how to take that...

Yuki - Feel lucky you won't have to be here.

TAT - Anyways! Let's get started!

Yuki - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***whispers* Subtract 1 *cough cough* Hm, you guys know that Wal-Mart has a manga section?! *jumping up and down* at least mine does! *snaps fingers* Casual, *sigh and lays down* still not as comfortable as a Batman onesie or Antman pajama pants with a sweatshirt!**

 **Osamu: Since I know you're such an honest guy, try lying to someone!**

 **Hyuse: Do your horns ever itch? Also, if you do join Mikumo Unit will your Border trion body still have the horns? *shrugs* Or maybe you can use your own Trigger!**

 **Someone: Dress up as a ninja and sneak attack people throughout the session!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - Damn! Was hoping that wouldn't be the case!

Enshin - Too bad.

TAT - Anyways! The Walmart over here has a book section with a manga here and there. Some trivia,

Yuki - Trivia no one cared to know about.

TAT - At least it went with the review. *snaps fingers*

Osamu - *lands on Yuki*

Hyuse - *lands on En*

Konami - *lands in feet*

TAT - On a totally unrelated note. ETN, I wanna compliment you on your Kisamu fic. I read over it again and still think it's better than any romance stuff I can make. Just look at SSA... Actually don't... Seriously. **_Don't._**

Yuki - Anyways!

TAT - Right! Osamu! Hyuse!

Osamu - *turns from screen*

Yuki - So that's why Konami is here...

Konami - Huh?

Osamu - Konami-senpai, I heard that if you are wearing red and say more than three words that a ninja will come and abduct you.

Konami - Wh-what!? Seriously!? But-!

Enshin - She...actually believed that...

Yuki & TAT - *shrugs* It's Konami.

TAT - Anywho~~ Hyuse~~ Your go~

Hyuse - Hm. At times. I don't know.

Rest - ...

Konami - *hits Hyuse* You have to say more than that!

Hyuse - Like you just did?

Konami - Oh no!

Osamu - Konami-senpai, I-

? - *runs passed & takes Konami*

Rest - ...

Yuki & Enshin - Let's move on!

TAT - R-...right... The next and last one is from Zazaza gogo da!

 **More small stuff! Sorry!**

 **TAT - since En came first, does that mean he's Yuki's (and everyone else's) big bro? What about Zu and Rusty? Also, do you have any pairings for En that you're gonna push? (Sorry everyone for the Toaru talk)**

 **Yuki - You will now address En as "En-nii-san"!**

 **En - you will now address Yuki as "Yu-nii-chan"!**

 **That's all! Again, I'm sorry!**

Yuki - *glances to side* En...nii-san...

Enshin - Yu...nii-chan...

TAT - That's what I wanna hear!

? - *comes down & takes two away*

TAT - Seriously!?

Osamu - Um...

TAT - Whatever! I'll just answer so we can finish!

Hyuse - Make it quick.

TAT - Don't sass back me, boy! *sigh* Technically speaking, Yuki is older than En, but En _was_ made first. So you decide on your own. As for the ships... I'm leaning towards Itsuwa, Kanzaki and... Don't ask why, but... Cendrillon or Birdway. Then again... Maria and Marian... Any-

? - *kicks Hyuse & runs*

TAT & Osamu - ...

Osamu - Uuuuuuuummm...

? - *walks in & takes off hood*

TAT - Of course...

Mei - Well that was fun while it lasted.

Osamu - What did you do with them?

Mei - Door.

TAT & Osamu - ...

TAT - Well we hope you all enjoyed!

Mei - Remember to leave stuff.

Osamu - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	162. Chapter 162

TAT - Yes! Five volumes today!

Enshin - Hm?

Yuki - *sigh* Just ignore him, Nii-san.

TAT - Gah! *falls to ground*

Yuki & Enshin - ...

Enshin - Hey, when can I leave?

TAT - Probably after this one. You might be back later on.

Enshin - *sigh* I suppose that's fine.

TAT - Right! Now let's get started!

Enshin - The first one is from a guest.

 **Speaking of SSA, any updates there soon? How does it look like with your other ideas? What I like about your stories that you bring humor in it. I want to know more about Betty the chainsaw.**

Yuki - *shivers*

Enshin - Hm?

Yuki - Please don't remind me of that chainsaw...

Enshin - Chainsaw?

TAT - It's better you don't know. Especially since she's gotten it back now...

Enshin - Okay...

TAT - Anyways! *claps* About SSA... The next chapter is for ReiYu and MinoNino, so it's still gonna take a while. I'm saying it now, so listen good. What I'm gonna put there for the MinoNino part is not gonna be anywhere near as good as Yujo does, just to let you know.

Yuki - *groans*

TAT - Yeah. Then this one is gonna be difficult as well. I also wanna update ACE and TD before SSA and SS. That being said, I won't on what I feel like working on, so there's a chance I actually finish SSA before any other.

Enshin - You talk too much.

Yuki - Right?

TAT - *rolls eyes* I'm explaining things. *turns to readers* Oh yeah. On the final note, if you have any plot suggestions for SSA then I'd love to hear them.

Enshin - Lazy~~

TAT - Shut up. Let's move on now.

Yuki - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***twiddling fingers w/ blush* I-it wasn't 'that' good...I did draw inspiration from SSA too *brings hood down to hide* SSA is very enjoyable to read...*pats cheeks* A-anyway...**

 **Suzume: Any new ships? That includes new shows too! *in thought* With all the new shows I'm still trying to figure out what works and what doesn't, *shrugs***

 **Anybody: *giggling* I'm in a Soul Eater kind of mood! Everyone choose a person/weapon of your choose! Half who volunteer are Meister's the other half are weapons! *waving* Have fun I suppose!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - *wags finger* On the contrary, my dear ETN, it was great.

Yuki - I'm just wondering how anyone could get inspiration from your stuff.

TAT - I know what you mean. It's a highly unlikely thing.

Enshin - Um...

TAT - No need to bother trying to understand. *snaps fingers*

Mitsubachi - *lands on Yuki*

TAT - Hm?

Mitsubachi - Ow, ow, ow... Hey, hey, hey, why did you drop me in like that!?

TAT - Mitsu? Where's your sister?

Mitsubachi - She has a fever! It sucks, sucks, sucks!

Yuki - Just after her birthday too.

Mitsubachi - Oh yeah! Speaking of that! She did mention she had been feeling a little too hot on her birthday!

Rest - ... Let's just move on...

Mitsubachi - Hm?

TAT - So...

Enshin - *sigh* We know. My ability is more for support, so I'll be the weapon.

Yuki - *groans* Let's just get this over with. *grabs En's hand*

Enshin - *turns into crescent scythe*

Yuki - Hm. At least I'm use to Idōgetsu. *quockly turns to TAT*

TAT - Don't even think about it.

Yuki - Tsk...

TAT - *rolls eyes* The last one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **After hearing these songs I had to say this!**

 **Yuki & En - sing Daddy by Psy**

 **Toby - sing Brunettes by Kidforce**

 **TAT - I went back and read the Hawaii Invasion arc and remembered why I loved it. What's your favorite part of it?**

Enshin - *punching wall*

Yuki - *smashing ground w/ Idōgetsu*

TAT - *grins* Anywho~~ My favorite part is definitely the illustration of Birdway dragging Cendrillon at the airport. *snaps fingers*

Enshin - Wait, Birdway did wh-

Toby - Hello!

Mitsubachi - Toby-onii-chan!

Toby - Hey there, Mitsu!

Yuki - Like hell I'm gonna sing that...

TAT - Oh come on. It isn't too bad.

Yuki - *crosses arms & turns around*

TAT - *sigh* If you don't then I'll get Mei over here.

Yuki - ...

*music starts playing*

Yuki - Nope! *walks through the door*

TAT - *sigh* Whatever. Toby, can you just go?

Toby - Huh? Sure.

Enshin - Since Nii-chan left, I suppose I'll just sing this one. That okay with you?

TAT - *shrugs* Why not?

Mitsubachi - Can we have popcorn!?

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Mitsubachi - Yay!

TAT - Now start!

 **Her daddy must have been the devil**

 **cause she hotter than hell.**

 **Shes doin' what shes doin'**

 **and shes doin' it well.**

 **She lines 'em all up just to**

 **knock 'em all down.**

 **She said you dont know nothin'**

 **so shut your mouth.**

 **And that's because...**

 _Blondes get it done_

 _but brunettes do it better._ *smirks  & points to self*

 _Blondes have their fun_

 _but brunettes do it better._

 _La La La La_

 _Hey Hey_

 **She only been here for a minute**

 **but she already knows.**

 **It's whatever she wants**

 **and it's anything goes.**

 **Says I gotcha all figured out**

 **so just sitcha ass down.**

 **I said you dont know nothin'**

 **so shut your mouth.**

 **And that's because...**

 _Blondes get it done_

 _but brunettes do it better._

 _Blondes have their fun_

 _but brunettes do it better._

 _La La La La_

 _Hey Hey_

 **She lookin' like she wanna rock.**

 **I ask her if she wanna roll.**

 **Hair is as dark as the ink on her arms.**

 **I think Im losing all control.**

 _Blondes are nothin' but trouble,_

 _Brunettes are even worse._

 _The blondes will blow a bubble,_

 _Brunettes will make it burst._ *runs hand through hair*

 **If I can't take home double,**

 **You know who I'm takin' first**

Mitsubachi - Hahahahahahaha!

TAT - *thumbs up* Nice.

Enshin - There. We're done now.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Let's finish this now.

Toby & Mitsubachi - We hope you all enjoyed!

Enshin - Remember to Keats more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	163. Chapter 163

TAT - ... I'm in the mood for Yandere...

Osamu - What!?

TAT - Hm?

Jin - You were thinking out loud.

TAT - Ah~~

Chika - If you dint mind me asking... What do you mean by 'in the mood,' Author-san?

TAT - *scratches* I kinda wanna make some sort of Yandere fic, but I don't know of what or who.

Yuma - Yandere? 三3三

Osamu - Trust me. You don't want to know.

Yuma - Hm... 三3三

TAT - Well anyways... Let's just get started.

Rest - Right!

Osamu - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***still blushing* I-I guess I should be thanking you for your nice comment, *bows* th-thank you for your feedback TAT!**

 **Chika: Ha-ha! Haven't see you in a while! *waving* What's your favorite color?**

 **Any Boys: I know someone's suggested this before, but some guys should really act like hosts from a Host Club again through the session! *sitting down w/ arms crossed* And not just because I rewatched some episodes...*mumbling* though that actually is the reason...plus a few used volumes bought eggs me on...**

 **More lame stuffs from me *sign*...bye bye~~**

TAT - No need for thanks. Just saying how it is.

Osamu - What did you say?

TAT - *waves hand* Just some obvious stuff. Nothing much.

Osamu - I see...

Chika - Um... Have I really been gone for that long?

TAT - *shrugs* Possibly.

Jin - Yup~!

Chika - Oh...

TAT - Well that doesn't matter much. You're here now, so you get to answer that question.

Chika - Right! My favorite color is yellow.

TAT - Nice.

Osamu - So who's gonna-

Jin - *holding rose w/ sparkles around head*

Osamu - ... Of course...

TAT - Anyways... Let's move on.

Yuma - The next and last one is from Zazaza gogo da. 三3三

 **These ones will seem odd again, so I apologize in advance. They're lam for TAT.**

 **1) how would you describe your humor?**

 **2) who's you're favorite reviewer?**

 **3) how would you describe each reviewer?**

 **That is all.**

TAT - Hm...

Osamu - Those last two questions seem difficult.

TAT - They are. *shrugs* Sorry, but can't answer those.

Osamu - That's a first!

TAT - *shrugs* Anyways. For the first question... It depends. Usually it's crack humor or situational humor, but there are time, like now as a matter of fact, where it's dark.

Osamu - Why am I not surprised...

TAT - I've been in this mood for a while now. As you can tell from my first statement here. I've sorta been in a pre-Takeshi mood of dullness. Anyone got any dark fic suggestions?

Rest - ...

TAT - Didn't think so.

Osamu - So...

TAT - *yawns & waves hand* Yeah, yeah, let's just end this.

Chika - We hope you all enjoyed.

Osamu - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - These four are here all day, so have at it. Oh, and Jin's gonna be like that all day.

Jin - 三U三

Yuma - Until next time...三3三

All - See ya!


	164. Chapter 164

TAT - Alroght! I'm good!

Jin - Good to hear.

Osamu - Do you ever just stop at one thing?

TAT - Where would be the fun in that!?

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways! Tacos aren't purple so curry is now fried burgers!

Osamu - What are you even saying at this point?

TAT - Who knows!? Regardless! We're starting!

Osamu - *sigh* The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm, yellow...*smiles w/ thumbs up* good choice Chika! Though personally I prefer a dark purple or some oranges! *scratching head* But no one cares so moving on!**

 **Everyone: Hm, I asked Arashiyama Unit their opinion on Kisamu, it's only fair that I ask you guys what you think of it!**

 **Jin: *throwing glitter everywhere* Sparkle more! Ha-ha! Put those flirting skills into action! *giggling* Make even Tamaki himself jealous of da skills! *cackling***

 **Everyone...again: So, if Hyuse does join your team how will you incorporate him? *in thought* A second ace? Support? Perhaps something else! *smirks* The future has infinite possibilities right?**

 **Haha! Little tired today! *floats to ground and curls up into covers* Bye bye~~**

Yuma - Kisamu? 三3三

Jin - *thumbs up* I approve.

Osamu - *blush* Don't approve!

Chika - Why are you blushing, Osamu-kun?

Osamu - ...

Yuma - Can't lie.

Osamu - *groans* Misaki-senpai showed me some...pictures she's drawn, so... Yeah...

Jin - Understandable.

TAT - *nods head* So true. Anyways!

Jin - *gets buried in glitter*

Rest - ...

TAT - Too much?

Osamu - You think?

TAT - Whatever. He can get out of it. After all, he's an-

Jin - Elite Agent Jin Yuichi.

TAT - Told ya.

Osamu - We already knew he would get out.

TAT - Well let's move on!

Chika - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Hey! Still alive! Sorry, but I've busy. Anyway, Jin, service Osamu. Here's cake for all. Also, here's a pokeball. It has Erimaki the cinccino. She'll clean up any messes there, but will use thunder wave if necessary. *has skill link ability, so can use bullet seed, rock blast, and tail slap* I'll send in at least three other Pokemon later. Send me stuff anytime! Bye!**

TAT - *gets hit in head by Pokéball*

Yuma & Jin - *thumbs up* Nice block. 三3三

TAT - *rubs head* Shut up. Anyways... *tosses ball in air*

Erimaki - Cino!

TAT - She'll be good for when Taichi is here...

Chika - *eating cake* He means well.

TAT - I know he does. That's why I haven't actually done anything about it...yet...

Jin - *sparkles around head & fork in hand* Open wide, Megane~kun~

Osamu - A-ah...

TAT - Hm. She'll enjoy this I'm sure. *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *in blanket & mask* Sniff sniff. What...

Chika - Are you sure you should be here, Misaki-senpai.

Suzume - I don't want to be- *seeing Jin & Osamu* ... I'm sure I'll be fine...

TAT - Welp! Let's get to the last one then!

Yuma - The last one is from Yujonokage. 三3三

 **Geez...**

 **Truth/Questions: What's with you always choosing me first when you ship TAT with someone Suzu...?**

 **Have found out who could be the leader of all these trios...?**

 **Some sneak peaks you can show? I don't care of which story or all...**

Suzume - Sniff. That's because, as far as I know, you are the only male reviewer here.

TAT - *groans*

Suzume - Tee~hee~

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways... We haven't really thought about the leaders, so the answer is no. Not yet at least.

Jin - You forgot about it, didn't you?

TAT - ... No comment.

Suzume - That's one way to get out of the lie detect- Cough cough!

TAT - Alright. You need to go get some rest.

Suzume - But-

TAT - You already know everything here is recorded.

Suzume - ... *sigh* Fine.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Yuma - So what about the preview? 三3三

TAT - Right... Well I might as well show some SS.

The screen - I've got it up!

TAT - Alright then.

All - *turns to screen*

 _*on screen*_

 _"Ah! Misaki, what are you doing!?"_

 _Ignoring her friend, Suzume continued to stare straight at Narasaka with a fire in her eyes. She knew that there were tons of whispering around them as this went on, but she ignored that as well._

 _For his part, Narasaka let out a sigh as he shook his head. He turned back to Suzume with a small huff and chopped her head. He did this at least four more times as she continued to tell him to stop and the onlookers just stared blankly._

 _"You idiot. I may not be Satori, but I can say for sure you looked better with long hair," Narasaka said with another sigh. "Honestly... It's a wonder how Tsukiko puts up with you."_

 _"Hey, that's my line! And what the heck!? After all that you comment on_ my hair _!?"_

 _"I guess it's fine though. It at least shows your serious about this." Looking Suzume in the eye, Narasaka got a very faint smile on his face. This turned into him looking down at her with a superior grin. "Alright then. I'll be your mentor."_

 _"Ye-"_

 _"_ But! _You have to do everything I say."_

 _"Hell no..."_

 _"Alright. I suppose that's that then. Come on, Shouhei. Let's get-"_

 _"F-...fine!"_

 _"Hm. Good. Then let's start by you yelling out 'Narasaka-sama is the best Sniper ever and I won't ever be as good as him!' Got it?"_

 _"Wh-why you..."_

 _"I'm waiting."_

 _"...Urg! Na-"_

"I hate him... I hate him... I hate him..."

All - *blink blink*

TAT - Yeah...

Jin - Heh. Both of them are the same. 三U三

TAT - Yup. She stuck listening to the two of them now.

Osamu - I didn't know he was a sadist...

TAT - Well a learn something new every day.

Osamu - I suppose.

TAT - Well I guess that's all for now.

Chika - We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuma - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares. 三3三

Osamu - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	165. Chapter 165

TAT - Gah!

Osamu - Now what?

TAT - Hehehe~~~ I found so many pics of Ema and Chika~~

Chika - *blush*

TAT - Hehehe~ I'm happy~

Osamu - *sigh* Let's just start...

Yuma - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Back again! Here's two more pokeballs. One has Boruto (Bolt) the shiny manetric while the other has Kumo the altaria. They both can go mega at will. *Bolt has thunderbolt, flamethrower, snarl, and icefang. Kumo has moonblast, aerial ace, steelwing, and dragon pulse.* Have fun! PS, Jin, keep it up! I'll send in the last one later! Yuma, here's a present. No idea what's in it. Bye!**

 **PSS, Bolt is the protective type, and will zap you if you annoy him or his friends. Kumo...is sensitive, and will comfort people with fluffy wings. If annoyed, she'll hit you with dragon pulse or moonblast. Just saying.**

Yuma - *holding box* Oh. Thank you for the present. 三3三

Jin - *does backflip*

Osamu - Um... Why did you do that?

Jin - Why not?

Osamu - Touché.

Bolt - *walks in & sits next to Chika*

Kumo - *lands on Chika's head*

Chika - Huh?

Yuma - Nice hat. 三3三 *puts hand in box*

Kumo - Altaria!

Yuma - *pulls out taco*

TAT - Hm~~ To taco or not to taco... That is not the question.

Yuma - *starts eating taco*

TAT - Welp! Let's continue!

Osamu - The next and last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Poor Suzume, I hope she gets better soon! *waving arms* Hmm, *scratching head* I have no idea what to ToD...*whips out hat* Let's see what I pull out of my hat than! *reaches hand in***

 **TAT: If you were to kill off a character in SS who would it be and why? *shivers* What's that doing in the hat!**

 **Yuma: Ever dyed your hair? *flicks paper away* Hm, if not go ahead and try! *waves* But you probably have...**

 **Chika: How did that little cow-lick atop your head cone to be? *paper flies away* Let me guess, untameable bed head?**

 **Osamu: *pulls paper out* Turn into a puppy!**

 **Jin: Anything I should be concerned about in the future?**

 ***tosses hat* I really need to get a new hat...bye bye~~**

TAT - Oh ho ho ho~~ This'll be fun.

Osamu - Wait a mome-

TAT - *snaps fingers*

 **Poof!**

Pup-Osa - *lands on butt*

Chika - *picks up Osamu* You're so cute, Osamu-kun.

TAT - Now then! I'll answer!

Jin - Go right ahead.

TAT - If we're talkin' bout ocs then Henry!... Is not my choice. My first choice would be... Probably either Yuki, Mei or Toby. No one tell them that!

Osamu - Woof!

TAT - Because they'll probably have my head!

Jin - What about canon characters?

TAT - Most likely no one. Anyways! You three still need to answer!

Chika - Well-

TAT - Wait! Let me answer!

Chika - Um... Okay...

TAT - Ahem... You cannot simply ask how an ahoge come to be for they simply just are there.

Jin - *nods head* So true. And the only thing you have to worry about is whether or not a taco will fall on your head or not.

Yuma - *finishes taco* Well it won't be coming from me. 三3三

TAT - And what about you and your hair?

Yuma - Does this place count? 三3三

TAT - Then there's the answer...

Yuma - Yup. 三3三

TAT - Welp! I suppose that's all for now!

Bolt - Man manectric.

Chika - Don't forget to leave more things for next time.

Jin - Kotowari will be here all day, so send him some stuff.

Osamu - Woof woof...

All - B!


	166. Chapter 166

Toby - *pats Takeshi's back* No need to be shy!

Takeshi - I am _not_ being shy.

Hoshi - Hehehe~ It's fine. Today is for you. At least that's what Author-san said.

Toby - Speaking of which, where is he? It's his day too.

Takeshi - He said he refuses to be here tody.

Toby - Wonder why.

Takeshi - Who knows.

Hoshi - Well why don't we get started then?

Toby & Takeshi - Right!

Toby - The first one is from ZGD!

 **Happy birthday to both Takeshi and TAT!**

 **TAT - How old are you now? Do you even remember all the fics and chapters you said you would make?**

 **Midorikawa - give your senpai a kiss!**

 **Kitora - give Takeshi a kiss as well**

 **Everyone (other than Takeshi & TAT) - you know what, everyone give those two a kiss!**

 **Mei - sing Telepath from Miracle of Endimyon**

 **That's all!**

Takeshi - *bows* Thank you.

Toby - *puts arm around shoulder* Hehe~! See!? They like ya! *pecks cheek*

Hoshi - *giggles & pecks cheek*

Takeshi - *slight blush* Right...

Toby - Anyways! Door, ya mind helping us out!?

The door - Sure thing! *opens*

Midorikawa & Kitora - *fly out*

Mei - *walks out* Happy birthday, Takeshi.

Takeshi - Thank you, Senpai.

Midorikawa - Happy birthday, Yaoi-senpai!

Takeshi - ...

Kitora - Happy birthday.

Takeshi - Thanks you.

Midorikawa - So what's up for today? Some special stuff for Yaoi-senpai!?

Toby - Yup! You and Ai get to give this guy a smooch!

Kitora - Hm. *pecks Takeshi's cheek*

Takeshi - *looks away* Ahem...

Midorikawa - *pecks Takeshi's cheek* There ya go!

Mei - *kisses Takeshi's forehead*

Takeshi - *rubs forehead* ...

Hoshi - We were suppose to give Author-san a kiss as well, but he refuses to be here.

Mei - *looks away & mutters* We'll just see about that...

*music starts playing*

Toby - Oh yeah! Mei, you are suppose to sing!

Mei - Alright.

Takeshi - *turns to readers* I don't know if he remembers all stuff he owes you all, but I do know he turned 19 today.

Toby - Yup! *wipes eyes* They grow up so fast~!

Mei - *rolls eyes* I'm going to start now.

Toby - Right!

 **Konya wa hoshi ga kirei da ne Dakara kitto todoku!**

 **Nemurenu yoru Miagereba hoshi tachi ga**

 **Itsudatte kiite kureta**

 **"Shinjiteru no. Demo hontou wa kowakute..."**

 **Namida wo tsutau hoo ni mai orita my shooting star**

 **Kibou no tsubu wo yubi de hajiku**

 **Kono matataki wo hikari ni kae**

 **Hitotsu, negai yo Koukuu wo tsuki nukete**

 **Tsunoru omoi Kono sora takaku tsumi ageta nara**

 **Todoku kana? ...Kitto todoku! to wish your happiness**

 **Kimi no egao de mata one step Dakara uketomete**

 **Yozora ni tobikau hoshi kuzu ni negai toji komeru**

 **Nee Anata wa itsu kara shitteiru no?**

 **Sono kagayaki de terashita**

 **Sekai juu no yume wo mite kitan desho?**

 **Sore nara oshiete yo Kono mune no nothingness**

 **Kimochi wo magirasu you ni sakebu (What am I gonna do?)**

 **Nani mo kataranai hoshi wa itsumo mabushiku**

 **Waratte**

 **Kono kimochi wa kogareteku**

 **Tsunoru omoi Kono sora takaku tsumi ageta nara**

 **Todoku kana? ...Kitto todoku! to the bright future**

 **Koko ni imi shiru tame ni ashita wo ikiru no**

 **Tsumetai yokaze ni makezu ni kagayaku hoshi ni you ni**

 **Konya kanaetai**

 **Furi sosogu hoshi wa illuminate**

 **Your smile is dazzling Rensa shiteku RINGU**

 **Saa te to te wo tori atte**

 **Konya kanaetai**

 **Furi sosogu hoshi wa illuminate**

 **Our smile is dazzling Souzou suru RINKU**

 **Hikari de mitasareteku mirai**

 **Hitori koware sou na yoru wa yuuki wo kureta nani ga atte mo atama ue de kirameita PORARISU**

 **Tsunoru omoi Kono sora takaku tsumi ageta nara**

 **Todoku kana? ...Kitto todoku! to wish our happiness**

 **Dare no yume ni mo sora ni owari wa nai kara**

 **Utai tsuzukeru Eikyuu ni hibiku koe**

 **Ikusen no toki mo koe todoketai Kono omoi**

 **Konya kanaetai Motto kanaetai**

 **Your smile is dazzling Rensa shiteku RINGU Te wo tori atte**

 **A star in the whole sky Konya kanaetai Motto kanaetai**

 **Souzou suru RINKU Hikari no mirai**

Hoshi - Such a lovely song and voice.

Toby - Remind you of yourself?

Hoshi - N-no!

Takeshi - Hm. Well I think it fits.

Hoshi - You think so!?

Midorikawa - So Taiyōko-senpai likes those kinds of songs? Not really shocking.

Hoshi - No! No! It's just-!

Toby - Yup, yup! She even has a crush on our Take here!

Hoshi - I do not!

Kitora - Why don't we just continue for now?

Takeshi - Right. The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Last pokeball coming in! This one is Azuma the azumarill. She'll punch you if necessary. *knows aqua jet, ice punch, power-up punch, and play rough.* Someone fight her plz. Tell me who wins! Also, here's some dog treats for Pup-Osa! Jin, you take care of him! See ya!**

 **PS. Happy b-day!**

Takeshi - Pup...Osa...?

Jin - *walks by & takes treats* I'll be taking those. See ya. *walks through the door*

Rest - ...

Takeshi - So... *tosses ball*

Mei - *cracks knuckles*

Toby - You're seriously gonna fight here!?

Mei - *shrugs* Why not?

Azuma - Azuma! Azumarill!

Mei - Bring it on.

Rest - ...

Kitora - Can you please take it somewhere else? The destruction will be immense, I'm sure.

Mei - Fine. Come on. *walks away*

Azuma - Azumarill. *walks away*

Rest - ... Let's move on...

Hoshi - The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***places hat on head* Be prepared for a nightmare *breathes in deeply* Happy birthday to you~~ Happy birthday to you~~ Happy birthday dear TAT and Takeshi~~ *throws b-day stuff* Happy birthday to you~~ *strikes pose***

 **Everyone: Put on the b-day hats and grab some ice cream filled cake! *eating cake* Better hurry, I might just eat it all~~**

 **Takeshi: Hm, I feel like it's been awhile since you've been here...anyway *hands present* that's for you!**

 **TAT: *hands present* One for you too!**

 **Happy birthda- *taco falls on head***

Jin - *pops out of the door* I warned you~ =U= *leaves*

Rest - ...

Takeshi - *bows* Thank you.

Toby & Midorikawa - *runs to cake*

Kitora - *rolls eyes*

Hoshi - So what did you get?

Takeshi - *pulls out box of thin mints*

Hoshi - Oh?

Takeshi - Hm. *starts eating*

Kitora - *holding present* What are we suppose to do about this one?

Hoshi - I can go give it to him.

Takeshi - That would probably be best.

Hoshi - Okay. Why don't we finish things off then I can go give this to him?

Kitora & Takeshi - Right.

Kitora - Hey, you two, get over here!

Toby & Midorikawa - *walks over w/ cake* Yes~~?

Kitora & Hoshi - We hope you all enjoyed.

Toby & Midorikawa - Remember to leave more stuff for later!

Hoshi & Takeshi - Until next time...

Most - One more Happy Birthday, Takeshi!

Takeshi - ...


	167. Chapter 167

Yuki - So how are you liking things so far?

Takeshi - *nods head*

Yuki - Good to hear.

Takeshi - By the way, are you the only one here this time?

Yuki - Yeah. I was gonna bring Mei, but I can't find her. Suzu is still sick but she wishes you a Happy Birthday as well.

Takeshi - I see...

Yuki - Well why don't we start?

Takeshi - *nods head*

Yuki - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **so... who won the fight? Azuma, here's some pokepuffs. I know u luv those. Anyway, just checking in. and plz, help me out here! I need something else 2 do! btw, I have no idea what 2 do on my b-day & people keep asking me. Any1 else have that problem? Bye.**

Takeshi - Ah... Those two are probably still fighting.

Yuki - Why is Mei fighting Azuma-san?

Takeshi - Not that Azuma.

Yuki - Oh. Alright then.

Takeshi - *turns to readers* When is your birthday, Umbreon?

Yuki - And we'll make sure TAT sends in some stuff later.

Takeshi - If we can find him...

Yuki - Anyways! Let's continue.

Takeshi - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm...*wiping crumbs out of hair* Jin was right! *glares* And I know exactly who threw it...**

 **Jinsei: Yo! I'm choosing people who haven't been in awhile! *waving* Paint a lovely picture! I think it should be of a sparkling newt *thumbs up* extra glitter for more sparkle!**

 **Xeno: You are now a chipmunk! *points* I'm counting on you to annoy everyone!**

 ***stalking around* Where are yo- *burrito to the face***

Takeshi - Why a newt...?

Yuki - Who knows? *claps hands*

Jinsei - *lands on butt*

Chipmunk-Xeno - WHAT THE HECK!?

Jinsei - Hey there! :D

Takeshi - Hello.

Jinsei - So what's-

Xeno - What kind of weird creature is this!?

Yuki - So you haven't seen a chipmunk before... Interesting...

Xeno - A what!?

Yuki - Nothing much. You're gonna be like that for a while, so you should just relax and deal with it.

Jinsei - *picks up Xeno* Isn't he cute~? XD

Xeno - Put me down!

Yuki - *rolls* Anyways... You need to draw a picture.

Jinsei - That's all?

Takeshi - You have to draw a picture of a newt. And apparently it has sparkling.

Jinsei - *puts Xeno on shoulder* Alright! Let's do this then!

Yuki - *hands sketchbook* Have at it. We'll finish things up.

Jinsei - Sure thing!

Takeshi - Okay then. The last one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **It's your birthday, TAT and Takeshi? Happy birthday both of you!**

 **Everyone, I got a big old Costco sheet cake with vanilla cake for the two birthdays. Costco sheet cakes are the best, so save me a piece please!**

 **On to a slightly sadder topic... I had a band competition today, and my band was the only one out of four to get a Silver rating. Everyone else got Gold, despite the fact that we were clearly better. Everyone, if you were in my shoes, or facing a similar crushing defeat, how would you react?**

 **That's all for now! I've got a lot of homework to do now, so bye!**

Takeshi - *bows* Thank-

Jinsei - You were cheated!

Xeno - You're too loud. *runs to Yuki*

Jinsei - But if they were better than clearly they deserve a Gold rating! *turns to readers* I'll give you a Gold rating!

Takeshi - ...

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Anywho... About the question at hand. If I can count the loss to Reiji-san then I just get better. I remember it, but don't let it get to me.

Jinsei - *shrugs* I just let it go after a while! And I'm done! *shows picture*

Rest - ... *tilts head* I...think I see it...

Yuki - Anyways...

Takeshi - *eating cake* We'll save you a piece, Awesome Sauce.

Mei - *walks in w/ Azuma* ...

Takeshi - So who won?

Mei - *points to self*

Yuki - Wow. She must be tired~

Mei - ...

Takeshi - Why don't we end this before we get hurt?

Yuki - Agreed.

Jinsei - We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Takeshi - Until next time...

Jinsei & Yuki - Happy Birthday, Takeshi.

Takeshi - ...


	168. Chapter 168

Takeshi - *rubs eyes*

Mei - Hm? Are you tired?

Takeshi - Not really...

Mei - Hm. It's fine to be tired.

Takeshi - ...

Mei - Why don't we start so you can get some rest.

Takeshi - ... *nods head*

Mei - Hm. The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **my b-day's on the 23rd. As for pokemon, all of you can stay until ch 170. Am looking forward to it! Also...the SIM card on my phone no longer works. I was stranded at college for about 2 hrs. I was so tempted to walk home. I already tried powering it off and on again. Help!**

Mei - So your birthday isn't too far away.

Takeshi - What's the order we have left?

Mei - I think it's Umbreon, Ame-kun, Sensei then EmbraceTheNerd.

Takeshi - Wow.

Kumo - *lands on Takeshi's head* Altar!

Erimaki - Cinccino!

Mei - Well I hope you got home safely.

Takeshi - A little late to be saying that.

Bolt - Man. *sats at Mei's feet*

Mei - Well I suppose that's that. Let's move on.

Takeshi - The next and last one for today is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm, *wiping face w/ towl* Same problem here Umbreon! *waving* Hats back! *pulls out Fedora***

 **Sora: Go run a marathon! *shaking head* No wait, that's from my list of things 'Never to do in Life'...*tosses paper***

 **Hyuse: Thumb war with someone of your choice!**

 **Suwa: Stay in a headstand for awhile! *shaking head* Another thing I can't do!**

 **Izuho: *digging in hat* Let's see *pulls out paper* Ah, of course...have a body switch between you and your lovely cat companion!**

 **Hope Takeshi and TAT, covenentially gone during his b-day *giggling*, had an awesome day! Bye by- *buried in taco meat***

Takeshi - I would say my day went well.

Mei - Hm. That's good to hear.

Azuma - *turns to door* Azumarill!

The door - Gotcha! *opens*

*paper flies in*

Takeshi - Hm? *grabs paper* "I wasn't there/here today because I didn't want to be. Not to sound rude or anything, but I actually don't like getting 'Happy Birthday'-ed. I'll see you all tomorrow though. Maybe even with a surprise. P.S. Would anyone mind looking back and seeing what I owe you all? If not then that's fine. I'll look for it myself."

Mei - So that's how it is...

Sora - That's how what is?

Takeshi - Nothing much.

Cat-Izuho - *sitting on I-C's back* Why am I a cat!?

Mei - Because.

Cat-Izuho - That's not a proper answer!

Takeshi - Anyways... Hachidori-senpai, you should probably run tomorrow. It's too late now.

Sora - Oh! Okay!

Takeshi - By the way, where is Suwa-san?

Mei - Suwa Squad is on duty for a while, so that one will also have to wait.

Cat-Izuho - Wow. Talk about dull.

Mei - Well we can't do much about it.

Hyuse - Can't you-

Mei - **Nothing. We. Can. Do.**

Hyuse - R-...right...

Takeshi - So that just leave your.

Hyuse - Hm?

Takeshi - You need to thumb wrestle someone.

Hyuse - Fine. I'll fight you.

Takeshi - *holds out hands* Alright then.

Sora - Ready?

Takeshi - *nods head*

Hyuse - Yeah.

Sora - ... Start!

Mei - While they do that, we'll end things here.

Sora - Okay.

Cat-Izuho - We hope you all enjoyed!

Sora - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Mei - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	169. Chapter 169

Yuki - *taps foot* Where is he...

Minoru - I'm sure he'll be here soon.

Noah - Maybe he's getting that surprise he mentioned.

Maya - Wonder what it is.

Sekai - *sigh* He better hurry or I'm gonna leave.

TAT - *walks in w/ hood on* Hello one and hello all! I'm back! The one most hate and the one all loath!

Yuki - Tsk! It's about time! And what's with the hood!? *takes hood off*

Noah - What the...

Maya - That's...pretty gross.

Minoru - Why?

Sekai - Nasty~

TAT - *w/ eyes sewn together* What? Wait, where are each of you?

Yuki - Don't give us that! What the heck did you do!?

TAT - Huh?

Sekai - He's talking about your eyes.

TAT - Oh. This is my present. For each day I'm gonna sew something up.

Minoru - Don't do that!

Yuki - *punches TAT* Do that and I'll beat the crap out of you!

Noah - Damn. He's pissed...

Maya - Well he is TAT's Oc.

TAT - Alright, alright. I'm kidding. *wipes eyes* I'm only kidding.

Yuki - *shakes & raises fist*

Sekai - Hm. This seems like it'll be fun~

TAT - What do you-

Yuki - *tries to punch TAT*

TAT - *dodges* Whoa! What the heck!?

Rest - ...

Minoru - *sigh* Why don't we just start?

Noah & Maya - Yeah...

Noah - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Welcome back, TAT! How was your (un-)happy birthday?**

 **TAT - So what's the surprise? Did you get your present(s)?**

 **Non-TAT squad captains, Yuki & Minoru - make some sort of sports team and go at it in some tournament!**

 **Anyone - can you do the drunken monkey?**

 **That is all**

TAT - *in invisible box* It was very something.

Yuki - *crosses arms* Tsk...

Maya - What the heck is the drunken monkey?

Noah - *shrugs* Who knows.

Minoru - Since that..."joke" you pulled earlier wasn't your surprise, then what is?

TAT - Ah! Right! Technically I have multiple! That's actually my surprise! I have multiple surprises!

Rest - ...

TAT - This time I'm serious and not just saying it!

Rest - ...

TAT - Hm. Whatever. I'll say two of them now. The first is you people.

Sekai - ... Hey, Taiyōko, ya need punching him?

TAT - What I mean is that every day I'm gonna bring in an Oc from each person per day! Or at least the ones that can come in.

Maya - So who's tomorrow's?

TAT - It's a too early to say, but I'll give you the first letter of each name.

Noah - Alright. Lay it on us then!

TAT - S, S, K, T, J.

Maya - Hey... The "K" isn't-

TAT - Remember, I have Kaze. As for the second one!

Maya & Noah - I'll help in punching him.

Yuki - Minoru, ya wanna help?

Minoru - *waves* No... I'm good.

TAT - Anyways! The second one is that I'm just gonna make the beach stuff into a whole new multi-chapter fic! That's gonna be on my other account though. I need some ideas for what's gonna go on though. Feel free to send some stuff in.

Minoru - Now that that's said and done-

TAT - Oh! I guess I'll say a third one since the topic is up! Same is gonna be done for any and all sports stuff! Other account and multi-chapter!

Minoru - Well that solves that. I guess.

TAT - Right! On to the next one!

Sekai - The next one is from my loser.

 **Man I feel like I haven't been here for a while... One got only one this time, but that's because that's all that's needed.**

 **Everyone - pick a song from Set It Off and sing it**

Most - *groan*

TAT - Hm... That'll take some time...

Sekai - *sigh* There's a loophole.

Rest - Hm?

Yuki - Ah~!

Noah - What?

Minoru - We can look at this one two ways. The first is that each one of is sings a song, or we all sing a single song together.

Maya - It's obvious which one we're gonna choose.

All - We're all singing a song!

*mpusic starts playing*

Sekai - Well there's that. We win.

Yuki - **Watch your step around these words cause,**

 **They're gonna get you,**

 **They're gonna get you in the end,**

Minoru - **I swear it's not a disease it's just a game of pretend,**

 **A game of pretend,**

 **Why is it me they're after,**

Maya - **Couldn't they pick another one,**

 **Some day I'll spit their laughter,**

 **And bit their tongue.**

Noah - **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,**

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

Sekai - **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what you did!**

TAT - **What makes this target grow,**

 **Is it when his feelings show?**

 **Hold a gun to his head and you'll know,**

 **You've pushed him down as low as he can go,**

Noah - **Go! Get away from me,**

 **Leave me be,**

 **I beg you please,**

 **I'm on the floor on bended knee.**

 **Maybe then I'll keep my sanity.**

Minoru - **And I can't stand this pain they cause me,**

 **This puzzle will solve itself,**

 **And maybe I just can't seem to put this together yet.**

Sekai - **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,**

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

Yuki - **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what you did!**

Maya - **Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,**

 **Look what we did!**

TAT - **Picture this he was just a kid,**

 **Not knowing where to begin,**

Yuki - **He wore all the wrong clothes followed all the wrong trends,**

 **Persecuted for the things he did.**

Minoru - **Picture this he was all alone,**

 **Without a friend to call his own so he sat on his bed,**

 **With the thought in his head,**

 **With wishes that they all were dead.**

Maya - **But then he saw the light,**

 **Gained the will to fight,**

 **Saw that victory was in sight,**

 **But soon they all will see.**

Noah - **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,**

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

Sekai - **Horrible Kids,**

 **Would you looked what you did,**

 **It was your ignorance,**

 **That formed a beast with your wit.**

TAT - **Horrible Kids,**

Yuki - **Horrible Kids,**

Minoru - **Horrible Kids,**

TAT, Yuki & Minoru - **Look what we did!**

Maya - **Horrible Kids,**

Noah - **Horrible Kids,**

Sekai - **Horrible Kids,**

Maya, Noah & Sekai - **Look what we did!**

All - *sigh* Done!

Minoru - Bleh. Some of those lyrics were...

TAT - *shrugs* They're tons like that.

Noah - We could have gone with Dream Catcher.

TAT - True. But we didn't. Deal with it.

Yuki - Let's just move on.

TAT - Right! The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **Hm, Wells there was the fics on the other account (Suzumes), pretty sure there was something with Free, SSA (I don't remember what ships though), TD beach and festival...*in thought* hmm, well...that was more of a list of things that you said would be updated! *shrugs* Heck if I can remember even after I went back through most of the chapters!**

 **Arafune: Become a...um...newt...*far-off look* yah...**

 **Miwa: Wear some high heels!**

 **Someone: *holds out box* This has random songs in here, pick one out and decide who should sing!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - At least someone was kind enough-

Yuki - You owe them a lot. Of course they would want you it get your ass in gear.

TAT - ... *snaps fingers*

Yuki - Yeah. Thought so.

*heels come flying in*

Most - *ducks*

TAT - Heh~ I still have my walk up~

Newt-Ara - ... Why? That's all I ask.

TAT - I see you are _new_ to this whole _newt_ thing.

Rest - ...

TAT - Yeah, yeah! I know that was crappy!

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just...end this with a song.

Maya - Who's gonna sing this one?

Yuki - I suppose I will.

Noah - Such sacrifice.

Minoru - *pulls out paper* "Re: Make."

Noah - What's with the short name?

Minoru - *shrugs*

Yuki - Well I guess I'll end this.

 **You take me back**

 **And show me you're the only one**

 **Reveal the way**

 **You got me I've got to run**

 **You're still alive**

 **I'm never gonna take your feeling which is**

 **Just complicated**

 **Fumarete Nejirare koko made**

 **Ayunda kono michi no saki wa**

 **Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa**

 **Nai Mikaitakuchi ryouiki**

 **Furerarete shimaeba break me up**

 **Totonoerya wait for a moment**

 **Kokorade sa falling out yeah**

 **Girigiri de runs out of time**

 **You can feel it!**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I see you another day, another way**

 **Nobody's standing near**

 **There's something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue**

 **Yeah, I'm sorry**

 **Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **Out there no no no...**

 **(I'm breaking down!)**

 **I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs**

 **How many times have you seen me when I fall**

 **But now I know you're not the only thing like before**

 **Not the one I need to share**

 **Kudaranai hibi mo nai ku sa kurai**

 **Sore gurai wa kara yo baka janai**

 **I never give myself to you anymore**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing here**

 **There's something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba**

 **Oh when I'm me**

 **Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **I can't believe in you**

 **I see you 'nother day, 'nother way**

 **Nobody standing here**

 **There's something you can't see or feel baby**

 **Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba**

 **Oh when I'm me**

 **Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**

 **I can't believe in you oh**

 **I can't believe in you wow**

 **Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa No!**

 **Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt**

 **Iki chigai out there**


	170. Chapter 170

TAT - Fiddlesticks!

Rest - ...

Noah - Okay...? What's with you now?

TAT - Nothing. Just wanted to say that at least once.

Rest - ...

Sekai - *sigh* Such an idiot.

TAT - Hey!

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just start and get this over with.

Maya - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hm, these surprises make me anxious! *looking at letters* I honestly have no idea who these people are! *sitting w/ arms folded* Now I'm curious!**

 **Mitsuru: It's now tradition that every time I review I must turn someone into an obscure animal! *points* Become a polar bear! *giggling* So fluffy!**

 **Anybody: *lifts box* This box has random food dishes inside! *points to hole* Stick your hand in and something will come out! The catch, you draw it, you eat it!**

 **Bye bye~~**

Sekai - *sigh* There's not really a reason to get anxious. They're people who've been here before.

Minoru - You know who they are?

Sekai - Yeah. It's not too hard to figure out.

Noah - The tell us!

Sekai - ... Nah. I'm good.

Noah & Maya - Then why mention it!?

Sekai - *shrugs*

TAT & Yuki - Anyways...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Bear-Toki - Hello.

TAT - While he's here, I just wanna say that I saw this picture of Osamu with camping hear standing next to a sitting bear.

Yuki - And...?

TAT - That's it. It looked cute and it's some small trivia.

Yuki - *sigh*

Noah & Maya - *hugs B-T* Fluffy~

Bear-Toki - Thanks.

TAT - So about the box...

Sekai - *puts hand in box*

Minoru - Wonder what it's gonna be.

Sekai - *pulls out can of mackerel* ...

TAT - Pfft!

Sekai - *sighs & starts eating*

Maya - They can't be that bad.

Sekai - You wanna try some?

Maya - No... I'm good.

Sekai - Thought so.

Yuki - Let's just move on.

Minoru - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **got my phone fixed. Am planning on where to go for my b-day tomorrow. All pokemon, return! *return to pokeballs* send them back plz. Also, here's some cake, pie, and cupcakes. As for dares... Jin, Osamu, kiss on the lips for me. That's all. see ya tomorrow!**

Maya - It was broken?

Noah - Your b-day's tomorrow!?

Sekai - *tosses balls* There ya go.

Yuki - Ah~! Right! Take did mention that.

TAT - Hm... I remember now. That's right. We still have four other birthdays. *snaps fingers*

Osamu & Jin - *lands on butt*

Bear-Toki - *sits next to Osamu* Hello, Mikumo-kun.

Osamu - A bear!?

Sekai - *sigh* It's Toki.

Osamu - I...see...

Jin - So what's up?

Noah - You two. Kiss on the lips. The usual.

Jin - Ah~

Osamu - *sigh* Let's just-

Jin - *kisses Osamu on lips*

Osamu - Mm!?

Jin - *backs away* There ya go.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Well that's it, I guess.

Minoru - We hope you all enjoyed.

Noah - Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Maya - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	171. Chapter 171

TAT - *yawn*

Sekai - *sigh*

TAT - *rubs eyes* Hey there, people. This is gonna be a short one, so let's get started.

Sekai - And why am I the only one here?

TAT - You'll see.

Sekai - ...

TAT - The only one this time is from ETN.

 **Hm, still *shrugs***

 **Sekai: You really remind me of Eor from WTP...*points* become a donkey!**

 **Someone: Since I'm in a singing mood *waving arms* someone sing...um...*thinking* Lost Time Memory? *smacking face* Of all the songs ETN!**

 **Bye bye~~**

Sekai - Tsk...

TAT - Yeah... I can see it.

Sekai - See _what_?

TAT - Nothing~

Sekai - *sigh*

TAT - Since you're gonna have to be a donkey, I guess I'll do the singing.

Sekai - Damn right.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Don-Se - There. You happy now?

TAT - *takes picture* Oh yes. Very much so.

Don-Se - Tsk.

TAT - Especially since _he_ is gonna be here starting next time.

Don-Se - Don't you dare.

TAT - Hehehe~ Anyways~ *turns to readers* This is a good a time as any to say. Starting next time, for today, we're gonna have Shobu, Sora, Kaede, Taka and Daigo over. So you can send them some stuff if ya want.

Don-Se - ...

TAT - Ha! You thought I was gonna say Jinsei! *shrugs* Well I actually was, but changed my mind in the last second.

Don-Se - Just start singing so I can leave.

TAT - Fine, fine.

*music starts playing*

 **Sū-nen tatte mo kage wa kienai**

 **Kanjō bakari ga tsunotte iku**

 **Uzukumatte hitori egaite ita**

 **Enten chokka sakamichi no ue**

 **Nijinda bokura ga aruite ita**

 **Natsu no ondo ga me ni nokotte ita**

 **"Kamawanaide yo,"**

 **"Doko ka e itte kure"**

 **Kimi no te o haratta**

 **"Ikanai yo"**

 **Nante itte kimi wa**

 **Boku no te o tsukanda**

 **"Urusai na"**

 **Boku wa chotto no saki o**

 **Furikaezu ni aruita**

 **"Hontō no kokoro wa?"**

 **"Sōmei nanka ja mae wa mukenai"**

 **Riyū ga nai kara kusatte iku**

 **Makimodotte kurereba ii no ni na**

 **Nan-nen tatte mo boku wa shinanai**

 **Kibō-ron bakkari o tonaete iru**

 **Tōzen kyō mo kimi wa inai no ni sa**

 **"Kamawanai, shine yo, shine yo" tte tekubi o**

 **Nigitte, tada norotte**

 **Nani mo dekinai de tada, nōnō to**

 **Jinsei o musabotta**

 **"Natsu ga yume o miseru no nara, kimi o**

 **Tsuresaru mae e" nante**

 **Terekakushi shita hibi ga kūki o terashite**

 **Nōri o kogashite iku**

 **Juuhassai ni natta shōnen**

 **Mata dokoka de matte itanda**

 **Kageboushi nijimu sugata o**

 **Omoidashite**

 **Entenka ni sunda kōtei**

 **Waratte ita kimi ga kyō mo**

 **"Asobō yo" tte itte**

 **Yurayura yureta**

 **"Shinpai desu" to bukiyō na kao**

 **Rinjin nanka ni wa wakan'nai sa**

 **Kanashi-sō na furi o shinaide kure**

 **Mōrō, kyō mo fushizen de iyou**

 **Kinō no pēsu o mamotte iyou**

 **Kimi no ondo o wasurenai yō ni**

 **Kanawanai yume o negau no nara isso**

 **Kasureta kako o daite**

 **Samenai yume o miyou**

 **Tōzen no yō ni toji komotte**

 **"Sore jā, asu mo mienai mama desu yo?"**

 **Sorenara sore de ii sa**

 **Tsumaranai hibi o korosu yō ni te o some**

 **"Hitori" o erabu kara**

 **Juuhassai, kusatta shōnen**

 **Mata kyō mo inottetanda**

 **Iromeita kimi no egao ni**

 **Shigamitsuite**

 **Entenka ni "dō ka isso tsuretette kure yo" nante**

 **Tsubuyaite iki o shizuka ni tometa**

 **"Kikoete imasu ka" to koe ga kieta**

 **Riyū mo nandaka wakatte ita**

 **Natsu no ondo ni te o nobashite ita**

 **Entenka, negatta shōnen**

 **"Ano koro" ni tatte itanda**

 **Natsumeku kimi no egao wa**

 **Kawaranakute**

 **"Shin jatta. Gomen ne" nante**

 **"Sayōnara shiyou ka" nante**

 **Sabishī koto iwanaide ikanaide**

 **Kageboushi ga son'na boku o**

 **Mitsumete itanda**

TAT - And there ya go!

Don-Se - We're done. Bye.

TAT - We have to do this properly!

Don-Se - *sigh*

TAT - We hope you enjoyed!

Don-Se - *sigh* Don't forget...something.

TAT - Until next time...

Both - See ya!


	172. Chapter 172

TAT - Ma~ Ma~ Ma~ Ma~ Ma~ Ma~

Daigo - What are you doing?

TAT - I don't know. Saying "ma" for no apparent reason.

Kaede - It's been a while since we've been here.

Sora - We just haven't had anything, that's all.

Shobu - ... We're here now...

Taka - Woof!

TAT - Welp. I guess that's our cue to start.

Kaede - The first one is from Sauce!

 **I'm back again! And in the middle of the week of torture, aka Passover. And I have to go run 11 miles today! And I need to go write more... On to the stuff!**

 **Kaede, I give you a joke book! Go around reading off bad jokes to everyone! Feel free to interrupt people!**

 **Sora, you may only talk in pig Latin for the rest of the day!**

 **TAT, you are now a disco ball. You get strung up by your feet with a light in your mouth!**

 **That's all for now!**

Shobu - ... The return was short lived...

Daigo - You can say that again.

Taka - Woof!

Sora - At least we've got something.

Daigo - True.

TAT - I just one issue...

Daigo - And that would be...?

TAT - Tha-! *gets caught on rope & hanging from ceiling* THIS! *lights comes from mouth*

Daigo - I don't see a problem.

TAT - Of course-!

Kaede - Hey guys! What's the stupidest animal in the jungle?

TAT - I'm talking!

Sora - I don't know. What is?

Kaede - The polar bear.

Rest - ...

Taka - Woof!

Daigo - So about that pig Latin...

Sora - I...um...don't know how to speak it.

TAT - Tsk. Well you have the whole day to learn.

Sora - R-right!

TAT - *sigh* Let's just move on.

Taka - Woof!

Shobu - ... The next one...is from umbreonblue.

 **Happy b-day to me! Jin, Osamu, Yuma, party time! Ice Cream Cake for all! Osamu, kiss all the boys! Bye!**

Sora - What!? Happy Birthday, Umbreon!

Kaede & Daigo - Happy Birthday.

Shobu - ... Happy Birthday...

TAT - Haooy Blueflay! *snaps fingers*

Osamu, Yuma, Jin - *lands on butts* Oof!

Kaede - Oh! I've got another one! What kind on bagel can fly!?

Shobu - ... What kind...?

Kaede - A plain bagel!

Rest - ...

TAT - I can't tell what's worse... These jokes or having to hear Izuki and his puns...

Osamu - Is that why you called us here?

TAT - Nah. You gotta kiss all the guys here, except me.

Daigo - Why only you?

TAT - Because I'm a disco ball, so I don't count.

Rest - ...

Osamu - *sigh* Fine. *kisses Jin*

TAT - Well while he does that let's move on!

Sora - The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Hahaha! I thought you were going to day Jinsei! *pointing* Fooled me!**

 **Daigo: You get turned into an owl! *shrugs* I suppose you can pick the species!**

 **Taka: *points behind* There are a ton of papers and files that need to be sorted *waving* better get to it!**

 **Shobu: Get mummy wrapped in...something...*thinking* the wrapping people get to decide what!**

 **Kaede: *drops large book* Go read!**

 **Sora: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

 **Also, *throwing glitter* Happy Birthday Umbreon! Bye bye~~**

Rest - *looks at Taka*

Taka - Woof!

Rest - ...

Taka - *wags tail* Woof!

Rest - ... Good luck there, buddy.

TAT - Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Owl-Dai - Yup... This is my life...

Osamu - *kisses Sora*

TAT - Let's...make sure Noah doesn't know about that...

Kaede - Here's a good one!

TAT - *snaps fingers*

 **BAM!**

Kaede - What the heck!?

TAT - Get to reading, young man!

Kaede - But-

TAT - I _will_ get your sister back here.

Kaede - ... *mutters & drags book away*

TAT - Now then...

Yuma - I don't get the question. 三3三

Sora - *wraps Shobu in TP* Ha ha ha... The answer is...5...?

Taka - Woof!

Jin - At least he agrees with you. 三U三

Taka - Woof!

TAT - I suppose this is a good a time as any to say who's gonna be here tomorrow.

Jin - Hm?

TAT - Mei, Jinsei, Yorushi, Kuni.

Daigo - Turn end.

TAT - That's all!

Yuma - Bye. 三3三


	173. Chapter 173

TAT - Hello and welcome back to this!

Jinsei - Hey there!

Yorushi - *pushes up glasses* Hello.

Kuni - I'm back!

Mei - So what's for today?

TAT - The usual this and that.

Mei - I see.

Jinsei - Let's get started then!

TAT - Alright, alright. Calm down.

Jinsei - Hehehe~!

TAT - Well, let's get started.

Jinsei - The first one is from a guest!

 **Yuma sing Ra Ra Rasputin. That is all**

Jinsei - Just a song~!? And it's not even for any of us~!

Yorushi - Nothing we can do about it. It's better to just deal with it.

Kuni - There are two two others, so there may be some stuff for us there.

Jinsei - Guess you're right!

TAT - Right! *snaps fingers*

Yuma - *lands on butt*

Mei - Hey there, Kuga.

Yuma - Hello. 三3三

Mei - You get to sing this time.

Yuma - That's all? 三3三

Mei - Yup.

*music starts playing*

Yuma - Okay~ 三3三

 **There lived a certain man in Russia long ago**

 **He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow**

 **Most people looked at him with terror and with fear**

 **But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear**

 **He could preach the bible like a preacher**

 **Full of ecstasy and fire**

 **But he also was the kind of teacher**

 **Women would desire**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Lover of the Russian queen**

 **There was a cat that really was gone**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Russia's greatest love machine**

 **It was a shame how he carried on**

 **He ruled the Russian land and never mind the czar**

 **But the cassock he danced really wunderbar**

 **In all affairs of state he was the man to please**

 **But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze**

 **For the queen he was no wheeler dealer**

 **Though she'd heard the things he'd done**

 **She believed he was a holy healer**

 **Who would heal her son**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Lover of the Russian queen**

 **There was a cat that really was gone**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Russia's greatest love machine**

 **It was a shame how he carried on**

 **But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger**

 **For power became known to more and more people**

 **The demands to do something about this outrageous**

 **Man became louder and louder**

 **This man's just got to go, declared his enemies**

 **But the ladies begged, don't you try to do it, please**

 **No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms**

 **Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms**

 **Then one night some men of higher standing**

 **Set a trap, they're not to blame**

 **Come to visit us they kept demanding**

 **And he really came**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Lover of the Russian queen**

 **They put some poison into his wine**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Russia's greatest love machine**

 **He drank it all and said, I feel fine**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Lover of the Russian queen**

 **They didn't quit, they wanted his head**

 **Ra ra Rasputin**

 **Russia's greatest love machine**

 **And so they shot him 'til he was dead**

 **Oh, those Russians**

Yuma - How was that? 三3三

Jinsei - Hahahahaha! That was great!

Kuni - Catchy music.

Jinsei - Ra ra Rasputin~ Lover of the Russian queen~

Yorushi - Hm. He seems to be enjoying it a little too much.

Mei - That's fine. He's not doing anything wrong.

Yorushi - I suppose.

TAT - Welp! Let's get a move on then!

Yorushi - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***in red rabbit onesie* Don't want to do anything today~~ *waving arms***

 **Mei: Hm, animal animal~~ You become a *extends arms* fox!**

 **Jinsei: Hahaha! Become a superhero! *points* Fulfill your dreams!**

 **Kuni: *hands chilli* Eat it!**

 **Yorushi: *hands po-go stick* Jump around!**

 **Bye bye~~**

Jinsei - Hell yeah! I'll be the best damn hero ever! *points to Yuma* You can be my sidekick!

Yuma - Hm? 三3三

Kuni - What about Girikage?

Jinsei - He's not here, so he can't be my sidekick!

Kuni - True.

Fox-Mei - Can't say this is too bad.

Yorushi - *on pogo stick* Says you.

Fox-Mei - Oh that isn't bad. Might as well have fun with things.

Yorushi - Tsk. You say that, but this is kinda embarrassing.

Fox-Mei - How so?

Yorushi - ...

Kuni - *looks at TAT & eats chili* By the way, you haven't really been saying much so far.

TAT - Hm? Oh. I'm still kinda tired. I'll bee good later.

Kuni - Okay.

TAT - Well, let's-

Jinsei - *in superhero costume* Let's be off! We'll show those villains who protects this world!

Yuma - Right! 三3三

Jinsei & Yuma - *runs out*

Rest - ...

Fox-Mei - Doesn't look too bad in tights.

TAT - *sigh* Let's just get to the last one.

Kuni - The last one is from Sauce.

 **I'm on a shift at the squad right now, which means a lot of waiting... And by "squad," I mean the EMS squad. At least we just had a call!**

 **Someone gets trapped in a big, solid bubble! That person is... Yorushi!**

 **Someone gets taped to a wall by the others! That person is... Kuni!**

 **I'm just doing random things now...**

 **Oh! Got another call, see you later!**

Fox-Mei - *waves* Bye.

Kuni - Why me!?

Yorushi - At least it's just tape. I'm stuck in a bubble.

TAT - Yes. Yes, you are. *snaps fingers*

Yorushi - *in bubble & goes wide eyed*

Fox-Mei - Did you remember to give him some air?

TAT - ...

Fox-Mei & Kuni - ...

TAT - *pulls out tape gun & fires*

Kuni - *gets taped to wall* Really?

TAT - Well that was the dare, so yes, really.

Fox-Mei - *sigh* Just give the guy air then we can end it.

TAT - What if I don't want to?

Fox-Mei - Then I'll bring Denji in here.

TAT - You wouldn't-

Fox-Mei - Do-hmogh.

TAT - Fine, fine. *snaps fingers*

Yorushi - Ha~!

TAT - Well that's all.

Fox-Mei - We hope you all enjoyed.

Kuni - Don't forget to leave more stuff.

Yorushi - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	174. Chapter 174

TAT - Hello, hello, hello!

Yorushi - You sure are taking your time at putting these things up.

TAT - Shut up! It's only 95% my fault!

Kuni - And the other 5%

TAT - ...

Mei - It's-

TAT - Anyways! Let's get started!

Jinsei - *lands in front of TAT* I'm back!

Yorushi - *rolls eyes* Yay...

Jinsei - First one is from umbreonblue!

 **both my cats really like me for one reason or another...Anyways, Yorushi, you get to turn into a hamster or hedgehog. Run around inside a giant bubble ball! Pop out of it if you want! Kuni, since you're taped to the wall... How's the weather up there? If Denji ends up coming in, someone tape his mouth shut plz. He's annoying enough as it is. That's all for today, and plz send me stuff. See ya!**

TAT - Same! I have no idea why but my dog and my brother's cat like me! Granted that goes for most animals...and kids...

Kuni - Wow. You don't sound really happy about the latter.

TAT - *shrugs* I'm terrible with kids yet they enjoy my company. *snaps finger*

Kuni - Oh. And the whether is great.

Ham-Yoru - And I'm in a ball yet again...

Jinsei - Didn't you miss is!?

Ham-Yoru - ...

Mei - Well the latter part of it is that you get to run.

Ham-Yoru - *rolls eyes* Yay...

Jinsei - It isn't so bad! At least your cute!

Ham-Yoru - I don't want to hear that coming from you.

TAT - Just get over it and start running.

Ham-Yoru - *sighs & starts running*

Mei - You get good exercise.

Ham-Yoru - Don't patronize me...

TAT - Whatever! Let's move on!

Mei - The next and last one is from a guest.

 **Ah, school starts again and I might cry *tear* I don't want to go back!**

 **Mei: *holds out box* Random weapon time!**

 **Yorushi: *throws potion* It's random! Not sure what it'll do! *thumbs up* Drink it!**

 **Jinsei: Become a snake! *thinking* Wonder what color you'll be!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT, Mei & Yoru - ... ETN.

Kuni - How can you tell?

Mei - Look at the last one.

Ham-Yoru - And it just seems like it. How casual it seems helps.

Kuni - Huh. Guess you're right.

Snake-Jinsei - And what if it isn't ETN?

TAT - Then I'll be covered in hot sauce. Now then! *tosses box*

Mei - *pulls out spork* ... I can work with this.

TAT & Jinsei - *moves back*

Ham-Yoru - *jumps out of ball* Alright. Just give me it so we can get this over with.

TAT - *puts bowl down*

Ham-Yoru - ... I hate you. *drinks*

Snake-Jinsei - So?

 **POOF!**

Rest - ...

Kuni - Aaaaaaaaaand he's gone...

TAT - Damn... Oh well. I'll get him back later. For now let's end this.

Snake-Jinsei - We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Kuni - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	175. Chapter 175

TAT - There once was a...

Mei - Little duck who smelled like...

Yorushi - He really needed a bath.

Jinsei - He didn't like them since...!

Kuni - He was afraid of water.

TAT - So he simply skipped bath...

Mei - Time. Everywhere he went, people...

Jinsei - Would say "Dyoon!" "Gyakyu!" and...

Yorushi - Take a bath already.

Kuni - The end.

All - ...

TAT - Well that shred passed the time...

Yorushi - *pushes up glasses* Hm. For only a minute.

Mei - That minute gave us time to start.

Kuni - True.

All - Let's start!

Jinsei - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **Haha! Sorry! Twas me! I was in-between church meetings so I had to rush! *giggling* No hot sauce today!**

 **Everybody: If you were to turn into a Black Trigger what would you be? What abilities? Huh, that's kind of depressing!**

 **Yorushi: You are now a...um...*sweat drop* someone gets to pick what you turn into!**

 **Bye bye ~~**

TAT - *raises arm dramatically* I win...

Mei - *rolls eyes* If I were turn _into_ a Black Trigger then I would want to be something like Sensei's.

Kuni - Huh? How's his like?

Mei - It's...well...

TAT - We've mentioned it before. His is based off the three regalia of Japan.

Kuni - Ah~~

Yorushi - *looks at Jinsei* What's with you?

Jinsei - *dark aura* Oh. **Nothing at all.**

TAT - *taps head* Hm~~~... That's right! He hates Black Triggers!

Yorushi - Hm? Is that so?

Jinsei - Yes.

Kuni - Why don't we get to the dare?

Jinsei - Sounds good.

Yorushi - *sigh* Why am I getting turned into animals today?

TAT - Maybe it's because you're more serious than the rest of us.

Yorushi - I just don't go wild like you lot is all.

TAT - Either way. *snaps fingers* You gotta be an animal again.

Crow-Yoru - ... A crow... Really?

Kuni - He could have gone with a worm or ant.

Jinsei - Hahaha! Then he would be crushed in no time!

Crow-Yoru - Hm. That's right. Then I suppose it isn't too bad.

TAT - Good to hear! Now let's get to the last one!

Crow-Yoru - It's from my creator.

 **Ya-hoo~~ I'm back!**

 **TAT - your thoughts on Asuma x Riku (thank you Umbreon for introducing me to the series)**

 **Anyone - *tosses in pic of Tasuku* This guy remind you of anyone?**

 **Suzume - pick some ships from the people there & they gotta kiss on the lips. Also... *tosses sword* Try & use it for your name sake**

 **That's all!**

TAT - That Narasaka-lookin' mo-fo! *snaps finger*

Mei - He does look like Narasaka...

Crow-Yoru - That's interesting...

Suzume - Hm? What are you looking at?

Kuni - *holds up picture*

Suzume - Urg. Get that out of my sight.

TAT - That's right... She still has to do what Narasaka says...

Suzume - Is that honestly what I was brought here for?

TAT - Ah! No! Here! *tosses sword* It's Suzumebachi.

Suzume - Huh?

TAT - Just try it out.

Suzume - Alright. *takes out sword* Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!

Kuni - *takes step back*

Crow-Yoru - *flies away*

Suzume - Oh this will honestly be fun~~!

TAT - W-well why don't I answer then we end this...?

Mei - Sound good.

TAT - My opinion on Asuma x Riku... Not enough of it.

Mei - One sentence is all it needs, huh?

TAT - Well... It's a rare ships... Suzu, you mind saying it with me?

Suzume - Sure thing.

Rest - Hm?

TAT & Suzume - RARE SHIPS ARE ANY SHIPPER'S HELL!

Kuni - *covering ears* Do they have to be so loud about it?

Mei - I suppose I can understand that.

TAT - Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that PoS isn't jammed into my head then I would try it make a one-shot on the ship.

Mei - *deadpan* Because it's not like you have _multiple other fic_ to work on.

TAT - Heh heh heh... Yeah...

Suzume - *looks at Suzumebachi* Hehehe~~

TAT - W-well that's all!

*paper flies in*

TAT - *grabs paper* "Tomorrow we will be having Eri, Kushikage and Denji over..." Wait what!?

Mei - *pats TAT's back* Good luck.

TAT - Don't-

Jinsei - We hope you all enjoyed!

TAT - Wait-!

Mei - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Hold on!

Kuni - Until next time...

Rest - Bye!

TAT - Hell no!


	176. Chapter 176

Takeshi - ...

Eri - ...

Fubuki - *waves* Ya-hoo~!

TAT - Hey there!

Takeshi - Why am I here?

TAT - Isn't it-

Takeshi - I was told you would he having someone else here.

TAT - Ah... Right... I didn't want them here. One would be a pain. Two would be hell.

Fubuki - How bad could it-

TAT - Kushikage and Denji.

Rest - ... Good call.

TAT - Yeah.

Takeshi - *sigh* I suppose there's nothing we can do about it.

TAT - That's the spirit! Now let's start!

Fubuki - The first one is from my maker.

 **Behave! Behave! Behave! Behave! BEHAVE YOURSELF, DENJI!**

 **TAT - Now I'm in a Dengeki Bunko mood... Do you have Fighting Climax? Ignition? If yes then top 3 favorite mains and top 3 favorite supports?**

 **Kushikage or Eri - sing Belief**

 **That's all.**

TAT - *in corner w/ dark cloud over head*

Eri - What's wrong with him?

TAT - *mutters & draws circles on ground* I haven't worked on my LN in forever... And I need to update my stories here...

Fubuki - Hm? I didn't think something like this would effect him like this.

Takeshi - He's an oddball at times... Most of the time.

Fubuki - I see...

Takeshi - Well while he does that... Since one of them isn't here, Asano, would you mind singing?

Eri - I suppose I have to.

*music starts playing*

Fubuki - That's the spirit.

TAT - No! I am _not_ in the mood to hear that sing now!

Takeshi - Here we go...

TAT - Don't give me that!

Eri - Then are you going to answer?

TAT - Of course! *turns to readers* My three favorite mains are Misaka, Miyuki and Yukina! That is if we aren't counting the two unlocked ones. Then it's Misaka, Akira and Selvaria.

Eri - Wow. They must be strong.

TAT - I like the attacks and the ranges. And gotta admit, never thought I would see a loli get beaten up so badly by a bulky fighter.

Eri & Takeshi - ...

Fubuki - Then what about the supports?

TAT - Without a doubt, Tatsuya, Kojyo and Accelerator.

Takeshi - How good are _they?_

TAT - I like long range. That's all I have to say. I also _**hate**_ fighting Tomoka. She gets super op right when I'm about to beat her! Same with Shana! At least Shana isn't actually _that_ bad.

Eri - Alright, calm down.

TAT - Right... Sorry... Let's continue.

Takeshi - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **You're welcome! There should be more ships of Asama x Riku. They get along so well! Denji... Turn into a dog. Someone be his owner and teach him how to behave! If not, muzzle him! Also, my older cat loves to sleep with me lately, especially in my lap or at my feet. The younger cat is too heavy for me though. See ya!**

TAT - *raises arm* Yesh!

Takeshi - *rolls eyes*

Fubuki - *looks forward* Ya know... Maybe you should have said in advance that _he_ wouldn't be here.

TAT - *sigh* I didn't plan for it until the last moment... And now I have to... *sighs & snaps fingers*

Denji - *grins* He-

TAT - Not a word. *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Dog-Den - Woof!?

TAT - And I'm sure that we all know this guy won't listen to _anyone_! So the muzzle we go. *snaps fingers*

Dog-Den - *walks up to TAT*

TAT - Hm?

Dog-Den - *claws at TAT's leg*

TAT - *starts hopping around* AH! Mother trucker!

Dog-Den - ...

TAT - You are so damn lucky I refuse to hurt animals!

Takeshi - *sigh* Come on. We'll get that patched up. *looks back* Would you two mind...

Fubuki - *hokding leash* We've got this.

Takeshi - *nods head*

Eri - So that just leaves the last one.

Fubuki - Yup. You can do the honors.

Eri - The last one is from Sauce.

 **No intro, let's go!**

 **Seriously, TAT? Denji? Someone, for the love of Pete (BTW, I have no clue where that expression comes from), TAPE HIS MOUTH SHUT. And the rest of his body, to the wall again. Oh, and throw rotten fruit at him.**

 **That's all for now! I got nothing more than Denji torture for now.**

Fubuki - *dumps rotten fruit on D-D* I highly doubt even he wanted this mutt here.

Eri - He already has the muzzle on, so no need for tape.

Fubuki - But just in case-...

Eri - No.

Fubuki - Oh fine.

Eri - As for the wall...

Fubuki - He's tied to a tree.

Dog-Den - ...

Eri - Well I suppose that's all for now.

Fubuki - Then let's end this.

Eri - We hope you all enjoyed.

Fubuki - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Dog-Den - ...

Eri & Fubuki - Bye!


	177. Chapter 177

TAT - Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo!

Fubuki - What's with the extended word?

Takeshi - Is there any reason to ask at this point?

Eri - He has a point.

Fubuki - *shrugs* Guess you're right.

TAT - Aaaaaaaaaanyways! Why dint dint so bang kapow!?

Rest - ...

Takeshi - Maybe there is reason to worry this time...

Fubuki - It doesn't seem too bad~

Eri - We still have to deal with it for the rest if the day.

Takeshi - *sigh* Let's just start.

Fubuki - First one is from my maker.

 **Finally! Someone understands my pain of fighting that damn basketball playing loli! Kirito is also a pain if you ask me.**

 **Reiji - fight Akira w/ Torimaru as your support!**

 **Mei - you go against Misaka with Yuki as support**

 **Konami - you go against Selvaria w/ Yuma as support**

 **Man, this makes me want to buy Borderless Misson more... Anyone else want that game?**

TAT - Yes! They are both super irritating!

Rest - And he's back...

TAT - There are other ones, but those have got to be some of the worst... *snaps fingers* I honestly don't know who to go for in the Mei vs Misaka fight...

Takeshi - Should you be on Mei-senpai's side?

TAT - ...

Eri & Fubuki - Wow. So loyal...

TAT - ...

Takeshi - So is that all? You're not even going to bring them in?

TAT - Nope.

Takeshi - ...

TAT - Let's move on!

Takeshi - No.

TAT - Huh?

Takeshi - Door...

The door - Gotcha! *open*

TAT - Don't listen to him!

Jin - *flies out of the door*

Rest - ...

Jin - Yo. 三U三

Eri - Why did _you_ come out?

Jin - *shrugs* Dunno.

The door - He never said who to bring in.

Takeshi - ...

TAT - _Now_ let's move on.

Eri - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Why do I feel a little sorry for poor Denji...*drawing w/ stick in the dirt***

 **Takeshi: *throws duffle bag full of rocks* Carry that around for a bit!**

 **Eri: *tosses containers filled w/ glitter* Throw that around! Must make everything sparkle!**

 **Fubuki: Hehe...animal time! *points* You become a Komodo Dragon!**

 **Bye bye~~**

Fubuki - Hm. You shouldn't.

TAT - I doubt something like that stuff would effect him. Not to mention he clawed at my leg!

Takeshi - ...

Jin - It won't be _that_ heavy. 三U三

Takeshi - *sigh* Fine. *falls to ground* ...

Eri - Exactly how many rocks are in there?

TAT - Takeshi isn't that weak!

Takeshi - ... I'm just not in the mood.

TAT - Urg. *snaps finger*

KD-Fu - Hm... Not too bad.

Eri - *throws glitter*

Jin - Heh. 三U三

KD-Fu - There hasn't been much to these for a while, huh?

Eri - *shrugs*

TAT - Well tomorrow we're gonna be having Tamakoma-1 over. We'll see how that goes.

Jin - It won't be too bad. 三U三

TAT - ... Shut up.

Jin - 三U三

TAT - *sigh* Let's just end this.

Takeshi - We hope you all enjoyed.

KD-Fu - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Eri - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	178. Chapter 178

TAT - Let's start this off right!

Jin - I have a rubber duck. *squishes duck*

TAT - ... What are you doing here? Only Tamakoma-1 is suppose to be here.

Jin - Is there a problem with me being here?

TAT - I suppose not.

Konami - He didn't even put up much of a fight.

Karasuma - Konami-senpai, if he were to go all out then this world would be destroyed in an instant.

Konami - What!? He's that strong!?

Karasuma - *nods head*

Konami - O-oh! Sorry then!

TAT - Pfft! I mean! Yes! I accept your apology, Kirie.

Reiji - *sigh*

Shiori - Hehehe~~

TAT - Oh! Right! There's an announcement at the bottom. But it's a super duper _**small**_ announcement, so it's fine if you just skip it.

Konami - Tyen what's the point of saying it?

TAT - Just to let people know.

Konami - Okay...

TAT - Now why don't you start us off!?

Konami - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***nodding head* So done...**

 **Konami: My goodness! I think the only one more guliable than me is you! *waving arms* Just thought I'd say that! Also, you get to be a swan...or duck...any kind of water bird you want!**

 **Reji: Give someone a bbiigg hug! Ha-ha!**

 **Karasuma: Play the role of a detective, figure a mystery out! *nodding head* Someone can be Watson if you would like! Or Scooby-Doo if you're that kind of person!**

 **Usami: *throwing drees-ups* Go make someone beautiful!**

 **Jin: You're basically part of T-1 right? *mumbling* Not really, but that's besides the point! *hands genie lamp* Use it wisely.**

 **Bye bye~~**

Konami - Wha-!? I am not gul-

Rest - No use denying it.

Konami - ...

Shiori - So what do you want to turn into?

Konami - Swan, I guess.

TAT, Jin & Karasuma - You want to sing a swan song?

Konami - Okay... That was a little creepy. Never do that again.

TAT, Jin & Karasuma - Do what?

Konami - ...

TAT - Hehehe~ *snaps fingers*

Swanami - Hm. Not too bad.

TAT - Right! Next up!

Reiji - *huggng Shiori*

Shiori - Hahaha! Off we go! Let's get you all dolled up, Reiji-san!

Reiji - I suppose it could he worse. *leaves while carrying Shiori*

TAT - So that's two down. Two more to go.

Karasuma - *in detective clothes & w/ blowpipe*

Swanami - a Where did you get that.

Karasuma - *shrugs* It just blows bubbles though, so no need to worry.

TAT - Dude, we've had Reiji, Kazuma and Suwa get drunk here, that would be nothing.

Karasuma - True.

Jin - So you off then?

Karasuma - Yup. *picks up Swanami* Swanami-senpai will be my helper.

Swanami - What!? Why me!?

TAT & Jin - Because if you don't then he will die.

Swanami - What!? Seriously!? Let's get going then! *flies off*

Rest - Hahaha!

Jin - Have fun.

Karasuma - Right.

TAT - Well get them to tell us how that went later. For now... *hands lamp* At least...wait until we're done here.

Jin - Can't promise anything.

TAT - *sigh* Figured. Let's just move on.

Jin - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Short this time.**

 **TAT - driver's license?**

 **Jin - have some if Mei's curry**

 **Reiji - arm wrestle Mei**

 **Shiori - get turned into a fairy**

 **That's all**

TAT - Urg. Don't remind me of that thing.

Jin - Was it hard to get?

TAT - *shoves spoon in Jin's mouth* Just shut up and eat!

Jin - Cough cough! *passes out*

TAT - ... Oops...

Shiori - We're back!

Reiji - *in dress*

TAT - Pfft... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Reiji - Yeah, yeah. Get it all out.

Shiori - Huh? What happened to Jin-san?

TAT - R-r-right... Hahaha... He ha-hahaha-d to eat some of M-Mei's curry-y.

Shiori - There goes a brave soul.

TAT - Oh yeah. Reiji, why not show off that dress? Ya gotta arm wrestle Mei.

Reiji - N-

TAT - *snaps fingers* Too late.

 **POOF!**

Shiori - Oh!? I have wings!

TAT - Yup. You're a fairy now.

Shiori - Yay~

TAT - And now we know fairies don't have tails...

Shiori - Huh?

TAT - Nothin'. I was just saying that we go to the next one.

Shiori - Oh! Right!

TAT - The last one is from Sauce.

 **Hey again. Not much for an intro, let's go!**

 **I kinda missed my chance for this yesterday, but I don't really care. Takeshi and Eri, sing "Trigger" by Yuuki Ozaki!**

 **I just have that one, sorry it's not much. I've been busy lately, and couldn't think of anything else!**

TAT - Hey, you won't have to worry about being late again. *snaps fingers*

Shiori - Huh? What do you mean?

TAT - Nothing much.

Takeshi - What are you talking about?

TAT - Nothing much.

Takeshi - ...

Eri - So what is it this time?

TAT - Just a song.

*music starts playing*

Takeshi - That isn't too bad.

Eri - Definitely could be worse.

TAT - Right. Now get to it.

 **sekai kara hajikidasarete tohou mo naku hosoi hari no ue ni ita**

 **baransu o toru yubi no saki ga kimi ni furete hitori janai to wakatta**

 **bokura ni tada hitotsu ataerareteta yuganda hane de**

 _umarete kara_ ( **shinu made** ) _shinu made ni nani o shitai? tte kiku_

 _kimi wa maru de tenshi mitai ni sa warau kara_

 _natsu no netsu ni_ ( **yugande** ) _moeru biru no mure no sukima o nuke_

 _bokura wa ochiteku saigo ni hikigane o hiiteyarou_

 **sono ato wa fuyu ga kite yuki ga subete o oou**

 _mukuwarenai kamoshirenai ushinaeba erareru to mo omowanai_

 _soredemo saihate no basho wa bokura ni mo hitoshiku sonzai shiteru_

 _koko ni itsudzukeru koto wa dekinai dakara semete_

 **umarete kara** ( _shinu made_ ) **shinu made nani ga dekiru? tte kiku**

 **boku ni ima wa nanimo kotaezu ni warau dake**

 **yume no owari** ( _saigo ni_ ) **hi no tsuita chou no you ni**

 **hitotoki dake kagayaki sekai no kumotta me o ubau**

 **zenbu ubaou**

 _umarete kara_ ( **shinu made** ) _shinu made kimi to ikitemitai yo_

 _sore wa marude shinwa mitai ni wa egakarenai_

 **natsu to natsu o** ( _tsunaide_ ) **rekishi to rasen no sukima o nuke**

 **jigoku e ochiteku saigo ni hikigane o hiiteyarou**

 _ **sore de bokura mo chiri ni naru**_

 _ **sono ato wa fuyu ga kite yuki ga subete o oou**_

 _ **sore kara mo fuyu ga kite yuki ga subete o kataru**_

Eri - How's that?

Shiori - *claps* That was great!

Takeshi - Thank you.

TAT - So that's all for this time.

Takeshi - You seem to be in a rush.

TAT - Do I? Oh well. Let's just end this.

Takeshi - ...

Eri - We hope you all enjoyed.

Shiori - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

TAT & Shiori - Bye!

.

.

.

.

TAT - Now then... My announcement... *smiles* I'm done. What I mean by that is that I'm not gonna put anything else on this account, or anything on my other one. I _will_ finish this ToD until 200, but other than that I'm done. Just wanted you all to know. Bye~!


	179. Chapter 179

TAT - *turned around & shaking*

Konami - What's wrong with you?

Jin - 三U三

Konami - Okay, what's going on?

TAT - I... I can't k-k-keep it up for a-a week...

Konami - Keep what up!?

TAT - *shakes more*

Jin - Why don't we start? 三U三

TAT - W-we're gonna-a do thing d-d-diffe-ently... S-s-say everyo-one...

Shiori - Okay! We have one from umbreonblue-

Reiji - EmbraceTheNerd-

Karasuma - Awesome Sauce-

Konami - and Zazaza gogo da.

Jin - 三U三

Umbreon - **What?! You're done?! Just like that?! Why?! My younger cat woke me at 7:30 am. Yesterday, my printer jammed. Multiple times. I cleaned up the ink, but my cushion git stained. Ever have that problem? Someone send stuff to me! I really am bored here! Also, someone turn into a cat, dog, or ferret. Bye.**

ETN - ***gasp* D-done?! *shaking* I-I suppose if that's what you want to do we can't stop you...*sulks* Guess we just need to make these last 22 session the best dang thing!**

 **Konami: *hands stickers* Cover someone entirely with them! Head to toe!**

 **Reji: *giggles* Become tiny! *throws potion* That should help!**

 **Karasuma: Instead of turning you into an animal I've go this! *sparkles and points* This is a beautiful camel, take very good care of him! *petting camel* He like to be a petted! Haha!**

 **Bye bye ~~**

Sauce - **What? TAT, you're quitting? Why? What else are you going to do? Your stories have been way too much fun for me to read, and have added more stories to the World Trigger fandom. You're a part of our Verse, and without you, who am I going to ask if I made your characters OOC? Well, it's your choice. I'd just like to know why. Anyway, I'll miss ya, well, after you call it quits, TAT. Sorry there isn't anything else, and pardon the monologue.**

ZGD - **What!? No! Mei! Yuki! Do something about this! Please! I'll give you some takoyaki!**

Konami - What!?

Mei - *jumps from ceiling*

Yuki - *runs in*

TAT - *dodges* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *passes out*

Yuki - Oh no you don't! *starts shaking TAT* Get up!

Jin - 三U三

Karasuma - So who's-

 **POOF!**

Casuma - *on camel* Well this is unexpected.

Konami - Ha! Serves you right!

Casuma - But Konami-senpai, didn't you know that if there's a cat in a camel that the world will end.

Konami - WHAT!? I-is there any way to-

Casuma - Yes. You will need to go on a search all across Mikado City and find ten hidden items within a day.

Konami - Really!?

Jin - Yup. So you better get going. 三U三

Konami - R-right! *runs out*

Shiori - Hehehe~ That was a little mean.

Casuma - Why don't we go on?

Jin - Heh. 三U三

Reiji - *drinks potion* Might as well get this over with. *starts shrinking*

Mei - Wake up. *punches TAT*

TAT - Gah!

Mei - There you go.

Reiji - *jumps on camel* I'm sure something broke.

Mei - I went easy on him.

Yuki - You have some explaining to do.

TAT - Pfft! Hahahahahahaha! S-s-sorry!

Mei - *cracks knuckles* Calm down and answer.

TAT - R-right... Heh... So! I was kidding about stopping! Like heck I would leave this be! I'd at least finish my fics! It was just a joke to see how they would react. Hehehe~ Sorry if you found that a little me-

Mei - *punches TAT*

TAT - *goes flying* GAH!?

Mei - Hm.

Yuki - Serves him right.

TAT - I...may have deserved that...

Jin - Heh. 三U三

Yuki - You knew this, didn't you?

Jin - Heh~ 三U三

TAT - *holds stomach* In my defense...I never said I was quitting... *stands up stright* Ha! I said that I was _done_! That doesn't necessary mean I quite! I could have continued on Ao3!

Rest - ...

Yuki - That's a technicality. If you say it like that then of course people will think you quite.

TAT - *shrugs* Whatever. What's done is-

Rest - Nope.

TAT - Huh?

Jin - *turns to readers* If you all wanna take some revenge on this guy then go right ahead. 三U三

Yuki - Hm. If you really want some revenge then the best time would be during 200. M rated torture sounds nice.

TAT - Oh come on! It wasn't _that_ bad! I was planing on keeping this up for a week! Be happy I couldn't keep it up!

Reiji - I suggest you stay quiet now.

TAT - ...

Yuki - *sigh* Let's end this.

Shiori - We hope you all enjoyed!

Karasuma - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Jin - And the torture. 三U三

Yuki - Until next time...

All - Bye!

TAT - TAT


	180. Chapter 180

TAT - I personally think the filler arc would have looked better as a movie.

Shiori - But then they wouldn't have been able to fit all of that in.

TAT - True, but it still had that rushed feeling of World Trigger, in a good way.

Reiji - What's done is done.

TAT - *sigh* Suppose you're right.

Karasuma - You seem rather calm.

TAT - Why wouldn't I be?

Jin - You still have to deal with the anger if the reviewers. 三U三

TAT - *waves hand* It won't be _that_ bad.

Rest - ...

Jin - Why don't we start? 三U三

Reiji - Good idea.

Karasuma - The first one is from umbreonblue.

 ***trembles in anger* TAT! You get to turn into a dog. Someone, discipline him! Carrot-and-stick method is encouraged! Karasuma, here's some food for the camel. Jin...good job. Remember to send stuff to my ToD too! It's been weeks! See ya!**

Jin - *thumbs up* 三U三

TAT - Tsk. Says that even if the guy was in on the joke in the first place... And I didn't know you all cared that much!

Reiji - Regardless, it happened.

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers* Just to let you know, there's no one who can discipline me.

Jin - We'll see about that. 三U三

Dog-TAT - Besides, if I was gonna do something like that then I would put it on my bio, not here.

Jin - *pats TAT's head*

Dog-TAT - Don't patronize me.

Jin - 三U三

Dog-TAT - *scratches ear* Just move on.

Shiori - The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd!

 **He-eh...*waving* totally knew it! *sweat drop* You didn't have me fooled for a minute...He-eh *looks to side* I'll be sure to keep in mind the M rated payback~~ *giggling* Ha-ha!**

 **Reji: Go Hulk! *smiles* It'll be great!**

 **Usami: You get to be a hamster! *puts down carrots* For you~~**

 **Karasuma: *places dog ears on head* There little puppy! Oh, need a tail! *hands tail***

 **Konami: *hands sword* For you~~**

 **Bye bye~~**

Dog-TAT - If I didn't fool you then what was the "*gasp* D-done?! *shaking* I-I suppose if that's what you want to do we can't stop you...*sulks* Guess we just need to make these last 22 session the best dang thing!" all about?

Reiji - I would watch what I say.

Dog-TAT - I'll be fine... I think.

Konami - *runs in in panic* I'm so sorry! I couldn't find anything!

Rest - ...

Dog-TAT - _No one_ told her?

Rest - *shakes head*

Dog-TAT - *sigh*

Konami - Huh? Tell me what?

Karasuma - We lied.

Konami - ...

Karasuma - We were joking.

Konami - ... You tricked me! *hits Karasuma's head*

Dog-TAT - Well let's move on.

 **POOF!**

Hami - Oh!? I'm so small!

Karasuma - *w/ dog ears & tail*

Jin - Lookin' good.

Karasuma - Thanks.

Konami - *looking at sword* Yeah... This'll work.

Karasuma - Work for what?

Konami - *raises sword* For hurting you!

Reiji - I suggest you run.

Karasuma - *runs away*

Konami - I won't let you escape! *runs out!

Dog-TAT - *sigh* I suppose that's all. Tomorrow we're gonna be having Akasora, Shinoda, Yuki and Mei over for Akasora's b-day. Now let's end this!

Jin - We hope you all enjoyed.

Hami - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Reiji - Until next time.

All - See ya!


	181. Chapter 181

Shiori - I'm back!

TAT - Yup.

Akasora - Yo.

Yuki & Mei - Happy birthday, Sensei, Shiori!

Akasora - Thanks.

Shiori - Thank you!

Shinoda - Are you feeling old yet?

Akasora - I don't know, you tell me.

TAT - Alright, alright. Let's get started.

Shiori - The first one is from ETN!

 ***sticks out tongue* Poo poo, my lie hath been unveiled! *grins* I wasn't going to do something to TAT...but now, I might be rethinking...*in thought***

 **Akasora: Happy b-day! *throwing streamers* What's up with April birthdays?! *hands present***

 **Shinoda: *snaps fingers* Become a gecko!**

 **Mei and Yuki: *whispering* Bring in as many people as needed...make him *gesturing towards TAT* do something insane/embarrassing. *thumbs up* I'm counting on you two! *mumbling* Not so sure how this will work...**

 **Bye bye~~**

Akasora - Hm? Why would they do something to you?

TAT - *sigh* Don't bother... It was just a joke...

Yuki - That you didn't bother telling us about.

TAT - *waves hand* That's in the past.

Mei - You mean hours ago.

TAT - Exactly. Anyways! I personally am happy about the April! I hardly knew anyone with April. Most of them were March.

Akasora - *pulls out stun gun* Okay then.

Yuki - Hey, you can use it on this guy if he tries something stupid like that again.

Mei - *nods head*

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Geckoda - What the...

TAT - Sorry, but it was a part of the dare.

Shiori - Hehehe~ I wonder what sort of revenge those two will have~

Mei - *whispers in Yuki's ear*

Yuki - *nods head*

TAT - *sweats nervously*

Akasora - Yup. This won't end well.

Geckoda - You can say that again.

Yuki - Alright. *turns to readers* ETN, would you mind if we humiliated him on 200?

Mei - I'm sure it'll be worth it.

TAT - Let's move on!

Yuki - *smirks* Hm.

Akasora - The next one is from Yujo.

 **I can official say that I'm alright again. Whoever invented pills against depression, thanks.**

 **So many April birthdays... I'm glad mine is in December.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, would you believe me when I knew you were joking? I think I know you enough by now to know when you joke about something like that and I think I just gave Suzu more shipping material...**

 **I have now my own copy of World Trigger BBF. TAT, when did your Oc's join Border? I mean which year?**

 **Dares: Someone else has also their birthday, besides Akasora. Happy birthday to Akasora and Usami~ -gives presents and cake- Everyone has to do what ever these two want!**

TAT - Glad to see... Hear... Read? That you're better.

Shiori - *eating cake* Thank you!

Yuki - I was wondering if someone would remember.

Mei - *turns to TAT* Why didn't you tell them it was her birthday as well?

TAT - *grins* Because if they really were a World Trigger fan then they would have already known that.

Rest - ...

Yuki - You forgot yourself, didn't you?

TAT - As for the answers!

Rest - He totally did...

TAT - Let's see... *counts on fingers* In order... Akasora was along with Shinoda... Kushi and Mei were bother a year or so after the first invasion... Mukuro was a few months after that... Yuki was a month or so after Murakami... Hoshi and Takeshi were three or so months after _that_... Suzu was March a year before the main story... Toby was in July... Yup! Sounds about right!... I think...

Yuki & Akasora - You don't even know when we joined!?

TAT - I know when you three did for sure!

Yuki - *sigh*

Mei - Well getting passed that... We're pretty much done here, so next time we'll do what Shiori and Sensei want. Sound fair?

Shiori - Sure!

Akasora - Ik fine with that.

Geckoda - Can I go back to being a human again now?

TAT - When we're completely done with this session.

Shiori - We hope you all enjoyed!

Akasora - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Yuki & Mei - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	182. Chapter 182

TAT - *punches wall* Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Yuki - What now?

TAT - I need to get my lazy ass working again!

Shiori - What do you mean?

TAT - I'll tell you when we're done here!

Shinoda - He has more energy than before.

Mei - It's not a good thing, I'm sure.

Akasora - Well let's start so we know the reason.

Yuki - *sigh* I suppose that's the only option we have right now.

Shiori - Then let's get started!

Shinoda - The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **-nods and writes in my notebook- Okay, so Minoru were in Border before them, except for Akasora. MeiMei around with Taka, Kako and Suwa. Yuki around with Murakami and Taichi, Take around with Shun, Suzu around with Kuroe and Chano squad and Toby around with Osamu. -nods again and looks up- it's for one of the fanfiction I'm planning.**

 **Since it's kind of 'boring' story I can tell a bit. In this story it's about Minoru his life as border agent from the beginning through the canon story. It's show how he handles all the pain he got from the first invasion and how he develop to the Minoru we all know.**

 **Oh and for the others if I'm allowed to use your Ocs can you please tell me when they joined Border?**

 **Truth/Questions: It's been awhile since the cat is out of the bag with Kuruma and Nasu, are the both them finally dating?**

 **Dares: -wags finger- That's not good TAT. Forgetting dear Usagi-chan birthday. As punishment you're getting zap by lightning. Let's hope you aren't going to forget Haru-chan's birthday or in 200 you're going to suffer greatly. -smiles-**

TAT - *punches wall* That! Doesn't! Sound! Boring! I'm! Sure! It'll! Be! Great!

Akasora - *pulls TAT away* Alright, I think it's time you stop.

Mei - Now I know why...

Yuki - Hm?

Mei - Nothing. *turns to readers* And yes, Yujo, they are going out now.

Mei - Suzume has been giving them a hard time about it too.

Shiori - Knowing her, those two probably had to run away just to avoid her.

Yuki & Mei - She easily finds them.

TAT - *sigh* Let's see... Inu's b-day is on-

 **ZZZZT!**

TAT - *passes out*

Rest - ...

Yuki - At least we don't have to listen to him.

Shiori - But he won't be able to tell us now.

Mei - Don't worry. We can easily wake him up whenever.

Akasora & Shinoda - Without trying to break his bones I hope.

Yuki & Mei - ... Let's move on...

Shinoda - *sigh*

Akasora - The next one is from ZGD.

 **Revenge! It will come during M rated~ fufufu~ For now though... I'm in a FNAF mood! Outfits!**

 **Yuki - Freddy**

 **Mei - Golden. Also... *tosses in sword* It's called Shichiten Shichitou. Have fun w/ it**

 **Takeshi - Bonnie**

 **Suzume - Chika**

 **Toby - Foxy**

 **Akasora & Shiori - H.B.**

 **Shinoda - do a backflip**

 **That's all**

Yuki - *claps hands*

Akasora - Be careful now. Don't want to break your back.

Shinoda - I am not that old. I'll be fine.

Akasora - So you say.

Shinoda - *rolls eyes & does backflip*

Shiori - Oh~! *claps hands*

Shinoda - Hm. How's that?

Akasora - Ya need some cream for those old bones?

Shinoda - I'm good. Thanks.

Yuki & Mei - Urg... These two are at it again...

Shiori - Huh?

Yuki - Nothing.

Toby - *sneaking away*

Takeshi - *putting Bonnie head on* Where are you going?

Toby - A-ah! N-nowhere...

Suzume - *in Chika outfit* Then hurry up and out your costume on.

Mei - *in G.F. outfit w/ .* I'm ready.

Toby - *looks at Mei & starts sweating* I...I need to go to the bathroom! *runs out*

Rest - ...

Suzume - That was...honestly odd. Even for him.

Mei - *mutters* So what was he scared of more...?

Suzume - What was that?

Mei - Just saying that we should move on now.

TAT - *rubs head* Urg... That wasn't-... *looks around* Why the hell does she have that!?

Most - _That's_ what you're wondering!?

TAT - Right... Right... Where's Toby?

Most - That's still wrong!

Shinoda - He said he had to go to the bathroom.

TAT - Oh. Alright...

Yuki - What now?

TAT - No. Nothing. I was just wondering... Why are you wearing the Nightmare versions?

Yuki - I don't know. I didn't even know there was a difference.

TAT - *shrugs* Whatever. Let's just move on.

Shiori - The next one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **I got good news! I updated something! Well, sorta. I updated OJ with a bit of an experiment, so go check it out and tell me what you think! If you remember from a while ago, I had foreshadowed this arc. I don't have anything else, just wanted to say that!**

TAT - There it is!

Yuki - What _now_!?

TAT - That's why I was punching the wall earlier!

Mei - Ah~!

Shiori - I still don't get it.

TAT - Both Sauce and Yujo have some new stuff going on and I haven't updated anything expect this and haven't put anything new up that I promised!

Akasora - Then why not take a break from this?

TAT - Nope! I'll just work on everything!

Takeshi - *pats back* Good luck.

Suzume - You'll probably need it.

TAT - Anyways! I've read it and I can't wait for more, Sauce!

Yuki - Of that's all, then let's end this.

Takeshi - If no one minds, I'm gonna go get Tobs.

TAT - You do that.

Takeshi - *leaves*

Suzume - So that leaves the last one.

Yuki - It's from ETN.

 **Okay! *sits* I can wait! *sweat drop* O-of course I knew it was Usami's birthday! *nervous laugh* haha! *throws present***

 **Yuki: You turn into a...Buffalo...*in thought* yeah...**

 **Mei: Tell me, if you were to be anything, besides an agent, what would you be?**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - *mutters* Lies...

Shiori - Hehehe~ Thanks!

TAT - *snaps fingers* I transform thee!

 **POOF!**

Buki - Thanks. Now I can really hurt you.

TAT - Crap... *runs out*

Buki - *runs after TAT*

Rest - ...

Shinoda - So... If you weren't an agent.

Mei - Well... Maybe a teacher... Yeah. Probably a teacher.

Akasora - *pats Mei's head* Good choice.

Toby - *rubs by* Get away from meeeeee!

Takeshi - *walks in* Well then...

TAT - *runs by* I will lock you up!

Buki - *runs after TAT* Just try it!

Rest - ...

Shinoda - End it?

Akasora - End it.

Shiori - We hope you all enjoyed!

Suzume & Takeshi - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Akasora, Shinoda & Mei - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	183. Chapter 183

Mei - *hands paper* Here ya go.

TAT - Huh? *looks at paper* Ah! Thanks! I knew I could count on you!

Yuki - Hm? What is it?

TAT - I has asked her if she could go around to some of the trios and ask them who they think their leader would be.

Yuki - Why not all of them?

TAT - Well I had already came up with some, so she asked if they seemed right or not. There are still tons missing though. Those I left to the readers to choose.

Yuki - Hm. Not that bad.

TAT - Thanks. Anyways, I suppose I should show it.

Mei - Remember, I asked the other two of each trio, so they agreed to them.

Trio names - listing - leader - chosen by

Main - Yuki, Minoru, Maya -

American - Noah, Toby, Shana -

Shooter - Eri, Osamu, Takeshi - Takeshi - TAT

Operator - Kuni, Mei, Sora - Mei - Kuni and Sora

Moon - Amo, Yuki, Maya -

Leader - Yuki, Maya, Noah - Yuki - Maya and Noah

All-Rounder - Yuki, Noah, Minoru - Minoru - TAT

Airhead - Minoru, Yuki, Kako - Minoru - TAT

Oc A-Rank - Yuki, Minoru, Denji

Rock Girls - Suzume, Shana, Minubuki - Suzume - Shana and Minubuki

Black Trigger - Jin, Amo, Yuma - Jin - TAT

Ice-Cream - Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki - Yuki - Akane and Hanzaki

Cutiepie Trio - Sora, Kaede, Shobu - Sora - Kaede and Shobu

Overprotective Trio - Maya, Noah, Osamu - Maya - TAT

Younger Sibling Trio - Hoshi, Kaede, Chika - Hoshi - Kaede and Chika

Host Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru - TheAnimeTrain - Yuki and Minoru

Overprotected Trio - Sora, Chika, Kaede - Sora - TAT

Tomahawk Trio - Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi - Izumi - Nasu and Takeshi

Hug Trio - Minoru, Noah, Bubbles -

Non-Human Trio - Taka, Krümel, Bubbles - Taka - TAT

Dog Trio - Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa -

Unknown/Confused Love Trio - Yuki, Toby, Noah -

Accessory Trio - Toby, Takeshi, Noah -

Gamer Trio - Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki -

Pokémon Trio - Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan - Nao - TAT

Partner Trio - Yorushi, Mei, Masataka - Mei - TAT

Creator Trio - Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da -

(?) Trio - Kako, Inukai, Toby - Kako - Inukai and Toby

Best Friends Trio - Yuki, Minoru, Inukai -

Mentor Trio - Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo -

School Days Trio - Yuki, Mei, Murakami - Mei - Yuki and Murakami

Sniper Love Triangle Trio - Narasaka, Suzume, Satori -

Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio - Minoru, Yuki, Toby - Minoru - TAT

Changing Rhythm Trio - Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei - Yuki - Suzume

Soccer Trio - Noah, Okudera, Koarai -

Strength Trio - Mei, Reiji, (?) -

TAT - And there's that.

Yuki - I'm curious as to what will go down with Creator Trio.

TAT - Well it's up to them. As well as the rest.

Yuki - And isn't the Sniper Love Triangle Trio just a general love triangle?

TAT - *shrugs*

Yuki - Nit to mention that last one is missing a member and there's still one that's missing a name.

TAT - Alright! We get it! Now shut up! We need to start!

Yuki - *sigh* Fine.

Mei - *turns to readers* As mentioned multiple times by now, it's up to you all to decide leaders, names and members that are missing.

TAT - Now let's start!

Yuki - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

If you don't mind having my Ocs, Yujo, Noah joined three years after the first invasion, Minu joined a month before the main story, Fu-chan at some point between Noah and Minu. Sora would be a year after the first invasion. And if you just want someone to go against Minoru or something then I would say Denji came in during the early times, Yorushi around the same time as Sora and the other two would be two years after 1st invasion

Now then!

Mei - hehehe~ are you sure you wouldn't want to be a certain solo A-Rank's bride instead? You know who I'm talking about~

Someone - try and get either Yuki or Mei drunk and see if they have something like Purina happen

TAT - any changes to your favorite self Oc list?

That's all

Mei - *blush* Wh-wh-what is th-that suppose to-o m-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

TAT - Damn it! *snaps fingers*

Yuki - *looking at screen* ... "Purina"...

TAT - Probably means Kuruma. Autocorrect can be a bitch like that at times. Anyways~~

Yuki - Nope, too young.

TAT - Don't give me that! I'm pretty damn sure Osamu has been drunk here before!

Yuki - Which is not a good thing.

TAT - Urg! Get out of here! *snaps fingers*

POOF!

TAT - *sigh* Jerk... Anyways! There has actually been a chance! Takeshi is now one if my favorite characters to write! Even his fighting! You may or may not see in the next chapter of SS... If I ever out it out... Moving on! Next one is from ETN!

*yawn* Okay, one more before bed...

Suzume: *gives stickers* Just a little something to brighten anyone's day! *yawn*

Yosuke: Pulled a name randomly from my hat and it was you! Tell me, what's it like being the only guy on the team without a gun? *counting on hand* Sniping rifles, even Miwa has a pistol! *yawn*

Sorry, short and sweet...just really tired. Bye bye~~ ZZZ...

TAT - Sleep tight! *snaps fingers*

Suzume & Yoneya - *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT - Yo.

Yoneya - This place seems more empty than usual.

TAT - Yeah, well... What do you expect?

Suzume - So what's up then?

TAT - You get stickers and he gets a question.

Suzume - Thanks. *puts sticker on TAT's forehead*

TAT - ... *sigh* Answer, Yone.

Yoneya - I don't really care. If anything, it makes me special and more awesome.

TAT - *rolls eyes* At least you're not conceited.

Yoneya - Right?

TAT - *sigh* I suppose that's all for now. I kinda wanna go to sleep as well.

Suzume - Then we hope you all enjoyed!

Yoneya - Remember to leave more stuff!

TAT - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	184. Chapter 184

TAT - My Ocs are the Ocs that will-

Yuki & Mei - No copying allow.

TAT - Why not?

Yuki - Because that's all you really do.

TAT - Since when!?

Yuki & Mei - ...

TAT - Don't give me that look!

Yuki - By the way, why has it only been us two?

TAT - *shrugs* Just felt like going simple for a bit.

Yuki - Simple...

TAT - Well we should start now.

Mei - We have quite a bit this time.

TAT - That's good then. Let's start.

Yuki - The first one is from Sauce.

 **Yujo, if you want the stats on my characters, here they are. Maya joined about a month after the first invasion, and Eri was two months after her. Shana joined Border in the US at a similar time to Eri, as that was when the US invasion was. She came to Japan about three years after the Japan first invasion. Kuni joined about a month before Shana came to Japan. That good enough?**

 **I have given you guys a trampoline, and a bunch of bouncy balls on it. It'll be a bunch of bounces! Enjoy!**

 **That's all for now! I'll try and post something new tonight!**

TAT - *bouncing on trampoline* Can't wait for the post then!

Yuki - *does flip* Wow. Even Mei wasn't in as long as most of them.

Mei - *bouncing* I don't know whether I should feel special or not...

TAT - What do you mean?

Mei - No particular reason.

Yuki - You're saying the same for Kushi, aren't you?

Mei - *nods head*

Yuki - Well we each have our pace, so no need to mind.

TAT - ... Alright then... Let's move on.

Mei - The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **I! Am! Back! Jeez! I feel like I've been out for a while!... It probably hasn't been that long... Anywho~ I know that mine are the lease cared about (which I don't mind), but I would still like to answer Yujo. Sekai joined a little under a month after the first invasion. Jinsei half a year after it (trivia: he grew up w/ Sekai). Daigo joined half a year before the main story. Asuna joined around a year and a half before the main story**

 **That's being said and done, I actually do have some stuff here.**

 **TAT - any order you plan on updating your fics? I actually need to update mine as well...**

 **Suzume - just out of curiosity... You ship incest ships? I don't, but it's fine you or anyone does I suppose**

 **Suzume & Toby - sing Colors by Halsey**

 **Everyone - eat Mei's curry**

TAT & Yuki - Ate you trying to kill us!?

Mei - What ever do you two mean by that?

TAT & Yuki - N-nothing...

TAT - Anyways... I don't have a particular order, but I do plan on updating ACE, SS and IOYO soon. After that I'll work on TD and SSA. _Then_ I'll finally get to work on the stuff I owe you all.

Yuki - Yiu better hurry then. Apparently people enjoy your stories.

TAT - And I still don't get why! *snaps fingers*

Suzume & Toby - *lands on tramp*

TAT - Hey you two!

Toby - Yo!

Suzume - What's up!?

TAT - Suzu, you've got a question, both of you have to sing and we are all going to die!

Toby - So the usual?

TAT - Yup!

Suzume - Alright! *looks at screen* Nope, nope, nope! That's where I honestly cross the line!

Toby - Never thought I'd hear her say that!

TAT - It's a miracle!

Suzume - Oh honestly!

*music starts playing*

TAT - Alright! Time for the song!

Suzume & Toby - Right!

 _Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so_

 _You said your mother only smiled on her TV show_

 _You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope_

 _I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old_

 **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**

 **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**

 **You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

 **And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**

 _Everything is blue_

 _His pills, his hands, his jeans_

 _And now I'm covered in the colors_

 _Pulled apart at the seams_

 **It makes me blue**

 **It makes me blue**

 **Everything is grey**

 _His hair, his smoke, his dreams_

 _And now he's so devoid of color_

 _He don't know what it means_

 _And he's blue_

 _And he's blue_

 **You were a vision in the morning when the light came through**

 **I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you**

 **You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too**

 **And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you**

 _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_

 _You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

 _You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

 _And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

 **Everything is blue**

 **His pills, his hands, his jeans**

 **And now I'm covered in the colors**

 **Pulled apart at the seams**

 _It makes me blue_

 _It makes me blue_

 _Everything is grey_

 **His hair, his smoke, his dreams**

 **And now he's so devoid of color**

 **He don't know what it means**

 **And he's blue**

 **And he's blue**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 _You were red and you liked me because I was blue_

 _You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky_

 _And you decided purple just wasn't for you_

 _Everything is blue_

 _His pills, his hands, his jeans_

 _And now I'm covered in the colors_

 _Pulled apart at the seams_

 _It makes me blue_

 _It makes me blue_

 **Everything is grey**

 **His hair, his smoke, his dreams**

 **And now he's so devoid of color**

 **He don't know what it means**

 **And he's blue**

 **And he's blue**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

 ** _Everything is blue_**

Suzume & Toby - ...

TAT - Ahem...

Mei - *walks in* I've got the curry ready.

Yuki - Can we at least wait until this ends to die?

TAT - Do we really have any other option?

Mei - Yes. Right now.

TAT & Yuki - No. Later.

Mei - Fine.

TAT - Welp! Let's move on!

Toby - The next one is from ETN!

 **And I'm up! Haha! Time to get cracking!**

 **Anybody: If you were to have a quirk what would it be? *waving hands* Quirks are from My Hero Academia if you all didn't know!**

 **Jin: I know you created Scorpion so I'm really curious, since I assume there was a future where Scorpion wouldn't have existed! My point is, what could have possibly happened different if that Trigger wasn't made? *shrugs while rubbing head* Alternate futures are hard to think about!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - *raises arm* I knew!

Yuki - *hits TAT's head* We'd all probably have something pertaining to our Side Effects.

TAT - I'd have a taco.

Rest - ...

TAT - What?

Yuki - *sigh* Just bring Jin in here.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Jin - *lands on Yuki*

Yuki - ... I hate you...

Jin - Yo.

TAT - Future question! Go!

Jin - It would be a very lonely and unloveable world.

Toby - Yup! Gotta agree there!

Suzume - Can't deny it.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Scorpion users...

TAT - Welp! That's all for-

Mei - We have one more.

TAT - ... Huh?

Mei - We still have one more person to go.

TAT - Seriously?

Mei - Seriously.

TAT - ... What!? B-b-but it's still kinda rare now... Alright then! The last one is from Yujo!

 **Mino: Huh... I understand some things, but how am I the leader of All-rounder and Brother/Family? Oh well, couple of things from Yujo-nii.**

 **"Truth/Questions: That reminds me, what did all the ships do from Suzu's birthday? I'm curious about Narasaka and Ken.**

 **And Suzu, I found a staple of Minoru x Nino, Yuki, Toby and Haru- chan. And one about me and TAT?! Was that you or the other you?!**

 **Dares: Everyone jump in that pool of jelly, you eat it if you want**

TAT - Ha! I can't actually answer all of those!

Yuki - Then by all means. Go right ahead and try.

TAT - I think I will. Humph! Mino, you're the leader of those two trios because you've been an agent longer than both of them and you're considered a better brother than them.

Toby - Hey-!

Jin - Running away from home and leaving your brother while the other one pretty much ignored the family he was disowned from.

Mei - There are reasons behind both.

Jin - That's true, but it still happened.

Yuki - Ahem... I suppose that's true...

TAT - As for the Suzu one... It doesn't matter what version of her it is. They all probably think that and made something like those.

Suzume - *shrugs* Can't deny. Oh. And for what happen on my birthday... *brings out camera*

TAT - No M rated stuff here!

Suzume - *puts camera back* ...

TAT - Thought so.

Toby - Hey, Yuichi, is there a future where she gets out of this shipping faze thing?

Jin - Nope. Not a single one.

Rest - *sigh*

Suzume - Hey!

TAT - Welp! _Now_ let's end this!

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin - Don't forget to leave more stuff.

Mei - Until next time...

All - Bye! *jumps in jelly pool*


	185. Chapter 185

TAT - *looks at paper* Yuki... Mino... Maya... Noah... Sekai... Osamu...

Yuki - What are you doing now?

TAT - *throws paper away* Nothing!

Mei - *cracks knuckles*

TAT - Rainbows! Tacos!

Yuki - *sigh* Fine. Just stop.

TAT - Phew...

Yuki - We'll just beat it out of you later.

TAT - Ha! Just try it!

Mei - *puts gloves out*

TAT - Let's start!

Yuki - The first one is from Yujo.

 **Mino: Yeah... I'm a great brother...**

 **Taka: -punch Minoru's head-**

 **Mino: OUCH! What the-?!**

 **Taka: What happened with Mirai and your little brother wasn't your fault.**

 **Mino: But-**

 **Yujo: Taka is right, besides you're like a big brother to a lot of other agents. -smiles gentle-**

 **Mino: ...**

 **Yujo: -turns around- So if I read everything right the list would be like this**

 **Invasion (First Year): Minoru, Denji, Maya, Eri, Sekai, Jinsei, Tachikawa, Kazama, Fuyushima, Azuma, Arashiyama, Kakazaki, Miwa, Tsukumi, Sawamura**

 **Second Year: MeiMei, Kushikage, Sora, Yorushi, Ninomiya, Kako, Suwa**

 **Mukuro, Tokieda, Satori**

 **Third Year: Mori, last member from Denji's squad, Inukai, Arafune, Hokari, Katori squad, Hikari**

 **Fourth Year: Yuki, Noah, Kuni, Shana, Kitora, Yuiga, Ema, Murakami, Taichi**

 **Take, Asuna, Shun**

 **Suzu, Fubuki, Kuroe, Chano squad**

 **Toby, Daigo, Minu (I put her there because the Enlistment day were three times in the year, before Osamu spilled the beans, she would have entlisted together with Yuma and Chika), Osamu.**

 **I'm sorry if I forgot any character or put them in the wrong entlistment batch.**

 **No Truth/Questions or Dare, because that list is already so long here. Feel free to use it everyone.**

TAT - *spinning around* Uh~~

Yuki - *grabs TAT's shoulders*

TAT - Sorry, sorry. Okay... So absolutely no offense to you, Yujo, but I, confused. I'm gonna put it as I saw it on the wiki. Again, absolutely no offense in any shape or form!

All - *looks at screen*

* * *

 **4 Years Ago**

 **\- First Large-Scale Invasion**

 **\- Minoru, Denji join Border**

* * *

 **(Between First Invasion & First Month)**

 **\- Sekai joins Border**

* * *

 **(Month After First Invasion)**

 **\- Maya**

* * *

 **(3 Months After First Invasion)**

 **\- Eri and Shana join Border**

* * *

 **(6 Months After First Invasion)**

 **\- Jinsei joins Border**

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

 **\- Sora, Mei, Kushikage and Yorushi join Border**

 **\- Mukuro joins Border**

* * *

 **2 Years Ago**

 **\- Murakami, Mori, Denji's Operator joins Border**

* * *

 **(1 Month After)**

 **\- Yuki joins Border**

* * *

 **(2 Months After)**

 **\- Tsukiko Squad is made**

* * *

 **(4 Months After)**

 **\- Takeshi and Hoshi join Border**

* * *

 **(6 Months After)**

 **\- Asuna joins Border**

* * *

 **1 Year Ago**

 **\- Kuni joins Border**

* * *

 **\- Shana moves to Japan**

 **\- Noah joins Border**

* * *

 **(March)**

 **\- Suzume joins Border**

* * *

 **\- Fubuki joins Border**

 **\- Daigo joins Border**

* * *

 **(July)**

 **\- Toby joins Border**

* * *

 **\- Minubuki joins Border**

* * *

 **Current Year**

* * *

TAT - That almost killed me to make. And sorry if it confused you more.

Yuki - It couldn't have-

TAT - I was in a car when I have motion sickness on curves.

Yuki - ...

Mei - Why is Murakami on there?

TAT - I put him there for a type of reference point for Yuki. *turns to readers* Again, this is just an easier way for me for figure it out, Yujo. Obviously you can switch things around since it's your fic.

Mei - That goes without saying.

TAT - ... Now I'm in the mood to make an actual picture for this timeline... Including the canon stuff of course... Anyways!

Yuki - Oh, and Minoru, don't get yourself down!

TAT - That's exactly what I was talking about. You super care about your siblings while this guy doesn't care about his older sister and abused his younger brother.

Yuki - Alright. I think you should shut up now.

TAT - *shrugs* Let's continue then.

Mei - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **1 of my cats is sitting in front of the computer screen right now. I still pet her though. anyway, i have finals coming up in a few weeks...or 1 on Sat. so, I've been busy. sorry. Everyone, eat Osamu's failed creations! he has to have failed at cooking some stuff the 1st time. It happens to all of us.**

Yuki - *turns to Mei* So do you have failed stuff?

Mei - Of course. As Umbreon said, we've all failed before.

Yuki - That's rather shocking.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Osamu - Yes?

TAT - We're gonna eat your failures.

Osamu - Why?

Yuki - Dare.

Osamu - Oh. Okay. But how are you going to get them?

TAT - *points to kitchen* Go try and remake it.

Osamu - I suppose I have to.

TAT - That's the spirit!

Osamu - *walks out*

TAT - Well I suppose we'll get to the last one while we wait. It's from Sauce.

 **Oh no! Did I make the times too long? I was kinda pulling dates out of the air based on what I had described in random parts of OJ...**

 **I have his a clock that ticks very loudly somewhere in the room. If you don't find it, it explodes! And it will annoy you like nuts in the process!**

 **Mei- Make someone in the room disappear, magic trick style!**

Yuki - Huh? *points to pile* Do you mean that clock?

TAT - It was annoying us, so Mei smashed it.

Mei - Kikuchikara was quite useful in finding it.

TAT - It was fun to watch him get irritated.

Yuki & Mei - Yup.

TAT - So that leaves one thing left...

Mei - *puts tarp over Yuki* Pipiri popari pomipopin pikari pokari popinpomi!

TAT - Will this even-

*tarp falls to ground*

TAT - ... *sigh* I really shouldn't be surprised...

Osamu - Okay. I'm done. Huh? Where's Tsukiko-senpai?

TAT - He left. That means you get to eat it!

Osamu - Urg... Fine.

TAT - Then let's finish this and dig in!

Mei - We hope you all enjoyed.

Osamu - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - Bye! *takes bite* Bleh!


	186. Chapter 186

Osamu - ... How did this even happen?

Yuki - Heck if I know, but... We _really_ need to get this fixed...

Kid-TAT - I'm hungwy!

Yuki - Where the heck is Mei when you need her...!?

KTAT - I'm hungwy! *hits Yuki*

Yuki - Mikumo, go to the kitchen and get him something.

Osamu - Um... R-right. *runs out*

Yuki - *turns to KTAT* Just hold on. He's going to get you something to eat.

KTAT - Okay!

Yuki - *sighs & turns to readers* This'll be tricky, but... I suppose we still have to do this.

KTAT - Who are you talking to, Weido!?

Yuki - W-weirdo!?

Osamu - *runs in* Okay! I've got something! *hands KTAT tub of ice cream*

Yuki - Hey! That's mi-

KTAT - *starts devouring ice cream*

Yuki - *groans* Let's just get started... The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: See? They also think so.**

 **Mino: -smiles a little-**

 **Yujo: -grins and waves hand- It's alright TAT, I can't do much in the review box, that was the best I could do.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, what was that about? Yuki, Minoru, Maya and all the other main chara's? Care to explain?**

 **Loki, MeiMei, do you two actually live together? I mean it as serious question, not to embarrass you MeiMei.**

 **Dares: Dog Trio, sing Who let the dogs out.**

 **Everyone, eat the hottest chili pepper at the end of the chapter.**

Yuki - Crap! I forgot to get that info out of him!

Osamu - You shouldn't use that language in front of a kid.

Yuki - Well it's not like he's any better when he's older.

KTAT - Hey! Weido, play wit me!

Osamu - Weirdo?

Yuki - How the heck did you already finish the ice cream!?

KTAT - It taste good!

Yuki - ... I really shouldn't tell the other two...

KTAT - Play wit me!

Yuki - Urg! Mikumo, can play with him while I deal with this?

Osamu - Uh! Roger! Come on. I'm sure Chika will play with you.

KTAT - Who!? *runs out*

Yuki - *rubs forehead* Young or old...he still gives me a headache... *claps hands*

Dog Trio - *lands on butt* Oof!

Yuki - And we don't live with each other, just near each other.

Inukai - Glad to be back!

Midorikawa - So what's for to-

KTAT - *runs in* Who are you weidos!?

Dog Trio - Weirdos?

Osamu - *runs in* Sorry! He got away from me and ran back in here!

Toby - *pats KTAT's head* Hey there, kid.

KTAT - Hi! I'm-

Yuki - *rubs forehead* He's the author.

Inukai - No way! Seriously!?

Yuki - Yeah. Don't ask how, but he's like this now.

Midorikawa - So what's he-

KTAT - Awe play wit me!?

Toby - Sure thing!

Yuki - I'm telling you now that he's not like your little brother.

Toby - That's fine. *puts KTAT on shoulders*

KTAT - Hahaha! I'm taller than Weido!

*music starts playing*

Yuki - *sigh* Just sing then you can leave.

Toby - Gotcha!

 **Who let the dogs out**

 ** _{Woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 ** _{Woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 ** _{Woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 ** _{Woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 _Who let the dogs out_ { ** _woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

Who let the dogs out { ** _woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 ** _{Woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 _When the party was nice, the party was bumpin_ ' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}

 _And everybody havin' a ball_ { **Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo** }

 _Untill the fellas start the name callin_ **'** { **Yippie Yi Yo** }

 _And the girls respond to the call_

 _I heard a poor man shout out_

 **Who let the dogs out** { ** _woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 _Who let the dogs out_ { ** _woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

Who let the dogs out { ** _woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

 ** _Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back cruffy, back scruffy,

Get back u flea infested mungrel

{ **Woof, woof, woof, woof}**

{ _Woof, woof, woof, woof}_

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{ ** _Woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

I'm gonna tell { **Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo** }

To any girls calling them canine { _Yippie, Yi, Yo_ }

Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party! " { **Yippie Yi, Yo}**

You put a woman in front and her man behind { _Yippie, Yi, Yo_ }

Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

 **Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone**

 **All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

 **A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone**

 **All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

I gotta get my girl I got my mind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

That Benji man that's breakin' them down?

 _Me and my white short shorts_

 _And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do_

 _I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful_

 _'Cause I'm the man of the land_

 _When they see me they do: ah-ooooo_

 **Who let the dogs out** { _woof, woof, woof, woof}_

 _Who let the dogs out_ { **woof, woof, woof, woof** }

Who let the dogs out { ** _woof, woof, woof, woof_** }

 ** _Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_**

KTAT - *claps*

Toby - Ya like that?

KTAT - You all funny!

Toby - Hey, ya wanna go have more fun?

KTAT - Yesh!

Toby - Let's get going then! *runs out*

Inukai & Midorikawa - Wait for me! *runs out*

Yuki - *sigh* Thank goodness... That should keep him busy for a bit...

Osamu - You're already tired out?

Yuki - I may be feeling better than usual, but he's gonna make me die before the end of the day.

Osamu - *pats Yuki's back*

Yuki - Let's just move on.

Osamu - Okay. The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 ***Jai and Mino kicked through the door***

 **ETN: Okay, I need to go so you two cover okay?**

 **Jai: *rubbing back* Okay! *waving* Just go have a party, it's your day!**

 **ETN: *thumbs up* You guys are the best! *walks out***

 **Mino: *adjusting headphones* Read the note Jai.**

 **Jai: Roger! "Hello! Sorry I can't 'be' here, I have a special breakfast to eat! These two are covering for me, hope that's okay! Bye bye~~"**

 **Mino: *sigh* She's leaving the ToD's to us isn't she?**

 **Jai: Looks like! *clears throat* I want to dare Hyuse!**

 **Mino: I'm not stopping you.**

 **Jai: *smirks* Hyuse, I dare you to wear a red rabbit onesie! *points to self* Feel the pain you caused me!**

 **Mino: *rubbing head* Everyone gets a pair of Aftorkrator horns.**

 **Jai: *waving w/ Mino in a headlock* Bye bye~~ Sorry about our author!**

Yuki - Hope ya have/had a good breakfast. *claps hands*

Hyuse - *lands on butt*

Yuki - I don't even care how you land anymore.

Osamu - *pokes horns* So that's what these feel like...

Hyuse - *in onesies* Why am I in this ridiculous thing?

Yuki - Payback apparently.

Hyuse - For what?

Yuki - Who knows. It's you, I'm not really shocked.

Osamu - Wow. He's really going at it now.

Yuki - *sigh* Sorry. Let's just end this so I can get some rest.

Osamu - Right... We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Osamu - Until next time...

All - See ya.

Yuki - Urg... I'm getting Mei over next time...


	187. Chapter 187

TAT - Trickster... Hel... Teeth of Wolf... Zeus... Idōgetsu...

Mei - Now what are you saying?

TAT - Pah! M-Mei! When did you get here!?

Mei - A little while ago. Yuki said something about you being a kid and that he can't deal with you anymore. He asked me to fill in for him.

TAT - I see...

Mei - Hm?

TAT - Ah! Nothing. It's just that... I really don't know what he's ta-

 **POOF!**

Elementary TAT - Hey, who are you!? Do you have anything for me!? Why do you-

Minoru - What's up, Meimei.

Taka - Woof!

ETAT - Puppy! *pets Taka*

Mei - *turns to Minoru* Thank you.

Minoru - No...problem?

ETAT - Pup pup pup~~

Minoru - So how did this even happen?

Mei - *shrugs* I really don't know. It just...did.

Minoru - Well with this place... Why don't we just start?

Mei - Yeah.

Minoru - *turns to readers* The first one is from Yujo-nii.

 **...I'm sending Minoru and P-Taka over... He can help you with the author magic or with KTAT...**

 **Then I will ask him when he turns back.**

 **Truth/Questions: Yuki or any of his Oc's, do you know what he likes about the number 7? 9 of 13 profiles on his site have the number 7 there.**

 **Everyone, what does interest you the most in the Neighborhood?**

 **Dares: Yuma, do a yodel**

 **Get covered in flour everyone. I don't know why, just do it.**

Minoru & Mei - *looking at computer* ...

ETAT - *casing Taka* Hahaha!

Minoru - Seven fics...

Mei - Lots of 27 and 17...

Minoru - Do you think that this version of him would know the answer?

Mei - It's a possibility.

ETAT - *jumps on Minoru* I'm bored now! Your turn to play with me!

Mei - Author-sa- Ahem... Author-kun, you shouldn't jump at people like that.

Minoru - At least we knew where Fuzzy Head got it from... By the way, what happened to Taka?

ETAT - The puppy got tired and I got bored with him!

Mei - Can you hold him off for a while.

Minoru - Yeah. I think I'll be fine.

Mei - If you need any help then just ask.

Minoru - Gotcha.

Mei - So-

*flower falls*

All - ...

ETAT - ... WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Minoru - Dang that's some lung compacity!

Mei - Yuki said he likes ice cream!

Minoru - ... That explains that as well... Alright! *lifts ETAT* Ya want some ice cream?

ETAT - Sniff sniff... *nods head*

Minoru - Let's go then! *thumbs up*

Mei - *thumbs up* So we are in a hurry while he's like this, huh?...

Yuma - Who's like what? 三3三

Mei - Oh. Kuga.

Yuma - Yo. 三3三

Mei - You just have to do a yodel.

Yuma - Huh?

Mei - *shows phone*

Yuma - Oh. Okay. 三3三 Yodelay yodelay yodelayheehoo!

Mei - ...

Yuma - Hm?

Mei - Nothing... Let's move on. The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **It was a great breakfast! *rubbing belly***

 **Everyone: Jump into a BIG tub of whip cream!**

 **Osamu: You get turned into a sparrow! Since it's a pretty plain bird.**

 **Sry, lame stuff from me! Bye bye~~**

Spamu - *flies through the door*

Mei - A plain bird for a plain person.

Spamu - What was that?

Mei - Well I suppose you aren't plain in a certain sense.

Spamu - Thanks...?

Mei - Now about the whip cream... *looks to side* Let's do this right. Kuga?

Yuma - Okay. Grasshopper.

Mei & Yuma - *steps on Grasshopper & goes flying*

Spamu - That is rather unnecessary...

 **Splish splosh!**

Mei - And there you go. We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuma - Don't forget to leave a question and dare.

Osamu - Untio next time...

TAT - *lands on Yuma*

Yuki - Next time you chance like that I'll take Sensei's BT and beat you with it!

Minoru - *walks in*

Mei & Spamu - ... Bye.


	188. Chapter 188

TAT - *on ground w/ cloud over head*

Murakami - What's wrong with him?

Yuki - What isn't wrong with him?

Murakami - ...

Yuki - Hey, now what's wrong?

TAT - I've noticed... I am getting worse and lazy in my writing...

Yuki & Murakami - ...

TAT - I wouldn't blame everyone if they just stopped reading! You know what! *turns to readers* I'm begging you to stop reading my stuff!

Minoru - *pats TAT's shoulder* There there.

Yuki - Have some ice cream and calm down.

TAT - *eats ice cream* ...

Murakami - Wow. From what I've been told, you really don't want to put up with him.

Minoru - Yeah well... He gets like this sometimes, so I'm use to it.

TAT - But it's true...

Yuki - *rolls eyes* He usually gets like this after putting up a new chapter of anything. Apparently the latest SS chapter really got to him.

TAT - It really sucked, Murakami... I can't even write my own characters right anymore...

Murakami - I'm sure it's not that bad.

TAT - It is...

Yuki - *sigh* Just leave him be. We'll just get on with this.

Murakami - Alright.

Yuki - *turns to readers* The first one is from Yujo.

 **-sketch- Hm~ -nods- Yup! Suzu turned out nice! -grins and looks up- Another question I need to ask then when TAT stops randomly aging back. He was a kid first then a elementary, does it mean middle school is next? Well Minoru, stay there until the problem is solved.**

 **Truth/Questions: Toby, how did you exactly came to Japan?**

 **Narasaka, Ken, how would you two feel if Suzu dated someone?**

 **Dares: Dog Trio, get turn into actually dogs**

 **Rock Girl Trio, sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Minoru - He hasn't changed-

 **POOF!**

Minoru - ... I stand corrected...

MTAT - *sits w/ dark cloud over head* ...

Rest - ...

MTAT - Sorry... Am I interrupting something? I'll just leave. *walks out*

Minoru - Hold on! *drags MTAT back in*

Yuki - Well this is different.

MTAT - Is it really? Sorry about that.

Murakami - He certainly is different from his usual self.

Minoru - Well isn't he still him?

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just get this over with. *claps hands*

DT, RGT, Narasaka, Ken - *lands on butt*

Inukai - Is he still a little kid!?

MTAT - *lays ground w/ hood over head* ...

Yuki - Nope. Middle school now.

Midorikawa - He's efferent than before. I like his kid version better.

Ken - I wanna see his kid version!

MTAT - ...

Yuki - Hopefully we _don't_ see him again.

Shana - So what do you need us for now?

Yuki - Questions and songs.

Narasaka - So nothing new.

Minoru - Pretty much.

Yuki - Might as well start from the top. Toby, you're up.

Suzume - I'm honestly wondering that too. You've never told us how.

Toby - Oh. I just took some money laying around and flew over.

Shana - No one questioned you?

Toby - It wasn't too long ago, so I was passed the age of people questioning me when I'm alone on a plane.

Suzume - But the way you acted when we first met~... Hehehe~~

Toby - Don't remind me! Ai still bigs me about it at times!

Yuki - *claps hands* Alright you two, calm down.

 **POOF!**

Dog Trio - Woof!

Taka - *runs in* Woof!

MTAT - *runs to dogs* Woof woof! *panting*

Rest - O_O!?

Yuki - Urg... Why is our maker so weird...

Suzume - Honestly, we should have expected as much.

Yuki - Guess you're right...

*music starts playing*

Ken - You girls are up!

Minubuki - Yeah!

Suzume - *flips hair* We'll give an honestly awesome performance.

Shana - That goes without saying.

 **Whoa, oh, oh**

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

Whoa, oh, oh

 ** _Whoa_**

 **I'm waking up to ash and dust**

 **I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

 **I'm breathing in the chemicals**

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my system blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, **_radioactive_**

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, **_radioactive_**

 _I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

 _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We're painted red to fit right in_

 _Whoa_

 **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

 **This is it, the apocalypse**

 **Whoa**

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive** , _radioactive_

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive** , _radioactive_

 ** _All systems go, the sun hasn't died_**

 ** _Deep in my bones, straight from inside_**

 ** _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**

 ** _Enough to make my system blow_**

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

Ken - *thumbs up* Great, great, great!

Dog Trio & Taka - *howling*

MTAT - Yay!

Yuki - Make up your mind!

MTAT - ... *walks to corner*

Murakami - ... Wow...

Yuki - *sigh* Narasaka, Satori... Just answer.

Ken - Hm? What if Suzu-chan was dating someone...?

Narasaka - She wouldn't.

Shana - What do you mean "she wouldn't"?

Ken - *smiles* The answer is obvious.

Most - Leans in

Ken & Narasaka - We would just command her to not date.

Suzume - What!? That bit up to you two idiots!

Narasaka - I'm sorry. What did you call me?

Ken - I don't think I heard you right.

Suzume - Why the heck would you even care!? Honestly! You two just want to mess with me!

Ken - Hehehe~~

Murakami - This time seems to have more to it then usual.

Yuki - I'm not too sure if that's a good thing or not...

DT & Taka - *runs by*

Yuki - Let's move on.

Murakami - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Ah! I've been all over the place recently, trying to plan my race. I need a break.**

 **Anyone who knows- why is TAT getting turned into a kid/elementary schooler?**

 **I am piping a mystery noise/song through the speakers. What is it?**

 **That's all for now! I've got more work to do. *groan***

Yuki - We really don't know what's going on with him.

Shana - Well anything can happen here. Those three were just turned into dogs, so... Yeah.

Minubuki - I like it! It adds something new to the mix!

Minoru - But will he be fine by 200?

Murakami - Well he should be done with this by the next two sessions, shouldn't he?

MTAT - *mutters* I wanna race...

Minoru - Hm? What did you say?

MTAT - Nothing...

Yuki - Urg... I think I prefer his usual self over this as well.

Murakami - He's not as bouncy as before.

Yuki - Yeah but he's too much of a downer like this.

Shana - Not much we can do for now. Might as well end this so it'll go by quicker.

Yuki - Suppose you're right. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

DT & Taka - Woof!

Murakami - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Minoru - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	189. Chapter 189

TAT - Okay... So... Here's the thing...

Yuki - *sigh* What now?

TAT - So from what you've told me... High school is next...

Yuki - Yes... _And?_

TAT - Be on your guard.

Minoru - Why do you say that?

TAT - And make sure to keep a good distance from the backpack.

Yuki - What are you-

 **POOF!**

HTAT - And this place is...where?

Minoru - This is a random space where random things happen.

HTAT - Great!

Yuki - ...

HTAT - Hm?

Yuki - Nothing... Let's get started.

Minoru - The first one is from ZGD.

 **High school now, huh...? Let's see how this turns out.**

 **Takeshi - it has just occurred to me... You had siblings, right? How were they like?**

 **Suzume - do you have a crush on anyone?**

 **Narasaka and/or Ken - what would you do if Suzume was dating behind your backs?**

 **Toby - do a backflip**

 **That's all**

Yuki - *claps-*

HTAT - *punches Yuki*

Yuki - Gah!?

HTAT - Sorry. Bug was there.

Yuki - ... *claps hands*

KS, Narasaka & Ken - *lands on butt*

HTAT - Ha! Losers!

Suzume - So high school this time?

Minoru - Yup.

Takeshi - So this is what they were talking about...

Toby - What's he like this time?

Minoru - Still too early.

Yuki - I'm sure I can figure it out already.

Narasaka - What were we called back for?

Minoru - Right! All of you have questions! Except Fuzzy Head that is. You just have to do a backflip.

Toby - *does backflip*

HTAT - *roughly pats Toby's back* That was great!

Toby - Thanks.

Takeshi - ...

Yuki - Ahem...

Takeshi - ...

Toby - Now that I think about it, I didn't even know you had siblings.

Suzume - Same here.

Takeshi - ... *walks to the door*

HTAT - You're not gonna answer?

Yuki - It's a touchy subject.

HTAT - *shrugs & hits Takeshi's head w/ backpack*

Ken - That had some impact. What's in that backpack?

HTAT - All the papers and stuff from school.

Takeshi - *glares at HTAT*

Suzume - Well... Let's move on, 'kay?

Minoru - Then it's just you three left.

Ken - She wouldn't do something like that.

Narasaka - Agreed.

Ken & Narasaka - She already knows that she would **punished**.

HTAT - ... You two kinda sound like yanderes... Just saying.

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. You two can't do anything to me. And as a matter if fact, I _do_ have a crush on someone. Particularly someone in my class.

Ken - What!? Who!? Kenzan? Benkei? Nekomaru?

Suzume - I'm not telling you.

Ken & Narasaka - I command you to-

Yuki - *claps hands*

Suzume - Bye~

 **POOF!**

Narasaka & Ken - ...

Minoru - Why don't we move on?

Toby - Yeah...

Yuki - Next one is from Yujo.

 **-strech my body- Mh~ Drawing for more than 12 hours straight do make a difference, but it was worth it.**

 **-pat, pat- There, there. I just read the chapter and I enjoyed it. Look at the art I drew for you and eat some Ice cream then you feel better.**

 **Truth/Questions: -raise a brow- Narasaka, Ken, you do know that you have no right to decide who she wants to date, right? Despite she has to listen to you. That's a great minus for Suzu's mom. It's for me, when Suzu would be my daughter.**

 **TAT Oc's, so... Did I made a job with your pictures?**

 **Dares: Happy Birthday Inukai! -gives cake and present- This time everyone has to listen to you!**

Narasaka - *mutters* We'll see about that...

Toby - What was that?

Narasaka - Nothing...

Takeshi - *walks out* The pictures were great. *bows* Thank you.

Yuki - *claps hands*

Inukai - *lands on butt*

Toby & Minoru - Happy birthday, Haru-chan/Sumi!

Inukai - Thanks!

Yuki - Happy birthday, Inu.

HTAT - Hm? Who's this guy?

Inukai - He's still out?

Yuki - Yeah.

Takeshi - Technically he is still here.

Yuki - Well since we're pretty much done here, why don't we let you have your time next time?

Inukai - Sounds good to me~!

Minoru - So he's finally go to be fine after this?

Yuki - Hm. Let's hope so. I don't feel like dealing with him like this any long-

HTAT - *swings backpack*

Yuki - *moves back* Let's just end this.

Toby & Takeshi - We hope you all enjoyed!

Narasaka & Ken - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Yuki & Minoru - Until next time...

All - See ya!

 **POOF!**

TAT - *on ground* Huh?


	190. Chapter 190

TAT - I'm finally back to normal!

Yuki - "Normal".

TAT - Shut up.

Minoru - Glad you're back.

Inukai - Althought your younger self was pretty fun to play with.

TAT - Oh yeah. Forgot you were here.

Inukai - Yup~!

Yuki - So do you have any commands yet?

Inukai - I say it has to rain rubber ducks!

Rest - ...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

*starts raining rubber ducks*

Inukai - Yes!

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Let's just get started.

TAT - Yeah.

Minoru - The first one is from Yujo-nii.

 **Welcome back TAT, hoping that you stay like. And I'm glad to hear that Take. To be honest from you guys I'm most proud of Suzu and from Maya's group I'm the most proud of Eri.**

 **Truth/Questions: So since it finally stopped I can ask you properly TAT, what was that about when you counted the main charas from each of us? And what's with you and the number 7?**

 **Dares: Hm... Well then Narasaka, it's your downfall. I'm daring that Suzu doesn't need to listen to you and Ken in this place and she can torture the both you. Don't worry Suzu, in 200 I'm going to make some M rated dares for these idiots a~nd I'm acting like a big sibling/parent again...**

 **Toby, Kitora, sing Just a dream by Nelly. Replace she/her with you.**

TAT - They were all great! I loved each one!

Yuki - Better than what you make.

TAT - That is so true!

Minoru - He doesn't even bother to deny it...

Inukai - So about that mumbling.

TAT - Ah... That... *sigh* I'm probably gonna get yelled at for this, but... I have another side fic planned out, but I can't decide now whether to start with Oc A-Rank Trio, Main Trio, All-Rounder Trio or American and Shooter Trio...

Yuki - ...

TAT - *backs up*

Yuki - *sigh* Just... Answer the second question...

TAT - R-...right... I'm not sure why actually. I just like the way the number looks.

Inukai - That's so weird.

TAT - *shrugs* I know. The same goes for "1" and "3". I mostly like "21", "23" and "27". It's just the way they look. Can't really explain it.

Yuki - "Normal"...

TAT - Don't patronize me! *snaps fingers*

Minoru - ... This won't end well, will it?

Rest - Oh~ yeah...

Suzume - *runs to Yuki* Yuki-sa~~n! Help me~~!

Yuki - Hm?

Suzume - *points to side* Just listen to them~

Narasaka - *mutters* I could get her in a maid outfit and bring me some tea...

Ken - *mutters* There's no one in our class that's in Border, so...

Suzume - See~~!?

Toby - Want me to beat them up?

Kitora - Do go starting trouble again.

Toby - I'm helping out my teammate! And should you try and control yours!?

Kitora - I will admit that it's...somewhat disturbing... But I can't do much about it.

Yuki - *sigh* Look at the screen. All of you.

Everyone - *looks at screen*

Kitora - ...

Narasaka & Ken - *starts sweating*

Suzume - *grins* Hehehe~~ This'll be fu~~n...!

Ken - N-now, Suzu-ch-chan... I w-was just-

Suzume - Don't even think about it. *turns to TAT* We're gonna go now.

TAT - Alright. But if you don't mind me asking-

Suzume - We're gonna start with a nice half-naked make-out session.

Narasaka & Ken - *gulp*

TAT - The door is that way.

Suzume - Come on, boys~

Inukai & Minoru - *salutes* We will pray you make it through the torture alive.

Yuki - So that just leaves...

*music starts playing*

Toby - This song, huh? Alright. You ready, Ai?

Kitora - Why do I have to do this?

Toby - It isn't so bad.

Minoru - She just wants to do a duet with Mr. Liar.

Kitora - Wh-what!? No! You've got it wrong! I just-

Toby - Let's just start.

 **I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me**

 **Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be**

 **Open my eyes yeah** , ** _it was only just a dream_**

 _So I traveled back, down that road_

 _Will you come back, no one knows_

 _I realize yeah,_ **_it was only just a dream_**

 **I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement**

 **Number one spot and now you find a replacement**

 **I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby**

 **And now you ain't around baby I can't think**

 **I should've put it down, should've got the ring**

 **Cause I can still feel it in the air**

 **See you pretty face run my fingers through your hair**

 **My lover, my life, my baby, my wife**

 **You left me, I'm tied**

 **Cause I knew that it just ain't right**

 ** _I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me_**

 ** _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_**

 ** _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_**

 ** _So I traveled back, down that road_**

 ** _Will you come back, no one knows_**

 ** _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_**

 _When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn_

 _Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn_

 _And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_

 _More and more I miss you, when will I learn_

 _Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

 _Hey, you were so easy to love_

 _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

 _I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

 _And now I'm missing, wishing you'd pick up the phone_

 _But you made the decision that you wanted to move on_

 _Cause I was wrong_

 ** _I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me_**

 ** _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_**

 ** _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_**

 ** _So I traveled back, down that road_**

 ** _Will you come back, no one knows_**

 ** _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_**

 ** _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_**

 ** _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_**

 ** _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_**

 ** _Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_**

 ** _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_**

 ** _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_**

 ** _I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me_**

 ** _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_**

 ** _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_**

 ** _So I traveled back, down that road_**

 ** _Will you come back, no one knows_**

 ** _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_**

 _I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me_

 _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_

 _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

 **So I traveled back, down that road**

 **Will you come back, no one knows**

 **I realize yeah, it was only just a dream**

Kitora - There. Done.

Toby - See? Wasn't so bad.

Kitora - ...

Rest - You seem distraught.

Kitora - I am not!

Toby - It's fine, Ai. We all know you wanted to sing with Kyosuke.

Kitora - I do not!

Yuki - Why don't we move on?

Rest - Yeah...

Yuki - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **And he's back! I've got some new trios to add to the list**

 **1) Irritating Trio - Denji, Kushikage, Sekai**

 **2) Cat Trio - Tokieda, Izuho, Touma**

 **Now to the actual stuff...**

 **Minoru & Chika - go skydiving**

 **Takeshi - can you at least tell us their names?**

 **TAT - do you remember anything from your age switches?**

 **Yujo - could you possibly draw Shor Squad?... Probably not the place to ask this... Denying is obviously an option!**

 **Okay... I'm gonna stop now...**

TAT - Two befitting trios.

Rest - *nods head* So, so true.

TAT - *snaps fingers* And no, I don't remember anything. I didn't even know it was happening until they told me about it.

Yuki - We are never going through that again.

TAT - Let's hope.

Takeshi - Yes?

Chika - Hello.

TAT - Chika, you get to go skydiving with Mino and Takeshi, just need the names of your siblings.

Takeshi - *mumbles* Why are they so persistent on the matter...?

Yuki - Names won't be that bad.

Takeshi - I suppose so...

Minoru - Well, why don't we get going, Lil' Trion.

Chika - Ah! Okay!

TAT - *turns to rest* _No one_ tell Osamu about this. _**Got it**_?

Rest - Yes!

TAT - Good. Now be off with you two!

Minoru - Right. *leaves*

TAT - So that just leaves Takeshi.

Takeshi - *sigh* My oldest brother's name was Kensei and second oldest's was Shishibara.

TAT - A small amount of trivia for you all. Those two are actually his half-brothers.

Takeshi - That didn't need to be said.

TAT - *shrugs* Not like anyone really cares.

Takeshi - ...

Yuki - Why don't we end this now?... For everyone's sake?

Inukai - Wait! I've got another command!

Yuki - What?

Inukai - We all go skydiving with Mino!

Rest - ...

Yuki - We have to. No choice.

Inukai - Yes!

TAT - Then let's end this and go.

Yuki & Inukai - We hope you all enjoyed!

Toby & Kitora - Don't forget it leave questions and dares.

TAT & Takeshi - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	191. Chapter 191

TAT - Pose! Pose! Pose! Pose!

Yuki - ... What are you doing now?

TAT - Saying "Pose" multiple times. Isn't it obvious?

Yuki - ... Just how bored are you?

TAT - *shrugs* As bored as a contalope drinking vodka from an Albanian toucan.

Yuki - ...

TAT - What?

Yuki - *looks around & sighs* Where's Minoru?

TAT - He was here not too long ago.

Yuki - Should we just wait for him?

TAT - It's up to you. I have time. Do you?

Yuki - Let's just start.

TAT - Right-o! The first one is from ETN!

 **Haha! It's been a while! Sorry, little busy! *waving* Not that anybody really cares! Haha!**

 **Minoru: You are a T. Rex!**

 **Someone: Shave your head, *thumbs up* it'll be fun!**

 **Almost 200, Apocalypse 2.0...or something like that. Bye bye ~~**

TAT - *whispers* Has she really not been putting anything for a while?

Yuki - You were going through that whole age ordeal.

TAT - Ah~~!

Minoru - *walks in w/ popcorn* Yo.

Yuki - Where were you?

Minoru - I went to go get popcorn.

TAT - Duh!

Yuki - ... I will smack you.

TAT - Go ahead and try~~

Yuki - *brings out Trigger*

TAT - Unfair!

Minoru - So... What's up?

Yuki - *sigh* You've got-

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Minorex - Huh? Cool~~

TAT - You are welcome!

Yuki - Just try not to step on us!

Minorex - I'll try!

Yuki - So who's gonna-

TAT - *shaves part of Yuki's head*

Yuki - ...

Minorex - ...

TAT - *grins*

Yuki - *tackles TAT to ground*

TAT - Get off me!

Minorex - I'm just gonna move on...

 **ZZZZZZZTTTT!**

Minorex - The next one is from ZGD.

 **ZGD: *hides under covers***

 **Sora: What's wrong, Creator-san?**

 **Noah: Apparently he's embarrassed about some request from last time.**

 **ZGD: *slides out paper***

 **Sora: Hm?**

 **"Okay! Okay! Let's see what's for this time!**

 **Minoru or Chika - how was skydiving?**

 **Takeshi - sorry if I'm bugging you w/ those questions**

 **Hisato & Bubbles - hug everyone there and everyone that comes in**

 **That's it!"**

 **Noah: Hey, would ya mind if I send something in?**

 **ZGD: ... Sure...**

 **Noah: Toby! Give someone a piggyback ride!**

Minorex - It was fun. She didn't even scream at all.

TAT - *bald* If taken out of context...

Yuki - *bald* Just shut up.

Minorex - ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TAT - Yes?

Yuki - Please don't say anything...

TAT - Whatever. *snaps fingers*

Takeshi, Toby & Hisato - *lands on butt*

Hisato - Ow...

Toby - So what's up this time?

TAT - *points to screen*

Takeshi - *turns to readers* It's not that your questions and annoying or anything, it's just that the questions are touchy.

Yuki - Not the best times for him.

Takeshi - ... *nods head*

Toby - *turns to readers* No, get your ass over here for a piggyback ride!

Takeshi - Why him?

Toby - If he's gonna send me something like this then he's gonna deal with it himself! Hahaha!

Takeshi - *sigh*

Hisato & Bubbles - *hugs Yuki*

Yuki - Hm?

Bubbles - Goo~!

Hisato - *backs up*

Minorex - So is that it?

Hisato & Bubbles - *hugs Toby & Takeshi*

TAT - Yup! We're done!

Yuki - Still not much, huh?

Hisato - So does that mean-

TAT - Nope! You're still gonna be here next time.

Hisato - Oh... Okay.

TAT - Welp! Hope you enjoyed!

Yuki - Stuff.

Rest - Until next time...

All - Pose!


	192. Chapter 192

TAT - My eyes are stapled open wide!

Yuki - As I lay down on my side!

TAT & Yuki - I am bouncing off these walls!

Minoru - You two seem to be getting along better than usual.

Hisato & Bubbles - *hugs Minoru*

Yuki - *shrugs* We're both in a particularly good mood.

TAT - Besides, a maker and his creation need at least a moment to get along.

Hisato & Bubbles - *hugs TAT*

Minoru - Any particular reason for the good mood?

Yuki - Not really. We're just in a good mood.

Minoru - *shrugs* Alright. Seems fine.

TAT - Great! Let's start then! Hisato! Start us off!

Hisato - Okay. The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Alright! Here we go! Next ones! Totally not disregarding everything! Poppity pop pop!**

 **Toby & Takeshi - pocky game!**

 **Noah - have fun w/ that piggyback ride!**

 **TAT - 1 or 0**

 **Someone - drink a lot of water in the middle of the night before you go against the same thing I don't have to pay (I don't know. I just used the word suggestions on my phone)**

 **That's all**

Yuki - What don't you have to pay?

Minoru - Maybe a bill or debt?

TAT - Pah! Bills are so irritating! *snaps fingers*

Hisato - How would they fight a bill?

TAT - Who knows.

Noah & Toby - *lands on butt* Oof!

Takeshi - *lands on feet*

TAT - 1! Definitely 0!

Minoru & Hisato - You just changed your answer.

TAT - No proof of said acquisition!

Minoru & Hisato - ...

Bubbles - *hugs Noah* Goodra!

Hisato - That's right... *hugs Noah*

Toby - Alright then! *bends down* Get on.

Noah - Right! *gets on Toby's back*

Toby - *starts running around*

Takeshi - *looks at Yuki* Do we really have to play?

Yuki - The door is right there.

TAT - Besides, haven't you two already kissed before? If not here I'm sure Suzu would have made you.

Takeshi - *walks to the door* That's true, but I'm not really in the mood right now.

Minoru - Hey, Fuzzy Head, since you're running around already, why not do the last one here.

Toby - Okay! You ready to go, No?

Noah - Yeah! Let's get a move on!

Toby - Right! *runs out*

TAT - Ya know, for it being 4 in the morning this place is pretty active.

Hisato - That isn't as shocking as it should be.

TAT - What's that suppose to mean!?

Hisato - ...

Bubbles - Goodra!

TAT - You are absolutely right, Bubbles! Let's move on!

Minoru - The next one is from Yujo-nii.

 **Minoru as T-rex... Huh...**

 **It's no problem ZGD, nothing to be embarrass about! I need the basic: How their looks like (short and messy or long and wavy, something like that), just like the color of their hair, eyes and skin! My e-mail is yujonokage143 gmail. com and before you think that. No, you're not bothering me with that.**

 **Now then, 200 is coming close I need to write my list soon.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, tell us about that side project a little more.**

 **Suzu, do you have fun with these two idiots?**

 **Miwa, Kitora, how do you handle the situation if someone you don't like has a panic attack and you're trapped with said person.**

 **I need some info about the other Minoru, I think I'm going to make a What if chapter in my fic, so... Other Minoru, do you have a crush on your airhead? If yes, why not confess to him?**

 **Dares: Loki, MeiMei, dance some Tango**

 **Everyone, do cliff jumping.**

Minoru - Looks like your works are popular, Yujo-nii.

TAT - Not shocking in the slightest! They're all awesome! I'm honestly super curious as to what Sauce's Tsukiko Squad looks like!

Yuki - You could always ask to see.

TAT - Maybe later! For now we have stuff to get to! *snaps fingers*

Mei - *lands on feet*

Miwa - *lands on Hisato*

Bubbles - *catches Kitora*

Mino - *lands on Minoru*

Yuki - You still have to explain your side project.

TAT - Right! Right! Right! It basically some side story arcs with the Ocs and certain canon characters! It all depends on which trio goes up! Oh yeah! Each "arc" has a trio as the main characters!

Yuki - Because you don't already owe more than enough.

TAT - I have this one planned out, okay!? I just can't decide which one to start off with!

Yuki - You have multiple planned out. You just don't get to them.

TAT - I'm lazy! Sue me!... Please don't... I don't have much money... Anyways!

Minoru - By the way, where is Suzu-chan?

*off on the distance*

Suzume - Who is your queen again?

Ken & Narasaka - Y-you are...ma'am...

Suzume - Good. Now you may take one of the cinder blocks off.

*back here*

TAT - She's... _busy_...

Yuki - Let's just leave it at that.

TAT - Oh yeah! Hisato! More people showed up!

Hisato - *sighs & hugs Kitora*

Bubbles - *hugs Kitora*

Kitora - ...

Mei - So who are we going to start off with?

TAT - Well you and Yuki can start your dance while we get to the other.

Mei - Alright.

Yuki - *holds out hand* Madam.

Mei - *rolls eyes*

Hisato & Bubbles - *hugs Mino*

TAT - Might as well go with Miwa and Kitora. Answer!

Kitora - Regardless if I like them or not... I would still help them out.

TAT - Leave it to Miss Honor Student to have an answer like that.

Hisato - *slowly goes to Miwa*

Miwa - *glares*

Hisato - *goes to Bubbles*

Mino - You're in a extra foul mood, aren't you?

Miwa - I was busy with something so I would like to hurry this up.

Minoru - Well we're waiting for you answer.

Miwa - Tsk. I don't know what I would do.

TAT - Wow. Even Kitora would help.

Miwa - *glares* Just hurry up.

TAT - Alright, alright. We just need one more answer and then we all get to go cliff jumping!

Minoru - So, Other Me, your answer?

Mino - I actually did confess. He rejected me, but wasn't too bad about it...after about a week or so...

Minoru - *pats Mino's back*

Miwa - Are we done now?

TAT - Yes! Jeez. At least _try_ to have fun when you're here.

Miwa - ...

TAT - Welp! *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed!

Minoru & Mino - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Yuki & Mei - *dancing* Until next time...

Most - See ya~~


	193. Chapter 193

Mei - *dances around*

TAT & AT - *looks from around corner*

Shana - *whispers* What is she doing?

Toby - *whispers* Dunno.

Noah - *whispers* Should we stop her?

TAT - *whispers* We _do_ need to get started. I'm super late with this.

Toby - Maybe if you didn't sleep in you wouldn't have this problem.

TAT - Oh shut up.

Mei - *stands in front of TAT & AT* What are you four doing?

Rest - Wah! *falls back*

Toby - H-hey...

Mei - Why are you guys hiding?

Shana - Why were you dancing?

Mei - *shrugs* I was just in the mood. Is that a problem?

Rest - No!

Noah - Pretty beautiful though.

Mei - Thanks.

TAT - Welp. Let's just go and get this started.

Rest - Alright!

Noah - The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: Don't make me blush guys!**

 **Taka: Don't do it.**

 **Yujo: -turns around- What?**

 **Taka: The what if thing. Don't.**

 **Yujo: …You're still angry at yourself about you said to him, right?**

 **Taka: ... -looks away- He is also feeling better know after Mirai and his brother were mentioned. I don't want that he feels like that again.**

 **Yujo: -smiles gentle- Then it will depends on the other you's answer!**

 **Truth/Questions: How was the cliff jumping?**

 **Airhead-1, you rejected your Mino, but yet the both of you are so close that people think you're dating. How comes?**

 **Dares: MeiMei sing LiSA**

 **Everyone, bounce on a trampoline for the rest of the chapter.**

TAT - ... *scratches cheek*

Shana - Hm? What is it?

TAT - ...

Mei - He wouldn't jump.

TAT - I already said I'm afraid of heights! It didn't help that all of you turds wanted to jump from the highest damn cliff!

Toby & Noah - *pats TAT's shoulder* It's okay, dude.

TAT - Thanks?

Mei - Other than that... It was fun.

TAT - *looks at fingers*

Toby - It's been a while since he's been here, hasn't it?

TAT - That's why I'm debating...

Shana - Just get him over her.

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Ninomiya - *lands on butt* Oh dear god not again...

TAT - Well while you deal with this mental torture...

*music starts playing*

Toby - So Mei's up! *backflips onto trampoline*

Shana & Noah - *jumps on trampoline* Alright!

Mei - Okay. Question though.

TAT - Hm?

Mei - By LiSA... Does he mean I can pick a song from the artist?

TAT - ...

Mei - ...

TAT - Airhead! Answer!

Ninomiya - *sigh* You are still on that?

TAT - Just answer.

Ninomiya - I did reject him, but he's still someone I respect. As for the latter part of that... People can think what they want. I could care less.

TAT - True...

Mei - *grabs Ninomiya & tosses*

Ninomiya - What the...!? *lands on trampoline*

Toby - Come on! Let's jump!

Ninomiya - *starts bouncing on butt* Can you at least let me get up?

Shana & Noah - Nope!

TAT - *jumps on trampoline* Let's move on!

Toby - The next one is from ETN!

 **Hhmm...I see...I think American Trio should be first! *shrugs* If you're still not sure that is.**

 **Suwa: Okay, let's see. *in thought* Okay! You are a wolverine!**

 **Hisato: *hands balloon* Go make some people's hair static-y!**

 **Daichi: Since it seems Suwa Squad will be here. Poke anyone who says a word, you choose the word!**

 **Bye bye ~~**

American Trio - Yeah! Start with us!

TAT - Okay~! They were originally the ones who I planned to start with, so it works out just fine! *snaps fingers*

SS - *lands on butt*

Hisato - And I thought I was done~~!

TAT - Well you're not! *snaps fingers*

WS - Why the hell do I have to be an animal?

Hisato - *rubs balloon on Suwa*

WS - *fur standing up* Hey, hey, hey! Stop that, Hisato!

Rest - Hahaha!

Tsutsumi - By the way...

TAT - We're almost done, so no need to! We'll just bring you back next time!

Tsutsumi - Yay?

TAT - But since I don't want to end this on a boring note like that... I'll give a small spoiler for the side story for these three!

American Trio - Hey!

TAT - They get to go back to America!

American Trio - What!?

TAT - But I'm missing a canon character to put in there! Kitora and Torimaru are not available though!

Toby - So that mean-!

TAT - Bye!


	194. Chapter 194

Mei - So what's the word you choose?

Tsutsumi - Hm... Maybe... "Move" probably.

TAT - Tsk...

Tsutsumi - Hm?

TAT - Nothing...

American Trio - *barrel rolls in* Hello!

Mei - Winner is Shor.

Noah - Oh yeah!

Toby & Shana - Damn it!

Noah - Wanna go round three?

TAT - Not the time. We need to start now.

Tsutsumi - Why were you three racing anyways?

Shana - We wanted to see who would have to go get some snacks.

Toby - So far she's the only one who hasn't won.

Shana - Tsk.

TAT - Well you can have that third match after we're done.

American Trio - Fine...

TAT - Let's get started then!

Mei - The first one is from Yujo.

 **Mino: I'm back!**

 **Yujo: Welcome- -blinks- Why are you dressed like a Shadowhunter?**

 **Mino: Who has been binge watching that show, while sketching my Trion outfit and my emblem?**

 **Yujo: Oh yeah. Well, I know someone who love to see you in that.**

 **Mino: -smirks-**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, I'm stuck. I know about his Outfit but do you have a idea how Minoru's emblem could look like?**

 **American Trio: I know how Toby feels, but Shana, Noah. Do you miss your old home?**

 **Dares: Huh. I was sure I wrote Oath Sign. Well, MeiMei, please sing Oath Sign by LiSA**

TAT - Hm... Hm...! Hm~~...! Nope!

Mei - Can't think of anything?

TAT - Nope! Sorry, but I really can't think of anything... Um... How about...

Toby - By the way, Mei, what would yours be if you were our captain?

Mei - Wistera.

Toby - Wisteria?

Mei - *nods head*

TAT - Makes sense.

Shana - Hm? How so?

Mei - *shakes head*

*music starts playing*

TAT - Well why don't you sing then they can answer?

Mei - *nods head*

 **Kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara**

 **hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?**

 **mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara**

 **kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou**

 **Ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba**

 **karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru**

 **hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita**

 **agetakatta no ha mirai de**

 **naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende**

 **Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku**

 **tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo**

 **kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni**

 **tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo**

 **atatakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru**

 **kuruidashita sekai ni toikake tsudzuketemo**

 **kotae nante denai tte mou kimi ha shitteita no?**

 **Naite nijinda negai ha kesshite yurugi ha shinakute**

 **tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru**

 **kanashimi wo shitte yorokobi wo shitta**

 **yowasa ha kimi wo kaete**

 **tachitomatta toki hagare subete wo kowashita**

 **Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite**

 **mieta hitomi ha**

 **nani wo kanjite toozakeru no?**

 **kokoro kakusu youni**

 **Ima koko ni iru imi**

 **oshietekureta nara**

 **tsuyoku irareru kawarazu itsumo**

 **Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita**

 **agetakatta no ha mirai de**

 **naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende**

 **Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku**

 **tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko mademo**

 **Mayoi nante me wo hiraite**

 **furiharatte te wo nobasou**

 **kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni**

Tsutsumi - Always nice to hear you sing.

Mei - Thanks.

TAT - So that just leaves you three.

Toby - Hm...

Shana - Of course I miss it back there. Miss my family and friends, but it's still nice over here.

Noah - *nods head* Definitely miss them, along with my girl.

Rest - O_O!?

Noah - What?

Toby - Dude! You have a girlfriend!?

Noah - I _did_. We broke up before I moved over.

Mei - By the way, did you move over by yourself?

Noah - Yeah. I'm living with my grandma.

Mei - I see...

TAT - Well... Let's move on!

Tsutsumi - *pokes TAT*

TAT - Damn!

Shana - The next one is from ZGD!

 **Ya-ho~ I don't have anything to really say, so I'll just get to it!**

 **Mei - sing Dancing to the Same Song**

 **American Trio - have some cookies!**

 **Not much. Sorry about that.**

Shana - *munching in cookie* Wow. People sure like hearing you sing.

Mei - *shrugs* That's fine by me. I'm quite flattered actually.

Toby - *munching on cookie* Chocolate~~

Noah - It's so good~~... These actually taste familiar..

Toby - Hm?

Noah - Nothing.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Welp! It's up to you, Mei, to end this!

Mei - Okay.

 **Take me back to the place**

 **Sittin' there with that look on your face**

 **And your love that you just wrote**

 **A love song on a pink note**

 **It's the little things that make me**

 **Drive until the car breaks down**

 **To make you come and save me**

 **So we can be together right now**

 **Can you reach me from across the globe?**

 **Can you pick me up and take me home?**

 **Cause I'll never feel like I'm alone**

 **When we're dancing to the same song**

 **And when we're standing in the dark**

 **I know somewhere we got that spark**

 **I'll never feel like I'm alone**

 **When we're dancing to the same song**

 **Woah Oh, Woah Oh**

 **Da da da dancing to the same song**

 **Woah Oh, Woah Oh**

 **Da da da dancing to the same song**

 **Satellite spinning 'round**

 **Bouncing back the melody you sing now**

 **A million miles around the world**

 **The signal is my heart, it's about to burst**

 **And even when the lights run out**

 **And the sun is drowning in the sea**

 **We got the fire in my heart**

 **And it's about to break free**

 **Can you reach me from across the globe?**

 **Can you pick me up and take me home?**

 **Cause I'll never feel like I'm alone**

 **When we're dancing to the same song**

 **And when we're standing in the dark**

 **I know somewhere we got that spark**

 **I'll never feel like I'm alone**

 **When we're dancing to the same song**

 **Woah Oh, Woah Oh**

 **Da da da dancing to the same song**

 **Woah Oh, Woah Oh**

 **Da da da dancing to the same song**

 **You got me, I want you**

 **So let's do anything we wanna do**

 **Turn it loud, you feel it now**

 **We can light it up, we're gonna burn it down**

 **Can you reach me from across the globe?**

 **Can you pick me up and take me home?**

 **Cause I'll never feel like I'm alone**

 **When we're dancing to the same song**

 **And when we're standing in the dark**

 **I know somewhere we got that spark**

 **I'll never feel like I'm alone**

 **When we're dancing to the same song**

 **Woah Oh, Woah Oh**

 **Da da da dancing to the same song**

 **Woah Oh, Woah Oh**

 **Da da da dancing to the same song**

 **Da da da da da da da**

 **Dancing to the same song, da da dancing to the same song**

 **Da da da da da da da**

 **Dancing to the same song, da da dancing to the same song**

Toby - Nice song. Think I've heard it before.

Noah - Hm. The singing by itself was great.

Mei - Thank you.

TAT - Well... Since I don't want to end this off one yet another boring end, I have yet another question.

Shana - You probably ask as much questions as the reviewers do.

TAT - Regardless...

Tsutsumi - So what is it?

TAT - *turns to readers* Between these three, who should start first? By that I mean would you rather go to Shana's home, Noah's home or...

Toby - Tsk...

TAT - Yeah... Or Toby...

Toby - *turns away*

Noah - *pats Toby's back* It's okay, dude.

TAT - Well... Let's end this now...

Tsutsumi - We hope you all enjoyed.

TAT & Mei - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

American Trio - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	195. Chapter 195

Sora - ...

Toby - Hm? Sora? When did you get here?

Sora - ... I little while ago...

Noah - *puts arm around Sora* Why so quiet, bud?

Sora - *backs away* No reason...

Toby & Shana - *looks at each other* Hm?

TAT & Mei - *walks in*

TAT - Yo! Sora?

Mei - Hello.

Sora - Hello...

TAT - Didn't expect you to come in.

Sora - Sorry for not informing you.

TAT - It's cool. Nothing wrong with it.

Shana - Why don't we just start?

TAT - Hm? What's the rush?

Toby - *points & whispers* It looks like it's kinda awkward between the two.

Mei - I see it...

TAT - *shrugs* Whatever. Let's begin then!

Toby & Shana - Right!

Toby - The first one is from ZGD!

 **You're still on about her, Noah? Jeez. Please don't let Sora hear you. Anyways... I obviously say you start with Noah. Now to the actual stuff.**

 **American Trio - Sora made those cookies. Hope ya liked them**

 **Mei - I grant you the power to use Territory. Have fun with that**

 **TAT & Sora - for the heckler of it, do a duet of a random song**

 **That's all**

Toby & Shana - Those were made by you!?

Sora - *nods head*

Noah - That's why they tasted so familiar...

Toby - They were great! Loved every bite!

Sora - Thank you.

TAT - ...

Shana - Hm? What's wrong?

TAT - *points to Mei* _That_.

Mei - *moving arms*

TAT - She's deadly enough already. Giving her _Territory_ of all things won't help anyone.

Toby - What's so bad about- *lands on Noah*

Toby & Noah - Ow!

TAT - _That_ is why it's dangerous...

*music starts playing*

TAT - *sigh* Might as well get this done with... You ready, Sora.

Sora - *nods head* Yeah.

 _Oh, I've been sitting here for hours_

 _As I wish for this to start_

 _I set my standards high_

 _In hopes they will not fall apart_

 **It's almost like I fell asleep**

 **My doubts have seemed to fade**

 **Because I've opened up my eyes to see**

 **I'm right where I planned to be**

 **Today!**

 **Today!**

 ** _Cast your nets, cast it out_**

 ** _And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_**

 ** _It's everything you wanted, maybe more_**

 **Anyone can dream through the night**

 **But only some can dream with eyes wide**

 **There lies the fight inside**

 **It resides in everyone**

 **They will proclaim you a fool**

 **And it reminds you to do**

 **Anything and everything to prove them a liar**

 _It's almost like I fell asleep_

 _My doubts have seemed to fade_

 _Because I've opened up my eyes to see_

 _I'm right where I planned to be_

 _Today!_

 _Today!_

 ** _Cast your nets, cast it out_**

 ** _And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_**

 ** _It's everything you wanted, maybe more_**

 _Does it seem out of reach?_

 _Hit the ground, and run with both your feet_

 _Here's a lesson that I hope to teach_

 _Believe you'll be a dream catcher_

 **Cry out loud and take the stage**

 **And don't let skeptics slow your pace**

 **With every forward step you'll take**

 **Their breath away**

 **Their breath away**

 _Believe, believe they'll spit their words_

 _And some will say it seems absurd_

 _But devour the cynics,_

 _Dismiss the critics,_

 _And mark my words_

 _They'll regret it when you..._

 ** _...cast your nets, cast it out_**

 ** _And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_**

 ** _It's everything you wanted, maybe more_**

 **Today**!

 _Today_!

 ** _Cast your nets, cast it out_**

 ** _And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_**

 ** _It's everything you wanted, maybe more_**

 **Does it seem out of reach?**

 **Hit the ground, and run with both your feet**

 **Here's a lesson that I hope to teach**

 **Believe you'll be a dream catcher**

 **Please believe you'll be a dream catcher**

 _Please believe you'll be a dream catcher_

Noah - *pats Sora's back* That was great!

Sora - *moves away* ...

TAT - Um...

Noah - He- *teleports into Toby*

Noah & Toby - OW! What the hell!?

Mei - My bad...

Shana - Hahaha!

TAT - *sigh* Why don't we move on?

Sora - *nods head* The next one is from Lvl7.

 **Hello yet again.**

 **TAT - Absolutely no rush, but when is that side story coming up?**

 **American Trio - Will you answer this question?**

 **I just wanted to put something here. Next time should have more.**

American Trio - Yes!

TAT - Funny you ask that. I _just_ put it up. Just go to my other account and you'll find it there. I hope you all enjoy it.

Mei - So you decided on who it's gonna be?

TAT - Yup. The spotlight for that one goes to the American Trio and Shooter Trio. The chapters won't be as long as SS, but they won't be too bad.

Sora - Do you have any ideas for ones after that?

TAT - Oh heck yeah. Besides those, I still owe these people a good amount of fics, so I should probably work on those as well.

Toby - Or else they'll skin you alive.

TAT - *waves* They wouldn't do that... I hope...

Rest - ...

TAT - Let's end this!

American Trio - We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei & Sora - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	196. Chapter 196

TAT - Hehehe~~

Osamu - Hm? What are you thinking...?

Takeshi - Why bother asking me? He's just crazy.

TAT - I was just thinking of something great for A&S... And I mean it's something _**great**_.

Eri - Because that doesn't make you sound kinda like a creeper.

TAT - *shrugs* Either way, it comes later on, so won't really get to it for a while.

Osamu - Speaking if getting to things...

TAT - Yup! We're starting!

Takeshi & Eri - Good.

TAT - The first one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **No rush at all TAT! I always enjoy a story more when the author takes their time! Haha!**

 **American Trio: How does it feel to be in the spot light?! Along with the Shooters! *thumbs up* I read the chapter and LOVED it! I can't wait for more TAT! *waving in wind***

 **Everyone: *hands bag* Eat as many War Heads as you all can!**

 **Just waited to say that! Short and sweet! *waving* Bye bye~~**

TAT - Glad to know you like it. *snap finger*

American Trio - *lands on Shooter Trio*

Shooter Trio - Really?

TAT - Did you expect anything less?

Rest - ... True.

Noah - So what's up?

TAT - How do you three feel about the spotlight being on you? Actually you too, Shooter Trio.

Toby - I just wish it wasn't for something like that...

Takeshi - Just suck it up. It won't be _that_ bad.

Noah - You'll have us there with you!

Osamu - I'm just glad I'm being included in something...

TAT - Yeah... You're hardly in SS... Sorry about that...

Osamu - It's fine.

Toby - By the way, why is Kyosuke going with us?

TAT - *shrugs* Heck if I know. I just really didn't know who else to send.

Shana - With every agent being a possibility, you chose him.

TAT - Like I said, I don't even know why I chose him. He was just the first one that popped into my head. *mutters* Now that I think about it... Oc A-Rank didn't have any canon characters with them...

Eri - What was that?

TAT - *waves* Nothing, nothing. Let's just shove our faces full and see how long it takes for us to spit them out.

All - *shoves war heads in mouth* ...

Osamu & TAT - BLEH! *spits out*

TAT - Nope! *rubs tongue* Hate sour!

Osamu - I can't handle that!

TAT - Well those five are freaks. That's for sure... Let's just move on.

Osamu - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Wisteria... -blinks- That's it! Flower meanings! Thanks for bringing me into the right direction MeiMei! I know the two perfect flowers. Lily of the Valley and Snowdrop! And you just gave Minoru's former Operator a bigger role than I wanted to. -cough- She is in Germany right now. -cough-**

 **I read your side story and to be honest I'm looking forward to see more of the Shooter Trio than the American. Nothing against you guys! And speaking of American, Sauce uploaded Maya's and Shana's profile pics on their fanon wiki site, in case you didn't saw them.**

 **Truth/Questions: Loki, can you even speak German?**

 **TAT, how many Border HQ's does in your line exist?**

 **Dares: Hm... Who wasn't here for a while...**

 **Kage, Kako! You have to decided who pull which rope. One is good the other is bad. I don't know which one is which. So let's hope the other one gets the bad one!**

 **Shouhei, you get chased by Freddy nightmare version.**

TAT - Honestly, I'm kinda looki forward to seeing more of the Shooter Trio as well.

Osamu - Thanks.

Eri - Bleh! I'm out!

Takeshi - *puts another one*

Rest - Are you crazy!?

Takeshi - *shrugs*

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Yuki, Kage & Shouhei - *lands on butt*

Kako - *lands on feet* It's been a while.

Kageura - Aw crap...

Yuki - Alright. What now? First you torture us with-

TAT - I'm gonna go back and change that.

Yuki - Huh?

TAT - I said I'm gonna go back and change that. Now that I think about, I would like to make the Airhead Trio with the airhead go instead if the Oc A-Rank Trio. Plus it'll help with the canon characters.

Yuki - *blink blink*

Kako - I'm fine with that.

TAT - Alright then.

Yuki - Okay...

Kageura - Can you just hurry the-

American Trio - Bleh! *spits at Kage's face*

Kageura - You pieces of-

TAT - *claps* So! That means the winner is Takeshi!

Takeshi - *camly spits*

Toby - Dude... How can you deal with that...

Takeshi - ...

Kageura - Tsk. You idiots. You seriously can't tell?

Shana - Hm? Can't tell what?

Kageura - That turd is in his trion body, of course he'd win in a stupid competition like that.

Kako - So you wouldn't want to have a competition like that with me?

Kageura - Hell no, ya damn Phantom Hag.

Kako - That's fine. I'm sure you would want to keep your dignity of not losing to a woman.

Kageura - What was that!?

TAT - *claps* Alright! Calm down! Thanks to you, Kage, we just lost four turds!

Yuki - Wow. He's really going at it this time.

TAT - Plus you're scaring poor Shouhei.

Shouhei - I'm not-

TAT - *glares*

Shouhei - I'm super scared! Sorry!

TAT - *sigh* Yuki, you start things off, 'kay?

Yuki - Alright. *turns to readers* I don't actually know German all too well, but I'm a fast learner. I think I'll be good. Alright. Done.

TAT - Wow... _Thanks_...

Shouhei - So who's-

NF - *jumps forward*

Shouhei - What the heck!? *starts running away*

TAT - Oh yeah... Forgot about him...

Yuki - So it's your turn then.

TAT - Right, right. To tell ya truth, they were _suppose_ to go to Kushi's over in Sweden, but that got changed. As for how many there are... I don't know how or why, I ended up making more... It was gonna be something like one per country, but that seems like too much.

Eri - Then how did you divide it out?

TAT - I'm probably gonna do it per continent.

Kako - Then how do you explain Kushi-chan being in Sweden?

TAT - Probably like a branch being over there. I'll probably make it so there are branches spread out so that there's someone close by no matter where you go.

Yuki - 'You just keep adding more and more. It's starting to split off from the actual thing, isn't it?

TAT - I know! I don't like it any more than you do, but I keep putting these things on accident and they just start growing without me noticing!

Yuki - Alright. Calm down. Let's get to the last one and then you can go cry over your fails.

TAT - Alright... Kako! Kage! Ropes! Now!

Kako - I'll take this one. *grabs left rope*

Kageura - Tsk. Let's just get this over with.

TAT - Ready? One... Two... Three!

Kako & Kage - *pulls rope*

*apples appear around Kako*

*birds start pecking at Kage*

Kako - Thank you very much. *starts eating apple*

Kageura - What the hell! Get these damn birds away from me! *runs out*

Shouhei - Help me! *runs by*

Toby - *chasing Take* Let me give you a good punch!

Takeshi - Nope. *runs by*

Rest - ...

Osamu - Can we end this now?

TAT, Eri & Yuki - Sounds good. *turns to readers*

Osamu & Eri - We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki & Kako - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - And until next time...

All - Bye!


	197. Chapter 197

TAT - My brain is all to shiva with no optical special tacos~

Takeshi - _What the heck_ are you saying?

TAT - *shrugs* Who knows.

Osamu - Then why are you just randomly spewing stuff?

TAT - Who knows.

Eri - Is that all you're going to say?

TAT - Who knows.

Shooter Trio - ...

TAT - Yes?

Shooter Trio - **Nothing.**

TAT - *shrugs* Alright. Let's begin then.

Eri - The first one is from Sauce.

 **Stupid lateness... I really liked A &S! I can't wait to see more of the Shooters and my favorite trio! If you need ideas for what to do, I thought it would be incredibly funny if Shana ran into her old squad in New York (if you need info on them, no worries! I gotcha covered). Anyway...**

 **American and Shooter Trios- If you had to imaginary-place-swap with someone from your trios, who would you switch with and why?**

 **All characters- Aside from Japanese and English, do you speak any other languages?**

 **That's all for now! I'll update later today!**

TAT - I'm hungry~~

Shooter Trio - That has nothing to do with this.

TAT - I'm gonna go get a snack.

Osamu - Can you at least bring the other three in here?

TAT - Why not? *snaps fingers*

American Trio - *lands on Shooter Trio*

TAT - Welp. I'm out. *walks out*

Toby - Where's he going?

Eri - To get a snack.

Takeshi - I think he's on something.

Noah - He's not even old enough...is he?

Takeshi - *gets hit on head by soccer ball*

Eri - *picks up ball* "I am not on any drugs. That stuff is bad for you. Don't do drugs, kids."

Rest - ...

Toby - *pokes Takeshi* Yup. He's out.

Osamu - Can we just get to this now?

Shana - Sure.

Toby - I'd switch with Osamu!

Noah - Same!

Osamu - Huh? Why me?

Toby & Noah - Because Tamakoma's fun to be around!

Osamu - ...

Eri - I'm not too sure myself.

Shana - Well I'd like Takeshi's spot. I'd be able to hang out with Suzu and Tobio more.

Toby - *thumbs up*

Eri - So, anyone know more than Japanese and English?

Noah - Well Tobio probably has us all beat there.

Shana - Yup.

Eri - Hm?

Toby - In total, I know English, Japanese, French, Italian, German, Russian, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Greek, Korean, Polish, Spanish and Vietnamese.

Eri - *whisltes*

Toby - If you think that's amazing then you should hear how many Mei knows. She knows all of those _and_ Swedish, Norwegian, Turkish, Hungarian, Thai, Romanian, Lithuanian and Arabic.

Osamu - That girl certainly is something.

Toby - Well Take here said he wanted to learn more languages when he gets good enough at English.

Eri & Osamu - *mutters* I can't lose...

Shana - Huh?

Eri - Nothing. Let's just go on.

Osamu - The next one is from umbreonblue.

 **Oi! Long time! Sorry. I've been busy w/ reviews for my math final next week. Wish me luck! Anyway, TAT...send me something! Anything! I need some relaxation time! My ToD's falling on hard times. No one is reviewing anymore! Dares: Osamu, pick a color. Anyone wearing that color will get hit w/ paint balls. Someone, gets randomly pooped on by a pigeon. Also, I'm sending over a rain cloud. Don't ask how. BTW, we're getting a 2nd season of Bouei-bu & a Starmyu OVA! Yay!**

Toby & Noah - *looks up* Pkease let it rain! Please let it rain! Please let it rain!

Osamu - I pick gray.

Toby - What?

Takeshi & AT - *gets hit w/ paintballs*

American Trio - (You damn four-eyes!)

Takeshi - *rubs eyes* Hm? What's happening?

Toby - We're just about to beat up Osamu. Wanna help.

Takeshi - Nah. I'm good.

Eri - I suggest you run.

Osamu - *runs away*

American Trio - Get back here! *chases Osamu*

Eri - *turns to readers* Not sure if this counts, but here. *shows picture of Kage covered in bird poop*

Takeshi - I wonder if he ever got rid of those birds.

Eri - *shrugs* Who knows.

Takeshi - ...

Eri - O_O Oh no...

Takeshi - Let's... Just move on.

Eri - Yeah...

Takeshi - The last one is from Yujonokage.

 **-snickers at Kage- But TAT, I know how you feel. You saw what just happened.**

 **And Loki, don't worry Mino can teach you and someone there can speak Japanese.**

 **Truth/Questions: Yuzuru~ Chika~ what's the current update with you two? -smiles-**

 **Dares: Hm... Let Tsuji turn into a girl, maybe will that help him.**

 **Osamu, sing Youth by Troye Sivan**

F-Tsuji, Ema, Chika - *flies through the door* Huh?

Takeshi - That looked like it might have hurt.

F-Tsuji - Why am I a girl?

Eri - Because of a dare.

F-Tsuji - ...

Takeshi - It's suppose to help you.

F-Tsuji - ...

Takeshi - You wanna try it out?

F-Tsuji - No.

Takeshi - *shrugs* Your choice.

Chika - Um...

Takeshi - Right. *gets hit on head with basketball*

Eri - *picks up ball* "Just a small note for when Ema and Chika come in. I've seen some picture of them when they're older and Gah! You get the rest."

Rest - ...

Osamu - Help!

Eri - So what's with you two?

Chika - Wh-what do you mean by that?

Eri - You know what I mean.

Ema - *looks away* Nothing's 'up' with us...

Eri - Then I guess something needs to be done about that. I'm sure Misaki would be happy to help with that.

Ema & Chika - *freezesi

Eri - I'm kidding.

Ema & Chika - ...

F-Tsuji - When it comes to her you can't really joke like that.

Eri - Guess you're right.

*music starts playing*

Eri - Hey, you three! Stop chasing him! He needs to sing!

Noah - Can we get him afterwards?

Eri - Maybe.

Noah - *sigh* Fine.

Osamu - Phew...

Eri - Now finish this off with the song.

Osamu - Okay.

 **What if**

 **What if we run away**

 **What if**

 **What if we left today**

 **What if**

 **We said goodbye to safe and sound**

 **What if**

 **What if we're hard to find**

 **What if**

 **What if we lost our minds**

 **What if**

 **We let them fall behind, and they're never found**

 **And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth**

 **And the stars exploding**

 **We'll be fireproof**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Run away now and forevermore**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **The truth so loud you can't ignore**

 **My youth, my youth, my youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **What if**

 **What if we start to drive**

 **What if**

 **What if we close our eyes**

 **What if**

 **We're speeding through red lights into paradise**

 **'Cause we've no time for getting old**

 **Mortal bodies, timeless souls**

 **Cross your fingers, here we go**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth**

 **And the stars exploding**

 **We'll be fireproof**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Run away now and forevermore**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **The truth so loud you can't ignore**

 **My youth, my youth, my youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **My youth is yours**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Run away now and forevermore**

 **My youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **The truth so loud you can't ignore**

 **My youth, my youth, my youth**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **My youth is yours**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **My youth is yours**

Shana - There. _Now_ can we-

Eri - *turns to Osamu* Yiu can resume running.

Osamu - Wha-!?

American Trio - *tackles Osamu*

Takeshi - Are we done now?

Eri - Pretty much.

Takeshi - Then...

Tsuji, Ema & Chika - Ae hope you all enjoyed.

Eri & Takeshi - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

The door - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	198. Chapter 198

Seihana - You're eyes are so pretty.

Yasuko - Thank you. You're beautiful as well. Especially for someone who has two children.

Seihana - I'm nothing much.

Mitsubachi - Hey, hey, you're mom's in Border, right? That's so awesome! Nee-chan is in Border too!

Michelle - Yup! She's an aide for the higher up!

Mitsubachi - Wow, wow, wow~~~!

Shobu & Stepney - ...

Akasora - *standing in front if Shobu & Step*

Henry - Stepney, get over here.

Akasora - He can play with others, can't he?

Henry - He's too busy with more important things than playing pointless games.

Akasora - *glares*

TAT - *off to side* ... I feel out of place...

Rest - *turns to TAT*

TAT - Hie! H-hello there!

Akasora - There you are.

Henry - *glares at TAT* Why are we here? I am quite busy, so I don't have time for this.

TAT - Well...

Yasuko - Now no need to be like that.

TAT - *sighs & scratches head* *mutters* This lot will be...different...

Shobu - ... Are you going to explain to them...?

TAT - Yeah, yeah... *sigh* This place is a Truth or Dare area. You all probably won't be getting anything is time, so you're more here for observing. Sorry if it gets in the way of things.

Seihana - It's fine. I'm sure this will be fun.

Mitsubachi - Yeah, yeah! Truth or Dare! Let's go! I'll start!

Michelle - Give us something good!

TAT - Ah... About that...

Akasora - There are reviewers who send in the truth and dares. You can either take the things they put or go through the door. What's behind it changes depending in the person and situation.

TAT - *mutters* I never explained that part to him...

Henry - *rubs forehead* Then can we hurry this up?

Akasora - You're just the worse type of person, aren't you?

TAT - Why did I bring you again...? Right! Let's get this started!

Shobu - ... The first one is from Yujonokage-sama...

 **TAT, let us introduce the bundle sunshine and her mother to others.**

 **That's it. I'm really tired and can't think of more right know, sorry, see you all tomorrow... ZZZzzz...~**

Seihana & Yasuko - Make sure you get enough sleep.

TAT - As you can see, I did bring them in.

Michelle - Hi!

TAT - ... *write on notepad*

Mitsubachi - Hey, hey! Whatcha writing there!?

Seihana - It's not polite to get into someone else's business.

TAT - It's fine. I just had a great idea and didn't want to forget it.

Akasora - What is it this time?

TAT - Just wait and see~~

Shobu - ... That's probably not good...

TAT - *tosses notepad (that disappears)* It'll be fine and fun. For now though, let's move on.

Akasora - Next one's from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks as always! Other reviewers, send me stuff 2! I'm sending Boruto the shiny manetric back. If the rain cloud's still there, have him thunderbolt into it. Make it rain! Just send him back afterwards! Osamu, sorry about that. To make it up to you, here's some fried chicken, and ice cream. Yuma, haven't seen you in a while! Plz hit some people w/ tranquilizers if they wear any color Osamu chooses next. Also, here's a marker. Write on their faces once they're out cold! (Don't worry. It's washable.) Well, that's it for now. Bye!**

TAT - *mutters* Thank you for others...

Henry - What was that? Speak up when you're talking.

TAT - Nothing. *snaps finger*

Yuma & Osamu - *lands on butt*

Yuma - I'm called back, huh? 三3三

Osamu - I'm not gonna get chased again, am I?

TAT - Nope not this time. Just pick a color again and Yuma's gonna trankdart someone.

Osamu - *looks around*... Yellow.

Yuma - Hm... I don't see anyone with yellow on. 三3三

TAT - *whispers* Good thinking there.

Osamu - Thanks.

Henry - Is that all?

TAT - Yes, yes. Jeez... It was kinda short, but I guess that's fine for an into for you guys and gals.

Mitsubachi - What~~ But, but I wanted more~!

Seihana - I'm sorry about her.

TAT - *shrugs* It's fine. Maybe you'll all get some more later. That being said, I might not bring _everyone_ back next time.

Henry - Never bring me back here.

TAT - *mutters* Tsk. I'll bring you back just to spite you... Alright! Let's end this then!

Yasuko - And how will we do that?

TAT - Don't worry. We've got this. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed, even if this was short!

Shobu - ... Don't forget to leave more questions and dares...

Osamu & Yuma - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	199. Chapter 199

TAT - Wow... Already 199... That was quick...

The door - It's kinda empty right now, isn't it?

TAT - For now. Everyone needs time to get ready.

The screen - Well we still have stuff.

TAT - I know. Let me just make an announcement then we can start.

Screen & Door - Go on.

TAT - *turns to readers* So if any of you want me to make any side stories with trios that haven't been used or just characters then you're free to do so. Just pm me or send me something on my gmail or yahoo.

The door - That it?

TAT - Wait! One more thing! I've decided to keep things as they are in the sense that I'm keeping one of the other side stories being the Oc A-Rank Trio instead of the Airhead Trio! You'll see why I kept it that way later on!

Screen - Now?

TAT - Yup. Let's get started with ETN.

 **Oh family get together! *sitting down* Wish mine were cool like this!**

 **TAT: More of a question, but, will there be a special 200? If so, do we follow the same procedure from last time? *shrugs* Just wondering!**

 **Somebody: Sing the Pokemon theme song! *giggling* First thing that came to my mind! Haha! *wiggling finger* That's the original opening song too!**

 **Bye bye~~**

TAT - Hm~~ Now that I think about it... Doesn't specials usual count when it adds another zero to a one...? Well since when I have I cared about that stuff! Of course there's gonna be a 200! And yup! Same way as before! PM or review! Actually! That has now changed! Email is also part of it!

The door - So are you going to bring anyone in to sing?

TAT - Nah. I'll give them some time off. Especially since it might be hell for them later on.

The door - So then...

*music starts playing*

TAT - Yup! You get to deal with horrible singing! Let's get this started!

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Ooh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Yeah...**

 **Ev'ry challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle ev'ry day**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team,**

 **Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Ooh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Ooh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon!**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

TAT - And there ya go!

The screen - So is that it?

TAT - Yup! Next up is from ZGD! I'm making this one short since it's gonna be hell next time!

 **Almost to 200! All I've got is that everyone drink something and someone sing a song! That's all! Bye!**

TAT - *chugs water*

The door - You sure that's good for you?

TAT - Pah! Who knows, but I just it!

The screen - So you're going to sing again?

TAT - Yup!

*music starts playing*

 **"Boom troopers, strap it up"**

 **We came to party**

 **With a Neon Army**

 **Don't you fight it**

 **It's a neon riot**

 **Jean Claude Van Damnnn you lookin' good,**

 **welcome to the neon fam,**

 **let me see that body jam,**

 **move it like a jackie chan,**

 **booya ca-sha, wham bam thank you mam**

 **HHHEEEEYA Did you see that High Kick?**

 **HHHEEEEYA Pretty cool party trick**

 **Look at what we're doing it's a neon party army, and I know you want to get it going get it going.**

 **Start the riot everybody dance**

 **Start the sirens everybody dance**

 **Stop denying I know you want to dance**

 **We came to party**

 **With a Neon Army**

 **Don't you fight it**

 **It's a neon riot**

 **Party, Army, Ready March!**

 **You're pretty cool battle with a neon heart,**

 **fight for the cuties with the booties,**

 **it's your neon hoo ra boo ya duty ?**

 **Heeya, let me see you shake it**

 **Heeya, I think that guy was naked?**

 **Whoaaa I know we're having fun but go and put your clothes back on.**

 **Start the riot everybody dance**

 **Start the sirens everybody dance**

 **Stop denying I know you want to dance**

 **We came to party**

 **With a Neon Army**

 **Don't you fight it**

 **It's a neon riot**

 **Ooo it's party time let's blow it up**

 **Ooo it's party time let's blow it up**

 **Ooo it's party time let's blow it up**

 **We came to party**

 **with a Neon Army**

 **and don't you fight it**

 **It's a neon riot**

TAT - Ha... Ha... Ha...

The door - You're running out of breath there.

TAT - It's... Fine... We're done here... See ya around at 200... *passes out*


	200. Chapter 200

TAT - Welp! We're at 200!

Yuki - Wrong.

TAT - Yup! It's back at WTA! Go check it out!

Yuki - That is...

TAT - Sorry if it sucks! But still! See ya there!


	201. Chapter 201

TAT & Yuki - *back to back* Zzzzzzz~~~

Mei - Hehehe~

Suzume - *walks in* Mei-san~

Mei - Sh.

Takeshi - Hm? *looks over*

Hoshi - Aw~ So cute~

Suzume - *takes picture*

Mei - What do you need?

Toby - We were called over by TAT.

Mei - I see.

Takeshi - So are we going to wake them up now?

Mei - Let's just start and wake them up when they're needed, 'kay?

Rest - Roger.

Mei - *turns to readers* Welcome back, everyone. Thank you for continuing to send in stuff.

Toby - Now let's get started!

Rest - Sh!

Toby - Right... Sorry...

Suzume - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Man~ That was something... Let's just ease into things with a song from Yuki and Mei, ne? Just sing Maps by Maroon 5 and you're done with me**

Takeshi - Looks like we need to wake them up anyways.

Mei - I suppose so. *walks up & shakes 2*

Yuki - *rubs eye* Hm~?

TAT - *stretches* Mmm~~~! What time is it? *looks around* Aw crap! You already started!? *jumps up*

Yuki - So what's up then?

Suzume - You and Mei-san have to sing a song. For the first one.

Yuki - That's it?

Mei - Yup. Now come on.

Yuki - Alright.

*music starts playing*

Toby - So did you two have a nice nap?

TAT - *stretching* Yup! It's just what I needed!

Suzume - Sh! They're starting!

TAT & Toby - *covers mouth*

 **I miss the taste of the sweet life**

 **I miss the conversation**

 **I'm searching for a song tonight**

 **I'm changing all of the stations**

 _I like to think that we had it all_

 _We drew a map to a better place_

 _But on that road I took a fall_

 _Oh baby why did you run away?_

 ** _I was there for you_**

 ** _In your darkest times_**

 ** _I was there for you_**

 ** _In your darkest nights_**

 **But I wonder where were you**

 ** _When I was at my worst_**

 ** _Down on my knees_**

 ** _And you said you had my back_**

 **So I wonder where were you**

 ** _All the roads you took came back to me_**

 ** _So I'm following the map that leads to you_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Ain't nothing I can do_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Following, following, following to you_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Ain't nothing I can do_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Following, following, following_**

 _I hear your voice in my sleep at night_

 _Hard to resist temptation_

 _'Cause something strange has come over me_

 _Now I can't get over you_

 **No I just can't get over you**

 ** _I was there for you_**

 ** _In your darkest times_**

 ** _I was there for you_**

 ** _In your darkest nights_**

 _But I wonder where were you_

 ** _When I was at my worst_**

 ** _Down on my knees_**

 ** _And you said you had my back_**

 _So I wonder where were you_

 ** _All the roads you took came back to me_**

 ** _So I'm following the map that leads to you_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Ain't nothing I can do_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Following, following, following to you_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Ain't nothing I can do_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **Yeah yeah yeah**

 **Oh oh**

 _Oh I was there for you_

 **Oh In you darkest times**

 _Oh I was there for you_

 **Oh In your darkest nights**

 ** _Oh I was there for you_**

 ** _Oh In you darkest times_**

 ** _Oh I was there for you_**

 ** _Oh In your darkest nights_**

 ** _But I wonder where were you_**

 ** _When I was at my worst_**

 ** _Down on my knees_**

 ** _And you said you had my back_**

 ** _So I wonder where were you_**

 ** _All the roads you took came back to me_**

 ** _So I'm following the map that leads to you_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Ain't nothing I can do_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Following, following, following to you_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Ain't nothing I can do_**

 ** _The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Following, following, following_**

Hoshi - Such lovely voices~

Yuki - Thanks.

Mei - Thank you, again.

Suzume - Those two make a great duo~

Takeshi - Doesn't that to without saying?

TAT - Stop saying anything!

Takeshi - Hm?

Mei - *blushing*

Suzume - Ah! So nice weather we're honestly having, right?

Takeshi - R-right...

TAT - *sigh* Let's move on...

Takeshi - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **I'm horrible... I missed 200! Oh well, I didn't have anything anyway. Were my stats off or weird or anything?**

 **And Toby, seriously?! Daring me to listen to that Candian beaver?! You little turd...**

 **Good luck to the ships... I hope you survived... Either way, I bet all of us want to see that footage!**

 ***drops package* Special delivery! In that box are a bunch of Nerf guns. Pick one up and start firing on each other! If there's a limited amount of people, bring everyone you can in! I want this big!**

 **That's all for now. Sorry I missed 200!**

Suzume - *grin* Hehehe~~

Yuki - *on ground shivering* N-never again... Never let h-her do stuff like that a-again... I can't even look at K-K-K-K-...

Toby - Kou?

Yuki - *covering ears* LALALALALALALALALALALA!

Mei - *turns to Suzume* What exactly did you make them do?

Takeshi - It makes me glad Nasu-senpai went easy on us...

TAT - Anyways! Don't worry about the footage. I'll show you all... At some point. Just don't ask to see it and it will appear for you suddenly.

*box falls on ground*

TAT - Urg... *snaps fingers*

Inukai, Hanzaki, Arashiyama, Suwa, Jin - *lands on butt*

Toby - That's all he could bring in?

Takeshi - He _did_ have to keep bringing in and out people during 200.

Toby - Guess you're right...

TAT - Alright, maggots! You are allowed to go all out, but if anything gets destroy... Hoshi, if you would.

Hoshi - You will get a slap on the wrist and a kick to the chin.

Mei - Courtesy of me.

Rest - *gulp*

Arashiyama - What about you?

TAT - I'm gonna continue on with these. You all can have your fun.

Hoshi - I'll stay out of it as well.

Takeshi - I'm sitting this out as well.

Inukai - Come on~~

TAT - Oh. And if you hit either of us, then you get hit.

Inukai - *gets hit on back*

Suwa - No more talk! Let's get to this!

TAT, Hoshi & Take - Have fun.

Rest - We will!

TAT - Well let's move on then.

Hoshi the next one is from Yujonokage.

 **Ah~ 200 was fun to read!**

 **Suzu, believe or not. I have difficulty to decide because I have for both ideas. Maybe I'm gonna do both -grins- But after I post the Claustrophobia One-Shot.**

 **And Take, the difference between you and the other you is that Minoru met you before Loki and sees himself in you, so the both of you are quite close. The other you also sees Minoru as brother.**

 **Truth/Questions: All ships from 200. What did you do, can you show us?**

 **Everyone, who do you think can be in the Angel Trio with Hoshi?**

 **Dares: TAT, let both Take and my line Take met.**

 **Baby Trio, have fun with here with your older siblings. Pst Michelle, both Take needs kisses and don't worry about the language. Minoru is there to translate.**

Suzume - *dodges* Both for the win! *shoots*

Suwa - Gah!

Suzume - Another point for me!

TAT - I'm sure you can tell how the people are from Yuki's trauma.

Hoshi - It does make you wonder what she made them do though.

TAT - Well like I said- *gets hit on head* ...

Rest - It was Jin!

Jin - Nope~

TAT - ... I'll iust add you all to the list.

Rest - What!?

Takeshi - It was Inukai-senpai.

TAT - *sigh* Fine. The rest of you got off easy this time. Inu, you are at the t of the list.

Inukai - *gulp*

TAT - Anyway... As I was saying. That footage _will_ be shown... At some point.

Hoshi - I have a question.

TAT - Yes?

Hoshi - Well... Two actually. The first is why would I be is something called the Angel Trio?... A-ah! Not that I mind, or anything! I'm honored!

TAT & Takeshi - ... It's kinda obvious why... Anyways!

TAT - What's your second question?

Hoshi - Will you be alright bringing in more people?

TAT - Oh. *waves hand* Of course. I'm just that awesome!

Takeshi - ... Then do it.

TAT - Hm?

Takeshi - Bring them in.

TAT - I was getting to that. *snaps fingers*

Takeshi & Hoshi - ...

TAT - ... Alright then... Let's try this... *claps hands*

Minoru - *lands on butt*

TAT - *lands on butt* Urg... That's not good.

Minoru - Hm? What's up?

Takeshi - *sighs & helps TAT* Hoshi, would you mind finishing things here? This guy needs more sleep.

Hoshi - O-oh! Right!

Minoru - Huh? What's going on?

Hoshi - Apparently Author-san is running low on energy from 200.

Minoru - Oh. Gotcha. *gets hit on forehead*

Rest - That was Toby!

Toby - Was not!

Hoshi - I saw that. Arashiyama-san is added to the list.

Arashiyama - *gulp*

Minoru - ... Why don't we just move on then?

Hoshi - Right.

Minoru - The last one is from ETN.

 **ETN: ...**

 **Mino: *shaking head* Stupid kid.**

 **Jai: Haha! *slapping knees* Golden! Nerd can't hear anything!**

 **ETN: *glares* I can't hear you! But I KNOW you're laughing!**

 **Mino: *sigh* You could have used your own headphones instead of taking mine.**

 **Jai: Haha! She can't hear you! *places Nerd in headlock* How's it feel to be used for others entertainment?**

 **ETN: ...WHAT?**

 **Mino: *covers ears* Just get to the ToD's.**

 **Yuki: If I remember correctly, every time you switch into you trion body you are no longer sick. *shaking head* I'm just curious and forgot! The comment after your stats just made me wonder.**

 **Osamu: Huh, you didn't get as many as I thought! Yah, you know what that means! *points* You get to live and walk in 2D for a while! Flat as a pancake!**

 **ETN: SHORT AND SWEET!**

 **Mino: Stop yelling!**

 **Jai: Haha!**

 **ETN: *sigh* Btw TAT, I really enjoyed the stats! It gave insight to each character and that was fun to read about! Anywho~ *waving* Bye bye~~**

Yuki - *dodges & hits Inukai*

Hoshi - Kiyo-nii! You've got a question!

Yuki - *glances at screen* Yeah! That's how it is!

Hoshi - Now that I think about it, isn't that the same for Nasu-senpai?

Minoru - She always does look sickly when in her real body.

Takeshi - *walks in* So how are we going to get Mikumo here? He gave the door some time off, so it can't help us here.

Minoru - Can't Loki-

Yuki - Missed!

Minoru - ... Nevermind...

Takeshi - Can't you bring people in?

Minoru - Oh yeah! Forgot abut that! *claps hands*

Osamu - *lands on butt* Oof!

Minoru - Sorry about that.

Osamu - It's fine. I'm use to it by now. So what is it this time?

Takeshi - You get to be 2D.

Osamu - ... What?

 **POOF!**

2D-Osamu - What the heck!?

Hoshi - Isn't it kinda pointless for him to be like that if this is the last one?

Minoru - It'll continue on to the next one.

2D-Osamu - *sigh* This is my life...

Takeshi - Well why don't we finish this off now.

Rest - Right!

Hoshi - We hope you enjoyed!

Osamu & Minoru - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Takeshi - Until next time...

Hoshi, Take, Osa, Mino - We bid you a dude.

All - Bye!


	202. Chapter 202

TAT - Chaser! *kicks vending machine*

Yuki - Well okay then.

Minoru - What was the point if that?

TAT - *hopping around while holding foot* MOTHER MAYHEM! THAT HURT LIKE A-

Yuki & Minoru - So! Why did you kick the stupid thing anyways!

TAT - Because I'm both mad and excited!

Yuki - ... *sighs & shakes head* Why me...

TAT - Anyways! Why don't we just get started!?

Minoru - Not like there's much else we can do.

Yuki - I suppose I'll start. The first one is from ZGD.

 **It's here! Pokémon Sun & Moon trailer! Ahem... Sorry about that...**

 **TAT - Which one are you gonna pick? Starter?**

 **Ken and/or Narasaka - since Yuki seems to not even be able to say Murakami's name anymore, what about you for the other?**

 **Hoshi - why are there question marks on your stats?**

 **Not much. Sorry. Bye**

TAT - Chaser! *kicks vending machine* HMPH!

Minoru - At lease we know why he's doing that...

Yuki - *shakes head & claps hands*

Ken & Narasaka - *lands on butt*

Ken - *runs away*

Narasaka - *backs away*

Rest - ...

Minoru - At least we got that answer...

Yuki - Anyways... The reason for the question marks is because she can change how well she works depending in the person she's with. Or rather people...

Minoru - You're whole family is just made for fighting, huh?

Yuki - Tsk. Don't go there. Hey! Answer your question already!

TAT - Right! I had already decided to get Moon from the start and I stick by that! I like the Sun legendary, but I'm gonna get Sun after I finish Moon!

Minoru - Lemme guess... It's because of Loki that you're getting Moon.

TAT - Yup! Gonna name the legendary Tsukiko too!

Yuki - Don't tell me you're going to...

TAT - If I get the water starter than ill name it Yuki! But I just can't decide with starter I want! Damn it! Chaser! *kicks vending machine* SON OF A-

Yuki & Minoru - Moving on!

Minoru - The next one is from Yujo-nii.

 **Woah, I just came from reading SS~**

 **Alright Suzu. I'm gonna do both, IF (!) you show me the footage of 200. It can be here, PM or mail -winks-**

 **Truth/Questions: Has anyone have seen my Delphox?**

 **TAT, did you finally told these two about Denji? If not I will tell them. -smiles-**

 **And did you base Undead of Minoru fighting style wise?**

 **I understand the A-ranks and former A-ranks, but how come that some of the B-ranks have more slots in their Trigger?**

 **Dares: Repeating dares of last time, since TAT went low on energy.**

Minoru - He told us after 200.

Yuki - And he got an ass kicking to go with it.

TAT - Which wasn't nice! Anyways! I'm pretty sure I sent Delphox back. Lemme go check. *walks out*

Yuki - *rolls eyes* I suppose I can answer some other things in his stead.

Minoru - Like?

Yuki - He made a slip up on the Triggers for the B-Ranks. He had copied and pasted without thinking. It got fixed from Sub to Off Hand. Not sure why he didn't just get rid of some, but oh well.

Minoru - Anything else?

Yuki - Yeah. Mukuro's fighting style had been made before he even knew you existed, so he thought it was original, at the time.

Minoru - Dang. He must've had that planned before he even had the story going.

Yuki - *shrugs* Heck if I know.

TAT - *runs in* Alright! Just sent 'em back! Now what are we missing?

Yuki - Just the dares.

TAT - Right! *claps hands*

Suzume & Toby - *lands on butt*

Baby Trio - *lands on sibs*

Mitsubachi - Hey, hey, Nee-chan! Why are you there!?

Toby - *gets up & lifts Step on shoulders* Up ya go!

Michelle - Yay! I'm back here!

Yuki - Missing people aren't you?

TAT - Hm?

Yuki - The two Takes.

TAT - Ah! Right! *snaps fingers*

Minoru, Suzume, Toby - *whispers in Michelle, Mitsu & Step's ears*

Takeshi & Kotowari - *lands on butt* Oof!

Baby Trio - *jumps on Take & Koto*

Stepney - Big bro!

Mitsubachi - Onii-chan!

Michelle - Bruder!

Takeshi - ...

Kotowari - What...?

Baby Trio - *pecks cheeks*

Takeshi - *looks away with blush*

Kotowari - ... *blush*

Suzume - So cute~~

Toby - Hahaha! That's too good.

Minoru - Just what they needed!

Takeshi - J-just...move on already... *mutters* Brother...? That's just d-dumb...

Stepney - What are you saying, Big bro Take!?

Takeshi - ...

Toby - Hahaha! *puts Step on shoulder* Just just shy!

TAT - Heh... The last one is from ETN.

 ***scratching head* A WEEK OF THIS! *tapping headphones* I might just go crazy...**

 **Random Trio: Dress up as the new starter pokemon! *raising fist into air* Popplio for the win!**

 **Someone: *drops box* Hide in this cardboard box!**

 **BYE BYE~~**

TAT - Chaser! *kicks vending machine* HHHHMMMM!

Stepney - *in Popplio outfit* Hehehe~~

Michelle - *in Rowlet outfit & pokes Step's nose*

 **HONK!**

Suzume - *on floor* Too...cute...

Mitsubachi - *in Litten outfit* Hey, hey, Nee-chan! Are you okay?

Toby - *in box* So is that it?

Minoru - That's all that was left for now.

TAT - Just to let ya know, if these three come back today they will still be in those outfits.

Yuki - Alright then. Let's end this.

Baby Trio - We hope you all enjoyed!

Take & Koto - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Toby & Suzume - Until next time...

Yuki & Minoru - We bid you a crude.

All - Sayonara!


	203. Chapter 203

TAT - So... Yeah... The footage of 200 is up on my other account...

Yuki - What!?

TAT - The stuff with Narasaka and Ken is up... Yuki & Murakami should be next...

Yuki - You put that up and I swear I'll-

TAT - It's what these people want, okay!? Leave me alone!

Yuki - *sigh* Fine... Let's just start already.

TAT - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Wow... So Author Magic can even make is so Mental Out can be used with just the remote and not the actual ability... The more ya know I suppose...**

 **Suzume - You were serious about the butt stuff?... And you didn't go through with it!?**

 **TAT - give one good "Chaser!" kick to someone in the room**

 **Short, but that's all I've got. See ya!**

TAT - CHASER! *kicks Yuki*

Yuki - What the hell!?

TAT - You saw the dare!

Yuki - You could have brought someone else in!

TAT - But I wanted to hit you!

Yuki - That's messed up!

TAT - Fine! Let's both give a good kick! *claps hands*

Ninomiya - *lands on butt* Hm?

TAT & Yuki - CHASER! *kicks Ninomiya through the door*

Ninomiya - What a waste of time...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT - Look at the screen!

Suzume - *flips hair & looks at screen*

Yuki - She wasn't so nice to all of us...

Suzume - I took pity on those two, but Yuki-san is right~ Tee~Hee~

Yuki - Don't give me that damn 'Tee~Hee~'...

TAT - Anyways! Why don't we move on?

Yuki - Agreed...

Suzume - The next one is from ETN!

 **Hmm, I see...**

 **Someone: *hands dye* Go stick this into someone's washer!**

 **Baby Trio: *tosses playground* You guys are so dang cute! This is your reward! Also *tosses three pokeballs* you three get your own poke companion!**

 **BYE BYE~~**

Suzume - *walks out w/ hair dye* This'll be so good~

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Baby Trio - *lands on Yuki*

Yuki - ... Really?

TAT - Yes.

Stepney - Huh? Big brother isn't here?

TAT - Not this time. But we have presents for you.

Baby Trio - Presents!?

TAT - Yup. *hands Pokéballs* Just toss those up.

Baby Trio - *tosses balls*

Pichu - Pichu pi!

Riolu - Ri riolu.

Togepi - Toge toge pi!

Baby Trio - Uwah~~

Mitsubachi - *picks up Pichu* So, so cute!

TAT - Ah! Dony nuzzle 'em!

Stepney - Paw.

Riolu - *holds out paw* Ri.

Michelle & Togepi - *moving arms* Toge-pi toge pi toge pi~

Yuki - Looks like they're all getting along.

TAT - Yup.

Nao - Mew~! *lands on TAT's head*

TAT - Hm?

Nao - *giggling*

TAT - Yup... Let's end this now...

Baby Trio - We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Don't forget to leave more question and dares.

Mew - Mew mew mew...

TAT - We bit you a mood.

All - Tschüss!


	204. Chapter 204

TAT - We~are~lightning!

Toby - I'm~the~one!

TAT & Toby - I~may~fall!

Takeshi - What are you two doing?

TAT - Stuff.

Takeshi - ...

Toby - So what's for today!?

TAT - Border Lock Down side story!

Takeshi - ... What?

TAT - Ha Ha Ha... Did I let that slip...? I meant... Tacos for breakfast in the night!

Toby - Nice cover up, man.

TAT - Anyways! Why don't we start now!?

Takeshi - *sigh* The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **And done! I posted the latest chapter of OJ! Go read it, all of you!**

 **Speaking of that chapter, think we could get Gabe in here? She'd find this insane, and her reaction would be *priceless.***

 **And I read the Footage... Oh god, I wish I didn't ask for that...**

 **Anyway... That's all for now! I'll update soon!**

 **PS to TAT: 23 is the last chapter of Gabe's arc before Toby's battle with her. That's where I hand off to you.**

TAT - *salutes* I hope I do well!

Toby - Dance, dance, dance!

TAT - Snap, snap, snap! *snaps fingers*

Gabe - *lands on Takeshi* Ow...

Takeshi - ... Really?

TAT & Toby - Welcome!

Gabe - What the-!? Where am I!?

TAT & Toby - WTToD! Welcome!

Gabe - And why am I here!?

TAT & Toby - Because why not!?

Takeshi - It's best you ignore them. It'll help you out in the long run.

Gabe - Right...

TAT - Well why don't we continue on now!?

Toby - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da!

 **Don't have much to say here so I'll get to the stuff**

 **TAT - get random people to sing Tinplate Dance**

 **That's actually all sorry**

TAT - *claps hands* O characters of underrated series, come before me to sing this song!

Goup - *lands on butt*

Miwa - Not this place again...

Tachikawa - It's been far too long.

Izuho - This weird place again.

Ema - ...

Hoshi - Huh? Oh. I'm back here.

Arashiyama - What's this time's dare?

Kazama: ...

Yuki - What?

TAT - You all get to sing!

Miwa - No.

TAT - Miwa, Miwa, Miwa... It's so sad how you think you have a choice in the matter.

Gabe - By "you all" do you mean...

TAT - Yup! You three as well!

Takeshi - *sigh*

Arashiyama - Let's get started then!

TAT - Right!

*music starts playing*

Yuki: **BURIKI NO DANSU**

Arashiyama: **Saa, awarende, kettousho**

 **Mochiyotte hankyouten**

 **Shizunda shoudou harabai genchou**

 **Ekken sekken mou shinshou**

 **Odore yoe harame**

 **AVATAARA shintaikei**

 **Naname no genchou buriki to shuukyou**

 **RARU ・** **RARI ・** **tonaero sei-sei-sei**

Tachikawa: **Maa, sakaratte shin'outo**

 **Kugumotta noukettou**

 **Hakabore seppou shaka shaka zenkou**

 **Rokkan ・** **tokkan ・** **rindou ・** **jou**

 **Doredore, furue**

 **Sagesunde shintaikei**

 **Giman no enchou kiben no rettou**

 **DOGU ・** **RAGU ・** **kanaero**

Miwa: **Bu-bu-bu-bukimi na te, koko ni ari**

 **Ri-ri-risei no me, musebi naki**

 **Ki-ki-kibisu kaese tooku ni**

 **Shinobu kimi no hitomi wo**

Gabe: **Saa, mina mai na, kuudou de**

 **SANSUKURITTO kyuudoukei**

 **Egurinuita kodou**

 **Sakase sakase**

 **Saa, hyoukan na soubou wo**

 **EEKAMU, sousa. Sentou ni**

 **Makka ni nureta sora,**

 **Kakato narase**

Takeshi: **Aa, bakuzen to unmeisei**

 **Juudo ni otta zenmei ni**

 **Yuuretsu nado nai sa**

 **Maware odore**

 **Mou, bakuzen to**

 **Kyuubanme ga ryuu wo nagu**

Arashiyama, Miwa, Tachikawa, Takeshi, Gabe: **PAPPARA ・** **RARU ・** **RARI,**

 **BURIKI NO DANSU**

Toby: **Saa, hohoende kyuutenkai**

 **NARASHINHA ryuutaikei**

 **Tsumotta shinkou sekibetsu rettou**

 **Enkon reidou noushintou**

 **PARAPARA kurue**

 **AVATAARA hanmeitei**

 **Shidai ni kontou retsuaku joudou**

 **Agamero BARARAAMA**

Kazama: **Shinderu ryuu ga hoeru**

 **BAKAVADDO ・** **GIITAA de**

 **Haritsume shinzou oshi hike mondou**

 **Mu ni kisu tougenkyou**

 **DOUDOU unare**

 **AVATAARA fuutou e**

 **KURISHUNA yuudou ARUJUNA indou**

 **DOGU ・** **RAGU ・** **iwaeya**

Hoshi: **Bu-bu-bu-bukimi na te, makoto nari**

 **Ri-ri-rikai nado tou ni naki,**

 **Ki-ki-kijin ute yo tooku ni,**

 **Hisomu kage no tebiki wo**

Yuki: **Saa mina mai na, shoudou de**

 **SANSUKURITTO kyuudoukei**

 **Zatta ni kureta hibi**

 **Sutare, sutare**

 **Saa hyoukan na soubou de**

 **SAPUTA no nou ga seitoukei**

 **Makka ni nureta sora**

 **Hibike hibike**

Toby: **Aa, rokubou to ryuusenkei**

 **Ouzoku-ken'o wa shoudousei**

 **PINCHI ni HITTO na norito**

 **HABAKE ・** **RUDORE**

 **Mou, bakuzen to**

 **Kyuubanme ga kyou wo isogu**

Toby, Kazama, Hoshi, Yuki: **Chimata de uwasa no,**

 **BURIKI NO DANSU**

Izuho: **Saa, mina mai na, kuudou de**

 **SANSUKURITTO kyuudoukei**

 **Egurinuita kodou**

 **Sakase moyase**

 **Saa, hyoukan na soubou wo**

 **EEKAMU, sousa. Sentou de**

 **Mattaku motte,**

 **Kodou ga DANSU**

All: **Oute wo totte enraitei**

 **SANSUKURITTO kyuudoukei**

 **Mousou shinja odoru.**

 **Hidoku moroku**

 **Mou, bakuzen to**

 **Kyuubanme ga mougotoku**

 **Otete wo haishaku,**

 **BURIKI NO DANSU**

TAT - See? Now was that so bad?

Miwa - ... *walks out*

TAT & Toby - Party pooper!

Arashiyama - Now, now.

Tachikawa - So what's next?

TAT - That's it.

Tachikawa - Seriously?

TAT - Seriously.

Tachikawa - Lame.

TAT - Whatever. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Takeshi - Don't forget to leave more question and dares.

Toby - Until next time!

Tachikawa - We bid you a nude.

All - Adiós!


	205. Chapter 205

Toby - *pulling TAT's leg* Come on! They already said they liked the chapter!

TAT - No! That's from pity!

Toby - Just get out so we can start!

TAT - No!

Toby - *looks back* Hey, Take, ya _maybe_ wanna help out here!?

Takeshi - *sigh* Fine. *grabs TAT's leg*

TAT - *falls on floor* Fine... *covers self w/ blanket* Hey there, everyone...

Toby - Do it right!

TAT - ...

Toby - Urg!

Takeshi - *sigh* The first one's from Yujonokage.

 **-read the footage- Both it is~**

 **But TAT, it's kinda creepy that we both had the same idea at the same time.**

 **And my heart! The Baby Trio is just too cute!**

 **Truth/Questions: Border lock down? Care to tell TAT?**

 **And who do you think will fit the roles of the 7 deadly sin and 7 heavenly virtues perfectly? Canon an Oc**

 **I just remember, airhead-1, you said the worst dare you had were being Loki's pet, so does it mean you enjoyed what Minoru did with you~ -smirks-**

 **Dares: -pulls rope- get covered in slime at the end of the chapter**

TAT - I know I'm creepy...

Toby - He wasn't talking about you!

Takeshi - Just... Tell them what you meant last time.

TAT - *covers half of face* It's just an idea... Nothing much...

Toby - I will cut you. I will seriously cut you with no regret...

Takeshi - Calm down.

Toby - Tsk.

Takeshi - Anyways... Let's get to the sins and virtues.

Toby - Shuji would definetly be Wrath.

TAT - Or Enedora...

Takeshi - I think Kageura-senpai fits that spot best.

Toby & TAT - ... Yeah. You've got a point there...

Toby - Well Chika would for sure be Charity and Osamu would be Diligence.

Takeshi & TAT - *nods head*

TAT - I'm pretty sure Tachikawa would be Pride. Mukuro is perfect for Sloth.

Toby - You can say that again... Ah! Ai is Chasity!

Takeshi - *nods head*

TAT - I suppose so... *writes on oaper & slide on floor* Does this seem accurate...?

Chasity - Kitora

Lust

Temperance - Akasora

Gluttony

Charity - Chika

Greed - Pyr

Diligence - Osamu

Sloth - Mukuro

Patience - Minoru

Wrath - Kageura

Kindness - Yuma

Envy

Humility - Mei

Pride - Tachikawa

Takeshi - You're missing some.

TAT - I know! I'm not even sure if most of these fit! I'm sorry!

Toby - Damn it, Take! *sigh* ... Just bring him in already.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya - *lands on butt* What now?

Takeshi - You've got a question.

Ninomiya - *looks at screen & clicks tongue*

Toby - That's not really and answer.

Ninomiya - I tried to block out everything from this place. That particular one was just brought up and forced on me. I didn't actually have a choice.

Toby & Takeshi - ...

Ninomiya - What?

Toby & Takeshi - ... *looks away* Nothing...

Ninomiya - Just move on. This is one of the last places I want to be.

TAT - Stinkin' airhead...

Ninomiya - What was that?

Toby - The next one is from a guest!

 **Hm...**

 **How is it to live with depression and claustrophobia Minoru? I think that's why you're my favorite from all the ocs**

 **To all oc's do you have something similar like Minoru?**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Minoru - *lands on Nino*

Ninomiya - ... I really hate this place...

Toby - Hey, Mino, ya got a serious question.

Minoru - Hm? That's rare.

Takeshi - They come in from time-to-time, so it's fine either way.

Minoru - True.

TAT - You can answer now...

Minoru - Right, right. *looks at screen* Oh... *rubs neck*

TAT - On a side note... As I've said before, this also why he's one of my favorite Ocs from someone else...

Minoru - Heh. Thanks... I think. Anyways. For the answer... It is difficult to deal with at times, but I get through it with help.

Toby - *salutes* Ya ever need help, I'll be there!

Minoru - *pats Toby's head* Thanks.

Toby - Hehehe~!

Ninomiya - ...

TAT - No comment this time?

Ninomiya - I can respect this, okay.

TAT - Anyways... Let's end this now.

Minoru & Toby - Right!

TAT - We hope you all enjoyed... Won't blame you if you didn't...

Takeshi - Don't forget to leave more question and dares.

Toby - Until next time!

Minoru - We bid you a tude.

All - Ciao!


	206. Chapter 206

TAT - Okay! I have a really important question to ask!

Takeshi - He bounced back quickly...

TAT - So back to my question! Would you, the reader, prefer to see a side story with Mei as the main-main character _**or**_ Kushikage!?

Toby - And here we go again with you making too much work for yourself.

TAT - That's besides the point! I need an answer!

Toby - Alright! Calm down! I'm sure they'll answer!

TAT - Great! Let's get started then!

Takeshi - ... *shakes head*

Toby - *sigh* Fine. The first one is from Sauce.

 **In the little world of my hometown, it finally decided to get warm! Woo!**

 **But I have a band trip to an amusement park tomorrow, and it's suppost to rain! I know you live all over the US and the world, but please, hope and pray with me that it doesn't rain tomorrow!**

 **Speaking of band, any reviewers play instruments? I play clarinet in concert band, tenor sax in jazz band and I'm learning guitar!**

 ***tosses box* I don't know what's in here, so I'm having you turds open it. Tell me what's inside!**

 **That's all for now!**

Toby & Takeshi - *claps hands* Don't let it rain. Don't let it rain. Don't let it rain.

TAT - *takes peak in box*

Toby - So what's in it?

TAT - *takes off lid*

Krümel - *jumps out of box*

Rest - What were you doing in there!?

Krümel - Woof.

Toby - *picks up Krümel* It's been too long, buddy!

Krümel - Woof woof! *licks Toby's face*

Toby - Hahaha!

TAT - Now that I think about it... Taka hasn't been here for a whole either...

Takeshi - Didn't he come during 200?

TAT - He ended up being exchanged for a plushie.

Takeshi - Ah.

TAT - Anyways. Not sure if I count, but I use to play trumpet before.

Takeshi - Really?

TAT - I totally sucked at it though.

Takeshi - Figures.

TAT - Anyways. Let's move on.

Takeshi - The next one's from Yujo.

 **… -tilts head- He either dodged that question or he didn't get it. -sighs- It's airhead we're speaking of…**

 **-pat, pat- TAT, I told you I enjoyed the chapter. It's okay~**

 **-blush, hides in blanket- I only have two One-shots about Minoru and people like him the most of all of them...?**

 **Truth/Questions: Ninomiya, maybe you will get it like that. Did you enjoy what Minoru did with you in 100?**

 **Tell us some details about the new idea TAT! And how do you manage not to forget all of them?**

 **And old question from Sauce and for all new Oc's, what's something about you most people wouldn't know?**

 **Dares: Throw some raw eggs and flour at each other.**

 **Toby, Suzu, sing I'm so fancy by Iggy.**

All - Question. From who to who counts as "new"?

Ninomiya - *sighs & shakes head* Why am I back here...?

TAT - Because you're an airhead!

Ninomiya - No I'm not!

TAT - _Right~~~!_

Ninomiya - ...

TAT - Anyways! Let's start with the questions! Airhead! Go!

Ninomiya - Like I said, I try and forget things that go on here.

TAT - Don't worry! We have that recorded!

Ninomiya - ...

TAT - But since we're not allowed to show that on cable TV, I'll just put it right in your brain!

Takeshi - ... Even i don't know what he's saying anymore...

Ninomiya - Urg...

TAT - So~~ Did you enjoy it~~?

Ninomiya - Absolutely _not_.

TAT - Heh.

Takeshi - So it's your turn now.

TAT - Right! Well the whole "Border Lockdown" is now just a _part_ of the whole side story! Not sure what the whole plot is, but I'm always up for suggestions!

Takeshi - Now you're just being lazy...

TAT - And as for how I remember them all... Well I usually write them down, but I still actually memorize all these things since I keep replaying them in my head so I can add more things or take things out.

Ninomiya - Wow. You actually sound like you're saying something important.

TAT - Don't give me that, Airhead.

Toby - Anyways!

TAT - Right! *throws egg at Ninomiya* Let's fight!

Ninomiya - ... *dumps flour on Takeshi*

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Suzume - *lands on butt*

Toby - *throws carton of eggs at Ninomiya*

*music starts playing*

Suzume - No openin- *gets flower dumped* ...

Toby - Let's go!

 _First things first, I'm the realest (realest)_

 _Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)_

 _And I'm still in the murder business_

 _I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)_

 _You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)_

 _Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_

 _Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

 _High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_

 _Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)_

 _Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)_

 _Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

 _Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

 **I'm so fancy**

 **You already know**

 **I'm in the fast lane**

 **From L.A. to Tokyo**

 **I'm so fancy**

 **Can't you taste this gold**

 **Remember my name, 'bout to blow**

 _I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this_

 _Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is_

 _And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it_

 _Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department_

 _Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

 _And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind_

 _So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

 _I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind_

 _Now tell me, who that, who that?_

 _That do that, do that?_

 _Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

 _I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_

 _I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

 **I'm so fancy**

 **You already know**

 **I'm in the fast lane**

 **From L.A. to Tokyo**

 **I'm so fancy**

 **Can't you taste this gold**

 **Remember my name, 'bout to blow**

 **Trash the hotel**

 **Let's get drunk on the mini bar**

 **Make the phone call**

 **Feels so good getting what I want, yeah**

 **Keep on turning it up**

 **Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck**

 **Film star, yeah I'm deluxe**

 **Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow**

 _Still stunting, how you love that_

 _Got the whole world asking how I does that_

 _Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that_

 _Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that_

 _Just the way you like it, huh?_

 _You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)_

 _Never turn down money_

 _Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

 **I'm so fancy**

 **You already know**

 **I'm in the fast lane**

 **From L.A. to Tokyo**

 **I'm so fancy**

 **Can't you taste this gold**

 **Remember my name, 'bout to blow**

 ** _Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_**

 ** _That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y_**

 ** _Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_**

 ** _(Blow)_**

 ** _Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_**

 ** _That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y_**

 ** _Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_**

 ** _(Blow)_**

TAT - Next! *dumps giant bucket of eggs & flower!

Kotowari Squad - From a guest!

 **Sorry, if it came out strange. But I'm really fascinated of mental illnesses, just like phobia. (And how authors describe them in their characters)**

 **Has Minoru of your story line also these kinds of illness TAT?**

 **And you guys didn't answer my second questions.**

TAT - Don't worry! I too am interested in that stuff as well!

Ninomiya - *wipes egg off face* Yes, Minoru over here does as well.

TAT - Ya can't really tell since he's usually seen with someone else!

Toby - Now that I think about it...

Takeshi - So about that other question...

TAT - If you've seen the latest Mei-centric chapter of SS then you would know her! Other than that... Shobu... More-or-less.

Toby - I think Jinsei does as well...

TAT - Other than that, I don't think anyone else is like that!

K.S. - Now let's finish this!

Ninomiya - You all seem to be in more of a rush this time.

TAT - I have to much energy! Let's end this!

TAT & K.S. - See ya!


	207. Chapter 207

Mei - You are dumb.

TAT - I take offense to that!

Mei - But it's the truth.

TAT - Still! You don't actually have to tell me that!

Hoshi - Um... Please calm down...

Krümel - Woof!

Suzume - What's their problems anyways?

Mei - *turns* This guy decided to buy Borderless Missions because he was bored. He doesn't even knowing how to speak, or read anything other than English.

TAT - Hey! I've learned _some_ Japanese!

Suzume - You're probably one of those people who watches anime and learn from there, right?

TAT - Never said I knew much. And I know I can't read it.

Suzume - At least he admits it...

Krümel - Woof!

TAT - Whatever! Let's just get things started here!

Hoshi - R-right!

Suzume - Hm. *flips hair* The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: Krümel! It's been awhile! -looks at P-Taka- You guys are so big now... I don't think I can't call you puppy anymore.**

 **P-Taka: Woof! -wags tail-**

 **Yujo: Hm... -looks up- I'm not fond of Kushikage, so I say MeiMei! And with new, I meant when Noah and the rest came. That was the time when all Oc's took the personalities they suppose to have. I can remember that Loki and MeiMei had really different personalities in the beginning, just like Minoru.**

 **Truth/Questions: Toby, Take, how do you guys live? Cooking, cleaning, laundry and all that stuff.**

 **Nasu, Kuruma, what are your families thinking of the both of you dating each other?**

 **How long do you think it will take for the rest of your teams?**

 **When did code blush storm happen the first time?**

 **No dares this time.**

Mei - Hm.

Suzume - Why do you look so smug?

Mei - No particular reason.

Suzume - ...

TAT - Alright! Let's take these in parts!

Suzume - The questions or...

TAT - I meant I'll bring a few Ocs in at a time so that we have room!

Suzume - Ah~

Hoshi - Excuse me...but what is "code blush storm"?

Mei - ... Something you don't need to know about.

Suzume - Actually... I honestly don't know what that is either.

Mei - It's better that way...

TAT - Code: Blush Storm is when someone embarrasses Mei to the point where she starts destroying things and it takes agents in their Trion bodies to calm her down.

Suzume - How bad-

TAT - She easily destroyed an area of Border HQ in her real body and fought off the agents in their Trion body.

Suzume & Hoshi - ...

Krümel - Woof.

TAT - Yeah. *snaps fingers*

Akasora - *lands on feet* Yo.

Hoshi - Hm? Sensei?

Akasora - Hey there, Taiyōko.

Mei - Why him?

TAT - Hey, Sensei, ya mind telling us when Code: Blush Storm first happened?

Akasora - Hm. I remember that... It was not a fun time...

Mei - *looks away*

Akasora - Back then we just called it Code: Blush, but the Storm was added in by Kako. Anyways. It happened in her class actually. She actually beat down Yuki, Kou and myself and the whole classroom was destroyed by the end of it.

Mei - *groans*

Akasora - They blocked off the whole hallway, just to be sure she didn't hurt anyone there.

Suzume - *whistles* Wow, Mei-san. Now I'm kinda curious as to what this whole scene would look like.

TAT & Akasora - Don't even think about it!

TAT - I'd rather have Taichi back in here destroying things on accident than her going crazy like that!

Mei - *picks up Krümel* Can we just move on now...?

Krümel - *licks Mei's face*

TAT - Right! *snaps fingers*

Shor Squad, Take & Toby - *land on butt* Oof!

Hoshi - Hello.

Noah - 'Sup?

TAT - We'll start with Shor Squad. Actually, Akasora and Hoshi, you can answer as well.

Akasora - Hm?

TAT - Just say something others wouldn't know about you.

Toby - Oh. This.

Sora - Something others don't know about us...

Noah - Does it matter what exactly?

TAT - *shrugs* Not really.

Minubuki - Minubuki-sama's least favorite food are peppers and her favorites are tuna eyeballs and swallow's nest!

Fubuki - An...interesting taste.

Noah - That sounds disgusting!

Sora - Well... What about you, Fu-chan?

Fubuki - Me? Hm... *shrugs* I love horror movies and heavy metal music.

Mei - You really don't seem like the type.

Fubuki - Exactly.

Mei - Fain enough.

Suzume - So that just leaves...

Noah - My lil' bro brings in stay animals all the time, so our house is filled with animals.

TAT - Didn't we read that in chapter one...?

Noah - But most still don't know that.

TAT - True. Sora, Hoshi and Akasora! You're up!

Sora - Um... I... *looks away & blushes* N-no one laugh...

Noah - *pats back* Don't worry. If anyone laughs I'll punch 'em in the face.

Mei - As will I.

Sora - ... I... Just recently...stopped using a nightlight...

Rest - ...

Noah - Adorable...

Sora - *blush*

TAT - So Hoshi! Akasora!

Hoshi - I...like fairy tales...

Takeshi - How befitting of our Hime.

Toby - Right, right.

TAT - So that just leaves...

Akasora - I use to be a delinquent.

Rest - ... We could have guested that...

TAT - Welp! Let's get to the next part! Take and Toby! Home lives!

Toby - Urg! Don't get started! *points to Takeshi* This guy is a messy bum!

Fubuki - Really? I would have thought that was you.

Toby - No! This guy always comes to me when he's hungry, when his room is too messy and just to laze around! I always end up cleaning his mess with no "thank you" while he stays in my place, playing _my_ games and eating _my_ chocolate!

TAT - Oh _hell_ no!

Akasora - Alright, you two, calm down. It isn't that's bad.

Takeshi - Besides, you let me in.

Toby - Not when I'm not there! You stole my spare key!

Takeshi - That's besides the point.

Toby - Don't give me that!

Hoshi - Why don't we move on...?

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Nasu & Kuruma - *lands in feet*

Takeshi - *backs up* ...

Nasu - Yes?

Suzume - *stars in eyes* Have either of told your parents about your relationship!?

Rest - And here we go...

Kuruma - Heh heh heh...

Nasu - We have...

Suzume - So, so, so!? What honestly happened!?

Nasu - Well, my parents were worried since he's older than me, but they warmed up to him.

Fubuki - Oh~~ Kuruma-dono is a smooth talker, huh?

Suzume - Hehehe~

Sora - So what about you, Kuruma-san?

Kuruma - They weren't too sure as well, but when they met her they were glad to see how she is.

Suzume - Aw~

Rest - ...

Suzume - You know you're honestly going to have to fill me in on _all_ the details later, right?

Kuruma & Nasu - ... We know...

Suzume - Good.

TAT - Now to the second question! How long do you think it'll take for your squads to get together!?

Kuruma - Well Hiura and Taichi already seem like they're together.

Suzume - It's always fun to watch those two during practice~

Takeshi - Aren't you suppose to be paying attention to your target?

Suzume - Shut up.

Nasu - As for Kuma-chan and Murakami-senpai... Well... After 200 those two... Maybe I should just show you.

Kuruma - He doesn't seem much different than usual.

Nasu - *holds up phone & shows pic of two kissing*

Akasora - *nods head*

Suzume - YES! Please send me that picture!

Nasu - And that's after I was done.

Mei - Well I really have something to tease him about now.

Toby & Noah - Poor guy...

Takeshi - So is that it?

TAT - For Yujo, yes. Let's move on now!

Hoshi - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Your praying didn't work, guys. It's raining over here in my neck of the woods. We're going bowling...**

 **Do you guys like rain? I sorta so, but I may not after today.**

 **My band teacher just imitated a duck. That's the best! TAT, imitate a duck too! This'll be funny...**

 **That's all for now!**

TAT - Heh... With how hot it was at work today, I would have loved some rain...

Sora - Rain is nice. It's calming.

Toby - I swear I prayed as hard as I could! *turns to Takeshi* So it was-

Takeshi - I gave my prayer.

Hoshi - Well, at least you still went somewhere, Awesome Sauce.

Krümel - Woof!

Akasora - *smirks* So... Ducky-kun, ya ready to go?

TAT - *flapping arms* Quack quack! Quack quack quack quack quack!

Toby & Noah - Hahahahaha!

Sora & Hoshi - *looks away & covers mouth*

Mei - *covers mouth & shakes*

TAT - So how's that?

Akasora - Hm. Great job.

TAT - Thanks!

Minubuki - HAHAHAHAHA!

Fubuki - *grinning* So is that it?

TAT - Almost.

Mei - Hm? What's left?

TAT - This. *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Rest - cough cough cough

TAT - *floating* So here's the deal. I have an announcement to make. Next time will be special since I will be granting a wish to the first three reviewers.

Kuruma - cough cough. Wish?

TAT - Yup. Can involve this place, SS, one of the side stories, or heck, even ACE. Almost anything goes. Ah. But if it involves making ships canon then the ships have to be ones involving Ocs. Other than that, no limitations. Can make a ship canon, can get rid of a character, anything. M rated stuff _does_ count, but that will be dealt with in a different manner.

Takeshi - ... What's the catch?

TAT - No catch, just a requirement.

Noah - Like what?

TAT - *turns to readers* Just need to tell me if you call me Tat or T.A.T. I'm curious and want to know.

Mei - Why do I just _feel_ like this is going to go bad...?

TAT - Welp! That's all I have to say! Time to end this!

Suzume - We hope you all enjoyed!

Hoshi - Please don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Mei - Until next time...

Krümel - Woof!

All - Bye!


	208. Chapter 208

Mei - Tsk.

Suzume - Hm?

Mei - He's not here.

Suzume - Who?

Yuki - *walks in* The idiot that made us.

Suzume - Yuki-san?

Yuki - Yo. Anyways. TAT is out for now. He said he was gonna go take a nap.

Mei - He said that even after saying he would be granting some wishes.

Yuki - Well there's only two this time, so it doesn't really matter, right?

Mei - Suppose so.

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just get started, I guess.

Suzume - Right! The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: -covered in mud- ...**

 **P-Taka: -wags tail-**

 **Yujo: -sighs- Well, I call you TAT even knowing your full name and even when I talk to my friends about you. Now excuse me I'm trying to bath a certain Samoyed...**

 **P-Taka: -runs away-**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, how do you bath your pets?**

 **Toby, Take, why don't you start living together then?**

 **Taichi, Akane, are the both of you dating?**

 **Dares: American Trio, play Janken.**

 **Someone give Krümel a bath!**

 **Everyone, play pocky game. TAT, get more people if the number of them is small or uneven. The screen will randomnize the pairs.**

Yuki - Hold on a second. *looks through papers* He left said stuff to answer to here...

Mei - Pocky, huh?

Suzume - I bet you're hoping you're gonna be with Yuki-san, right?

Mei - *blush* Wh-what!?

Yuki - Got it! "Hahaha! That's a good one! Like anyone would bother talking about me! Anyways. I put my dog in the bathtub and close the door so he can't escape. He's medium sized, but still fast. Hope that helped."

Mei - *sigh*

Yuki - "P.S. Someone, _please_ make sure that Taichi doesn't destroy _too much._ " And that's all for this one. *claps hands*

A.T., Akane, Taichi, Take - *lands on butt*

Hoshi - *walks in w/ Krümel in arms*

Suzume - Where were you?

Hoshi - Ah. He looked kinda dirty from last time, so I gave him a bath. I hope no one minds.

Yuki - It was a dare, so it's fine.

Suzume - I'm wondering something though.

Mei - And that would be?

Suzume - Do any of those dares count as Yujo's wish?

Mei - I think it only counts if he says it's his wish.

Suzume - Ah~

Shana - So wha'd ya bring us here for?

Yuki - Janken, Pocky and questions.

Shana - ... *runs out*

Suzume - *grabs Shana's shirt* Oh no you don't!

Shana - *groans*

Yuki - Akane, why don't you and Taichi go first?

Akane - Alright! *looks at screen*

Suzume - *brings out phone*

Akane - *blush* No... We're not dating.

Taichi - Do you want to!?

Akane - H-huh?

Taichi - Will you go out with me!?

Akane - *blushes harder* U-um... Okay... I mean, yes! I would love to!

Suzume - Yes!

Toby - Wow... That easy to do, huh...?

Takeshi - Well there's that. Now all three are together.

Suzume - And I honestly couldn't be more happy!

Noah - *pats Taichi's back* Good luck.

Taichi - ?

Yuki - Anyways. Toby and Take, your turn.

Toby - Pah! I live next to the dude and that's hard enough as it is! Living _with_ him would get me more irritated.

Takeshi - *rolls eyes* It would also give Senpai more to work with.

Suzume - Don't worry. I've already got enough from you two concerning your living. Even got a fic up 'bout it.

Rest - ... Not shocked in the slightest...

Suzume - *shrugs*

Yuki - So that just leaves Janken and Pocky.

American Trio - (Rock! Paper! Scissors!)

Toby - *holds out scissors*

Shana - *holds out rock*

Noah - *holds out paper*

Rest - ...

Suzume - ... Maybe Kitora and Tōru were on to something with this...

A.T. - (Scissors! Scissors! Scissors!)

Yuki - *sighs & shakes head* Let's just... Get to Pocky.

The screen - I'm ready to go.

Yuki - Thanks.

*on screen*

Takeshi x Hoshi

Toby x Suzume

Mei x Shana

Noah x Taichi

Yuki x Akane

All - ... Are the "x" really necessary?

The screen - Yup!

Suzume - Whatever. *pulls out phone* Let's get this started!

Yuki - While we do this, let's get to the next one.

Mei - *nods head*

Takeshi - *sighs & takes Pocky in mouth*

Yuki - By the way, if your lips touch hers, I'll cut yours off, got it?

Takeshi - *raises hand* I forfeit.

Hoshi - Nii-san~~~!

Yuki - Next is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Tell me I'm early!**

 **Alright, to me, you're T.A.T, the letters separate.**

 **And we got lucky! After we bowled, we actually got to go to the park! I got soaked on a water ride!**

 **Here is/are my wish/es.**

 **1\. TAT, stop doubting yourself! You're a good writer, and you write our OCs fine.**

 **2\. Hate to do this to my own character, but I admit, they're cute. Takeshi and Eri need to go on a date! And maybe there's a fanon ship with them somewhere down the line, hmm...**

 **That's all for now!**

All - You are early.

Toby & Suzume - *puts Pocky in mouth*

Hoshi - I'm so glad you had fun and got to go!

Yuki - *pats Hoshi's head*

Suzume & Toby - *pecks lips & moves back*

Toby - Alright. Next up.

Mei - That would be-

Shana - Let's get this over with!

Yuki - *rolls eyes & pulls out paper* "To each their own opinions, right?" *looks up* Yeah... I don't think he agrees with you, Sauce.

Mei & Shana - *pecks lips & moves back*

Shana - Noah, you're up!

Noah - *shrugs* Alright. Sorry about this, Taichi. You can give up though.

Taichi - No! I'll win this!

Toby - You _do_ know you can only win if Noah pulls back, right?

Shana - And he doesn't really care.

Taichi - I'll tie!

Toby & Shana - Better.

Yuki - *rolls eyes & claps hands*

Takeshi - See ya.

 **POOF!**

Yuki - We'll show some footage of them next time, 'kay?

Mei - Not much of a choice in the matter.

Noah & Taichi - Chu. *backs up*

Noah - See? Nothing to it.

Taichi - Ye- *jumps back and falls on Yuki*

Yuki - *sigh* ... I'll say that was accident.

Taichi - Sorry!

Yuki - *stands up* It's fine. Let's end this, Akane.

Akane - Alrigh!

Mei - *turns to readers* I'm just gonna say it. Let's torture TAT when he comes back. He probably deserves it.

Toby - What do you have in mind?

Mei - Well since he said that _he_ would be granting the wishes, why not let any and every reviewer give more wishes?

Noah - I'm liking the sound if this.

Mei - Emberassing things would be fun as well.

Shana - Yeah!

Yuki & Akane - Chu. *backs up*

Yuki - I'm all for it.

Toby - Doesn't he get irritated when Taichi accidentally breaks things?

Suzume - At least he doesn't really blame Taichi-kun much for it.

Hoshi - Um... Should we really be-

Rest - Yeah! *turns to readers* We!'re counting on you to torture the guy!

Hoshi - ... *walks away muttering* I should warn him...

All - Bye!


	209. Chapter 209

TAT - *wrapped in blanket on ground* Hey there, everyone... Sorry about- cough cough- yesterday...

Yuki - *rubs neck & looks away*

Mei - *looks down*

TAT - Hm? What's with you two?

Yuki - N-nothing...

TAT - Oh... Al- cough cough- Alright then.

Yuki - Are you okay to do this?

TAT - I was knocked out last time- cough cough- so I can at least be here this time.

Yuki - ... Okay... But if you don't feel too good then just say so!

TAT - Alright... It's weird to see _you_ be nice to me.

Yuki - Ahem...

Mei - Let's get started...

Yuki - Yeah...

TAT - The first one is from Umbreon.

 **Hey! Sorry, I've been lazy! Anyways! I call u TAT just cuz it's easier to type. I think my finals grades are in either tomorrow/next week. Wish me luck that I pass! Speaking of wishes... I have none to speak of right now. The summer season of anime will be soon. Ok! Dare time! Someone, get a random pokemon! Someone else, be a maid w/ an outfit and everything! Remember to send me stuff! It's been forever! Bye!(sorry about all the exclamation points).**

TAT - Good luck and welcome back. *snaps fingers*

Mei - *in maid outfit* Want me to get you some tea?

TAT - Hm? Oh... I'm fine... Cough cough cough cough!

Mei - *walks out* Too bad. I'm gonna help make you better.

TAT - *groans & covers face w/ blanket*

Yuki - You know how she is. She knows what will help you out.

TAT - *groans & coughs* Just... Open the Pokéball already.

Yuki - Right... *tosses ball*

Shaymin - Shaymin shay shay!

Yuki - *picks up Shaymin* Huh. Soft.

TAT - Lucky you...

Yuki - Right... Why don't we move on?

TAT - You really want to- cough cough- speed through these, don't you?

Yuki - Ah. Well... You don't feel good so-

TAT - Just go on.

Yuki - R-right... The next one is from Sauce.

 **Ah! Oh no, I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? Stupid Sauce! Either way, here we go! More wishes!**

 **1\. TAT gets strung to the ceiling by his ankles.**

 **2\. Chinese water torture!**

 **3\. Make him drink a sleep potion, then someone wake him up dressed as the Grimm Reaper.**

 **That's all for now! Have fun TAT!**

 **Addition: Guess what day it is! If you guessed this, correct! Today's my birthday!**

TAT - ...

Yuki - ... *looks away*

TAT - ... *sigh* You didn't say anything wrong, Sauce.

Yuki - You know you don't have to-

TAT - *snaps fingers & hangs from ceiling*

Mei - *walks in w/ tray* No. Get him down, now.

Yuki - He said-

Mei - **Now** , **Yuki-kun**.

Yuki - R-right! *lets TAT down*

TAT - Urg. But I had to do it. It was a- cough cough- wish...

Mei - Don't care. You are sick, so nothing like that until you're better.

TAT - *sighs & turns to readers* Sorry, Sauce. I'll do it when I get better.

Yuki - And Happy Birthday.

TAT - Yeah...

Shaymin - Shaymin shaymin!

Yuki - So moving on...

Mei - The last one is from Yujo. *turns to TAT* Now drink this.

 **-yawns- I actually forgot to put my wish there, because Taka tired me out...**

 **And I do talk about you to my friend, I try to get my friend continue to read WT and tell him about our little circle here.**

 **My wish... I'm actually not sure, give Minoru a lover in your line, getting rid of Henry and Molly and letting Step live with Toby or humiliate Kushikage in front of a lot of agents... All of them sounds good.**

 **Truth/Questions: Loki, is there someone you would trust Hime to date?**

 **MeiMei, how bad is Loki's sister complex?**

 **Who pulled a prank on someone? Tell us what it was and who the victim was.**

 **Dares: Hime, give Wakamura a kiss**

 **Loki, you better don't do anything or I'm going to trap you with an embarrassed MeiMei in a locked room. -smiles-**

 **Everyone, prank TAT.**

Yuki - I don't have a sister complex.

TAT & Mei - Yes you do.

Yuki - ...

TAT - *lifts hand*

Yuki - I've got this! *claps hands* And of course no one is good enough for her.

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

Wakamura - *lands on butt* Hm? Where is this place.

Hoshi - Oh, Waka-kun. This place is a Truth and Dare area.

Wakamura - So-

Mei - *holding Yuki back* Hoshi, you've got a dare to kiss Wakamura.

Hoshi - *blush* Wh-wh-what!?

Wakamura - *scratches cheek* Ahem...

TAT - Heh.

Hoshi - *kisses Waka's cheek* I'm sorry!

Wakamura - Ahem!...

Mei - Ah... You should probably run now.

Wakamura - Huh?

Yuki - *stomps closers* **Wa-ka-mu-ra-kun~~**

Wakamura - *gulps & runs away*

Yuki - Get back here!

Mei - *turns*

Hoshi - *blushing & muttering*

TAT - *w/ Shaymin on chest* ZZZZZZ

Mei - *turns to readers* Well, I suppose that's all for now. Everything TAT couldn't do will be done when he gets better. *bows* Please forgive us. And until next time... Bye.


	210. Chapter 210

TAT - *lays on ground & sighs*

Yuki - You seem better.

TAT - *groans* Yeah, well... I usually take care if these things before they get too bad. *rolls over* The coughing stopped, but my mouth and lips are still dry and my chest still feels kinda heavy.

Yuki - I see...

TAT - By the way...

Yuki - Yes...?

TAT - Those torture stuff... You wouldn't happen to know why they sent that stuff in, would you?

Yuki - *starts sweating* Maybe...they were all just in the mood for it...

TAT - Ya know, I was thinking that as well, but then it came to my mind that "wait a minute... They aren't really the type to send in that many at once and at the same time..." I was just wondering if you knew anything about this.

Yuki - ... And why would I know anything like that?

TAT - *shrugs* Guess you're right. I was just thinking that since I was gone at 208...

Yuki - Hey! Why don't we start!?

TAT - *smriks* Sure. Oh. Before we do though, I'll probably be back up by next time, so I'll go through that stuff then.

Yuki - Right! The first one is from Yujo.

 **Geez TAT... -smiles gentle- Take good care of yourself. We can wait, just relax while you recover.**

 **You know, I'm just putting a list of who I ship with who. No Truth/Questions and Dares this time.**

 **Yuki and Mei (I don't need to explain, right?)**

 **Toby and Take (All the things they do and how their relationship developted)**

 **Suzu and Narasaka (I like these kinds of developments)**

 **Hoshi and Wakamura (Just cute of what I saw from these two)**

 **Hope you feel better soon!**

TAT - *raises arm* I do take care of myself. I had work yesterday, and that works with different plants, so that was probably the reason. Not to mention it was hot. Either way, like I said, I take care of these things before they go crazy. Thanks for caring though. Appreciate it.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* While there's no questions or dares here, it's still interesting to see this.

TAT - Right? Heh. Remind me to show Suzu this later.

Yuki - I think she'd be wondering why she's with Narasaka instead of the others.

TAT - Now here's the real question. *turns over & grins at readers* Between Take and Toby, who do you think would be the uke and who would be the seme?

Yuki - You... Did not just ask that...

TAT - I did!

Yuki - *sighs & shakes head*

TAT - *looks at screen* Stare~~~

Yuki - What are you doing now?

TAT - I've got it!... Urg... Chest pain sucks...

Yuki - Then calm down and explain.

TAT - Right... Anyways. I gotta thank you, Yujo. Now I know more about the plot for the Border Lockdown side story.

Yuki - How the heck did you get that from this review...?

TAT - Well it's not from this review, but rather from me remembering something important about Michelle. Hehehe~

Yuki - ...

TAT - Yes?

Yuki - *sigh* ... Nothing... Let's just move on...

TAT - Right. The next one is from ZGD.

 **How ya get better, TAT! And I say T.A.T. as an acronym! If my allowed to, I have a wish... It's a small one... Make YuMe finally happen! Now on to the regular stuff.**

 **Yuki - be nicer to your maker! Man, you must be going through some kind of rebellious stage. I remember when you were so nice and used honorifics...**

 **Anyone who agreed with torutuing TAT, you have to do those dares as well~ Ha!**

 **Now if you don't mind... I need to go eat some curry that I've been putting off... *grabs gallon on milk and leaves***

TAT - *smiles* ...

Yuki - *sweats* ...

TAT - **You wouldn't happen to have agreed to this torturing, now would you, Kiyoshi-kun?**

Yuki - Wh-whatever do you mean...?

TAT - And although I don't mind that wish... You wouldn't happen to know _who broke the rule for that_ , do you, Yuki-kun?

Yuki - N-no idea at all...

TAT - *cracks knuckles* I think I'm better now. Come a little closer.

Yuki - Why...?

TAT - I just want to tell you something.

Yuki - Can't you tell me from there?

TAT - No, no~ It's a secret~ Just come here.

Yuki - ... *runs away*

TAT - *evil grin* **You won't escape my wrath~~~!**

The door - Um...

TAT - *sighs* Right... *turns to readers* Well, I suppose that's all for now. Next time I'll get done with those dares. As for the wish from ZGD, I'll make that into something for SS. Until next time... See ya later, everyone!


	211. Chapter 211

TAT - *stretches*

Yuki - You're definetly better.

TAT - Yup! I may have times like those, but I'm a quick healer at that kinda of thing!

Yuki - Yay...

TAT - Anyways! *turns to readers* Just to let you know, there's a new one-shot on Hm other account. It's pretty much crack, but I still hope you enjoyed.

Yuki - So...

TAT - We're gonna get to those things later.

Yuki - *sigh* Alright...

TAT - Now let's get started!

Yuki - The first one's from Yujo.

 **Glad you're feeling better TAT! Wish I could recover that quickly...**

 **Hm... Who tops... I would say Toby, because of his wild side and Take gives the "I don't want to do the work" vibe or something like that.**

 **Truth/Questions: Everyone, what do you think about the ships?**

 **TAT, which wished are you going to grant now?**

 **And tell us the plot about Border lock-down story. I want to know what role Michelle has there.**

 **Dares: Well, the only dare I could think of is that we lock Loki in a room with an embarrassed MeiMei -smiles-**

TAT - *smiles, thumbs up & twinkle* I'm a-okay! Not need to worry.

Yuki - *looks away* Creepy...

TAT - *claps* Anyways! Let's get to this!

Yuki - Which one?

TAT - *taps chin* Hm... Well since I'm not too sure if "everyone" means everyone currently here or not... Let's just bring in everyone! *holds out hands & snaps*

Kotowari Squad - *lands on butt*

Hoshi - *rubs butt* Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...

Yuki - *strangling TAT w/ dark aura* **Is this suppose to be funny, huh!? Do you have a death wish or something, huh!? You wanna die that badly, HUH!?**

TAT - *reaching out* M-Mei...san... Help...me...

Mei - *puts hand on Yuki's shoulder* Now, now-

Yuki - *punches Mei* Shut it, hag!

Kotowari Squad - O_O! *bows head* You have our condolences.

Yuki - Huh?

Mei - *stands up* **Oh...?**

Yuki - F-Fuji...sama...?

 **This next part is censored for any incoming lawsuits of disturbing violence. We hope you all understand. 三3三**

Mei - *tosses **** to side* Hm.

Hoshi & Toby - *cowering*

Takeshi - *lifts scarf*

Suzume & TAT - ...

Mei - So... Are we going to get down to business?

Rest - Yes, ma'am!

Mei - Then what did you call us here for?

TAT - Well... I need to show you-

Toby - *points to screen* WHY THE HELL DOES THAT SAY...SAY...SAY...

Takeshi - Why does it look like Suzume-senpai put that up?

TAT - Yes, well... What do you all think of these ships?

*on screen*

You know, I'm just putting a list of who I ship with who. No Truth/Questions and Dares this time.

Yuki and Mei (I don't need to explain, right?)

Toby and Take (All the things they do and how their relationship developted)

Suzu and Narasaka (I like these kinds of developments)

Hoshi and Wakamura (Just cute of what I saw from these two)

Mei - *blushing & punching wall* Wh-wh-what...!? B-b-b-but exp-explanation are always n-needed... Right?... RIGHT!?

Toby - *points to screen* SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THIS!? WHAT KIND OF "RELATIONSHIP" DO YOU THINK WE HAVE!?

TAT - *kicks Toby* Don't speak like that to a great author, idiot!

Takeshi - *lifts scarf & turns away*

Toby - Oh, come on! You have to object as well, Take!

Takeshi - *mutters* I'm not stupid like you... I know when to keep my mouth shut...

Toby - What was that!?

Suzume - *taps TAT's shoulder* Hey!

TAT - What?

Suzume - *hair floating around* **Is this suppose to be some kind of joke...?**

TAT - Um...

Suzume - Like I would ever like that...that... That damn fake-mushroom bastard!?

Hoshi - *blushing & looking away* Me and...Waka-kun... B-but...

TAT - *sigh* ... *inhales*

Mei - *punching wall* Th-that's just c-crazy...

Toby - SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIX THIS!

Suzume - Tsk. I mean, he's honestly hot and all, but still...

Takeshi - ...

Hoshi - *blushing* It's...a possibility...

TAT - **EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE DAMN SECOND BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL IN A PIT FILLED WITH TOMATO SAUCE!**

Rest - ...

TAT - Ha... Ha... Ha... *stands up straight* Anyways! I'm gonna get on with this, so just shut up unless you need to say something, got it?

Rest - *nods head*

TAT - Good. *flips front hair* Honestly... Eck! A-anyways... I plan on granting every wish sent in, so if you haven't sent one in then go ahead and do that at your leisure.

Takeshi - *points to screen* So you finally have an idea for that side story?

TAT - Hm? Oh. *scratches head* Sorta. Best way I can explain it is... A plain version of the latter part of Agitate Halation mixed in with World Trigger elements. For those who don't know what Agitate Halation is, it's an Index thing.

Takeshi - Hm. Can't wait.

TAT - Neither can it. Now... It has come to my attention that you all, minus Hoshi, agreed that I be tortured.

Rest - ...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Mei - *disappears*

TAT - I'll leave those two to their punishment. As for you three... Hoshi, would you mind continuing while we _all_ go do those tortures?

Hoshi - O-okay...

TAT - Great. Thanks. Now then... *snaps fingers*

Hoshi - ... The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Owww... I just finished up my half marathon, and my legs hurt like hell. I can't stand up without m***...**

 **Everyone, the craziest physical endeavor you've ever done?**

 **And anyone got any home remedies for soreness? My legs are going to hurt the rest of the week, and then my track coach will yell at me for slacking during practice. He won't even care that I ran a half marathon.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now!**

Hoshi - Ah! Are you okay!

Akasora - *flies through the door* Huh?

Hoshi - Sensei? What are you doing here?

Akasora - Dunno.

The door - I thought you would like some company.

Hoshi - I see...

Akasora - So what's going on now?

Hoshi - *points to screen*

Akasora - Ah~ *turns to readers* Did you properly stretch before you ran? Well, either way, I'll send some ointment your way.

Hoshi - Sensei always has great things to help with things like this.

Akasora - As for the first question... The hardest thing... Oh, I know! Two laps around all of Mikado!

Hoshi - What!? Sensei, is that even possible!?

Akasora - Well I did it.

Hoshi - H-how could you have...

Akasora - Even got Masafumi to tag along. I wanted Reiji, Sōya and Kōtarō to join in, but they were all busy.

Hoshi - I... I really don't know what to say...

Akasora - *scratches head* Man... This sucks. I don't really have the time to do stuff like that anymore and I feel like I'm getting rusty.

Hoshi - You're amazing, Sensei!

Akasora - Hahaha! Thanks! *turns to readers* On one final note, remember to pace yourself and don't overexert yourself.

Hoshi - Well... I think that's all for now.

Akasora - Really? Alright. Let's end this then.

Hoshi - Right! *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Akasora - Remember to keep leaving things here!

Both - Until next time... See ya and have a great day!


	212. Chapter 212

Akasora - *rubs shoulders* Man... I feel old and I'm not even that old...

Hoshi - Ah! That's probably because of Kushi-nee...

Akasora - You're probably right. That woman is such a damn handful.

Hoshi - She has her moments though.

Akasora - Yeah. I know.

TAT - *jumps from ceiling*

 **BOOM!**

TAT - Yo.

Akasora - Hey. Where've you been?

TAT - Dealing with...stuff...

Hoshi - Heh heh heh...

TAT - Well that's done and over with! I'm here now and we can start!

Hoshi - Okay!

Akasora - I've got a question before we do.

TAT - Hm? What is it?

Akasora - This place is usually more lively. Where is everyone?

TAT - Ah. Yes... Well... We haven't been getting much for other people. As a matter of fact, this place is more of a gather around kind of place now.

Akasora - I see.

TAT - Well we do still get questions and dares, so the quota is met.

Akasora - Alright. I was just wondering.

TAT - Right! Now let's start!

Hoshi - The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **Taka: -looks at the chaos and sighs- Sometimes I'm asking myself how Yujonokage could create you... You almost nothing in common.**

 **Mino: Well, we have the family instinct, we both are really patient and we're both depressed people. That are the points he wanted to give me from himself. Wished that he would have gave me his cooking skills so I could help you out. -shrugs- Anyway! Yujo-nii is currently out, because he can't stop laughing~**

 **Taka: From the chaos he created...**

 **Mino: -grins- He said something about wishes and would like these granted, but only if you can work with it.**

 **Truth/Questions: How are you guys after the torture?**

 **Current Trio list with Leaders?**

 **Dares: Get Rokkun! I'm sure Hime also would like his company! (Taka: ...)**

 **Hm~ Tamakoma-2 and Jin weren't here for a while... You guys swing around like Tarzan.**

Jin & Yuma - *swings in from vine* WE'RE HERE~~~! (三3三/三U三)

Osamu - *slowly swings in* Hey...

TAT - Pfft!

Chika - *swings in* Hello.

Hoshi - You're doing great, Amatori-chan!

Akasora - I can't tell what's more sad...the fact Mikumo is that afraid of this...or the fact Amatori is doing it better than him...

Jin - *lands* Yo.

TAT - Hey there. Been a while.

Chika - Thank you for having us again.

TAT - No problem.

Yuma - What've we missed? 三3三

TAT - Torture.

Osamu - So the usual stuff?

TAT - Yup.

Akasora - Speaking of which...

TAT - I thought they deserved more time. I completely wiped the experience from my mind.

Osamu - Why am I not surprised...

TAT - Tee~hee~~

Akasora - Never do that again.

TAT - Right! Well why don't we take a look at those trios now!?

*on screen*

 **Trio names -** _ **listing**_ **-** **leader** **-** **chosen by**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_ **-**

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_ **-**

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_ **-** Takeshi **-** TAT

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_ **-** Mei **-** Kuni and Sora

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_ **-**

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_ **-** Yuki **-** Maya and Noah

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_ **-** Minoru **-** TAT

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_ **-** Minoru **-** TAT

 **Oc A-Rank -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_ **-** Suzume **-** Shana and Minubuki

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_ **-** Jin **-** TAT

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_ **-** Yuki **-** Akane and Hanzaki

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_ **-** Sora **-** Kaede and Shobu

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_ **-** Maya **-** TAT

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_ **-** Hoshi **-** Kaede and Chika

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_ \-  TheAnimeTrain \- Yuki and Minoru

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_ \- Sora \- TAT

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_ \-  Izumi \- Nasu and Takeshi

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_ -

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_ \-  Taka \- TAT

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_ -

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio -** _Yuki, Toby, Noah_ -

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_ -

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_ -

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_ \-  Nao \- TAT

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_ \-  Mei \- TAT

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_ -

 **(?) Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_ \-  Kako \- Inukai and Toby

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_ -

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_ -

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_ \-  Mei \- Yuki and Murakami

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_ -

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_ \- Minoru \- TAT

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_ \-  Yuki \- Suzume

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_ -

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru -_

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_ -

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, (?), (?) -_

Akasora - Still missing some leaders there, huh?

TAT - Yeah. It kinda sucks. Those ones I'm pretty much leaving up to the reviewers. *snaps fingers

Wakamura - *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT - Welcome back, Wakamura.

Wakamura - *rubs butt* Yeah... Oh. You're here too, Hoshi-chan.

Hoshi - *looks away w/ blush* ...

Wakamura - Hm? Is everyone okay?

Hoshi - I-I'm fine...

TAT - Hehehe~~ *takes picture*

Osamu - Are we missing something here...?

TAT - Nah, nah. You're good. *turns to readers & thumbs up* Nice one.

Osamu - Can we move on now?

TAT - Right! Moving on!

Akasora - The next one is from ZGD.

 **Only one thing! One thing and that's it... Sorry. Hoshi! Sing Catch Fire! I feel like that secretly goes with you! I could be wrong, but I'm putting my taco on it! Okay! Bye!**

Akasora - *whistles* You seem popular today.

Hoshi - *blush*

Wakamura - Today? I'm sure she's popular every day.

Hoshi - *looking down & blushes* I-I don't know ab-bout that...

Jin - I can see why though. She has that cuteness appeal down.

TAT - Heh. You're lucky I'm still getting back at Yuki or I might have told him you two said that.

*music starts playing*

Chika - You're up, Taiyōko-senpai.

Hoshi - A-ah! Right! Wish me luck.

Wakamura - Good luck!

 **Born in captivity**

 **Time's your worst enemy**

 **Your face is getting older**

 **Born in captivity**

 **Time's your worst enemy**

 **Your face is getting older**

 **You try to keep your age**

 **Inside this golden cage**

 **Your heart is getting colder**

 **Don't you feel**

 **You're slowly dying**

 **Day by day**

 **They treat you like an animal**

 **You've gotta fight**

 **You've gotta start a riot**

 **So let's wake up**

 **Your sleeping lion**

 **Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

 **Wake up the sleeping lion**

 **And use your mind**

 **Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

 **Wake up the sleeping lion**

 **Do you feel alive?**

 **Don't let it get you down**

 **Do you know the reason why**

 **Why they never let you sleep at night**

 **And you're running round in circles**

 **Their frozen fingertips**

 **Against your burning lips**

 **A fight without heroes**

 **You've gotta fight**

 **You've gotta start a riot**

 **So let's wake up**

 **Your sleeping lion**

 **Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

 **Wake up the sleeping lion**

 **And use your mind**

 **Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

 **Wake up the sleeping lion**

 **Do you feel alive?**

 **Don't let it get you down**

 **Come baby**

 **Come baby**

 **Burn** **tonight**

 **One step across the border won't hurt your mind**

 **The fire will get you baby don't you know**

 **Easy come, easy go**

 **Now run baby**

 **Run baby**

 **Run** **tonight**

 **One step across the border won't hurt your mind**

 **The fire will get you baby don't you know**

 **Easy come, easy go**

 **Easy go**

 **Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

 **Wake up the sleeping lion**

 **And use your mind**

 **Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

 **Wake up the sleeping lion**

 **Do you feel alive?**

 **Don't let them get you down**

 **Don't let them get you down**

 **Don't let them get you down**

Wakamura - *claping* Nice job.

Hoshi - *blush* Thank you, Waka-kun...

Akasora - *nods head* I can see that being her song.

Jin, Yuma & TAT - Same. (三U三/三3三/三V三)

Chika - That was very good, Senpai! And you're voice sounds so nice.

Hoshi - Thank you, Amatori-chan.

Osamu - Is that all?

TAT - Seems like it. Oh! And just to let you know, you're all gonna be back here next time!

Osamu - ...

Chika - Okay.

Yuma - Sure. 三3三

Wakamura - But-

TAT - I can change the way time works around here. You won't be missing anything.

Wakamura - Then it's fine.

Hoshi - Is that great, Waka-kun?

Wakamura - ... Yeah.

Jin - *claps* Well why don't we end this then?

Rest - Right!

TAT - We hope you all enjoyed!

Hoshi - *bows* Please remember to leave more questions and dares.

Akasora - Until next time...

All - Bye-onara!


	213. Chapter 213

TAT - AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! So embarrassing!

Jin - "As soon as those words left her mouth, seven green ribbons burst from Hoshi's Kōgetsu and waved around so majestically that anyone would be entranced by it. Her beautiful and elegant appearance only added to the effect. But they were just beautiful... They were also dangerous to the opponents."

TAT - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! So embarrassing! So embarrassing! So embarrassing!

Yuma - "To anyone looking from the outside it would have looked like the two girls were simply standing there as the youngest one ran passed them. It was a different story for those two girls though."

TAT - *whines* Shit uuuuuuuuuup~~~!

Osamu - "To Kumagai and Katori time seemed to slow down as the youngest girl ran passed them, but moved as if she was dancing through them with the ribbons following her movements and going at her command."

TAT - Even the damn Megane!?

Chika - "What happened next was just as if the real Black Trigger known as Fujin had been used. As soon as the ribbons touched the two entranced girls they got cut up from one side to the other as the ribbon they had touched disappeared."

TAT - Now you're just picking on meeeeeeeeee!

Akasora - "When they had finally come to reality again they were shocked as legs and arms were cut off or parts of their sides were cut from the front to the back."

TAT - So embarrassing! So embarrassing! So embarrassinnnnnnnnnnnnng! I can't beeline I actually wrote thaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Wakamura - I thought it was a good way to describe her.

Hoshi - *blush*

TAT - Mooooooooe! Let's just start~~~!

Hoshi - R-right... The first one is from ZGD.

 ***pouts* TAT, why did you take off SS35!? I was just going to read it and then it was gone! Hey, anyone who's read it, how was it? Well anyways...**

 **TAT - Are you going to out it back up?**

 **Akasora - go take Osamu out for a run/jog**

 **Hoshi & Wakamura - as a blast from the past, you two get to have your hands glued together**

 **That is all. Bye.**

TAT - Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaare...

Chika - ... Are you okay?

TAT - *looks at screen* ...

Osamu - I think he's broken.

TAT - *mutters* I won't ever put that specific chapter up again...

Jin - Wazzat?

TAT - *sighs & walks to wall*

Rest - ?

 **BAM!**

Akasora - Crap! *pulls TAT from wall*

Rest - ...

Jin - So about that glue!

Hoshi - *blushes & holds out hand*

Wakamura - *holds out hand*

Jin - *pours glue on* There you go! Have fun together!

Akasora - *sigh* Jin, make sure this guy doesn't do anything while we're gone.

Jin - *salutes* Gotcha!

Akasora - Come on, Mikumo.

Osamu - R-right!

Yuma - Do you mind if I go too?

Akasora - Sure. Come on.

Akasora, Osamu & Yuma - *runs out*

Hoshi - Will Mikumo-kun be alright?

Jin - Hm~ I wonder~

Hoshi - ...

Jin - Let's move on! The next one is from Yujo!

 **Yujo: Ammonia... Ethanolamine... Sodium... Carbonate... -mumbles-**

 **Taka: -looks at Minoru-**

 **Mino: Chemistry presentation.**

 **Taka: I see...**

 **Mino: -shrugs- Anyway. Yujo-nii said something about the Trios! First, you forgot the Baby Trio. Second, the nameless one of Miss Rice Queen, Haru-chan and Fuzzy Head. Either Prank or Mood maker. Third, about Angel Trio how about So-chan and lastly, about some leaders.**

 **Main & American: The Oc who was created first**

 **Hug: Bubbles. (Mino: Chibi Airhead and I don't hug everyone we see!)**

 **Dog: Haru-chan. He has a dog and dog is in his name.**

 **Gamer: Dull-kun. He is in canon a gamer.**

 **Best Friend: Haru-chan. In both story lines he was the one who brought them together.**

 **Strength: MeiMei. Do I need to explain...?**

 **Truth/Questions: Rokkun, since you're always fighting with Katori, why don't you leave the squad?**

 **Hime, how did you take the news that Loki was your brother, even when he didn't introduce you like that?**

 **So... Kuma-chan, Sleepyhead. How is dating each other? -grin-**

 **Dares: Eat these surprise filled Riceballs.**

 **Everyone, play around with Megane-chan's Spider trigger!**

TAT - *looks at screen* Oh... I suppose I did miss them...

Hoshi - Um... Author-san?

TAT - *goes on knees*

Jin - Wait a minute...

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

TAT - I'm sorry!

Jin - *lifts TAT* Alright. Enough of that.

TAT - *blood coming from forehead*

Jin - Why don't you go take a nap?

TAT - Alright... *jumps under blanket mountain*

Jin - Well... Dang... I gotta go find him now. Can you three take care if things here?

Wakamura - Yeah. We've got this.

Jin - Great. I'll be back.

Chika - So...

Hoshi - Um...

The screen - I've got the updated list.

Hoshi - A-ah! Thank you!

*on screen*

 **Trio names -** _ **listing**_ **-** **leader** **-** **chosen by**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_ **-**

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_ **-** Noah \- Toby and Shana

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_ **-** Takeshi **-** TAT

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_ **-** Mei **-** Kuni and Sora

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_ **-**

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_ **-** Yuki **-** Maya and Noah

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_ **-** Minoru **-** TAT

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_ **-** Minoru **-** TAT

 **Oc A-Rank -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_ **-** Suzume **-** Shana and Minubuki

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_ **-** Jin **-** TAT

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_ **-** Yuki **-** Akane and Hanzaki

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_ **-** Sora **-** Kaede and Shobu

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_ **-** Maya **-** TAT

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_ **-** Hoshi **-** Kaede and Chika

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_ \-  TheAnimeTrain \- Yuki and Minoru

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_ \- Sora \- TAT

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_ \-  Izumi \- Nasu and Takeshi

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_ \-  Bubbles \- Minoru

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_ \-  Taka \- TAT

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_ \- Inukai \- Minoru

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio -** _Yuki, Toby, Noah_ -

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_ -

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_ \-  Hanzaki \- Minoru

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_ \-  Nao \- TAT

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_ \-  Mei \- TAT

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_ -

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_ \-  Kako \- Inukai and Toby

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_ \- Inukai \- Minoru

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_ -

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_ \-  Mei \- Yuki and Murakami

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_ -

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_ \- Minoru \- TAT

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_ \-  Yuki \- Suzume

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_ -

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru -_ Mei \- Minoru

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_ -

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, (?) -_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi -_

Wakamura - Hm? Why doesn't Main Trio have their leader put?

The screen - Not really sure when Minoru and Maya were created.

Wakamura - I see...

Chika - Why don't we get to the questions now?

Hoshi - Yeah. Let's see... *looks at screen* Oh...

Kumagai & Murakami - *fly out of the door*

Kumagai - Ow...

Hoshi - Hello, Senpai, Onii-san.

Kumagai - Onii-san?

Murakami - She's Yuki's little sister, so I know her.

Kumagai - Oh. *turns to others* So what do you need us for this time?

Wakamura - You two have a question. *points to screen*

Kumagai - Hm? *looks at screen* Wha-!? Who told-... **Rei...**

Murakami - It's nice.

Kumagai - Yeah.

Wakamura - What simple answers...

Hoshi - What kind of dates have you gone on?

Murakami - Simple ones like the movies or a picnic.

Hoshi - Wah~~ That sounds nice. The simple stuff always seems more romantic to me, right, Amatori-chan?

Chika - *nods head* Yeah. Even if it's simple, you can see how much the other person cares.

Wakamura - ...

Kumagai - So what's next?

Hoshi - That would be...

Wakamura - Our questions...

Hoshi - I'll go first.

Murakami - *mutters* That's right... She didn't know...

Hoshi - I was shocked, and a little betrayed, that he didn't tell me that he was my brother. *looks down* But I was also kinda mad at myself for not even seeing that it was him...

Wakamura - *tights grip*

Murakami - He changed his attitude and general attire a lot, so it's not surprising you didn't recognize him. I'm sure even Kushikage-san wouldn't have recognized him either.

Hoshi - ...

Kumagai - Why don't we get to the next question.

Wakamura - Right...

Chika - You two fight a lot?

Wakamura - *sigh* Yeah. The reason I stay is because, even if we fight, we still work well together. Besides that though, I still want to make her understand that even with natural talent people still need to work hard to get stronger.

Hoshi - Waka-kun...

Murakami - So that just leaves the dares.

Chika - Osamu-kun went out for a run, so we can't use his Spider.

Kumagai - Meaning...

 **POOF!**

All - *looks down at tray of rice balls* ...

Hoshi - Well... We have have to get lucky! *picks up rice ball*

Wakamura - I guess... *picks up rice ball*

Hoshi - Everyone ready?

Rest - Yeah... *takes bite*

Hoshi - Hm? Chocolate?

Wakamura - *sticks out tongue* Seriously!? Anchovies!? Who puts that in a rice ball?

Murakami - Hm. Cereal.

Kumagai - Now _that's_ weird.

Chika - What did you get?

Kumagai - Meat. What about you?

Chika - Nothing. Just rice.

Hoshi - So Amatori-chan was the luckiest one of us.

Murakami - Looks like it.

Kumagai - Is that it? Are we done now?

Wakamura - Looks like it.

Hoshi - Let's end this then! *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Wakamura - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Chika - Until next time...

All - Bye!

Nao - *flys by* Mew. *turns to readers & waves* Mew!


	214. Chapter 214

Karasuma - Got any Kings?

TAT - Go fish.

Jin - Got any Aces?

TAT - Of screw you and your Side Effect.

Jin - Heh~ 三U三

Osamu - ... Shouldn't we be getting started?

TAT - *takes card* It's gotten slower around here, so I don't think it matters.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Oh, fine! Ya damn Megane. *puts cards down* No peaking.

Jin - Don't need to. 三U三

TAT - ... Shut up. *turns to readers* Hey there and welcome ba- Hey! I said not to peak.

Karasuma - *puts cards down* I didn't.

TAT - ...

Osamu - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Hello~ How are all of you? Well I suppose I should start now.**

 **TAT - could we get a sneak peak of one of the two new ones you're making?**

 **Osamu - how was the run/jog?**

 **Anyone - throw someone else in a pool of frosted flakes**

 **Not much again~ Sorry~ Bye~**

TAT - Hm. Mich be in a good mood.

Osamu - How can you tell?

TAt - Just a feeling.

Osamu - I see...

Jin - *lifts Karasuma up* Sorry about this~

Karasuma - Liar.

Jin - True~ *throws Karasuma in pool*

TAT - Ya want some milk~~?

Karasuma - That would be nice.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

*milk pours in pool*

TAT - Alright. Let's answer those questions! Megane, you first!

Osamu - *rubs legs* My legs still hurt... But I actually made it though. Akasora-san helped me out.

Jin - He's a teacher, so that's not surprising at all.

Osamu - I see...

Jin - So next up is you, TAT.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. *scratches head* I'm fine with a sneak peak, but as per usual, which one you want is needed. Also, if ya want, say if ya wanna see the beginning or middle.

Jin - Oh~~? Getting specific now, huh?

TAT - *shrugs*

Jin - Alright then.

TAT - *raises arm* Let's move on!

Karasuma - *eating FF* Next one is from Lvl7.

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't been here, but I'll try to get back here! Now then...**

 **TAT - while I am happily waiting for the new stuff, are there gonna be any updates for anything else?**

 **Torimaru (Karasuma) - turn into a bird! You'll be like Torimaru (Torimaru)!**

 **That's all. Weak, I know. I'll come back with better!**

TAT - *rubs back oh head*

Osamu - So...

TAT - Yeah, yeah!

Jin - 三U三

TAT - Updates are coming up!... I hope... Oh! While I'm on this! Anyone who put in a suggestion for SSA, if you can...or want... A plot for the suggestion would be nice... Call me lazy... Because I am...

Jin - At least you admit it.

TAT - Whatever. The next part of the "footage" from 200 should be up at some time as well. I'm really trying to update ACE though, ya know, since I also have an Index fic. Either way, updates might come up.

Osamu - So sure...

TAT - Don't give me that! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Karasuma - *flies on Jin's head* Well I have wings now.

TAT - Ain't that great?

Karasuma - Yeah, but how am I gonna do anything?

TAT - Magic.

Osamu - Is it just me...or does this time seem... _different_ than usual.

TAT - Distractions are distracting.

Osamu - What?

TAT - Let's end this!

Jin - We hope you all enjoyed.

Karasuma - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Osamu - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	215. Chapter 215

Karasuma - *flying around* Tweet tweet.

TAT - Is that necessary?

Jin - You ask that with all the stuff you do?

TAT - *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Osamu - By the way, is he going to be changed back?

TAT - *shrugs* At the end of the day.

Karasuma - That's good to know.

Jin - I've notched something.

TAT - What? That's it's still pretty slow today?

Jin - That too.

Osamu - What else?

Jin - We need to start.

TAT - I guess so.

Karasuma - The first one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Hello! So! For one reason or another I am in the damn mood for some damn lemons! Not just any lemons! World Trigger lemons! Went back and read MinoNino and Suzume's tourture session, but it's not enough right now!**

 **TAT - Footage? Any lemons ya gonna make? Can you make some with Miwa? I don't even care if it's Oc x Oc!**

 **Yuki - how are your relationships with other A-Ranks? Or at least the captains?**

 **Torimaru - how do you like being a bird?**

 **That's- Ah! I've got it! TAT! That Yuki x Osamu x All! Now THAT I would like to see!... Sorry for this! Bye!**

TAT - No need to feel sorry. I actually want more lemons as well.

Jin - So are you going to make some?

TAT - I'll...try...

Osamu - Please don't-

TAT - Maybe I'll start with that Yuki x Osamu x All one.

Osamu - ... *sigh*

TAT - Anyways. *snaps fingers* So, Torimaru, how's being a bird?

Karasuma - *flies by* It's great.

Yuki - *rubs butt* What?

TAT - Just look at screen.

Yuki - *looks at screen* You better _not_ write a lemon about me.

TAT - ...

Yuki - *glares*

Jin - Answer~~~

Yuki - *sigh* I'm on good terms with all the captains. Miwa's a bit difficult and definetly... _something_ , but we still get along.

Jin - I'm wondering how you are with Tachikawa-san.

Osamu - What do you mean?

Jin - Shinoda-san trained both of them.

Yuki - Well only for a bit with me. Sensei was the one who trained me the most. Anyways. We're on good terms as well.

TAT - Hm...

Yuki - You better not be still thinking about-

TAT - No, no. It's something different...

Karasuma - And that would be?

TAT - ... Well... After thinking this over a bit...my mind went back to Yujo saying how he likes Toby x Take and well...

Yuki - No way...

TAT - Ah! *waves hands* No! Unless it's directly and plainly asked, I won't! I just thinking... *small blush & mutters* I wonder what an actual picture if them together would look like...

Yuki - You have... _serious_ problems...

TAT - I know! Let's just get in with this now!

Osamu - The next one is from Yujonokage.

 **-stretches my body- 2 of 4 projects finished... -sighs-**

 **I want to take a nap, so I'm gonna make this short**

 **Truth/Questions: Loki, was there someone who immediately recognize you before your change? And why did you break contact with Hoshi even with your sister complex?**

 **Dares: Osamu, Ema and Hisato, catch 50 different butterflies here!**

 **Noah, Shun and Futuba, you guys make some acorn noodles!**

TAT - Acorns. ** snaps fingers*

Ema, Hisato, Noah, Kuroe & Midori - *lands on butt*

Jin - Good job finishing the projects.

Noah - *rubs butt* Do you really have to drop up like that?

TAT - Of course. I wouldn't be me if I didn't.

Yuki - *sigh*

Midorikawa - So what's up?

Kuroe - Why are we here?

TAT - *grins & snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

*starts raining acorns & butterflies appear*

Hisato - *covers head* Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Why!?

TAT - *shield over head* Because Noah, Midorikawa and Kuroe have to make acorn noodles.

Noah - But-!?

TAT - Oh, I know. I just wanted to dump tons of acorns on you all.

Noah - Jackass...

Ema - *covering head* Then what's with the butterflies?

TAT - That's for you, Osamu and Hisato. You have to catch 50 different ones.

Osamu - With how many are here-

TAT - Oh yeah. These change every 30 seconds, so there's a chance they can turn into ones you've already gotten.

Hisato - Why are they like that?

TAT - Give you all more of a challenge.

Jin - *taps TAT's shoulder*

TAT - Hm?

Jin - Look up.

TAT - Up?... Gah! Torimaru! Stop! *snaps fingers*

Karasuma - *lands on Osamu* And I'm back to being human...

TAT - Welp! You all best get started!

Yuki - *sigh* You're a real jackass, aren't you...?

TAT - Yips! Now, Yuki, you have to answer!

Yuki - Ugh... *scratches back of head*

Jin - I did~~

Yuki - Inu did. Kou, Mei, Tora-san and Sensei already knew, but I didn't say anything to Inu. Oh yeah... Tsk. That damn airhead actually figured it our as well. Other than them, no one. Granted that's because I never got along with most of them and didn't really know them as much as I do now.

Karasuma - So then what about Taiyōko? Ah. I mean Hoshi.

Yuki - I didn't break contact with her, she just didn't recognize me. And I don't have a sister complex!

TAT, Jin & Karasuma - Yes you do~~

Yuki - Shut up!

TAT - Anyways! *turns* How are things coming along with you lot?

Osamu - We've only got 15! How do you think it's going?

TAT - Well keep up the good work.

Ema - ...

TAT - Welp! I guess we'll see if they can get any more by next time!

Yuki - *sigh* We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin - Remember to send in mor stuff~

Karasuma - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	216. Chapter 216

TAT - Catch fire! Catch, catch fire!

Toby - Wake up the sleeping lion!

Shana - Catch fire! Catch, catch fire!

Noah - *laying on ground* Urg...

Toby - What's with you?

Noah - Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact I had to spend my time making noodles.

Shana - Hey, at least you're good at making food.

Noah - Shun wanted to "make sure it was good," so we didn't really get anywhere...

TAT - At least you didn't have to catch butterflies. *pats giant container*

Toby - By the way, are you gonna let them go?

TAT - Yips. Granted I gave them a reward for their hard work.

Shana - Which was...?

TAT - Not being here today. Or rather, not for this session.

American Trio - Wow~~~

TAT - Oh, don't give me that!

Noah - *stretches* Well that doesn't really matter right now, right?

TAT - Rig- *gets hit on head w/ package* Ow!

Toby - *picks up package* Hm? What's this?

TAT - *looks at package* Yes! Borderless Mission!

Toby - You can't even read Japanese, you idiot!

TAT - Hehehe~ I'll play it after this...

Noah - So let's just get started.

Rest - Right!

Toby - The first one's from Yujo!

 **... -shakes head- No, no, no! School first! Ah~ Please don't temp me to do my dare early or with something else!**

 **Truth/Questions: So... If I plainly ask for Toby x Take does it mean we get it?**

 **Okay, I need to know now! Why can't Ninomiya and Yuki stand each other?**

 **How are the noodles and catching the butterflies?**

 **Dares: Rock Girl Trio, please sing The Way Back by ONE OK ROCK**

 **Grab in a hat with names filled from everyone in Border, than grab in another hat with random items. You can do everything with that item to that person.**

 **Hm... How about some free running, you can of course do it in your Trion bodies.**

Toby - WHAT!? HELL NO!

TAT - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shana - Pfft!

Noah - Well... That's certainly a request... And what's that about a dare to Yujo?

TAT - HAHAHAHAHA!

Toby - It's not funny!

TAT - N-no-hoho... I'm not laughing at that...

Shana - Then what _are_ you laughing at?

TAT - I thought if a great idea... *wipes eyes* Phew... *turns to readers & grins* So that single that got me thinking... Just out of boredom, and because it won't be hard, why not remake Sick Snow?

Noah - By "remake" you mean...

TAT - Sick Snow: Ship Edition!

A.T. - ...

TAT - That's right, folks! A version of Sick Snow where almost all of your ships come true!

Shana - "Almost all"?

TAT - *shrugs* Of course there has to be a connection between the people. Meaning something like... Hm... Ah! Kage and Noah would seem off, right? I mean, unless you actually get along with the guy.

Noah - *shrugs* I don't talk much to him.

Toby - So that means...

TAT - *grins* Yup. You and Take can most definetly be a "canon" ship.

Toby - ...

TAT - *claps* Now why don't we actually get down to these things!

Suzume & Minubuki - *lands in butt* Oof!

TAT - On a side note, I've recently learned about this song and find it great.

Suzume - Well that at least answers why we're here...

Minubuki - Here you were, Taichin!

Noah - Yeah.

TAT - So who's gonna run?

Toby - That's what I need right now.

Minubuki - I wanna go too!

Suzume - After the song.

Minubuki - Let's do this!

*music starts playing*

 **I am still broken in two parts**

 **There is my mind there is my heart**

 **Nowhere for me to run and hide**

 **You only live to serve yourself**

 **Come crawling back when you need help**

 **After you burn there's no one else**

 _You know the way back_

 _You just crash right into me_

 _But it's not so easy now_

 _Oh way back when_

 _Now that I've seen the other you_

 _How do I know which one is true?_

 _How many faces do you have?_

 ** _Think that you've got me figured out_**

 ** _All of this time without a doubt_**

 ** _Don't even think that you know me_**

 ** _You know the way back_**

 ** _You just crash right into me_**

 ** _But it's not so easy now_**

 ** _Oh way back_**

 ** _When you only had one face_**

 ** _Saving grace now_**

 ** _You know the way back_**

(You know the way back)

 _I am still broken in two parts_

 _There is my mind there is my heart_

 _Nowhere for me to run and hide_

 **You know the way back**

 **You just crash right into me**

 **But it's not so easy now**

 **Oh way back**

 **When you only had one face**

 **Saving grace now**

 **You know the way back**

(You know the way back)

( _Way back)_

(Way back)

(You know the way back)

Noah - *looks at Suzume* Wow. You didn't sing much this time.

Toby - That's because she's not very good at English.

Suzume - Hey!

Minubuki - Now let's go! *runs out*

Toby - *sighs & runs out*

Noah - So that just leaves...

TAT - *pulls out hat* We're only gonna pick three! Who wants to go first!?

Noah - *takes papers* Hisato and... A rubber chicken...

TAT - Next!

Shana - *takes paper* Kageura and... A glass bottle... Oh gosh.

TAT - Next!

Suzume - *takes papers* Miwa and... An asteroid... What?

TAT - Alright! Let's bring 'em all in! *claps hands*

Noah - Wait! The astero-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **There seems to be some issues. Please stand by.**

* * *

TAT - *crawls out from rubble* Urg... *turns to readers* Oh... I guess we'll get to the stuff next time... If we can fix this... Anyways... Before I end this, I just wanna say that if ya have any ships ya wanna see in the remake, just say so... Ah. Only 5 per person though. And any overlapping ones will be decided at some point... Until next time...

Asteroid - Bye!

TAT - Bleh...


	217. Chapter 217

Toby - Hey, shouldn't you be getting some sleep now?

TAT - *playing PS Vita* No... Too busy...

Shana - How long has he been at this?

Yuki - *sigh* He hasn't sleep at all yet, so quite a while.

TAT - Must... Figure... Out... How... To... Properly... Use... Wires...

Noah - Wow...

Yuki - I know. *sigh* Well we might as well start since he's busy.

A.T. - Right!

Yuki - The first one's from ZGD.

 **Wah!? A remake of SS?... *strokes nonexistent beard* Interesting... Well for the ships... YuMe, SatoSuzuNara... Um... Those are pretty much canon... Crap... Some sort of side MuraYuInu? For the heck of it, TobyNoSo... That's all I've got... Let's just go!**

 **TAT - so... Not that I'm saying anything bad or the like, but what's gonna be the difference between SS & SS:SE?**

 **Inukai & Ninomiya - how did you find out Yuki is Kiyoshi?**

 **Yuki - why was Murakami the only other person who knew?**

 **That's a- Wait! TAT, how's Borderless Mission? Alright. That's all**

Yuki - Hey! Get off that! *takes PSV away*

TAT - *falls down* ZZZZZZZ

Rest - ...

Yuki - This guy is...

Shana - Whoa, whoa! Calm down now!

Yuki - *sigh* Fine. Let's just get this all over with.

A.T. - Right!

Yuki - *claps hands* Kou was the only other person because he was he was being nosy.

Ninomiya & Inukai - *lands on butt*

Inukai - And we're back!

Ninomiya - Having to be sent here by you...

Yuki - Don't give me that! It's not like I want you're ugly face here anyways.

Ninomiya - Really? There are tons of people who would disagree and say they love my face.

Yuki - Yeah, the people who are all blind. I honesty feel sorry for them.

Ninomiya & Yuki - ... *glare*

Inukai - Not this again...

Noah - a Now that I think about it... Wasn't there a question for them last time?

Toby - Who knows. Anyways! You two have a question to answer!

Inukai - Okay~! *looks at screen* That's easy! There's no way I would mistake him for someone other than Kiyoshi!

Toby - Then why do you always call him "Tsuki"?

Inukai - *shrug* I just wanted to play along.

Shana - *turns to Ninomiya* And what about you?

Ninomiya - Hm. He's a faker, so it's easy to tell stuff like that.

Yuki - Who ya calling a "faker," ya damn airhead.

Ninomiya - A faker and an idiot. I guess I'm right on both account.

Yuki - You wouldn't be right even if your whole left side was cut off.

Noah - Why don't we move on?

Toby & Shana - Right...

Toby - The next one is from Yujo.

 **-stare- Well... Didn't expect that...**

 **And Noah, Suzu dared me in 200 that I have to write a smut with either a threesome of Yuki, Minoru and Masataka or a foursome with these three plus Sumiharu. I promised Suzu both because I can't decide between these two.**

 **For me it's clear which ships: Yuki x Mei, Narasaka x Suzu, Toby x Take and Wakamura x Hoshi! About the last one...**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, just Oc x Canon or can we also have a Canon x Canon?**

 **You guys didn't answer it, so what excactly made Yuki and Ninomiya dislike each other? What happened?**

 **Suzu, why do you a chainsaw? What are you doing with it?**

 **How was the free running?**

 **Dares: Because I love ONE OK ROCK, RGT please sing The Beginning! Don't worry Suzu there is some Japanese in there!**

 **Repeating dare of last time, but the items won't be bigger than a table.**

Noah - I see, I see.

Shana - *looks at Inukai* So why _do_ those two go at each other's throats?

Ninomiya - Because he's just a violent faker who know his place.

Yuki - Says the airhead who has a losing streak against me.

Ninomiya - It's. A. Tie!

Yuki - Really? Last time I checked, you lost the last five rounds. And I didn't even use Idōgetsu.

Inukai - Heh... They just really don't get along... Their personalities, at least when he still by Kiyoshi, left a big impression on each other.

Noah - Clearly not in a good way.

Inukai - It does make for some good entertainment though.

Shana - Can't deny that.

Toby - *pokes TAT* Sorry about this, bud, but ya got something to do.

TAT - *mutters* What~ Ge' 'uki to do i'...

Toby - Sorry, but this question is for you.

TAT - *groans & looks up* I'm not sure about the canon x canon ones. But anyone who sent in a Sick Snow canon ship gets an extra choice. So stiff like Yuki x Mei and Suzu with either Narasaka or Ken. Now I'm going back to sleep.

Noah - You do-

TAT - Toby x Take don't get an extra choice though!

Noah - ... Just go back to sleep.

TAT - ZZZZZZZZ

Noah - *sigh* Yuki, can you bring them in?

Yuki - *still arguing w/ Nino & claps hands*

Suzume & Minubuki - *lands on butt*

Shana - So how was the run?

Toby - Nice. Felt good to just run.

Suzume - So another song?

Noah - Yup.

Inukai - You also have a question about your chainsaw.

Suzume - Hm?

Noah - Why do you have one in the first place!?

Inukai - And what do you use it for?

Suzume - *flips hair* That's easy. Betty is to help me get some good pictures. Especially around October.

Shana - The fact you named it still makes me wonder...

Noah - ... It's too quiet. *looks at Minubuki* You haven't said anything yet. What's wrong?

Minubuki - Hmogjlu ghtlygj!

Rest - ...

Inukai, Toby & Shana - Translation?

Noah - *shrugs* Dunno.

Minubuki - *opens mouth & shows gum*

Rest - ...

Shana - That's some crazy gum! Where the heck did you get it!?

Minubuki - 'u'in!

Noah - Our prince.

Rest - Ah~

*music starts playing*

Shana - Well I guess it's just me and Suzu then.

Suzume - Alright. Let's do this.

 **Just give me a reason**

 **to keep my heart beating**

 **Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**

 **As the world falls apart around us**

 **All we can do is hold on hold on**

 **Take my hand**

 **and bring me back**

 **I'll risk everything if it's for you**

 **a whisper into the night**

 **Telling me it's not my time and don't give up**

 **I've never stood up before**

 **This time demo yuzurenai mono**

 **nigitta kono te wa hanasanai**

 **So Stand up stand up**

 **Just gotta keep it**

 **I wanna wake up wake up**

 **Just tell me how I can**

 **Never give up**

 **kuruoshii hodo setsuna no enrei**

 **Just tell me why baby**

 **They might call me crazy**

 **for saying I'll fight until there is no more**

 **urei o fukunda senkougankou kankakuteki shoudou**

 **Blinded I can't see the end**

 **so where do I begin**

 **Say not a word I can hear you**

 **The silence between us**

 **nanimo nai you ni utsutteru dake**

 **I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine**

 **tada kakusenai mono kazatta you ni misekaketeru**

 **So Stand up stand up**

 **Just gotta keep it**

 **I wanna wake up wake up**

 **Just tell me how I can**

 **Never give up**

 **kanashimi to setsunasa no enrei**

 **Just give me a reason**

 **to keep my heart beating**

 **Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**

 **kudakete naite saite chitta kono omoi wa**

 **so blinded I can't see the end**

 **Look how far we've made it**

 **The pain I can't escape it**

 _kono mama ja mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai desho_

 _nando kutabarisou demo kuchihateyou to mo_

 _owari wa nai sa_

 _so where do I begin_

 _nigirishimeta ushinawanu you ni to…_

 _te o hirogereba koboreochisou de_

 _ushinau mono nado nakatta hibi no dasei o sutete_

 _kimi o…_

 **Just tell me why baby**

 **They might call me crazy**

 **for saying I'll fight until there is no more**

 **urei o fukunda senkougankou kankakuteki shoudou**

 **Blinded I can't see the end**

 **Look how far we've made it**

 **The pain I can't escape it**

 _kono mama ja mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai desho_

 _nando kutabarisou demo kuchihateyou to mo_

 _owari wa nai sa_

 _It finally begins_

Minubuki - *whines*

Noah - Until we get that gum out, you won't he singing. Just deal with it.

Minubuki - *pouts*

Ninomiya - You just don't know when to stop, do you?

Yuki - Says the one still arguing with me.

Ninomiya - If it's this one-sided then you can't really-

Yuki - Don't give me that!

Shana - Those two are still at it...

Noah - *sighs* Let's just move on.

Toby - I've got the hat!

Inukai - I've got the other hat!

Toby - *pulls out three papers*

Inukai - *pulls out three papers*

Toby - Shun! Shouhei! Kou!

Inukai - A rubber chicken that squeaks like hell! Glass slippers! A table!

Noah & Shana - Yuki!

Yuki - *claps hands*

Midori, Shouhei & Murakami - *lands on butt*

Murakami - *looks over & sighs* Are those two really at it again?

Inukai - *grins* Did you expect anything else?

Murakami - I suppose not.

Midorikawa - So what do you need us for?

Toby - *tosses rubber chicken* That's all yours, bud! Have fun annoying people with it!

Midorikawa - *squeezes chicken*

 **SQUEAK!**

Midorikawa - This'll be fun~

Noah - *hands Shouhei glass slippers* And for you.

Shouhei - Huh? What do I do with these?

Noah - *shrugs* I dunno. Sell 'em. Bake 'em. Give 'em to a hobo. I really don't care.

Shouhei - I see...

Shana - Wait a minute... The dare was to do anything to them using those items.

Rest - ...

*tables falls on Murakami*

Murakami - *dodges*

*tables follows Murakami*

Murakami - Great...

Minubuki - ...

A.T. - Well that's all! We hope you all enjoyed!

Inukai & Midorikawa - Don't forget to leave more stuff!

Suzume & Shouhei - Until next time...

All - See ya!

Yuki - *on Ninomiya* You damn airhead!

Ninomiya - *pushing Yuki* Idiot faker!


	218. Chapter 218

Yuki - *glances to side* Why are you still here?

Ninomiya - *glances to side* That's what I would like to know.

TAT - I figured it's time for you two to make up and get over yourselves.

Yuki & Ninomiya - *glares at TAT*

TAT - *jumps behind Inukai* Meep!

Inukai - Now, now. You two are scaring the author.

Yuki & Ninomiya - Like I care. *glares* Don't copy me. Tsk.

Inukai - Hahaha! Why don't we start?

TAT - Right...

Inukai - The first one is from Sauce.

 **Man... I'm exhausted! May is just a crazy month for me... But I'm glad I managed to finally make it back here!**

 **Everyone, partner up! Alright, out of your pairs one of you gets turned into a snake/worm thingy and the other gets a joystick controller! You all need to play a real-life game of !**

 **Let's go with the Little Siblings Trio and the Baby Trio! Or whatever they're called, you know what I mean... You six, dress up as characters from Alice in Wonderland!**

TAT - Welcome back!

Inukai - So those-

TAT - Yuki and Airhead. You and me. Done. Chosen.

Yuki & Ninomiya - Screw you!

TAT - Let's go! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF**

Y.S.T. & B.T. - *sitting on floor in Alice outfits* Huh...?

Hoshi - *in Alice outfit* This is...odd...

Chika - *in White Rabbit outfit* I feel like this has happened before...

Stepney - *in Cheshire Cat outfit* Uwah~! Cat ears~!

Mitsubachi - *touches ears in March Hare outfit* So soft~~

Kaede - *in Mad Hatter outfit* Is this all that's going on?

Hoshi - I believe so.

The screen - There was something else, but the others are taking care of it.

Kaede - Oh. Okay.

Michelle - Whoa! It talked!

Hoshi - This should be the first time you've seen it.

Michelle - I didn't notice before!

Stepney - Hey, hey, hey! Can I say the next one!?

Chika - Um... Sure.

Stepney - Yes! The next one is from Yujonokage!

 **Mino: They're worse than the other two...**

 **Yujo: Well, with your method to calm them down... I don't think it will work in this place...**

 **Mino: Yeah... Hey, other me! Smash Taka's and Loki's head together. They will be speechless for a couple of minutes. Gives you enough time to seperate them. I don't know what will happen afterwards. I deal with Taka different than you. Ice-cream for Loki and makeout with Taka.**

 **Truth/Questions: Who exactly are Sick Snow canon? It will help me to come up with some ships**

 **Dares: Here some defected Triggers, turn them on and see what happen.**

Kaede - *grabs Trigger*

Hoshi - *takes Triggers* No! Even defects can be fixed! I swear I'll make them into great Triggers!

 **POOF!**

TAT, Inukai, Yuki, Mino & Ninomiya - *lands on but*

Kaede - Where were you guys?

TAT - *rubs butt* Ya don't wanna know... Anyways. What's up!?

Chika - Taiyōko-senpai won't give up the defect Triggers.

Yuki - *hokds out hand* Hand 'em over.

Hoshi - ... *runs out* ...

Rest - ...

TAT - *sigh* Let's just... Get on with-

 **BAM!**

Yuki & Ninomiya - *holding forehead*

Inukai - Do it again!

TAT - ... Why?

Mino - Because it said to...

TAT - I suggest you-

Yuki & Ninomiya - *glares with dark aura* **Mi-no-ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

Rest - Run baby, run!

Mino - *runs out*

Yuki - Get back here! *runs out*

Ninomiya - *runs out*

TAT - *sigh* ... I'm just gonna...get to that question...

Inukai - *w/ kids hanging off body* You do that! Hahaha!

TAT - *rolls eyes* Let's see... Not many. Yuki x Mei. Suzu with either Ken or Narasaka... I'd probably consider Waka and Hoshi as well... Noah and Sora! Anyone else... Oh! No need to say MinoNino 'cause that's actually gonna be in the remake!

Chika - Um...

TAT - *pats head* No need for you to know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you'll be left out... Or with Ema... Most likely the latter...

Chika - *blush*

TAT - *snaps fingers*

*starts raining poptarts*

TAT - And this is how we're gonna end it.

All - Bye!


	219. Chapter 219

Chika & Inukai - 10% more Canon!

Baby Trio - 25% more Oc screen time!

Kaede - 45% more ships!

TAT - 100% Sick Snow remake! Hello and welcome! Before we start, I just wanna say that in the remake things will be different with characters! More specifically, Yuki, Mei and the rest of those people!

Baby Trio - *hanging off of Inukai* Let's start! Let's start!

TAT - Hold up! I've got a question for the readers! *turns to readers* Who do you want to see Yuki fight before the invasion!? You don't have to answer this, but if you do then put the top three people you want to see him fight! Ah! Minus Shun and Minoru!

Kaede - Now let's get started!

TAT - Right!

Chika - The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **Yujo & Mino: -facepalm-**

 **Mino: I mean they need to kiss each other... -kiss- But in this place... I'm sure it won't work... -shrugs- it works in my world.**

 **Yujo: -sigh- Anyways... My ships, next to the Sick Snow canon, are: Toby x Take, Izumi x Eri (I do not why, but I can see them together), Yuma x Osamu, Yuzuru x Chika.**

 **Truth/Questions: Is the other Mino still alive?**

 **Hoshi, what did you do with the triggers?**

 **Dares: TAT, get all SS canon ships.**

 **Sibling and Baby trio make a small play with your roles**

 **To the Ships, do partner cosplay**

TAT - *spins & snaps fingers*

Chika - M-m-me and...

Group - *lands in pile*

Yuki - Get your damn ass out of my face before I shove Idōgetsu up it...

Ninomiya - Hm. You're not even worthy of seeing my butt. I wouldn't even step on you with my feet all muddy.

Yuki - Well you certainly look like-

Mino - He-

Yuki & Ninomiya - You shut up before I ram a stick up your ass so far in that it'll come out of your mouth.

Mei - *sigh& shakes head* Ladies, ladies, ladies. You're all very pretty. No need to fight.

Wakamura - Hoshi-chan...

Hoshi - *looks down* Ah!? *jumps up* I'm sorry about that!

Wakamura - It's fine. *dusts self off* So what are we here for now?

TAT - Cosplay!

Rest - ...

Wakamura, Yuki, Nimomiya - I'm leaving.

TAT - You have to cosplay with your partner! *snaps fingers*

Yuki - *sigh* At least she wears jeans.

Minoru - *stretches legs*

Ninomiya - Why am I involved in this? We're not-

TAT - In the remake you are, so that's that! Deal with it!

Mei - At least you don't have to deal with this like Wakamura. *points*

Wakamura - *in mini-skirt*

Yuki - *dark aura* **Hey, Waka. I'm letting you off the hook here since it was a dare, but don't you dare get any ideas, ya got me?**

Wakamura - *sweating* Yes... Sir...

Inukai - Aren't you missing two?

TAT - Hm?

Inukai - Shor and Hachidori.

TAT - Ah! Well... Mino! You didn't understand what they said!

Mino - Yeah I did. I just wanted to see what their reaction would be if I did that. Besides, I know you think they deserve it.

TAT - That's besides the point! Hoshi! What did you do both those Triggers?

Hoshi - I'm working on them.

Wakamura - Do you want any help?

Yuki - **Ahem...**

Baby Trio - Hehehe~~

TAT - *turns & points* And now it's your turn!

Kaede - Don't we get some practice time?

TAT - Why not? I'm in a asdfghjkl mood, so I'm gonna end it here! But you lot still have to be here next time!

Yuki - ... I hate you...

TAT - More than Airhead!?

Yuki - No.

Mei - *sigh* Alright. We hope you all enjoyed. Even if this was short.

Chika - Please send in more questions and dares.

Mino - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	220. Chapter 220

Yuki & Ninomiya - *glaring*

Mei - *sigh*

TAT - Hello and welcome back to-

*floor opens up*

TAT - ... Eh?

All - *falls* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

TAT - What the heck is thisssssssssss!?

*floor closes*

Denji - Hehehe~~ *walks out*

Kushikage - Now _that_ was fun to see.

Sekai - *sigh* Why did you two drag me along again?

Denji - 'cause ya nee'e ta see th's.

Sekai - *sigh* I could care less! ya know.

Kushikage - Well you're here now! Just deal with it!

Sekai - *sigh* It's not like I have a choice in the matter.

Denji & Kushikage - Exactly!

Sekai - *sigh*

The door - Hey! You three are doing this session then!

The screen - Even if we _really_ don't want you to... You're the only ones here.

Kushikage - Great! Let's gets started then!

Denji - Th' firs' one's from Yu-bou.

 **Mino: I'm glad that Michelle and Haru-chan get along well.**

 **Yujo: They're so cute~ Makes me want to write an One-shot where Ninomiya squad babysit Michelle for the day!**

 **Mino: Don't forget-**

 **Yujo: I know, I know... -waves hand- Oh and TAT, I say Inukai or Ninomiya**

 **Truth/Questions: What are you guys cosplaying?**

 **When Code: Blush Storm happens, how does it end it? Does she tire out or does she need to be captured?**

 **Hoshi, what exactly are you working on them? They are defect not prototypes...**

 **Dares: Now let see what the two trios practiced for!**

 **Kako, MeiMei, cook together and feed it to others.**

 **-pulls rope- Some of you get ice water dumped.**

Sekai - *soaking wet* ... I hate this...

Kushikage - HAHAHA!

Denji - Hm? Guess some people nee'e ta do somethin'. *shrugs* Oh well.

Kushikage - Hey, Door! Ya wanna bring Fuji and Kako in here!?

The door - ... Alright... *opens*

Mei - *flies out*

Kako - *walks out*

Mei - So I was right... You two...

Kushikage - Hey~ Fuji~

Mei - *punches Kushi*

Kushikage - *dodges* Nope~

Kako - So what's going on?

Sekai - You and that violent woman need to go make some food.

Mei - Hm? *looks at Kushi* ... Alright. Let's go.

Kako - She excepted that easily.

Sekai - You have to feed it to us when your done.

Kako - Ah~

Kushikage - Have fun~

Sekai - Hey, woman. I'm sure you can answer those two questions. Hurry up and do it.

Kushikage - "Woman"? You can at least say Malady.

Sekai - *sigh* I really don't give a damn. Just hurry up and answer.

Denji - *puts arm around Sekai's shoulder* Now, now. No nee' ta be so testy, Se-chan.

Sekai - *pushes Denji* Get off of me.

Kushikage - *claps* So the answer to those questions! My lovely little sister is probably looking for what's wrong with them so she can do something about it! She's so~ smart~ I'm so lucky to have her as a sister.

Denji - *sighs & mutters* What's with you lot and your weird sibling complexes...?

Kushikage - As for Code: Crazy! Ah! Sorry! They switched it to Code: Blush Storm, didn't they!? Well the answer can be either one of those! But I like to go with beating her down until she stays down!

Sekai - You are a psychotic woman...aren't you?

Denji - I fin' i' pretty hot.

Sekai - ... That's because you're a weirdo...

Kushikage - Let's move on!

Sekai - *sigh* The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **We had the last meet of my track season today. I'm exhausted, because not only did I get an 800 meter PR, it was Field Day, and I got crazy turf burn from being dragged about three yards across the football field in tug-of-war. Ouch...**

 **Anyway...**

 **Favorite sports, everyone?**

 **Continuing my dress-up thing (maybe I'll make this regular), Americans and Kotowari Squad, dress up as the Avengers! Characters from the movies and the comics both apply!**

 **That's all for now! Time to sit down and relax!**

Kushikage - Did you win the tug-of-war!?

Denji - I could've beat'n th'm by m'self.

Sekai - *sigh* Let's just answer that question and get this over with.

Kushikage - What about the dare!?

Sekai - I am no part of either one of those groups, so I don't give a damn.

Denji - Wh't a loser!

Sekai - *sticks up middle finger* I don't care much for sports. I guess... Basketball if I really had to choose one.

Kushikage - Football! Slamming into people with all your strength is always fun!

Denji - I'd rather gamble th'n play sports.

Sekai - There. We're-

Kako - Done. *walks in w/ fried rice*

Sekai - ... What's on top of it? Why is it an ugly purple? And why did something just blink at me?

Mei - Special sauce.

Sekai - ...

Kushikage - Let's dig in!

Sekai - I'm not eating that crap.

Mei - You have to.

Sekai - *sigh* No one has used the door to get out of dares in a while, right? Let me change that. *walks through the door*

Kushikage - *happily eating* Tastes odd... But it's pretty good.

Denji - *nods head*

Mei - ... You two are disgusting... *walks out*

Kako - Well I suppose that's all then. Why don't we end this?

Kushikage - *face full of food* Hm hm hoo enhoyed!

Denji - Don' f'rget ta leave more th'ngs.

Kako - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	221. Chapter 221

Kushikage - Hey everyone!

Sekai - *sigh* We're still here...

Kako - It would seem so.

Denji - Tha's na an iss'e.

Sekai - The way you talk is lazier than I am... Wow.

Denji - S' wha'?

Sekai - ... *sigh* Can we just get this started?

Kako - You're in quite a rush.

Sekai - Dealing with these two can do that to a person.

Kako - *shrugs* I suppose so. Alright. Let's begin then.

Kushikage - The first one is from Yujo!

 **Get rid of Kushikage. I don't care how. Kill her if you must.**

Kushikage - Wha!?

Denji - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kushikage - Why me!?

Sekai - Because you're an irritation.

Kushikage - Hm. Sorry, Hun, but I'm not dying any time soon.

Sekai - ... Did you just say "Hun"...?

Kushikage - Yeah. So what if it?

Sekai - ... *sigh* Just get out of here.

Kushikage - I don't wanna!

Kako - It was a dare. You have no choice.

Kushikage - *pouts* Fine! Be that way then!

Denji - See ya later~~

Sekai - *mutters* Hopefully not...

Kako - Shall we continue?

Sekai - *sigh* Yes.

Denji - Next one's fr'm ma maker.

 **WHA!? *turns back* Who let Denji go!? Urg... Hey, you three. Are the others ok!? Denji! Get over here! Sekai... You are my favorite between you three...**

Denji - No c'n do~~

Sekai - Thanks...?

Kako - By the way, are everyone okay? I forgot to ask.

Sekai - *shrugs* This guy and that woman were the ones who set it up.

Denji - Th'y shoul' be. We se't th'm through a Gate so tha' th' gu's Author Magic woul'n work.

Sekai - ... That's some Almighty God Thor level bs...

Denji - *shrugs* Tha's wha' happ'n'd.

Kako - *looks at screen* That seems to be all.

Sekai - *sigh* So we're done then. Great. Bye.

Denji - See ya~

Kako -'I'll try and get everyone back here. Until next time, I suppose.


	222. Chapter 222

Kushikage - Hello~ Didja miss us~?

Sekai - *sigh*

TAT - *crawls in* ... You...suck...

Denji - Oh? Ya go' out, huh?

TAT - Screw you...

Sekai - Now that you're back-

TAT - Dude, I'm tired and have no Author Magic. I can't do crap right now.

Sekai - *sigh*

Kushikage - So we can-

TAT - No. Kako!

Kako - *walks in* Yes?

TAT - Can you and Sekai do this one?

Kako - Sure thing.

Denji - Th'n wha' 'bout-

TAT - Just shut up and watch.

Denji & Kushikage - ...

TAT - Now start!

Kako - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Hello~ Just one thing this time. Kushikage, since Love Me or Hate Me. It seems to just fit you. Bye.**

Kushikage - *grins*

Sekai & TAT - *sigh*

Kako - So...

TAT - I suppose this is the only one for this session.

*music starts playing*

Kushikage - Whaaaaaaaaaaat~!? Whyyyyyyyyyyy~~~!?

TAT - Because this is the only one that was sent in...

Kushikage - Poo~~~

Sekai & TAT - Just sing already!

Kushikage - Fine!

 **Yeah,**

 **It's officially the biggest midget in the game.**

 **I dunno.**

 **Make way for the S.O.V.**

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you!** *blows kiss*

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **I'm fat, I need a diet.**

 **No, in fact I'm just here lying**

 **And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.**

 **I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.**

 **I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.**

 **Ugh!**

 **Never had my nails done.**

 **Bite them down until they're numb.**

 **I'm the one with the non-existent bum,**

 **Now I don't really give a...Ugh!**

 **I'm missing my shepherd's pie**

 **Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.**

 **I'm missin' my clippers lighters.**

 **Now bow down to your royal highness.**

 **No! I don't own a corgi.**

 **Had the hamster - it died 'cause I ignored it.**

 **Go on then, go on report me,**

 **I'm English, try and deport me!**

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.**

 **I don't like drinking fancy champy,**

 **I'll stick wit Heineken beers.**

 **Whoops, might burp in ya face,**

 **A little unlady-like,**

 **What can I say?**

 **Well oh gosh I'm not posh, me, I wear odd socks.**

 **I do what I'm doing, yeah!**

 **So everybody's entitled to opinions,**

 **I open my mouth and shit I got millions.**

 **I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,**

 **I'll make you giggle till your sick**

 **Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.**

 **Yeah I do have some stories**

 **And its true I want all the glory.**

 **Go on then, come on support me,**

 **I'm English, try and deport me!**

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you!**

 **If you hate me then fuck you!**

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me**

 **Love me or hate me**

 **So I can't dance and I really can't sing.**

 **I can only do one thing,**

 **And that's be Lady Sovereign!**

 **So I can't dance and I really can't sing.**

 **I can only do one thing,**

 **And that's be Lady Sovereign!**

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.**

 **Love me or hate me, that is the question.**

 **If you love me then thank you! *** blows kiss *****

 **If you hate me then fuck you!** *sticks up middle finger*

 **Love me or hate me**

 **Love me or hate me**

 **Love me or hate me**

 **I can only do one thing,**

 **And that's be Lady Sovereign!**

 **Love me or hate me**

 **Love me or hate me**

 **Love me or hate me**

 **I can only do one thing,**

 **And that's be Lady Sovereign!**

Denji - *claps*

Sekai - *sigh*

Kako - That certainly does fit her.

Kushikage - *gives peace sign*

Sekai - *sigh* Are we done now?

TAT - Super, duper, ultra, mega short, but oh well. Yes. We are done with this session. *rubs shoulder* Next time I'll be back to do this while those two *points Denji & Kushi* will be gone and hopefully never seen again.

Kushikage - *pouts*

TAT - Alright. Let's end this now. We hope you-... No. Nevermind. Bye.

Kako - Bye~


	223. Chapter 223

**BAM! Bam! Bam!**

Murakami - ...

Inukai - Shouldn't you two stop now?

TAT & Yuki - *slams head on wall* You! Have! Got! To! Be! Kidding! Me!

Murakami - Hey-

Yuki - Stay back! *looks away*

Murakami - Okay...

Yuki - *waves hand* You two... Both of you just stay there?

Inukai - What's-

TAT - *wearing blindfold & turns around* Don't you dare push it!

Murakami - You mean the giant button behind you that takes up half the wall and says "DO NOT PUSH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

Inukai - Isn't that a bit cliché?

TAT & Yuki - Let's just started!

Inukai - O-

TAT - Crap! Wait! I've got something to say! Ask! Whatever!

Murakami & Inukai - ...

TAT - *turns to readers* Alright! So I want, need, whatever you to pick three eighteen year old characters! Canon, Oc, doesn't matter! By the way, Yuki, Minoru and Jinsei are the only eighteen year old Ocs! Of course you don't have to, and that's completely fine! Now let's start!

Inukai - The first one's from Sauce.

 **Really short, just want to say this. Redo the dates from 220 with everyone, once Denji and Kushikage are gone!**

Murakami - Those dares would be...?

Inukai - Let's see... More cosplay and an actual play.

Murakami - Any specific people?

Inukai - The cosplay was for the Americans and Kotowari Squad while the play was for the Baby Trio and Younger Sibling Trio.

Murakami - I see. *turns to TAT* So are you going to bring them in?

TAT - Still! Running! Low! On! Author! Magic!

Murakami - Yuki?

Yuki - Same!

Murakami - So-

The door - I've got this. *opens*

B.T. & Y.S.T. - *flies out on carpet*

A.T. & K.S. - *lands on butt*

TAT - *hugs Chika* Oh, Chika! You and Ema are now my favorite characters! You even beat those two! *points to Inu & Mura*

Chika - Um... Thank you...?

Takeshi - What's his problem?

Toby - *sneaks towards button* I dunno.

Yuki - *kicks Toby back* NO! Do _not_ , for any reason, touch that damn button!

Toby - Ow, ow, ow... Okay... Fine...

Takeshi - So what are we here for this time?

TAT & Yuki - YES! Let's start!

Mei - *looks at Mura* What's with these two?

Murakami - *shrugs* They were like this before you were brought in.

Mei - TAT usually does this, so that's no problem. Why's Yuki like this as well...?

Inukai - *w/ kids hanging off body* Who knows. Maybe those two are finally getting along.

Mei - That's the problem...

TAT - Kotowari Squad! Get back in their for you changing! Noah, Shana, you too!

Shana - Us too?

Yuki - It's one from before! Just do it!

Shana - Okay, okay! Jeez...

TAT - Inu! Get those kids on the stage so they can do this!

Stepney - (I don't wanna do it~)

Michelle - (Same~!)

Mitsubachi - It's boring~!

TAT & Yuki - *claps hands* Alright then! We don't make you do it!

Kaede - Phew...

Noah - *jumps out of door in C.A. Outfit* Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Nice costumes.

Takeshi - *in H.E. outfit* Let's just get this over with.

Toby - *in Thor outfit & groans* Urg... Seriously... Let's get a move on...

Takeshi - Hm?

Suzume - *in B.W. outfit* What's with you?

Toby - *pulls on outfit* I don't...really like American comic heroes... Dressing up like this makes me uncomfortable...

Rest - ...

TAT - *pats Toby's head* I feel ya.

Inukai - Isn't that...odd...?

Toby - Tsk. Whatever. Let's just get on with this...

TAT & Yuki - Right! Moving on!

Murakami - The next one is from ZGD.

 **Hm~~~ I can't think of anything... *shrugs* The door, how the heck can you do all that stuff? Like bringing things in and out? That's all. Bye~**

 **Oh! Wait! TAT! I read Wandering! Loved the scene with Mei and Kushikage! That's all I have to say!**

All - *turns to door*

Mira - *pops head out of door* ...

All - ...

Mira - ...*goes back in*

All - *turns to readers* The world may never know...

TAT - Alright!

Yuki - That's all!

TAT & Yuki - LET IS END THIS!

Kaede - Why are you two in such a rush?

TAT & Yuki - Noreason! Let'sendthisnow! *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Inukai - Don't forget to leave more stuff!

Murakami - ... Until next time...

All - See ya!


	224. Chapter 224

TAT - *covering button*

Yuki - *holding Idōgetsu* Back! Back I say!

Inukai & Murakami - ...

Mei - Are they still on this?

Murakami - Apparently...

TAT - *waves hand* Go go! We're starting!

Inukai - Welp! Guess we might as well!

Murakami - By the way, did you two get any power back.

Yuki - Yes, yes! That's besides the point though! Just start!

Murakami - ...

Mei - *sigh* Let's just leave those two be. If they wanna be idiots then let them.

Murakami - Alright.

Inukai - Right! Then let's really start this! The first one's from Yujo!

 **Yujo: -plays Fire Emblem Fates, mumbles-**

 **Mino: Guys, when you're low on energy just call me. I have a lot of stamina, so I can do the author magic. Anyways! Hey Yu-**

 **Yujo: Kage, Kou, Arafune!**

 **Mino: You heard him!**

 **Yujo: No! Leave my son alone you -censor language that rivals Kiyoshi's bad mouth-**

 **Truth/Questions: What's up with the button?**

 **TAT, Loki, did something happen? Every time you get along something happened.**

 **Dares: Fuzzy Head sing some Korean song**

Inukai - *whistles* If you can rival that guy then that sure is something.

Murakami - All that loud cursing always gave me a headache.

Mei - No kidding.

Yuki - Screw you!

Rest - ...

TAT - Thanks! Kage, Kou and Arafune, right!? Great, great, great! Now move on!

Mei - That would be-

TAT & Yuki - DON'T ASK ABOUT THE BUTTON!

Rest - ...

Murakami - Okaaaaay then... The second question is still for you two anyways.

TAT & Yuki - *starts bashing head on wall* Just! Don't! Ask!

Inukai - *turns to Mei* Do you what happened?

Mei - *shrugs* No.

Murakami - I feel like I don't even want to know at this point.

Mei - Either way... Since you two idiots seem to have some energy back, could you bring Toby in now? He needs to do his part.

TAT - Door! Give us a little more time!

The door - Gotcha. *opens*

Toby - *barrel rolls out* Ow ow ow...

Inukai - *thumbs up* Nice roll.

Toby - *rubs head* Thanks. So what's up?

Inukai - You've got a song to sing.

Toby - Oh. That's-

Murakami - In Korean.

Toby - *sigh* ... Fine.

Murakami - Hm? Don't you know Korean?

Toby - Yeah, yeah. It's just not one of my favorite languages.

Inukai - How do you even have a "favorite language"?

Toby - *shrugs* Dunno.

*music starts playing*

Mei - Besides the whole "favorite language" thing... You still in to sing.

Toby - Got it, got it. Let's do this.

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **DADDY**

 **I feel nice you look nice**

 **nŏl bo-ja-ma-ja na ŏ-mŏ-na ttaeng-ja-bat-sŭ**

 **Don't think twice**

 **i-mi ge-im kkŭn-nat-sŭ**

 **U be ma curry I be yo rice**

 **My name is PSY**

 **han-'gung-mal-lo bak-chae-sang**

 **nŏ-ŭi a-ryŏn-han nun-dong-ja-e**

 **ppa-jyŏ-sŏ he-ŏm-ch'i-go-p'a**

 **o-ppa dal-lin-da kkwak put-cha-ba ŏn-ni-ya**

 **na-nŭn a-rŭm-da-un a-ga-ssi-ŭi dong-ban-ja**

 **Hold up wait a minute**

 **chi-gŭm-bu-t'ŏ sŏn-su-kki-ri**

 **pam-i a-kka-wŏ turn up louder**

 **pul-t'a-o-rŭ-nŭn a-rŭm-da-un 'gŭ-dae-yŏ**

 **How do you like me now**

 **How do you like me now**

 **How do you like me now**

 **How do you like me now**

 **Hey Where did you get that body from**

 **Where did you get that body from**

 **Where did you get that body from**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it got it**

 **Hey Where did you get that body from**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it got it**

 **Hey Where did you get that body from**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DADDY**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DADDY**

 **I'm on fire Take u higher**

 **nŏn han-p'o-gŭi myŏng-jak nan a-kkim-ŏm-nŭn buyer**

 **Don't be a liar kka-go mar-hae-bwa-yo**

 **I be yo honey neva expire**

 **na-je-nŭn jam-man ja bam-i o-myŏn sang-nam-ja**

 **nŏl bo-ja-ma-ja na nŏ-mu jo-a-sŏ ppŏ-gi ga**

 **ch'ŏk po-myŏn am-ni-da**

 **shin-na-myŏn ŏ-rin-ae im-ni-da**

 **o-ppa-ga o-bang-ga kkam-ppa-gi an k'i-go**

 **huk tŭ-rŏ-gam-ni-da**

 **Hold up wait a minute**

 **chi-gŭm-bu-t'ŏ sŏn-su-kki-ri**

 **pam-i a-kka-wŏ turn up louder**

 **pul-t'a-o-rŭ-nŭn a-rŭm-da-un 'gŭ-dae-yŏ**

 **How do you like me now**

 **How do you like me now**

 **How do you like me now**

 **How do you like me now**

 **Hey Where did you get that body from**

 **Where did you get that body from**

 **Where did you get that body from**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it got it**

 **Hey Where did you get that body from**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it from my DADDY**

 **I got it got it**

 **Hey Where did you get that body from**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DADDY**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DADDY**

 **Listen**

 **Ma papa was a superman hey**

 **kŭ-dae-ro ba-da-wa-sŏ gŭ mom-mae hey**

 **shin-sa-i-gil gŏ-bu-ha-nŭn shin-sa**

 **i gu-yŏ-ge mi-ch'in-no-mŭn ba-ro na hey**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DADDY**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DADDY**

 **I got it from my DAD DAD DAD DAD**

 **DAD DADDY**

Inukai - Hey, hey, I'm sure more than half of those words were English.

Toby - Can't say I'm not glad about it.

Inukai - Guess you got off lucky then!

Toby - By the way...

Inukai - Hm?

Toby - What are they doing? *points to TAT & Yuki*

TAT - *covering button*

Yuki - *points Idōgetsu at Murakami*

Inukai - *shrugs* Dunno.

Mei - That doesn't concern us, as far as I know, so it doesn't matter.

Toby - O...kay...

Inukai - Well! Let's move on then!

Murakami - The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Schoolwork, why must you be such a buzzkill... At least I only have like 13 days of school left, and only like 8 of them are instruction, because we all know that last week is all games and movies. Anyway, I just have song stuff today.**

 **American Trio, pick a song by Fall Out Boy and sing it!**

 **RGT, pick a song by Panic! At The Disco and sing it!**

TAT - It all depends on what mind of teachers you have!

Toby - *stretches* Another song, huh? Okay~

The door - *opens*

RGT & A.T. - *rolls out*

Inukai - *thumbs up* Nice roll.

Minubuki - Mi~nu~bu~ki... Sama! Is! Here! *plays guitar*

Noah - Back again, huh?

Shana - It's not like it's anything new.

Noah - True.

Inukai - Hey... Doesn't this mean Lee and Toby are the only two have to sing two songs this session?

Mei - What does that matter?

Inukai - Just wanted to say that~

*music starts playing*

Noah - So we're up first.

Toby - Alright then. Let's get to this.

 **I'm gonna make you bend and break**

( _it sent you to me without wings_ )

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

( _let the good times roll, let the good times roll_ )

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

 **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Even though they weren't so great**

 **"He tastes like you only sweeter, "**

 **One night, yeah, and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

 **"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

 _Been looking forward to the future_

 _But my eyesight is going bad_

 _And this crystal ball_

 _Is always cloudy except for_ ( **except for)**

 _When you look into the past_ ( look into the past)

 _One night stand_ ( **one night stand off)**

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

 _They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

 _In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

 _Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

 _I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

 **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Even though they weren't so great**

 **"He tastes like you only sweeter."**

 **One night** , (oh!) _yeah_ , ( **oh**!)  and one more time

 **Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

 **"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

 _ **One night and one more time**_ ( _one more night_ , one more time)

 _ **Thanks for the memories**_

 _ **Even though they weren't so great**_

 _ **"he tastes like you only sweeter."**_ ( **oh** )

 _ **One night, yeah, and one more time**_ ( _one more night_ , one more time)

 _ **Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_ ( _ **thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)**_

" _ **see, he tastes like you only sweeter."**_ ( **oh** )

Toby - There we go.

Murakami - This is a very musical session, isn't it?

Mei - It's happened before.

Minubuki - That was awesome!

Suzume - *sigh* ...

Shana - What?

Suzume - Our song... English...

Shana - Riiiiiiiiiight~ I forgot about that.

Suzume - *sigh* Whatever. Let's do this.

*music starts playing*

Noah - Now's it's the "pros'" turn.

Minubuki - Yes! Let's rock! We won't lose to you, Taichin!

Noah - This isn't a competition...

Minubuki - Let's rock!

 **Oh, well imagine**

 **As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

 **And I can't help but to hear**

 **No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**

 _What a beautiful wedding_

 _What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

 _And, yes, but what a shame_

 _What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore._

 **I chime in with a**

 **Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?**

 **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

 _I chime in_

 _Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of_

 **Oh, well in fact**

 **Well I'll look at it this way**

 **I mean, technically, our marriage is saved**

 **Well this calls for a toast**

 **So pour the champagne**

 _Oh, well in fact_

 _Well I'll look at it this way_

 _I mean, technically, our marriage is saved_

 _Well this calls for a toast_

 _So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

 **I chime in with a**

 **Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?**

 **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

 _I chime in_

 _Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

 ** _Again_**

 **I chime in**

 **Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?**

 **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality**

 _I chime in_

 _Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_

 _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

 _ **Again**_

Suzume - *sigh*

Noah - I'm sure you can sing the next song.

Suzume - *shrugs* I still got to listen to a good song, so I don't really care.

TAT - Alright... Done covering it up...

Minubuki - *runs to button* I'm gonna press it!

TAT - *snaps fingers*

*root comes up*

Minubuki - *trips*

TAT - Yup. Definetly getting better. Now I will say this only once, _no one is to push that button._ Got it?

Rest - *nods head*

TAT - *sigh* Good. *mutters* Not like they can. Only me and Yuki can actually take that casing off... *claps* Alright! So that seems to be it, right?

Inukai - Yup!

TAT - Alright then! Let's end this!

Murakami - We hope you all enjoyed.

Inukai - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Mei - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	225. Chapter 225

TAT - *sitting under button* Alright... I think I've calmed down.

Yuki - *rubs head* Same...

Murakami - What were you two going on about anyways?

TAT - *waves hand* Nothin' important.

Inukai - If you two were bashing your heads against the walk then I'm pretty sure it's important.

Yuki - Just leave it be.

Inukai - Then are you going to tell us about the button?

TAT & Yuki - Hell no.

Inukai - ...

Murakami - *sigh* Fine. Why don't we just start then?

TAT - Sounds good.

Yuki - The first one's from Umbreon.

 **Oi! It's been awhile! Still have about a month until my class starts. I just want to finish my math courses. For fall, I've already signed up for 4 classes and looked up anime coming out. Go Natsume Yuujinchou! As for that button... Yuki, I dare u to tell us what it'll do! Also, send me stuff! I get bored, and am playing Phantom of the Kill on my phone. I only get so much vacation time. I need to write stuff while I still can! See ya!**

TAT - I'll send some stuff in later... I think.

Inukai - Looks like you don't have a choice but to tell us about the button.

Yuki - Tsk.

Murakami - So? What does it do?

Yuki - It-

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Yuki - -and that's all.

Inukai & Murakami - ...

Yuki - There. I said what it does, so that's that.

Inukai & Murakami - ... *runs to button*

Yuki - *sigh*

TAT - *snaps fingers*

*wall comes up*

TAT - I told ya that I needed a little more time and I'd be back with my A.M.

Inukai - Damn it~~

Yuki - Nice try though... I suppose.

TAT - Why don't we move on before you two hurt yourselves.

Murakami - Right... The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Sorry Suzu... And that button is gonna kill me! Tell me what the heck it does, or so help me, I *will* push it myself!**

 **Also, I've gotta new OS up on Werdsmith! My originality decided to come back, so go check it out!**

 **That's it for now!**

TAT - *mutters* Crap... Still need to write that fight...

Inukai - *pats Yuki's back* Would ya look at that! You get to tell is again!

Yuki - *groans*

Murakami - This time there won't be anything to interrupt, right?

TAT - ...

Yuki - *sigh* Fine. Let's go over this one more time. The button is there so-

 **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

Yuki - Ya happy now?

Inukai & Murakami - *on floor w/ dark cloud over head*

TAT - What's their problem?

Yuki - *shrugs*

Murakami - I can't take it... Can we just end it...?

Inukai - Yeah... That sounds nice...

TAT - Lemme just say somethin'.

Murakami - Please make it quick...

TAT - *turns to readers* For those who care to bother themselves, the new chapter of the canon-filler story on my other account is up. If you're super bored then give it a read... If ya want that is.

Yuki - Alright. So that's it.

Murakami - We hope you...

Inukai - Don't forget to...

Yuki & TAT - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	226. Chapter 226

TAT - Alright! *looks at readers* I know you all absolutely hate it when I ask questions and requests, but I have another one!

Yuki - Great. Another one.

TAT - Don't give me that!

Osamu - Um...

TAT - You're here because we say you have to be!

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways! *turns to readers* Would you all rather read a culture festival fic or a sports festival fic!? Also! If you want to, send in teams for the sports one! Alright! Let's get this over with!

Osamu - By the way...

Yuki - Don't ask about the question.

Osamu - Okay...

TAT - Now let's start this!

Yuki - The first one is from ZGD.

 **That damn button! Urg... Whatever. Nice chapter of Wandering, by the way.**

 **Takeshi - really? Just because it regenerated?... Really?**

 **Akasora - what was your...late wife's name?**

 **Not much, but that's all**

Yuki - Urg...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Akasora - *lands on feet*

Osamu - You okay?

Takeshi - It's not like I'm not use to this.

Akasora - *crosses arms* So what's up? Wha'd ya need us for?

TAT - You two've got questions.

Takeshi - *looks at screen*

Osamu - By the way, what do they mean by that question?

Takeshi - *waves hand* Nothing much. And yes, really.

Yuki - *sigh*

Akasora - ... *sigh*

Yuki - Sensei...

Akasora - Her name's, ironically enough, Chishio.

Osamu - Ironic?

Yuki - Sensei's name is Chishi.

Osamu - Oh~

TAT - And thanks for the false praise!

Akasora - So what's up next?

Osamu - That would be Yujonokage.

 **Dare: Yuki or TAT. You either push the button or you're going to lock up with a embarrassed Mei and has to eat her curry**

TAT & Yuki - *starts sweating* ...

Akasora - Looks like you don't have much of a choice, huh?

TAT - B-b-but if that thing is pushed then there will be tons of problems!

Takeshi - Then I guess you two will be dealing with Mei-senpai.

Yuki - *blank stare* Alright.

TAT - WHAT!?

Yuki - *whispers in TAT's ear*

Rest - Hm?

TAT - Oh! Alright! We'll deal with Mei!

Osamu - ... What did they discuss...?

Takeshi - Who knows.

Akasora - Knowing those two... It's probably something stupid.

TAT - *claps* Alright then! Let's end this!

Yuki - We hope you all... Ya know, this part really shouldn't be said when pretty much nothing happened.

TAT - *shrugs* Guess you're right.

All - Until next time... Bye!

* * *

Yuki & TAT - *pulls out Trigger* We win.


	227. Chapter 227

TAT - *stretches* Maaaaaaa~~~n that was tiring.

Yuki - We didn't feel it, but it's still mentally taxing.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Hm? What is it?

Osamu - You two _do_ know that you probably just messed things up for yourselves...right?

TAT - Hm? What do you mean?

Osamu - ... Nevermind. You'll see when we start.

TAT - ?

Yuki - Let's start then.

TAT - Right!

Osamu - The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **... -eye twitch- Alright then...**

 **Dare: -clap hands- No one can switch into their trion bodies turn off the pain and turn off the sense of taste and smell. If you do, your sense of pain increase.**

 **TAT, Yuki, you fall into a pool of Mei's curry, after you get trapped in a cage with Mei.**

 **-takes deep- Hey Mei, did you know that even Border Agent of Germany thinks that you're a couple with Yuki? They think you make the cutest pair ever!**

 **Oh, of course no one can use the door. -smiles-**

Osamu - And there it is...

TAT & Yuki - ...

Yuki - Is it too late to push the button...?

Osamu - I believe so.

TAT - Urg...

Yuki - Cough cough cough cough cough-

Osamu - Aren't you always in your Trion body here...?

Yuki - ...

TAT - *breaks leg* MOTHERF- W-w-would you l-look-k at that-t... My leg-g-g is b-broken...

Osamu - Can't you fix things in this area...?

TAT - ...

Osamu - You two aren't getting out of this.

TAT & Yuki - ...

Osamu - Now can you bring Takaoto-san in here?

TAT - ... Welp... There goes my life... *snaps fingers*

Mei - *lands on feet*

Yuki - Mei... Just...look... *looks away & points to screen*

Mei - ...

Yuki - *takes peak*

Mei - *completely red* C-c-c-cutest... N-n-n... *punches wall*

TAT - Crap! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Osamu - ... *sigh* So it's just me, huh?... Alright. The next one is from ZGD.

 **Let's see... Let's see... Ah! That's a way! ... I hope... Osamu! I give you my Author Magic for this session! Press that damn button! If that does work... TAT! I dare you to give Osamu your Author Magic! That's all.**

Osamu - Huh? I have to push it?

The door - Looks like it.

Osamu - I suppose... *presses button* ...

The door - ...

The screen - ...

Osamu - Did that even-

 **RESTART SYSTEM: World_Trigger_Truth_or_Dare**

 **Authentication:**

 **OWNER:**

 **Osamu Mikumo -SHOOTER-**

 **... Approved**

 **Security check:**

 **LV.1...Completed**

 **LV.2...Completed**

 **LV.3...Completed**

 **Set targets:**

 **TheAnimeTrain -AUTHOR-**

 **Yuki Tsukiko -CHARACTER-**

 **Restart commencing**

Osamu - ... *gulp* U-um... Wh-what did I just do...?

The door - I don't know. If you need to, just blame ZGD though.

Osamu - ... *turns to readers* That's all! Bye!


	228. Chapter 228

Osamu - *looks around nervously* They still aren't back...

Jin - *walks in* Yo, Megane-kun~!

Osamu - Jin-san! Thank goodness!

Jin - Hm?

Osamu - *points to button* I pressed the button and I don't know what happened! Something showed up on the screen, but I don't know what it meant!

Jin - Hm? *looks at screen* Oh~ So that actually did come true~

Osamu - You knew this would happen!?

Jin - Yup~

Osamu - What did it do!?

Jin - You'll have to wait a bit for that. The effect takes a while.

Osamu - *starts sweating* Oh no...

Jin - *pats Osamu* Don't worry. Let's just start this session and you'll find out next time, okay?

Osamu - Um... Jin-san... The way you said that...

Jin - Right~! The first one's from Yujo!

Osamu - And now you're just ignoring it all together...

 **You know you two, I wasn't even in bad mood. So for the future, don't make me mad. -smiles-**

 **Truth/Questions: So... Osamu pushed the button, what does it do?**

Jin - Like I said, just wait and see. 三U三

Osamu - Jin-san~~!

Jin - Hehe~

Konami & Shiori - *walk in*

Shiori - Hm? What's going on?

Osamu - Jin-san won't tell us what pushing the button did!

Konami - *walks to button* This thing? Just press it again and-

Osamu - No! There's no defense on it now! Not to mention we don't know what it did!

Jin - Megane-kun's right for this. There are tons of futures that can happen if you push it. When he pushed it there there only two or three. Now it's a free-for-all.

Konami - What!? *backs away*

Osamu - *whispers* Were you lying that time?

Jin - Nope. It can go anywhere at this point.

Osamu - *gulp*

Jin - Why don't we move on now?

Shiori - I'll get this next one.

Jin - Be my guest.

Shiori - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **ZGD: Wh-wh-what!? Please don't tell me... *gulp* U-um... I didn't do anything! Is there another button!? Oh no! I didn't do anything!**

 **Noah: What's he going on about?**

 **Sora: I don't know.**

 **ZGD: I didn't do it!**

 **Noah: Anywho... I've got a dare. Someone, press that button again.**

 **Sora: I didn't think that's a good idea...**

 **Noah: Press it!**

Jin - Well dang... No choice this time.

Osamu - But-

Jin - Konami, could you do it this time?

Konami - But you said-

Jin - Not much of a choice this time. I'll try and keep track of the futures from now on.

Konami - Alright... *pushes button*

 **RESTART SYSTEM: World_Trigger_Truth_or_Dare**

 **Authentication:**

 **OWNER:**

 **Kirie Konami -ATTACKER-**

 **... Approved**

 **Security check:**

 **LV.1...Completed**

 **LV.2...Completed**

 **LV.3...Completed**

 **Set targets:**

 **Takeshi Kotowari -CHARACTER-**

 **Toby Awdry -CHARACTER-**

 **Suzumebachi Misaki -CHARACTER-**

 **Restart commencing**

Konami - Ah! Why did it say their names!? What did I do!?

Shiori - Oh~ This looks interesting.

Jin - So it _was_ them next...

Konami - What do I do!? What do I do!? What do I do!? Osamu! You pressed it before! What do I do now!?

Osamu - I don't know! I don't even know what it did!

Jin - Hm...

Shiori - So will you tell us what it does?

Jin - Nope~

Konami - Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Jin - Why don't we end this now? You'll see in due time...

Osamu & Konami - *gulp*

Shiori - So that's it.

Jin - Bye~


	229. Chapter 229

TAT - *spreads out arms* Welcome back to World Trigger ToD! *gentleman's bow* I thank you for being here.

Yuki - *smiles & waves* Hello.

Osamu - ...

Jin - ...

Osamu - Something seems...different about these two...

Yuki - Hm? What do you mean, Mikumo-kun?

Osamu - ...

Jin - Why don't we start?

TAT - Right! *turns to readers* The first one is from Yujonokage.

 **-raise brow- Jin. Don't make me mad...**

 **Truth/Questions: How many future are there that I torture you painfully Jin?**

 **Again, what does the button?**

Yuki - Jin-san, why did you make 'em mad?

Jin - I dunno~ 三U三

TAT - ...

Osamu - Hm?

Yuki - What's wrong, Author-san?

TAT - I'm not sure... I thought Yujonokage puts multiple things, but... *shrugs* I suppose everyone has their own things... Ah! Sorry! *bows* I didn't mean to sound rude!

Yuki - It's fine. I'm sure Yujonokage-san isn't mad at you.

Osamu - ... Now I know what happened. *sigh*

Jin - Yup~ 三U三 Care to explain?

Osamu - It's called the Restart System, right?

Jin - Yup~ 三U三

Osamu - So their personalities are reset, right?

Jin - Yup~ 三U三

Osamu - Is there any way to get it back?

Jin - Who knows? 三U三

Yuki - Jin-san, you have to answer your question.

Jin - Right, right. *turns to readers* There are a certain number of futures where you will torture me painfully.

Osamu - Any specific number?

Jin - That would be from that number to this number~ 三U三

Osamu - ... *sigh*

TAT - Why don't we move on?

Yuki - The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **No more button pushing! TAT, Yuki & Kotowari Squad! Are you alright!? How many fingers is Jin holding up? Do you smell like tacos? Why am I now so bored!? That is all!**

TAT & Yuki - He's holding up two fingers. I don't smell like tacos. I am okay. And you are bored because you are still here.

Osamu - Wow... In perfect synch...

Jin - That's the magic of bonchi.

Osamu - Really?

Jin - Nope~

Yuki - It's nice to lie.

Jin - Guess you're right.

Osamu - So...is that all.

TAT - I guess so. Dang it... And I was hopping that there would be more to this... Oh well. I guess it's nice to just have anything.

Yuki - That's the spirit.

Osamu - ... This is so weird...

Jin - Yup. Now bye!


	230. Chapter 230

Mei - *sigh*

Yuki - Hm? what's wrong?

Mei - ...

TAT - Yikes...

Jin - Calm down, Mei~chan~ It's not their fault.

Mei - It is. They didn't have to make that button?

TAT - *looks at button* By the way, what _does_ that button do?

Jin - Why not press it and find out?

TAT - *shrugs*

Mei - No! *glares at Jin*

Jin - Sorry~ Sorry~

Mei - *sigh* Let's just start.

TAT - Right! *turns to readers* Welcome back to WTToD!

Yuki - *bows* Thank you for being back.

Mei - ...

Jin - The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo & Mino: ... -looks at each other-**

 **Mino: -sighs- I'm going... I'm going... -walks to that place-**

 **Yujo: Take Taka and P-Taka with you! -sighs- So everyone except MeiMei are restarted, means Take... -sighs again- Oh man... Why the hell did they even build that button? Author-san, I hope you don't mind if I call you TAT now. You and Lo- er... Yuki-chan can call me Yujo, if you want.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, Yuki, what is the last thing you remember?**

 **MeiMei, how are the puppies acting?**

 **Jin, I won't torture if you answer this. Will these two or better all of them turn back alone or do I have to find a back up data?**

 **Dares: Please get airhead-1 and Inukai. Want to see how Yuki act now.**

 **-sighs- I don't want to that but... Michelle honey, please tell us what everyone is thinking in that room. Minoru, translate if you have to.**

TAT - Y-Yujo? *bows* Sorry! Ah! And if you want to then it's fine to call me TAT. I didn't think someone would call me that near the beginning of this ToD...

Yuki - They must like you already.

TAT - Heh heh heh... Ya think?

Jin - So, Mei-chan...

Mei - *sigh* Suzume and Toby are more-or-less the same, but Takeshi...

Yuki - He can be a handful.

Minoru - *walks in* Yo.

TAT - Hm? Who are you?

Minoru - Name's Minoru. *lifts Taka* And this is Taka.

Jin - Where's your Ninomiya?

Minoru - Well...

Masataka - *sighs & walks in* I'm here, I'm here... Reluctantly.

Yuki - Greeeeeaaaaat... So happy you're here...

TAT - By the way, who's Michelle?

Minoru - Just leave that to me.

TAT - Okay then...

Masataka - Let's get to this, shall we?

TAT - Right! Let's start with me and Yuki! The last thing I remember is that question about Kageura's teeth. Well that whole session rather.

Yuki - *nods head* Same.

Jin - *turns to readers* Don't worry. Something's coming in the hear future that _should_ fix all of this.

Masataka - " _Should"?_

Ninomiya & Inukai - *lands on butt*

Michelle - *lands on feet*

Ninomiya - Oh great...

Yuki - That's what I should saying.

Ninomiya - Isn't it bad enough I have to deal with you at other times?

Yuki - *smiles* I feel the same way. Dealing with a-

Jin - -airhead.

Yuki - Yes. An _airhead_ like you really makes me want to punch something.

Ninomiya - *glares*

Yuki - *force smile*

Inukai - *looks Mei* What's with him?

Mei - Someone pressed a button to a Restart System.

Inukai - Ah~

Michelle - *hanging off of Minoru* So why am I here now!? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Minoru - We need your Side Effect.

TAT - She has a Side Effect!?

Michelle - Okay! But you all play me!

Minoru - Yes, yes.

Michelle - Yay! *turns around & points to Mei* She's thinking, "These two idiots are causing more trouble. Great."

TAT & Yuki - Hm?

Mei - ...

Michelle - *points to Inukai* He's thinking, "Maybe I should press that button... It'll probably he super funny!"

Mei - *kicks Inukai*

Inukai - Gyah!

Michelle - *points to Yuki* "Why the hell do I have to be around two of these-"

Yuki - *covers Michelle's mouth* ... Kids shouldn't say those words...

Michelle - *points to Ninomiya* "Even with memory loss, he's still annoying."

Yuki - *gets Ninomiya in headlock* Next~?

Ninomiya - Let go of me!

Michelle - *points to Masataka* "Why did I let him drag me all the way here again?"

Minoru - *whispers to Masataka* Because of what comes later.

Masataka - *blushes*

Michelle - *looks at Minoru* ... I'm not allowed to say stuff like that.

Masataka - *blush intensifies* ...

Minoru - Heh heh heh...

Michelle - *pats Taka* "Woof woof woof!... WOOF!"

Jin - Heh~ So that just leaves-

TAT - *claps* Let's move on!

Jin - ~~~

Inukai - The next one is from a guest.

 **Doesn't get it annoying that Minoru is so rough in bed with you Ninotaka?**

 **What do you think of these ships?**

 **Jin x Hyuse**

 **Torimaru x Hyuse**

 **Izumi x Satori**

 **Kageura x Ninomiya**

 **Arafune x Narasaka**

 **Turn into animals like in Zootopia and Kung Fu Panda**

Crane-Masataka - *looks away* I'm busy paying attention to feeling and touches than anything else...

Monkey-Minoru - *grins*

Tiger-Mei - *covering Michelle's ears*

TAT - *tilts head* Who are they addressing for that list?

Fox-Yuki - I'm guessing just anyone.

Panda-Ninomiya - *punches wall* I don't like it one bit.

Fox-Yuki - *smirks* Why? Because you were put as the uke?

Panda-Ninomiya - *punches wall* What was that?

TAT - Well I like them. Nothing seems wrong.

Panda-Ninomiya - *glares*

Snake-Jin - Hey, I'm gonna have to leave in a bit. Can we end this?

TAT - Hm? Where are you going?

Snake-Jin - I need to go help with a certain button.

TAT - Oh... Okay... I guess that's all then. *turns to readers* I hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	231. Chapter 231

TAT & Yuki - ZZZZZZZZZ~~

Minoru - ... Who knocked them out?

Jin - Me. I figured it would be easier to get things done.

Mei - *shrugs* I could honestly care less right now.

Minoru - You seem agitated.

Mei - You can blame that idiot *points to Yuki* and his sister for that.

Minoru - Do I even want to know?

Taka - Woof!

Mei - *picks up Taka* No. You really don't.

Minoru - ... Alright then.

Jin - Why don't we start?

Minoru - By the way, when are these two going to be fixed?

Jin - Soon~

Minoru - ...

Mei - The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **I have such an exciting day on Monday! It's my Sweet 16, and it'll be awesome! Anyway...**

 **I've got a new button! It restores any memory/personality loss! Someone push it!**

 **I hope that fixes something...**

Jin - Happy early birthday~

Minoru & Mei - *looks at button*

Minoru - Do you think it'll work?

Mei - *sigh* I don't feel like calculating the odds.

Jin - Might as well try~

Mei - ...

Minoru - *presses button*

All - ...

TAT & Yuki - ZZZZZZZ~~~

All - ...

Mei & Minoru - *looks at Jin*

Jin - It helped out a bit.

Mei - How so?

Jin - You'll see~

Minoru & Mei - ...

Mei - *gets Jin in headlock*

Jin - Move on~

Minoru - The next one is from Nightmare Demon.

Jin - Someone new~

 **Mind reading huh? Then let's hope for the little Michelle that no one wants to abuse her power, since she is so young that she can't defend herself~**

 **Say little one, did you read the mind of a psychopath once? And you Minoru, what was your worse panic attack? What caused it?**

 **Ah~ How about some songs? Kagome, Kagome and Alice Human Sacrifices~ You chose who fit the roles of the Alices~**

Minoru - If anyone uses her then I'll make sure they regret it.

Jin - Where is she anyways?

Minoru - Hm?

Mei - She is hanging out with someone with Stepney and Mitsubachi.

Minoru - Oh. If she's with them then it's fine.

Mei - I'm sure Sumiharu is with them as well.

Jin - So that means we get to do the songs.

TAT - Hm~ *stretches* What's up?

Jin - Perfect timing.

TAT - Hm? What do you mean?

*music starts playing*

Jin - You get to sing~

TAT - ... Eh? But I suck at singing!

Jin - Too bad~

Mei - *sigh* Just do it.

 **hi no ata ranu haikyo**

 **mu kishitsu na rōka**

 **tsuki atari no heya ni**

 **wasu raruru kodomo tachi**

 **anata ga kuru no o**

 **zutto matteta nda!**

 **ureshī na! ureshī na!**

 **nakayoku asobo?**

 **kakome kakome**

 **nige rarenu yōni**

 **kakome kakome**

 **nani shite asobu no?**

 **yoake no ban ni**

 **nakama ni nareru ne!**

 **kagome kagome**

 **"ushiro no shōmen dāre?"**

 **"watashi tachi to zutto iccho ni asobo?"**

 **fukaki mori no [koji in]**

 **kinji rareta gijutsu**

 **osanaki nōzui de**

 **dekiru fushi no myōyaku**

 **in no kodomo tachi wa**

 **[sensei] o kakon de**

 **warabe uta de asobu**

 **"kagome kagome"**

 **kakome kakome**

 **maketa gaki tachi o**

 **kakome kakome**

 **nige rarenu yōni**

 **yoake no ban ni**

 **kubi o kiri otose**

 **kagome kagome**

 **"ushiro no shōmen dāre?"**

 **ude ga moge temo atama ga tsubure temo**

 **shine nai kodomo tachi**

 **mujaki ni warau**

 **kakome kakome**

 **nige rarenu yōni**

 **kakome kakome**

 **anata mo nomō yo?**

 **watashi tachi to**

 **eien ni asobō?**

 **kagome kagome**

 **"ushiro no shōmen dāre?"**

 **"watashi tachi to zutto zutto zūtto issho ni asobo?"**

TAT - Maa~ I remember when that song use to scare me a bit.

Minoru - Really?

TAT - Well, it was more like I creeped me out, which I liked.

Jin - Well the next sing is coming up.

TAT - I'll bring some others in for this one. *snaps fingers*

Kako - *lands on feet* Hello.

Toby & Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Takeshi - Ow...

Toby - What the heck, dude!? Stop doing that!

TAT - Hm?

Toby - What?

TAT - You two seem...different...

Takeshi - *tilts head* Huh?

Jin - Told ya it worked~

Mei - But what about the other two?

Jin - *shrugs* That's probably because they both have Author Magic. Either way, it'll be fixed soon.

Mei - ...

Toby - So what now?

*music starts playing*

Kako - So it's a song.

Jin - Yup~

TAT - Let's start!

Kako - **"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita."**

Minoru - **"Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisa na yume deshita."**

Mei - **Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou."**

Takeshi - " **chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita."**

Toby - " **Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."**

Kako - **ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.**

 **ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.**

 **sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.**

 **tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.**

 **mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi.**

Minoru - **nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.**

 **ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.**

 **sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.**

 **ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.**

 **makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku.**

Mei - **sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.**

 **ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.**

 **sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.**

 **ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.**

 **kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru**

Takeshi - **mori no komichi o tadottari**

Toby - **bara no ki no shita de ochakai**

Takeshi - **o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa**

Both - **HAATO no TORANPU**

 **yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.**

 **ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari.**

Takeshi - **ki no tsuyoi ane to,**

Toby - **kashikoi otouto.**

Takeshi - **ichiban ARISU ni**

Toby - **chikatta kedo,**

Both - **futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta.**

Kako - Lovely song.

TAT - Right?

Takeshi - I didn't take you for someone who likes songs like these, Kako-san.

Kako - *shrugs* It's the tune I care more for.

Takeshi - I see.

TAT - So now on to the last one!

Jin - No need to rush. It's from Yujo.

 **Chapter 5?! That early?! Maybe I should get her and fix this... -sighs-**

 **Truth/Questions: Everyone, how would you react if you met someone who can use magic? I mean real magic, not trickster magic.**

 **Dares: Everyone, wear these animals hoodies!**

 **Here, balloons filled with fairy dust. Each of them do something different.**

 **And because I finished all my exams and projects, let's celebrate it that both Airheads, Kuruma, Reiji, Suwa, Kazama, Tachikawa and Kako get drunk!**

Kako - *in panda hoodie* Moderation is key.

TAT - *in fox hoodie* But drunks provide great entertainment. *snaps fingers*

Group - *lands on butt*

Taka - Woof! *runs around Masataka*

Masataka - *picks up Taka*

Mei - *in raccoon hoodie* Where have you even been?

Kuruma - *groans* Please tell me I'm reading that wrong... I don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Jin - *in swam hoodie* But you got a girlfriend out of it.

Kuruma - ...

Tachikawa - *lifts cup* I'm all for it.

Suwa - Same!

Mei - *looks at Reiji* And you, Reiji-san?

Reiji - I dint have much of a choice, do I?

Mei - True.

Kako - Cheers!

Suwa & Tachikawa - Cheers!

Kuruma - ... Cheers...

Kazama - *drinking*

Takeshi - *looks at Ninomiya* You've been oddly quite about this whole thing, Ninomiya-san. Er... Both Ninomiya-sans...?

Ninomiya - *sigh* I'm not in the mood to argue over stuff like this right now. *drinks*

Toby - Well okay then.

TAT - So that just leaves-

Jin - *throws balloon at TAT*

TAT - *falls back* ZZZZZZ~~~

Toby - So is that it?

Takeshi - Sure. If that's what you want to believe.

Toby - Great!

Jin - We hope you all enjoyed.

Mei - All that stuff.

All - Bye!


	232. Chapter 232

Yuki - *taps foot*

TAT - *standing in front of button #2* ...

Jin - 三U三

TAT & Yuki - *glares at Jin*

Jin - Yes? 三U三

TAT - You can look in the future... You had Mei to help out... And yet you _still_ decided to hold off on the important parts of making the second button just because you were bored... Do I have that right?

Jin - Yup~~ 三U三

TAT - *snaps fingers & turns around* Go rot for all I care.

 **POOF!**

Yuki - *sigh* Well that happened.

TAT - Urg. Don't remind me. *turns to readers* Yo. We're back. Ah... Rather... We're fixed.

Yuki - *crosses arms* There. Now you all know what that damn button does.

TAT - Let's just... Get started.

Yuki - Yeah, yeah. The first one is from Nightmare Demon.

TAT - A new one, huh?

 ***chuckles darkly* Trying to dodge it, huh~? Well, then I'm not going be that heartless to a child~ But Minoru~ You won't escape me~**

 **What caused your worse panic attack and when did it happen?**

 **And sing Meltdown, please~**

TAT - Sorry, sorry, but Minoru isn't here right now. We gave him a break after he helped with Button #2.

Yuki - Of you don't mind, we'll do any songs coming up. It's the least we can do for what happened with Button.

TAT - When I see or hear the word "meltdown" my mind goes stright to Meltdowner... Then to Takeshi... Just some trivia for you all.

Yuki - So who's gonna sing?

TAT - I say you.

Yuki - Why me!?

TAT - Because I say so!

*music starts playing*

TAT - It's starting! Hurry up!

Yuki - Tsk.

 **machi akari hanayaka**

 **eeteru** __ **masui no tsumetasa**

 **nemure nai gozen niji**

 **subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**

 **oiru** __ **gire no raitaa**

 **yaketsuku youna i no naka**

 **subete ga sou uso nara**

 **hontouni yokatta noni ne**

 **kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta**

 **hikari no afureru hirusagari**

 **kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**

 **naki dashi souna me de miteita**

 **kakuyuugouro ni sa**

 **tobikon de mitai to omou**

 **massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei**

 **kakuyuugouro ni sa**

 **tobikon de mitara soshitara**

 **subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite**

 **beranda no mukou gawa**

 **kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto**

 **kageri dashita sora ga**

 **mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru**

 **kakusansuru yuugure**

 **nakiharashita you na hi no aka**

 **tokeru youni sukoshizutsu**

 **sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai**

 **kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**

 **harukaze ni yureru kaaten**

 **kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara**

 **koboreru kotoba wa awa no you**

 **kakuyuugouro ni sa**

 **tobikon de mitai to omou**

 **masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru**

 **kakuyuugouro ni sa**

 **tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni**

 **nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite**

 **tokei no byoushin ya**

 **terebi no shikaisha ya**

 **soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no**

 **waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru**

 **areguro ajiteeto**

 **miminari ga kienai yamanai**

 **areguro ajiteeto**

 **miminari ga kienai yamanai**

 **dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita**

 **mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga**

 **mune ni tsukkaete**

 **jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru**

 **kakuyuugouro ni sa**

 **tobikon de mitara soshitara**

 **kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da**

 **boku no inai asa wa**

 **ima yori zutto subarashikute**

 **subete no haguruma ga kamiatta**

 **kitto sonna sekai da**

TAT - Ya know what...

Yuki - What?

TAT - It feels kinda weird to have a new person sending in something.

Yuki - *shrugs* With how people have apparently have stopped sending in things, it's kinda nice to have some more. Regardless of what they put.

TAT - Suppose you're right.

Yuki - Let's move on now.

TAT - Right!

Stepney - Hahahahaha! This is awesome!

Michelle - Whee!

Mitsubachi - Faster! Onward to victory!

TAT & Yuki - *looks over*

Pyrínas - *walks in w/ B.T. hanging off of body* ...

TAT - So that's where they were...

Yuki - Hey, you three. You should probably get off of him now.

Pyrínas - It's fine...

Mitsubachi - Yeah, yeah! See, see! He's fine with it! Hahaha!

Stepney - Plus he's a part of our squad, so it's fine!

Yuki - Hm?

Pyrínas - Please, just continue.

TAT - This guy... Anyways. Not that we mind, but what are you doing here anyways?

Pyrínas - They wanted to come in and see what was going on.

TAT - I see...

Michelle - Anything fun going on!?

Yuki - We were going it the next one.

TAT - It's from Yujo.

 **... Oh god, I think I know who Nightmare Demon is... -sighs- Anyways, I apologize for now if your memories are going to be messed up a bit. But I send one of my mage Oc's, who can use time magic, into the past and made sure the button was never pushed and built...**

 **Truth/Questions: How are the drunks?**

 **Dares: Sober people, sing Connecting.**

 **That's it, need to get up early tomorrow, so night.**

TAT - *point back* Yeah, they came in. It was after Button #2 was pushed though, so they're just relaxing back there.

Michelle - *waves* Nighty night!

TAT - As for the drunks...

*on screen*

 _Kuruma - Waaahh~~ I miss Rei-chan~_

 _Kako - *hugging Kuruma & patting head* It's okay, it's okay~ Just tell Onee-chan all of your problems~_

 _Tachikawa - ZZZZZZZ~~~~_

 _Ninomiya - *throwing up*_

 _Reiji - ... *falls back*_

 _Kazama - You people are so -hic- weak! Get yer -hic- asseres up and -hic- pop me!_

 _Suwa - *on ground naked*_

TAT - *covers screen* OKAY! We didn't to see that part!

Pyrínas - *covering B.T.'s eyes*

Yuki - Heh~ Nice blackmail for me~ That airhead better watch out~

*music starts playing*

TAT - *sigh* Well... I guess we've all got to sing for this one.

Baby Trio - Yay!

TAT - *looks at Pyrínas* You okay with that, big guy?

Pyrínas - *nods head*

TAT - Alright. Let's start.

Yuki - **Find a reason to sing**

 **kimi ni aitai**

Mitsubachi - **utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni**

Pyrínas - **darekaga kobosu merodī o**

 **darekaga hirotte**

 **mata dareka ga hakonde ku**

Stepney - **namae mo kao mo wakaranai**

 **tsunagaru kiseki ga**

 **dareka o shiawaseni suru**

TAT - **gamen-goshi tada nagame urayande bakari ita**

 **ima made wa**

All - **Find a reason to sing-**

 **kimi to utaeba**

Michelle - **jikan o wasure muchū ni nareta nda**

All - **Find a reason to sing**

 **tatta hitotsu no**

Pyrínas - **kamisama ni ata e rareta okuri mono**

All - **Connecting, Connecting with your song**

 **Connecting, Connecting with your dream**

 **Connecting, Connecting with your life**

 **Connecting with you**

Stepney - **bokura wa nani to tatakai**

 **nani ni yaburete**

 **nani o ushinatte kitadarou**

TAT - **namae mo kao mo wakaranai**

 **yuganda kotoba ga**

 **dareka no nichijō o ubau**

Michelle - **eien ni tsūji au koto wa nai to omotteta**

 **ima made wa**

All - **Find a reason to sing**

 **kimi to utaeba**

Yuki - **hitori janaito hajimete kanjita nda**

All - **Find a reason to sing**

 **itsuka hanasou**

Mitsubachi - **chanto me o mite `hajimemashite' o iu yo**

All - **Connecting, Connecting with your song**

 **Connecting, Connecting with your dream**

 **Connecting, Connecting with your life**

 **Connecting with you**

TAT - **Everything's too hard for me right now**

Yuki - **sono kawaita nichijō ni yume o Download**

TAT - **Everything's a little crazy right now**

Yuki - **sono kanjō no mama ni nagetsukero Upload**

Pyrínas - **dōshite hito wa meguri au nodarou**

Michelle - **kōshite waratte iwatte tsunagatte**

Stepney - **sōshite tsugi wa nani ga okiru no ka**

Pyrínas, Michelle & Stepney - **Maybe nobody knows**

Mitsubachi - **dareka no sakebu koe ga suru**

 **ikiba o nakushita**

 **anogoro no boku no yō ni**

Yuki - **namae mo kao mo wakaranai**

 **kimi no yasashisa ni**

 **dore dake sukuwa retadarou**

Michelle - **gamen-goshi**

Pyrínas - **te o nobashi-**

Stepney - **tsugi wa boku ga dareka o**

TAT - **tsunageru banda**

Mitsubachi - **Find a reason to sing**

 **boku to utaou**

Michelle - **jikan o wasure muchū ni narerunara**

Mitsubachi - **Find a reason to sing**

 **sore wa kitto ne**

Yuki - **kamisama ni atae rareta okuri mono**

All - **Find a reason to sing**

 **kimi ni aitai**

TAT - **utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni**

All - **Find a reason to sing**

 **issho ni utaou**

Stepney - **nani mo naikedo kimi e no okuri mono**

All - **Connecting, Connecting with your song**

 **Connecting, Connecting with your dream**

 **Connecting, Connecting with your life**

 **Connecting with you**

TAT - *sigh*

Pyrínas - ...

TAT - Hm? What is it?

Pyrínas - Michelle doesn't know Japanese well, right?...

TAT - Oh~~~ I've gotcha. I actually don't know much myself, since I'm from America, but that's because we're in this area.

Pyrínas - ...?

Yuki - This area can be considered a "Free Room". Anything can happen. Every language is pretty much translated in here and goes straight to our brains. So unless you're actually trying, or unconsciously, switch languages-

TAT - Like Toby does at times.

Yuki - -everything will be translated. That's why we can understand her at all in here.

Pyrínas - I see...

TAT - Yup! That's Author Powers for you!

Yuki - Well I guess that's all, right!

TAT - Yup.

Baby Trio - Aw~~~!

TAT - You can all come back later.

Baby Trio - Yay!

TAT - Right! Let's end this!

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed!

TAT - And don't forget to leave more things.

TAT & Yuki - Until next time...

All - BYE!


	233. Chapter 233

TAT - *laying down* Finally! I finally finished!

Murakami - Hm? Finished what?

TAT - New Testament volume 15! Damn! It was awesome~

Yuki - *rolls eyes* While I could care less if you actually work on any if these... Will you _finally_ be updating ACE for the ones who are reading it?

TAT - I hope so! *sits up* Welp! That's neither here nor there. We've got a show to start after all.

Murakami - So who's going to start then?

TAT - I actually haven't done it in a while. I suppose I will.

S.D.T. - By all means...

TAT - Right. The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: -holds Nightmare Demon in a headlock- Everyone, let me introduce you Nightmare Demon, better known as Neko and my best friend!**

 **Neko: Heya!**

 **Yujo: -sighs- Well, I'm glad that the both of you are fixed again...**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, any sneak peeks for us? Doesn't matter which story.**

 **Pyrínas and the Baby Trio... Is that kind of foreshadowing or just chose him randomly?**

 **Osamu, how quick is your reaction time? I'm so proud of you in your rank match.**

 **Dares: Mei, sing Try Everything by Shakira (Neko: And choose four males to be your dancers! Can be outside of that room)**

 **Loki, Ema, Shun, pull a name out of a hat, this person is your master for 3 chapters.**

TAT - Ya know... I'm wondering something...

Yuki - And that would be?

TAT - Are any of the reviewers graduating this year?

Yuki - How the heck should I know?

TAT - That's why I'm wondering it.

Mei - Whay do you even care in the first place?

TAT - It's not that I particularly care. Like I _just_ said, I'm only wondering.

Pyrínas - *walks in* ...

TAT - Hm? You don't have children hanging off you you this time.

Pyrínas - ...

Shobu - *peaks from behind* ... That's my fault...

Rest - ... *mutters* He actually has a moving wall now...

Pyrínas - Hm...?

Rest - Nothing.

TAT - *turns to readers* Anyways! I suppose I do have a small sneak peak. It's not much though.

 _*on screen*_

 _"If you want, I can tell you the possible outcomes for all of this."_

 _The two quickly turned around to see a certain brown haired A-Rank elite standing there with a grin in place. They both seemed relaxed, but still had their guard up._

 _"Now, now, no need for that. You aren't really here for a full out confirmation...is what my Side Effect is telling me." Hopping down the a lower building, Jin kept his eyes on the two. "Foresight is a wonderful thing when you're trying to keep people safe."_

 _"Oh~ So you can see the future~!? So coooooooooooool~~!" Futoyuki started at Jin with stars in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey! So does that mean you can put up an awesome fight!?"_

 _"And that knocks off three possible futures."_

 _"Awesome! Let's start, let's start, let's start!"_

 _Jin brought out two blades and got ready for the fight as the younger looking one if the two Neighbors pulled something out of his pocket._

 _It looked like a regular black wristwatch you could find and buy at any store you vist. The only thing was that there was no time, or even any type numbers, on it. It was just all plain black._

 _Meaning it was beyond the level of a regular Trigger._

 _"Let's get started! I wanna see if you can last long!"_

 _"And if I do?"_

 _"... Ah! I'll tell you everything about our plan! You said you can see different futures, right!? Well oil give you a definite answer!"_

 _"Sir! You can't just-"_

 _"Ah! But can you keep it a secret then!? Oh wait... Then there would be no point in telling you... I know! If you can last 5 minutes, then I will release one area that's been trapped! How does that sound!? And every 5 minutes you last, I'll release another area!"_

 _"Futoyuki!"_

 _"Okay~ You have a deal."_

 _"Great, great, great!"_

 _Futoyuki got an excited smile on his face as he held out the completely plain black wristwatch-looking Trigger._

Pyrínas - ...

Shobu - ...

TAT - ...

TAT - Hm? I understand the silence from those two, but what's with you?

TAT - *blank expression* I was just thinking... What possessed Nightmare Demon to actually bother sending _anything_ or even _glance_ at this...place? Or what lies did Yujo say?

Mei - Should you really be saying stuff like that about a faithful and long time reviewer?

TAT - No, but we all now how downhill those whole thing went by the time we reached 100.

Yuki - *sigh* Forgettting this idiot... *claps hands*

Ema, Midorikawa & Osamu - *lands on butt*

Murakami - You two really are alike.

TAT & Yuki - What would give you that impression?

Murakami - ... *turns away*

TAT - Anyways! *pulls out hat* Pick a slip!

Ema - *takes out slip* ...

Yuki - *looks at paper* ...

Ema & Yuki - I refuse. *goes to door*

Midorikawa - Wow~ Haven't seen people use that to escape a dare for a while.

Osamu - *picks up slip* "Airhead"...

Mei - Well at least that explains it.

Murakami - Althought I was pretty obvious.

Mei - True.

TAT - So, Midori-

Midorikawa - *walks to door* I don't wanna be left out of this.

TAT - ...

*music starts playing*

TAT - *sigh* Mei... Pick the people.

Mei - Ninomiya, Miwa, Kazama and... Reiji-san.

TAT - ...

Murakami - ...

Osamu - ...

Pyrínas & Shobu - ...

TAT - HAHAHAHAHA! Gladly! HAHAHAHA! *claps hands*

Group - *lands in pile*

Ninomiya - What-

TAT - Dance! Now!

Miwa - N-

TAT - Too bad! *snaps fingers* Mei! Start!

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **I messed up tonight, I lost another fight**

 **I still mess up but I'll just start again**

 **I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground**

 **I always get up now to see what's next**

 **Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up**

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love**

 **Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath**

 **Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast**

 **Sometimes we come last, but we did our best**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes**

 **I'll keep on making them every day**

 **Those new mistakes**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

Ninomiya &. Miwa - ...

TAT - *looks at Shobu* Did you get it?

Shobu - *nods head*

Ninomiya & Miwa - *glares*

Pyrínas - ...

TAT - Calm down, dude.

Pyrínas - ... Sorry...

TAT - It's fine. It's just the airhead and lead-head.

Murakami - I don't think that last name was necessary.

TAT - *shrugs* Hey, with one more they can make the Head Trio~ Hehe~

Kazama - Is that all?

TAT - *sigh* Yeah. I've decided that if I don't get more than one by the time the day is over we're just not gonna bother waiting.

Mei - With how much Yujo sends in that shouldn't be a problem.

TAT - True! Now let's end this!

TAT, Murakami & Mei - We hope you all enjoyed!

Pyrínas & Shobu - ... Please send in more questions and dares...

Reiji & Kazama - Until next time...

All - Bye!

Osamu - ... Why was I here in the first place?


	234. Chapter 234

TAT - *sitting in front of blade*

Yuki - ...

Mei - What's going on?

Yuki - I don't know. He's been like that for a while now.

TAT - ...

Mei - Hey, what are you doing?

TAT - ... Let's just start this...

Yuki & Mei - Hm?

Yuki - Whatever. The first one is from Yujo.

 **… lies huh? I don't know why Neko suddenly appeared by herself, but she knew of this place because some of my dares came actually from her. I'm going back to silent reading. I'm sorry that I wasted your time with my reviews.**

Yuki & Mei - ...

TAT - *slams head to ground* I apologize if I had sounded rude. You're reviews are wonderful. I was simply wondering why new people would bother being here.

Yuki & Mei - ...

TAT - *grabs blade* As atonement-

Yuki - *kicks TAT's face* NO SEPUKU! You're not allowed!

TAT - *passed out*

Mei - ... A little too much force to that kick...

Yuki - Whatever! It's this idiots fault in the first place! He shouldn't have fucking accused someone! *covers mouth*

Mei - ... *sigh* Why don't we move on? The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **Okay, I've gotta ask this. Mei, have you ever cried? I really want to know the answer to that. Yuki, have you ever cursed after becoming(?) "Yuki"? Oh! And sing Who I Am Hates Who I've Been! And on a small note, Shobu now reminds me of Jumpy Bunny. That is all.**

Yuki - Hm... *looks away*

Mei - As you can clearly tell from a few seconds ago, yes, he has.

Yuki - Don't give me that...

Mei - And as for me... No. I haven't cried once in my life.

Yuki - Not really shocked by that.

Mei - What do you mean?

Yuki - *shrugs*

*music starts playing*

Yuki - *sigh* Let's just end this one already.

 **I watched the proverbial sunrise**

 **Coming up over the Pacific and**

 **You might think I'm losing my mind,**

 **But I will shy away from the specifics...**

 **'cause I don't want you to know where I am**

 **'cause then you'll see my heart**

 **In the saddest state it's ever been.**

 **This is no place to try and live my life.**

 **Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

 **See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**

 **Stop right there. Well I never should have said**

 **That it's the very moment that**

 **I wish that I could take back.**

 **I'm sorry for the person I became.**

 **I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

 **I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

 **'cause who I am hates who I've been.**

 **Who I am hates who I've been.**

 **I talk to absolutely no one.**

 **Couldn't keep to myself enough.**

 **And the things bottled inside have finally begun**

 **To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

 **I heard the reverberating footsteps**

 **Synching up to the beating of my heart,**

 **And I was positive that unless I got myself together,**

 **I would watch me fall apart.**

 **And I can't let that happen again**

 **'cause then you'll see my heart**

 **In the saddest state it's ever been.**

 **This is no place to try and live my life.**

 **Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

 **See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**

 **Stop right there. Well I never should have said**

 **That it's the very moment that**

 **I wish that I could take back.**

 **Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

 **See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**

 **Stop right there. Well I never should have said**

 **That it's the very moment that**

 **I wish that I could take back.**

 **I'm sorry for the person I became.**

 **I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

 **I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

 **'cause who I am hates who I've been.**

 **Who I am hates who I've been.**

 **Who I am hates who I've been**

 **And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.**

 **Who I am hates who I've been**

 **'cause who I've been only ever made me...**

 **So sorry for the person I became.**

 **So sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

 **I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**

 **'cause who I am hates who I've been.**

 **Who I am hates who I've been.**

Mei - Rather befitting.

Yuki - Tsk. That's probably why they chose it...

Mei - Well, that's all.

Yuki - Until next time...

Yuki & Mei - Bye...


	235. Chapter 235

Yuki - *stretches* Aaaaand~ we're back! Ha~

Osamu - Yes, but... Where the author?

Yuki - *waves hand* He said he's busy with some other Ocs for a different series.

Chika - What series?

Yuki - Boku no...something. I don't really pay attention to him.

Jin - Heh~ It's a pretty popular one, so I'm sure even you've heard of it.

Yuki - Pah! Whatever. It's just more work for him. Not to mention he's already gone ship crazy with the series. He's even been muttering something about a bowl...

Osamu - How would you know this if you don't pay attention to him?

Yuki - ... *turns to readers* Anyways! This one was just to say we're back up! TAT will be updating, but slower than before!

Osamu - Why did he stop in the first place?

Yuki - *shrugs* He wanted to give up completely, but decided he wouldn't actually do that to the people reading the stories.

Osamu - Ah.

Yuki - Well, anyways. *bows* We hope you continue getting questions and dares from you all.

All - Until next time... Bye!


	236. Chapter 236

Yuki - *mutters* If there's gonna be new Ocs... What if he changes his mind and I'm no longer his favorite...? No, no, no... He really likes Idōgetsu and my way of fighting so it'll be fine... I think...

Osamu - Um... *whispers to Jin* Hasn't the author stated that he likes Takaoto-san and Takeshi the most?

Jin - It's fine. We can let him have this.

Osamu - Okay...

Jin - Anyways~ I've got something to read from TAT. Yuki's a little...in his own world right now, so he can't do it. Ahem.

 _Hey there, everyone. We're back! Yay! I've missed ya all! Anyways. I just end wanted to say some things. The first being that a My Hero Academia fic will be coming in the near future. I'm just waiting until I make three chapters to put it up. And for anyone who thought Yuki was saying something like Boku no Pico... I have no words for you... Anyways! The second thing is that I've decided to only work on certain fics for the time being. Those would be Sick Snow, A Certain Extension, Wandering and the MHA one, when I put it up. And lastly... WWWAAAAHHH! I missed this! I'm a lonely loser, so it was hard for me not to put anything!_

 _P.S. I'll be in next time. See ya._

Jin - And that's how it is.

Osamu - I see...

Jin - Well since that's done, why don't we get started?

Osamu - Hm? Oh. Right.

Jin - There's actually nothing really do be done for this session, so we're just gonna put up the two we've got.

Yuki - One is from Sauce and the other is from Yujo.

Awesome Sauce

 **Woo, we're back!**

 **TAT, you've gone to the dark side... Why that show?**

 **It's really early in the morning for me, and I'm kind of tired, so sorry for the shortness.**

Yujonokage

 **I'm glad that you're back. It came suddenly so I don't know what to say now, next time, okay?**

Jin - Like what was said in the note, My Hero Academia, or Boku no Hero Academia, is the series TAT has gotten into. So you can still think he's "gone to the dark side" if you want.

Osamu - I'm curious about what that "bowl" thing Tsukiko-senpai mentioned is.

Yuki - Know who's with that guy.

Jin - Weeeeeell, like I said, there's not much to this one. It works out though since TAT isn't here right now.

Yuki - Let's just end this then. *mutters* I have some snooping to do...

Jin - Sure thing~

All - Until next time... Bye!


	237. Chapter 237

TAT - *walks in* Hm~~ It feels a little refreshing to be back. Man, those new guys and gals were something to deal with. Not to mention going back to Enshin.

Yuki - ...

TAT - Hm? What's with you?

Yuki - Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

TAT - ?

Jin - *pats TAT's shoulder* He's just jealous~

Yuki - I am not. Now can we get started? I need to go talk to Mei about something.

TAT - You can go if you want. I'm fine with having Take or Hoshi here.

Yuki - Wha-!? Tsk! The first one is from Umbreon!

TAT - ?

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't been here recently! Ive been busy with my fics. Also, I won't be here for the next few days. It's my time of the month, and more importantly, my bro is flying in from California! I haven't seen him in a few years, and am so excited to introduce him to the cats. Anyway, TAT, and everyone else, send me something! Starmyu OVAs are coming, and a season 2's been announced next spring! I'm bored and my recent chapter is going slow and a lemon. Bye!**

Osamu - Is it me or does it look like there's a contradiction in there?

Jin - I see it.

TAT - Sh!

Yuki - It's kinda a glaring one too...

TAT - Anyways! I'll come up with some stuff later!

Yuki - Unkeepable promises are bad.

TAT - Hey! I definitely will send some stuff in later!

Yuki - Sure you will.

Osamu - Jin-san?

Jin - He's in the clear. He'll send some in.

TAT - See! I told you!

Yuki - Hm...

TAT - Anyways! Hope ya have fun with your bro and cats.

Yuki - Moving on.

TAT - *rolls eyes* The next one is from ETN.

 ***yawns and stretches arms* How long have I been asleep? *rubs eyes and grabs watch* GAH!**

 **Someone - Can fire hurt a trion body? A part of me wants to say no, but the other still wants to still try it out! Haha!**

 **Oh man, *yawns* it's good to be back! Bye bye~~**

TAT - Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one back.

Yuki - "It's good to be back! Bye bye~~" Heh~ That also sounds somewhat out of place.

TAT - Still makes sense though.

Yuki - *shrugs*

TAT - Anyways. You three answer this one. Or at least one of you.

Jin - You can still feel the heat and pain from a fire if you didn't turn the pain off.

Osamu - Most, if not all, have it turned off though, so it wouldn't really be a problem.

TAT - Wouldn't that be useful for firefights, or something.

Jin - We can't go and randomly hand out Triggers. Plus there's a person Trion reserves to think about.

Yuki - This coming from the guy who let took Fujin without permission and let someone else use it.

Jin - Heh~

Yuki - *sigh*

Osamu - Is that all?

TAT - Looks like it. *shrugs* Guess everyone needs time to get back into things.

Yuki - Either that, or it's still just a lack of want. They're probably just running low on questions and dares.

TAT - That's fine as well. This has turned into just random things at this point. Not that I'm complaining.

Jin - Well, why don't we end this then?

Rest - Right!

Yuki - Don't forget to leave more questions or dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	238. Chapter 238

TAT - *looks at pad* Let's see... The Sisters arc is next so...

Yuki - ...

Murakami - ...

TAT - Against Accelerator?

Yuki - AHEM!

TAT - Huh!?

Yuki - *taps foot* Are we going to get started now?

TAT - Oh! Right! *looks over* Hm? Murakami? Where's Jin and Osamu?

Murakami - I don't know. They just called me over to take their place.

TAT - *shrugs* Alright. I don't really care.

Yuki - So about start this now...

TAT - Right, right.

Murakami - *whispers to Yuki* What's with you?

Yuki - Absolutely nothing!

Murakami - Okay. Not need to yell.

TAT - Welp! The first one is from ZGD!

 **Glad you're back, TAT! Now then... Bowl... You wouldn't happen to...enjoy the Dekubowl...would you? Oh yeah! And can you tell us who your favorite Ocs is!? That you've made at least? Rather, tell Yuki to ease his mind. Not much. That's all. Bye!**

TAT - *looks away*...

Murakami - ?

TAT - ... Yes... I am for Dekubowl...

Murakami - What is that?

TAT - *waves hand* Nothing you need to worry about. Shippers and all that.

Murakami - If you say so.

Yuki - *glances to side*

TAT - As for my favorite Oc... That a hard one. I know I've said I like certain ones before, but now that I think about it... They all have something I like.

Yuki - Phew...

TAT - But it would have to currently be Enshin.

Yuki - Gah!?

Murakami - *sigh*

Yuki - You jerk!

TAT - What!?

Yuki - Tsk.

TAT - What the heck's with you!?

Murakami - *pats TAT's shoulder*

TAT - What!?

Murakami - I think it's better if we move on...

TAT - ...

Murakami - The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Welcome back. Ever hear of Re: Zero? If so, how is it? Someone in the room, give Murakami a swirly... I've got nothing...clearly... That's all. Bye.**

Murakami - ...

Yuki - Come on, Kou! *drags Murakami out*

Murakami - No!

TAT - Have fuuun~~

Yuki - Shut up!

TAT - Hehehe~ Anyways. *turns to readers* I've seen some amvs of Re: Zero and it looks interesting. I was already planning on watching the anime, so there that.

.

.

.

TAT - Okay then... Another short one... I guess we're done here. Until next time... Bye.


	239. Chapter 239

Inukai - Takoyaki!

Toby - Yakisoba!

Midorikawa - Onigiri!

TAT - What are you three doing?

Dog Trio - Deciding what's better!

TAT - Why not just choose... Meat! *snaps fingers*

*starts raining meat*

Dog Trio - YEEEEEEEESSS!

TAT - *eating chicken* Why don't we start?

Dog Trio - *eating* OKAAA~~Y!

TAT - The first one is from Sauce!

 **I've got a big concert tomorrow... And my school's concert band sucks... At least the jazz band can probably save the show. And the chorus, they're good!**

 **Sorry, I'm in Concert Freakout Mode!**

 **Everyone who's there: My friends and I created the Freakout Scale of Wasabi Pea Tolerance, so all of you, take a handful of 6-8 large, completely covered wasabi peas, and eat them all at once. If you "freak out," i.e, fanning mouth and nose, yelling/noise making, etc., you can stop. If you don't freak out, keep going until you do. The amount of wasabi peas you've eaten when you freak out is your Freakout Number. Current rankings in between me and friends: Me, 9; Friend 1, 10; Friend 2, 6; Friend 3, 4; Friend 4, 6; Friend 5, 1.**

 **Enjoy! If you have any leftover peas, send em this way!**

TAT - *shoves food in mouth* Hm hou him hool! (My mouth is full!)

Dog Trio - *holding pes in both hands* We're ready!

TAT - Ho hom! Het hrim hoor heho! (Hold on! Let's bring more people!) *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya, Karasuma, Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Takeshi - Really?

TAT - *gulp* Really!

Karasuma - So what are we here for this time?

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya - *looks down* So we have to eat these... *sigh*

TAT - You seem more...willing to do this.

Ninomiya - I just want to get this over with

TAT - Alright! Ready... Set... Go!

Dog Trio - *starts eating peas*

TAT - So?

Karasuma - *fanning mouth*

TAT - And that's one out!

Karasuma - Wha-

TAT - Fanning mouth and yelling or making noises that sound like you're done means you're done.

Ninomiya & Takeshi - *breaths heavily* I'm out...

TAT - And that's two more down! So that just leaves...!

Dog Trio - *on ground groaning*

TAT - Alright! The last three are out! Let's look at the score!

 **Karasuma - 5**

 **Ninomiya - 6**

 **Takeshi - 6**

 **Midorikawa - 8**

 **Inukai - 10**

 **Toby - 11**

Takeshi - *pokes Toby* I hope you get indigestion.

Toby - Screw you...

TAT - And our winner is Toby Awdry!

Karasuma - *clapping*

TAT - We thank you all for here with us again! We shall see you again!

*curtain falls*

TAT - *peaks under curtain* Just kidding, jan~!

*cutain rises*

TAT - Now we move on!

Dog Trio - The next one is from Yujo!

 **Urg... Europe's championship is starting in two days. So not looking forward to it... -sigh-**

 **Truth/Questions: Hoshi, what happened with the defected triggers you took?**

 **Kotowari squad, how high is your IQ?**

 **Shobu, how much do you know about your family?**

 **Dares: Play some mortal kombat, losers has to listen to one of beavers song**

Toby - Hm?

Karasuma - What?

Toby - The heck's with the question for Shobu?

TAT - Ahem... Why don't I just bring them in now? *snaps fingers*

Hoshi, Suzume & Mei - *lands on feet*

Pyrínas - ...

Inukai - I thought you were gonna bring in-

Shobu - *peaks from behind Pyrínas* ... I am here...

Inukai - Whoa! Like this you can really see a hight difference between you two!

Midorikawa - *looks up* Wow~ So tall~

Pyrínas - *looks down* ...

Ninomiya - Who-

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Karasuma - Hm? Why did you send him off?

TAT - Pyrínas is a Trion Soldier, so...

Karasuma - Ah~. Got it.

TAT - Great! Now let's get to this!

Mei - *looks at screen* So who is going to start?

Inukai - *drags Midorikawa* We're gonna go play!

TAT - Have fun!

Karasuma - What Triggers is he talking about?

Hoshi - Ah! I took a look at them! I couldn't really do anything about them, but it helped me get some ideas!

*lights shines behind Hoshi*

Rest - *covers eyes* Too bright!

TAT - *rubs eyes* Alright... Shobu... You answer...

Shobu - ... *holds Pyrínas' shirt* ...

Pyrínas - *looks at TAT* ...

TAT - *shivering* N-n-no! No! No! It's what was sent! Don't blame me!

Pyrínas - ...

Shobu - *mutters* ... I know about the Black Trigger... And Kaa-san...

Toby - What? I couldn't here ya!

Shobu - ... *hides behind Pyrínas*

Mei - Let's get to the last question.

TAT - R-right...

Suzume - So our IQ? I'm honestly pretty average. Mine's 111.

Karasuma - You would think with all of those fanfics and doujinshi...

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. That's more for imagination.

TAT - Anyways! Takeshi! You're next!

Takeshi - Me... My IQ is 117.

Hoshi - So you're like me! We're both above average!

Takeshi - What about you?

Hoshi - Mine is 120!

Suzume - *looks to side* Heh... Would you look at that... I'm honestly dumber than my kouhai...

Karasuma - *pats Suzume's head*

TAT - So that's just leaves Toby and Mei.

Toby - Last time I checked, my IQ was 140!

Suzume - Honestly!?

Mei - When was the last time you took it?

Toby - That would be... A year ago... I think.

Shobu - ... Don't you take it yearly...?

Toby - Huh?

Shobu - ...

Karasuma - Before we get to Mei-san, I'm curious as to what your IQ is, Tenryū-kun.

Shobu - ... 130...

Takeshi & Suzume - ... *in corner*

TAT - Anyways... Mei, you're up.

Mei - Okay.

Toby - Ik really lookin' forward to this answer!

Inukai - *walks in whistling* 'sup?

TAT - So that means you won.

Inukai - Yup.

Toby - Poor Shun...

Mei - ...

Toby - Right! Mei's gonna tell us her IQ!

Inukai - Oh~ Let's see if it went up~

Mei - Ahem... My current IQ is... 168.

Rest - WHAT!?

Inukai - It _did_ go up~

Toby - That's crazy!

Takeshi - *mutters* That's to be expected, but...

Suzume - Mei-saaaaa~~~n! That's honestly crazy!

Mei - I suppose.

Karasuma - Is there something that _isn't_ great about her?

Inukai - Heh... Besides her shyness for Yuki and when she gets scary...

Mei - **Inukai-kun...**

Inukai - *shivers* Can we move on!?

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Let's move on.

Kotowari Squad - The last one is from Umbreon!

 **Hey! I'm back for a quick one! My bro says hi! I probably won't be reviewing for the time while he's here, but I'll try to. Anyway, here's some random dares.**

 **Someone steak naked in the street!**

 **Someone kiss someone else. (My bro's dares, not mine) Bye!**

TAT - ... That streaking... Anyways! Hi back, Umbreon's bro!

Toby & Inukai - *running out naked*

Rest - *looks at clothes on ground* ...

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

Mei - *shakes head* Those two... They really are like dogs...

Suzume - I'll honestly go and...make sure they don't get into trouble. Hehe~~ *runs out w/ camera*

Rest - ...

Karasuma - At least they're having fun.

TAT - That's not really the issue.

Takeshi - Why don't we just end this with the kiss.

Mei - I'll do it.

Karasuma - Who are you going to choose?

Mei - *kisses Shobu's forehead*

Shobu - *blushes & looks down*

Mei - *smiles* Hm.

Takeshi & Karasuma - ... Now _that_ looks like a mom and her child...

TAT - *sigh* Alright! That's all! Let's end this!

Rest - Right!

TAT - We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei & Hoshi - Please send in more questions and dares.

Takeshi & Karasuma - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	240. Chapter 240

TAT - *reading manga*

Suzume - -honestly doesn't get it-

Mei - *nods head*

Narasaka - This is still going on?

Yuki - Yeah. If it'll make ya feel any better, 300, if we ever get to it, is probably the last one of these.

Narasaka - Wasn't that joke made already?

Yuki - This time it's serious. This whole thing is well past its prime.

TAT - *sighs & stands up* Alright. Let's get this started. I have something to ask at the end. Mei, Suzu, ya ready?

Suzume - Yeah~

Mei - *nods head*

TAT - Good. The first one is from ZGD.

 **Man... It's been slow, huh?... Well I wanna try some stuff!**

 **Narasaka - sing She's A Lady by Underdog Alma Mater**

 **Suzume - rate how well he does**

 **Anyone - does Mei get embarrassed by name... I don't know, pet names or something? Any type of honorific? Speaking of her...**

 **Mei - Damn! So damn smart! Have you ever failed at something!?**

 **Not much. Sorry about that. It just felt a little dull around here. See ya!**

Mei - *looks away & pushes hair back* It's nothing big. It's mostly just my Side Effect after all...

Suzume - *hugs Mei* Mei-saaaa~~n! You're too cute!

Mei - Suzume, stop. You have to see Narasaka perform.

Yuki - ... This is _very_ odd...

Narasaka - You would know if she has anything she's embarrassing to hear, right, Tsukiko?

Yuki - Hm... Could try saying an honorific in a cutesy way, or like talking to a child...

TAT - Yujo and Minoru call her Meimei, so I don't really think-

Yuki - Hey, Fu-chyan~

Mei - *freezes & blushes*

TAT - What in the-

Mei - Wh-what kind if n-name is that!? *tries to punch Yuki*

Yuki - *dodges* Does that work?

Rest - ...

Yuki - Great. Now then... *claps hands*

 **POOF!**

TAT - At least we don't have to deal with that.

Yuki - *nods head*

*music starts playing*

Suzume - *pats Narasaka's back* You're up! Don't worry! I'll honestly judge you fairly! I take my music seriously!

Narasaka - *mutters* I already know that... *sigh* Fine. Let's get this over with.

 **I'm in love with a girl I hate**

 **She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me**

 **I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor**

 **I'd trade her in a second**

 **She's a backseat driver**

 **A drama provider**

 **An instant update of the world**

 **She's a first-class liar**

 **A constant forgetter**

 **She's attractive but bitter**

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

 **It's a turn around**

 **Turn around**

 **Baby, don't return to me**

 **If you think that I'm not worth your time**

 **She's a lady**

 **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

 **She's a lady**

 **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

 **Take off your shoes**

 **Come in the room**

 **And baby, let's try not to argue**

 **Turn out the lights**

 **Turn on the radio**

 **How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**

 **I'm too busy loving you**

 **I'm too busy loving you**

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

 **It's a turn around**

 **Turn around**

 **Baby, don't return to me**

 **If you think that I'm not worth your time**

 **She's a lady**

 **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

 **She's a lady**

 **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

 **Here I am**

 **There you go again, again**

 **And we will not ever be 18 again**

 **Again**

 **And I'm worn out of fighting**

 **And every night you leave crying**

 **And I could use some time**

 **Here I am**

 **There you go again**

 **So here I am, and I'm dying**

 **And I'm waiting for you**

 **Waiting for you**

 **Come back, come back to me**

 **And I'll take you gladly**

 **And I'll take you anyway**

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

 **It's a turn around**

 **Turn around**

 **Baby, don't return to me**

 **If you think that I'm not worth your time**

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

 **It's a turn around**

 **Turn around**

 **Baby, don't return to me**

 **If you think that I'm not worth your time**

 **She's a lady**

 **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

 **She's a lady**

 **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

Suzume - ...

Narasaka - ...

Yuki - I swear... If those two haven't figured it out by now... I'm done with them...

TAT - Right...?

Suzume - *nods head* Yup. With your looks and voice, you honestly pulled that off perfectly. *thumbs up* The only time I'll give you a compliment. Honestly take it.

Narasaka - Not that I really care for it.

TAT & Yuki - *turned around* There's always Satori, I suppose...

Suzume - Hm? What's with you two?

TAT & Yuki - ... Let's just move on...

Suzume - Hm?

Narasaka - The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **So tired... So I only have one thing this time. I hope you two enjoy this. Yuki, try and make Mei faint from embarrassment. See ya.**

All - ... We are honestly dead...

Mei - *lands on feet* I apologize for earlier.

All - ... *slowly turns to Mei*

Mei - Hm? Is something wrong?

 **Oh yeah! Yuki, also find a way to describe how awesome you're girlfri- Ahem... Mei is.**

Mei - *starts to look up*

Yuki - Meteora!

*smokes comes from ground*

TAT - *whispers to screen* Take that off the screen! Hurry up!

The screen - Um... Right...

Mei - *cough cough* What was-

Yuki - *runs up to Mei*

Mei - Wh- Hm!?

Yuki - *kissing Mei*

Mei - *turns red*

Suzume - Kya! *takes pictures*

Narasaka - *backs up*

 **Hit 13**

 **Hit 14**

 **Hit 15**

TAT - *turns to screen* Stop that!

Screen - Sorry.

Mei - Hm...? Hm!? HM!?

Yuki - *thinking* In a few seconds... I'll either be dead...or holding an unconscious Mei...

TAT - *sweats nervously*

Mei - Hm...~ *goes limb*

TAT - We won't die! BANZAI! BANZAI!

Yuki - *sighs & puts Mei down* Man... I almost had a heartattack...

Suzume - You did it! And I honeslty couldn't be happier!

Yuki - ...

TAT - Phew... Alright... We'll finish up with you, Yuki, and what I have to say.

Yuki - *sigh* Right. The best way I could describe how awesome she is... Alright. I think I've got a way.

Suzume - *bouncing* What is it!?

Yuki - 802,796 ups, 331,869 downs and 10,000 inbetweens. If someone, who doesn't have something like Jin's Side Effect, can calculate all of those in a fight, have the raw power and speed of a lion and be graceful while doing all of that then they _might_ _ **possibly**_ stand a chance against Mei. She just so awesome that... You can't really help but to be awestruck when you watch her fight. And she's even better when she's just enjoying herself outside of fighting.

Rest - ...

Suzume - *hides tape recoder*

Yuki - What?

TAT - *looks away* No... Nothing...I'm just... Let's end this...

Yuki - Tsk...

TAT - A-anyways... *turns to readers* What I wanted to say... I got bored and decided to restart my Pokémon game and wanted to make my team with Tsukiko/Kotowari Squad in mind. So I'm asking if you can send in the Pokemon you think best suit the turds. Obviously you don't have to. Oh! And if you wanna send some in of other Ocs then that's fine as well! I'd get the Pokemon just for that!

Yuki - Ya done?

TAT - Yup. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki - Remember to send in more questions and dares.

Suzume & Narasaka - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	241. Chapter 241

Yuki - *looks around nervously*

TAT - Dude, she's not gonna hurt you for that.

Yuki - But she'll remember it! That'll make her embarrassed!

Inukai - Whacha talking about?

TAT - *points to screen*

 _Yuki - *runs up to Mei*_

 _Mei - Wh- Hm!?_

 _Yuki - *kissing Mei*_

 _Mei - *turns red*_

 _Suzume - Kya! *takes pictures*_

 _Narasaka - *backs up*_

 _ **Hit 13**_

 _ **Hit 14**_

 _ **Hit 15**_

Inukai - *whistles* Nice going, bud!

Yuki - Th-

Inukai - But only 15 hits?

Yuki - I way afraid I would die from her embarrassment!

Inukai - Fair enough. So that means she's the one who could only take 15 hits?

TAT - Granted, it _was_ Yuki.

Inukai - True~

Yuki - *sigh* Can we just get started?

TAT & Inukai - Okay~

Yuki - *rolls eyes* The first one is from Yujo.

 **Mino: -hugs me from behind- Heh~ Only 15? I thought you could do more Loki!**

 **Yujo: Can you stop hugging me now?**

 **Mino: But you graduated today! It's a 'I'm so proud' hug! -grins-**

 **Yujo: -sighs- Just this time. -looks up- Hm... I can see Loki as Noivern or Zoroark, MeiMei as Arcanine, Take as Greninja, Fuzzy head as Hawlucha , Suzu as Espeon and Hime as Dedenne or Floette**

 **Truth/Questions: Loki and Kotowari squad, looking aside from my choice now. Which pokemon do you see yourself?**

 **TAT, what do you need in a good story?**

 **Everyone, Austria or Hungary?**

 **Dares: -gives you a bag- Let's see what kind of Keyblade you guys get.**

 **And since you have a Keyblade guys... Destroy some Heartless!**

Yuki - Hey! Like I said, it was _Mei_! I doubt your Airhead would headbutt you to death because you were kissing him!

Inukai - Okay, okay. Calm down.

TAT - Anyways... *thumbs up* Nice job graduating! And congrats!

Yuki - Let's get to the questions.

TAT - Right. *turns to readers* You're asking the wrong person, by the way.

Yuki - *punches TAT*

TAT - Ow!

Yuki - This guy _did_ make a sort of stats things for authors after 200.

TAT - Oh yeah... That...

*on screen*

 **Grammar**

 **Spelling**

 **Plot**

 **Originality**

 **Keeping in character**

 **Total**

 **Mistakes: -**

 **Complete total**

Inukai - So what do you think your stats are?

TAT - I'd like to make some things clear though. The KiC can be applied in different ways. The first is if you're just going through canon like me. The second is if you say it's ooc. In the latter case then that ooc-ness should be kept as how you put them... Unless it's crack or something.

Inukai - Regardless of what you say, you talk like you know things.

TAT - Th-that's not... Anyways! The end part... When you find your total then you subtract it by how bad you do with mistakes. Oh yeah! The highest is 10 points!

Inukai - So what about you?

TAT - Ah... I won't answer that. I'd put everything with low scores, so that's not something I can do.

Inukai - Aw~

Yuki - Anyways... *claps hands*

Toby & Take - *lands on butt*

Mei, Hoshi & Suzume - *lands on feet*

Toby - Ow...

Inukai - I'm interested in these answers.

Hoshi - Hm? What answers?

Inukai - *points to screen*

K.S. - *looks at screen*

Yuki - I would say Umbreon, Gallade or Zoroark.

Inukai - I can see it.

TAT - *mutters & writes on pad* Oh yeah! And thanks for answering!

Hoshi - Hm...

Suzume - Honestly, I would say Dragonair or Lapras.

Takeshi - If I-

Toby - Pyroar! Lucario! Braviary!

Takeshi - He'd be a new born Growlithe.

Toby - What!?

Takeshi - I would say Meowstic.

Hoshi - Hm...

Suzume - What about you, Mei-san?

Mei - I would say Espeon or Gardevoir.

Take, Toby & Suzu - I think Blissey would suit you best!

Mei - ...

Hoshi - ...

Inukai - What about you, Hime-chan?

Yuki - **I-nu-kai...**

Inukai - So?

Hoshi - I...can't decide.

Suzume - Togekiss.

Toby - Sylveon!

Takeshi - Diancie.

Hoshi - Huh!? Why those ones?

Suzu, Toby & Take - Because Fairy fits you too perfectly.

Hoshi - *turns away & blushes*

Inukai - *grins & looks at Yuki & Mei* So... Gallade and Gardevoir, huh?

Yuki - Stay still for a moment. I'm gonna punch.

Inukai - Hahaha!

Yuki - No, seriously. Stay still so I can punch you in the face.

TAT - Okay! Let's get to the next one! Austria or Hungary!?

Toby & Suzume - Hungary!

Takeshi - Austria.

Yuki - Austria.

Inukai & Hoshi - Hungary.

Mei - Austria.

TAT - Well that's that.

Hoshi - I have a question now.

TAT - Yes?

Hoshi - What's a Keyblade?

Suzume - I'm honestly wondering that too.

Inukai - They are-

*floor opens up*

All - Huh?

TAT - Not this time! *snaps fingers & lands on edge*

Hoshi & Mei - *using Teleport*

Toby - *falling* Seriously!?

*floor closes up*

All - ...

Mei - That happened.

Hoshi - Ah! What happened to them!?

TAT - *taps head* Oh... Apperantly they went off to do the dares.

Hoshi - But-

Mei - It's best not to dwell on it. This whole place is chaotic, so it's no surprise that the room itself would do this.

TAT - That's true.

Hoshi - Well...

Mei - So let's move on.

TAT - Yeah.

Mei - Thes next one is from ZGD.

 **I'm just gonna get right to it.**

 **Mei - How was the kiss?**

 **Someone - sing Unfinished by Kotoko**

 **Sorry there's nothing else. See ya.**

Mei - *goes red*

TAT - Nope! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Hoshi - Ah! Why did you send her away!?

TAT - She is _not_ fun to be around when she's embarrassed.

Hoshi - Huh?

TAT - You _don't_ want to see it... Trust me.

Hoshi - ...

TAT - Anyways! Would you mind singing?

Hoshi - Ah! No. Not at all.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Thanks.

 **Motto hayaku… "Kimi no basho" e…**

 **Inoru koe ga kodama shi tsuzukeru**

 **Itami korae susumu imi wo sagasu ima**

 **Kasoku shiteku**

 **We are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray tossed by various fortune**

 **Wake up your brain! Flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation**

 **"Akirame" ga kureta anraku chintai no sekai**

 **Itsu kara datta darou? Ware no koe mo wasure teta**

 **Hiza wo tsuku boku ni kimi ga sashi dasu keshiki**

 **Monokuro no asa ga fui ni kagayaki hajimeta**

 **-Kawa razu ni ite to negau koto-**

 **-Kawari yuku toki ni ikiru bokura-**

 **Hontou no koe wo… ii enu yume wo…**

 **Kimi to tsunagatta sora e hibi kasete!**

 **Motto tsuyoku… kono ryoute de namida subete furi harae tara**

 **"Kondo koso wa…" tsubuyaku ima to**

 **Kizu sae mo muda ni shi nai**

 **Itsuka kimi ga shimesu basho e**

 **Usui hane ga yakare you tomo**

 **Nou no oku de kuchi wo hiraku**

 **"Shinjitsu" e kasoku shiteku**

 **We are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray tossed by various fortune**

 **Wake up your brain! Flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation**

 **Nani wo mite iru no? Kokuu misueru hitomi**

 **Rin to shita kata ga wazuka furueta ki ga shita**

 **Chippoke de kie sou dakedo**

 **Mamori tai mono tashika ni arun da**

 **Kyozou no machi to fuantei na nichijou no naka**

 **Shinji rareru mono wa tada hitotsu!**

 **Motto fukaku kanji sasete ugoki dashita kokoro to kokoro**

 **Jibun no me de… soshite, furete**

 **Kankaku wo te ni ire tai**

 **Nani wo motome nani wo yurushi**

 **Ikutsu kakae susumeba ii no?**

 **Mezame kake no kanousei wo taguri yose kasoku shiteku**

 **Boku no tame ni naite kureta sono hitomi wo warawase takute**

 **Motto chikaku… motto fukaku… netsu wo abi shinka shiteku**

 **Motto tsuyoku… kono ryoute de namida subete furi harae tara**

 **"Kondo koso wa…" tsubuyaku ima to**

 **Kizu sae mo muda ni shi nai**

 **Motto hayaku… kimi no moto e tatoe hane ga chigire you tomo**

 **Yugamu sekai hashiri nukete kankaku no sono mukou e**

 **"Shinjitsu" to kasoku shiteku**

 **We are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray… tossed by various fortune**

 **Wake up your brain! Flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation**

 **We are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray… tossed by various fortune**

 **Wake up your brain! Flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation**

TAT - A voice befitting a princess.

Hoshi - H-huh?

TAT - *shakes head* Nothing.

Hoshi - So... Um...

TAT - We're pretty much done here.

Hoshi - Oh. Okay.

TAT - Right! We hope you all enjoyed!

Hoshi - Please send in more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

Hoshi & TAT - Bye!


	242. Chapter 242

TAT - Electromagnetism or...

Inukai - *peaks over shoulder* Whatcha doin' there?

TAT - MHA stuff...

Inukai - Hm?

Yuki - Just leave him be. He's doing other fic stuff.

TAT - Gauss Cannon...or Railgun...

Yuki - Anyways. Let's start.

Inukai - *salutes* Sure thing!

Yuki - The first one is from Umbreon.

 **Hey! Speaking of Pokémon, I just bought Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon! Will be busy playing, so I won't review for awhile. BTW, I'm a fennekin and my partner's a snivy. Anyway, everyone, turn into the Pokémon you think suits you best! See ya!**

Inukai - Have fun with the game!

Yuki - One that best suits us...

Inukai - *turns to TAT* Hey, ya gonna join us!?

TAT - *looks up* Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I'm a little busy right now.

Inukai - *shrugs* Suit yourself.

Yuki - Could you at least transform us?

TAT - *looks at pad & snaps fingers* Sure.

Zoroark-Yuki - Of course...

Arcanine-Inukai - Awesome~! ... Maybe I can-

Z-Y - No burning anyone.

A-I - Aw~ No fun.

Z-Y - *rolls eyes* Let's just move on.

A-I - Right! The next one is from Yujo!

 **Mino: Well, he once accidentally tried to punch me in the gut when I kissed him in public, but as some female C-ranks 'flirted' with me didn't he mind anymore. But he still isn't someone who shows affection in public.**

 **Yujo: Sometimes it's scary how ooc I make him when he is with you...**

 **Mino: He is cute like that -grins- But I do wonder how high I can hit with a kiss. Hm... -scribbles on paper and gives it to me- I'm coming to you guys with my Taka! -walks to that place-**

 **Yujo: -rolls eyes- Anyway... Toby, surprisingly I saw you as Pyroar at first, but because of your mobility I thought of Hawlucha.**

 **Truth/Questions: So what happened after you fell through the floor? Did you fought against some Heartless?**

 **Hey Yuma, what should happen to your black trigger once your time is up?**

 **Dares: Get someone Loki can kiss without problems and lets see how high we can hit! (-facepalm- Of course...)**

 **Hungary won their match with two goals! To everyone who chose Austria get hit with a frying pan and that twice!**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Toby, Yuma & Take - *lands on butt*

Hoshi, Mei & Suzume - *lands on feet*

Toby - Ow, ow, ow... Can't you give us a better landing!?

Minoru - *walks in w/ Masataka over shoulder* Yo!

Yuki - Great... There's an Airhead here now...

Hoshi - Kiyo-nii? What happened to you?

Yuki - Since we were the only ones here, me and Inu got subjected to a dare from Umbreon.

Yuma - It's been a while since I was here. 三3三

Yuki - Well anyways... I can't do my dare at the moment. Rather, I highly doubt anyone would want to kiss me like this. *lay down* So you all do your stuff. I'll wait.

Minoru - Damn!

Masataka - *shakes head*

TAT - *looking at pad* Don't think you're getting out of this. *snaps fingers*

Takeshi, Yuki & Mei - *gets hit by frying pan*

Yuki - ... Go drown in an illusion.

TAT - Nope.

Takeshi - *rubs head* What was that even for?

Minoru - Take a look at the screen.

Masataka - Can you put me down now?

Minoru - Maybe~

Masataka - ...

Toby - *rubs chin* Hm... I can see the reasoning... *shrugs* Either way, they're both cool.

Minoru - *pats Toby's head* Not very picky, are you?

Toby - No reason to be.

Takeshi - More like he's too simple minded to be picky.

Toby - What!?

Hoshi - Now, now...

Mei - Questions. Kuga, your answer? Minoru, did you _seriously_ come here _for that_?

Minoru - Yup~

Mei - ... *sigh* Just get it over with then.

Minoru - My pleasure~

TAT - You get 10 seconds, by the way. Same goes for Yuki next time.

Masataka - H- Hmp!

Minoru - *kissing Masataka*

Suzume - *recording*

 **25 hits!**

 **26 hits!**

 **27 hits!**

Inukai - 3 more seconds~!

Hoshi - *blushing*

 **30 hits!**

 **31 hits!**

 **32 hits!**

Inukai - Time's up!

Suzume - No!

Minoru - Hehe~

Suzume - *sigh* Honestly... I'm a little disappointed...

Minoru - What!? Why!?

Takeshi - I thought you would love it.

Masataka - ... *looks away*

Suzume - I am honestly grateful for the show, but... I honestly thought you could do better than that.

Minoru - ...

Toby - How many hits can you give, Suzume?

Suzume - *sigh* We don't have time for that answer.

Most - YES WE DO! Don't dodge the question!

Suzume - Kuga-kun, please answer the question now.

Yuma - Okay. 三3三

Toby - Well?

Yuma - I dunno. 三3三

Toby - Gah!?

Suzume - How do you honestly not know?

Yuma - *shrugs*

Mei - *sigh* I'm pretty sure I can get some accurate guess... Given enough time that is.

Yuki - You guys done over there?

Mei - I suppose.

Yuki - Alright then. Let's move on. The last one is from Sauce.

 ***humming loudly***

 **Sorry, I can't help it. My friends went and got me obsessed with Hamilton, now I can't stop singing! I think I need help... Anyway...**

 **Put someone in a room with the Hamilton soundtrack for its entire two-hour run. Let's see what happens when they come out.**

 **Everyone, what's the worst song you've ever gotten stuck in your head?**

 **That's all for now!**

Yuki - *throws Masataka in room* We found our volunteer!

Inukai & Minoru - Well wasn't _that_ obvious...

Yuki - *turns away* Hm.

Mei - Let's just answer the question.

Toby & Suzume - Anything from that beaver!

Takeshi - *shrugs* Nothing really.

Yuma - Same. 三3三

TAT - *stretches* Hm~~~ Alright! That's enough for now. *turns to rest* You guys done yet?

Yuki - Pretty much.

Inukai - But-

Yuki - We're done.

TAT - Alright then! Let's end this!

Yuki - *turns to readers* Don't forget to send in more questions and dares.

Inukai - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	243. Chapter 243

TAT - Umi.

Jin - Mizubune.

Kuruma - Netsudo.

Yuki - Doushinen. Ah. Sorry. Douan. Dokyuukan. Dourin. Douran. Donten.

Kuruma - Ha Ha Ha...

TAT - Screw you, dude!

Yuki - What? I just can't think of a good word.

Jin - Now, now. You don't want me to get Mei-chan here, do you?

TAT &. Yuki - ... Tsk.

Kuruma - Well, why don't we get started?

TAT - Fine.

Yuki - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Would I be correct in assuming that Jin, Kuruma and Yuki could be a trio? More specifically the Branch Rep Trio? I know it wasn't actually stated or anything, but didn't Kuruma's family help with Suzunari? And Jin is...well Jin... Anyways! I'll get to the actual stuff now!**

 **TAT - Give Mei Misaka's ability**

 **Yuki - make Mei embarrassed!**

 **Jin - sing Cotten Eye Joe!**

 **Kuruma - you get Witch Doctor!**

 **That's all! Oh yeah and... Gauss Cannon AND Railgun... Can't wait for that. Bye!**

TAT - You want us to be fried to a crisp!?

Kuruma - What do you mean? Why would we be fried?

Jin - You have to do it~~

TAT - *groans & snaps fingers*

Mei - *lands on feet*

Yuki - *sigh* Here's the updated list then...

 **Trio names -** _ **listing**_ **-** **leader** **\- chosen by**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_ **-**

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_ **-** Noah \- Toby and Shana

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_ **-** Takeshi **-** TAT

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_ **-** Mei **-** Kuni and Sora

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_ **-**

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_ **-** Yuki **-** Maya and Noah

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_ **-** Minoru **-** TAT

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_ **-** Minoru **-** TAT

 **Oc A-Rank -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_ **-** Suzume **-** Shana and Minubuki

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_ **-** Jin **-** TAT

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_ **-** Yuki **-** Akane and Hanzaki

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_ **-** Sora **-** Kaede and Shobu

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_ **-** Maya **-** TAT

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_ **-** Hoshi **-** Kaede and Chika

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_ \-  TheAnimeTrain \- Yuki and Minoru

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_ \- Sora \- TAT

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_ \-  Izumi \- Nasu and Takeshi

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_ \-  Bubbles \- Minoru

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_ \-  Taka \- TAT

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_ \- Inukai \- Minoru

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio -** _Yuki, Toby, Noah_ -

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_ -

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_ \-  Hanzaki \- Minoru

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_ \-  Nao \- TAT

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_ \-  Mei \- TAT

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_ -

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_ \-  Kako \- Inukai and Toby

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_ \- Inukai \- Minoru

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_ -

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_ \-  Mei \- Yuki and Murakami

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_ -

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_ \- Minoru \- TAT

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_ \-  Yuki \- Suzume

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_ -

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru -_ Mei \- Minoru

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_ -

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, (?) -_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi -_

 **Branch Rep Trio -** _Jin, Yuki, Kuruma -_

TAT - Now for the hard part... *snaps fingers*

Mei - *lands on feet*

TAT - *turns* Yuki... Just get it over with...

Mei - ... *turns to TAT* And what did you do this time?

TAT - You should have that knowledge already...

Mei - But I still want to hear you say it.

TAT - ... *sigh* I gave you the ability of an Electromaster...

Mei - Meaning I can do this, right? *tosses coin in air*

TAT - W-w-wait! Not in here!

Kuruma - Huh? I'm a little confused here.

Jin - It's better you just duck and don't question anything. Oh yeah. You should probably cover your ears while you're at it.

Kuruma - Hm? *ducks & covers ears*

Mei - *fires railgun*

Kuruma - *looks at destroyed wall* Wh-what the heck!? She just f-flicked a coin, right!?

Yuki - *sighs & scratches head*

TAT - *silently crying on inside* Yuki... Please just give me a reason here...

Yuki - Fine, fine. *walks up to Mei* M-Mei...chan?

Mei - Yes?

Yuki - Hm... *turns to TAT & whispers* And what if I die!?

TAT & Jin - Then we salute you!

Yuki - *flips them off & turns back to Mei* Well... Promise no to kill me, okay?

Mei - Depends on what you do.

Yuki - Well... *pushes hair back w/ roses behind* I wanted to ask you how many kids you wanted to have with me, my lovely ojou-sama~

Mei - ...

TAT - *leans in*

Mei - ...

Kuruma - Is she not getting embarrassed this time?

Jin - Give it a moment.

Mei - ...

 **ZZZT ZZZZT**

TAT - Take cover! *falls to ground*

Mei - *completely red & discharging electricity* Wh-wha- Why would you ask a-a stupid question like that! *shoots electricity at Yuki*

Yuki - Gah! *tumbles to side*

Mei - I-I mean... I-I a-a-already answered a q-question like th-that before... But of course it wasn't with you! *lets out more electricity*

Yuki - Can we send her away now!?

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Mei - I know i-i-it's totally p-p-pos-

 **POOF!**

All - *gets up*

TAT - *looks at room* ... Why... Why would someone dare this...? Do they hate us this much...?

Kuruma - Uh...

*music starts playing*

TAT - I don't wanna hear it! Kuruma! Start singing!

Kuruma - R-right!

 **I told the witch doctor**

 **I was in love with you**

 **I told the witch doctor**

 **I was in love with you**

 **And then the witch doctor**

 **He told me what to do**

 **He said that**

 **Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang**

 **Walla walla, bing bang**

 **Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang**

 **Walla walla bing bang...**

 **Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang**

 **Walla walla ,bing bang**

 **Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang**

 **Walla walla bing bang**

 **I told the witch doctor**

 **You didn't love me true**

 **I told the witch doctor**

 **You didn't love me nice**

 **And then the witch doctor**

 **He game me this advice**

 **He said that**

 **You've been keeping love from me**

 **Just like you were a miser**

 **And I'll admit I wasn't very smart**

 **So I went out and found myself**

 **A guy that's so much wiser**

 **And he taught me the way to win your heart.**

 **My friend the witch doctor**

 **He taught me what to say**

 **My friend the witch doctor**

 **He taught me what to do**

 **I know that you'll be mine**

 **When I say this to you**

 **You've been keeping love from me**

 **Just like you were a miser**

 **And I'll admit I wasn't very smart**

 **So I went out and found myself**

 **A guy that's so much wiser**

 **And he taught me the way to win your heart.**

 **My friend the witch doctor**

 **He taught me what to say**

 **My friend the witch doctor**

 **He taught me what to do**

 **I know that you'll be mine**

 **When I say this to you**

 **You've been keeping love from me**

 **Just like you were a miser**

 **And I'll admit I wasn't very smart**

 **So I went out and found myself**

 **A guy that's so much wiser**

 **And he taught me the way to win your heart.**

Yuki - *whispers to TAT* Nasu can see this, right?

TAT - But of course. You're girlfriend didn't fry the cameras.

Yuki - I will seriously punch you.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Jin! You're up!

Jin - Sure thing~

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **He came to town like a midwinter storm**

 **He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong**

 **His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun**

 **But all he had come for was having some fun**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **He brought disaster wherever he went**

 **The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent**

 **They all ran away so nobody would know**

 **And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

 **If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**

 **I'd been married a long time ago**

 **Where did you come from, where did you go?**

 **Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**

Kuruma - What's even with these songs? They sound so odd.

TAT - They're annoying little songs. Can't say it isn't fun to see them around with good videos though.

Yuki - Wonder what those three think of the songs...

Jin - They're certainly fun to sing~

TAT & Yuki - Of course _you_ would enjoy songs like these...

Jin - What can I say?

TAT - The next review.

Jin - The next one is from a guest.

 **Yuki gets glued on Masataka, Minoru gets glued on Yorushi and Denji gets glued on Mei.**

 **Btw, isn't there a better name then Oc A Rank trio?**

Kuruma - Wow. That was actually a nice transition.

TAT - I know. I didn't even think that was _possible_ here.

Yuki - ...

Jin - *pats Yuki's shoulder*

Yuki - I refuse.

TAT - Oh come on. You've done it before. How is this any different?

Yuki - That's just it! I'm tired of that guy! Regardless if he's from our place or Yujo's, that face just **. Seriously. Irritates. Me.**

TAT - Well, the door is right over there.

Yuki - Gladly! *walks through the door*

Jin - Wow. Of hasn't been used for that in a long while.

TAT - Right? What's more is that I think that _might_ _be_ Yuki's first time really rejecting a dare.

Kuruma - What's the story with those two anyways?

TAT - That's a longer story for another time. Right now we have other things to attend to. *snaps fingers*

Minoru, Yoru & Denji - *lands on butt*

Mei - *lands on feet*

Kuruma - Are you sure she should be here?

Mei - *looks away* I'm fine now... Sorry about earlier.

TAT - Mei.

Mei - Yes?

TAT - Take a look around the room and tell me that again.

Mei - *looks around room* ... I'm really sorry...

Denji - Wow~ Ya did this yersel', Ojou-sama? Gotta admit, i's pre'y impressive.

Mei - ...

Yorushi - *kicks Denji in face* Stop trying to irritate people already.

Denji - *dodges* Sorry, but no~

Minoru - *shakes head* Guess this is expected. *turns to TAT* And does this guy _really_ have to be here?

TAT - Unfortunately...

Minoru - Can't we at least tape his mouth shut?

Denji - *puts arm around Minoru* Now, now~ You don't actually mean that, Minoshi-tan~

Minoru - *tries to punch Denji*

Denji - *dodges* So close~ If ya really wanna get physical, the' 'm free any-

TAT - *snaps fingers* Just shut up.

Denji - *metal plate over mouths* ... *flips TAT off*

Minoru - Thanks.

TAT - *shrugs* By the way, where _is_ Airhead-2?

Minoru - He refused to come back here after being stick in that room for two hours.

Kuruma - So there wasn't really a reason for Tsukiko to leave, huh?

TAT - Ha. Sucks to he him.

Mei - Can we just get this over with? Less time with that guy *points to Denji* the better.

TAT - Right, right. Kuruma, Jin, ya mind doin' it? *tosses glue*

Jin - Sure thing.

TAT - *turns to readers* Guest, if you can come up with a new name then feel free to send it in. I honestly don't care either way, but pleasing you all is what this is suppose to be about. Now then-

 **BAM!**

TAT - *turns around*

Denji - *knocked out*

Mei - *lifts arm & Denji* This is fine, right?

TAT - *shrugs* Sure.

Minoru - *looks at Yorushi* You've been pretty quiet, huh?

Yorushi - I simply don't have anything to say this time around. Not to mention Takaoto-san did a great job at knocking that idiot out.

Mei - Thank you.

TAT - Let's...move on... Kuruma, if you would be so kind.

Kuruma - Right. The last one is from Yujonokage.

 **Well Suzu, he only had 10 seconds. Normally you would kiss someone until they pass out or pulls away. This is only a small part he can do.**

 **Truth/Questions: Is Taka alright...?**

 **MeiMei, can guess what will happen with Yuma's trigger?**

 **I just remembered. MeiMei can kiss, you know who, without problems, but when he... Err... you know what I'm talking about, she gets embarrassed?**

 **Suzu, did you hung out with Sekai? You have been sighing a lot.**

 **Dare: Lokis turn!**

 **Suzu, please show us how much you can hit.**

 **Kako, chose some guys and wax their legs!**

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Suzume & Kako - *lands on feet*

Yuki - *lands on butt*

Mei - ...

Minoru - So, MeiMei...

Mei - Hm. There's no reason to get embarrassed when he doesn't mean what he does. I can clearly tell the difference between when he is faking and when he is being serious.

Yorushi - So that means that you can tell when he does something sweet for you because of a dare or not?

Mei - Yes. Like when he... He... *goes red & let's out electricity*

Kuruma - She can still do that!?

TAT - Crap! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Minoru - Hey... Uh... She was suppose to answer that question, ya know.

TAT - Did _you_ want to calm her down?

Minoru - ...

TAT - I thought so. Now then... *turns to Kako & Suzume* Sorry about that.

Kako - No, no. That was quite entertaining.

Suzume - ...

Kuruma - Hm? What's wrong, Misaki?

Suzume - Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking... Did I really sigh that much last time?

Minoru - More-or-less.

Yuki - Definitely more than usual.

Suzume - Oh. Honestly, I'd didn't even notice.

Kako - Would your current mood have anything to do with-

Suzume - So! About those dare!

Kako - ...

TAT - R-right. Do you wanna go first, or do you want Yuki to go first. The choice is up to you.

Yuki - What about me!?

TAT - What _about_ you?

Yuki - ... I hate you.

Suzume - Hm... Yuki-san can go first.

TAT - You heard the lady.

Yuki - *sigh* Alright. Who's it gonna be?

Kako - Excuse me, TAT. May I offer something up?

TAT - Hm? What is it?

Kako - *whispers to TAT*

TAT - Sure. That's fine.

Yuki - ...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Ken, Ninomiya, Kageura - *lands on butt*

Kageura - Aw crap.

TAT - Yuki, you get Ninomiya. Suzume, you get- Huh?

Kako - Hm. I was right then.

Kuruma - Where did she go?

Yuki - ... Can't it just be Ken or even Minoru? _Anyone_ other than _him_.

Ninomiya - Disregarding the usual rudeness, it's not like I would want to do _anything_ with _you_ either.

Yuki - Great to know, Captain Obvious. Now can you go buzz off before your smell makes me wanna cut my nose off?

Ninomiya - As soon as you ship yourself to the other side of the world.

Yuki & Ninomiya - *glares*

TAT - *sigh* Fine! Kako! just take 'em away. I'll bring someone else in.

Kako - Alright.

Kageura - Get the hell away from me, Phantom hag!

Kako - Come on now, Kageura-kun. I'm just gonna make your legs nice and smooth.

Kageura - Screw you!

TAT - *sigh* These people... Honestly... *snaps fingers*

Kageura & Ninomiya - *tied up and gagged*

Ken - ...

TAT - You're free to take them away now.

Kako - Thank you. *drags Kageura & Ninomiya out*

Ken - *walks out*

Yorushi - Odd.

TAT - Anyways! Yuki! Just pick someone!

Yuki - Fine, fine. I guess... Nakagami would be fine.

Jin - Ya sure about that?

Yuki - Hm? Why wouldn't I be?

Minoru - This guy...

TAT - *shrugs* Don't blame me for any beatings. *snaps fingers*

Yuki - ?

Velvet - *lands on feet* Huh?

Yuki - Hey.

Velvet - Oh! Senpai-dono! *hugs Yuki*

Yuki - Let's just get this over with.

Velvet - Hm?

TAT - Timer starts... Now.

Minoru - Wonder how well we'll do.

 **33 hits!**

 **34 hits!**

 **35 hits!**

TAT - 3 seconds left.

 **38 hits!**

 **39 hits!**

 **40 hits!**

TAT - Alright. That's enough.

Yuki - *pulls away* Sorry about that, Nakagami. It was a- Hm?

Velvet - *passed out & completely red*

Yuki - Huh. You would think she would breath through her nose.

Minoru - He can't be serious...

Yorushi - His character confuses me a bit...

Kuruma - Uh... Tsukiko, I don't think that why she-

Jin - Why don't we end this?

TAT - Might as well. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin - Don't forget to send in more questions and dares.

Yuki - Until next time...

All - Bye!


	244. Chapter 244

Midorikawa - Bow-

Toby - Wow-

Inukai - Showdown!

TAT - Pfft! You three together are honestly awesome.

Dog trio - Thanks! Woof!

TAT - Well... Let's get started, 'kay?

Midorikawa - Right! The first one is from ZGD!

 **But just like that, you were getting rid of me! Gah! I'll get right to this!**

 **TAT - Question! Question! Have you even ever thought of putting your fics on Ao3? Was FF net your first choice?**

 **Any Scorpion users - Go out and get a real scorpion!**

 **Any trio - sing Last One Standing by Simple Plan!**

 **That's all! Bye!**

TAT - Well this will be easy.

Toby - Yes! We get to go find some real ones! Hehe~ I can get Take back for eatin' my food!

TAT - Song first, then revenge.

Toby - Fine.

*music starts playing*

 **How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?**

 **I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around**

 **You can say whatever, try to mess with me**

 **I don't care, I'm not scared**

 _You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy_

 _With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_

 _I would give you time if you were worth it_

 _But guess what, you're not worth it_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing**_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying**_

 _ **And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you**_

 _ **And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_

 _ **The last one standing**_

Did you think that I would surrender easily?

Just like that, you were getting rid of me

Is that the way you saw it all go down?

I don't think, I don't think so

 _There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before_

 _So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more_

 _You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down_

 _It's alright, I'm alright_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing**_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying**_

 _ **And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you**_

 _ **And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_

 **I won't give up, I keep trying**

( _I'm always gonna be the last one standing_ )

 _It's not over, I keep fighting_

( **I'm always gonna be the last one standing** )

I won't give up, I keep trying

( _ **I'm always gonna be the last one standing**_ )

 **It's not over** , _I keep fighting_

I keep fighting!

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_ , **I'm always gonna be the last one standing**

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_ , 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying

 _ **And now I'm ready to go,**_ _I'm here, I'm waiting for you_

 _ **And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_ , _I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh**_ , 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying

 _ **And now I'm ready to go**_ , **I'm here, I'm waiting for you**

 _ **And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing**_

 _ **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing**_

TAT - How befitting for you three...

Dog trio - Right~

TAT - Alright. You two are free to go on the hunt.

Toby & Midorikawa - See ya later! *runs out*

TAT - Try and be back before the end!

Toby - No promises!

TAT - *rolls eyes*

Inukai - Welp! That just leaves you!

TAT - I'm fine here. The World Trigger category isn't really big, so it wouldn't be heard to find anything.

Inukai - Wow~ You said that pretty calmly.

TAT - *shrugs* There's nothing to it. Now why don't we move on?

Inukai - Sure thing! The next one is from Yujo.

 **-raise a brow- Okay... That was odd... -sighs- And that's why I didn't make Minoru dense when it comes to love, because it's way to painful to watch...**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, what the hell happened that Suzu and Ken act like that? And if you say it will appear in the next chapter of SS you will get punch by MeiMei.**

 **So guys, how did it feel getting your legs wax?**

 **MeiMei, did you know that Loki chose Velvet to show how much he can hit?**

 **Dares: Jin, speak like Cheshire Cat**

 **Play Bubble Soccer everyone!**

TAT - How the heck should I know what happened with them? Let's just ask them. *snaps fingers*

Suzume & Mei - *lands on feet*

Jin, Kageura & Ninomiya - *lands on butt*

Inukai - Welcome back~

Jin - Glad to be back~

TAT - *claps* Alright, alright. Let's get this started again. We'll go in the order of least violent to violent.

Jin - Meaning me to Mei-chan?

TAT - Pretty much.

Jin - Great. Let's begin~ I'm sure I have a great Cheshire Cat impression.

Mei - Let's see it then.

Jin - Here I go~ *vanishes*

Rest - ...

Inukai - *claps*

Kageura - Idiot.

TAT - Mei... *sigh* Next time you see him, punch him right in the face.

Mei - No problem.

Inukai - So next up would be...

TAT - Technically speaking, that would be me. But I'm giving the question up to Suzu.

Suzume - Hm?

TAT - What's with you and Ken?

Suzume - Oh... Nothing much... He just reminded me of some... _honestly unpleasant_ things.

Kageura - Tsk. Stupid reason.

Mei - *punches Kageura*

Kageura - Gah! *falls to ground*

TAT - So... Airhead! You answer the question!

Ninomiya - Could you _at least_ call me by my name?

TAT - But that _is_ your name.

Ninomiya - ...

Mei - Just answer.

Ninomiya - It was painful. Although, I'm sure she intended it to be.

TAT - Well you can't blame her. It was _you_.

Ninomiya - ...

TAT - So moving on, we have...

Mei - Me.

TAT - R-right...

Mei - Now, by "hits" he's referring to...

Inukai - The kissing. Smooch smooch~

Mei - Right... *cracks knuckles* I'll be taking my leave now.

TAT - O-okay... Hey! Can you take Kage with you!? He's kinda useless here now!

Mei - *walks out & dragging Kage*

TAT - Welp. Let's-

Toby & Midorikawa - *runs in w/ scorpions* We found some!

Suzume - Why the heck did you two get scorpions?

Midorikawa - It was a dare.

TAT - Yup. Now let's move on.

Toby - I've got it! The next one is from a guest!

 **Spade Trio.**

 **Denji has a spade in his emblem. Yuki is the ace of spade and Minoru represent a lot of what the spade symbol stands for.**

 **Look it up if you don't know what I mean**

TAT - *scratches nonexistent beard* I see...

Inukai - I think it works!

Toby - Same~

TAT - Can't really deny it. *shrugs* Why not? If anyone has objects then come out and say it, otherwise it'll be changed to Spade Trio.

Toby - Wait... That's it!?

TAT - Pretty much.

Toby - That's lame!

Inukai - Not much we can do.

Toby - *sigh* Whatever.

TAT - Alright then. Let's end this.

Midorikawa - We hope you all enjoyed!

Toby - Remember to leave more questions and dares!

Inukai - Until next time...

All - Bye!

Ninomiya - Please don't waste my time like this again.


	245. Chapter 245

**Oc Trash Maker**

l

l

l

V

TAT - ...

Yuki - How did you even find the time to put that up?

TAT - *shrugs*

Yuki - ...

Osamu - It's been a while since another one of these went up.

TAT - Yeah, well, after the Purge-and-Update thing today... Besides, we only got one from Sauce until today.

Osamu - By the way, what does that sign mean?

TAT - Just as it says. I make such trash Ocs.

Yuki - ...

TAT - Fine. It's not the Ocs that are trash... For the most part... The fics are the things that are trash... And I mean that in the sincerest way possible. Both Electrostatic and SS went downhill for one reason or another.

Osamu - You don't know how?

TAT - Well, I'd say after the invasion for SS, but that's all.

Osamu - I see...

Yuki - Anyways. Let's just get started.

TAT - Right. The first one was from Sauce.

 **I know I'm spotty regardless, but I wanted to give you all a heads up that I'll be at sleepaway camp for the next month or so. When I come back, you're all gonna know it, so catch me up, okay? See you in a month!**

TAT - Welp... Not much to say there. Seeing as how she probably left already, it doesn't really matter if we say "See ya then!"

Yuki - Speaking of sleep, that's another thing you're bad with.

TAT - That's neither here nor there. No need to bring it up.

Osamu - Getting enough sleep-

TAT - I _do_ get enough sleep... Recently... Anyways! Like I said, it's not here or there!

All - See ya when you get back! Next up!

Yuki - It's from ZGD.

 **Sorry I haven't out anything! I've been lazy for a while now, so... Yeah... On the upside, I've read Electrostatic! Nice job with that! Now on to the actual things!**

 **Hoshi - sing Starlog by Choucho. I think it's befitting**

 **Osamu - go forth and create the Megane Squad!**

 **Yuki & Ninomiya - get along for a full day**

 **TAT - take the trash out!**

 **That's all! See ya!**

TAT - *in trash can & snaps fingers*

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

Yuki - There's absolutely no way we can get along. *turns to TAT* Just send him through the door. You already know.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Just get going already.

Yuki - *walks through the door*

Hoshi - Um...

TAT - Right. Osamu's gonna need to leave for his dare. I have to do the same. You just have to sing. Mind ending this when you're done?

Hoshi - Ah... No. Not at all.

TAT - Great. I'll see ya later then. *closes lid and starts rolling away*

Osamu - *sigh* This was short... I guess that's fine though. *walks out*

Hoshi - Ah...

*music starts playing*

Hoshi - Right! The song!

 **donna ashita ga hoshikattandarou**

 **nani mo shirazu ni nozondeitanda ne**

 **hontou no jibun kowagatte nigecha**

 **owari no nai sono yume ni mayoikomu yo**

 **te no todokanai negai ha iranai**

 **sotto te wo toreru yuuki… hoshii**

 **hoshi ha kawaru sekai no yami to yoru wo terashite**

 **michibiku sora he tondeikerunda yo**

 **kanatta subete no koto ha shijiegaita seiza ne**

 **ano hi kawashita yakusoku no you da yo**

 **I believe**

 **tsunagatteirutte tashikametai noni**

 **nani mo tsutaeteinakattanda yo ne**

 **hontou no anata shiritai tte ieba**

 **kurikaeshi no toikake ga owatta yo**

 **te wo nabasenai basho ni ha ikanai**

 **sotto te ga fureru kyouri ni itai**

*starts strutting*

 **hoshi ha kawaru koto naku yami wo terashi tsudzukete**

 **yasashii chikasa, oshiete kuretanda**

 **kanaetai koto ga aru kara…**

 **soko he iku ne, matte te**

 **yobikake ha mou koe janakute ii yo**

*puts hands to chest*

 **doushite konna ni dareka wo motometeshimau no… kokoro ha**

 **hitotsu hitotsu kagayaku dake ja mienai mirai terashitai**

*holds out arms*

 **We stay night… chiisana hoshi ne,**

 **dakedo itsuka… mieru yo**

 **michibiku sora he tondeikeru no nara**

 **Kaleidoscope kawaru sekai no subete terasu hikari ha**

 **ano hi kawashita yakusoku dattanda,**

 **sotto te wo totta toki taiyou ga noboru yo**

 **I believe**

Hoshi - ...

The door - Good job!

The screen - Nice singing.

Hoshi - Thank you. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed. *smiles & waves* Until next time... Bye bye!


	246. Chapter 246

TAT - "Finally Minoru looked over to Yuki-"

Yuki - *tries to punch TAT* Shut! The! Hell! Up!

Suzume - *in a daze*

Toby - *waves hand in front of Suzume* Hello~~

Takeshi - *sigh*

Hoshi - What's going on?

Takeshi - Hm? Oh. It's a fic one of the recurring reviewers put up. It was from a dare a while ago and our idiot maker keeps repeating it to irritate Senpai.

Hoshi - What's it about?

Takeshi - It-

Yuki - Takeshi! She's too pure to know that kind of stuff! Don't you dare tell her!

Takeshi - ... *turns to Hoshi & shrugs*

Yuki - *chases TAT* Get the hell back here to is can strangle you!

Toby - Hey... Wasn't Suzume the one who said "Why not both!?"

Takeshi - Yeah, but I highly doubt Senpai will listen.

Toby - True.

Hoshi - Um...

Toby & Takeshi - *turns to readers & poses* Let's get started! Don don!

Toby - The fight one up is from Umbreon!

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't been around. I have classes, and Pokemon Go. Speaking of, do you have it? Also, can u send me stuff? I'm dying over here! As for something to do, ... plz review some of my fics. I need some critics, even if some of them are bad. Plz & thank u!**

TAT - *runs by* I have it!

Yuki - Get the hell back here, jackass!

Takeshi - *looks at readers* We'll make sure he sends some dares over.

Toby - I wouldn't count on his criticism though. He finds most of the things he reads better than his own, so you would get more praise than criticism.

Takeshi - Although they'd probably like that more.

Toby - True. By the way, I've been wondering this for a while.

Takeshi - Hm?

Toby - World Trigger feels like it's died down a bit. At least from that small hiatus onward.

Takeshi - *shrugs* People have better things to do than around here.

Toby - Still... I think it's might have to do with the anime stopping.

Takeshi - Regardless, that guy will still put things up.

Hoshi - ... *fidgets nervously*

Toby - What's up with you?

Hoshi - Ah! No! I was just wondering... I know I had that moment in the rank wars, but...

Toby - Don't worry. We hardly get much time either.

TAT - *runs by* Don't worry! Take and Hoshi will get great scenes in Wandering!

Toby - What about me!?

TAT - You already lost!

Toby - Jackass!

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu* Get back here!

Hoshi - Lets move on. Um... Kyu kyu!

Takeshi - It's from ZGD.

 **Wandering! Anyways! I read something on tumblr that said each (important) Shooter had shots that went along with their personalities. Well, what about Takeshi? Anything to say on that matter?**

 **Hoshi - who do you think is more handsome between Wakamura and Ikoma?**

 **That's all. Sorry they're short again.**

Hoshi - Wh-which one is...!?

Yuki - *stands in front of Hoshi* What's this about Tatsu!?

Toby & Takeshi - Here we go...

TAT - "Be a good boy now Taka."

Yuki - *runs after TAT* I told you to shut up!

Toby - So, Hoshi...

Hoshi - *looks down & blushes* W-well... They're both really handsome, but...

Toby & Takeshi - But...?

Hoshi - I have to go with Ikoma-senpai! *covers faces* I'm so sorry!

Suzume - Hehehe~~

Toby - Well, let's get to the other part.

Takeshi - So? Do my shots go along with me?

Toby - Ohhhhhhhh hell yeah!

Takeshi - ...

Toby - Relentlessly Impatient. That's the best way to describe both you and your lasers.

Takeshi - ... *orbs appear by head*

Toby - I'm out! *runs out*

Takeshi - Asteroid. *fires shots*

Hoshi - *covers face*

Suzume - Hehehe~~

TAT - *runs by while reading*

Yuki - *chases TAT* Shut up!

Mei - *walks in* We hope you enjoyed. Until next time... Bye.


	247. Chapter 247

Yuki - *sighs & shakes head*

Mei - What's with you?

Yuki - Was it really necessary to ask?

Mei - *shrugs* It's what normal people do.

Inukai - Could you really he considered 'normal'?

Mei - Do you want to get hit by a truck?

Inukai - *points to Yuki* Isn't he suppose to be the violent one between you two?

TAT - *walks in w/ phone* Yup. He's definitely going back to "Kiyoshi" instead of "Yuki".

Yuki - And who's fault is that?

TAT - *points to Inukai*

Inukai - I didn't do anything!

TAT - I need someone to blame.

Mei - He's still nice than when I first met him.

Yuki - Tsk. *looks at TAT* Would you put that down already. We need to get started.

TAT - Okz. *puts phone away & turns to readers* Yo. How ya'll doin'? Well, let's get started then. Inukai.

Inukai - Gotcha. The first one's from Yujo! Or rather...

' **Nikko-chan': -giggles- Nii-chans best friend is funny!**

 **'Otaku-kun': But he tries to kill is own maker. Minoru-niisan would never do that to Yujonokage-sama.**

 **'Nikko-chan': It's his own way to show his love~**

 **'Otaku-kun': My dear cousin... You dream way too much...**

 **'Nikko-chan': Tehe~**

 **Truth/Questions: Suzume, MeiMei, did you enjoy the One-shot?**

 **Yuki, did you ever asked for help when it's come to fighting?**

 **Suzu, how do you feel when you have a hardcore fundanshi friend?**

 **Sora, is it hard being the only male operator at the moment?**

Mei - You forgot the second part, by the way.

Inukai - Second part?

Mei - *points to screen*

Inukai - Right!

 **Oh yeah! Loki, MeiMei, do you know the truth behind Mirai? If yes, how did you know?**

 **And some dares: Kotowari squad, eat so much ice cream until you get brain freeze, in your real body of course.**

 **Afterwards play pokemon go and the who caught most pokemon within one hour can give a dare to the losers.**

Yuki - Hm. Like hell I'd hurt the guy out of love.

Inukai - Between him and-

Yuki - Him. I like him waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more than that idiotic captain of yours.

Inukai - Hahaha!

TAT - *biting finger*

Mei - It's fine. You just have to wait.

TAT - But when I saw the mention of "Otaku-kun" and "Nikko-chan" in the one-shot it made me want the multi-chapter fic so badly!

Mei - *pats TAT's shoulder* Patience.

TAT - You _do know_ that Takeshi got his own impatience from me, right?

Mei - Of course.

Inukai - She knows everything! I really wouldn't doubt that she could cure an curable illness!

Mei - You're giving me too much credit. I still need information to do anything. Everyone has the possibly to know a large amount of information. Besides, no one can actually know everything.

Yuki - *turns & mutters* Hm. Look who's playing the modesty card.

Mei - **What was that**?

Yuki - Nothing!

TAT - Hey, how about we actually get to this now? Let's just start with Yuki and Mei's stuff before I bring the others in.

Yuki - Fine, fine. *looks at screen*

Inukai - Before he made the switch to "Yuki," this guy would always stick to himself. Heck, he'd even target his comrades at times.

Yuki - Tsk. I told you I was sorry for that.

Inukai - You hurt my feelings though~

Yuki - *mutters* You deserved it anyways...

Mei - The only times he would actually work with people was when he was captain of his squad. Even then he would try and get everything done quickly so that the other three wouldn't help.

Inukai - I'm wondering... *looks at Mei* As he ever asked for your help at all?

Yuki - ...

Mei - The fight with that crazy Neighbor who used the explosives was the second time he asked for my help.

Inukai - By the way, my own captain looked rather please last time I-

Yuki - *glares* Mention that again and I _will_ hit you.

Inukai - Scary~~

Yuki - As for how I know about Hato- Er... Mirai... *glances at Inukai* I saw a certain dog moping around for a bit and got that info from him.

Inukai - *whistles & looks away*

Yuki - *waves hand* And like Inu said, Mei knows everything.

Mei - I don't know everything.

TAT - Alright then. Moving on with this. Mei, how did you enjoy the one-shot? *snaps fingers*

Mei - Minus a few small mistakes, it was very good.

TAT - Heh~ No need to be so polite when it's mentioned.

Mei - *small blush* Ahem...

Toby & Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Suzume - *lands on Toby & Take*

Hoshi & Sora - *lands on feet*

TAT - So you finally stopped firing at him?

Takeshi - Yeah. I got bored with him after a while.

TAT - I see, I see.

Toby - So what's up?

TAT - Well, you two and Hoshi can just wait around. There are questions for Suzume and one for Sora.

Sora - Huh? Me too?

TAT - Yips.

Suzume - *flips hair* Alright. What are they?

TAT - *points to screen & throws bone across room*

Inukai & Toby - *runs after bone*

Suzume - *grins* I honestly loved it! Hehehe~~

Yuki - *covers ears* LALALALALALALALA!

Sora - *turns to Mei* Um... What are they talking about?

Mei - *pats Sora's head* Nothing an innocent mind like you should know about.

Sora - ?

Suzume - Hehe~

Yuki - Next one! Suzu! Go!

Suzume - *flips hair w/ grin* Anyone ready to talk shipping in general is honestly a-ok to me. The more people I can talk to is great! A fudanshi or fujoshi are always great!

Takeshi - Is that why fujoshis are "rotten girls"?

Suzume - Do you honestly _want_ to get stabbed, Takeshi?

Takeshi - ... I'll go play with the dogs...

Suzume - You do that.

Sora - ...

TAT - Right! Sora! You're up next?

Sora - Oh. Okay. *looks at screen* Uh... Being a male Operator is... How to put it.

Hoshi - Take your time.

Sora - Well I'm personally fine with it. I thing is that I do get teased a bit by other agents for it at times. A-ah! But it's fine! They're just playing around!

Toby - *runs next to Sora* It's not fine!

Sora - Huh?

Toby - Don't try and hide it. Mei probably figured it out already, but No has told me how many people he's had to hit for "teasing" you.

Sora - ... *looks down & blushes*

Hoshi - *holding sharpened pencils* Hachidori-kun, who are these people?

Yuki & Mei - Oh no...

Takeshi - Hm?

Yuki - Think of Ho-chan as a pseudo-Mei when mad...

Takeshi - ... I'd rather not.

TAT - I know how to fix this! *snaps fingers*

*giant tubs of ice cream appear*

TAT - Moving on to the next part! *wipes mouth & looks away* Kotowari Squad, start eatin'!

Inukai - *holding Yuki* I'll see how long I can-

Yuki - *hits Inukai's face*

Inukai - Ow!

Kotowari Squad - *starts eating*

TAT - W-well... Let's move on! The next one is from ZGD!

 **Hehehe~ That last chapter of Wandering~ Well, I'll let that one be for later. For now though...**

 **TAT - DR3 Future and Despair sides?**

 **Suzume - choose between Ken and Narasaka then sing Dirty Picture**

 **Hoshi - kiss either Wakamura or Ikoma**

 **Yuki - let her kiss one of them**

 **That is all.**

Yuki - *muderous aura* **I'll let her kiss them when I'm dead. And even then I'll come back just to stop them from getting** _ **anywhere near her**_.

Sora - *shivering*

Inukai - At least his mind's off of the ice cream now...

TAT - Right... *sighs & turns to readers* Ah... Um... So the song and kiss will have to wait for next time. They're both gonna be busy for a bit. But fret not since they will be the first things done!

Yuki - Like hell!

TAT - As for DR3... CHIIIIIIISAAAAAAA! There's something not right about the whole thing...

Yuki - I think you're referring to your own brain.

TAT - You are too much like me...

Yuki - You have no idea how insulting that is.

TAT - Yes I do.

Yuki - ...

Sora - Why don't we-

TAT - We hope you all-

Hoshi - Excuse me. I'm finished.

TAT - Hm? *looks over & sees Toby & Suzume groaning on ground* Oh... Where's Take? And Mei doesn't look like she's done.

Hoshi - Takeshi-kun left a minute after we started.

Mei - *raises hand* I got a brain freeze just before she called you...

Inukai - What's with this family and ice cream?

TAT - Well Kushi actually likes hot and spicy thing, so...

Mei - Don't remind me of that woman...

TAT - Whatever. We'll let those three rest while I get someone to search for Take. Then we're gonna let you guys and gals out to play Go.

Hoshi - Alright.

TAT - Great! Now then... *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	248. Chapter 248

TAT - Alright! Go! Go! Go!

Hoshi - *runs up to Wakamura & Ikoma*

TAT - Faster, girl! Before he gets here!

Ikoma - What's-

Yuki - LIKE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!

Ninomiya - *smashes into Wakamura & Ikoma*

All 3 - *goes flying through the door*

Yuki - *stomps in* Who! The! Hell! Am! I! Going! To! Hit!?

TAT - U-uh...

Mei - *holds Yuki back* No. Bad.

Yuki - Tsk. Whatever.

TAT - Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Suzume, Narasaka & Ken - *lands on butt*

Suzume - *runs to Mei*

Mei - *pats Suzume's head*

TAT - As promised, Suzume, you have to sing with one if these two.

Suzume - Really?

TAT - Well... There _are_ other options.

Suzume - Like?

TAT - I'm sure Touma or Arafune would be fine.

Narasaka & Ken - *freezes*

Suzume - Yes! Honestly yes! One of them is fine by me!

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Arafune - *lands on Narasaka & Ken* Oof!

TAT - A~ra~fu~ne~ Ya get ta sing a song with Suzu~

Arafune - *rubs head* Huh? Is that all?

TAT - Yuuuuuuuu~~~p

Suzume - Alright then. Let's honestly get this over with.

*music starts play*

TAT - Ah... Hoshi, please leave for this song.

Hoshi - Hm?

TAT - You're too innocent for what's about to happen...

Hoshi - ?

Mei - Come on. *walks out with Hoshi*

 _I could think of ways to see you_

 _I could close my eyes to dream_

 _I could fantasize about you_ *clicks Arafune's chin*

 _Tell the world what I believe_

 _But whenever I'm not with you_

 _It's so hard for me to see_

 _I need to see a picture of you_

 _A special picture just for me, yeah_ *winks*

 _So take a dirty picture for me_

 _Take a dirty picture_ *poses*

 _Take a dirty picture for me_

 _Take a dirty picture_ *poses w/ hair up*

 _Send a dirty picture to me_

 _Send a dirty picture_

 _Send a dirty picture to me_

 _Send a dirty picture_

 **Snap.**

 **Snap.**

 **Uh.**

 **Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya**

 **Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture**

 **Take a dirty picture for me**

 **Take a dirty picture** *poses*

 **Take a dirty picture for me**

 **Take a dirty picture**

Ken - *mutters* Why is he posing too...?

 _Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya_

 _Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture_ *points to Arafune*

 _Take a dirty picture for me_

 _Take a dirty picture_ *poses*

 _Take a dirty picture for me_

 _Take a dirty picture_

 **I could dream of ways to see you**

 ** _I could close my eyes to dream_**

 **Fantasize about this with you**

 **But the way is never seen**

 ** _Take a dirty picture for me_**

 _ **Take a dirty picture**_ *poses*

 ** _Take a dirty picture for me_**

 _ **Take a dirty picture**_ *poses*

 ** _Just send a dirty picture to me_**

 _ **Send a dirty picture**_ *poses*

 ** _Send a dirty picture to me_**

 ** _Send a dirty picture_**

 ** _Snap._**

 ** _Snap._**

 ** _Snap._**

Narasaka - Is this song ever going to end...?

 **Whenever you are** ** _gone_** **, I just wanna be** ** _wit ya_**

 **Please don't get me** ** _wrong_** **, I just wanna see your** ** _picture_**

 **Take a dirty picture for me**

 **Take a dirty picture** *poses*

 **Take a dirty picture for me**

 **Take a dirty picture**

 _When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya_

 _Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture_

 _I'll take a dirty picture for ya_

 _Take a dirty picture_ *poses*

 _I'll take a dirty picture for ya_

 _Take a dirty picture_

 ** _Take a dirty picture for me_**

 _ **Take a dirty picture**_ *poses*

 ** _Take a dirty picture for me_**

 ** _Take a dirty picture_**

 ** _Send a dirty picture to me_**

 _ **Send a dirty picture**_ *poses*

 ** _Send a dirty picture to me_**

 ** _Send a dirty picture_**

 ** _Snap, uh_**

 ** _Snap_**

 ** _Snap_**

 _ **Click, click, snap**_ *takes picture on phone*

Ken - *runs by Suzume & takes phone*

Suzume - Hey! Get back here! *runs out*

Narasaka - *takes Arafune's phone and runs out*

Arafune - What the-!? *chases Narasaka*

TAT & Yuki - ... *looks at each other* That never happened? It never happened. Alright. Let's begin. *turns to readers* First up is from Yujo! Rather, it's from...

' **Nikko-chan': -giggles- Someone seems to be curios~**

 **'Otaku-kun': Let's reveal some facts then. Shall we? I'm Minoru-niisans Operator, so Sora-kun won't be the only male Operator anymore. Hurt my cousin and you will know real suffer. -glares icily- By the way, I. Am. Not. An. Otaku. -fixes glasses-**

 **'Nikko-chan': I'm a sniper, but I'm not in Nii-chans squad yet~ A lot of people have a problem to say my name, that's why almost everyone calls me Sunshine or Nikko which means sunshine~ -whispers- My cousin always denies it but he is totally an Otaku, he just manage to hide it well! And oh! He is als- hm~ Well, you will find it out. -giggles while bouncing, fixes glasses-**

 **Both: We're both Meganes, also our maker is Yu-niichan/Yujonokage-samas partner in the multi-chapter fanfiction!**

 **Truth/Questions: Well then, what do you think about the action Mirai did?**

 **Where were Take?**

 **Who won the little Pokemon Go contest and what's the dare?**

 **Who else knows that Yuki was Kiyoshi?**

 **Dares: Sing the highest note you can.**

 **Keep a soccer ball in the air, whoever let it drop it first on the ground has to eat MeiMei's curry in their real body.**

 **Beware of Jigglypuffs singing!**

TAT - Thanks for the info! Oh! And if makes ya feel better, Yuki's always in denial as well! Especially when it comes to-

Yuki - *kicks TAT*

TAT - Ya jerk!

Yuki - *crosses arms* Going right from the top...

TAT - Yes?

Yuki - None of our business, so no comment.

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers* Just answer your other question.

Yuki - Fine. The ones who know are Sensei, Kou, Mei, Inu, that idiotic, piece of trash, incorporative-

TAT - Ninomiya.

Yuki - Yeah. _That_.

TAT - Anyone else?

Yuki - Tora-san, Tatsu, Shobu, Arashiyama, Jin and obviously Mu and Kushi. I believe that's... Wait. Reiji-san and Rindo-san know as well. Not sure if anyone else knows. Those are the ones who I usually talked to. Ah. Minus that stupid, no good, lower than garbage-

TAT - Moving on!

Toby & Takeshi - *lands on butt*

*soccer ball bounces off Toby's head*

TAT - I wouldn't let that touch the ground, by the way.

Takeshi - Why?

TAT - Whoever lets it fall has to eat Mei's curry.

Toby - *runs & kicks ball into air*

Takeshi - *headbutts ball*

TAT - Anyways. Where did you go, Take? During the ice cream eating contest I mean.

Takeshi - I went to get a head start on the Pokémon Go dare.

Toby - What!? You jerk!

Yuki - So who actually won?

Toby & Takeshi - ... Please don't ask...

TAT & Yuki - Hm?

Toby - *groans* Suzume did...

TAT & Yuki - Ahhhhhhhhhh~~~!

Toby - Yeah...

Takeshi - Her dare was actually something different. She just wanted us to keep Satori-senpai and Narasaka-senpai away from her for a bit.

TAT - Ahem... I see... Alright then... *puts earplugs in*

Toby - What the heck are those for?

TAT - *points to screen*

*on screen*

 _Jiggly~ puff~ Jigglypuff~ Jiggly~ puff~ Jigglypuff~~_

Toby & Takeshi - ZZZZZZZZ

*soccer ball hits both on head*

Yuki - SO WHO LOST!?

TAT - WHY NOT BOTH!? THEY PROBABLY DESERVE IT ANYWAYS!

Yuki - WHATEVER!

TAT - LET'S END THIS NOW! I'M GETTIN' KINDA SLEEPY NOW!

Yuki - FINE! *turns to readers* WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!

TAT - UNTIL NEXT TIME...

TAT & Yuki - SEE YA!


	249. Chapter 249

TAT - *sigh*

Inukai - Hm? This place looks different.

Yuki - That's because this isn't our usual place.

Inukai - ?

TAT - This is a makeshift area I had to make. I'm currently in Mexico and am not really liking it.

Inukai - What's the problem?

TAT - I hate heat this hot with a passion, I don't understand _anyone_ besides my family and wifi is super-ultra-mega scarce where I am! How the hell am I suppose to keep up with things and updates like this!?

Inukai - Maybe it's a sign that you should-

TAT - I HAD TO GO TO A DAMN WEDDING THAT TOOK FOREVER WHILE I WAITED IN THE DAMN HEAT FOR LIKE AN HOUR! I HAD TO WAIT **PANTS AND SHOES** IN THE HEAT!

Inukai - Whoa... Never heard him yell like that before...

Yuki - He _really_ doesn't like pants. It's even worse in the heat.

TAT - Tsk! Elastic shorts and sandals are the way I do things! Now let's get started before I go on a stinkin' rant and give "Kiyoshi" a run for his money at cursing!

Inukai - ... Is that even possible?

Yuki - He's the one who made me, so... Yeah.

TAT - The only one we've got right now is from Sauce! Welcome back.

 **I'm back! Godammit, I missed a lot. So, what's been going on 'round here? I see you've all been obsessing over Pokemon Go, like my friends. Have you heard what's happened? People have gotten robbed, into accidents, even died! Some girl found a dead body! Hopefully, you all are smarter than these idiots, but I'm definitely not getting it. Not worth it. On a related topic, there's aparently a Pokemon hub where the first aid squad I work at as a cadet is, so little kids keep flocking to it! Then they want to climb on the trucks, and as a cadet, it's my job to show them around. They ask way too many questions!**

 **Anyway, how's everyone's summer? Camp was great, I had so much fun! I got to go stand up paddleboarding on the lake, and I was in the camp play!**

 **I'll stop talking about myself, for now. It's good to be back! I'll send actual stuff later!**

TAT - *waves hands* I honestly got over Pokemon Go quickly. I'm just waiting for Sun and Moon.

Inukai - Dead bodies, really?

Yuki - I wouldn't be shocked. That thing is spreading like crazy.

TAT - It's already spread. Anyways, glad to know that at least _someone_ is having fun. Or was? Is or was? Either way. Good for you.

Inukai - *pats TAT*

TAT - Please don't touch me. I'm really about to hit someone.

Inukai - Okay, okay.

TAT - Anyways. About the things you've missed... Not sure about anywhere else but I finished Wandering, put up a new one-shot, Yuki and Mei are now going out, Hoshi has to deal with the possibility of liking both Ikoma and Wakamura and... Oh yeah. Galopoula invasion is coming up in Sick Snow. Also, I have Sick Snow: Zero up on my other account. And Yujo put up an awesome one-shot.

Yuki - *cracs knuckles* **What about Hoshi and Tatsu?**

Inukai - Oh~~

TAT - Anyways... Let's just finish this off.

Inukai - Man~ This was too quick~

TAT - I honestly thought this would take up more time... Oh well. *turns to readers* As you can see, it's gotten pretty boring and slow around here. *bows* I do hope we receive more stuff.

Inukai - Well... Until next time...

All - Bye.

TAT - *starts walking away* Alright! Seriously! Why isn't the AC turned all the way up!?


	250. Chapter 250

TAT - It's your bed that's red like roses-

Yuki - Stop singing!

TAT - But it helps to distract me from the heat!

Yuki - I don't care!

Ninomiya - Can we hurry this up?

Yuki - And why the hell did you have to bring _him_ here?

TAT - Because... I don't know. If it makes you feel any better-

Toby - Hey there, Yuki.

Shana - 'sup.

Noah - Yo.

TAT - They're here as well.

Yuki - *rolls eyes*

Noah - So how many do we have this time?

TAT - We have two this time. They shouldn't be too bad.

Ninomiya - Then can we hurry this up. The sooner we start this the sooner I can get away from _him._ *glares at Yuki*

Yuki - Really. Being around this guy is always a good thing.

TAT - Okay! Let's start!

Toby - The first one's from Umbreon.

 **Ok! Quick 1 today! Any1 watching Cheer Danshi? the boys are so cute! Also, I dare someone to become a servamp! Any1 they bite is their Eve! See ya later!**

Yuki - I have a girlfriend!

Ninomiya - I refuse.

TAT - I'm the author!

Shana - Uh...

TAT - Welp. You three don't have excuses. Just Rock-Paper-Scissors it.

American Trio - ... *quickly turns to each other* Rock! Paper! Scissors!

Shana - *holdng out Rock*

Toby - *holding out Scissors*

Noah -*holding out Paper*

Rest - ...

American Trio - Rock! Paper!

TAT - Well... While we wait on those idiots... Let's answer that first question.

Ninomiya - I would never watch anything like that.

Yuki - Because you're not so open minded.

Ninomiya - If I wasn't than I wouldn't have eaten _that woman's_ cooking.

Yuki - I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ninomiya - *shivers*

TAT - Didn't Tsutsumi die _twice_ to that cooking...? And you're still alive...

Ninomiya - That's because I-

Yuki - Haven't tried Mei's curry. Especially when mixed with Kako's fried rice...

TAT, Ninomiua, Yuki - *shivers* Let's...just move on...

TAT - Hey, you three-!

American Trio - Rock!

TAT - Nevermind...

Yuki - The next one's from ZGD.

 **Let's see... Okay! I've got some stuff!**

 **TAT - anything new gonna be made? Side stories? New fics?**

 **Hisato - how's Bubbles?**

 **Anyone - where are the pups?**

 **Lame, I know. That's all I've got though.**

TAT - Are you three idiots done yet!?

Toby - *chain attached to neck* Tsk. Yeah.

Noah - *chain attached to wrist*... I guess this is it... *sighs*

Shana - *sighs in releif* I'm so glad I won those.

Ninomiya - We ended up having to force them to finish it.

Yuki - Tsk. I actually had to work with this idiot.

TAT - Moving on before you two start clawing at each other! *snaps fingers*

Hisato - *lands on butt*

Bubbles - *hugging Hisato*

Rest - ...

Hisato - What?

Rest - Well, that answers that question...

Hisato - ?

TAT - Anyways... *turns to readers* I actually do have a few things planned. Of ya wanna know what they are then just ask again.

Shana - Why not just tell them now?

TAT - *shrugs* Most probably won't care anyways.

Krümel & Taka - *runs in & tackles Nino to ground*

Ninomiya - ...

Krümel & Taka - Woof!

TAT & Yuki - They're right here.

Bubbles - Goo! *hugs Ninomiya*

Ninomiya - *eye twitching* Can we end this now?

Yuki - *takes pictures* No, no! Let's continue! This is too much fun!

TAT - *sighs & shakes head* Let's just end this already.

American Trio - We hope you enjoyed!

TAT - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	251. Chapter 251

TAT - GAAAAAAAAAAH! *falls to ground* It's unfair... It's so ultra-super-mega unfair...

Kitora - *raises eyebrow* What's your problem?

TAT - Everytime I read another fic I feel like its way better than mine...

Toby - *pats TAT's back* At least you have those consistent people reading your stuff.

TAT - Yeah... You're right!

Toby - *turns to Kitora & thumbs up*

Kitora - *crosses arms and rolls eyes*

Toby - So why don't we get started now?

TAT - Yeah! Oh! Before that though! This first one will be split up into three sections! The first will be just the comments! The second will be the questions! The third part will be the dares!

Toby - *looks at screen* Damn. I see why you're doing that.

Kitora - Alright. Let's get started now.

TAT - Right! This one is from Yujo!

 **Yujo: -groans-**

 **Mino: You have to admit that your wisdom teeth was really in a weird position.**

 **Yujo: -groans louder-**

 **Mino: But really, staying so calm while the dentist did all these things... -shudders- Anyway! Long time no see everyone! As you can see/read Yujo-nii has currently some trouble to speak, because all of his wisdom teethes got pulled out. He also currently finished writing the first chapter of the multi-fanfic but is not going to upload it yet, because he wants to finish all introduction chapters of Otaku-kun, Nikko-chan and me first.**

 **But I can reveal two things now that will happen in the future! The first thing is that I'm going to do something really stupid in the Aftokrator invasion, so stupid that even MeiMei probably wants to punch me for that. And the other one, because of Wandering, Yujo-nii decided that Michelle is going to live with me for a while. So if you would like to write about her go ahead, but TAT... -smiles madly- If Kushikage-san is going to influence her in a bad way... Well, the both of us are getting your head.**

TAT - Okay! Let's start with this!

Toby - Wow. If Mei would want to punch 'em... It must be something.

TAT - Anyways! Don't worry too much about Michelle! Akasora, Mei or Yuki are usually around to make sure she doesn't end up... _doing certain things_...again... Anyways! Akasora and Yuki can keep her in line well enough and Mei can be used as a distraction!

Kitora - I wouldn't want her to hear that if I were you.

TAT - Anyways! I'm really looking forward to the fic! Anything you put out is great and I always love reading them! That goes for others as well!

Kitora - Is it necessary to be that loud about it though?

TAT - OF COURSE IT IS!

Kitora - *covers ears* Fine, fine. Can we move on now?

TAT - Right! Toby, take it away!

Toby - Sure thing. These are the questions sent in by Yujo.

 **Truth/Questions: How is/was Mexico?**

 **Are you guys scarred of the dentist or any other doctors?**

 **So, how did you all feel that you had to handle a situation in your real body against that radical?**

 **When did you wrote all the chapters of Different Trigger? Yujo-nii couldn't continue to sleep anymore, because his phone rang all the time when a subscribe mail came.**

 **What rank number would you guys give my squad? Yujo-nii can't decided or better he is avoiding thinking that.**

TAT - Bleh! Mexico was so damn hot and humid that just by standing in the shade you were sweating like crazy!

Toby - Ya play any soccer?

TAT - Too damn hot! I honestly wanted too though. Soccer's probably my favorite sport to play. Now then, about the dentist or doctor question. I personally don't care either way, but my teeth are pretty bad, so... Well! When I'm at the dentist I usually go to sleep while they work on my mouth.

Kitora - Isn't that bad? I doubt you can keep your mouth open when you sleep.

TAT - The best way is can put it is that I physically go to sleep but mentally stay away. So I just rest my body, which still feels like regular sleep by the end of it.

Toby - What about you, Ai? You dislike either of them?

Kitora - Hm. No. I'm healthy and my teeth are always clean. I have no reason to be afraid of either the doctors or dentist.

Toby - *rolls eyes* Well, I'm healthy myself, so doctors are fine. Dentists are just irritating though. I usually have to 'turn off' my Side Effect at the doctors though.

TAT - *nods head* Alright then. Next question.

Toby - *grins* It was great~

Kitora - *eye twitches* It was not. Dealing with that woman was terrible. We couldn't do anything since she was in a Trion Body, a fact we didn't even know until that moment.

Toby - Ya gotta admit that we pulled off a great scene though.

Kitora - You blew up a truck filled with-... You know what? Whatever. You won't listen to me anyways.

Toby & TAT - *high fives*

Kitora - Shouldn't you ask the others as well?

Toby - Well, Shun said it was pretty exciting and Noah looked a little down after the whole thing. Masataka is probably in the same boat as you.

TAT - Speaking of which... *turns to readers & bows* Sorry for keeping you up. *stands up* I had decided that I wanted a few chapter to have up when I first put it up, so I kept them in reserve until I got done with that part. I have half of the next chapter done. As for the rank... *shrugs* I can't say on the spot. I'm bad at choosing.

Toby - I'd say he-

Kitora - Please don't compare him to Tsukiko-senpai.

Toby - I wasn't going to!

Kitora - ...

TAT - *sigh* Why don't we move on?

Kitora - Right. The next part are the dares.

 **Dares: Please do tell about your other ideas, you know Yujo-nii enjoys reading them.**

 **Be prepared that Michelle appears there, when Taka-chan is going to be there. She really is fond of him.**

 **Tsukiko, Kotowari and Shor squad, tell us what the most stupid thing you did and repeat them here.**

TAT - Hm... They aren't much...

Toby - Well, ya still gotta say 'em.

TAT - I'll start with this then. Now that I have more Ocs to work with, I plan on remaking SS... Oh wait... I've said that before... Anyways! Different Trigger is suppose to take place in the 'blank time' before Border's orientation day. That being said, they ones in it aren't the only ones who left to check on the different Borders. I have three other fics planned for that 'blank time'. One is for Germany, another for the Nordics and another one for Mikado City.

Toby - By the way, Ai, aren't you suppose to help your squad with orientation day?

Kitora - Ima till getting my work done. I'll have it done before we return.

Toby - Ah~

TAT - Anwyays. It's always nice to hear that _someone_ like to reading my (trash) fics. Now then... *snaps fingers*

KS, SS, TS - *lands in pile*

Hoshi - *on top of pile* Ah?

Takeshi - Really? Was that _really_ necessary?

TAT - Is it ever?

Takeshi - ... Point taken...

Michelle - *looking down at Toby & smiling*

Takeshi - ...

Michelle - *helps Takeshi up* Don't just lay there!

Shana - Looks like he's got a little friend.

Maya - Please...don't talk right now...

Shana - You're still in that?

Maya - You drove a truck through an _airport!_

Noah - Urg! Don't remind those two did that!

Toby & Shana - We call that move American Movie Madness!

Kitora - ... Befitting...

Minubuki - *plays guitar* That sounds so rockin' ya gotta tell Minubuki-sama about it!

Shana - Alright!

Mei - *deadly aura* **Yes. Both you and Toby please tell use** ** _everything_** **that happened at the** ** _airport_** **...**

Toby & Shana - *gulp*

TAT - Mei, please wait until we're done to beat them to a bloody pulp. They have a dare to do.

Mei - Hm. Very well.

TAT - Great. Now let's start with my turds, and Hoshi.

Toby - Hey! Why does Hoshi get her name said!?

TAT - Because calling her a 'turd' is wrong.

Takeshi - *being pulled by Michelle* And calling us turds isn't?

TAT - Nope!

Takeshi - ...

Sora - Why don't we get to the dare?

TAT - Right! All ya'll gotta say what the stupidest thing you've done is and do them again here! Oh! And it's what you truly feel that was stupid enough to be on here! And of course we can check if you're telling the truth or not.

Toby - All go first then.

TAT - By all means.

Toby - The stupidest thing I've done was not leave my shitty parents soon than I did.

Rest - ...

TAT - Yeah... We can't redo that here... Smart move there.

Toby - *grins* Hm.

TAT - Alright then. Next up?

Suzume - I'll honestly get this done. The most stupid thing I've ever done is not punching my father in the face and nuts when I finally saw him again.

Rest - ...

TAT - Seriously!? What's with you people!? Okay! So that leaves Mei, Hoshi and Takeshi!

Hoshi - *raises hand* I believe I have mine.

TAT - *sigh* Go ahead.

Hoshi - Well, I believe the dumbest thing I have done before would be...yelling at Kiyo-nii and telling him that I do not wish to see him again...

Mei - *looks away*

TAT - ... *groans & snaps fingers*

Yuki - *pands on butt* Damn. Did you say I get these next few off?

TAT - *points to screen*

Yuki - *looks at screen then to Hoshi* ... **Who do I have to hurt?**

Hoshi - K-Kiyo-nii... I... I never... I never want-... *turns & runs to door* I can't do it! I'm sorry!

Maya - Wow... This is turning into something pretty heavy...

TAT - *sigh* Mei, no need. I'm sure you have something them... No. _I know_ yours will end up like theirs. Lease, just send the two idiots for a beating later. *snaps fingers*

Fubuki - So that just leaves...

All - *turns head*

Takeshi - *chasing Michelle* What? A game of Tag isn't okay here?

Rest - ...

TAT - ... Let's skip him... Alright! B-Rank Tsukiko Squad and Shor Squad, lease do something about this atmosphere!

Noah - *sigh* Fine. I'll go. The stupidest thing I've done would have to be falling face-first into some mud.

Eri - That doesn't seem too bad.

TAT - What about you then?

Eri - ...

TAT - Yes?

Eri - ... *mutters*

TAT - Hm?

Eri - I said... Accidentally getting sat on by a pig...

Rest - ...

Most - *covering mouth*

Eri - ...

Fubuki - *grinning* How does that even happen? Where were you?

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Noah - Oh n- *falls in mud*

Eri - *lands on Noah*

Random pig - *lands on Eri*

Shana - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kitora - *shakes head and sighs*

TAT - So what about you, Shana~?

Shana - I never-

Maya - Driving a truck through an airport.

Shana - Hey! Don't answer for me!

TAT - 5. 4. 3.

Maya - Well, that was stupid! Why the heck would you-

TAT - 2. 1.

Fubuki - What are you doing?

TAT - *snaps fingers* Sending those two to the door. They took too long.

Fubuki - Oh. Well,I'm gonna head over as well. I'm fine without people knowing about something like that~ *walks to the door*

TAT - So that just leaves Minubuki, Sora and Kuni.

Minubuki - Minubuki-sama neve does something stupid!

Rest - *looks at screen* ... She honestly believes that... I really don't know what to say...

Minubuki - YEEEEAAAAAH!

Kitora - So... The last two...

Sora - Hm... I would have to say...

Kuni - Cause a Domino Effect while ice-skating.

Suzume - Now _that_ sounds like it could be fun to see.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

All - *looks at screen*

 _Kuni - *ice-skating*_

 _Random person #10 - Excuse us._

 _Kuni - Oh. Alright. *moves to side & pushes RP#20*_

 _RP#20 - *wobbles* Wh-whoa! *falls forward & pushes RP#2*_

 _*all people in front fall*_

Most - *covering mouth* PFFT!

Sora - Um...

TAT - *covering mouth*

Kitora - Just say it so we can end this.

Sora - Right... It would have to be the time I tasted alcohol for the first time. It wasn't very good.

Suzume - Poo! That's so boring.

Sora - I'm sorry.

Noah - *turns to Suzume* Hey! See what you did!?

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Sora - *holding a beer can* Alright. I guess I dint have a choice in the matter. *takes sip* Bleh! It really doesnt taste good!

TAT - Don't worry. I hate the taste as well.

Eri - You drink?

TAT - Hell no. My dad gave me beer when I was five and it tasted so nasty. Besides, it bad for you.

Kitora - So is that all?

TAT - *sigh* I suppose so. It's 5:40 in the morning over here, so I need to get at least _some_ sleep. Right! Let's end this!

Minubuki & Sora - We hope you enjoyed!

Suzume & Eri - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Kitora & Toby - Until next time...

All - See ya!

TAT - Oh yeah. I'm gonna be brining in Inukai and Stepney next time. So see ya then.


	252. Chapter 252

TAT - *in magician outfit* Welcome, one and all, back to this something! *bows*

Stepney - Ohhhhhhhhh~~! A magic show!

Inukai - Do a Barrel Roll!

TAT - ... Alright! The shows about to begin! So ladies and gentlemen! Let's start with a marvelous performance of hope! *throws at into air & snaps*

*hat turns into butterflies*

Stepney - Uwah~!

Inukai - Hahahahahaha!

TAT - Now then! *snaps fingers*

*TAT's outfit turns into paper airplanes & flys away*

TAT - Let the real show... BEGIN!

Inukai - The first one's from Sauce!

 **I think I can answer for Shana and Maya. Shay, definitely the truck thing. She's my own character and I still have to yell "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" She's an adrenaline junkie who watches too many action movies, so I have a feeling she definitely stole it from some movie. As for Maya, that's a tricky one. She's kind of known for making stupid decisions, so I'll leave that one to your imagination.**

 **I seriously don't know how you updated so fast! I went to bed at 10:30 EST, and when I woke up, there were suddenly four more chapters!**

 **Questions:**

 **To all of you in the US, what are you most looking forward to about being in New York!**

 **Dares:**

 ***drops box* There's a bunch of water guns and water balloons in there. Wreak havoc!**

 **That's all for now!**

TAT - *grins* I told ya I would have more chapters up later on! There are more coming right up! *snaps*

Group - *lands on pile*

Maya & Shana - AGAIN!?

TAT - Yup!

Stepney - Big bro! *runs up to Toby*

Inukai - *grabs Midorikawa & Toby in a headlock* So you guys had fun at the airport!

Toby - Lots.

Eri - *taps Shana's shoulder & points to screen*

Shana - Hm? *looks at screen* Wha-!? Hey! It was his idea! *points to Toby* I just went along with it because-

Noah - Because you're just as crazy as he is. We already know that.

Sora - Shor-kun...

Kitora - *sigh* I'm here again...

Tsuji - Why don't we get to the reason we're here.

TAT - Fine, fine. Everyone, take a look at the screen and do as told.

Rest - *looks at screen*

TAT - *sneaks out*

Shana - I'm definitely looking forward to seeing everyone again!

Toby - I have to deal with all that crappy business stuff. But I am looking forward to seeing how the NY agents are compared to Mikado's.

Maya - Same!

Kitora - I will admit that I am looking forward to seeing the sights.

Sora - I agree. I would really like to go sightseeing. When we have the time of course.

Noah - Hm... I really wanna go to the Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building.

Ninomiya - We have a job to do, so that's all.

Inukai - Oh, come on! There's gotta be _something_ you wanna do! I personally wanna see how good their hotdogs are compared to the ones in Mikado! Oh! And seeing Beni-chan is-

Tsuji - _She_ is there...!?

Inukai - That's right~! That party really got you~!

Tsuji - ... I look forward to staying _away_ from her...

Ninomiya - *sigh*

Kuni - I wanna meet Shay's old squad! Oh! And go to the art museums they have!

Hisato - Ah... I would have to say I'm looking forward to the sights as well.

Noah - ... Sorry, but I keep forgetting you tagged along...

Hisato - ...

TAT - *sneaks in* Alright! So that leaves on other thing to be done!

Rest - ?

TAT - *snaps fingers & brings out umbrella*

*starts raining water balloons*

TAT - Hahaha!

Toby - If that's how it's gonna be... *holding water gun* Let's do this! *shots Kitora*

Kitora - Ah!?

TAT - *in barrier* The question was rather invalid at this point, but regardless... Let's move on.

Stepney - *throws water balloon at Shana* The next one is from ZGD!

 **Hello! Gotta say, nice work with DT! Too bad you deleted it... Well whatever. It's up to you. Now for the actual things.**

 **Yuki - on a scale of Hate to Love where would you put certain people?**

 **TAT - are you still going to make the other fics? If so can you give us a hint as to what they'll be like?**

 **Hisato - how do you feel being able to fool Brine(?) the way you did?**

 **Also I have two other trio ideas.**

 **Sick Trio - Nasu, Yuki, (?)**

 **Mental Trio - Minrou, Mei, (?) (sorry about this one. It just came to mind)**

 **That's all for now. Next time will probably have dares.**

TAT - *looks to side* ... I'll answer mine first. *turns to readers* I'm still sorry about deleting it. I plan on putting it back up after editing it. Also! I plan on having it finished before I put it back up!

Yuki - That'll take a while.

TAT - Gah!? When did you get in here!?

Yuki - ... Just answer the rest so I can go.

TAT - Tsk. Fine. I _am_ still going to make the other ones. That being said, I kinda want to put them up after I finish remaking SS. I'm changing _a lot_ story wise, and those changes will be apparent in the side stories. That being said, Wandering will also be changed due to certain things concerning both SS and ss'. That's why it might take a while. *bows sorry*

Yuki - Hints?

TAT - Right. For the Germany one I'll say that the group that goes will be going during a festival and Mukuro will play a pretty important part. That being said, I want to ask you all what squad(s) you want to see in that one and the Nordic one. The Ocs that've gonna be in the Germany one are Yuki, Mukuro and Minoru, but I can't decide on the canon characters. The ones for the Nordic one are gonna be Mei, Hikigane Squad and probably Kushi.

Yuki - Oh yeah... That'll be something...

TAT - Oh! And of course squads like Arashiyama, Suwa and Ninomiya aren't options since they have squad members who are in America.

Yuki - *taps TAT's shoulder* I think they're done.

TAT - Hm? *looks over*

*most on ground*

TAT - *snaps*

*barrier comes down*

TAT - Alright then. Whoever's too tired to go on, raise your hands.

Group - *raises hand*

TAT - Alright... Airhead, Kitora and Hisato have to stay. Only because two of them are lying and the other has a question. *snaps fingers*

Inukai - Phew! Looks like we're almost done!

TAT - Almost. Yuki and Hisato have something.

Yuki - I'll go. *points to screen* That's my chart.

 **Hate - Ninomiya, Kushikage, Denji**

 **Dislike - Mukuro, Netsuki, Kido**

 **Neutral - A lot**

 **Friend - Kako, Arashiyama, Kei, multiple more that I'm too lazy to put**

 **Between friend and best friend - Inukai**

 **Best friend - Kou, Tatsu, Minoru**

Inukai - Wait! I'm _behind_ those three!? I thought I was one of your best friends!?

Yuki - ... Well... Um... Sorry?

Inukai - ...

Yuki - Inu?

Inukai - *tosses Yuki over shoulder* We're gonna go bond! I _will_ be in the "Beat friend" category!

Yuki - W-wait a minute! *looks over* Help me out here!

Rest - Have fun.

Yuki - Forget you all!

Inukai - Let's goooooooooooooooo!

Rest - ...

TAT - Anyways... Let's take a look at the rest.

 **Family-love - Hoshi, Akasora, Shinoda**

 **Love-love - Mei**

 **Bonus**

 **Rivals - Kou, Kei, Inukai, Tatsu, Ninomiya, Minoru**

Ninomiya - ...

Toby - If only Haru had stayed for a bit longer. I'm sure he would be happy about that bonus part.

Shana - What's with Tachikawa doing in the "Rivals" and Director Shinoda in the "Family-love"?

Noah - Who's "Tatsu"?

TAT - "Tatsu" is Ikoma.

Noah - Ahhhhhh~!

Maya - *look at Ninomiya* So how do you feel being in the "Rivals" category!

Ninomiya - ... Sasamori, hurry up and answer your question.

Hisato - R-right!

Eri - He may have lost, but he _was_ able to move his opponent to a good place for capture.

Hisato - *scratches cheek* Ah, well... It wasn't much. Like you said, I lost the actual fight. I didn't really _fool_ her so much as got lucky she went through the subway instead of blasting a hole upwards.

Toby - *pats Hisato's back* No need to be modest, dude! You were awesome!

TAT - *claps hands* Alright, alright. Let's end this now.

Rest (minus Nino) - Okay!

American Trio - We hope you all enjoyed!

Ninomiya, Kitora - Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Hisato, Maya & Eri - Until next time...

TAT - See ya!


	253. Chapter 253

Inukai - *beaming*

Yuki - *tired*

TAT - You two have fun?

Inukai - Yup!

Yuki - Urg... Keeping up with him is always a hassle when he's like this...

TAT - What did you guys even do?

Inukai - Oh, ya know, this and that~!

Yuki - *sits on sofa* Urg. My butt still hurts...

TAT - 0_0!?

Inukai - *beaming*

TAT - ...Let's...let's just start...

Inukai - Okay~! The first ones's from Yujo!

 **Naw~ Mino is going to be happy when he hears that Loki really consider him as best friend!**

 **Anyways (This word is going be a verbal tic soon...) about the members who are going. I want members go who really is going to be struggle with the language even with English. Because it's funny right? Btw, I forgot to write that in the mail. Only Yasuko and Katerina can speak Japanese. While the rest only have English as their second language.**

 **About the Trio, technically would Minoru also belong to the Sick Trio, because Depression is a mental illness, so well... Yet another Trio with Yuki and Minoru in it, what does the world want to say?**

 **Truth/Questions: Inukai, Yuki, bonded enough now?**

 **Yuki, why do you consider Kei as your rival?**

 **I'm really curious now, how does the Hate to Love look like with your other Characters TAT?**

 **Dares: Time for a nice, but sad song! Koi ni Koishite by Mai Kuraki! MeiMei please choose a girl of who fits of this song**

 **Do you guys know about that water blob thing? Do that, with everyone from last time!**

Inukai - By the way, why _am_ I lower than Mino?

Yuki - Gah! That's because he doesn't drag me around to go do _those kind of things!_ Also there's a sense of familiarity since we're both Ocs.

Inukai - Hm~ I guess that makes sense.

TAT - Any... *shrugs* Whatever. It's already a sort of verbal tic for me. Anyways! About the trio thing, I'm fine with whatever you all choose.

Yuki - *waves hand* Same. Regardless of who's in it, it's still something that's up to you all.

TAT - Alright then. Let's get to the actual stuff. Inukai, Yuki, you two good now?

Inukai - *beaming* Not even close! I feel another two rounds will be necessary!

Yuki - Forget that... The neighbors were complaining after you left. They said we were being too loud.

TAT - ...

Inukai - What?

TAT - Let's move on! Right! Now! Yuki! Go and answer!

Yuki - Whaetever. *turns to readers* The reason Kei is on my "Rivals* lists is because we were both trained under Tora-san. Although my case was only temporary. There's also the fact he has a good win count against Kushi.

Inukai - I didn't you had a rivalry with him.

Yuki - It's not a particularly serious one like with Kou or anything.

TAT - By the way, Inukai, you-

Yuki - *throws cushion*

TAT - Gah!?

Inukai - ?

Yuki - Nothing. Let's just go to the next one. *claps hands* If you mean _all_ of his Ocs then that'll take a while. We'll just start with Kotowari Squad for this.

Toby & Takeshi - *lands on Inukai*

Mei & Hoshi - *lands on sofa*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

Inukai - Kiyoshiiiiiiiiii~~!

Yuki - *shrugs* Alright you guys. You all have to show your charts.

TAT - *jumps up* I'm wondering what other Ocs' charts look like now.

Yuki - They can put them in if they want.

Mei - Ahem.

Yuki - Right, right. Who's going to start?

Toby - I will! *throws hands to screen* This is mine!

 **Hate - Henry, Molly, anyone who hurts "Friends" or higher**

 **Dislike - Miwa, Kikuchihara**

 **Neutral - a lot**

 **Friends - a lot (too lazy)**

 **Best friends - Shun, Haru, Noah, Shay**

 **Family-love - Stepney, Ai, Mavis, Yuki, Takeshi, Suzume, Mei, Hoshi, Minoru**

 **Love-love -**

 **Rivals - Shun, Haru, Ai, Noah, Shay**

Inukai - Come here you! *gets Toby in headlock*

Hoshi - You really consider us family?

Toby - *mumbles* Of course...

Suzume - Minus that Mavis person, I get everyone else expect...

Yuki - Minoru?

Suzume - Yeah...

Toby - He just give off that cool big bro vibe. He's always nice and he's training me. Of course he's gonna be in that category.

Inukai - At least _someone_ thinks of me as best friend.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Oh shut up.

Suzume - I honestly didn't know you disliked Kikuchihara-kun though.

Toby - *shrugs* He's just... Well he's... Ya know!

Most - Yes, we do.

Toby - *nods head*

TAT - So who's up next?

Hoshi - I'll go. If that isn't a problem.

TAT - By all means. *mumbles* Why do I feel like these next new are gonna have some issues...?

Hoshi - *bows* This is my chart. I hope no one feels hurt by it.

 **Hate -**

 **Dislike -**

 **Neutral - a lot (I'm sorry for not putting any names)**

 **Friends - Shobu-kun**

TAT - Ah. Sorry to interrupt, but you don't have to put honorifics for the chart.

Hoshi - Ah. That's my bad. I'm sorry.

Yuki - You die nothing wrong! *glares at TAT*

TAT - *shrugs*

 **Friends - Shobu, Miura, Midorikawa, Kuroe, more**

 **Best friends - Toby, Takeshi, Suzumebachi, Waka**

 **Family-love - Kiyo, Kushi, Muku, Kou, Fu**

 **Love-love -**

 **Rivals - Katori**

Suzume - Huh. I honestly didn't even know you knew Futaba-chan.

Hoshi - Yes. We met a while ago. She is very sweet.

Inukai - Yup! Can't deny that!

Toby - Hey, isn't Rokurō in the wrong place?

Hoshi - H-huh? What do you m-mean?

Toby - Well, I thought he and Tatsuhito would be in the "Love-love" cate- GWAH!?

Yuki - *cracks knuckles* **What was that, Toby-kuuuuuuuuuuun!?**

Toby - N-n-n-n-nothing!

Mei - *looks at Suzume* After seeing that, tell me if you think he would be a better fit than Minoru.

Suzume - I honestly see it now...

TAT - Let's move on. Takeshi, why don't you go next.

Takeshi - Okay. *points to screen*

 **Hate -**

 **Dislike - Midorikawa, Kikuchihara, Miwa, Tachikawa, Yuiga, Kitazoe**

 **Neutral - a lot**

 **Friends - Nasu, Asano, Torimaru**

 **Best friends - Toby, Hoshi, Suzume, Mei, Yuki**

 **Family-love -**

 **Love-love - Kitora (crush)**

 **Rivals - Yuki, Nasu, Toby**

Toby - Eh!? You think of me as a rival!?

Takeshi - ... *lifts scarf*

TAT - *mutters* So he actually _did_ put Kitora there...

Inukai - Aw~ I'm nowhere to be found here~

Yuki - It's not like you're going to be on everyone's list. I don't remember seeing you on Ho-chan's chart.

Inukai - Man~~

Suzume - Ya know... This is honestly what I expected.

Mei - *nods head* Same.

TAT - There's really nothing much to say here. Let's just move on.

Suzume - Oh! I'll honestly go next! *points to screen* This is honestly mine!

 **Hate - Dad**

 **Dislike - Torū**

 **Neutral - a whole lot**

 **Friends - a whole lot**

 **Best friends - Minu, Shana, Toby, Takeshi, Hoshi, Mei, Yuki, Ken, Kirin**

 **Family-love - Mitsu-chan, Kaa-chan, Shouhei, Akane**

 **Love-love -**

 **Rivals - Torū, Ken**

Most - Hey, I think you put the two in "Rivals" in the wrong place.

Suzume - Wha-!? I honestly didn't!

Rest - ...

Toby - So...about Shouhei and Akane...

Suzume - Hm. They are honestly like another little sister and a little brother.

Toby & Takeshi - Wow. I see how it is.

Suzume - Oh don't give me that.

Mei - You don't have many people you don't like. Only you're dad is in the "Hate" category and I know you're starting to warm up to Narasaka a bit.

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. That's only because he's helping me out. As for my shit-for-brain dad...

Inukai - Is it just me or does this squad have parental problems?

TAT - *turns & starts whistling*

Mei - *sigh* I suppose I am next.

TAT - Right! Let's see yours, Mei.

Mei - Very well. *looks at screen* That is mine.

 **Hate - Kushikage**

 **Dislike - Mukuro, Velvet**

 **Neutral - a lot**

 **Friends - a lot**

 **Best friends - Kako, Kou, Freyja, Sawamura**

 **Family-love - Akasora, Toby, Takeshi, Suzume, Hoshi, Shobu, Sora**

 **Love-love - Yuki**

 **Rivals - Kushikage**

Inukai - Freyja?

Toby - Freyja is the Norse Goddess of Fertility.

Inukai - Ohhhhhh~~~!

Takeshi - Where do you meet someone with that name?

Mei - When I too that grip to the Nordic regions.

TAT - *whispers to readers* And now you have the name of one of the characters.

Mei - They certainly do things...differently over there.

TAT - Well, while we're talking to you, Mei... You need to pick a girl to sing that song.

Mei - *looks at screen* I don't think I've heard it before. Could you give me some time?

TAT - Sure. While you do that, we'll go to the next one. *snaps fingers*

Group - *lands on water blob*

Shana & Maya - What the-!?

Stepney - Hahahahahaha!

TAT - *looks at rest* Well, you can go on it too.

Inukai & Toby - Yay! *jumps on wb*

Yuki - I'm good here. Thanks.

Takeshi - Same.

Hoshi - It seems like fun, but there isn't much room. I am also fine where I am.

TAT - Alright. It's up to you. *turns to readers* I guess I can say something I may not have mentioned last time. Because of certain things that will happen during the Germany fic, there will be an extended end fic that takes place in Mikado City for it. Just wanted to let you all know.

Mei - *taps TAT's shoulder* Alright. I know who to choose.

TAT - And that would be...!

Mei - I was going to pick Suzume, but figured it would be better if Hoshi sang it.

Hoshi - A-ah!? Me?

Mei - *nods head*

Hoshi - *pushes hair back* Well... If no one minds...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

*spotlight on Hoshi*

*music starts playing*

TAT - Let's hear that wonderful voice.

Hoshi - Alright... Here I go...

 **Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de**

 **Tsutaetakute mo mada**

 **Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara**

 **Ima wa watashi dake no secret love**

 **Kimi ni zenzen kyouminai**

 **Uso you are my perfect guy**

 **Tokimeki wa kakusenai**

 **Honto wa kininatte shikatanai**

 **Koi ni bukiyou sonna style**

 **Kimi no mae dato betsujin mitai**

 **Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama**

 **Soredemo I'm alright**

 **Koi no yukue nante**

 **Dare ni mo wakaranai desho oh ohh**

 **Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite**

 **Mada it isn't the last chance for me**

 **Ironna love story o**

 **Egaiteru mune no naka**

 **Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi**

 **Watashitte waga mama**

 **Sore kurai no koto wakatteru**

 **Dakedo nani ka ikenai no?**

 **Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de**

 **Tsutaetakute mo mada**

 **Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara**

 **Ima wa watashi dake no secret love**

 **Kimi no koto omou to**

 **Dokidoki ga tomaranai heart beat**

 **Tanoshiku mo naru kedo fuan ni mo naru**

 **Konomama okubyou na watashi ja dame da ne**

 **Chotto dake demo yuuki wo kudasai kamisama**

 **Dakara ne mou BAIBAI ima made no watashi ni**

 **I'm here to tell my love...**

 **Jitto matteru dake ja nanimo hajimaranai kono saki**

 **yeah it is the best chance for me**

 **Ironna love story wo egaiteru mune no naka**

 **Risou made ato dore kurai?**

 **Watashitte waga mama sore kurai no koto yurushite**

 **Hitorijime ni shiteitai**

 **Kimi to no koi ni koi o shiteru dake de**

 **Tsutaetakute mo mada**

 **Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara**

 **Ima wa watashi dake no secret love**

Hoshi - ... *covers face & blushes*

Yuki - ...

Mei, Takeshi, TAT - *clapping*

Inukai - That was great!

Suzume - Nice singing, Hoshi-chan!

TAT - Heh. Well I suppose that's all for now. Let's end this.

Takeshi - We hope you all enjoyed.

Mei - Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

TAT - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	254. Chapter 254

Yuki: *on sofa & flips hair* Tsk. The idiot's late...

TAT: *walks in w/ ice cream* Hmmmmmm~~~~

Yuki: ... Screw you...

TAT: Hm? What?

Yuki: *sigh* Just us two?

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Arashiyama: *lands on butt* Oof!

TAT: No.

Arashiyama: It's been a while since I was here.

TAT: Yeah, well...

Arashiyama: So are we starting?

TAT: Not yet. We still have to deal with a certain something first. *turns to readers* Akasora, Kushi and Mukuro sent in their charts. The first one's from Kushi.

 **Hate - That fucking exhibitionist**

 **Dislike -**

 **Neutral - a lot**

 **Friends - a lot**

 **Best friends - Kako**

 **Family-love - Kiyoshi, Mukuro, Hoshi, Fuji**

 **Love-love -**

 **Rivals -**

Yuki: ... What a lying sack of-

TAT: Huh. I honestly didn't know what to say about this.

Arashiyama: This is a vague chart.

Yuki: She probably did that on purpose so we would have to see it.

TAT: Why don't we get to Mukuro?

 **Hate -**

 **Dislike -**

 **Neutral -** Fräulein

 **Friends -**

 **Best friends -**

 **Family-love -**

 **Love-love -**

 **Rivals -**

Yuki: ... *mutters* I need to remember to punch this idiot later...

Arashiyama: Hm? Why is there only a foreign word there?

TAT: Ask Yuki.

Arashiyama: *looks at Yuki*

Yuki: *sigh* She's a Trion soldier...? Humanoid Neighbor...? She's _something_ that we met when we went to Germany.

Arashiyama: You don't sound to certain about that.

Yuki: Yeah, well... I guess she's a Trion soldier, but... She insists she was 'born' like any other person. Also she does give off a different vibe then a Trion soldier.

TAT: Regardless, she's the only one Mukuro put for _anything._ So let's move on to Akasora.

 **Hate -**

 **Dislike -** Kido

 **Neutral -** a lot

 **Friends -** Lots

 **Best friends -** Seidō, Masafumi

 **Family-love -** Shobu, Seidō, Masafumi, Mei, Yuki

 **Love-love -** Ruri

 **Rivals -** Seidō, Masafumi

Yuki: Seems like what you would expect from him.

Arashiyama: Who's Ruri?

TAT: His (deceased) wife.

Arashiyama: Aaahhhhh~~!

TAT: Alright. Now that we have that done with, let's get to the actual thing.

Yuki: We've got one from ZGD.

 **Inukai, Yuki... You were...playing games right? Like video games... A-anyways! About the new trio! I'm fine with anything! Not that anyone really cares. Now then...**

 **Questions**

 **TAT - hey, hey! Can we ask the NY Border agents? If so...**

 **Peter - do you have amnesia or something?**

 **Hisato - does your squad know about how awesomely you fought in the subway? If so how did they react?**

 **Dares**

 **TAT - do a livestream! (Idk. I can't think of much)**

 **Someone - having a staring contest**

 **Lame stuff but oh well**

Yuki: Hm? Of course we were playing game. The guy wouldn't let me get up from my seat until we were done "bonding" so my butt hurt. And he kept turning up the volume so I ended up in trouble with the neighbors.

TAT: Anyways. Of course you can ask them stuff. You can ask anyone anything. *snaps fingers* And about a live stream... I wouldn't know what to do, no one would watch and I would probably ruin some expectations... If anyone had any. *mutters* Then again I could do them on Ygopro...

Hisato & Peter: *lands on butt* Oof!

Peter: *looks around & whistles* What's this place?

Yuki: This is the ToD place for the clinically insane.

Peter: Sounds fun!

Yuki: ...

Hisato: So why are we here this time?

TAT: You both have questions. *points to screen*

Hisato: *looks at screen*

Arashiyama: I've heard about what you did over in the US. That sounded like you did very well.

Hisato: *rubs neck* I still lost the fight... As for my squad knowing... They were all a big amazed and congratulated me.

Peter: But you really were awesome! ... At least from what I've heard.

TAT: So it's your turn to answer.

Peter: *salutes* Right! *turns to readers* Yes, I have amnesia. Can't remember anything past a year ago. That doesn't matter much to me though. I'm me here and now, so whatever went on back then doesn't concern me.

Hisato: Apparently it does. You had so many girls treating you like a kid during the outing.

Peter: *shrugs*

Yuki: So about that last dare...

TAT: *staring at reflection* Just hurry up and end this!

Yuki: *sigh* We hope you all enjoyed.

Arashiyama: Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Hisato: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Peter: So that's how you send people off over here?


	255. Chapter 255

TAT: Urg...

Yuki: *glares at Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *glares at Yuki*

TAT: *sigh* Why did I bring _him_ in again...? Not one of my smartest moments.

Yuki: You can say that again.

Ninomiya: Hm.

TAT: Whatever. I'll just blame it on the fact my brother had me stay up late to duel him while Skypeing with his friends.

Yuki: Nothing can excuse bringing in this pompous, idiotic, big headed jackass.

Ninomiya: This coming from the barbaric, animalistic faker.

TAT: Urg... You're both stupid! Let's just get started already!

Yuki & Ninomiya: I don't want to hear that coming from you. *glares*

TAT: *sigh* We've got one from Yujo.

 **Yujo: Huh? Where is Minoru?**

 **Taka: -carrying Michelle- Either hugging or training Awdry.**

 **Yujo: Okay...?**

 **Michelle: -giggles-**

 **Truth/Questions: Airhead, does the other Mino know that you got 'shot'? If yes, how much did he fuss about it? -grins-**

 **That person Kushikage hates, is that the woman from the Nordics?**

 **Wait, does it mean that Mukuro doesn't care about Hoshi?**

 **Inukai, Tsuji, what exactly is the story of Ero Maid Bunny Girl? What happened?**

 **Newbies from the Yagura Branch, everything alright? Made some friends?**

 **Dares: Play around Flyboards and the human sling shot with Shooter and Cutiepie trio**

Yuki: Tsk. It's not that the lazy idiot doesn't care about her. He was probably too lazy to put anyone else.

Ninomiya: If he is an idiot then what does that make someone like you? That means you really don't have anything going on in your head.

Yuki: And yet I'm still better off than you. Even of I'm not feeling well I can still kick your ass. Whether it's a Trion or real body, I'd still win.

Ninomiya: Let's test that out then.

TAT: Both of you need to calm down before I bring Mei in here!

Yuki & Ninomiya: ...

TAT: Good. Now then... *snaps fingers*

Tsuji: *lands on Ninomiya*

Inukai: *lands on Yuki*

Yuki & Ninomiya: ...

Inukai: Yo. 'Sup?

TAT: You've got a question. But we'll get to that in a bit. First we'll get to Ninomiya.

Ninomiya: *sigh* I was trying to keep that little incident a secret from him, but then a certain someone went and told both him and this faker about the whole thing.

Inukai: Heh heh heh...

Yuki: *grins* That's right~ The great Ninomiya-sama had to resort to such a thing because he wasn't being cautious~ Some great agent you are.

Ninomiya: Why you little...-!

TAT: Anyways! How did he react?

Ninomiya: *face palms & shakes head* About as bad as you would expect.

Inukai: Sorry~

TAT: *turns to readers* Anyways. Yes, that woman is the one Kushikage hates. I would have brought her in to tell you herself, but... Both she and Denji are kinda banned from entering this place.

Ninomiya: *looking at screen* There is something I want to say...

TAT: Hm? Go right ahead. Kinda shocked you're announcing it beforehand, but whatever.

Ninomiya: *turns & narrows eyes at Inukai & Tsuji* "Ero Maid Bunny Girl"? Care to explain?

Tsuji: *covers ears and shakes head* It didn't happen... It didn't happen... It didn't happen...

Inukai: *scratches cheek* Eh heh heh heh...

Yuki: Hm? Now I'm a bit interested as well.

Tsuji: *runs out* It didn't happen!

TAT: What the-!? Get back here!

Ninomiya: Inukai?

Inukai: Well... It _may have_ been an incident that _may have_ been at a certain party... It _may have_ also included a certain Beni-chan...

Ninomiya: *freezes* ... _Her_...

Yuki: "Beni-chan"?

Inukai: So... Oh! Would you look at the time! You should really finish up now!

TAT: You _do_ know that this won't satisfy the readers, right? They can just ask again.

Inukai: Yeah, well...

TAT: And next time they do I will _make damn sure_ that the answer comes out.

Inukai: *starts sweating*

TAT: *smiles & claps hands* Anyways! Let's move on!

Futoyuki & Arisa: *lands on Inukai*

Pyrínas: *lands on feet*

Futoyuki: Oooooohhhhh~~~ Is this one of those talk shows!? So amazing~~!

Arisa: What's so amazing about that?

Pyrínas: ...

TAT: Welcome back, big guy. You three've got a question. *points to screen*

Pyrínas: ... Sasamori seems fine...

TAT: You're saying that because he was nice to Shobu, aren't you?

Pyrínas: *nods head*

Futoyuki: I like it there! There are so many different people there! That guy with the spear I've seen is awesome to hang out with! Oh! And that guy with the goggles...! Er... Glasses? The one with a clone!

Yuki & TAT: Jin.

Arisa: *pouts* They treat me like a kid for the most part. Even that kid in Hoshi's school won't respect me.

TAT: Midorikawa. And he's like that.

Arisa: Although... That megane that I met when Hoshi and I first met...

Inukai: I wouldn't~~

Arisa: What?

Yuki: Yes! By all means! Free Hoshi from that curse!

Inukai: I don't think you can refer to love as a curse.

Yuki: *shakes Inukai* Say that again! I dare you!

Inukai: *taps arm* I give! I give! I don't want to die by a sister complex A-Rank!

Yuki: I! Don't! Have! A! Sister! Complex!

TAT: *sighs & shakes head* Pyrínas, anyone else you care to mention?

Pyrínas: ... Rindo-san and Shinoda-san I'm fine with...

TAT: *sigh* Let's just...move on. *snaps fingers*

Cutiepie Trio & Shooter Trio: *lands on feet*

Takeshi: That was a first.

TAT: Shut up.

Cutiepie Trio: *looking at Pyrínas* ...

Pyrínas: ...

Kaede: *points* You're tall!

Sora: Ah! Kaede-kun, you shouldn't just point and say that!

Shobu: ... *nods*

Pyrínas: *nods*

Eri: So what are we here for?

TAT: To play around with those. *points to HSS & FB*

Kaede: Ooooohhhhh~~~ What are those!?

Sora: Uh... Are they safe?

TAT: You can use a Trion body if you want to really be safe. Althought it isn't really needed.

Osamu: So what do we-

TAT: Just get on the damn thing already. Osamu, you're going first.

Osamu: Why me!?

TAT: Because I said so.

Ninomiya: Hurry up already. I don't want to waste any more time being here.

Yuki: Take you're time Mikumo. No rush, no rush.

Ninomiya & Yuki: *glares*

TAT: *sigh* _That's why_ I said that...

Osamu: I see...

Futoyuki: Oh! Oh! Can I try it out!?

TAT: *sigh* Sure. Fine. Go ahead. We're ending this now.

Inukai: But the dare haven't been done.

TAT: Do you really think those two idiots *points to Yuki & Ninomiya* won't end up messing things up?

Inukai: Fair enough.

TAT: Having both if them together for a prolonged period of time is worse than dealing with Taichi destroying everything. So let's end this.

Yuki: Tsk. We hope you enjoyed.

Ninomiya: Hm. Send things in if you want.

TAT: *sigh* Until next time...

All: See ya!


	256. Chapter 256

TAT: This is the main area.

?: ...

TAT: Hm? *looks over* Oh. Don't mind them. That's for what's to come in a bit.

Yuki: *sitting on Inukai* Who's that?

Inukai: *tied up* HHHHMPH!

?: ...

TAT: Oh. That's right. *turns* Yuki, you can get off of him. You can also set him free now.

Yuki: *raises eyebrow* Okay...

TAT: While you do that, we'll introduce our new fella here. *gestures to screen*

*on screen*

Ketsueki Kagerei

All-Rounder

\- 20 Years Old

\- Born Oct. 31

\- Chronos, Bloody Type O

\- Height: 6'2"

\- Likes: Mythology, Pool, Dogs, Fire

Appearance - Red hair with the front being gray. Light blue eyes and light skin with good muscle tone.

Usual attire - black undershirt, high collared blue shirt, dark red coat reaching to knees. Dark cargo pants and dirty old shoes

(With Trishula)

 **Trion** \- **10**

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 6

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- 6

 **Range** \- 7

 **Command** \- 7

 **Special Tatctics** \- 4

 **Total** \- 58

(With Fragarach)

 **Trion - 10**

 **Attack** \- **11**

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- 8

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- 7

 **Special Tatctics** \- 4

 **Total** \- 63

Side Effect: Analysis

Description: He can analyse anything he sees "5 steps ahead if when it will happen" and come up with ways to deal with it

Trion body outfit: A full-body-fitting outfit that gives off the appearance of armor, a thin-looking vest and cargo shorts that stop mid-shin.

(Trigger 1)

 **Main Trigger**

Trishula

X

Asteroid (equip)

Meteora (equip)

 **Sub Trigger**

Escudo

Spider

X

X

(Trigger 2)

 **Main Trigger**

Fragarach

X

Asteroid (equip)

Senku

 **Sub Trigger**

Scorpion

Escudo

Meteora

X

Inukai: *whistles*

Yuki: I'm guessing the "equip" is like Mei with her PT.

TAT: Yup. *turns to readers* Oh yeah! He isn't my OC. He's a friend's. Said friend is making a fic of their own and I asked if they cared if I brought their Ocs here. They didn't care.

Yuki: From the looks of things he could probably give Mei and Kushi a run for their money.

Ketsueki: Rei-san helped me out. If I was any weaker that would be like insulting him.

Yuki & Inukai: "Rei-san"?

TAT: Reiji. Apparently in that fic this guy and Reiji are together.

Ketsueki: ... *mutters* You don't need to tell others...

Yuki: Now one more thing... By "Trigger 1" and "Trigger 2"...

Ketsueki: I have two different Triggers I use. Think of it like you have two completely separate Triggers with one relying on Shooter-like fighting and the other on Attacker-like fighting. It like that.

Yuki: Okay. I've got it now.

Inukai: So does that mean you're an A-Rank? Oh! And if you didn't me asking, what's with the Trigger names?

Ketsueki: Yes. I am an A-Rank in Tamakoma. As for the names...

TAT: I've got this. They're names of mythological weapons. You saw his likes, right? So you can guess where he got them from. Now then, is that all?

Yuki & Inukai: For now!

TAT: Good. Now let's get on with this.

Yuki: By the way, why did you have me untie Inu? You know he can get away right?

TAT: Yes. And he knows that I can just bring him back in here. Anyways. I told you to let him go because Ketsueki here likes dogs. And before we continue with that, think of Inukai's name and then wait until the fic comes out. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!

Yuki: Okay. The first one is from Umbreon.

 ***Jazz music***

 **Hey~ Long time! Sorry. I've been busy playing Mystic Messenger, but I just deleted it since I couldn't do the deep story w/out spending money. *sighs* 707... Anyway~ even if I'm busy w/ another AU fic, plz send me stuff 2 my ToD. It's been so long since last time!**

 **Inu~kai~ Tell them about the Ero Maid Bunny Girl Incident. TAT, do what u must 2 make him talk. Also, Osamu, Jin & Yuma, what do u think about vampires? Do u think they can co-exist w/ humans? Neighbors too?**

 **That's all 4 now. As 4 the jazz... sorry. I'm in a mafia mood 2day it's hot.**

TAT: I'll send some thing later...

Yuki: Liar.

TAT: I'm not! I really will send some things in!

Inukai: *starts sweating*

TAT: Anyways... Inukai, you're up. I'll even wait to bring the other three in just so Yuma and Osamu don't have to hear.

Inukai: Can't you...just make a fic or something!?

TAT: I might. But that's later. They wanna hear the story now.

Inukai: ... Can I shorten it?

TAT: To an extent.

Inukai: Basically... Tsuji and I had gone to a party and ended up seeing Beni-chan. She was in regular clothes at the time, so that was fine. Oh! I should point out that there was absolutely no alcohol at that party! It was _not_ one of those!

Yuki: Alright, alright. Just continue.

Inukai: Right... Well as the night continued on we were going to leave since it was getting late, but we hadn't seen Beni-chan for a while so we went to look for her. We were told that she had gone to the second floor. We went up to at least say bye before we left. We had heard some muffled sounds coming from one of the rooms and I swear that the next few things that happened was something you would see in a cliché manga.

Yuki: Don't tell me...

Inukai: We opened the door... Well, we knocked first, but we just guessed she didn't hear. When we opened the door she was half-way done with getting into an Ero Maid Bunny Girl outfit. Tsuji was turned into a mess right then and there so I had to close the door. The problem was that Beni-chan was coming up to give us a nice, hard punch to the face. She ended up tripping on _her own clothes_ and fell right on Tsuji.

Yuki: Oh... That doesn't sound good.

Inukai: It wasn't. She had fallen with her boobs right at his face and her knee landing on his crotch.

Rest: *covers crotches*

Inukai: Yeah. Well after that she had tried to get up up and ended up rubbing her boobs right in his face and her knee rubbing against his crotch before getting up.

Yuki: That...doesn't sound too-

Inukai: I'm not done.

Yuki: ...

Inukai: To finish everything off the outfit she had on didn't really fit her too well and so had already gotten a rip on it... I'm sure you all can guess the next cliché that happened.

Yuki: ... I don't know whether to feel sorry for Tsuji or not...

Inukai: To this day he can't deal with even hearing her name or the name of the incident.

TAT: *pats Inukai's shoulder* It's alright. At least nothing happened to you.

Inukai: Well... I ended up getting a roundhouse kick to the face before she stomped on _my_ balls.

Yuki & Ketsueki: *hugs Inukai* It's okay...

TAT: Anyways... *snaps fingers*

Jin, Yuma, Osamu: *lands on butt*

TAT: Let's move on.

Yuma: Oh~ I'm back here. 三3三

Osamu: Yay...

Ketsueki: Hello.

Jin: So you're the new guy. Yo. 三U三

Osamu: So why are we here?

TAT: Question. *points to screen* So do you think vampires can co-exist with humans?

Osamu: Wouldn't that depend on what the vampire is like? I mean, look at Kuga. He's a Neighbor, but he's good.

Jin: I have to agree with Megane-kun.

Yuma: *nods head* 三3三

Jin: There's also people who think like Kido-san and Miwa. They might not take too kindly to it.

Osamu: Generally speaking... I think we could co-exist.

Yuma: Leave it to Osamu to be positive.

Ketsueki: *crosses arms & nods head* That's a very good quality to have.

TAT: Alright then. Let's move on to the next one from ZGD.

 **Hm~... I've been wondering... Well I suppose I'll get to it on a second. Anywho... Seeing a LS w/ Ygopro would be fun to see. Knowing you it'll be entertaining as well. Welp, I'll get to this now.**

 **Taiyōko kids - where would you put your parents on your charts?**

 **TAT - (not that I'm complaining or anything) what's with Tsukiko squad having crappy family/parental relationships?**

 **Inukai - story! Now!**

 **TAT - get an A-Rank US squad captain and have them meet their Mikado equivalent**

 **That's all I've got**

TAT: *kicks ground* I wouldn't be able to make it _that_ entertaining...

Yuki: Tsk. Hoshi would put them in the "Family-love" category and the other two would put them in the "Neutral" category.

Ketsueki: And what about you?

Yuki: *dark aura* **Nowhere. They don't deserve a spot.**

Osamu: *shivers*

TAT: Anyways. Since Inukai already told the story it's all on me. *turns to readers* I honestly didn't notice how messed up their relationships with their parents were until a little while ago. The same could be said for Shobu.

Yuki: At least Mei and Suzu didn't really have anything against their parents. Expect Suzu's dad that is.

TAT: Now that just leaves... *snaps fingers*

Rusty & Arashiyama: *lands in feet*

Rusty: Hm?

Arashiyama: It didn't take long for me to come back, huh?

TAT: I just need you to be introduced to Rusty is all.

Arashiyama: Oh. Hello.

Rusty: Hi.

TAT: You're both #5 A-Rank squad captains.

Rusty: So you're Mikado's #5 captain, huh? ... Yup. You definitely look skilled enough to be one.

Arashiyama: Right back at ya. You definitely have the feel of someone who can pull of A-Rank missions.

TAT: Phew... These two were the best ones I could think of bringing in.

Yuki: Kei-san would probably be a bit of a hassle, Fuyushima-san wouldn't have been too bad, Kazama wouldn't have said much and... Well, Kako would have probably been fine as well.

TAT: *shrugs* Whatever. It all works put in the end. *sighs* Alright then. Let's end this.

Yuki & Inukai: Right.

Inukai: We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

TAT: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	257. Chapter 257

TAT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *repeatedly punches wall*

Ketsueki: ... Is he okay?

Yuki: He's never okay.

TAT: Phew... Okay! I'll be for a while!

Ketsueki: And what was that about?

TAT: I had... _have_ too much energy. Not to mention all of the WT pictures I've seen and gotten... *tenses up*

Ketsueki: ?

TAT: I usually tense up so I don't end up moving around like crazy with the energy I have...

Yuki: Why don't we just start now?

TAT: Right! Let's go!

Yuki: This one's from ZGD.

 **A new Oc huh? Well have fun here.**

 **Ketsueki - is it safe to assume that you're in the Tamakoma Faction?**

 **Konami - would you rather have a tiger or lion?**

 **Someone - single Fire by PVRIS**

 **Short, I know. Next time will have more**

Ketsueki: I will...try? To have fun. As for the faction... I am in no faction. I do things how I see fit. No point in going to one side.

Yuki: *thumbs up* Nice thinking. Same goes for me and Sensei.

TAT: *snaps*

Konami: *lands on feet*

Yuki: Welcome back. It's been a while.

Konami: Yeah. So what's going on?

TAT: You get to answer a question. And sing if you'd like.

Konami: I-

TAT & Yuki: *covers Ketsueki's mouth* If you don't sing then the world will end.

Konami: WHAT!? A-alright! What do I have to sing!?

TAT: First! You need to answer a question. Lion or tiger?

Konami: Tiger! Definitely a tiger.

TAT: Alright then. Now the lyrics will be on the screen, so you just have to sing them.

Konami: Alright! Let's do this!

*music starts playing*

 **Don't blame your death**

 **On the shit in your head that you claimed ate you like a virus for days on end.**

 **Watched you decay,**

 **Watched you waste away**

 **Who'd you think you'd fool, baby, digging your own grave?**

 **So go ahead, yeah just drop dead,**

 **And while you're trying to fool the whole world don't forget that you'll decay**

 **And you'll waste away**

 **You can't cheat death when you're digging your own grave**

 **You're out of line,**

 **Buried yourself alive and expected to be fine**

 **You can't rewind,**

 **When you're choking on your own dirt begging for your life**

 **Your bridges are burning**

 **And all the tables are turning**

 **You started a fire, yeah, you're burning up**

 **Oh you're burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **What you give, is what you get**

 **And in your case that's nothing but guilt and regret**

 **And all the flames you kept in your brain**

 **Came out your lips and sent you straight into your own grave**

 **You were a walking, talking, corpse at best.**

 **And I swear I couldn't wait to get you off my chest,**

 **And when you asked us why**

 **We couldn't look you in your eyes,**

 **It's hard to find life in something that's already died.**

 **You're out of line,**

 **Buried yourself alive**

 **And expected to be fine**

 **You can't rewind,**

 **When you're choking on your own dirt begging for your life**

 **Your bridges are burning**

 **And all the tables are turning**

 **You started a fire and you're burning up**

 **Oh you're burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **You started a fire**

 **You're out of line,**

 **Buried yourself alive**

 **And expected to be fine**

 **You can't rewind,**

 **When you're choking on your own dirt begging for your life**

 **Your bridges are burning**

 **And all the tables are turning**

 **You started a fire and you're burning up**

 **Oh you're burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

 **Burning up, oh burning up**

Rest: *clapping*

Konami: S-so...!? Is the world saved now?

TAT & Yuki: ...

Ketsueki: Kirin... These two were lying to you.

Konami: ...

TAT: *snaps fingers*

*wall comes up*

Konami: YOU TRICKED MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

TAT: Run!

TAT & Yuki: *runs out*

Konami: Get back here!

Ketsueki: *watches then turns* This one seemed to be rather short. We still hope you enjoyed.

TAT: *runs by* Until next time...!

Ketsueki: Bye.


	258. Chapter 258

TAT: ...

Ketsueki: _Now what_?

TAT: Nothin'... I was just thinking about how we're almost to 300...

Yuki: That's not for a while. But I do understand.

Ketsueki: Hm? Is something going on during that time?

TAT: *scratches cheek* Kinda. Each hundred we get to it becomes a major "event" here. The thing is that 300 is gonna be the end of this... Most likely at least.

Ketsueki: Reason?

TAT: *shrugs* It just feels like it's getting kinda... "dated"? At this point... I'm not really sure how to put it.

Ketsueki: ...

TAT: Anyways! That's for a later time! We've got an interesting person here this time! The very first one to boot!

Yuki: Let's get started then.

TAT: Right! Ketsu, ya wanna do the honors?

Ketsueki: Okay. *turns to readers* The first one is from my maker.

TAT: Yup! It's from Stupid Studios!

 **Hello... Erm... I don't have to put much in this area, right...? I'll just get to this now...**

 **Questions**

 **Yuki & Ninomiya - how long do you think you can go before you start attacking each other?**

 **For anyone who has both - what's worse between Kako's worst fried rice recipe and Mei's hottest curry?**

 **Yuki & Arashiyama - who has the bigger sibling complex?**

 **Dares**

 **Dog Trio - hang around Ketsu for a bit and see how he reacts**

 **Someone - bring up the Ero Maid Bunny Girl Incident in front of Tsuji**

 **That's all.**

 **Wait! I actually have one for the other authors... Am I even allowed to do that...? Anyways... Could I possibly use your Ocs for my fic...?**

Yuki: Tsk. I'll do the questions. For starters, I _do not_ have a sibling complex...

TAT: Yuki probably has a bigger complex.

Yuki: Hey!

TAT: Next one!?

Yuki: I'd say we could go...around ten minutes before we go for the throats.

Ketsueki: Brutal... Why _do_ you hate him?

Yuki:...

TAT: They don't like to speak about it. *whispers to readers* But it'll be in SS:0... If I ever get to it.

Yuki: And since I'm the only one here who has had both... I can't decide. I end up passing out at the first touch to my tongue by either one of them. Your best best would probably he to ask Kuroe. She's the only one who can stomach Kako's fried rice and she's lasted the longest against Mei's curry.

Ketsueki: *mutters* Just how deadly are these recipes...?

TAT: Before we get to the dares I would like to point something out for SS... Er... That might be an issue... Anyways! It's fine to ask other authors stuff... I think. *shrugs* I'm pretty sure they've all done that at least once. Yuki?

Yuki: Yeah. I'd say at least once. Three times at most... I think.

TAT: Right. Now let's get to the dares. *snaps fingers*

DT & Tsuji: *lands in pile*

TAT: Welcome.

Inukai: Yo.

Toby: Yo yo.

Midorikawa: Yo yo yo.

TAT: *brings DT closer & whispers in ears*

Ketsueki: ...?

Yuki: *turns to Tsuji* Hey, Tsuji.

Tsuji: Yes?

Yuki: I was wondering if you prefer to see a girl in an Fallen Angel Ero Maid outfit or an Ero Maid Bunny Girl outfit.

Tsuji: *goes completely red*

Yuki: Well?

Tsuji: *covers ears & runs away* I didn't see anything!

Yuki: ... Well then...

Dog Trio: *backs up and grins*

TAT: *smriks & snaps*

Dog Trio: *w/ dog ears & tails* Ketsueki! Ya wanna play fetch!? Woof!

Ketsueki: ... *shadow over eyes*

Dog Trio: *tilts heads*

Ketsueki: ...

TAT: Hey, DT! Do _it!_ See if he does anything!

Dog Trio: Gotcha!

TAT: *snaps*

Dog Trio: If you're hungry, come to the Bow-Wow House

Ketsueki: ...

Dog Trio: Everyone's smiling at the Bow-Wow House

Ketsueki: ...

Dog Trio: Bow-wow House. Bow-wow House. *starts spinning* Meat-filled _shumai_ with meat juices-

Ketsueki: *grabs DT & starts rubbing faces* Too adorable! You dogs are too adorable!

Midorikawa: Gyah! Help!

Yuki: He...really likes "dogs"...huh?

TAT: *covering mouth & laughing*

Yuki: ... Let's just move on... The next one's from ZGD.

 **Ya~ho~ How is everyone? I'm guessing great. Well that's not particularly why I'm here! So I'll get right to it!**

 **Yuki & Airhead - what's the #1 thing you hate about each other?**

 **Mukuro - how do you feel about your older brother? Oh! And have you ever gone to sleep by natural means?**

 **Ketsueki - have a taste of Mei's curry or Kako's fried rice if you haven't already. On yeah! And what country's mythology do you like best?**

 **TAT - are we gonna see Ketsueki in SS?**

 **That's all!**

TAT: *still laughing/snaps*

Ninomiya & Mukuro: *lands on DT & Ketsueki*

Yuki: Hm. I hate his whole being. Mostly his way of thinking when it doesn't concern a fight.

TAT: *sigh* Alright... I think I'm good... Anyways! Airhead! Mukuro! Ya got stuff! *turns to readers* And yes, Ketsueki _will_ be in Sick Snow, but only the remake. Speaking of which... A new chapter for SS  & SS:0 should be out pretty soon. Now then...

Ninomiya: What I hate most about him his how he is a faker. There's no reason to respect someone like that. Someone who can't even be trusted.

Yuki: **What did you say**?

TAT: Hey! No fighting right now!

Yuki: Tsk...

Ninomiya: Hm...

TAT: *sigh* Mukuro. Just answer.

Mukuro: *yawn* What I think of Kiyo-nii... I don't particularly care much for him. I respect him as a person and agent, but as an actual brother... *shrugs* I guess he's okaaaaaaaaaay~~~

TAT: And the sleep?

Mukuro: *rubs eyes* A few times. I've gone to sleep a few times from just being tired.

TAT: Now that just leaves...

Ketsueki: *hugging DT* Is it my turn again?

TAT: Yup. Have you had Kako's fried rice before?

Ketsueki: Lasted a good two minutes before passing out and bleeding.

TAT: Alright then. *snaps*

Ketsueki: *catches plate of curry*

Dog Trio: *tries to run away* Get me away from that thing!

TAT: Let's see how long you last with this.

Ketsueki: *let's go of DT* Alright.

TAT: WAIT! Answer the question first! That way we can get this over with!

Ketsueki: Alright. *turns to readers* My favorite is Norse mythology. After that it would be Japanese, then Greek.

TAT: Alright. You're good to go. We'll send you off properly.

Ketsueki: *takes bite*

Rest: *tenses up* ...

Ketsueki: Not too ba- GAAAAHHHH! *falls to ground and convulses*

TAT: CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Someone! Go call an ambulance! I'll try and keep him alive for a bit!

Toby: *runs out*

TAT: *looks at readers* R-right! We hope you all enjoyed! All that stuff! *turns* What the hell did Mei put in that one!?

Yuki: Until next time...

All: See ya!

TAT: Where's Toby with that ambulance!?


	259. Chapter 259

TAT: It's show time!

 **Crash!**

TAT: ... *slowly turns* Don't tell me...

Taichi: *runs in* Sorry!

TAT: Damn it! I was right!

Taichi: ?

Yuki: Hey, Taichi.

Taichi: Oh! Hi, Yuki-senpai!

TAT: Taichi... What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I was gonna have Shouhei and Hoshi here this time. And where's Ketsueki?

Yuki: He's still in the hospital after last time's incident. As for the other two...

Taichi: Taiyōko-senpai said she couldn't make it and asked if I go come instead of her!

TAT: And Shouhei?

Yuki: Miwa Squad's out right now.

TAT: ... *sigh* Fine... Just... At least _try_ not to break anything...else.

Taichi: Right!

TAT: Alright then. Let's get started then.

Yuki: The first one's from Yujo.

 **Michelle: -tugs on my shirt- I want to play with Step and Mitsu.**

 **Yujo: -smiles at her- Go to that place then and ask TAT nicely to get them, okay? And take Taka-chan with you, our new friend like dogs.**

 **Micelle: Um! -runs to that place and puppy Taka following her-**

 **Yujo: Well then. Studios, you can use my Oc's. TAT has the profiles, you can ask him for them.**

 **Truth/Questions: How unlucky are you guys? 8 of 10 of Kako's fried rice turns out good...**

 **Airhead, do you hate all kind of fakers? Because you know... Minoru is kind of a faker too... Even in front of you and everyone else...**

 **Ah shoot, forgot to ask her that... Michelle, during the time you met the lady with the bad language and chilly underwear. You were looking for someone, who was it?**

 **Dares: Suzu, choose someone to sing Your Best Friend by Mai Kuraki**

 **Someone do the cinnamon challenge.**

 **TAT, get a bunch of random guys and let them do the paper kiss game.**

TAT: Eh?

Michelle: *runs in with Taka*

Yuki: Hey, Michelle.

Michelle: Hi! *turns to TAT* Can I please play with Step and Mitsu?

TAT: *snaps fingers* By all means.

Stepney & Mitsubachi: *lands on sofa*

Taichi: When did you get a sofa in here?

Yuki: This place is made by this guy *points to TAT*, so he can do things like that. By the way...

TAT: *sigh* Yeah. I have terrible luck, meaning it kinda effects this room. *turns to readers* That's why things may seem unlucky around around. And it doesn't help that, unlike Kako's cooking, Mei's curry is _always_ super spicy.

Mitsubachi: Michelle-chan! *hugs Michelle*

TAT: You three are free to go play around. If you need anything then just ask.

Baby Trio: Okay~!

TAT: Ah! But first, Michelle, you've got something from Yujo there.

Michelle: Huh? *looks at screen*

TAT: Taichi, you can go play with them too.

Taichi: Huh?

TAT: I'm just letting you know. *turns to Michelle* So? What's your answer?

Michelle: I was looking for Mino! I was playing with Step, Mitsu and Py the whole time, so I didn't meet up with him!

Yuki: *freezes* By "lady with bad language and chilly underwear"...

TAT: Yup. She met Kushi at that time.

Yuki: *bends down and looks at Michelle* If you ever see that... _lady_ again... I want you to get away from her as fast as you can, okay?

Michelle: *tilts head* Huh?

Yuki: *looks at Step & Mitsu* Thatngoes for you two as well. Got it?

Baby Trio: *nods head*

Taka: Woof!

Taichi: Wait! What lady!

Yuki: Ask Kou. Just speaking about her burns my mouth.

Stepney: Come on! Let's go!

Michelle & Mitsubachi: Right! *runs off*

Taka: Woof! *follows*

TAT: Well then... Let's continue on. *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya: *lands on butt*

Yuki: Tsk...

Ninomiya: What is it now?

TAT: You've got a question. Oh, and you'll have to stick around for a dare as well.

Ninomiya: *sighs & looks at screen*

Yuki: Why do I feel like I'm gonna wanna hit him after this...?

TAT: Don't you always?

Yuki: ... Fair point.

TAT: So, Airhead, what's your answer?

Ninomiya: *crosses arms* Hm. It's not that I dislike fakers in general. It's just that _he_ is probably the worst one out there.

Yuki: ... *clenched teeth* Care to elaborate?

Ninomiya: Glady.

TAT: Oh no... *whispers to Taichi* Go make sure the kids don't hear this.

Taichi: R-right! *runs out*

Ninomiya: Calling you a Faker is actually an understatement. I use the word because it's easier for people to understand. You completely got rid of your identity and original ties with multiple people, your younger sister included, just because you didn't like how things were going. You created a new identity, thinking absolutely no one would recognize the foul feeling you give off.

Yuki: ...

Ninomiya: You think that only a very few amount of people actually onto who you are, but the truth is that they all know. They simply go along with it so that you don't go on another rampage like-

Yuki: *grabs Ninomiya's shirt* Shut the fuck up... You swore you wouldn't say a single fu-... A single word about that incident again.

Ninomiya: *glares* I'm only answering a question.

TAT: Hey now...

Ninomiya: *sighs & turns to readers* The reason I hate him his because of how uncaring of others' feelings he is. Say what you want about me, but this person is worse.

Yuki: ...

TAT: *sigh* You two... Just stay away from each other like usual. *snaps fingers*

Ninomiya & Yuki: *disappears*

Suzume: *lands in feet* Oh?

Taichi: *looks in* Are they done?

TAT: Yeah. You can come back in.

Suzume: Hm? Did I miss something?

TAT: It's nothing. By the way, you have a dare.

Suzume: *looks at screen*

TAT: Taichi, you've got the cinnamon challenge.

Taichi: What!? Why me!?

TAT: *whispers* I hear Akane is impressed by anyone who can do it.

Taichi: ... W-well it's either this or the door, right!? I'll do this!

TAT: Great! Now then... Suzume!

Suzume: I choose Kako-san!

TAT: Alright then. *snaps*

Kako: *lands on feet* Hello again.

TAT: Hey Kako.

*music starts playing*

TAT: You get it sing.

Kako: Okay. I can give my vocals some exercise.

 **Kimi no koto zenbu wakatte agetai kedo**

 **Tsurakute mo gomakasu itsumo egao de**

 **But I know namida wo koraeteru ne zutto**

 **Sono mune ga koware sou na kurai**

 **Tsuyogatte ite mo kimi no hitomi wo mireba**

 **Wakaru yo sugu ni ne You're my boyfriend**

 **So you can lean on me**

 **Sono omoi wa todoiteru yo**

 **Mune no oku ni hibiiteru yo**

 **Kotoba ni dasanaku tatte**

 **I know your heart soba ni iru yo**

 **Ima wa tooku hanaretete mo**

 **Mune no koe wa kikoeteru yo**

 **Kotoba ni dasanakute mo wakaru yo**

 **Zutto You're my boyfriend**

 **Girl I know kimi no koto**

 **Girl I know omou koto**

 **Jibun wo semeteru kimi no kokoro**

 **And I know namida wo**

 **Misenai you ni zutto**

 **Fuan de mune ga ippai no toki mo**

 **Tsuyogatteru yo ne kimi no hitomi wo mireba**

 **Wakaru yo sugu ni ne You're my best friend**

 **So you can lean on me**

 **Sono omoi wa todoiteru yo**

 **Mune no oku ni hibiiteru yo**

 **Kotoba ni dasanaku tatte**

 **I know your heart soba ni iru yo**

 **Ima wa tooku hanaretete mo**

 **Mune no koe wa kikoeteru yo**

 **Kotoba ni dasanakute mo wakaru yo**

 **Zutto You're my best friend**

 **Futari no kokoro tsunagu terepashii**

 **Futari wo hikisaku mono nante nai**

 **Omoi tsudzuketeru yo doko ni ite mo**

 **Kokoro wa tsunagatte iru kara**

 **Yes I know kimi no koto**

 **And you know watashi no koto mo**

 **Shinjiatte iru kara daijoubu**

 **So you can lean on me**

 **Sono omoi wa todoiteru yo**

 **Mune no oku ni hibiiteru yo**

 **Kotoba ni dasanaku tatte**

 **I know your heart soba ni iru yo**

 **Tooku tooku hanaretete mo**

 **Mune no koe wa kikoeteru yo**

 **Kotoba ni dasanakute mo wakaru yo**

 **Zutto You're my best friend**

Taichi: Cough cough cough!

Kako: I wasn't _that_ bad~

Taichi: N-no! Th-tha-ha! Cough cough!

TAT: He did the challenge while you were singing. *hands glass* You were great.

Kako: Thank you.

Taichi: *thumb up*

Kako: Thank you too.

Suzume: Now comes the honestly fun part~

Kako: Hm? *looks at screen*

TAT: *snaps fingers*

Group: *lands in pile*

Sekai: Son of a...

Izumi: It's been a long time since I was here.

Kazama: ...

Arafune: Here again?

Taka: *runs by* Woof!

Arafune: *freezes*

Hyuse: This is still going on?

Touma: Oh? What's going on?

TAT: Welcome all! You are here for one reason!... And that is to do the paper kiss game!

Rest: ...

Hyuse & Kazami: *walks to the door*

TAT: Hey!

Touma: Sorry, but I won't be lip locking with any guys any time soon.

Izumi: Same~

TAT: But the dare...

Suzume: **Oh boys~**

Rest: ... *starts sweating*

Suzume: **You** _ **will**_ **do this dare...**

Boys: ... *runs to the door*

Suzume: Hey!

TAT: *sighs & turns to readers* Sorry... They got away.

Suzume: Hm... *flips hair* I guess I'll just have to honestly look in my files to see what blackmail material I have on them.

Kako: I'm always ready to help.

Suzume: Thanks.

TAT: Well... Let's move on, shall we?

Kako: Sure thing.

Suzume: The next one is from ZGD.

 **Ruri's archetype! Before I get to this... SS, it's a-ok to use my Ocs! By the way, TAT, nice SS chapter! Now then...**

 **RGT & 1 other girl - each of you pick one of the bracelet girls' archetype and say a summoning chant from them!**

 **Anyone - what happened to Krümel? Haven't seen him or Taka for a while**

 **Ninomiya - does that mean you hate performers and the like since they're technically "fakers"?**

 **That's all.**

TAT: Lyrical Luscinia! *snaps*

Krümel: *runs by* Woof woof!

Suzume: There he is.

Shana & Minubuki: *lands on feet*

Kako: So Ninomiya-kun has a question, huh?

TAT: ... I heard he's busy... We'll ask later...

Minubuki: Mi~nu~bu~ki~sa~ma! Is here!

Shana: Yo.

TAT: So we just need you four to finish this up with the dare.

Shana: *looks at screen*

Suzume: Alright. Let's do this then.

Kako: Would anyone mind if I went first?

TAT: By all means.

Kako: Thank you. Ahem... Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint!

TAT: Such passion! 10/10!

Shana: I guess I'll go next. Hm. Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet position! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The kings of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Lio Dancer!

TAT: The ferocity was the selling point. 10/10.

Suzume: I'll do the synchro one... Midwinter wind, harness ice and snow and blow a storm! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7, Wind Witch - Winter Bell!

TAT: Having that small "chime" in your tone really made that work. 10/10.

Minubuki: Minubuki is next! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!

TAT: Using elegance of flying and the power for birds, you deserve... A 9/10.

Minubuki: Gyagyuu!?

TAT: That reaction doesn't help anything... Anyways! That's all! We hope you enjoyed!

Kako: Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

RGT: Until next time...!

All: See ya!


	260. Chapter 260

Ketsueki: ... *holding sleeping Taka & Krümel*

Kushikage: Gyahahahaha!

Mei: *rubs forehead* Sigh...

Hoshi: Kushi-nee, what are you laughing at?

Kushikage: This guy! He's suppose to be someone awesome, but he's not even one of the main characters! Hahahahahaha!

Mei: Weren't you banned from being here...?

Kushikage: *wipes eye* Phew... Yup! But neither Kiyo or TAT are here to stop me!

Ketsueki: Where are they anyway?

Hoshi: Kiyo-nii has been in a foul mood after last time.

Mei: TAT's been in a...happy-foul mood. There's less urgency when it comes to him though.

Kushikage: Yup! So that means I'm free to do as I please! Now where are those three kids~

Mei: They're somewhere you're not. So deal with it and stay put. I'd rather not have to deal with you.

Kushikage: Aw~ You're no fun~

Hoshi: Kushi-nee...

Ketsueki: So...shall we start? Can we start with either one of them here?

Mei: Well, Minoru is the third person in the Host Trio, but with this woman here I figured it would be better not to bring him in. That being said, I'm sure we can get through these without any problems.

Kushikage: Boring~

Mei: Besides her...

Hoshi: Ah. Let's begin then.

Mei: Right. The first one is from ZGD.

 **Let's see. Let's see. I seriously can't come up with much. Sigh. Whatever.**

 **Hoshi - gave you ever gotten REALLY mad at someone before?**

 **Sekai - why are you mean to Daigo?**

 **Nasu - would you have gotten as mad as you did if Wen So attacked Akane like that instead of Kumagai?**

 **Wakamura - do you want to go out with Hoshi? And I mean like an actual date**

 **That's all. I shall use my time to come up with some dares for next time!**

Hoshi: *blushing* W-w-would he like to what!?

Kushikage: *pats Hoshi's head* There there, Ho-chan.

Ketsueki: *turns to Mei* So how are we going to bring the other in?

Mei: Like this. Door, can you please bring them in?

The door: Sure thing! Just leave it to me!

Ketsueki: The door can speak...

Mei: So, Hoshi-chan, what's your answer?

Hoshi: A-ah? Oh. *fidgets* I don't _think_ I've gotten mad at anyone... The most amount of anger I've had towards a person was the little scene with Katori-senpai.

Mei: *looks at Kushikage*

Kushikage: *shrugs* Even I haven't seen her too mad.

Wakamura & Sekai: *flies through the door*

Nasu: *walks out*

Sekai: Ow...

Hoshi: *helps Wakamura up* Are you okay?

Wakamura: Yeah. Thanks... *looks down*

Hoshi: *looks down* ... Ah! *pulls hand away & blushes* S-sorry...

Wakamura: *blushes* It's fine... It's not like I minded...

Kushikage: Kufufufufu~

Mei: Stop it.

Sekai: Hey, is anyone gonna tell us what we have to do?

Nasu: *looks at screen* Just answer questions apparently.

Sekai: Sigh. Fine. Let's get this over with. *looks at screen*

Ketsueki: So, Rei-chan, what is your answer?

Nasu: Um...

Mei: He's new.

Nasu: Ah... Well, about the question. Of course I would be as mad. They are both my friends and teammates.

Sekai: You won in the end, so it doesn't really matter.

Kushikage: So what about you then? Your answer?

Sekai: Sigh. I'm just saying what I want. If you think it's being mean then that's your problem. Besides, he never complains about his treatment.

Hoshi: *giggles*

Sekai: What about you, Waka?

Wakamura: Huh?

Mei: You still need to answer your question.

Wakamura: Oh, right.

Hoshi: *covers screen* A-ah! No! There's no need to answer this question!

Wakamura: I have to though.

Hoshi: No, you-

Kushikage: *pulls Hoshi back* Just find out the answer.

Hoshi: N-no! *pulls out Trigger* Fujin Kōgetsu! *slashes at the screen*

The screen: AH! *runs away*

Hoshi: *chases the screen* Please get back here! I'll make sure it's painless!

The screen: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Rest: ...

Wakamura: So... What was the question?

Kushikage: They wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with Ho-chan.

Wakamura: *blushes*

Sekai: Sigh. It was obvious anyways. No need to actually ask.

Mei: So true...

Ketsueki: Excuse me, but what do we do now? The screen isn't even here.

Mei: ... I suppose we're done here.

Ketsueki: Not much, huh?

Kushikage: Since we're done...

Mei: No. You're going back to the branch office.

Kushikage: But-!

Mei: *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Kushikage: Hey!

Sekai: sigh. Send in more stuff if you want.

Kushikage: Don't-

Ketsueki: Until next time...

Kushikage: HEY!

Mei, Ketsueki, Sekai: See ya.

Kushikage: Fuck you three!


	261. Chapter 261

TAT: *sitting on sofa* Sigh.

Hoshi: Is something wrong?

TAT: Nothing. Your siblings are just rather irritating.

Hoshi: Ah...

TAT: Yuki's been irritated because of Ninomiya, Mukuro's been lazing around all over the place and we've been having to keep Kushi away from Michelle.

Hoshi: Hasn't Fuji-nee done something about it?

TAT: I wish. She's been doing who-knows-what. By the way, was as those three turds been doing? They haven't been here much.

Hoshi: Ah. Koto- Er... Takeshi-kun has been trying new things with his Laser-Shooter. Suzume-senpai has been seeing Arafune-senpai and his squad. Toby-kun has been hanging around Kitora-chan and Mikumo-kun. Either that or training with Hato-... Minoru-senpai.

TAT: You're really having trouble with those names, huh?

Hoshi: I'm sorry...

TAT: *shrugs* It doesn't matter for me. Names aren't an issue with me. Just call me whatever.

Hoshi: Ah...

TAT: Anyways. Let's get this started.

Hoshi: Ah. Right.

TAT: The first one's from Sauce.

 **I'm gone for a bit, then make a sudden return, as usual. Anyway...**

 **Studios, you can totally use my characters. I'm interested to see what you do!**

 **Hey TAT, when are you ever gonna get working on that looooong list of side stories you've promised us?**

 **I'm going back with my mystery challenges! I give you two boxes, a big one and a small one. Choose one and open it!**

 **That's all for now!**

TAT: Meh. Everyone can come and go as they please.

Hoshi: But if they left wouldn't that mean you don't have much to do here?

TAT: *shrugs* It's up to them.

Hoshi: Ah...

TAT: Anyways... I can't remember _all_ of the ones I promised to do, so...you may not get them. That is...unless anyone cares enough to actually remind me which ones they are.

Katori: Shouldn't you have things like that organized?

Hoshi: Ah. Hello, Senpai.

Katori: Shut up.

TAT: Hey now... Anyways. What are you even doing here?

Katori: Wakamura was saying some stuff about this place. I got bored and figured I'd come and see what this is all about.

TAT: Sigh. Fine. But don't start anything. Today's actually a pretty calm session.

Katori: Whatever.

TAT: Anyways. Let's get to the next part. Hoshi, since I have some of the shittiest luck, can you open one of the boxes?

Hoshi: Ah! Alright!

Katori: This really isn't that entertaining.

Hoshi: *puts hand in small box* ...

TAT: A...remote?

Hoshi: Ah...

TAT: Why not press something? Doesn't look like a TV remote, so maybe it's for something else.

Hoshi: Right. *presses button*

All: ...?

Katori: Well this is- *gets paint bumped* ...

Hoshi: Ah!? I am so sorry Senpai!

Katori: ...

TAT: Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Katori: You idiotic little girl...

Hoshi: O-oh no... *runs out*

Katori: Get back here! Like hell I'd let you escape! *runs out*

TAT: Hahahahahaha! Man... That was too good. Phew... Anyways. The next one is from Lvl7.

 **Studios, it's fine to use my Ocs. Have fun with it. Now then...**

 **Ikoma - what do you think of Hoshi?**

 **Wakamura - tell Hoshi how you feel**

 **Katori - don't be a jerk to Hoshi**

 **Hoshi - what other PTs are you working on?**

 **Oh. And I have a suggestion for a new trio.**

 **Gay Trio - Minoru, Jinsei, Ketsueki**

 **That's all. Bye.**

TAT: Wow. Katori _and_ Ikoma today? *snaps*

Ikoma & Wakamura: *lands in butt*

Ikoma: Ow...

TAT: Hey, Hoshi, Katori, get back in here!

Katori: Tsk. *walks in*

Hoshi: Ow... *rubs head*

Wakamura: Uh... Why do you have purple paint-

Wakamura: Because your girlfriend is an idiot.

Wakamura & Hoshi: G-g-girl-!? It's not like that!

Ikoma: You two are going out? *pats Wakamura* Good job.

Hoshi: N-n-no! She's j-just teasing us! I-it's nothing like that, Ikoma-senpai!

Wakamura: ...

TAT: Alright, alright. Calm down now. We've got another one to go through. It's a rather Hoshi-filled one at that. Now look at the screen.

Rest: *looks at screen*

Hoshi: *mutters* H-how he feels...?

Katori: Scew that! And I'm not even being a jerk to her!

TAT & Wakamura: Yes, you are.

Katori: Shut up.

TAT: Anyways. Let's start with Hoshi. Any particular prototype Triggers you're working on?

Hoshi: Ah. Yes. I have a few. Although... I'd rather not say what they do right now... Or rather, what they're _suppose_ to do.

TAT: That's fine. Just give us some names.

Hoshi: Ah. Okay. One I call Taiyōkō-sen and another is Kyūsho.

Katori: Of course you would come up with names like those.

Ikoma: Is there any food around here? I'm kinda starving.

TAT: Nit the time for that.

Wakamura: They sound interesting. And going off of how those other ones you've helped to make work, I'm sure they'll be useful.

Katori: Jeez. Just get a room already.

TAT: Anyways! We'll go to Ikoma next. Thanks for that, Hoshi.

Hoshi: Ah. No problem.

TAT: Now then... Ikoma, what do you think of- Huh? Hey! Where'd he go!?

Katori: He left a few seconds ago.

TAT: What!? He can't just do that!

Katori: I'm leaving too. This place is boring. *walks out*

TAT: Hey! Katori! Wait! *runs out*

Hoshi: ...

Wakamura: ...

Hoshi: ... So... About your dare...

Wakamura: Right... Well... I have to say it, right?

Hoshi: R-right...

Wakamura: Well... I li-

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

Wakamura: What the heck?

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

Hoshi: What is that?

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

Yuki: *walks in w/ deadly aura* **Wa~ka~mu~ra~kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~~**

Wakamura: *gulp*

Hoshi: K-Kiyo-nii!?

Yuki: **What were you about to say, Wakamuuuuuuura-kuuuuuuuun~?**

Wakamura: I-I was going t-to say...

Yuki: **I. Don't. Care.** *claps hands*

*trap door opens up*

Wakamura: WAAAAAH!

Hoshi: Waka-kun!

Yuki: *turns to readers* Well. We hope you enjoyed. Until next time... See ya.

Hoshi: *jumps in hole* Hold on, Waka-kun!

Yuki: Gah!? Ho-chan!?


	262. Chapter 262

TAT: *looking at phone* Sigh...

Mei: _Now_ what's with you?

TAT: Nothing. I was just looking back at the first few sessions of this. It's different then now...

Mei: Definitely more "refined". We've also been through quite a bit.

TAT: There's also the people who've seemed to just stop sending things in altogether. Sigh. Oh well.

Mei: The fact we're getting _anything_ is a something itself.

TAT: I know, I know. Speaks if which, we actually have quite a bit this time.

Mei: Then let's get started.

TAT: Yeah. *turns to readers* Welcome back! The first one is from Sauce!

 **Oh god, I don't know who has the bigger sibling complex, Maya or Yuki! It's a good thing Kaede's still too young to date... I feel sorry for those two younger sibs, so you two get to go to an amusement park and go on all the roller coasters you want. And bring two other people, one each, particularly those that are likely to get hilariously sick (I have barf bags ready)! I've also got two more boxes, so Ketsueki, it's time for initiation! That's all for now!**

Mei: Hm. Murakami isn't as bad as Yuki, but he can still be protective of Hoshi at times.

TAT: Heh. Yet another trio I suppose.

Mei: *nods head* Complex Trio it is.

*on screen*

Trios

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_

 **Spade -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_

 **Unknown/Confused Love Trio -** _Yuki, Toby, Noah_

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru_

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, (?)_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi_

 **Branch Rep Trio -** _Jin, Yuki, Kuruma_

 **Sick Trio -** _Yuki, Nasu, Minoru_

 **Homo Trio -** _Minoru, Jinsei, Ketsueki_

 **Sibling Complex Trio -** _Arashiyama, Yuki, Maya_

TAT & Mei: *nods heads* Seems about right.

TAT: Now to the next part. *snaps*

Hoshi, Kaede, Ketsueki: *lands on feet*

TAT: He's not around, is he?

Mei: No. We're fine.

TAT: Great. Welcome back, you three.

Hoshi: *glances around*

TAT: Don't worry. We made sure Wakamura was safe.

Hoshi: Sigh...

Kaede: So what are we here for?

TAT: Well, you and Hoshi get to go to an amusement part with one person of choice. Ketsueki has a certain something to do.

Hoshi: *fidgets* Anyone...

Kaede: Alright. We can go now?

TAT: Yeah. You're free to go. Oh, and neither of you have to worry about Maya or Yuki. They're both gonna be kept busy so they don't do anything.

Hoshi & Kaede: Thank goodness...

TAT: Right. Off with you two then. *snaps fingers*

 **Poof**

Ketsueki: And what about me?

TAT: You just need to pick a box, stick your hand in it and see what's inside.

Ketsueki: That's all? Okay.

Mei: *holds boxes*

Ketsueki: *put hand in left box*

TAT: So? Wha'd ya get?

Ketsueki: *pulls out hat* "Welcome"...

TAT: ... A bit underwhelming, but befitting I suppose.

Mei: By the way, who did Kaede take? I know Hoshi took Wakamura, but...

TAT: That's a secret~

Mei: ... I'll let it slide this once.

TAT: Great! Now let's move on!

Mei: The next one is from Lvl7.

 **Been a while~ Not too long. That being said, it looks like someone new has appeared. So... Studios, you're free to use my Ocs as you like. Now then...**

 **Taichi - how does it feel to be on the same level as Raijinmaru?**

 **Mei - compared to tangerines from other places, how do you like the ones in Mikado City?**

 **Akasora - so Shinoda has chopped Kido's car in half, left a 2nd floor bulking and came in through the 3rd floor, bit have you done anything like that? Do you know what Kido thinks of you?**

 **Kazama - did you lose to the mailbox? Also, was riding Raijinmaru fun?**

 **Someone - go into space with a Trion body**

 **That's all for now.**

TAT: Pfft!

Ketsueki: ... These questions...

Mei: Sigh. I suppose I'll start. *turns to readers* The tangerines in Mikado Coty are much sweeter and taste better than other places.

TAT: Heh heh heh...

Mei: Just bring them in already.

TAT: Yeah, yeah. *snaps*

Taichi & Kazama: *lands on butt*

Akasora: *lands on feet*

TAT: Welcome back.

Akasora: Sigh... I'm finally away from her...

TAT & Mei: Kushikage?

Akasora: Could it be anyone else?

TAT: Point taken.

Kazama: So what are we doin here?

TAT: You three have questions. And while we're at it, who wants to go to space?

Taichi: Like outter space!?

TAT: Yup.

Akasora: I'll do it. It'll give me some time to get away from Kushi.

TAT: Alright then. Now let's get to the questions. We'll go down-up. So, Kazama, you're up.

Kazama: *glaring at screen* I have no comment.

Taichi: Huh!? I don't get the question!

TAT: Ya see, Kazama got drunk once and- Mhph!

Kazama: *glares* Don't say anything about those times...

Akasora: The video of you riding Raijinmaru is pretty fun though.

Kazama: ...

Ketsueki: Why don't we move on?

Mei: Right. So, Sensei...

Akasora: Hm? Oh. While I _do_ think those things were hilarious, I don't think I've done anything like that. Maybe close, but not bad enough for Kido-san to call me a "mischievous brat".

Mei: What's the worse thing you've done?

Akasora: Hm... I'd say... Oh! I'd say it was when I was having a contest with Masafumi and ended up destroying a bridge with a few other agents on it while taking out a Trion soldier.

Rest: ...

Akasora: What?

Rest: How isn't that as bad?

Ketsueki: If anything, isn't that worse than destroying Kido-san car?

Akasora: *shrugs* I don't think so.

Rest:...

TAT: So! That just leaves Taichi!

Taichi: R-right! ... I don't get this question either.

TAT: Sigh... *pats Taichi's head* We'll just skip it. Hey, Akasora, you ready for space?

Akasora: *in Trion body* Yeah.

TAT: Great. We'll bring you back later. *snaps fingers*

Ketsueki: So that just leaves one more.

TAT: Right! The last one's from-

 **Crash!**

Taichi: Sorry!

TAT: ... The last one is from ZGD.

 **My, my, Yuki. And you say you don't have a sinking complex... Well, we'll get to that at another time. For now...**

 **Kageura Squad and Ninomiya Squad - why didn't you fight during the 2nd invasion?**

 **Kako - were you just bored or something during the invasion?**

 **TAT - so, you have Sick Snow: Zero, but could we ever possibly get one for Akasora before the first invasion?**

 **Ketsueki - how does Reiji dress up for dates?**

 **Ocs - how do you refer to yourselves? (Watashi, Boku, Ore, ect.)**

 **Tsutsumi - open your eyes**

 **Welp! That's all for now!**

TAT: Okay. I'm gonna shoot two of those own. Unless you wanna out certain people through quite a bit of work, I won't bring Tsutsumi in to open his eyes.

Taichi: Huh? What's wrong with that?

Mei: *turns to Kazama* Have you seen him we his eyes open?

Kazama: Once. I agree with the author for this one.

TAT: Great. As for the second one I'll shoot down... I _could_ make one for Akasora and them, but I'm not sure what I would out in it. Maybe if it was a colab, but... *waves* No one would want to do one with me anyways. Now then! *snaps fingers* Ketsueki, you go.

Ketsueki: Hm? Oh. Rei-san has a... _unique_ fashion when we go on more formal dates. It's rather cute too.

Kazama: ...

TAT: A different universe Reiji.

Kazama: *nods head*

Kageura & Ninomiya: *lands on butt*

Kako: *lands on feet*

Kageura: Aw crap...

Ninomiya: What is it now?

Kako: Hello.

TAT: You three've got questions. That's all.

Kako: Aw~ I was hoping for a dare. It's been a while since I've gotten a good one.

Ninomiya: Hm. I'm rather glad we aren't getting any.

Kageura: I'm leaving.

TAT: Back on topic... Kage, you're not leaving! *snaps*

*cage falls on Kage*

Kageura: What the hell!?

TAT: Now then. About the second invasion...

Kako: I'll go first. *turns to readers* True, it was a rest day for me, but I couldn't just stand around while that was happening, now could I?

Rest: ...

Mei: So you just wanted to have some "fun".

Kako: More or less.

Mei: Sigh. Kushikage-san is rubbing off on you a bit too much...

TAT: Anyways... Kage, Airhead. You're up.

Ninomiya: Director Shinoda forbid us from fighting if we couldn't meet up with our full squads.

TAT: But couldn't your squads do that?

Ninomiya: I was elsewhere during the invasion.

TAT: Ah~

Kako: And what about your squad, Kageura-kun?

Kageura: Tsk. None of your damn business.

TAT: Sigh... You're gonna be stubborn on the matter, aren't you?

Kageura: No shit.

TAT: Honestly... Anyways. I'm not sure about the others, but this is how my Ocs refer to themselves.

*on screen*

 **Yuki** \- Ore

 **Mei** \- Watashi

 **Toby** \- Enlgish "I"

 **Suzume** \- Before: Atashi. After training with Narasaka: Boku

 **Takeshi** \- Boku

 **Hoshi** \- Watashi

 **Akasora** \- Ore

 **Kushikage** \- Ore-sama

 **Mukuro** \- Ore

 **Shobu** \- Watashi

 **Kaze** \- Ore

 **Ame** \- Boku

 **Mitsubachi** \- Atashi

 **Seihana** \- Watashi

 **Pyrínas** \- Watashi

 **Futoyuki** \- Boku

 **Arisa** \- Watashi

 **Velvet** \- Ore

 **Stepney** \- English "I"

TAT: And that's that.

Ketsueki:... You have quite a number of Ocs...

Mei: That's not including the remaining ones from Wandering and the ones he had to make for DT.

TAT: *shrugs* Like I said, I'm trash and overly reliant on Ocs.

Mei: Well, let's end this then.

TAT: Right! We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei: Please don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Ketsueki: Until next time...

Most: See ya!

Kageura: Can I get out of this damn cage now!?


	263. Chapter 263

Mei: *rubs forehead* Where are these people...?

Takeshi: Senpai.

Mei: Hm? Takeshi? Do you know where Yuki or the author are?

Takeshi: No.

Mei: Sigh... What are you don't here anyways?

Takeshi: *shrugs* I got bored and decided to see if anything was going on over here.

Mei: Well it looks like no one's gonna be here. Want to just do this session with me?

Takeshi: I guess it'll pass the time for a bit.

Mei: Alright. Let's get this done then.

Takeshi: Right. The first one's from Yujonokage.

 **-leaves a note, before runs away- AHHHHH! I'M THE WORST! I'M THE WORST! I'M THE WORST!**

 **Truth/Questions: Ninomiya, Inukai, Yuki, Toby, Kazama, Tsuji, Mei and everyone who thinks who needs to answer this! How would you react when you find out that someone you knew for a long time has been cutting themselves and what would you do? (I think you know who I'm talking about...)**

 **Mei, would you have noticed without being told?**

 **Dares: Watch a Rom-Com or just Comedy or Whatever, just- AHHHHHHH!**

Mei: Yujo, please calm down.

Takeshi: So, we have to bring all those people in? Won't it be a bit crowded?

Mei: We actually can't. The door has the day off and I don't know where Yuki or the author are. And the only other person who could bring them in...

Takeshi: So you're the only one who can actually answer.

Mei: You can too you know.

Takeshi: *shrugs* I'm not on the list.

Mei: ... *turns to readers* Starting from the first part. I would react in a calm and collected manner. As for what to do, I would say that keeping them away from anything that can allow thm to repeat the action would be necessary. Also, stay with them, but give them some time. Try not to push the issue and even try to just steer clear of it... Try and distract them from any thoughts like those and make sure their mind is focused on other things, better things.

Takeshi: Isn't that kinda the obvious thing to do?

Mei: Sometimes the most obvious or simplest things are best for situations. Especially delicate situations.

Takeshi: I see...

Mei: Do you have any input on the matter?

Takeshi: You're asking the wrong person about "delicate situations".

Mei: Then let's move on.

Takeshi: What about the question directed right at you?

Mei: Right, right. It wouldn't be too hard to figure it out. Especially if you've known the person for quite a while. Small behavior changes or small gestures are always a key factor. If something like that had happened before then it's important to never overlook small things, but still keep track of the picture as a whole.

Takeshi: Ahem...

Mei: Now let's move on.

Takeshi: Right...

Mei: The next one is from Studios.

 **Thank you all for letting me use your Ocs. I will try not to fail anyone. Now to the actual thing...**

 **Mei - what's the worst thing that's happened to you?**

 **Takeshi - what's the worst thing you've done?**

 **Toby - sing Stand Out from the Goofey Movie**

 **Sorry there's not much.**

Mei & Takeshi: *looks away*

Takeshi: Why don't I...call him over...?

Mei: Right...

Takeshi: *walks off*

Mei: Um... So these questions... Sigh. I suppose we have to answer them... The worst thing that's happened to me... Having listened to something Ninomiya told Yuki... It's not really either of their faults though... It was my fault...

Takeshi: *walks in* He said he'll be here in a bit...

Mei: Right...

Takeshi: ...

Mei:...

Takeshi:... So... About these questions.

Mei: *rubs arm* I've already answered mine...

Takeshi: Right... I guess it's my turn...

Mei: You don't really have to.

Takeshi: Sigh. The door isn't here, so I actually do have to... Expect... I don't really have the answer...

Mei:...

Takeshi: That is to say... I can't choose which one is the worst... The whole way I acted during the disbandment...or the way I acted with my family and the invasion...

Mei:...

Takeshi:...

Toby: *walks in* Yo. 'sup. Why do you two look like you're let's just died?

Takeshi: It's nothing... You have a dare.

Toby: Hey... **What's going on?**

Mei: *smiles* It's nothing. Just simple questions we had to answer.

Toby: But-

Mei: Toby, you doing your dare will make us feel much better. You're part of the Mood Maker Trio, right?

Toby: ... Fine. *mutters* I'm not dumb you guys...

*music starts playing*

 **Open up your eyes take a look at me**

 **If the picture fits in your memory**

 **I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart**

 **And I won't stop until I start to stand out**

 **Some people settle for the typical thing**

 **Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings**

 **It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time**

 **Before I move to the front of the line**

 **And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make**

 **Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes**

 **To stand out**

 **Above the crowd**

 **Even if I gotta shout out loud**

 **'Til mine is the only face you see**

 **Gonna stand out 'til you notice me**

 **If the squeaky wheels always gettin' the grease**

 **I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace**

 **And I'll do it all again, when I get it done**

 **Until I become your number one**

 **No method to the madness and means of escape**

 **Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape**

 **It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when**

 **You get the message that I'm tryin' to send**

 **I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**

 **And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end**

 **To stand out**

 **Above the crowd**

 **Even if I gotta shout out loud**

 **'Til mine is the only face you see**

 **Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah**

 **If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just**

 **Walkin' by**

 **There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**

 **If it was gettin' you to notice**

 **I'm alive**

 **All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove**

 **I got whatever it takes**

 **It's a piece of cake**

 **To stand out**

 **Above the crowd**

 **Even if I gotta shout out loud**

 **'Til mine is the only face you see**

 **Gonna stand out**

 **Stand out, hey**

 **Stand out!**

 **(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)**

 **Stand out!**

 **(Hmph!)**

 **'Til mine's the only face you see**

 **Gonna stand out**

 **'Til you notice me**

Mei: *claps*

Takeshi: What a befitting song for you.

Toby: Hm. I don't think so. It's not like I care about being noticed. I'm fine with just having my friends know me. ... So.. Are you two fine?

Mei: *smiles* Yeah. We're fine now.

Toby: Great!

Takeshi: Sigh. Why don't we end this now?

Toby: What!? But I've hardly done anything!

Takeshi: And?

Mei: Please remember to send in more questions and dares.

Takeshi & Toby: Until next time...

All: Bye!


	264. Chapter 264

Mei: Seriously...? Where are those two idiots...?

Takeshi: *walks in w/ hamburger* They still aren't here?

Mei: No. And Yuki won't answer his phone.

Toby: *eating chocolate* Any ideas where they could be?

Mei: No matter how much I calculate it, they could be in a lot of other places.

Toby: Is there anything for them in one of the reviews?

Mei: No, but it's easier to bring others in with them here. The door has the day off, so we can't bring others in.

Toby: So we won't have anyone else here?

Mei: I took the initiative to call the ones who should be here for the session. It may take a while though.

Takeshi & Toby: Leave it to her to get these things done...

Mei: Let's get started now.

Takeshi & Toby: Right.

Mei: The first one is from Yujo.

 **-hides in blanket- How can I calm down...? I'm still the worst... B-B-But I need the answer for my fic... Ah you guys gonna hate me... -hides more-**

 **MeiMei, please take care of the other Mino when he needs it. He is always the shoulder to lean on, but he also needs one...**

 **Truth/Questions from last time**

 **Dare: Everyone, take care of each other no matter how bad your relationship is.**

 **Mood Maker Trio, please lift up the mood.**

Toby: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where is this coming from!?

Mei: Yujo, you are definitely not the worst. The fact you care to begin with proves it.

Toby: Yeah! ... Even if I don't know what the heck is going on... And we can't hate you! Or any of the others for that matter!

Takeshi: Well...

Toby: Takeshi.

Takeshi: *waves* Yeah, yeah.

Mei: And don't worry. I don't plan on letting _anyone_ feel that way.

Toby: *grabs Takeshi* We'll help out too! Right?

Takeshi: Yeah... *fixes scarf & mutters* Although you're better suited for that.

Inukai: Yo~

Kako: *holding covered dish* Hello again.

Mei: Good timing.

Kako: I brought what you asked for. I can proudly say it's one of my best creations.

Mei: Thank you. *points to screen* Some certain people need it right now, so could you please deliver it to them?

Kako: Sure.

Mei: Sorry to be a bother.

Kako: Not at all. *walks out*

Inukai: So, we gonna do this?

Toby: Yeah! I've got everything ready!

Takeshi: Sigh. Not that it matter, shouldn't you have asked for the reason before setting them up?

Inukai & Toby: Nope! Mei's the one who told us to set it up, so no need to ask!

Takeshi:... Fine.

Inukai: So can we set them off now!?

Mei: Yes. By all means, let them fly.

Inukai: 3!

Toby: 2!

Inukai & Toby: 1!

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Toby: Uwaaaaah! So awesome~!

Inukai: Heck yeah! These are the best fireworks!

Takeshi:... *nods*

Mei: Hm. That's all for now I suppose.

Takeshi: Only this one?

Mei: It's the only one we've got. Not to mention this seems like a befitting ending for this session. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed.

Takeshi: *looks away & fixes scarf* You better feel better after this...

Mei: *rolls eyes & smiles*

Inukai: Don't forget to leave more things!

Toby: Until next time...

All: See ya!

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**


	265. Chapter 265

Yuki: *stretches* And I'm back~

Mei: It's about time. Where were you? Wait... Don't tell me you were still hung up on what Ninomiya said.

Yuki: You already know the answer to that. Like heck I'd still be mad about what he said.

Mei: Hm. Well do you know where the author is?

Yuki: *shrugs* I haven't seen him yet. He didn't come in during the time I was gone?

Mei: No. I had to take up the host position in your stead.

Yuki: I saw the footage. Nice job, by the way.

Mei: Thank you. Although your help would have been useful.

Yuki: *waves* If it was something you couldn't do then I'd have to chance.

Mei: *blushes*

Yuki: A-anyways! Why don't we start!?

Mei: R-right...

Yuki: First up we have one from ZGD.

 **It's late so I'm just gonna hurry up**

 **Takeshi - do you see yourself as a tsundere?**

 **Anyone - what happened to the roof after the fireworks?**

 **Mei - sing Nevereverland by Nano**

 **That's all.**

Yuki: Oh boy... *claps hands*

Takeshi: *lands on feet* ... I just left...

Yuki: Sorry about that. You just have a question.

Takeshi: Sigh. *looks at screen & fixes scarf* Of course not. What would give you that impression?

Yuki & Mei:... Moving on...

Takeshi: ?

Mei: About the roof...

Yuki: Yeah. I saw that. I had to fix it when I got here.

Mei: Thank you for that.

Yuki: No problem. It looked like you all had fun.

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Well, looks like you're up.

Mei: Yeah.

 **Long ago, inside a distant memory,**

 **There is a voice that says**

 **Do you believe a world of happy endings?**

 **Even when the road seems long,**

 **Every breath you take will lead you closer to**

 **A special place within**

 **Your Nevereverland**

 **Mezamete**

 **Komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru SAIREN**

 **Kono sakebigoe wo oshikoroshite**

 **Nanimo shirazu ni**

 **Shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete**

 **Genjitsu no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku**

 **Koukai wa shinai yo**

 **Tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame**

 **Iki wo tomete**

 **Sabitsuita kioku no hari**

 **Atama n naka**

 **Guruguru**

 **Mawaru yo**

 **As I close my eyes**

 **Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku**

 **I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

 **Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

 **Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa**

 **Ienai mama de**

 **Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

 **Mou tozashite ikun da**

 **So now**

 **Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

 **My Nevereverland**

 **Samayou**

 **NAIFU no you ni tsukisasu kotoba ga**

 **Kono kurushimi wo azawaratte**

 **Nanimo dekizu ni**

 **Furueru koe wo nomikonde**

 **Kodoku no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku**

 **Mayoikonda kono ashidori**

 **Tsumazuite sonzaikan wo ushinatte**

 **Namida de somatta**

 **Higeki no SUTEEJI kuruoshiku**

 **Kokoro n naka**

 **Furafura**

 **Odoru yo**

 **As I take your hand**

 **Kakenukete iku kokoro no kioku iroasete iku**

 **I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

 **Asu mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

 **Tobidashita hizumu sekai ga**

 **Kienai mama de**

 **Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

 **Mou tozashite ikun da**

 **So now**

 **Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

 **My Nevereverland**

 **Mezamete**

 **Yume no ato no you na komorebi ga**

 **Mabuta no ura shimi wataru**

 **Subete ga kanatta hazu da to omotte mo mata**

 **Ochite iku**

 **As I close my eyes**

 **Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku**

 **I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

 **Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

 **Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa**

 **Ienai mama de**

 **Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

 **Mou tozashite ikun da**

 **So now**

 **Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

 **My Nevereverland**

Yuki & Takeshi: *claps*

Mei: Thank you.

Yuki: Well that's pretty much it for this one, right? We can move on.

Mei: Yeah.

Takeshi: The next one is from Lvl7Loser.

 **Cluckity cluck cluck. I'll get right to it.**

 **Konami - has anyone in your school found out that you're not an Operator?**

 **Touma - would your captain allow Izuho join your squad?**

 **Suzume - did Ken or Narasaka find out who sent that love letter?**

 **That's all nothing much.**

Yuki: *claps*

Konami, Suzume, Touma: *lands on feet*

Suzume: What's up?

Yuki: You three have a question each. I'm actually curious to know the answers to them.

Suzume: Hm? *looks at screen* Gyah!?

Touma: Oh~

Mei: Let's go top to bottom. Kirin, you're first.

Konami: Me? Urg. Fine.

Suzume: I can honestly answer this one. It's a yes. But only a few.

Konami: Why did you know!?

Suzume:... You complained to me and Shiorin about it for a while.

Konami: Oh yeah...

Takeshi: How did they react?

Konami: They were really shocked at first, then they didn't really seem to care much.

Yuki: Why bother hiding that anyways?

Mei:... This coming from you sounds kinda odd...

Yuki: Hm?

Mei: Nothing.

Konami: Because I have to keep up the refined, young lady image, meaning they can't know I'm a Combatant.

Suzume: That's honestly stupid.

Konami: My school is _way_ different than yours.

Suzume: Fair enough.

Mei: Next up is Touma.

Touma: Ah~ It's already my turn, huh?

Yuki: Fuyushima isn't really the type to mind that sort of thing, huh? Although he'd probably want her to have to a good amount of points.

Touma: Yeah. He'd be fine with it. Probably even want to in if I were to train her.

Suzume: Hehe~

Touma: Speak of... Why'd you go to Narasaka for help, Suzume-chan?

Suzume: Urg... Don't remind me that I did that. The only reason I went to him is because he's the one who could help me the most. He's also honestly the one who hates me the most, so I could use this to show him how great I am.

Touma: So you're trying to impress him~

Suzume: Wh-what!? Like hell! Who would want to impress that guy?

Yuki: Let's transition on to Suzu's question, shall we?

Suzume: Urg... I'd rather not.

Takeshi: So what if you got another love letter?

Mei: Narasaka had apparently gone to her school to pick her up for training, while it was likely that Satori was there as well. He _does_ go to the same school after all.

Takeshi: Guess you're right.

Konami: I want to hear the full story later! You got that!?

Suzume: Fine, fine.

Touma: So did either find out?

Suzume: Urg. They knew _of_ the letter. Like Mei-san said, Torū was there with me. Anyways. Apparently those two assholes honestly followed me up to the roof and saw who sent the letter.

Konami: Did they do anything?

Suzume: Ken came up to me looking like he had just won the lottery and even Torū looked a bit happy when I saw him after that.

Yuki: *whispers* Mei?

Mei: Either they saw their "competition" wasn't much of a threat or they did something to him.

Takeshi: I'd say both.

Yuki & Mei: *nods*

Suzume: Can we end this now!? I need to go see Arafune later.

Rest: !?

Suzume: Not for anything like that! Honestly... You people...

Yuki: Alright. We'll end this. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Mei: Please remember to send in more questions and dares.

Takeshi: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	266. Chapter 266

TAT:... *slowly claps*

Yuki:... What _are_ you doing? And where have you been? Mei's been complaining since we both missed something rather important.

TAT: I'll answer the former in a bit. As for the latter... Where were _you_? I was dealing with having to fix the timeline as well as working on the next chapter of SS and SS:Z whole also working on the SS remake and DT:G.

Yuki: Hm. I was busy with some other stuff.

TAT: Must've been something _really important_ to miss this then.

Yuki:... Ahem... Well. Why don't we start now?

TAT: Uh-huh. That's what I thought. *turns to readers* Anyways. This one is actually a sort of special one, so we really will be starting.

Yuki: This one's from a new person. XSleepyEco.

 **Hello! Guess I will now send in some dares and truths to spice things up :), hope you don't mind.**

 **But let's bring the whole party with us from World Trigger and others to join the fun. (If possible).**

 **Truth:**

 **All: What would you like to see someone get dared to do?**

 **Dare:**

 **TAT: Could you choose one or few dare for someone else to do base on their replies to the truth.**

 **Osamu: I'm going to tease you, sing Guilty Crown opening 1 to Jin.**

 **Jin: Either kiss Osamu if was good or act cold to Osamu if it was bad.**

 **Chika: Use Iblis with lead bullet on the closes person to you.**

 **All: Sorry about this one Kageura, all stare at Kageura with emotions filled malice and other negative emotions. For your trouble, Kageura gets one dare he can use next time on someone.**

 **I hope this wasn't too much. Here some pizza for everyone and goodnight. :)**

 **(I still haven't finished the other chapters XD).**

TAT: This was why I was clapping.

Yuki:?

TAT: They had sent a general review saying that they would be sending things in when they've gotten farther in this. Earlier I had gotten a message that said there was a new review for this and thought, "If it's them sending in some stuff after such a short time I will personally clap for them". As you can see, it was them.

Yuki: Hm. Even though it states right there that they haven't finished it yet.

TAT: *waves hands* Regardless, they'll reach this at some point. *turns to readers* Oh, and when you _do_ get here, XSleepyEco, no one ever minds and anything sent in is never too much.

Yuki: For the most part.

TAT: Now then... *rubs hands* Let's do this!

 **CLAP!**

Group: *lands in pile*

Osamu: Ow...

Arashiyama: Mikumo-kun, can you get your foot out of my face?

Osamu: Oh! Sorry!

TAT: Alright. Everyone, get up. We've got a show to put on here.

Kageura: Shit. I'm back here.

Usami: Oh~ It's been a while.

Yuki: *taps Murakami's face w/ foot* Are you gonna get up any time soon?

Murakami: *points above* I have some bodies on top of me.

Yuki: It isn't like you can't lift them.

Kuruma: Ah! Sorry about that!

TAT: *moves arm* Man. Been a while since I've brought in that many people at once.

Yoneya: So what's up this time?

TAT: Hm? Oh. Just a few things to do. I think I brought in a few too many of you though.

Inukai: Never too many!

Konami: Weren't you the one who said "The more the merrier" at least three to five times?

TAT: Weren't you the one who thought gum would explode in your stomach in you swallowed it?

Konami: Don't remind me!

Jin: Don't forget the kappa~

Usami: There's also the battery.

Konami: LALALALALALALALA!

Katori: Can we get this over with?

Arafune: *looks around*

Yuki: What's with you?

Arafune: Nothing...

Yuki: Don't worry, Taka and Krümel are playing around somewhere else.

Arafune: Sigh.

TAT: Alright! Let's just get started already! First up! Everyone! What dares would you give others?

Inukai: Hotdog rain!

Jin: Bonchi rain.

TAT: *rolls eyes* Something _other_ than raining food would be nice.

Kageura & Katori: You shut this place down.

TAT: Not gonna happen. Next!

Arashiyama: Having someone walk against a large fan.

TAT: At least it's something fun-sounding...

Usami: Turn everyone into a megane!

Usami & Osamu: *pushes up glasses* Meganes shall take over the world.

Konami: Everyone has to do every lie I've done! And don't lie to me!

Jin: That's never gonna happen~ That's what my Side Effect tells me.

Konami: Really!?

Yoneya: Dump a bunch of syrup on random people.

TAT: Another one that doesn't seem to far off. *thumbs up* Nice going.

Yoneya: *thumbs up*

Arafune: Wear a chicken costume and walk into a fast food place.

TAT: You really don't have anything, do you?

Arafune:... I do.

TAT:...

Yuki: So that just leaves Kou, Amatori, Ema and Kuruma.

Kuruma: Sorry. I've got nothing.

Murakami: Fight a panda.

TAT:... We could make that work... So, Chika and Ema.

Chika: Um... I don't know.

Ema: *shrugs* Drink a gallon of water and hold it in when the person needs to go to the bathroom.

TAT: Sigh. Fine. We'll go with Arashiyama's, Ema's and Yoneya's.

Yoneya: Yes!

TAT: Alright. You three get to choose the victims.

Yoneya: Hm~

Ema: *points to Kageura*

Kageura: What the-!?

Ema: *shrugs*

Kageura: You little...!

Arashiyama: I'll go with Kirie.

Konami: What!? Why me!?

TAT: Wait... Osamu! We forgot about you! Sorry!

Osamu: Hm? Oh. I don't really have anything in mind.

TAT: Oh... Well... Okay then... Let's get started. *snaps*

Konami: *in new outfit*

Kageura: *holding gallon of water*

TAT: Yoneya?

Yoneya: I choose... Kuruma-san!

Kuruma: Huh? Me?

TAT: Sorry, Kuruma. *snaps*

Kuruma: *holding bucket of syrup*

TAT: It'll automatically refill when it gets empty. Now then. Konami, Kuruma, you're free to go.

Katori: I'm leaving too.

TAT: Sigh. Fine. I guess this means that Wakamura and Hoshi really are better than you. They've been here longer than you before, so it _must_ mean that their hard work surpasses your "natural talent". Bye.

Katori: *freezes*

Yuki: You're an ass, ya know that?

TAT: But it worked.

Katori: Tsk. I might as well kill some time here.

TAT: Right! Now let's get to Osamu!

Osamu: Just singing right?

TAT: Yup!

*music starts playing*

Osamu: Alright. Let's get this over with.

Arashiyama: Don't forget you have to sing it _to_ Jin.

Jin: *sits* I'm ready, Megane-kun.

Osamu:...

 **so, everything that makes me whole**

 **ima kimi ni sasageyou**

 **I'm Yours**

 **nee konna ni waraeta koto**

 **umarete hajimete da yo**

 **kitto watashi wa ne**

 **kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no**

 **michi o aruitekitanda**

 **zutto hitori de**

 **tooku tooku dokomademo tooku**

 **kimi to futari te o totte eien ni**

 **dokomade datte ikeru hazu**

 **mou hitori janai to kimi wa sou iu**

 **mata warau**

 **mamoru beki daiji na mono ga ima atte**

 **dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa**

 **kanousei o ushinatte kurayami ga kimi o ooikakushi**

 **zetsubou ni nomikomaresou na toki wa**

 **watashi ga kimi o terasu akari ni naru kara**

 **tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai**

 **so, everything that makes me whole**

 **ima kimi ni sasageyou**

 **I'm Yours**

 **nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no**

 **shiawase ga arunda ne**

 **itsuka futari nara**

 **dareka ga kimi no koto o usotsuki to yonde**

 **kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsukeyou toshitemo**

 **sekai ga kimi no koto o shinjiyou tomo sezu ni**

 **ibara no kanmuri o kabuseyou toshitemo**

 **watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo**

 **sono kodoku itami o watashi wa shitteiru**

 **so, everything that makes me whole**

 **ima kimi ni sasageyou**

 **I'm Yours**

 **itsuka watashi o shiru koto ga dekita nara**

 **kanarazu sono basho ni watashi wa iru kara**

 **soko ni kibou no kakera suranakatta toshitemo**

 **watashi ga atte wa naranai mono deattemo**

 **kimi wa wasurenaide itekureru koto o**

 **dare yorimo watashi ga sono koto o shitteru**

 **dakara watashi wa kimi no tame ni subete o**

 **ima sasagou**

Chika & Usami: *claps*

TAT: Jin? You read the review. Your answer will be decided by your reaction.

Yuki: Out of curiosity, what did the rest of you think?

Arashiyama: It was good. His voice didn't go too much with it, but he still did great.

Yoneya: Maybe he should just and be a singer instead.

TAT: So, Jin?

Jin: *walks up to Osamu*

Osamu: *fidgets* ...

Jin: *kisses Osamu's forehead*

TAT: Well... It seems he didn't forget the loophole.

Jin: You did good, Megane-kun.

Osamu: Thank you.

Kageura: What's with this shitty feeling in the air?

Murakami: It could be worse.

Inukai: You mean it _will_ get worse. At least for him.

Kageura: I already finished the damn water. I'm fine.

Arafune: He wasn't talking about that...

TAT: Anyways! Let's get to Chika! After her we'll check up on Konami and Kuruma.

Chika: Trigger On.

TAT: So the closest person to her is...

All: *turns to Ema*

Osamu: *pushes up glasses* Whenever you're ready, Chika.

Chika: *holding Ibis* I'm sorry.

Ema: Sigh. It's fine. Just get it over with.

Chika: *fires Ibis*

Ema: *pokes shot*

TAT: Duck and cover!

Rest: *falls to ground*

Ema: *stuck in air*... So this is what Natsume had to go through...

Kageura: Ha! Payback's a bitch!

TAT: Welp. Let's take a look at Konami first.

All: *turns to screen*

 _Konami: Meteora!_

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

All:...

TAT: Seriously! Did she _seriously_ have to break it!

Yuki: Why don't we...take a look at Kuruma.

All: *turns to screen*

*on screen*

 _Kuruma: *bowing* I'm really sorry. It was a dare._

 _Police: *holding bucket* We'll let you off with a warning since you don't have any record._

 _Kuruma: Thank you._

TAT: *rubs forehead* At least I can turn off the effect of the bucket from here. *snaps*

Murakami: So that just leaves...

All: *turns to Kage*

TAT: Sigh. Since none of us really hate the guy... Sorry, dude. *snaps*

*area glows*

Kageura: The hell?

All: *glaring at Kage*

Kageura: Stop that shit! Urg! This feels so fucking...! Shit!

TAT: *in pocket box* Poor guy.

Kageura: *turns to TAT* Hey! Shithead! Stop this!

TAT: Fine, fine. Just dealing with a few of them must be bad enough for you. *snaps*

*area glows*

TAT: *leaves Pocket Box* At least you get a free dare.

Kageura: Then I fucking dare you to make sure nothing like that happens again!

TAT: *waves hand* A dare is a dare, I suppose.

Murakami: Sorry about that, Kage.

Kageura: Tsk. *freezes* Alright! Which one of you shits gave that one!?

TAT: Why don't we... Move on?

Kageura: Hold up!

TAT: *snaps*

 **Poof!**

TAT: Sigh. At least there's more room now.

Ema: Can I get down now?

Osamu: *pushes glasses* No.

Yuki: Why did you send Amatori back again?

TAT: *shrugs* Anyways. The next one's from ZGD.

 **Alright! I think I've got some better stuff this time!**

 **Anyone - which A-Rank squads have the most merchandise sold?**

 **Ketsueki - if you aren't the MC of Studios' fic then who is?**

 **Dog Trio - what's the craziest thing you've done?**

 **Yuki - so of your on good terms with Ikoma it's safe to assume you're on good terms with his squad right?**

 **Someone - throw Arafune in a pool (not one too deep though)**

 **Kuruma - let's really test your luck. Try five of Kako's different fried rice recipes and see if any are bad**

 **The majority of you with the same age - sing A Shot of Whiskey**

 **Is that good? Well whatever. That's all I've got for now.**

Yuki: Arashiyama, you can answer the first one.

TAT: Yeah. We'll go with the ones with the people we already have here and move on to the more specific ones. So, Arashiyama, Yuki and Inukai, you're up first.

Arashiyama: Alright.

Inukai: Let me guess, your squad sells the best?

Arashiayama: Yeah. Our stuff is the most sold, but there are still a good amount of females buying ones for Kako Squad while the males lean towards Tachikawa Squad.

Yuki: Why am I not surpsied...

Murakami: Well Kako Squad is a squad of girls, so that's to he expected. As for Tachikawa Squad... They're #1.

TAT: So moving on to Yuki.

Inukai: Yeah, _best bud_. Go on and answer.

Yuki: You're _still_ on that?

TAT: Just answer.

Yuki: Hm. Of course I'm on good terms with them.

Arashiyama: Who do you get along with best?

Yuki: Hm? Besides Tatsu, Okay and Soy.

Rest:...

Yuki: What?

Rest: This names...

Yuki: Oh. Yeah. I was messing with them and the names kinda stuck with me.

Osamu: What about the other two? Do you have names for them?

Yuki: Yeah. Mizukami is Sashimi and Minamisawa is Minty.

Rest:...

Murakami: Where did you even get those names...? You know what...I don't even want to know.

Yuki:?

TAT: Any...ways... Inukai! Your up!

Inukai: *salutes* Right?

Arashiyama: This'll be good.

Inukai: The craziest thing we've done is probably... Ah! That would be driving a dump truck into the river!

Yuki: Urg. I remember that. Not only did I have to take responsibility for Toby, you three came into our room with trash all over you. Probably the only time me and Masataka agreed on something.

Arafune: How could any of you ever think that would be a good idea?

Inukai: *shrugs* Toby said he had wanted to stand on top of a moving truck while looking cool.

Arashiyama: *mutters* Kitora mentioned something like that after they came back from America...

Osamu: Where did you even get the truck?

Inukai:... It was just sitting there... And... Er... So! About those dares!

Rest:...

TAT: Sigh. Let's just dump Arafune in the water already.

Arafune: What!? No! *runs away*

Inukai: *tackles Arafune* I've got his arms!

Arafune: Hey!

Yuki: *grabs Arafune's leg* Just let it happen.

Arafune: No! I do not consent to this! I don't consent!

Arashiyama, Osamu & Ema:...

Inukai: 1!

Yuki: 2.

Murakami: 3.

Inukai, Yuki & Murakami: *throws Arafune in kiddy pool*

Arafune: Blub Blub Blub!

Osamu:... Does he know he can just lift his head...?

TAT: Who knows?

Arafune: *lifts head* Pah! What the hell!?

Inukai: Hahaha!

Arafune: *chases Inukai*

TAT: Now let's move on. Since I feel somewhat bad for the guy, we'll bring in Kuruma next time. We'll give him a break. Let's get to the last question and dare. *snaps*

Ketsueki: *lands on feet*

TAT: Welcome back.

Osamu: Who's that?

TAT: New Oc. Speaking of which, your question is who is the real MC in Stupid's fic.

Ketsueki: Getting right to point, huh? Well, that would be Hogo-kun and his squad.

Rest:... We don't know who that is.

Ketsueki: *shrugs* I answered the question.

TAT: *rolls eyes* Fine. Let's finish this off then. Including those two playing Tag, the 18-year-olds have the most people. So that means...

*music starts playing*

TAT: You four! Get to singing!

Osamu: What about the people from before?

TAT: Well, even if you included me, the 19-year-olds would still be behind, so it wouldn't really matter.

Yuki: Well... Let's get this over with. Hey, you two ready!?

Inukai: Yup!

Arafune: Yeah.

Yuki: Then let's-

Kushikage: *runs in* Let's do this! *presses button*

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

TAT: Seriously!?


	267. Chapter 267

Yuki: *rubs forehead* Sigh...

TAT:...

Yuki: I can't believe you...

TAT: Oh, shut up. You lot can share the spotlight for a while.

Yuki: "A while" he says...

TAT: Don't give me that. On the upside for me he's already written some stuff. Sucks for him that he needs to start from scratch again.

Yuki: Sigh. *turns to readers* For anyone wondering what we're talking about... This guy decided to take up another story.

TAT: Stupid ended up changing his mind and is sticking to just Ketsueki. That being said... He asked me if I wanted to "adopt" his other Ocs. I figured I might as well and so decided that it will be a completely new story. Think of it as an adopted brother to Sick Snow. That's not to say anything else won't be updated. I'm still working on the other stuff.

Yuki: Anyways. The other story will be up on SS account... I just need to ask again, _why_ did you think it would be a good idea to make a "side account"? This isn't the same as YouTube.

TAT: Gah! I know, I know! It was a dumb moment, but it's already done! I've already put stuff on it! Can we just get to this session now!?

Yuki: Sigh. I suppose.

TAT: Great! Now then! First up we have ZGD!

 **This one's mostly for Yuki and Kotowari Squad. After re-reading SS and the ss' I have some new questions for them all. Sorry if it's boring.**

 **TAT - what's with the main characters of SS having parental issue? (Can't remember if I asked that already...)**

 **Takeshi - why don't you learn to make food for yourself or clean your own place? You do know Toby won't always be there for you, right?**

 **Suzume - how EXACTLY do feel about Ken? (No point in asking about Narasaka)**

 **Toby - if you care about Stepney as much as you do then why didn't you take him with you when you went to Mikado City? (Not to question your love for him)**

 **Mei - when did you start wondering or whatever about death and the like? (Sorry about the topic)**

 **Yuki - what EXACTLY happened between you and Ninomiya?**

 **Hoshi - if you use to hate being called a princess and the like then why are you fine with it now?**

 **Again, sorry if it's boring, but that's all I've got right now.**

Yuki:...

TAT: Oh my... Anyways... ZGD, it's fine to put stuff like these. Nothing wrong with just questions. *sna*

Yuki: Hold on. I'll answer for me and Mei before you bring them in.

TAT: *shrugs* Whatever.

Yuki: *turns to readers* The reason I hate him is partly the reason Mei has that issue.

TAT: Sigh. Let's just get to the other turds...and Hoshi. *snaps*

Toby & Takeshi: *lands on butt*

Suzume & Hoshi: *lands on feet*

TAT: Before any of you start, we just have questions this time.

Takeshi: *looks at screen* ... Hm. Pointless questions.

Toby: When you think he gets better he goes right back to being an ass.

Takeshi: *lifts scarf*

Yuki: Alright. Calm down.

Suzume: *shakes head* Honestly.

TAT: Speaking of honesty, you better answer _honestly,_ Suzume.

Suzume: Of course I would.

TAT:... Let's just start. We'll go top to bottom. So we're starting with Take.

Takeshi: Hm. *fixes scarf* I already know he won't be around all of the time. I already have plan on having microwaveable foods. And I _can_ clean if I want to.

Suzume: Now that I think about it... Is that what you ate when Toby went to America?

Takeshi:...

Toby: Sigh. That's it. I'm helping you to at least make _something_ for when I'm gone. You can't always have hamburgers and cup ramen.

Takeshi:...

TAT: Well, since you're talking, Toby, why don't you go next.

Toby: Sure.

Yuki: I actually wondered that as well.

Toby: I left him with those asses because I was, and am not, too old as to take care of him.

Suzume: But you're basically taking care of Take.

Toby: Exactly more of a reason. That would mean I would have to take care of both of them. That's not to mention those two asses would do something like sue me and make things way worse for us.

Suzume: Oh honestly, now you're just over exaggerating.

Hoshi: Actually... I'm sure they _would_ do something like that.

Yuki: I wouldn't put it past them. They went after our family for something more stupid than that.

Toby: Sigh. Can we move on from the topic now? I'm getting kinda pissed just talking about them.

Yuki: *nods* Agreed. We'll get to Suzu now.

Suzume: What about your question? And Mei-san's.

Yuki: I already answered both before you got here.

TAT: Alright then. Suzu, you're next.

Suzume: *flips hair* Fine. This is an easy one.

Rest: I highly doubt that...

Suzume: Ken is honestly a great friend, but nothing more. And Torū is still a jackass who doesn't deserve the time of day.

Takeshi: And yet you call him by his first name...

Suzume: What was that?

Takeshi: Nothing.

TAT: Sigh. So much for an honest answer... Whatever. Hoshi, finish this up.

Hoshi: Ah. Alright.

Toby: You don't like being called that? Sorry then.

Takeshi:... Sorry.

Hoshi: A-ah! No it's quite alright! It's true that I didn't like hearing other call me that, but I'm fine with it now.

Suzume: What happened to cause the change?

Hoshi: Ah. That would be because of Kou-onii-san. He said that just because I'm a "princess" that it didn't mean I couldn't be one who fights.

Yuki: He said it was rather befitting for her to be called a princess and that "he would become her knight to serve her" while I was put as the role of the dragon. Rather childish, but it got through to her, so I can't complain.

Suzume: You'd think those roles would be switched.

Yuki: Ahem... Anyways...

TAT: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! *snaps*

Kuruma: *lands on feet*

Toby: Really!? How come he gets to land normally!?

TAT: Kuruma, you have a dare that has yet to be done.

Kuruma: Okay. What is it?

TAT: *snaps fingers*

*table w/ fried rice appears*

TAT: Five fried rice dishes made by Kako. You need to try your luck and see if you end up dying a horrible death like Tsutsumi or just eat fried rice.

Kuruma: *gulp* Do I have to finish them all?

TAT: Nah. One bite's fine. As long as they all end up in your mouth.

Kuruma: Alright... *picks up plate* Here I go...

Rest: Good luck.

Kuruma:... *takes bite*

Suzume: So?

Kuruma: Sigh. It's fine. Nothing wrong.

Yuki: Next one then.

Kuruma: *takes bite* ...

Toby: Anything?

Kuruma: *gulp* That was actually good.

TAT: Let's go to the third then.

Kuruma: *takes bite*

Takeshi: Feel like dying?

Kuruma: *shakes head* No. I'm still fine.

TAT: Damn. With how much bad luck regulates through this room you would think all three of those were bad enough to kill... Anyways... #4.

Kuruma: *takes bite & twitches*

Yuki: Did we find the one?

Kuruma: It has an...interesting taste. But nothing too bad.

Suzume: So that just leaves the last one.

Kuruma: Gulp... *takes bite*

Rest:...

Kuruma:...

Hoshi: Are you okay, Kuruma-san?

Kuruma: *wipes eyes*

Toby: Is he finally dying!?

Kuruma: *smiles* It's so good... I didn't know fried rice could be this good...

TAT: *throws arms up* That's it! This guy _has_ to be one of the luckiest people to survive this while being in this room!

Yuki: Amazing...

Takeshi: Doesn't Kako-san just "kill" Tsutsumi-san out of curiosity though?

Suzume: Yeah. Whatever though. As long as we don't have to suffer I honestly don't care too much.

Takeshi: Fair enough.

TAT: Sigh. Whatever. Let's just end this already. *turns to readers* Next time we'll be having one of the MCs from that new fic over. Do what you will with that information.

Yuki & Kuruma: We hope you all enjoyed.

Toby & Suzume: Remember to send in more questions and dares!

Takeshi & Hoshi: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	268. Chapter 268

TAT: This is the main area, try not to destroy anything, yada, yada, yada.

Oshiro: Uwah~ This place is huge~

Yuki: *on sofa* Is this the new guy?

Oshiro: Oh! Tsukiko-senpai! Hello!

Yuki:...

TAT: That's right. I didn't put the information in you all yet. This is Oshiro. *snaps*

Yuki: Oh. Hey.

Oshiro: So... Is it just you two here?

TAT: For the most part. We usually bring others in during the sessions. Sometimes we have others at the beginning, but that haven't been happening for a while now.

Oshiro: I see.

TAT: Well, we should get started now. Yuki.

Yuki: Right. The first one is from XSleepyEco.

 **Hello. Guess I'm going to be reading this ToD from two points. I think I'm the mood for something sweet and bitter. Sweet for some and bitter for other :) . Thanks for accepting my dares and truths. Guess we will bring everyone again for this tea party.**

 **Truth:**

 **All: What are your favourite snacks or sweet food? Also who do you hate the most?**

 **Dares:**

 **All: Everyone gets their favourite snacks or sweet food. Now feed it to the person you hate the most via using your own mouth. (Meaning you eat your sweet and then transfer it to the person you hate while pretty much kissing). If you don't hate anyone then TAT will pair you with someone. Yuma could you help out with your lie detection please.**

 **Everyone gets green tea after the dare.**

TAT: *snaps*

Group: *lands in pile*

TAT: Oshiro, between you and Yuki, you are the one who we don't know much about. Of course by "we" I mean everyone else.

Oshiro: Oh. Uh. Well, I could-

TAT: *points to screen* Sorry to interrupt, but I've already put up your info.

*on screen*

Oshiro Hogo

All-Rounder, Captain

\- 17 Years Old

\- Born Nov. 21

\- Chronos, Bloody Type A

\- Height: 5'11"

\- Likes: Protecting, Friends, Meat

Yuki:... No sweets are shown...

Oshiro: I usually eat macaroons when I'm in the mood for something sweet.

Ninomiya:...

TAT: Oh yeah. You people are here.

Yuki: *freezes* ... Did you _really_ have to bring _him_ in?

TAT: Just deal with it.

Yuki: I refuse.

Kageura: Hey, idiots, just get this over with.

TAT: Sigh. Fine. Let's start with everyone saying their favorite snacks or sweets.

Inukai: Grapes!

Yuki: You already know. Ice cream.

Ninomiya: Yakiniku.

Yuki: Does that even count?

TAT: *shrugs* I'll allow it. Next.

Kageura: *opens mouth*

TAT: I'll allow sushi. As long as it's small.

Kageura:...

TAT: Kuroe?

Kuroe:...

TAT: Kuroe?

Kuroe: *looks at screen*... I refuse. *walks to the door*

TAT: Wait!

Kageura: *looks at screen* Screw that! *walks to the door*

TAT: Urg! Hey! Airhead! Miwa! You two aren't leaving! Mei!

Mei: *jumps down & kicks Nino & Miwa*

Ninomiya: Tsk.

TAT: Sigh... Yuma, what about you? Mei, do you mind taking a spot as well?

Mei: Not at all.

TAT: Thanks. Now then... Yuma?

Yuma: Hm... Mochi.

Mei: Tachikawa?

Yuma: How did you know?

TAT: So it'll be like this... Yuki and Airhead. Miwa and Yuma. Oshiro and Inukai. Mei... You can share with Yuki when he's done.

Ninomiya: And what about you?

TAT: I'm the author. I'm exes to from this. Now then... Let's start with Yuki and Airhead.

Yuki:...

Ninomiya:...

Yuki: Can I just cut my tongue off?

Ninomiya: Can't I just cut his tongue off?

Yuki: Why you... Looks who's copying who now.

TAT: Sigh. We don't have time for this. *snaps*

Yuki: You idiotic- Hmp!? *covers mouth*

TAT: It's just ice cream. Now give it to Ninomiya or I'll get Mei to make it happen.

Ninomiya: That won't hap- HM!?

Yuki: *closing eyes w/ sour face*

Ninomiya: !? *ice cream drips down chin*

TAT: *turns away* Ahem...

Mei: *taking picture*

Oshiro: Oh my...

Yuki & Ninomiya: *moves back* Pah!

Yuki: BLEH! *rubs tongue*

Ninomiya: *wipes tongue on sleeve*

Oshiro: *blushes* Um... That was...

Mei: You two aren't done.

Yuki & Ninomiya: What!?

TAT: She's right. That was because Yuki hates Ninomiya. Now you need to do it over because Ninomiya hates Yuki.

Yuki & Ninomiya:...

TAT: Problem?

Ninomiya: *holds out arm* Hound.

Yuki: *pulls out Idōgetsu* Mangetsu.

TAT: H-hey now...

Inukai: You should probably run.

TAT: Better yet... *snaps*

*floor opens up*

Yuki: Crap.

Yuki & Ninomiya: *falls*

Oshiro: *runs to hole* Ah! Are they goi to be okay!?

Rest: Yeah. They're fine.

Miwa:...

Mei: Don't do it.

Miwa:... *jumps in hole*

Mei: Sigh... Shall I?

TAT: Until he's black and blue would be nice.

Mei: *nods & jumps*

Inukai: Wow. You've lost a lot of people this time.

TAT: Sigh. I know, I know... Well, whatever. You three will have to do. We'll do this... Oshiro to Inukai. Inukai to Yuma. Yuma to Oshiro. Any complaints?

Oshiro: *blushes* N-none...

Inukai: Nope.

Yuma: I'm fine with it.

TAT: *whispers to Oshiro* Just think of him as your Inukai. It'll work out in the end.

Oshiro: *blushes more*

TAT: *claps* Okay then! Let's get started! *hands Oshiro macaroon* Have fun~

Oshiro: R-right... *onches closer to Inukai*

Inukai: No need to be shy. *grabs Oshiro's head & kisses*

Oshiro:...!

TAT: Don't forget to "transfer" the macaroon!

Oshiro:... *faints*

Inukai: *pulls back* Huh?

TAT: Sigh... Sorry, Inukai. I should have probably mentioned this earlier, but Oshiro and the Inukai for his universe(?) are a couple.

Inukai: Oh~

TAT: Sigh... Let's... Just get to the next one. Sorry, Yuma. You don't really have much to do here.

Yuma: It's fine. 三3三

TAT: Right. Anyways... The next one's from ZGD.

 **Hey! I've got a trio idea! Not sure if it's any good though.**

 **Dog Sitter Trio - Tsuji, Takeshi, Kuroe**

 **I'm sure you can tell why I thought of this. Anywho~**

 **TAT - do you like to keep yourself busy?**

 **New oc - profile?**

 **Dog Trio - One word... Dab**

 **Ema & Chika - sing Electric Angel by Rin and Len**

 **Anyone - look up MMDs on you and tell us what you think about them**

 **That's all**

TAT:... *points to screen*

*on screen*

 **Trios**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_

 **Spade -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru_

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, (?)_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi_

 **Branch Rep Trio -** _Jin, Yuki, Kuruma_

 **Sick Trio -** _Yuki, Nasu, Minoru_

 **Homo Trio -** _Minoru, Jinsei, Ketsueki_

 **Sibling Complex Trio -** _Arashiyama, Yuki, Maya_

 **Dog Sitter Trio -** _Tsuji, Takeshi, Kuroe_

Inukai: You took one off?

TAT: Yeah. It didn't really fit in anymore since Yuki and Mei are together and Toby and Kitora are more like siblings.

Inukai: Makes sense. Now then...

TAT: Oh no...

Toby & Midorikawa : *runs in*

Dog Trio: Ready... Aaaaand-

TAT: For my question!

Inukai: Aw~ No fun.

TAT: Go Dab somewhere else. I really don't care to see it.

Dog Trio: No fun~

TAT: Anyways!

Yuma: What's "Dab"?

Toby: Weeeeeell-

TAT: *kicks Toby* As for my question!

Toby: Screw you!

TAT: I lovingly-hate keeping myself busy. I'm assuming you mean because of all the fics I say I'm working on. True, I sometimes give myself a bit too much to work on, but I will get it done! ... At some point... Anyways! *snaps*

Ema & Chika: *lands on feet*

*music starts playing*

Chika: Huh?

TAT: You two just have to sing.

Ema:... What's the catch?

TAT: Nothing, just singing.

Ema:...

Chika: That won't be so bad.

Yuma: Give it all you've got, Chika. 三3三

Chika: Right!

 _Watashi wa, utau no ga suki_

 _Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara janai_

 _Kono koe wo suki dato iu_

 _Anata ga yorokonde kureru kara_

 _Zero to ichi shika wakaranai_

 _Watashi ni "I" wo oshiete kureta_

 _Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,_

 _Anata de mitasareteru no_

 _Anata to irareru soredake de_

 _Denshi no kokoro, furueru no_

 _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_

 _Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no_

 **Watashi wa, hitori ga kirai**

 **Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara**

 **Anata to iru toki ga suki**

 **Watashi wo atatamete kureru kara**

 **Hitori ja nani mo tsukurenai**

 **Watashi ni uta wo atatete kureta**

 **Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,**

 **Anata de mitasareteru no**

 **Anata to irareru soredake de**

 **Denshi no kokoro, furueru no**

 **Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni**

 **Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no**

 ** _Anata to irareru soredake de_**

 ** _Watashi no sekai, hirogaru no_**

 ** _Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni_**

 ** _Watashi no kokoro, habataku no?_**

 ** _Anata to irareru soredake de_**

 ** _Denshi no kokoro, furueru no_**

 ** _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_**

 ** _Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no_**

Oshiro: *runs eyes* Hm?

Ema:... *looks at wings*

Yuma: Oh~ You can grow wings after singing that? 三3三

Chika: Ah... No, Yuma-kun. You can't usually...

TAT: *shrugs* I thought it would be a nice touch.

Inukai: I like 'em.

Midorikawa: Can I get some wings?

TAT: You're a dog, not a bird. So no.

Midorikawa: Aw~

TAT: Anywho... Last one! Someone, take it away! Oshiro, you get the honor!

Oshiro: O-oh! Alright! ... The last one is from CadetWithAPen.

 **Hello! I'm CadetWithAPen, though you can call me Cadet or something. I'm one of Awesome Sauce's IRL best friends, so she had pointed me over here. "Oh, you'll love it!" she claims. I'll see she gets proven right, since I'm too lazy to read all 267 chapters. Sorry if I repeat anything! I don't have much to ask/dare for now, other than this. All authors, can I use your characters? Sauce and I are planning on co-writing something with her characters, plus a few of mine, and she had suggested coming here so I could meet the characters (and their authors), so if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves, that would be great. I'll shit up now, since I have a habit of rambling. Talk less, smile more (thumbs up if you get that reference)! Geez, self... Anyway, nice to meet you all!**

Inukai: Letting the new guy say the new reviewer.

TAT: Heh. Just found it befitting. Anyways! *claps then gives gentlemen bow* Welcome. Honestly, no one blames you for not torquing yourself with almost 300 sessions.

Oshiro: Torture?

Toby: Don't bother asking.

TAT: Oh! And it doesn't matter if you, or anyone, rambles on or repeats anything. As for my turds... Er... Characters. It's fine to use them however you please.

Toby: Hey, hey, hey. You could have put that a better way.

Oshiro: *mutters* So I'm a turd now...?

TAT: As for the introductions... *snaps* I'm TheAnimeTrain and SingerShip, but TAT is fine. I'm the idiotic, trash, loser author of this whole thing.

Toby: Toby Awdry, one of the best people you'll ever-

TAT: You'll ever want to keep away from.

Toby: I thought that was Suzume!?

TAT: *claps* Anyways! The two from earlier were Mei and Yuki! You'll see them a lot here. As for the others... There are some you _really don't want to meet._ But I'll bring in others for each new session, I suppose. Anyways! It's nice to meet you as well!

Toby: Oh yeah, he also has a sort of verbal tic of saying "anyways".

Inukai: I'm pretty sure it's affected Tsuki too.

TAT: ANYWAYS! I suppose that's all for now.

Rest: You said it again.

TAT: WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Dog Trio: Don't forget to leave more questions and dares! Woof!

Oshiro & Chika: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	269. Chapter 269

TAT: *cracks knuckles w/ dark aura* **Oh ho~ Would you two like to explain yourselves~?**

Sekai: Sigh... Idiots...

Kushikage: *tied to column* We were bored~ We just wanted to have some fun~

Denji: By th' w'y, d' ya r'lly th'nk th'se'll h'ld 's?

TAT: Tsk. Well, I'm fine with kicking Denji in the face as many times as needed, but I still don't like the thought if hitting a female... *waves hand* So I'll let Mei take care of this. Sekai, you're free to beat down Denji.

Sekai: Sigh. Irritating idiots...

Mei: *jumps from ceiling* **This'll be fun~**

Kushikage: Now, now, Fu-chan. No need to- Puuph!

TAT: *turns to readers* Well, while they're busy with that, I'll get things started here.

Sekai: *stepping on Denji's face* Where's your irritating clone?

TAT: Yuki isn't my clone. And he's out right now. He said he refuses to be here until he can get the "nasty, disgusting, foul, atrocious, worse then crap taste of that airhead" off his tongue.

Kushikage: Wish I would've seen that~

Mei: Shut up. *kicks Kushikage*

Sekai: By the way, where's that new guy?

TAT: Ah... Well... I figured that since _these_ two were here that I shouldn't give him any bad influences.

Sekai: Sigh. He's bound to meet them at some point. Might as well be now.

TAT:... Fine... *snaps*

Oshiro: *lands on feet* That feels...a bit weird.

Mei & Sekai: You get use to it.

Kushikage & Denji: He-

Mei & Sekai: Shut up. *kicks both*

TAT: Anyways... Let's begin! First up we have XSleepyEco again!

 **Guess I was a bit too mean on everyone, they all walked out on me.**

 **Truth:**

 **All: What do you think of us reviewers? Also for those who walked to the door, what happened inside?**

 **Dare:**

 **I read the chapter where TAT called Osamu a shipping hoe and now to satisfy my shipping cravings, Osamu you best prepare yourself for these dares.**

 **Door: I believe I can give dares to the door. Make sure no one can use the door and leave.**

 **Jin: Grab Osamu and give him a kiss.**

 **Miwa: Give Osamu a kiss on the back of his neck.**

 **Tachikawa: Push Osamu onto the floor and kiss his neck.**

 **Yuma: Hold Osamu's hand and kiss his other hand.**

 **Kageura: I ship this interestingly. Nuzzle Osamu's hair and give him a small kiss and a bite on his shoulder.**

 **TAT, do you approve of these shippings? Also if it's possible could I come in and play "Always With Me"(from Spirited Away) on the piano or you can just insert it in using your magic. This fanfiction is fun :) .**

TAT: Hm? Heh. There seems to be a misunderstanding here. XSleepyEco, you weren't mean to them. They were just asses who usually try to get out of being here in general. I'm pretty sure Kageura is even ready to revolt... Anyways! It's all fine!

Sekai:... You really called Megane-chan a shipping hoe?

TAT: Ahem... Yes. Yes, I did. And I stand by that statement! He is... *points to the sky dramatically as fireworks go off* TOO DAMN PURE AND ADORABLE TO _NOT_ BE SHIPPED WITH EVERYONE! Well, at least most of them.

Sekai:... Sigh. You have issues.

TAT: *shrugs* I'm a fudanshi. What did you expect? Besides, I don't wanna hear this from someone who let's his _male_ teammate kiss him, thereby giving shippers more material to work with.

Sekai: Do you want to get kicked next?

TAT: Anyways! I do approve of these ships! The only one I honestly just don't care much for, and haven't even registered it as a ship, is Osamu with Yuiga. Heck, I'd be fine with a Hairein or Hyuse...with...Osa...mu... I'll be right back!

Sekai: Get your ass back here before I throw Kōgetsu at you.

TAT: Sigh. Fine... *walks back* Anyways... Door, you've got something~ Although it's simple.

The door: It's fine. I'll make sure to stay locked!

TAT: Oh, and we've learned early on that it's best for the people who go through The Door to escape a dare not to say what they saw. We took a look at Miwa once and... It was a bit hard to watch. They might not want to talk about it. *bows* My apologizes. Now then~ Hehe~ *snaps*

Group: *lands in pile*

Kageura: Oh sh-

TAT: Ya can't escape this time~

Kageura & Miwa: *runs to exit*

TAT: *lifts arm* Shikifuku, activate. Yata no Kagami.

*yellow barrier blocks exit*

Mei: How did you even get that?

TAT: I asked Shobu to get it for me.

Kageura: Fuck... Fine. What is it this time?

Osamu:...

TAT: Hehe~ Chance!

Kageura & Miwa: *looks at screen*...

Mei: Miwa, haven't you already-

Miwa: **Never again**. *points to TAT* That guy messed with us before.

TAT: *looks away innocently* What ever do you mean~?

Kageura: Like hell I'm gonna do that!

TAT: Sigh. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... Mei. Would you please...

Mei: Right. *looks at Kageura w/ purple aura* **Ka~ge~u~ra~kuuuuuuuun~**

Kageura: *starts covering neck* Gah! Fine, fine! Just stop with that fucking stare!

Osamu: At times like this I'm glad not to have a Side Effect...

Jin & Yuma: *nods head*

Tachikawa: Well there's no point in stalking this out any longer. Can I at least ask for a reward for this?

TAT: Su-

Kageura: *grins* I've got it.

Yuma: Oh~ Kageura-senpai's really creepy now. 三3三

Kageura: Shut your mouth!

TAT: What _exactly_ do you "have"?

Kageura: I've still got a reserved dare!

TAT: What!?

Sekai: Don't you clear those every hundred chapters? I'm pretty sure he hasn't appeared much during the 200s.

TAT: Exactly! And no one would actually allow _Kageura_ to-... 266...

Tachikawa: 266?

TAT: Screen... B-bring it up...

The Screen: Okay...

*on screen*

 **All: Sorry about this one Kageura, all stare at Kageura with emotions filled malice and other negative emotions. For your trouble, Kageura gets one dare he can use next time on someone.**

All:...

Kushikage: Ah~ But it says "use _next time_ on someone".

Kageura: Going by this guy's rules it's just considered reserved until in use!

TAT:...

Osamu: Are you okay?

TAT:...

Sekai: Sigh. This won't end well...

TAT:...

Tachikawa: Why do you say that? It's just one dare.

TAT:...

Mei: That's not the issue. It's the fact Kageura was able to find this loophole as well use it when The Door is locked.

TAT:... *slowly walks to corner*... *crouches w/ dark cloud over head* ... I am such a crappy host...

Kageura: Ha!

Sekai: Sigh. It says that you can use the dare on someone else, so you can't dare yourself out of this one.

Kageura: *grins* I know that. Hey, Author! _I dare you to take my place!_

Kushikage & Denji: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mei & Sekai: *kicks both*

TAT:... *stands up & walks to others* ... *walks to Oshiro*

Oshiro: Y-yes!?

TAT: *snaps*...

*floor opens up*

TAT: Oshiro, since Yuki isn't here and if I tried this on Mei I'd probably die of brain damage... I apologize... *headbutts Oshiro*

Oshiro: *backs up & rubs head* Ow! Ow! Ow!

TAT: Now then... *grabs Kageura's arm* I'm dragging you down with me! *jumps in hole*

Kageura: WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!?

Miwa:... *inches towards the hole*

*paper flies by*

Jin: *catches paper* Miwa, you can't escape through this hole. Tachikawa, I'll send a crap ton of mochi if you do this. Everyone else... Yeah. See ya later.

Oshiro: *rubs head* So...

Mei: Sigh. He probably gave you a portion of his Author Powers.

Oshiro: Um...

Mei: It's limited, but you can bring in others and send them away by clapping. For anything else, just as Yuki.

Oshiro:...

Jin: Welp... Might as well finally get through this.

Osamu: Eh!?

Jin: *pulls Osamu & kisses forhead*

Yuma: *grabs Osamu's hand & kisses other*

Osamu:... That wasn't so bad...

Jin: Loopholes. 三U三

Yuma: So who's next? 三3三

Tachikawa: *pushes Miwa forward* You're up.

Miwa:... Tsk. *glares at Osamu*

Osamu: *takes step back* Is this...really necessary?

Miwa: Just come here. *grabs Osamu's neck*

Osamu: Gah!

Miwa: *kisses Osamu's neck* There.

Jin: No need to be so rough with our Megane-kun.

Yuma: You okay, Osamu?

Osamu: *rubs neck* Yeah... I think.

Sekai: Sigh. So that just leaves...

Tachikawa: Get ready, Megane-kun.

Osamu: R-right...

Tachikawa: *lightly pushes Osamu to ground*

Mei: At least he was kind enough to _not hurt_ Mikumo.

Tachikawa: *kisses Osamu's neck*

Kushikage: The fact he just did this for mochi kinda wrecks the scene...

Denji: S' 'o w's th' b'tter k'ss'r?

Osamu: Huh?

Mei: Who kiss felt better?

Tachikawa: *helps Osamu up*

Osamu:... *mutters*

Sekai: Sigh. Speak up. Just get it over with.

Osamu: *looks away* Miwa-senpai...

All: *turns to Miwa*

Miwa: Can we get this over with already?

Mei: For being the "winner" of that little "competition" we'll oblige...

Sekai: Sigh. The next two aren't much.

Mei: We still need to do them though.

Sekai: Sigh. Such an irritation... Fine. The next one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

Jin: Been a while since we've seen that name~

 **Oh gosh! I've missed too much! *waves* Hello Oshiro! Youre new since last I've read! Anyway~~ I've recently had a change in fav characters from WT! *nods***

 **Wakamura: *hyperventilating* Oh gosh! You're so adorable! I want u too experience this ToD! I'd like to know if you could change your squad, who would be on your new team?**

 **Hmm hmm...that's all for now! Bye bye~~**

Oshiro: Hello!

Mei: *whispers* Oshiro-kun, come here.

Oshiro: Hm?

Mei: *whispers in ear*

Rest:?

Oshiro: Oh. Alright. So I just... *claps*

Wakamura & Hoshi: *lands on feet*

Oshiro: Phew...

Hoshi: Ah! Kushi-nee! Why are you tied up!?

Kushikage: Becaue Fu-chan is be-

Mei: Because she was misbehaving again.

Hoshi: Ah. Okay.

Kushikage: Just like that!?

Jin: Let's get it this, shall we~? 三U三

Tachikawa: *whispers* What do you see?

Jin: 三U三

Mei: Wakamura, you have something this time.

Wakamura: Hm? *looks at screen* Oh. Have they been keeping up? I've been here a few times already.

Mei: Regardless of that, you need to answer.

Wakamura: Right. Oh. And thank you for the compliment? EmbraceTheNerd.

Hoshi: *puffs out cheeks*

Osamu: Is something wrong?

Hoshi: No... Nothing... *looks away & mutters* It's not like I don't compliment him...

Osamu:?

Jin: So, who would be on your new squad, if you were to change squads? 三U三

Mei: Rather, who would you _want_ to be on your squad?

Wakamura: Hm... Beside our captain getting on my nerves at times, I actually wouldn't change squads. We work well together. At least to the point of it feeling a bit weird if I were to change. Althought, if I was allowed to add a member... *glances at Hoshi* Ahem. Is that all?

Sekai: You saw the screen, so that was a pointless question. Sigh. Moving on to the last one.

Mei: This one is from Sauce.

 **I see you've met Cady (aka CadetWithAPen, that's how I've shortened her screen name). She's a bit crazy, but she's awesome. I bet she'll fit right in. She's also got these great characters, hopefully she'll tell you about them! I also gave her the rundown on this place, so she should be a little more in the loop.**

 **Welcome aboard, new guy! Which author is he from?**

 **I don't have much to say today, sorry!**

Mei: Oshiro, and I'm pretty sure Kuga, were the only ones to meet her from last time. The rest of us can't say much about the matter.

Yuma: She will definitely fit in. 三3三

Osamu: You say that even though we're hardly here anymore...

Jin, Tachikawa & Mei: Anyways.

Sekai: Sigh. Hogo, answer.

Oshiro: Eh!?

Hoshi: Senpai means to answer the question about which author created you.

Oshiro: Oh. Stupid Studios created me and my squad, but TheAnimeTrain had "adopted" us when our maker changed things up.

Mei: TAT stated before that he was making a completely new World Trigger fic with Oshiro and his squad as the MCs on the StingerShip account.

Tachikawa: Alright. Now that we're done with that, let's end this.

Sekai: Sigh. You just want to get to that mochi. What an irritating #1.

Denji & Kushikage: *jumps up* We're free! *runs out*

Sekai: Crap.

Mei: Jin, Tachikawa, help me out. *runs to Kushikage*

Jin & Tachikawa: Yes, ma'am~ *runs out*

Rest:...

Oshiro & Hoshi:... So...

Miwa: We're ending this.

Oshiro & Hoshi: Right! *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Osamu & Wakamura: Don't forget to send in more questions and dares.

Yuma: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Miwa: Hey, Taiyōko, tell that guy not to bring me back here. *leaves*

Hoshi:...


	270. Chapter 270

Yuki:...

Oshiro:...

TAT:... Heh~

Kageura: *tied up*

Yuki: Sigh. *runs forhead*

Takeshi: *sitting on sofa* Why is Kageura-senpai tied up?

Yuki: Something I would like to know as well.

Oshiro: I'm sorry! This is my fault! *slams head on ground*

TAT: Gah! Don't start with that! Sigh. Anyways. Because he was being an ass last time. This time I get some payback~

Kageura: Scew you!

TAT: Hey, at least you're still being treated better than Kushi or Denji.

Kageura: That doesn't make me feel better!

TAT: Anyways~ Why don't we get started~?

Yuki & Takeshi:...

Oshiro: Right! The first one is from XSleepyEco.

 **TAT your an excellence host :) . I can't believe Kageura managed to escape my dares twice and used the dare I gave him :( . Well this time he won't get off easily!**

 **If I can remeber correctly, TAT you've seen Magi the labyrinth of magic right? So I want you to bring forth the greatest torrent to judge Kageura, Vaniel Ganezza. It's the magic used by Kougyoku. TAT have fun getting your revenge. Also this time, bystanders this dare will effect you as well so brace yourself.**

TAT: *twirls sword while in equip*

Yuki & Takeshi:... "The greatest torrent to judge Kageura"...

Oshiro: Wait! So we'll be hit too!? I'm so sorry! This wouldn't have happened if I stopped Kageura-senpai!

TAT: *rolls eyes* Yuki.

Yuki: Hm. *claps hands*

*barrier comes up*

TAT: Now let's get right down to this~ Ahem. Spirit of sorrow and isolation... thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the great raging streams that judge the surfaced earth!

*tsunami forms*

Oshiro: Whoa~!

Kageura: Shit...

TAT: Vaniel Ganezza!

*tsunami floors area*

Takeshi: Ya know... That fact that the tsunami didn't reach the ceiling says something...

Yuki: Yeah, that this guy is pointlessly making the ceiling larger than needed.

Kageura: Blub Blub Blub!?

TAT: *lands on ground* Gihi~ That was fun. Maybe I can try the other EMs as punishments from now on~

Oshiro: What...are they like?

TAT: Well, there are quite a few I'd like to try out. *shrugs* I suppose that doesn't matter though since they would only be used for punishments... Or if those two come back in here.

Yuki: *brings barrier down* Wouldn't that be a bit of overkill?

Takeshi: *looks down at water* If they're anything like this one then I'd say so...

TAT: Whatever. Anyways! Why don't we move on now!

Yuki: Right, right. The next one's from ZGD.

 **First! CadetWithAPen! You are free to use any or my Ocs as you like. Now then...**

 **TAT (or anyone. Authors included) - between the main-main characters (Yuki, Minoru, Maya, Noah, Sekai, Oshiro, Ketsueki) who would be what pseudo-legendary Pokemon? Oh, TAT, not to sound impatient or anything, but when could we expect to see that new fic? Also, have you read the latest NT volume?**

 **Oshiro - what's you're squad like?**

 **RGT - sing and dance to Lamb by GARNiDELiA**

 **American Trio - fight against each level of Elements**

 **That's all. Ahem... I promise to have more next time! For sure! Bye.**

TAT: I have! Kiharaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rest:...

TAT: Ahem. Well, getting down to business... I shall start with the PL part next. It may be a bit difficult for others to correctly answer since they don't really know Oshiro or Ketsueki, so I shall try my best...

*on screen*

 **Yuki - Hydreigon**

 **Minoru - Dragonite**

 **Maya - Tyranitar**

 **Noah - Garchomp**

 **Sekai - Salamance**

 **Oshiro - Goodra**

 **Ketsueki - Metagross**

Yuki:... And _why_ am I the three-headed dragon? Isn't Ketsueki's Trigger known as Trishula?

TAT: I was thinking that as well, but you are... _you_.

Yuki:...

Oshiro: I'm a Goodra?

TAT: Yup! But do remember that this was rather hard for me to do. *turns to readers* I'd actually like to see what you came up with.

Takeshi: Alright, alright. Just answer your last question.

TAT: No need to rush~ Anyways! The fic with Oshiro is being written parallel to DT:Ger, so it may take a while. But! I will try to get both out soon! And speaking of Oshiro...

Oshiro: Right?

TAT: Sigh. I'll just out their bios up. It'll save some time. *snaps*

*on screen*

Hitsugi Teikō

Shooter

\- 19 Years Old

\- Born March 22

\- Falco, Bloody Type B

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Takoyaki, Anime, Stars

Misó Epanástasi

All-Rounder

\- 18 Years Old

\- Born May 18

\- Felis, Bloody Type AB

\- Height: 6'

\- Likes: Pain, Light Novels, Earth

Kawaguchi Kimura

Operator

\- 17 Years Old

\- Born Mar. 20

\- Apis, Bloody Type O

\- Height: 5'2"

\- Likes: Hard work, Asymmetry, The mind

Takeshi:... It says "pain" under... Um... The second one.

Yuki: That name's in Greek.

Oshiro: Yeah. Misó-kun is from Greece. And about the "pain" thing... I really don't know either.

Yuki: Either way, I'm sure Kimura would have a field day with Minoru and Mei if they met her.

Oshiro: She already knowns my world's Minoru-senpai and Mei-san.

Takeshi: Takoyaki, Anime, Stars... Interesting combination of likes.

Oshiro: *scratches cheek* I don't get her much either...

TAT: Welp! We only have the dares left! *snaps*

RGT & AT: *land in pile*

Minubuki: *jumps up* Minubuki-sama is here~!

Noah: Haven't been here since the America stuff going on.

Toby: *puts hands behind head* So what's up? You even have Take and Yuki here.

TAT: American Trio, you have a dare to do, but that'll be after RGT sings and dances.

Minubuki: Alright! So what are they doing!? Some hardcore rock or something more punk!?

Suzume: Neither. *points to screen*

Shana: I haven't even heard of that song.

TAT: I'm sure you'll enjoy~

Minubuki: Alright! Minubuki is pumped! Let's do this!

Noah: Sigh. Leave it to her to be this pumped for simple things.

*music starts playing*

 **"Aitai" ni kakureta honshō**

 **Kidzukanai to omotte iru no?**

 **Hidarite ni wa ringu no ato**

 **Uso mo rokuni tsukenai nante**

 **Sabishī dakenara oka demo īdesho**

 **Kimi mitaina Yatsu wa mō miakita no**

 **Kon'na ikareta sekai no naka de**

 **Honto no ai o sagashite**

 **Maigo ni natta** _ **watashi kata ga**_ **Crazy?**

 **Tell me (Tell me)**

 **Show me (Show me)**

 **Give me love and truth**

 **"Aishiteru" nante waraeru ne**

 **Imi mo wakatte inai kuse ni**

 **Shinjite mo dōse uragirudesho**

 **Sorenara saisho kara Shut out! !**

 **Kizutsuku koto ni wa mō nare terukedo**

 **Aishi-kata sae mo wasureteshimau wa**

 **Kon'na sabishī sekai kara itsuka**

 **Kitto watashi o mitsukete**

 **Tomadoi o keshite tsuredashite bebī**

 **Tell me (Tell me)**

 **Show me (Show me)**

 **Give me love and truth**

 **Kon'na sabishī sekai kara itsuka**

 **Kitto watashi o mitsukete**

 **Tomadoi o keshite tsuredashite bebī**

 **Tell me (Tell me)**

 **Show me (Show me)**

 **Give me love and truth**

 **Kon'na ikareta sekai no naka de**

 **Honto no ai o sagashite**

 **Maigo ni natta** _ **watashi no kata ga**_ **Crazy?**

 **Tell me (Tell me)**

 **Show me (Show me)**

 **Give me love and truth**

 **Tell me (Tell me)**

 **Show me (Show me)**

 **Give me love and truth**

Toby: Hahahahahaha!

Oshiro: *clapping*

Minubuki: *lays in ground* What's this feeling of ultra despair Minubuki is feeling...?

Noah: *rolls eyes*

Shana:... Ahem. Moving from _that_... What's the dare for us?

TAT: You three get to fight Elements.

Rest: Elements?

TAT: Allow me to show you what a Level 1 fire Element looks like. *turns to screen*

*screen shows crystal-like mantis w/ small flame in center*

Noah: That doesn't seem too bad. It a general size of a Trion soldier.

TAT: I thought you might say that. Here is what a Level 6 Element looks like.

*screem shows giant crystal-like salamander destroying a large stadium*

All:...

Takeshi: It's far bigger than a Bander.

American Trio: We already know!

Yuki: Two... Maybe three times as big as a Bander.

Takeshi: Don't forget about the length.

Suzume: So that's honestly the length of three or so Banders.

American Trio: *glares at TAT*

TAT: Hey, it's a dare. *waves hand* Besides, you could always Bail Out.

Suzume: Wait, so they're honestly made of Trion?

TAT: Hm? If they weren't then there would be no point in this fight. Comparing these Elements' built of regular things around the world to the Trion in World Trigger would be unfair. Even a tank couldn't be able to do much to a Trion body after all.

Toby: Alright! Let's do this then!

TAT: At least _he_ is getting pumped. Now go hot there and show us how well you do.

American Trio: *runs out*

Rest:...

Yuki: How well do you think they'll do?

TAT: They could take out a good amount of Level 1s and Level 2s, but Level 3 is probably the cap for them. Technically speaking, they aren't like regular Trion soldiers. Each one can do something different with elements signed to them like the different Rabbits. That being said, each hold a good amount of power that could probably take out a regular Trion soldier.

Takeshi: Comparing our ranks to theirs, what would it be like?

TAT: *shrugs* I'm sure it would take a good amount of A-Ranks to take out Level 5s and a a Level 6 is at a Black Trigger, maybe even two, level.

Rest: Daaaaaaaaamn...

TAT: Anyways. We're pretty much done here. Let's end this now.

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed.

Suzume & Minubuki: Don't forget to leave more questions and dares!

Takeshi & Oshiro: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	271. Chapter 271

Akasora: *on sofa* ZZZZZ~~~!

Murakami & Yuki:...

TAT: *on chair playing game*

Akasora: ZZZZZ~~~!

Yuki: Hey, ya gonna do anything about this?

TAT: Hm? I'm gonna stall out until we start.

Murakami: Everything's already ready.

TAT: Hm? Oh. Wake him up then. Jeez, you two are slow.

Yuki:...!

Murakami: Keel your cool now.

Yuki: Tsk. *kicks Akasora* Hey, old man, get up. We're gonna start.

Akasora: *mumbles & turns*

Yuki:... *raises Idōgetsu*

Murakami: *grabs Yuki's arm* I said to keep you cool!

TAT: Well, you two try and wake him up. I'm gonna start.

Yuki: I'm going to punch both of you...

TAT: Anyways! *turns to readers* Welcome back! I worry for all of you and your sanity for those who have actually been with us the whole time! Now let's begin! The first one is from ZGD!

 **Alright! I have more!**

 **Toby & Takeshi - have either of you walked in on each other doing something embarrassing?**

 **Takeshi - are you REALLY trying to learn to take care of yourself?**

 **TAT - I'm sorry to seem impatient (again), but can we get a sneak peak of the DT: Ger?**

 **American Trio - how was the fight?**

 **Taiyoko family - fight against some Level 4 & Level 5 Elements**

 **Mei - pick three people (non-BT users) & fight some Level 6 Elements**

 **Takeshi - hang out w/ Takeshi from KHR**

 **Still not too much, but I hope it'll suffice.**

Yuki: Fight some what now?

TAT: *twirls & lands on knees* Snappity snap snap!

Takeshi, Toby, Noah, Mukuro & Kushikage: *lands on butt*

Mei, Hoshi & Shana: *lands on feet*

TAT: Welcome! Taiyōko, get ready! You are all going to be fighting some high level Elements!

Mukuro: Sigh. What are Elements? And how long is this going to take? I was planning on _trying_ to get some sleep.

Kushikage: And what's with the old man just lazing around!? Can I kick him!? Lick him!? Flick him!? Stick him!?

Mei: Author...

TAT: Yeah, yeah. *snaps*

 **Poof!**

Murakami: *turns to Mei* So what _are_ Elements?

Mei: They are-

TAT: Speaking of which! American Trio! How was the fight!?

Shana: Never again!

Toby: I had to use my full Side Effect!

Noah: *rubs forhead* There were still tons left... Prince was even teasing me for how many there were.

Takeshi: How many did you send out!

TAT: Only a few hundred...of each kind.

American Trio: You ass!

TAT: Anyways! You all made it! Now let's see how the Taiyōkos do.

Mei: Knowing them...

TAT: That's right! Mei! You need to pick three non-BT users to fight some Level 6 Elements!

Toby: Are you crazy!?

Mei: Very well... _Anyone_?

TAT: As long as they aren't a Black Trigger user.

Mei: Does Sensei count? If he doesn't use Shikifuku that is.

TAT: *shrugs* I suppose.

Mei: Alright then. I choose Shinoda-san, Sensei and Tachikawa.

TAT: Oh~ That should be interesting~ Very well! I look forward to hearing the results when you return! *snaps*

Akasora: Hm~... Huh?

 **Poof!**

Rest:...

TAT: Anyways! Let's get on to the rest of the stuff! Starting with Take and Tobio!

Takeshi: Hm? *looks at screen* No. We're both always in normal situations when we walk in on each other.

Toby: You fucking liar!

Noah: Alright. Calm down.

Toby: Hell no! *blush* This idiot has left his door open and I've walked on on him after he gets out of the shower!

Murakami: That isn't too bad.

Toby: HE DOESN'T WEAR A DAMN TOWEL! HE JUST LET'S IT ALL HANG OUT!

Takeshi: I don't see the problem. It's not like I'm expecting anyone to walk in on me.

Toby: What makes it worse is that he's asked me to make him something to eat for him while he's standing _naked_ in front of me!

Rest:... *turns to Takeshi*

Takeshi: I don't want to get those looks from Americans. Isn't your country the one that thinks that all a girl needs to do to get a guy is to change into a skimpy outfit and have a beer in one hand?

Noah: That's not-

Takeshi: And then press their breasts to the guy while taking off their bikini?

Shana: Like hell-

Takeshi: And that that it would be better to do this near a beachside motel?

Toby: Where the hell did you hear all of this!?

Shana: That's not true! Seriously, what erotic websites have you been visiting!?

Murakami:... *mutters* Should I tell Yuki and Mei about this...?

TAT: Anyways... Takeshi, you have another question.

Takeshi: *turns to readers* I can take care if myself just fine. I even know how to properly make eggs and bacon now.

American Trio - I'm pretty sure even little kids could do that with no problem...

TAT: Right. So all that's left is me and Takeshi's dare. *snaps*

 **Poof!**

TAT: So I'm the last one left. Screen!

*on screen*

 _They had all of their belonging they would take with them. Each had at least one suit case with them while Yuki had a messenger bag and the other three had regular backpacks with them._

 _"So now we just have to wait. Thankfully the schedule for the buss will get us to the airport quick enough."_

 _Then Mei vigorously sat down on top of his lap._

 _"What are you doing!? Aren't you going a bit far for a one-off gag!? Sit next to me! Next to me! And aren't you the type to get really, really embarrassed about things like this!?_

 _"Don't joke. I am wearing a skirt. I would never sit on a bench chilled by this early morning air. Try to respect my basic human rights, you fool."_

 _"I'm pretty sure nothing I said was wrong, so why am I being scolded so harshly?"_

 _Akane let out a small yawn._

 _"I would also like to ask why Akane-chan is sitting next to and snuggling up against me. What is going on?"_

 _"...My drowsiness is back. Getting up after staying up sucks..."_

 _Mei held Yuki down from above and Akane completely restricted the movements of his right arm. He felt soft sensations all over and a sweet smell filled the air._

 _"Yuki..."_

 _"...Please wait a moment, Kou-san."_

 _"I figured you and senpai would get together at some point, but dragging along Hiura is something I can't forgive. I'm sure the rest of Nasu Squad, along with her parents, would be in shock after seeing such a sight."_

 _"Stop joking around like that! You're lucky I was able to cover Mei-chan's ears before she heard you say that! I don't want to get in trouble before we even reach our destination! Border's reputation could go straight down the drain if she was set loose after hearing something like that!"_

American Trio: What the-...

Murakami: The next one is from XSleepyEco.

American Trio: That was _not_ a smooth transition!

 **Thanks TAT for that enjoyable chapter :). Like he said "Payback's a bitch". I'm in the mood for something musical.**

 **So we will have some people sing Mekakucity Actors opening 1 Daze and the ending Summer Time Record.**

 **Osamu is Shintaro.**

 **Chika is Mary.**

 **Ema I guess would be Seto for shipping purposes.**

 **Yuma is Hibiya.**

 **Jin is Kano.**

 **Hyuse is Konoha.**

 **Konami is Ene.**

 **Murakami is Kido.**

 **Kako is Momo.**

 **Usami is Ayano.**

 **Everyone gets their eye ability and some tea after their done. :)**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* My pleasure.

Noah: Well, at least Kou is already here.

TAT: Right! Let's do this then! *snaps*

Konami, Kako, Usami, Chika: *lands on feet*

Rest: *lands in pile*

TAT: Alright, ladies and ladies, you've got some singing to do!

Osamu: *opens mouth*

TAT: You get tea afterwards.

Osamu:... Not what I was going to ask...

TAT: Anyways! I already "downloaded" the information to you all, so you just need to "access" those thoughts from your "drives" and you'll be good.

Noah: Why are you talking like that? And what's with the air quotes?

TAT: *shrugs* Anyways. We'll spilt up the songs with five each. The girls and one guy will get the opening while the rest of you get the ending. American Trio, you can just chill on the sofa or something.

Kako: Question.

TAT: Yes?

Kako: Why is Ema-kun frozen?

TAT: *taps head* Memory. Look through it and you'll find the answer.

Kako: *looks off* Ah. Alright.

Osamu: *nods head* I approve of that ability.

Shana: She can use it on you two, ya know? If anything she could use it on you and run off with Yuzuru.

Osamu:...

*music starts playing*

TAT: Alright! Ladies, and...Hyuse! Get to singing.

Hyuse: I refuse.

TAT: Hey, I used my power to make sure there were no drawbacks to any of your abilities, so the least you could do is thing this one song.

Hyuse:...

TAT: Great! We understand each other! Now! Sing!

Usami: **Konkuriito ga yuraida**

 **Kasumi kusumu, kimi no miteru yume**

Konami: **Tenpureeto wo nazotta**

 **Shiranai mama no nichijou**

Kako: **Hai tenpo na atendansu**

 **Kienai tarinai ochikonda mirai**

Chika: **Saishuu wan ga kitatte**

 **Ienai kimi wa nakisou**

Girls: **Hora, me wo tojite**

 **Maigo nara issho**

 **Kaerimichi mo nai deshou?**

 **Tsugi hai deta himitsu ni negau**

 **Mirai wa heibon**

 **Saa, te wo narase**

 **Zero de mawatta kanchigai wo kyou mo atsumete**

 **Hajimeyou**

 **Kimi mo mata, mugamu chuu?**

Hyuse: **Let's `purei'**

 **Todoku made sakende**

 **Let's `save'**

 **Kanau made agaite**

 **Sono te wo tsukamu made**

 **Kono ondo wa wasurenai**

All: **Let's `daze'**

 **Kokoro wo kesanaide**

 **Let's `change'**

 **Hitori de nakanaide**

 **`Kodoku' nara nurikae reru**

 **Omoidashite yo iitakatta koto**

Chika: **Ankouru ga hibiita Meguri meguru**

 **machi no naka wo yuke**

Usami: **Sutandaado wo kowashite**

 **Asebanda te wo tsunagou**

Kako: **Bureiku out(** Konami & Usami: **Break out) to sutando aapu (** Chika & Hyuse: **stand up)**

 **Nerenai yamenai gyakushuu no kehai**

 **Saishuu-bi ga kitatte**

 **Kienai kotoba sagasou**

Konami: **Hora-te wo dashite aeta no wa kitto**

 **Omoichigai ja nai deshou?**

 **Kageboushi no mani mani**

 **Ureu sekai wa zanzou**

Kako: **Mou`kuyashisa' mo `yowasa' mo isso**

 **`Ikuji nashi' mo zenbu fukumete**

 **Tobikomou kimi mo mata mugamu chuu?**

Hyuse: **Let's `play'**

 **Nobasu te ga yuraide**

 **Let's `save'**

 **Kokoro mo surihatte**

 **Marude kibou ga nakuttatte**

 **Sono ondo wa wasurenai**

All: **Let's `daze'**

 **Machikaze ga unatte**

 **Let's `change'**

 **Kotoba ga kie tatte**

 **Kimochi nara koko ni aru**

 **Zutto maekara kidzuitetanda yo**

 **Akai me kosutta ano ko e to**

 **Aoi aoi natsu wo koete**

Chika: **Todoku no ga kono-goe nara**

 **Sayonara tonaeta yuugure mo**

Konami: **Mata kinou ni kaereru**

 **Kono yume wo nukeda suru kitto**

 **Matte hitori nara kotaete**

 **Kyou wo nageitari shinaide**

Usami: **Sabishisa mo namida mo**

 **Wakeau kara iissho ni**

Hyuse: **Let's `play'**

 **Todoku made sakende**

 **Let's `save'**

 **Kanau made agaite**

 **Sono-te wo tsukamu made**

Kako: **Kono ondo wa wasurenai**

All: **Lets's `daze'**

 **Kokoro wo kesa naide**

 **Let's `change'**

 **Hitori de nakanaide**

 **Yurameki dasu machi no naka**

 **Kujike-sou ni natte shimatte mo**

 **`Kodoku' nara nurikae reru**

 **`Hitori bocchi' wo kaeyou to shita kimi to nara**

 **Kimi to nara**

Jin: Very good~

Usami: Thank you! Thank you!

Ema: *looks at Chika* Good job.

Chika: Thank you.

TAT: *grabs heart* Gah!

Osamu: *pushes up glasses*

Hyuse: Can we get this over with now?

Murakami: *brings in tray of tea*

Usami: Thank you.

TAT: Right, right. Let's get to the next song. Idiots! Line up!

*music starts playing*

TAT: And...go!

Osamu: **Kinou no kyou mo seiten de**

 **Nyuudougumo o miteita**

 **Darui gurai no kasei da**

 **Omomuro ni me o tojite**

 **"Sore" wa dou mo kantan ni**

 **Omoidaseyashinai you de**

 **Toshi o totta genjou ni**

 **Hitattetan da yo**

Yuma: **Otana butta sakusen da**

 **Fushigi na Aizu tatete**

 **"Ikou ka, kyou mo sensou da"**

 **Tachimukatte, te o totta**

 **Rifujin nante touzen de**

 **Hitoribocchi, shiirarete**

 **Mayotta boku ni wa**

 **Yuutsu ni narisou ni natte sa**

Ema: **Sei taka o wakete**

 **Nijimu taiyou nirande**

 **"Kodoku dattara oide yo"**

 **Sawagashisa ga NOKKUshite**

 **Umareta kanjou sae mo**

 **Atama ni ukande wa shibonda**

 **"Maboroshi nano ka na?"**

Jin: **Himitsu kichi ni atsumatte**

 **"Tanoshii ne" tte tanjun na**

 **Ano koro omoidashite**

 **Hanashi o shiyou**

 **Hikoukigumo tondeitte**

 **"Mabushii ne" tte naiteita**

 **Kimi wa donna kao dakke**

 **Naze darou, omoidasenai na**

 **Itai gurai ni genjitsu wa**

 **Ashibaya ni kakenuketa**

 **Eranda kyou wa heibon de**

 **Kuzuresou ni naru hibi sa**

 **Kinou no kyou mo enchousen**

Murakami: **Otona datte okubyou da**

 **Ima ni natte nantonaku**

 **Kizuketa mitai da yo**

 **Mawaru sekai no idea**

 **Kareru taiyou, entenka**

 **Kagerou ga yurai da**

 **"Wasurenaide, saa, susumou"**

 **Modokashisa ni nando demo**

 **Ashita no yume ni miteita**

 **Modoranai, saki no aru sekai e**

 **"Bokutachi de kaeyou"**

Osamu & Ema: **"Omoidashite, owattatte**

 **Himitsu kichi mo, bouken mo**

 **Ano hi ni mayoikonda hanashi no koto mo"**

Yuma: **Hitoribocchi ga atsumatta**

 **Kodomotachi no sakusen ga**

 **Mata kyou mo mawaridashita**

 **"Mata, dokoka de."**

Jin: **"Suzushii ne" tte iiatta**

 **Natsuzora wa toumei da**

 **Nakanai you ni, suikonde**

 **"Sayonara" shiyou**

Murakami: **Himitsu kichi ni atsumatte**

 **Waraiatta natsu no hi ni**

 **"Mata dokoka de omoidashite**

 **Deaeru kana" tte**

 **Nando demo egakou**

Rest:...

Chika: *claping* That was so good!

Usami: It brought tears to my eyes~

Jin & Yuma: *bows* Thank you, thank you~

Mei: *walks in* Very nice, you guys.

TAT: You're done!? Even the others haven't come back yet!

Mei: Sorry it took so long.

TAT: THAT WAS KONG FOR YOU FOUR!?

Mei: You should already know the answer to that.

Murakami: So where is Sensei?

Mei: He went to take a nap.

TAT: Stinkin' old man...

Mei: Anyways... I heard both songs while I went go get a snack. The singing for both was really good. Having Hyuse mixed in with the girls worked very well.

Hyuse:...

Mei: Oh, and if anyone tries one of those eye abilities on me I will beat you into a wall.

All:... Noted...

TAT: Welp! Let's get to the last one!

Mei: It's from Lvl7.

 **CadetWithAPen, you can use my Ocs.**

 **Not much this time.**

 **School days trio - sing and dance to Gokuraku Jodo in kimonos**

 **Yuki, Minoru & Ninomiya (how have these three NOT been given a trio name yet...?) - sing and dance to Girls by Easypop**

 **Yuki & Murakami - (b/c I ship you two for some reason...) give some material for the fujoshis/fudanshi that's there**

 **That's all**

All:...

Murakami:...

Mei: The fact Yuki is all of these and is currently out is what's got my attention.

Kako: Same.

Toby: Now that I think about it... You really would think those three have a trio name for them.

TAT: *shrugs* I usually leave that stuff up to the reviewers. Anyways. *turns to readers* Sorry, Lvl7. At the start of next time I promise to get these done!

Murakami:... No rush.

TAT: You're not getting out of this.

Murakami:...

TAT: Welp! Let's end this, shall we!?

American Trio: We hope you all enjoyed!

Girls: Don't forget to send in more questions and dares.

Guys: Until next time...

All: SEE YA!


	272. Chapter 272

TAT: *slaps papers to ground* 72! 88! 96! 80!

Yuki & Oshiro:...

Murakami: *inching towards exit*

TAT: Now!

*rods shoot up & keep rest in place*

Yuki: Explain. Now.

TAT: Just wanted to make sure you didn't escape~ We've still got some stuff from last time that needs to be done~

Yuki:... Like?

TAT: I'm glad you asked~

*on screen*

 **School days trio - sing and dance to Gokuraku Jodo in kimonos**

 **Yuki, Minoru & Ninomiya (how have these three NOT been given a trio name yet...?) - sing and dance to Girls by Easypop**

 **Yuki & Murakami - (b/c I ship you two for some reason...) give some material for the fujoshis/fudanshi that's there**

Yuki:... Second one is a no go. I'll deal with the first and last one, but the middle is where I draw the line.

TAT: Sigh. Fine. *snaps*

Mei: *lands on feet in kimono*

TAT: By the way, how was the fight?

Yuki: Don't remind me...

Murakami: Was it that hard?

Yuki: It wasn't that. It was just that this idiot sent so many that it took a while. We were able to take them out with relative ease.

Murakami: Leave it to that family...

Oshiro: So, about the dares...

TAT: Right! Have fun!

*music starts playing*

Yuki: *in kimono* Urg. Let's just get this over with...

 **tsuki akari noboru koro**

 **tomoru aka chouchin**

 **matsuri bayashi no aizu**

 **fuwari chou ga sasoi dasu**

 **choito nozoite mite goran**

 **mayoi komeba nuke dase nai**

 **tanoshii koto ga shitai nara**

 _oide mase gokuraku joudo_

 _utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni_

 _anata no koe wo saa kikasete_

odore ya odore toki wo wasure

koyoi tomo ni aa kurui zaki

utsukushiku saku hana mo

itsuka chiri yuku mono

 **sore nara kono ichi ya wo**

 **motto atsuku aishitai**

 **choito ii koto itashimashou**

 **kore wa yume ka maboroshi ka**

 **uso mo makoto mo nai sekai**

 **yukimashou gokuraku joudo**

 **utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni**

 **midareru kami iki mo ki ni sezu**

odore ya odore toki wo wasure

koyoi tomo ni aa kurui zaki

(choito ii koto itashimashou

uso mo makoto mo nai sekai)

yukimashou gokuraku joudo

utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni

anata no koe wo saa kikasete

 _odore ya odore toki wo wasure_

 _koyoi tomo ni aa kurui zaki_

 _koyoi anata to kurui zaki_

Oshiro: *claps* That was great!

Yuki:... Why do I feel so defeated...?

Mei: *fixes kimono* Well, that is done and over with.

TAT: But those two aren't~

Murakami:...

Yuki: Pah! Let's just get this over with!

Murakami: *tales step back*

Yuki: Kou! The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave!

Murakami: *runs to the door* No.

Yuki: Damn it, Kou! *tackles Murakami to ground*

Murakami: Can't we just go through the door!?

Yuki: I already am so I don't have to deal with the second one! I'm not gonna be in there for this one too!

Mei: I'm ready. *holds up camera*

Yuki: *kisses Murakami*

Murakami:...

Mei: *takes picture*

Oshiro: *looks away*

Yuki: *moves back* Pah! There! *rolls through door*

Mei: *looks down at Murakami* You okay?

Murakami: Yeah...

TAT: Great! Now let's move on! Mei! Start us off properly!

Mei: The first one is from Yujo.

 **Yujo: -throws thing around- FINALLY!**

 **Taka: -read the first chapter- I really want to punch you right now.**

 **Yujo: I know, I'm the worst! Anyway! I finally finished the the introduction chapters! My friend only needs to check for gramma mistakes, then I can upload it around Thursday or Friday! Cadet, you're free to use my Ocs!**

 **Truth/Questions: Want to have a sneak peak for each chapter? TAT, message me if yes. I will send you it to you.**

 **Should Minoru worry about Kimura?**

 **That Misó guy, likes he to receive pain or give pain?**

 **Dares: Someone sing Sayonara Hitori by Taemin**

 **Here is a tent, you can go in on one side and exit the other side, what happens in there... Well, that's totally random. So everyone, go in there!**

TAT: *drooling*

Mei: Calm down, boy.

TAT: *wipes drool* Sorry. Ya can't blame me though! At fic from any if these people turn out super-ultra-mega great!

Mei: Yeah, yeah. Just get back into Host Mode.

TAT: Fine. Ahem... Oshiro, I believe this is all for you, expect the tent. You shall sing since the other two already have. And you shall answer since they are a part of your squad.

Oshiro: Okay. *turns to readers* There is no need to worry about Kawa-chan. Basically speaking, she wants to be a therapist later on and have the vibe for it. She doesn't push any touchy subjects unless she knows the person well.

Mei: And Masó?

Oshiro: Well... If I were to describe him by saying he's either an S or an M I'd say he's both...

Mei & Murakami:... Wow...

Oshiro: Yeah...

TAT: Anyways! I certainly would love to see...

Mei: Hm?

TAT: I'm...actually not too sure if I want to see a peak...

Mei: Why not?

TAT:... I kinda wanna read it when it's put up... BUT! I also want a peak! Gah! I'm so conflicted!

Rest:...

Mei: *turns* Start the music already.

*music starts playing*

Mei: You may begin.

Oshiro: Right...

 **Zutto koushite kimi wo tsutsunde**

 **Yorisoi aruketa nara**

 **Ima no boku ni wa kimi no ima ni wa**

 **Sorezore no ashita ga aru**

 **Se wo mukete kara chiisaku ookiku kono te wo furu**

 **Tada massugu no mae dake wo mitsume aruite yuku**

 **Sayonara kirari shitataru hana ga**

 **Sabishi sou ni hohoen deru**

 **Sayonara hitori kanashimanai de**

 **Kono sekai ni sakihokoru hana yo**

 **Kitto toku de kimi wa matteru**

 **Mukae ni kite kureruto**

 **Asu no bokura ga doko ni iyou to**

 **Tsuredzure ni toki wa yuku**

 **Itsuka kuru wakare ni obirenagara soba ni iru yori**

 **Dakiau yume wo miru ima no hou ga shiawase na no ka**

 **Sayonara hirari chiri yuku hana ga**

 **Oshimu you ni hohoen deru**

 **Dareka ga hitori kanashimi no nara**

 **Boku wa kimi ni funerai mama de**

 **Sayonara hitori de dakiau you ni**

 **Kono sekai ni sakimidarete**

 **Sayonara hitori kanashimanai de**

 **Kono sekai ni sakihokoru hana yo**

 **Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**

TAT: *poking tent*

Murakami: Almost done...

TAT: Why do you sound like you don't like being here now?

Murakami: Two times in a row.

TAT: Fair enough.

Mei: So all that left to do is...

TAT: Roll into the tent! *rolls in tent*

Rest:...

TAT: *rolls out of tent covered in poop*...

Rest: *covers nose*

Murakami: What the heck happened on there?

Mei: Could you move back before you answer though?

TAT: *moves back* I...honestly don't know... I just felt something and came out like this...

Oshiro: I'm sorry! That wouldn't have happened if I went in first!

TAT:...I'm gonna go take a shower now...

Rest: Please!

Mei: So who's next?

Oshiro: I'll go! *rolls through tent*

Mei & Murakami:...

Oshiro: *rolls out w/ trail of flowers*

Mei: Well, at least he seems to be fine.

Murakami: Hasn't TAT stated that he has terrible luck.

Mei: Yeah. At least he has an excuse.

Murakami: Not a very good one.

Oshiro: It was so nice in there~

Mei: You wanna go next?

Murakami: *shrugs & goes in tent*

Mei: So what happened in there?

Oshiro: There were tons of different flowers and the like.

Murakami: *comes out w/ wrestling belt*

Mei:... Do I want to know?

Murakami: You can probably figure it out yourself.

Mei: Already have. *walks through tent*

Oshiro: So what _did_ happen?

Murakami: *raises belt* This was thrown at my head.

Oshiro: Oh... Different than what I thought.

Murakami: That's understandable.

Mei: *comes out w/ Bigfoot on a leash*

Murakami:...

Oshiro:...!?

Mei: He attacked me.

Murakami: Thought so.

Oshiro: Is that...

Mei: I'm not sure what to do with him though.

 **POOF!**

TAT: That's what you can do with him.

Mei:... That was terrible.

TAT: *shrugs*

Murakami: So many searchers would be mad at you right about now.

TAT: Whatever. We're pretty much done here. So let's end this.

Oshiro: *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed!

Mei: Don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Murakami: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	273. Chapter 273

TAT: Show must go on!

Toby: Artisan of the air!

Inukai: Swing across the stage with grace!

Midorikawa: *uses Grasshopper*

Yuki: This place really does get worse by the session...

TAT & DT: Anyways~!

Yuki: Why are you so happy anyways?

TAT: Hm? Can't I just be happy?

Yuki: *shrugs*

TAT: Well, I put up the first chapter of the fic with Oshiro and his squad.

Yuki: Hm.

TAT: Welp! Let's get started!

Dog Trio: Yeah!

Yuki: This one's from XSleepyEco.

 **I wonder something. What would happen if we give immense power to Kageura? Does anyone want to see what would happen? :)**

 **I hereby grant Kageura the power of a Magi under one condition, you will have to nuzzle Osamu's hair. Otherwise, I'll just give this power to Inukai and you know what would happen.**

 **Also has Osamu ever pricked you, if yes what happened?**

TAT: I don't want to see that!

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps*

Kageura: *lands on butt*

Inukai: Hey~

Kageura: *kicks Inukai* What now!?

Yuki: Why don't any of you look at the screen before asking that?

Toby: You get lost of power, but you have to nuzzle Osamu first.

Kageura: What the hell is with the nuzzling!?

TAT: Are ya gonna do it or not?

Kageura: Tsk... How much power?

Midorikawa: Alooooooooot~!

Kageura:... Fine.

TAT: *snaps*

Osamu: *lands on Kageura*

Toby: Where does this ship come from? You would think he would be shipped with Yuma.

TAT: *shrugs* I don't care though. It's a ship I like seeing. If anything it's because they're so different that I enjoy it.

Kageura: *glares down at Osamu*

Osamu: *takes step back*

Kageura: *grabs Osamu's head & rubs face in hair*

Osamu:...!?

Inukai: Does that count?

TAT: *shrugs* I suppose so.

Kageura: There!

Osamu: Um...

Toby: *pats Osamu's shoulder* It's okay.

TAT: *snaps* There. You have the power of a Magi.

Kageura: A what?

TAT: I'm not telling~

Kageura: You piece of-

Yuki: You have a question, Kage.

Kageura: Tsk. *looks out screen & takes out phone* No. He hasn't pricked me before. But that doesn't mean the stares he gives me aren't annoying as hell.

Osamu: Sorry...?

TAT: Well, anyways... Let's move on. The next one's from ZGD.

 **And so the first chapter is out! It was fun to read! But...**

 **Oshiro - why do you call Misó "Kirai"? And why does Hitsugi drink when she's a minor?**

 **TAT - between Kotowari Squad and Hogo Squad who would win in a match? With APH be taking SS' place? Also...was that acronym intentional?**

 **That's all. Sorry there's not much. I'm actually trying to update CP, so see ya.**

TAT: I shall goith first! First! I look forward to an update!

Yuki: Answer correctly!

TAT: Fine. *turns to readers* Kotowari Squad would win. I'm not just saying that because they're my original creations. They are stronger than Hogo Squad.

Toby: Ya damn right we are!

TAT: As for the acronym... I honestly didn't notice that until you pointed that out. Also, I'll still be updates as I please. Meaning that anything can be updated whenever.

Yuki: That's not very reassuring...

TAT: Actually I have something big planned out for the next BRW for Kotowari Squad.

Toby: Do I want to know...?

TAT: All I'm gonna say is that Hoshi is gonna be put through a pretty harsh test for her and the squad is going to go through a bit of a make-over.

Yuki: *grabs TAT's shirt* **What the hell are you planning?**

TAT: Calm down, dude. It's not gonna be that bad... For me.

Yuki: *raises first*

Inukai: *grabs Yuki's arm* It's not worth it!

TAT: Anyways~ *snaps*

Oshiro: *lands on Yuki*

Yuki: I hate you at times...

Oshiro: *jumps up* Ah! I'm so sorry!

Yuki: It's fine. It's that guy's fault.

TAT: Oshiro, you've got some questions.

Oshiro: *looks at screen* She drinks!?

Kageura: *grins* So that's what it is.

TAT: Aw crap...

Inukai: That grin could scare little kids~

Kageura: Shut up.

TAT: Oshiro! Answer!

Oshiro: Right! *turns to readers* I call Kirai-kun "Kirai" because that's what he said he would like to be called when he joined my squad. Kawa-chan and Hitsu-chan still call him Misó though.

Kageura: So I just need to-

TAT: Right! Next up is Yujo!

Kageura: Hey-!

 **Oshiro is really a cutie and he kind of reminds me of someone but I don't know who anymore...**

 **Truth/Questions: Oshiro, why wearing only one contact lens?**

 **TAT, does Oshiro also remind you of someone?**

 **Did you guys know that a hug can help with stress relieve just like with health in general?**

 **Dares: Everyone, hug someone of your choice, the other person can't deny the hug!**

 **Someone, repeat a song that has been played before.**

 **TAT, look in your inbox. -winks-**

TAT: My inbox? *takes out phone*

Oshiro: *bows* Thank you for the compliment... *straightens up & blushes* And I only wear one because... Haru-san said it looks cool...

Inukai: Me?

Yuki: Other you.

Inukai: Ah~

Oshiro: I don't have the best eyesight in that eye and forgot to put the other contact in one day. When I saw Haru-san that day he said "You actually look pretty cool like that." It stuck with me...

TAT: YAHOO!

Rest: *jumps*

TAT: *twirls* GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kageura: Shut the hell up! *tries to launch fire*

TAT: *swats fire away* Let's hurry this up now! I've got somethin' to read!

Yuki: Then answer. You have a question.

TAT: ROGER! He reminds me of a few certain people actually! And I can say this honestly since he isn't even my creation!

Oshiro: I remind you two of someone?

TAT: Haha! Yips! But that'll be for later! For now we shall move on! Everyone! Pick someone to hug!

Most: *turns to Kageura*

Kageura: What!? Hell no! Get away from me!

Inukai: One...

Toby: Two...

Midorikawa: Three!

Dog Trio: *hugs Kage*

Kageura: Get the hell off of me!

TAT: Hehe~! Anyways~ I'm not a hugging person. I'm much too socially awkward for that.

Oshiro: The that's more of a reason! *hugs TAT*

TAT: *moves head back* Anyways... Yuki, you still need to pick someone!

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. *hugs Toby*

Toby: A point! Ahead of Take and Suzume~

Rest:...

TAT: Alright! So! Who's singing!?

Oshiro: *raises hand* I will.

TAT: *pats Oshiro's head* Why can't Yuki go back to being like you?

Yuki: Hey!

*music starts playing*

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **bokura n i sono mirai ga tatoeba chikadzuita nara**

 **hikari o atsumete terashi kokoro no geeto o hiraiteku**

 **kitto dareka no tame datte kanjinagara itsu datte tatakatteru**

 **kizu no kazu dake tsuyokunareru yo**

 **yatto ikite imi o motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**

 **mata niji o egakou**

 **girigiri STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**

 **girigiri ni FLY AGAIN ikuzo tsukame SMILE, SMILE, SMILE**

 **bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**

 **sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa**

 **higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi o terasu kara**

 **Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **Whoo! Whoo! Who!**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **yowasa ni makenu you ni ore o shinjirareru you ni**

 **tsuyosa ni kawaru nanika o mugamuchuu de sagashiaruita**

 **kitto dareka no tame datte itsu kara ka jibun no tame ni kawatteku**

 **kodoku o sute kibou yume daite**

 **kitto kurai yami datte mienai kizuna tsune ni tsunagatteru**

 **hikari o kono te ni**

 **girigiri STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**

 **girigiri ni FLY AGAIN ikuzo tsukame SMILE, SMILE, SMILE**

 **bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**

 **sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa**

 **higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi o terasu kara**

 **Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **Whoo! Whoo! Who!**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **torigaa! sono toki ga yattekitan da! hirake tobira!**

 **yuuki ga unda tsuyoi kizuna! BE AMBITIOUS! saa ikou!**

 **yatto ikite imi o motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**

 **mata niji o egakou**

 **girigiri STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**

 **girigiri ni FLY AGAIN ikuzo tsukame SMILE, SMILE, SMILE**

 **bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**

 **sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa**

 **higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi o terasu kara**

 **Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 **Whoo! Whoo! Who!**

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

Inukai: Nice singing!

Oshiro: *blushes & looks away*

TAT: AL-RI-GHT! There's that!

Kageura: I've got it!

TAT: And we're done! We hope you all enjoyed!

Kageura: What the hell!

Yuki & Oshiro: Please don't forget to leave more questions and dares.

Kageura: What a damn moment!

Dog Trio: Utnil next time...

All: See ya!

Kageura: Screw this! *starts shooting fire all over the place*


	274. Chapter 274

TAT: Heh heh~

Yuki: What's with that creepy look?

TAT: Nothing~

Yuki:...

TAT: *turns to readers* So! Before we start... I have something to say! Next session will be a special one! You can send in your questions and dares, but they will have to wait for 276! I have something special planned for next time!

Yuki:... I feel like I don't even want to know...

TAT: You probably don't!

Yuki:...

TAT: Anyways! Let's get started! The first one is from XSleepyEco!

 **That was really enjoyable, thanks TAT :) .**

 **Toby asked where this ship came from, personally I stumble upon a rather adorable fanfic. Since then this ship has been sailing! Excuse the outburst.**

 **Truth:**

 **All: This will be used to inspire the next set of dares so answer truthfully, what do you like to do e.g hobbies, food...etc.**

 **Dares:**

 **Osamu: Return the favour to Kageura and nuzzle his hair.**

 **Ema and Chika: You get this magical carpet, fly to wherever you two wish to be and have fun.**

 **TAT: I feel like your too safe from these dares :) . As a host why don't you entertain everyone from World Trigger and OCs by serving tea and kiss them.**

TAT:...

Yuki: *turns head* Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TAT:... Any...ways... I'm pretty sure there's only one KageOsa fic so... I'm pretty sure I know which one you're talking about... But that last dare...

Yuki: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's too good!

TAT: *snaps*

Kageura, Osamu, Ema: *lands on Yuki*

Yuki: Gah!?

Chika: *lands on carpet*

TAT: Now if you need me...

The door: *opens*

TAT: *swan dives through door*

Kageura: Shit! Why the hell do I keep coming back here!?

Yuki: Because! Now get off of me!

Ema: Amatori, what are you on?

Chika: Um... A carpet... I think.

Yuki: Yeah. You two are free to go and do whatever you want with the carpet.

Osamu: I won't allow this!

Yuki: *grans Osamu* You're free to go.

Ema & Chika: *fly off*

Yuki: Anyways. Mikumo, you have to nuzzle Kage's hair now.

Osamu:...

Kageura: Screw that! Like hell I'll let him do that!

Yuki: Either that or I stick you in a room with Inu for three days.

Kageura: *grabs Osamu* Just hurry up...

Osamu: Uh... Right... *lightly nuzzles Kage's hair*

Yuki: Sigh. Well, that's all there is to this one.

Osamu: By the way, what happened to the author?

Yuki: How much do you think he would take to serve me?

*paper flies by*

Osamu: *grabs paper*

 _I'm a host who tries to entertain the readers! I'd sooner try my luck with Kako's fried rice than serve those nut jobs!_

All:...

Yuki: Sigh. That's pretty much it for this one.

Osamu: Rather short.

Yuki: Yeah, well, the idiot said he has something planned for next time. I'm probably gonna be dragged along for it, so I want to get some sleep before it happens.

Kageura: Then let's hurry this up already.

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed... Even if there wasn't much.

Osamu: Until next time...

Yuki & Osamu: Bye.


	275. Chapter 275

Yuki: What are we doing here?

TAT: Hm? Oh. I thought it would be nice to just do something special.

Yuki: Something special?

TAT: Yeah. I finally finished the timeline corrections and I thought it would be fine to show some new things concerning my characters that have been changed since 200. Also, I want to show the fics I'm working on, planning on working on and how complete some of the other ones are.

Yuki: Sigh. Why not just wait until 300 or something?

TAT: Because I don't want to. Now let's do this! We'll start with the timeline!

* * *

 **34 years ago**

 **January**

\- Seidō Tenryū is born

 **February**

\- Aonegai Akasora is born

 **April**

\- Chishi Akasora is born

 **May**

\- Katsumi Karasawa is born.

 **October**

\- Masafumi Shinoda is born.

 **29 years ago**

 **January**

\- Shinji Fuyushima is born.

 **26 years ago**

 **July**

\- Kyōko Sawamura is born.

 **25 years ago**

 **January**

\- Haruaki Azuma is born.

 **24 years ago**

\- Lamvanein is born.

 **February**

\- Reikyū Teikō is born

 **22 years ago**

 **July**

\- Reiji Kizaki is born.

 **August**

\- Kōtarō Suwa is born.

\- Denji Bakuto is born

 **September**

\- Sōya Kazama is born.

 **21 years ago**

\- Rinji Amatori is born

\- Raizō Terashima is born.

 **January**

\- Akagawa Kimura is born

 **August**

\- Kei Tachikawa is born.

 **October**

\- Daichi Tsutsumi is born.

\- Masataka Ninomiya is born.

\- Kushikage Taiyōko is born.

\- Ketsueki Kagerei is born

 **December**

\- Nozomi Kako is born.

\- Sekai Hikigane is born

 **20 years ago**

\- Enedora is born.

 **February**

\- Tatsuya Kuruma is born.

 **March**

\- Hitsugi Teikō is born

 **April**

\- Yūichi Jin is born.

 **July**

\- Asuna Kumokawa is born

\- Jun Arashiyama is born.

 **October**

\- Fuji Shitokei (Mei) is born

\- Yorushi Yamamoto is born

 **19 years ago**

 **March**

\- Kurome Seiza is born

 **April**

\- Hiro Kitazoe is born.

 **May**

\- Sumiharu Inukai is born.

\- Megumi Tokura is born.

\- Sukuu Kanzaki is born

\- Misó Epanástasi is born

 **June**

\- Masato Kageura is born.

\- Atsushi Hokari is born.

\- Kō Murakami is born.

 **July**

\- Isami Tōma is born.

 **August**

\- Rin Kagami is born.

 **September**

\- Tetsuji Arafune is born.

\- Kiyoshi Taiyōko (Yuki) is born

 **18 years ago**

 **January**

\- Jinsei Kirikari is born

\- Mirai Hatohara and Minoru Hatohara are born.

 **February**

\- Yuu Kunichika is born.

 **March**

\- Kawaguchi Kimura is born

 **April**

\- Shiori Usami is born.

 **May**

\- Haruka Ayatsuji is born.

 **June**

\- Rei Nasu is born.

 **July**

\- Kirie Konami is born.

\- Hikari Nire is born.

 **September**

\- Mukuro Taiyōko is born

\- Tōru Narasaka is born.

\- Kōhei Izumi is born.

 **October**

\- Shūji Miwa is born.

 **November**

\- Oshiro Hogo is born

\- Yōsuke Yoneya is born.

 **17 years ago**

\- Rokurō Wakamura is born.

\- Yūta Miura is born.

 **January**

\- Amaya Tsukiko is born

\- Aki Hiyami is born.

 **February**

\- Mori Akakami is born

\- Kaho Mikami is born.

\- Mai Kitagawa is born.

 **April**

\- Shana Lee is born

\- Mitsuru Tokieda is born.

\- Itsuki Fujisawa is born.

\- Suzumebachi Misaki is born

 **May**

\- Kyōsuke Karasuma is born.

 **June**

\- Ryō Utagawa is born.

\- Daigo Girikage is born

\- Takeru Yuiga is born.

 **July**

\- Ken Satori is born.

\- Kuni Ayugai is born

 **August**

\- Sayoko Shiki is born.

\- Shinnosuke Tsuji is born.

 **October**

\- Makoto Chano is born.

 **November**

\- Shōhei Kodera is born.

\- Eri Asano is born

\- Sora Hachidori is born

\- Taichi Betsuyaku is born

 **December**

\- Shirō Kikuchihara is born.

\- Bōdō Arisa is born

 **16 years ago**

\- Hyuse is born.

\- Yōko Katori is born.

\- Hana Somei is born.

 **January**

\- An Kobayakawa is born.

\- Hisato Sasamori is born.

 **February**

\- Yoshito Hanzaki is born.

 **March**

\- Fubuki Shirogane is born

 **April**

\- Noah Shor is born

\- Takeshi Kotowari is born

 **May**

\- Osamu Mikumo is born.

 **June**

\- Ai Kitora is born.

 **July**

\- Toby Awdry is born

\- Yūma Kuga is born

 **September**

\- Tsukihiko Amō is born

 **October**

\- Hoshi Taiyōko is born

 **15 years ago**

 **January**

\- Shokubutsu Tenryū is born

 **November**

\- Minubuki Shashin is born

 **December**

\- Yuzuru Ema is born.

 **14 years ago**

\- Shun Midorikawa is born.

\- Izuho Natsume is born.

 **February**

\- Chika Amatori is born.

 **November**

\- Futaba Kuroe is born.

 **12 years ago**

\- Vittarno is born.

 **11 years ago**

\- Akasora gets married

\- Seidō and Aonegai get married

 **10 years ago**

\- Yūgo Kuga teaches Yūma "The 3 Teachings".

 **9 years ago**

\- Kizaki's father is killed while protecting a child, supposedly by Neighbors.

 **6 years ago**

\- Sōichi Mogami dies, using remaining Trion to create a Black Trigger

 **September**

\- Yōtarō Rindō is born.

 **5 years ago**

\- Spinthir attacks Calvaria.

\- Karasawa and Kushikage join Border.

\- Kiyoshi gets disowned

\- Kesshō Taiyōko and Kaseki Taiyōko die of unknown causes

 **4 years ago**

\- First Large-Scale Invasion

\- Yūgo Kuga dies while saving Yūma.

\- Minoru, Sekai and Denji join Border

 **1 month after invasion**

\- Maya joins Border

 **3 months after invasion**

\- Eri and Shana join Border

 **6 months after invasion**

\- Jinsei joins Border

\- Hikigane Squad is formed

 **8 months after first invasion**

\- Kushikage and Mukuro go to Sweden

 **3 years ago**

\- Fuji and Sora join Border

\- Aonegai dies and creates Shikifuku using her remaining Trion

\- Akasora's wife dies in childbirth along with child

\- Mukuro joins Border

\- Seidō leaves and takes multiple Triggers with him

 **2 years ago**

\- Calvaria defeats Spinthir after years of war.

\- Kazama offers Kikuchihara a place in Kazama Unit, to which he accepts.

\- Murakami, Mori and Asuna join Border.

\- Kurome joins Border

 **May**

\- Kiyoshi joins Border

 **June**

\- Fuji meets Kushikage, Mukuro and Hoshi

\- Taiyōko Squad is made

 **September**

\- Takeshi joins Border

 **November**

\- Cultural Festival

\- Takeshi and Hoshi witness Taiyōko Squad in action

\- Toby decides to Japan after seeing Mikado City's Cultural Festival and Trion soldiers attacking

\- Suzumebachi decides that she would follow in Fuji's footsteps

\- Kiyoshi and Fuji "die"

\- Yuki and Mei are "(re)born"

\- Yuki and Ninomiya officially hate each other's existences

 **December**

\- Yuki and Mei meet Takeshi

 **1 year ago**

\- Midorikawa, Kuroe, Kuni, Noah, Fubuki, Daigo and Kitora join Border.

\- Karasuma and Usami transfer to Tamakoma Branch for unknown reasons.

\- Shana moves to Japan

 **January**

\- Akasora quits Border and becomes a full time teacher

\- Suzume joins Border and joins Tsukiko Squad

 **May**

\- Arafune quits being an Attacker and becomes a Sniper.

\- Osamu enrolls into Border

2nd

\- Rinji Amatori, Mirai Hatohara and other collaborators are confirmed to be missing after attempting to enter a gate to the Neighborhood.

 **June**

\- Toby comes to Mikado City

\- Kitora meets and is saved by Toby

\- Tsukiko Squad meets Toby

 **September**

\- Toby and Minubuki join Border

\- Tsukiko Squad finds its last member

 **October**

\- The "Ero Maid Bunny Girl" incident occurs

 **November**

\- Benizakura Shibara is transferred to America

 **December**

\- Yūma comes to Earth to find a way to restore his old body and revive his father, as well as meet his father's acquaintance.

\- Rads begin opening irregular gates throughout Mikado City. An Ilgar attacks Mikado City, but it is taken down by Yūma.

14th

\- Yūma fights the Miwa Unit and wins

\- Osamu, Yūma, and Chika join the Tamakoma branch and become Mikumo Unit.

15th

\- Osamu, Yūma, and Chika are assigned a mentor.

\- Tsukiko Squad goes to see Tamakoma

18th

\- Kido orders HQ's elite teams to capture Yūma's Black Trigger. Jin, Arashiyama Unit, Minoru and Yuki intervene

\- Jin vs Tachikawa, Narasaka, Shouhei, Mori,, Yorushi, Kazama Squad - Jin wins

*Suzume takes out Snipers and Yorushi

\- Arashiyama Squad and Suzume vs Miwa, Yoneya, Izumi, Touma - Arashiyama Squad/Suzume win

\- Minoru and Yuki vs Bokuto - Minoru and Yuki win

20th-25th

\- New York Rebellion Arc (DT:US)

31-Jan 5th

\- Chaser Arc (DT:Ger)

 **January**

Dec. 31-5th

\- Chaser Arc (DT:Ger)

8th

\- Border Member Official Enlistment Day

11th

\- ? (secret arc)

10th - 15th

\- Different Trigger: Nordics

20th

\- Second Large-Scale Invasion occurs where Aftokrator scouts Mikado City to kidnap C-Class agents.

23rd

\- Yagura Branch is made and Akasora is made Branch Director  
\- Yuki, Kushikage, Mukuro, Hoshi, Shobu, Kazekiri and Kirisame transfer to Yagura Branch

25th

\- ? (A secret arc)

 **February**

1st

\- B-Rank Rank Battles begin  
B-Class Rank Battles Round 1

5th

\- B-Rank Rank Battles Round 2

8th

\- B-Rank Rank Battles Round 3

15th

\- B-Rank Rank Battles Round 4

16th

\- Wandering

19th

\- Galopoula's Invasion.  
\- B-Rank Rank Battles Round 5

22nd

\- Hyuse joins Border.  
\- B-Rank Rank Battles Round 6

* * *

TAT: Things may seem odd with this, but that's because I included parts that will be in the SS remake. Also, I didn't add things from any other fics like APH or Stupid Studios since I don't want to spoil anything.

Yuki:... Hm. Some of those were necessary. By the way, you say you don't want to spoil anything, but you spoiled things for SS: Z.

TAT: True, but... Oh well!

Yuki: You also spoiled other arcs you were planning on making.

TAT: Okay! But they aren't as big as spoilers from the other two fics! But that being said, this timeline _will_ change depending on other fics. Oh! *turns to readers* If you see anything that seems to need changing then just go right ahead and tell me! Or if you just to add something on! Anything is fine!

Yuki: *shrugs* Whatever. So, what's next?

TAT: I suppose... The corrected Trigger slots of Kotowari Squad.

* * *

Toby

 **Main**

Scorpion

Teleport

Special Teleport

Starlight

 **Sub**

Scorpion

Shield

Chameleon

X

Takeshi

 **Main**

Asteroid

Meteora

Zanzo

Teleport

 **Sub**

Asteroid

Viper

Bagworm

X

Suzume

 **Main**

Egret

Ibis

Lightning

Bagworm

 **Sub**

Asteroid (handgun)

Scorpion

Teleport

Shield

Hoshi

 **Main**

Kōgetsu

Fujin

Teleport

Senku

 **Sub**

Viper

Meteora

Zanzo

Special Teleport

* * *

Yuki: Not much to comment on here.

TAT: True. But it does help for others to expect what to see. Actually, Hoshi's may change later on. It's difficult to decide on what she has.

Yuki: Are you going to show Hogo Squad's too?

TAT: I was thinking about that, but decided against it. I'll just put it at the end of APH chapters.

Yuki: Alright. So next up is? Your ongoing fics?

TAT: Why not?

* * *

A Certain Extension chapter 14 - 0% complete - semi-planned out

Electrostatic chapter 10 - 25% complete

Sick Snow chapter 40 - 25% complete

Sick Snow: Remake - chapters 1-6 complete. Chapter 7 - 0% complete

Sick Snow: Zero chapter 5 - 50% complete

Wandering remake - 0% complete. Waiting until SS:R is done

Oc and Canon chapter 4 - 0% complete

Different Trigger: Germany - complicated

A Protecting Hero chapter 2 - 0% complete

* * *

Yuki: Wow. That actually looks pretty organized. From a general standing that is.

TAT: Thanks. Some of them are so difficult to deal with, but I'll get through them.

Yuki: Anything with priority?

TAT: Well, my main three - Sick Snow, Electrostatic and A Certain Extension - usually take priority, but I'm in such a WT mood that the latter two are kinda being pushed away. That being said, APH just started, so that's pretty high on the chart.

Yuki: What if the readers want a specific one updated?

TAT: *shrugs* If they want one or some to take priority then I'll go with it. My job here is to entertain them, so their opinions take the very top priority in matters like that.

Yuki: *nods head* Alright. I get it.

TAT: Great. Now let's get to the ones I have planned.

* * *

Haikyuu OC one-shot series - 0% complete. Planned out

KagaKuro one-shot - 0% complete

Naruto OC fic - 0% complete

KHR Oc fic - 0% complete. Semi-planned out

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V OC fic - 0% complete. Planned out

Pokémon Oc fic - 0% complete

* * *

TAT: I'm sure I've said some other ones, but this was all I could remember.

Yuki: You don't have much done on these, huh?

TAT: Sad. I know. The issue here is that I have the already made ones to work on. Not to mention any remakes. I really _do_ want to get to these, but I just can't get around to them.

Yuki: Please tell me you don't plan on making any more until you're at a good area with those.

TAT: Well... I was _thinking_...

Yuki: And here we go...

TAT: When I'm caught up with Servamp, I think I might make some for that as well.

Yuki: Sigh. Sometimes... Well, is that all then?

TAT: Just two more things.

Yuki: Fine. Lay it on me.

TAT: It's nothing much. They're just the ships that will be in APH and some conformation on some SS ships and things for the remake. Oh. And some character additions as well.

* * *

 **Sick Snow Ships**

Yuki x Mei

Narasaka x Suzume x Ken

Wakamura x Hoshi

Minoru x Ninomiya

Noah x Sora

Inukai x Oshiro

Reiji x Ketsueki

Ema x Chika

 **Character additions**

Krümel

Bubbles

* * *

Yuki:... How the heck will you get Bubbles in there?

TAT: You'll have to wait and see~

Yuki: Sigh. Whatever. So you are putting Ketsueki and Oshiro in, huh? There are quite a bit of odd ones in there that are changing what Sick Snow was originally.

TAT: Well, Suck Snow is a sort of "evolving fic". It changes with how things go around. That should be obvious by the fact I have to remake it.

Yuki: Fair enough. Now, about the APH ones...

TAT: Right!

* * *

 **Ships**

Yuki x Mei

Wakamura x Hoshi

Toby x Takeshi

Narasaka x Suzume x Ken

Ketsueki x Reiji

Oshiro x Inukai

Minoru x Ninomiya

Noah x Sora

Sekai x Jinsei

Daigo x Hisato

Denji x Yorushi

Ema x Chika

* * *

Yuki: So you're adding more ships in that one, huh?

TAT: Yeah. Bit you should see what Stupid Studios is doing with ships~

Yuki: Hm?

TAT: I do have the list with me.

Yuki: Are you allowed to even show it?

TAT: Of course! I asked beforehand to show it. If anything, SS _wants_ me to show it. If only to get some reactions.

Yuki: Sigh. Fine. Show it.

TAT: Right!

* * *

 **Stupid Studios fic ships**

Ketsueki x Reiji

Arashiyama x Oshiro x Inukai

Minoru x Ninomiya

Murakami x Yuki x Mei

Wakamura x Hoshi

Toby x Takeshi

Narasaka x Suzume x Ken

Tachikawa x Maya

Izumi x Eri

Noah x Sora

Karasuma x Konami

Osamu x Kitora

Sekai x Jinsei

Hanzaki x Daigo x Hisato

Akasora x Shinoda x Sawamura

Denji x Yorushi

Ema x Chika

Touma x Izuho

Taichi x Akane

Kuruma x Nasu

* * *

Yuki:...

TAT: Hahaha! I even laughed when I first saw it! More so because it looks so entertaining to have those ships.

Yuki:...

TAT: Since Oshiro was actually SS' original character he couldn't decide whether he wanted to ship Oshiro with Inukai or Arashiyama. Since Oshiro doesn't have the MC spot anymore he figured this would be fun.

Yuki: You are _allowing_ this!? Me and Kou!? Sensei and Tora-san!? Sensei had a _wife_! Can we not forget that!

TAT: So? Things can change ya know? Anyways, I approve of these ships. They actually make me look more forward to his fic. Even _I_ don't know exactly what he has planned for it.

Yuki: *rubs forhead* ... Are we done?

TAT: Well... We were _suppose_ to be done, but I think I'll give one final thing.

Yuki: It's not gonna be anything I'm gonna hate, is it?

TAT: On the contrary, this is something for the readers.

Yuki:?

TAT: This is the next match up for Kotowari Squad's next match. Along with that, this is also their new appearance for the match and onward.

Yuki: I'm... Actually looking forward to this one...

TAT: Then let's go!

* * *

 **Round 6**

Ninomiya Squad vs Kotowari Squad vs Murakami Squad

Hoshi

Her long black hair is tied in a ponytail with the crest moon hair clip at the base. She is wearing a pair of jeans with one leg cut clean off all the way to the top and a t-shirt cut so her navel was visible. Above the shirt, she was wearing a jacket with one sleeve cut off so her arm was bared.

When fighting she has Kōgetsu in a holder that resembles a western gun-slinger

Suzume

Opposite of Hoshi's outfit

Toby

A high-collar, sleeveless jacket zipped up all the way and cargo shorts

Takeshi

A high-collar, long sleeve jacket unzipped and cargo pants with belts hanging from waist.

* * *

Yuki:...

TAT: So?

Yuki:... I leave Mei to these things and this is what happens...

TAT: What!? But it gives the squad an asymmetrical beauty to them!

Yuki: Sigh. Whatever. Let's just... End this already...

TAT: Fine, fine... Ya jerk. *turns to readers* I really hope you enjoyed this information!

Yuki: We'll get back to taking questions and dares again next time.

TAT: So until then...

Both: See ya!


	276. Chapter 276

Mukuro: Yaaaaaaaaaawn~~~~

TAT: Don don don~ Gyudon don don~ Gyu gyu gyudon~ Don don don don don don~

Mukuro: *rubs eye* What are you doing?

TAT: Nothin' much. Where's your brother?

Mukuro: *shrugs* He threw me in here and said to take his place.

TAT: What an ass... Sigh. Whatever. I guess you're with me this time.

Mukuro: But then I have to stay uuuuuup~

TAT: It's not like you could sleep anyways.

Mukuro:... Fair point.

TAT: Anyways. Last time was a special session, so there's probably quite a a hit of stuff to do this time. Get ready.

Mukuro: Sigh. Fine. Let's get this over with.

TAT: Right! The first one is from Eco! Er... I hope you don't mind me calling you that...

 **TAT you went to the door, it would have been fun if you just accepted the dare :) .**

 **Well it may be a bit early, TAT make it snow and have everyone have a snow ball fight. If you get hit 3 times you will have to suffer a random penalty. You can have tea when you finish.**

 **Those who didn't get hit 3 times can give one dare to TAT. TAT you can reduce the amount of dares directed towards you by trying to hit different people 3 time with a snow ball. No author magic is allowed in this event. Good luck.**

TAT: If it was with people who wouldn't treat me like I slave I wouldn't mind. Kageura and Yuki would be the worst people to serve.

Mukuro: *laying on sofa* Do we reaaaaaaally have to have a snowball fight? And just the two of us?

TAT: I do plan on bringing others in. It would be rather boring to have just us two. Let's see... Since I have to be involved... Either other people should be fine, right?

Mukuro: I don't caaaaaa~~re~ Just bring whoever in.

TAT:... You suck. *snaps*

Group: *lands on snow*

TAT: *hugs self* Yeeeeeees! I love the coooooold! Feels so good!

Akane: *jumps up* Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold!

Kuruma: *shivering* Wh-what's with the snow...?

TAT:... *stares at Kuruma*

Kuruma:...?

TAT: *pats Kuruma's shoulder* You have my pity...

Kuruma: F-for what?

TAT: Anyways! Take a look at the screen while I go on to the next one!

Mukuro: Just like that?

TAT: Well, might as well start it so they have some time.

Mukuro: *shrugs*

TAT: The next one is from Yujo!

 **-scratches my head- Hehe~, I'm happy you liked the chapter. I had problems with the fight scene, but I'm quite happy how it turned out! Tomorrow comes Svantje's chapter and the chapter of Lukas on Friday! Anyway, I'm glad that you changed that with Denji and Minoru's depression or else I would have killed him personality and I'm looking forward how you will get Bubbles in there.**

 **Truth/Questions: Say Loki, aren't you more concerned that Hoshi and Rokkun get together than you would be paired with Kou or Akasora with Shinoda?**

 **What are the others thinking of the ships?**

 **TAT, what do you mean with complicated by DT:G?**

 **Dares: Let the ships play the pocky game!**

 **MeiMei, please sing and dance the child song Gom Se Mari!**

TAT: Yes... Ahem... I'm sure that...a lot of us would want to...harm Denji for something like that...

Mukuro: You're a terrible at this. *dodges snowball*

TAT: *raises shield* Anyways!

Taichi: Gotcha! *throws snowball & slips*

TAT: *watches snowball pass by*

Kuruma: *gets hit by snowball*...

Taichi: Ah! I'm sorry, Kuruma-san!

Kuruma: *throws snowball at TAT* It's fine.

TAT: *blocks snowball*

Mukuro: Isn't that a bit unfair?

TAT: I don't want to hear that from you. Also, it was stated that I couldn't use my Author Magic. Said nothing about a shield.

Mukuro: *shrugs*

TAT: Anyways! On to this! As Mukuro explained, Yuki's being an ass and isn't here right now! We'll drag him back later though. *gets hit by snowball* Gah!

Kako: One hit for me~

TAT: Crap...

Mukuro: Moving to the next part~

Kako: The ships~

TAT: Right... I'm... Keeping them a secret from someone them. Rather not have Toby trying to cut me.

Mukuro: The kid is nothing. There would be no need to worry. *catches snowball & throws at Kuruma*

Kuruma: Ah!

TAT: Either way, Takeshi would be- PFF!?

Akane: I got a hit!

TAT:... I'll answer my question now.

Mukuro: YAAAAAAAWN~~~ You do that...

TAT: *turns to readers* What I meant by "complicated" was that I couldn't decide which story I wanted to tell. There were two ideas that were eating at me, so it was hard to pick one. In the end, I did pick one, so I'm working on that.

Kako: *throws snowball*

TAT: *snaps*

Group: *lands in pile & blocks snowball*

Mukuro: I'm pretty sure that violates the rule.

TAT: I just brought them in~ I didn't know they would block the hit~

Mukuro:...

Wakamura: Ow...

TAT: Oh! That reminds me! I actually do have another fic planned out!

Mukuro: No one cares.

TAT: All about the WT Meganes! Osamu, Waka, Shouhei, Shiorin and anyone else! I'm just gonna say that I'm counting Ikoma and Jin as pseudos.

Hoshi: So...

Taichi: *slips* Look out!

Hoshi: Huh?

Wakamura: *blocks snowball*

Mukuro: So he has a counter now too.

TAT: Yup. I'm stuck with a counter from Kako and Akane. Kuruma and Wakamura now have counters from Taichi.

Mukuro: Doesn't catching them count?

TAT: I guess not.

Mukuro: Then I'm safe.

TAT: Anyways~ *gets hit from multiple snowballs*

Mukuro: That would be... Another counter from Kako, a counter from Inukai and one from Shor.

Inukai: I plan on getting that dare~

Oshiro:...

Sora: Heh heh heh...

Ketsueki: So... Pocky Game.

TAT: Right...

Kako: One more hit~

Mukuro: *looks over* It seems Kuruma has already fallen prey~ Sigh. Are we almost done?

Taichi: *bowing* Gah!

Kuruma: It's fine, Taichi. So? What's your dare?

Taichi: Uh... Ah! Hit me with snowballs three times!

Noah: Now _that's_ dedication...

Kako: A dare is a dare~

Kuruma: Right... *taps Taichi w/ three snowballs* There. Now it's my turn to dare you.

Taichi: Right!

Kuruma: Hm... Ah! Take Hiura and escape form here.

TAT: You didn't have to put it like that...

Kako: *holds phone up* I'm fine with it.

TAT: Her counter will be lost~

Inukai: Why not just give it to Kuruma-san~?

TAT: **I-nu-kai!**

Mukuro: Sigh. I'm gonna go to sleep. *falls in snow*

All: *throws snowball at Mukuro*

Mukuro: Don't care~

TAT: Dealing with you in DT:G is gonna be hell on me... Anyways! Game! Start! Now!

Noah & Sora: *taking small bites*

Inukai: *eats whole thing & kisses Oshiro*

Oshiro: *massive blush*

Kako: *taking pictures*

Reiji & Ketsueki: *making out in snow*

Kako: I really love this place~

Mukuro: *lifts arm & points to side* What about those two?

TAT: *looks over*

Hoshi & Wakamura: *eating separate Pocky*

TAT: Hey!

Hoshi & Wakamura: *jumps*

Wakamura: Y-yes?

TAT: Don't give me that? You already know!

Mei: *walks in* Please stop yelling. And clean up the snow.

Oshiro: *blushing in Inukai's lap* But the dare...

Mei: I've already won. *pulls rope*

*rain of snowballs comes down*

All: *looks up* ... Leave it to her...

Mei: *walks on snow* Now then. I believe I have a song to sing. *sips tea*

Mukuro: *sticks arm out of snow* I would like to point out that _no one_ did this whole snowball fight thing correctly. There was no random penalties and the author should probably be having a multitude of dares by now.

Mei: Don't worry. I'll fix everything up. All of your "random penalties" will be to listen to me. That is my final statement and it cannot be vetoed.

All:...

Mei: Now then...

*music starts playing*

Mei: We hope you all enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave more questions and dares. And until next time...

 **Kom sema-ri-ga**

 **Han chi-be-yi-so**

 **Appa gom**

 **Omma gom**

 **Ae-gi gom**

 **Appa gommun tung-tung-hae**

 **Omma gommun nal-shin-hae**

 **Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo**

 **Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da**

All: See ya!

TAT: I'll be looking forward to the updates!


	277. Chapter 277

Kushikage: Hello~~

TAT: Oh my... What are you doing here?

Kushikage: Eh!? Kiyo and Mu can be here but I can't~

TAT: No.

Kushikage: Too bad~

TAT: Sigh... Where _is_ Yuki anyways?

Hoshi: Ah! He's here! *drags Yuki in*

Yuki: *grumbling*

TAT: Anyways... Since you three are here, I might as well. *snaps*

Mukuro: *lands on sofa* Sigh. Not again...

Yuki: *glares at TAT*

TAT: *waves* Don't give me that look. Here. Have some ice cream. *snaps*

Yuki: *eats ice cream & grumbles*

TAT: Anyways. Let's get on to this already. Hoshi, would you mind?

Hoshi: Not at all. *turns to readers* The first one is from Kizumi178.

TAT: A new one here!

 **Woo! I finished it! Yasss!**

 **I got to say though TAT you gave me a run for my money with this Truth and Dare, I usually finish books or fics one week maximum, an hour the least!**

 **Here are my truths and dares**

 **Questions**

 **TAT ho long does it usually take you to write one of these?**

 **Dares**

 **-Hands Jin OOC potion- drink that. And no one send him out of the room mkay?!**

 **Old school style! Genderswap plus Bodyswitch!**

 **Everyone who is there and everyone who will enter has to kiss the person they hate the most on the lips!**

TAT: UWAH! ARE YOU OKAY!? YOU ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO GET THIS FAR WITH THAT HARD WORK!? YOU DIDN'T JUST JUMP TO THE LATEST ONE!?

Yuki: Wow...

TAT: *slowly claps*... You people truly are amazing...

Mukuro: Heeeeeeey~~ What's with that question? It seems like a trick one~

Kushikage: Riiiiight? Do they mean this whole ToD thing, a single session or what?

TAT: Sh! Both of you! *turns to readers* Anyways! Getting this far of course depends on how many and how frequently you all send things in. A session depends on how lazy I'm feeling and how many reviews I've received. It all depends.

Mukuro & Kushikage: What a cop-out answer.

TAT: Shut up. Now then! To the dares!

Yuki:... *walks towards the door*

TAT: No, ya don't! *kicks Yuki back* You are doing this! *snaps* According to the charts, Yuki hates Ninomiya the most, but we already knew that, and Kushi hates "that exhibitionist". I don't feel like bringing in "that exhibitionist" so it's just gonna be Ninomiya.

Jin & Ninomiya: *lands on butt*

Yuki: *grabs Ninomiya & gives quick kiss on hand* THERE! I DID IT! I'M DONE HERE!

TAT: Alright. You are free to go and cut your lips off now.

Yuki: *runs out*

Ninomiya: *wipes off hand* Was that all?

TAT: Nope! Jin! I'm sure you already know.

Jin: Yup~ Just hand it over.

TAT: *hands over potion*

Jin: *drinks it*

Kushikage: Well?

Jin: Well what, you fucking piece if shit!?

Kushikage: *grins* I like this Yuuichi~

Mukuro: *covering Hoshi's ears* So next would be...

TAT: Yup! The gender and body swapping!

Ninomiya: Not this again...

TAT: *claps*

 **POOF!**

TAT-Nino: Alright. Who's in who's body?

Jin-Kushi: I've got this fucking body! Fucking shit!

Hoshi-Mukuro: Hoshi and I have switched.

Nino-TAT: Sigh. Why do I continue to let this happen to me?

Jin-Kushi: Cuz you don't fucking have a fucking choice, numb nuts!

Nino-TAT:... Did those two really switch?

Kushi-Jin: *lifts boobs*

TAT-Nino: Yeah. Anyways! Let's move on! The next one is from Yujo!

 **Meh, I'm more the autumn type. Oh and TAT, we are watching you...**

 **I had to upload Lukas chapter today, because I'm out tomorrow. Have fun reading it~ If the both of them show up someday... Well, have fun with them -grins-**

 **Truth/Questions: Well, Loki your answer?**

 **Then MeiMei, what do you think of the ships?**

 **TAT, when are you going to upload the remake?**

 **Mukuro, whats your average time of sleep? Fictional or not being awake for more than 72 hours straight can be deadly.**

 **Everyone, if you know about them, what do you think of Lukas and Svantje?**

 **Oshiro, what's your Hate - Love chart?**

 **Dares: Dog Trio, dress up as cats and Cat Trio as dogs**

 **If I remember right the Spade trio and the Partner trio should fight against each other in a match but never did it because Mino... -sighs- Anyways, I'm sorry about Denji, but I really would like to see a fight between you guys.**

 **Play Slender, the ones who don't manage to collect all pages has to eat MeiMei's curry.**

TAT-Nino: Eh?... EEEEEEEHH!? What did I do!?... Was it my review...? Damn! I knew it came out wrong! I meant I like her as a character! Just like I like Minoru! I didn't mean anything else! Gah! *slams head to ground* I'm sorry! *snaps*

 **POOF!**

Yuki: *walks in*

Mei, Oshiro & Izuho: *lands on sofa*

Rest: *lands on butt*

TAT-Yuki: By the way, I found out the final member of the Angel Trio. It should be obvious at this point.

*on screen*

 **Trios**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_

 **Spade -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru_

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, Oshiro_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi_

 **Branch Rep Trio -** Raijinmaru _, Shobu, Taichi_

 **Sick Trio -** _Yuki, Nasu, Minoru_

 **Homo Trio -** _Minoru, Jinsei, Ketsueki_

 **Sibling Complex Trio -** _Arashiyama, Yuki, Maya_

 **Dog Sitter Trio -** _Tsuji, Takeshi, Kuroe_

Yuki-TAT: Hey, hey, hey. Don't think I didn't notice those changes.

TAT-Yuki: Right, right. Branch Rep Trio got changed and I honestly think Shouhei and Hisato should be changed to Kunichika and Sayoko, but that's just my opinion. Anyways! *turns to readers* About the remake! I was planning on switching the chapter out for the ones that I already have up on SS! The reason being that I already have a good amount of people that have favorited and followed it, so I figure I can just switch out and announce that the thing has been remade!

Yuki, Kushi & Mukuro: Cop out!

TAT-Yuki: Shut up!

Jin-Nino: Can we fucking hurry this up!?

Inu-Shiro: *runs hands up & down body*

Shiro-Inu: H-Ha-Haru-san! Please stop that! It's embarrassing!

Inu-Shiro: Heh heh~

TAT-Yuki: Anyways! People who hate each other, kiss! It's a dare! Mei and Toby! That means you!

Toby-Touma: Why us!?

TAT-Yuki: Because-... Ah... You don't have to.

Mei-Kushi: **And why does he get a free pass?**

TAT-Yuki: Do you remember who he hates?

Mei-Kushi:... Fair enough.

TAT-Yuki: Now! Just get it over with!

Mei-Kushi: *kisses K-M on lips* There... That counts for both of us...

TAT-Yuki: Alright! *turns to readers* About that fight... *slams head to ground* I PROMISE TO PUT THAT FIGHT IN THE REMAKE! *lifts head* Now that I think about it... What would you prefer me do? Separate fic for remake or do the switch?... Have I asked that before? If so, sorry.

Most: Cop out~!

TAT-Yuki: Shut up! Oshiro you're up!

Oshiro-Inu: H-huh? Oh! My chart... Right...

*on screen*

 **Hate -**

 **Dislike -**

 **Neutral - a lot**

 **Friends - Ninomiya Squad, Miwa Squad, others**

 **Best Friends - Squad, Reikyū, Akagawa, Shobu**

 **Family-love - Yuki**

 **Love-love - Haru**

 **Rivals -**

Oshiro-Inu: Uh... This was lazily put, wasn't it!? *bows* I'm sorry! That's my fault!

Inu-Oshiro: It's fine, Shiro-chan~! *wearing cat outfit*

Mukuro-Izuho: *shrugs* I've out less.

Toby-Touma: By the way, you have a question. *puts on cat outfit*

Mukuro-Izuho: I know. I can see that. Sigh. *turns to readers* You know I that sleep isn't really necessary when it comes to Trion bodies, right?

Hoshi-Jin: But you can't always be in a Trion body!

Mukuro-Izuho: That's what our idiotic older siblings are for. They knock me out when they think I need sleep. ... Or when they're bored.

Yuki-TAT: *mutters* I've stopped doing that...

Mukuro-Izuho: Anyways... If I'm stuck with no other options, my longest time sleeping is 2 or 3 hours. Lowest being 2 minutes.

Toby-Touma: Huh!? You need way more sleep than that!

Mukuro-Izuho: I didn't ask for you opinion.

Mei-Kushi: *points to sleeping Tou-To* You could probably get some help from Touma over there.

Mukuro-Izuho: That scene doesn't look right. I would never sleep near and idiot like Awdry.

Toby-Touma: Hey!

Kushi-Mei: At least that girl is getting your body some sleep for you.

Mukuro-Izuho: Can we just move on now? This is getting stupid.

Jin-Hoshi: What the fuck is even left!?

Rest:... There is something not right about hearing Hoshi curse...

Yuki-TAT: *covering ears* I hadn't hear anything!

TAT-Yuki: Idiot! You need to answer!

Yuki-TAT: Answer what!?

 **Say Loki, aren't you more concerned that Hoshi and Rokkun get together than you would be paired with Kou or Akasora with Shinoda?**

Yuki-TAT: Oh. *waves* I'm not really concerned about them. Wakamura already knows that I'll break his arm if he even _thinks_ about trying to even _link pinkies_ with her.

Mei-Kushi: *covering H-J's ears* Definetly have a complex...

Yuki-TAT: I don't!

TAT-Yuki: And you, Mei? Your question's answer?

Mei-Kushi: May I see the listing?

TAT-Yuki: Sure.

*on screen*

 **Sick Snow Ships**

Yuki x Mei

Narasaka x Suzume x Ken

Wakamura x Hoshi

Minoru x Ninomiya

Noah x Sora

Inukai x Oshiro

Reiji x Ketsueki

Ema x Chika

 **Ships**

Yuki x Mei

Wakamura x Hoshi

Toby x Takeshi

Narasaka x Suzume x Ken

Ketsueki x Reiji

Oshiro x Inukai

Minoru x Ninomiya

Noah x Sora

Sekai x Jinsei

Daigo x Hisato

Denji x Yorushi

Ema x Chika

 **Stupid Studios fic ships**

Ketsueki x Reiji

Arashiyama x Oshiro x Inukai

Minoru x Ninomiya

Murakami x Yuki x Mei

Wakamura x Hoshi

Toby x Takeshi

Narasaka x Suzume x Ken

Tachikawa x Maya

Izumi x Eri

Noah x Sora

Karasuma x Konami

Osamu x Kitora

Sekai x Jinsei

Hanzaki x Daigo x Hisato

Akasora x Shinoda x Sawamura

Denji x Yorushi

Ema x Chika

Touma x Izuho

Taichi x Akane

Kuruma x Nasu

Mei: Ahem...

Inukai: Aaaaaaww~~~ We're back in our own bodies...

Oshiro: Phew...

Inukai: *pulls Oshiro in*

Mei: I don't see anything particularly wrong with these... *blush* For SS and APH, those should be a given, right? As for Studio's... I will have to apologize to Murakami later, but Yuki is _mine_.

Yuki:... What's with this overwhelming sense of victory...?

Inukai: Hahaha!

Tokieda: We wish you the happiest of days.

Mei: It's n-not like we're getting married!

Rest: Aaaaaaand she snapped...

TAT: *sna-*

Mei: *headbutts TAT*

TAT: *falls to ground*

Rest:... TRIGGER ON!

Mei: *goes on rampage*

Mukuro: *kicks Toby away* ... There was still a question left... And it felt like the most important one...

Yuki: Sigh. We'll have to get to that one next time.

Mei: *throws sofa*

Yuki & Mukuro: Yup... If there _is_ a next time...


	278. Chapter 278

TAT:...

Oshiro: What's wrong?

TAT:...

Yuki: What's your problem?

TAT:... I was wondering... So it's obviously possible for someone to use a Trion body of a different person, but have to get use to the body, but... What would happen if two or more people tried to activate the same trigger?

Yuki & Oshiro:...

TAT: What? Do you two know?

Yuki: I don't think anyone would think of something stu-... There have probably been a few.

Oshiro: I can thing of a few...

TAT: See!? You two don't actually know though! Maaaaaaaan~~ If only some one had asked that to Ashihara-sensei... Sigh. *turns to readers* What do you guys think would happen? Anyways... Why don't we get started now?

Yuki & Oshiro: Right.

TAT: The first one is from Kizumi178.

 **Its actually really great! And Im glad I read this Truth and Dare. And if I jumped to the latest chapter, I wouldnt know what has been done and what hasnt been done, I still remember the first time I read 100, I still havent read SS or this yet, I was sooo confused! Im really sorry if I confused you, english isnt my first language, Gomen.**

 **Truths**

 **Ookami or Okumura?*This applies to everyone who has watched CB and AnE***

 **TAT how do you name your OC's?**

 **Also whats winter and autumn like? *blush* It doesnt snow here nor does leaves fall. Its just plain rain or shine.**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume, get five of your favorite ships and have them as your slave to do ANYTHING you want. Thats final and no one can refuse.**

 **Mei sing Gwiyomi Tagalog Version (So Yummy)**

 **Izumi and Ken, kiss on the lips with tongue and all. I mean where do you think I got my username from?**

 **Everyone, Guess my age!**

TAT: Eh... Unless I'm the one mistaken, which wouldn't be the first time... Kizumi, would you happen to mean _Ogami_ from Code Breaker? That's the only "CB" I know... Ah! And understood everything!

Yuki: Mei seems to be popular with the singing.

Oshiro: Well haven't some of them been different languages? She's the only one who knows a lot of languages.

Yuki: Fair enough.

TAT: Anyways. I'll start us off with my question. Oh! And I Rin personality wise, but Ogami more power wise. Also, I'm honestly stuck in the same boat as you. All I get is sun or rain. Although I like rain.

Oshiro: The snow is always fun to play in!

TAT:... You didn't have to fear for your sanity as A and B rank agents tried to hit you with snowballs to make you do something... In the end we still lost to Mei though...

Yuki: To be expected.

TAT: So true...

TAT & Yuki: Sigh...

Oshiro: Anyways...

TAT: Right! My question! Hm~... Well, I've already explained how Toby was named... *shrugs* I pretty much name my characters names that I like. Some of them _do_ hold some meaning, but that's mostly Yuki and his family. Their last names mean "Sun child" so I put things to go with that. Yuki's current name is basically his rebellion against his family.

Oshiro: "Snow Moon child"... Seems about right.

Yuki: Hm. There's no way I could get along with any of them, besides Hoshi, so there's no way I would continue to use the name they gave me.

TAT: Anyways. Like I said, certain ones _do_ hold meanings. Suzume's was also explained in SS. As for names I used for like the Americans... TTTE... That's all I'm gonna say on that... Now then! *snaps*

Mei & Suzume: *lands on feet*

Izumi & Ken: *lands in butt*

Mei: Another song?

Yuki: Yup.

Izumi: *points to screen* Please tell me I'm reading that wrong!

Suzume: Oh hell yeah!

Izumi: Hell no!

Ken: Suzu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Help me out here~! I don't wanna kiss him~~!

Suzume: *kicks Ken to Izumi* Do it! Do it! Do it!

Ken: Why did I think asking _you_ for help would work...?

Izumi: There's still the door! *runs to door*

Oshiro: *runs to Izumi* Get out of the way!

Mei: *drop kicks Izumi* No. Bad.

Izumi:...

Yuki: Uh... I think you knocked him out...

Oshiro: *slams head to ground* I'm story, Izumi-kun! I couldn't do anything to help yoooouuuuu!

Ken: Phew!

Suzume: I'll go with Ken and... Hehe~ Tōru~

Ken: WHAT THE HELL! ANYONE BUT THAT GUY!

Yuki: And why's that~?

Ken: Yuki-senpaaaaaaaaaai! *runs to door*

Suzume: *brings out Ibis* You're not getting away!

Ken: *jumps through door*

Suzume: *jumps through door*

Oshiro: Hold on, Satori-kun! I'll-

TAT: Do nothing. *grabs Oshiro's shirt*

Rest:...

Yuki: What are we-

TAT: We'll still give her that. When she comes back... For now! Mei!

*music starts playing*

Mei: Alright.

Yuki: Well... The music fits well with Mei... Cute.

Mei: E-eh?... Eeh!? *blushes*

TAT: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki: I can compliment my girlfriend, can't I?

Mei: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?

TAT: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mei: G-g-g-girl... W-we are g-g-go... But-t... EEEEEEEEHHHH! *grabs Izumi & starts swinging*

TAT: SERIOUSLY!?

Yuki: Heh~

Oshiro: Onii-san...

TAT: *claps*

 **Poof!**

All:...

TAT: *turns to readers*... I'm sorry Kizumi... Blame Yuki for this... It's all his fault...

Oshiro: No! It's mine!

TAT: Oh crap...

Oshiro: *slams head to ground* I knew what he was doing and didn't stop him!

TAT: Sigh... Anyways... About your age... I'll say... 18.

Yuki: 16.

Oshiro: Um... 15?

TAT: Let's make this fun~ Whoever was the furthest from the right answer has to... Uh... *waves hand* We'll leave that to Kizumi.

Yuki & Oshiro: Lazy...

TAT: Anyways! To the next one!

Yuki: It's from Yujo.

 **Yujo: TAT, I was refering to your stutter when I mention the change with Denji. Welp, I saw the new APH chapter, so... -smiles-**

 **Michelle: Ah! The lady with the bad language and chilly underwear! I want to know her name! -runs to that place-**

 **Mino &Taka: Michelle no! -runs after her-**

 **Yujo: What the... -sighs- Anyways, you better swap the chapters because it doesn't make sense to have it twice.**

 **Truth/Questions: My question from last time**

 **Oshiro, why did you let someone like Misò in your team**

 **Can MeiMei babysit a child or would it too dangerous when they start to praise her for something?**

 **Everyone, favorite season?**

 **Dare: From last time**

 **Afterwards play the escape room, everyone who needs longer than 30 min also has to eat Kako's fried rice**

 **TAT, Denji, get chased by a group of Beedrills and Tauros for a day and in your real body. You can't use the door or author magic**

TAT: *blushes & slams head to ground* THAT WAS MY MISUNDERSTANDING! I APOLOGIZE!

Yuki: Get up.

Michelle: *jumps on Yuki's back*

Minoru & Masataka: *runs in*

Yuki: Oof!

Michelle: Hey! Have you seen the lady with bad language and chilly underwear anywhere?

Yuki: *pats Michelle's head* Trust me, you _don't_ want to meet her again.

Oshiro: Is she talking about Ku- MOHG!?

Yuki, Minoru & Masataka: *covering Oshiro's mouth* _Don't_ say her name...

Oshiro:... *nods head*

TAT: Anyways. To the question! The question from last time! Thoughts on Svantje and Lukas! Gah! They're amazing! Like I said in my review, Lukas is probably my favorite! What the hell is with the male Operators being adorable little turds!?

Minoru: Alright...

Yuki: Calm down already.

TAT: Sorry, sorry~ Anyways~ Your opinions?

Yuki: They're cool.

TAT: That's all?

Yuki: What else am I suppose to say?

Oshiro: Anyways...

Denji: *walks in whistling*

Rest: *gets closer to Michelle*

Denji: 'sup? H'd a f'lin' I w's n'ded, s' I c'me by.

TAT: Yeah... We'll get to that in a bit.. Just...wait in a corner or something...

Denji: *shurgs & goes to corner*

All:...

TAT: Anyways... Oshiro, you've got the next question.

Oshiro: Right! *turns to readers* I wanted Kirai-kun on my squad because-

TAT: Ah! Hold up! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Oshiro: Hm?

TAT: *turns to readers* The next chapter of APH is actually a Misó-centric one and it will say why he is on the squad!

Oshiro: Oh...

TAT: Sigh... Although... I feel kinda... Dirty? Disgusting? Feel like vomiting? Well, all of that stuff for that chapter.

Oshiro: I can see why.

Minoru & Masataka: ?

Michelle:...

TAT: Gah! Protect the child! Sorry if I sound rude, but get her out of here!

Oshiro: E-eh!? What's going on?

Yuki: *runs out w/ Michelle*

Minoru: Crap! Her Side Effect! *runs out*

Masataka: Just...how bad could it be?

TAT & Oshiro:... You probably don't want to know.

Masataka: Ahem... Well then... We should go on.

TAT: Right. So, about Mei-... *turns head* What are you doing...?

Denji: *smiling & holding rope* Nothing particular~

TAT: *covers ears* Nope! Not letting you in!

Denji: Good~ *pulls rope*

*floor opens up*

TAT:... I hate you...

TAT, Oshiro & Masataka: *falls*

TAT: Like hell you're not going down with us! *snaps*

Random Tauros: *pushes Denji in hole*

Denji: Free fallin'~~!

*floor closes up*

Yuki: *walks in* Sigh... Alright... I suppose we can-... Hm? *looks around*

Tauros: *runs towards Yuki*

Yuki: *puts hands forward*

Tauros: *pushes Yuki back*

Yuki: Sigh. At least I'm always in my Trion body here... *pets Tauros* There, there.

Tauros: Taur~ *backs away*

Yuki: Good. Now then... *turns to screen* What happened?

The screen: Denji.

Yuki: Ah.

The screen: There are still things left undone. What do you want to? There's also another review that just came in.

Yuki: Hm... I can answer the question. As for the dares... I'll get some people to play it later and come back with the results.

The screen: Alright then. Good luck.

Yuki: *mutters* Those idiots... Anyways. *turns to readers* Mei babysitting wouldn't be too bad. Obviously if it's like an actual baby or something it's fine. If they're old to enough to talk then I would recommend someone else accompany her so something like that won't happen.

Tauros: Tauros taur taur!

Yuki: As for the seasons question. Winter. That's also why I switched my name to Yuki. Now then... I suppose we move on to the next one. Sorry you aren't getting much here, Yujo.

XSleepyEco

 **I wonder what would happen if we place a puppy with a wolf in a room. :)**

 **TAT could you put Kagura and Osamu into a separate room and make it really small. I want to see what would happen.**

 **For their trouble they can both have their favourite dish/food.**

Yuki: Screen.

The screen: Already on it!

*on screen*

 _Osamu:..._

 _Kageura: Tsk. They couldn't even take us to the main room?_

 _Osamu:..._

 _Kageura: Hey, Megane! How long are we suppose to be in here for?_

 _Osamu: Sorry. I don't know either._

 _Kageura: Crap._

Yuki: Hm. I suppose it's like in the wild. Just don't provoke the predator and you won't become prey.

The screen: What about their food?

Yuki: Ah. Right. *claps*

*on screen*

 _*food appears*_

 _Osamu: *jumps* Huh?_

 _Kageura: At least they gave us this. *starts eating* Could have at least given us more than just one plate though._

 _Osamu: Yeah... *starts eating*_

Yuki: Sigh. Well, I suppose that's all for now. *turns to readers* No much on our part. Sorry about that.

Tauros: Tauros taur!

Yuki: Yeah. What she said. Well, see ya next time.


	279. Chapter 279

TAT: *swaying* ...

Oshiro: ? Are you okay?

TAT: *rubs eyes* Yeah... Just a bit tired... *falls on sofa* Wake me up when we get to the second one...

Yuki: *leans against sofa & rolls eyes*

Oshiro: So... We just continue on?

Yuki: Of course. This guy worked quite a bit to get a special part of this session done. It would be rather insulting if we didn't.

Oshiro: Right!

Yuki: *turns to readers* Welcome back. He had planned on bringing others in here, but was too busy to do that. I'll just bring them in when they are needed. For now, we shall start.

Oshiro: The first one is from Kizumi-san!

 **Haha oops~ I watched Code Breaker months ago I even forgot one the main characters' name *sigh. Anyways, always a great enegizer for the morning TAT! I woke up with my feet freezing because of the electricfan and because its La Niña season, which means it rains alot. Meh Im rambling.**

 **So about the age thing *grins* you got all wrong, TAT you got the furthest answer XD. Oh well, I guess I can give you a hint, Im not even a 'teen' YET. Hahaha I'll leave the rest to you..**

 **Truths**

 **TAT when was the first time you read lemons? How did you react?**

 **Anybody watched MLP? :P**

 **So who curses more, Hidan or Kiyoshi?**

 **Side effect or Quirk?**

 **Kekkei Genkei or Special Ability**

 **Dares**

 **Kushikage and Mei, have a rap battle.**

 **RGT Sing Angel with a Shotgun**

 **Cant think of anymore dares, and by the way Ken Izumi, you better watch out now!**

Yuki: Sorry, this guy's knocked out for a bit. When he wakes up we'll ask him. Anyways... What the heck is MLP?

Oshiro: Um... Mini...liger muffins?

Yuki:... There's no need to actually try and come up with something.

Oshiro: Right... Sorry.

Yuki: Anyways. I think it's best to _not_ bring Kushikage in. Of she were to rap... So many more people would hate her guts more than they already do.

Oshiro: How bad could it-

Yuki: It's Kushikage.

Oshiro: Ah... Right...

Yuki: As for the questions... Me when I was younger, depends on the Quirk and SE, depends on the KG and SA.

Oshiro: Very...depending.

Yuki: What about you?

Oshiro: I would say... A Quirk and a KG.

Yuki: Alright then. *claps*

RGT: *lands on feet*

Minubuki: Mi~nu~bu~ki~sa~ma! Is-

Shana & Suzume: Here!

Minubuki: Hey!

Suzume: So, what's up, Yuki-san?

Yuki: You three get to sing a song.

Shana: Kinda figured that since the three of us were brought in.

Yuki: *shrugs*

*music starts playing*

Minubuki: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Let's get this party started! *strums guitar*

Suzume: *spins microphone* Ready whenever you two honestly are.

Shana: I'm good.

Minubuki: ALLLLLLLL-... RIGHT!

( _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**_

 _ **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**_.)

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun.**

 **Are you a saint or a sinner?**

 _If love's a fight then I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger._

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

Well, baby, you are all that I adore.

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer._

And major Tom will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _You better know what you're fighting for._

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun.**

 _Fighting 'til the war's won._

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

( _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun**_ )

And I want to live, not just survive

( _ **Live, not just survive**_ )

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

 _ **They say before you start a war,**_

 _ **You better know what you're fighting for.**_

 _ **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_

 _ **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

Yuki: Rather befitting.

TAT: *turns & mumbles* Seriously...? Urg... Fine. *sits up*

Oshiro: Oh, you're awake.

TAT: Of course I am. At least I got a great sing as an alrm.

RGT: Thanks!

TAT: Now where-

Yuki: You have questions.

TAT: Hm? *looks at screen* Eh!? Um... Er... *looks away & scratches cheek* I don't remember when _exactly_ I read my first lemon, but... It was at least five to seven years ago. I wasn't too old. Oh! And can I get a re-guess!? If so... I say... 11!

Yuki: It's fine if we get those, right?

TAT: Go ahead.

Yuki: Then I say 13.

Oshiro: I say... 7.

Shana: Do we-

TAT, Yuki & Oshiro: No. This doesn't concern you.

Shana: What the-...!?

TAT: Anyways... Why don't we move on?

Yuki: Fine by me.

TAT: Right! We have a new one! Anonymous000000!

 **You can dare anything here right? Maybe if you can do this right, then I think I'll actually go back and read from the beggining.**

 **Dare for the Author.**

 **I want you to list all your reviewers, from oldest to newest and put one unique thing about the that can make you distinguish them from the others. Yes even those who only reviwed once are included..**

 **That is all**

TAT: *slams hand on wall w/ grin* I DID IT! I EVEN ADDED SOMETHING EXTRA FOR YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!

 **Awesome Sauce** \- _Is awesome and has the other Tsukiko Squad - 158 reviews_

 **umbreonblue -** _Fellow ToD maker and has one of my favorite Pokemon as their icon - 150 reviews_

 **80person28** \- _jackass I know in the real world - 2 reviews_

 **Yujonokage** \- _The one that is still here and maker of awesome Ocs and fics - 162 reviews_

 **Anime80** \- _pretty popular Fairy Tail fic! - 18_

 **Zazaza gogo da** \- _Maker of Shor Squad and that asshole Denji! - 165 reviews_

 _ **40 guest reviews**_

 **Gigi** \- _The one who gave us the adorable pup Krümel and reviewed at the same time as Sora - 29 reviews_

 **That One Guest** \- _They are that one guest - 1 review_

 **Sora** \- _reviewed at the same time as Gigi and shares name with Operator Sora - 29 reviews_

 **EmbraceTheNerd** \- _Maker of Another Future and big fan of Xeno and Lilith - 107 reviews_

\- _Happy sounding name - 2 reviews_

 **luna0starlight** \- _In my Favorite Authors - 1 review_

 **halzab99** \- _Uniqe name and fun to say - 1 review_

 **YumaIsAmazing** \- _Just have to remember Yuma - 1 review_

 **Lvl7Loser** \- _Maker of Hikigane Squad - 34 reviews_

 **Portgas D. Rei** \- _Portgas D. Ace - 3 reviews_

 **GUESTx3** \- _"loudest" guest with the name - 1 review_

 **Yuma is cool** \- _Just have to remember that "YumaIsAwesome" - 1 review_

 **SerendipityisWonderful** \- _Favorite Authors & Serendipity by Amaranthe - 1 review_

 **Shana** \- _Name of Shana Lee - 1 review_

 **Poyopoyo -** _Fun name to say - 1 review_

 **Chucky** \- _The doll - 1 review_

 **Nightmare Demon** \- _Yujo's friend - 2 reviews_

 **Stupid Studios** \- _My real life friend - 2 reviews_

 **XSleepyEco** \- _Fun newcomer - 11 reviews_

 **CadetWithAPen** \- _Sauce's friend - 1 review_

 **Kizumi178** \- _Izumi and fun newcomer - 3 reviews_

 _ **Anonymous000000 - The one that I made this list for - 1 review**_

TAT: Hm.

Yuki: What's with you _now_?

TAT: I've just got something to say. *turns to readers* Not to sound rude or like I don't care, but I put such simple things there because I don't particular remember people like that. If you've read my fics then you'll know I'm terrible with words and wording, but the best way I can put it is that I remember people depending on certain things. Pretty much by how they stand out was this time's case.

Yuki: Wo-

TAT: Now if no one minds... *falls back* ZZZZZZZ~~

Yuki:... Sigh. Why are we stuck with him again?

Shana: Anyone wanna draw on his face?

Minubuki & Suzume: Yup~

RGT: *pulls out markers*

Oshiro: Ah! Please sto-

Yuki: Moving on.

Oshiro: Onii-san!

Yuki: Next up is Yujo.

 **Michelle! Honey! -sighs- Hero, Michelle has a S-Rank SE: Mind Reading. When she looks in someone eyes she can hear their mind and no matter what the language is, it will be kind of translated in her head... So if she ever met met Misò... GET HIM AWAY FROM HER OR I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL HIM!**

 **Truth/Questions: How does Misò handle people he can't give or receive pain from them? Like from Svantje and Lukas. (Srsly. Svantje is the most optimistic person you will ever met and Lukas doesn't care what others are saying when they aren't his friends. He memories it but he doesn't care)**

 **How were the games and who receive the punishments?**

 **Ninomiya, how do you handle Denji and Misò? What do you think of Michelle?**

 **Dares: Dog lovers get kisses from puppies**

 **Cat lovers get snuggles from kitties**

 **Suzume, sing Butterfly Core by Valshe**

Oshiro: HUUUUUUUUH!? AH! *slams head on ground* I really didn't know that! TAT-san and Onii-san didn't mention anything like that to me!

Yuki: *looks away* Anyways... There's absolutely no way we would let her within a mile of that guy. Er... Figuratively speaking that is.

Suzume: *drawing on TAT* But you can't be everywhere at once.

Yuki: *pulls out phone* Connection.

Oshiro: Um...

Shana: Hm? What's up?

Oshiro: That may be a bit difficult...

Yuki: Crap... That's right.

Minubuki: What, what!? Minubuki wants to know!

Oshiro: It's just that... Kirai-kun seems to get information on pretty much anything and everything. It wouldn't be much of a shock if he knew about her.

Yuki: Tsk. *dials number & walks out* Just continue on.

RGT: Roger!

Suzume: So, Oshiro-kun, you should take that first question.

Oshiro: R-right... Uh... I'm not sure how to answer...

Shana: Does he do things secretly?

Oshiro: *looks down* No... Not really... It's just... Sigh. *slightly looks up* Kanzaki-san is also like that. Someome who isn't affected by Kirai-kun. That being said... That means she's a target... Kirai-kun tries to "break" people like that. Whether it's physical or mental, even if he "loses"... He says it causes _him_ "pain" so he doesn't care much... We're just lucky Kanzaki-san is well trained.

Shana: What the hell is with this guy!? Why was someone like that even let into Border?

Oshiro:... I really don't know. There's a good amount of things he won't tell any of us. Where he gets his information, what he really looks like under his hat and why he is in Border. Those are just some.

Yuki: *walks in* Alright... I think that should be fine.

Suzume: What did you do?

Yuki: Well if he is getting information from other people then all I needed to do was send out some dummy info. I hate to admit it, but I _am_ still part of a soldier family. I know how to do certain things most people don't. Anyways. Why don't we get to the next part?

Oshiro: Right. That would be the games and punishments.

Yuki: Urg... Mei dominated everything. Kunichika was right behind her.

Suzume: As we've come to expect.

Yuki: The losers though...

Oshiro: Ahem...

Yuki: Shouhei and Kage both ended up in the hospital because they got hit by both some of Kako's bad fried rice and Mei's curry.

Oshiro: We prayed for Tsutsumi as his soul departed this world.

Yuki: Kuruma escaped Mei's curry and once again proved his luck is the best when it comes to the friend rice.

Oshiro: Haru-san was complaining about how hot the curry was.

Yuki: Speaking of which... Ninomiya Squad is out today.

Oshiro: Sigh...

Minubuki: Minubuki can go get them!

Suzume: What Yuki-San means us they honestly have duty today.

Minubuki: Minubuki can still go get them!

Shana: No. Stay, girl.

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps*

Group: *lands in pile*

*pack of dogs run in*

Arashiyama: Huh?

Oshiro: *holding Krümel*

Stepney: *being licked by dogs* Hahaha!

Arashiyama: *petting dogs* What's with all the dogs? Not that I'm complaining.

Yuki: Dare.

Arashiyama: Ah~

Touma: *on floor w/ cats around* Same here, right?

Yuki: Yup.

Izuho & Kuruma: *buried under cats*

Akane: *cuddling cats* Aaaahhhh~~ So cute~

Tokieda: *sitting & petting cats*

Suzume: They look like they're having fun.

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Well you're up again, Suzu.

Suzume: *grabs microphone* Just honestly leave it to me~!

 **Kage o mau chō no kodō ga seijaku no umi o saite**

 **Kasanari au koe ga ima yami o furiharatta**

 **Haritsuita ase o nugutte**

 **Nigemawaru light o ketta**

 **Kanashimi ni utareta kyō no kizuato kabau yō ni**

 **Aseru hodo ni tōku natte**

 **Wake mo naku imi o sagashite**

 **Osanasa no ura ni kakushita**

 **Yuzuritakunai omoi ni**

 **Kidzuitanara**

 **Miushinawanai yō ni**

 **Dareka o mamoreru to motto ima shinjitai**

 **Kage o mau chō no kodō ga seijaku no umi o saite**

 **Kimi ni miseru itsuwari no subete ga uso janaidaro**

 **Mayou tabi suteta kotae mo kitto**

 **Erabu hi wa mata kurukara**

 **Kono kokoro wa dare yori mo atsuku moyashi tsudzukeyou**

 **Kienai yō ni**

 **Hare no hi o hidoku kiratte**

 **Ame no hi no sora o nikunda**

 **Namiuchigiwa de sakaratte kioku goto keshi sareba**

 **Mienai mono o utagaeba**

 **Tadashisa mo mienaku natte**

 **Yurusareta dake to nageita**

 **Mikirenai mama no hibi mo**

 **Mamotte iku**

 **Chikau kotoba wa iranai**

 **Dareka no sei ni shita hibi o yaburisute**

 **Giniro no hane o seotte arashi no naka de ikite iku**

 **Dare no me ni mo furenai mama owari ni deki ya shinai daro**

 **Boroboro ni natta daishou nante**

 **Shita o dashite kurete yaru**

 **Kono kokoro de dare yori mo takaku tonde miseru kara**

 **Sono me de miro**

 **Kage o mau chō no kodō ga seijaku no umi o saite**

 **Kasanari au shunkan no zankou wo yakitsukeru**

 **Akaku somaru tsuki**

 **Kanata e kitto tadoritsuku to kimeta kara**

 **Nani mo kawaru koto nakute mo**

 **Nani mo tsutawara nakute mo**

 **Mayou tabi suteta kotae mo kitto erabu hi wa mata kuru kara**

 **Kono kokoro wa dare yori mo atsuku moyashi tsudzukeyou**

 **Kienai yō ni**

 **Kienai yō ni**

Dogs: *howling*

Suzume: Not sure if that's a good thing or not...

Yuki: I'd say yeah.

Suzume: Alright then.

Yuki: Now then. Let's move on. The next one is from a guest.

 **To all pairing: When will you get married and how many children do you want?**

Suzume: I wanna honestly know this too~

Yuki: Um... Most of us aren't particularly old enough to think about it...

Oshiro: *blushing* M-m-marriage... H-Haru-san and me m-m-m-married...

Suzume: Aren't Ketsu-san and Reiji-san old enough?

Yuki:... *claps*

Reiji & Ketsu: *lands on butt*

Stepney: *chasing Krümel*

Suzume: *looking at Reiji & Ketsu* When are you two honestly getting married!?

Ketsueki: Wh-what!? Married...?

Reiji: *pulls Ketsu to chest* Soon.

Ketsueki: #*%^#!?

Yuki: What...was with that reaction...?

Suzume: Any kids!? Please say yes!

Reiji: 3.

Suzume: *squeals*

Dogs: *looks up*

Ketsueki: =[+]*{^}%#!?

Oshiro: This doesn't look good...

Yuki: Why don't well move on...

Oshiro: Yeah... The last one is from XSleepyEco-san.

 **I'm so tired, my internal clock is broken. To spice things up TAT give someone this aprhodisiac mushroom to eat from WT and Suzume you can give someone else an aphrodisiac mushroom from WT. Have fun :).**

Yuki: *hides both mushrooms* They don't need to know about these...

Suzume: Hm? Did you say something?

Yuki: Nope! Not at all!

Suzume: I thought I heard-

Yuki: I said we're done here! Hope you all enjoyed!

Suzume: Oh... Okay then...

Oshiro: Please remember to send in more question and dares.

Yuki: Until next time...

All: See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki's World Trigger Encyclopedia!**

Oshiro: *sitting on knees*

Yuki: *holding pointer* Alright. Since you're new here you don't know about other characters. That had been proven when you didn't know about Michelle's SE. We had forgotten to tell you, but I figured you would have already known.

Oshiro: *nods head*

Yuki: Now then... *slams pointer on whiteboard* There are multiple characters from different authors, all being way too different to correctly categorize in simple sections. We have TAT's, my maker's, characters. Of course I myself am one of his. If we are to talk about World Trigger alone then I am the first character he made for WT. He has the most amount of Ocs made, if we are to include those added for the other side fics like different Trigger and the like. He has a habit of saying "anyways" that can apparently be contagious and is rather low on self-esteem for the most part. Other than that, he likes to get things done, regardless of of he thinks he didn't do well on it. He can stay determined when he wants to be, but also gives up when he gets bored enough of something.

Oshiro: *nods head repeatedly*

Yuki: Good. Next is-

TAT: Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn~~~~ *sits up & stretches* What's up? What's going on?

Yuki: Informing Shiro about the important things you seem to have forgotten to tell him.

TAT: Oh. Have you told him how lazily-busy I am?

Yuki: No real need to tell him about you.

TAT: *shrugs* Anyways~ I'm not gonna be around here for a while. I really want to finish up the SS remake and the new chapter of it. I'll just leave this place to you two for the time being.

Yuki: Fine, fine. Just get out of here.

TAT: See ya. Have fun~ *walks out*

Yuki: Sigh... That guy... Anyways. Something else about him is that he's a sarcastic turd when he gets to know someone well enough. Informality is his specialty for the most part.

Oshiro: *nods head*

Yuki: We'll end this one off here.

Oshiro: *nods head* You seem really fond of TAT-san.

Yuki: #%*^¥£!?


	280. Chapter 280

Yuki:... *rubs forehead* Sigh.

Osamu: What's wrong?

Yuki: Nothing...

Oshiro: Are you sure?

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. Oh. We've got some people coming over in a bit. Just warning you two.

Osamu: Are they troublesome?

Yuki: It doesn't seem like it. It's just that there will be more people in here when they come in.

Osamu: By the way, where is the author?

Yuki: Sigh. He's out right now. He told me and Shiro he would be working on the fics for a while, so he's not gonna be here. That being said, I'm the one who is going to have to bring in the people for a while.

Oshiro: I can help! He gave me some Author Magic!

Yuki:... That asshole... Anyways! Let's just get started!

Osamu: The first one is from umbreonblue.

 **Thanks 4 saying that! Plz send me some stuff! Someone sing the Servant Opening. And... someone eat the mushrooms. Also, someone do the cinnamon challenge. Thanks, Bye!**

Yuki: I'll make sure to tell him later to send in some stuff. As for the mushrooms... We'll hold off on that.

Oshiro: But aren't we suppose to-

Yuki: So... Who's gonna sing?

Osamu & Oshiro:...

Yuki: Sigh. Fine. I'll do it. But one of you is doing the cinnamon challenge.

Oshiro: I will.

Yuki:... *rubs forhead*

*music starts playing*

Yuki: My throat will be die here...

 **Every time I wanna die!**

 **So wake up genetic koeyou genkai**

 **erabu michi wa kimattenda shoudou**

 **ima ippen kanashimi kousa shita**

 **riaru no kitai ga tsumi wo tsudzuku shinri**

 **Which is better? Now it's cold session**

 **Battles are righteous, they're right now**

 **I've got layered consensus**

 **sakaurami de shindokusaisha**

 **Shadow of the messenger I should be**

 **If they've got their saint!**

 **Broken, they'll be here to set you free**

 **yami no shihaisha tte tanoshisou**

 **Proves you'll never let them set you free**

 **Welcome, sit down now!**

 **Every time I get a chance**

 **I sit between the mirror**

 **And watch them over again**

 **tadashii kikai no kage michibikareteita**

 **Every time I lose my flame**

 **Totally in the taillight**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **This road hikae no tsumi ga kishuu sorou**

 **You'll end up where you always start**

Yuki: *drinks water*

Oshiro: *looking at cinnamon*...

Osamu: Are you sure you want to?

Oshiro: I'll be fine... Alright! *slaps cheeks* Ready!

Yuki: Alright... Go!

Oshiro: *eats cinnamon*

Osamu:... I'm not sure this is a good idea...

Oshiro: *starts coughing*

Osamu: I told you.

Yuki: *hands glass*

Oshiro: *drinks* Thank you.

Yuki: Not the smartest thing around... Whatever.

Osamu: Are you okay?

Oshiro: Yes... I'm fine. We can continue.

Yuki: If you say so. The next one is from CadetWithAPen.

 **Hey TAT! Have you checked your email recently? I sent you something from Sauce's account, and I'm the type who's desperate for feedback!**

 **Since I'm assuming that you just ran off to check your email, it's stuff time!**

 **1\. Everyone, meet Hana, Daiki and Rina. They're my three main OCs.**

 **2\. Me and a few of my friends (including Sauce) went paintballing yesterday, so now I'm going to share the joy of being covered in paint and bruised up with you all! Three rounds of Last Man Standing, one life each, no set hit range! Oh, and bring in everyone you can think of. Have fun!**

 **PS, I'll tell that paintball story on request. Sauce got shot in the head! Twice!**

 **That's what I got, like it or leave it!**

Oshiro: Twice!? Is she okay!?

Yuki: *looks to entrance*...

Osamu: What are you looking at?

Yuki: They should be here by now... Anyways... We might as well put up their info.

*on screen*

Hana Toshiro

All-Rounder, A Rank Member of Itami Squad

19 years old

June 15

Daiki Toshiro

Sniper, A-Rank Member of Kudara Squad

19 years old

Born June 15

Rina Toshiro

Gunner, B-Rank Captain of Toshiro Squad

15 years old

Born September 2

Hana: *down the hall* Come on! I won't be that bad!

Osamu & Oshiro:?

Yuki:... Anyways... About the paintball...

Rina: You could at least introduce yourself.

Yuki: That would take up quite a lot of time, so-

Hana & Rina: We made it!

Oshiro: Welcome.

Yuki: So we will hold off on it for now. *bows* My apologies. Now then... *turns* Like Shiro said, welcome to this place.

Hana: *looks around* Uwaaaaaaaah~~~ So big!

Oshiro: *walks up to Daiki* Hello. I'm Hogo Oshiro.

Daiki: Toshiro Daiki.

Rina: Where's the author?

Osamu: Apparently he won't be here for a while.

Yuki: Not much we can do about it. That being said, with the delay on the paintballs, we can just continue on.

Oshiro: *turns to readers & bows* We will make sure to get this done though. This dare will be done.

Yuki: Right. Next one.

Hana: Can I do it! Can I announce it!?

Yuki: *shrugs* By all means.

Hana: The next one is from a guest!

 **Yuki and Minoru, what do you think about each other? It's just every time I read about you two I can't help but think that you two have a special connection. Not as pairing or something like that. Just that you two are meant to be together.**

Yuki: *tilts head* A connection? Hm~...

Oshiro: It does seem like that at times.

Yuki: *shrugs* We're similar, I suppose. Generally speaking, that is. I hate Masataka while he loves the guy, we're both friends with Inu and each other, both 18, All-Rounders... Uh... I suppose it's up to you readers to really think about this.

Rina: Can't those same reason be used for multiple other people?

Yuki: Sure. But like I said, it's more up to the readers than it is to me.

Oshiro: Both of you have troubled pasts.

Yuki: *waves* He has it worse. The most baggage I've got is dealing with Kushikage at the moment. Blotting out memories is easy for someone like me, so that doesn't matter much.

Rina: But making memories is important. It helps to connect people.

Yuki: Well, regardless, what's happened is happened. If I want to remember then I will. For now let's move on.

Oshiro: Okay. The next one is from Yujonokage-san

 **Svantje: Naw~ I told you Yuki loves TAT!**

 **Yujo: -rolls eyes- TAT, I know it's your fanfiction and I allowed you to use my OCs, but there are things I will never tolerate in fanfiction. One is when a sick bastard like Misó do something to children, so I really hope you will never write something like that or we gonna have a problem. God, I hate it to be serious like that and I hope you understand it from my view.**

 **Svantje: Don't worry, don't worry. He wouldn't go that far.**

 **Truth/Questions: Ninomiya, my questions from last time.**

 **Oshiro, are you always selfless or are there situations where you're selfish?**

 **Dares: Everyone play guess what's in the box blindfolded.**

 **TAT, watch five horror movies straight or jump down from a 10 meters diving platform**

Yuki: *red* #%*#^%! I DO NOT CARE FOR THAT GUY!

Oshiro: *slams head to ground* Ah! Please don't blame TAT-san! My maker is the one who created me and my squad! Kirai-kun's personality was already made completely by the time he got us!

Rina: Wow. Those two were ready with those answers right away...

Yuki: A-anyways! He wouldn't make something like that. Don't tell him I said this but he has a sort of soft spot for kids and animals. He himself hates when people do things to either without any reason. Besides, if Misó _did_ do something... **I would personally get rid of him.**

Mei: *walks in* That militaristic side of yours is coming out.

Yuki: Huh? Oh... Sorry...

Oshiro: Um... As his captain, it would be my responsibility to do something! So... Shipping him to the middle of the Atlantic would work...right?

Rest:...

Oshiro: Huh?

Yuki: *shrugs* I'm fine with that.

Mei: *rolls eyes* Can we just move on? *looks over* Three new people.

Yuki: Just scroll up to see their info.

Mei: Already did.

Yuki: Anyways. *claps* Shiro, answer.

Oshiro: *looks away blushing* There...are times when I'm just _a bit_ selfish... I'm sorry!

Osamu: When would those times be?

Oshiro: *mutters* When I'm with Haru-san...

Rest:... Huh?

Mei: He said when he's with Inukai.

Oshiro: *red*

Daiki: So... There's no way someone can be selfless _all_ of the time. Not counting what you just said.

Yuki: I haven't seen any other time he's selfish.

Mei & Osamu: Same.

Yuki: Now then...

Ninomiya: *lands on face*

Yuki: Heh~

Ninomiya: *glares at Yuki*

Mei: No fighting right now. I'll beat the both of you if you start.

Yuki & Ninomiya:...

Hana: So what were the questions from last time?

*on screen*

 **Ninomiya, how do you handle Denji and Misò? What do you think of Michelle?**

Yuki: You know... *turns to readers* Yujo, I'm wonder, who do you hate most and least between Kushikage, Denji and Misó?

Mei: Hm. That's an interesting question.

Yuki: Just curious. Now then, Airhead. Answer.

Ninomiya: Don't tell me what to do, Faker.

Mei: Just answer.

Ninomiya:...

Daiki: How much authority does she have?

Oshiro: I'll just say that it's best not to get on her bad side...

Ninomiya: Yamamoto usually keeps a tight leash on Bakuto. Regardless of that, I try and stay away from both of them.

Oshiro: Kawa-chan and Hitsu-chan usually knock Kirai-kun when they see him annoying others.

Ninomiya: If I happen to see either of them I just keep away from them.

Hana: How bad are these two?

Mei: There's one more. She's just as bad.

Yuki: Just a warning, but you run the risk of seeing them when you're here.

Hana & Rina: Thanks.

Yuki: Anyways. I'll toss TAT into a room for those movies later. I'd rather he finish the fics first. Sorry.

Mei: So that just leaves...

All: *turns to box*

Yuki: Alright! Everyone gets a minute to feel around!

*8 minutes later*

Yuki: Yes. We got lazier because the lazy one isn't here. Anyways! Everyone got their answers? We'll go around, starting with Mei.

Ninomiya: Bias...

Yuki: Don't care.

Mei: Both of you...

Yuki & Ninomiya:...

Mei: Now then...

Osamu: Wait... Is this even a fair game with Takaoto-senpai involved?

Yuki, Ninomoya & Oshiro:...

Toshiro Sibs: ?

Yuki: *sigh* Just give us the answer, Mei.

Mei: It's a rhinoceros beetle.

Yuki: Anyone else get that answer?

Rest:... No...

Yuki: *opens box*

Rhinoceros beetle: *flies out*

All:...

Yuki: Moving on!

Mei: The last one is from XSleepyEco.

 **I'm so happy that Oshiro said "san" :) even though I don't deserve it. TAT if you're tired you should rest a bit, it's not good for your health. However Yuki... You will pay dearly for hiding those mushroom just wait.**

 **Dares:**

 **TAT: Complete the dare from last time with Suzume and select two people to eat it.**

 **Suzume: This goes without saying but make sure this dare does not get interrupted.**

 **Yuki: You stand still while you get hit by (Magi magic) Flash, Ramz, Har-Har Infigar, Thalg Al Salos. We're not done yet, to finish things of a composite spell of type 1,2,7 (fire,water,strength) magic, the one Titus use. You're lucky not getting hit by extreme magic, let this be a lesson. ;)**

 **TAT thanks for saying I'm fun, although I'm quite boring. Just learnt recently that you're an ADULT, interesting, I would never have guess. Keep up the work and take a break if you're tired. As a present TAT, you can have one dare to use on anyone.**

Oshiro: Huh? Why don't you deserve it?

Yuki: Heh~ I don't blame you. He's not the more mature person around.

Mei: Look who's talking.

Yuki: Ahem...

Mei: Alright. One of you, bring her in here. Yuki, get ready to die.

Yuki: Huh!?

Oshiro: Um... Like this? *claps*

Suzume: *lands on Yuki*

Yuki: Guah!?

Suzume: Huh?

Mei: *spinning wand* Ready?

Ninomiya: *smirking* Yes.

Toshiro Sibs: Yup!

Mei: Nomone kinds if I add a few commands, right?

Yuki: Yes!

Ninomiya: Not at all.

Mei: On three then. One... Two... Three. Fire!

All: *fires off magic*

Oshiro, Suzume & Osamu: *in protective barrier*...

Suzume: Anywho... You two might as well eat them!

Osamu & Oshiro: WHAT!?

Suzume: *shoves shrooms in mouthes*

Mei: *walks over* Did you-

Oshiro: Ha~... Ha~... MMMMM~~ C-c-can we move on n-now...?

Suzume & Mei: *looks away* T-too ukealishish!

Osamu: Hogo...senpai... That was...the last...one... We're done...

Suzume: *falls back w/ bloody nose* Heh... Hehehe... Heh heh heh...

Mei: She broke... *taking pictures*

Hana: *looks at smoke* Anyone think he's dead?

Ninomiya:... Sigh. No. He is being a-

Yuki: I dare you. Say those words. *grinning inside yellow dome* Gotta love Shikifuku's defensive powers.

Ninomiya: Tsk. When did he even have that thing?

Yuki: Oh, but the way. We aren't done.

Oshiro & Osamu: EEEEEEEEHHHHH~~!?

Yuki: One more. Kinda short though. It's from Kizumi.

 **Yesterday:**

 **Me: - at the airport-*Glaring at Screen* So is it just the rain and internet, or is TAT not updating?**

 **-A little later-**

 **-at school- Oh cmon you have to be kidding me! Im not gonna survive with these crazy stupid *censored* who keeps talking about their goddamned *censored* of a *censored*.**

 **Genzai,Present:**

 ***a new email has arrived for-* Yes! Yes! I think I wouldnt have made it, -sighs- *reads***

 **Me:**

 **Great chapter! But thats to be expected right? I was dying yesterday!**

 **TAT you got it right I am 11, but Oshiro I feel kinda offended, do I really write like 7?**

 ***looks at passt reviews* guess I do, *gloomy aura***

 **Oh well! Who cares, this is the internet we're handling! No one cares about how old you are!**

 **Alright, I have no questions or dares this time.**

 **Soo, YuMe? YuMe come true, which basically means Dream come true! XD**

 **Choice of dare this time, for the couple mentioned above.**

Oshiro: Ha~... Huh? S-sorryyyyyyyyy~~!

Mei:...

Hana: Hm? What's wrong?

Mei:... *red*

Yuki: Crap!

Ninomiya: Oh no!

Daiki: What the-!?

Mei: D-d-d-d-d-dream-m come t-true...? M-my dream... B-but my d-dRe-eam-M is...

Yuki: M-Mei...san...

Mei:...

Yuki: Everyone! Ruuuuuuuun!

Mei: *starts destroying everything*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's World Trigger Encyclopedia!**

Yuki: *crawls in* Alright... We can...do this... *jumps up*

Oshiro: *swaying* Uh-hu...

Yuki: *hits whiteboard w/ pointer* This time we will he discussing TAT's Ocs. His main ones that is.

Oshiro: *slowly nods*

Yuki: Let's start with the very main ones. There is me, his #1 World Trigger Oc.

Oshiro: #1...? Are you sure?

Yuki: Yes! I am his #1 World Trigger Oc! Ahem... I am his first thought up Oc for World Trigger. My personality and style was something he debated over for quote a while until finally coming to a conclusion that shall be shown in the SS remake. I use to be a delinquent in order to go against my militarist family and didn't care much for any of them, expect my younger sister. Once I met Mei there was a certain incident at our school that ended up with me joining Border as punishment for stealing my sensei's Trigger. *mutters* Even though that was his fault for leaving it there... After multiple things I won't explain for the sake of not spoiling anything, I had turned from being "Kiyoshi the Delinquent" to "Yuki the Meek". After the invasion I started to revert back to "Kiyoshi", if only somewhat. And now here I am.

Oshiro: *nods head*

Yuki: Next is the current Kotowari Squad. We have Kotowari Takeshi, the captain and the user of the specialized Laser-Shooter Trigger. He use to see things "in black and white" but has recently started to see "colors" all around him. He wears a gray scarf that I had given to him when we first met. Next is Toby Awdry, the Attacker of the squad and an American. His style before was more of a random hack-and-slash type, but he has recently started implementing more tactical styles under the tutelage of Minoru and Mukuro. He seems to have a strong connect with Arashiyama Squad since they were the first squad I introduced him to. Everyone besides Kitora didn't have any prejudice about him. After a certain incident happened between him and Kitora the two started to get along and now have a sort of sibling relationship. Next is Misaki Suzumebachi, or just Suzume. She is a Sniper who is trying her hardest to be an All-Rounder. Her two signature moves are her use of Lightning to pierce through shields and the Hidden Stinger she wraps around her middle finger when fighting close-strange fights. She instantly became close to Satori Ken and had an almost instant disdain for him. It was returned in full. After I had disbanded my squad she was the only one who was able to bounce back quickly and after fighting me she threw away her pride to ask Narasaka for help and even cut her own hair in front of him and Shouhei. The last combatant...

Oshiro: ?

Yuki: Heh~ That would be Taiyōko Hoshi~ My little sister~ She is the younger, but "strongest" member of our family. She is kind, probably as kind as you, and gives off a princess-like vibe no matter what she's doing. She loves inventing things and has even helped to make a few Triggers, although they're only prototypes. She recently joined Kotowari Squad after witnessing their match against Tsukiko Squad and Shor Squad. Her reason for doing so... Even I don't know that. In her younger days she would be alienated for how "perfect" she seemed, meaning she had no friends. *breaks pointer* But thankfully, thanks to me, she and Kou and met up and gotten along right away. At some point she started to think of him as an older brothers as...he oldest one was being an idiot... When people see us three together they usually make comparisons to fairy tales, stating that "Hoshi is the princess who can fight, Kou is her knight in shinning armor, and Yuki is the dragon who cares for her".

Oshiro: I see...

Yuki: And also recently... *gritted teeth* She has been hanging around Wakamura... I even saw them go into an ice cream parlor and he bought her-

Oshiro: Um... Onii-san...

Yuki: Huh? Oh! Right! Ahem... The last main character is Takaoto Mei, the squad's Operator and an A-Rank combatant. She and I had been trained Akasora-sensei and temporarily been trained by Tora-san. She always seemed like the perfect girl to everyone who saw her. She is strong, but not arrogant, beautiful, but doesn't flaunt it, and she's smart enough to best almost anyone. She doesn't get mad too often and seems to have a motherly calmness about her that gives everyone the feeling that they could talk to her. But it's best not to get on her bad side or get here mad. If you do then... *shivers* Let's not go there... After something that happened during Mikado City's Cultural Festival she quit being a Combatant and switched to being my Operator. After I had disbanded the squad she said she would stick with the B-Ranks and watch over them in my stead. She also seems to have a rivalry with Kushikage, the only one she's ever had. That being said, she hates the older woman's guts, all the way down to very core.

Oshiro: *nods head*

Yuki: Lastly, I will go over our Side Effects. This will be brief though. My Side Effect has come to be called "Perfect Copy", and allows me to read an opponents movements before they make them and copy them perfectly. I can memories each move I copy, making it my own and creating an evolving style. Takeshi and Hoshi don't have Side Effects, so we'll skip them. Toby's Side Effect is basically enhanced reflexes. He can "turn off" certain parts of it so that he could "have fun fighting close-range fights". For the most part, like Kage, long-range attacks don't work on him. Next is Suzume and her Rhythm Side Effect. It allows her to find a "rhythm" in anything she is looking at. She categorizes each one into different "Genres" and fixes her fighting style accordingly. Lastly is Mei and her enhanced calculations. It's been thought by multiple people that she has a thought process that exceeds any super computer, yet still retain her humanity. That being said... If you were to give her something negative to think about... Her brain might run with it and take it too far... *tightens fist*

Oshiro: Onii-san...

Mei: *walks in holding ice pack* What's going on in here?

Yuki: Oh, hey. I'm just helping Shiro learn more about how things are with the authors and characters.

Mei: I see. Have you told him how you have an ice cream addiction?

Yuki: I _do not_ have an addiction.

Oshiro: Um... I'm pretty sure everyone knows about that...

Yuki: Yorue not helping!

Mei: Anwyays... You two should get going now.

Yuki & Oshiro: Right. We'll see you later. *walks out*

Mei: *smiles* Honestly... Love is something even I can't get a good thought on... *walks away*

*paper flies by*

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _I was thinking about this a bit, but what would you guys like more? Having these "Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia" sections stay here on the end of the sessions, be made into something new (canon stuff included), or just get rid of it all? I plan on "inviting" authors over depending on who is being talked about. And sorry I'm not gonna be physically there for a bit. Until whenever... See ya!_

Mei: *crushes paper* That guy...


	281. Chapter 281

Yuki: *fanning self* What the heck...?

Oshiro: *laying on sofa w/ ice pack* Urg...

Yuki: Why the heck is it so hot in here?

Yuma: Who knows. 三3三

Yuki: *looks at screen* Do you know what going on here?

The screen:...

Oshiro: *lifts arm up* It's malfunctioning right now.

Yuki: What the heck...

Oshiro: Um... No one minds if I take off my shirt, right? It's too hot for it...

Yuki: *waves* No, no. It's fine.

Yuma: You should too, Yuki-senpai. 三3三

Yuki: Um... No. I'll deal with this heat...

Oshiro: Are you-

Yuki: Let's just get started!

Oshiro & Yuma: Right!

Yuki: *looks at paper* The first one is from Kizumi.

 ***whistling* I totally did not mean for that happen, btw you still have your dares.**

 **I dont know about the other reviwers, but I think you should continue the "Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!". *thumbs up***

 **Soo, TAT's not going to be there for awhile huh? Alright then,**

 **Tamakoma-2 and Jin, Dress up as pony princesses and act like them, screen if you would so kindly show them an episode of the oh so lovely 'Friendship' show, *evil grin***

 **So question to other reviewers, type of anime to watch? I usually watch those with less drama, and more action with superpowers.**

 **Repeat the dares of chapter 17. And oh make Kageura sing Karkalicious for me please, no doors. He didnt finish it about a two hundred chapters ago? Actually theres one more, Yuma please lend Konami your side effect, and Kyosuke,lie to her see if she believes you. Btw what happened to Torimaru?**

Yuki: *looks at phone* Crap... Seriously? Even these things aren't working? Sigh. There has to be _somebody_ who knows...

Oshiro: We really can't do much without the screen, huh?

Yuki: Wait... Door, can you-...

The door:...

Yuki: That's not even electronic! Why isn't it working!? Urg! *claps*

Osamu, Jin, Karasuma & Kageura: *lands on butt*

Chika & Konami: *lands on feet*

Kageura: Why the hell is it so damn hot here!?

Yuki: That's what I want to know!

Yuma: *turns to readers* Torimaru is at the branch office. He doesn't go out much.

Osamu: *fanning self* Unless he's nestled in your hair.

Konami: Mooooooohhhh~~ Can't we cool this place down at all!?

Kageura: Screw this! *takes off shirt*

Yuki: *turns to readers* Okay. So, Kizumi, I promise you that we will get those four to dress up next time. Well... Unless any of you know what they're talking about.

Jin: Nope~ 三U三

Osamu: *shakes head*

Chika:... Yes...

Yuki:... I really don't know if I should let you do this though. To be in a costume in this heat... Why don't... You just wear them until the end of Kage's song? I really don't feel comfortable having you in those.

Jin: Sure. We wouldn't want to get the readers mad.

Yuki: *claps*

Konami: Hey, can't use just use that power to cool things down here?

Yuki: I've already tried. Nothing happens though.

Osamu: *sweating like crazy* Can we... *falls over*

Yuki: Crap...

Oshiro: Ah! Mikumo-kun! *rolls off of sofa* OW! OW! OW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

Yuki: Kage... Just sing...

Kageura: N-

Yuki: Kageura, just do it so Amatori and Jin don't die either.

Kageura: Tsk.

All:...

Yuki: *takes deep breath* Of course there would be no music... _Fine._ Just sing without the music. *tosses paper* That was printed out after the first time.

Kageura: This is all crap.

 **Four, three, two, fuck you.**

 **Listen up y'all, this shit is ironic-**

 **Strider's beats are best suited to Trolls Hooked on Phonix!**

 **Karkalicious definition makes Terezi loco**

 **She wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in my photo.**

 **Dyin' just to know the flavor**

 **I ain't doin' her no favors**

 **No reasons why I tease**

 **Her flush just comes and goes like seasons.**

 **I'm Karkalicious (so delicious)**

 **No, I don't DO Kismesis.**

 **And if you read any fanfics**

 **All that shit is fictitious.**

 **I blow kisses (mwah!)**

 **Don't matter if we're just moiraills**

 **Trolls be lining down the Veil for a chance to fill a pail**

 **(Four, three, two, fuck you.)**

 **So delicious (Super sweet)**

 **So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty)**

 **So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me)**

 **I'm Karkalicious (l-l-l-l-like candy, candy)**

 **Karkalicious def-,**

 **Karkalicious def-,**

 **Karkalicious def- (Goddammit, Doc Scratch, stop fucking around with my mic-)**

 **Karkalicious definition makes the shippers crazy.**

 **Nepeta's always squealin'**

 **Cutesy pet names like Karkitty**

 **I'm the K to the A, R, K, the A, the T,**

 **And the majority of pairings had better include m**

 **I'm Karkalicious (so delicious)**

 **My body stays vicious**

 **All the Highbloods feelin' nervous 'cuz I'm doing some fitness**

 **Zahhak's my witness (*whistle*)**

 **Bet that ship curls Nepeta's tail**

 **And he'll be needing all the towels 'cuz I'mma make him sweat pails**

 **(Four, three, two, fuck you.)**

 **So delicious (Super sweet)**

 **So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty)**

 **So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me)**

 **I'm Karkalicious (Now you nooksuckers hold the fuck up, check it out)**

 **Baby, baby, baby,**

 **If you really want me,**

 **Honey get some patience.**

 **Maybe then you'll get a taste.**

 **I'll be tasty, tasty,**

 **I'll be laced with lacy,**

 **It's so tasty, tasty,**

 **It'll make you crazy.**

 **T to the A, to th - fuckin' tasty, T to the A to th - fuckin' tasty**

 **D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the-**

 **I'll just spell it out FOR you!**

 **All the time I turn around trolls gather round always sniffin' at me, wanna guess the**

 **color of my blood.**

 **I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up any drama, little fucker I just don't want**

 **you to know.**

 **And I guess I'm coming off as just a little insecure although I keep on repeating how the**

 **secret's fucking awesome.**

 **But I'm tryin' to tell, it's a secret that I just don't wanna tell.**

 **Terezi says I smell...**

 **Delicious (so delicious)**

 **No, I don't DO Kismesis.**

 **And if you read any fanfics**

 **All that shit is fictitious.**

 **I blow kisses (mwah!)**

 **Don't matter if we're just moiraills**

 **Trolls be lining down the Veil for a chance to fill a pail**

 **Four, three, two, fuck you.**

 **My body stays vicious**

 **Zahhak's been feeling nervous 'cuz I got down to business**

 **Nepeta's my witness (Meow~!)**

 **I'll even let her First Ship sail**

 **Just watch that kitten be the first in line to fill a pail**

 **So delicious (Eridan, see)**

 **So delicious (You can trust me)**

 **So delicious (I'll help you be)**

 **I'm Karkalicious, l-l-like candy, candy**

 **It's so delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay)**

 **So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay)**

 **So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay)**

 **I'm Karkalicious, (She says my blood is like candy, candy)**

 **T to the A, to th - fuckin' tasty. T to the A, to th - fuckin'tasty**

 **T to the A, to th - fuckin' tasty. T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the,**

 **D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the, E to the, S, to the**

 **D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the-**

 **Now, wait just a motherfucking second!**

 **Do I seriously have to spell this shit until the end of the fucking song?**

 **I mean, whoever fucking WROTE the original never had access to spellcheck I guess**

 **because T-A-S-T-E-Y does NOT spell tasty. Was this Fergie douchemuffin illiterate or**

 **something?**

 **What do you MEAN human rap artists are the only ones brave enough to write their own**

 **grammatical trainwrecks and call it music!? What the fuck even is Will Smith doing?**

 **HE DOESN'T THROW DOWN SICK FIRES ANYMORE!?**

 **Fuck this shit, I quit.**

Konami: *in bikini & helps Chika out of costume* There! Are you okay?

Oshiro: *puts ice pack on Chika's head* Just relax.

Chika: I'm sorry.

Oshiro: It's fine. *looks over* Jin-san, how about you?

Jin: Uh... Just a bit light-headed...

Oshiro: Ah! Drink some water!

Kageura: Seriously, can't we just move room!?

Yuki: Urg! There's something outside the room! Way too many to deal with!

All: *looks at entrance*

*flying fire*

Chika: Um...

Yuki: Karasuma, just lie to her already.

Karasuma: Konami-senpai, it's freezing cold right now.

Konami: Liar! Ah... Is this what it feels like?

Yuma: Yup. 三3三

Konami: *pats Yuma's head*

Oshiro: So, about Session 17...

Yuki: Urg... Unless one of us remembers what was there we don't do them.

Karasuma: You print out the lyrics to the songs but not the dares?

Yuki: To many papers.

Rest: So next time?

Yuki: You have no idea how much I hate the fact we have to do that...

Rest: Move on?

Yuki: Of course.

Oshiro: The next one is from Lvl7-san

Karasuma: Wow. You didn't say the full name.

Oshiro: It isn't nice to call someone a loser, regardless of if it's in their name.

 **Wow... I didn't notice how little I've reviewed... Whatever. I just gotta keep at it then.**

 **Oshiro (or anyone) - is there any way to "win" against Misó? Also, what's with the dyed white tips?**

 **Yuki-sensei - can we make suggestions on what you should inform him about next?**

 **Inukai - what's the farthest you and Oshiro have gone? Oh, and tell us a secret that Oshiro wouldn't want us to know**

 **That's all. Nothing much to say here. Next time should be better.**

Oshiro: H-h-how far w-we've g-gone hardly sounds l-like something y-you should know-w!

Rest:...

Yuki: *claps* Oh. And sure. I don't really care of you suggest something. That being said... *grins* If one of you sends in a suggestion it can't be about you or your own Ocs.

Inukai:...

Oshiro:?

Jin: You're drooling a bit there. You might wanna take care of that.

Kageura: He looks more like a dog in heat than just drooling.

Inukai: Someone get me a camera or something! I need to take a picture of this!

Oshiro: T-take a picture of what!?

Inukai: Shiro-chan, you're being unfair! Showing me your body while it's all sweating is cheating! How am I suppose to hold back like this!?

Oshiro: *completely red* Hold it in! Bad boy! H-hey! Cover that up!

Kageura: Tsk. Stupid mutt.

Karasuma: *covering Yuma's ears*

Konami: *covering Chika's ears*

Jin: *covering both's eyes*

Yuki: Inu! Wait until we're done here! _Then_ you can have him!

Oshiro: ONII-SAN!?

Inukai: YES, SIR!

Yuki: Sigh. Then get to it.

Inukai: *looks at paper* Oh~

Yuki: *holding Oshiro* Hurry up.

Inukai: *turns to readers* Shiro-chan is actually a pervert~

Kageura: *turns away & covers ears* I'm not gonna hear this shit!

Inukai: He likes it when I pinch his-

Oshiro: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Inukai: And like his-

Oshiro: STOOOOOOP! Just stop talking!

Inukai: But he _reaaaaaallly_ loves it when I-

Oshiro: *starts tearing up* Sniff sniff...

Yuki:... Kage had the right idea... Alright, Inu... Just stop...

Inukai: *hugs Oshiro* Aw~ I'm so sorry, Shiro-chan. It's just that I'm so ho-

Oshiro: *pushes Inukai & turns to readers* I-I have q-questions, r-r-right...!?

Jin: This has been a very...interesting session. *moves hands*

Karasuma: That's one way of putting it.

Oshiro: *twirls w/ tips* The reason I dyed the tips of my hair white is because... They are a reminder of...the ones I couldn't save...

Rest:...

Yuki: Why don't we just end this here?

Oshiro: *bows* I'm sorry. I also don't know how to "win" against Kirai-kun...

Yuki: Well, that's all, I guess. Hopefully we can cool things down here to get the electronics working.

Jin: We hope you enjoyed~

Konami: Remember to leave more stuff!

Yuki: Until next time...

All: See ya!

Kageura: Can we get the fuck outta here now?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

Yuki: Alright... *wipes sweat* This time we will be discussing the non-human, non-Neighbor beings that you may see at some point. This one won't be too long, so make sure to pay attention.

Oshiro: *nods & wipes head*

Yuki: Good. First us we have Taka, Minoru's dog. I'm sure you are already familiar with him, so we'll keep this short. He is a Samoyed pup that Minoru had found during defense duty with Ninomiya Squad. He was named after Masataka and is rather energetic.

Oshiro: He's very cute.

Yuki: *nods* Agreed. Next we will talk about Krümel. He is a German Sheppard pup that was sent over by Gigi in the earlier session. He's rather shy and he got his name from that fact he leaves crumbs whenever he eats treats. He and Taka get along really well. Almost like brothers. Ahem. Next we move on to... _The other series_.

Oshiro: *tilts head*

Yuki: *taps head & mutters* Maybe I should just say those three... They were more prominent than any others...

Oshiro: ?

Yuki: Sigh. The next one is Bubbles the Goodra. He was sent over as well from a review and took an instant liking to Hisato. He really loves his...trainer(?) and loves to give out hugs. He always seems happy and he got his name after TAT had asked the readers to name him. I'm...pretty sure he didn't have a ball until later sessions... Anyways. Next would be Nao the Mew. It's very playful and sometimes sneaks up on others to mess around with them. Like Bubbles, it got its name after being asked by TAT. Lastly for the Pokémon who take residence here or nearby, is Wan-chan the Lilipup. He was sent over to Mikumo and was named by Amatori. He had taken a liking to Amatori and is like her guard dog so that Mikumo won't have to worry. Are you getting all of this?

Oshiro: *nods*

Yuki: Good. Lastly is Torimaru, a bird that had made a little home in Kuga's hair after a dare. I'm sure you can tell, but it was named after Karasuma. It has a tendency to just sleep in Kuga's hair.

Oshiro: *wipes forhead* I see, I see...

Yuki: Damn man... It's too hot in here...

Nao: *flies by* Mew!

Yuki & Oshiro: Hm?

*bubble appears around two*

Oshiro: Uwah~ It's colder in here~

Nao: Mewewewewewewewew~~~

Yuki: *pats Nao* Thanks for that.

Nao: Mew.

Yuki: Alright then. That ends it for now.

Oshiro: Thant you, Onii-san-sensei!


	282. Chapter 282

Yuki: Microwaves...

Oshiro: Hm?

Yuki: The reason it was so hot last time was because of...microwaves... Sigh...

The screen: Sorry about that.

Yuki: It's fine... Not your fault.

Karasuma: Why didn't the door work though?

The screen: Oh. It's on vacation right now.

Rest:... When the hell did you two get vacation?

The screen: TAT said we can take a vacation whenever we want.

Rest:... We thank you for being here...

The screen: You're welcome.

Yuki: Now then... Would you mind putting up some of the dares from Session 7? We couldn't do it last time.

The screen: Sure thing.

*on screen*

 **Tsuji, Inukai, sing Uptown Funk!**

 **Suzume - sing See VisionS by Mami Kawada**

 **Yuma-kun, put on a maid outfit or a princess outfit**

Yuki: Two songs, huh?

Oshiro: It looks like I'd don't miss much before.

Karasuma: There were worse ones.

Oshiro: I could only imagine...

Yuki: *claps*

Yuma: *in pink maid outfit*

Inukai & Tsuji: *lands on butt*

Suzume: *lands on feet*

Oshiro: *looks at Inukai & Tsuji* Are you two okay?

Inukai: *higs Oshiro* See you're face always makes me feel better~

Suzume: *takes pictures*

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Anyways...

Suzume: Before we start! I honestly have something to say!

Yuki: Hm?

Suzume: Screen! Can we please bring it up!?

The screen: Sure thing.

*on screen*

 **. . . .**

 **She's almost as guillable (is that the correct spelling?) As Konami.**

 **Anyways! So lets see *holds up three fingers***

 **Mino took Taka**

 **And then there's Oshiro for Haru...**

 **So who's gonna be it for Tsuji?! *grins* Im really curious now...**

 **Haha I have to go now! Ja ne.**

Suzume: *slams hand on wall* This is a review Kizumi-chan on APH! I want to know this answer as well! Who does Tsuji-kun get! I must know!

Yuki: Suzu, calm down.

Tsuji: *backs away*

Inukai: *hugging Oshiro* As long as he doesn't take my Shiro-chan, I don't really care.

Oshiro: Haru-san...

Yuki: Sigh... Can we just get started? We haven't even gotten to this session's reviews...

*music starts playing*

Yuki: Thank you.

The screen: Sure thing.

Yuki: Inu, Tsuji, start singing.

Inukai: Make sure to cheer for me, Shiro-chan~

Oshiro: *holding up small flag while blushing*

 **This hit, that ice cold**

 **Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold**

 **This one for them hood girls**

 **Them good girls straight masterpieces**

 **Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city**

 **Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**

 **Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty**

 _I'm too hot_ ( **hot damn** )

 _Called a police and a fireman_ *winks at Oshiro*

 _I'm too hot_ ( **hot damn** )

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot_ ( **hot damn** )

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot_ **(hot damn)**

 _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah_ ( **whoo** )

 _Girls hit your hallelujah_ ( **whoo** )

 _Girls hit your hallelujah_ ( **whoo** )

' _Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_

 _Saturday night and we in the spot_

 _Don't believe me just watch_ ( **come on** )

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_

 _ **Stop, wait a minute**_

 _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_

 _ **Take a sip, sign a check**_

 _Julio, get the stretch_

 _ **Ride to Harlem, Hollywood**_

 _ **Jackson, Mississippi**_

 _ **If we show up, we gon' show out**_

 _ **Smoother than a fresh dry skippy**_

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Called a police and a fireman**

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Make a dragon wanna retire man**

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Bitch say my name you know who I am**

 **I'm too hot** ( _hot damn_ )

 **Am I bad 'bout that money**

 **Break it down**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah** ( _whoo_ )

 **Girls hit your hallelujah** ( _whoo_ )

 **Girls hit your hallelujah** ( _whoo_ )

' **Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**

 _ **'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**_

 **'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**

 **Saturday night and we in the spot**

 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch**

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, oh**_

 _Before we leave_

 _Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 _Uptown funk you up uh_

 **I said uptown funk you up**

 **Uptown funk you up**

 **Uptown funk you up**

 **Uptown funk you up**

 _Come on, dance, jump on it_

 _If you sexy then flaunt it_ *points & winks at Oshiro*

 _If you freaky then own it_

 _Don't brag about it, come show me_

 **Come on, dance**

 **Jump on it**

 **If you sexy then flaunt it**

 _ **Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot**_

 **Don't believe me just watch come on!**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 _Don't believe me just watch uh_

 **Don't believe me just watch**

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 **Hey, hey, hey, oh**

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up** _(say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up**

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up** ( _say what?)_

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up**

 _Uptown funk you up_

 **Uptown funk you up** ( _say what?)_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up (say what?)**_

 _ **Uptown funk you up**_

Inukai: So~?

Oshiro: *red* H-Haru-san... W-was good... A-a-and so was Tsuji-kun!

Inukai: Aw~ You're making me blush~!

Suzume: *taking pictures* Hehehe~

Yuma: Hm~ Suzume-senpai can be a bit scary at time. 三3三

Yuki & Tsuji: You have no idea...

Suzume: Anyways... *flips hair & turns* I'm up next, right? My turn to sing.

Yuki: Have at it.

*music starts playing*

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **kore ijou tooku made tobenai tori ga ita**

 **kizu mo nai rippa na hane de aozora wo najitta**

 **kono basho mo warukunai**

 **ano sora wa takakunai**

 **kono basho mo yoku wa nai**

 **karada de kanjiru sokudo wo osoreteru**

 **dare ni demo chansu wa moteru... sono saki he yukenai**

 **hontou wa tobitatenai hontou wa tabitachitai**

 **ima kamaetai negai no mukou de kagayaku kimi ga iru**

 **hitomi ni utsusu**

 **mirai ni tatte, itsumo tsuyokute sonna kimi ga boku sa**

 **kimi wa mada mabushii kedo onnaji kimochi de kono te nobashite**

 **itsuka tsukamu genjutsu no boku ga kimi ni naru yo**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **madamada junsui de muku na yume datta**

 **jishakumitai ni hoshii mono subete hikiyoseteta**

 **kore dake wa yuzurenai kore mo mata yuzurenai**

 **gareki ni umoretatte kodoku ni ikiteru kimi ga ita**

 **hitomi ga nozomu**

 **Ima made zutto... korekara motto!asu kimi wa boku sa**

 **nugisutete sono karagoto hadaka ni natte migaru ni natte**

 **mata sagasou yo hikaru genseki ni boku ga naru yo**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **I'm always running after you.**

 **You are my ideal. You are me**

 **ashimoto ni korogatta**

 **koishi wo keritobashita**

 **tomdeyuke kono omoi**

 **hitomi ni yureru**

 **risou no boku to kinou no boku ga itsumo surechigai de**

 **ato sukoshi todokanai yo**

 **kimi nara kitto, kurushiku tatte waraitobashite...**

 **hitomi ni utsusu**

 **mirai ni tatte, itsumo tsuyokute sonna kimi ga boku sa**

 **kimi wa mada mabushii kedo onnaji kimochi de kono te nobashite**

 **itsuka tsukamu genjutsu no boku ga kimi ni naru yo**

 **kimi ni naru yo**

Oshiro: It's always nice to hear you sing, Suzume-chan.

Suzume: *flips hair* Hm. But of course.

Yuma: I see why she Konami-senpai get along. 三3三

Yuki: Sigh. Now that those are done, let's get to this sessions reviews.

Rest: Right!

Oshiro: The first one is from XSleepyEco-san.

 **Ironically, tomorrow is going to be hot for me. So to cool everyone off, let's have some fun with water magic and with the whole group this time.**

 **I'm sure Kageura is familiar with Vainel Ganezza. Let's have a surf competition using Vainel Ganezza. Everyone gets a surf board and some swimming clothes as the water will stay there.**

 **Also let's use the spell Ugo-kun, now go crush Yuki, I'm still not satisfy by the way she blocked all those magic attack. The left over sand can become the beach with everyone's favourite dishes as a buffet style. TAT you can have fun summoning multiple waves and enjoy. Whoever wins the surfing competition can force someone to do a horrible dare.**

Yuki: *twirling Shikifuku* We could try. Burying me, burning me, freezing me, trying to crush me, drop me from a fifty-foot building and make me splatter, all of that means nothing to the power of Shikifuku.

Inukai: So if we take it away from you...

Yuki: *puts Shikifuku on* Just try it.

Tsuji: We could always-

Yuki: *claps*

Kageura: *lands on Tsuji* Damn, Kiyoshi! Stop with that already!

Yuki: *shrugs* You remember that giant tsunami TAT send your way?

Kageura: Don't remind me.

Yuki: You get to use it and make a beach for us here.

Kageura: I'm not wearing that shitty outfit.

Yuki: *shrugs* Whatever.

Kageura:... Do I have to say the stupid chant?

Yuki: Yeah.

Kageura: Tsk. How'd it go again...? Spirit of sorrow and isolation... thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the great raging streams that judge the surfaced earth! Vainel Ganezza!

*tsunami covers area*

Rest: *behind Yuki*

Yuki: *puts up barrier* Now you need to do it one more time for the surfboard competition!

Kageura: Screw you!

Inukai: *drags Oshiro off* Come on, Shiro-chan! We can win this!

Oshiro: E-eh!? But I need to-

Inukai: Come on!

Yuki: Sigh. *rubs chest & mutters* This thing sucks... *shakes head* Anyways! I'll just continue on while they do that! The next one is from Yujo!

 **Nightmare Demon aka Neko here. Sorry, but Yujo doesn't feel well because she had to put her bunny to sleep today. If it is not much to ask please cheer her up a bit.**

 **Of course I'm putting some things for you guys here.**

 **What are your hobbies thst has nothing to do with Border?**

 **Mei, is Yuki fond of TAT, but just doesn't show it?**

 **For the ones prefering daylight pull on the white rope**

 **For the ones prefering the night pull on the black rope**

 **Don't know what happens. That's it, bye guys.**

Yuki: Eh... I'm sorry about the bunny...

Inukai: *runs by w/ Oshiro on shoulders* What's with the ropes?

Yuki: *claps* Screen.

Mei: *lands on feet*

Inukai: Oh~ *pulls white rope*

Yuki: Might as well... *pulls black rope*

Yuki & Inukai:...

 **Inukai Sumiharu - Cursed**

 **Tsukiko Yuki - Cursed**

Yuki & Inukai: WHAT!?

Oshiro & Mei:... *backs away*

Yuki & Inukai: Hey! I thought you loved me!

Oshiro & Mei: I do... I just don't want to be caught up in a curse...

Oshiro: But don't worry! I'll find a way to get rid of the curse!

Inukai: Shiro-chaaaaaan~~ *goes in for hug*

Oshiro: *backs away* B-but I think we should k-keep a distance b-between us...

Inukai: *falls to knees w/ dark cloud*

Yuki: Urg... Let's just...get to the review...

Mei: *holds sigh behind back*

*Sign: He really does care for TAT. His "Kiyoshi side" kinda shows more though.*

Yuki: So our hobbies...

Oshiro: Helping others out.

Rest:... *covers eyes* Too bright! He's way too bright!

Inukai: *turns to Yuki & Mei* What about you two?

Yuki & Mei: We don't have time for hobbies anymore...

Inukai: Right... Kushi-san and Mukuro...

Yuki: Now the next thing... How to cheer Yujo up...

Oshiro: Huh? Is something wrong? What can we do!?

Yuki: Calm down. Just find a way to cheer Yujo up...

Oshiro: Um... How about... Ah! I know! I'll be back!

Yuki: Where are you going!?

Inukai: I'll go too!

Oshiro: Please don't, Haru-san! *runs out*

Mei: Ya know, this "curse" thing doesn't seem to be-

*"Ugo-kun* steps on Yuki & Inukai*

Mei:... I'll just move things along... The last one is from Kizumi.

 **Am I too late?! Im so sorry I couldnt review last night, ehh it was bedtime.. Usually I would review after I read but... we had classes *sigh***

 **It would be pointless to ask this but**

 **Mei, something youre not good at?**

 **Jin, if you can see the future, then you can see the test answers right? Have you ever used your side effect for cheating? Also has anyone ever beaten you in rock, paper scissors?**

 **Dare**

 **Hopefully the screen is working again, Suzu, Please list out all your yaoi ships and point out who's the uke and the seme xD..**

 **By the way Yuma is it just pure coincidence or you really knew that 'Tori' meant bird?**

Mei: It's fine. The only times someone could be "late" is after the session has been out up or is about to be out up. You just made the deadline.

*paper flies by*

Mei: *grabs paper* "I read this sessions reviews and I saw the question for Jin! I had been thinking about that exact thing for the past week! He better answer this damn question!" Signed, TheAnimeTrain... Sigh... The door isn't here, Yuki is buried under sand and Oshiro is who-knows-where... Suzume! Kuga! Get over here!

Suzume: *runs up to Mei* Yes, Mei-san?

Yuma: Did you need something?

Mei: You two have something. *points to screen*

Yuma: Oh~ *turns to readers* I already knew what "Tori" meant. Althought I named him after Torimaru-senpai, so it doesn't really matter. They have the same feel as each other. 三3三

Suzume: Hehe~

Mei: Do you have it ready?

Suzume: Uh... Well, you already know I ship any and all yaoi ships, so there's not particularly a list so much as an honestly large amount of everything.

Mei: *nods head*

Suzume: Oh. And I can honestly answer your question for you, Mei-san.

Mei: Hm?

Suzume: You're honestly bad at controlling your embarrassment.

Mei: I...have no idea what you are talking about...

Suzume: Suuuuuuuuure you don't~

Yuma: That was a terrible lie. 三3三

Mei: *grabs both in a headlock*

Suzume: Ah! I'm sorry!

Yuma: *taps Mei's arm* I give, I give!

Mei: Hm. Let this be a lesson to you two.

Oshiro: I'M BACK!

All: *looks up*

*giant blimp w/ Yujo's icon on it flies by & reads "I hope this cheers you up, Yujonokage-san! I'm sorry if it doesn't!"*

All:...

Mei: ARE YOU EVEN ALLOWED TO DRIVE THAT!?

Oshiro: I'M FINE! I've learned to drive multiple things! This is really easy!

All:...

Mei: Sigh... Why don't we...just end this now? *turns to readers* I'll drag Jin in here next time for that question.

Suzume & Yuma: Okay. (三3三)

Mei: We hope you all enjoyed.

Suzume: Remember to honestly send in more stuff~!

Yuma: Until next time...

All: See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia! Mei-sensei Edition!**

Mei: *looks at readers* Welcome. I know that this is usually Yuki's time to teach Oshiro, but both are currently...out. So I shall be here to do this time's Yuki-sensei.

Suzume: *walks by* Hm? Mei-san, what are you honestly doing?

Mei: Oh. I was going to explain a few Oc Specialized Triggers.

Suzume: Oh! Do you mind if I honestly listen in?

Mei: Not at all. Now then... Ahem. *points to whiteboard* The first one we will be going over is Idōgetsu. This is Yuki's specialized Trigger he got right before the Second Large Scale Invasion. At the time, he didn't have much control or practice with it, so he couldn't do much with it. Its base form is a simple black pole with one end being sharpened and the other being blunt. From the blunt side he can form Mangetsu, the "full moon". That takes the shape of a large ball at the end that weighs quite a bit. He uses this form for powerful strikes and uses it's weight to his advantage by using the momentum it generates.

Suzume: Oh. So it's kinda like what Shana does with her Trigger.

Mei: Yes. Good job noticing that.

Suzume: Hehe~

Mei: Next form is Gengetsu, the "crescent moon". This takes the form of, as its name implies, a crescent blade with the inside facing him. This form is created from the pointed side of Idōgetsu. It is not as powerful as Mangetsu, but it is easier to move around with. It is is go-to form when he starts a fights and it's able to cut through many things. His last form is Jikangetsu. This is basically a regular scythe. It's not as strong or heavy as Mangetsu or Lee's Trigger, but it is still stronger than your average Kōgetsu.

Suzume: I see... Of course Yuki-san would have such an awesome Trigger.

Mei: Next is my personal Trigger. The name is still under debate for TAT, but for now it is called Yasakani. It takes the form of combat boots and gloves reaching half-way to my elbow. It's abilities are modeled after Shikifuku's close-combat abilities. Each part has a gauge on it that I can use to enhance my speed, strength or balance it all out. I can also equip it with Asteroid or Meteora to have their effects or shoot them out by punching or kicking. Shields mean nothing to me for I can either break through them with brute strength or move around them. Even Fullgaurd would have problems dealing with my attacks.

Suzume: *turns head & mutters* What an honestly terrifying and befitting Trigger for you, Mei-san...

Mei: What was that?

Suzume: Nothing! Continue, please!

Mei: Right. Next is...Mukuro's Trigger...

Suzume: Hm? Is something wrong?

Mei:.. I will hold off on explaining his and Kushikage's. Only because they haven't been shown much, so I don't want to spoil much.

Suzume: Okay...

Mukuro: *walks in* Mine isn't too hard to explain~ You're just being lazy, Fu-nee-chan~

Mei: Sigh. What do you want?

Mukuro: Just wanted to tell you that Kiyo-nii is mumbling stuff about you in his sleep.

Mei: Wh-what!? I-i-in his s-sleep...!? *goes red & throws whiteboard*

Suzume: Crap! *runs out*

Mukuro: My work here is done. *walks out*

Mei: *destroying wall*


	283. Chapter 283

TAT: *shaking Oshiro* I! Can't! Do! It!

Oshiro: O! Kay! I'm! Sorry!

Mei: Back off. *punches TAT*

 **Crack**

TAT: *goes flying*

Jin: I think you broke something.

Mei: I dislocated something at best.

Oshiro: Ah! TAT-san!

Mei: Sigh... Jin, you have something from last time.

Jin: Do I?

*on screen*

 **Jin, if you can see the future, then you can see the test answers right? Have you ever used your side effect for cheating? Also has anyone ever beaten you in rock, paper scissors?**

Jin: Oh~

TAT: *slides from side* Like I said in my message, I've actually wondered that myself.

Jin: I may or may not have cheated~

Mei: May?

Oshiro: May not?

TAT: Dead or lie?

Jin: Yup~

Mei: *cracks knuckles*

Jin: As for the second one... *grabs Mei* No one has beaten me yet, but Mei-chan here has tied with me on multiple occasions.

Mei: *tries to punch Jin*

Jin: *ducks*

Mei: *kicks Jin in face*

Jin: *goes flying*

Oshiro: Jin-san! *runs to Jin*

TAT: Anyways.

Mei: Why are you here? Where is Yuki? What were you complaining about before?

TAT: One question at a time, please! Sheesh... I am here because I'm taking a break. That being said, I gave Yuki this session off since I'm gonna be back. As for why I was complaining...

Mei: Yes?

TAT: *falls to ground* I can't make the Germany one!

Mei:...

TAT: Nothing I think of can properly work for iiiiiiiittttttttt!

Mei:...

TAT: That being said! Something will take its place! Ah! And your Nordic adventure will also be cut!

Mei: *stomps on TAT's head* I already knew that. You're still adding make-up arcs for them though.

Oshiro: *drags Jin to sofa* TA-

Mei: Well, we only have one this time, so let's get started.

Oshiro: R-right!

Mei: We have Kizumi.

 **I didnt review because I thought I was too late!**

 **Oh well!**

 **Truths**

 **So we already know how Mei deals with embarrassment, question to all how do you handle your embarassment?**

 **Same question for when you are angry**

 **Dares**

 **I want everyone to dance Nae Nae! The one who dances best gets a free dare!**

 **Thats all bye!**

Mei: You get this whole one to yourself. ... More-or-less. *looks back* ... Oshiro, you're the only one conscious enough to answer this.

Oshiro: Right! *turns to readers* When I get embarrassed I simply try to hide in my clothes!

Mei:...

Oshiro: When I get angry... You would have to ask other about that... Apparently I get a bit testy when I'm tired, but other than that I'm never really mad.

Mei: *hugs Oshiro* I shall protect this child with my life.

Oshiro: M-M-Mei-san...!?

TAT: *on floor & raises arm* Just get the dancing over with...

 **You already know who it is**

 **Silentó**

 **Silentó**

 **Silentó**

 **Gonna do it for me**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**

 **Now watch me whip whip**

 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**

 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank)**

 **Do the stanky leg (stank stank)**

Oshiro: *covers face* I can't do it!

Mei: *holds up peace sign* I win by default.

Jin: I thought it was entertaining.

TAT: Right? Alright. So Mei gets a free dare.

Mei: I think I'll save it.

TAT: *shrugs* Whatever. Now then... *turns to readers* I will be heading back to my dingy little cave to finish up what I need to. Yuki will be back next time, so see if you can torture him some. Right! Now let's end this!

Oshiro: *bows* We hope you all enjoyed.

Jin: Remember to send in more stuff~

Mei: Until next time...

All: See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia**

TAT: Tsk... I forgot about this...

Oshiro: *sitting Seiza style*

TAT: Right. Today's lesson shall be a short one. We will be talking out Trios.

Oshiro: I believe I saw those before.

TAT: Yes. The trios are made up three characters the readers choose who have something in common, for the most part. Others are either out of boredom or just to fill on the spaces.

Oshiro: I see.

TAT: *points to whiteboard* This is a list of all the current trios.

 **Trios**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_

 **Operator -** _Kuni, Mei, Sora_

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_

 **Leader -** _Yuki, Maya, Noah_

 **All-Rounder -** _Yuki, Noah, Minoru_

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_

 **Spade -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_

 **Ice-Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_

 **Gamer Trio -** _Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki_

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_

 **Sniper Love Triangle Trio -** _Narasaka, Suzume, Satori_

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru_

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, Oshiro_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi_

 **Branch Rep Trio -** Raijinmaru _, Shobu, Taichi_

 **Sick Trio -** _Yuki, Nasu, Minoru_

 **Homo Trio -** _Minoru, Jinsei, Ketsueki_

 **Sibling Complex Trio -** _Arashiyama, Yuki, Maya_

 **Dog Sitter Trio -** _Tsuji, Takeshi, Kuroe_

Oshiro: Oh! I see my name there!

TAT: Yeah. That one needed a spot and you fit perfectly for it.

Oshiro: Well... I wouldn't say that...

TAT: Anyways... That's all for now. Make sure to remember these things.

Oshiro: I will! Thank you, Sensei!

TAT: S-S-Sensei...!?


	284. Chapter 284

TAT: AAAAAMAAAAAAAZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG-!

Yuki: Hm?

TAT: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Yuki: What the hell!?

TAT: Ha... Ha... Ha...

Yuki: *punches TAT's head* Why the hell did you go and blow the wall up!? And why are you even here!?

TAT: *straightens up* Right! I am here because I will be focusing on APH and latest SS chapters for a bit! That means I will have a bit more time than before! I figured I might as well be here!

Yuki: Urg... Where's Shiro, by the way?

TAT: I gave him some time off. You have no idea how hard that was.

Yuki: He "argued" with you, right?

TAT: Yup. He's a stubborn kid.

Yuki: You're only 19. I don't think you have the right to call him a "kid" yet.

TAT: *shrugs* Whatever.

Yuki: Sigh... Let's-

TAT: Ah!

Yuki: What now?

TAT: Your sighing reminded me of something! Lvl7 updated! And Akasora was even in it!

Yuki:... *turns to readers* The first one is from XSleepEco.

 **I'm going to make this simple.**

 **Truth:**

 **Osamu: How do you feel about your latest Rank-B match?**

 **TAT: What is your favourite food?**

 **Kitazoe: How would you deal with the web formation?**

 **Dare:**

 **Kageura: Here have a pillow and laze around. If anyone bothers you, underneath the pillow is a charm, when in trouble just say I summon thee or it will just activate automatically.**

 **Ema: Go have a picnic with Chika.**

 **Kitora: Use spider to stop Osamu chasing them, as a reward Karasuma will praise you.**

 **Arashiyama: Bring you sister and brother in, they can play around.**

 **Hyuse: Play an acoustic guitar.**

 **Kako: Play the piano.**

 **Kakizaki: Play the violin.**

 **Jin: Go kiss Osamu on the lips and don't let him breath until he's about to pass out, Osamu how was it?**

 **Tokieda: Shoot Satori,mi so t know why but he's always so happy go lucky.**

 **Was that tooooo much? Sorry TAT. Did Kageura fall asleep?**

TAT: Erm...

Yuki: That is... Not so simple...

TAT: That doesn't matter! The fact we have something is what matters!

Yuki: I suppose so.

TAT: *snaps* My favorite food are meatballs.

Group: *lands on pile*

Kageura: Aw shit...

Chika: I hope everyone's okay.

TAT: Hope...? *tilts head* **Hope?**

Yuki: Oh no...

TAT: *falls to ground w/ blank look*

Yuki: Sigh.

Arashiyama: What's wrong with him? Is he okay?

Yuki: Uh... Yeah... He watched Danganronpa Despair Arc episode 10 and has kinda... Blanked out when something comes up and reminds him of it.

Kitora: It's just an anime. No need to get that emotional about it.

TAT: *slowly turns to Kitora* **...**

Kitora: *takes step back*

TAT: *snaps*

*floor opens up*

Yuki: Crap! *grabs Ema & Chika & jumps away*

Osamu, Arashiyama, Hyuse, Kitora & Kitazoe: *falls in hole*

Rest: *jump away*

TAT: *falls in hole*

All:...

Yuki: Can we close this floor!?

The screen: Yeah! Right away!

*floor closes up*

Yuki: Damn... Sigh. Well, there's goes them...

Chika: Will they be okay!?

Yuki: Yeah. They'll be fine. By the end of the session things "restart" in the hole, so they'll be back up. The issue is... _Until_ the end of the session we can't really bring them back up.

Kakizaki: So...

Yuki: So we have to go with who we have.

Kako: *looks around* Not that many are here.

Yuki: Well, at least Amatori and Ema can go without any worries.

Jin: We won't tell anyone.

Chika & Ema: *blushes*

Kako: Have fun~

Ema & Chika: *leave*

Yuki: Well... Jin can't do anything since Mikumo fell. Kakizaki and Kako, you're up. Then we'll move on.

Kako: Sure. But where are the instruments?

Yuki: *claps*

*piano & violin appear*

Kakizaki: *grabs violin* So we just play anything?

Yuki: Yeah. *tosses pillow to Kage* And you just get to laze around.

Kageura: Finally. Something that isn't-

Yuki: Moving on!

Kakizaki: *starts playing violin*

Kako: *starts playing piano*

Jin: Wow. They're playing in harmony.

Yuki: TAT wanted to make sure the music was right, so he messed around a bit with his Author Magic.

Jin: I see.

Yuki: Anyways, let's move on for real now.

Jin: The next one is from Kizumi.

 ***gloomy cloud over head***

 **Why.. Cant...I... Write... A... Fight...Scene..?..**

 **Oh well!**

 **Since you already have alot to do, (I read the other review) I'll just be lazy and just ask my cousin to do it for me, I'll just translate his dares for you**

 **Hello, me is reviwing in this chapter for my cousin, she say that she is too lazy to do so..**

 **Kaon mo og pinaka halang nga pagkaon inyong nahibaw-an. (All of you eat the most spicy food that you know)**

 **Tanan uyab pag-say ug 'I love you' ug pag-kiss mo lips to lips (All couples say I love you to each other then kiss lips to lips)**

 **Kana ra (That is all)**

Yuki: Not sure if this helps, but what TAT has started doing is making basic descriptions as to how his fights will go down then expands upon them as he is writing them.

Jin: Now by spiciest...

Yuki: *gulp*...

*table full of Mei's curry appears*

Kageura: You're shitting me...

Yuki: I'm... At least dragging them in as well! *claps*

Group: *lands in pile*

Oshiro: Huh?

Masataka: This smell is...

Mei: My curry.

Everyone (minus Mei) - *backs away*

Yuki: *grabs Mei & kisses on lips*

Mei: !?

Yuki: *pulls away* I love you. *drags Mei through the door*

Mei: L-l-love... *goes through door*

Rest:...

Inukai: *grabs Oshiro & kiss on lips*

Oshiro: Hm!? *goes red*

Inukai: I love you! That being said... I can't let you go through this! *lifts Oshiro & runs through door*

Rest:...

Minoru: There's a high chance we could die if we eat this... I love you, Taka! *kisses Masataka on lips* Here I go! *eats curry*

Jin & Kakizaki: *salutes* What a brave soul...

Minoru: KAH! *grabs throat & falls back*

Masataka: *looks at curry then door then curry* ... If I'm going out... *eats curry* I'm going out like this.

Jin & Kakizaki: We salute you.

Masataka:... *falls back w/ nosebleed*

Jin: So! Who's next!?

Kako: Sorry, but I think I'll be heading for the door.

Kakizaki: Uh... Yeah. Me too...

Kako & Kakizaki: *walks through the door*

Jin: So that just leaves...

Reiji: *holding unconscious Ketsu & red face*...

Jin: Leave it to Reiji-san to still be standing...

Reiji: *falls back*

Jin: Nevermind...

Kageura: Ah! Screw it! *eats curry*...

Jin: Well?

Kageura:...

Jin:?

Kageura: *falls back on pillow*...

Jin: I see~ Well. I guess I'm all that's left. *turns to readers* See ya next time. *eats curry*


	285. Chapter 285

Mei: Ahem...

TAT: Don't give me that! Why the hell are they still passed out!? What else did you put in that batch!?

Mei: I _may_ have add a bit more spice for the occasion...

TAT: *rubs forehead* Mei... You're suppose to be the responsible one! We needed Jin so he could do his dare!

Mei: That was my bad.

TAT:... Sigh. Whatever. *snaps*

Osamu: *lands on butt*

TAT: *mutters* It doesn't help that I had to kick that guy out for this session...

Osamu: *fixes glasses*

TAT: Just answer last session's question about how you thought your last match went.

Osamu: Right to the point... Well, I thought it actually turned out well. I had thought of both squads going after us, but I guess we got lucky that only Ouji Squad really went for us.

TAT: I enjoyed it. I still lovingly-hate Ikoma Squad, but I enjoyed it.

Osamu: ?

Mei: Don't mind him.

TAT: *claps* Anyways! Let's really get started! First up! Kizumi!

 ***grins* that was incredibly funny! So I just gave up on that fight scene, *paper airplane flys by*.**

 **So uhh.. Hope TAT is still there, if he is then, whats the hardest theme for you to write? The easiest?**

 **The hardest for me its probably action and romance and for the easiest its definitely angst and poetry!**

 **Anyways I cant post anything here and thats this site's fault! They wont let phones post! I just post mine on Wattpad under the same username, Oh well!**

 **Here are the truths and dare**

 **I'll take my cousin's idea and turn it upside down, I wont make him do reviews again.. Ever... So you get to punch the one you hate the most in the face and say that you hate them.**

 **Mei, other than the extra hotcurry what deadly food can you make?**

 **Whatever happened from pulling all the screws from Kido's chair? Is there a video? Please play it!**

 **Everyone, pull a rope! The good rope gives you your favorite food and the bad one... Is what Mei answered at the top question!**

 **Lastly, Which do you think is more convenient**

 **Chakra or Trion? (Same Amount)**

TAT: I think you meant to put "thing"... If not then I am sorry.

Mei: *lifts papers* Name it and I shall make it.

Osamu: That wasn't the question.

Mei: Right. My second best would be... Ah. Takoyaki.

Osamu: Such things can be so deadly... I'm learning more than I thought I would here...

TAT: It's not like she can't make regular, non-lethal curry or takoyaki. She just likes to mess around.

Mei: *nods* Correct.

TAT: *waves* Anyways. The hardest things would probably be the same as you. Fight scenes are terrible, but romance of any kind is hell for me. As for what I'm _good_ at... *smiles w/ sparkles* Absolutely nothing. I suck at writing in ever sense of the word! (Twinkle)

Osamu & Mei:...

TAT: Anyways. I didn't know about the no-phone posting. I usually just put things up from my iPad. And I shall look for you stuff!

Osamu: *turns to Mei* Did something like pulling the screws from Commander Kido's chair really happen?

Mei: *nods* Way back then. Around the start of this ToD. *point to screen*

*on screen*

 _TAT: *peaks in room* I'm coming in... Don't mind me... *walks over to Kido's chair* I am going to die, aren't I...?_

 ** _Thumb thump thump_**

 _TAT:... Who the heck actually as that loud of footsteps...? *takes screws off*_

 _Kido: *opens door*_

 _TAT: Crap...! *looks from side of desk*_

 _Kido: *walks to chair*_

 _TAT: *sneaks around other side & thinks* Please, bad luck, let me at least live! Leg me at least get out of here alive!_

 _Kido: *gets to chair*_

 _TAT: *under other side of table*_

 _Kido: *sits on chair*_

 _TAT:..._

 _ **THUD!**_

 _Kido: What-!?_

 _TAT: Now's my chance! *runs out*_

 _Kido: Who-_

 _TAT: *runs through halls* HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _Shinoda: *looks over* Hm?_

 _TAT: SHIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Shinoda: You are..._

 _TAT: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!_

 _Kido: *comes up*_

 _TAT: Please work here... *claps*_

 _ **POOF!**_

 _Kido: Where did he go!?_

 _Shinoda: What's going on?_

Osamu & Mei:...

TAT: I got so damn lucky my AM worked there! Bad news is that I'm now being hunted down by Kido...

Osamu & Mei: *pats TAT's back & pulls rope*

TAT: Now then! *pulls rope*

Osamu & TAT: *holding plates of takoyaki*...

Mei: *holding tangerine* I guess I got lucky.

Osamu:... We are going to die, aren't we?

TAT: Most likely... Before that though! Chakra or Trion! I say Trion!

Mei: *nods head* Same.

Osamu: Why?

TAT: Think about it like this, even if Chakra can harm everything and be stopped by other Chakra, Trion could be changed, like with sniper shots, so that a regular person would, at worst, be knocked out. What's more, with Trion you have Trion bodies, meaning Bail Out. Therefore Trion would be better since it's safer in a fight and you have an almost 100% chance of surviving after a fight.

Mei: Unless you do what Mikumo did and just turn your Trigger off when being attacked.

TAT: In his defense, what he did was actually very courageous and cool. Definitely gets points from me.

Osamu: ...Thank you.

TAT: Now then! Time to die! *eats takoyaki*

Osamu: *eats takoyaki*

Mei:... I guess I shall continue on.

TAT & Osamu: GAH!? *grabs throat & falls back*

Mei:... The next one is from ZGD.

 **I need to update... Anyways.**

 **Questions**

 **TAT - how have Ocs affected you? Non-fic wise**

 **Hoshi - is Wakamura the only Megane you know?**

 **Oshiro - you have a job?**

 **Dares**

 **Wakamura & Hoshi - I think it's about time... Call each other by your first names. Or nicknames**

 **Mukuro - if it's so easy to explain then explain your Trigger**

Mei: *looks down at TAT*...

Hoshi: *walks in muttering*

Oshiro: *walks next to Wakamura* What is she saying?

Wakamura: She heard about some prank Tamakoma pulled on one of their members and is now trying to make Triggers in different forms.

Oshiro: Do you know how far she has gotten?

Wakamura: Right now she has plans for a ring, an earring and a hair clip.

Mei: Welcome. *mutters* Now I see why Yuki isn't here...

Oshiro: Hel- Ah! TAT-san! Mikumo-kun! *runs to those fallen*

Mei: Hoshi, sorry to interrupt you, but you have a question and dare.

Hoshi: Ah? *looks up* Ah! I'm sorry!

Mei: It's fine. We will start with the question for you and Shiro.

Hoshi: Right. *looks at screen* Oh.

Wakamura: *pushes up glasses*

Hoshi: *smiles* Actually... Waka-kun isn't the first one I've met.

Wakamura: I figured.

Hoshi: Before I met him I met Mikumo-kun, Kodera-kun, Usami-san, Rindo-san, Katagiri-san, and even people in my school. And I must say that... They are all fun to be around!

Wakamura:... *looks away & fixes glasses*

Mei: Speaking of which... *looks over at Oshiro*

Oshiro: *mutters & fixes glasses* These things are so... Sigh. Hm?

Mei: Nothing. You just have a question.

Oshiro: Oh. Right. My job... I actually got it because of Karasuma-kun. He said a restaurant he works at needed some part-time help and I offered my assistance, for free. I had helped a few times and it always seemed like it was really busy around those times. In the end, the manager asked if I wanted to be an official employee there. Of course time for Border was given.

Hoshi: By any chance... When you worked... Was there a large number of females there?

Oshiro: Hm? Oh. Yes. How did you know?

Mei: With him _and_ Karasuma working there... If it was at the same time it would be even worse...

Oshiro: Hm?

Mei: Nothing. Just... Watch out for alleyways, okay?

Oshiro: O...kay?

Mei: Now then... The dares.

Hoshi: Dares? *looks at screen & blushes* Wh-what!?

Wakamura: Ahem...

Mei: Shiro, would you kind bringing that corpse in here?

Oshiro: Sure. *claps* Like that, right?

Mukuro: *lands on head*

Mei: Perfect.

Mukuro: Urg... What now? I was trying to sleep.

Mei: Liar.

Mukuro: Whatever. What do you want?

Mei: Look at the screen.

Mukuro: Too much work.

Mei: I will snap your neck to make you look.

Mukuro: Siiiiiiiigh~~ *looks to screen* Seriously? It isn't hard to understand~

Mei: Then explain it.

Mukuro: Toooo muuuuuuch woooooork~~~

Mei: *cracks knuckles*

Mukuro: Fiiiiiine... Sigh. In a way, you could compare my Trion Blades to a Scorpion~ The only thing is that they done "solidify" so I can't change the size. It's basically pouring out pure, unrefined Trion to attack.

Wakamura: Wouldn't you run out quickly?

Mukuro: I thought someone with glasses would figure it out... The Trion circulates by going out then making a u-turn back into my Trion body. It's like extending a rubber band to it's tearing point, but keeping it from tearing. The length depends on how much Trion I have or use.

Mei: Hm.

Mukuro: There. Now I'm leaving.

Mei: Shoo shoo.

Mukuro: *walks out*

Mei: Now then... *turns*

Hoshi: *blushing* B-b-but we aren't... I mean we met not too long ago... But w-we _have_ been a-around-d each other for a-a while...

Wakamura: Ahem... H-...Hoshi...san... Wouldn't it be better to get it over with...?

Hoshi: *covers face & thinks* Kya! I can't b-believe he actually said it! H-how can he be so calm about this!? W-wait! Why am _I_ freaking out!? I can say Toby-kun and Takeshi-kun's names semi-fine, but he...

Wakamura: Hoshi...san?

Hoshi: P-please stop that, R-... R-... Rokkun!

Wakamura:...

Oshiro: Wakamura-kun?

Wakamura:...

Mei: Your glasses are fogging up.

Wakamura: H-huh? Oh... *fliddles w/ glasses*

Mei & Oshiro: These two...

Oshiro: Why don't we move on...?

Mei: Yeah. Good idea.

Oshiro: Right. The next one is from Awesome Sauce-san.

 **I'm back! Geez, you people are such drama queens with the curry! I mean, how bad can it be? Actually, don't answer that. I've got a high tolerance for spice, but I don't want to test it now!**

 **Since a lot of you asked, I'll tell the paintball story in place of Cady. She won't be around for a while, since she's cowering over that story of hers, too scared to write. So Cady, me, and a few of our other friends went paintballing a week or two ago. We were all suited up and everything. The morning was fun, and I didn't get shot much, aside from a time some guy from the other team snuck up on me, shouted "Surrender or die!" and shot me in the head. The afternoon was a different story. We were with the crazy people then, with rapid-fire guns and paint grenades and all kinds of other craziness. Cady and I were covering each other at one of the castle stages, when some guy ambushed us from above, and shot me in the head and shoulder and Cady in the hand, where she wasn't wearing gloves. Both of us hurt like hell when that day was over, her finger swelled and I had a bump on my head.**

 **That's the paintball story. And since Cady dished on me, I get to dish on her! Ask for the hot sauce story!**

 **TAT, bring in whoever you want, and divide them up into five teams of 2. Have a baking contest! Pick a trio to judge!**

 **That's all for now! I'll be back in a week!**

TAT: *jumps up* Never be afraid to right!

Oshiro & Hoshi: Ah!?

Mei: *mutters* How is her still alive...?

TAT: *turns to readers* No one should be afraid of putting their stories out! I think my fics are complete garbage, but I still have multiple ones out! Even when it was pointed out that DT:US had taken an odd/wrong turn I continued on! I remade it! I put my embarrassment aside for the sake of those who wanted to bother reading it and I finished it!

Oshiro & Hoshi: *looking at TAT w/ sparkling eyes* Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~~~!

Mei: Seriously... How is he still alive?

TAT: Oh. And about Mei's curry... It's like _eating fire_.

Mei: So, about the baking...

TAT: I took the liberty of having those teams already start. They should be done by the next session.

Wakamura: What trio is going to judge?

TAT: Hm... *turns to readers w/ microphone* You, the readers, get to choose that! Just send in who you want and the fan fav will be the winners! Each reviewer gets to choose three! From favorite to least favorite! *tosses mic* I could care less who actually judges.

Hoshi: Who are in the teams?

TAT: At the start of next session, my little star. For now! We shall move on!

Hoshi: The last one is from EmbraceTheNerd.

 **Oh man that curry is evil! AnywayWakamura: Who came up with the design for your squads outfits? I love your squad uniforms so much!**

 **Kazama: Are the rumors true?! Have you really tried to ride on Raijinmaru?!**

 **Anybody: Who is the grumpiest Border agent? Who needs a hug the most? And who is the saltiest? Haha, more dumb questions from me! BTW, does anyone here have a Tumblr? If not, the WT community on there is pretty greatBye bye~~**

TAT: Yes. Yes it is.

Mei: *looks over* Didn't Somei design it?

Wakamura: *nods* Yes. Back before the squad was made.

Hoshi: I'm sure she will love to hear that her design is loved.

TAT: As for Kazama...

Oshiro: Hm?

TAT: I turn your attention to a recording of Session 262.

*on screen*

 _TAT: Alright then. Now let's get to the questions. We'll go down-up. So, Kazama, you're up._

 _Kazama: *glaring at screen* I have no comment._

 _Taichi: Huh!? I don't get the question!_

 _TAT: Ya see, Kazama got drunk once and- Mhph!_

 _Kazama: *glares* Don't say anything about those times..._

 _Akasora: The video of you riding Raijinmaru is pretty fun though._

 _Kazama: ..._

Mei: Apparently there was actual video footage of him doing so.

Oshiro, Hoshi, Wakamura:...

TAT: Honestly, if it was anyone else they would started laughing. The fact you three haven't yet...

Hoshi: *shaking* We are...trying to be polite for Kazama-s-san...

TAT: Heh~

Mei: Moving on. The "grumpiest" would probably be Kageura.

Wakamura: The "saltiest" would be my captain.

Oshiro & Hoshi: Everyone deserves a hug, right?

Rest: Gah! Too adorable...!

TAT: L-let's just...end this before... We to blind here...

Oshiro & Hoshi: Huh? *tilts head*

TAT: *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Mei: Remember to leave more questions and dares.

Oshiro & Hoshi: Until next time...

All: See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

TAT: *mutters* Urg... This is suppose to be his thing...

Oshiro: *sitting on knees*

TAT: Right, today will also be short, only because there isn't much to explain. So pay attention.

Oshiro: *nods head*

TAT: Right. Today we will be going over Author Magic. It's basically something that let's any and all authors do anything. It's stronger when the author is in their own "domain". That's really just means in their own area. That's why mine is so stong over here.

Oshiro: I see...

TAT: We authors can give some of these powers to out characters, if we want. For example... I gave Yuki some way back in the beginning. Yujo also gave some to Minoru. Then there's the fact I gave you some of mine not too long ago. The ones you characters have are much weaker than us authors, but that's to be expected.

Oshiro: Okay. I understand.

TAT: Great. So then-

Yuki: *drop kicks TAT*

TAT: What the heck!?

Yuki: Just wanted to demonstrate some AM for him.

TAT: Screw you...


	286. Chapter 286

Sekai: Sigh... What am I doing here?

TAT: Since Lvl7 updated I figured I'd drag you in here.

Noah: And me?

TAT: Got bored.

Noah:...

Sekai: Sigh...

Noah: By the way, where are the other two?

TAT: *shrugs* Dunno. They haven't come in yet.

Sekai: You really don't keep track of you characters, do you?

TAT: They're old enough to take care of themselves.

Noah: That's not the issue.

TAT: Well anyways!

Sekai & Noah: Dodging it altogether...

TAT: Let's get started shall we?

Noah: Fine, fine. The first one's from Kizumi.

 **I just noticed this but... Even Kei in other anime is still no.1 :D... Im talking about Special A-Class, and also Hikari is still no.2 not to mention, B-Rank! Alright pushing that aside...**

 **Who has eaten ohagi? Its soo delicious, well for a sweet-aholic like me..**

 **Its so long ago but I wanted to say this that I finally found another person who's favorite character in Naruto is Shisui! ;)**

 **First anime you ever watched TAT?**

 **Also dont say that you arent good in anything, lets see umm. Your good at making stories, especially long-termed ones like this ToD! And good at making solid OC's aswell as writing others' almost perfectly,and updating fast! I cant say what you're like in real life... But Im basing this on how you write!. Im sure Oshiro can cover me on this one!**

 **Okay since its long enough... I'll just put my dares and even more questions!**

 **Mei, please make a non-lethal food and feed it to everyone.**

 **Yuuki,Yukio or Yukine?**

 **WT Izumi, Naruto Izumi or AoE Izumi?**

 ***punches head repeatedly* there are WAY too much same character names from World trigger!**

 **Theres Rin from WT! And Rin from AoE and Rin from Inuyasha!**

 **Yeah I'll leave it at this... *sigh* I'll give a free dare to my shipping hoe, Jin! It expires after this session, use it wisely!**

TAT: PFFF! *bends over laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They think that-! Hahahahahaha! I _do not_ update quickly! Hahaha!

Sekai & Noah:... Still updates faster than our makers...

TAT: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuki: Shut-! *punches TAT on face* UP!

TAT: *runs cheek* Ow...

Yuki: Tsk. Stop with that crap already.

TAT: What are you talking about, idiot!?

Yuki: Sigh. Let's just-

Oshiro: Ah! Onii-san! Why did you punch him!?

Sekai:... *thumbs up* Nice punch.

Yuki: Thanks.

Noah:... *turns to readers* I've eaten some, Kizumi. Sora gave me some before.

TAT: Anyways... *jumps up* The first anime I've watched... Either Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokémon. *waves* I really don't remember. *snaps*

Yuki: *twirling Idōgetsu*

Noah: Why...do you have that out?

Yuki: Because I've gotta give credit to that guy for making a new form for Idōgetsu. Looks pretty cool too.

TAT: Hehe~

Mei: *lands on feet*

TAT: Alright! Mei-

Mei: *flicks something into everyone's mouth*

Rest:...

Oshiro: Hm~~! Soooo gooood~~~!

Yuki: Leave it to her to make some dewicious~

Sekai: *thumbs up*

Mei: Hm. You are all welcome.

TAT: *happily eating* Anyways~ On to the choices~

Mei: Yuki and our Izumi.

TAT: Yukine and WT Izumi~

Yuki: I'm guessing they're not talking about me. So Yukio and AoE Izumi.

Noah: *shrugs* Don't really care.

Sekai: Sigh... Same.

Oshiro: Um...

TAT: Any! Any! Anyways!

*on screen*

 _Murakami & Kumagai:..._

 _Kuruma:... Hm..._

 _Nasu: We just wait now..._

 _Akame & Taichi: *bouncing in place*_

 _Osamu & Kitora:... *looking straight ahead*_

 _Konami: Come on! Come on! Come on! Pick ours!_

 _Karasuma: Konami-senpai, please calm down._

 _Dog Trio: *happily eating from different plates*_

 _Rest:..._

 _Dog Trio: Alright!_

 _Rest:!_

 _Inukai: We have a winner!_

 _Rest:... *leans forward*_

 _Toby: The winners are... *opens mouth*_

 _ **ZZZZZZTTTT!**_

 _Kushikage: Hello, hello~_

TAT: The hell!?

 _Kushikage: Oh~ Sorry~! Were you watching something!?_

Yuki: *hokds Idōgetsu*

Mei: *in Trion body*

Kushikage: Scary~ Scary~ Anyways~ Just wanted to pop in and have some fun~ See ya~

Rest:...

TAT: Alright... We're not gonna be having any Yuki-sensei this time... Let's go, you two. We need to hunt down an idiot. *turns* You three finish up here! *turns to readers* New chapter of Sick Snow is out! Reading it if ya want! See ya!

TAT, Yuki & Mei: *walks out*

Rest:...

Sekai: Sigh. Whatever. Let's just end this.

Noah & Oshiro: Right!

Oshiro: *bows* We hope you all enjoyed.

Noah: *snaps & smiles* Remember to leave more stuff!

Sekai: Sigh... Until next time...

All: See ya!


	287. Chapter 287

TAT:...

Kushikage: *tied up on ground*

Oshiro: Is something wrong?

TAT: Not at all.

Yuki: Hey now...

TAT: Anyways. *turns to Kushikage* To deal with you.

Kushikage: Yes~

TAT:... Hm. I already what to do with you.

Kushikage:?

TAT: Shall we begin?

Oshiro: R-right...

Yuki: The first one is from Kizumi.

 **Thats really insulting... Oh well *sigh* I know Im being childish, but I'll just go now.**

Kushikage: Oh shit...

TAT: *bows* You are not being childish. It was my fault for being insulting.

Yuki: Tsk. So that's what it is.

Oshiro: Huh?

TAT: As repentance... *drags Kushikage & walks to door*

Oshiro: Hey-

Yuki: Let 'em. It gets rid of two problems at once.

Oshiro:...

Kushikage: Hey! Help me out here!

TAT: *hops through door w/ Kushi*

Oshiro: So...

Yuki: We move on.

Oshiro: Right... The next one is from ZGD-san.

 **Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! Mei was brutal in SS... Speaking of which...**

 **TAT - are we ever going to see a Yuki vs Mei fight? Can we suggest some fights for the remake?**

 **Yuki &/or Mei - I have a guess but... "Playground"?**

 **Oshiro - does Inukai go in when you work?**

 **Kako - why are you friends with Kushikage?**

 **Dares**

 **Kushikage - eats Mei's hottest curry & Kako's worst fried rice**

 **Tha's all**

Yuki: Me against Mei? *snap* Why would someone want to see something with an obvious winner?

Kako: *lands on feet*

Yuki: Well, whatever. You can send in suggestions. I'll make sure he makes those fights.

Kako: Which ones?

Yuki: *shrugs* Any that are suggested. Anyways. Our "playground" is just another way of saying an area where we can go all out and not get in trouble for the mass amount of damage we cause to the surrounding area.

Kako: Not that it matters when you two go beyond the limits.

Yuki: Ahem... Shiro...

Oshiro: R-right! *turns to readers* Haru-san is always there when I work. *blushes & looks away* He says...he likes to take pictures... It's really embarrassing!

Kako: Hehehe~

Oshiro: It is not funny...!

Yuki: Anyways. We'll drag Kushi's body in next time. For now, Kako, why are you her friend?

Kako: Because she is so entertaining to be around.

Yuki: Tsk. I wouldn't call her "entertaining" so much as "annoying"...

Kako: Everyone has their own opinion.

Oshiro: So... Is that all?

Yuki: Looks like it. Man. We're getting back to hardly anything. *shrugs* Oh well. Just another 13 more session and we're done.

Kako: You sound a little too happy about that.

Yuki: More like it will put an end to something that died a long time ago. Regardless, let's end this.

Oshiro: *turns to readers & bows* We hope you enjoyed.

Yuki: Not that there was much to enjoy... Remember to send stuff in.

Kako: Until next time...

All: See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia**

Yuki: Alright. This time we will discuss the Yagura Branch.

Oshiro: *nods head* Okay.

Yuki: The Yagura Branch is a newly formed branch that was made after the Second Lagre-scale Invasion from Aftokrator. It was placed in the direction of where my former squad and I fought against one of the Neighbors. Akasora Chishi, the one who taught me and Mei as well as being on par with Shinoda Masafumi, was appointed the Branch Director upon being requested by Director Shinoda.

Oshiro: *nods head*

Yuki: I was quickly put into the branch since I was Sensei's student and fought in the general direction. Mei was asked to join as well, but she decided to stay with my former squad and created the newly formed Kotowari Squad. Wanting his family and their squad close by, Sensei had his nephew, Tenryū Shokubutsu, and his squad moved to his branch. My three siblings were also put in the branch so that Sensei and I could keep watch on Kushikage and Mukuro. Hoshi was added on by my request.

Oshiro: You had the same reasoning as Akasora-san, I'm guessing.

Yuki: Right. But once she joined Kotowari Squad she left the branch. Although she comes by quite frequently... Or rather... She _use_ to... Now she spends her time with _him..._

Oshiro: Yuki-sensei?

Yuki: Right! Anyways! Our overall Operator is Nakagami Velvet. She is like Mei in the sense she use to be an A-Rank Combatant, but now she is our Operator. She doesn't seem to want to go back out into fighting though. She gets along well with Kushikage and likes to annoy Mei as much as that red-haired demon.

Oshiro: Okay. So stay away from her as well.

Yuki: Like Tamakoma had, before it was used for negotiations, we have our own Black Trigger. That will be explained at another time, but most of us can use at least a portion of it. Now we get to the new members.

Oshiro: You had new members?

Yuki:... Yes... Sadly... First is the former leader of the Wanders. They will be explained at a later time as well. Futoyuki and his group had "attacked" Border, but is now a member of our branch due to his cooperation and the information he was able to give on Neighbor countries. Next is Bōdō Arisa. She also played a minor part in the "'attack' on Border", but not a very big one. She was assisting a rouge agent, but joined our branch on his request. At the time she went by the name of "Tenshō Aonegai", the name of the rouge agent's deceased wife. Both Futoyuki and Arisa were forced to join a squad with me being the captain. Last is the autonomous Trion soldier known as Pyrínas #7, or just Pyrínas. He as a Trion solder created by the Wanders, but ended up assisting our side by providing information and protecting three children. He wasn't seen much so he was free to join. Well... It's more like he's affiliated with our branch, but not a part of Border. He mostly just takes care of simple tasks. Shobu, his squad and apparently the three children he saved have taken quite a ling to him.

Oshiro: I see. I didn't know such... Unique characters were in that branch.

Yuki: Yup. Although hardly any of them get much screen time.

Futoyuki: *walks in eating hotdogs* I don't really care. As long as I get this awesome Miden food, I'm fine.

Yuki: By the way, we three are only and "official" squad. We really don't even do much together.

Futoyuki: Dunno if he said it yet, but this guy is also the branch's rep.

Yuki: The reporters jumped to that conclusion when I was the only one who went on stage with Sensei. I'm stuck with that title now.

Oshiro: *pats Yuki's shoulder*

Futoyuki: Want a hotdog?


	288. Chapter 288

Kushikage: *happily eating curry*

Rest:...

Kushikage: Hm? Want some?

Oshiro: That's... I can _feel_ how hot that is, yet she is eating it like nothing...

Yuki: She's just crazy like that. We try not to think about it too much.

TAT: That's to be expected... Anyways.

Kushikage: Hm~ Soooo gooooood~~

TAT:... The first one is from ZGD.

 **Let's see, let's see...**

 **Daigo - how many strays do you have in total?**

 **Hisato - how do you feel about the fact your name is on in 2 fics? Er... I mean in when searching for a fic...**

 **Shobu - have you/will you take up Hisato's offer for training?**

 **Anyone - *slides box in* Open it up & see what's inside**

 **That's all. Sorry and see ya**

TAT: I see that as sad.

Oshiro: Hm?

TAT: *shrugs* I like Hisato, so I'm rather sad there's really nothing on here. That's why I gave him that moment during DT: US. *snaps*

Daigo & Hisato: *lands on butt*

Shobu: *lands on feet*

Hisato: Ow...

Kushikage: *hugs Shobu* Hello, Shobu-chan!

Shobu:...

Yuki: *rolls eyes*

Oshiro: So... About the box.

TAT: Sigh. *waves hands* Hisato, you do it.

Hisato: Huh?

TAT: Open the box and answer your question.

Hisato: Okay. *picks up box* For the question... I don't really care that there are only two.

TAT: Well... One of those is for me while the other is from Yujo...

Daigo: My maker has yet to out any characters, so there is a possibility for that.

TAT: *mutters* Lukas... Daigo... Shobu... I'd actually like to make a fic with this situation... Ahem! Anyways! The box!

Hisato: *holding two Pokéballs*

Bubbles: *comes out* Goodra!

Oshiro: I guess he knew what was coming.

Bubbles: *waves arms happily* Goodra goo!

Yuki: *pulls Shobu away* Might as well open them.

Kushikage: *looks at Goodra* Interesting...

Bubbles: *moves away from Kushi*

Yuki & TAT: PFFT!

Daigo: Even he knows to stay away from her.

Hisato:... *throws Pokéballs in air*

Phanpy: Phanpy phan!

Bayleef: Bay bayleef bay!

Oshiro: Does this mean they're his now?

TAT: Guess so.

Yuki: So now he has Bubbles, Phanpy and Bayleef...

Daigo: Three more and he has a full team.

Phanpy: *at Daigo's feet* Phan phanpy!

Daigo: *picks up Phanpy* Hello.

Bayleef: *nuzzles Shobu* Bay~

Shobu: *blushes & rubs Bayleef's head*

Oshiro: *turns to Hisato* So, will you give them names?

Hisato: Ah... *scratches cheek* I'll let the readers decide that. It was sent here, right?

TAT: Anyways. Daigo, Shobu, your answers.

Daigo: I have 10 dogs and 13 cats. Oh, and my brother has a fox.

Oshiro: Uwaaaah~~ So many! How much does all of that cost? If you don't mind me asking.

Daigo: *shrugs* It isn't too bad. It's not like I would spend the money on anything else in particular.

Oshiro: If you need any help just ask! I'll buy them food or take care of them if you need!

Daigo: *bows* Thank you.

Kushikage: Aw~ How cu-

TAT: So, Shobu, or Hisato I suppose, that offer?

Shobu:... *looks down* ... He's busy with the rank wars... I wouldn't want to bother him...

Hisato: I'm the one who offered, so you wouldn't be a bother.

Daigo: *pats Shobu's head* Any of us would help out. No bother.

Shobu:...

TAT: *mutters* Wonder if Yujo would allow Nikko-chan and Lukas over... Minoru and even Michelle are allowed over so...

Yuki: What _are_ you muttering to yourself about?

TAT: *claps* Nothing, nothing! Just thinking of kicking you out of here to bring in the newer Ocs!

Rest:...

Daigo: At least he's honest.

TAT: Anyways! That's pretty much all, huh? Let's end this!

Daigo, Hisato & Oshiro: We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki: Don't forget to send in more stuff.

Pokémon: Goo goodra...!/ Bay bayleef...!/ Phan phanpy...!

All: See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

Yuki: Today we will talk about the Ship Squad.

Oshiro: *nods head*

Yuki: It's basically a group of girls, and some guys, who go out and "find material" for their ships. Suzu is the leader while Kako is the second-in-command. They usually go to major extremes to get their "material". Sigh...

Oshiro:?

Yuki: Nothing... I just remembered that we had to take Suzu's chainsaw away because she was using it to get her "material". Someone people are unwillingly roped into it at times so that the SS doesn't get caught outright. A few poor victims, and more common ones, are Tsutsumi, Sashimi, Toby, Yoshito and Kuruma.

Oshiro:...

Yuki: You and Daigo should stay as far as possible. There's no way either one of you would be able to reject their requests.

Oshiro: *quickly nods head*

Yuki: Now the-

Kako: Oh my~ *holding plate of purple fried rice* I was thinking of having someone try my new recipe. Looks like I've found my taste tester.

Yuki:...

Kako: Now open your mouth.

Yuki:... *runs away & pulls out Idōgetsu*

Oshiro:...


	289. Chapter 289

TAT: *crazy grin*

Rest:...

Yuki: Mangestu. *smashes Idōgetsu into TAT*

TAT: *goes flying*

Oshiro: Ah! Onii-san, please stop hitting him like that!

Yuki: *spins Base Idōgetsu* He'll be fine. Dying is an impossibility for him in this room. Besides, that grin was creeping me out too much.

Oshiro: Still!

Kimura: Ahem...

Yuki: Oh yeah. Hey there.

Kimura: Such violence...

Yuki: Hitting him releases some stress that I really don't need.

TAT: *body slams Yuki & stands up* UPUPUPUPU!

Yuki: Hey, hey... You're suppose to... Stay _down_ after hit you! *kicks TAT's back*

Rest:...

Oshiro: So... *turns* Welcome, Kawa-chan.

Kimura: Right. Thank you.

Oshiro: So... Since those two are... _busy..._ We'll start.

Kimura: Whenver is fine.

Oshiro: The first one is from Yujonokage-san.

 **-sighs- I think I calmed down enough...**

 **Hero, thanks for that it made me smile a bit when you tried to cheer me up.**

 **Loki, you asked me once about the order of I hate I have for them it's like this: Misò, Denji, Kushikage. I'm actually neutral to Kushikage, not fond but neutral. The time I 'dared' to get rid of her even though killing was when I was in really bad mood.**

 **And TAT, of course the both of them can come over. Lukas need to get out sometimes anyway.**

 **And I saw that Neko used she and her when refering to me. I hope you aren't confused about that, if you're curious can I explain, I don't care which pronouns you use.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, mind sending me of what you have(had? don't know if you're still working on it) from D:Ger? I could help and I can send you some of my ideas, since I don't know if I use more than my one planned filler arc**

 **What kind of special are you planning for 300?**

TAT: *rolls by w/ arm out* Alright! Thanks!

Yuki: *elbows TAT looks at readers* Next time. We're a bit busy right now.

Kimura: By that you mean...

TAT & Yuki: Nikko-chan and Lukas.

Kimura: I see.

TAT: *kicks Yuki in face* As for what I have... I am trying to find a way to do it! The issue is the characters I chose for it! I will make it work though! I'd feel bad if- Gah!

Yuki: *throws Idōgetsu*

TAT: I'll send it over at some point soon!

Yuki: Meteora!

TAT: *snaps*

*barrier comes up*

TAT: As for 300... I was planning to have some "Yuki-sensei" special thing, but that's probably gonna chance!

Yuki: *drop kicks TAT*

TAT: *rolls to side* I'm not particularly sure what I'm going to do about 300!

Kimura: Are these two...usually like this?

Oshiro: Not really... I have to admit that there is absolutely nothing I can do at this point... *falls to ground w/ dark cloud over head*

Kimura:... I'm just going to move on. *turns to readers* The next one seems to be from someone named Zazaza gogo da. ... Interesting name. Do you mind if I ask why you chose it?

 **Gah! Okay, okay! This one might be odd! Lots of singing too!**

 **Everyone - Despair or Hope?**

 **Mei - singing DR3 Future Arc op**

 **Hoshi - you get the ed**

 **RGT - DR3 Despair Arc op**

 **Short! But that's all I can think of right now!**

TAT: *kicks Yuki away & points up* TEAM DESPAIR! "Everybody loves despair"!

Yuki: If you're despair then... *punches TAT* I'll be hope!

Oshiro: *looks up* Hope...

Kimura: Hope as well.

TAT: *snaps*

Mei, Hoshi & RGT: *lands on feet*

Minubuki: Minubuki-sama is- OH!? Go! Go! Punch! Kick!

Mei: *looks over* Please don't encourage them.

Hoshi: Kiyo-nii! Stop!

Yuki: *freezes*

TAT: AMAZING PUNCH! *tries to punch Yuki*

Mei: *punches TAT's arm up*

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Rest:...

Minubuki: WHOO! SUPER PRETTY FIREWORKS!

Mei: Sigh... Why are we here?

Kimura: Singing.

Mei: I see. Very well. Shall we get started?

Rest: Those two are oddly calm right now...

*music starts playing*

TAT: RGT! You're up!

Minubuki: Alright! Minubuki will rock this whole place down! Just leave it to her!

Suzume: *rolls eyes* Fine. You can take most of it this time.

Minubuki: YAHOO!

 **Ugokidasu karada no oku ni wa**

 **Umaretate no neji ga sawagu hora**

 **Ajikenai tsumaranai sekai no hashi**

 **Miorosu anata wa dare?**

 **Me no mae mekurarete yuku no furerarenai mirai**

( _Furerarenai nara surinukete yuke_ )

 **Kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo**

( _Fukakutei nandakara_ )

 **Mada zetsubou, kibou suresure kamihitoe**

( _Bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau)_

 **Sore mo itoshiinda mienai to shite mo**

 **Kuragari, sotto kimi no te wo hiite**

 **Hashiridasu kokyuu ni magirete**

 **Hagare ochite yuku shikai wa**

 **Machigai sagashi mitai da ne**

 **Honmono wa doreka kotaete hora**

 **Atatakai yawarakai sekai no kate**

 **Sashidasu anata wa dare?**

 **Tobikau zatsuon ga ima kokorogoto boyakashite**

( _Mune no oku kara oshiyosete kuru_ )

 **Ashita ni wa kitto KONTOROORU funou dakedo**

( _Kako mo mirai mo_ )

 **Aa Zetsubou**? _Kibou_? **Kimi**?  Boku? **Ura**? _Omote_?

( _Bokura wa aa detarame na inori wo sasageru_ )

 **Futashikasa utatte sono imi wo sagasu yo**

 **Kami-sama, chotto boku no te wo hiite**

 **Umareta kachi wo ataerarenaku tomo**

 **Kasaneta konton to hibi wa kotae wo kureru**

 **Me no mae mekurarete yuku no furerarenai mirai**

( _Furerarenai nara surinukete yuke_ )

 **Kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo**

( _Fukakutei nandakara_ )

 **Mada** _zetsubou_ , kibou **suresure kamihitoe**

( _Bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau_ )

 **Sore mo itoshiinda kimi ga erabu nara**

 **Kuragari gyutto kimi no te wo hiite**

Kimura: These lyrics...

Mei: They're interesting... To say the least.

Oshiro: It really looked like Shashin-chan was really getting into the song as well...

Hoshi: *claping* You all did so well!

Minubuki: Thank you! Fans of RGT are always welcomed!

Suzume: Leave it to her to even affect others.

TAT: *covering mouth & looking other way*

Yuki:?

TAT: *waves hand*

*music starts playing*

Mei: Hm?

Yuki: I guess it's your turn.

Hoshi: Do your best.

Mei: *nods* Right.

 **(LIE!)**

 **STAND UP…**

 **Mata boku o yanderu koe ga**

 **YES datte NO datte**

 **Kankei wa nai sa**

 **STADUST!**

 **Anadarake no geemu sukoa**

 **DEAD OR LIE! DEAD OR LIE?**

 **Jiyuu o mitakute**

 **GO OUT!**

 **Tozasareta yoru ni obiete wa**

 **Toumei na buki o te ni ireteru LIAR**

 **Nani no tame ni? Nani o mamoru?**

 **Nanka IMMATURE!**

 **Uchikowasu**

 **Kono dangan de**

 **NEVER LAND!**

 **Monokuro no hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **NEVER END! NEVER LAND?**

 **Kokoro wa somaranai**

 **THE END OF WORLD!**

 **Zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimeta**

 **Furueru yubi de**

 **Nerai sadamete**

 **Mirai o sagase!**

 **Konna jidai o dareka no sei ni shite**

 **Seitou ni ronpa shita**

 **Kibun ni natteru**

 **"Kitto wakariaeru" hon no sukoshi**

 **DEAD OR LIE! DEAD OR ALIVE?**

 **Yume nante michau yo**

 **NO WAY…**

 **Kono munasawagi ni naretara**

 **Tsumetai hito datte kimi wa iu kana?**

 **Kagi o akete nozoitemiru**

 **Sou IT'S MY JUSTICE!**

 **Soredemo boku wa**

 **Kono geemu**

 **Kaketemitainda**

 **NEVER LAND!**

 **Oshiete yo kakusareta honto no koe**

 **NEVER END! NEVER LAND?**

 **Kokoro wa damasenai**

 **DIS GAME-OVER!**

 **Zetsubou ni iki koroshite unazuku nara**

 **Kizutsuitemo ii**

 **Nigai shibire to**

 **Sayonara shiyou**

 **"Eien" nante bokura niwa mada**

 **Genjitsumi no nai gidai datta**

 **Guruguru mawatte "sono toki" wa kuru nara**

 **Kantan ni nattoku shiteyaranai**

 **sou kimeta—**

 **NEVER LAND!**

 **Monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo**

 **NEVER END! NEVER LAND?**

 **Kokoro wa tomaranai**

 **THE END OF WORLD!**

 **Zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimeta**

 **Seikai wa sou**

 **Jibun de kimeru**

 **Kono torigaa de**

 **Nerai sadamete**

 **Mirai o sagase!**

 **(ALIVE!)**

Kimura: *mutters* I wonder what's going on inside the head of the person who suggested these songs...

Yuki: Mei...

Mei: Yes?

Yuki: Nothing! Nothing at all...

Hoshi: That was so wonderful to hear!

TAT: Good to hear! You're the one who's going to finish this up now! Have fun~!

*music starts playing*

Hoshi: O-oh... Very well. I will try my best?

TAT: *snaps*

*cameras focus in*

 **owari ga hajimaru ARIA to tomo ni**

 **shirahata wo kakageta kiseki**

 **datsugoku no hate ni kansei no naka**

 **tejou tsukitsukerare**

 **hora mite oroka na koma yo**

 **danzai no chaban**

 **dokudanjou VALKYRIE**

 **sono me de miro kyouso wo**

 **azamuite yo kouseinen break it!**

 **dan'atsuteki na tenkai**

 **hito no nami wo kakiwake sakebe**

 **"my justice is right way!"**

 **saa Recall from 'THE END'**

 **yumizu no you ni tsugu furachi na MANIFESUTO**

 **kuroneko ga yokogiru mae wo**

 **GASU sora kakaru niji wa tada MONOTOON**

 **shikisai wo akirame**

 **me wo toji furuete matsu wa**

 **senzai no kakumei**

 **kaishingeki no BARUKYURII**

 **soushitsu dake ga kyoushi**

 **michibiite yo kouseinou fake it!**

 **senretsu sugita menkai**

 **henken no aru KATEGORAIZU**

 **nobody knows, only I know**

 **saa Recall from 'THE END'**

 **sou kare wa shitte shimatta**

 **ikeru shinseiki to**

 **barabara tsunagero ANAGURAMU**

 **kakugo wa ii? kuru zo JI ENDO**

 **dokudanjou BARUKYURII**

 **sono me de miro kyouso wo**

 **azamuite yo kouseinen**

 **dan'atsuteki na tenkai**

 **hito no nami wo kakiwake sakebe**

 **"my justice is right way!"**

 **make it happen!**

 **kaishingeki no BARUKYURII**

 **soushitsu dake ga kyoushi**

 **michibiite yo kouseinou fake it!**

 **senretsu sugita menkai**

 **henken no aru KATEGORAIZU**

 **nobody knows, only I know**

 **(you're already know, already over)**

 **everybody loves despair**

 **saa Recall from 'THE END'**

Rest:...

TAT: Upupu! Nice job, Hoshi.

Hoshi: Thank you.

TAT: They shall all fall into despair! KAHAHAHAHAHA-... *shrugs* That's not this series, so it doesn't matter. *snaps*

Rest: Huh? *looks around*

Hoshi: If you do not mind me asking, why did you record me singing?

Yuki: You what!? *grabs TAT by shirt*

TAT: *grins* I wanna show it to Wakamura later.

Hoshi: Wh-what!?

TAT: After all... You two get some "special treatment" in the upcoming SS chapters~

Yuki: You just _want_ to get hit, don't you?

TAT: *pushes Yuki* Anyways. We will be ending this now. *turns to readers & gives gentleman now* We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki: Tsk. Don't forget to send in more stuff. Just a bit more and we're done here.

Oshiro: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	290. Chapter 290

TAT: Minasan, kon'nichiwa. Anata wa ore ga hanashite iru yō ni iu koto ga dekiru yō ni, monogoto wa kono-jikan wa kotonarudearou.

Rest:...

Lukas: Why is he-

Yuki: Because he's an idiot.

Oshiro: *smiles* Sometimes I do wonder that myself...

Yuki: The fact he's going along with it makes it all the more true.

TAT: Oi! Ore ga naze mada iu koto wa dekimasenga, kono yō ni hanasu tame ni ore o semenaide kudasai!

Yuki: *shakes head* Sigh... Sorry you two were brought in while we have to deal with this.

Svantje: It's fine! It's not an issue at all!

Yuki: For the rest of you... Anyways.

TAT: Chottomatte! Ore ga saisho ni iitai nanika o motte imasu! *turns to readers* Ore ga Doitsu fic no tame ni shiyō suru moji wa henkō sa remashita! Ore wa sore nida dare ga iu koto wa arimasenga, ore wa, kare wa sugu ni saisho no ikutsu ka no shō de okonawanakereba narimasen!

Yuki:... *turns to readers* For those of you who really don't care for this guy's crappy speaking, he basically said that the characters for the DT:Ger fic have changed a bit and he should be done with the first few chapters soon.

TAT: *nods head*

Lukas: Are you going to be speaking like that this whole time?

TAT: *nods head*

Svantje: At least it'll be interesting!

Yuki: He could have at least out subtitles for the readers...

TAT: *turns to readers & bows* Kore wa meiwakudearu baai, boku wa mōshiwake arimasen. Kore wa, kono sesshon nomi no tamedesu.

Lukas: Aaaand he changed how he refers to himself in first person.

TAT: Tonikaku!

Yuki: Just... Please stay quite and leave this to us.

TAT: *nods head*

Yuki: Thank you. Jeez.

Lukas: *turns to Svantje* Do you really think he likes the guy?

Svantje: Tough love?

Yuki: I hate him. *turns to readers* The first one up is from Yujo.

 **Alright you two, have fun here and Lukas, no matter how much you complain, it was time for you to get out of your room.**

 **Don't hesitate to ask me TAT, I'm always ready to help you.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, what did you wanted to say, before Loki interrupted you?**

 **What do you guys like about autumn?**

 **Don't know if I already asked that, but what exactly did Suzu with the chainsaw?**

 **Dare: Toby, sing Oh! Rival by Porno Graffitti. Don't ask me why they have such a weird name.**

 **Osamu, drink a bottle of soda so fast as you can without any breaks.**

 **Play a round of darts, the one with the most poinst can give a dare.**

TAT: *bows* Domo arigatōgozaimashita! Boku wa kokoro no naka de sore o iji shimasu!

Yuki: Before he opens his mouth any further! If you mean when I threw Idōgetsu at him last time... He really wasn't going to say much. Just that he would feel bad if he didn't give you guys something for DT:Ger.

Svantje: *puts hands on hips* See? If he didn't like him then he wouldn't know what to say.

Yuki: Still hate his guts.

Lukas: Can we get to the main topic...? I don't spend _that much_ time in my-

Svantje: *looks at Lukas*

Lukas:...

Oshiro: A-anyways...

Yuki: Let's just get to the chainsaw... She... *shivers* She's done multiple things... She's tried the "mass murderer" bit, cutting down a tree so that she could get material... I'm pretty sure she even threw it at someone before in a way for someone else to protect them...

Svantje: Did they survive?

Yuki: Yeah. They're fine. They used their Trigger before it got near them. She got arrested and Mei had to bail her out because all of us felt sorry for Misaki-san. I'm pretty sure Misaki-san doesn't even know about Betty.

Oshiro: I guess Misaki-chan gets a little...extreme at times, huh?

Yuki: It was around the time we met her. She's mellowed out since them.

Lukas: How can you tell with her?

Yuki: Narasaka.

Rest:...

TAT: Tonikaku! *snaps*

Toby & Osamu: *lands on butt*

Toby: *jumps up* Gah! It's been so long since I've been here! *looks over* (New people! What's up!?)

Lukas: Is he...

Yuki: Yes. We all just toss a frisbee and he leaves.

TAT: Ore wa sore o yatte ima made oboete imasen.

Svantje: Hello, Osamu.

Osamu: Um...

TAT: Jizoku suru. Jōhō wa sugu ni anata no atama ni narimasu.

Toby: *taps head* So that's why I don't know these two... *turns to two* Welcome!

Yuki: Alright, Toby. You're being too loud at this point.

Toby: Sorry, sorry.

Oshiro: So, about the dares.

Yuki: Right. *tosses soda to Osamu* You have to drink that without stopping. Toby, you've got a song.

Toby: *salutes* Right!

Yuki: As for the rest of us... *spins dart* Shall we begin?

Oshiro: Best of luck to everyone.

Osamu: *chugs soda* HAAAAA~~ So... What about the darts?

Yuki: Just gotta see who gets the most amount of point. We'll do it while Toby sings.

*music starts playing*

Toby: Right! Here I go!

 **Hada o kogasu yōna minamikaze ga fuita  
Honno sukoshi shaberi sugita saa hajimeyou Soul & Soul**

Masshirona kurosu ni ōwareta  
Tēburu no ue ni nokoru gurasu  
Kyandoru no akai hi o utsusu

Furoa o fuminarasu rizumu ga  
Unmei no ashiotona nonara  
Aoru yōna tebyōshi wa Heart Beat

Tamashii kezuri au koto de shika  
Wakari aenai koto datte aru  
Sen no moji yori mo tashika ni kizamarete ikunda

Ō! Ribaru hada o kogasu yōna minamikaze ga fuita  
Kotoba wa imi o nakushi netsu de kanji au arashi yobu rondo  
Motto betsu no basho de nanigenai bamen de  
Moshi aete itanara dōdattarou? Te to te o toriaeta ka na?

Nodo se kaeru inochi no nioi to  
Me o hosomeru hodo no shikisai  
Ware wa ima ikite iru My Life

Ongaku ya kaiga ni aru yō ni  
Sugite yuku hibi hitotsu hitotsu ni  
Sasayakana daimei o tsukete miokutte agetai

Ō! Ribaru omae wa dare demonai kagami no mukō gawa  
Kono sugata o utsushiteru arinomama ni tada enjiteru dake  
Kokoro no naka ni sumu yowasa o osoreteta  
Uirusu mitai ni itsuka kono mi o mushibamu toki ga kuru koto o

Ō! Ribaru Ō! Ribaru sugata naki sugata o oi tsuzuketa saki ga  
Rakuen de wanakute mo yume de wanakute mo kono me de mite mitai  
Gitā ga kizamu no wa odoriko no suteppu  
Gin no kamikazari o yurashi nagara doko e to ware o izanau?

Yobi au Soul & Soul

Rest:...

Toby: Hm?

Lukas: Even a sniper didn't get 100%...

Svantje: *shrugs* Oh well.

Toby: What happened?

Yuki: So different from the people I know... Anyways, Toby.

Oshiro: Onii-san got all bullseye. 100% win.

Yuki: Hey, I hate to say it, I _really_ do, but it's the soldier in me. *shrugs* Can't really get rid of it.

Osamu: Although, TAT-san...

TAT: *on ground with dark cloud over head*

Toby:?

Rest: He failed miserably.

TAT: Ore wa nani mo dekimasen...

Oshiro: *pats TAT's shoulder* There, there. It's okay.

Yuki: Anyways. I'll hold off on the dare. I'm gonna save it for 300. I just...don't have the best feeling about it...

Lukas: Then shall we move on?

Yuki: Yeah. Shiro, you've got this.

Oshiro: Right! *turns to readers* The next one is from KAT-san!

Yuki: So many new people this go around.

 **now, now... what dares am i gonna do for all of you today? Well but first! let me introduce myself as the amazing KAT, right now im in the process of getting my real account so as soon as i post my own world trigger fanfic will you put my character in?**

 **Truth/question:**

 **TAT-where is that festival story from ToD 100? I mean the Chika goes with ema to a festival.**

 **Yuma- how does your side effect, effect you as in like how do we know wether or not your lying?**

 **Dares: Yuma- drink a bottle of pepper water**

 **Osamu: where a cat costume**

 **Miwa:get chained to hyuse for 10 sessions**

 **Jin: Not use your side effect to avoid pranks and tie up Osamu...**

 **Suzume: record the festival and tell us your favorite shipping moments**

TAT: Ore wa sorera no fics o wasurete shimaimashita! *bows* Boku mo karera ni shigoto shimakereba narimasen! Bīchi ni kuwaete boku wa mae ni yakusoku shimashita!

Yuki: He said he'll get to it and that he'll also get to the beach one he promised.

TAT: Sore wa iwa rete imasu! Fune! Anata wa nani ga mitaidesu ka!?

Yuki: What ships do you all want to see?

Osamu: *in cat costume*...

Svantje: You look cute.

TAT: *snaps*

Yuma & Jin: *lands on butt*

Miwa & Hyuse: *chained together & lands on butt*

Hyuse: Can't you be more gentle?

TAT: Īe.

Jin: Hm?

Yuki: What?

Jin: Nothing. There's just some "blank spots" in the future.

Yuki: Well, while you think about that, you can tie up Mikumo over there. *tosses rope* Kuga, you've got some stuff to.

Yuma & Jin: Okay.

Miwa: Why am I tied up to this guy?

Oshiro: *whispers* Does Miwa-kun know that Hyuse-kun is-

Yuki: *shrugs* He's not attacking him. Maybe TAT did something to Miwa or his memories. Regardless. Kuga.

Yuma: *puts cup down*

Svantje: How was it?

Yuma: Can I have some water?

Yuki: Sure. Just go over to Jin.

Yuma: Okay. *walks over to Jin & Osamu*

Yuki: *claps*

*water falls on all three*

Jin: I'm guessing that's what those "blank spots" are.

Yuki: Yup.

Lukas: You're just getting to the point, aren't you?

Yuki: No need to stall. The sooner we end this the sooner that idiot can start speaking properly again.

TAT: Yuma.

Yuma: Oh, right. I have a question. *turns to readers* My Side Effect is a one-way thing. If it wasn't, then Konami-senpai would have figured out I've lied to her before.

Miwa:... *looks around*

Oshiro: Are you okay, Miwa-kun?

Miwa: How much longer do I have to be chained to this guy?

Yuki: Until 300.

Miwa:...

Oshiro: Why don't we move on!? Awdry-kun, why don't you do this last one?

Osamu: I'm shocked he been quite for this long.

Toby: *throws last dart* Hm. Getting 100% really isn't that hard... Huh? Oh. Right. The last one.

Rest: *looks & seeing 20 darts in middle of dart board* ...

Toby: The last one is from ZGD!

 **Only one! It's super simple toooooooooo!**

 **TAT - go a whole session speaking Japanese translated from google translate. That "o' so wonderful" translation...**

All:...

TAT: Miru! Sore wa ore no seide wa arimasen!

Yuki: Sigh... Let's just end this now. Translating this idiot hurts my brain a bit.

Lukas: By the way, could _you_ have just put subtitles for the readers?

Yuki:... *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed!

Rest: So he changes the subject...

Oshiro: *bows* Please remember to leave more stuff.

TAT: Jikai made...

Most: See ya!


	291. Chapter 291

TAT: Hm... Sigh. It's nice to speak English again.

Yuki: At least I don't have to translate anything.

Miwa:...

Hyuse:...

TAT: Hey, as long as you two are quiet like that I don't care if you glare at me until your eyes run dry.

Yuki: By the way, where are-

Lukas, Svantje, Mei: *walks in*

Mei: They're right here. They got lost.

Lukas: This place is pointlessly large.

TAT: It isn't pointless. It's... *lifts fist w/ sparkles* I test for those who do not think themselves good enough for one thing or another! Once that test is complete-

Miwa: Just hurry up.

Yuki & Mei: No, no! Please! Take your time!

Lukas: *raises eyebrow* Aren't you usually rushing things too?

Yuki: Yes, well... Ahem... If we rush things then the readers might not enjoy.

TAT: They have yet to receive their "severe punishment" from either Shinoda or Akasora, so they're just stalling for time.

Mei: I have no idea what you are talking about. We are n-not afraid of that-t...

Rest:...

Miwa: Takaoto just stuttered...

Hyuse: How is that anything special?

TAT: Anyways. Why don't we get started?

Yuki: Sigh... Fine. The first one's from XSleepyEco.

 **I missed so much, I wish I had more time or wake up early.**

 **TAT make it snow but extra cold. Also those snow flakes will eventually start causing minor cuts, good luck. Yuki, if I remember correctly you have that relic shield I think, you can't use it.**

 **Inukai: You get to use Pa'ir Al-Hazard on Kageura. Combine with the snow I wonder what would happen.**

 **Kageura: You can avoid such an unfavourable fate if Osamu sits on your lap. Note as soon as Osamu isn't sitting on your lap Inukai gets to use his magic.**

 **Anyone who tries to escape won't get far unless they want icicles cascading from the sky. Have some tea TAT, you always work hard.**

TAT: Yeah... I work hard...

Yuki: You hardly work at all.

TAT: Anyways! *snaps*

*starts snowing*

*invisible shield appears above TAT, Lukas & Svantje*

Yuki: *twirls Shikifuku* It's says that I'm not allowed to use YnK. That doesn't mean I can't use the AnM.

TAT: True. But I don't care about loopholes. *takes Shikifuku*

Yuki: Crap...

Mei: Trigger on.

Lukas: Using a Trigger is the easiest loophole to getting out of being cut.

Svantje: Yeah, but apparently not everyone realizes that. *points to Miwa & Hyuse*

Miwa: *covering head* Tsk.

TAT: Anyways. *snaps*

Inukai, Kageura, Osamu: *lands on butts*

Kageura: *covering head* What the hell's with this snow?

TAT: Now then. Kageura, you have two choices.

Kageura: Shit...

TAT: Either get hit by a tornado in this "sharp snow" or let Osamu sit on your lap.

Kageura: *looks at door*

TAT: *snaps*

*icicles fall to the ground*

TAT: I suppose that _is_ a third option.

Kageura: Tsk... *grabs Osamu*

Osamu: Huh?

Kageura: Just sit down already!

Osamu: *on Kageura's lap*

TAT: Inukai. *tosses Paimon* If Osamu leaves his "seat" for even a second... Well, I'm sure you now know what to do.

Inukai: Gotcha!

Svantje: Right off the bat with a harsh one.

Mei: It's up there. I'm sure there has been worse one's though.

Inukai: *waves Paimon & pushes snowflakes away* This is really helpful!

Hyuse: That's all for this one. Just move on.

TAT: No need to be like that, Hyuse. Anyways. Nikko-chan, you wanna do the next one?

Svantje: Really? Alright! The next one is from KAT!

 **YAY! I GOT FEATURED! AND ALSO WHENEVER YOU SEE ME SPEAKING IN CAPS IT MEANS IM NOT LAZY AND I CAN THINK! ALSO IT SEEMS THAT ILL BE 'KAT' FOR A WHILE NOW SO ANY WAYS!**

 **TRTH/QUESTION/:**

 **YUMA- TELL MIWA THAT HE IS CHAINED TO A NEIGHBOR WHO WAS APRT OF THE ATTACK**

 **JIN- MAKE SURE HE DOESNT KILL HYUSE**

 **OSAMU- WHAT CAN YOU DO IN 1 MINUTE WITHOUT YOUR TRIGGER**

 **DARES:**

 **OSAMU- PLAY THE GUITAR**

 **JIN PLAY ROCK PAPER SISSORS AND NOT WIN**

 **YUKI- BUNGEE JUMP**

 **TAT- ANSWER THE QUESTION IN FULL ON ENGLISH OR HAWAIIN**

 **EVERYBODY GO ON A TRIP TO HAWAII**

 **YOSUKE- GETS BURIED IN THE SAND IN OAHU'S SANDYS**

 **CHIKA- HERES SOME COMBOS**

 **OSHIRO AND INUKAI GETS LOCKED IN A ROOM THAT HAS A BEDD NO WINDOWS AND AC, SUZUME, PUT CAMERAS INSIDE AND ENJOY**

 **SUZUME- EVERYONE OF HER SHIPS GETS LOCKED INSIDE A ROOM AND IS GIVIN A LOVE LOVE POTION EXCEPT FOR THOSE UNDER 15, THEY GET COOKIES AND MILK WHEAT BREAD.**

TAT: Hm? Why wouldn't you be on here? Well, whatever.

Yuki: Which one will you do? You either have this snowstorm or Hawaii.

TAT: Damn... Counters like these... Hm~... Why don't I answer my question first. *turns to readers* I've actually decided on a sort of one-shot collection fic with each age group. The first one up will be the festival one. There will also be a beach one, so that covers that area as well.

Inukai: *grabs & shakes TAT* Let's go to Hawaii! And being Shiro-chan in!

TAT: Stop shaking me before _I_ use Pa'ir Al-Hazard on _you_.

Inukai: *lets go*

TAT: Good. Now then... *turns to readers* We'll move over to the latter part of those dares next time. We'll keep up the snow here and get to the sand next time. *bows* My apologizes. Those dares will be the first things done next time.

Yuki: Can we... _not_ give Suzu those potions.

Lukas: I think it's a good idea _to_ give her those potions.

TAT: Maaaa~~~h it feels nice having another fudanshi around. *snaps*

*guitar lands on Osamu*

Jin & Yuma: *lands on butt*

Svantje: Osamu, your question.

Osamu: Right. I can do what most people can, I guess.

Yuki: Jin, play Rock, Paper, Sisscors with Mei again.

Jin: So have another tie?

Yuki: Pretty much.

Jin: Okay~

TAT: While they're doing that... Yuma. *points to screen*

Yuma: Oh. Okay. *walks over to Miwa*

Miwa:... What?

Yuma: *points to Hyuse* Hyuse is one of the Neighbors from Aftokrator who attacked during the invasion.

Miwa:... *goes to choke Hyuse*

Jin & Yuki: *grabs Miwa's arms*

Miwa: Let go!

Mei: Sigh. Mikumo... Just try and play the guitar so we can move on.

Osamu: R-right... *starts playing guitar*

Kageura: *covers ears* Stop! That sounds like crap!

Lukas: *nods*

Svantje: Aw~ You're happy to get some material, huh?

TAT: Hehe~ Just wait for the queen to come in and you'll get some more material. That being said... Moving on!

Mei: The next one is from Yujo.

 **Lukas, Svantje stay with them until the end of it, 300 included, since the both of you got here late.**

 **Truth/Questions: Kotowari squad and Yuki, what would be your reaction when your friend got hurt during a fight because of their crazy idea?**

 **By the way, what kind of punishment do you have go through?**

 **Dares: Suzu, meet Svantje and Lukas. Fellow female sniper and fellow fundanshi. -grins-**

 **Hoshi, tell us everything of what you think of Rokkun. You can't leave any details out.**

Yuki: *covers ears & shakes head* LALALALALALALALALA!

Mei: *rapidly writing* Sorry... Too busy to answer...

Svantje: Does anyone else know what punishment they get?

Inukai: *shrugs* They never mention anything like that.

Jin: Hm... There's a "blank space" when I try and see the future.

Lukas: Is it like ending Pandora's box or something?

TAT: Close.

Rest: *shivers*

TAT: Anyways. *snaps*

Takeshi & Toby: *lands on butt*

Suzume & Hoshi: *lands on feet*

Suzume: *looks over* Hm? New people?

TAT: The Queen of Ships herself.

Suzume: *perks up* Hm? *grabs Lukas & Svantje's hands* Fellow shippers?

Svantje: He is. I'm a Sniper.

Suzume: *hugs Lukas* Hell yes! We honestly need more guys!

Svantje: Seems like she's taken a liking to you.

Suzume: *flips hair* Hm. Any shipper is always welcomed.

TAT: Before you two start with your "shipper talk", Kotowari Squad and Yuki have a question.

Takeshi:... *turns to Toby*

Toby: What? *looks at screen*

Takeshi: If it was their fault I wouldn't do much.

Toby: If they're the dumb ones who came up with a crazy idea then it would he on them. I would still make sure they were fine though.

Mei: Beat them up. If they got hurt too badly then I would wait until they tot better. After that I would put them back in the hospital.

Yuki: *looks away* Ahem...

TAT: So, Suzu-

Hoshi: Ah!

Rest: *turns to Hoshi*

Hoshi: *covers face*

Most:?

Osamu: Are you okay, Taiyōko-san?

Hoshi: Wh-wh-what does Yujo-san mean by that!?

Lukas: It's a pretty simple question.

Hoshi: B-b-b-b-but... *shakes head* Why is Waka-kun-

TAT: The dare from before with the first names is still in effect.

Hoshi: R-R-Rokkun... HM~! *slaps face* Okay! Okay! I just need to say what I think of him, right!?

TAT: Yeah...

Suzume: *holding camera*

Most: How does she still look good after slapping her face...?

Hoshi: Okay! *inhales* I-I think that R-R-Rokkun...i-is a kind person who I admire for worming hard... Ah! N-not to say that I don't admire others for working hard! ... He...argues with Katori-san, yet stays in that squad... I see it as his loyalty still being there for his squad. *puts hand in chest* He continues to try hard and get better so he can help his squad. Hehe~ He's also really cute whenever his gets a blush and his glasses fog up a bit~

Rest:...

Suzume: *recording*

Lukas: *writing on notepad*

Hoshi: Huh...? *looks up & goes red* A-ah... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh...!? ... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! D-d-don't-! Please don't tell anyone else I said that! It's-! I-!

Yuki: *holding Idōgetsu w/ dark aura*

Hoshi: K-Kiyo-nii! Please put Idōgetsu down!

Suzume: Hehehe~

Hoshi: Suzume-senpai! Please p-put away that c-c-camera! Wait, wait, wait! Why are you grinning like you just won the lottery!? A-... UWAAAAAAAHHH!

Rest:...

Kageura: They just...

Inukai:...made a girl cry...

Mei: Alright! Why don't we just move on? *grabs Yuki, Suzume & Lukas* You three have done enough here.

Lukas: Wait, wait. What exactly did _I_ do?

TAT: Sigh... Just...one more to go... Take, Toby, could you take Hoshi away for now?

Toby: Yeah, yeah. Come on, Hoshi.

TAT: Sigh.

Svantje: This has been an energetic session, huh?

TAT: Urg... I blame the idiots I've created...

Jin: Well, like you said, just one more review.

TAT: Yeah. Let's get it over with. ... Someone, announce it.

Inukai: The last one is from Umbreon.

 **Hey! Sorry I fell off the face of the Earth. Class, homework, you know. College stuff. I've been working on my last starmyu fic.. at least until season 2 starts. Also, been playing Mystic Messenger again, so my sleep schedule is out of whack. Let me just say: I luv 707! Anyways, I want Osamu 2 get kissed on the lips again~! It's been too long. Someone, prank Jin and see if he dodges. Also, r u getting Pokemon sun or moon? I have yet to decide until Nov. Eevee's Z-move though... Amazing! Send me stuff too! My ToD is dying~! Bye.**

TAT: *waves* It's fine, it's fine. And I'll send some stuff in later on.

Yuma: Don't you always say that?

TAT: Yeah... But I do... For the most part. Anyways. Someone, kiss Osamu.

Rest:...

TAT: Kageura, kiss or Pa'ir Al-Hazard.

Kageura:... Tsk. *pecks Osamu on lips*

TAT: Good. Now then... *snaps*

*rain of balloons comes down w/ snowflakes*

Yuma: I see. Even if Jin-san saw that coming, it's too widespread for him to do something.

TAT: Yup. And we shall be protected.

*whole area expect TAT & Svantje get covered in mud & gets cut by snowflakes*

TAT: As for Sun and Moon... I'm getting both. Moon for a casual play and Sun for a nuzlocke.

Yuma: *shakes head* What's a nuzlocke?

TAT: Google it.

Kageura: Hey! Can I get this guy off of me yet?

Miwa: *glaring at Hyuse*

TAT: Sgh. Yeah, yeah. Let's just end this. I want to get to the next chapter of SS anyways. *turns to readers* There will be something special in that chapter for the KS girls. Just giving a heads-up. Alright. Let's end this.

Inukai: We hope you all enjoyed!

Jin: Don't forget to leave more stuff~

Svantje: Until next time...

Most: See ya!

Kageura: *pushes Osamu off*

TAT: Inukai.

Inukai: Right! *lifts Paimon*


	292. Chapter 292

TAT: Hm...

Takeshi & Toby: *on lounge chair w/ sunglasses* 'sup?

TAT: Nothin'. I was just remembering a dream I had. Kageura was in it, but he had longer hair. My second dream involved Mei taking out a dragon.

Toby: Sounds about right.

TAT: By the way...I know we're on a beach, but... Where is everyone?

Toby: Shuji and Hyuse are sulking under a tree over there.

Takeshi: Suzume-senpai went to throw Hogo-senpai and Inukai-senpai in a room.

Toby: The other three are playing in the ocean.

TAT:... Sigh. Fine. *snaps*

Yoneya: *lands on butt* Yo~

*pile of sans lands on Yoneya*

Yoneya: What was that for?

TAT: A dare from last time.

Toby & Takeshi: *thumbs up*

TAT:...

Takeshi: What?

TAT: I... You two need someone to be with.

Toby: Bros before hoes, dude.

TAT: Yeah. Suzume thinks that as well. Would you like to see her latest doujinshi of you two?

Toby & Takeshi:... *turns to readers* Please find girls for us!

TAT & Yoneya: Heh~

TAT: Anyways. Why don't we get started now?

Suzume: *walks up in bikini*

Yoneya: *wolf whistles*

Suzume: I know, I know~

TAT: *rolls eyes* The first one is from XSleepEco.

 **That was enjoyable thanks TAT.**

 **Osamu: How was the kiss? Did you enjoy the last session?**

 **Kageura: What do you feel about that kiss?**

 **Suzume: Did you get a picture? You get one dare to make anyone do something.**

TAT: *gentleman's bow* It is my pleasure. I am here to entertain.

Suzume: *pulls out pictures from between boobs* Of course I got pictures~ As for the dare... We're coming up on 300, right?

TAT: 8 more.

Suzume: *winks* I'll honestly save it for that~

Rest: *shivers*

TAT: S-so anyways... *snaps*

Osamu & Kageura: *lands on butt*

Mei: *walks up* So, what's going on over here?

TAT: Just some questions. Osamu, you go first. Kageura will follow after.

Osamu: Okay. *turns to screen* Why is that even here...?

Toby: Dude, why question anything involving this stuff?

Osamu:... True.

Suzume: So~ Answers~?

Osamu: Right. The small peck was...odd? Probably because it came from Kageura-senpai. As for the session, my legs were falling asleep. And then there were the snowflakes to deal with.

Kageura: Tsk. How do you think I felt? I had you sitting on me the whole time while dealing with those damn snowflakes.

TAT: Well, we're at the beach now, so stop your bitching.

Toby: Nicely put.

Mei: Kageura. Your question.

Kageura: I had to do it. Not like it matter.

Takeshi: You're being rather subdued, Kageura-senpai.

Kageura: What was that!?

TAT:...

Mei: What? Stop looking at me like that.

TAT: No, no. I'm just thinking... You probably _could_ take down a dragon. If you used your Trigger that is.

Most: What?

TAT: *waves* Anyways. On to the next one.

Hoshi: *walks up in full body suit* Hello, everyone.

Toby: Damn, Hoshi. You really fill that out.

Hoshi: *blushes*

Mei: Were you out in the ocean?

Hoshi: Yes. It felt very nice. Not only does this suit help in the ocean, but it also keeps Kiyo-nii from hurting anyone.

Kageura: That guy has a serious sister complex.

TAT: Anyways. The next one is from KAT.

 **I dont know wether or not my stuff got posted so imma just rerite them so nya~~**

 **truth/questions:**

 **tat- how are you**

 **jin- how do you know wether or not your side effect is working and your not just deja vu or daydreaming?**

 **inukai- whats your favorite time of day**

 **dares:**

 **kageura- just for shoving osamu, you have to kiss him and also bite as hard as you can on kakos hand**

 **jin- kiss tachikawa**

 **kitora- drink 3 cups of coffee without stopping and kiss three people you like least**

 **yuki- kiss three poeple you like the most**

 **all of the people who are still there gets to ask me 1 question, enjoy this feature**

TAT: I am doing well. How about you? Oh. And I did get your first one. The website does this at times. One time reviewing is all it takes. Goes straight to my email.

Kageura: Like hell I'll kiss him.

TAT: Very well then. *snaps*

 **pOOF!**

*splash*

Kageura: *in distance* What the hell!?

TAT: Be careful! There are sharks out there!

Kageura: THE FU-!?

TAT: *claps* Anyways! *snap*

Group: *lands on sand*

Suzume: *steps on Jin's head*

Jin: *kiss Tachikawa*

Mei: At least she's getting it done with.

Toby: Hm? Where's Ai?

Yuki: Arashiyama Squad is at some PR thing right now.

TAT: Right! So let's get to this!

Murakami:... Sigh.

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. Just deal with it. *pecks Murakami on cheek* Next two. *pecks Hoshi on cheek*

Suzume: Obvious.

Yuki: *kisses Mei on lips*

Hoshi: D-does that count for her?

Suzume: Of course not.

TAT: Heh~

Mei: *goes red & starts headbutting everything*

TAT: Gah! Jin! Answer quickly so we can-PFF!

Mei: *spinning around*

Jin: *moves to side* When I see the future it's like watching film or show. Daydreaming is more of a haze for me. *dodges*

Mei: *holding Tachikawa by head* #*%^#*!

Osamu: Um...

TAT: Right! We hope you enjoyed! We'll still be on the beach for the rest of the day! *ducks*

Toby: Remember to be awesome and send in more stuff!

Takeshi: Until next time...

All: See ya!

TAT: Oh! KAT! We'll get to those add-on ones you've sent after this review next time! Of occurs you can still send in more. *bows*

All: See ya! Again!


	293. Chapter 293

TAT: *stretches & mutters* Is this some new generation of updates for this thing...? Maybe I should continue after all...

Yuki: *in hoodie* What are you mutter to yourself over there?

TAT: Nothing much.

Oshiro: *completely red*

TAT & Yuki:... We'll just pretend that you got a sunburn.

Oshiro: *nods head*

TAT: Now then...

Yuki: Suzume went over to talk to Lukas about this guy and Inu. Svantje is over by the beach.

TAT: Right. Crap... Inukai! Suzu! Kageura!

Inukai: *hugs Oshiro from behind* Yes~

Oshiro: *leans against Inukai*

Kageura: What the hell do you want now?

Suzume: Sorry, but can we honestly make this quick? I'm a bit busy.

TAT: Yeah, yeah. Just need to do some missed stuff from last time.

Kageura: I'm not gonna-

TAT: I know. It's the latter part.

*on screen*

 **inukai- whats your favorite time of day**

 **Suzume- favorite type of ship**

 **dares**

 **kageura- bite as hard as you can on kakos hand**

 **Yuki- repeat umbreonblue's dares from chapter 3**

Yuki: What even were they?

 **Dares: Osamu, dress up in girls' clothes! Preferably, either a princess or maid outfit...or maybe neko/inu ears and tail. You have to treat Jin, Miwa, and Tachikawa as your Masters/Prince Charmings.**

 **Jin, Tachikawa & Miwa: each of you have to kiss Osamu.**

Yuki: None of those are for me though.

Inukai: Doesn't mean you can't do them~

TAT: Kets just start from the top. *snaps*

Kako: *lands on feet*

TAT: Sorry, Kako, but Kageura gets to bite you.

Kako: Kinky.

Yuki: Okay! Kushi has definitely influenced you in a bad way!

Kako: Fufufu~

Kageura: *bites Kako's hand*

Kako: *winces & shakes hand*

Inukai: You should definite try being a bit sorter there. Some just like nibbles~

Oshiro: *covers face*

Suzume: _That_ is my favorite kind of ship.

Inukai: I'll give you some more, 'kay? *turns to readers* My favorite time of day is mid-day. When I'm with Shiro-chan though, I _looove_ the night~

Oshiro: H-H-Haru-saaaaaaaaaaan!

Suzume: *records*

TAT: Alright. You are all free to go.

Inukai: *picks up Oshiro* Alright! Let's go, Shiro-chan!

Suzume: Wait up! Lukas-kun, come here!

Kageura: Tsk.

Kako: I'm going to go get a small tan. I'll see you later.

TAT: Bye. *turns to Yuki* You're turn~

Yuki: Tsk. I don't have to-

TAT: No. You can just wear the dog ears and tail.

Yuki: Sigh. Fine.

TAT: *snaps* Osamu! Come over here for a sec!

Osamu: *walks up* Yes?

Yuki: *kisses Osamu's hand*

Osamu: Huh!?

TAT: Just a dare.

Osamu: I see.

TAT: Ya wanna stay? You could just go back to whatever you were doing too.

Osamu: I think I'll do that.

TAT: Alright. See ya. *turns to readers* Anyways. Shall we actually get to this now?

Yuki: The first one is from Umbreon. Woof.

 **Hey TAT! Can u choose a random starmyu character for me? One that would care that Otori and Hoshitani are living together and be OK with being their neighbor? As for dares: Jin, get buried in sand. Someone, gets dumped in paint. Everyone, water balloon fight!**

TAT: Hm... Let's see...

Yuki: *rolls eyes* Jin!

Jin: Yes~

Yuki: You already know.

Jin: Yup~

*load of sand lands on Jin*

Jin: *pops head out* This good?

Yuki: Yup. Now just stay there. *dumps paint on Jin*

Jin: At least the ocean is right there.

Yuki: Not that we're going to let you out anytime soon.

TAT: Pah! Can't think of a really good one!

Yuki: *tosses hat* Just pick a random character from there.

TAT: Sigh. It's my best bet. *puts hand in hat*

Yuki: Anyways. The next one is from mew2mew.

 **Thank you TAT, and also IM KAT! I FINALLY GOT AHOLD OF MY ACCOUNT!**

 **BUT ANYWAYS, TAT I CAN HELP WITH STORIES IF NEEDED SO NYAH~~~~**

 **THNX AND ALSO HERES SOME COFFEE**

TAT: Got it! *pulls out slip & looks* "Nayuki"... Not sure if that would actually work...

Yuki: Hey. Screen.

TAT: Hm? *looks at screen* Oh! *bows* Thank you and you are welcome! I shall keep that in mind.

Kushikage: *walks over* Keep what in mind~?

Yuki: Why are you here?

Kushikage: Heard we were going to the beach. Figured I'd show off my beautiful body.

Yuki:...

Jin: I approve.

TAT:...

Kushikage: Hm? What's with you?

TAT: Nothing. You just reminded me of something. *turns to readers* So, some info for you all. Next SS chapter will be another KS one, but the one after that will be a Kushikage-centric one.

Kushikage: About damn time.

TAT: Now before anyone starts hating on me for that! There is a reason for that! ... Sigh. Of course you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Kushikage: *grins* Of course they would want to read about me - the great and mightly Unmatched Valkyrie.

TAT & Yuki:...

Jin: Hm? Don't you think your getting a bit big headed, Kushi-san~?

Yuki: *mutters* This time she actually isn't...

TAT: Anyways! Let's just get on with this! The next one is from Kizumi! Been a while!

 **Ughh camping... I'm never joining that thing again..It was soon friggin hot in the morning but rained on the evening?**

 **And whew I missed a whole lot... O well :3 BTW TAT I'm so sorry I acted like that! *bows* I just had a bad day to begin with ..**

 **Now onto the dares and truths (my back still hurts like crap from pushing a cart full with 4 gallons of water though in the end I won the race)**

 **Just like I did in the very beginning of when I reviewed, Mei gets an OOC potion, no one can stop her.**

 **Has anyone took care of a baby? Those who said 'no' gets to take care of one for three sessions.**

 **For those who said yes, Where you good with it or bad?**

 **TAT, have read the new chapter for WorTri? Also is it fine if I call you 'Senpai'? Since I technically do that to everyone who are older than me by age or skill!**

 **8 more chapters? Aww that's sad, And I missed a whole lot too.**

 **Someone please sing Ashita no Hikari, Honestly I love this song! Who am I kidding? I love all WorTri songs xD**

 **Everyone gets a mountain of their favorite food!**

TAT: S-s-s-senpai!? *covers mouth* Y-yeah... Go ahead!

Yuki: *rolls eyes* He was like this when reading the latest chapter as well.

TAT: S-sorry... But yeah... I ended up dry heaving when reading the chapter. Afterwords I ended going on some crazy run and proceeded to vomit a bit in my mouth.

Kushikage: Nasty~

TAT: I get like that when I'm overly excited... Which doesn't happen too often. I'm pretty sure I ended up either coughing or dry heaving once Yujo put up Suffering in the Darkness... Anyways! I'm sure no one actually cares to know that disgusting fact! So! We shall continue! On a small side note though... That chapter sparked something in me. Arisa and Futoyuki will be seen! It also showed me something I did majorly wrong... But I already thought of a plan for it!

Yuki: Sigh. So, about the baby question.

Kushikage: I've taken care of cute little Kiyo here when we were younger.

Yuki: And she most definitely was bad. As for me, I've taken care of Mukuro and Hoshi.

Kushikage: Also bad~

Jin: Yotaro.

TAT: I also have. Cousins.

Yuki: Mei!

Mei: *walks over* Yes?

Yuki: *tosses potion* You get to drink that.

Mei: *shrugs*

TAT:... *turns to readers* So... I know I said that Kushi would get her chapter, but...

Kushikage: Hey!

TAT: If no one would mind... *turns to readers & bows* Please choose three members of Yagura Branch you would like to see chapters on! Yuki and Hoshi don't count though. Yuki has enough time and Hoshi isn't a part of the branch anymore.

Kushikage: What the hell!? Of course no one is going to choose me!

TAT: Anyways...

Mei: *making out with Yuki*

Rest:...

TAT: This is...

Jin: Kinda amazing...

Suzume: *runs up* My shipper senses were tingling! What's going... *pulls out two cameras* Perfect!

TAT: Ahem... Anyways... I must say that I thought Hyuse would be using Scorpion instead of Kōgetsu. But whatever! Ikoma enters the picture! I can't, can't, can't wait! Damnit! Time needs to hurry up and- BLEEEEEHHHHH! *vomits on Jin*

Kushikage: Nasty~

*music starts playing*

TAT: Kushi... Just sing...

Kushikage: Okay~

 **"Nan no tame" ikite iru no?  
De nai kotae kyou mo RUUPU shiteru  
"Dare no tame" hibiku koe ga  
Sekai no to wo tataku yo**

 **Yume wa yume no mama de irarezu ni  
Aoi bokura wa tada kake dashita  
Soko ni mirai ga aru to shinjiteta**

 **Ikutsu negai wo gisei ni shite mo  
Mamoru beki mono ga mitsukaru nara kitto  
Koko kara subete sou hajimaru sa  
A Reason for My Life... A Reason for Your Life...  
Nigenai nidoto**

 **Oh oh oh oh  
Tsumaranai uso de yugamu RIARU  
Oh oh oh oh  
Sore demo jibun wo sagashi aruki dasu  
Kimi no migi no te wo kataku nigiri tatakaou  
Subete no ikiru imi wo sagasu hibi ga takara mono oh**

 **Naki nagara umareta no wa  
Deaeta imi wakatte ita kara  
Warai kata oboeta no wa  
"Arigatou" wo iu tame**

 **Namae yobi au tabi kioku no RANPU ga tomo sarete ku  
Hontou wa dare mo yowaku wa kesshitenai no da to**

 **Tatoe ashita ga owari toshite mo  
Koukai no nai toki wo ima ikitetai  
Tomatta tokei hora mawari dasu  
A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days...  
Hikari no hou e**

 **Yume kara samete mata yume  
RIARU ni todoka nakute  
Asu wo niramu shikai ga  
Namida de nijimi dashita  
Tsumazuite korobu no mo nankai me?  
Muku wareru kamo wakan nai ne  
Sore demo itami mo tsurasa mo shiren da to iu naraba mada tan nai ze  
Itsuka janaku ima ga My Day**

 **Ikutsu negai wo gisei ni shite mo  
Mamoru beki mono ga mitsukaru kara kitto  
Koko kara subete sou hajimaru sa  
A Reason for My Life... A Reason for Your Life...**

 **Tatoe ashita ga owari toshite mo  
Koukai no nai toki wo ima ikitetai  
Tomatta tokei hora mawari dasu  
A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days...  
Hikari no hou e**

TAT: B-... Bye guys...


	294. Chapter 294

TAT: Nice~

Lukas & Svantje:?

Yuki: Don't bother with him.

TAT: Hehe~ Can't wait, can't wait~

Yuki: *pulls out Idōgetsu* Stop being an idiot or I shall smite thee and all the power in my being.

Lukas: Why did...he change the way he speaks?

TAT: RIGHT, RIGHT! LET US GET STARTED, SHALL WE!? Let the fun... BEGIN! First up, we have Umbreon!

 **TAT... Nayuki getting involved would be... *Sighs* He's sensitive. Anyways, this time, plz pick someone from the Kao Kai. If Sazanami is picked, Yuzuriha had to room with him. Not that I have a problem with that. Haruto would be too busy, Tengenji has Tavian, Tsukigami would be dealing with his bro, Kuga... would probably be roommates with Toraishi, Nayuki would be living with his sisters, and Tatsumi... would be rooming with Sawatari. Inumine and Ugawa would move in together, reluctantly of course. This time: Osamu, if Jin's still buried, make a sand carving of him as a mermaid. If Jin is not buried, plz get pooped on by a pigeon. Adios!**

TAT: *on floor w/ dark cloud* I'm sorry for being so hopelessly lame and a failure and helping...

Yuki: *claps*

Jin: *lands on TAT*

TAT: Gyah!?

Jin: Feels nice to be free.

TAT: Yeah, yeah, now get off of me.

Jin: *gets up* So, what's up?

Lukas: *points up*

Jin: *looks up & gets pooped on*

Lukas: You let that happen, didn't you?

Jin: Nope.

TAT: Hehe~ *spins finger* I thought it would be better if I halted any Side Effects in this room. So that means no copying from Yuki either.

Yuki: Not like I do it here anyways.

TAT: *shrugs* Let's go on then.

Yuki: The next one is from mew2mew.

 **TAT! YOU OK? AND YOU FORGOT TO PUT THAT EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ME 1 QUESTION, BUT EITHER WAY, HERES SOME MEDICENE**

TAT: *tilts head* Hm?

Jin: Vomiting.

TAT: Ah~ *waves* I'm fine. I ended up getting too excited about the next few chapters after Round 6. That mixed with my excitement from the latest WT chapter kinda made me vomit. I'm fine though. And yes, I did forget that. My apologies. Now then! Any questions!?

Yuki: I've got one.

TAT: By all means.

Yuki: How many inches in a mile?

TAT: *kicks Yuki* Not idiotic questions like that! Google it if you want the answer!

Jin: I've got one~

TAT: If it's a stupid one like Yuki's, I will not hesitate to drop you in a hole.

Jin: It's not~

TAT:... Fine.

Jin: *turns to readers* Do you want this ToD to continue after 300?

TAT:... Tsk. Guess you got out of this one.

Svantje: Isn't the answer to that obvious though?

Yuki: Not to this guy. *points to TAT*

TAT: Sigh... Let's move on. One of you three, next one.

Svantje: The next one is from Kizumi.

 **I knooow~~ and honestly I thought that he would be a shooter considering lampyris and all but hey- that works too!**

 **For the OC's centric chapter hmmmm, Akasora,Mukuro and Kushikage (she's actually one of top 3 my favorite OC's) third to Zuleika and Aria. Dunno about the others doe.**

 **Senpai,Yuki,Mei - hardest thing you ever done?**

 **Suzu, make Toby x Takeshi happen**

 **Jin, the one with the most confusing futures?**

 **Yuma, person you love more than as a friend?**

 **Can we get a rain of Mei's curry? No shields,Triggers,Black Triggers,Doors or Authors Magic! To add on that Everyone can have Taichi's clumsiness!**

TAT & Yuki:... *blink blink*

Jin: Looks like Kushi-san has a fan.

TAT: It feels... _odd_ to see she's one of someone's favorites. *shrugs* To each their own. I'm personally warming up to her myself. Granted, that's because I know what I have in store for her.

Svantje: Hey, about the curry...

TAT: Sigh. *snaps*

KS, Yuma & Taichi: *lands sofa*

Yuma: Oh, Jin-san is here too.

Jin: Yo.

*starts raining curry*

TAT: *opens umbrella* Sometimes simple is best. Anyways. I don't really know. There's been a lot of hard things for me to do.

Yuki: Dealing with people like Kushi and Masataka.

Svantje: Hey, I've just notice, but you call her "Kushi" instead of "Kushikage", yet you call him "Masataka". Does that mean you like her more than him?

Yuki: I hate them both. It's a hit of a habit from when we were younger though.

Taichi: Hey! Get off of me!

Takeshi: *sitting on Taichi* I don't care what is shown on the screen, I am _not_ letting you create more of a mess while it is raining Mei-san's curry. *lifts scarf*

TAT: Anyways. Mei, your answer.

Mei: The hardest thing I've done... Solo match with Kushikage.

TAT: So, that leaves...

Suzume: *steping on Toby's head*

Toby & Takeshi: *forced kissing on Taichi*

Taichi: Gah! Get off of meeeeee! Please!

Lukas: Leave it to the queen.

TAT: *rolls eyes* Jin, Yuma.

Jin: Sorry. *taps head* Side Effect is blocked.

TAT: Sigh. Too lazy to allow it. Yuma, you're up.

Yuma: Humu~ humu~ 三3三 Nope. Everyone is a friend. Unless you count the squad, which are teammates.

TAT: Nah. Still in the "friend" category.

Yuma: *shrugs* Then no. 三3三

TAT: Alright then. Moving on, we have the last one. Which is from Yujo.

 **Michelle: It was really weird and cool! First he was like Yuki, then the Lady with the bad language and chilly underwear and then like Mino then he switched again!**

 **Yujo: ...TAT... Why...? -sighs- Please look after your health, something like this isn't good. And I can see that both Suzu and Lukas get along well. I'm currently writing the 4th chapter, it will mention what kind of Sniper Svantje is in the beginning and I'm discussing the Hate - Love chart of Lukas and Svantje with my friend. I can send it to if you want. Btw, if you (with a high possibility) are faster than me when it comes to a fight scene with Svantje against someone else, send me a message and I will send you her trigger set and her fighting style. Did I forget something?**

 **Michelle: Who of the Yagura Branch do you want to see? And you're turning 20 soon!**

 **Yujo: Please don't remind me Mäuschen and my birthday is in December... I'm getting old... -sighs again- Well, I would like to see more of Futo, Py and Shobu again.**

 **Truth/Questions: Current status with SS Remake and DT Germany?**

 **Lukas, Svantje, do you enjoy yourself?**

 **Kotowari squad feel ready for the match?**

 **Hey Loki, do you know what Hoshi did to Rokkun?**

 **Dares: Do all possible beach games**

TAT: I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned though.

Suzume: *pokes Lukas' cheek* Yup, yup. We are getting along great~

Lukas: Stop that.

Suzume: Naw~ No need to be so shy~ Let the queen honestly help you~

TAT: *rolls eyes* Anyways... I would definitely like to see their charts. As for the fights... Not sure what I could actually do, but I could give it a try. Oh, and don't worry. 20 isn't anywhere near old.

Yuki: Just stop talming before you insult someone _again_.

TAT: *covers mouth*

Yuki: Sigh. Now then... *grabs TAT by shirt* **What did Hoshi and Wakamura do?**

Hoshi: *covers face* Ah! No, no, no! I-! Yujo-san, whyyyyyy!?

Svantje: She gets embarrassed really easily, doesn't she?

Toby: *wipes mouth* Only with Rokurō.

Takeshi: *turns to readers* Disregarding Hoshi and her little breakdown, yes, we do feel ready.

Toby: I'll kick all their asses!

Suzume: Hm. Don't let Kushikage-san hear you say that or she'll honestly kick _your_ ass.

Toby:...

Mei: Sigh... That woman... Anyways... Since Yuki is busy choking TAT, I'll answer for him. Concerning the remake, he has put that on pause for the moment. Apparently he's having trouble with the invasion. As for DT...

TAT: *dodging Yuki* I'm working on it! Not sure when it'll be up, but I hope soon! Whoa!

Yuki: *throws Idōgetsu*

Taichi: *jumps up* I'm free!

TAT: Crap!

Taichi: *tries to run off* Huh? *trips on cord*

The screen: *starts falling* Ah! Someone, help me!

TAT: Don't let it fall!

Toby, Svantje & Yuma: *catches screen*

Svantje: So...heavy...

Toby: Craaaaaaaap!

Taichi: Sor-! *pushes Yuki into Mei*

Mei: *goes red*

TAT: Really!? Jin! Takeshi!

Mei: *headbutts Yuki* #^%*#^!?

Taichi: I can-!

TAT: No! *tackles Taichi to ground & gets curry in eyes* GAH! MY EYES!

Hoshi: *shaking head* I-! But-! Isn't it unfair that I-!?

Lukas:...

Toby, Svantje Yuma: *laying next to the screen*

Lukas:...

Mei: *swinging Jin around while stepping on Takeshi*

Lukas:...

TAT: *rubs eyes* Damn! It burns!

Taichi: Sorry! *destroying everything else*

Lukas:... *turns to readers* ... Bye.


	295. Chapter 295

TAT: So close...

Oshiro: Hm?

TAT: 300 is so close... By the way, why are you the only other one here?

Oshiro: Onii-san said something about being too tired, Wagner-kun was taken away by Suzume-chan and Nikko-chan is out with Toby-kun getting chocolate and other sweets.

TAT:... Sigh. Of course... Fine. Guess it's just us for the time being.

Oshiro: *bows* I'm sorry.

TAT: *waves* No need. Let's just begin. The first one is from Umbreon.

 **... - Plz pick someone from the Kao Kai. Someone, gets dunked in coconut juice. Also, someone gets randomly hit with coconuts. That's all. Bye.**

TAT: I haven't yet...? Fine. Inumine. Now then... Oshiro, coconut juice.

Oshiro: Huh? But I-

TAT: *gets hit w/ coconut*...

Oshiro: Very well... *starts drinking*

TAT: Nothing... Much more to do here, huh? Oh well. Moving on.

Oshiro: The next one...is from XSleepyEco-san... My tummy hurts...

 **300 is coming :). Well what should I do...**

 **Osamu: Is it weird to call someone by their first name in Japanese culture epically if you don't know them? Regardless, address Kageura as Masato. You may think you can just avoid conversations but I won't let you. For every 5 minute you don't address him as Masato you'll get punished. Suzume can decide those.**

 **Kageura: Why is your nickname Kage, do you like it?**

 **This time the weather will be torrential rain of Sharrar Merra. Once again Yuki no relic shield thing. You might need more than umbrellas but here take some.**

TAT:... *snaps*

Oshiro: Hm? What is it?

TAT: You're fine...

Osamu & Kageura: *lands on butt*

Kageura: Shit...

Osamu: This won't turn out well...

TAT: Heh~ At least you both understand the situation your are in~

Osamu: What is it...? What do we have to do this time?

TAT: Well, you have a question, as well as a dare. Kageura has a question. I on the other hand... Have to do this. *snaps*

*starts raining*

TAT:... *snaps*

*three layers of barriers come up*

TAT: Figured none of us would want to die, but also didn't want to mess up the whole thing. Each barrier will last for around three minutes. That being said... We have nine minutes or so until that rain starts collecting and comes down on us like a waterfall. Better hurry and finish this session~

Kageura: Why the hell would you-

TAT: Tick tock, tick tock~

Osamu: Uh! Ah! It can be considered rude if you don't know the person! If you on the person well enough then it should be fine to call them by their first name!

Kageura: I have that nickname because they're too lazy to say I all, I don't know! They just started calling me that! I could care less if they call me that!

Oshiro: *looking at barriers while drinking*...

Kageura: Now hurry the hell up with the next one!

TAT: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper~

Kageura: I will-!

TAT: Besides, we haven't heard Osamu call you by your first name yet.

Kageura: *turns to Osamu*

Osamu: U-uh...! Masato-senpai!

TAT: Very well. The next one is from mew2mew.

 **TRUTH/QUESTION**

 **JIN- PREDICATIONS ON THE 300 AND JUST GEUSS**

 **OSAMU- WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE MENTOR?**

 **DARES**

 **SUZUME- SHARE THE SHIPPING VIDEOS ON THE 300 BUT SHOW SOME PICTURES**

 **OSAMU PLAY THE UKULELE, BUT LEARN IT FIRST, I AINT HEARING CHICKEN SCRATCH**

 **YUKI AND MEI- YOU MUST DO WHAT EVER SUZUME TELLS YOU ON THE 300**

 **TAT- HERES SOME COOKIES**

 **CHIKA AND EMA- HERES SOME CHOCOLATE YOU MUST SHARE**

 **BYE BYE AND ALSO I WAS GOING TO THINK THAT SOMEONE WAS GOING TO ASK ME ABOUT WHY I ALWAYS CHOOSE DARES THAT RELATES TO HAWAII AND YES CONTINUE AFTER THE 300**

TAT: *eating cookies* 'ank 'ou! *swallows* And if I had to guess, about the Hawaii questions, I would say you either A) Live in Hawaii, B) Really like Hawaii, or C) Because Sun and Moon. Now then, Osamu, answer then go practice.

*barrier breaks*

TAT: Two more~

Osamu: Kitora! *runs out*

TAT: Ya know, there isn't actually much here. Most of it is for 300, which will be done.

Kageura: Just hurry up!

TAT: *rolls eyes & snaps*

Jin: *lands on butt*

TAT: There's no way I would actually let you see what 300 has, so just take a guess.

Jin: There was a "blank spot" for 100 and 200, so I don't think it would matter anyways.

TAT: *shrugs* Want a cookie?

Jin: Sure~

Kageura: *glaring at both*

TAT: While we're on the topic of 300 and such, I'm kinda shocked that no one has used "The Absolute Method" that prevents me from not continuing after 300.

Jin: Just give it some time. At least one of them will figure it out.

TAT: *shrugs*

*2nd barrier cracks*

Osamu: *from other room* Masato-senpai!

TAT: Now then, those guesses.

Jin: Lots of sex.

Rest:...

TAT: I don't doubt it.

Jin: Definitely singing.

TAT: Of course.

Jin: And-

*third barrier breaks*

Kageura: What the hell! It hadn't been three minutes!

TAT: Oh. Guess I set the wrong time on that.

Kageura: Fu-

*room floors in Sharrar Merra*


	296. Chapter 296

Yuki: Sigh... That idiot...

Oshiro: Huh? Onii-san, where is TAT-san?

Yuki: a Idiot isn't going to be here until 299. That's when he's gonna be by himself.

Oshiro:?

Yuki: He always does this. Whenever there's a "99", he takes it upon himself to gib everyone a break before the hundred specials. That means any and all dares or questions will automatically be directed at him. For the time being, we're stuck here.

Oshiro: I see.

Yuki: *scratches head* Let's...just begin.

Oshiro: Right!

Yuki: The first one is from ZGD.

 **Pah! I've missed a lot haven't I? Okay! I'll start by saying that I would really like to see more of Futo, Shobu ( & his squad) and Akasora.**

 **TAT - going off of another series fic you have up and the similarities w/ said fic, is it safe to assume that Mukuro is like a certain child Kihara? Also, I dare you to continue after 300. And have no way to deny doing it!**

 **Wakamura - how do you feeling after what Hoshi did?**

 **Extra short. Sorry. Can't saving the better stuff for 300**

Yuki: Hm. Looks like _someone_ found that little loophole.

Oshiro: Ah! I get it! He has absolutely no choice in the matter! He's an entertainer while here, so he has to abide by his own rules!

Yuki: Yeah. *turns to readers* And yes, that demon child Kihara helped in mentally creating my little brother. Although not to that bad of an extent. Mukuro at least some humanity in him.

Oshiro: It sounds like you actually care about Mukuro-kun.

Yuki: Tsk. Like hell. He and Kushi can go freeze in the middle of Sweden's winter for all I care.

Oshiro:... Kitora-chan can take a few tsundere lessons from you...

Yuki: What was that!? *grabs Oshiro's cheeks* When the hell did you become the cheeky type!? Aren't you suppose to be the well mannered innocent type!?

Oshiro: I sowwy! I sowwy! *claps*

Wakamura: *lands on sofa*

Yuki: Oh great, _this guy._

Oshiro: *runs cheeks* I sowwy a'out O'ii-'an... Wakamura-kun. He's a bit testy right now.

Wakamura:...

Oshiro: Hm? Wakamura-kun?

Wakamura:...

Yuki: *grabs Wakamura's head w/ dark aura* **Hey~ You wouldn't happen to be thinking about what my sweet little Ho-chan did, would you~?**

Oshiro: Oh no... *claps*

 **POOF!**

Yuki: Tsk. Let's just get on with this.

Oshiro: Phew... The next one is from Kizumi-san.

 **I just missed one! No stupid school! -sigh- And oh Yujo-san, Advanced Happy Birthday ! Mine is still so far away on May~~~**

 **I guess I can ask my friends to what I should dare on 300, I mean they're all die hard yaoi shippers like me :)**

 **TAT-senpai, Please make it rain angry cats and dogs (literally) No shields,objects,umbrellas,black triggers,triggers,door,author magic, ect.**

 **Thought this would be fun, Everyone can have Jin's side effect! Please remove the side effect blocker.**

 **I just wonder what would happen if... Here! *hands OOC potion* give that to Kushikage!**

 **Yuma gets to choose nine people, those chosen will be turned to mini tailed beast from Ichibi to Kyuubi!**

 **That's all I guess...**

Yuki: Crap...

Oshiro: What is it now?

Yuki: Idiot has more control over things that don't involve bringing others in and out of here. Not sure how well I gonna do at that. Also... He's the only one who can remove the SEB. Sigh...

Oshiro: So... What are we going to do? We can't let Kizumi-san down, right?

Yuki: Yeah. As the temporary hosts, we have to try and make things entertaining for the readers. After all... *walks to wall*

Oshiro:?

Yuki: *slams hand on wall* We have rules to follow in this place! Whether or not we are the actual hosts, we as Ocs who were created by the idiotic garbage, or just "adopted" by him, we must do this!

Oshiro:... Where did that giant board even comefrom...?

Yuki: Anyways! *claps*

Kushikage and Yuma: *lands on butt*

Yuki: Batter up! *throws potion*

Kushikage: *head goes back*

Yuma & Oshiro:...

Kushikage: *grins at Yuki w/ bottle in mouth* Hehe~ Gotta try better than that~ No way would The Unmatched Valkyrie and best soldier fall for something as simple as poison!

Oshiro: Actually...that's just an Ooc potion...

Kushikage: Oh... In that case. *drink potion*

Rest:...

Kushikage:... Hey... **YOU FUCKER BETTER GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I DESTROY ALL OF YOU AND SKULL-FU-**

Yuki & Oshiro: *claps*

 **POOF!**

All:...

Yuki & Oshiro: So! Kuga-kun!

Yuma: Yes? 三3三

Yuki: Choose-

*paper flies by*

Yuki: *catches paper* "I am sorry, but I will allow no such rain! What if those cute and adorable, rabid animals were to get hurt!? Just...make it rain stuffed animals filled with stone or something! P.S. Hope you and Oshiro are being good entertainers, Yuki~ (twinkle)" *crushes paper* **I will crush his head the next time I see him~~!**

Oshiro: *turns to Yuma* You just have to choose none people.

Yuma: Osamu, Chika, Jin-san, Konami-senpai, Torimaru-senpai, Reiji-san, Usami-chan, Midorikawa, Hyuse.

Yuki: *claps*

Group: *lands in pile*

Nana-Kona: How... What was that for? Wait... Why the heck am I a rhinoceros beetle!?

Kyu-Osa: A kitsune...

Go-Rei: *goes to Chika* Are you alright?

Ni-Chi: Yeah... I'm fine.

Ichi-Jin: Looks like we're all fine.

Roku-Kara:... I wouldn't say I'm _fine_ , but...

Yuki: *covering mouth & looking away*

San-Usa: So, what were you doing here?

Oshiro: We were-

Yuki: Jist about to continue on... The last one is from mew2mew... Hahaha! You guys look so-

 **TAT, I DO LIVE IN HAWAII BUT CAN YOU GUESS WHICH ISLAND? AND ALSO MY WHOOOOOLE SCHOOL IS HYPED FOR SUN AND MOON, I EVEN MADE FANART LOL**

 **TRUTH/QUESTION**

 **KAGE- HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT GETTING FIVE POUNDS OF SMOKED FISH BEING DUMPED ON YOU?**

 **OSAMU- IF YOU FAIL PLAYING THE UKULELE, I WILL DROP YOU IN SHARK INFESTED WATERS.**

 **DARES**

 **KAGE- GETS FIVE POUNDS OF SMOKED FISH DUMPED ON HIM**

 **OSAMU- GETS SHOVED IN A WATERFALL**

 **YUMA- GETS DUNKED IN A PIRANA TANK**

 **JIN- SAND GETS DUMPED ON HIM AND HUGE WAVES COVERS HIM**

Yuki: *claps*

Kageura: *lands on butt*

Kyu-Osa: *looks down at paws*... Not sure I can actually play at this point...

Yuma: You can use your tails.

Kyu-Osa: Not sure if I-

Yuki: *pushes Osamu under waterfall*

Rest:... Where did that even come from...?

Kageura: What the hell do you want now?

Yuki: Something simple. This.

Kageura: What's- *gets buried under smoked fish*

Yuma: Is he okay?

Yuki: *shrugs*

Kageura: *leg twitches*

Yuki: He's fine. Now then... *claps*

*floor opens under Yuma*

Yuma: *waves* Bye. 三3三

Ichi-Jin: So that leaves- *gets buried under sand*

Yuki: Yup. You.

*Vainel Ganezza flood area*

Yuki: *on floating platform* Guess that's all.

Oshiro: Was it necessary to flood the place?

Yuki: Not really. Just thought it would be fun.

Oshiro:...

Yuki: Welp. We hope you enjoyed.

Oshiro: *bows* Please remember to send in more stuff.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TheAnimeTrain's Hangman Special!**

 **Can _y_ ou guess the right letters!? Each reviewer will be given three chances per remaining sessions! For those who get the most letter right, they get a special reward! Good luck~ And see ya~ - TheAnimeTrain**

(~~~) (~~~~) (~~~~~~~) (~~~~~~~~) (~~~~) (~~) (~~~~~~~) (~~~~~~) (~~~) (~~~~~~~~~~)!

[For any questions concerning this, please send in through review so no one else will have the same questions.]


	297. Chapter 297

Noah & Minoru: *lands on butt* Oof!

Yuki: Hey there.

Noah: You're getting to be more and more like your maker...

Yuki: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Minoru: Been a while since I've been here.

Yuki: *shrugs* Things've been rather... Non-Oc for a while. Not too much for others, hardly any for us.

Noah: 300 is coming up, right?

Minoru: I'm sure that'll be something.

Yuki: *lifts fingers* If you think about it, the first hundred were sorta like "the first introductions to Ocs", while these past hundred or so have been "use what is here. More will be added, but hardly seen", or something.

Minrou: That's one way to put it.

Noah: So what will the next hundred be like?

Yuki: That's for the readers to find out~ Using a little hangman to figure out the answer of course~

Noah & Minoru:?

Yuki: Why don't we start now? *turns to readers* The first one's from Kizumi.

 **Eh? I'm confused of my answers bu just counted the '~' sorry I'm just dumb in these kind of things...**

 **Alright, I also dare you to continue after 300. Actually I have some dares but.. Most of them needs Author Magic.. So I'll just pick some out.**

 **Everyone have some lechon! (Search it!) Its yummy, but don't eat too much or you'll get cholesterol, which can lead to experiencing high blood/hypertension/Atherosclerosis.**

 **Can the screen be human? If so please dooo!**

 **Have walking teddy bears! And the give biiig fluffy warm hugs! (What's wrong with me today?)**

 **What's 'Sun and Moon'? Honestly I'm so dumb in Hekasi(History/Globe and Earth Stuff) and Filipino I might actually not be a part of my country :3**

 **It gets hot 100 Fahrenheit then cold as -100 different for all, depending what kind of person he/she is.**

Yuki: Sun and Moon are the new Pokémon games that are coming out soon. Anyways. *claps*

Minoru: *starts striping* Could have given some warning first...

Noah: *taking off shirt* Right! Too damn hot!

Yuki: *crosses arms & slightly shakes* Don't know what you mean.

*Freddles walk in*

Noah: Those don't look like...

Yuki: Oh... My bad...

*Freddles jumps at three*

Yuki: Tsk. *pulls out Idōgetsu/Kuraigetsu* Senku.

*Freddles get destroyed*

Yuki: Annoyances.

Noah: So, what about the other two things?

Yuki: Sigh. *rubs arms slightly* Minoru, I'm gonna need your help with The Sceen. No way do I have enough power to make that happen.

Minoru: Sure.

Noah: *pouts* Why don't _I_ have any AM...?

Yuki & Minoru: *claps*

The screen: Huh? *lands in ground as human*...

Rest:...

The screen: *looks at hands*... Really? How the heck are we suppose to show the reviews and such now?

Minoru: Do you remember the reviews?

The screen: Of course.

Minoru: Well, there's the answer.

The screen: Fine, fine.

Noah: Hey, don't you think you need a name now?

The screen: Simple. Just call me Gamen for now.

Rest:... So simple...

Gamen: Whatever. Just eat. *points to table*

Yuki: Hey, you need to as well now. *eats lechon*

Noah: *eating* Hm... Not too bad.

Minoru: *nods*

Yuki: *swallows* Well, there's that. Gamen, next one.

Gamen: Wow. You seem more bossy when I'm a human.

Yuki: And you seem more free-spoken.

Gamen: *shrugs* Whatever. The next one is from chills10124, it says...

 **I never really had the chance to get into this because it's so long, but I've been really sick recently (seriously 3 times in the past 2 weeks for multiple days) so I had some time and I read through some chapters. This is really funny and a nice way to kill some time when I'm not making up school work, especially because my brain refuses to work and I can't write anything of my own right now. Even when I get busy again, I'll definitely read this once in awhile. As for dares and that...**

 **Truth**

 **Jin: If you had to pick a dude (they must be 18)**

 **Chika: If Reiji died would you cry**

 **Arashiyama: (From the filler) Did you get scared when you saw Kitora falling into the Trion Reflector box just before you caught her**

 **Dare**

 **Yosuke: Throw Miwa into a pool, but if he hits his head and drowns you better revive him**

Yuki: *looks to side* I forgot those two...

Miwa & Hyuse: *sleeping next to each other*

Noah: Have they...been there the whole time?

Gamen: Yes.

Rest:...

Yuki: Well okay then. *claps*

Jin, Arashiyama, Yoneya: *lands on butt*

Noah: Definitely like TAT.

Yuki: *gets Noah in headlock*

Noah: I give! I give!

Arashiyama: So, what's up?

Minoru: You and Me. Elite have a question.

Yuki: *tosses Noah to side* Yosuke has a dare,

Yoneya: Alright. What is it?

Yuki: Just throw Miwa into a pool. Simple. *crosses arms* He's over there. Just kick him over, I've got the rest.

Yoneya: Okay~ *walks up to Miwa & Hyuse*

Yuki: As for you two...

Jin: Arafune~

Yoneya: So just... *taps Miwa w/ foot*

Miwa & Hyuse: Huh!? *falls in pool*

Rest:...

Yoneya: Should I-

Rest: Yeah...

Yoneya: *jumps in pool*

Yuki: Anyways... Arashiyama.

Arashiyama: I was a bit worried, but I knew she would be able to figure something out. Besides, it would still have ended up the same since Mikumo-kun figured out the weakness.

Noah: *turns to Yuki* Hey, since your maker is the one who makes all those side fics, would he ever make that filler arc.

Yuki: *shrugs* Who knows? It all depends in what the readers want. Well, shall we move on to the next one?

Minoru: You really rush these when they get close to the specials, huh?

Yuki: I guess. Gamen, you're up again.

Gamen: The next one is from XSleepyEco. It says...

 **Might just be me or TAT but I can't see the reviews, probably for chapter 300.**

 **Chapter 300:**

 **Kageura: Hold hand with Osamu and you can't let go for the rest of the chapter.**

 **Osamu: If you get separated, kiss him on the lips. Also don't be half ass about it.**

 **TAT: Bring in a Kotatsu and make it snow heavily, don't judge me I love winter. Also, feel free to ship anyone with anyone ranging from mild to hot level of spice. What would you like to know about us reviewers?**

 **Miwa: Give Hyuse your scarf.**

 **All: Cuddle Osamu. Then try to make Kageura get a wierd sensation from his side effect, no pricks.**

 **Anyone who refuse to comply with my demands will suffer a catastrophic hail storm converging on to them.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **All: What would you like to see in chapter 300.**

 **Kageura: Beacuse your first names mean refine person, learn to play the piano for Chapter 300. You will not fail me, it's my favourite instrument. Learn to play Waltz of Chihiro from Spirited Away.**

 **Osamu: Give Jin a massive hug, burying your face in his chest.**

Yuki: That issue with no seeing the reviews is blamed on the site. Or, at least, that's what the idiot thinks. It's not the first time it's happened before, so it's probably not the last.

Jin: The Side Effect Blocker is still activated, right?

Yuki: Yeah. Nothing I can do about it. Also, since idiot isn't here, he can't really do this.

Yoneya: *comes out of pool* PAH!

Hyuse: Cough cough!

Yuki: Good timing.

Noah: Question. About that "next chapter" part.

Yuki: Not particularly sure since it was put here. *shrugs* We'll do it next time. Anyways. *claps*

Kageura & Osamu: *lands on butt*

Yuki: You two have five second to hold hands and not let go before-

Osamu: *grabs Kageura's hand*

Jin: He finally understands~ I'm so proud of him~

Osamu: Sigh...

Noah: *cuddles Osamu*

Osamu: Um...

Noah: A dare.

Jin & Arashiyama: *grabs Osamu*

Miwa: *glares at Yoneya*

Yuki: Miwa, stop glaring at your teammate and give your scarf to Hyuse.

Miwa: *glares at Yuki* Hell no.

Yuki: The door is right there.

Miwa: *walks to door & drags Hyuse*

Yuki: Sigh... Never expect anything else.

Kageura: Tsk. Can we get this over with. I've done more than enough with this Megane.

Jin: You don't like that?

Kageura: I'm fine with him, but with how much idiotic things I have to do with him I can't be blamed.

Jin: Fair enough.

Yuki: Last one now.

Gamen: *on sofa playing game* Last one is from mew2mew. They put...

 **YAY THNX TAT AND ALSO BTW SEE YOU ON 299**

 **TRUTHS:**

 **NONE**

 **DARES:**

 **KAGE- IS HE NEXT ONE TO GET DUNKED IN PIRANHA INFESTED WATERS**

 **OSAMU- PLAY THE UKULELE OR DEAL WITH LE SHARKS, THEIR NAMES ARE PIRO, NIKA, STRIKKER, AND THE BIGGEST WHALE/WHITE SHARKS NAME IS HO'OMALU!**

 **ARAFUNE- MEET MY COUSINS HELL-DEMON DOG, HIRRO AND ALKARNOSE, PLAY NICE WITH THEM AND IF YOU ATTACK THEM, YUKI YOU GET TO PICK THE PUNISHMENT FOR HIM IF HE HURTS ONE OF THEM**

 **CHIKA- HERES SOME CHOCOLATE! ENJOY**

 ***SKIPS AWAY WITH BASKET OF GRENADES GOING EVERYWHERE***

 **YOU ALL GET TO ASK ME 1 QUESTION, THAT ISNT STUPID, E-N-J-O-Y**

Kageura: What the hell!?

Minoru: Can't really get a break, huh?

Osamu: E-eh!? Wh-why me!?

Yuki: *rolls eyes & claps*

Arafune: *lands in butt* What? Oh. I'm here again.

Minoru: Uh... I suggest you start running.

Arafune: Hm?

Noah: *points to hellhounds*

Arafune:...

Yuki: Hey.

Arafune:...

Osamu: Are you okay?

Arafune: *falls back & passes out*

Rest:... Can't blame the guy.

Yuki: Now then...

Kageura: *drags Osamu to the door*

Osamu: Huh?

Kageura: No way am I taking that risk. And like hell I'm gonna let you take the chance of getting eaten by sharks.

Yuki: He can be nice when he wants to be.

Noah: So... Is that all?

Yuki: Seems like it.

Arashiyama: Are dares like those even allowed?

Yuki: TAT doesn't seem to say anything against it, so I guess it's fine. Sigh. Let's just end this.

Gamen: We hope you all enjoyed.

Noah: Remember to send in more things.

Minoru: Until next time...

All: See ya!


	298. Chapter 298

The screen: It feels good being back up here.

Yuki: *snaps* I bet it does.

Maya & Sekai: *lands on butt*

Maya: Hey! I thought you let the girls land on their feet!?

Yuki: *shrugs*

Sekai: Sigh. You've changed to an almost unrecognizable way.

Yuki: Hm? What do you mean?

Sekai: Sigh. Not gonna bother explaining something to a child who will ignore me.

Yuki: *shrugs*

Maya: Moving away from that... Why haven't we shown up in a long time?

Yuki: Because people don't call for you.

Maya: *turne to readers* Please give us more to so here!

Yuki: *turns head* Heh... Bet she won't be saying that after what Kage is going to have to go through this time...

Sekai:...

Maya: Did you say something?

Yuki: Just that we're starting. First up is mew2mew.

 **AWWWW THEY DIDNT PLAY WITH MY PETS...**

 **EVERYTHING I SAID BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOR**

 **IM EVIL DEAL WITH IT**

 **REPEAT DARES FROM 177**

Yuki: Pets...

Maya: Oh~ What kind of pets?

Sekai: The irritating kind you wouldn't want to be around.

Yuki:...

Maya: Hm? How do you know?

Sekai: *holds up phone* Jinsei gets extra irritating if things are up to date with us. Not to mention our irritating Operator goes along with his idiotic beliefs because she knows it annoys me.

Yuki: *mutters* And Shiro said _I_ was a tsundere...

Sekai: What was that?

Yuki: Nothing.

Sekai: Sigh. Why are children so troublesome?

Yuki: I'm only two or so years younger than you.

Maya: Hey! Can we get back to this?

Yuki: Right, right. *claps*

Kageura & Osamu: *lands on butt*

Kageura: Shit.

Osamu: Can we please be free from this!? And least one time!?

Sekai: *crouches in front of Osamu*

Osamu:...?

Sekai: There, there.

Osamu: Hikigane-san... I am not a child...

Yuki: Anyways. *pushes Kageura into piranha hole*

Osamu: Kageura-senpai!

Yuki: Now then... You can decide. Are you good enough to stay here, or are you bad at the ukulele to the point of having to deal with sharks?

Osamu:... How long in the sharks?

Yuki: A minute. We still want you alive.

Osamu: Sigh.

*floor opens up*

Yuki: Now then... Screen.

The screen: Right!

*on screen*

 **Dares from 177**

 **Takeshi: *throws duffle bag full of rocks* Carry that around for a bit!**

 **Eri: *tosses containers filled w/ glitter* Throw that around! Must make everything sparkle!**

 **Fubuki: Hehe...animal time! *points* You become a Komodo Dragon!**

Sekai: *taps head* Were we even made by that point...?

Yuki: *claps*

Takeshi: *lands in butt*

Eri & Fubuki: *lands on feet*

Maya: Hey! Why do they get to land on their feet!?

Eri: Just have a face full of glitter and be quiet. *throws glitter*

Maya: *spits out glitter*

Fubuki:... *lays on sofa & sleeps*

Sekai: Are you sure that's the same person... Erm... Animal?

Yuki: Yes. Now then, we are moving on.

Sekai: Sigh... The next one is from Kizumi.

 **Whew~**

 ***eyetwitch* I just finished cleaning all of my Bro's toys and now he's done it again...**

 **Well I seem to not have much time in my hands today so sorry for potential misspelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Since all most everyone is torturing Kage, why not do it too?~**

 **Kageura- gets ants all over him, if he moves an inch or even speak, all the ants will bit him at the same time.**

 **Jin-how does it feel having no side effect in this room?**

 **Let's have a Yandere Mei**

 **Everyone will now have to call each other by their first names starting this chapter until the end of 300, if you don't, then you'll have to eat Mei's spiciest curry.**

 **K that's all.**

Sekai: Why would anyone wanna see her as a yandere?

Yuki: Who knows? *claps*

Jin, Kageura & Osamu: *lands on butt*

Mei: *lands on feet*

Yuki: Kage... Er... Masato, apparently people love torturing you.

Kageura:... *covered in ants*

Yuki: "I can tell, asshole!" is what he wants to say.

Jin: You know him so well.

Yuki: *shrugs* Classmates. What are you going to do? Anyways. Your question.

Jin: Right~ *turns to readers* It's kinda refreshing. Not to mention it gives me the thrill of not know what's gonna hap-

Mei: *punches Jin*

Jin: *goes flying*

Mei: Too close to Yuki.

Rest:...

Mei: *grabs Yuki by collar* You need to be more careful. I'm going to take you somewhere safe.

Yuki: Wh-what! Hey! Put me- BYOOF!?

Mei: *walks out* Goodbye.

Rest:...

Sekai: Sigh. Let's just end this already. The only guy who could bring others in is gone.

Eri: Rather short one.

Sekai: They're getting close to 300 over here. It's no wonder. Oh yeah. I should probably mention it again. *turns to readers* No one but TAT, the screen and the door will be here next time. Don't send any of us anything. You might seem like an asshole.

Eri: You're the only one who seems like that when you talk like that.

Takeshi: Aren't there some young ones reading this as well?

Sekai:... *turns to readers* I'm sorry for the language, young ones. Although... You shouldn't be here if you are too young. There is a reason this is rated "T". Make sure to get your parent's permission first.

Rest:... A bit late for that...

Sekai: Sigh. Whatever. Let's end this.

Maya: We hope you all enjoyed!

Sekai: Send in more stuff, if you want.

Maya & Sekai: Untill whenever...

All: See ya!


	299. Chapter 299

TAT: *stretches* Maaaaaaaaaaaan~~~! Already at 299! Made it pretty far~ Anyways~ I might as well get this over with. Let's see, let's see~ First up is XSleepyEco.

 **Chapter 300:**

 **Everyone gets a scarf that they will share with someone. If you get separated then you'll start to freeze.**

 **Actual chapter (299):**

 **Kakizaki: Go kiss Kako and ask her out.**

TAT: Um... *bows* I'm sorry! Okay! So, that 300 dare will stay in reserve for 300, but I can't bring either Kako or Kakizaki in. I have this rule that basically says that I will be the only one here during any "99's". I like to give everyone some time to prepare for the hundreds. Again, I apologize. Anyways. Next up is Kizumi.

 **..**

 **So uh, Senpai where do I send things in for 300?**

 **Where we re u the past couple chapters?**

 **That's it :) its pretty small, Gomen!**

TAT: *waves* It's fine, it's fine. I'll start from the top. For those of you who are new to this, you can send them in through a few ways. The first would be in a regular review. The second is through PM. The last one is new. Either through my Gmail or Yahoo. It's that simple. _Although!_ I am add a new rule, since more people are here than before.

 **New rule: Everyone will be able to add anything new to already submitted reviews, but they will be limited to five "Additional Reviews".**

TAT: Basically, you are allowed six reviews for this. The first will be the initial questions and dares while the other five are ones where you can add on any questions or dares you thought of after the initial one. Sorry if I, making it confusing. Anyways. Another small note. There will not really be a timelimt for when you can send your reviews in. Basically, it's whenever I feel like putting it up.

*goes to sofa*

TAT: As for the second question. I was getting everything ready for 300. I hope everything went well while I was gone. ... Knowing that I left Yuki here... Sigh. Whatever. *shrugs* Alright. That's pretty much it for this one. Never meant for it to be long, so I don't really care that this isn't even 1000 words.

*stands up w/ arms spread out*

TAT: Alright! I shall see you all at 300! Until then...

 **SEE YA!**

TAT: And don't forget... M rated dares and questions are allowed~


	300. Chapter 300

TAT: YAAAAAAWWWWNNNN~~~~ What time is it?

Yuki: 6:30 in the morning. I told you not to send the whole night working on it.

TAT: *rubs eyes* Yeah, yeah... But I needed to get it out for them...

Yuki: Sigh... *turns to readers* This guy put 300 up. Have fun with it.

TAT: A warning though... It sucks... Very much so...


	301. Chapter 301

Yuki - *stretches* Guess we really are continuing then.

Rina - Why wouldn't you?

Yuki - Idiot said he wouldn't continue after 300.

Maya - Well, we're here now. By the way, not that it matters, but why did you bring us two here?

Yuki - Shiro is tired out from...activities during 300 and idiot refuses to come in since he thinks he did poorly during 300.

Rina & Maya - Aaahhh~~

Yuki - Anyways. Shall we get started?

Rina & Maya - Right!

Yuki - The first one is from ZGD.

 **Uwah~ 300 was...interesting... Learned a lot of new stuff! Anyways! If you ARE going to continue, I will put this down! If not, this will just be a regular review... I guess.**

 **Futo - is there anyone you've met on Earth you don't like? Oh! What's your chart!?**

 **Kaze - would you want any Scorpion user as a mentor?**

 **Kanzaki - since you like Mei's "special food", have you tried her curry yet?**

 **Anyone - tired because of 300?**

 **Hisato - were you shocked seeing Shobu fight? If so, why? Didn't Suwa Squad help him and the other two train?**

 **All questions... Sorry about that. Regardless! I really hope you continue!**

Yuki - *raises arm* I'm still tired from it. A lot of others are too, but these people should be fine to bring in.

Rina - What kind of "interesting stuff" did they learn?

Yuki - You really don't want to know.

Rina - But-

Yuki - It involved Suzu.

Maya - Oh yeah. Really didn't wanna know then.

Yuki - Exactly. Now then... *claps*

Kanzaki - *lands on feet*

Futo, Kaze, Hisato - *lands on butt*

Kaze - Ow, ow, ow!

Futoyuki - Yes! I'm back here!

Kanzaki - Hm? And where is "here" exactly?

Yuki - Oh yeah. This is the first time for you. This is a Truth and Dare area. Don't bother trying to correct me.

Kanzaki - So that means...

Yuki - Yeah. You four have something.

Hisato - After last time... I'm not too sure I wanna know what it is.

Yuki - It's fine. They're all just questions.

Hisato - Phew.

Futoyuki - Aw~

Kaze - So? What are they!?

Maya - You have something about mentors.

Rina - *points to Hisato* You have one about someone named Shobu.

Yuki - Kanzaki, they just want to know if you've tried Mei's curry yet. Futo, anyone you hate?

Futoyuki - Nope! So far everyone I've met on Miden has been awesome!

Yuki - *turns to readers* I doubt he has a chart yet. Give it a few chapters.

Maya - So, about the curry.

Kanzaki - Yes. I have had her curry before. A bit spicy, but otherwise pretty delicious.

Yuki - What!? How can _any_ curry she make only be "a bit spicy"? She turns each dish into a volcano!

Kanzaki - I don't know. It seemed pretty tamed to be.

Futoyuki - Oh! Can I have some!?

Kaze - Me too!

Yuki - Trust me, you _do not_ want some...

Rina - So to the next question!

Kaze - Me! Right!?

Yuki - Yeah. Would you want a Scorpion user as a mentor?

Kaze - Hm... Kazama Squad is really good at using Scorpion, but Jin helped to make it, so... Nope! I don't want a mentor! Akasora-oji-san helped us in training, but only the basics! That's all I need! I'll make my own fighting style and never lose with it!

Yuki - Hm. Sounds like Toby.

Kaze - I'll beat him too!

Maya - Good luck with that.

Yuki - Well, we'll just get to Hisato. So, you saw Shobu _really_ fight, huh?

Hisato - Yeah. But he's so different then when we're going at it.

Yuki - That's because he treats practice and actual fights differently. When he's training he sticks to the basics. When he fights for real... Well, I won't spoil that.

Futoyuki - Alright! Let's move on!

Yuki - Hold on. Still have one question. Well I can answer this one. *turns to readers* We're all still tired. Suzu and idiot are the most tired though.

Futoyuki - There! Now let's-

Yuki - End this.

Kaze, Futo, Rina - What!?

Kanzaki - This was rather short.

Yuki - *shrugs* There was only one. That's not to mention that this was more to get back into the swing of things. A sort of cool down session.

Kanzaki - I see.

Yuki - Anyways. Let's end this.

Maya & Rina - We hope you all enjoyed!

Futoyuki & Kaze - Send more things in! Especially for us!

Kanzaki & Hisato - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

Yuki - Sigh... I still have to do this...?

Futoyuki & Kaze - *sitting on knees*

Yuki - Fine. *points to whiteboard* Today, we will be discussing the Black Trigger known as Shikifuku. No particular reason though.

Kaze - *raises arm* That's Akasora-oji-san's Black Trigger, right!?

Yuki - That is correct. It was made using his deceased wife's life. He doesn't speak about it, and the only other people who seemed to know the complete story behind it are Tora-san and Seidō-san.

Futoyuki - Question! I heard that it was the hing that had stopped Pyrínas Original's attack, taken him out _and_ taken out one of our strongest Trion soldiers! How is that possible!?

Yuki - Good question. *points to whiteboard*

*circle on whiteboard*

Yuki - Shikifuku is a Black Trigger that takes the form of a bracelet. It can be taken apart into three separate parts and used as three separate BTs. When in use, if you're using only a single piece, both sides of the piece will be connected by Trion and expand to a certain extent. When all three are being used at the same time, it also expands. Story-wise, it was modeled after the three Regalia of Japan. Those being the Ame no Murakumo, Yasakani no Magatama and Yata no Kagami. As such, each part holds something that goes along with the three regalia. One is used for an impenetrable defense that no attack can get through, regardless of how large it becomes. The only way to deal with it is to use the Trigger the Aftokrator leader used to take it apart, or just somehow go around it.

Futoyuki - So that was what had stopped the attack then.

Yuki - Yes. Next would be Yasakani no Magatama. It's basically used for hand-to-hand kind of attacks. It increases the overall strength of each hit and increases the user's speed, so it's pretty much a fast tank. On a side note, Mei's personal Trigger was modeled after this one.

Kaze - That fits her too well! Her real body already hits hard enough.

Yuki - Yes... I know all too well... *shakes head* Anyways. The last one is the Ame no Murakumo. This one is basically a sword that cuts through anything. The length of the blade can be extended by using Trion. Unlike regular Triggers like Scorpion through, the power behind it doesn't decreased depending on long far it is.

Kaze - But that doesn't make any sense! It's cheating!

Yuki - Not really. You see, the Trion actually regulates through the base of Shikifuku, out into the blade, then back into Shikifuku. In a sense, it's like a chainsaw. Mukuro's attacks are also made from this concept.

Futoyuki - Uwah~! Our seniors' Triggers are so awesome~ And Miden's Black Triggers are even more awesome!

Kaze - Have you seen Fujin though!? That's another crazy BT!

Futoyuki - Oh! I think that's one of the ones I took in!

Yuki - Sigh. Well, that's all for now.

Futoyuki & Kaze - *bows* Thank you for your time, Sensei!

Yuki - *turns to readers* If you all want me to explain anything in particular, just say so. See ya.


	302. Chapter 302

Sekai & Yuki - Sigh~

Noah - The fact you two were in synch there is sorta unnerving...

Sekai - *turns to Yuki* I heard about how 300 went. You poor sap.

Yuki - Thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better.

Noah - Hardly anyone was really there, right? 100 and 200 had much more people.

Yuki - That's weird since the 200s is where we got a lot of new people.

Sekai - Sigh~ I'm just glad I wasn't involved.

Yuki - You almost were. But I don't know what happened there. The only one who knows is tha idiot, but as you can see...

Noah - Yeah. Where is he?

Yuki - *shrugs* He refuses to come here for now.

Sekai - So he dumped all the work on you then. Sigh~

Yuki - Yeah. Oh well though. Nothing I can actually do about it. Anyways. Why don't we get started?

Noah - Right.

Sekai - Fiiiiiine.

Yuki - The first one is from Kizumi.

 **Ahh, *scratches head* so many new characters. I really do need to catch up with your other stories. Guess I'll just have to make time -.- . By the way TAT-senpai, did you have a manga update from WorTri last week? I didn't so I hope Ashihara-sensei will update today/tomorrow.**

 **300 was really fun! _ I had a good laugh (not to mention a good break)it really lifted up my spirits and encouraged me to get off my phone(playing games) and do my mountain of home works.**

 **I'll make the dares short and simple, I guess everyone can have a break**

 **Everyone has to do the tissue dance, with partners selected randomly. But if you won't dance or touch the tissue with your hand, you get toasted, literally.**

 **Everyone what's the most embarrassing thing you've done as a child?**

 **Everyone gets to be Kage for this session and the next. Which 'Kage' it is, its your choice :D *hint hint**

 **By the way everyone who refuses so, gets tied on the roof upside down with ants swarming all over them.**

 **I can't remember if this was mentioned already or not and please correct me if I'm wrong but Ketsueki means Blood right?**

Yuki - I'm just gonna point some stuff out before we get to real stuff. *turns to readers* World Trigger was on hiatus last week. This week's chapter _is_ out, but not in English. As far as idiot knows as least.

Sekai - To go along with that... "Ketsueki" _does_ mean blood.

Yuki - And you won't see certain Ocs in idiot's fics. Not yet at least. Some just aren't in them.

Noah - By the way, is he still working on-

Yuki - Yes. He is still working on those fics.

Noah - Alright then. I have a question of my own. What the heck is "the tissue dance"?

Yuki & Sekai - *shrugs* Dunno.

Noah - So...are we gonna get the punishment for not doing it?

Yuki - I say no. But, in the end, it's really up to Kizumi.

Noah - Not sure if I wanna know the answer...

Yuki - Anyways. Embarrassing things?

Noah & Sekai - You first.

Yuki - ... Really?

Noah & Sekai - Really.

Yuki - Sigh. Fine. ... *taps chin* The most embarrassing thing as a child... That would probably be having to wear a bunny outfit.

Noah - That's nothing! There has to be something worse than that!

Yuki - Not really. Don't forget, I had to deal with my parents and Kushi when I was younger. Embarrassing things weren't really something in my life then.

Sekai - *turns to Noah* What about you?

Noah - *crosses arms* Definitely the time I ended up having to go to school while drenched in five different colors of paint.

Sekai - What did the teachers say?

Noah - "Welcome to class". The day went normally.

Yuki - And lastly...

Sekai - Yeah, yeah. Sigh~ I accidentally mistook another person for my mother. A man, I will add.

Noah - I'm sure we've all been through that. ... Minus the man part.

Sekai - Sigh~

Yuki - Anyways. Let's move on.

Sekai - Next one is from my maker.

 **300 certainly deserved its M rating... Still great though.**

 **Kanzaki - what does your Trigger slot look like?**

 **Shobu - you ship Toby x Katori? (Dunno why I'm asking)**

 **Katori - besides "little girl", what else do you call Hoshi? If you call her anything else that is**

 **Yuma - how do you feel being the only one of Tamakoma-2 not to have been there for 300?**

 **That's all.**

Yuki - *claps*

Kanzaki, Shobu, Katori - *lands on feet*

Yuma - *lands on butt*

Noah - You're really keen on continuing to do that, aren't you?

Yuki - But of course.

Sekai - Sigh~ Let's just get to this already.

Shobu - *hides behind Yuki*

Yuki - *pats Shobu's head* It's fine. You only have a question.

Kanzaki - So I'm back here, huh?

Yuma - Oh~ What happened the last time I was here? 三3三

Noah - You all just have questions this time.

Katori - I'd rather not answer mine while Mr. Sister Complex is here.

Yuki - I don't have a sister complex!

Katori - Suuuuuuuuuure.

Sekai - *gets Yuki in headlock* There. Now hurry up and answer already.

Katori - Tsk. Fine. She is also "annoying little girl", "idiotic little girl", "idiotically annoying little girl".

Noah - You really like calling her a "little girl", don't you?

Katori - That's all she is.

Sekai - Sigh. Go to the next one.

Noah - Shobu?

Shobu - ...

Yuki - Tsk. ... Sigh. It's fine. Just answer.

Shobu - ... No... I don't... I'm sorry...

Sekai - *pats Shobu's head* There's no reason to be sorry, little guy.

Shobu - ...

Yuki - Kuga, you're up.

Yuma - Oh. Okay. 三3三

Noah - How do you feel not being in 300?

Yuma - From what Jin-san and Osamu told the rest if us, I'm kinda glad I wasn't there.

Yuki - Yeah. Lucky you.

Yuma - ~ 三3三

Kanzaki - So that just leaves me then. Very well. *looks at screen*

The screen - Right!

*on screen*

 ** **Main Trigger****

Kōgetsu

Senku

Teleport

Special Spider

 ** **Sub Trigger****

Grasshopper

Shield

X

X

Noah - "Special Spider"?

Katori - Why have both Grasshopper _and_ Teleport?

Kanzaki - Don't think of them as the same.

Yuki - *nods* True. Grasshopper is for speed while Teleport is more for sneak attacks or tricks.

Noah - Still haven't answered about the Special Spider.

Kanzaki - Ahem. Right.

Yuki - Hold up.

Kanzaki - Hm?

Yuki - I'll take care if the explanation in a bit.

Kanzaki - Alright then.

Katori - Are we done here?

Sekai - Yaaaawwnn~~ Pretty much.

Yuki - Right then. Let's end this.

Noah & Yuma - We hope you all enjoyed!

Kanzaki & Sekai - Remember to send in more stuff.

Shobu - ... Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

Yuki - Alright. Pay attention now. This one won't be too long.

Noah & Shobu - *sitting in knees*

Yuki - I will now explain how the Special Teleport and Special Spider work. While the Special Spider hasn't been used in any fic yet, it _will_ appear later on.

Noah - *nods head*

Yuki - Right. I will start with Special Teleport. This one is something that had been used by Kazama during the Galopoula invasion, but was thought of by the idiot before he even noticed that. It also works in a semi-different way. The user places a marker on the target, what the marker is doesn't matter, and is able to teleport to the exact place the marker was placed. I myself use the emblem Mei had made for the squad, while I was still captain. The number of markers depends on the amount of Trion.

Noah - Oh~! Toby has started using it too, right?

Yuki - Right. I helped him in using it, but that's all. Any way he uses it is up to him. Anyways. Next is Special Spider. This was made by Stupid Studios, the maker of Kanzaki. This Trigger sends out wires from Kanzaki's Kōgetsu, that she can control by moving her blade in different ways. These wires, though, can actually cut through objects, or bodies.

Noah - That's a bit scary to go against...

Yuki - Yes. Then again, Kanzaki is A-Rank material. She just doesn't have a squad at the moment, so she can't take part in the B-Rank wars to elevate to A-Rank.

Shobu - ...

Noah - Is it just me...or does your maker and Stupid Studios come up with similar stuff?

Yuki - *waves hand* They're friends, so that's to be expected.

Shobu - ... *bows head* ... Thank you for this knowledge, sensei...

Yuki - Sure thing.


	303. Chapter 303

Yuki - "Alright. I will be back in around two or so sessions. ... For anyone who actually cares. (No one) Anyways! Question for you all! Would you rather see Wakamura and Hoshi get together or have some sort of conclusion to the KenSuzuNara thing? It'll basically be a vote that will continue until I get back. - TheAnimeTrain" ...

Oshiro - Nii-san?

Yuki - *crushes paper w/ dark aura* I'm...fine...

Ketsueki - You don't really look like it.

Yuki - *turns to readers w/ smile* For those of you who are going to actually answer this... **You'll go with the latter choice, right~?**

Oshiro & Ketsueki - ...

Yuki - Sigh... Anyways... You two seem fine after-

Oshiro - -Ah!

Ketsueki - -Yes!

Yuki - Hm.

*paper flies by*

Yuki - *grabs paper* "Since I know that the idiot known as Yuki decided to crush the other paper without reading it though to the end-" Jerk...

Oshiro - *takes paper* "I just wanted to also let you all know that the first review of the next session will be the 1 thousandth review. You're all awesome, by the way. Anyways. That person will get a special treat. Yuki, I'm sure _you_ can guess it. That's all from me. - TheAnimeTrain".

Yuki - *tilts head* What- ... Oh...

Ketsueki - What is it?

Yuki - You...really don't want to know...

Ketsueki - ...?

Yuki - Anyways. Let's finally get to this.

Oshiro & Ketsueki - Alright!

Yuki - This one's from mew2mew.

 **WOW, BUT ANYWAYS,**

 **TAT-BY 'LIST' I MEANT DARES AND QUESTIONS THAT COULDN'T BE DONE UNLESS THE 300 CHAPTER WAS UP**

 **CHIKA- SING 'BLACK PAPER MOON'**

 **OSAMU- MEET ARACHNE, MY LITTLE DEMON SPIDER I HAVE HAS A PET, BE NICE.**

 **EVERYONE MEET LUCI, MY LUCARIO, DECUM, MY JOLTEON, AND BELEDONA, MY DRAGONITE**

Yuki - *mutters* Is this becoming a contagious verbal tick...?

Oshiro - Uh... Is it safe to have a demon spider here?

Ketsueki - Half the people that come here aren't safe to be around, yet they come by.

Oshiro - Kirai-kun has yet to be here.

Ketsueki - Touché.

Yuki - Let's keep it that way. *claps*

Chika - *lands on feet*

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Arachne - *on Osamu*

Osamu - *stares up* ...

Chika - O-Osamu-kun! Stay still!

Oshiro - *pulls out Trigger*

Yuki - Hold up.

Oshiro - But-

Osamu - *falls back*

Yuki - Yup. Knocked out.

Ketsueki - How did you...

Yuki - Dude, second sing of a family of soldiers, remember? I can easily tell stuff like this from just a glance.

Chika - What about the spider!?

Arachne - ...

Yuki - ... Said to be nice so... *claps*

*cage falls from ceiling*

Osamu - *lands next to Chika*

Ketsueki - I didn't rally think a simple cage will be able to hold that off.

Yuki - You continue to forget who I am. "Part of idiot's AM" mean anything to you?

Ketsueki - Ah... Right...

Oshiro - *fanning Osamu* So what about the Pokémon?

Yuki - *shrugs* Nothing's been sent over. Stuff like that is harder to bring in.

Ketsueki - Yet you can bring in their demon spider...

Yuki - Generalization. A demon spider is a demon spider. A Pokémon is from an actual series, so it's different.

Ketsueki - I get the feeling that you're just being lazy.

Yuki - *shrugs*

Chika - Um...

Yuki - Right.

*music starts playing*

Yuki - You just need to sing.

Chika - Oh. Okay...

 **I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW**

 **Iki wo hisomete**

 **Matteiru DEADLY NIGHT**

 **DON'T SCARY majo ga egaita**

 **Kabocha no basha mo**

 **Sono me ni utsuseru kara**

 **SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS**

 **YEAH BABY kowai yume da to shitemo**

 **FAIRY BLUE**

 **Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki**

 **Kazaritsuketa**

 **BLACK PAPER MOON**

 **Shinjite kureta nara!**

 **WHEN YOU'RE LOST "HERE"**

 **I AM... "FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL**

 **Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no youni**

 **Amai shinku no jamu wo**

 **Otoshita kaado ni ukabiagaru moji**

 **YOUR DESTINY kimi ga nozomeba**

 **Donna sekai mo**

 **Sono te ni tsukameru kara**

 **Madowasarenai de**

 **Darenimo kowasenai**

 **FAIRY BLUE**

 **Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi**

 **Kizuna to iu "eien"**

 **Sakende kureta nara**

 **I WILL FIND YOU MY DEAR!**

 **Doko ni itemo**

 **Karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte**

 **Daremo shinjirarenakute**

 **Hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru**

 **Soredemo kimi no kotoba ha**

 **Itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru**

 **FAIRY BLUE**

 **Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki**

 **Kazaritsuketa "mejirushi"**

 **Yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki**

 **Miagete hoshii**

 **FAIRY BLUE**

 **Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi**

 **Kizuna to iu "shinrai"**

 **Kimi ha hitori janai**

 **WHEN YOU'RE LOST "HERE"**

 **I AM... "FOREVER" WITH YOU SOUL**

 **Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara**

Ketsueki - *pats Chika's head* Nice job, Chika-chan.

Chika - Thank you.

Oshiro - *looks over* Things've really gotten slow around here... More so than I've seen before.

Yuki - The hype for 300, what little it was, is gone. It's not really shocking that no one actually cares about this anymore. What's more is that the idiot said he would quite after 300. His fault.

Ketsueki - Well, anyways... Shall we end this?

Yuki - Sigh... Yeah. We've honestly got nothing else.

Oshiro & Chika - We hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki - No one would blame you if you didn't. We really didn't do anything this time.

Ketsueki - Until next time...

All - See ya.


	304. Chapter 304

TAT - *slumps* Urg... I can't get to this... Fight scene are such a draaaaaag~~

Yuki - What the heck're you doing here?

TAT - Hm? I can't be at my own ToD?

Osamu - That's not what he means.

Yuki - You said you would be back next time.

TAT - Yes, well... This one has questions I'd rather answer in person than just send a letter that Yuki would end up crushing because he has a sister complex.

Yuki - I-

TAT - _I_ know you best.

Yuki - ...

TAT - Exactly. Anyways~ Looks like we've gone around to Osamu.

Osamu - ... What does that mean?

TAT - *shrugs* Who knows? Anyways. Why don't we start now?

Yuki - Sure.

TAT - The first one is from someone new! keitokuarbiter!

 **Hello~ I'm quite new here, and a new world trigger fan, I'm currently just on episode 25 when I found this fan fiction.**

 **I must say you really did do a great job getting this far, actually, even I couldn't read this long, I wonder if someone read this far or came from the beggining and is still 'reviewing' That's my question well, the latter is the main question.**

 **I'm still new to the system of this site and forgive me if I make some mistakes.**

 **I have to think up some dares. The two above are just for the author. Well I'm looking forward for the next chapter. Thank you for your time.**

TAT - You're don't good so far. No mistakes.

Osamu - You're still getting new people?

TAT - *shrugs* Apparently. Although, like they said, didn't read the whole thing. Which I'm glad on.

Yuki - As for the answers...

TAT - Right! Yujo, Umbreon, ZGD, and Awesome Sauce are all from the start. Kizumi, and I think XSleepyEco, read through it. ... The poor souls. Anyways.

Yuki - Feel free to send anything in. Or nothing at all.

Osamu - Aren't you suppose to want more stuff?

Yuki - Well, it's not like many things are being sent in to begin with. Everything's gone down.

TAT - When the heck did you become such a downer?

Yuki - You tell me that.

TAT - *shrugs* I blame Kushi.

Yuki - Then there you have it.

Osamu - Um... Does she even _have_ anything to do with this?

TAT & Yuki - Who knows.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways. Shall we go on?

Yuki - The next one is from Kizumi.

 **AHHHHH! I didn't get the update notification of 302?! Why?**

 **Oh yeah, -_- family meetings, my mom took my phone (why? Just why?)**

 **Alright straight to the point, its almost bedtime. X-X**

 **TAT-senpai what did u think about the latest WorTri update? (I thought it was awesome and exciting, and other B-ranked characters got more screen time,paper time,mangatime?)**

 **Everyone gets to walk with a cake above their heads while avoiding the raining eggs :P. P.S if you lost first or the cake fell to the ground, you're going to be the slave of who stood the longest.**

 **What do you think the World Trigger universe be without Jin?**

 **Everyone gets Burgers, King sized. We ate at burger king during the family meeting and oh man I couldn't finish half of it, who knew how large foreigners could eat?!**

 **That's all *yawn***

 **See you Nara~**

TAT - I loved these last two chapters! My reason is _because_ if the other B-Ranks! So glad to see them outside of a fight!

Yuki - Not that you're doing much with them in SS.

TAT - Speaking if which! For those who don't know! I'm caught up to the actually series in SS! Almost done with the next chapter, which'll be something. That means there _should_ be a chapter or two per week!

Osamu - Doesn't that put more work on you?

TAT - Not really. The chapters would still be up, but now I have a sort of schedule for it. Also, it's kinda exciting. I really never though I would catch up to _any_ series.

Yuki - Don't forget about the remake.

TAT - That thing is hell to make! I'm still stuck in the Aftokrator invasion! Anyways! *snaps*

*starts raining eggs*

Yuki - Don't you think this is a bit unfair? *dodges eggs*

TAT - *using YnK* What do you mean?

Yuki - *points to Osamu* He can't really do anything in this case.

Osamu - *falls down*

*cake falls to ground*

TAT - Seems fair to me.

Yuki - Yeah, because you're a jackass.

TAT - Anyways! On to the question! *eats burger* What do you two think?

Osamu - If Jin-san didn't exist... So many things wouldn't have happened. Besides his Side Effect, he gernerally helps us out.

Yuki - I'd be a bit more boring.

TAT - Just too bad we don't get to see him fight much. Granted, that's how a feel about a lot of characters. Still waiting on a good Kako fight...

Osamu - *eating burger* Hey... Can we get something to drink with this?

TAT - *shrugs* We're pretty much done here, so sure. *turns to readers* Although, now that I'm here again, I have another question. For those with Ocs, what would some of your Ocs sound like? I'm just curious. You can even compare them to other anime characters. *shrugs* Of course no one has to answer.

Yuki - Now let's end this.

TAT - Hope you enjoyed~

Yuki - Remember to leave more stuff.

Osamu - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	305. Chapter 305

Yuki - *dark aura* **...**

Murakami - *has Yuki in a headlock*

TAT - Thanks.

Murakami - Yeah.

Takeshi - Why is he...

TAT - Just a safety precaution. Certain things may get him a bit mad during this one.

Takeshi - I see.

TAT - Anyways! It's been a while since you've been here. Well, any of your squad really.

Takeshi - The girls have been here multiple times.

TAT - True. Guess nothing's actually been here for you or Toby though.

Takeshi - *shrugs* I'm fine with it.

Yuki - Can we just get things started already?

TAT - Fine, fine. We'll start.

Murakami - *let's Yuki go*

Yuki - Tsk.

TAT - Right! The first one up is from ZGD!

 **WakaHoshi! 100% want it! I love how things are with the snipers, and I also like how these two like each other.**

 **Anyways! The voices!**

 **Noah - Touma from To aru**

 **Sora - weak and meek**

 **Fu-chan - Kashima from Nozaki-kun**

 **Minu - Ibuki**

 **To the real stuff!**

 **TAT - Toby x Katori? Possible? Thanks to Shobu I sorta ship this now**

 **Kanzaki-san - You just give me the feeling that I need to had the "san"... What are your fighting stats? Points using Kōgetsu?**

 **Pyrínas - why are you so quiet?**

 **Shobu - what's with the devices? Can you show us what's on them?**

 **That's all~**

TAT - Touma, huh? I can kinda see that.

Takeshi - *turns head & lifts scarf*

Murakami - What is it?

Takeshi - N-nothing... I just find the thought of Katori-san and Toby together... A bit entertaining.

TAT - *rubs chin* Hm~ Toby and Katori... It seems... _interesting_. *shrugs  & turns to readers* I'll leave that up to you all. Anyone care for that ship? Besides ZGD.

Yuki - Moving that aside, Kanzaki has been getting quite a bit of questions, huh?

Takeshi - I would like to point out that really does give off that feeling. To me at least.

Murakami - *nods*

TAT - Indeed. *snaps*

Kanzaki, Shobu, Pyrínas - *lands on feet*

Shobu - *moves next to Pyrínas*

Kanzaki - *holding nodachi*

Takeshi - Why do you have that with you?

Kanzaki - I was abou to practice a bit.

Takeshi - You use a nodachi? See rather odd. No offense.

Kanzaki - None taken. Besides, it's heavier than Kōgetsu, so it's much easier to use Kōgetsu in a fight.

TAT - Anyways! Shall we get to the questions? Let's start with the two quiet ones, since they'll be short. As a matter of fact, Pyrínas, you're question is asking why you're so quiet.

Pyrínas - If there is no reason for me to speak I won't...

TAT - Fair enough.

Yuki - He doesn't really talk at the branch office, but no one really minds. Great listener though.

Pyrínas - ... *nods*

TAT - Next is Shobu. Concerning those devices.

Shobu - ... *holds devices*

TAT - I already know.

Shobu - ...

Pyrínas - *stares a TAT* ...

TAT - Hey! I'm not the one who asked!

Pyrínas - ...

TAT - Sigh... *turns to readers* You'll find out more in the next SS chapter. That should be up soon. Just need to finish the one after that. Now then...

Kanzaki - One for me, correct?

TAT - Yeah.

Kanzaki - *turns to readers* The amount of points I have for Kōgetsu is 11170.

Takeshi - ...

TAT - Yup. Right there, 7 points under Ikoma. *turns to readers* Just to let you know, pretty much anything concerning the actual character of APH is from Stupid Studios. I just make the story.

Yuki - It always feels like you're throwing him under he bus.

TAT - But I'm not. He's fine with this.

Yuki - *shrugs*

Kanzaki - As for my stats...

*on screen*

 **Trion** \- **13**

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 8

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- 8

 **Range** \- 7

 **Command** \- 8

 **Special Tatctics** \- 4

 **Total** \- 66

TAT - That Special Spider really helps, huh?

Takeshi - ...

Yuki - That's a rather scary high amount for a B-Rank. Beats even Kou and Tatsu.

Murakami - It would be troublesome to go against her.

Kanzaki - There really isn't much to it. I just practice as much as possible.

Takeshi - Clearly.

TAT - It's honestly gonna be fun to write fights with her, if not a bit torturous.

Mei - *walks in* Worse than Kushikage?

TAT - No. That woman's fights are much more difficult.

Kou - What are you doing here, Senpai?

Mei - I got bored and decided to come by. Is that a problem?

TAT - Of course not. And since you're here, you can go to the next one.

Mei - Hm. *turns to readers* The next one is from Yujo.

 **And I'm back~ Work takes really a lot of times...**

 **Anyways! First of all the Voices all of them have of course the Japanese voices**

 **Minoru - Ichinose Tokiya (Uta no Prince-sama)**

 **Yasuko - Hyuuga Hinata (Naruto)**

 **Michelle - Kurahashi Hinano (Assassination Classroom)**

 **Lukas - Stahl (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Svantje - Momoi Satsuki (Kuroko no Basuke)**

 **Second! About the pairing: Of course I want 100% WakaHoshi! No one should interrupt them. Especially you Loki!**

 **Last but not least! Truth and Dares!**

 **Truth/Questions: What's worse? Clown or Zombie or Ghost? And why?**

 **Would you prefer be in the world of Until dawn or Resident Evil? Again why?**

 **Dares: Someone dress up as Zombie Clown and try to scare MeiMei!**

 **That's it. Bye guys!**

TAT - *on ground w/ dark cloud* ...

Kanzaki - What is with him?

Yuki - We've just learned to ignore him.

TAT - ...

Yuki - Anyways... *turns to readers w/ dark smile* **I do believe I have a right to want to protect my little sister.**

Murakami - That's fine, but with your sister com-

Yuki - I didn't have a sister complex!

Murakami & Mei - Yes you do.

Yuki - Tsk.

TAT - *jumps up* Anyway! To the questions! If we are assuming that alk three choices of the first question are evil, I say ghosts.

Yuki - Agree.

Shobu - *nods head*...

TAT - Intangibility. That's my reason at least.

Takeshi - Would Trion even work on those kinds of things?

Mei - Clowns and zombies, yes. Ghosts...

TAT - Let's throw that up in the air for the readers. *turns to readers* Do you think Trion attacks would work on a ghost?

Yuki - Well, I guess we should-

Mei - *turns around & punches air*

Toby - *dressed up* Whoa! Damn it!

Takeshi - It's understandable that _you_ would be sent for this task.

Toby - Yeah! Anyone else would be dead!

Kanzaki - That Side Effect is quite handy.

Toby - Tsk. Stinkin' Suzume...

TAT - Anyways... On to the next question! *scratches cheek* I actually haven't seen anything concerning RE so... Regardless, I'd say UD.

Toby - Same! Rather deal with the wendigo! Wouldn't be able to catch me!

Takeshi - Unless there were multiple ones.

Toby - It's not like I would only be dodging!

Takeshi - At least we know who would get through that easily... *looks to side*

Kanzaki & Mei - Hm?

Yuki - Kou and I could get through it. Same.

TAT - Honestly, I'm pretty sure Kanzki and Mei could get through either.

Yuki - Funny that the two Yamato Nadeshiko are the two scariest people.

Kanzaki - *lifts nodachi*

Mei - *cracks knuckles*

Kanzaki & Mei - What was that?

Yuki - Nothing. I was saying how we're pretty much done here.

TAT - Right! Let's end this!

Toby & Takeshi - We hope you all enjoyed!

Kanzaki & Mei - Please remember to send in more stuff.

Murakami & Yuki - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Operating Room: Former Tsukiko Squad**

TAT - Hello~ I am TheAnimeTrain, but I'm sure you already knew that~ Anyways! Welcome to yet another new segment! This time around I will be discussing what the former Tsukiko Squad's operation room looked like! Ready? Let's begin!

*screen shows bird view*

TAT - First is the larger portion you get to when you open tha door! This room is pretty much where _everything_ is put! Beside the mats that is. In the upper left corner we have Mei's massive desk! She even gets a computer with four monitors and two keyboards!

Yuki - *on sofa* She's just that good.

TAT - What the-!? Why are you still here?

Yuki - Figured I would help in this. It _is_ my former operation room as well.

TAT - Fair enough.

Yuki - Anyways. We would alway be wary of treating over there without her permission. That being said, she never had much we needed, so we didn't even bother with it. She would always be keeping herself busy while looking from one screen to another.

TAT - Next is the shelf on the wall near her area!

Yuki - That's where our stuff was usually kept. It has two shelves and two bottom cabinets. The shelves were where Suzu and Take usually out their stuff. The bottom right cabinet was mine, but I hardly out anything in it. The left was where Toby had his stuff.

TAT - On the opposite side of that wall we have a large couch that is L-shaped, and a leather chair! A rather big desk in right in the middle of that!

Yuki - The couch and chair were Toby's idea. It was when he first joined. He wanted to use his family's money to get at their nerves, so we came in one day with him laying on the couch while playing a game. He had also bough the large screen in there, as well as a few gaming consoles.

TAT - And then there's the small refrigerator there!

Yuki - That was more for my ice cream than anything else.

TAT - Of course... Anyways! The next room seems to be a storage room!

Yuki - Yeah. Either that or just a room to get some piece and quiet. We would usually just leave some stuff in there if we were too lazy to take it home or something. No much to it. There _is_ a futon in there though.

TAT - Anything else?

Yuki - I'm pretty sure Betty was in there for some time. Oh! There was also a _very large_ amount doujinshi, manga and, I'm pretty sure, a good amount of gunpowder in there.

TAT - What the hell!?

Yuki - *shrugs*

TAT - Ya know... Now that I think about it... You guys were really taking up a good amount of electricity weren't you?

Yuki - We could afford it. It did suck to have less space though. We did make things fit, in the end.

TAT - What a bunch of turds... Sigh. Anyways. *turns to readers* We hope you enjoyed this new little segment. This should he going on every five sessions or so.

Yuki - Well, that's all. Expect another Yuki-sensei next time.

TAT - See ya!


	306. Chapter 306

Yuki - ...

TAT - *on floor w/ dark cloud*

Yuki - You think I'll let this slide?

TAT - ... Can't we just forget I wrote that?

Yuki - **Never!**

Oshiro - *holding Krümel* Um... What's going on?

Yuki - The way this idiot portrayed me in the latest SS chapter!

TAT - I said I was sorry!

Yuki - That doesn't cut it!

Oshiro - Uh...

TAT - Oh! Right! I have yet to start writing the newest APH chapter, but I have a good idea on how the next two or so are!

Oshiro - Not sure I want to know...

TAT - Just a heads up, the pups get their own chapter! Because who doesn't like little dogs running around and causing trouble for others? Mostly Inukai.

Oshiro - *lifts Krümel* You'll be good, right?

Krümel - *nods* Woof.

Yuki - Anyways...

TAT - Right! Let's get started! The first one's from Umbreon!

 **TAT~! Halloween is coming~! What r u gonna be? Also, r u watching Nanbaka, Yuri! on Ice, Trickster, Touken Ranbu Hanamaru, and/ Dream Fest! ? I AM! Will be making Halloween fanfic soon! I just got some ideas again that I'm working on right now, including a crossover(s). Actually am working on 3 fanfics simultaneously. Gotta go now. Making fried tempura & Twinkies! Have some! Bye**!

TAT - *eating Twinkie* I'm gonna be me.

Yuki - And that's bad enough on its own.

TAT - Yeah, f you too.

Oshiro - Good luck with those fics!

TAT - Yeah. Oh, and I _suppose_ to be watching them...? I really haven't seen them.

Oshiro - Maybe-

Inukai - Shiro-chan! *tackles Oshiro*

Krümel - *flies through air*

Yuki - *catches Krümel*

Inukai - *snuggling Oshiro* Shiro-chan~ I've missed you~

Oshiro - Haru-san... We saw each other an hour ago.

Inukai - Yeah, but that hour was torture~

Yuki - *pets Krümel* Overdramatic much?

TAT - How did you even get in here? Pretty sure I locked things up.

Inukai - You cannot block off the power of love!

Oshiro - *blushes* H-Haru-san, please stop now?

Inukai - *sits on sofa w/ Oshiro* Alright. We'll just be here.

TAT - Hey, remember that we're back to the T rating.

Inukai - I know~

TAT - Sigh. Whatever. Let's just move on.

Yuki - The next one is from keitokuarbiter.

 **Your previous chapters proved to be quite entertaining, I had some time left in my hands so I decided to start from the beggining of this ToD, I must say you really do a great job in writing. I'm currently on the 120's so I may not be able to review on some new chapters and I apologize sincerely for that.**

 **I guess WakaHoshi? Since its what other reviewers picked I guess I'll g with the flow.**

 **TAT- how long have you been writing for?**

 **Yuki- why do you oppose your sister (Hoshi) to be together with a male? If it makes her happy why?**

 **I have only one dare for now, when I get to finally catch up to the latest chapter, I'll make sure to send more in.**

 **Make everyone's personality be opposite**

TAT - * scratches cheek* They aren't that entertaining... Just idiotic stuff.

Yuki - Wow. The fact they made it to 120 truly is amazing.

TAT - A-anyways! It's fine if you don't out anything! I'm not trying to make anyone send things in!

Yuki - On a side note... **There is no need to go with the others~ You can pick the other one if you want.**

TAT - That's a bit late at this point...

Yuki - *grabs at TAT*

TAT - *moves back* Anyways I think I've, technically, been writing since I was a freshman, so when I was...like... *waves* Some age! Don't feel like figuring it out!

Yuki - Lazy~

TAT - Whatever. Just answer your own question.

Yuki - Hm. *turns to readers* I need to protect her. She's too innocent to know what to be careful of.

Oshiro - Um... I'm pretty sure she knows what to be wary of... And you already know that Rokkun wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Yuki - What if he's just hiding his motives? He has _Inu_ as a mentor!

Inukai & Oshiro - Hey!

TAT - *rolls eyes* Before things get...violent? I'll just go about doing the dare. *snap*

 **Poof!**

Krümel - *runs around like crazy*

Oshiro - *hugging Inukai w/out shirt* Haruuuuuu-saaaaan~~~~~ Let's go have some fuuuuuuuun~~

Inukai - *kicks Oshiro* Get the fuck away from me! You're so fucking annoying!

Yuki - *kind smile* No need for violence, you two. Shouldn't you two be getting along?

Oshiro - I aaaaaam~ I'm trying to have some fuuuun~ with Haruuuuu-saaaaan~~

Inukai - I don't give a flying fuck! Get this ass away from me!

TAT - ... Wow. This is...kinda odd.

Yuki - Hm? Are you not effected by it?

Krümel - *slams into Yuki* WOOF!

TAT - Yeah, but of course nothing would really change. I'm the type of person with multiple extremes, so they all cancel each other out.

Inukai - That makes no fucking sense!

Oshiro - *grabbing at Inukai* I want you to go alk the way and make sure _nothing_ makes sense to me~!

Inukai - Get! The! Fuck! Off! Of! Me! You fucking homo!

TAT - Any...ways. We'll just continue on.

Yuki - Very well.

TAT - The last one is from KAT! Or mew2mew rather.

 **MY COMPUTOR SIGNED ME OUT SO YA'LL BE GOOD TO ME DEMONIC PETS:**

 **CERBERUS IS MY DEMON THREE HEADED DOG**

 **IKKI IS MY ANGELIC SNAKE**

 **TRUTH/QUESTION**

 **TAT-THE LIST I SENT YOU ARE THE SAVED DARES THAT YOU COULDN'T DO UNLESS THE 300**

 **OSMAU- SMILE!**

 **DARES**

 **YUKI- YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM HURTING ANYONE THAT COMES CLOSE TO ASKING OUT YOUR SISTER**

 **TAT- MEET MY COUSINS SIENCE PROJECT, MARCLO THE ZOMBIE CLOWN FROM THE MOVIE ZOMBIELAND**

TAT - Oh. *snaps*

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Cerberus - *standing above Osamu*

Osamu - ... *passes out*

TAT - ... Not the _best_ choice I've made so far.

Cerberus - *stares at Krümel*

Krümel - *stares at Cerberus*

Cerberus & Krümel - *nods*

TAT - ?

Yuki - *looks at screen w/ head tilted* Why ever would hurt anyone? Violence never solves anything.

TAT - Okay. This is freaking me out a hit.

Ikki - *laying on Osamu*

Inukai - Get-! That's it! Trigger on!

Oshiro - Haru-san~!

TAT - ... Is it just me or...has this place sorta turned into a daycare... Or something.

? - *walks in* That's because you're not being forceful enough.

TAT - Hm? Oh, Mei.

Mei - Hello.

TAT - What are _you_ doing here? Thought you would take some time off.

Mei - I had a feeling things were getting weird over here, so I came to check on everything. Looks like I was right.

TAT - *rolls eyes* Big shocker there.

Mei - Anyways. Do you wasn't some help?

TAT - Ah. Well, we're pretty much done here. I was just going to end it here.

Mei - Very well. While you do that, I shall be taking care of things.

TAT - O...kay? *turns to readers* Well, I hope you all enjoyed.

Inukai - KYAAAAA!

TAT - Please remember to send in more stuff. If you feel like it.

Cerberus - *slams to ground*

TAT - Until next time...

Mei - *dusts self off* Alright I'm done.

Rest - *knocked out*

TAT - ... See ya.

Marclo - *walks by*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

TAT - ... They're still knocked out... Sigh. I suppose I'll just do this one. *turns to readers* Hello there. This time I will be talking about the family of soldiers, or better known as the Taiyōko Family.

Wakamura & Tachikawa - *peaks in*

Tachikawa - Mind if we sit in on this?

TAT - Hm? Sure. But...why?

Wakamura - *sits* Ahem... I would like to know more about them. After all...they helped fight for Japan. *looks away*

Tachikawa - No reason~

TAT - Uh-huh... I bet. Anyways... *points to whiteboard* We will just be talming about the ones that have been introduced and their parents, meaning that their ancestry will not be a part of this. Got it?

Wakamura & Tachikawa - *nods*

TAT - Alright. I shall start with the parents then. The father is Kesshō and the mother is Kaseki. They were two of Japan's greatest soldiers, gaining fame rather quickly. They had appeared on TV multiple times, and always seemed modest when on the air.

Wakamura - I remember them. I would see them when I was younger, on the TV. They always seemed amazing.

TAT - Yes. They were. _As soldiers._

Wakamura & Tachikawa - *tilts head*

TAT - They had children, four to be exact. Kushikage, Kiyoshi, Mukuro, and Hoshi. Each child seemed be be like their parents, amazing in many different ways. Their oldest - Kushikage - had gained their natural talent as a soldier, being able to do pretty amazing feats at a young age.

Tachikawa - Border's Triggers makes her do even more amazing things, apparently.

TAT - Correct. Next is Kiyoshi, the second oldest. He was born with a good amount of Trion, basically giving him a Side Effect right away. It wasn't until he was older that he found out about his copying Side Effect.

Tachikawa - An annoying Side Effect to go against, but nothing when it comes to Jin's.

TAT - Next is Mukuro. He had been give the title of "Genius among geniuses" at an even younger age than his two older siblings' reputations. He was easily able to get through high school while others his age were still starting middle school. His natural intellect can even rival that of Mei's Side Effect; which basically turns her into a supercomputer. He has no Side Effect, so this really _is_ natural talent. Last, but certainly not least, is Hoshi.

Wakamura - ...

TAT - She is known as the "Princess" of the family. The reason being that she always has this royal felling around her that makes her seem unapproachable. She is very kind, caring, and overall carries the aura of a princess. She never looks down on her opponents, and always seems to think herself inferior to them. She doesn't like fighting, but is fine with things like the rank wars and solo wars since no one actually gets hurt.

Wakamura - *mutters* She really is great.

TAT - Now then, let's talk about their personalities. I had just said what Hoshi's was like, so we'll go from the bottom up. Mukuro always has a corpse-like appearance no matter what time of day. He is an insomniac, so this is understandable. He only ever gets sleep when his body can't take it anymore, but he counters that by using his Trigger. He's usually laid back, and tends to yawn out his sentences. He can sound rude at times, but that's just because his monotone voice and general appearance gives others the idea that he just doesn't care. He cares very much for his family, sticking to the idea that his two older siblings would always hurt him to "help him sleep", which isn't a lie. He always seems to "do what his family does", meaning that he would always agree with them. Unless it was obvious they were wrong. He is also someone who went to Sweden with Kushikage. There he joined Border and quickly moved up to A-Rank, with no squad to help him. He ended up coming back to Mikado City so that he could join the newly formed Yagura Branch, alongside his siblings.

Tachikawa - *whistles*

TAT - Next is Kiyoshi. He was also a rowdy and rough child. He would usually be hype, but in a sort of cute way. As time went on, thanks to his parents, his personality had become more vicious, always glaring at things around him and never caring about hurting others. BUT! He had swore to himself that he would only ever fight when the person in question deserved it. He never started fights. Even so, his reputation went down the drain. Before the first invasion happen, Kiyoshi was disowned by his parents, making him leave the house and live on his own. He had come to hate his older sister and younger brother around the same time, yet continued to love his younger sister. Thinking she was the only one that cared, he decided to protect her against everything possible thing that could hurt her. _That means people who want to get together with her._

Wakamura - ...

TAT - Anyways. He quickly changed his name to Yuki Tsukiko, after his parents' unforeseen death, and cut all ties with his former family. He _did_ keep an eye on Hoshi though.

Tachikawa - He really was an ass when I first met him.

TAT - And lastly we have Kushikage. She is basically the opposite of Hoshi. She is loud, curses a lot, doesn't care much about what others think, will go to extremes, etcetera, etcetera. She always loves to annoy others, and always enjoys a fight. Her natural talent as a soldier had made her cocky, yet she hardly ever lost in a fight, real body or not. She, being the oldest, cares for her younger siblings, even if one doesn't see it that way. She is very hard to get angry or annoyed, yet seems to be able to anger or annoy anyone she wants. She is rather fine of kids as when she had a run in with Michelle after the Wanderers had left she limited her vocabulary so that she would not curse, on request of Michelle. She takes certain things seriously as when she went to help Kotowari Squad with their recent match she spoke in a serious tone that not even Mei had heard before.

Tachikawa - So she helped them out, huh?

TAT - Now I _would_ talk about the parents, but... I'll save that for another time. Besides, this was a good amount to take in.

Wakamura - Thank you, Sensei!

Tachikawa - Thanks~

Murakami - *sitting of sofa* Don't forget that they're all pretty crazy when it comes to certain stuff.

Wakamura - Hm?

TAT - What he means is that all four of them are some type of "dere".

Tachikawa - Hm. It's pretty obvious who is which one.

TAT - Oh ho~ You think so, huh? Would you like to put that to a test?

Tachikawa - Hm?

TAT - *turns to readers* You, the readers, will be the ones choosing this! Pick which person is which "dere"! If the majority gets it right, I shall do a penalty session! If the majority gets it wrong then good ol' Tachikawa will be taking the penalty session!

Tachikawa - Wait a-

TAT - Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! And got some more info! See ya!

Tachikawa - Wait!


	307. Chapter 307

TAT - Toby... Toby... Toby...

Hoshi - What are you saying?

TAT - Keh~! I've decided that the next chapter will be a Toby-centric one, but it's a bit difficult. I only have around a courter to half of it thought out. What makes it worse is that Henry is involved.

Hoshi - Henry...?

TAT - His dad.

Hoshi - Ah.

Fubuki - Oh~? Is there something particular about their relationship?

TAT - Yeah. They hate each other. By the way, what are you even doing here?

Fubuki - Hm? I thought anyone and everyone could come by~

TAT - *shrugs* Just curious.

Fubuki - Speaking of people being here... Where are the other two who are usually here?

TAT - Hoshi's here. Yuki _will not_ be here during that time. I'd rather not deal with his sister complex. As for Oshiro... Who knows. He's more of a coin toss when it comes to this now.

Hoshi - Ah... Why don't we get started now? If that's fine with you.

TAT - Right! Let's do this!

Fubuki - The first one is from KAT.

 **I FORGOT MY PASSWORD SO ILL BE KAT FOR A LIL WHILE LONGER, MY DEAREST CERBERUS WILL BE STAYING OVER FOR A BIT, WHILE I TAKE IKKI.**

 **TRUTHS/QUESTIONS**

 **TACHIKAWA- ANYBODY YOU LIKE? IF SO MAKE OUT WITH THEM~**

 **SUZUME- FAVORITE POEPLE YOU SHIP?**

 **DARES**

 **TAT- LET EVERYONE GIVE YOU 1 DARE**

 **OSAMU- STAY WITH CERBERUS OR SEE MY SHARKS LOL**

 **KUGE AND OSAMU- TIED TOGETHER FOR 4 SECTIONS**

TAT - *snaps*

Fubuki - By the way, would they be talking about that pup over there? *points to sleeping Cerberus*

Osamu & Kageura - *lands near Cerberus*

Tachikawa - *lands on butt*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

Tachikawa - Hey, hey. Is that any way to treat guests?

TAT - As far as I'm concerned you're not to be treated as one.

Tachikawa - So? As anyone gotten them right?

TAT - First one for the session. Not even mentioned.

Tachikawa - So we're both safe for the time being.

TAT - Suppose so.

Rest - ?

TAT - *waves* Nothing to worry about. Let's just get on with this.

Osamu - Um...

TAT - Either stay near 'em or go woth the sharks.

Fubuki - Well, he's already attacked to one~

Kageura - Tsk.

Suzume - Wow. I'm pretty sure he's honestly getting use to this kind of stuff by now.

TAT - *shrugs* Not that it matters to us. It's more so up to the reviewers to torture him however they want. Anyways. Tachikawa, Suzu, you're up.

Suzume - I'll let Tachikawa-san go first~

Fubuki - Of course you would~

Hoshi - So, Tachikawa-san, your answer, please.

Tachikawa - There is currently no one particular I like.

TAT - Uh-huh...

Tachikawa - Oh? You don't believe me?

TAT - *shrugs*

Suzume - Heh heh~

TAT - *whispers* I'll leave it to you.

Suzume - But of course.

TAT - Anyways. Suzu, you're up. Then I'll take those dares.

Suzume - *shrugs & shakes head* How many times have I honestly said it now? I have to particular one I ship above others. That being said, the same applies for the people in general. I honestly ship everyone with everyone.

Fubuki - Oh-ho~? So you even go along with shipping Ken and Narasaka with everyone~?

Suzume - Keh-! O-of course! They are not h-honestly exempt from this!

Fubuki - Your "honesty" wavered there for a second~

Suzume - Anyways!

TAT - Hey!

Suzume - Those dares!

TAT - Sigh... Let's hear 'em.

Kageura - Until me.

Osamu - Let me leave.

TAT - ... Can't blame you two. Those dares countered themselves. *snaps*

 **Poof!**

Kageura - Hey! Why the hell am I still here!?

TAT - Because Osamu was the only one who said to get him out. You just wanted to be untied.

Kageura - Crap!

TAT - Anyways. The rest of you?

Tachikawa - Mochi rain.

TAT - This isn't some sort of fast food place where you just place your order! *snaps*

*rains mochi*

Fubuki - And yet he still does it.

Hoshi - *bows* I have nothing to dare. I'm sorry.

TAT - No need to be. You're a good girl. Unlike...

Suzume & Fubuki - Fufufu~

TAT - ...

Fubuki - We'll make it easy of you. Just a pretty pink dress.

Suzume - Don't honestly forget the sparkles.

TAT - ...

Tachikawa - Well?

TAT - *grins* But of course. *snaps*

Suzume - *in dress* Hey!

Fubuki - Aw~

TAT - Ha! How do you like that! That's what you get for not specifying!

Tachikawa - Wow. You actually thought that through.

TAT - I don't want to hear that from someone like you...

Hoshi - Ah... Why don't we move on?

TAT - Fine. The next two are from guests. ... Not sure if it's the same one though...

Hoshi - Hm? Why do you say that?

TAT - Well... I'll just put them up.

Guest

 **Hi...**

 **My friend suggested me to read this...**

 **And all I can say is that it's awesome...**

 **I am sooo glad that my friend suggested this to me**

Guest

 **Hiiii!**

 **My friend suggested this to me...**

 **Andd all I can say is... It was awesome!**

 **I am so grateful to my friend for suggesting this to me..**

Hoshi - Oh.

Tachikawa - Do those really count?

TAT - W-well... I just wanted to thank them for that! I'm glad that they're enjoying it! That's all...

Tachikawa - So you just wanted an ego boost.

TAT - *crosses arms* Inccorect. I have no ego, so I don't want to "boost" it.

Fubuki - So, is that all for this part?

TAT - ... Yeah. Let's move on...

Hoshi - The last one is from Studios.

 **Ah... The latest WT chapter has now made me sad... In a good way... Anyways...**

 **Yagura Branch members (any) - are reading the latest chapter I realized something... You only have one operator. Will it continue to be like that? Oh, and do you think you could take on Tamakoma?**

 **TAT - have you given any thought on Kotowari Squad's next match?**

 **Hoshi - how are you feeling about Wakamura now?**

 **Wakamura - 3 words that describe Hoshi?**

 **Kushikage - who do you find is the most fun fighting?**

 **That's all. I shall go about crawling into my shell now...**

Hoshi - ... *puts hands to cheek & blushes*

TAT - *turns to Fubuki & points* _That_ is why Yuki isn't here.

Suzume - Aw~ *hugs Hoshi* She's so cute~

TAT - Anyways. *snaps*

Akasora - *lands on feet*

Kushikage & Wakamura - *lands on butt*

Hoshi - Are you two okay?

Wakamura - Yeah.

TAT - As for my question. I have a few ideas. For now I'm toying around with Ikoma and Shor squads. But I'm open to suggestions. Now then, we'll start with-

Kushikage - Kei! There's my answer.

Tachikawa - *grins*

Suzume - *takes picture*

TAT - Anyways... Akasora, since you're in charge of the Yagura Branch, you can answer the first question.

Akasora - *picks ear* Fine. Once Kotowari Squad joins the branch we'll have Mei as an Operator as well, but for Velvet is still our only one. I _have_ been looking into finding another one, but don't really have that much time for it. That's what I have Yuki for.

TAT - Wow. Just using him like that...

Akasora - As for the latter question... I'm not someone who can answer that.

Kushikage - Ha! Of course we can! I can take them all on myself!

Hoshi - Ah... I don't think you can, Kushi-nee. No offense of course. You would need some help from the others.

Kushikage - *hugs Hoshi* If you didn't leave then you would be my support!

Hoshi - K-Kushi-nee!

TAT - So that just leaves Wakamura.

Wakamura - Hm?

Suzume & Fubuki - Go on, go on. Don't be shy and answer honestly.

Wakamura - Three words to describe her... That's difficult...

Tachikawa - Oh? Can't think of any?

Wakamura - It isn't that... There are too many to describe her. Picking three is hard.

Hoshi - *blushes & turns away*

TAT - Just...say the first three that pop into your head.

Wakamura - Alright. Kind, gentle, beautiful.

Hoshi - ... *shakes head* Th-thank you...!

Suzume & Fubuki - *takes pictures*

Kushikage - Naw~ My little sister is so adorable when her boyfriends makes her blush~

Wakamura - B-boyriend!?

TAT - Heh heh~ Anyways. Why don't we end this now?

Hoshi - Y-yes! Very good!

TAT - Welp. We hope you all enjoyed.

Hoshi - *bows* Please send in more things!

Fubuki - Until next time~

All - See ya!


	308. Chapter 308

TAT - *claps* This is how we rise up!

Toby - Heavy as a hurricane!

Oshiro - *blush* L-louder than a freight train...

TAT & Toby - Sigh~

Oshiro - Sorry!

Toby - Ya gotta put more boom! And yah!

TAT - *waves* It's fine, it's fine.

Oshiro - *slams head on ground* Sorry!

TAT - Geh!? Stop it!

Oshiro - Right! Sorry!

TAT - So help me...

Toby - *stretches* So-!

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Let's getting started.

Oshiro - So fast!

TAT - Anyways!

Toby - The first one is from KAT!

 **AMAZING AS EVER 3**

 **TAT-SMILE**

 **OSAMU-CERBY LIKES MOCHI SO...DON'T FORGET TO FEED HIM AND YOU LEFT HIM SO SEE THE SHARK TANK**

 **CHIKA AND EMA- HERES SOME TICKETS TO A AQUARIUM, YOU TWO GETS TO TAKE 1 MORE PERSON WITH YOU**

 **OSAMU AND KUGA-HERES SOME MOVIE TICKETS YOU GETS TO CHOOSE ONE MORE PERSON TO GO WITH YOU**

TAT - *covers mouth* I refuse.

Toby - Dude, it's just a smile.

TAT - I refuse! I don't smile!

Oshiro - It won't be that bad.

TAT - ...! Alright.

Toby & Oshiro - ?

TAT - *smiles behind hand*

Toby - You ass!

TAT - Hey! I did the dare! I smiled! Anyways! *snaps*

Osamu, Yuma, Ema - *lands on butt*

Chika - *lands on feet*

Osamu - Oh no...

*floor opens up*

Osamu - *falls*

Chika - Osamu-kun!

TAT - He's fine. *snaps*

Osamu - *lands on butt panting* ...

Oshiro - Are you okay, Mikumo-kun?

Osamu - ... Can I get a break from this? Why do I keep getting dares like these!?

TAT - *shrugs* That's not really up to me. The best you can hope for is being on duty during this stuff.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways~ *hands tickets* There ya go. Have fun.

Osamu - ... After what I just had to deal with... That's gonna be a bit hard...

Toby - Who ya takin'? Who else rather.

Osamu - Sigh. We'll probably see if Jin-san wants to go.

Toby - You could probably trick Kirie into thinking that everything in the movie happened in real life.

Yuma - Oh~ That would be fun.

Toby - Hey, if it's a scary movie, all the better, right?

Yuma - Humu humu~ Yes.

TAT - *turns* Lemme guess, you're gonna ask Izuho?

Chika - *nods*

Oshiro - I hope you have fun. Although... Wouldn't bringing her with you miss the point of the date?

Chika - D-date?

Ema - *ducks head & blushes*

Oshiro - Hm? It's not a date? I thought that's why you two were given the tickets.

Toby - *pats Oshiro's shoulder & nods* Don't worry. It's a date. They just don't know it.

Oshiro - ?

Osamu - *pushes up glasses*...

TAT - Ah. *turns to Osamu* Don't forget to feed Cerberus.

Osamu - What!? I have to feed him!

TAT - Duh. You're suppose to be with 'em to begin with.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways! While you do that, we shall move on!

Oshiro - Would you like some help, Mikumo-kun?

Osamu - That would be nice...

Oshiro - Let's do this then!

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways. The next one is from ZGD.

 **Dere... Dere... Hm~ Ah! Yuki is a tsundere! Kushikage is a yandere! Mukuro is a kyudere(?)! That's the emotionless-like one right...? Whatever!**

 **TAT - ever read Gakuen Babysitters?**

 **Hoshi - sing Lonely Feather from Asterisk**

 **Nothing much. Just wanted to contribute some again~**

TAT - Kah!

Toby - What's with you?

TAT - N-nothing... My question is just... Ahem! N-no. I have not read that adorable manga...

Toby - ... Dude... Really...?

TAT - ... *falls to floor w/ dark cloud over head* ... I got to it by accident... It was too good for me to pass up... I fail as man... No... As a human...

Toby - Dunno about the human part, but as a man...

TAT - A-actually... I haven't been keeping up with it as of late, but...

Toby - How someone like you is my creator is something I may never know...

TAT - H-hey!

Toby - Sigh~

TAT - J-just... *snaps*

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

TAT - As for the deres... Yuki is right. Mukuro is right. Kushi is wrong...

Hoshi - Hm?

Toby - No need to pay much attention to him. Anyways.

TAT - Hey!

Toby - You have a song to sing.

Hoshi - Ah.

TAT - *jumps up* Anyways! I really liked this song when I first heard it in the anime! So captivating! And then Ayato started speaking during it and all I thought was "Damn it, Ayato, I'm trying to listen to this great singing!"

Toby - No one cares.

TAT - I know...

Toby - *rolls eyes*

*music starts playing*

Toby - Well, you're up. Have at it.

Hoshi - *nods*

 **In my eye and in my way**

 **In the sky so far away**

 **Are you hiding in the grey**

 **I am on my way to find you**

 **In the shadow where you lay**

 **In the darkness I'll be praying**

 **one by one in a lonely lullaby**

 **Dancing like a lonely feather**

 **In the windy weather**

 **Looking for a beacon and some clarity**

 **Long to fly again together**

 **And I wonder whether**

 **We will ever find our melody**

 **Over mountain and below the stars**

 **Light my way so I know where you are**

 **And find me,**

 **Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you**

 **My tomorrow my today**

 **It is time for you to find your way**

TAT & Toby - Maaaaaah~~

TAT - So glad Yuki isn't here~

Toby - Right~ That was great~

Hoshi - *blush* Thank you...

TAT - Kinda don't wanna end this, but there really isn't much.

Osamu & Oshiro - *running by*

Cerberus - *chasing both*

TAT - Yup. Nothing to do.

Toby & Hoshi - ...

TAT - Anyways! Shall we end this!?

Toby - We hope you all enjoyed!

Hoshi - *bows* Please send in more things.

TAT - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

Yujo: -peaks in the room- Huh. It looks more different than I imaged it.

Yasuko: -laughs softly- Michelle really likes this place. -smiles gently- Well? What are you gonna teach the readers?

Yujo: I thought about telling them about you and the other important characters of mine side and if TAT allows me about Germany Border next time.

Yasuko: Then let's comfortable first before you start. -smiles-

Yujo: Mh. -clap my hands and several bean bags appear- Would you like some tea?

Yasuko: That would be kind of you my dear.

Yujo: -claps again and a table with tea and tea snacks appear- Then let's get started. -points on the Whiteboard- There are five characters I would like to introduce: The main-main character - Minoru. The main ones - Lukas, Svantje and Michelle just like the most important side character who would be a main character if I would include her more - Yasuko.

Yasuko: -sips on tea- I'm just a normal side character dear.

Yujo: Nope, you're totally important! Well then, Hatohara Minoru is my first WT Oc. I never planned to make him related to Hatohara Mirai, but as I drew his face I was like 'Well, why not?' when I noticed how similar they looked. He is an A-Rank All-Rounder, really friendly guy and gives younger people a 'great big brother' vibe, it's difficult for him to really hate someone. Even with people like Denji or Misó, he doesn't hate them just dislike them. The only ones he hates are the ones who killed his parents and kidnapped his little brother. But what almost everyone doesn't know is that Minoru suffers from depression and claustrophobia. With medicine and monthly visits to his psychologist, just like from the support of his new 'family' he manage to tone it down greatly, but because of recent events is his depression stronger than before.

Yasuko: I really hope it's getting better for him soon...

Yujo: Me too... But it will take some time until I reach that chapter... -sighs- Next we have Lukas Wagner and Svantje Köhler. These two Ocs belong to my best friend/surrogate little brother. Lukas is Minoru's Operator who was part Germany Border before he transferred to Japan. If you would put his character in the alignment system would he be a true neutral. Lukas absolutely doesn't care for others who are not his family and friends and it always difficult to befriend him. Just like he doesn't care for them doesn't he care for their opinions when he never asked for them. Lukas is an Otaku, even when he always denies it because he doesn't believe he is one, just like a Fudanshi, but only a couple of people knows that since he doesn't shout it out to the world, like other shippers.

Yasuko: -laughs softly- But once you know him, you will see what a nice guy he actually is.

Yujo: True, true. Alright then. Now we have Svantje. Svantje is a solo B-Rank Sniper in Border. She wasn't part of Germany Border, but as she followed her cousin Lukas and met Minoru's twin sister Mirai she immediately wanted to join and got taught besides with Ema Yuzuru by her. She is one of the most unique Snipers, because she uses the trigger Spider for her tightrope walk sniping, which I will explain better someday... I hope... -sighs- Moving on. Svantje is like Happiness in person. She always has a Sunshine personality which is why she is always called Sunshine. It stands 1:10000000 of a possibility to bring her mood down, but otherwise? No chance. But beneath her personality she is really observant. She notices things other doesn't notice which make Minoru call her sometimes Miss Holmes.

Yasuko: She is really a good girl.

Yujo: Yup. Okay. Now we have our little mice Michelle Schneider. Michelle is daughter of Yasuko and lives after the Aftrokrator invasion with Minoru, because of Border related things. She is one quarter Japanese and three quarters German, even when she is the splitting image of her mother, who is half Japanese and half German. The first thing you will always notice are her heterochromia iridum. One blue eye the other green, which she got from her mother, who also has heterochromia. Michelle has really high Trion almost the same amount as Chika and developed the SE Mind reading. The girl can hear the thoughts of the one she is currently looking at. No matter what the language is, it will translated it her head. Michelle has the typical bubbly personality of a 5 years old child, but she never cries, even she is in danger, trying her best to be brave. Michelle can't speak Japanese, except for a couple of standard sentence and is currently doing her best to learn the language.

Yasuko: Aww~ My little angel is so amazing -smiles dreamily-

Yujo: She is~ -rubs hands- Okay, last but not least! Yasuko Schneider! The mother of Michelle and a higher up in Germany Border. Yasuko was Minoru's former Operator and the teacher of Lukas. She was with her family in Japan when the invasion happened and because of several reasons she joined Border there. Unlike Michelle, Yasuko has a brown eye instead of a green eye of her heterochromia. Besides being a mother she gives the vibe of a mother-hen, well she doesn't overdue it, but she is protective over the ones who are important to her. Yasuko was the person who manage to reach to Minoru and the one who was aware of his mental illness. She was the one who manage to get out of his constant depressed state and persuaded him to get help. Besides that she was the one who designed the emblem of the Hatohara squad. A Snowdrop and Lily Of The Valley intertwined for the meanings Hope and The Return Of Happiness. With that I end my little lecture of my characters.

Yasuko: -claps- You did a wonderful job! -smiles-

Yujo: Thank you, thank you! -turns to readers- And thank you for listening! Hope it wasn't too boring and you enjoyed it!

Yujo & Yasuko: Goodbye and have a nice day/night!


	309. Chapter 309

Yuki - *runs across room*

Toby - *tosses Stepney in air*

Stepney - Hehehe~

Yuki - *drags covered item*

TAT - *typing on iPad* Sigh~

Oshiro - Um...

TAT - *scratches head* Mei's birthday is on the 27th. So tomorrow.

Oshiro - Aaaawwww~~

TAT - Yeah. Yuki wants to be a good boyfriend. ... Bleh. That leaves a bad taste in my mouth...

Toby - *holds Stepney* Looks tiring.

TAT - Yeah, well, love is a crappy thing.

Oshiro - Don't you mean hap-

TAT - I know what I said.

Oshiro - ...

TAT - Anyways! Shall we get started!?

Stepney - Yeah!

TAT - Right! Then you can start us off!

Stepney - Okay! The first one is from KAT!

 **AWWWWWWW...CERBI, PLAY NICE BUT ANY WAYS LOL.**

 **OSAMU-YOU GET 6 SESIONS OFF OF DARES AND ANYTHING.**

 **TAT-REMOVE YOUR HANDS AND SMILE, OR IN YOUR CASE SNICKER**

 **I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAAAS SO IM KEEPIN IT SIMPLE, OH YEAH HOW DID THE VISIT TO THE AQUARIUM AND MOVIES GO?**

TAT - *covers mouth w/ iPad* There ya go. I moved my hands and am smiling. *snaps*

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Chika - *lands on feet*

Osamu - *looks around & pulls out Trigger*

Toby - You're fine, dude. One of things this time is that you get six sessions off.

Osamu - Sigh~ Thank goodness...

TAT - Any... *scrunches eyebrows* ways... How were the whatevers?

Chika - Huh?

Yuki - *runs by* He means the movies and such!

Osamu & Chika - Oh~

Chika - It was very fun! We ended up getting soaked by the end though.

Osamu -...

Toby - *chases Stepney* Yuzuru isn't like that, and you know it!

Osamu - ...

Oshiro - So how was the movie?

Osamu - It was fine. Kuga seemed to really enjoy it. I ended up getting scared though...

Oshiro - What did you watch?

Osamu - ... A horror movie. Kuga wanted to see it.

TAT - *scratches head* Bleh! Glad I wasn't invited.

Oshiro - Oh? But aren't horror movies the best?

TAT - *mutters* More proof that you aren't my creation...

Oshiro - What was that?

TAT - *types* I said we should move on.

Toby - I've got this! *lifts Stepney* The next one's from ZGD!

 **No more Henry! Yay! No more Stepney! Nooooo! Sigh~ I did love that SS chapter though... Anyways...**

 **Toby - why is Stepney's nickname Lil' bluebell? Also! How does it feel w/out your hat? Can you explain EXACTLY how your SE works?**

 **TAT - generally, nice reference. Is Toby going to get any or references?**

 **Kitora & Katori - how would you describe the Awdry sibs? 10 words or less.**

 **Toby - sing Brother My Brother from the 11st Pokemon movie**

 **That's all. Sorry it's short but I've noticed things being slow over here again.**

TAT - *looks at iPad* Don't worry, Stepney will still be _here_ at times. As for the references... Of course there will be more. Oh. And I see you've read the review on the latest chapter.

Toby - Guess not everyone can fathom how awesome I am!

Stepney - Yeah! Big bro's super awesome!

TAT - You keep telling yourself that.

Osamu - I'm actually wondering how his Side Effect works too. Kuga says it's troublesome to get around.

Toby - Hehehe~ That's because I'm so awesome. Before that though... *lifts Stepney* I call this guy lil' bluebell since he loves bluebells. Kinda obvious.

Oshiro - That's sweet.

Toby - As for the hat... It's cool. I know it's in the care of this cool little dude.

Stepney - Hehe~! Yup! I'll make sure to take really good care of it!

Toby - Thanks, Step!

TAT - Anyways... *snaps*

Kitora & Katori - *lands on Osamu*

Osamu - Really!?

TAT - Oshiro, since Toby's busy right now, explain his SE.

Oshiro - Alright! *turns to readers* Awdry-kun's Side Effect is heightened reflexes. His body moves on its own to react to anything coming towards him, be it Asteroid, Scorpion, Senku, or just a plain rock. He seems to be able to "turn off" different reflexes.

Toby - Yup. I have them put in three categories in my mind from close, to mid, to long range attacks. I sort of filter them like Suzume does with her SE. I usually keep the close range fighting "turned off" so I can enjoy the fights I'm in. But thanks to the B-Rank Wars I've had to keep them all "on", which is rather annoying.

Kitora - His Side Effect _does_ have a weakness though. It's a difficult one for others, and it's very limited for his opponent.

Katori - It's annoying.

Kitora - If he is put under pressure, such as a large amout of attacks, or he has to fight against more skilled opponents, his reflexes can't keep up. Being use to close combat fighting, though, he doesn't have to worry much about Scopion or Kōgetsu users.

Toby - *shrugs* With my squad to back me up I don't worry much about it. Plus, if I need to get some distance for my next attack I use Teleport to get away.

TAT - Yeah... What they said.

Kitora - Now then... Why are we here this time?

TAT - How do you two feel about the siblings? 10 words or less.

Katori - Annoying. But a bit entertaining.

Kitora - Can't deny that... They are...interesting. They care for each other, so that's nice.

TAT - You went a word over, Kitora.

Kitora - ...

TAT - Anyways...

*music starts playing*

TAT - Oh. Toby, you're up again.

Toby - This song doesn't fit! I refuse to sing it!

TAT - I don't care. Just get to it.

Toby - Nope! Can't make me!

Stepney - *looks at Toby w/ puppy eyes* Big brother...

Toby - *grabs mic* Alright! Let's do this!

Stepney - Yay! Yay!

Katori - Annoying. For sure.

 **Brother my brother**

 **Tell me what are we fighting for**

 **We've got to end this war**

 **We should love one another**

 **Oh, can't we just pretend**

 **This war never began**

 **We can try**

 **Brother my brother**

 **We face each other from different sides**

 **The anger burns can't remember why**

 **It's kind of crazy to cause such pain**

 **Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

 **We watch our world fall apart**

 **Tell me what good is winning**

 **When you lose your heart**

 **Brother my brother**

 **Tell me what are we fighting for**

 **Isn't life worth so much more**

 **We should love one another**

 **Oh, can't we just pretend**

 **This war never began**

 **Tell me why**

 **Brother my brother**

 **Yes**

 **We can try**

 **Brother my brother**

 **Yes**

 **Let's take a moment and look deep inside**

 **And say we're willing to give love a try**

 **We're not as different as we seem to be**

 **There's so much more to me than what you see**

 **You don't have to be this way**

 **Think about the consequences**

 **Turn around and walk away**

 **Brother my brother**

 **Tell me what are we fighting for**

 **Isn't life worth so much more**

 **We should love one another**

 **Oh, can't we just pretend**

 **This war never began**

 **Tell me why**

 **Brother my brother**

 **Brother my brother**

 **Tell me what are we fighting for**

 **Isn't life worth so much more**

 **We should love one another**

 **Oh, can't we just pretend**

 **This war never began**

 **Tell me why**

 **Brother my brother**

Stepney - Big bro! That was awesome!

Toby - Hehehehehe~ Thanks!

Oshiro - Sigh~ Such happiness.

TAT - Hey now...

Oshiro - Yes, yes, I know.

Yuki - *runs by* Alright! We done here!? If so, can you all get out now!? I still have a lot of things to do!

TAT - You're not seriously gonna have it here, are you?

Yuki - Best place I've got!

TAT - ... Fair enough. Sigh~ Fine. Let's end this.

Toby & Stepney - We hope you all enjoyed!

Osamu & Chika - Please remember to leave more stuff.

Kitora & Katori - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

Yuki - I really have to do this while I'm busy... Great.

Oshiro - *sitting on knees*

Yuki - Sigh. Right. We'll make this one short. This time around we shall be talking about the Awdry Family. Basically, they're all stuck up assholes, excluding Toby and Stepney, who own two large companies. They are heartless people who only pay attention to profit and financial gain. The reason Henry and Molly married in the first place is not because they loved each other, but rather because it would benefit both families if they did so.

Oshiro - ...

Yuki - Then comes their children. We have the first born, and obviously oldest, Toby. Not gonna say much since we all already know about him. Well, he was born since those two heartless creatures needed a heir to their disgusting companies, so they had him. They didn't care much for him, if at all, and so ignored him most if the time. He was always a troublemaker, so even the works that were suppose to take care of him didn't like him. He decided to run away a short time after his younger brother was born, but old enough to remember him. Leaving his brother in the hands of those "people" seems to be the only regret he has on the matter.

Oshiro - *nods*

Yuki - Next is Stepney. He seems to have the same energy as his older brother, as well as being a born genius. He hadn't been too old when his brother had left, but he remembers Toby quite well since he was the only one who seemed to actually care about him and love him. Whenever he is around his parents he takes a more shy attitude, not wanting to stand out much. When he isn't around them though he has just as much emery as Toby, if not more, and is pretty outspoken. Even with being with those "people" he still retains his childish innocence, which is a very good thing to know. He doesn't seem to be taking any if the harsh and stern attitude that his parents have, so he has a bright future when it comes to getting along with others.

Stepney - *runs by* Hahaha! Catch me! Catch me! Catch me if you can!

Toby - *chases Stepney* Get back here! You can't outrun me!

Yuki & Oshiro - ... Sigh~ So lucky...


	310. Chapter 310

TAT - *covering mouth & shaking*

Oshiro - ?

Yuki - It's nothing. You'll see in a bit.

TAT - I-it's this f-f-first review-w... It's... I-it's... Hilarious! Hahahahahaha!

Oshiro - Is it really that funny?

Yuki - To him. Only because he doesn't care much about what it says.

TAT - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oshiro - ...

Yuki - Let's just get started.

Oshiro - R-right...!

Yuki - The first one is from a guest.

 **I just have one thing for the "author". It's not a question or dare. Just something I've gotta out out there.**

 **With this ToD alone you have proven to be a useless piece of trash who loves taking it up the ass. If your stories are as bad as this crap then you really do suck as an author. You just need to take your faggoty fat ass out of here and go jerk off to gay porn in your basement.**

 **Your characters are also pieces of crab that have no development whatsoever and are just made as fapping material for yourself. They're unoriginal and tasteless. No to mention you use other people's characters (which also suck). This ToD is proof that you're just some lonely retard who has no life.**

 **I just wanted to point that out. I would have added more but I realized I'm just ranting on an idiot fag who probably doesn't understand half of these words.**

Yuki & Oshiro - ...

TAT - PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the f-funniest jo-hohohoh-ke I've e-ever... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ever seen!

Yuki - *shrugs* Sigh~ Guess that's one way to deal with something like this.

TAT - Yup, yup! And man, I didn't know you and the others were "pieces of crab". Ha! What part are you?

Yuki - *shakes head* The fact that a guest sent this... Yeah. I get what you mean.

Oshiro - ?

Yuki - They don't even have the balls to put any type of name. They just stick to being a guest. I mean even an idiot one like "this one particular guest" would he fine.

TAT - Exactly~ *shrugs* What's more is the fact that this proves they haven't actually read this ToD. I've already admitted to being a straight fudanshi, so there's that. And don't forget that _I personally_ say that my fics are crap. They're just repeating what I've already said.

Oshiro - I see...

Yuki - Yeah. How you get why he's laughing like an idiot?

Oshiro - Yes.

TAT - *wipes eyes* Anyways... Shall we continue?

Yuki & Oshiro - Right!

TAT - The next one's from Lvl7.

 **Hello~ I've come with a request from a friend. A friend of mine (account being OcFudanshi) wants to know something. He's too embarrassed to ask himself. It's kinda endearing... Anyways.**

 **TAT - can Oc uses APH characters? He really just wants to use Kanzaki and Oshiro, but, well... Can't really have Oshiro without his squad**

 **Yuki - you have some interesting complexes (sister & height). Any more that we need to know about?**

 **Kotowari Squad - cats or dogs?**

 **Izuho - do you ship Ema and Chika?**

 **That's all. Sorry it's all questions**

Yuki - *punches wall* I _DO NOT_ HAVE A FUCKING SISTER _**OR**_ HEIGHT COMPLEX! YOU PEOPLE NEED TO FUCKING STOP SAYING THIS SHIT!

Oshiro - O-onii-san...

TAT - *punches Yuki* Calm down, idiot. You're going all "Kiyoshi" on us.

Yuki - *takes deep breath* Alright... I'm calm...

TAT - Good. Now then... *turns to readers* He also has an infieriorty complex as well as a complex about his-

Yuki - You bastard! *brings out Idōgetsu*

TAT - Gah! *runs out*

Yuki - Get back here! *runs out*

Oshiro - ... ... ... *claps*

KS & Izuho - *lands on butt*

Oshiro - *turns to readers* I should mention that you would actually need to ask SS for permission, not TAT-san.

Izuho - It's been a while since I've been here.

Suzume - Izu-chan! *hugs Izuho* Honestly tell me everything Chi-chan has told you about her relationship with Yuzu-kun!

Izuho - Eh!? Suzu-senpai!? Wha-!?

Hoshi - *turns to Oshiro* If I may ask, what are we here for?

Oshiro - Questions. Your squad has the same question while Natsume-san has a different one.

Toby - Dogs! Is that even a real question!?

Takeshi - *fixes scarf* Cats. Regardless of if I have to take care of this guy.

Toby - Hey! Who is taking care of who again!?

Takeshi - ...

Mei - Cats. Much calmer. For the most part.

Suzume - Cats! Those videos are honestly adorable!

Toby - Seriously!? Tsk! Fine! I'll just go find Haru and Shun!

Hoshi - *smiles* It's okay, Toby-kun. I can't actually choose. Dogs are fun to play with, but cats are also fun to be around.

Izuho - That's one way to dodge the question.

Rest - That's to be expected.

Hoshi - *smiles*

Izuho - That was creepy...

Oshiro - Anyways... That just leaves the question for Natsume-san.

Izuho - Oh, my turn? What's the question?

Oshiro - *bows & moves to side*

Suzume - *flips hair* Chi-chan and Yuzu-kun. You honestly ship it?

Izuho - *tilts head* I thought it was obvious.

Suzume - *hugs Izuho* Just honestly call me Nee-chan!

Toby - *points to Suzume* Does anyone know if she's been takin' drugs or somethin'? She's being more weird than usual.

Takeshi - That's understandable.

Mei - The latest chapters of World Trigger is doing wonders to her messed up shipper mind.

TAT - *jumps back & snaps*

Yuki - *breaks barrier w/ Mangestu*

Rest - ?

Mei - ...

Oshiro - You do not want to know.

Mei - Shall we end this now?

Oshiro - That would probably be a good thing.

Toby, Suzume & Izuho - We hope you all enjoyed!

Oshiro & Hoshi - *bows* Please send in more things.

Mei & Takeshi - Until next time...

TAT - *jumps by* SEE YA!

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu* Get back here!

Rest - ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Operating Room: Shor Squad**

ZGD - *walks in*

Noah - Hey, shouldn't you be more formal when walking in someone else's area?

ZGD - Weeeeeeeeeell...

Noah - Sigh. Why do I even try...?

ZGD - I've gotta say though... This place is much more clean than I would have thought.

Noah - What did you expect?

ZGD - With how much paint and other substances are thrown in here...

Noah - Don't you think we should get started now? I mean we _were_ invited here.

ZGD - Right! Right! I'm suppose to explain your operating room!

Noah - *rolls eyes*

ZGD - Let's start with the simplest one! The far one with just the mats in it! There are four mats, just in case a fourth member is added in! Two against the two side walls!

Noah - We usually go there if we need some sleep too.

ZGD - Next in the other small room! That one is studying! There's a large desk in the middle of the room for the combatants while Sora has his own desk off to the side with his computer there! The squad has weekly study sessions there, everyone and anyone are welcome to join in!

Noah - As long as they actually study.

ZGD - Says the one who needs the most help...

Noah - Hey!

ZGD - Anywho~ Lastly is the largest room!

Noah - We don't have much room in that one... We have a cabinet off to the side where Sora keeps his snacks and where Fubuki keeps her snow globes. Off to the other side, we have a treadmill that Minu and I use daily. The other side of the room we have two large sofas. That's just where we relax. Ya know, where Minu tunes her guitar or where Sora reads.

ZGD - On a small note, they have gotten in trouble at times when Minubuki starts her "jam sessions".

Noah - Urg. We're use to her playing, but the others around us yell at us at times. Well, they still enjoy it in the end. She plays her own small concert at times, and even takes suggestions through the walls. It's actually rare for our room to have piece and quiet. Not counting our study days of course.

ZGD - Well that's done. So...how do we finish this?

Noah - Could follow TAT's lead.

ZGD - Eh~? Bit I don't wanna be a copycat~

Noah - Then figure it out!

ZGD - Let's see... Ah! *turns to readers* Thank you for giving us your time! And I hope that TAT asks us to come back!

Noah - Desperate much...?

ZGD - Bye!

Noah - See ya.


	311. Chapter 311

TAT - Alright! Alright! Before we start! I have something to ask you all! At least the ones keeping up with SS. What do I need to add or fix for the remake!? Be as harsh as you need to be and tell me things I messed up on in Sick Snow!

Yuki - You might come to regret saying that.

TAT - Hey, last time was from someone who probably didn't even read much. I'm trusting the better people to do this task! ... Request!

Yuki - *rolls eyes*

Minoru - Sooooooo...

Kako - "Last time"?

TAT - Nothing much~ Anyways! *turns to readers* As you can see... Read! We have the Airhead Trio today!

Minoru - Nice to be back.

Kako - For sure.

TAT - Well, well, well! No reason to delay any longer! Let the show begin!

Yuki - The first one is from Jennifer Crazy World.

 **more request!**

 **DARE!**

 **Yuma- kiss who ever you like dress up in maid outfit and make Jin you master.**

 **Jin- go and make out with Yuma while in a prince suit.**

 **osamu -read Alice in wonderland 5 times and recite everything to Suwa .**

 **Truth…**

 **Yukiwho do you like the most**

 **Chika- are you saying with Ema? That's all!**

TAT - Right! Right! I must apologize for I had missed the first send review! That was because I never got it in my inbox... Either way! These'll get done with! *twirls & snaps* Appear!

Jin, Osamu, Yuma - *lands on butt*

China - *lands on feet*

TAT - Yuki! We'll actually start with you first!

Yuki - Okay. But it depends on the 'like'. Because I like-like Mei, family-like Hoshi, and friend-like Kou.

Kako - Hmhmhm~

Minoru - That answers the question at least.

Yuki - *crosses arms* I get what I need to done an done with.

TAT - Right! Now on to Tamakoma! Let's start with Yuma and Jin! *snaps*

Yuma - *in maid outfit* Back to this I see.

Jin - *in prince outfit* Heh~

Chika - Excuse me, but what do they mean by "saying with"?

Yuki - I honestly don't know.

Minoru - Maybe it's suppose to be "staying with"?

Osamu - *pushes up glasses* No. They are _not_.

TAT - *winds up*

Jin - Ready aaaaaaand...

Yuma - Go!

TAT - Osamu! Heads up! *throws book*

Osamu - *turns* Huh?

Yuki - *punches book down*

Minoru - *catches book*

Kako - You're out.

TAT - Gah! So close! Why'd you two do that!?

Yuki - You shouldn't be throwing book to begin with.

TAT - Sigh~ Anyways. Osamu, do your thing. Read then recite.

Osamu - How long do I have?

TAT - Until next session.

Osamu - Alright.

Chika - Can I listen?

Osamu - Sure.

Osamu & Chika - *leaves*

Kako - So that just leaves...

Jin & Yuma - *making out*

Yuki - And they're also getting things done...

TAT - Let's move on!

Kako - The next one is from Kizumi.

 **First of all I would like to apologize for not reviewing recently, I have been really busy these days for reasons I cant write here. But that certain review last chapter made my blood boil, I dont care if he's reading this or not, and if you are I hope you shut your mouth up or just cut your fingers one by one, Im not joking.**

 **So if you call this ToD made by someone who is a 'lonely retard with no life' which is totally false, you're way more than that. If you have time to write that pathetic excuse of a review then why dont you spend that time writing fics as long as TAT's fics? Why dont you try to write a ToD? How would you feel if someone said the very same thing about you huh?**

 **And may I ask what you have against crabs? Because if I were you I'd rather not pick a fight with creatures that have two large scissors for hands that can cut everything you own effortlessly, and its clear you havent read all of his fanfics either seeing as you didnt know that he gave CREDIT to the owners of those characters, I would also like to see you manage characters in a story that are not your own.**

 **So how about you go and jerk yourself off to gay porn? You're a selfish fapping bitch to have time to write that piece of a crap, if you want to take out rage, dont do it here and especially on someone who does his best to entertain people.**

 **"I just wanted to point that out I would have added more but I realized Im just ranting on an idiot fag who probably doesnt understand half of these words"**

TAT - *turned away & shaking*

Yuki - Are you...seriously crying?

TAT - N-no!

Rest - ... "Crabs"?

Yuki - *waves hand* An insult for last time that was meant to say "crap", but ended up as "crab".

TAT - A-anyways! Thanks for that, Kizumi! Also! It's fine not to send anything in! Everything is up to everyone!

Yuki - Clean yourself up. Look more professional.

TAT - R-right...! *dunks head in bucket* PAH! Alright! I'm good! I'm good!

Kako - I'm a bit curious about last time though.

Minoru - I'd rather not know.

Yuki - *shrugs* He take flames easily.

TAT - Anyways! Let's move on!

Minoru - The last one is from ZGD.

 **... TAT, the way you dealt with the review last time was great. So glad you didn't actually care. As far as I know... Well! On to this!**

 **Yuki & Ninomiya - What happened to get you two to hate each other so much!? I can't remember if this has been answered yet... Oh well. Oh! Also! Exactly HOW MUCH do you hate each other? Enough to kill? (Hopefully not)**

 **Oshiro - Do you realize that you can basically have a harem!? Do you just pent up any of your bad emotions or something? Let them out at any time?**

 **Anyone - does anyone know if there is anyone (besides Kushikage) who isn't afraid of Mei**

 **Dares**

 **Inukai & Ninomiya - show your respective boyfriends just how much you love them~**

 **TAT - Be proud of you works! Say that your dice are the greatest things ever!**

 **That is all.**

TAT - *shrugs* Flames mean nothing, like Yuki said. *mutters* And they're true anyways... Anyways! I'll see you guys later!

Minoru - Where are you going?

TAT - I'm not gonna do my dare. *goes to door*

Yuki - Sigh~ *claps*

Masataka & Inukai - *lands on butt*

Oshiro - *lands on Inukai*

Inukai - Oof!

Oshiro - Huh? *looks down* Ah! Sorry, Haru-san!

Inukai - *wraps arms around waist* It's fine~ Just stay here with me~

Oshiro - *blush* Th-there are others here!

Inukai - I don't mind~

Oshiro - Haruuuu~saaaaaaan~!

Yuki - *claps* Alright, alright. Get you, you two. Sigh. Let's just get to the questions.

Kako - So, who will start?

Yuki - Me. I'll start with the one concerning Mei.

Kako - I'm not afraid of her.

Yuki - Let's see... If we include _everything_ about Mei... Kushi, Kido-san, Denji... *shrugs* Off the top of my head.

Inukai - As long as she isn't mad or embarrassed, there is no reason to fear her!

Jin - Are we counting her curry?

Inukai - As long as she isn't mad, making curry, or is embarrassed, there is no reason to fear her!

Kako - About when you go overboard with messing with Kotowari Squad?

Inukai - As long as-

Yuki - _Anyways!_ We all already know about this kind of thing. I'm gonna get to the next question. I'll start by saying that I refuse to answer that first question. Also... *looks to side*

Minoru - Hm?

Yuki - Not sure how Yujo's gonna do things, but the airhead over here and I have already agreed that neither of us will speak about it. Along with...

Inukai - *salutes* Y-yes! I haven't told anyone! My lips are sealed!

Yuki - *waves* Pretty much everyone who knows about that incident has sworn that they wouldn't speak about it.

Oshiro - Kako-san, Jin-san, do you two know what happened?

Jin - Nope~

Kako - Yes. But, as Yuki had just said, I won't be saying anything about it.

Yuki - As for the other part. We completely hate each other's existence. But we won't actually try and kill each other.

Oshiro - That's good to-

Yuki - But we have no problem with making sure the other is in the hospital.

Oshiro - ... Sigh...

Kako - So that goes into Oshiro-kun and his questions.

Inukai - *hugs Oshiro* I'm not giving him to anyone else.

Kako - Heh heh~ They do have a point though. Hitsugi, Kimura, Míso, Arashiyama-kun, Inukai-kun. He has quite the number of people.

Oshiro - I only like Haru-san that way though. So he's all I need.

Yuki - The most lovey-dovey pair we have here...

Inukai - Jealous~?

Yuki - Not in the slightest.

Yuma - So what about the other questions?

Oshiro - Oh... Right...

Inukai - Shiro-chan _does_ hold his emotions in. I keep telling him not to, but that's the only time he doesn't listen to me.

Oshiro - I'm sorry.

Inukai - He does let those emotions out at time though...

Yuki - Usually on a wall, or other surfaces.

Oshiro - ...

Inukai - I let him hit me at times when it's too much for him. It hurts, but I'd rather he hit me than see him get hurt.

Oshiro - *blush*

Kako - *puts phone away* So that leads to the last item on the list. The dare.

Inukai - Right~ Let me show you my love~

Oshiro - O-okay...

Yuki - The other two beat you to it.

Inukai - Hm?

Yuki - Minori and the other airhead already left to "show their love".

Inukai - Welp! *lifts Oshiro* I guess we should do the same!

Oshiro - W-wait a s-second! Haru-san!

Inukai - See you guys later!

Yuki - Sigh. So that just leaves us.

Kako - Hm? Where did the other two go?

Yuki - They left as well. *rubs forehead* We can't even keep the guests here...

Kako - Why don't we end this? Then we can get Azuma-san to buy is some ice cream.

Yuki - *quickly turns* We hope you all enjoyed!

Kako - Remember to send in more things.

Yuki - Until next time...

Yuki & Kako - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - *crawls through door* The horrors...

The screen - They all left.

TAT - I-I know... Anyways! *jumps up & turns to readers* Yo! Okay! So I'm sure anyone who has actually stayed up to date with this has noticed that I'm bringing other authors in from time to time! Well! Every 5 sessions will be me asking other to come and explain general things! 3, 7/8 will be for the operating rooms! Just letting you all know!

The door - Is that all?

TAT - Pretty much! Bye!


	312. Chapter 312

TAT - *spinning Idōgetsu* Menimienai buki de senshoku sa reta kaigan wa~

Noah - Hey!

TAT - Not copyrighted! But I would really like to actually hear that be sung.

Noah - The lyrics are a bit...

TAT - They seem to fit well! At least in English.

Noah - By the way, why do you have-

Yuki - *tackles TAT* Why the hell do you have Idōgetsu!?

TAT - *tosses Idōgetsu* I'm the one who made it, jackass! I'm allowed to hold it!

Yuki - Tsk!

TAT - Anyways~ *snaps*

Osamu & Suwa - *lands on butt*

Suwa - Is it that hard to at least out a cushion there!?

TAT - No. But it's always fun to do that. Anyways! Osamu! You got Alice memorized!?

Osamu - More-or-less.

TAT - Good enough! Suwa! Take a seat! You get to hear Osamu recite Alice in Wonderland!

Suwa - Can I get a drink at least?

TAT - *points to entrance* Kitchen's over there. We'll give Osamu some prep time as well.

Suwa - Alright. I'll be back then.

Noah - *whispers* Couldn't he just leave?

Yuki - Yeah. Just don't tell him that. It'll end badly for him, in the end.

Noah - *nods*

TAT - Right! Let's get started! The first one up for this session is KAT!

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY, NO TRUTHS,**

 **DARES- KAKO MEAT CERBY, WAIT...CERBY IS GOING YOUR WAY,**

 **...OSAMU, WATCH THE 1001 DALMATIANS AND RECITE EVERY SONG THAT PLAYS BY A DOG THEN SING CRUELLA DEVILE, I KINDA ACTUALLY MEMORIZED A WHOLE AUDITION SONG... SO YAY AND ALSO TAT, YOUR STORY IS POPULAR IF THERES A HATER, THEN IT IS POPULAR**

TAT - To tell ya the truth, I'm shocked there _is_ a hater. I figured one would appear on my My Hero fic and _not_ my WT ones. *shrugs* But I've already said everything I need to on that matter. Now then! *snaps*

Kako - *lands on feet* You wasted no time bringing me back.

TAT - Well, the reviewers are the ones who ask for you. Granted I have no quarrels with you bing here.

Osamu - *reading AiW* Alright... I think I've got it now. At least the parts I wasn't so sure about.

TAT - Right! Suwa!

Suwa - *walks in* Alright!

TAT - Anyways. Osamu, you'll be given time to memorize the movie later. Now then!

Kako - *laying against Cerberus* Comfy~

Yuki - By the- Bah!?

Murakami, Sora, Jinsei, Shouhei, Inukai - *lands on Yuki*

Yuki - What the hell!?

TAT - Eh...? Eeeeeeehhhh!? I really didn't do that! Seriously! If I were to do that then there would be an explosion or two!

Yuki - Oshiro and Minoru aren't here, so there's no one else who could have dumped these guys on me! Speaking if which... Can you all get off now!?

Sora & Shouhei - Sorry! *jumps up*

Jinsei - *rubs Yuki's back w/ butt* Nah~ I'm good here~

Inukai - *pulls Jinsei up* Better you get up.

Murakami - *pulls Yuki up* Sorry about that.

Yuki - Sigh! So what the heck? Noah, you got any AM?

Noah - *shrugs* Not that I know of.

Sora - He wouldn't do that anyways!

Yuki - Let's... Sigh~ Let's just continue on then. No point in staying on the topic.

TAT - *scratches head* Right... Still kinda weird though... Anyways. Let's just move on, like Yuki said.

Yuki - Then the next one is from Yujo.

 **Wow, and I thought World Trigger has such a small fandom that haters won't bother to enter it. -shrugs- Oh well, you handled it wonderfully and Kizumi said everything I would have said (Srsly, for being 11 years old you're really mature, way more than I was)**

 **About the Yuki and Ninomiya situation: Because 'Kiyoshi' was in Border for 6 months I can't make it so that Minoru and the others were in Germany that time, so I'm trying to figure out how to make it so that they really don't know about Kiyoshi or why they hate each other. Minoru, but knows about Mei being Fuji (they have a special bond because of Minoru's self harming) which I include in the next chapter once I overcome my writers block...**

 **For the remake: I need to know where you are now with it (chapter-wise, what you already included in and so on) so I can read the chapters for it which came afterwards. Would be kind of annoying telling you something what you already did, no?**

 **Truth/Questions: School is ending soon for you guys, everyone who is going to leave High School Canon and Oc characters, what are you gonna do? Devote everything to Border or enter University? If you enter an university, what do you want to study and what kind of job do you guys want to do? I don't know if it's surprising, but Minoru wants to be a kindergarten or elementary school teacher.**

 **Ketsu-san, did you know that Reiji had a crush on Yuri-san?**

 **Jin, Konami, Reiji, do you still have contact to Mato-san?**

 **TAT, your current status with your stories?**

 **That's it. No dares this time, sorry~**

TAT - I completely agree. Regarding Kizumi and that first part. I was a very troublesome child myself. But that's neither here nor there. *shrugs* Anyways~ I'm having a similar problem with my writing as well. APH is suffering from some writer's block as well. Most of my stuff is from laziness though.

Yuki - Okay, okay. You've talked enough. And even during that talking you didn't answer you questions.

TAT - Fine, fine~ I'll answer my question, then leave things to you people. *turns to readers* Let's see, let's see~ SS 50 refuses to be made, APH has the next three chapter ideas ready, but can't actually find the words for it. DT Ger... It's stabbed right into me. Meaning that I'm being overly lazy when it comes to making it! The same can be said for the SS remake! The one-shots are the same! *slams head to ground* I sincerely apologize for not really putting anything new!

Yuki - *rubs forehead* Sigh...

Jinsei - No need it get down~ Take your time~

TAT - *shakes Jinsei* I've taken too much time! I've promised multiple other fics with multiple other series and have yet to make them! You! Do! Not! Under! Stand!

Jinsei - O! Kay! I'm! Sorry!

Yuki & Inukai - *pulls TAT back*

Jinsei - On a side note... *turns to readers* It seems Minoru and Kai-chan both wanna be teachers! Although Kai-chan says he prefers middle school and high school.

Murakami - I'm sure Sensei would be happy to help them out with that. He's taught high school and middle school, but he's also great with children.

Jinsei - *in childish voice* Minoru-sensei! Hatohata-sensei! *in older voice* Sekai-sensei! Hikigane-sensei!

Shouhei - What are you doing?

Jinsei - Testing out how their names would sound by their students~

Inukai - Well, you could ask-

Yuki & Murakami - *flat tone* Akasora-sensei.

Jinsei & Inukai - You need to sound more excited!

Noah - *turns to Sora* You should be a kindergarten teacher.

Sora - Hm? Why is that?

Noah - You have that feeling that kids would like!

Sora - Wha-

Jinsei, Inukai, Yuki, Murakami, Kako - *in childish voice* Sora-sensei!

Sora - *blush* Wh-what!? S-see what happened!? You can't just say things like that!

Noah - Sorry, sorry~

TAT - *mutters* And he said _I_ talk too much... Sigh. Anyways. *turns to readers* I'll answer for Ketsueki. Yes, he did know. Thanks to these recent chapters, Stupid Studios has been complaining a bit. Although that's fine. It's rather funny.

Shouhei - So...

Yuki - On to the actual questions! We're holding off for too long!

Shouhei - He's actually getting to it now.

Yuki - Sigh~ I guess I'll start. *turns to readers* Mei's sorta forcing me to go to a university once I'm done with high school.

Jinsei & Inukai - Whipped~! Whipped~! Whipped~!

Yuki - That's not it.

Murakami - Would you two like to go against Senpai?

Jinsei & Inukai - ... No... Not really...

Yuki - Exactly. *waves* Well, I guess it's fine. I'm gonna try and be a doctor. *shrugs* I wanna help however I can.

Shouhei - So the sick helping the sick.

Yuki - Who else to help than the one who knows?

Jinsei - You sure you don't wanna be like-

Inukai & Murakami - *covers Jinsei's mouth & whispers* Following his parents is the last things he wants.

Jinsei - *nods*

Noah - What about the rest of you? Wait. Lemme guess Haru's. Pilot.

Inukai - *thumbs up & grins* Best to work with what you're interested in, right?

Jinsei - Right~! Couldn't agree more!

Murakami - So that means you...

Jinsei - Hehe~ Gotta say it's always nice to be here~ I'm good with being an entertaininer~ Kai-chan's already said he'd give the "O.K." for me to entertain one of his future classes~

Yuki - Really...?

Jinsei - Weeeeeeeeeellllll... Not _yet..._ But he will!

Yuki - *shakes head* So that just leaves Kou.

Murakami - I'm not sure yet. For now, I think I'll stick with the Border route.

Inukai - It isn't like you can't do anything else, so that's fine.

Shouhei - ... I have a question. It's actually about Mei-san. What does she do? Is she also staying with the "Border route"?

Noah - Now that you mention it... She has the best odds at doing _anything_.

Yuki & Murakami - *bored look* Oh. Yeah. You all don't know.

Inukai - Creepy...

Yuki - *waves* She and Mukuro are currently doing the same things. They get loads of money from places like labs and businesses for helping from time-to-time. Like you said, she has the best odds out of everyone to do anything. Mukuro's in the same boat. They don't need to really do anything, yet they could end up with a lot.

Murakami - Both of them had left school way before any of us. Senpai stayed only because she wanted to "keep an eye" on us for a while. Once we moved up in grade, she was long gone.

Yuki - Mukuro didn't have that kind of thought, so he just went ahead and finished going to a university and did his own thing.

Sora - It's kind of scary how smart those two are...

TAT - They still have their flaws, don't forget.

Yuki - Any-

 **POOF!**

Tsutsumi, Hanzaki, Pyrínas - *lands on butt*

TAT - Wha... What the hell is going on!?

Yuki - Seriously...?

Pyrínas - ... *looks around*

Hanzaki - What are we doing here?

TAT & Yuki - I don't know! These are weird over here right now!

Noah - Aw... Sora left.

TAT - *rubs bridge of nose* Sigh... Let's just continue... *snaps*

Jin - *lands on butt*

Konami - *lands on feet*

TAT - *mutters* At least that still works... Anyways! Wait... Where's Reiji?

Jin & Konami - *shrugs*

TAT - Son of a... Sigh. Whatever. You two are good enough.

Konami - Woooooow. Thanks for that.

TAT - *waves* You're welcome.

Hanzaki - Can we leave?

TAT - Yeah, yeah. *snaps*

Yuki - So...

Jin - Don't worry~ I already know the question.

Yuki - Side Effect?

Jin - Side Effect.

TAT - Then what's your answer?

Konami - Of course we keep in touch!

Jin - *nods & eats Bonchi* Yup, yup~

TAT - What do you talk about or...

Jin - Anything we want.

Konami - It's not like we need to stay in touch for anything particular.

Yuki - *points to TAT* He's not use to casual messages. He always sends and receives things for some reason. Whether it be for a fic in email or on Kik or text to family.

TAT - *turns* I'm socially awkward! Leave me alone! Hm... Whatever. That's not the point of any of this.

Yuki - We're pretty much done anyway.

TAT - Fine then! Let's end this!

Konami - You brought us just for that!?

Noah - Pretty much.

TAT - Anyways~ *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Send in more things. If you want.

Noah - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia**

Yuki - Hello there there everyone. This time we'll be doing a short and simple one.

TAT - He's gonna be talking about weaknesses. By that I mean different characters' weaknesses during fights.

Yuki - Yeah. I'll start with me and my former squad. *points to whiteboard* My own weakness when fighting is sharp turns. I'm not particularly good and moving my feet for a sharp turn. That could be figured out when you remember that I am constantly using Teleport to get from one place to another. This is also Mei's weakness. It makes it worse for her since she can increase her speed with her personal Trigger.

TAT - We can blame Akasora for that.

Yuki - Pretty much... Anyways. Next up is Toby. It's been mentioned multiple times already, but he can't do well under too much pressure. That's because of his Side Effect though, not really his actual skills. Suzume's weakness is fighting against people with "changing rhythms". Again, because of her Side Effect.

TAT - Accidental, but both if them have pretty good SEs, but that also messed them up at times.

Yuki - Now is Takeshi. He is simple. Basically, he's not so good against Snipers and close combat. That's covered by his long-distance lasers though, so he doesn't get many chances for close-range fights. Lastly is Hoshi. Her weakness is...

TAT - And that's all the time we have for this! See ya later!

Yuki - Hey! Wait!

TAT - Bye!


	313. Chapter 313

TAT - *holds knife above hand* One... Two... Thr-!

Yuki - The hell!? *tackles TAT*

*knife flies in air*

Mei - *flicks rock*

*rock hits knife*

TAT - What's your problem?

Yuki - I should be asking you that! Why were you trying to cut your hand off!?

TAT - *tilts head* Because I wanted to know what was wrong with the appearing and disappearing acts last time.

Yuki - Sigh... There are better ways of doing that.

Mei - ... *slowly walks over*

TAT - Fine, fine. Next time I'll just make sure you aren't around.

Yuki - That isn't the point!

TAT - Then what are yo- HM!?

Yuki - !?

Mei - *takes picture* Oh my. My apologizes. I slipped.

Yuki & TAT - *jumps up* Like hell!

Mei - Shall we get started?

TAT - No! Wait a second! Let's talking about what you just did!

Mei - I'd rather not.

TAT - You don't have a-

Mei - The first one is from ZGD.

TAT - WAIT!

 **Ah! Don't remind me of that song! It's just some random thing! ... Urg... I'll just get to this...**

 **Hoshi - do the number of ribbons on your Fujin depend on Trion levels?**

 **Anyone - how do you feel about Kabedon?**

 **Dares**

 **Oshiro - sing Grade Skipping by Murase Ayumu to Inukai**

 **Mei - kiss Yuki!**

 **TAT - pick some people for a Kabedon contest!**

 **Not much. Sorry**

TAT - We aren't done!

Mei - *points to screen* Yes we are. Now start this already.

TAT - Tsk! Fine! But you're not off the hook! *snaps* Oh. And ZGD, I actually want to know if you plan on making a full song. Also, I really would like to hear it as an actual song.

Oshiro, Inukai, Wakamura, Arafune, Osamu - *lands on butt*

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

TAT - Seriously!?

Osamu - Ow...

TAT - Sorry, Osamu. You weren't even meant to be here. Same goes for Wakamura and Arafune.

Arafune - It's fine.

TAT - Sigh~ We'll just get to this already. Make things quick so I can get some sleep. We'll go with the questions first. Hoshi, you're up.

Hoshi - Ah! Right! *turns to readers* The Fujin I had _helped_ to create _does not_ depend on the Trion level of the user. The ribbons take up less Trion than the actual Fujin, so that the person can use other Triggers. The ribbons can be set to a certain number. The number can be chosen by the person, but that being said... The user would have to keep track of every single ribbon, and make sure that they don't accidentally attack randomly. So the more ribbons the more concentration.

Arafune - How many would Takaoto have...?

Rest - *turns to Mei* At _least_ 300...

Mei - Hm.

TAT - Right. Now then. All of your opinions on kabedon?

Inukai - Fun! And the reaction is always great~

Oshiro - *blush*

Wakamura - *shrugs* Doesn't matter to me.

Hoshi - *starry eyed* But it certainly would be nice to have one done~

Wakamura - ...

Yuki - I'd probably get a headbutt in return, so...

Mei -...

TAT - Arafune? Osamu?

Arafune - I've seen a few before. Accidentally of course. It was kinda funny to watch.

Osamu - I'm not really sure...

TAT - Well, in a bit, you all will be out into pairs for a Kabedon Contest!

Yuki - *stands in front of Hoshi*

TAT - But first! Oshiro! You've gotta sing!

Oshiro - Eh? Me?

TAT - Yup!

*music starts playing*

Oshiro - Wait!

Inukai - *pushes Oshiro forward* Do your best~!

Oshiro - Oh...

 **I could be I could be your boyfriend**

 **Suddenly Suddenly you're all I need**

 **Feel the attraction of my youth**

 **You are my You are my prima donna**

 **Very hot now** _ **just like this**_

 **I feel like I'm about to cry, I'm so serious about this**

 **I wanna drive you into the corner**

 **I wanna lock you in my dance floor**

 **Even if you don't see me as a man**

 **I teach you how to break your shell**

 **Gimme your love, all of you**

 **I'm asking you as a woman**

 **（** **I kiss）**

 **Pretending as though I'm just a kid**

 **（** **Your eyes）**

 **I'm going to do all the things**

 **（** **Your cheek）**

 **That a kid shouldn't do**

 **Accept this overflowing passion that won't quiet**

 **Don't leave me Don't leave me So, my dear**

 **Be with you Be with you every time**

 **I want to seduce you, but I still don't know how**

 **I'm trying I'm trying to keep my cool**

 **Very hot now Things like words**

 **Throw them away, we don't need them, I just want to hold you**

 **（** **You are special to me）**

 **（** **Do you look down on me?）**

 **If you won't see me as an adult then**

 **（** **I can't stop loving you）**

 **（** **Trust me my heart is true）**

 **The only choice left for us is to meet skin-to-skin**

 **（** **I kiss）**

 **Hurry and let me touch you**

 **（** **Your eyes）**

 **Sorry if I'm too forceful**

 **（** **Your cheek）**

 **Even though I want to make you think**

 **that I'm capable of anything, I really can't help wanting to spoil you**

 **（** **You are special to me）**

 **（** **Do you look down on me…?）**

 **（** **I can't stop loving you）**

 **（** **Trust me my heart is true…）**

 **（** **I kiss）**

 **It's fine even if you're just playing around**

 **（** **Your eyes）**

 **with half-hearted feelings**

 **（** **Your cheek）**

 **If you're going to be careless,**

 **With this small body of mine, I'll show you how serious I am**

 **（** **I kiss）**

 **Pretending as though I'm just a kid**

 **（** **Your eyes）**

 **I going to do all the things**

 **（** **Your cheek）**

 **That a kid shouldn't do**

 **Accept this overflowing passion that won't quiet**

 **I could be I could be your boyfriend**

 **Suddenly Suddenly you're all I need**

 **What are these feelings?**

 **More than any dance, I let out a hot sigh**

 **I want to take off everything and embrace you**

Inukai - *nuzzling Oshiro* You're already my boyfriend! And don't worry! We can certainly "take everything off and embrace"~

Oshiro - Meep!

TAT - Tsk. I, for the life of me, _could not_ find the lyrics in romaji...

Arafune - That doesn't really matter, does it?

TAT - Not particularly. It's just a bit irritating. Now then...

Yuki - *hugging Hoshi*

TAT - Right. I guess Wakamura has to be paired up with Mei then.

Yuki - W-wait!

TAT - Yes~

Yuki - *looks from Hoshi to Mei* I... Sigh... **Fine!** *turns to Hoshi* _No kissing!_ Got it? I'll allow it _this one time!_ **That is all**.

Hoshi - Huh?

TAT - Right. So the pairs will be Yuki and Mei, Inukai and Oshiro, Arafune and Hoshi, Wakamura and Osamu.

Wakamura & Yuki - WHAT!?

Yuki - *glares at Wakamura*

TAT - Hm? Did I ever say that Wakamura and Hoshi would be paired together for this?

Wakamura - ...

Wakamura & Osamu - *raises hand* Can we decline?

TAT - The door's over there.

Wakamura & Osamu - *looks over*

The door - **Been a while~**

Wakamura & Osamu - *gulp*... *walks to the door*

TAT - Right! Now then! Let's begin! InuShiro team, you're up first!

*wall comes up*

Inukai - Right~

 **Thud!**

Inukai - *leans in close* How's this~

Oshiro - *goes red* #%^*!

Inukai - *grabs Oshiro's chin & moves closer*

TAT - Alright! *turns* On to the next one! AraHo!

Arafune - Alri- *ducks* Whoa!

Yuki - *picks up Idōgetsu* **Whoops. My bad.**

Arafune - Uh... Can I also quite?

TAT - Door's over there.

Arafune - Sorry, but I'd rather not deal with him while he's like this.

Hoshi - Ah! That means I cannot do it either! I'll also go through the door as punishment.

Yuki - No, no, no! You don't need to go, Ho-chan! It was that idiot Arafune's fault!

Arafune - I'm still here!

Hoshi - No. I have to. Those are the rules. *walks to the door*

Yuki - *glares at Arafune* **You. Are. Dead.**

Arafune - *runs to the door*

TAT - Right! So our last pair is the Dream pair!

Mei - D-dream pair...!?

TAT - Yeah. We've been over this. "YuMe" means "dream". So you two are the Dream pair.

Mei - I know that! B-b-but that doesn't m-mean you can simp-ply go about-t calling us that! There are things you can't do if you say then that means! But that doesn't acutely mean you can-

 **BAM!**

Yuki - Yikes!

Mei - *headbutts wall*

Yuki - Hey! Be care- Whoa!

Mei - *tries to headbutt Yuki*

Yuki - Crap! *runs out*

Mei - *chases Yuki*

TAT - ... *looks over* ... And even those two are gone... Sigh~ Whatever. I guess I'll just do the next one myself. *turns to readers* The next one is from a guest.

 **Hello there. Just a pointless guest here to add something. I just have one question for the author. I will apologize now if it seems like a weird one.**

 **Question: Is there a possibly of you making a fanfic reading video and putting it up somewhere?**

 **Again, sorry if it seems weird. I just think that that is one way for you to entertain more. It would also be in an area you were use to. (Fanfic that is)**

TAT - Geh! T-true! Keeping others entertained is the least I can do for others! But! ... *waves* Im sure no one would want to hear me in the first place! To basically answer your question... Th-the possibility relies on whether people even care enough for me to do that. It would be _interesting_ , but for starters! I would need to ask the authors for permission, right!? I don't actually know what I would need to do! After all! I am most certainly not as smart as most people! And! I wouldn't even-

The screen - You're rambling.

TAT - Eh?

The screen - You're saying unnecessary things again.

TAT - Oh! Ah! Sorry about that! W-well... I'll just end this here now then! *turns to readers* I'll leave the answer to you all! Yes! No! Don't even try it! Those are the options! Fill-ins are also an option!

The screen - End it.

TAT - Right! *turns to readers* I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to send in more things! Until next time! See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello world of the ToD! I am Awesome Sauce, making a rare appearance again! TAT asked me to say a couple somethings, so here I go! Just some news stuff, I discontinued "Our Journey," Maya, Shana, Eri and Kuni's story, about a month and a half ago. I just didn't have any more ideas for them. But good news, TAT still uses them a ton, and my amazing friend CadetWithAPen (aka Cady) is writing her own World Trigger story, and she told me she'd include my Tsukiko Squad! I can't wait to see what she churns out, Cady is awesome. I may also attempt to jump back into the creating business again, since I've been on a bit of a hiatus from fanfiction, mostly taking some time to work on a couple originals, including a very long and convoluted thing I'm attempting to fix up for NaNoWriMo. Cady's convinced me to develop the American side of Border a little more, since I had this storyline with Shana planned out that I never wrote, so it's becoming a US-focused spin-off series, so you'll get to see more of American characters of TAT, me, and anyone else. TAT has also asked me to describe Tsukiko Squad's operating room, so here goes nothing!

TAT - Ahtatatatatatata! I'm gonna stop it there for now! The operating room will be at a different session! I have already said when, so yeah! Bye!


	314. Chapter 314

TAT - *balancing pole on head*

Yuki - Do I even want to know!

TAT - *shrugs* Probably not.

Arashiyama - You have pretty good balance.

TAT - Hm? Oh. No. This thing is super glued onto my head.

Yuki - You're right. I _don't_ want to know...

TAT - Told ya. Anyways~ We have something much more important to talk about.

Yuki - And that would be?

TAT - *spreads arms* What's with the ice cream deficiency here!?

Yuki - YEAH! Finally! You finally understand!

Arashiyama - ... Why did you do this?

TAT - Jajan~! I thought it'd be fun~

Yuki - Alright! I'll be back with tons of ice cream! Just leave it to me! *runs out*

TAT - Have fun~

Arashiyama - Couldn't he just make ice cream appear?

TAT - Where's the fun in that?

Arashiyama - *shrugs*

TAT - Anyways! Let's get started! The first one's from Lvl7!

 **Uh... I only have one thing this time. It's kinda bugging me. TAT, did you make a Wattpad account? I saw Sick Snow on there and looked at the account. It said that the author joined in Oct. 23. I was just wondering. Sorry that's all.**

TAT - ... Eh?

Arashiyama - Hm?

TAT - No, no, no. Nothing. *shakes head* I really don't have an account on Wattpad... *takes out phone* World... Trigger... Sick... Eh!? It's there!?

Arashiyama - So-

 **POOF!**

Daigo & Ken - *lands on butt*

Suzume & Chika - *lands on feet*

TAT - ... Sigh~

Daigo - Oh. Is there something for me?

TAT - No. There's nothing for you. Things have just been weird around here.

Suzume - And is that suppose to be a new thing?

TAT - More weird than usual.

Suzume - Is that honestly a possibility?

TAT - ... *claps* Anyways! *turns to readers* I suppose it doesn't matter much if SS is put up somewhere else.

Suzume - Wait-

TAT - Moving on!

Suzume - Hey!

Arashiyama - The next one is from Kizumi.

 ***sobbing to self* w-why did he have to die? *cries more* How could he be so devoted?! Rika's such an idiot! He was blinded by her for god sake! Yet she just ignores and and continues to try and prove him wrong!**

 ***slaps self* Okay! I'm crying because of a game T_T And my money on that game... I'll just go and leave my dares here.**

 **Dares and Truths**

 **Yuma- What do you think would happen if you hadn't met Osamu? (No World Trigger.. Simple) So in a revised version, if he wasn't the first person who knew you were a neighbor, what do you think would've happened?**

 **Jin-How do you handle you're side effect?**

 **Chika-Aside from anyone in Tamakoma, who was the first one to interact with you in Border?**

 **Everyone Cats or Dogs? Why?**

 **Have a group of horses run around, see if anyone survives, no using of anything and I mean ANYTHING. Winner gets to dare one thing to one person.**

 **TAT-senpai, make it rain, Chika's Ibis' bullets, use your trigger everyone!**

 **Who's the fastest in the group of Oc's again? Oops sorry! Make him/her race Yuma using the spider triggers!**

 **Everyone present has to kiss someone of the same gender to the lips or else they'll be forced to eat in Mei's curry, you have 5 seconds! *winks***

 **-Roll of tissue runs out- Well, that's all! Thanks!**

Suzume - *kisses Chika on lips*

Arashiyama - *kisses Ken on lips*

TAT - Son of a... *kisses Daigo on lips* Bleh!

Chika - *blushes*

Suzume - Sorry about that, Chika-chan. Just didn't want either of us dying any time soon.

Chika - I-it's fine...

Arashiyama - At least we're safe. Nice reaction time, Ken.

Ken - *salutes* Thanks!

Daigo - Hm.

Yuki - *walks dragging giant tub of ice cream* I brought the ice cream! Touch it and I'll hit you!

Daigo - Where do you even find a size that big?

Arashiyama - I'd actually rather not know...

Yuki - Anyways!

TAT - The fastest Oc...

Yuki & Arashiyama - Mei.

TAT - Trigger-wise, yes.

Ken - Mei-san?

Yuki - Her personalized Trigger can change her speed and power.

Ken - Eh!? That sounds cool!

Yuki - Not if you're going against it...

TAT - *snaps*

 **POOF!**

Yuma & Jin - *lands on butt*

Mei - *lands on feet*

Yuki - And there goes those three...

Jin - No Megane-kun this time, huh~?

TAT - Nope. For the most part it's questions. Although... Mei, you and Yuma get to have a race.

Yuma - Oh~ A race with Takaoto-san?

TAT - Yup. You get to use Spider for the race while she gets to use her Trigger.

Jin - That's not even fair.

TAT - *shrugs* Life isn't fair.

Jin - Fair point~

Yuki - Alright. Stop with that.

Mei - Alright. Let's get going then.

Yuma - Okay~

Mei & Yuma - *leaves*

TAT - Now then... *snaps*

*starts raining monster bullets*

*group of horses run in*

TAT - Alright! Jin! Chika! Answer as we- Whoa! *moves to side*

Jin - *dodges bullets & horse* Alright~

Chika - *moves to side* R-right!

Yuki - *dodges bullets & horses* If you could make it quick- Tsk! That would be nice! Jin, you start!

Jin - *pulls out Bonchi* These are how I deal with my Side Effect.

TAT - Chika! You're- *gets hit by horse & goes flying*

Arashiyama - Wait! How tough are these horses!?

Yuki - Apparently- *gets hit by horse & goes flying*

Chika - I-

Jin - *pulls Chika out of way*

Chika - Thank you!

Jin - No problem.

Chika - The first would have to be... Ninomiya Squad...

Arashiyama - I have a question. How are we suppose to stop the bullets and horses if TAT and Yuki are gone?

Jin - Very good question.

TAT - *tumbles back in & snaps*

 **POOF!**

Arashiyama - Than- *gets hit by horse*

Jin - Probably should have warned him about that.

TAT - Didn't want a third person to get that free dare.

Chika - Is he okay?

TAT - Yeah, yeah. He'll be fine. Anyways. Let's move on.

Jin - Right~ The next one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths. Calm. Down. How many of us real people are American? I know TAT, Cady and I are. And for those of you who aren't American, wish us luck. Honestly, I love our country, I'm not moving anywhere, but I don't even know what's going to happen. Donald FRICKING Trump, a vile, racist, xenophobic, misogynist, carrot-faced farce of a man, is our next president. I'm honestly a little worried, for myself (as a female) and for my friends (as some are people of color and/or LGBT). Whatever happened, we've just gotta survive through it. He's just one man, and especially if the people around him make good decisions, he can't make any major changes. To my fellow Americans, I wish us all luck.**

 **PS: I know this is really late, I just felt the need to say this here.**

 **PPS: It just occurred to me that some of you Americans may also be Trump supporters. I apologize if you feel I insulted or attacked you; I just happen to be opinionated and upset about this, though I accept the results of the election. I hope we can all continue to get along regardless of political views.**

TAT - Before I say anything else, I would like to point out that my brother had told me and my sister that apparently all trips to Canada are taken for the year.

Jin - *whistles*

TAT - As for the actual thing I want to say... *makes X w/ arms above head* I'm not gonna comment on this. I am standing on neutral ground with all of this. I will not pick a side and sick to my belief that either way it was going to be a lose-lose situation.

Yuki - *walks in rubbing head* Just to let everyone know, he's never cared much about that kind if thing to begin with. Regardless if his reasoning, he still wouldn't care.

TAT - *thumbs up* Exactly! ... Wait... Gah! *turns to readers & waves hands* Th-that's not to say I don't like people who picked a side! I'm just saying that-! Eh! Ah! I'm sure you all get it! BUT!

Jin - *pats TAT's shoulder* It's fine. You're not offending anyone.

TAT - L-let's just end this already! *turns to readers* I hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Remember to send in more stuff.

Jin & Chika - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	315. Chapter 315

TAT - ALRIGHT! IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME!

Yuki - *covers ears* No need to yell.

TAT - Yes! There! Is! Reason! *turns to readers* Right! Right! Question! Next SS chapter! Would you prefer a fight between Yuki and Ninomiya or continue on with plot!?

Yuki - *perks up* If that's the question...

TAT - The reason I ask is because I've been throwing out "filler chapters" left and right so far! So if you guys want to get over that then I would like to know!

Yuki - I think you should-

TAT - Don't care! Don't care! Don't care! I don't care what you want! It's up to the reviewers! They are the ones I'm trying to entertain! Now then! *claps* Let's begin!

Yuki - Right. The first one is from Umbreon.

 **sorry for not being here! I have a lot of homework to do! As for this, plz send me some stuff, or whatever. Osamu, Jin, Kuga, go get some turkey for everyone. That is all. Now, if you excuse me, I need to work some more. Also, Starmyu season 2 in spring! YAY!**

TAT - *waves* It's fine, it's fine. Everything here is up to everyone reading. I would finish that but I'd just be a broken record at that point! Now then! *snaps*

Osamu, Jin, Yuma - *lands on butt*

Osamu - Ow...

Yuki - *looks at Yuma* By the way,who won between you and Mei?

Yuma - Takaoto-san won. 三3三

Yuki - *grins* Hm. Guess that's to be expected.

Jin - Happy your girlfriend won~ How cute~ 三U三

Yuki - Let's hope she never hears that...

TAT & Jin - Right~ 三U三

Osamu & Yuma - ? (三3三)

TAT - Anyways~ You three get the honor of going out & getting some turkeys.

Osamu - Do we get the money for them?

TAT - Hm? I meant live turkey. Chase 'em down and bring 'em back here.

Yuma - That should-

TAT - No Triggers.

Yuma - Forget I said anything. 三3三

TAT - Welp, welp. Off with you three then.

Jin - Okay~ 三U三

TAT - Now then... The next one is from ZGD.

 **Wow, a hater AND someone putting your stuff on other sites. I don't know whether to be jealous or not. ... Nope. I'm not. As for the actual stuff...**

 **TAT - anything you can tell us on KS' next match? APH's next chapter?**

 **Inukai, Murakami, Kako - if you were on your deathbed would you tell someone about what happened between Yuki and Ninomiya?**

 **Yuki - do your siblings know what happened?**

 **That's all**

Yuki - *flat look* If Kushi knew then she would have told everyone already.

TAT - *mutters* Can't deny that...

Yuki - Anyways...

TAT - Right! *turns to readers* I think I'll go with the next match being Ikoma vs Kotowari vs Shor! I _really_ wanted to use Hikigane instead of Shor, but decided against it. It all works it in the end though! Oh! Also! Toby gets some major (background) spotlight! That's all I have to say on that matter~

Yuki - And the APH chapters?

TAT - I'll just say the chapter names for the next three chapters. Chapter 8: Krümel. Chapter 9: Sukuu Kanzaki: Part 2. Chapter 10... Sigh~ This won't be much fun but... Chapter 10: Misó Epanástasi: Part 2.

Yuki - Urg.

TAT - I know, I know. I _have to_ though. For plot.

Yuki - Just don't put me in that chapter and we'll be fine.

TAT - ...

Yuki - ... You better not.

TAT - Anyways! *snaps*

Inukai & Murakami - *lands on Yuki*

Kako - *lands on feet*

Yuki - Get off me. Now.

Inukai - Right, right~

Murakami - *helps Yuki up*

Kako - *crosses arms* So what do we have this time?

TAT - *points to screen* You three all have the same question.

Inukai - ...

Murakami - ...

Kako - Hm. Well, the answer is obvious.

Inukai - *nods head*

Yuki - **And what** ** _would_** **be your answers?**

Kako, Inukai, Murakami - We will take that secret to our graves.

Yuki - *nods* Good.

Inukai - Knowing you two, if we told anyone, even when we were about to die, you'd bring us back to life just so you could kill five more times.

Murakami - *nods*

TAT - Ya know, I'm glad I've been continuing this ToD. It's helping me to solidify certain things. Makes things for the remake that much easier.

Yuki - Sigh. Can we just end this now?

TAT - Sure. *turns to readers* Hope you enjoyed this short thing.

Inukai - Remember to send in more things!

Murakami & Kako - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Operating Room: Hikigane Squad**

Daigo: There really isn't much to say, is there?

Lvl7: Evrything's kinda basic. But I guess I should fill things up here. We were invited after all.

Daigo: *thumbs up* Go for it~

Lvl7: Right! *turns to readers* Hello! I am here to go over Hikigane Squad's operating room. *bows* Thank you for your time.

Daigo: *bows* Thank you.

Lvl7: Now then. I'll start by saying that HS' room is actually one big room. Jinsei had thought it was a good idea to get rid of the other walls in it and turn it into a large room. Sekai had no say in it since he was knocked out at the time.

Daigo: I wondered why it was like that...

Lvl7: You could have just asked the others... Well! Back on topic. There isn't much stuff in the room. In the far back wall after entering there are two sofas and three recliner chairs. Those were put there for the captain's comfort. In the middle is a glass table with a wooden frame. Asuna's desk for literally _everything_ is in the corner next to the sofas. On the other side of them is a large cabinet that everyone just puts their stuff in. You could find some magic trick books for Jinsei, teaching material and CDs for Sekai and a lot of book for Asuna.

Daigo: Ah. They've been letting me bring in some plants too. There's a gods variety that brightens the room up and gives it a nice smell.

Lvl7: Anything else...?

Daigo: The large mat in the middle of the room.

Lvl7: Right! There's also a large mat that could be used for large versions of different games. There's also a monitor on one side of the wall and a TV on the other.

Daigo: I'm pretty sure that's all. Oh. And three mats are placed under the monitor, for after we Bail Out.

Lvl7: And that's all! I think... Well, either way. *bows* Again, thank you for your time. I hope this was helpful in getting a better image of how things are with Hikigane Squad.

Daigo: *bows* Thank you. And goodbye.


	316. Chapter 316

TAT - *stretches* Maaaaaaah~~ Feels goooooo~~d to get that all out~

Yuki - *laying on sofa* To much for an update...

TAT - Yeah but... Now I'm stuck in a ruuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttt!

Oshiro - *in corner w/ rain cloud over head*

Murakami - What's with-

TAT & Yuki - Misó.

Murakami - Ah.

TAT - Well, anyways! Let's get started!

Yuki - Urg... The first one's from Unknown. First, I think.

 **I am a bit curious as to what everyone looks like, no I'm not a stalker or anything, I kind of visualize the people speaking, and doing that action.**

 **I meant the reviewers not the characters. Including the author.**

TAT - Eh? Oh. *waves* There's nothing special about my look.

Yuki - Just hurry up.

TAT - Fine, fine. Let's see~ Average height. Pretty chubby. Black hair covering forehead and ears. Hazel eyes. *pulls shirt* Usually in plain shirts and shorts. Red GAP hoodie. That's pretty much all. Oh. And I'm pretty damn ugly. If I do say so. *shrugs* Don't really care if things like these are asked, by the way.

Murakami - He's taller than me and Yuki.

TAT - Few inches.

Yuki - You know Stupid Studios, right? Can't you say for him?

TAT - *waves* Nah~ He doesn't appear much here, so he can do that on his own.

Yuki - Fine. Let's move on then.

TAT - Right, right~

Murakami - The next one is from Kizumi.

 **Oh no oh no oh no! I'm gonna be soo dead T-T My first fail T-T**

 **Help me... Why didnt I study much harder? Arggh**

 **I F-failed my Math Periodical Test by 1 point**

 **Truth and Dares**

 **Has anyone played Mystic Messenger here? :0**

 **Everyone gets to spin a wheel that only has two options: Good luck and Bad luck**

 **If you get the 'Goodluck one' nothing happens,9 if you get the bad luck one... You either fall into a pit of venomous snakes and/or a pool of lava**

 **TAT-senpai : How do you think the upcoming match will progress? ;0 I'm really looking forward to it myself since there's a new member.**

 **Let's have the side effects all jumbled up for three seasons :3**

 **Everyone must all the other by their First AND Real names for just this season, or else you'll have to feel the door's nightmare, without escaping.**

 **Ah~ sorry that was short, I'll go study now *looks at scheduled test for tomorrow*... Wait... All MTB?! Are you kidding me?! Yep I'll study. I REALLY REALLY suck at my mother tongue language, and I'm not even exaggerating.**

 **~Ciao**

TAT - *crosses arms above head* No use asking me about how I think things will go. My thoughts and opinions are irrelevant in anything going on in any place or time! Also... Sigh~ Can I just choose which punishment I recieve? I already know I'm gonna get bad luck.

Yuki & Murakami - Good right ahead.

TAT - Alright. See ya later. *snaps*

*floor opens up*

Murakami - ...

Yuki - Yeah. My SE sucks like that.

Murakami - I didn't know you had to forcibly hold yourself from copying other movements.

Yuki - Hm. Yeah. You get use to it...eventually.

Murakami - This is troublesome.

Yuki - Let's just move on.

 **POOF!**

*wheel appears*

Yuki - Right. I'll go first. *spins wheel*

Murakami - Hey, Oshiro. You have to do this too.

Oshiro - ...

Yuki - Ill just spin for him after this.

Murakami - *shrugs*

Yuki - Now let's see...

 **Good luck!**

Yuki - Sigh~ That's good.

Murakami - It really is good luck.

Yuki - I know. It would suck to have the bad luck with your SE. Now then... *spins wheel*

Oshiro - ...

Yuki - And it is...

 **Bad luck!**

Yuki & Murakami - *turns*

Oshiro - ...

*floor opens up*

Oshiro - ... *falls in*

Yuki - Well... Kou! Your turn.

Murakami - Right... *spins wheel* Come on, come on...

Yuki - And it's... Baaaaaaa-

 **Good luck!**

Murakami - Sigh! Thank goodness.

Yuki - Lucky, lucky~

Murakami - Both bad luck options are a bit much to handle.

Yuki - Or handle at all.

Murakami - *nods*

Yuki - Welp! Let's get to the last one!

 **POOF!**

TAT - *lands on sofa w/ clothes on fire* And I'm back.

Yuki & Murakami - Good timing. But...

TAT - Hm? *looks down* Oh. *snaps* There. Much better.

Yuki & Murakami - Cheater~

TAT - Don't wanna hear it from you two. Now then... On to the last one! It's from ZGD!

 **Daaaaaaaaamn! TAT, were you lying when you said you had writer's block!? Are you doing what you did with DT? Ah... Those were questions...**

 **TAT - what's with the rather large amount of SS in APH? Just curious.**

 **Kanzaki-san - how do you feel going up against Misó during the invasion?**

 **Oshiro - how do you feeling knowing Misó is from Aftokrator?**

 **Dares**

 **Someone - PLEASE go kill Misó or something! Seriously... Sorry about that.**

 **That's all I have.**

TAT - GAAAAAAAAH! Don't remind me! Okay! Look! The invasion was actually a sort of connecting point for SS and APH! When I took out the SS parts there was around 2000 to 3000 words! I like giving you all at least 4000 words! I myself don't like how much SS there is in the APH version! I'll fix it though! The invasion was where I was having trouble! I still am!

Yuki - ... Did ZGD read the APH reviews or something? That's pretty much what Yujo was saying in his review of it...

TAT - Regardless! I shall fix it! Anyways! The invasion was why I updated quickly for APH and haven't done much for SS or SS remake! Speaking if which! I still can't get myself to work on SS! It's killing me!

Yuki - Calm down.

TAT - *takes deep breath*

Yuki - Anyways. *turns to readers* I'm pretty sure Oshiro's question was answered by the way he was acting this session. *claps*

Kanzaki - *lands on feet*

Yuki - Oh. And no matter how much we all pretty much want to do it, we can't kill Misó.

Kanzaki - Hm. Just beating him is a challenge... Urg. Just saying that burns my tongue.

TAT - It's Misó, so that's to be expected.

Kanzaki - At least him showing what side he is on gives us all a reason to get our anger out on him. I will make sure he won't escape. He will tell us everything he knows about Aftokrator. After that... We will make sure that he is never heard from again.

Yuki - *thumbs up* Just ask if you need any help.

Kanzaki - *nods*

TAT - Anyways...! *bows* I apologize to anyone who is reading APH for the unnecessary amount of SS in the invasion. I simply wanted to get to the invasion so I could work on the SS remake faster. That was my fault. Now then! Let's end this!

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Murakami - Remember to send in more things.

TAT - Until next time!

All - See ya!


	317. Chapter 317

Yuki - *looks at phone* Where exactly is he?

Arashiyama - Is the author not here?

Yuki - No. He has nothing to do, so he _should_ be here.

Murakami - Maybe something came up.

Yuki - Impossible. ... Sigh~ Whatever. We don't have time to wait for him.

Arashiyama - Can't you or the door bring him here?

Yuki - Already tried. Let's just get started.

Arashiyama & Murakami - Right.

Yuki - *turns to readers* Everyone, welcome back! Why you have continued to read all the way up to 317 is a mystery! Regardless, enjoy!

Murakami - *looks at screen* The first one is from Awesome Sauce.

 **Is it rude of me to say I still haven't read APH? Aside from knowing what I've heard from in here (I'm a lurker. Even when I don't review, I'm still here, watching you all, haha), I don't know a thing, so... TAT! Oshiro! Any other APH characters who want to help them out! In six sentences or less, describe APH as detailed as possible!**

 **For Unknown, I'm kind of tall-ish, long wavy auburn hair, freckles, green eyes. Most often found in jeans, combat boots and a flannel with the sleeves rolled up.**

 **I know have a question for all reviewers who know my stories and/or characters. Knowing my strengths and failures with that, what would you like to see out of a new story of mine, in terms of plot and character? Any particular events I should include?**

 **That's all for now!**

Yuki - "It's not rude in the slightest! Anyone and everyone can decide on what they want to read!" Is probably what TAT would say to that.

Arashiyama - And you say you don't like him~

Yuki - No. It's just obvious that's what he would say. Anyways. About APH...

Murakami - Six sentences or less. Remember that.

Yuki - I know, I know. So let's see... Oh. I can do this in a single sentence.

Arashiyama - Why do I feel like _I know_ what's going to happen...?

Yuki - Ahem... *turns to readers* APH is a sort of "side story" from SS, but only for the SS remake, with Oshiro and his squad being the main characters while my former squad and I are just other characters in the story, but we do appear here and there, also it runs parallel to the SS remake, so you could find some spoilers to the SS remake in there, the proof is in the invasion TAT has out up on APH.

Arashiyama - Long sentence. But it indeed was in a single sentence.

Murakami - Leave it to you to do something like that.

Yuki - Hehe~

Murakami - So, about what Awesome Sauce is saying in the latter part...

Yuki - *shrugs* That's up to TAT, not me. And since he's not here, I have nothing to say on the matter. Besides, there are still the other reviewers who can add in their own two cents.

Arashiyama - Knowing the reviewers, they probably will send in things for Sauce.

Yuki - Exactly. Now then... Let's move.

Arashiyama - The next one is from Kizumi.

 **Appearance eh? I just got home from school but anyways.. Slightly curly black hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin and my height, from the start of this school year I'm 151 cm tall. And I wear what I first find inside my it doesn't really matter. *shrugs***

 **Truth and Dares**

 **Yuki-san Go to a room and play Nursery rhymes non-stop and in the next season you have to sing them all! :D**

 **Oi, what happened to the other dares? 0w0**

 **And oh, read this I have a dig bick.**

 **:3 (for the OC's)**

 **Hmmm..**

 **I don't have anymore dares for now.. Very sorry 0/0**

 **And oh right, I saw SS in Wattpad as well, only when I searched 'TheAnimeTrain' or searched Sick Snow with 'World Trigger'. I'm reporting that person, whoever that is, I hope he/she knows she's doing things wrong.**

Yuki - "Eh...? Eh!? There's no need for that! It's fine! Hey! If the more people see it, at any place, that means it's getting to some other people who don't see it here! Bows. But still! Thank you for that!" Is something he would say.

Arashiyama & Murakami - And you know this perfectly.

Yuki - We're on 317 here. It's not hard to figure him out. Anyways. As for the...dig bick... Toby. That's all I have to say on the matter.

Arashiyama - *nods* Well put.

Murakami - I'll admit that I'm a bit shocked that two in a row have answered Unknown's request from last time. Excluding the author.

Yuki - *shrugs* Trust? Just being nonchalant? Who knows the reason. TAT's just an idiot who doesn't get out much. It would be something to find him from description alone. Oh... That idiot gave his name anyways... Sigh~

Murakami - And emails.

Arashiyama - He really doesn't care, does he?

Yuki - He's just an idiot. Hm. If he was here-

TAT - *walks in on iPad w/ earphones in* The anime has "Yuri" in it, but it's pretty damn gay.

Murakami - ...

TAT - ... *shrugs* I guess there's nothing particularly wrong about that. I'm already on a high with all that 8027, so this is just a tease for real yaoi and shounen ai. *mutters* I could just watch the No. 6 abridged...

Arashiyama - ...

TAT - *sits on sofa* Now then... Time to see what he's got in store for Oshiro and Inukai~ *taps iPad*

Arashiyama & Murakami - ... *turns to Yuki*

Yuki - *eye twitching*

TAT - *covers mouth* Oh man! He's seriously went through with that! Well, I guess everyone can ship what they want~

Yuki - ... *tightens fists*

Arashiyama & Murakami - *backs up*

TAT - *covering mouth* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously!? Like hell Yuki would be that well behaved! Even if it _is_ Murakami!

Murakami - ...

Yuki - Idōgetsu! MANGETSU! METEORA!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

TAT - *on floor wide eyed* What the hell!? Y-Yuki...? Yuki! What the hell's wrong this time!? I don't care if you're mad that Rokurō's gonna go on a date with Hoshi later on! You can't just go around destroying my crap!

Yuki - **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAAAAAAAAAAYYY~~~~?**

TAT - Eh... Ah... EEEEHHH!? You didn't know...?

Yuki - *dark aura* **Heh hehehehe~~ Stay still for a moment~~ Please~~**

TAT - ... I'm good... *snaps*

 **POOF!**

Murakami - *picks up iPad*

Arashiyama - *looks over Murakami's shoulder* This is...

Murakami - ...

TAT - Hm? Oh. That's a three-shot Studios sent me to read over. It's a story on how Oshiro and Inukai got together.

Murakami - So this says...

TAT - Yeah. Didn't I show the ships from a while ago? *points to screen*

*on screen*

 ** _Stupid Studios fic ships_**

 _Ketsueki x Reiji_

 _Arashiyama x Oshiro x Inukai_

 _Minoru x Ninomiya_

 _Murakami x Yuki x Mei_

 _Wakamura x Hoshi_

 _Toby x Takeshi_

 _Narasaka x Suzume x Ken_

 _Tachikawa x Maya_

 _Izumi x Eri_

 _Noah x Sora_

 _Karasuma x Konami_

 _Osamu x Kitora_

 _Sekai x Jinsei_

 _Hanzaki x Daigo x Hisato_

 _Akasora x Shinoda x Sawamura_

 _Denji x Yorushi_

 _Ema x Chika_

 _Touma x Izuho_

 _Taichi x Akane_

 _Kuruma x Nasu_

* * *

 _Yuki:..._

 _TAT: Hahaha! I even laughed when I first saw it! More so because it looks so entertaining to have those ships._

 _Yuki:..._

 _TAT: Since Oshiro was actually SS' original character he couldn't decide whether he wanted to ship Oshiro with Inukai or Arashiyama. Since Oshiro doesn't have the MC spot anymore he figured this would be fun._

 _Yuki: You are allowing this!? Me and Kou!? Sensei and Tora-san!? Sensei had a wife! Can we not forget that!_

Murakami - ... ... ...

TAT - By the way, why was Yuki so pissed? He didn't see what I was reading.

Arashiyama - Probably because you were late to this session.

TAT - Hm? But we don't- *turns to readers* ... Oh... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy there everyone...

Arashiyama - By the way, Yuki had to go into a room and listen to nursery rhymes non-stop.

TAT - Alright. *snaps* Wasn't sure where I sent him was even gonna hold him.

Arashiyama - Where did you send him?

TAT - First, I sent him into Shinoda's office. Now it's an isolated room in some random dimension that only the door and I can get to.

Arashiyama - Oh...

Murakami - *turns to TAT & points to iPad* Can I appeal to one of you and take me off of here?

TAT - It's up to SS, not me. Anyways~ What else needs to be done?

Arashiyama - Nothing that I know of. The only thing for this one was for Yuki really.

TAT - Ah~ Okay~ So let's end this~ I need to get back to reading~ *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed!

Arashiyama - Please send in more things.

Murakami - And please help me out here... Until next time...

All - See ya!


	318. Chapter 318

Yuki - *humming*

TAT - Aaaaaaaaand we lost him.

Murakami - He's been stuck in that room for how long?

TAT - ... Why are you still here?

Murakami - You tell me.

TAT - ... Touché, my good sir. Touché... *claps* Anyways! Yuki! We don't have time for you to song _every_ song! So just pick...two! And sing them...

Yuki - Fine. Play the music then.

TAT - *snaps*

*music starts playing*

 **Tōryanse, tōryanse**

 **Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja?**

 **Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja**

 **Chitto tōshite kudashanse**

 **Goyō no nai mono tōshasenu**

 **Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai ni**

 **Ofuda wo osame ni mairimasu**

 **Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai**

 **Kowai nagara mo**

 **Tōryanse, tōryanse**

TAT - *swaying* Toorimase toorimase.

Murakami - You know that-

TAT - I know. The one I'm saying is from Horizon in the middle of nowhere. The dance version that is. Now that's catchy.

Yuki - And the next one.

TAT - Right~ Right~ Go right on ahead~

*music starts playing*

 **yuki ya konko, arare ya konko**

 **futtemo futtemo zunzun tsumoru**

 **yama mo nohara mo wataboshi kaburi**

 **kareki nokorazu hana ga saku**

 **yuki ya konko, arare ya konko**

 **futtemo, futtemo, mada furiyamanu**

 **inu wa yorokobi, niwa kakemawari**

 **neko wa kotatsu de marukunaru**

TAT - Of course you would go with that one...

Yuki - *shrugs* You just said to choose two.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. I know what I said.

Murakami - So-

TAT - PAH! Let's just get started already!

Yuki & Murakami - Alright~!

TAT - The first one's from Sauce.

 **What the heck is Stupid Studios shipping?! Okay, some may sort of make sense, but about half we're just like "What?!" (Especially the ones with my characters, I don't see it.) I feel bad for Murakami. Wish I could help, but you're barking up the wrong author's tree. Anyway...**

 **Yuki, you cannot talk for two sessions. If you do, this handy dandy shock collar will go at you! And no breaking the collar.**

 **TAT, Kushikage, perhaps, now that Yuki can't talk, start shouting all the things that would make him angry (though Kushi's presence might be good enough).**

 **That'a all for now! Have fun, people!**

Yuki - Wha-

TAT - *puts collar on*

Yuki - ...!

TAT - Hehe~ Chance~

Yuki - *brings out Idōgetsu* ...

Murakami - I would like to point something out. He may not be able to destroy the collar, but he _can_ still aim for you.

TAT - ... Are you gonna be butt hurt about SS this whole time?

Murakami - ...

TAT - Oh. *turns to readers* Just to let everyone know, some of SS' ships can be taken with a grain of salt. The ones that don't make much sense are really just there for visuals. What I mean by that is that they are shallow ships that he doesn't care about changing.

Murakami - So-

TAT - Nope. You're still stuck.

Murakami - ... *holds TAT* Go for it, Kiyoshi.

Yuki - *walks forward w/ Idōgetsu*

TAT - Sigh~ *snaps*

Kushikage - *lands in Yuki*

Mukuro - *lands on Murakami*

Murakami - ... I see you fixed your problem.

TAT - Yips. Forgot to mention that. No more random popups! Anyways~

Kushikage - *sitting on Yuki* Oooooohhhh~~~ So he's got you wearing a collar now~ Kinky.

Yuki - *tries to cut Kushikage*

Kushikage - *jumps back*

Mukuro - Eeeeehhhh~~ Why am I here~?

TAT - Needed something to get Murakami to let go. Now then~ Kushi~ We get the honor of getting Yuki mad by shouting out anything he hates~

Kushikage - In that case... Kiyoshi didn't stop wetting the bed or get rid of his nightlight until he was seven!

Yuki - *blushes* !

TAT - He chose the name "Tsukiko" because he had thought he was from the moon at one point!

Yuki - *lifts Idōgetsu/Mangetsu* !

Kushikage - I've been told that someone thought he was a flat-chested girl when he was covering his eye~

Murakami - That had to be-

Yuki - That bastard Tetsuji!

 **ZZZZZZTT!**

Yuki - ! *breaths through nose*

TAT & Kushi - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mukuro - ... Sigh~ Can we just move on? I'm getting kinda bored here.

Yuki - *points to screen*

Murakami - The next one is from Kizumi.

 ***facepalm* nope nope nope, you got my question wrong, I meant what did you first see when I wrote that? I saw the other thing and scrolled up oops~ I guess I should make my questions clearer now :3**

 **Oh 'Unknown' kinda reminds me of Saeran from MM, xD anyways heres the list**

 **Truth and Dares**

 **Anybody here watch Haikyuu! ? ;0 I just began watching it and was like "Why didn't I watch this before?" And answered myself "Probably because I'm not that interested in sports"**

 **TAT-senpai :What other languages can you speak?**

 **Everyone: How late do you usually sleep at night?**

 **All males- wear a female school uniform and act girly for the rest of the chapter- err season**

 **Have the room be swarmed by King Cobra's for five minutes and survive :D**

 **Oo~ TAT-senpai did you see the supermoon yesterday and the yesterday of yesterday?**

 **Inukai-san: drink powder milk through a straw without coughing**

 **Mei-san :Sing the Twelve Days of Christmas (dare to revise it) :)**

 **And oh, one last thing before I go, Can we bring Yuri here? Just for the fun that's all xD**

 **Night night everyone~**

Yuki - ... *poimts to collar*

TAT - Hm? Oh. Fine. Just for these. *snaps*

Yuki - Sigh... What I mean when I said "Toby" was that he had already shown it to me. And then multiple people like Kushi and Kaze showed me. So when _you_ showed it me there was nothing to it.

TAT - Now the next one.

Yuki - Tsk. When I sleep all depends on how much Sensei hasn't finished.

TAT - Good. Now then... *snaps*

Yuki - ...

TAT - Anyways~ I'll answer all I've got here and now! First! Those were my exact thoughts when I started watching HQ! Second! I can't fluently speak any other language! Although, I can speak the bare minimum of Spanish and some Japanese. The Japanese, which should be obvious, is really because of anime and whenever I need to translate something. Although I've gotten the numbers down. Third and fourth! I did not see it for two reason! One being that I didn't even know that was a thing! Two being that I have been going to sleep early to catch up on lost sleep!

Kushikage - *whistles* You really wanted to get that shit out there.

TAT - Ha... Ha... Ha... Yeah...

Kushikage - Right! Now just leave the rest to the badass Kushikage-sama! *turns to readers* I sleep whenever I'm done drinking everyone under the table!

Murakami - That's not really something most would say proudly.

Mukuro - She never gets a hangover. She sorta has a reason to be proud about it. Sigh~ As for me. I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep too much.

TAT - So that just leaves Murakami.

Murakami - Early to bed, early to rise. For the most part.

TAT - Right. Now then... *snaps*

Inukai - *lands on butt*

Mei - *lands on feet*

TAT - *in female outfit* ... Sigh. Guess we've just gotta deal with this...

Yuki - ...

Murakami - I need a break from all of this...

Kushikage - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *taking pictures*

Inukai - *twirls around* Hm. Not bad.

TAT - Just... Sigh... Like, just hurry up. ... Oh dear butterscotch pudding. I can do this! *runs to the door*

Inukai - What do I have to do!

Snakes - Hiss~

Kushikage - Come here, little snaky~

Snakes - *moving away*

Mukuro - Leave it to Kushi-nee, I suppose.

Kushikage - *chases snakes* Get back here!

Mei - *rubs forehead* Can we just start this already?

*music starts playing*

Mei - Thank you.

Inukai - *lookings at cup of powered milk* Can I get some real milk with this? In case I start dying?

Yuki - *claps*

Inukai - Thanks.

Mei - Now then...

 **On the first day of Christmas, my true l-l-love gave to me...**

Mei - W-wait... *blushes* Th-that means Yuki...

Murakami, Mukuro & Yuki - *backs away*

Mei - Y-Yuki g-gave me... H-he gave m-m-me... *turns to Yuki*

Yuki - ...! *claps*

 **POOF!**

Murakami - Sigh... Escaped certain death...

Inukai - Cough cough cough! *starts drinking milk* Geh! Could do it!

Mukuro - Off to the door with you then.

Inukai - Do I have to?

Yuki - *points to the door*

Inukai - Fine, fine. *walks to the door*

Yuki - *breaths through nose*

Murakami - Almost done.

Kushikage - I'm back! *hugging snakes* I've got some fucking great pets now too!

Mukuro - Kushi-nee, I don't think Akasora-san will let you keep those in the branch office.

Kushikage - I don't give a fuck!

Yuki - ...

Murakami - Alright. *turns to readers* The last one is from ZGD.

 **Hm~ Hm~ Craaaaaaaaap! I only have one thing. It's for Yuki.**

 **Yuki - how many Trigger slots does Idogetsu take? I mean like Mangetsu, Gengetsu and the like. Actually... What does your current Trigger slots looks like? Also! Where would you place yourself compared to other Teleport users?**

 **I shall be back with much more!**

Yuki - ... *points to screen*

 **Main Trigger**

Idōgetsu

Teleport

Senku

Special Teleport

 **Sub Trigger**

Idōgetsu

Zanzō

Special Teleport

X

Yuki - *holds out paper*

Murakami - *takes paper* "Mangestu and the others are just the different appearances that Idōgetsu can take when I fight. Think of it like Yoneya's spear or Kōgetsu. They are formed in a specific way that can be changed unless you use another Trigger. As for my spot as a Teleport user-"

Inukai & TAT - *tumble out of the door & pose* HE'S THE HIGH FLYING, #1 TELEPORT USER IN BORDER! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO CATCH THE GREAT HIDDEN SNOW AGENT!

Yuki & Murakami - ...

TAT - WAAAAAAAHHHH! So glad to be out of there!

Inukai - It took all my willpower, but I did it! I made it back here alive!

Yuki & Murakami - ...

TAT & Inukai - Anyways~

TAT - Yup, yup. I've decided to dub Yuki as the best Teleport user in Border! His Trigger slots prove it! He will become _almost_ untouchable!

Yuki - ...

TAT - Now then! Let's end this! *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Inukai - Please remember to send in more things!

Murakami - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuki-sensei's Encyclopedia!**

SS - Aaaaaaaand I'm the one who's here this time... Yay.

Ketsueki - You could have rejected.

SS - And have him bug me? No thanks. Sigh~ Whatever. *turns to readers* Yo. Stupid Studios here. Today I will be talking about Ketsu here. I _would_ talk about Oshiro and his squad, but I'll wait until TAT's done with the invasion. So. Today is just Ketsu.

Ketsueki - *bows* Hello again.

SS - Right. First, Ketsu joined Border a year after the first invasion. He quickly became B-Rank, then A-Rank in almost no time. A few months after becoming A-Rank, he met Reiji. I won't get into that though as it will be in my fic.

Ketsueki - *looks away*

SS - After meeting the other members of Tamakoma, he joined the branch. There he started using Trishula, which is his go-to Trigger. After a sudden and unannounced disappearance from Mikado City he came back with tons of things from different places.

Ketsueki - It was a spur if the moment thing. I did in fact get in contact with Border to tell them where I was.

SS - He still got in trouble when he got back though. Well, after he returned he had asked for a whole new Trigger - Fragarach. It took a while to get it done, but it was manged. Of course that one put him in the same boat as the rest of Tamakoma in the sense he couldn't go into rank wars anymore.

Ketsueki - *shrugs* I don't really mind.

SS - Now he's pretty well known among Border as "The Disappearing Agent" for the fact he just leaves randomly to go on "mythological adventures". That also includes going on expeditions to Neighbor worlds to learn about their mythology as well.

Ketsueki - I simply want to know everything there is about every mythology. That is all.

SS - Well, that's pretty much it. I'm probably leaving out a bunch of stuff, but TAT might get irritated if I take too long for this. So, until whenever. See ya.

Ketsueki - Bye.


	319. Chapter 319

TAT - This is amazing! I seriously can't believe it! *slams head against wall*

Takeshi - *Trion orbs around head* ...

Toby - No, Take. It isn't worth it.

Takeshi - ...

TAT - Gah! Bit I still-! How could she just leave! Poor Hau...

Takeshi - Are you sure?

Toby - ... Maybe.

TAT - Anyways! Anyways! I feel a bit bad! The first one's from Umbreon, but it's sorta... Passed due at this point! I feel bad!

Takeshi - Then just get it done with already.

TAT - Fine, fine. *turns to readers* The first one's from Umbreon! As I have just said!

 **Hi again! Thanksgiving is coming next week and Pokémon Sun and Moon in 2 days! Yay! Btw, my family is already talking about Christmas presents.**

 **As for what I look like: Shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, around 162 cm in height & wear glasses. Since I'm on hiatus for awhile, I'll focus on my other Fics & school until spring.**

 **Whic getting, Sun or Moon, TAT? I'm getting Sun. Cuz Alolan Vulpix & Ninetales. Also, Yuma, do u celebrate Christmas or do we (Osamu) have to explain it to you?**

 **Also, did u see the recent Yuuri on Ice ep? Where Yuuri & Victor kiss!? Kya! So cute!**

TAT - I now have both Sun and Moon. Moon for casual and Sun for a special play through. That was decided on by me loooooooong ago~ *snaps*

Yuma - *lands on butt*

TAT - Also! I would like to make something clear! I have _not_ watched Yuri on Ice! I have see crack on on! Lots and lots of crack! That being said! That particular scene from that particular episode had appeared as a recommendation! So I watched it! In short, yes, I did see that part!

Takeshi - You would have probably found out some other way.

TAT - Disregarding that! Yuma! You are up!

Yuma - Osamu and Chika already explained Christmas to me.

TAT - That actually happened too. A small comic strip was made by Ashihara-sensei. Anyways~ Shall we move on~?

Toby - Really speeding through this, aren't you?

TAT - *shrugs* Like I said, it's over due. Anyways! Next!

Takeshi - The next one is from ZGD!

 **Sun and Moon~ Sun and Moon~ I know this is a WT ToD... But I seriously wanna ask things concerning Sun and Moon...**

TAT - Starter? Team? Anything particularly special you can share about your play through the game?  
Suzume/Narasaka - did you two have a Ninomiya-Yuki thing happen when you first met? "Hate at first sight"

Dares  
Everyone - get turned into a Pokémon!

That's all.

TAT - Rowlet! I was too tempted by its final evolution! Speaking of which!

Takeshi - And so it begins...

TAT - No one judge me! Seriously. Don't. ... Anyways! I didn't know the name of the actual character's name. So! I named my character Yuki! Decided that my starter would he named Takeshi! Only because of Spirit Shackle really. Also, Decidueye reminded me of Takeshi for some reason...

Takeshi - Not sure if I should feel insulted or not...

TAT - Anyways! My team for Moon, for the most part, was Takeshi the Decidueye! Toby the Lycanroc! The special Ash-Greninja! Gordo the Snorlax! And two ever-changing spots! Zygarde took one of those spots later on! So I had on changing spot at almost all times!

Toby - Aaaaaaaaaand of course I'm the dog.

TAT - *shrugs* Same reason as Takeshi. Hey! Either way! Takeshi and Toby were the two main ones, Gordo was there to catch new Pokémon using Hold Back, Greninja was my trump card in the early portions. And, like I said, I had two open spots.

Takeshi - So is that why you were going more crazy a few minutes ago?

TAT - Correct! I find it funny that Decidueye-Takeshi was hasty, like you are, while Lycanroc-Toby was bashful, unlike our Toby here, _as well_ as held the Amulet Coin throughout most of the game.

Toby - More money. Gotta admit, those really do fit, in a way. *shrugs* Whatever. I'm an awesome rock dog.

TAT - Yes. You are. *snaps*

 **POOF!**

Take-Deci - Oooooof course you would do this.

Toby-Lycan - Awesome~

TAT-Null - On a side note, I named quite a few Pokémon after SS things. A Growlithe named Jun, a Cutiefly named Mitsubachi, a Lillipup named Krümel, an Eevee named Shobu, an Absol named Mukuro, a Goodra named Bubbles, and Type: Null named Idōgetsu.

Take-Deci: Are you do-

TAT-Null - Oh yeah! One last thing! I _will_ admit to shipping... So many options... In the end, I end up shipping the player Yuki with Lillie... *slams head into wall* There's no helping me at this point!

Take & Toby - Was there any way _too_ help you?

TAT-Null - Fair point. Anyways! I had planned on naming Lunala Tsukiko, but that ended up getting changed to Nebby. For those who have play, you will understand. *snaps* Alright. I think I'm done for now.

Take & Toby - Finally!

Suzume & Narasaka - *lands on butt*

Toby-Lycan - Hey! Why aren't they-

TAT-Null - Because! I've spoken too much about it already! Might as well show mercy to _someone_!

Toby-Lycan - Unfair!

TAT-Null - That's life!

Narasaka - Ahem...

TAT-Null - Right! You two get to tell us about the day you met!

Suzume - That's all?

TAT-Null - *nods*

Suzume - *flips hair* When was it? September?

Narasaka - *nods*

Suzume - Yeah. *crosses arms* I honesty tried to block it out of my memory, but I _do_ honestly remember it started with a casual "Hey".

Narasaka - It ended with her yelling at my face "You will honestly remember my name!"

Suzume - Honestly incorrect!

Narasaka - I'm right. That is exactly how it ended.

Suzume - *shakes head* Nope. It honestly ended when I slammed your face into the table.

Narasaka - ...

Toby-Lycan - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Take-Deci - *nods* Sounds like something she would do.

Narasaka - After that, it continued to go downhill.

Suzume - *flips hair* Not that any if that matters.

Narasaka - *nods*

TAT-Null - Anyways~ This is pretty much it. *turns to readers & slams head on ground*

Take-Deci - At least his head was hardened with the change...

TAT-Null - I apologize for taking all of the time with my idiotic rambling! This wasn't so much a ToD as it was me being an idiot fan of Pokémon! That being said...

Suzume - No...

TAT-Null - I will start-

Toby-Lycan - Don't say it!

TAT-Null - With a Pokémon Sun/Moon fic!

Take-Deci - And he said it...

Suzume & Toby - *grabs TAT* Don't give anyone hope like that! You already owe them too much!

TAT-Null - I'm sorry!

Take-Deci - Hey, does that mean Yu-

TAT-Null - No! I only named the character Yuki because I didn't know his name was Elios!

Narasaka - I thought we were done here.

TAT-Null - Right! One _final_ thing before we go! *turns to readers* You! You readers shall we the ones to give your input on this before I start making it! Everyone who wants to, you can pick one of the three starters and _one_ other Pokémon for the fic! Ah! And nicknames are also fine to add! That's all!

Take-Deci - There wasn't much to enjoy here.

Toby-Lycan - But still send things in.

Suzume - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	320. Chapter 320

TAT - Hmmmmmmmmm~~...

Hoshi - Is something the matter?

TAT - I'm just thinking... *turns to readers* Two questions for you all. First, have I ever retconned anything? Second, how do I do with character development? *mutters* I don't think the former is much of a problem but... The latter on the other hand...

Hoshi - Ah... Author-san...

TAT - Right, right. My apologizes for that. Shall we get started?

Hoshi - Okay. Is it just going to be us two?

TAT - Hm~... Nah. *snaps*

Narasaka - *lands on butt*

TAT - I figured we needed someone rather cynical.

Narasaka - I am _not_ cynical.

TAT - *shrugs* Regardless, you are here now. Deal with it.

Narasaka - Sigh.

TAT - Right. Now we can begin. The first one's from Grand Generamon. A new one!

 **Can you include my OCs, Christopher, Makayla, and OmniVanguardmon? Some dares for them if you do: (For Makayla) Have sex with Christopher in front of them. (For Christopher) Fight Kuga [and ultimately fail] (For OmniVanguardmon) Kill an innocent civilian in front of them. (He goes into the room)**

 **Christopher is retarded(Like me when I am typing on a phone) and insane, not to mention his second personality which makes him like Hitler. Makayla is a slut, but sensitive. OmniVanguardmon would get himself disintegrated before he kills a civilian.**

TAT - Eh... Ah... Oh... Um...

Narasaka - Just answer.

TAT - I'm conflicted here! *slaps cheeks* Alright! So! No M rated things until the next hundred special! So no sex. As for bringing them in... *sways* Mmmmmmmm... This is where I'm conflicted...

Narasaka - Aren't you obligated at this point? You bring in everyone else's.

TAT - Exactly. It would be unfair to leave them out, so... SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHH~~~~! OKAY! *slams head on floor* I apologize! We will be having quite a bit of people here! I promise that I shall bring them-!

Hoshi - Not to sound rude, but... The first two don't seem like...

Narasaka - *nods*

TAT - Well... I mean, we have Suzume-

Narasaka - She's not a slut.

TAT - ... That was a quick response... Regardless, we bring in Kushikage and Denji in-

Hoshi - They aren't too bad...

TAT - I have refrained from bringing in Misó though... Sigh~ Let's just...move on. I'm feeling bad for not brining them in already... Narasaka, you do the next one.

Narasaka - Fine. The next one is from KAT.

 **I AM BAAAAACK... my parents refuse to get me pokemon sun and moon but anyways, everything in chapter 10s dares but chapters 3 truths. that is all**

TAT - *slams head into wall* And I was going off about how excited I was last time! *turns to readers* My apologizes for accidentally rubbing it in!

Hoshi - Ah! Author-san! Please stop!

Narasaka - That's going to be a lot of things, isn't it...?

TAT - Correct, my good sir!

Narasaka - "My good sir"?

TAT - Let us show what this entails! *motions to the screen* First! We shall do the questions! Then! We shall do the dares! It is a long lost, so this seems like the best solution!

*on screen*

 **Truths**

 **Jin, is there a future where Osamu ends up dating you? Tachikawa?...or Miwa?**

 **Yuma, what's the weirdest thing you've experienced on Earth so far?**

 **Osamu, do you consider yourself straight, gay, or bi?**

 **Kageura, why do you hate Inukai? He is a great guy!**

 **Ninomiya, are you an airhead?**

 **Nasu squad, is there someone you like/have a crush on?**

 **Murakami, a memory you would like to forget?**

 **TAT: top 3 favorite characters? (1 Canon, 1 filler, 1 oc that can be yours or someone else's)**

 **Top 3 Units who you can think of a theme song for? (Again oc Units count)**

 **Top 3 hardest things about writing a fic? (Or in general)**

 **Osamu: who are 3 people you would be a uke for?**

 **Yuki: top 3 things your Unit does that ticks you off?**

 **Arafune: Top 3 favorite American action movie?**

 **Yuki - Why do you cover your left eye?**

 **How does everyone feel about this ToD?**

 **Who wants a cookie!?**

 **Akane-chan - why does it hurt to see you cry?**

Hoshi - All of those were asked in just the third session?

TAT - Technically, it was the second session, third chapter.

Narasaka - So this is actually the 319th session. Meaning that those specials were _not_ the hundreds.

TAT - ... *in corner with cloud over head*

Hoshi - Ah! Author-san!

Narasaka - *turns to the door* Can you bring them all in here?

The door - Sure. *opens*

Group - *flies out*

Osamu - Ow...

Hoshi - Ah. Kiyo-nii.

Yuki - Hello~ Ho-chan~ Could you tell me where TAT is?

Hoshi - Ah! Yes! He is in the corner! Narasaka-san said something to him, so he's sulking in the corner.

Yuki - Thank you, Ho-chan. *turns to corner w/ Idōgetsu in hand*

Kageura - Hey! Why are we here this time!?

Narasaka - To answer questions you've already answered.

Hoshi - KAT-san said that you needed to redo the questions from chapter three and dares from chapter 10.

Ninomiya - Great... Answering once wasn't enough...?

Yuki - Just deal with it. They're just questions.

Ninomiya - I don't want to hear his from you.

Jin - Why don't we just calm down now~? The sooner you answer, the sooner you finish.

Yuki & Ninomiya - ...

TAT - Great! Then let's get started!

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu*

TAT - *ducks* I'll start with mine! For canon, that would be Kou here. Filler is still Lilith. As for Oc... *shrugs* Can't really answer that. Since there are so many now it's pretty hard to choose.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Thanks.

Kagura - Like you care.

Yuki - *shrugs*

TAT - As for songs. Mikumo Squad is still Last One Standing by Simple Plan. Kotowari Squad would actually be I'm Okay, You're Okay by Fly Sleep Fly. The last one... *shrugs* Not sure.

Hoshi - Hm? Why does our squad have a song like that?

TAT - It was actually one that reminded me of Mei and Yuki, but it fits for you guys too. At least I think so.

Yuki - Most of those answers didn't really change much.

TAT - Correct. And neither have the ones for the next one. *turns to readers* The three hardest things about writing would be fights, word count and originality. Grammar is also ah issue for me. But I'm sure you all could figure that out. Anyways~ We're gonna do a speed round now. I'm gonna call a name, whoever can't answer within three seconds gets sent to the door.

Kumagai - But-

TAT - Arafune!

Arafune - Wha-

TAT - Too late! *snaps*

Arafune - *goes flying through the door*

TAT - Nasu Squad!

Akane - I don't know! Yes!

Nasu - Yes!

Kumagai - Yes!

TAT - Nice! Yuki!

Yuki - We aren't a squad anymore and I don't cover my eye anymore.

TAT - Osamu!

Osamu - What was-

TAT - Too late! *snaps*

Osamu - *goes flying through the door*

TAT - Kou!

Murakami - Too many I don't want to remember.

TAT - Airhead!

Ninomiya - I'm _not_ an airhead.

TAT - Kage-

Yuki & Murakami - He already went through the door.

TAT - He could have just repeated the answer...

Jin - So, what about us~?

Yuma - 三3三

TAT - Hm? Oh. Yeah. You two just answer.

Jin - *opens mouth*

TAT - On the other hand... *snaps*

*floor opens up*

Jin - *falls in*

TAT - Let's just move on.

Kumagai - Is he getting harsher with each one of these?

Yuki - *shrugs* He could just be bored.

Hoshi - Author-san...?

TAT - Now on to the dares!

*on screen*

 **Dares**

 **Izumi, kiss Osamu on the lips, then ask him out on a date!**

 **Izumi - Quick! Think of a pun and say it!**

 **Chika - Pat yourself on the head**

 **Osamu - Rub your belly**

 **Yuma - hop on one leg**

 **Jin - pay your head while rubbing your belly while hopping on one leg**

 **Yuki, Mei, please tied up TAT and let him hang on the ceiling.**

 **And you TAT, tell us all your weakness now or you're going to stay there for a long time.**

 **Minoru, since you're Allrounder... I want you to fight against someone. You can choose yourself against who**

 **Narasaka and Shouhei sing Ponponpon**

 **A third of you guys are getting dog ears and tail**

 **Another third cat ears and a tail**

 **And the last third bunny ears and tail (for 5 chapters)**

 **Everyone here and coming gets body-swapped with another random person who is currently/has been there.**

 **TAT - let your ocs (that are there) give you a little smooch. Also! Introduce us to one of this new ocs you said you planned add in**

 **Tsukiko Squad - sing Be a Man**

 **Osamu - you get to kiss everyone that's in Tamakoma that's there**

 **Narasaka - give Suzume a nice smooch on the lips. Then give one to Toby, Takeshi or Yuki (some fanfic reference for Suzume)**

TAT - ... I'm so lazy...

Hoshi - What do you mean?

TAT - *turns to readers & slams head on ground* I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN!

Hoshi - !?

Yuki - He's gonna hold off on doing those until next time.

Kumagai - Why?

TAT - Well, one reason is that I just sent some of them off right now, so... Plus! Next time it shall be the first things we do here. That'll mean there will be much more time for it than if I was right now!

Yuki - He just wants to get to the others before he falls over.

TAT - That too!

Yuki - Sigh... Then just hurry up and move on already.

TAT - Right!

Narasaka - The next one is from Lvl7.

 **Hello. Sorry I've been out. I'll just get to it.**

 **TAT - favorite & least favorite UB?**

 **Yuki - where did you get the idea for the Teleport Trap? (Pretty awesome style btw)**

 **Ninomiya - have you gotten your first order yet? If so, what is it?**

 **Takeshi - use Chika's Trion and start firing off as many lasers as you can for 3 minutes. Afterwards go fight a UB (still using Chika's Trion)**

 **Everyone else (minus Chika) - does the lasers for as long as you can. The ones who get hit have to go fight a UB**

 **TAT - bring in your favorite UB**

 **Is that enough? Regardless, that's all I have**

TAT - More dares...

Kumagai - Shouldn't you be happy about that?

TAT - I am... Anyways! Let's just get to this then! *snaps*

Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Chika - *lands on sofa*

Celesteela - *appears*

Kumagai - That thing's huge!

TAT - This is my Idōgetsu from my game! Thirty feet tall!

Yuki - Don't those usually...

TAT - Any gas that comes out will not effect us in the slightest. ... Unless you annoy me.

Takeshi - Can we get it the reason why I'm here.

TAT - Right! Everyone, get your Triggers ready! Takeshi you are to use Chika's Trion and fire your lasers as you please! For three minutes! After that! You get to fight a certain something~

Takeshi - *pulls out Trigger* Does it matter which Trigger I use?

TAT - Only Meteora and Asteroid are allowed. Well, composites are also fine.

Takeshi - Fine. Amatori, if you would.

Chika - Right. *grabs Takeshi's hand*

Takeshi - Gimlet.

TAT - *sitting on Idōgetsu* So. For my question. *brings up barrier*

Rest - That's unfair!

 **Bail Out**

Kumagai - Akane!

 **Bail Out**

 **Bail Out**

Yuki - Ha! Serves that ass right!

Hoshi - *dodges laser* Were you talking about Narasaka-san or...

Yuki - The other one.

TAT - Anyways~ My favorite one is Celesteela. Nihilego is a close second though. Least favorite... *shrugs* Dont really have one. Now then...

 **Bail Out**

 **Bail Out**

Yuki - And there goes Kou...

Kumagai - Rei!

TAT - *looks down* Yuki! Answer!

Yuki - *dodges* Kinda busy here!

TAT - Don't make me for Bail Out!

Yuki - Can't you answer it!?

TAT - Just-!

Yuki - Fine! Got the idea from manga! Happy!?

TAT - Yes. *snaps*

 **POOF!**

Yuki - Finally...

Kumagai - Phew...

Hoshi - We made it...

Yuma - 三3三

TAT - *jumps down* So that's all that remains?

Kumagai - What did you expect!?

TAT - Anyways. Let's get to the last one.

Kumagai - What about the others?

TAT - They'll still Bail Out if they lose against the UBs. Anyways~ Yuki.

Yuki - Sigh... It's from Sauce.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY AMERICAN FRIENDS! And even to the non-Americans here, I say it as well! So, with that in mind, Kotowari Squad and Yuki, have a Thanksgiving meal like a family! You can each invite up to four family members or friends! Oh, American people (real or OC), tell us about your Thanksgiving!**

 **I don't have much today, since I'm going to my aunt's house for food, fun, video game tournaments and Quiplash. Enjoy the holiday those who celebrate!**

Yuki - Not inviting those two.

Hoshi - But-

Yuki - Kushi will be a terror and Mukuro will be an ass.

Hoshi - *puppy dog eyes*

Yuki - ... Sigh. _Fine._ But they are counting for two of yours.

Hoshi - So-

Yuki - **No Wakamura.**

Hoshi - I-I wasn't-! I! Midorikawa-k-kun!

Yuki - Oh...

TAT - So, who're you gonna bring?

Yuki - Stupid question. Kou, Inu, Shiro and Sensei.

Kumagai - Can we end this now? I don't know if I can take any more of this...

TAT - Idōgetsu too much to believe?

Yuki - She hasn't been here in a while, so it's understandable.

TAT - True. Welp! Then! *turns to readers* Hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Remember to send in more things.

Hoshi - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Operating Room: Tsukiko Squad**

TAT - *gentelman's bow* And now the continuation...

Maya, Shana, Kuni and Eri's operating room has a cozy, comfortable feel to it. It's mostly a mess, often littered with assorted garbage including food wrappers and soda cans (this drives Eri, the cleanest of the team, nuts). There's the sort of common area, with a low table surrounded by a couch and two chairs. Kuni's desk is up against the wall, trying to cover an unfinished mural she attempted painting. She was issued furniture as an operator, but opted to bring in her own and had her team put it together (an experience Shana said "reminded me too much of IKEA days," leaving the rest of the team confused). The back room became the game room and Kuni's workshop. There's a high-top circular table with a chess board painted on it, a TV mounted on one wall and two beanbags set up in front of it. There's a low cabinet against the other wall, where Kuni keeps her art supplies. That entire wall is one ever-growing mural.

And that's it for the Sauce Report!


	321. Chapter 321

TAT - *inhales*

Yuki, Mei & Murakami - *covers ears*

TAT - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki - *picking ear* And what was that about?

TAT - *walks out screaming curses*

Rest - ...

Yuki & Murakami - *turns to Mei* Well?

Mei - I don't care enough to even process that kind of information.

Yuki - Fair enough.

Murakami - So, are we going to start?

Yuki - I guess. But before we get to this sessions intended stuff...

Mei - We have to get to something from last time. *points to screen*

*on screen*

 **Izumi, kiss Osamu on the lips, then ask him out on a date!**

 **Izumi - Quick! Think of a pun and say it!**

 **Chika - Pat yourself on the head**

 **Osamu - Rub your belly**

 **Yuma - hop on one leg**

 **Jin - pay your head while rubbing your belly while hopping on one leg**

 **Yuki, Mei, please tied up TAT and let him hang on the ceiling.**

 **And you TAT, tell us all your weakness now or you're going to stay there for a long time.**

 **Minoru, since you're Allrounder... I want you to fight against someone. You can choose yourself against who**

 **Narasaka and Shouhei sing Ponponpon**

 **A third of you guys are getting dog ears and tail**

 **Another third cat ears and a tail**

 **And the last third bunny ears and tail (for 5 chapters)**

 **Everyone here and coming gets body-swapped with another random person who is currently/has been there.**

 **TAT - let your ocs (that are there) give you a little smooch. Also! Introduce us to one of this new ocs you said you planned add in**

 **Tsukiko Squad - sing Be a Man**

 **Osamu - you get to kiss everyone that's in Tamakoma that's there**

 **Narasaka - give Suzume a nice smooch on the lips. Then give one to Toby, Takeshi or Yuki (some fanfic reference for Suzume)**

Yuki - To make things easier for everyone, we're going to be taking these one person at a time. So we'll start with Izumi. *claps*

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Izumi - *lands on butt* Ow... Oh. How long has it been since I've been here?

Yuki - *shrugs* Who knows. Either way, you have two dares. *points to the screen*

*on screen*

 **Izumi, kiss Osamu on the lips, then ask him out on a date!**

 **Izumi - Quick! Think of a pun and say it!**

Izumi - Sorry, I'm not very punny.

Yuki - *hands over mouth* Weak~!

Izumi - Why don't you try doing one!?

Mei - We don't have time for that. Let's get to the next part.

Osamu - The next part is...

Izumi - Done it once, gonna do it again. *kisses Osamu*

Yuki - Ya know, I'm pretty sure Mikumo is use to this by now. He's desensitized at this point.

Osamu - *backs away* Pretty much.

Izumi - Will you go on a date with me?

Osamu - No. *bows* I'm sorry.

Izumi - It's fine, it's fine.

Yuki - Moving on!

Murakami - The Tamakoma dares.

 **Chika - Pat yourself on the head**

 **Osamu - Rub your belly**

 **Yuma - hop on one leg**

 **Jin - pay your head while rubbing your belly while hopping on one leg**

 **Osamu - you get to kiss everyone that's in Tamakoma that's there**

Yuki - *claps*

Yuma & Jin - *lands on butt*

Chika - *lands on feet*

Osamu - *kisses Yuma's head*

Yuma - Hm? 三3三

Osamu - *kisses Chika's head*

Chika - ?

Osamu - *kisses Jin's cheek*

Jin - How nice~ 三U三

Mei - We're doing old dares.

Yuma & Chika - Oh.

Yuki - So that means there's one for all of you.

Osamu - *starts rubbing belly*

Yuma - *starts hopping on one leg*

Chika - *starts patting head*

Izumi - *pulls out phone* Last one~

Jin - Like this?

Izumi - Perfect!

Murakami - We're really going through these quickly, aren't we?

Mei - Since these aren't the dares for this session they take less priority.

Yuki - That being said... Next up! Me and my former squad!

 **Yuki, Mei, please tied up TAT and let him hang on the ceiling.**

 **Tsukiko Squad - sing Be a Man**

Yuki - Ya know, that second knew could now be saying Awesome Sauce's Tsukiko Squad since there's no longer one for SS. *shrugs* But we already know which is meant, so... *claps*

Takeshi & Toby - *lands on butt*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

Toby - Ow...

Yuki - We're getting right down to this! We're singing.

*music starts playing*

Toby - This one again?

Yuki: **Let's get down to business**

 **To defeat the Huns.**

 **Did they send me daughters**

 **When I asked for sons?**

 **You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,**

 **But you can bet before were through,**

 **Mister I'll make a man out of you.**

 **Tranquil as a forest,**

 **But on fire within.**

 **Once you find your center,**

 **You are sure to win.**

 **You're a spineless pale pathetic lot**

 **And you haven't got a clue.**

 **Somehow I'll make a man out of you.**

Suzume **: I'm never gonna catch my breath.**

Toby **: Say goodbye to those who knew me.**

Takeshi **: Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?**

Toby: **This guy's got them scared to death!**

Mei **: Hope he doesn't see right through me.**

Toby **: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**

 **(Be a man)**

Takeshi **: We must be swift as the coursing river,**

 **(Be a man)**

Toby **: With all the force of a great typhoon,**

 **(Be a man)**

Suzume **: With all the strength of a raging fire,**

Yuki & Mei **: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

Yuki: **Time is racing toward us,**

 **'Til the Huns arrive.**

 **Heed my every order,**

 **And you might survive.**

 **You're unsuited for the rage of war,**

 **So pack up, go home, you're through.**

 **How could I make a man out of you?**

 **(Be a man)**

Takeshi **: We must be swift as the coursing river,**

 **(Be a man)**

Toby **: With all the force of a great typhoon,**

 **(Be a man)**

Suzume **: With all the strength of a raging fire,**

Yuki & Mei **: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

 **(Be a man)**

Takeshi **: We must be swift as the coursing river,**

 **(Be a man)**

Toby **: With all the force of a great typhoon,**

 **(Be a man)**

Suzume **: With all the strength of a raging fire,**

Yuki & Mei **: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**

Toby: There! Done! Next up!

Murakami - He got the hang of this quickly.

Mei - The ones for Narasaka and Kodera.

 **Narasaka and Shouhei sing Ponponpon**

 **Narasaka - give Suzume a nice smooch on the lips. Then give one to Toby, Takeshi or Yuki (some fanfic reference for Suzume)**

Suzume - *flips hair* Hell no. *slightly blushes* I'm not gonna let him touch these honestly luscious lips.

Toby & Izumi - Don't have a choice~ Don't have a choice~ In the end, you don't have a choice~

Suzume - *looks towards the door*

Mei - Don't even think about it.

Suzume - Honestly...

Yuki - *claps*

Narasaka & Shouhei - *lands on butt*

Narasaka - This place again... I don't get a break anymore, huh.

Suzume - Just shut up and honestly do your dares.

Shouhei - And what _are_ our dares?

Suzume - *waves* _You_ just have to honestly sing with Narasaka. While _he_ has to...

*music starts playing*

Suzume - R-right! Start!

 **Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite**

 **moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara**

 **moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara**

 **mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya**

 _PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no_

 _zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

 _Heddofon_

 _kakete rizumu ni nosete_

 _WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo_

 **PONPON susumu iroiro na koto**

 **dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi**

 **POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?**

 **sousou ii ko aa**

 **You Make Me Happy**

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _merii goo rando noritai no_

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _tabun sonna ja dame desho_

 **PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no**

 **zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho**

 **heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete**

 **WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo**

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite_

 _moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

 _moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara_

 _mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya_

 **PONPON susumu iroiro na koto**

 **dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi**

 **POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?**

 **sousou ii ko aa**

 **You Make Me Happy**

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _merii goo rando noritai no_

 _Every Day PON_

 _Every Time is PON_

 _tabun sonna ja dame desho_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

 _ **PONPON way way way**_

 _ **PONPON way PON way PONPON**_

 _ **way way PONPONPON**_

 _ **way way PON way PON way way**_

Toby - *looking at phone* This should get a good amount~

Izumi - What if you remix it?

Toby - Nice idea!

Takeshi - *sighs & shakes head* Izumi-senpai, idiot dog-

Toby - Calling _me_ and idiot!?

Takeshi - We're not done here.

Jin - Just let them have their fun~

Narasaka - Can we get this over with?

Chika - *looks around*

Osamu - What is it, Chika?

Chika - Where did Misaki-senpai go?

Mei - *glances towards the door* We'll just move on. Narasaka, you still need to do the latter part of the dare.

Narasaka - Sigh... *kisses Takeshi on lips* There.

Yuki - Great. Now let's move on.

Murakami - Next is for the author.

 **And you TAT, tell us all your weakness now or you're going to stay there for a long time.**

 **TAT - let your ocs (that are there) give you a little smooch. Also! Introduce us to one of this new ocs you said you planned add in**

Yuki - Actually, I don't know where he is. Besides, I refuse to do that again.

Mei - It isn't so bad. But yeah, don't know where he is.

Rest - ...

Mei - Don't give me that look.

Jin - You could just calculate where he is~

Narasaka - Side Effects are 'turned off' in here, aren't they?

Yuki - Do you really think something like that effects Mei?

Narasaka - ...

Jin - She's one if a kind.

Izumi - Yet not...

Mei - Moving on. Next is the one for Minoru.

 **Minoru, since you're Allrounder... I want you to fight against someone. You can choose yourself against who**

Yuki - *claps*

Minoru - *lands on butt*

Mei - We're going through these quickly. So, pick who you want to fight against.

Minoru - Huh? Oh. Right.

Toby - *stares intensely at Minoru*

Takeshi - *smacks Toby on head* He won't pick you if you stare at him like a creep.

Minoru - I actually want to fight you, Meimei.

Mei - Hm?

Yuki & Murakami - After what happened...

Minoru - More of a reason.

Mei - I'm fine with it. Besides, it gives me a good chance to fight someone really skilled and not some idiot who just throws things on himself.

Yuki - Ahem... *claps* Have fun...

 **POOF!**

Izumi - So what's next?

Yuki - The actual stuff! *claps*

 **POOF!**

Murakami -...

Yuki - I'm tired...

Murakami - Why did you send them away?

TAT - *walks in* Because now we're getting to this session's stuff.

Yuki - And where were you?

TAT - Nowhere you need to know about.

Yuki - Wha-

TAT - *claps* Anyways! Let's get started!

Yuki - Hey-

Murakami - The first one is from Yujo.

 **About the retconned: I'm actually not sure. I need to read everything again to see if you did that, because nothing pops up in my head currently.**

 **Your second questions: Well, maybe it's because I'm tired from work, but I don't quite understand it. Do you mean it as how you did it currently or how you should do it?**

 **If it's the first one, I think you did quite well with it. Takeshi, sure he still has some of old ways, but he interacts more with others now and got more friendly with Toby.**

 **Toby matured a lot when it comes to his parents.**

 **Suzu, got over her pride and asked someone she 'hated' to teach her so she could help her team more. That was some examples, but I hope you can see it.**

 **If it's the latter... Character development is always something an author has to fight with. Especially with lots of characters. Can my character get influenced strongly? Is the situation big enough for them to change? etc. Such questions always pop up in my head when I create my character or plan out the chapter, even when I write them.**

 **For example one of mine main characters in my original story turned from 'Goofy teenage girl who sees the world black and white and would never think of doing evil deeds' to 'Calm and wise woman who sees the world gray and would do everything to protect so many people as possible, even when it means to do some evil deeds' of course there are better examples, it was just one of them.**

 **I talked to much, but I hope it could help you a little. You can always send me a message if you have a question.**

 **Truth/Questions: TAT, do you have these moments where you want to write/read angst, drama and all that but at the same time you also craving for tooth-rotting fluff which makes it more difficult to concentrate on a specific chapter? BECAUSE I HAVE THAT AHHH!**

 **What was the cutest moment of each member of the Kotowari squad?**

 **Dares: Let Mirai and Minoru meet**

TAT - Eh? Ah! Oh! Yeah! I meant how I have been doing on cd! *bows* My apologizes!

Murakami - Who is the most difficult to do?

TAT - That would be, that would be, Yuki~

Yuki - Hey now-

TAT - Now that I think about it... In a sense, you're like that character Yujo is talking about. From one extreme to another.

Yuki - ...

TAT - Well, I guess, technically speaking, you're going somewhere between SS:0 and SS.

Yuki - Can we just get to this already!?

TAT - Fine, fine. *turns to readers* Yujo... I have that issue quite often. It is a troubling issue that we must all go through...

Murakami - That sounded rather-

TAT - But fear not!

Yuki - And here comes the stupidity...

TAT - There are a multitude of things out there that go from angst and drama _to_ such tooth rotten one fluff! Such stories truly are amazing!

Murakami - He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?

Yuki - What else is new?

TAT - Sadly, you would not be able to find such things on any on my fics. *shrugs* That being said, we'll get to the next thing. Actually, before that... *turns to readers* I would like to know what all of you think is the cutest moment of the squad! If you want as well you can put any from your own ocs! Now then!

Yuki - Wait, are we saying things from SS or in general?

TAT - General!

Yuki - In that case... Anything having to do with Ho-chan is cute. No way to pick a single moment.

Murakami - Calm down there, Siscon.

Yuki - Hey!

TAT - I'd say whenever she's around Wakamura.

Yuki - Tsk. Please don't mention that guy.

TAT - As for the others... Oh. Takeshi apologizing for the first time after chapter 27 of SS.

Murakami - That was awkward.

TAT - But aren't most cute moments like that?

Murakami - Fair point.

Yuki - So that leaves Toby, Mei and Suzu.

TAT - Well there's one person we could ask concerning Suzume. *snaps*

Ken - *lands on butt* Ow, ow, ow...

TAT - We need your help. What do you think Suzume's cutest moment is?

Ken - Whaaaaat~? You can't go asking me that! She has too many!

Murakami - It's a good thing sh already went through the door...

TAT - Whatever. Just pick one.

Ken - Hm... Mmmmmmmmmmm... Oh! I've got one! I went to her house this one time and she was playing around with her sister! They were running and giggling! It was very cute!

Yuki - It looks more like Satori is winning. He went to her house.

Murakami - Yeah. Narasaka has some catching up to do.

TAT - What are you two muttering over there?

Yuki & Murakami - Nothing.

TAT - I bet...

Ken - So what's next?

TAT - Still need one for Mei and Toby.

Yuki - For Mei I would say whenever she is caring for others.

Murakami - *nods*

Yuki - As for Toby...

TAT - When he's with Stepney. Gonna admit that children make things more cute at times.

Rest - *nods* True. True.

TAT - Anyways~

Ken - To the next part!

TAT - We bring Minoru in!

Yuki - Not gonna happen. At least not right now.

TAT - Why?

Murakami - He's in a fight with Senpai.

TAT - For how long?

Murakami - *shrugs*

TAT - Well... Sigh. Fine. We'll just...get back to it... I guess.

Ken - Then let's move on!

TAT - Up next!

Yuki - Darth Exodius.

 **This is Grand Generamon's alternative account.**

 **I know you don't want to include Christopher and his girlfriend, Makayla, But please do.**

 **Don't forget OmniVanguardmon.**

TAT - Manji! Kanji! Romaji! Snappily snap snap! *snaps*

 **POOF!**

Christopher & OmniVanguardmon - *lands on butt*

Makayla - *lands on feet*

Christ - *looks around* Where is this?

TAT - This place is the place of all places that is placed when it's placed! In other words... WTToD but in reality is WTTaD!

Rest - ...

Omni - What?

TAT - *waves* While we move on to the next one... You can read how things go on in this place. Got it~? Good! Now then! Let's continue!

Makayla - I'm so confused right now...

Yuki - Most usually are when they get here...

TAT - Now then! Moving on! Next one is from a guest!

 **Oh~ 19 and likes TTTE~! Where have you been this whole time, TAT-sama-sensei-senpai! That's too long... Do you mind if I just call you Sensei? Senpai? Which do you prefer? Ahem. Sorry about that creepiness. I'll just get to this now**

 **TAT - can't remember if you've already explained this, but how did you come up with your account name? I'm pretty sure I have a spot-on guess, but is just want to clarify. Oh! Also! Would you like to help me make a TTTE fic? One more thing! How would you name TTTE ships? Yaoi or het.**

 **Mei - how much and how fast can you calculate things? How many things at once?**

 **Toby - do you love anyone? And I mean Japanese love/like.**

 **Takeshi - would you have joined another squad if you didn't meet Yuki?**

 **Someone - can we get Bubbles back in here?**

 **Dares!**

 **TAT - bring in three of your favorite trains. Then pick two other people and go on a ride through TIOS!**

 **Suzume - sing Silly Boy by Rihanna**

 **Thank you for your time!**

TAT - S-s-sensei!? B-but I'm nowhere near that kind if thing! Even senpai pushes it far and beyond what I can possibly be! I'm not fit to be others' senpai!

Yuki - Doesn't Kizumi call you senpai?

TAT - Yes! But that doesn't mean I don't feel like this! Regardless! *turns to readers* Everyone is free to call me whatever they want!

Murakami - So about these questions...

TAT - Gah! Right! I...have never thought of shipping characters from my childhood show before... But I suppose I'd be fine with helping out... I think? ... Anyways! *shrugs* I suppose you could use the numbers.

Yuki - And for the ones who don't have any?

TAT - Names. Like any other time. As for my account name... Have I explained this before...? Anyways. I made it because of my love for anime and TTTE. Was even going to make something of the latter, but that never came true.

Yuki - Can assume that to be true for the things like HQ and KnB?

TAT - Shut up. ... Anyways! *snaps*

Mei & Suzume - *lands on feet*

Toby & Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Toby - And we're back here!

TAT - Yup! You, Take and Mei have questions that need to be answered! Suzume, you get to sing!

Ken - Yay! A song from Suzu!

Suzume - *flips hair* Alright.

TAT - Let's start with Mei!

Murakami - By the way, what happened with Minoru?

Mei - Five to zero, my win.

Toby - Nice! Leave it to Mei!

TAT - Getting by that... Let's get to the questions!

Mei - Right. Ahem. The amount of things I can calculate all depends on how different they are. The speed also relies on that.

TAT - It's all better explained in the one-shot I put up. On a side note, I had to go into my All-Nighter Pinch Mode to finish that when I did.

Toby - Hey! How come Mei got one of those and we didn't!

TAT - Hey! Answer your question!

Toby - Tsk. Fine. No. I don't love anyone like that. Now answer me!

TAT - I refuse.

Toby - ... Could you at least take me on that ride...?

TAT - That goes without saying.

Takeshi - Those two are really on the same idiotic wavelength...aren't they?

Rest - *nods*

TAT - Take! You're turn!

Takeshi - Sigh. No. I would have most likely stayed by myself. No one else interested me at the time.

TAT - Right! Now then!

Yuki - Hm?

TAT - I'm off with Toby and Take! I've got that damn adorable green caterpillar with red stripes!

Toby - Then I've got the #1 in blue!

Takeshi - Why am I being dragged along...?

TAT - Who know who would be good for Takeshi...?

Toby - The #4 express?

TAT - Exactly! Now then...

TAT & Toby - *grabs Takeshi's arms* Let's go!

Rest - ...

*music starts playing*

Ken - Suzu! It's your turn!

Suzume - Right. *flips hair*

 **You're callin' me more than ever now that we're done**

 **Took keys back to my place, we were having no fun**

 **But you're not ok, tellin' me you miss my face**

 **I remember when you would say you hate my ways**

 **I said I'm not coming back**

 **It seems you only want what you can't have**

 **That egos hurting**

 **You fooled me once but you can't have that ego turning**

 **Just too bad for you, that when you had me**

 **Didn't know what to do,**

 **Games over, you lose!**

 **Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl**

 **That's a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper**

 **You had a good girl, good girl but**

 **Didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)**

 **So silly boy get out my face (my face)**

 **Don't you like the way regrets taste?**

 **So silly boy get out my hair (my hair)(get outta here)**

 **No, I don't want you no more (get outta here)**

 **Silly boy (silly boy)**

 **Why you acting silly boy?**

 **Silly boy boy (boy boy)**

 **Acting acting silly boy?**

 **You comin with those corny lines**

 **Can't live without me**

 **I'll get some flowers for the day that you are burried**

 **No, people make mistakes**

 **But I just think your ass is fake**

 **Only thing I want from you, is for you to (stay away)**

 **I said I'm not coming back**

 **It seems you only want what you can't have**

 **That ego's hurting**

 **Just too bad for you, that when you had me**

 **Didn't know what to do**

 **Game's over, You lose!**

 **Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl**

 **That's a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper**

 **You had a good girl, good girl but**

 **Didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)**

 **So silly boy get out my face (my face)**

 **Why do you like the way regrets taste?**

 **So silly boy get out my hair (my hair)**

 **(Get outta here)**

 **No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**

 **No more, no more, no more (nooo ooohhh)**

 **(Oooh)**

 **Silly boy (silly boy)**

 **Why you acting silly boy?**

 **Silly boy boy (boyboy)**

 **Acting acting silly boy?**

 **Silly boy (silly boy)**

 **Why you acting silly boy?**

 **Silly boy boy (boy boy)**

 **Acting acting silly boy?**

 **(Yeahhh)**

 **So silly boy get out my face (my face)**

 **Why do you like the way regrets taste?**

 **So silly boy get out my hair (my hair)(Get outta here)**

 **No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**

 **Silly boy (silly boy)**

 **Why you acting silly boy?**

 **Silly boy boy (boy boy)**

 **Acting acting silly boy?**

Ken - *claps* Whoo!

Murakami - Why do I feel like that was directed at someone...?

Yuki - It probably was...

Mei - Now then. Let's get to the last one, shall we?

Yuki & Murakami - Right~

Mei - The last one is from Kizumi.

 **I've been infected... Haikyuu! And Yuri on Ice.. At the same time... The yaoi is real...I'm gonna die.**

 **If you're wondering where I was for the past weeks(you probably don't but I'll say it anyways) my good friend Jeff (not really, but a fellow otaku), showed me two clips of Yuri on Ice at school, unfortunately, those two clips weren't enough for me so I ended up watching all the episodes -_-. Plus I already had Haikyuu! To begin with, now its finished, so new season coming (hopefully) Ashihara sensei is not updating! (Uwaah)So I watched World Trigger AGAIN for the fourth time, and been writing crap here and there, school's haywire, a set of projects after the other, (sheesh graduating year!) Then theres -And I'll stop right there since its completely useless.**

 **Truth and Dares**

 **Every OC's who are there, the most embarrassing moment you've ever experienced?**

 **Everyone gets their favorite food! Yay, or Nay.. The foods will be mixed up, you have to eat them or else you'll have to go days without your favorite dish!**

 **World trigger.. Chapger 165... Come on! (Who else feels that every end of the week?)**

 **TAT-senpai~ If you were to become a trion soldier, which one would it be and why?**

 **Everyone, favorite arc? Personally, I like the Black Trigger Retrieval Arc the best _**

 **Let everyone be turned into an animal!**

 **If everyone's an animal now, have raining bullets (whichever) with real pain.**

 **Oh before I go, my phone's dying.**

 **TAT-senpai! You posted another story? (Gotta read it!)**

Yuki - I'm pretty sure World Trigger is on an indefinite hiatus due to Ashihara-sensei having health issues.

Mei - If I may. Kizumi, would it be fine if we did the animals transformation and bulletin rain next time? Since you are the last one you won't get much time for that in this session. We'll have all next session for that.

Yuki - No point in asking. That's what we're gonna do anyways.

Murakami - So? Most embarrassing moments?

Yuki & Suzume - Too many to count.

Mei - Actually there's around-

Yuki - As for favorite arcs! If we are going completely canon! TAT likes the Galopoula!

Suzume - Doesn't that count for the whole B-Rank War arc?

Yuki - *shrugs*

Mei - *eating mixed food* So that's about it, isn't it?

Yuki - Pretty much.

Ken - Then let's end this off!

Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Suzume - Honestly remember to send in more stuff!

Mei - Until next time...

All - See ya!


	322. Chapter 322

Dog-TAT - So... Why are we animals again?

Fox-Yuki - Because of things we didn't do last time.

TAT - What!? Why didn't you do them!? I'm _trying_ to keep this going for as long as I can! Things like that should not be happening after 300 plus sessions of this!

Werewolf-Toby - Everything's fine. No need to get so mad.

Bunny-Kitora - By the way, why are you a werewolf?

Toby - Who knows.

TAT - That's because of me. Before we get it that though, shall we get done what we didn't last time?

Yuki - Yeah. This is what Kizumi sent last time.

 **TAT-senpai~ If you were to become a trion soldier, which one would it be and why?**

 **Let everyone be turned into an animal!**

 **If everyone's an animal now, have raining bullets (whichever) with real pain.**

TAT - I would probably be a Rabbit. Rabit? Whatever. I'd be that. Reason being that they're bipedal and string in general.

Yuki - Unless we come onto the scene.

TAT - Yeah. Suuuuure. Anyways. That just leaves... *claps paws*

*starts raining Trion bullets*

TAT - At least we'll get knocked out at worst.

Toby - *getting hit* Still hurts like a bitch though!

TAT - Anyways! *turns to readers* The reason Toby is a werewolf is because of... _certain reasons._ Anyways. Shall we get to the actual stuff for this time!? Kitora! Take it away!

Kitora - Okay. The first one is from Darth Exodius.

 **My OC (Christopher) is actually a Digimon that can travel between dimensions at his own will. His attacks are: Meteor Impact, Proton Punch, Plasma Lance(An upgraded version of Shoutmon's Microphone), Subsonic Devastator Wave(Fired from Plasma Lance), and his most powerful move, Tachyon Impact(This is a 1-shot kill to anything).**

 **OmniVanguardmon is as well armed as Shoutmon DX, but is as powerful as Megadarkness Bagramon. Moveset: DX Trion Rail Gun, Brave Beat Rock Double Destruction, DX Doomsday Double Blade, and most powerful last; Earth Shaker.**

 **Makayla is also a Digimon(Yes they all are shut up) and is a Force-Fusion of multiple others, And she is stuck in her War Mode. Moveset: Trion Warhammer, Earth Hammer, X5 Victory; and most powerful: Double Doomsday Earth Hammer.**

 **P.S. In border, Christopher is called Otto-kun, OmniVanguardmon is Omni-kun, Makayla is Tril-kun. They afe perfectly visible and are not transparent.**

 **S**t I forgot: Christopher has a bad temper, OmniVanguardmon can keep his cool, and Makayla is shy, But if you attack her, Kiss your $$ goodbye.**

TAT - *scratching ear* Actually never seen Digimon, so I can't say much about that. Now then-

Kushikage - *walks in* Oh~ Looks like you're all having fun without me~ *swatting away bullet-rain with Dáinsleif*

Yuki - Oh no...

Kitora - What's wrong?

Yuki - *turns to TAT* What are you going to do?

TAT - ... Having people who are not use to Kushi will be very problematic...

Kushikage - How so?

TAT - Crap! N-no reason!

Kushikage - Come on~ You can tell Onee-chan~

TAT - A-anyways! We! Uh! Ah! We were moving on! People pop and popping people are no more than poppers! Party poppers! That's it! Go on and go to the next one while I go get party poppers! *runs out*

Yuki - Wait up! *runs out*

Kitora - That was...odd.

Toby - *growling at Kushi*

Kushikage - Oh~? You wanna go pup?

Kitora - Awdry, stop. We need to go to the next one.

Toby - Right... The next one is from KAT.

 **HEYO IM BAAAAACK! REPEAT DARES FROM CHAPTER 115 AND TRUTHS FROM 10 AND ALSO ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS**

Toby - Oh god. Not these kinds of things again...

Kitora - You sound like you don't care for going back to the older ones.

Toby - Look who is talking...

Kushikage - Let's see what those were!

 _Truths_

 _everyone, do u believe in magic?_

 _what's your fav pokemon?_

 _Suzume - Do you take shipping suggestions?_

 _Miwa - Are you related to Kageyama Tobio?_

 _For the ocs there - how do you address yourselves? (Ore, watashi, etc.)_

 _Takeshi - why do you wear oversized clothes? & is your Border uniform oversized?_

 _The door - how does it feel when people walk through you?_

Toby - Right! I can answer most if these myself! I don't believe in actual magic! Favorite Pokemon is now Midnight Lycanroc! Suzume does in face take suggestions! Shuuji is not related to him, but I see why someone would think that! Takeshi got a form-fitting uniform when we last updated our outfits! And I say "I" no matter what language I'm speaking!

Kushikage - *clapping* Wow. Now that's a good boy.

Toby - Alright. Time for you two to answer.

Kitora - I don't believe in magic. I don't have a favorite Pokémon. And just look at the episodes to hear what I use.

Kushikage - Boring~! This is how you do it~ *pushes boobs out* These _are_ magic~ No favorite Pokémon. And I use "ore"~

Toby - Not even Suzume could reach that level of...

TAT - Or course. Kushi is far beyond normal or sane. Suzume is still around the border of it. *throws party poppers around* I brought these, by the way.

Kitora - Where is Tsukiko-senpai?

TAT - I decided to keep him out of here for this next part... By that I mean the next reviewer. Not the next dares. Speaking of which...

 _Dares_

 _Minoru, cook something._

 _TAT, pull on that rope and five random people will appear, these five have to eat Mino's food._

 _MeiMei, since you're already in a sexy outfit dance to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira_

 _Three of you will stay tied up on the ceiling for this and next chapter_

TAT - Hm... Hm...

Toby - What?

TAT - I'm not sure if Minoru is going to be spending the holidays with the other airhead. I'm debating in whether or not to bringing him in...

Toby - I see...

TAT - Crap! R-right then! I can still drag the others in! *claps*

Toby - Sigh... *mutters* I should get Stepney something...

Mei - *lands on feet*

*ropes pull Toby, Kitora and Kushi up*

Mei - Nice view.

Kushikage - Isn't it though~?

TAT - Anyways. Mei, you get to dance.

Mei - Alright. But are you rushing things here?

TAT - Wh-what would ever give you that idea?

Mei - ...

TAT - Anyways!

*music starts playing*

 **Ladies up in here tonight**

 **No fighting, no fighting**

 **We got the refugees up in here**

 **No fighting, no fighting**

 **Shakira, Shakira**

 **I never really knew that she could dance like this**

 **She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**

 **Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa**

 **Shakira, Shakira**

 **Oh baby when you talk like that**

 **You make a woman go mad**

 **So be wise and keep on**

 **Reading the signs of my body**

 **And I'm on tonight**

 **You know my hips don't lie**

 **And I'm starting to feel it's right**

 **All the attraction, the tension**

 **Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

 **Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**

 **And it's driving me crazy**

 **And I didn't have the slightest idea**

 **Until I saw you dancing**

 **And when you walk up on the dance floor**

 **Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**

 **And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it**

 **So you can keep on shaking it**

 **I never really knew that she could dance like this**

 **She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

 **Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa**

 **Shakira, Shakira**

 **Oh baby when you talk like that**

 **You make a woman go mad**

 **So be wise and keep on**

 **Reading the signs of my body**

 **And I'm on tonight**

 **You know my hips don't lie**

 **And I am starting to feel you boy**

 **Come on lets go, real slow**

 **Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

 **Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**

 **And I am starting to feel it's right**

 **All the attraction, the tension**

 **Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

 **Shakira, Shakira**

 **Oh boy, I can see your body moving**

 **Half animal, half man**

 **I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**

 **But you seem to have a plan**

 **My will and self restraint**

 **Have come to fail now, fail now**

 **See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**

 **That's a bit too hard to explain**

 **Baila en la calle de noche**

 **Baila en la calle de día**

 **Baila en la calle de noche**

 **Baila en la calle de día**

 **I never really knew that she could dance like this**

 **She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

 **Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa**

 **Shakira, Shakira**

 **Oh baby when you talk like that**

 **You know you got me hypnotized**

 **So be wise and keep on**

 **Reading the signs of my body**

 **Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

 **Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!**

 **Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

 **Yeah**

 **She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country**

 **I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**

 **I need a whole club dizzy**

 **Why the CIA wanna watch us?**

 **Colombians and Haitians**

 **I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**

 **No more do we snatch ropes**

 **Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

 **I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**

 **And I'm starting to feel you boy**

 **Come on let's go, real slow**

 **Baby, like this is perfecto**

 **Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie**

 **And I am starting to feel it's right**

 **The attraction, the tension**

 **Baby, like this is perfection**

 **No fighting**

 **No fighting**

Kushikage - *whistles* You move those sexy hips, Fuji!

Mei - *throws sofa*

TAT - Hey!

Mei - I'll get you a new one later. For now, let me have this.

TAT - Sigh~ Fine~

Mei - Good. Now you go on while I do some target practice.

TAT - Right~ *turns to readers* The last one is from ZGD.

 **It happened! Yes! Finally! I must now do this! Now I have to know! But first! TAT, great job on these new short fics**

 **Mei - why are you so badass?**

 **Suzume - why are you so awesome?**

 **Hoshi - why are you so adorable? What song did you sing?**

 **TAT or Hoshi - what are the lyrics to the song?**

 **Dares**

 **Yuki - you better not do anything to Wakamura! That's a dare! You aren't ALLOWED to do anything to him!**

 **Wakamura and Hoshi - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!**

 **Kako - show everyone in the room the picture(s) you took of WakaHo**

 **That is all. I shall leave now.**

TAT - Heh heh heh... No need to he so excited... The fics aren't really good. This last one I did... More than half of it was done in my All-Nighter Pinch mode.

Mei - You just want a reason to say that.

TAT - A-anyways! Mei! Why not answer!?

Mei - *continues to throw sofa* I'm not sure what you mean by that, ZGD. I'm not really "badass". I'm just doing my job.

Kushikage - So modest~

TAT - Oh. And Suzume is awesome because she is herself.

Toby - That doesn't mean much when she's making doujin of us without our permission!

TAT - And just to get things done quickly, I shall answer Hoshi's questions as well. Then we can finish this off with their kiss. Now then... Ahem... The song she sang was called Shooting Star. Here are the lyrics.

 **Hey, tomorrow will be a wonderful day**

 **The day when the stars shine brightest**

 **I sigh over and over again**

 **and shoot you a wanting look**

 **But I never seem to reach you**

 **or even your sight**

 **No matter how much I try to be around**

 **You'd only look at those stars**

 **Fine then, tomorrow the stars shine brightest**

 **The night of shooting stars**

 **I'll make you look up at the stars**

 **I'll make you want them, so-**

 **C'mon, today the stars shine brightest**

 **The night of shooting stars**

 **Today, this will be the end of my wanting**

 **This will also end all of our partings**

 **Anyway, you bow to everyone**

 **except me that is**

 **Fine then, will you looks at them next to me?**

 **Will you want then that badly?**

 **You know, today is a wonderful day**

 **The night of shooting stars**

 **You will see them even from your bed**

 **They will shine for you, so-**

 **Hey, is something the matter?**

 **On our way home**

 **You're only staring at the shooting stars**

 **That's fine though**

 **Because a star is something that falls**

 **I will go to the stars**

 **I will pick up those stars just for you**

 **I'll tell you by locking lips with you**

 **Fine then, today is a wonderful day**

 **The night of shooting stars**

 **I'll let you know that you only saw me**

 **for who I am and not a star**

 **Fine then, today is a wonderful day**

 **The night of shooting stars**

 **I'll make you look up at the stars**

 **I'll make you want them, so-**

 **You know, today is a wonderful day**

 **The night of shooting stars**

 **You will see them even from your bed**

 **They will shine for you, so-**

 **Fine then, today the stars shine brightest**

 **After they all fall**

 **I'll make you face a single star**

 **I'll make you do it forever, so**

TAT - They are inspired by Hoshi Matsuri from Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere. I did it myself, but... The lyrics aren't really any good.

Toby - When she sang it it was awesome! Take did a good job on the lights!

Kitora - Satori-senpai dragged me along to that concert, but the music really was good.

TAT - And let's not forget the _real_ hero of the story... Miura!

Toby, Mei & Kitora - Even though he didn't even get any lines in the whole thing?

TAT - Yes! By the way... *turns to readers* Would you all like me to make more of those kinds of fics? Either with the rest of KS plus Yuki or just characters who don't get much time. Like Shobu and Akasora. *snaps*

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

Wakamura - *lands on butt* Ow.

Hoshi - Are you okay?

Wakamura - Yeah.

Kushikage - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Hoshi & Wakamura - *blush*

TAT - Really though, that's the dare. You two have to kiss.

Wakamura - These people... We aren't some kind of-

TAT - While you are here you _are_ a show. Now just kiss already.

Hoshi - *pecks Wakamura on lips & turns away*

Wakamura - Ahem... Well then...

TAT - Nice~ Anyways! *turns to readers* I hope you didn't enjoy!

Toby - Please don't send anything else in!

Kitora - Until never...

Mei - Get out of here.

.

.

.

TAT - Kidding! You know the routine! Hope you enjoyed! Please send in more things! And until next time... See ya!


	323. Chapter 323

Toby - *humming*

Kitora - How much longer will we be stuck up here?

Toby - It isn't too bad.

TAT - *walks in* 'sup. How're you two doin'?

Toby - Fine.

Kitora - Can we get down now?

TAT - Once this session ends. By the way... Where's Kushi?

Toby - She escaped some time ago. Not sure where she actually went though.

TAT - Crap... *pulls out phone*

Toby - *swinging* Who ya callin'?

TAT - Sh! ... Hey. It's me. Kushi escaped. You kind tracking her down? ... Thanks.

Toby - Mr. Akasora?

TAT - Yeah. If I left it to Mei or Yuki then everyone would be in danger of being collateral.

Kitora - If we're getting down at the end of the session then could you _please_ hurry this up? I'm feeling dizzy up here.

TAT - Fine, fine. *turns to readers* Welcome back! How are you? How was slash is your day going? Anything-

Kitora - Ahem!

TAT - Fine, fine. The first one's from ZGD.

 **That's right! Miura really is the hero of the story! How could I forget!? Well, good job, Miura! Now on to the actual thing...**

 **TAT - I'm kinda craving (sorry if that's weird) some TobyTake. Could we possibly get a fix with that? Oh! And it would be awesome to see some of the lesser characters to get spotlights! Any spoilers for the next few chapters of SS?**

 **Takeshi - did Yuki make you also scream that out before you joined his squad!**

 **Dares**

 **Wakamura - sing The Other Side by JD**

 **Hoshi - sing Shooting Star for us! Like you did at the concert!**

 **Someone - give Suzume a metal for being an awesome person**

 **Kotowari Squad - scream at the top of your lungs what you had to to join Yuki's squad**

 **By the way! I noticed that the anniversary for SS is coming up! Congrats!**

TAT - *shakes head* Not weird at all.

Toby - I don't like it!

TAT - Don't care. *turns to readers* I'll see what I can do. On a side note, something... _entertaining_ will happen to Toby in the next chapter or so of SS. At least with his appearance. Also, you're not the only one who has been wanting him in some kind of pairing. I've been getting this nagging feeling for some YukiToby.

Toby - WHAT!?

TAT - Also, thank you for the congratulations. *bows* I very much appreciate it. And since it currently is the anniversary of SS, I had put up a new and rather long chapter.

Toby - I'm in it.

Kitora - Hardly.

Toby - Still in it.

TAT - Anyways~ *snaps*

Takeshi & Wakamura - *lands on butt*

Hoshi & Suzume - *lands on feet*

Toby - *swinging* Welcome, welcome!

Takeshi - What did you do to get up there? And...why is Kitora-san up there as well?

Kitora - Repeated dares. Taiyōko-san was also suppose to be up here-

Toby - But she escaped! So that just leaves us two cocoons!

Takeshi - ... *orbs floating around head* Get ready, Toby.

Toby - Wait, wait, wait! At least let me do what we have to!

Suzume - Speaking of which... What _do_ we have to do?

TAT - We'll start off with Takeshi. Basically you need to confirm whether or not you actually screamed what was needed for you to join Tsukiko Squad.

Takeshi - ... *fixes scarf* Yes... It was rather embarrassing too...

Toby - That's because you're such a tsundere like Ai here~ It really adorable~

Takeshi & Kitora - I'm _not_ a tsundere.

TAT - Anyways. Now the ones from Kotowari Squad have to actually yet that out now. Have fun~ Oh. And it has to be at the top of your lungs. Water will be provided for any hurt throats.

Hoshi - *blushes* But... It was actually a bit embarrassing the first time...

Wakamura - Will it help if I also said it with you?

Hoshi - A-ah...

Suzume - *taking pictures* So cute~ So cute~ Honestly so cute~!

Toby - You wanna join in too, Ai?

Kitora - Why would I?

Toby - Cuz it's super fun to say~

Kitora - No.

Toby - But I'm pretty sure Kyosuke loves the type of girls who can do something so bold like that.

Kitora - ...

Takeshi - She isn't actually going to-

Kitora - Sigh... Fine. Let's just hurry this up then.

TAT - Hehe~ I might as well join in~ Ready~?

All - I WILL ALWAYS GIVE EVERYTHING MY ALL! NO MATTER WHAT! 100%!

Toby - Hahaha! Still awesome to say!

Takeshi - *fixes scarf & turns away*

Kitora - *slightly blushing & looks away*

Hoshi - *covers blushing face*

Wakamura - It's fine. No one even really cares.

Suzume - *taking pictures*

TAT - Oh yeah. Suzume, heads up.

Suzume - Hm? *catches metal* What's this for?

TAT - For honestly being awesome.

Suzume - At least people are starting to understand~

TAT & Toby - Anyways~

TAT - Wakamura, you get to sing!

Wakamura - I do?

TAT - Yes!

*music starts playing*

TAT - And remember to have fun while doing it~

Wakamura - Not that I really have a choice here...

 **In the beginning**

 **I never thought it would be you**

 **When we were chilling**

 **Smiling in the photo booth**

 **But we got closer (yeah)**

 **Soon you were eating off my spoon**

 **You're coming over**

 **And we would talk all afternoon**

 **Tonight we'll just get drunk**

 **Disturb the peace**

 **Find your hands all over me**

 **And then you bite your lip**

 **Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."**

 **Tonight**

 **Take me to the other side**

 **Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**

 **Just take me to the other side**

 **I see that sexy look in your eyes**

 **And I know we ain't friends anymore**

 **If we walk down this road**

 **We'll be lovers for sure**

 **So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**

 **And take me to the other side**

 **This could be perfect (yeah)**

 **But we won't know unless we try (try)**

 **I know you're nervous**

 **So just sit back and let me drive**

 **Tonight we'll just get drunk**

 **Disturb the peace**

 **Find your hands all over me**

 **And then you bite your lip**

 **Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."**

 **Tonight**

 **Take me to the other side**

 **Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**

 **Just take me to the other side**

 **I see that sexy look in your eyes**

 **And I know we ain't friends anymore**

 **If we walk down this road**

 **We'll be lovers for sure**

 **So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**

 **And take me to the other side**

 **(Whoa)**

 **Kiss me like it's do or die**

 **And take me to the other side**

 **Tonight we'll just get drunk**

 **Disturb the peace**

 **Let your love crash into me**

 **And then you bite your lip**

 **Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."**

 **Tonight**

 **Take me to the other side**

 **Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)**

 **Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)**

 **I see that sexy look in your eyes**

 **And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)**

 **If we walk down this road**

 **We'll be lovers for sure**

 **So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)**

 **And take me to the other side**

 **(Whoa)**

 **Take me to the other side**

 **(Whoa)**

 **And take me to the other side**

 **(Whoa)**

 **Kiss me like it's do or die**

 **(Whoa)**

 **And take me to the other side**

Hoshi - *clapping* That was great!

Wakamura - Thank you.

Suzume - Hehe~

Takeshi - Senpai... Shouldn't you stop now?

Suzume - Why would I honestly do that? These two alone are honestly giving me some good material. Not to mention that I don't even need to get involved for all of this to work out.

Takeshi & Toby - Weren't you the one who-

Suzume - So what's honestly up next!?

TAT - No Hoshi gets to sing.

Hoshi - Me?

TAT - Yup. You get to sing your signature song. Night of Shooting Stars.

Hoshi - *crouches & covers face* Ah! No! I-I refuse! It w-was just for that one t-time!

Wakamura - Hey-

Hoshi - *shakes head* I refuse! *runs to the the door*

Wakamura - Hey! Wait a second! *runs after Hoshi*

Suzume - *takes picture* Ah, what love. They may honestly be my best works yet.

Rest - They aren't experiments.

Suzume - Regardless! I am honestly proud of helping them get together.

TAT - *mutters* Now it's your turn...

Suzume - What was that?

TAT - Nothing! Just that we're pretty much done here!

Toby - These are too short!

TAT - I know. *shrugs* It is what it is. This whole thing can be compared to a zombie. It died a long time ago but refuses to stay dead.

Takeshi - That's not really a lie...

TAT - Anyways. Why don't we end this off now.

Toby - We hope you all enjoyed!

Takeshi - Send things in if you want.

Suzume - And until next time...

All - See ya!


	324. Chapter 324

TAT - Kommo, Kommo, Kommo-o~ He is such a badass and not a toe~

Takeshi - That was terrible.

TAT - *shrugs* Don't really care.

Takeshi - By the way, why, if you were complaining about it, are you continuing this?

TAT - I'm not.

Takeshi - No one will fall for that lie you told before.

TAT - Okay. I won't lie then. *turns to readers* Hey, so, yeah. I'm honestly ending this ToD in around... Three? Three more sessions. Not a joke like last time.

Takeshi -...

TAT - Anyways~ With that being said~ The ones for this session are a bit...

Takeshi - They're weird.

TAT - Gah! Don't just blurt things out like that! We may almost be done, but that doesn't mean I want them to dislike me!

Takeshi - *shrugs*

TAT - I honestly can't tell if you really have matured or not...

Takeshi - The first one is from a guest.

TAT - Don't just start without me!

 **Shouldn't work on your fanfics you promised your readers MONTHS ago?**

TAT - *on ground w/ dark cloud over head*

Takeshi - A nice and short one. I like it.

TAT - *slamming fist on ground* I am such a failure!

Takeshi - *rolls eyes* Get up already. No one wants to see this pathetic sight.

TAT - They can't see me though.

Takeshi - I can. That's already one too many people seeing you.

TAT - Whatever. *turns to readers* Just a heads up, I've started a small HQ one-shot. Just to start me off for making fics for the series. Should be done by tomorrow.

Takeshi - And if it's not?

TAT - Then I shall pop the pile of pickers who plopped the pimple!

Takeshi - Now you're just saying anything you want.

TAT - You're point?

Takeshi - *fixes scarf* Sigh~ Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

TAT - Great! Now why don't we move on!? The next one is from GrandGeneramonX7!

 **The thing I sent in for chapter 322 was an info sheet for the three of my OCs. I digivolved while fighting neighbors, and now I can't fit inside the base. XD**

 **Truth**

 **Osamu, admit it, you love Kitora.**

 **I am Genera-kun.**

 **Has anyone eaten Dorito's?**

 **Who would fight the Tachyon Imperium Reich( Christopher's faction, Fascist Government)?**

 **Dares**

 **TAT: have 1 lemon included every 50 chapters.**

 **Kitora: Survive fighting Darth Sidious.**

 **Omni-kun: Kill someone.**

 **Otto-Kun: Hit Kuga in the face with the Tsar Bombs.**

 **Other than that, I need to get out of my mech. :/**

 **I am a Neighbor, with a fr¡cking huge mech that looks like Shoutmon X7F, Superior mode, working with border and failing to convert it to fascism.**

 **Serperior B00bies...**

 **(Serperior is a Pokémon)**

 **One last thing, a quick skit:**

 **(I am walking to my garrison in Cyber Land, which is filled with military factories) Me: Oh godangit Perkins. Perkins: What did I do wrong? *I point to pink tank* Perkins: ... (Me) Yeah you know you're dead. DX DOUBLE DOOMSDAY BLADE! *Half the city is, literally, gone* Me:... You didn't see anything. *Flies off in mech***

Takeshi - ...

TAT - Hehehe...

Takeshi - Sometimes...

TAT - *claps* Anyways! I'll start by saying that I have indeed eaten Doritos in my lifetime. Take?

Takeshi - *nods*

TAT - *snaps*

Osamu, Christopher & OmniVanguardmon - *lands on butt*

Kitora - *lands on feet*

Takeshi - Hello, Kitora-san, Mikumo.

Osamu - *rubs butt* Hello.

Kitora - Hi.

TAT - Now then! Osamu! You just have to admit-

Takeshi - He doesn't.

TAT - But I was telling Osa-

Takeshi - **He doesn't.**

TAT - Okay...

Osamu - ?

Takeshi - *fixes scarf* It's nothing... Let's just...move on.

Kitora - And that would be?

TAT - Getting to our non-too-new newbies~! The first one is the-killer-who-won't-kill-because-they-aren't-really-a-killer-but-instead-are-just-stuck-here-for-one-reason-or-another!

Rest:... Huh?

TAT - Basically speaking... *puts on glasses & fake coughs* "Omni-kun: Kill someone." Oh! And if you don't feel like doing that then just go right ahead and head for the door! Beware~ Beware~ The setting for what's behind the door has been cranked to max~ And then I added a new max and that was doubled! Now it'll be much, much, _much~_ worse than ever before~!

Osamu - You're taking a bit too much pleasure when you said that...

TAT - Don't know what you mean! Anyways~ Just blink one to ninety-nine times for the door! One hundred times for the actual dare!

OmniVanguardmon - *blinks*

TAT - Great choice! The door it is! *snaps*

*giant hammer comes by and hits everyone*

TAT - Oppsie~ Oppsie~ We still need some of them, don't we? *snaps*

Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Kitora - *lands on feet*

TAT - Right! Now! Kitora! You shall he off to face an old lantern!

Kitora - What does that mean?

TAT - It means I am trying way too hard to be funny and entertaining after 300+ sessions of this! *snaps*

Takeshi - ...

TAT - Moving on!

Takeshi - *sigh*... The next one is from OcFudanshi.

TAT - *bows* We welcome you.

 **Hello. I am that person that Lvl7 had mentioned before. The one wanting to use Kanzaki. Since this is the first time I'm putting something here I hope I don't mess up. *bows* I apologize if I do.**

 **TAT ( & any other authors) - can I use your ocs? I want to make one-shots with ocs and different pairing. I have permission to use Lvl7's already so... That brings me to...**

 **Anyone - what WT pairings would you like to see doing whatever?**

 **Minoru, Yuki and/or Oshiro - if you could come up with a single sentence way to explain Inukai, what would you say?**

 **Yuki or Yoneya - who would win in a match?**

 **Yuki - can you extend and retract Idōgetsu like Yoneya can?**

 **TAT - are we going to see Yuki interact with anyone else?**

 **Dares**

 **TAT - inverse everone's senses for the next three session**

 **I appreciate you reading this**

TAT - You're doing great! But, as I have said, you would need to ask Stupid Studios about Kanzaki. As for my own pieces of lard~ Of course! Go right ahead! You are free to use any and all of my ocs as you like!

Takeshi - We aren't toys or anything. Treat is with a bit more respect.

TAT - I'd rather not! *snaps*

Yuki - *lands on butt*

TAT - Since the questions mostly consist of Yuki, he shall answer them all!

Yuki - Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

TAT - Just look at the screen while I do something! *claps*

Takeshi - *stumbling* Well...this sucks.

TAT - Going that Sakanade route, they won't know what's up from down, right from left or front from back. Meaning I can do this~ *pushes Takeshi*

Takeshi - *falls face first*... Rude.

TAT - Anyways~ Yuki!

Yuki - *closes phone* Since Shiro is still going through something, I had messaged Minoru about the question.

TAT - Have you come to an agreement?

Yuki - Yes.

TAT - And~...?

Yuki - Ahem... "Protect those who need protection". Or something along those lines.

TAT - Well... At least it sounds pretty cool. Not sure the meaning fits too well... But whatever!

Yuki - As for the other questions... I've only had one one-on-one match against Yoneya while using Idōgetsu, but I won. No. Idōgetsu does not extend or retract. *mutters* Although it should...

TAT - And the last question~ *shrugs* Not sure! Although he may or may not get a one-shot or two-shot that shows just how cool he can possibly be with Idōgetsu. Man~ Idōgetsu is certainly something I'm proud of~ At least the latest version of it. Not the invasion version.

Takeshi - *wobbles* Can we...move on...now?

TAT - Fine, fine. Yuki! Go!

Yuki - The next one is from TiTrainiumAnime.

 **Ya-hoo~! Hello again, TAT-sensei! Alright, alright! I'm going right to this!**

 **Questions**

 **Yuki-kun! - what/who do you like more between ice cream, Mei-san and Hoshi-chan!?**

 **18yr olds or up - driver license? Got one yet?**

 **Kou-san - would you rather be shipped with Arafune, Kage or Yuki-kun?**

 **Dares**

 **Hoshi-chan - kiss every Megane you know on the lips!**

 **Yuki-kun - don't do anything to them!**

 **Kou-san - make out with whichever person you chose!**

 **Suzu-chan - you get to take pictures**

 **That is all~ I thank you for your time~**

TAT - *shakes head* S-Sensei is a bit much... Senpai is fine! I guess...

Yuki - *rolls eyes*

TAT - Anyways~

Yuki - Hell no. There's no way I'm just going to sit by and watch her-

TAT - *snaps*

 **POOF!**

 **POOF!**

Yuki - Not getting rid of me that easily.

TAT - Siiiiiiiiigggghhhh~~~~! I don't have time to fight with you. Guess we're not doing Hoshi's dare... *mutters* During this session that is...

Yuki - What!?

TAT - I said to answer your question already!

Yuki - Hm... Like heck I'm going to pick. I love all three of them.

TAT - Alright... Which do you like the least?

Yuki - Ice cream.

TAT - Really now~

Yuki - ...

TAT - *whispers to readers* Someone, please torture him for saying that. Anyways! *snaps*

Murakami, Arafune & Kageura - *lands on butt*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

TAT - Welcome! Welcome!

Kageura - Oh shit...

TAT - We'll start with Kou! Rather, he's the only one who really has something!

Murakami - And that would be...?

TAT - Gotta pick between these three jackasses! The one you pick shall be the one you give a nice, long smooch to!

Suzume - I see~ I see~ *pulls out camera* Please hurry up, Murakami-senpai.

Murakami - ...

Arafune & Yuki - *look at each other & nods* You should pick Kage.

Kageura - What the hell!?

Arafune - It's only fair. *crosses arms & nods*

Yuki - Yes, yes. Kage is really your only option at this point. *crosses arms & nods*

Kageura - Both of you can go to hell!

Murakami - ...

TAT - I've got a good idea~

Suzume - And what would that honestly be~?

TAT - This~ *pulls out pill* Yo! Kou!

Murakami - *turns* Hm?

TAT - *shoves pill on Murakami's mouth*

Murakami - *swallows*

Rest - ...

Suzume - So...

Murakami - *stary eyed & blushing*

Yuki - No...

Arafune - He didn't...

Murakami - *walks towards Arafune, Yuki & Kage* Heeeeeeey~ C'mere for a sec~

Yuki - *turns to TAT* I hate you. *runs away*

Arafune - Don't leave us with him when he's like this! *runs away*

Kageura - Get back here! *runs away*

Murakami - Hold oooooooon~ *chases after three*

TAT - Suzume, I'm leaving it up to you. Go do your thing and get some great pictures.

Suzume - *flips hair* But of course. *walks off*

TAT - Now then! On to the last one!

Takeshi - *knocked out on floor*

TAT - He's just done with this... *shrugs* Whatever. The last one is from a guest.

 **Dare:**

 **Kazama, I dare you to smile, and do a commercial for Jin's favorite brand of rice cracker**

 **Miwa, I dare you to put on make-up**

 **Yosuke, I dare you to kiss the one on your team you like most.**

TAT - Final stretch! *snaps*

Kazama, Miwa, Yoneya - *lands on butt*

Yoneya - Ow, ow, ow... Oh?

TAT - Welcome, welcome! Welcome back, you three! There are lots if less people around due to this reason and that reason! But the reason why you have been brought here is simple! Each of you has a dare to complete!

Miwa - *looks at screen* No.

TAT - Either that or the door!

Miwa - Neither.

TAT - Too damn bad! Kazama? What about you?

Kazama - I'm fine with the latter. The former is a no.

TAT - *shakes head* Nope, nope, nope! All or nothing!

Kazama - ...

TAT - Well, why don't we start with Yoneya? Who do you like most? After answer, please proceed to kiss them.

Yoneya - Shuuji, of course. *kisses Miwa's cheek*

TAT - I thank you for being cooperative. Now then! You two?

Kazama - ... *gives creepy smile*

TAT - Of course... Now then! Off with you! Once you are done with that commercial, we shall play it here! *snaps*

 **POOF!**

TAT - And last but definetly least! Miwa!

Miwa - ... *puts dot of lipstick on* There.

TAT - What!? Hell no!

Yoneya - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TAT - *turns to screen* That doesn't count!

*check mark on screen*

TAT - Tsk... Fine then. You got your dare done with... And speaking of being done ! We are finished here!

Miwa - Good.

TAT - *tirns to readers* I hope you all-! And remember that there are only three more session left!

Yoneya - There are?

TAT - So! Until next time... See ya!


	325. Chapter 325

TAT - Hm~...

Yuki - What? *looks at iPad*

TAT - My writing... It honestly feels like it's missing something... Something important...

Yuki - You mean besides proper grammar, sentence structure, spelling, correct way of advancing the plot, better narration, better developments overall and more solid ways of fighting and weaponry?

TAT - Jud.

Yuki - ... No clue.

TAT - Damn it!

Yuki - On a different topic... *shows iPad* This is going too far!

TAT - I know. I made that when I was mostly asleep. I just felt like I didn't want to waste the idea.

Yuki - If this ever happens... I will come back from the grave and drag you down with me.

TAT - Jud. I got it.

Yuki - *sigh* Whatever. Let's just get this over with. These have been piling up.

TAT - I know. I don't like when that happens but these ones are...

Yuki - I know, I know. That's why we need to get through this.

TAT - Alright then. Let's do this then. *turns to readers* Anyways! I welcome you all back! Whoever "you all" are... Seriously. Who is still here? Well, whatever. Let's get to this.

Yuki - *turns to screen* The first one is from GrandGeneramonX7.

 ***Hurls AT-ST at stormtroopers***

 **Truths**

 **Has anyone met Shoutmon DX?**

 **Omni-kun is his brother.**

 **B00bies...[something random I put here for fun]**

 **Dares**

 **Take me down in my mech in a 1v1 battle.**

 **TAT: survive the Tsar Bomba to the face.**

 **Kuga: Get drunk.**

 **For the glory of the Imperium!**

TAT - *puting on Shikifuku*

Yuki - I can say with certainty that neither of us have met them. As for the 1v1... Does it have to be one of us? If not then we'll send Mei over some time.

TAT - Won't that be a bit of overkill?

Yuki - *shrugs* Who knows? I'd say that for Kushi, but Mei...

TAT - She did get that upgrade in the one-shot.

Yuki - True...

TAT - Well, regardless... Let's get down to this! *snaps*

*tsar bomba goes off*

TAT - Shikifuku, activate!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*smoke starts to clear*

TAT - *in barrier* Gotta love Black Triggers.

Yuki - *waves hand* Cough cough... Remember what it took to make that Black Trigger.

TAT - True...

Yuki - Anyways... *claps*

Yuma - *lands on butt*

TAT - Can he even get drunk in his body?

Yuki - I really don't think so...

Yuma - Hm? 三3三

TAT - I can just put a limit on how much any of us can have being getting drunk. Or at for him.

Yuki - *turns to Yuma* There's a dare for you to get drunk.

Yuma - Humu humu. I see. Okay. So you are setting a limit for me? 三3三

TAT - Tes. Now then... *snaps*

*five bottles of alcohol appear*

TAT - Just drink those and we'll be good for the dare.

Yuma - Okay. *starts drinking*

Yuki - What kind are those anyway?

TAT - *shrugs* Dunno.

Yuma - Bleh! That tastes nasty!

TAT - Jud. That's why I won't drink that stuff. *turns & claps* Anyways! We'll move on to the next one!

Yuki - The next few are from a guest, or guests. So we won't say "a guest" for all of them.

TAT - But we will for this first one! This one is from a guest!

 **Miwa- I dare you to say something sincerely nice about Jin**

 **Kazama- I dare you to ride Raijinmaru and tell everyone why you drink milk**

 **Arafune- I dare you to hug Narasaka**

 **Ninomiya- Kiss the one on your team you like most on the lips**

Yuki - *crosses arms* Can we _not_ bring that guy in here?

TAT - No can do. We've gotta bring 'em all in. *snaps* And that includes-

Ninomiya - *lands on Yuki*

Miwa, Kazama, Jin, Arafune, Narasaka - *lands on butts*

Yuki - I truly hate you.

Ninomiya - *quickly gets up & glares at TAT*

TAT - Okay. Anyways! All you tards gots some dares to do! Well, I guess not _all_ of you. Jin and Narasaka, you two are just involved in the dares.

Jin - Okay~ 三U三

Arafune - *looks over at Yuma* Why are you drinking those?

Yuma - *drinking fourth bottle* It was a dare.

TAT - The dare was for him to get drunk. Don't worry, nothing will happen to his body.

Arafune - *nods*

TAT - Anyways! Kaza-... Where did Kazama go?

Yuki - He used Chameleon once he saw what he had to do.

TAT - ... *turns to Jin*

Jin - Yes~? 三U三

TAT -... I'm debating on whether I should let you use your Side Effect for this... I feel like it might backfire in some way though...

Jin - How ever would that happen~? 三U三

TAT - Do you wish to get a hit equivalent to one of Mei's punches?

Jin - Nope. I'm good.

TAT - Good. Now the- Hey! You two aren't escaping as well! *fires Lead Bullets*

Miwa & Ninomiya - *lands on ground w/ weights*

TAT - You two get easy ones. What's the point of running away?

Yuki - You've both done way worse than something like this.

Ninomiya - I feel like I've been doing a lot of unnecessary kissing around here already.

TAT - You don't say that when it comes to Minoru~

Ninomiya - For obvious reasons.

Yuki - Anyways... Miwa, what's your issue here?

Jin - I wanna know that too~三U三

Miwa - *looks up at Yuki* Do I really need to say the reason?

Yuki - *shrugs* You could always go through the door and relive that-

Miwa - _Fine._ *looks at Jin*

Jin - Yes~? 三U三

Miwa - Jin, you... _have a nice taste in snacks..._

Jin - *eats bonchi* Why thank you.

Arafune - Well, he did say _something_ nice... I suppose.

Narasaka - So that leaves... *turns to Arafune* Let's get this over with.

Arafune - Agreed. *walks up & hugs Narasaka*

TAT - At least you two made things simple. Now then... *turns to Ninomiya* Your answer?

Ninomiya - ...*sigh* Fine. Bring in Tsuji.

Yuki - It's a good thing that Inu has Shiro since his own captain apparently doesn't like him.

Ninomiya - Says the one who left his whole squad just because he was bored with them.

Yuki - Oh-ho~? You really wanna go there, huuuuuuuuuuh~~~? Fine, fine! No holding back and no regrets for what will be said then.

Ninomiya - Bring it.

Yuki - Then let's start with Hato-

Mei - *lands between the two* Both of you, shut up already.

Yuki - Cra-

Ninomiya - Dam-

Mei - *punches both in guts*

Yuki - GAH! *falls over*

Ninomiya - Urg... *falls over*

TAT - Thanks.

Mei - *crosses arms & nods*

Jin - *waves* Hey, hey, wasn't he suppose to do some kissing before you knocked him out? Good job on that, by the way.

TAT - Eh? Ah... Oh... Crap! *grabs Ninomiya's legs & drags him towards the door* H-hey! Hey! Hey! Why don't we move on! Someone, please take over for a moment!

Mei - *sigh* One of you, call out the next one. You were here before me.

Jin - Got it~ *turns to readers* Here's the next one.

 **I have a few tough ones for Tachikawa.**

 **First, two truths: How do you feel about Kazama and Jin? If Kazama was gravely injured by civilians in his regular body, and you could save him, or the civilians who injured him from neighbors, who would you save? Why?**

 **And finally, a Dare!**

 **Steal Kazama's clothes that he is currently wearing.**

Jin - Oh~ Tachikawa-san's got an interesting one.

Arafune - *taps Mei's shoulder* We have an issue.

Mei - What is it?

Jin - Kazama-san left earlier using Chameleon.

Mei - I see... *nods* Fine. I'll go get him. *walks out*

Rest:... Bring him here in tact, please...

TAT - *sneaks back* A-anyways...

Narasaka - You need to bring in Tachikawa-san.

TAT - Eh? Oh. Right, right. *snaps*

Tachikawa - *lands on Jin* Soft cushion.

Jin - Thanks. My butt is rather soft.

Miwa - Can we not go through this stupidity?

Tachikawa - *pokes Miwa's cheek* What do you mean~? What stupidity~?

Jin - *pokes Miwa's other cheek* Yeah, yeah. What do you mean by that, Miwa~?

Miwa - *eye twitching*

TAT - Hey now, don't forget that even if he can't get you two with Lead Bullets that Mei can still come in at any time and beat the crap outta both of you.

Miwa - ...

Narasaka - I think you're just making things worse here...

TAT - And?

Narasaka -...

Arafune - Why don't we just get to this.

TAT - Right, right~ Since Mei had yet to bring in Kazama, we're gonna have to wait for the clothes stealing part.

Jin - So Tachikawa-san just has to answer his question then.

TAT - Correct. Tachikawa, you're on.

Tachikawa - Well, you see-

Bubbles - *lands on Tachikawa* Goodra goo~!

Arafune - Well then...

Tachikawa - ...

Jin - *pokes Tachikawa on cheek* Yup. He's knocked out.

TAT - Maa maa~... Fine, fine. We'll just move on. Too much to do for us to stay on one thing for too long. That being said, when Mei comes back with Kazama we'll get more things done. Now then...

Arafune - The next guest.

 **Izumi- Drop kick Tachikawa off a roof**

 **Isami/Narasaka- Snipe him while he is falling with paintballs**

 **Sorry Tachikawa!**

 **Tsuji- Dress in a butler outfit and serve all top B rank and A rankers for the next round**

 **Kazama-tai - Tickle Kazama**

TAT - Jud. Simple enough. *snaps*

Jin - By the way, Yuma- *turns*

Yuma - *holding bottle* ZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~

Izumi, Touma, Tsuji - *lands on butt*

Narasaka - What about Kazama Squad?

TAT - Jud. Hold on for a second. *walks away* You all continue on. I need to talk to someone real quick.

Jin - Anywho~

Miwa & Arafune - *holding up Tachikawa* Alright, we're set to go here.

Izumi - And what are we suppose to do?

Narasaka - *pulls out Egret* You have to kick him off a building while we shoot him. Simple.

Touma - Hey, hey. Isn't that a bit much?

TAT - *walks back* Jud. Don't worry, he'll be in a Trion body. Feel free to shoot him anywhere. Now then... *snaps* Have fun.

 **POOF!**

Jin - *getting hugged by Bubbles* So, who were you talking to just now?

TAT - Mei. She's got Kazama. Apparently she had to knock him out, so we're gonna have to wake him up when they get back.

Jin - So we just wait.

TAT - Yup. Until then... Tsuji, be happy that Jin is the only one here for now. So that means you just have to be his butler until others come in.

Tsuji - Alright.

TAT - Need you in proper attire, though. *snaps*

Tsuji - *in butler outfit*

Jin - If you would be so kind, I would like a bag on bonchi, please.

Tsuji - *bows* Right away, Sir.

Jin - Why thank you, my good man~三U三

TAT - *being hugged by Bubbles* Anyways... On to the next guest!

 **Did you realize that the partner trio shares the same birthday date?**

TAT - Heh? *looks at phone* Do they really!?

Jin - October 27. All three of them.

TAT - That's funny! I honestly didn't notice that until now!

Bubbles - *jumps around* Goo goodra!

TAT - Anyways~ Shall we move on?

Jin - Sure. On to the next guest.

 **Kazama-What would cause you to panic?**

 **A-rankers- If you found Kazama being beaten up by citizens and the citizens were being attacked by neighbors, how would you react?**

 **Kazama whump, sorry Kazama!**

TAT - So much stuff concreting Kazama... *shrugs* Oh well.

Tsuji - *walks up to Jin* Here is what you order, Sir.

Jin - Why thank you.

TAT - Well, Jin, you can still answer that second one while we wait for Mei to egg back.

Jin - Right. *turns to readers* In that kind of situation I would-

 **SMASH!**

TAT - Come on! Now I've gotta fix that hole!

Kushikage - Hahaha! That's it, that's it! That kind of brute strength is why I love ya

Mei - Stay still for just a moment so I can pound you face in.

Kushikage - *looks over* Hm? Oh~

TAT - Mei... Where is Kazama?

Mei - *trying to punch Kushi* I think I left him under a bridge or something.

TAT - ...

Jin - At least-

Mei - *goes flying into Jin*

Jin - *knocked out*

TAT - Urg... *rubs forehead* Tsuji...

Tsuji - Yes?

TAT - Just get to the next one...

Tsuji - Okay. The next one is also from a guest.

 **Kazama - What was your worst injury or most embarrassing moment? Have you ever been sick?**

TAT - Well... I'm pretty sure him riding Raijinmary or fighting a mailbox is embarrassing enough... We'll ask him later... If we ever find him again.

Mei - *throws wall at Kushi* He has been sick before. Shiorin told me about it.

TAT - Stop destroying things around here! If you two Amazoness' want to fight then go somewhere else!

Tsuji - How are they allowed to use their Triggers like that without getting in trouble?

TAT - This place isn't affiliated with Border, so I keep things that are in here just for in here. If that makes sense.

Tsuji - *nods*

TAT - *sigh* Anyways... Let's just move on again. The next one is from GrandGeneramonX7... Again.

 **I'm back b!tches!**

 **Dare**

 **Osamu x Konami**

 **Truth**

 **Which pokemon would you make out with?**

TAT & Tsuji - *looks at Bubbles*

Bubbles - Goo?

TAT & Tsuji - None.

TAT - Now then... *snaps*

Osamu - *lands on butt*

Konami - *lands on feet*

Osamu - Wh- Huh!? Kuga?

Yuma - *hugging bottle* Takoyaki is liquids? 三3三

Osamu - Why is he-? What happened?

TAT - Jud. Jud. A dare that stated he needed to get drunk may or may not have appeared before your arrival.

Osamu - He's underaged!

TAT - And? He's in a Trion body. Do you understand the trouble I had to go through to get him drunk? I've had to use a lot of AM this go around. I'm fine with it, though, since it's for the readers and we're almost done with this whole thing. Now then... Give is some action.

Konami - *watches Mei & Kushi* What do you mean?

TAT - A dare for some Osamu x Konami. Didn't particularly say how much, though.

Konami - Fine. *hugs Osamu* There?

TAT - *shrugs* Works for me.

Konami - Good. Now what about those two? *points to Kushi & Mei*

TAT - Sigh... Just leave them be. I'll deal with them later. For now, we'll move on. Last one from a guest.

 **Shinoda-san, please wear Arafune's cap for the next session**

TAT - Nice and simple. *snaps*

Shinoda - *lands on butt* Ow.

TAT - Sorry 'bout that. I've gotten too use to doing that to others.

Shinoda - It's fine. What did you need me for?

TAT - *holds out cap* Just gotta wear this. Tha's all.

Shinoda - Alright. *puts on cap*

TAT - Next!

Konami - The next one is from OcFudanshi.

 **Humu humu... There hasn't been an update in a while... Maybe... This is it!? Could this review of mine be the one that gets you to update!? Is it possible!? ...Nah. That's not possible. Anywho~**

 **While I do love this yaoi, I feel we should give some love to the yuri stuff as well! So all dares this time around!**

 **Kushikage - make out with three other females! Add tongue if you want (try and get Mei!)**

 **Hoshi - memory lane brought me to this. Sing Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato**

 **Wakawaka (Wakamura) - watch her and give us a good reaction. While we're add it, kiss her ON THE LIPS!**

 **Suzume - get some ships going for Hyuse**

 **Yuki - either kiss Arafune and Murakami or kiss Kiyoshi (yes, I know that's past you. I'm just one of those people)**

 **TAT - hand out the** **Logismoi Óplo to people who fit them the best. As well as Tonbokiri**

 **Shinoda - show what the Severe Punishment for Yuki and Mei is!**

 **That is all. I shall now take my leave. *bows and moves away***

TAT - *thumbs up* Anythin's fine, be it yaoi or yuri. *turns* Yo, Kushi! Ya gotta make out with some chicks! Try and get Mei while yer at it!

Osamu - Is it just me or did his way of speaking change?

TAT - I get lazy in almost everythin' when ah get too tired. Includin' speakin'.

Osamu - I see...

TAT - Anyways. *snaps*

Wakamura - *lands on butt*

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

TAT - Gotta wait to bring in Yuki if we want that dare to be done.

Hoshi - What dare?

TAT - Nothin' ya needa know 'bout right now. Right now, though, ya needa sing a song.

Hoshi - What kind of song?

TAT - Somethin' fittin', I s'pose.

Wakamura - Do your best.

Hoshi - R-right then...

Konami - I don't think you helped much there, buddy.

Kushikage - *hugs Konami* Come here~!

Konami - Wha-!?

Kushikage - *kisses Konami on lips*

TAT - *recording* Gotta make sure to get this to Suzu or I'll be stabbed.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Anyways. Hoshi, you c'n start now.

 **I can make the rain stop if I wanna,**

 **Just like my attitude**

 **I can take my laptop record a snapshot**

 **And change your point of view**

 **I just entered this brand new world**

 **And I'm so open hearted**

 **I know I've got a long way to go but I**

 **I'm I'm just getting started**

 **I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**

 **Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try**

 **'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**

 **And I know everything will be fine**

 **With me, myself and time.**

 **I go where life takes me,**

 **But some days it makes me want to change my direction**

 **Sometimes it gets lonely,**

 **But I know that it's only a matter of my perception**

 **I just entered this brand new world**

 **And I'm so open hearted**

 **I know I've got a long way to go but I'm**

 **I'm just getting started**

 **I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**

 **Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try**

 **'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**

 **And I know everything will be fine**

 **With me, myself and time.**

 **And baby there is nothing like this moment**

 **To just be real and let the truth be spoken**

 **Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken**

 **Turn the lead in my hand into something golden**

 **Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find**

 **Myself and time.**

 **I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**

 **Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try**

 **I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**

 **Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try**

 **'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**

 **I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**

 **And I know everything will be fine**

 **With me, myself and time.**

 **I'll find myself in time,**

 **I know I'll find myself in time**

Hoshi - *bows*

Wakamura - *clapping* That was as good as the concert.

Hoshi - *blushes & pushes hair back* Thank you.

TAT - Now-

Shinoda - *pushes TAT's head down*

*Idōgetsu flies over head and lands in wall*

Yuki - *walks & cracks knuckles* **Hey now~~ What do you think you're doing, Wakamura~? Huuuuuuuuuh~~!?**

Shinoda - Yuki, don't use your Trigger like that. At least use real things.

Rest - That's what he was worried about...

Yuki - Tsk. *grabs Idōgetsu* Fine.

Shinoda - Good. *turns to readers* And I don't think I can show that kind of thing here.

TAT - It's rated T.

Shinoda - Raise it to M and I might show it.

TAT - That's for the specials.

Shinoda - Then there you go.

TAT - *shrugs* Whatever. We'll just continue on. *turns to readers* I would love to give out some Logismoi Óplo, but I'm not sure who I would give 'em too. So I'll just let you all decide. Just pick any character, be it canon or Oc, and pick a sin to go with them. I'll personally pick who gets Tonbokiri.

Yuki - So that just leaves me.

Konami - So it's either those two or yourself.

Osamu - What would kissing yourself even be called?

Yuki - Selfcest.

Rest - ...

Yuki - I was Suzu's captain and you're all giving me that kind of look?

Rest - Fair point.

Yuki - Sigh... I'll just go with Kou and Tetsu. I would probably try and punch himself in I kissed myself.

Konami - If that doesn't sound kinda conceited them I'm not sure what does.

Yuki - How does that sound-... Nevermind. Let's just get this over with.

TAT - *snaps*

Arafune & Murakami - *lands on butt*

Arafune - I thought I was done.

TAT - Almost. You two just need to be kissed by Yuki.

Murakami - Alright, just do it, then.

Yuki - *kisses Murakami & Arafune on cheek* There.

Konami - That was lackluster.

Murakami - We've done worse on here before and it's just a small kiss on the cheek.

TAT - Speaking of kissing... *turns* Yup... They made the smart choice and left.

Yuki - What!? *looks around* That-

TAT - *grabs Yuki* Nope. You're not leaving until we're done here.

Yuki - *mutters* I'm going to cut both of you.

TAT - Anyways! Next!

Murakami - The next one is from TiTrainiumAnime.

 **Do I still have time to send something in? If so, I have questions**

 **TAT - what animal would you associate with Kotowari Squad and Yuki? And are we going to see Yuki fight any more?**

 **Yuki - does that clock hand sword you have for Idōgetsu do anything particular? (I forgot its name. Sorry.)**

 **Someone in Engineering - why are there no grenade Triggers!? I think there needs to be some!**

 **Someone - the rule was "You can use any ocs as long as you give credit and they can use your ocs." Right? I think you understand why I'm asking.**

 **Hoshi - please make a grenade Trigger**

 **Ninomiya - pick between breaking up with Minoru or being nice to Yuki for a bit**

 **That's all I've got this time.**

TAT - Jud. That's the rule and yup, I can guess why you ask. Good luck and have fun writing.

Murakami - I'm sure we can all figure out that last one.

Yuki - Hm. I need to get ready to record this.

TAT - First! We'll start with the questions! I'll go first!

Arafune - This should be interesting.

TAT - I'll start with the easy ones. Yuki would be a fox and Toby would be, of course, a dog. Rather, a wolf. If not one of those mildly big dogs. Now for Mei...

Konami - She's a momma bear.

TAT - I was think that, but... I'd say she's more like a lion.

Yuki - *nods* Agreed. She is as ferocious as one and will probably beat down anyone going against Kotowari Squad.

TAT - Now for the trickier ones... For her namesake, Suzu would be a hornet.

Konami - It fits regardless. She has tons of "stingers".

TAT - Takeshi would be... An armadillo? Maybe? He's a tricky one. As for Hoshi... A deer. Probably... Anyways. We'll tell her to make that grenade Trigger later on.

Osamu - Couldn't you just use Meteora?

TAT - But this would be a grenade. That by itself is cool.

Osamu - ...

Yuki - *pulls out Idōgetsu* Moving on. This one is Kuraigetsu. And no, it's doesn't do anything special. I was just use to using a sword so I asked if it could be incorporated.

Shinoda - You do realize who that ends up falling upon whenever you ask for stuff like that, right?

Yuki - Youvan deal with it?

Shinoda - I will remember you said that.

Yuki - *bows* I'm sorry!

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways. Let's get to the last one. It's from another guest.

 **So... School Days Trio, I think it's obvious to assume that Yuki is like a fox and Kou is like a wolf. What about Mei? My first thought is a bear, but that's just me. Toby and Takeshi, sing Hold On by Cenacle. Osamu, drink a cut full of unknown liquids. TAT, your thoughts on the end of Arc V? Toby, would you want to be a werewolf? That is all.**

TAT - Well, I've already answered that first one.

Yuki & Murakami - *looks over*

Mei - *throws large pillar at Kushi*

Yuki & Murakami - Lioness indeed...

TAT - Before we bring anyone else in, we'll deal with what we have here. Oh, and as for Arc-V... I'd rather not talk about it. It just sucked. Duel was great, ending in general sucked. That's all. Now then! Osamu!

Osamu - *holding cup of bubbling liquid* And if I die?

TAT - Then we will mourn you until the end of this.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Just drink it.

Osamu - ... *drinks liquid*

Arafune - So? How is it?

Osamu - It's actually really good.

TAT - Looks can be deceiving. *snaps*

Toby - *lands on butt*

TAT - Alright! Last thing! Toby, would you want to be a werewolf?

Konami - He isn't already!?

Rest - ...

Konami - But Torimaru told me-

Rest - He was lying.

Konami - ...

Toby - *puts hands behind head* Sure. Being a werewolf would be pretty cool.

TAT - Welp... Might as well. *snaps*

 **Poof!**

Toby - *touches ears* Coo- AW! What's with this smell!? Who the hell was drinking!? *covers nose*

Osamu - That dare was a bad one.

TAT - Don't say that! *turns to readers & bows* I apologize for this Megane's indolence.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways... YAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNN! That's pretty much it. If we forgot any then go right ahead and tell us. Oh. I'll bring in Kazama next time and get those things done.

Arafune, Murakami, Yuki - We hope you all enjoyed.

Konami, Toby & Osamu - Remember to leave more for this final stretch.

Shinoda & Tsuji - Until next time...

TAT - See ya!

Kushikage - *swings around sword* THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT!


	326. Chapter 326

Toby - SPECIAL!

Minubuki - SPECIAL!

Daigo - Special.

TAT - The next session will be special indeed! It's gonna be the last session for WTToD! That being said, it's also gonna be clumped together with the 100 specials. That means an extra long one! *turns & points to readers* That means I'm relying on you all to bring some awesome stuff! And remember that M rated stuff is fine there~

Minubuki - Give everyone all you've got and Minubuki will even perform for you all!

Toby - Suzume might get some nice material from that.

TAT - Oh. I'm also proposing a challenge. Well, I guess you could call it that. Basically, I felt like making a multi-one-shot fic with the chapters coming from us. If anyone is interested... *bows* I am available at any time.

Toby - Is that all? Are we going to get to this now?

TAT - Almost! One last thing! It's my last chance to get these things out! I have a YouTube channel that I plan on putting things for, obviously, World Trigger and other things on. Also, I have a shared channel with my brother that will mainly focus on Yu-Gi-Oh stuff. The single one is smallmidget21 and the shared one is The KuriTrolls81. They are absolutely terrible names, but so what! _Now_ I am done! Let's get to this!

Daigo - By the way, where is Tsukiko-san?

Toby - *hands behind head* He said he needs a break if there's going to be a long session to end this off on. Which brings the question of why we are here.

TAT - Because you and Minubuki have energy to spare and it really feels like not many people put stuff in for Daigo.

Toby - Fair enough.

Minubuki - Alright! Let's start already! Minubuki is getting restless!

TAT & Toby - What's new?

Daigo - *turns to readers* The first one is from a guest.

 **Yay! An update! Also, don't forget Kazama!**

TAT - Right, right! *snaps*

Kazama - *lands on butt & tied up*

TAT - Gotta make sure you don't get away again.

Kazama - You could have just called me in.

Toby - Would you have really stayed, though?

Kazama - ...

TAT - Exactly. *turns to readers* Now then! Let's get to these ones we missed last time! *points to screen*

*on screen*

 **Kazama- I dare you to ride Raijinmaru and tell everyone why you drink milk**

 **Steal Kazama's clothes that he is currently wearing.**

 **Kazama-tai - Tickle Kazama**

 **Kazama-What would cause you to panic?**

Kazama - I refuse.

TAT - No one cares.

Toby - If anything, I feel bad for Raijinmaru.

Minubuki - Hey, hey, Kazachin-san, can Minubuki record you while you rude Raijinmaru!?

Kazama - No.

Minubuki - AAAAAWWWW~~!

Daigo - Isn't this whole place recorded?

TAT - Yeah. Just don't tell Kazama that. I'd rather him not start tearing up the place.

Daigo - Fair point.

TAT - Right! Let's get this started then! *snaps*

Raijinmaru - *lands on Kazama*

Kazama - ...

Toby - Hey... I think you just-

TAT -... *sigh* S.O.B. man... S.O.B...

Daigo - Since he's knocked out...

TAT - No! This is the perfect time! He can't escape the other stuff! *snaps*

Utagawa, Kikuchihara & Tachikawa - *lands on butt*

Mikami - *lands on feet* Huh? Where is this place?

Kikuchihara - Eeeeeeehhhh~~? Why did you drag us back here?

Daigo - You seem to have something that needs to be done, Kikuchihara-san.

Minubuki - *playong guitar* And this place is the wonderful world of Wonderland, Mi-chin!

TAT - Don't joke around like that. We aren't that same here.

Toby - This is a ToD area. That's all.

Mikami - I see.

Utagawa - So, what do we have to do?

TAT - Well, Tachikawa.

Tachikawa - Yes~?

TAT - You get to take Kazama's clothes. Kazama Squad, you get to tickle him.

Mikami - That seems a bit-

Kikuchihara - *crouching over Kazama* Do you need help with his legs?

Tachikawa - Oh~ Yeah. Thanks.

Utagawa - Hey, don't just-

Daigo - *pats Utagawa's shoulder* It's better to allow it. It is for the readers.

Utagawa - But-

TAT - *patting Raijinmaru* Well, when he wakes up, we'll get him to ride Raijinmaru. For now...

Tachikawa - *holding Kazama's clothes* Let's move on!

Minubuki - The next one's from another guest! Let's see what we've goooooooot!

 **Wah~ An update! And I thought you gonna update once WT is back from the break!**

 **TAT-Sad that you took down your other stories, but are you still doing the rewrite? Can we see the chapters you already finished?**

 **Yuki &Mei-When did you actually realize your feelings for each other? It came a little to sudden in my taste.**

 **Kushi &Mukuro&Jinsei-Is there someone you're romantically interested in?**

 **Mitsu &Step&Michelle-Did you three do any trouble in Border?**

 **Minoru-How often do you get a breakdown and what's worse, breakdown or panic attack?**

 **Ninomiya-How do you feel when Minoru gets a breakdown?**

 **Everyone-Who else knows of Minoru's breakdowns?**

TAT - Eh!? Ah! Oh! Er... *mutters* Someone actually noticed... Ahem... Well, I do apologize for taking my time on updating. I can't really do much with SS and there were quite a bit on her last time. Also... I was being lazy.

Toby - But was it necessary to remind us that World Trigger is still on hiatus?

TAT - *smacks Toby's head* Please, shut up.

Toby - I was just saying...

TAT - Anyways... *turns to readers* No need to worry. The rewrite of SS is still being worked on. That being said... Other rewrites are also being worked on! I'm rewriting DT:US and Wandering as well! I hope I can get them back up quickly... *bows* I apologize to everyone for taking the others down.

Toby - I think they get it.

TAT - True... Now then... GAAAAAAH!

Minubuki - YEAAAAAAAAAHH! That's the kind of yell Minubuki likes to hear! Keep it up! Keep it up!

Kikuchihara - *tickling Kazama* Don't encourage her.

Toby - *covering ears* I have to agree with him on that one.

TAT - Sorry, sorry. Anyways! Since I'm giving those two this time off, I shall answer for them!

Tachikawa - He's talking about Yuki and Mei, by the way.

TAT - And by that I mean that I agree with you, Guest! That was ultra rushed! Which is why I'm gonna add more to it in the Wandering remake! I just couldn't stand them like that anymore! The same can be said about Hoshi and Wakamura. Oh yeah. And a new fic involving those two fics with the Kotowari Squad girls is coming up as well.

Toby - On a side note, their feelings have always been lingering around. It was both sudden yet obvious.

Utagawa - *looks at Kikuchihara* Maybe you should stop now.

Kikuchihara - Why-?

Kazama - *smacks Kikuchihara*

Utagawa - That's why.

Kazama - *looks around & sees Tachikawa*

Tachikawa - Good morn- *lands on ground*

Kazama - *holding clothes* I'm leaving.

TAT - Could you at least leave while riding Raijinmaru?

Kazama - No.

TAT - Either that or no leaving at all.

Kazama - ... *gets on Raijinmarui

Raijinmaru - *walks out*

Rest - ... I feel like I've just seen something amazing...

Tachikawa - *on ground* ...

TAT - Anyways... *snaps*

Kushi, Mukuro, Jinsei - *lands on butt*

Daigo - Welcome, Vice-captain-san.

Jinsei - *rubs head* Thanks!

Kushikage - Oh~ So we actually have something this time~? About fucking time.

Mukuro - *yawns* Can we hurry this up?

Kikuchihara - *yawns* That's what I'm saying.

TAT - Why these two... *sigh* Whatever. You three have the same question.

Toby - Bascially, are you three like anyone? Japanese "like".

Kushikage - That smokin' hot woman I always seen in the mirror~

TAT - It's a good thing I expected absolutely nothing from you.

Kushikage - Naw~ How nice of you~

TAT - *sigh* On a side note, this woman and the the corpse get at least a good 7000 word chapter in the new thing I'm gonna put up. Also... Pray for Tsuji and Hiyami. They'll need it...

Kushikage - Why ever would they need it~?

TAT - I wonder...

Toby - What about you, Mukuro?

Mukuro - *smacks Toby* Don't be so informal with him.

Toby - *runs head* Ow...

Mukuro - And the answer is no. I'm not interested in anyoooooooooooone~~~

Daigo - You should probably get some sleep.

Mukuro - I wish I could.

Kushikage - I could always get a sledgehammer.

Utagawa - To use on your brother!? Isn't that going way overboard!?

Mukuro - Hm? Stay out of family business. You have no paaaaaaart~ in it.

Kikuchihara - He's right.

Utagawa - But-

Daigo - *pats Utagawa's shoulder* Just leave it be.

Jinsei - Aw~ So you're even friends with Kazama Squad~ Nice going, Dai-chan!

Daigo - Is it really that shocking?

Jinsei - Nope! XP

Daigo - ...

TAT - Anyways. Jinsei, answer.

Jinsei - *crosses arms & sways* Hm~ Hm~

Minubuki - Aren't Hikicchi and Karicchi already together!?

Daigo - You would think so. I have asked them before but no proper answer has been given yet.

Jinsei - *shrugs* Meh. No one comes to mind.

Minubuki - What even are you!? A "Mmmmmm" and "OOOOOOHHHH" seme-type or the "Ah! Ah! OH!" uke-type!?

TAT - *covers face* I'm so glad that I didn't bring those three in yet...

Jinsei - I am...

Minubuki & Kushikage - *leans in*

Jinsei - I am the "Fuck yes! More! More! Faster damnit!" and "You like that, don't you~? I'm gonna keep going til the whole place can hear us~" seme-uke-type!

Kushikage - Fuck yeah! That's awesome! Gimme some of that action!

Minubuki - YAHOO! That's what Minubuki likes to hear!

Kikuchihara - Can we kick them out?

Utagawa & Toby - PLEASE!

Mikami - *blushing*

TAT - I'm fine with that! *snaps*

 **POOF!**

TAT - *sigh* Anyways... I should bring the other in now, right?

Toby - Hold up!

TAT - What now?

Toby - *crosses arms* I refuse! I adamantly refuse to allow those last few questions to be answered!

Kikuchihara - What's gotten into you?

Toby - I'm just saying that questions like that could end badly! What if Minoru starts getting down? And while Yuki hates Masataka's guts, I am pretty much neutral to the guy. Since he's Minoru's partner, it could still end badly.

Utagawa - Those are good points...

Daigo - *nods* It's best if they don't find out about these questions. Remembering something bad may happen.

TAT - Hm... Hm... True, true... *shrugs & sighs* Alright. But we have to apologize for this. Right now. That was about half of their review, so it's kinda major in that regard.

Toby - *deep down* I'm sorry that I made it so those questions won't be answered.

Utagawa & Daigo - *bows* I am also sorry.

TAT - Hm. Alright. So that leaves only one left for this. *snaps*

Stepney - *lands on Toby*

Michelle & Mitsu - *lands on feet*

Stepney - Big bro!

Michelle & Mitsu - Stepney!

Stepney - *jumps up & runs to Michelle & Mitsu*

Toby - Wha-!? What about me!? What about your big brother!?

Daigo - *lifts Toby up* I think you have been dumped.

Toby - *falls to ground*

Daigo - ...

Toby - I... My little brother has left me... What's left for me now...?

TAT - Anyways... Gah!?

Stepney - *on top of TAT* Thank you for bringing back!

Mitsubachi - Thanks, thanks!

Michelle - *nods*

TAT - Y-yeah... Please get off of me...

Baby Trio - *stands up* Sorry!

TAT - It's fine... Sort I have a question for you three.

Baby Trio - *tilts heads*

Mikami - *takes picture* That's cute.

TAT - Did you three cause any trouble while you were at Border?

Baby Trio - Nope!

Michelle - *looks over* Hey! You're the weird thinker guy!

Mukuro - ...

Kikuchihara - Interesting nickname.

Michelle - Hey, hey, how do you do that!? How do you think like those people!?

Daigo - Is she talking about a-

TAT - Not a Side Effect.

Daigo - Okay.

TAT - Anyways. Back to what we were talking about. You three were well behaved, right?

Mitsubachi - Yup, yup! Py was watching us and made sure we didn't get in trouble!

Stepney - When I was free, he took us to the park near the Yagura Branch! Shobu and his friends went too!

Mitsu & Step - It was really fun!

Mukuro - *backing away from Michelle* Hey, can we hurry this up? I wanna goooooooo to sleep~

TAT - Fine, fine. *turns to readers* Next up is... Well... There were quite a few sent in so...

Toby - We just it down to the actual stuff. Deal with it.

Mikami - No need to say it like that.

Toby - Right. My bad.

Utagawa - Next is from DarkCoballionDX9.

 **Truths**

 **My moveset is: Hypervelocity Railgun, Earth Hammer, Brave Beat Rock Victorious Cannon, and Ninja Vanish.**

 **I am an Android notorious for my stealth abilities.**

 **May I be included?**

 **Dares**

 **Survive me when I'm PPPPIIIISSSSEEEEDDDD off, and I don't mean PISSED, I mean PPPPIIIISSSSEEEEDDDD off.**

 **P.S:I doubt you'll live, even with a Black Trigger. I use a MegaCorrupted Dark Trigger, which has been tested and shown to be able to destroy 90 square miles in every direction.**

 **sry fer ramblin' on.**

 **Comrade, why have I suddenly donned a Russian accent?**

 **Kuga: GET MORE MILLER LITE XD**

 **Scottsman**

 **Me vs. Mei, who would win?**

 **Calculate the odds of Mei's victory against me.**

 **Does Border have any mechanized artillery?**

 **btw kuga you need to drink 200,000 bottles o' beer for me to be satisfied.**

TAT - So...

Kikuchihara - Where do you even begin with this? It all looks like random rambling to me.

Utagawa - Don't be rude.

Kikuchihara - I'm just saying.

TAT - Let's start with... Uh... Um... Ah! Yuma! Yeah! That should work! *snaps*

Yuma - *lands on butt*

Daigo - Isn't that really all there is, though?

TAT - Anyways! Yuma! You get to drink again! ...You poor thing...

Yuma - How much?

TAT - Uh... We'll just tell you when to stop... And since I don't want bottles laying around, you get one bottle that refills itself.

Yuma - Alright. So I just keep drinking?

TAT - *nods*

Yuma - *starts drinking*

TAT - Now then... About Mei...

Toby - Already called her and asked her for the calculations.

TAT - And?

Toby - She said she was off the clock.

Rest - ... That's fair.

TAT - So... Ah! That last question!

Rest - Yes.

TAT - ... *sigh* Let's just... Well... I guess that's it.

Kikuchihara - Finally. Can you not bring us back anymore!

TAT - That shouldn't be an issue. The next one is the last one.

Mukuro - *jumps back from Michelle* You're finally killing this thing?

TAT - It's been dead... Anyways! Reminders!

Toby - M rated next time.

Daigo - Mixed in with hundreds specials.

TAT - The KuriTrolls81 and smallmidget21!

TAT, Toby & Daigo - That's all!

TAT - Wait! One more I forgot to mention! I am doing a collab fic with Stupid Studios and he is looking for help as well! If you're interested than to ahead! Welp...

Utagawa & Mikami - We hope you all enjoyed.

Baby Trio - Send things in for the last one!

Daigo, Mukuro & Kikuchihara - And so...

Toby - Until next time...

TAT - See you all later!


	327. Chapter 327

TAT - *slamming head on wall* Liar... Idiotic... Jackass... Stupid... Useless... Am I forgetting anything?

Yuki - Who knows.

TAT - Sigh... *walks over* Yup. We're here on a regular one...

Yuki - Care to tell them all why this is?

TAT - *falls to ground* Because I couldn't bring myself to at least end this on a hundred special!

Yuki - Sigh. Yup. We're here until 400 _then that is it_.

TAT - For sure! No matter what! That is it! So let's get to these ones and get things started! The first one is from DarkCobalionDX9.

 **I find Mei's lack of faith... disturbing.**

 **DARES FIRST BITCHES**

 **TAT: Include the entire 2-hour fight between me and Mei... in detail. DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH THIS ONE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DRINK 200,000 BOTTLES OF BEER TOO!**

 **Mei: watch all the vids of my previous battles. DON'T FUCK AROUND**

 **Truths**

 **Anyone fight a pokemon?**

 **Who wants to hear my backstory?**

 **3**

TAT & Yuki - "Lack of faith"?

TAT - Ahem... Anyways... *holds bottle* Like I said last time, I don't want bottles laying around here, so I'm just gonna have this one bottle that will refill itself 199,999 times.

Yuki - And what should we do about Mei?

TAT - Bleh! *rubs tongue* Tastes terrible... Anyways. Just get her to watching those videos.

Yuki - Right, right. *pulls out phone*

Mukuro - *slinks in* Sooooo~~ What's going on here?

TAT - *yawns* Why are you here? You mark me yawn every time I have to deal with youuuuu~~

Mukuro - I was bored and wanted to see my older brother.

TAT - What a liar.

Yuki - *puts phone away* Alright. She said she'll get to watching those videos. *looks over & sees Mukuro* Is she here?

Mukuro - No.

Yuki - You can stay then.

TAT - *red* Nice to know you're getting along better now~

Yuki - How many have you had?

TAT - Around- *falls to ground*

Yuki & Mukuro - ...

Yuki - *turns to readers* Anyways. Shall we move on?

Mukuro - Not much different from your usual self.

Yuki - I _will_ kick you out.

Mukuro - Mooooooo~ving on~

Yuki - Next ones are from guests. Or a guest. Who knows.

 **Shinoda- Honest thoughts of the A-Rankers. EVERYTHING. INDECENT OR NOT. OR ELSE.**

 **Ninomiya- Target practice on the three A-Rank idiots.**

 **Kuga and Midorikawa- The Ultimate Grasshopper Hopscotch Challenge!**

 **Kido- Treat Shinoda as your nephew.**

 **Suwa- Kiss Arafune on the lips.**

 **Kikuchihara- Have you ever heard anything weird with your side effect at Border HQ? If so, what did you hear?**

 **Tachikawa- Eat some ghost peppers. No milk.**

 **Everyone- Try to hug Miwa without getting killed in the process.**

 **Azuma- Spill the beans on your previous squadmates of the previous A Rank No. 1 squad. All their embarrassing secrets that only the captain can witness shall be revealed! Embarrass Miwa, Ninomiya, and Kako out of their wits!**

 **That's it for now!**

Yuki - Oh~ Yes, yes. We will definetly bring Azuma in here~

Mukuro - Ah. There's Kiyo-nii's time-for-revenge face~

Yuki - Let's see what I can get on that airhead~

Mukuro - By the way, I suggest you don't bring Director Shinoda or Kido-san in here.

Yuki - ...Why? What did you do?

Mukuro - Galopoula.

Yuki - So really, I should bring them in so you can get in trouble.

Mukuro - ...

Yuki - *shrugs* Meh. I'm in a good mood now, so I'll let this slide. *claps*

Group - *lands in pile*

Kako - *lands on feet* Thank you.

Yuki - No problem.

Arafune - There _is_ a problem here... Can't breath...

Azuma - *gets up* Sorry about that.

Arafune - Sigh~

Mukuro - *points & poses to screen* You all have stuff~ Well, not _all_ of youuuuuu~~~ But, yeah. Stuff.

Kikuchihara - Sex.

Yuki - *covers Yuma's ears*

Arafune - *covers Midorikawa's ears*

Kikuchihara - Sex is the weirdest thing I've heard at the base.

Yuki - And with that were gonna go to a different one!

Rest - Agreed.

Suwa - More off this stuff? *turns to Yuki* Just promise us that this stuff won't be seen by Suzume!

Yuki - Ill try best. Just remember that there are certain people in this room right now.

Suwa - ...

Arafune - Sigh... *pecks Suwa on lips* There. Done.

Mukuro - It said for Suwa to give the kiss to-

Yuki - It's fine. It was still done.

Tachikawa - So, what's next?

Yuki & Mukuro - *looks at each other*

Mukuro - Sigh...! Fine...

Tachikawa - Hm?

Yuki - The rest of you, try and hug Miwa without getting murdered.

Ninomiya - And who said you could order me around?

Azuma - Just let it slide for now. You can fight with him later on. For now...

Rest - *turns to Miwa*

Miwa - Trigger on!

Screen - For the sake of rating, we will be replacing these scenes that are sure to scar some people with a lovely picture of a puppy.

*screen shows dog trio as dogs sleeping*

Yuki - *covered in scratches* And...ha ha... We did it...!

Tachikawa - *knocked out of ground*

Mukuro - Urg... I didn't think he would put up that much of a fight... I'm soooooo~~~ tired now...

Yuki - I can always knock you out.

Ninomiya - As expected from-

Yuki - Miwa, can you kick him in the nuts for me?

Miwa - *kicks Ninomiya*

Yuki - Thanks.

Miwa - Don't think I won't get to you.

Yuki - Do you _really_ want to be the guy who hit a sick and dying person?

Miwa - Sure.

Yuki - ... Anyways! Let's get to the fun part! Azuma! You get to spill every secret these three have! Let's get the juicy details! If you could start with that airhead, that would be nice.

Kikuchihara - *taps Mukuro's shoulder* Shouldn't there be three more people here?

Mukuro - *looks over at Yuki*

Yuki - *holding Idōgetsu*

Ninomiya - *has Trion triangles around body*

Kako - *looks at Azuma* So? You can either start talking or help to stop those two?

Azuma - Well...

Yuma - *goes flying* Oh~ 三3三

Kako - There goes Kuga-kun.

Midorikawa - Ah! I'll save you! *Grasshopper's after Yuma*

Kako - So~ There are only so many people here who can survive those two~

Azuma - ... Sigh. Fine. I'll help you guys out.

Kako - Glad to hear~! Mukuro-kun, you can end this now.

Mukuro - Eh? Me? Sigh~... Very well. *turns to readers* Whatever they usually say.

Kikuchihara - This really was a messed up session.

Mukuro - It was more for that drunken guy to say that we're staying until 400.

Kikuchihara - Ah.

Mukuro - Anyways... Yeah. Bye.


	328. Chapter 328

TAT - What would that make me...?

Yuki - An idiot.

TAT - You know what I mean.

Oshiro - What are you talking about?

TAT - You're back!

Oshiro - Yes. I, sorry for being out so long.

Yuki - You really didn't miss anything. Don't worry about it.

TAT - Hm~ Hm~~

Oshiro - What is it?

TAT - I wanna bring someone else in here. A canon character would be nice. What do you two think?

Oshiro - Can I make a suggestion?

TAT & Yuki - "Haru-san," right?

Oshiro - *blush*

TAT - Sigh. Why not? *snaps*

Inukai, Wakamura, Tsuji - *lands on butts*

Oshiro - Are you okay, Rokkun?

Wakamura - *rubs butt* Yeah.

Inukai - Aren't you going to ask if I'm okay!? You're being unfair again~!

Yuki - What's with the extra baggage? Especially _him._

TAT - First, you need not look so sour when talking about or looking at Wakamura. Second, they were brought in for the hell of it. Don't like it? Oh well.

Yuki - ...

Tsuji - So there really isn't a reason for us to be here?

TAT - Inukai and Wakamura, no. You, yes.

Tsuji - ?

TAT - Anyways~ Why don't we get started~

Yuki - Fine. The first-

TAT - And only one...

Yuki - -is from ZGD.

 **I made it back! Sorry for being gone for so long. (Was it long?) I doubt you care about where I've been so I shall just start!**

 **TAT - new series, so... You still into Nekroz? Also, any ideas about giving Tsuji and/or Hiyami someone? Ninomiya and Inukai seem to be having fun with their bfs, so I think the other two should have someone**

 **Toby - you really don't have many people you can be shipped with, do you? Actually ...isn't Takeshi in the same boat?**

 **Taiyōko siblings - what are all of your thoughts on fighting/fights? What about your parents' thoughts?**

 **I come back and only have questions... I apologize...**

TAT - No need to be sorry. Everyone can come and go as they please.

Yuki - It's more like everyone just left when they were done with this junk.

TAT - So true... *claps* Anyways! Let's get to this! Where should we start!?

Yuki - You go first. Then we can bring in Toby. I just really don't want to deal with those other two.

Inukai - *keeping Oshiro away from Waka* But don't you love your siblings~?

Yuki - ...

TAT - Anyways! That's right! New YGO series! I've been into Moonlight for a while now! But! I _am_ moving over to Subterrors! They're fun...

Tsuji - You can skip your next question, right?

Inukai - But don't you want to be with someone~? Ninomiya-san and Mino are happy together~ And of course I couldn't be happier with Shiro-chan here~~

Yuki - Doesn't that mean you're at the limit of happiness and you will just go down from there?

Oshiro - *looks up with sad look* Is that true, Haru-san?

Inukai - Of course not! I'll always be happy with you around!

Wakamura - Was saying that really necessary?

Yuki - *glares at Waka*

TAT - ANYWAYS! Ahem... There are two certain people I do plan on having a sort of connection with the two other members of Ninomiya Squad. Whether you end up shipping them or not is up to you.

Yuki - Alright. Let's bring him in now.

Wakamura - Does that really count as an actual question? It seems more like a statement that's put as a question.

Tsuji - That's up to the author, isn't it?

TAT - *shrugs* It does seem more like a statement to me. But that being said... Heh~ I do have special plans for Toby~ Thanks to another author there is someone I can introduce.

Yuki - Now you're just creepy.

Inukai - So that just leaves...

Yuki - Sigh. Let's get this over with.

TAT - *snaps*

Kushikage & Mukuro - *lands on butts*

Hoshi - *lands on Wakamura*

Yuki - *strangling TAT*

Hoshi - Ow, ow, ow... *looks down* Oh!? Sorry about that! A-are you okay!?

Wakamura - *stands up* Yeah... *smiles* I'm fine.

Kushikage - *pats Hoshi's head* It's okay. You'll get him next time.

Hoshi - I wasn't trying to hurt him!

Wakamura - I know. It's fine. Really.

Hoshi - Right.

Mukuro - *looks over* So, what are we heeeeeere for?

TAT - *covers mouth* You always make me yawn, you jerk... Anyways. You siblings first have to say your opinion on fighting. We'll go youngest to oldest.

Hoshi - *fidgets* Well... I would rather there be no _actual_ fighting... But I do realize that it is necessary at times. Like when we have to fight Neighbors or Trion soldiers.

Wakamura - *squeezes Hoshi's hand*

Yuki - **Heeeeeey~~**

Tsuji - So next is...

Mukuro - *yawns* I don't really care. People can fight all they want, or not fight at all. So long as I don't have to do much concerning said fight.

Tsuji - Is that really your own thoughts?

Mukuro - Hm~~?

Inukai - When you think about his siblings you can tell that it really is what he thinks.

Tsuji - ...

TAT - Next is Yuki.

Yuki - Sigh... My thoughts on the matter... I see it as necessary evil. Just make sure that you don't drag others into fights that don't concern them and don't enter fights that don't concern you.

Kushikage - Just like our shitty parents~ This is just a shitty family with no upsides, besides Hoshi~

Yuki, Mukuro, Hoshi -...

Kushikage -I just fight to pass the time~ It's for fun and spot. Nothing more and nothing less.

Rest - ...

Yuki - As for our parents... Like Kushi said, they had a similar thought process on the matter as I do.

Mukuro - Expect they would enter fights whenever they wanted and would drag others in when they wanted.

Hoshi - They also...think somewhat like Kushi-nee... They never seemed to dislike it...

Rest - ...

TAT - A-anyways... That's all for now, I guess.

Mukuro - Could you not bring us in for a while? *yawns* I really don't want to be heeeee~~~re.

TAT - Let's just end this already.

Inukai, Oshiro & Wakamura - We hope you all enjoyed.

Tsuji, Mukuro & Hoshi - Leave more things, if you would like.

Yuki - Until next time...

TAT - See ya!


	329. Chapter 329

Toby - Ah! Ah! This is the area where everything happens! If something strange happens then there's no need to worry! That's the norm for this place!

Kōchō - I see. Although I doubt there can be anything stranger than what I've seen.

Toby - (You'd be surprised...)

Kōchō - Hm?

Toby - Nothing! Nothing!

TAT - *sitting on sofa* Hope you know that we're here as well.

Toby - Geh!

Hanzaki - What was with that reaction?

Akane - How did you not notice us?

Toby - *mutters* I didn't even notice them! Crap! Crap! Crap!

TAT - You would think he would be smart enough to remember that I control this whole place and therefor can here even when he's muttering.

Yuki - *shrugs*

TAT - Anyways. Welcome, Kōchō. I see that Toby was playing favorites and didn't bring the rest of your squad here.

Toby - I was not! (I just...forgot...?)

Rest - Even you don't sound sure about your excuse.

Toby -...

TAT - Well, that's fine. I'll just bring them in the next few times. For now, try to enjoy yourself here, and don't sue any of us.

Kōchō - Okay...?

TAT - *claps* Great! Now let's get started!

Yuki - First up is DarkCobaliomonDX.

 **Seriously.**

 **Dares first**

 **My OC is an immortal, meaning he cant die. He has enough trion to survive getting sliced down the middle. torture him for as long as u can (and make it entertaining)**

 **repeat all previous dares**

 **bring Denji back(i found him halairious)**

 **truths**

 **if you played mk8 deluxe who would ragequit first**

TAT & Yuki - *mutters* Kushikage is perfect for torturing...

Rest -?

TAT - *dull look* Ah. But that kind of torturing won't be suitable to put on here. We go up to T and not R here, so that is out of the question.

Yuki - Got out of that one in tact at least.

Akane - What are you guys muttering about over there?

TAT - Nothing much. Just debating if we really should bring Denji in here.

Hanzaki - Wasn't he banned?

Toby - But isn't it a dare now? Would The Door even count in this case? I mean, that would mean we would all have to go through it and leave this place empty.

TAT - True... Although I could just bring in someone else... *shakes head* Tsk. I'll just bring him in. Too much trouble otherwise.

Yuki - He _is_ too much trouble.

Rest - So true...

TAT - *claps*

Denji - *lands on butt*

*jazz music starts playing*

Denji - *jumps up*

Rest - *takes step back*

Yuki - Did you start the music?

TAT - Sigh... No.

Denji - *starts shuffling cards* Oh~ Hohoho~ Isn' th's l'v'ly~? 've b'n r'viv'd!

Hanzaki - Can't you kick him out now?

TAT - I would love nothing more right now. There's an issue with that, though...

Hanzaki - Which is...?

Yuki - He needs to stay for at least the rest of this session since it's a dare.

Denji - Heh heh heh~ 'm 'n a w'nd'rf'l m'd ri't n'w~ S' who w'nts ta g'mble~?

Toby - Tsk. Gamble with someone like you? I'd rather not.

Denji - Ya've d'ne i' b'fore~

Toby - ...

Kōchō - Is that true?

TAT - Question! Question! There's still one question left! Let's answer it now! Shall we?

Akane - Who would rage quit first in MK8D, right?

Yuki - I say Toby.

Hanzaki & Akane - *nods heads*

Toby - What!?

TAT - I would say me, but I would just rage. Not quit.

Kōchō - I will actually go with Awdry as well.

Toby - Even you!?

Denji - *tries to put arm around Toby* t's 'kay~

Toby - *jumps back*...

Hanzaki - Wow. He looks like a dog cautious of someone.

Akane - You can tell from his stance. That's probably the best part.

Toby - (Screw you people!)

TAT - Anyways... Let's move on. The next one is from TiTrainiumAnime.

 **I am just going to get right to it.**

 **Mukuro - how do your Trion blades(?) work exactly?**

 **Mei - do you consider yourself a perfect woman? Or at least close to it. Has anyone tried hitting on you before?**

 **Yuki - what exactly is your illness?**

 **Pyrínas - are you Yagura Branch's babysitter? Do Michelle and Mitsu go over to see you a lot?**

 **School Days Trio - how were your school days?**

 **Daigo - why are you so formal with everyone?**

 **School Days Trio - pank Akasora-sensei. If you need help then ask whoever you need to**

 **Ninomiya - eat a large bowl of ice cream in front of Yuki**

 **Yuki - drink a full bottle of ginger ale in front of Ninomiya**

 **Ninomiya & Yuki - you two can cooperate and switch your dares if you want**

 **Yuki & Murakami - recreate some Fox and the Houd scenes**

 **The last one started bugging me after I thought that they would fit those roles a bit**

Hanzaki - *whistles*

Kōchō - There's a good amount here.

Yuki - **Heh... Heh heh heh...**

Denji - Oh-ho~?

Yuki - *pulls out Idōgetsu* Making me either watch that guy eat my ice cream or actually cooperate with him...

TAT - W-wait a moment...!

Yuki - Someone wants to get hurt! Who is gonna be first!?

Mei - *jumps down & lands on Yuki* Just stay down and deal with it. Don't forget that you have to drink ginger ale in front of him as well.

TAT & Toby - Mei to the rescue!

Hanzaki - Nice save there.

Mei - *sitting on Yuki*

Denji - Ya kn'w, he cou'd g't off ta th't~

Mei - You really want to get punched, don't you?

TAT - Anyways... Why don't we go with what we have here to start with?

Akane - So Yuki-senpai and Takaoto-san's questions?

TAT - Correct!

Mei - I suppose I shall start then. No point in wasting time.

Kōchō - Well, she seems like a perfect woman to me.

Akane - Same! She beautiful, strong, good at everything else!

Mei - *slight blush* Yes, well... I am far from perfect. There is no such thing as a perfect anything. I am simple someone who enjoys what she does and continues to advance forward with it.

Yuki - She's basically saying that she's good at a lot of things because she enjoys said things.

Mei - Exactly.

Denji - She w's j's' tryin' ta s'nd sma't~

Mei - As for the latter question... Yes. People have tried to seduce me before.

Toby - They were all unworthy.

Hanzaki - You sound like a kid talking about his mom's potential dates.

Toby - Incorrect!

Akane - That doesn't happen now, right? Since you're together with Yuki-senpai, right?

Yuki & Mei - Wrong.

Rest - ?

Yuki - People still try to hit on her. I just hit them in return.

Denji - S' yer p'ssess've~? Tha's wha' I h'rd~

Yuki - Just die.

TAT - Well, since you're talking, Yuki, answer your question.

Yuki - Why do you do this to me? You already know I can't properly explain it.

TAT - True. *turns to readers* Yuki's illness is rather...odd? In the sense that it's an illness and...not? An illness? I really don't know how to put it.

Yuki - In simple terms... It's gonna be shown in SS0... If he ever updates it.

TAT - Right! Now then! Let's move on!

*snaps*

Murakami, Ninomiya & Mukuro - *lands on butt*

Yuki - That never gets old.

Ninomiya - *glares at Yuki* What was that, Faker?

Yuki - Nothing much, Airhead. Just saying that it's always nice to see you land on your asses like an idiot.

Ninomiya - Regardless of how I land, I'll always land better than you.

Yuki - Yeah, because your head is filled with so much hot air that it keeps you in the air longer than me.

Rest - And so starts the petty insults...

Murakami - So what is it this time?

TAT - Well... We're still missing-

Pyrínas - ...My apologizes. ...I didn't expect the children to hold me back as much as they did.

TAT - It's fine, it's fine. Since you are so busy, you can just answer your question then leave.

Pyrínas - ...Question? *looks at screen* ...Oh. ...I see.

Mukuro - *yawns* I think he's a babysitter.

Denji - 'e d's h've ta wa'ch 'ver ya.

Mukuro - ... Why is he here?

TAT - I wish to get rid of him as well, but...

Denji - Ya c'n't~

TAT - Anyways. Pyrínas, you're up.

Pyrínas - ...I don't know what you would call me. ...I suppose I am a babysitter. ...As for the second question. ...Yes. ...Those two come quite often. ...No one minds, though.

Hanzaki - Doesn't that get tiring?

Pyrínas - ...I understand that their caretakers are busy. ...I don't mind helping.

TAT - Yes, yes. You truly are an inspiration for the rest of us. So much so that no one blames you for not being able to keep Kushikage down.

Mei - That woman is too much for anyone.

TAT - True. Anyways. Next is-

Mukuro - I'll goooooo~~ next.

Hanzaki - By the way, are they talking about Scorpion?

Mukuro - They mean these. *waves hand & brings out Trion blades* Diiiiiid I already answer this~?

TAT - Who knows?

Mukuro - Sigh... Well... Just think of them like chainsaws.

Kōchō, Akane & Hanzaki - Not very helpful.

Mei - Allow me. *looks at three* The Trion he uses to make those come out like any other Trigger. The difference is that they go up to a certain length before going back and rotating out.

Kōchō - Like a chainsaw. So less Trion is used up since it's just reusing what's already out.

Toby - Yup! Nice job! They're like a chainsaw. Or a conveyor belt.

Kōchō - *smiles*

Murakami - So next is us. Correct?

TAT - Yup. School Days Trio is up next.

Murakami - Well, seeing as how I'm still in school with Kiyoshi...

TAT - You know what they mean.

Murakami - *nods* They were enjoyable. Difficult when it comes to that guy, but still nice.

Mei - True. For the most part, they were days I won't forget.

Murakami & Mei - *looks over*

Yuki - *chugging bottles of ginger ale*

Ninomiya - *holding head & bowl of ice cream*

Yuki - AAAAHHH~~! Hahaha! You got a brain freeze so fast! What a weakling! Even Akane does better!

Akane - Please don't bring me into this...

Ninomiya - At least I have a brain to freeze. That's probably why you're such a monster when it comes to this kind of thing.

Yuki - What a weak comeback. You should just leave that kind of thing to Haru and come back after finishing up some pathetic dad joke book.

Ninomiya - I'll just take yours then. Don't forget that you have to take care of so many children. Are you sure you're well enough for that?

TAT - Sigh... I honestly wonder at times...

Kōchō - Wonder what?

TAT - Hm? Oh! I just wonder who the readers think wins between these two sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I think they're both really pathetic for this in the first place. I just thought making it into an actual contest with the readers being the judges would be a bit entertaining.

Akane - Why not tell them that?

TAT - *waves hand* It's nothing to think about. *claps* Anyways. I _would_ say let's get to the rest if the dares but...

Toby - You can't while those two are fighting, right?

TAT - Right. Besides, even if it's true that Yuki is basically a fox while Murakami is like a hound, Yuki is not so innocent as to okay the part of Tod.

Toby - So true...

Rest - ?

TAT - It's nothing. Let's just move on.

Toby - The last one is from ZGD.

 **Fate GO! I haven't stopped playing it on my phone! Ahem. Anyways. There's actually a good amount I want to say here. So I'll start.**

 **Anyone - any Fate fans?**

 **Toby - is Kōchō your girlfriend?**

 **Takeshi - who would you want as a girlfriend/general partner (no judging)?**

 **TAT - who exactly is Kōchō?**

 **TAT - pick seven of your ocs who would fit the seven servant classes as well as Ruler. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then nevermind my rambling.**

 **Someone - give Osamu and the two Azuma Attackers a gift basket or something for making friends with the adorable chil-... I mean Takeshi**

Toby - (GIRLFRIEND!?)

Kōchō - *blushes*

TAT - Aaaaaaahhhhh~~ Fate... I've become an addict for Fate/GO and Fate/Extella...

Hanzaki - Have you beaten Gilgamesh's side story?

TAT - Finished the game. Just need to go through and get all the scenes for the Gallery.

Hanzaki - I could help you out with that.

TAT - Great!

Toby - Can we get back on topic!?

TAT - That was still on topic. Anyways. Kōchō, could you explain yourself. Please.

Kōchō - Right... *turns to readers* I am an Oc made by TiTrainiumAnime.

TAT - *whispers* She's kinda a partner for Toby. I needed someone, so I asked TiTrainium. On a side note! She and her team will appear in a special story coming up! Which reminds me...

Rest - ?

TAT - Thank you for everyone who is involved! I appreciate your hard work! *snaps*

Takeshi - *lands on butt* Ow...

Toby - *helps Take up* I'm so proud of you for making friends.

Hanzaki - Apparently ZGD is too.

Takeshi - *fixes scarf* Is this really what I have to come to...?

TAT - We're almost done. You just need to answer a question and the rest is up to me.

Takeshi - What's the question?

Rest - Who do you want to be paired with?

Takeshi -... Is Suzume-senpai asking?

Mei - It's more like... Who you you he fine with as a partner?

Takeshi -...Hm... I'm guessing you mean relationship-wise... I'm not sure. Most of the girls I know are...over the top. Besides, the ones that come to mind seem to already have pairs...

Kōchō - Just name some off the top of you heard that you would think would be good.

Takeshi - ... Nasu-senpai... Kitora-san... Asano-senpai... Kimura-san... ... ... I don't know... *lifts scarf & looks away*

Akane - Waaah~ Cute~

Takeshi -...

Toby - *grins* Hehehe~ Like a kid.

Takeshi -...

TAT - Alright. I'll help you out a bit here. I'll do my thing and end this.

Takeshi - ...Thanks...

TAT - *turns to readers* Welp! I'll just put up a chart to make things easier. These are how I see things.

Saber - Hoshi

Lancer - Yuki(?)

Archer - Suzume

Rider - Futoyuki

Caster - Takeshi

Assassin - Yuki/Toby

Berserker - Kushikage/Pyrínas

Ruler - Mei

Akane - What...

TAT - It was more hard than I thought. I can see Yuki being either a Lancer or an Assassin while I can see a few of them being Berserkers... Leave me alone!

Murakami - Senpai as a Ruler works. That's for sure.

Takeshi - Caster...

Toby - By the way, why am I an Assassin? I can easily go toe-to-toe in any type of combat.

TAT - You're more light on your feet than others. Plus, you're starting to get some stuff from Yuki. You can't blame me.

Toby - Hm... Fair enough.

TAT - Alright then! Let's end this so I can go give those three their present baskets!

Takeshi - Unnecessary...

TAT - Anyways... *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Hanzaki & Akane - Remember to send in more stuff!

Toby, Takeshi & Kōchō - Until next time...

All - See-

Yuki & Ninomiya - *crashes into everything*


	330. Chapter 330

TAT - *red eyes & holding bucket* Who here can play the piano without smelling like nicotine and rotten cabbage!?

Kageura - What the hell is wrong with him?

Yuki - Sigh. So many things... *waves* He's been re-rewriting SS and is now having troubles with it. What's more is that he also thinking about the next chapter of the current SS.

Arafune - So he's being dumb right now?

Yuki - Correct. That's not mentioning the sleep deprivation consuming him since others won't let him sleep in for one reason or another.

TAT - Don't forget about Fairy- BLEEEEEEEHHHH!

Murakami - So that's what the smell was...

Arafune - At least he has a bucket for it and is not just tossing it around.

Yuki - Tsk. That's right. He's also watching a movie later today, so... Get some sleep!

TAT - But-

Yuki - I'll ask them at the end if the session! Go before I get Mei here!

TAT - ... *slowly walks out*

Yuki - Sigh...

Murakami & Arafune - *pats Yuki's back* You poor thing.

Kageura - I say he deserves it.

Yuki - Anyways... Let's get started.

Kageura - About time.

Yuki - The first two are from the same person. DarkCobaliomonDX.

 ***laughs* Just as anticipated!**

 **Truths**

 **What is the only full-legendary pokemon team capable of taking down my Shiny Genesect,Dialga,Giratina,Milotic,Keldeo,and Arceus? 3 guesses each.**

 **Which one of yoj hates jb music?**

 **Dares (prepare to suffer)**

 **Keep Denji here for the rest of the series(And have my OC join the group)**

 **Torture Denji and toby**

 **Thats all AND YOUR NOT DONE YOUR BEER YET KUGA!**

 ***laughs like Palpatine***

 **This is going to be fun...**

 **Truths**

 **If you were in ww2 and the axis won, would you still be with the allies?**

 **Dares**

 **Wake me up when im asleep. NO 1 will live!**

 **Include dark cobaliomon in this. WE NEED MOAR OCS**

 **DDDD-DANK MEMES**

Yuki - Let's just... Go down the list.

Arafune - So much from one person.

Yuki - I'll just answer the firstborn quickly. And I'm sure we all agree on the second one. Anyways. An army of Missing No.

Arafune - Do those count? They aren't really anything.

Yuki - They are anything and everything. Simple as that. Anyways. I will say right now that no here will torture Toby or I will personally shove Idōgetsu through your body from bottom up.

Murakami & Arafune - There it is~ Yuki-otou-san~~

Kageura - Gotta agree with him, though. Awdry' annoying as hell, but he's always fun to fight. I'm good without torturing him.

Yuki - As for Denji... *dark look* Unless you really do want us to end this whole ToD thing early... We aren't bringing him in. I will take the consequences for not doing this dare.

Murakami - So next with about the Allies and Axis. Is this directed at anyone particular or just an overall question.

Arafune - Well, seeing as we are all from Japan... In the end, we would be stuck, couldn't we? Our answers, I mean.

Murakami - True, true.

Yuki - Right. Moving on then. Since that topic is Ocs... Time to shamelessly tell everyone what TAT wanted to say.

Rest - Which was...?

Yuki - A new Oc will be joining the SS group in some later chapters. They should be introduced within the next chapter or so. It's something TAT's looking forward to very much.

Rest - Wow! Wow! Shameless plug! Stop! Stop!

Yuki - Sigh. Fine, fine. Let's just get a move on already. I need to go and make sure that the idiot is asleep and not working on any more chapters.

Murakami - The next one is from a guest.

 **When are you gonna update your fics again? Or how far are you with the currents chapters?**

 **What Quirk would you guys want?**

 **You can use that Quirk for awhile.**

 **In which Hogwarts House would you guys be? If you're not sure go to pottermore and find out!**

 **What is a 'hell yes' and 'hell no' in dates for you all?**

 **All couples have to kiss their partners until they hit 100 hits**

 **Assassin's or Templar's?**

 **Medieval or Space?**

Yuki - Aaaaahhhhh~~ I can say the first one. He was gonna wait umtil WT was off of hiatus but changed his mind recently. As stated before, he's working on SS remake. He's now also working on the next chapter of SS. As well as trying to update Electrostatic.

Arafune - So we're just going to go down the row for the quick answer ones now, right?

Yuki - Please.

Arafune - I'll go first then. Explosion. Don't know what Hogwarts is. Don't know what Templars are, so Assassins. Space.

Murakami - Erasure. Same. Same. Medieval.

Kageura - Explosion. Medieval.

Yuki - That was completely lame, Kage. You could have given way more than that. Sigh... I suppose I'm not different, though. Copy. Assassin. Space.

Kageura - Just as bad. Don't go talking to me like that when you're just going to do the same thing.

Yuki - Well... Let's get to the date question and end this. Next session will be spent on the dare. That way we can bring others in. Now then. I will only ever be with Mei, so there is nothing for me to say on the matter.

Rest - You cop out bastard!

Yuki - What! Everything she does is just wonderful~

Murakami - Even breaking your skull when embarrassed?

Yuki - *shrugs* It's a park of her. That's all there is too it.

Rest - ...

Yuki - Anwyays!

Kageura - No damn pricks or tickles! Those things are so damn annoying!

Murakami - A good cook would be nice.

Arafune - Someone who can actually deal with my friends.

Rest - And definetly someone who can teach you to swim!

Arafune - You jerks!

Yuki - Anyways~ That's all for now. I'm gonna go check on the guy. He's gonna go see Fairy Tail Dragon's Cry later, so if he doesn't get up for it then I'll have to deal with it.

Murakami - What time does it start?

Yuki - 7 p.m.

Rest - He better be awake at that time!

Yuki - I don't know... If he's knocked out around five or so... He's out until midnight or so. Sigh. Anyways... *turns to readers* Hope you enjoyed. I guess...

Murakami - Remember to send things in.

Arafune - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki - *looks at readers* Forgot to ask. It would he nice if you could pick one of the following options to see in the next few matches.

 **Mei's Ultimate Operator status.**

 **Takeshi's more strategic side.**

 **Suzume's Side Effect.**

 **Toby's animalistic fighting.**

 **Hoshi's soldier side.**

Yuki - Thank you.


	331. Chapter 331

TAT - *looking at iPad* Maa maa...

Yuki - What's up? Why's it so empty around here?

TAT - Who knows. Anyways. I was just going back and reading the older sessions. Did you know that you actually use to be nice?

Yuki - Shut up.

TAT - Anyways. When I was going back, I noticed a few things... I wanna point them out now.

Yuki - Then do it.

TAT - Ahem... *slams hand on screen* These! These were put up before and I would like to bring attention to them!

Sauce

 **2\. Hate to do this to my own character, but I admit, they're cute. Takeshi and Eri need to go on a date! And maybe there's a fanon ship with them somewhere down the line, hmm...**

ZGD

 **Osamu - go forth and create the Megane squad!**

Kizumi

 **Soo, YuMe? YuMe come true, which basically means Dream come true! XD**

TAT - Is this true!? Is this ship a viable one with both parties' creators being fine with it!? If so... The child known as Kotowari Takeshi will no longer be the only one without a proper ship!

Yuki - Fair point. Next up is the ZGD one.

TAT - I! Will for sure create a fic for this! Mark my words! This is too much for me not to do!

Yuki - And lastly...

TAT - That line was used! I would like to thank Kizumi-san for giving such a great line for me to use!

Yuki - The line being, "Dream come true!"

TAT - Right! Now then! Let's get started once more!

Yuki - The only one is from DarkCobaliomonDX.

 **INCLUDE MY OC FOR THE WHOLE SERIES OR YOU GO THROUGH THE DOOR**

 **3**

 **Dares:**

 **ARE YOU IDIOTS! END THE SERIES or become pornstars when it comes to the females. The guys get blowjobbed by said females.**

 **where the hell is kuga. GET HIM BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!**

 **Fight a horde of Nazi Zombies...POWERLESS. No author magic.**

 **I wanted to put more but FOOOOOOOOOD**

TAT - *crosses arms & nods head* Right, right. I am a complete and total idiot. There is absolutely no doubt about it. And, as you just dared, I shall end this series. At this point... This is a dead place. There is no point in trying to revive it.

Yuki - Wow. You're really trying to build this up, aren't you?

TAT - That is why... As the coup de grâce... Once more! After this! We will once more have a special! It shall be the last special! As well as the last thing for this ToD!

Yuki - *sigh* I'll go fight the zombies. *pulls out Idōgetsu* You just continue with whatever. *walks through the door*

TAT - For those of you who are still remaining to be here! Please, send in your last truths and dares! This will also be in Apocalypse! Meaning M rated stuff is fine!

The Screen - Is he still going on?

TAT - Fine. Jeez. *turns to readers* So, yeah. We're almost done here. One Tiro Finale to finish things off. I know that no one will actually send anything in, but I, saying this anyways.

The Door - Ya done?

TAT - Jist the finisher now. Ahem... Remember! You can send things in through Review, PM, or email! Anything goes! So let's put an end into this dead being known as World Trigger Truth or Dare!

TAT - So, until next time...

TAT - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mei - *walks in* With the dramatics done and over with... Hope to see some some of you in the final one.


	332. Chapter 332

Yuki - I see where I get it from now...

TAT - *holding a note & arrow* The fact that you only now get it pretty amazing.

Yuki - And people call me a liar.

TAT - Hey! All I did was...turn my truth into a lie.

Yuki - ... I hate you.

TAT - Good. Now then... *lifts bow*

Yuki - What are you doing?

TAT - I'm sending a letter of complaint.

Yuki - To who?

TAT - Myself. For later on.

Yuki - Such a strange person...

TAT - *fires arrow* Anyways. *turns to readers* What we were justing talking about is this. *slams hand on wall*

 **REFUSAL AND REJECTION!**

TAT - This, my good people, is my way of saying that aim refusing and rejecting what I previously said. The new Apocalypse session. That has it all!

Yuki - The next one will still be a special. It just won't be the last session or special. That will probably be 400.

TAT - I just couldn't do it! I just can't give this ToD up! If it do, it's going to be on a _real_ special. 400 to be exact. Maybe... That might even change.

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Anyways. This isn't like his stupid joke from before. He really was going to end it. But then he was given time to think about it and now he wants to continue.

TAT - It's like when I play a game! Anyways... Like I said, there is special up for the next one/this one. But that's not the end. For like the fifth time I've said that...

Yuki - So...

TAT - Until next time...

Yuki & TAT - SEE YA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - I will not be brought down!


	333. Chapter 333

TAT - *punching wall*

Yuki - *tapping foot*

TAT - *headbutts wall*

Yuki - *sighs & claps*

Murakami - *lands on butt*

Mei - *lands on feet* What? Shouldn't you two have started this already?

Yuki - That guy's pissed for some reason and I beating up the wall. Help me start this so we can get through it. Valentine's Day is coming up and he's going to be more trouble if we don't do this now.

Murakami - Aren't you his main Oc?

Mei - He is also one of the most troublesome.

Yuki - Let's just start. *turns to readers* Hey there, everyone. Are you back or are you just looking to see if we are really back?

Murakami - The special was obvious, but not the return of this.

Yuki - It's because that guy is indecisive and easy to mess around with.

Mei - No comment.

Yuki - Anyways. We're just going to go right into this. Sorry this wasn't out up earlier. Now you guys have less time to get things in for Valentine's.

Mei - Now then. The first, and only, one for today is from Panda.

 **Panda: *appears in an aura of darkness and evil* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Sarah: Oi! I got it working!**

 **Panda: *notices the screen is on* Oh, oh! Alright, time for some more ToD! First off, since there were a number of mine I actually ended up sending through PMs since I went overboard, lets use those. Maybe not all at once, you can spread them out to one or two per session TAT-Sempai, but yeah! So, you should at least start with Tora and Co. Singing Followers and Dive, include the others too. Also...the maid one...**

 **Tora: No n...**

 **Panda: *cover's Tora's mouth* ...and the one where everyone has to fight the Champion. You have it in the PM, so I wont repeat the whole thing here. Oh yes, and the one about Yuki, Ninomiya, and ice cream. As for the others...you should probably go in order so you dont send any of the rediculously large amount I sent via PM, but you should at least use ten others! None that conflict with each other either!**

 **Sarah: I am making that a dare for you TATs. You have to use at least twelve of the ToDs he sent in via PM each session.**

 **Daisuke: Didn't he just say te...**

 **Sarah: Twelve.**

 **Daisuke: We are probably taking too long with this review now. We should finish this up.**

 **Panda: Fine fine! Anyways, before I forget, hello fellow reviewers! Nice to meet you all! And, AS, I seem to be having trouble finding you! Cna you, like, have your OCs leave a trail or something for me to follow? ANd please also read my story and drop some reviews too!**

 **Temba Squad: Or we will prank you!**

 **Panda: Oh yeah, TAT-sempai! I am sending you Temba Squad to clean up the room! The truths and dares involving Temba Squad go first, since between my fireworks and Tora and Mei sparring, the room is probably a mess...also, here is another Truth, for Tora and Mei:**

 **Tora and Mei: How was your "spar", and what do you think of each other's strength? And did you end up breaking the ToD room?**

Mei - Well-

Yuki - Not done yet.

Mei - It was fun. And we were sent somewhere else.

Yuki - By the way, this room is self-repairing. But we still put Temba Squad to work. No then!

 **Ah, in addition to the other dares I sent for the next chapter, here are two more:**

 **Everyone: You have to kiss someone for a whole minute, or bombs will explode on you. The effects of those bombs are randomized, but SHOULD be non-lethal for the person assigned. Some might dissolve clothing, some might explode into glue and feathers, some might be paint bombs, some might actually contain normal explosives. Have fun!**

 **Replica, Mimik, and Sthenos AKA The Trion Soldier Trio: Try to topple the Gamer Trio's Mastery of Games!**

Yuki - And there's the actual review.

Murakami - Now we get to what the questions are dares were, right?

Mei - Yeah...

Yuki - Hold up! Let's do this first! *grabs & kisses Mei*

Mei - *stares blankly & looks over at Murakami*

Murakami - Thirty seconds left.

Mei - *shrugs*

Yuki - *pulls away* Pah! Alright! Next!

Murakami - Not me.

Yuki - *tackles Murakami to ground & kisses*

Mei - *looks at phone* It's just for a minute. *looks over at TAT*

TAT - *punching wall within bubble* !

*bombs hit bubble*

Mei - Alright. That's been a minute.

Yuki - *backs away* Pah! There! Now we can get to the next part.

 **For everyone: Have you ever had an intimate encounter, like a bath, with a member of the opposite sex? (Tora is going to hate me for that one, because everyone will glare at him with jealous looks)**

 **For everyone: Who do you feel worse for, AlwaysDyingYuma or StolenChildhoodTora?**

 **Suzume: How many people have you shipped Tora with? Why?**

 **Daisuke: Tell me, isn't it accurate to say that the entire squad is actually a strange family, with you being the dad, Sarah the mom, and Tora the child?**

 **Yuma: How do you feel knowing Tora is shorter then you?**

 **Replica: How do you feel about Mimik?**

 **Mimik: What is the most embarrassing thing Tora has suffered? Show us your video logs that you take of everything you see so we can confirm!**

 **Dares:**

 **Sarah: Share all your embarrassing pictures of Tora, regardless of the condition he is in. And we know you have hidden cameras set up**

 **Tora and Chika: Try to outdo each other in pure Trion output.**

 **Yuma: Raid Colsaria using your black trigger and utter annihilate every scientist there. Or at least, do your best. They probably have a Champion there, so you should just try to avoid that thing while taking out the scientists there.**

 **Everyone: Solo Fight a replicated Champion in the training room with pain sensors on half. If you lose, you are in your underwear for a minute. If you lose in under one minute, you don't even get that much.**

 **Yuki: Arm Wrestle Suzu. If you lose, you have to let Suzu use you in embarrassing ways in her manga.**

 **Tora: Sing "Followers" by Man with a Mission, with Daisuke as the guitarist and Sarah on keyboard. Yuki is your backup singer, Suzu is in charge of recording everything, and Takeshi is on drums and Toby is on bass. After Followers, sing "Dive", then "Out of Control", then "Brave it Out", and then end it with "Fly Again", all by Man with a mission.**

 **Suzu: This is not just a dare, but a civic duty to society. Record all of that, and make sure the world hears it. No matter how embarrassed Tora gets about how amazing his singing voice is, or about the condition he may be in at the time. And make sure the others cooperate with it. Voice of an angel, that one.**

Yuki - I've had to wash Hoshi when we were younger. That's pretty much. Unless you count Kushi breaking into the bathroom when I was bathing.

Mei - *shakes head* I can't say I have had a moment like that.

Murakami - Same.

Yuki - As for the next one... As someone in a similar situation, I would have to go with Kuga.

Mei - I won't be picking a side.

Murakami - Kuga.

Yuki - Now then. Time to-

TAT - *walks over* Mei, come here. Please.

Mei - *walks over* Yes?

TAT - *puts hands in Mei's head* Sorry about this, but I need to host this thing.

Mei - ...

Yuki - Hey!

TAT - *sigh* There. A bit better.

Mei - *shuts eyes & clenches fists*

Yuki - Did you...!?

TAT - Mei will be facing the Champion with a bit of my anger. That should be enough for a while. *snaps*

Yuki - Hey, since she's going to use me for material anyways, I'm just going to go now, okay?

TAT - Yeah. Have fun in your hell.

Yuki - That would be this place! *walks through The Door*

TAT - Now then... *snaps*

Tora, Daisuke, Yuma - *lands on butt*

Sarah, Suzume, Chika - *lands on feet*

Tora - Ow~ What was that for!?

TAT - Be happy. Since you landed on your ass it means you were put with the guys. If you landed on your feet then you would be with the girls.

Tora - Uh... Thanks...?

TAT - *waves hand* Anyways. Welcome back, guys.

Suzume - I assume you know that I'm honestly irritated by you bringing me here.

TAT - I know. You need to get ready. It's just some easy stuff today.

Daisuke - He seems more...irritated this time.

Murakami - He is. I don't know why though.

TAT - Oh yeah. As a small note to you guys, Side Effects are completely blocked off in this room. It can only be turned back in by me. And during certain circumstances, Yuki. Got it?

Sarah - Got it~

TAT - Good. Now then. Suzume, you're up. Answer.

Suzume - *writing* Yeah, yeah. Tora-tan has been shipped with around ten people...or so...

Sarah - So unsure. That's weird to hear from you.

Suzume - Kinda busy right now.

TAT - *whispers* Murakami, you know what to do.

Murakami - *nods*

TAT - Right! Daisuke, Yuma, you guys can go next!

Yuma - *pats Tora's head* There, there. We're the same~ 三3三

Tora - Please don't say that... But thanks for the sentiment.

Sarah - Look on the bright side! You two are-

Tora - Please don't start!

Daisuke - Uh... Yeah. We pretty much are like that. Although, aren't most squads like that? A bit like a family, that is.

Murakami - *sneaks up behind Yuma*

Yuma - Humu, humu. That's pretty much true. 三3三

Murakami - *grabs Yuma & Mimik*

TAT - Run, Kou! Run!

Mimik - I shall return!

Sarah - Wait! Come back! We need to see that video!

Murakami - *runs through The Door*

TAT - There goes a brave soldier...

Tora - Phew... Thanks for the help.

TAT - You aren't particularly out of the clear just yet. *points to Sarah*

Sarah - *sigh* I guess I'll just show the pictures I've taken!

Tora - Gah!

TAT - Now that I think about it... Wasn't Mimik suppose to be with Sthénos...?

Tora - Can't you stop her from showing them?

Daisuke - I see nothing wrong with this.

TAT - *shrugs*

Sarah - *holds up picture of Tora of onesie*

TAT - Hey, Chika, you've been really quite for a while now. Are you okay?

Tora - Don't just switch on a dime like that!

Chika - *holding up stack of papers* I'm fine.

Suzume - I'm honestly having her help me right now. I keep getting orders right before I have turn in the manuscript.

Daisuke - Is she...okay?

TAT - What you are witnessing right here folks is what is known as Suzume's Pinch Mode. It usually comes up when she's in a pinch. Like right now, apparently.

Suzume - *mutters* So I need to honestly figure out how to have Tatenashi draw a heart in the sky without it seeming out of place... Then I need to have Percy get to her house... Ah! That's it! I can make it so that he barely gets there to add some suspense!

TAT - And to answer your question... She is never okay. Anyways! I'm going to borrow Chika for the next dare!

Suzume - Yeah, just honestly make it quick.

TAT - Right. Come along, Chika.

Chika - *walks over*

Sarah - There's also this one~

Tora - Stoooooooop!

TAT - Hey, Tora-shota-

Tora - Don't call me that!

TAT - Hey, Tora-shota! You want to get back at her for this?

Tora - ... I'm listening...

TAT - *tosses Trigger*

Chika & Tora - *catches Triggers*

TAT - Use those. Aim for the wall and don't hold back.

Tora & Chika - Trigger on!

Daisuke - Don't give those two something like that! They'll tear this hole place down!

TAT - *holding Shikifuku* We'll be good. And besides, this room won't be taken down by something like that. At this point I've reinforced it with too much crap for it to go down.

Tora & Chika - *standing behind canons*

TAT - Seige Mode! Now, fire!

Tora & Chika - *fires at wall*

*ground starts shaking*

Sarah - What's going on!?

TAT - Tsk... Those two and their crazy Trion levels... Add in Michelle and I'm pretty sure even this room would get some scratches...

Daisuke - Wow. It really didn't get destroyed. *looks around* But this place is a mess now.

TAT - Hey! Get in here!

Temba Squad - *runs in* Roger!

TAT - At least they're still here.

Daisuke - Are you sure that having them here is a good idea...?

TAT - I've delt with much more difficult people than them. That Red Devil and the stinkin' gambler being two of them.

Suzume - There! Can I have her back now?

TAT - Yeah. But you need to record Tora-shota singing. Them show it to the world.

Tora - I refuse!

TAT - Too bad.

Tora - I could always-

TAT - Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I could always give you over to Suzume for it.

Tora - ...

TAT - Yeah. Don't worry, though. There are a lot of so he there, so you only have to sing one of them. Although the others will be coming up as we go along. Each chapter will have you sing until we are done with that list.

Tora - *sigh* I guess it isn't too bad then.

Daisuke - That's the spirit.

*music starts playing*

Sarah - Looks like you're starting!

Tora - Right...

Sarah - While you do that, I'll show more pictures!

Tora - Huh!?

TAT - Just go!

 **Did I really have to see you**

 **Did I really have to see you go**

 **Kamonaku fukamonai asu ga bokura o warau**

 **Do you really have to be there**

 **Do you really have to**

 **Don't you know**

 **Atenonai tabi no arasuji o**

 **Sou yomi tobashite susumu**

 **Come and see me when it's over**

 **They will never capture you and me**

 **Kakenukete Wohohohoh**

 **May us find the path for what we need**

 **There you go like a shooting star**

 **Hoshi ni naru no sa itsuka wa**

 **They will never capture you and me**

 **And again we follow**

 **Did you really have to linger**

 **Did you really have to linger on**

 **Kamonaku fukamonai kotae bakari kasabaru**

 **Do we really have to be here**

 **Do we really have to We don't know**

 **Atenonai tabi ni yuku nodato**

 **Sou iihanatta kimi wa doko ni**

 **Come and see me when it's over**

 **They will never capture you and me**

 **Kakenukete Wohohohoh**

 **May us find the path for what we need**

 **There you go like a shooting star**

 **Hoshi ni naru no sa itsuka wa**

 **They will never capture us**

 **And so we choose to follow on**

 **They will never capture you and me**

 **Kakenukete Wohohohoh**

 **May us find the path for what we need**

 **And again we follow**

 **They will never capture you and me**

 **Kakenukete Wohohohohoh**

 **And I believe**

 **This is the truth I carry on**

 **They will never capture you and me**

 **And again we follow**

 **There you go like a shooting star**

 **Hoshi ni naru no sa itsunohika**

TAT - *looks at Suzume*

Suzume - *looking up* Yeah. A top tier voice. Honestly can't deny that.

Sarah - Wow~ That's coming from her of all people!

Suzume - What's that suppose to mean? I'm not honestly that harsh when it comes to other people singing. I never say anything bad about Toby's singing. Although... It does have he does have his own nice tone. Oh. And you're small dancing was pretty cute.

Tora - *blushing*

TAT - *claps* Anywho! That should be all!

Daisuke - But what about-

TAT - Replica isn't here since he... Well, yeah. Got cut in half. And I already sent Mei to fight a Champion.

Sarah & Daisuke - By herself!?

Suzume - Hm! Honestly. Mei-san is not weak at all. *starts drawing* I know those Champions are strong, but she can honestly hold one off, if she wants.

Tora - *nods* I'm sure she can hold it off.

TAT - The fact she hasn't come back yet proves that.

Daisuke - If you guys say so...

TAT - Right! Anyways! That should be all! *turns to readers* I hope you all enjoyed! The next time we're here, it's gonna be pink everywhere!

Tora - Please don't bring me in for that...

Suzume - *looks at drawing* That poor kid. He doesn't know what he just did.

TAT - *smiles brightly* Of course! Of course we'll have you back! Since you seek so eager to come back!

Tora - That's bit what I said!

TAT - Anyways! Please remember to send in some things!

Chika - Until next time...

All - See ya!

Tora - I'm not coming back!


	334. Chapter 334

Suzume - Hey there~ I will honestly be your host for today~ That's right! It is I! The great, wonderful, honest, and overall beautiful older sister! Misaki Suzumebachi!

TAT - Yup. Instead of Yuki, she will be helping me out this time around.

Ken - I'm here too!

TAT - Yeah. And the gofer.

Suzume - So let's see what-

Mei - *comes in dragging large arm* There. Next time you out me through that, this will be your arm. Got it?

TAT - R-right! I'm sorry!

Ken - What happened!?

Mei - This guy decided that it would be a good idea to make me fight a Champion. You know, those things that are crazy hard to beat.

Suzume & Ken - What!

TAT - S-so... How did it turn out...?

Mei - *tosses picture*

TAT, Suzume & Ken - *looks at picture*

 **Picture: Champion missing an arm, having multiple light poles through it and holding it up, large dent in head**

Suzume - How!?

Mei - *shows Shikifuku* I don't care how strong something is. Shikifuku will cut through everything, defend against everything, and let me pulverize everything. Got it? Also, if it's so strong then I just needed to smack it around with its own arm a few times.

TAT - Is that you admitting you couldn't beat it with your regular Trigger?

Mei - Yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go sleep. Wake me up and Shikifuku will have a new target.

TAT, Suzume & Ken - *shivers* Roger!

Mei - *walks out*

TAT - *starts sweating* A-anyways!

Suzume - Right! Uh... Yeah! Let's get started! Honestly!

Ken - The first one is from Panda!

 **Panda: Fufufufu...TATs-sempai, you have the list of ToDs. Make sure he always comes back now! Let's make him a regular! On a side note...how is one supposed to contact AwesomeSauce anyways? Is that guy still around?**

 **Tora: Why would you send me to such a place?!**

 **Panda: Because your adorable and it's funny? Anyways, TATs, keep going from the list! And we gotta get some sticks and beat some bushes to get the others out of hiding! But, ah! I have some special Valentines Day ToDs as well to add!**

 **Suzu: I want you to make various pairings go out on a romantic (fluffs get fluff romantic and the others...well, your discretion Suzu). Some of these pairings include the one TATS-Sempai put in our heads, ToraXSthenos. There is also YukiXMei, TobyXTake, and all the others you can think of!**

 **Cylian, Roku, Yachi: How does it feel knowing your fan favorites?**

 **Suzu Part 2: Do you think it's actually possible to pair Temba Squad? If so, then with who?**

 **Everyone: Obey the words of Suzu! And Suzu, put Tora into a maid outfit. He will help you during your busy period.**

 **TATs: How does it feel knowing you are a Sempai, Sempai?**

 **Panda: There. Along with what I sent already via PM, that should be good from me for now. I am sure Suzu will be happy at least. Oh yeah, Suzu, arrange their dates!**

Suzume - Heh~ This will honestly be fun~

TAT - *sigh* Even I can't stop her today.

Suzume - I suppose I will start with my question. Ahem. *flips hair* Besides each other-

Ken - But you don't do incest.

Suzume - Oh, Ken-kun. You know me better than that. They may treat each other like family, but I do believe their wonderful captain is honestly not actually related to the twins~ If there is one thing I have learned from my life then it would have to be that family-love can easily switch to romantic-love. Just honestly give it the right push.

Ken - *grabs self* Leave it to Suzu-chan to figure it out!

Suzume - Besides, generally speaking, everyone can be shipped with everyone. There are some exceptions, but overall it is true. Love has not boundaries. Hate, family, romantic, future, past, current. All of those things have love in some shape or form. It's honestly that simple. Please don't underestimate a person's complex feelings that even they honestly can't understand.

TAT - *whistles* She really going at it here.

Ken - Isn't it great~?

Suzume - *flips hair* Well, I guess we should continue, right?

Ken - Right! So, TAT! How does it feel-

TAT - *wiggling around* The second person to call me "Senpai"~ I don't deserve it at all, but I can't say it doesn't make me happy~

Suzume - Such a simple guy. Although they honestly have their charms as well.

TAT - *wiggling* Anyways~ Tora-shota, need you over here~ *snaps*

Temba Squad & Tora - *lands on butt*

Temba Squad - Ow~!

TAT - *rolls eyes*

Suzume - I would love to honestly have Yuki-san here with the other two idiots, but you just saw what happened with Mei-san. No way am I honestly going near her right now. And the other two... Well, they are currently with their own girls~

Ken - So it's these guys?

TAT - Well, there are still the ones from the messages I got through PM. But for now, we will focus on these ones. Now then!

Suzume - *happily holding up Tora*

Tora - *in maid outfit blushing*

Cylian - How'd she do that so fast!?

Roku & Yachi - It's magic! It has to be!

Suzume - I guess you could honestly say that.

TAT - Anyways! Temba Squad, answer the question!

Temba Squad - It feels great knowing that the fans like us!

Ken - Even you?

TAT - *shrugs* What can I say, I like the free form type of teams. That's why I like Ikoma Squad.

Tora - Can we just hurry this up!? I want to get out of this thing!

TAT - Fine, fine. Only because I'm taking pity on you. *turns to readers* Here are the extra ones.

 **Tora: Who has carried you, and in what ways?**

 **Yuma and Tora: Decide who has the better Glasses-kun. The method of which is entirely up to you.**

 **Osamu and Daisuke: Cooperate with them.**

 **Yuma, wear a cat hoodie with the cat ears and tail.**

 **Chika, pet Yuma.**

 **Yuki and Tora: Wear maid outfits. Serve your creators!**

 **Jin: Burn your rice crackers.**

Tora - I would be in this thing regardless!?

Temba Squad - *pats Tora's head* There, there.

Suzume - Oh-ho~ This one is honestly promising~ Ken-kun, get the cameras ready.

Ken - Already done~!

Tora - No, no, no! Nope! I'm not doing this if she's going to take pictures and record it!

TAT - The door is an option.

Tora - That's fine by-

TAT - Although I had asked it to crank it up so that it's on the highest level.

Tora - ...

Cylian - That's messed up.

TAT - What? Do you know how many people would try and get out of their stuff on Valentine's Day? I need to make sure they understand the consequences of not baring themselves naked in front of the queen. Metaphorically speaking.

Suzume - Or literally. That's honestly fine as well.

TAT - Suzume, stop.

Suzume - *sticks tongue out*

TAT - Anyways. Tora-shota, go ahead and answer. We'll do the ones involving the people already here.

Tora - *groans* Konami-nee-chan has grabbed my head and carried me. Rindo-san has carried me under his arm. Sarah-nee and Daisuke-nii pretty much carry me by hugging me in the air. There are more but... -Whoa!

Temba Squad - *tosses Tora in air* How's this!?

Tora - Put me down!

Suzume - *recording*

Tora - Seriously! She's still recording! I don't want to be a part of any of her things!

Suzume - Just let it happen, Tora-tan!

TAT - *shakes head* Let's just... *snaps*

Boys - *land in butt*

Chika - *lands on feet*

Yuma - *in cat hoodie* Oh~?

? - Tweet tweet!

Yuma - *puts down hood* When were you in there?

Osamu - You didn't notice he was there? Torimaru has been in your hair the whole day.

Torimaru - Tweet tweet! *flaps wings excitedly*

Roku - You named a bird Torimaru!?

Yachi - Could it be after Torimaru!?

TAT - Judge. Some time ago this bird was brought in. He decided to name it Torimaru after Torimaru.

Jin - It's fun to watch the two of them.

Daisuke - What do you mean?

Osamu - Karasuma-senpai and Torimaru... They aren't too different. They both end up messing with Konami-senpai.

Chika - *nods* Torimaru-kun also likes to sleep in his hair at times.

Suzume - *standing behind Tamakoma* Thanks for the info~ I'll make good use if it~

Osamu & Chika - *jumps*

Yuma - Hello, Suzume-senpai. 三3三

Suzume - Hello~ Welcome to my castle~

Yuma - Hm? *looks around*

Osamu - Wait... Today is Valentine's Day...

Tora - *pulls on Daisuke's sleeve* Please... Help me get away from her...

Suzume - *grabs Tora* Now, now~ Suzu-onee-san isn't quote done with you yet~

Daisuke - *pulls Tora back* Back! Back I say!

Suzume - Heh heh~ Just kidding~ You aren't the only victim. I mean, just honestly look over there~ *points to side*

Yuki - *in maid's outfit* No...

TAT - Wazzat~?

Yuki - I said there's no way in hell I'm doing this today! Not gonna wear this crap! *walks to The Door*

Cylain - It's cranked up to the max!

Yuki - I am well aware of that. *walks through The Door*

Rest - ...

TAT - Oh how my children have changed. I remember when he was such a sweet little boy.

Daisuke - The way you say that is really creepy.

TAT - Judge! Now then! Jin, you need to-

Jin - *walks through The Door*

TAT - Seriously!?

Chika - *petting Yuma* Are they going to be okay in there?

TAT - Tsk. Who knows... What is going on...?

Tora - Look at these glasses! Clearly they show how great he is.

Yuma - But these ones are so high spec that you would think they are a Black Trigger.

TAT - No, seriously... What is going on...?

Osamu - *without glasses* Those two just took our glasses and started having a contest...

Daisuke - *without glasses* Aren't they suppose to be have that contest about us...?

Tora - Huh? But these are you guys. I was told that people who wear glasses are actually the glasses themselves.

Yuma - *nods* This is clearly Osamu. Look how clean and see through he is. He even fits on my head.

Torimaru - Tweet!

Suzume - *recording* Oh! I need to use that line! It's perfect~ Just gotta put Mikumo-kun in this position and...

Ken - Is the next one finished?

Suzume - Yeah! Just look at this panel! One of the best!

TAT - What the hell is going on at this point...? *sigh* Any- Wait! Where is Temba Squad!?

Chika - They said they would be gone for a bit. They wanted to do something.

TAT - Crap! *looks around & puts on Shikifuku* ... We'll let them be for now... Anyways... We're moving on. Chika, can you announce the next one?

Chika - *nods* The next one is from Zazaza gogo da.

 **So we really are continuing this! Great! Sublime! And on the pink day as well! Right!**

 **Suzume - Are you going to grow your hair out again? How many people are currently hiding from you?**

 **Toby - You're too much! You get so flustered by Kōchō now! So, do you actually know what you feel for her? (Because your teammates seem to just love not knowing what's going on)**

 **Ninomiya & Inukai - Are you two going to do something amazing with your boyfriends~?**

 **Tsuji - Do you feel lonely?**

 **Kōchō - So when are you and Toby going to do that duet?**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume - Show some love to Tsuji~ He needs it. Also, show us your true skills as the Queen!**

 **It's mostly questions. That's pretty bad... Well, Suzume, I'm leaving it to you to get things going here.**

TAT - *sigh* Thank you. Nothing bad. Just some questions. Hey, Suzume! You have a question!

Suzume - *turns* Ken-kun, keep going. I need to do this.

Ken - Roger that~

Suzume - *walks over* What's up?

TAT - They want to know about your hair.

Suzume - Hm? *looks at screen* Oh. Yeah, I'm probably going to grow my hair out again. I like it longer. Although, I honestly don't regret cutting it off.

Chika - Why did you cut it off? It looked so nice.

Suzume - Thank you. I cut it off because Narasaka was honestly being an ass. I needed to show him how serious I an when it comes to learning.

Chika - I see.

TAT - And the second question?

Suzume - Hm. *flips hair* I don't know. It's probably have of Mikado City. People tend to hibernate between now and White Day.

TAT - Understandable.

Suzume - Anything else?

TAT - You have a dare. But just he on standby since the person has to answer a question first.

Suzume - Okay.

TAT - Right! Now then! *snaps*

Ninomiya Squad & Toby - *lands on butt*

Kōchō - *lands on feet*

Toby - *jumps up* Nope! Not going to be here today!

TAT - Hey! It's just a question this time! *snaps*

Toby - *tied up* Urg... Fine! What is it?

TAT - Just look at the screen. *gives Suzume a nod*

Suzume - *nods* Hey, Kōchō-chan, can you come here for a second?

Kōchō - Hm? Sure.

Toby - *looks at screen and goes red* Wh-what...!? I-! ... *looks away* Yeah... I know what I feel for her...

TAT - Can you tell us what that feeling is~?

Toby - That's not a part of the question!

Inukai - You can do it!

Toby - ... *sigh* I... I really like her... A lot...

TAT - Great! Hey, Suzume! I got it down!

Toby - What!? No! *struggles to get untied* Hey! You better not-

TAT - Kōchō!

Toby - No!

TAT - You have a question!

Toby - Go to hell!

Kōchō - *walks over* What is it?

TAT - ZGD wants to know when you and Toby are going to do your duet. Simple.

Kōchō - Well, first, I have to make the lyrics for it. Then it's pretty much up to when we both have free time. But I am really looming forward to singing with him.

Toby - *completely red*

TAT - Alright. That's all. You can go hang out, if you want.

Kōchō - Alright. Amatori, do you want to come with me?

Chika - Sure.

TAT - Now then... To you guys~

Ninomiya & Tsuji - *freeze up*

Inukai - Yes~ Is there something spicy for us~?

TAT - Not yet. For now, just questions. Ninomiya, Inukai, are you two going to do anything particular with Mino and Shiro?

Inukai - Besides smother him in love?

TAT - Judge. That's right.

Inukai - Then we're probably just going to watch a movie or something. Get something to eat. Normal stuff like that.

TAT & Suzume - Boo!

Inukai - Hahaha!

TAT - And you?

Ninomiya - I don't really have a choice in whether I can answer or not... We're probably going to go have diner and take a walk around. The night can change.

Suzume - Yes it can~ So! Can I honestly join you guys~?

Ninomiya - Absolutely not.

Inukai - Sorry. It's just going to be us two.

Suzume - Poo~

TAT - *mutters* They swear like she doesn't have them bugged...

Suzume - So, Tsuji-kyun, are you lonely~

Tsuji - Wh-what?

Suzume - *folds arms under breasts* ZGD is asking if you are lonely.

Tsuji - Oh... Not really. I'm fine being single today.

Suzume - In that case~...

Tsuji - *starts sweating*

Suzume - *puts Tsuji's head on chest* There, there~ Just leave it to Onee-san to show you some love~ Just honestly pour everything out~

Tsuji - *completely red* !?

Toby - Hey... I think he might be dying...

TAT - *waves* Leave him be. We've got other things to do.

Inukai - Aren't you the lucky one~

Tsuji - Help...me...

TAT - Moving on!

Suzume - The last one is from Yujo-san.

 **Welp! Since it's Valentine's day I have a few things!**

 **Questions:**

 **Narasaka, Ken - Don't you get annoyed at Lukas for spending so much time with Suzu?**

 **Shobu - How did it feel to receive so much chocolate? Even from Mitsu and Michelle?**

 **Pyrínas - How did you ‚feel'?**

 **Dares - Oshiro, Mukuro and Minoru! Wear some nice suits and see the reactions of certain people~**

 **Ninomiya, Oshiro, Ketsueki - Watch the footage of your boyfriends dance of Blood, Sweat and Tears!**

 **Couples - Play the Pocky game!**

TAT - Hyuu~ Hyuu~ This is gonna be fun~ For now, we'll start with bringing only those guys in. *snaps*

Narasaka, Pyrínas - *lands on butt*

Shobu - *lands on Pyrínas*

Ninomiya - Wait... What does he mean by those-

TAT - Not now! We'll get to the dares in a second! I want our full attention to be on those, so we're starting with the dares!

Narasaka - So what are we here for?

TAT - First. Suzume, you can go back to them. Oh, can you tell Ken to get over here? Don't worry, I'll have everything recorded for you.

Suzume - Gotcha~ I'm sorry, Tsuji-kyun, but I have to go~ Don't worry. I'll honestly be back for you~

Tsuji - *crawls over to Ninomiya* Why...?

Ninomiya - I...didn't want to have to deal with her...

Ken - *walks up* Yeah? Suzu-chan said you needed me.

TAT - Right. Yujo-san sent something in. One of the first questions requires you to be here.

Ken - *looks at screen* Oh. That's easy.

TAT - By all means. You too, Narasaka.

Ken & Narasaka - *looks at screen*

Ken - Oh~ *waves hand* There's no reason for me to get annoyed~ I know what those two work on, so I have problems. It's the usual stuff~

Narasaka - I get annoyed when she blows off training to go see him. Otherwise, I'm fine.

Inukai - Not the answers I was expecting from them.

Tsuji - What exactly were you expecting...?

TAT - Well, that was quick and painless. So let's go on.

Pyrínas - ...Question.

TAT - Judge. What is it?

Pyrínas - ...How am I suppose to "feel" about what?

TAT - Ah. Right. He's talking about the chocolates the girls gave you.

Pyrínas - ...I see.

Toby - Hey, Pyrínas! Did you get the ones Stepney sent you? He told me to make sure they get to you.

Pyrínas - ...*nods*

TAT - So?

Pyrínas - ...I don't understand why they would feel the need to give me chocolates. ...Although I am grateful that they thought about me. ...They are good children.

Inukai - It's to show their gratitude towards you! They gave you those chocolates because they wanted to thank you.

Pyrínas - ...?

TAT - Nevermind that. We'll get someone to explain it to you later. For now, Shobu. You're up. And take your time to answer.

Shobu - ... *nods* ...It felt...nice... ...Kaze...and Ame... ...I knew they would...get me chocolates... but I...didn't expect Sasamori-sama...and Tomoe-kun...to get me...some... ...Or the girls... ...But...it was too much...for me to eat... ...We shared...

TAT - Ah, Shobu... How I enjoy you. That's why you get your own one-shot!

Shobu - *shrinks back*

TAT - Sorry, sorry. I just got a bit excited there. Didn't mean to shout.

Shobu - *nods*

TAT - Now why don't you and Pyrínas chill over there with the others? Just watch out for Suzume.

Shobu - *nods*

TAT - Great! *claps*

Ninomiya - So, about those dares...

Inukai - Are they really gonna wear something like that~! Where are they!? *feels something tugging shirt*

Oshiro - H-Haru-san...

Inukai - *turns around*

Oshiro - *in suit & red faced*

Inukai - Shiro-chan! *hugs Oshiro* So cute!

Oshiro - H-Haru-san! P-please let go! This is s-serious!

Inukai - *pulls back*

Oshiro - *seriois face*

Inukai - ... TOO DAMN CUTE! *rubs face against Oshiro*

Oshiro - HARU-SAAAAAAAN!

Ninomiya - *sighs & shakes head*

Minoru - What's wrong~? Why are you sighing like that~

Ninomiya - *freezes up*

Minoru - *wraps arms around Nino's waist* Look at me~

Ninomiya - *moves forward* Mino- *looks at Minoru*

Minoru - *in suit & grinning* Yes~

Ninomiya - *looks away & covers face*

Minoru - *moves hand* C'mon~ Look at me~ You have a dare to do here~ You have something to watch~

Tsuji - ...

Mukuro - *yawns*

Tsuji - How did they get you into one of those?

Mukuro - Kushi-nee told me hoooooo wear this.

Tsuji - *frowns* You're still just doing what she tells you?

Mukuro - *frowns (pouts)* I don't get it... Why does it matter to you what I do?

Tsuji - *walks forward* Because you are old enough to do things for yourself.

Mukuro - *walks back* I am. I am deciding to do as my sister says.

Tsuji - *walks forward* If you're a genius then you should know that's not what I'm talking about!

Mukuro - Then what are you-!

 ***ba-dump ba-dump***

*off to the side*

Toby - Hm? What is that?

TAT - Oh. That's that sound of Tsuji's heart beat right now.

Toby - Why the heck is it so fast? Is he afraid that Suzume is coming back over here?

TAT - Aaaaaaaaahhhhh... No. Not really.

Tsuji - Wha-? Again!? *holding knocked out Mukuro*

Toby - Is he okay!?

TAT - He's just sleeping.

Oshiro - *blushing* Tsuji-kun, are you okay? You look a bit red.

Tsuji - Huh? I am?

Minoru - Yeah. You're pretty red.

Inukai - *hugging Oshiro* Could it be~?

Tsuji - *tilts head* ?

TAT - Hehe~ Anyways~ I need to bring someone else in for this next one. While we do that one, you guys all get to play the Pocky Game! *tosses boxes of Pocky*

Minoru - *wiggles stick of Pocky in mouth*

Ninomiya - Yeah... *grabs other end*

TAT - So, Inu-

Inukai - *kissing Oshiro*

Toby - Damn, calm down! Did you even eat-

Inukai - *holds up empty box*

Toby - ...

TAT - Right! *snaps*

Ketsueki - *lands on butt*

TAT - Hey, Screen, can you...

The Screen - Already loaded.

Ketsueki - What is loaded?

TAT - You, Shiro and the airhead get to watch an...interesting video. Hey, you two done!

Minoru - *grinning* Yeah~ We're good~

Ninomiya - *blushing* I'm afraid of what this video is going to be.

Oshiro - *completely red* Same...

Toby - I'm a bit worried about these guys... Do they need to go see a doctor? That's an unhealthy amount of time to be red.

TAT - Meh. Red is a nice color.

Ketsueki - So...

TAT - Right! Start it up!

*video starts playing*

TAT - Well, while they watch that... Tora-shota! Get over here, please!

Tora - *slowly walks over*

Toby - What in the world...?

Tora - *blushing, wearing dipper & wings* She said that I was perfect for being "Cupid"... What is a "Cupid"?

Toby - Oh my god...

TAT - Leave it up to her to do something like this... *sigh* Well, you need to sing. After that we're pretty much done.

Tora - Let's just...get this over with...

*music starts playing*

 **I wanna be certain from the start**

 **Before I dance into the fire**

 **The conflict of my endless spiral**

 **All of my reasons fall apart**

 **And never reach that true desire**

 **On with the denial**

 **Kare ta mirai yakiharau hodo no**

 **Sekai no setsuri kutsugaesu mahō o**

 **Kudaranai to sa re ta kono risō mo**

 **Hotobashira se ta mama**

 **I'm gonna dive today**

 **Sonzai o shimesu akashi**

 **Onore no imi o sagashi te**

 **I'm gonna dive today**

 **Kō ga michibiku mama ni**

 **Rising up, coming up**

 **I live to dive another day**

 **I'm not gonna fall into the dark**

 **Just need to cut these binding wires**

 **A chance for my disclosure**

 **Nothing is certain from the start**

 **Find something else to take me higher**

 **Hope I'm getting closer**

 **And they say I will never end this story**

 **But I'm the one that's making my own history**

 **Torikoboshi ta kioku wa kazoe zu ni**

 **Gunjō no yume no sakie**

 **I'm gonna dive today**

 **Sonzai o shimesu akashi**

 **Onore no imi o sagashi te**

 **I'm gonna dive today**

 **Kō ga michibiku mama ni**

 **Rising up, coming up**

 **I live to dive another day**

 **No truth, no lie**

 **Everyone writes their own story**

 **Nothing to hide**

 **Just gotta take the journey**

 **Sink or swim, no one wins**

 **Unless they push the boundaries**

 **Kano hi no ryūsei oikake te ta toki no yō ni**

 **I'm gonna dive today**

 **Sonzai o shimesu akashi**

 **Onore no imi o sagashi te**

 **I'm gonna dive today**

 **Kō ga michibiku mama ni**

 **Rising up, coming up**

 **I live to dive another ...**

 **Dive today, just dive today**

 **Never except that fate if it's no use for me**

 **I wanna dive today**

 **Wake up when I hit bottom**

 **Rising up Coming up**

 **I live to dive another day**

 **Rising up Coming up**

 **I live to dive another day**

TAT - Nice-

Ninomiya - *grabs Minoru's arm & walks out*

TAT - Hey! Where are you-

Oshiro - Um... *wiggling around*

TAT - Hm? What is it?

Oshiro - *looks away* Can I...use the bathroom...?

TAT - Sure...?

Oshiro - *runs out*

Inukai - Wait up! Shiro-chan! *runs out*

Ketsueki - I will also be leaving... I have some... _things_ to do at the branch office. *walks out*

TAT - ...

Tora - ?

Toby - You know they had raging boners, right?

TAT - ... Yeah... I noticed.

Tsuji - *still holding Muku* What do I do about this guy?

TAT - *sigh* Just go have fun with him, for all I care.

Tsuji - But I'm not-

TAT - Right! That's all for now!

Tsuji - Wait-

TAT - Suzume, I need you over here to finish!

Tora - So, are we-

Suzume - Coming!

Toby - It's best to just let this end, you two.

TAT - *turns to readers* So we hope you all enjoyed!

Suzume - And we honestly hope you enjoy Valentine's Day! Or enjoyed it.

Ken - Please remember to send more things in~

TAT - Until next time...

TAT, Suzume, Ken - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuji - Seriously... What do I do with this guy?


	335. Chapter 335

TAT - What's this feeling of dread...?

*phone starts ringing*

TAT - Yes? ...Yeah... If you find them and bring me here...you guys will be allowed back in... *puts away phone*

Suzume - *laying on sofa* Please tell me you didn't honestly make a deal with _those two_ to get Temba Squad back.

TAT - ... No comment.

Suzume - *groans* I'm getting over this sickness and you decide to honestly do something stupid like that...

TAT - You were fine last time.

Suzume - That's because I had to be. Now that I used up all my engery for that, I'm honestly tired. So, why am I still here?

TAT - Because you can't just leave after Valentine's Day.

Suzume - *sigh* Fine. Let's just get to this then.

TAT - Right. *turns to reads & claps* Hello there! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves last time! We are going to get right to this!

Suzume - *laying back* The first one is from Panda-kun.

TAT - *holds up paper* I'll actually be reading this. Ahem...

 **Panda: Ahh! Suzu! I heard you were sick on V-Day! I hope you are feeling better!**

 **Tora: I think she was feeling just fine thank you very much!**

 **Panda: Ah, Suzu. By the way, I need those photos for the collection.**

 **Tora: Hold on, isn't Sarah in charge of that?!**

 **Panda: Ah yes, TATS-Sempai! Sarah is coming over to help Suzu get back on track with her workload, and she will be staying around for the whole ToD...beware, she will likely get very active and...well, work with Suzu.**

 **Tora: Ahem.**

 **Panda: Oh right! TATS-Sempai! This first one isn't a dare, its a fact! You let Temba Squad wander off unsupervised?! You remember those random effects bombs I threw in?! Those were made by Temba Squad! Listen, the entire room might be jury rigged with mine versions of them! Bubbles, Clothes dissolvers, paint, are all still there among others, BUT BEWARE! Somehow they developed Genderbend Bombs! And who knows what other pranks they have set up! Remember, these people pranked Jin! You must absolutely be careful unless you want to become Fem-Tats-Sempai!**

 **Tora: ...and that is it, no more...**

 **Panda: Nope! Still got some to add! Plus TATS-Sempai has the list! Anyways, here is a few additions! But first... *Throws Tora into the ToD chapter also***

Tora - *lands on butt* Really!?

TAT - Wasn't me this time.

Sarah - *lands on feet* Hey there~

Suzume - *covering eyes* Hey there. Thanks for the help. I was feeling better last time but I still feel like crap.

Sarah - Welp, that's why I'm here!

TAT - *claps* Right! Okay, everyone, gather around! We need to do something first! *stis next to Suzume*

Sarah & Tora - *walks closer*

TAT - *creates bubble* Now then... *snaps*

*entire room explodes*

TAT - Next... *snaps*

*room lights on fire*

TAT - And finally... *snaps*

*room gets flooded*

Tora - What about The Door and The Screen?

TAT - I gave them the session off. Even they deserve some time away from this craziness.

Suzume - So true...

Sarah - So, what was that for anyways?

TAT - To get any and all traps out of here.

Tora - I'm pretty sure-

TAT - Perfect Cube. That should do it. Now then.

Tora - And he ignored me...

TAT - Let's continue! *pulls up paper*

 **Both?:**

 **Suzu and Sarah: Do I even need to say it? Let it rip! Make all the characters present submit to your whims! The two of you, together! I feel like I should be concerned, but I am not there so its fine! That said, Suzu. Loved your work with Tora, keep it up! If you angle the camera right, you could make it much worse for him too...**

 **Suzu: I feel like I should be scared and concerned, but curiosity is getting the better of me. What ideas did you have for Temba Squad? I feel like I probably shouldn't ask/dare this, but...Fanfic oneshot? I tend to suck at writing romance I think, so its up to you!**

Suzume - The only other one here is Tora-tan and he... *looks over at Tora*

Tora - *backs away*

Suzume - Yeah... As for Temba Squad... This isn't apocalypse. I honestly can't say what I have in kind for those three. You might see a one-shot with them. *covers eyes* And I'll send the pictures and recordings back with Sarah-chan.

Sarah - Yay!

TAT - Anyways. Continuing on...

 **Truths:**

 **TATS-Sempai: Who is the other person that calls you Sempai?**

 **Yuma and Tora: Who did win that contest?**

 **Amo: How did you like the Champion fight?**

 **Mei: You know it can regenerate from that right? Gotta completely destroy the core and make it fizzle away.**

 **Jin: Did...did I actually just get you to door? I don't think I saw you door once yet of what I read. Like, did my eyes not deceive me?**

 **Miwa: If a Neighbor helped you save your sister if (which in my canon is) she is still alive, would you like and/or thank them?**

TAT - Alright! So I don't end up losing track, we'll just start here! Then we'll move on to the dares!

Suzume - Should we honestly have Mei-san here right now? Is she still pissed?

TAT - Um... *gets hit in the head* Ow! What's the hell!?

Sarah - It's an...arm?

Tora - That's...

TAT - Lemme see it for a second. *takes arm* Yeah... That's what I figured...

Rest - ?

TAT - *opens hand & takes out core* Yeah... I don't want to bring Mei in right now...

Suzume - Honestly, good idea.

TAT - Anyways! *snaps*

Jin, Miwa & Amo - *lands on butt*

TAT - The other person was Kizumi-san.

Miwa - *looks for The Door*

Suzume - We know how attached you've gotten to The Door, but it isn't here this time. You just have to suck it up. It's honestly an easy question.

Miwa - I would rather not have anything to do with this place...

TAT - Whatever. Anyways. Just answer the question.

Miwa - ...

TAT - Ah! Right! *holds up paper* This is your question. Jin, Amo! You guys too!

Jin & Amo - *looks at paper*

Tora - By the way... Neither of us won. We lost to her... *points to Suzume*

Sarah - What!? How!?

Suzume - *waves hand* Shouhei-kun has them beat~ I'm just honestly glad I didn't have to use Shiorin or they would feel utterly defeated.

Sarah - But-! But Daisuke!

Suzume - *covers eyes* Hey, hurry it up.

Jin - You were seeing things wrong~ I wouldn't go through The Door~ *eats rice crackers*

TAT - Then burn those things.

Jin - ...

TAT - Exactly. That's what I thought. Now then. Amo, Miwa, you guys are up.

Amo - I like that it wouldn't go down. That gave me the chance to keep going until it was pulverized.

Suzume - *covering eyes* Always the simple one, huh, Amo-chan?

Miwa - I would...thank them. *sticks out tongue*

Sarah - Not even sure that is true.

Miwa - I wouldn't lime them any more though.

Tora - ...

TAT - Anyways. Let's get to the dares. Ahem... *pulls up paper*

 **Dares:**

 **TATS-Sempai: Do not let Temba Squad out of your sight, make sure they behave.**

 **Yuki: Call TATS-Sempai as TATS-sama for five sessions. You cannot door, this isn't even remotely a dare that qualifies for the ability to door anyways. YOu also cannot use Author Magic to escape, and you must wear that maid outfit the whole time.**

 **Midorikawa: Miwa escaped last time, but this time...you must succeed and convince Miwa that hugs are good for the soul!**

 **Miwa: No door!**

 **Toby and Tora: Side Effect Showdown. Good luck Toby, Tora regularly spars with Mei after all. :)**

 **TATS-sempai: You have the list! This one got a bit long, but its only the tip of the iceburg! Got two whole OC squads that have not showed up yet after all! And I dont think Suzu ever did those pairings...well, she was busy, but now Sarah is there to help her so you can have them play catch up!**

Suzume - *covering eyes* Our dog reagularly spars with literally every agent that comes into view. Mei-san honestly being one of them, after we found out.

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps* It's a bit late to keep Temba Squad in my sights... But I have two... _people_ on the case. Actually... *pulls out phone* I'm gong to go make a call real quick. You guys continue.

Yuki, Toby, Shun - *lands on feet*

Yuki - *gets up & looks for The Door*

Miwa - No door this time. It's gone.

Yuki - That guy... He gave it the session off, didn't he!?

Suzume - Yeah.

Sarah - Hey, Suzume...

Suzume - Rght, right. Sorry. I really do feel like crap. Go ahead and take as many pictures as you want. I'll even let you use my camera. *tosses camera*

Sarah - Right!

Tora - Oh no...

Yuki - Where is he!?

TAT - *walks up* Yo. Did you- Whoa!? *ducks* What the hell!?

Yuki - *in maid outfit* That's what I should be asking!

TAT - Can we not start this right now!? We have thigs to do!

Yuki - Tsk... Let's just hurry up then.

TAT - Jeez. Hey, Midori-

Midorikawa - -and they can make you feel warm all over when you need to! Just try it and-

Miwa - *covering ears*

TAT - He sounds like salesman... So then, Toby-

Toby - *dragging Tora off* Already on it! I'll be back with a great score! Just leave it to me!

Tora - Hey, hey, hey! No need to drag me! Even Shun doesn't do this.

TAT - That was... Urg... No... I'm dissatisfied with that.

Jin - But they're getting their dares done with~

TAT - But they have no substance! Midorikawa looks funny while Miwa is trying to ignore him, we both know that Yuki will refuse to do his dare and Toby just ran off with... You know what... Sure. I have another part to read from this anyways. *picks up paper*

Jin - Go ahead~

TAT - Rght... Ahem.

 **Daisuke: *walks in after Panda left* Since I figured he would forget to realize something, I decided to come in afterwards to deal with it. *activates Trigger, aims sniper rifle* Now, MAYBE I was just understanding the situation, but it seemed a lot of people had weird reactions to Tora-chan singing in that outfit...so here is one last dare. Since while Tora-chan is certainly enjoyable to embarrass and even tease, regardless of what outfit he is in, or lack of outfit, a certain level of innocence is needed and anyone who has any possible potential corrupted intentions towards Tora must be punished. You all have to get the crap beaten out of you by Mei. Mei, you have to beat the crap out of any of them that had impure thoughts towards Tora. Oh, and then... *fires off various sniper rounds* ...those probably wont kill you. Probably.**

TAT - So glad I put up Perfect Cube... *sigh* Judge. Daisuke, you misunderstood. Those horny idiots from last time were watching their boyfriends dancing from Blood, Sweat and Tears while Tora-shota was singing. I'm pretty sure they weren't even watching him. That woman on the other hand...

Suzume - Hey! He was in a Cupid outfit and dancing! If I couldn't get material off of that then what was I honesty suppose to use!?

Sarah - Please tell me you recorded that!

Suzume - But of course. It's in the box I'll send you off with later on.

Sarah - That's great! Thanks!

TAT - Urg... Anyways. Like I said, I'm not bringing Mei in here right now. She might end up punching a hole through me...

Yuki - Shouldn't have used her like that.

TAT - I know... *sigh* Anyways. It's time we get to that long list. *lifts up paper* Right. First up...

 **Tora: You must shout out in a proud voice every nickname you have gotten!**

 **Suzu: Ship yourself with TAT! :O**

 **Replica: Tell us a daring story about how you rebuilt yourself in Aftokrator and escaped back to Mideen so that you can be with everyone and, most importantly, Shiora can mistake you as a Rice Cooker again.**

TAT - Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!

Yuki - You should have waited to tell those two they could leave.

TAT - I know! *sigh* Anyways. Suzume, please don't...

Suzume - Don't worry. Was never planning on it.

TAT - Thanks. *straightens up* We have already said why Replica can't be here, so that's just going to be skipped over. And when Tora-shota gets back in here, we'll get him to sing and yell these out.

Jin - So what's up next then~

TAT - That would be Yujo-san.

Yuki - Oh god... Please don't tell me he wants a lot of people on here. I really don't want that many people seeing me in this.

Sarah - That's sucks. *takes pictures*

Yuki - So help me...

TAT - Anyways! I'm going to read this now! Questions first! *lifts up papers* Ahem!

 **-laughs- They reacted like we predicted~ This session also get a little special~**

 **Questions: Shobu, is it okay for you to carry Michelle around and have her saying your mind out loud?**

 **Tsuji, so what did you do with Muku?**

 **Mukuro, do you enjoy it to sleep near Tsuji?**

 **Ninomiya, Inukai, was Valentines Day enjoyable? What do you expect from White Day?**

 **Suzu, how far would you go with Lukas to get material? Any project you two work together?**

Suzume - Kiss. When we're seriously low on material, which has honestly happened, we would go as far as that.

TAT - *looks off to side* Need to make sure Ken and Narasaka hear this one...

Suzume - What was that?

TAT - Nothing!

Suzume - Hm. And we are honestly working on something together. I asked him for help with the crossover between DDSH, PupLove and WPLSK. He's really good at drawing the characters for PupLove for some reason.

Sarah - Why don't you ask me for help?

Suzume - I didn't even know you read my actual manga.

TAT - Alright! We need to get to these other idiots! *snaps*

Mukuro, Ninomiya Squad - *lands on butt*

Shobu - * lands on Muku & Nino Squad*

Ninomiya - This won't be good...

Miwa - *covering ears* There's no door either!

Midorikawa - *continuing on*

Ninomiya - Crap! *sees Yuki & smirks*

Yuki - Say anything and I will stab your eyes.

Inukai - Now, now~ TAT, you have something for us~?

TAT - Yeah. *shows paper*

Shobu - ... *opens & closes mouth*

Yuki - Take your time.

Shobu - ... Michelle...is a good...kid... ...But I... ...I'm not...allowed to...speak my...mind... ...So she...wouldn't be allowed...to say it... *looks down*

Yuki - *pulls out Idōgetsu* Alright! Shobu, tell me who said you can't speak your mind! I'll make sure that they never-

TAT - Yuki!

Yuki - *backs down*

TAT - Don't worry. I'll bring them in so we can all beat the crap out of them!

Shobu - *shrinks back & blushes*

TAT - For now... Tsuji, you answer.

Mukuro - *raises hand* Wait. I neeeeeeeeeeever sleep near this guy.

Tsuji - ...

Inukai - But-

Tsuji - *covers Inukai's mouth*

Mukuro - Why would I eeeeeeeever sleep near him~ He's always uncomfortable to be around~

TAT - Well... I feel like someone is hiding something here... Alright. Mukuro, you can just chill over there. I don't feel like sending you back and Door isn't here to send you back.

Mukuro - *yawns & waves* Goooooooot it~!

TAT - Now then... Tsuji, is there something you want to tell us?

Tsuji - *looks away* I... I usually stay with him while he sleeps. When he starts to wake up, I leave. He doesn't like me, so I feel like he shouldn't know that he sleeps near me.

Inukai - *looks at Ninomiya*

Ninomiya - *nods*

Inukai - That's something~ Well~ We'll just leave it be for now.

Suzume - *grins & covers eyes* You are so dumb, Tsuji-kyun~

Tsuji - ...?

Inukai - So! Yujo-san is asking about or Valentine's Day~? Mine was very enjoyable~ Shiro-chan and I did this~ and we did that~ Some something pink~

Sarah - Please, go on!

Inukai - That's it. We watched a Valentine's Day movie while we made some pink meat to eat.

Suzume - You're an ass.

Yuki - Please tell me you guys properly made that meat.

Inukai - Of course! You know how good Shiro-chan is at cooking! Why I never!

Yuki - *rolls eyes*

Jin - So what about you, Ninomiya-san~?

Ninomiya - *nods* We... *looks at Shobu* ...We did our own things. Overall, it was really enjoyable.

Suzume, Sarah & TAT - Sex, sex, sex~! They enjoyed a wonderful night of sex~

Ninomiya - *eye twitching* Don't just assume things...

Yuki - *covering Shobu's ears* Can we just get on with this?

Jin - *covering Shun's ears* They need to answer the second part of the question.

Inukai - Right! White Day is when I am going to shower Shiro-chan in so much love! That way he never feels unloved! I'm going to smother him!

Suzume - *covering eyes* I'm recording that!

Ninomiya - It's only natural that we pay back what we get.

Sarah - Wait, _you_ were the one who got something? Shouldn't the uke be the one to give something on Valentine's Day?

Ninomiya - *eye twitching intensifying*

TAT - Anyways... Let's get to the dares... *lifts up paper*

 **Dares: Dog Trio, wear some dog ears and tails!**

 **TAT, get the Pup Trio!**

 **And get our Future!Baby Trio with their siblings from the present!**

 **Future!Baby Trio, show of your talents!**

TAT - Gah!

Yuki - Wait, what!?

Ninomiya - What does he mean by...

Suzume - Seriously!?

TAT - Crap, crap, crap! So... Uh... Crap! I... So, getting people from the present usually doesn't take much engery. Taking them from the past is a bit much... Anyone from the future takes a whole lot out of me! What's more, The Door has a good amount of my Author Magic. That means...

Rest - That means you can't do it right now.

TAT - JUDGE! So! *bows* I will have them here next time! They will definitely be here at the start of next time! That is far too good to pass up! Gah~! And I really wanted to bring them here! Damn!

Yuki - Tsk. Leave it to this guy.

TAT - Hey! You have a bunch of my AM too, you know! I'm gonna take it outta you too!

Yuki - What!?

TAT - For now... *snaps*

Toby & Tora - *lands on butt*

Pup Trio - *lands on Dog Trio*

Midorikawa - *walks away from Miwa* Whoa! *wiggles ear & wags tail*

Sarah - They're real!?

TAT - Well, why let them "wear" that stuff instead of letting them "have" that stuff~? So?

Toby - *holding Krümel* Oh~ They are real! That's awesome!

Krümel - *jumps towards Shobu*

Shobu - *catches Krümel*

Krümel - *get comfortable*

Rest - *holds chest* So cute!

Tora - Wow~ These dogs are so well be-

Taka - *jumps from Nino to Inu*

Inukai - Hahaha! He's really happy right now!

Strum - *grabs Taka from air*

Taka - *wags tail*

Toby - *grabs Taka* Hey there, Taka! You having fun!?

Taka - Woof woof!

Midorikawa - Hey~ I wanna okay with him too!

TAT - Yuki.

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu* Fetch!

Toby, Taka & Midorikawa - *runs after Idōgetsu*

Tora - They really are like dogs...

Sarah - *sneaks up behind Tora* You~have~something~to~do~! *hugs Tora*

Tora - What? Oh. The song...

TAT - Not just that. You also gave to shout out your nicknames.

Tora - Wait, what?

Jin - Yup~ Each name~ Give a great shout for each one~

Tora - But-

Inukai & Jin - You have no choice~

Tora - *groans*

TAT - Well, while you mentally prepare, I'll handle this last one. *turns to readers* This one if from WorTri-san. It reads...

 **Haiiiiii**

 **WorTri again**

 **I can't be bothered to rewrite my previous dares, but could you use them?**

 **Thanks!**

TAT - Huh...? Huh!? Judge! Er... Like, all of them...? Or specific ones...? Uh... I'm guessing you want me to pick... Maybe? Well... I can do that. But... Without Screen here...can't really go back right now. Next time...? Yeah. That way we have more people here!

Yuki - *feeling Suzume's head* Wow. So lackluster. What an ass. *looks down at Suzume* Yeah, you need to take it easy for a bit.

Suzume - *covers eyes & groans*

Sarah - That's why I'm here~!

Suzume - Thanks.

TAT - Anyways. Why don't we finish this off with Tora.

Tora - *sigh* I guess I'm ready... Well, as ready as I'll ever be.

TAT - That's the spirit! Go ahead!

Tora - *takes deep breath* Terror of the C-Ranks, Chibi-Shota, Tora-Shota, Tora-chan, Eternal Shota, Ultimate Shota, Neighbor Bait, Tora the Neighbor, Scum, and White Devil! *breathes heavily*

TAT - That should be fine. Drink some water and finks this off with a song.

Shobu - *hands Tora water bottle*

Tora - Thank you.

TAT - *snaps*

*music starts*

TAT - Well, we hope you all enjoyed.

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu again* Remember to send in some stuff!

TAT - Next time, we will have special people over! Future!Baby Trio! As well as Yujo-san! Anyways~ Until next time...

All - See ya!

TAT - Tora-shota, take it away!

Tora - Right.

 **I'm a mad man with a mission**

 **Like a nightmare, double visioned**

 **This is warfare, feel the kick drum**

 **We be shining, killin' redrum**

 **Lock and loaded, pull the trigger**

 **In this movement, growin' bigger**

 **Burn the blueprint, kill the silence**

 **With a new spin, this is violence**

 **Yeah We are out of control now**

 **I'll never act a role like you**

 **Bring on the noise and shout out loud**

 **We are out of control now**

 **Ready for the game we're all going crazy**

 **Come on just try to amaze me**

 **No doubt we're out of control**

 **But it feels right now free from the soul**

 **Lock and loaded, pull the trigger**

 **In this movement, yeah Grow bigger**

 **Burn the blueprint go kill the silence**

 **With a new spin I'll show you what's violence**

 **Yeah bring on the noise and shout out loud**

 **We are out of control**

 **We are the ones that will stand up and fight (hey!)**

 **We are the fire the one shining light (hey!)**

 **Don't try and stop us don't ever let go**

 **We are the ones fallen, I'm out of control**

 **Yeah we're loaded, now in line**

 **With our fury so divine**

 **Watch out cause here comes the sign**

 **Take em all down and feel yourself roam**

 **Shout it out loud the words of your own**

 **Not anymore with their cheapest disguise**

 **Had enough with all of that "likewise"**

 **Yeah bring on the noise and shout out loud**

 **We are out of control now**

 **Stop the bleeding, kill the headlights**

 **Keep on speeding, to the gun fight**

 **Let the bass go, can't be broken**

 **Keep your head low, stop the choking**

 **Slice the track up, clean incision**

 **Never back up, no division**

 **Burn the blueprint, kill the silence**

 **We are out of control Yeah !**

 **Yeah bring on the noise and shout out loud**

 **We are out of control**

 **We are the ones that will stand up and fight**

 **We are the fire the one shining light**

 **Don't try and stop us dont ever let go**

 **We are the ones fallen, I'm out of control**

 **We are the ones that will stand up and fight**

 **We are the fire the one shining light**

 **Don't try and stop us don't ever let go**

 **We are the ones fallen, I'm out of control**

 **We are the ones that will stand up and fight**

 **We are the fire the one shining light**

 **Don't try and stop us don't ever let go**

 **We are the ones fallen**

 **We are the ones fallen, I'm out of control**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Now then... Since they're all gone... *looks at phone*

? - *holding Temba Squad* We're here~

TAT - It's about time.

? - 's n't n'ce ta ta'k ta 's l'ke 'at~

Temba Squad - What?

TAT - *sigh* A deal is a deal... You two...can come back...

Kushikage - Yes~!

Denji - 'bout t'me~!

TAT - But not next time! Got it!

Kushikage & Denji - Sure~!

TAT - Good. Now then... Send those three back to Panda-kun while I make sure to flood out the rest of their stuff.

Kushikage - But we already destroyed them all~!

Cylian - It was crazy! Nothing worked on these two!

TAT - Yeah... That's because they don't believe in reality...


	336. Chapter 336

Yuki - Why...? This is what happens when I leave you alone for a bit...

F!Mitsu - That's not very nice~ Itsblike you seriously don't want us here.

Yuki - How did you even manage this?

TAT - *laying on floor* I'm tired... Time travel...it sucks. But really, I just replaced their younger selves with their older selves. Not sure how long this will last.

Yuki - Okay... And what about those two? *points to side*

H!Screen - Is there a problem?

Yuki - ... *sigh* Let's just... Let's just introduce who we have to.

TAT - Right~ *jumps up* Alright! So! Like I said last time, we have Yujo-san over for the second time!

? - CAREFUL DOWN THERE!

TAT - Please, don't yell so loud~! I used up a good amount of engery getting these three here!

Yuki - Please, yell louder! Maybe then he'll think before he acts!

Gecko - *lands*

*ground shakes*

Yujo - *sitting on Gecko* Well, I needed to make sure that you guys are out of the way or Gecko would have landed on you~

TAT - They're back!

Yuki - He let you keep it!?

F!Baby Trio - He's here!

F!Mitsu - With Iko-san's toad!

Yujo - *slides down Gecko* I convinced him with a lot of Eggplant Curry and- Uff!

F!Michelle - Yujo~

Yujo - Hey there Michelle~

Taka - *runs in*

Toby - *runs in* Hey, Taka! Wait- *sses F!BT & Gecko* ...I am very confused. This is weird. Someone, please explain.

Inukai - *walks in holding Krümel* Oh~? So many people here already? What review are you guys on?

Yuki - *rubs forehead* We have yet to start.

Sturm - *calmly walks to Michelle*

F!Michelle - *picks up Strum* Ah, Strum~ I remember how cute you are as a puppy~

Yujo - Well, Toby, as you can see, we have the Baby Trio here and they're from the future! *grins* Gecko is kind of my let frog. I got him as a present from TAT.

TAT - Judge! Although Ikoma had a small part and-

Toby - Say no more. Besides... *turns to F!Step* Stepney! *hugs F!Step*

F!Stepney - *hugs tighter* ...

Toby - Huh? Hey, you okay?

F!Step - *backs away* Uh... Yeah. Sorry about- *gets tackled to ground*

Midorikawa - Finally got- *looks down* Wait! No! I thought I finally got Toby with his own move...

Toby - Better luck next time, Shun. *helps two up*

The Door - Is it just me or dies it feel like we've been forgotten quickly?

The Screen - That's the usual stuff.

The Door - True.

TAT - Anyways! Thanks for being here, Yujo-san! Sorry it's not as extravagant as last time. But that was a special so...

Yujo - It's fine~ I just love to be here~

F!Michelle - Step? *raises brow*

F!Stepney - *smiles*

F!Mitsu - SOOOOOOO! Are we seriously going to start this or what!?

Toby - Wait, if Mitsu is here, why isn't Suzume?

F!Mitsu - Yeah! I seriously wanted to show her how much I've improved in my drawing skills'! I can even draw boo-

TAT - Anyways! She does have a point! The only thing is...

Yuki - She still doesn't feel too good. I told her to stay home for a bit.

Inukai - What if she has a dare?

Yuki - I won't let her do dares. I'll let her answer questions.

F!Michelle - *sighs softly* And where is Mino? He is technically my sibling since my younger brother isn't born yet.

Yujo - He is taking a nap, so when he gets a question or dare I will bring him in.

F!Michelle - *smiles brightly* Alright~

Yujo - Hey TAT, can we get one more person before we start?

TAT - Hm? Sure. Anyone in particular?

Yujo & F!Michelle - "Shobu!"

Yujo - *looks at Michelle with raised eyebrow*

F!Michelle - *grins*

TAT - Sure thing!

Yuki - Hold up.

TAT - What now!

Yuki - *steps aside*

Shobu - *standing there* ...

Yujo - *smiles & moves forward* Hello there Shobu. I'm Yujonokage, but you can call me Yujo.

Shobu - *looks down* ...

F!Michelle - "It's nice to meet you, too Yujonokage-sama." That's what he is thinking.

Yujo - There is no need to call me "-sama," okay? *smiles more*

Shobu - *nods*

Yuki - *turns away*

Midorikawa - Tsukiko-senpai, are you...crying?

Yuki - No! Not at all!

Inukai - Aw~ He's happy that his little ninja apprentice is meeting such nice people~

Yuki - *grabs Idōgetsu w/ serious look* I will stab you.

TAT - Alright! That's enough for you! *grans Idōgetsu*

Yuki - Tsk.

TAT - Anyways! While Shobu is busy getting attention, I'll just start going on. While I would like to keep this up, we _do_ have a show to run here. Now then...

The Screen - The first one is from Awesome Sauce. *face turns into screen*

 **Hey everyone! I'm back in the comments section for the first time in what feels like years! Actually, I think it has been years, maybe 2? Anyway, I'm back and more confused than ever! So...**

 **New people, explain yourselves! That's both authors and characters. Specifically, I don't know R0guePanda and their characters, so nice to meet you all. I'm Awesome Sauce (don't mind the name, I made it when I was young and stupid and it stuck), creator of Tsukiko Squad (Maya, Shana, Eri, and Kuni) and Kaede.**

 **And I return with gifts!**

 **Suzume, I got you a nice new zoom lens for your camera. Have fun torturing the ships!**

 **Takeshi, have an infinity scarf. It's so much more in style. That goes for the beanie I got Toby to cover up his bed head too. Mei gets a super heavy and super durable punching bag. There's even a slot to put a picture of a person you hate! For Yuki, I have... a snow globe? Sorry man, that was the last thing I had in my box. Though I am sending over another box filled with random things for everyone else!**

 **And last thing, who's watching the Winter Olympics, and if you are, what's your favorite sport in it? I personally love figure skating and snowboarding.**

 **I'm sorry this was so lame. I hope everyone's been well since I've been gone, and I'm happy to be back!**

Yujo - *turns away from Shobu* It's been a while since I heard from her. Well, when it comes to the review section. But welcome back Sauce!

F!Michelle - *raises hand* Since I, from the future I don't know what's going on in the Olympics now, but I like snowboarding, too!

Yujo - Really? Isn't it totally different from skateboarding?

F!Michelle - As long as I have a board I will enjoy everything~

TAT - Ah... I'm not a sports person... At least when it comes to watching them. But anyways. Like Yujo-san said, welcome back!

Yuki - *looks down at snow globe & shrugs* A gift is a gift.

Inukai - You say that but... *points to Toby*

Toby - *fixing beanie* How do... Urg! It's nice and all... But!

Yuki - Here. Let me fix it.

TAT - Well, since it's not a dare... *snaps & hides behind Yujo*

Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Suzume & Mei - *lands on feet*

TAT - *whisper-yells* Someone! See if Mei is still mad about the whole Champion thing! I'm afraid she'll take my arm off!

Yujo - *snorts*

F!Michelle - Meimei, are you still mad at TAT?

Yujo - Don't tell me you also picked up the nickname calling from Minoru...

F!Michelle - *grins*

Mei - *sigh* Yujo-san, please move for a second.

TAT - Please don't! I don't want to end up as mulch!

Mei - Just one hit.

Yujo - Meimei, if you hurt TAT now then I have to do the work here. Yuki doesn't have enough AM now and TAT is already weak from getting the F!Baby Trio, so... Please wait until I'm gone?

F!Michelle - Yet, he still gets punched...

TAT - Yay! Wait, what?

Mei - Very well. So-

Suzume - *squeezing Mitsu* Ah~! My little sister is honestly cute as a child as well as a teen! That dress is honestly too much! I love it!

F!Mitsu - Nee-chan seriously picked it out for me! It's seriously one of my favorites!

Toby - *looking at beanie* Hey, Suzume, you got a grift from Sauce. You too, Take.

Takeshi - *looks at infinity scarf* But Yuki-senpai got me the one I wear...

Suzume - Then where is it now~?

Takeshi - *takes scarf & covers face*

Yujo - *ignores TAT's reaction* "Seriously"? Oh jeez...

F!Michelle - *lightly taps Step's head* Don't be so quiet Step. Enjoy it or I'm forcing you to use Skate without safety measures again.

Yujo - Oh and Suzu~ You should ask Eri about his scarf~

F!Stepney - Eh!? Please no! Not again! I was just thinking! That's all!

Suzume - *sneaks closer to two* Oh no'~ What is this I honestly see~? Could it be~? Could it be~?

F!Mitsu - It could be~ It could be~

F!Step - Oh no...

Suzume - *wiggles around* Ah~ You guys are giving me so much material~ I honestly love it~!

F!Mitsu - Right!? Even I seriously don't want to stop now! Hey, hey, hey! Nee-chan, you can use your new and improved camera to get good shots!

Everyone - *takes large step back*

F!Stepney - *graons* She always gets like this when she's around her sister~! Someone stop her!

F!Michelle - *mutters* Even a kiss can't quiet her down now... *sigh*

Yujo - Get your material while we work!

F!Stepney - Not helpful!

Midorikawa - I thought Suzume-chan was still feeling sick?

Suzume - *turns eyes towards Shun* Those ears and that tail! You honestly want to end up as-

TAT - *claps & keeps distance from Mei* Okay! That's enough of that! Sauce-san asked a question! That means you guys have to answer! Michelle and I have already answered!

Midorikawa - I don't really watch it.

Inukai - Shiro-chan and I usually like to see the speed skating.

Yuki - *shakes head* Don't care much for it.

Suzume & F!Step - Same~

Toby & F!Mitsu - Ice hokey for sure! *looks at each other* Yeah! *high fives*

Suzume - My lovely little sister!

Shobu - ...

Krümel - *walks up to Shobu*

Shobu - *bends down* ...What do...you like...?

Krümel - Wan!

Shobu - *small smile* ...Me too...

Yujo - I'm just reading a few articles here and there on social media.

F!Michelle - Is there more?

TAT - Let's see~ Let's see~ There is the random box, but we should save that for later. Right now should be a good time to move forward. Before that...

Yuki - Here it comes...

TAT - Sauce-san! It was not lame! Any and all-

Yuki - Almost any...

TAT - -things are fine here!

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Well, moving on.

Inukai - The next one seems to be from ZGD.

The Screen - *faces turns into a screen*

 **Is this a new era in this ToD!? I like it~ So, let's give some spotlight to the new guys!**

 **Daisuke - How are you? Is The Screen out to get you for what you did?**

 **The Screen - Are you out to get him?**

 **Shingai - How much do you care for kids? Also, do you like-like Nanamagari?**

 **Yujo - Have you gone crazy after being there for more than five minutes?**

 **Future!Baby Trio - How did you come from the future? Do you have a motto or something? (Don't know why I asked that...)**

 **Dares**

 **Shingai - Have an archery contest with... Mei!**

 **Minoru & Oshiro - give the cutest poses you can for your boyfriends! Then give the sexiest poses for them~**

 **Mukuro - Go sit next to Tsuji**

 **That's all~ Not much, but I figure you guys will have a good amount from others~**

Mitsu & Step - "Herrlich."

TAT - ...What?

F!Stepneh - *groans* We don't have a motto or anything. But Michelle has gotten me into the habit of saying "Herelich" every time I start firing shots...

F!Mitsu - She seriously says it as well.

Yujo - Really? I never thought you would develop like that.

F!Michelle - Hehe~ It's fun! And I love the expression of others when I shoot something~

Yujo - *mutters* You mean when you nearly destroy them...

F!Michelle - *smiles innocently*

TAT - Anyways... Yujo-san, you have a question!

Yuki - A rather understandable one. *looks over* Are you good, Yujo? This guy hasn't made you go insane, has he?

TAT - Rude! I'm right here!

Yujo - *snorts* I'm not insane! I honestly love it here~

TAT - Phew...

Yuki - *rolls eyes*

TAT - Anyways~ Screen! Are you out to get Daisuke?

The Screen - *face turns to normal* If I was then you would not be able to bring him here at all.

TAT - Fair enough. *snaps* Now, let's continue on with the questions! Then we shall get to the dares.

Daisuke - *lands on butt*

Shingai - *lands on feet*

F!Mitsu - Uwah~! What was that~?

Shingai - Hm?

F!Mitsu - All you did was land on your feet! But you seriously look so pretty doing it!

Shingai - Thank you for the compliment. But I do not believe it was that elegant. All I did was land.

F!Michelle - *whispers to Mei* So how long will you make TAT think that you're going to punch him?

Yujo - *gently fixes Shobu's head* It seems that the children still get overexcited by the smallest things.

Mei - Hm. I want to see if he realizes that if I really wanted to, I would. It makes things a bit more fun.

Inukai - Mei-san... Has your team actually been influencing you? Or is it your boyfriend...?

Mei - I'll let you think about that a bit. For now... Welcome back, Shinya, Shingai.

Daisuke - Yeah. No problem.

Shingai - *nods*

TAT - Oh! Er... So! Would you two be so kind as to introduce yourselves again? That way others could properly be introduced. I mean, the special was when you two appeared, so that wasn't much.

Shingai - Very well. *turns to reader* I am one of Monkey pie225's creations. I am Shingai Ite.

Daisuke - I'm R0guePanda's Oc. Shinya Daisuke. Both of us are Snipers for our teams.

F!Mitsu - And you both have "Shin" in your names!

Shingai - Yes. That is true. It is nice to properly meet you all. Thank you for having me here.

F!Michelle - Your mind was so full of things it's difficult to single out what you're trying to do, thankfully your body language helped...

Yujo - What are you whispering over there?

F!Michelle - Nothing~ *smiles* Hello Daisuke and Ite!

Daisuke - So what did you need?

Suzume - *nods & mutters* I can see this. I can honestly see the Shin pair being a good thing for my readers.

Daisuke - *shivers* What's with this ominous feeling?

TAT - *shrugs* Who knows~? Anyways! You both have a question! *point to The Screen*

The Screen - *face turns into screen*

Daisuke - That's a bit creepy... *looks at question* Eh!? I mean... That isn't creepy at all!

The Screen - You're fine. Not even Kushikage and Denji can get on my bad side. You are nothing compared to them, there is no need to worry.

Daisuke - Thanks...?

TAT - Anyways~

Daisuke - Right. Uh. I'm doing fine. And I didn't think it was out to get me... *mutters* Until now...

Yujo - Well, in this room you shouldn't take things carelessly and use them how you want. Who knows, maybe this room is also alive?

Everyone - *looks around nervously*

TAT - *nods* Judge. This is a room of the unknown. Anything and everything can happen.

Daisuke - S-so... That next question!

TAT - Heh~ Yeah. So, Shingai, you're up~

Shingai - *nods* Children are treasures of this world. They should all be loved and cared for. If anyone dares to mistreat them... *gives dark look* They are worse then scum and I shall deal with them.

Yujo - *whistles* If she ever met the present Baby Trio then they would definitely have a new protector.

F!Baby Trio - *look at each other w/ knowing looks*

Yujo - Maybe even help Shobu with the one wh- *feels tug on shirt*

Shobu - *looks down*

F!Michelle - "Please don't day anything. I don't want to trouble anyone..."

Yujo - Oh Shobu, we're doing this because we care for you. *hugs Shobu*

Shingai - Hm? Does that boy need something?

TAT - Weeeeeeeeeeeelllll...

F!Stepney - Miss Ite, how would you handle these people exactly?

Shingai - *pulls out bow* Non-lethal shots. I may hate people like that but I will not go so far as to wish for their death.

Yujo - So formal... Nothing like Toby and where did the bow come from...? Speaking of... *looks around* Where are Toby, shun and the dogs?

F!Michelle - *points to them* They are playing with Taka.

Strum - *softly huffs*

Krümel - Wan. *cuddling w/ Shobu*

Suzume - Yujo-san, everything here is honestly crazy. And yet you question why someone here randomly pulls out a bow? Although, I honestly have to agree with you about Stepney-kun being nothing like his brother.

F!Stepney - Bog brother is much more..."wild." That's why Mother and Father said-

F!Mitsu - *jumps on Step* Nooooooooo~~! Step, seriously don't talk about them~!

Shingai - Hm? Am I missing something?

TAT - No, no! Nothing! Nothing at all! *mutters* Definitely can't let her know about those two...

F!Michelle - *groans & mutters* I would gladly freak them out again with my Side a Effect...

Yujo - *sigh* Moving on. Shingai still has her other question and the Baby Trio need to explain how they come from the future.

Shingai - Very well. I do enjoy Nanamagari-san's company. To say that I like him... I cannot properly answer that.

TAT - That's fine. Things are just starting for you and your team. I'm sure Monkey has something in mind.

Shingai - *nods*

TAT - Now then! Baby Trio, you guys are up!

F!Mitsu - This happened and that happened! Now we're seriously here!

TAT - As difficult as her sister, I see... Step, anything?

F!Stepney - Well, if we are talking about right now, you had said that you replaced us with our younger sleeves.

TAT - By like a month or so! *mutters* Please don't say that again! I don't sent to get shot!

F!Stepney - *nods*

TAT - *sigh* Michelle... You are our only hope here... These two feel like being as difficult as their siblings.

F!Michelle - I'm worried about the Butterfly Effect, but if I say it in this room it should be alright, right?

Yujo - Yup. We can erase that memory when we leave this room and regain it once we went it again. Well, we authors are of course not affected by it.

F!Michelle - To put it simply, Border tried to create a Trigger to connect all the branches around the world and our squad should test it, but well... Somehow they managed to create a Time Portal and we end up 10 years in the past and we still don't know how to get back...

Yujo - Yeah... TAT and I still need to discuss this once he finishes Fox Hunt.

Yuki - *taps foot* Yeah. When exactly _is_ that going to be finished?

TAT - I'm working on it! _You_ are the one who make hit difficult to finish, Yuki!

Mei - Seems about right.

Yuki - Please don't side with him.

TAT - *sigh* But yeah. I'm gonna finish up Fox Hunt then we will have a gold amount of other stories coming out. For now-

Inukai - I've waited long enough!

TAT - *covers ears* Really? Right in my ear?

Inukai - Can you blame me? Let's get to the dares!

Yujo - *rolls eyes* He just wants to see Hero. Well, I will get Minoru and you the rest? That guy should still be sleeping.

TAT - Roght. Shingai, you are free to have that contest with Mei.

Mei - *holding bow* I am ready whenever.

Shingai - *nods*

F!Mitsu - I wonder how this will- Aaaaaaaaaaand Mei-san seriously got three bull's eye right off the bat...

Shingai - Such form! You truly are an expert. To outclass me in archery...

F!Stepney - You were close. Just barely off on the last shot.

Shingai - *nods* I was captivated by-

Inukai - Shiro-chan! *hugging Oshiro*

Oshiro - Haru-san, we just saw each other. There really isn't a reason to get this excited.

Inukai - There's always a reason when you're around~

F!Michelle - Masa~ *jumps on Nino's back*

Ninomiya - *shocked* Michelle!?

Yujo - *gently shakes Minoru* Mino, wake up.

Minoru - Mh...? *opens eyes* Yujo-nii...?

Yujo - Wake up, you have a dare with Hero.

Minoru - *sits up & rubs eyes*

Oshiro - Why do I feel like this is going to be trouble...?

Mukuro - *yawns* It probably will be.

Tsuji - Why do you say that?

Oshiro - Because Haru-san is more hyper than usual and I haven't even done anything yet.

Shobu - *walks forward* ...He wants...to go with...you...

Krümel - Wan!

Oshiro - *grabs Krümel* Were you taking care of him?

Shobu - *nods*

Oshiro - *smiles* Thank you very much.

Inukai - Gah! Too cute!

Yujo - *smiles at Shobu* You awake now? *looks to Minoru*

Minoru - Yeah... *stands up*

Taka - Woof woof! *runs towards Minoru*

Yujo - Good, there is someone I want you to meet. *picks up Taka & grins*

F!Michelle - *grins* Hey Mino!

Minoru - ...Huh? *looks at Yujo*

Yujo - I'm too lazy to explain everything. *taps Mino & Nino's foreheads*

Minoru - *gets info* I see... *looks at Michelle & smiles* You have grown well Mäuschen, right Taka?

F!Michelle - Hehe~

Daisuke - Why do I feel forgotten?

Screen & Door - Join the club.

TAT - Anyways! Mukuro! You have an easy one! So you start!

Mukuro - I would rather not be near him...

TAT - I don't care.

Mukuro - *sighs & walks to Tsuji*

Tsuji - ...

Mukuro - *sofly snoring*

Yujo - That was fast... Is he even trying?

F!Michelle - Oh it got better in the future, but yeah. It's this fast with Muku and Shin. *gets off Nino*

Ninomiya - So why am I here once again?

Yujo - Because of Mino's dare.

Minoru - Hm? What should I do?

TAT - You, my good sir, get to do some cute poses alongside Shiro.

Suzume - Then you honestly get to do some sexy pises with him~

TAT & Suzume - And this is all for the ones you two call boyfriends~!

Daisuke - Woe. They're in perfect synch at this point.

Sarah - Yeah. It's pretty funny.

Daisuke - What the hell!? When did you get here!?

Sarah - Just now~ Suzu called me over.

Daisuke - Oh no...

TAT - Anyways! Go ahead and pose you two!

Oshiro - *blushes* Of course it's something like that...

Inukai - You don't sound too happy about it...

Oshiro - No, no! I-I'll do it if it makes Haru-san happy!

Inukai - *hugging Oshiro* Shiro-chan is so adorable as it is!

Yujo & Minoru - I can't imagine (him/me) being cute... *looks at each other*

Yujo - Well, with all his issues and his character in general... It'll be quite a cringe to it...

Minoru - *sigh* Alright... *hugs Nino's arm* Taka~ *rubs Nino's shoulder*

Everyone - ...

Yujo - *shudders* See? Doesn't suit him at all...

TAT - Yeaaaaaaaaaah... Let's not do that again...

Sarah - It was at least entertaining.

F!Mitsu - So next are the sexy poses~

Oshiro - Um... How do I do that?

Yuki - That's right. Inu goes on and on about his cute Shiro is but he has never said anything about his sex appeal.

Suzume - Ahem. *grabs Oshiro's arm* Give me a minute or so and I'll honestly give you guys a sexy Shiro-chan.

Oshiro - *gulps*

Minoru - *looks at Yujo*

Yujo - *sigh* FYI, you have AM too... *snaps*

*wall comes up*

Minoru - *kabedons & smirks* You know Masataka, you were quite delicious on Valentine's Day~ I would love to repeat it~ *whispers* How about tonight?

Ninomiya - *heavy blush*

F!Michelle - Wow... *blinks*

F!Mitsu - *taking pictures* Woo! That's it! Seriously to for it!

Shingai - *covers Shobu's eyes* No need for you to see this.

Shobu - ...

Takeshi - It's been two minutes. Someone should probably check to see if Hogo-senpai is still alive.

Suzume - *walks in* He's fine. But... *hair covers eyes*

Sarah - What's wrong?

Oshiro - *comes in blushing*

Suzume - He's honestly too cute! I honestly can't find any sort of thing that makes him look sexy! He can only look cute!

Oshiro - Sorry.

Inukai - *puts arm around Shiro* It's fine. Shiro-chan is always suppose to be cute. Being sexy doesn't matter. *grins*

Oshiro - Thank you...

Sarah - By the way... *points to Mino & Nino*

Suzume a *looks over* Oh yeah! There it honestly is! *takes pictures* Did you get a lot already!?

F!Mitsu - Yeah! No need to worry!

Shingai - Those two are a bit frightening...

Daisuke - Says the one ready to shoot people.

Yujo - Mino can't be cute, Hero can't be sexy, it's even. *sighs* Enough Minoru, you can continue once we're home.

Minoru - *gently pecks Nino on lips* Alright then~ *moves back*

Ninomiya - *still blushing*

F!Michelle - What's next?

Yuki - Next, we get that idiot back in here.

F!Stepney - When did he leave!? I didn't even notice.

Yuki - Yeah. He does that at times.

TAT - *runs in holding bundle* I'm here! I just needed to get this little guy!

Yuki - Do I even want to know...?

TAT - *unravels bundle* Shobu, c'mere for a second. You're the best one to take this guy to the sleeping idiot over there.

Shobu - *walks forward*

TAT - This, my good people, is a Baku. I got 'em because of Mukuro, but really, I feel like giving him to Shobu.

Sarah - Hm? Why's that?

F!Stepney - Baku are known to be shy. Maybe that's why.

TAT - Exactly! Now then, Baku, go eat that idiot's dreams!

Shobu - *looks down at Baku* ...Please...

Baku - *floats over & lands on Muku's head*

TAT - Welp! While he does that... Let's continue! The next one is from a guest!

The Screen - *face turns in screen*

 **It's nice to know that this still continues.**

 **Svantje & Lukas & Toby & Noah & Shana: What do you love about Japan? And why did you move to Japan?**

 **InuShiro & MinoNino & YuMe: Who confessed first? How do you make your relationship work?**

 **Ninomiya: Are you the uke in the relationship? If yes, why did Minoru gift you something on Valentines Day?**

 **Hoshi: Any new Triggers you're working on?**

 **Suzume & Lukas: Any ships you're hoping to become canon?**

 **Has anyone an extraordinary talent?**

 **Who is the new dog?**

 **What kind of self-created Black Triggers exist?**

 **Authors: If it's not too much ask, what's your gender? Cis, Non-binary? And when did you start with shipping?**

Yujo - Just questions huh? With what should we start?

F!Michelle - Uh... Should Meimei see this...?

Mei - I don't see a problem here. It's just a simple question.

TAT - Well, we're starting from the bottom up. It's simpler that way. Meaning... Us authors are up first!

Yuki - The joy...

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways. We are both guys. As for when I started shipping... I guess technically when I was starting middle school because of NaruHina... Officially I will say the start of high school.

Suzume - And now it's an addiction, right~?

TAT - *sigh* Judge... I can't deny that.

Suzume - What about you, Yujo-san?

Yujo - Well, I'm actually non-binary born female, personally I prefer my male side, but in seriously don't care what kind of pronouns people use for me as long as it's not "It". About shipping... I think, I started at 11 with -man? So about ten years ago? Yeah, sounds about right.

F!Michelle - Wow, that's truly a long time.

Yujo - Yup~

TAT - *slams head on ground* Extremely sorry about that! I should not have assumed anything! Or said anything! I shouldn't have spoken for you! Seriously, extremely sorry!

Yuki - Idiot... You got too comfortable again...

TAT - *slams head on ground*

Yuki - Just get on with it. A mistake is a mistake. It's better to just continue.

Yujo - *jumps* It's fine! It's fine! *pats TAT's head* I never told you and we may have known each other for two years now, but we didn't talk much about our private lives! So it's fine~ *messes up TAT's hair*

Suzume - Hehehe~ *recording*

Mei - *rolls eyes* The next one would be the Black Trigger one.

Yujo - Well then, about the Black Triggers. In my story there are nine Black. Triggers based on the Fate series. They're named Spáthi, Toxótis, Lonchofóros, Éxo Frenón, Kavaláris, Dolofónos, Trochískos, Ekdiktís and Kyvernítis. I'm not really far with the idea, but TAT helps me thankfully~

TAT - If you say so...

Yuki - Just continue. You're the host. You have to be annoyingly happy.

TAT - Actually...

Yuki - Don't start.

TAT - Anyways... I do do much to actually help. I'm just a loser who enjoys the Fate series. I end up going crazy with it... Which is my bad...

Mei - Over here, we have Shikifuku. That's based on the three sacred treasures of Japan.

TAT - Then there are the ones the Wanderers have, besides those... There is one more.

Yuki & Mei - There is?

Inukai - Whoa. The fact Mei-san doesn't even know about it is kind of scary.

TAT - *waves hand* That one comes later on. You wouldn't know about it.

Yujo - Ah yeah. You did mention it to me a few days ago. Hm~ Wonder what it is~

F!Michelle - You really don't know?

Yujo - Nope!

TAT - I'm keeping that one a secret from everyone~

Mei - *cracks knuckles*

TAT - No! I'm not even telling you!

Mei - Tsk.

TAT - Anyways~ The next one is concerning Strum. Then it's the one about talent. So, Yujo-san, Michelle, someone! I leave it to you to talk about her.

F!Michelle - *pouts* Why do you always say Strum? *lifts puppy* Her name is Sturm! It's German for Storm.

TAT - Sorry! I know that that is her name but it just comes out differently! I don't know why~! Worry!

F!Michelle - She is my dog, my younger self got her for when I needed company for some quiet time. Before Sturm got adopted she was trained to be a service dog, but it didn't work.

Yujo - Sturm's intelligence is almost the same as Taka's. She is quite the polite dog and makes sure that Michelle and the other children don't get into trouble.

F!Michelle - She's always at my side, even in the future! *smiles brightly* I love her so much~

Sturm - *licks Michelle's face*

Shingai - *nods* A very good dog. *pets Sturm* Make sure to continue watching over these children, okay?

TAT - *sigh* I'm pretty sure the three pups are more smart than half of my characters...

Kotowari Squad - Look who made us, you idiot!

Yuki - Let's just get to the next one. Talents.

Daisuke - Are we counting Side Effects.

TAT - No.

F!Mitsu - Michelle is seriously crazy with every kind of board she can get! Especially skateboarding!

F!Michelle - *grins* Hehe~

Minoru - Svantje has the same detective skills as Sherlock Holmes. If she wasn't a Border Agent or wanted to join the military like her father and grandfather, she would end up as a detective like her mother.

Yujo - *mutters* I really need to make sure to show that talent...

Yuki - I can eat a bunch of ice cream without any issues.

Ninomiya - That's because you're a freak.

Yuki - And you're a bitch.

Mei - Ignore them.

Suzume - I'm honestly good at anything pertaining to the arts. Toby is a really good cook.

Shingai - Archery.

Takeshi - Mei-san is good at everything.

Everyone - So true...

TAT - Anyways... *snaps* Lukas and Suzume are next.

Minoru - *catches Lukas*

Lukas - Thank you Minoru-nii-san.

Minoru - No problem. *sets Lukas on ground*

Lukas - And I'm here. Yet again. Why can't you wait until I'm finished with my doujinshi?

Yujo & Minoru - Lukas, behave.

Yujo - You have a few questions.

Lukas - *sigh* And where is the screen? So I can answer my question?

The Screen - No fun. But very well. "Suzume & Lukas: Any ships you're hoping to become canon?"

Suzume - *folds arms under breasts* Honestly... No. I feel less inclined to ship those who are already in a relationship. I will still do it, just not as much.

Daisuke - So even you have limits?

Suzume - Of course. A woman who just goes around and does as she pleases without considering others is honestly a terrible woman.

Lukas - There aren't really ships I want to become canon. I'm glad when the people who are close to me are happy in their relationships. *mutters* Even when I think that some don't deserve a second chance.

Suzume - Aw~ How sweet~ Just remember that love is like a proudly blooming flower. And my garden is full of them~

TAT - A-anyways... The next one is for Hoshi. *snaps*

Hoshi - *lands on feet* Hm? Oh. I am back here.

TAT - Why do you sound so surprised?

Hoshi - I just wasn't expecting it. That is all.

TAT - I see. Well, you have a question. Any new Trigger you're working on?

Hoshi - Currently... I am. I was working on a special one to assist Snipers.

F!Mitsu - Hanami! Seriously name it Hanami!

Takeshi - Why that name?

Hoshi - No, no... That works perfectly! Yes. I am working on Hanami.

Suzume - Hehe~ Leave it to my lovely little sister~

F!Stepney - She does know...that they will forget this once this sessions is over... Right?

F!Michelle - Well, maybe it us Hanami or Hōi.

F!Mitsu - True. Very true. Ho-chama, what does it do?

Hoshi - Hm? Well, it's suppose to help the Sniper to see what other factors-

F!Mitsu - It's Hanami!

Hoshi - Wha-

F!Mitsu - Hanami~! Hanami~! Hanami~!

F!Stepney - Mitsu, please calm down.

F!Mitsu - *takes deep breath* Alright. Sorry about that. You can continue Ho-chama.

Hoshi - "Ho-chama"... *shakes head* Right. It helps the user to tell the different factors that go into firing and corrects those factors. In theory at least.

F!Mitsu - *grins*

F!Michelle - *snickers* Ah~ I really wish Katerina would invent Skate sooner~

Yujo - The younger you won't be fit from it Michelle.

Minoru - It seems there are a lot of new Triggers in the future.

F!Stepney - *sigh* You have no idea. Because of a certain one, Mitsu likes going into Seige Mode.

F!Mitsu - Yeah, yeah! It's because I get to go "KABOOM!" on bigger stuff! Then I can go "Fwo-fwoosh!" and take out the small ones!

Takeshi - Why are you using onomatopoeia?

F!Mitsu - Because it's fun!

F!Michelle - She's cute like that. *smiles*

Lukas - Can we move on?

Minoru - Lukas, did you just wake up?

Lukas - I woke up two hours ago.

Yujo - Yet you're still cranky.

Sarah - He does have a point though.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Next one is for Ninomiya. It's all on you here!

Yuki - Hm. Like that guy knows anything. He's too do witted to figure things out properly.

Ninomiya - Says the one who continues to make a mess everywhere he goes. That's very childish.

Yuki - Rather be a child than a bitch.

Mei - Both of you better stop now or you'll end up as mags for my boots.

Minoru - *touches Nino's arm* Masataka, Yuki, please behave.

Ninomiya - *looks at Mino* ...So what's the question again?

F!Michelle - *smiles at two*

Yuki - Hm. I guess I'll deal with it. Shobu, c'mon. We'll just do something over there.

TAT - While you're at it, call Toby over!

Yuki - Fine!

TAT - Anywho~ Let's continue~

F!Michelle - The question was if you're the uke in the relationship, if yes why did Mino give you something on Valentine's Day?

Ninomiya - *eye twitches* ... The reason I was the one to receive something was because Minoru would give me something. I'm even sure on White Day I will get something from him.

Minoru - *grins*

Suzume - So are you the uke!?

Ninomiya - *eye twitch intensifies*

Minoru - Are... Let's just say he let's me top all the time, but if he wants to top I will let him. It's just happened... Never?

Yuki - *from far off* I heard that! He really is a bi- *gets hit by Raygust*

Ninomiya - *mutters* I'll thank Tenryū later...

TAT - While we're on the topic... InuShiro, MinoNino and YuMe are up next!

Takeshi - You just sent Yuki-senpai away.

TAT - Correction. He walked away. But we still have Mei!

Mei - Hm. I was technically the one to confess first.

TAT - That's all! Let's not continue talking about that! Judge! Continue on!

Mei - Right. We make it work because we know each other rather well. Even things we don't want others to know...

Ninomiya - Nonverbally, Monoru was the one who confessed first. I was the one who confessed verbally.

Minoru - It works for us, because Masataka is someone who keeps me grounded and sees past my issues.

Ninomiya - Minoru is a positive presence in my life and understands me sometimes more than I understand myself.

F!Michelle - Aw~

Oshiro - That really is sweet.

Inukai - Well, our story is one of magic and wonder!

Oshiro - I was the one to confess to Haru-san first.

Inukai - But you're suppose to wa-

Oshiro - Our relationship is a functional one, but only because of Haru-san... He takes good care of me and takes into consideration what I think, but... I can be a bit too selfish... He also has to put up with my problems...

Suzume - *walks forward*

Oshiro - Hm?

Suzume - *slaps Oshiro*

Inukai - Suzume!

F!Mitsu & Mei - *nods*

Oshiro - *holding cheek*

Suzume - *narrows eyes* Don't you dare say something so stupid like that again. That's honestly like saying his love is so pathetic and weak that he can't take care of you completely. Like he is not good enough to handle you and your messed. A partner is suppose to take everything. That includes all the problems that come with them. So do you honestly understand, Shiro-chan? He loves even your problems.

Minoru - Suzumebachi is right, Oshiro. If your partner doesn't support you even with all your issues they don't deserve to be your partner. Look at us. We both have our problems and yet Masataka and Sumiharu stay at our sides to make sure we see the positive things in our life, because they love us. *looks down* There will always be times we fall into a darkness that makes us think we don't deserve the love we receive from them, bit they're always there to pull us back to the light...

Ninomiya - ... *pulls Mino close*

Oshiro - R-right... Sorry...

TAT - *mutters* The atmosphere is a bit down... Understandably so...

Inukai - Ahem...

TAT - Hm?

Inukai - SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *hugs Oshiro*

Oshiro - H-Haru-san!?

Inukai - *rubs Oshiro's cheek* It's okay, Shiro-chan~ I love everything about you~! You never need to worry about things like that because I already swore to stay with you~

Mei - Leave it to her to make seen when the need arises.

F!Mitsu - *smiles* Nee-chan has always been like that! She's seriously amazing~

TAT - The atmosphere changed rather quickly there.

Toby - *walks up* What do you expect from him?

TAT - Oh, so you finally decided to come back.

Toby - Yuki told me you needed me.

TAT - Right. It's for the next one.

Toby - Which is...?

TAT - "What do you love about Japan? And why did you move to Japan?" *snaps* Gotta being in the others.

Svantje - *jumps on Lukas' back* I'm back~ For what am I here~?

Lukas - Two questions.

Yujo - *walks back in* Want some Mitarashi Dango? I made too much.

F!Michelle - Oh that's why you disappeared. *grabs a stick*

Lukas - *grabs a stick* Fortunately your cooking skills are way better than Minoru-nii-san's.

Minoru - I'm not gonna even deny it. *grabs a stick*

Svantje - *looks at Minoru & Oshiro* ... *sighs softly* So~ *smiles brightly* Who's gonna start?

Noah - *lands on butt* Son of a...

Shana - *lands on feet*

Suzume - No hello for Suzu-nee-chan~?

F!Mitsu - Nee-chan~ You just had your moment~

Suzume - Fair enough~ I'll just honestly sit back for this one. Have fun, foolish little pup~

Toby - What the hell is wrong with her...?

TAT - An unanswerable question... But one that _can_ be answered is the one for you guys!

Toby - Tsk. I'd rather not even speak about it.

TAT - Tsk. I'd rather you deal with it.

Toby - *sigh* Fine. I couldn't take our parents' crap anymore and just left. I wasn't going to go along with their messed up thinking of just having kids so that they can have someone to take over for them. *looks over*

F!Stepney - *talking with Mitsu*

Toby - I would have taken Stepney with me but... Even I know I can't take care of him... It was probably the best and worst decision I've made as an older brother.

Noah - This is what I come to? Tobio, you seriously need to stop with that.

Toby - Sorry, sorry.

Shana - But you aren't. *looks around* Let's see, let's see~... Oh! Mino! Yuki! Hell, even Suzume! Can you guys get over here and smack the crap outta him!? We would do it, but you guys are better options since you're all older siblings.

Noah - Make sure it really hurts. TAT, you have his Side Effect turned off, right?

TAT - Judge. A select few of you have your Side Effect locked for this session.

Noah & Shana - Good!

Toby - Wait-

Suzume - *smacks Toby's head* Oh my~ I'm doing a lot of hitting today~ Maybe I'm becoming a sadist~ How wonderful would that be!?

Svantje - Suzu-nee-chan~ If you become a sadist, I won't call you Nee-chan anymore~

Suzume - *smiles* Fine. I'll stick to being the honestly amazing Nee-chan you all have come to know and love!

Minoru - *chuckles & flicks Toby's forehead* Toby. We older siblings always want the best for our younger siblings. *glances at Yuki* Even when we don't always show it. If you thought that Step was better with your parents at that moment then you truly wanted the best for him. Now that some time has passed, maybe you have an even better idea now.

Yujo - *whispers* Do you have an idea how to get Step back or even make him stay in the Remake?

TAT - *starts sweating* I have...an idea. Kinda... It's a work in progress.

Suzume - Now, for you! *turns to Toby* If I see your ears droop in sadness again... *smirks* You will honestly end up on the next cover of my doujinshi. Nothing but your boxers~

Toby - *small smile* Fine. I get it, I get it.

Yuki - *walks forward* What do you get? You guys called me over, right?

Toby - It's nothing. I was just being dumb.

Yuki - *pats Toby's shoulder* If you need to talk about anything, I'm all ears.

Toby - I'm fine! Really! I'm all better now! Let's just continue!

TAT - That's on you then. You have to answer the second question.

Toby - Right! What I love about Japan... That would be... How many crazy people are apparently in it!

Suzume - Why thank you~

Takeshi - *mutters* Idiot dog...

Svantje - *giggles* Japan is so different from Germany, the atmosphere, the people. That's what I like about it! The reason I came here is because I followed Lukas so he won't be lonely~

Lukas - *rolls eyes* Inwould be fine, but still... Thank you for coming here with me.

Svantje - *smiles brightly*

Lukas - The reason I came to Japan is because I wanted to learn to stand on my own feet.

Minoru - Lukas. *raises brow*

Lukas - What? It's true.

Yujo - *rolls eyes*

Lukas - I like the culture and the food here. So moving on.

Yujo, Mino, Svantje - *sigh*

Noah - *sways* Hm~ Hm~ I just felt like moving away, and my parents gave me permission. I kinda just threw a dart at a map.

Toby - Sounds about right. You're a simple person. But I suppose not everyone needs a noble or just reason.

Noah - Pretty much, it was just in a whim. Can't say I regret it. As for what I like about Japan. That would have to be the fun I get here. It's never good to have boring times, and I almost always end up having fun here.

Suzume - I get you love being with Sora-chan as well~

Noah - *tilts head* Of course. Sora is a great guy. I love being around Prince and Minu too.

Suzume - Heh~ Someone can really take advantage of that innocence~

Noah - ?

TAT - Anyways! Shana, you're up!

Shana - Right! My parents sent me to Japan for a learning experience. That simple. And what I like about Japan is the music. Karaoke and our concerts are always fun.

Suzume - That is an honest opinion.

Toby - You just wanted to say "honest," didn't you?

Suzume - Maybe~ Anyways~ Since we're done with that, can I honestly go for a bit?

TAT - Where?

Suzume - I wanted to go get some material with Lu-kun and Sa-chan~

TAT - I suppose...

Lukas - Let's go then.

Svantje - Have fun~

Sarah - I'd we get anything, just call us.

Daisuke - Please don't cause a ruckus.

Sarah - You sound like an old man~

TAT - Anyways... Since they're leaving, let's continue. Screen, of you would be so kind.

The Screen - *face turns into screen* The next one is from Lvl7.

 **I'm just going to get down to it. I don't have much so I'm sure mine will be uninteresting.**

 **Truths**

 **Senshi - How bad can you bad luck get?**

 **Shingai - How good can your good luck get?**

 **Dares**

 **Senshi - Hang around Taichi for a bit**

 **Daigo - Give everyone another show with Hisato~**

 **Authors there - Give someone a piggyback ride**

 **Future!Baby - Go around and high-five everyone**

 **Told you wouldn't be much. That's all I can think about right now and I don't not want to put something here.**

F!Mitsu - *high fives Toby & Shana* Aw~ Nee-chan chose a bad time to leave! I guess I seriously have to make sure to get as many pictures as possible! *high fives Noah*

TAT - *points to head* Does this count? Can it count for giving a ride?

Baku - *sitting on TAT's head*

Daisuke - Did he finish eating dreams?

TAT - *shrugs* Who knows? *snaps*

Senshi, Taichi, Daigo, Hisato - *lands on butt*

F!Michelle - *high fives Mei* Is Bubbles here, too?

TAT - He should have came with- Gah!?

Bubbles - *hugs TAT* Goo~

FBT - Bubbles!

Bubbles - Goodra!

TAT - Scared the crap outta me...

Svantje - *jumps on Yujo's back* Piggyback~

Yujo - Uff! Yes, yes... Don't fall!

Minoru - *chuckles*

Shingai - *helps Senshi up* That is quite the creature.

Hisato - *high fives Step & pets Bubbles* He is a Goodra. He ended up becoming mine. He's really nice, and is great with children.

Shingai - *high fives Step* I see. Then there is nothing wrong.

TAT - Right. *high fives Mitsu & Step* Senshi, you have a question about your Side Effect.

Taichi - Sen-san's Side Effect is crazy! *high fives Step*

Yujo - *high fives Michelle & Step* I'm kinda worried with Taichi here... *high fives Mitsu*

F!Michelle - *high fives Taichi* It's going to be fine~ *high fives Nino*

Svantje - Positive thinking~ *high fives Mitsu & Michelle*

Senshi - *high fives Michelle & Mitsu* So what was my question? Let's see... The worst my luck has been would be almost getting run over by a car, falling off of a building and breaking a few bones, having a Gate open up while I was on the toilet-

Inukai - Nasty~

Senshi - It opened up in the bathroom. Luckily I was the only in there. *high fives Step* But I guess that stuff like that isn't really major. It could be worse.

Svantje - That's what I call positive thinking~ *high fives Step*

Senshi - *shrugs* Besides, if something bad happens to me then that means it didn't happen to someone else.

Taichi - Sen-san is so cool~

Senshi - *pats Taichi's head*

Toby - *high fives Step & Michelle* So next is Ite. The exact opposite of him.

Shingai - My luck... With it, I have gotten some grand prizes at djfferent shops, won some games of cards and other trivial stuff like that.

Senshi - You forgot to mention finding a large bag of money and giving it to the police, only for them to give you a good amount. And that one time you found a lottery ticket on the ground that ended up being the winning one... For the third time. As well as getting the jackpot when you got tricked into going to a casino.

Shingai - ...I felt it better to leave those out...

Senshi - Even Bakuto, being a worker at said casino, couldn't get her to lose.

Shingai - It was rather fun to see him irritated.

TAT - *sigh* As someone who has no luck... I do feel a bit sad about hearing just one if those things.

Shingai - ...That is why I do not like my Side Effect. It causes others to be saddened by it.

TAT - Ah! Sorry about that. It just came out. Dice rolls and coin tosses aren't my thing.

Yuki - *fidgets nervously*

TAT - What's with you?

Yuki - Nothing. I'm just waiting... Also a bit worried...

TAT - Don't worry. I've locked their Side Effects. Also, Monkey did say that Taichi actually brings him a bit of good luck. Or rather, balances it out for him.

Yuki - Still...

TAT - We'll be fine. Look. *points to side*

Taichi - *hanging off of Senshi*

TAT - See? Nothing's wrong.

Yuki - I'm just worried about Taichi, okay?

TAT - *shakes head* Why do I even try...?

Minoru - I'm glad to know that you can irritate Denji.

F!Michelle - Why do you actually call him by his first name when you don't like him?

Minoru - He wouldn't shut up until I did so. *shrugs* Same goes for Kushi, she bugged me until I called her some kind of nickname like the rest of your family.

F!Michelle - I see...

Yujo - Svantje. Down. My back.

Svantje - Sorry! *gets off*

Yujo - Okay, anything else? Yuki is about to have a breakdown.

TAT - We just have the one for Hisato and Daigo. Then we can get to the last review.

Hisato - Um...

Daigo - *nods* He is right.

Hisato - Phew.

Daigo - We can't have children around for this.

Hisato - Not what I was thinking at all!

TAT - He has a point. Shingai, Senshi, can you take the more innocent ones away?

Shingai - Very well.

Daigo - Can we get something to help?

Hisato - You're suppose to be against this!

TAT - *snaps*

*wall comes up*

Daigo - *walks forward* Hisato, just let it happen.

Hisato - *moves back* H-hold on... Bubbles!

Bubbles - *playing with FBT*

Hisato - Really!?

Daigo - *slams hand on wall & puts knee between legs*

Hisato - *gulp*

Daigo - *rubs Hisato's crotch w/ knee* Why are you trying to get away~? *moves closer* Hi~sa~to~

Hisato - *heavily breathing & red* Giri-

Daigo - *whispers* Daigo.

Hisato - D-Dai...go...

Daigo - *backs away w/ blank face* Is that fine?

F!Mitsu - You could have seriously gone further!

Hisato - *slumps to ground*

Toby - You okay?

Takeshi - I'm pretty sure he isn't.

Toby - I mean, he's got a raging boner so... Guess you're right.

F!Michelle - That wasn't that bad. When I was younger I remember when Mino and Masa ma- Mphfh!

Ninomiya - Michelle, quiet please.

F!Michelle - *grins & nods*

Minoru - Ahahaha...

Yujo - *rolls eyes* Moving on~

TAT - Right! On to the next things!

The Screen - *face turns into screen*

TAT - It's from Panda-kun! Although...

Yuki - General stuff first, then actual questions and dares.

TAT - Yeah!

 **Panda: Wonder why I didn't get a notification this time? Good thing I checked!**

 **Tora: ...I wish you hadn't.**

 **Panda: More importantly, stop trying to sneak away Tora. Catch him, Sarah! *throws Tora into chat towards Sarah, who he left there***

 **Cylian: I wonder if TATs triggered any of the other traps we threw in...**

 **Panda: You, don't think you are excused either. ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS! Feel free to punish Temba Squad for being idiots! Or for causing trouble! In fact, feel free to send ToDs to any of my characters.**

 **Roku: Hey, there is a question in the reviews for you! Maybe a few actually...**

 **Panda: Oh, its Awesomesauce! Hey AwesomeSauce! I was trying to find your stuff before, but for some reason the internet was not cooperating with my searches! After all this time passed, can you finally make an account here? Anyways, I am Panda, a Demon King, Dark God, and certifiable madman! My OCs include Tora Rokuda (Neighbor, Attacker-Shooter), White Hair Red Eyes, 125cm height (may be exagerated upwards, potentially shorter), Daisuke Shinya (Human, Sniper), and Sarah Williams! That makes up Williams Squad! Temba Squad is made up of Cylian Temba, and Roku and Yachi Takashi, all of who specialize in Traps and have outragous Trion levels!**

 **Yachi: Don't forget...!**

 **Panda: Getting to it! AwesomeSauce, you can find the adventurers of all my OCs right now in my Fanfic called World Trigger: Genesis! If you could read through it and drop some reviews in many of the chapters that would be awesome! Anyone else too! Oh, and Temba Squad is known for traps! Given the right conditions, they can defeat anyone, even Mei.**

 **Cylian: Please dont provoke her into starting a fight with us...**

 **Panda: You do that well enough on your own. Anyways, TATS-Sempai, you have the list! The conversation ended up being long since I got some stuff to answer. I will say this once more, feel free to send any Truths or Dares you can think of to my characters. ALSO, thanks to what TATs wrote in Apocalypse, me and Monkey got to thinking and there is a new pairing for your guys to consider! ToraXSthenos! Anyways, to the ToDs not from the PMs for TATs-Sempai to use finally!**

TAT - Maa~... So energetic...

Yuki - I feel like Mei is being underestimated...

Mei - *shrugs*

 **Truths:**

 **Suzu: How much so you support ToraXSthenos, compared to normal random ships?**

 **Sarah: Do you feel jealous in the slighest? Or do you support this? Is it possible you support this because of how it will likely embarass Tora?**

 **Dares:**

 **Osamu: Kiss Miwa on the lips.**

 **Mimik: Full use of abilities and skills is authorized. Kill Denji. Or at least beat him into a pulp to where he is in pain.**

 **Kushikage: Do not curse ever again in the ToDs.**

 **Denji: Steal Kushikage's underwear.**

 **Sthenos: Protect Tora from Denji and Kushikage. As much as I love embarassing him and making him squirm, I dont trust those two.**

 **All OCs there: Honestly rate Tora's singing.**

TAT - No! Hell no! If Denji and Kushi come here then... No! Sorry, but I refuse! At least not when we have a guest! *snaps*

Suzume & Sarah - *lands on feet*

Suzume - Aw~ Where is Lu-kun?

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps*

F!Mitsu - Nee-chan, you missed it! Dai-chama and Sasa were doing a lot of this and that! I seriously took pictures though!

Suzume - *thumbs up* Gokd job, Mitsu!

Tora - *sneaking away*

Sarah - No, you don't! *grabs Tora*

Tora - I don't want to deal with her! *points to Suzume*

Suzume - Heh heh~ Come and give me a hug, Tora-tan~

TAT - *claps* Alright, alright. Calm down, Suzume. You have a question to answer.

Suzume - Hm? *looks at screen & shrugs* I ship everything equally.

Toby - Lies!

Suzume - For the most part. But I suppose that one is a bit higher up. Just because it's honestly cute to see them~

Tora - I don't feel safe here...

Yujo - *pats Tora's head* Bear with it a little. Panda's review is near the last one, then we're finished.

Lukas - *writing on notepad* You really make a good parent, Yujonokage-sama.

Yujo - *laughs a little* No, Lukas. I don't.

Lukas, Svantje, Mino - Right...

F!Michelle - *smiles brightly*

Yujo - *smiles at Tora* Just a little more!

Sarah - So I'm up next! And I will say that I support it!

Suzume - Honestly, we could just ship Williams Squad with Senzai Swuad and there wouldn't be any issues.

TAT - Now that I think about it... Since I'm not going to bring in Kushi or Denji for this session, we really only have Osamu's dare... *snaps*

Miwa & Osamu - *lands on butt*

Suzume - Looks like Panda-kun has learned to add "on the lips"~

Osamu - Just those words...

Miwa - *looks around*

The Door - No door this time.

Miwa - Tsk.

Noah - It's just one kiss.

Miwa - Fine. Hurry up.

Osamu - ... *walks forward & pecks Miwa on lips*

Suzume, Sarah & F!Mitsu - Boring~!

Miwa - Is that all?

TAT - Almost. We have Tora-shota singing. If you don't want to be here them go over there,

Miwa - *walks away*

TAT - Anyways~ Since it's also a dare... Tora-shota, get to singing!

*music starts playing*

Tora - *sigh* Almost done with these songs...

 **Clap your hands , stamp your both feet**

 **Tachiagare don't stop the vibe and the beat**

 **Crash the wall, buchi yaburu**

 **Buchikowasu n da subete no genkai o**

 **Wow, just say wow oh**

 **Without your weakness or nervous soul**

 **Sō sa daichi o yurashitsuzuke te**

 **Sō moyasu**

 **Soshite mae o niramu**

 **Mune takamaru**

 **You know to this damn glorious moment**

 **Hail to the Sunwolves , brave like an animal**

 **Yūkan de kyōjin na senshi no chōsen o**

 **Habamu mono nante nai**

 **Shōdō no mama ni zenshin shi te iku**

 **Kick it now Kick it now, wow oh**

 **Kick it now Kick it now**

 **Wow, shaking up the higher ground till we white out**

 **So get loud the perfect blast don't stop, brave it out**

 **Wow, blow the horn of honor cherish the big time**

 **Break the line , brave it out**

 **God bless the field, give them the wind**

 **Sā makiokose spreading the wings**

 **Crush them all, buchikamasu**

 **Buchikowasu n da subete no zenrei o**

 **Wow, just say wow oh**

 **Never give in or give up yourself**

 **Sō sa shōri o ubaitoru tame**

 **Sō tagiru**

 **Soshite mae ni susumu**

 **Mune takanaru**

 **We know to this damn precious moment**

 **Bind your souls, the invictus wolves**

 **Kyūkyoku de shinsei na senshi no eikō o**

 **Me o fuseru jikan nante nai**

 **Honnō no mama ni zenshin shi te iku**

 **Wow shaking up the higher ground till we white out**

 **So get loud the perfect blast don't stop brave it out**

 **Wow blow the horn of honor cherish the big time**

 **Break the line, brave it out**

 **Brave it out**

 **Brave it out**

 **Kick it now Kick it now, wow oh**

 **Kick it now Kick it now, wow oh**

 **Kick it now Kick it now, wow oh**

 **Kick it now Kick it now, wow oh**

 **Wow shaking up the higher ground till we white out**

 **So get loud the perfect blast don't stop brave it out**

 **Wow blow the horn of honor cherish the big time**

 **Break the line, brave it out**

 **Wohoh, brave it out**

 **Break the line, brave it out**

Lukas - *holding a 6*

Svantje - *holding an 8*

Minoru - *holding an 8*

Yujo - Wow Lukas, that's really low.

Lukas - *shrugs*

Sarah & Daisuke - 10!

Shana - 7.

Noah - 9.

Toby & Takeshi - 8

Yuki - It was nice to hear.

Mei - *nods*

Daigo - It did sound nice. But there is someone here who is the master at these things.

Suzume - *serious expression*

Noah - That look should not be there...

Shana - What do you expect? She's the master when it comes to music. Her Side Effect literally let's her hear and "see" music.

Suzume - There are honestly some parts that could use some tuning, but overall... Lu-kun has the right idea.

Daisuke - Whoa. She another serious moment.

Suzume - I honestly take music seriously. Although~ It's honestly good to remember that music is all about enjoying yourself and the song. If you can't enjoy it them the song holds no real meaning and is disappointing to the listeners.

Toby - Damn Suzume. You're really taking this session by storm.

Suzume - *smirks* Hm.

TAT - Anyways. That should be it for now. I want to thank Yujo-san for being here.

Yujo - Hold on a minute. Before we actually finish this, there is one last dare I want to give personally.

TAT - Ah! That's right! I forgot to ask if you had anything! My bad! Sorry!

Yuki - *rolls eyes* Ignoring him... What did you have in mind?

Yujo - *grins* For the F!Baby Trio~

FBT - *looks at Yujo curiously*

Yujo - I want the three of you to turn on your Triggers and show some of your skills! But Michelle! _No Meteora!_

F!Michelle - *pouts*

F!Mitsu - Yes!

F!Stepney - Is that alright?

TAT - *shrugs* Sure. I don't have a problem with it.

F!Mitsu - Let's do it then!

FBT - Trigger on!

TAT - Sucks that you guys don't have your captain and Operator here. Oh well. You guys can tell me what you want to smack around and I'll create it. I'll even put up a Playground so everyone else won't be involved.

F!Michelle - Some flying Trion Soldiers and an Illgar!

Everyone - What!?

Yujo - It's fine. They can handle it~

F!Mitsu - Yah! I get to start off with Seige Mode!

F!Stepney - And end with it. That takes up a good amount of your Trion. Michelle and I are going to be in the air, meaning she can't help you out with Trion.

F!Mitsu - It's seriously fine~

F!Stepney - *sigh*

TAT - Right. So Bado and Illgar. Got it. *snaps*

Illgar - *flies over area*

Yuki - Now then. Let's see how aerial battles have evolved.

F!Mitsu - Let's go! *starts firing at Bado*

F!Stepney - No fair! *flies up w/ Skate*

Hoshi - Hm? *looks at Mitsu's eyes* Torii...?

F!Mitsu - It's Hanami!

F!Michelle - Let's go! *flies up w/ Skate*

Minoru - How fast! Is it because of her Trion?

Yujo - Yup! *grins*

F!Michelle - Auf gehts! Asteroid! *fires at Bados*

Noah - How big is that Trion cube!?

F!Michelle - *smirks & jumps off Skate*

Ninomiya - Wha-!?

F!Michelle - *kicks Bado, cuts head with Scorpion from sole of foot, jumps back on Skate*

Yujo - That works better than I thought~

F!Stepney - *mutters* I really can't be left behind here... *moves through multiple Bado*

Yuki - Not as fast, but he is moving in ways that leave less room yet cover a good amount of distance. He's moving with more purpose. A more tactical way of doing it.

Toby - Go, Step!

F!Stepney - There... There... And there... Hound!

*Hound follows Bados*

F!Stepney - *flies in front of group* Senku.

*Bados get cut*

*Hound hits*

Suzume - The difference between those two can be seen. Even between Stepney-kun and

Toby, it's glaringly obvious that he is a tactician.

Toby - That's my brother, for sure!

F!Mitsu - Step, Michelle, just tell me when to take the big one out! I'm seriously ready!

F!Michelle - Viper! *higs remaining Bados*

Minoru - That was a free Viper...

F!Michelle - Mitsu! Now!

F!Stepney - *flies to side* You're good!

F!Mitsu - Right! Seige Mode we go~! *activates Hōi*

Shana - That's not even a rifle! That's a damn canon!

F!Mitsu - *hard points at waist stab into ground*

TAT - Crap! The recoil! *snaps*

*large wall appears*

F!Mitsu - If I take it out with one shot, I'm seriously going to treat myself later! *fires shot*

*shot goes through Illgar*

*Illgar goes down*

F!Mitsu - Alright! I'm seriously treating myself to some nice dessert tonight!

Toby - Just fire a damn railgun next time!

F!Mitsu - I want to~

TAT - *sigh* Well... That was a sight to see. Hey, Michelle, Step! Come back down!

F!Michelle - *flies down* And? How were we? *grins*

Minoru - It is clear that Step is the tactician between you three.

Ninomiya - But your free Viper also showed that you're not just a heavy hitter and knows what to do.

Svantje - And the difference between you and Step with this Skate Trigger clearly shows that you're the better user of it.

F!Stepneh - I can't deny that at all. She tried to get all of is to try and use it, but I'm the only other Skate user on the team. I still need the safety measures to make sure I don't fall off.

F!Mitsu - What about me~? No says anything about me~

Suzume - *hugs Mitsu* Thags because you are too good! Your shots were so accurate,and that final attack was so flashy! You honestly are my sister!

Takeshi - Even though something like that giant Trigger is not what a Sniper should have...

Yuki - As someone who can manage an aerial battle, I have to admit that it was amazing. The two in the sky had a lot of mobility while Mitsu was a good backup from the ground. There were a few spots that could have used improvement, but overall you three were great.

Noah - Didn't TAT say they don't even have their captain with them? How much better would they be with their captain...?

TAT - Welp! Anyways! It has been a fun session! Once again, I want to thank... I'm not forgetting anything, right?

Yuki - He's thanking you, Yujo.

Yujo - *laughs* It was, once again, fun to be here and I look forward to retuning here.

TAT - Right! So, we are going to be having a good amount of non-humans here next time! Send some stuff in for them! *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed!

Yuki - Remember to send things in.

TAT - And until next time...

All - See ya!


	337. Chapter 337

Nao - Mew.

Baku - ... *floating around*

TAT - What to name you... Well, you _are_ Shobu's now so... I should let him name you.

Krümel - Wan...

TAT - Krümel? I thought you went with Taka and Sturm? ...I said that right... I'm pretty sure...

Krümel - Wan.

TAT - I see... Well, you are free to stay here for now.

Nao - *floats down to Krümel* Mew.

Krümel - *hides behind TAT*

TAT - It's fine, pup. Nao is nice.

Nao - Mew~! *laughs & floats around*

TAT - Anyways... *sigh* I suppose I should get started now. *turns to readers* Hey there everyone! How ya'll been!? Anyways. The first one up is from Panda-kun! As per usual, we'll get through the first part then get to the questions and dares! Now let's let the fun begin!

 **Panda: OHHHH, My bad! I thought what I read earlier meant those two would be there at the start, so I planned based on that idea.**

 **Yumi: Hey, where is everyone?**

 **Panda: Ah, that reminds me...*picks up a weird looking rocket launcher with three small human sized tubes* ...these three painted the inside of Kido's office with pink poka-dots and are in big trouble, so I am sending them to you for their punishments! Also, you forgot to add ToDs from the list this time! And Tora, don't think I will let you escape from singing! But, its one of your favorites so I doubt you will dislike it anyways...and loading is done! Fire! *fires Temba Squad into the ToD***

 **Yumi: Uhhh, my question?**

 **Panda: Tora is already there with Sarah and Daisuke. Sarah wont let Tora go back since they will be there for awhile, Daisuke wont let Tora be there without him watching over, and Sarah is also staying there because Suzu is sick and needs help. Those two are pretty much already best friends I think.**

 **Yumi: No no, its not just that. Mizuki Totorori is missing. YOu don't think...**

 **Panda: She went there on her own?! Wait...then with Temba Squad...oh dear...**

 **Yumi: TATs-san, I apologies but it looks like our OCs are invading you for the time being. Well, they are fun to be around, but they may cause you trouble.**

 **Panda: Really sorry Sempai! Uhh, uhhh...I know, lets use that as an apology!**

 ***Throws the dimensional spike into the ToD room, which stabs into the ground and alters the entire setting based on the set "Zone". Currently, the "Zone" is set to "Clockwork", so it will warp reality and cause the entire setting to change as if it was made from some steampunk clockwork setting, with various large moving gears and what not and also cool and strange tech***

 **Yumi: That is an apology...well, lets say it was one of the dares?**

*three tubes land in ground*

The Door - You're going to allow this chance to the room?

TAT - *shrugs* Why not? This place is made in my imagine, but I have not issue if others feel like changing it. So long as they don't go too far. Something like this doesn't matter much.

Nao - Mew!

TAT - Not sure. Maybe got lost?

Yachi & Roku - Who did!?

TAT - No one. By the way, make sure to be behave here, 'kay? I'm in a rather relaxed mood, so I won't lay down any rules. Just... Make sure nothing much happens to I'll be forced to get those two back in here.

Temba Squad - Got it~ *salutes & snickers*

TAT - *sighs & whispers* Nao, could you please watch them?

Nao - Mew!

Cyline - Whoa! Is that a Mew!?

TAT - Whelp. While they're doing that... Let's move on.

Baku - *lands on TAT's head*

TAT - Let's get to those questions and dares.

 **Panda: And now for the others!**

 **Truths:**

 **TATs: If you could have any three super powers, what would they be?**

 **Yuki: If you had to destroy every flavor of ice cream except one, what would it be?**

 **Midorikawa: How would you like Tora? How do you like his fighting ability?**

 **Tora: Did you know you have to repeat a dare when you mess up? By the way, when you shouted all your nicknames, you forgot Tora-tan, right Suzu?**

 **Suzu: Are you getting better? Has Sarah been helping you?**

 **Bubbles: Can I have a hug?**

 **Mizuki: How the hell did you sneak away from me and get there?!**

 **Tsuni: How strong is your crush for Miwa?**

TAT - Maa, maa~ We're gonna cut it here for a moment and answer these questions. You'll all see why in a moment. *snaps*

Yuki, Midorikawa, Tora - *lands on butt*

Suzume, Mizuki, Tsuni - *lands on feet*

TAT - I suppose I had to bring her in regardless... Anyways. *turns to readers* Super strength, teleportation and shadow manipulation. I'm a teleport addict. Just look at my Ocs.

Yuki - You can say that again. I'm pretty sure more of us use Teleport than don't. Although, I am the best at using it.

TAT - *rolls eyes* Just answer your question already. We don't need you running your mouth.

Yuki - Tsk. *looks at screen & freezes*

Mizuki - Is he okay? What's so big about his question?

Suzume - Yuki-san is rather addicted to ice cream. The thought of destroying any must have made him honestly shut down.

Tsuni - Is it really that bad?

TAT - Judge. Pretty sure he can't even answer that so... *snaps*

*floor opens up*

Yuki - *falls in*

TAT - Moving on. Tora-shota and Midorikawa. You two are up.

Tora - Stop calling me that!

TAT - I feel lie, you are in no position to talk about names when you forgot to yell one out.

Tora - ...

TAT - *waves hand* But it's fine. We'll give you a pass this one time since you are new here.

Midorikawa - *picks up Krümel* Tora's fighting ability is still growing. He's a fast learner, but the rest of us have more experience than him.

Suzume - *folds arms under breasts* Heh heh heh~ I'm pretty sure we can all figure out that Tora-tan and his team are going to honestly be our next opponents~ Now I wonder... Can you possibly reach the summit~? It'll be a steep climb, but if you get a running start then you may touch that lovely flower honestly waiting for you at the top.

Tsuni - What is she even saying?

Mizuki - Who knows?

TAT - *grins*

Suzume - Heh heh heh~ Just go on an ignore me. I'll honestly be answering my question while you do. *turns to readers* I am most certainly getting better. And Sa-chan has been very helpful. With her and Lu-kun, I'm getting things done much quicker.

TAT - Anyways. I've already sent Bubbles over. Just be careful. Hisato may not take kindly if anything had happens to him. Anyways. Once again. Mizuki, you are up next.

Mizuki - *shrugs* You clearly weren't paying attention. I took that chance to come over here. By the way... What are they doing over there?

Temba Squad - *flyong around in pink balls* This is awesome!

Nao - *giggles*

TAT - Having fun. Would you like to join them?

Mizuki - *walking towards Temba Squad & Nao*

TAT - I'll take that as a yes... Anyways. Tsuni, you're up on that last one.

Tsuni - Oh... That is... To say I have a crush on him... *blushes*

Suzume - *recording* Keep going~

Tora - She doesn't give up, does she?

TAT - Nope! And while she is doing that, we're going to get to the dares.

 **Dares:**

 **TATs, and both Tsukiko Squads: Its time for Chibization! *Uses the Chibi Ray* You are all being reverted to the same age as Tora! (his actual age, not his appearance)**

 **Shingai and Daisuke: Sniper Contest**

 **Sarah and Senshi: Chess Match AKA Captain Contest**

 **Sarah and Suzu: YOu are in charge of Tora and Sthenos, see which one you can make cuter.**

 **Minoru: Teach Tora some Martial Arts**

 **Tamakoma-1: Keep Temba Squad...and Mizuki...in line.**

 **Mizuki: Try not to cause trouble, or to let Temba Squad cause trouble.**

 **Miwa: Charm Mizuki.**

 **Authors: Give my OCs the most hillarious, embarassing, and silly dares you can think of!**

TAT - *sighs & moves hand*

*giant gear gets in way of Chibi Ray*

TAT - Sorry, but that would leave this place with no host. The others on the other hand... *snaps*

Group - *lands in pile*

Tora - Hey, how is she suppose to be in charge with Sarah-nee-chan if she is that young? Will she even remember what's going on?

TAT - Judge. Probably not. For now, she will be like that. Once we move on from Panda-kun she Weill go back to being her regular age.

Sthénos - Tora! *hugs Tora* Hey, hey, you wanna go play over there! They look like they're really having fun!

Tora - Uh... Su- Hey! D-don't start stripping here!

Shingai - *pulls Sthénos back* He's right.

Sthénos - Poo~

TAT - *mutters* That's strange... Why didn't Mino get transported in as well...?

Takeshi - *pulls on TAT's sleeve*

TAT - Hm? Oh, what's up? *mutters* Damn, you're small...

Takeshi - Those two are fighting. *points to side*

Toby & Shana - *rolling around*

Toby - There! Say 'uncle'!

Shana - Never!

TAT - Er... Crap. He really is a dull kid... How to explain this... That's sort of a way of playing. Rough housing. Don't kind them too much.

Takeshi - *shrugs*

Yuki - *points Idōgetsu at TAT* What's going on? What is this place?

TAT - Where did you even get that!?

Shingai - *grabs Idōgetsu* Kods shouldn't be using something like that.

TAT - *rubs forehead* This is just a mess... A complete mess... And this is only the first review... *sigh* Alright! Shin Pair, Senshi and Sarah! You four just do your things! Go ahead and do your dares while I try and fix everything around here!

Shingai - Very well. Shinya, shall we?

Daisuke - Sure.

Shingai - If I may... Could I possible use a bow and arrow in place of a Trigger?

Senshi - *fixing up chess board* She has better aim using that than using a Trigger. She's basically saying she wants to really test the between between you two.

Daisuke - Oh. Sure. That make sit more fun, and more if a contest.

Shingai - Thank you very much. *pulls out bow*

Daisuke - No problem. *lifts Trigger*

Senshi - Williams, are you ready to play?

Sarah - Yup! Let's get started!

TAT - *walks back* Alright... I'm glad Nao was here for this May be a bit more difficult. He's keeping everyone busy with Tamakoma... *looks up*

Daisuke & Shingai - *firing perfect shots*

Senshi - *moving piece*

TAT - Oh. They seem to be fine right now.

Baku - *lands on head*

TAT - *sighs* So fluffy and pillowy... Well, that seems fine for now. Maybe moving in would be best.

Baku - -!

TAT - Right! The next one is from ZGD!

 **Suzume! You really are a queen! You just smack everyone around like it's nothing! I would really be afraid to be on your bad side... Anywho~ That's neither here nor there. Although, a good amount of stuff will involve you this time~**

 **Suzume - Are you getting to the point of Mei? Like, are you getting to the "this is crazy and I don't want to fight against her!" point? Are we going to see any more "concerts," main series or not?**

 **Anyone - Besides Arashiyama & Miwa squads, have you ever had to face off against Suzume when she was doing one of her "concerts"?**

 **RGT, or anyone else that loves music - Do you think you could put on a "concert"?**

 **Mei, Tora, anyone else who is beyond crazy strong - Do you think you could break through and crash one of her "concerts"?**

 **Sorry, I was really into that fight she had in Fox Hunt.**

 **Dares!**

 **Suzume - Since you are the master and queen, show them all how it's done by singing and dancing to a song! Your choice**

 **Everyone - Bow down to the queen!**

 **Simple dares this time. Hope you enjoy yourselves!**

TAT - Son of a... Tsk. Hey, Tora-shota, Suzume, c'mere!

Tora - *walks over dragging Sthénos*

TAT - ... I don't even want to know.

Suzume - *back to regular age* Yeah? Also, thanks for honestly not putting the spotlight on me during that time...

TAT - Right. Well, technically this is only for you, but since Tora is here I figured he could also answer.

Tora - *spinning around with Sthénos* I'm a bit confused. Do they mean an actual concert? I haven't see one of her concerts.

Suzume - Don't worry. Soon you will~

Tora - ...

Suzume - Heh heh heh~ Anyways~ I can answer all of those. That way you don't honestly have to bring in others and use up engery.

TAT - Thanks.

Suzume - Now then. I may not ever reach the level of Mei-san. She is beyond my level of skill. So I don't think I can honestly match her any time soon. Or ever. And you will be able to see my concerts if this guy allows it.

TAT - You know it.

Suzume - As for people trying to break through... Yuki-san has tried and Ken-kun knows about them. I tend not to fight like that since not everyone deserve their own private concerts. That is also why you may never see Minu or Shana putting a concert on. My Side Effect plays a major role in my concerts.

Sthénos - So you can go crazy when you want!

Suzume - I choose not to. Now then...

TAT - Right.

*music starts playing*

Suzume - I'll let you all hear me sing.

 ** **Tōryanse, tōryanse****

Shingai - That song...

Daisuke - It's a children's song, isn't it?

Shingai - Yeah...

 **Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja?**

 **Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja**

Shingai - She's turning it in a dance song!

 **Chitto tōshite kudashanse**

 **Goyō no nai mono tōshasenu**

Senshi - Dang. Those are some moves for a children's song.

Sarah - Looks like Sthénos is getting into it too.

 ** _Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai n_**

Senshi - I didn't even ions she knew the song

.

 ** _Ofuda wo osame ni mairimasu_**

 ** _Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowa_**

Suzume - *lets out a breath*

 ** _Kowai nagara mo_**

 ** _Tōryanse, tōryanse_**

Everyone - *claps*

Shingai - That was quite amazing. I did not expect to hear that song like that.

Suzume - Heh~ Thanks. It's honestly one of my favorites.

TAT - Hey, didn't you guys have something to do?

Daisuke - We called it a draw so we could hear her sing.

Senshi - Her footwork shook the ground. The board fell over. I was winning.

TAT - That bad luck again...

Suzume - So, did you enjoy it, Tora-tan? How did that sound to you?

Tora - It was really good. I...was about to dance with you and Sthénos...

Suzume - Heh heh~ That's what my music is about. I honestly strive to get my audience to join in on the fun. Even if they are not on stage, they can still be stars during the performance. Just look at Sthénos-chan. She was enjoying it so much that she joined in.

Sthénos - It was really fun! Hey. How about I join you too, Tora! That way we can do a duet!

Tora - I-I'm good!

TAT - Heh~ Anyways. *shakes head* Why don't we move on for now? Yah can sing later on, Tora-shota.

Tora - ...

Suzume - Well, the next one is honestly from WorTri.

 **I'm back again :)**

 **I've been watching too much kpop.**

 **Dares:**

 **Kazama-tai, sing Save Me by BTS**

 **Tachikawa- Paint Shinoda's nails while he's asleep. Preferably with words. I'll leave the choice to you.**

 **Truths:**

 **Were the canon A-rankers to go to a beach, which guys would pick up the most girls? Who would be drowning and who would be sparkling?**

 **Jin- Strangest ever future?**

TAT - Songs out the butthole. Jeez.

Suzume - It's always like that. *shrugs* I have no complaints about it~

TAT - Same. It's just astonishing. Well, I suppose anyone would want to see the characters they like dance and sing. Can't say I'm any different.

Suzume - See~? Now bring them in.

TAT - Judge. *snaps*

Suzume - And I honestly know for a fact that Arashiyama Squad would be the center of attention.

Sarah - I'm pretty sure they're sparkling wherever they go.

Suzume - That's why they make for some great material~

Kazama Squad, Jin, Tachikawa & Shinoda - *lands on butt*

Baku - *yawns from atop TAT's head*

Shinoda - *punches Kei's head*

Tachikawa - Ow~

TAT - I may sent Kei the dare beforehand~

Senshi - So Shinoda-san already his nails painted?

TAT - If you would be so kind.

Shinoda - *shows hands*

Sthénos - Rainbow nails! Multi-color!

Shinoda - Yeah. This guy thought it would be funny to use multiple colors for this.

Suzume - Hm. Would you like some help removing that, Shinoda-san?

Shinoda - ...

Suzume - Hm? What's wrong?

Shinoda - What's the catch...?

Suzume - Tch. *smiles* Nothing much! Just some pictures of you and Tachikawa in certain positions~

Tachikawa - Hey, hey, hey, hold on now. Suzu-chan, what exactly did you have in mind...?

Suzume - *blinding smile* Nothing much~! But my readers have been craving some gap moe for some time now! I figured it's about time I answered that call!

Tora & Sthénos - *tilts head* Gap moe?

Sarah & Shingai - Better that you don't know.

Suzume - *holds out arms* Think about it! The ever steadfast Shinoda-san acting as the uke who just ends up as mush under the sexy devil-Tachikawa-san! Or~ I could always ask Akasora-san and Rindo-san to be the semes~ Have a bit of a three-way~ There are people who enjoy the older male bara type ones~

Tora - ? Bara?

Sthénos - Oh! Those are roses, aren't they!?

Shingai - Er...

Daisuke - It's not a incorrect...

Suzume - Heh heh heh~ There will certainly be some blooming in it~ And if you want to know what bara is-

Shingai - Don't!

Suzume - Just look at Senzai-san. Reiji-san, Arafune-senpai and Hokari-senpai are also good examples~ Even Ryō-chin here could be put in a bara doujinshi~

Utagawa - Please don't involve me in this...

Suzume - *sigh* Sadly, the boys I know well enough don't have enough muscle to really wrote in-depth bara. They do give some nice moe stuff though.

TAT - *off to side shaking*

Shinoda - No! I'd really rather have these nails than do something like that!

Suzume - Poo~ I guess I'll just honestly have to continue to ask Sawamura-san for some help.

Shinoda - Sawamura-kun is helping you!?

Suzume - Anyways~

Shinoda - Don't dodge the subject!

Tora - I'm still confused here.

Daisuke - *pats Tora's head* It's better that way.

Senshi - Jin, you have a question. That way we can move away from this.

Jin - Right~ Well, the strangest one is still the one where Suzume-chan rules over Mikado City while chicken rain from the sky.

Sarah - What would lead to that future!?

Kikuchihara - I'm pretty sure none of us actually want to know the answer to that one.

Suzume - Why not~?

Daisuke - That's a really scary thought.

Sthénos - The part with Suzu or the part with the chicken!?

Daisuke - Both.

Suzume - Hm. *flips hair* It's almost like you honestly _want_ to be in my next work, Daisuki-kyun~

Sarah - Hahahahaha! What's with that name!?

Kikuchihara - She keeps getting worse and worse...

Suzume - Don't you mean better and better?

*music starts playing*

Suzume - Aw~ I was honestly having fun~

Utagawa - Was that a save grace or more material for Misaki-san...?

Rest - Yes.

Utagawa - ...

Kazama - Let's get through this.

TAT - He spoke!

nan sumshwigo shipeo i bami shireo

ijen kkaego shipeo kkumsogi shireo

nae ane gachyeoseo nan jugeoisseo

Don't wanna be lonely

Just wanna be yours

 _wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji niga eopneun i goseun_

 _wiheomhajanha manggajin nae moseup_

 _guhaejwo nal nado nal jabeul su eopseo_

 **nae shimjangsoril deureobwa**

 **jemeotdaero neol bureujanha**

 _i kkaman eodum sogeseo_

 _neoneun ireohge bitnanikka_

 **geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 **I need your love before I fall, fall**

 _geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me_

 _I need your love before I fall, fall_

 _geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me_

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

 _Save me, save me_

 _ **oneulttara dari bitna**_

 _ **nae gieok sogui binkan**_

 _ **nal samkyeobeorin i lunatic**_

 _ **Please save me tonight**_

 _ **(Please save me tonight,**_

 _ **Please save me tonight)**_

 _ **i chigi eorin gwanggi sok**_

 _ **nareul guwonhaejul i bam**_

 **nan araji neoran guwoni**

 **nae salmui ilbumyeo apeumeul**

 **gamssajul yuilhan songil**

 **The best of me**

 **nan neobakke eopji**

 **na dashi useul su idorok**

 **deo nopyeojwo ni moksoril**

 **Play on**

 _nae shimjangsoril deureobwa_

 _jemeotdaero neol bureujanha_

i kkaman eodum sogeseo

neoneun ireohge bitnanikka

 **geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 **I need your love before I fall, fall**

 _geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me_

 _I need your love before I fall, fall_

 _geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me_

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

 _ **gomawo naega naige haejwoseo**_

 _ **i naega nalge haejwoseo**_

 _ **ireon naege nalgael jwoseo**_

 _ **kkogitadeon nal gae jwoseo**_

 _ **dapdaphadeon nal kkaejwoseo**_

 _ **kkum sogeman saldeon nal kkaewojwoseo**_

 _ **neol saenggakhamyeon nal gaeeoseo**_

 _ **seulpeum ttawin na gae jwosseo**_

 _ **(Thank you. 'uri'ga dwae jwoseo)**_

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

 _geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me_

 _I need your love before I fall, fall_

Tora - Didn't feel like dancing to that. Not much anyways.

Suzume - That's honestly because they were doing it more for a dare than putting their all into it.

Tora - I see...

Daisuke - Are we sure we should be letting her teach him?

TAT - It's about music, nothing else. If she started telling him about her works then we would have some issue. It's fine though. She takes music seriously, so no worries.

Daisuke - I dunno...

TAT - Anyways! Thanks for that, Kazama Squad!

Kikuchihara - Isn't The Door always an option?

TAT - Judge. I can also dump you with Suzume.

Kikuchihara - Fine.

TAT - Glad you understand. Anyways. That was that. So let's get to the last one. Then we'll get to the extra stuff from Panda-kun.

Jin - The last one is from a guest.

 **Get all people Suzume kissed and let her rate the best to the worst kisser**

Daisuke - How many people have you kissed!?

Sarah - You don't just ask a girl that!

Suzume - Ken-kun, Narasaka, Arafune-senpai, Tsuji-kyun, Lu-kun, Kuma-chan, Kirin, Torimaru, Shouhei-kun, Kunichika-chan, Ryō-chin, Izumin, and Hisato-kyun. Off the top of my head.

Tachikawa - You really needed material, didn't you?

Suzume - Some were accidents and others I did to just mess with them. Like Ryō-chin~

Utagawa - *looks away*

Suzume - Anywho~ I can't honestly say who was better than who since each kiss was not that deep. All of them were sorts like, "Hey, it happened that one time." So I can't properly say who was better.

Shinoda - I worry for Border at times...

Suzume - Hehe~

TAT - Anyways. Why don't we get to Tora-shota' last song before the extra stuff?

Tora - Fine.

Sthénos - I'll even sing with you! Is that okay!?

Tora - *looks at TAT*

TAT - *shrugs* I don't really care. There wasn't anything that said she couldn't.

Sthénos - Yes!

*music starts playing*

 **Searching for the meaning** **  
** **Looking back what's leaving** **  
** **Falling down again you** **  
** **Lose control so easy** ****

 **Yet, the only reason** **  
** **There goes one more season** **  
** **Can't you see what you can do?** **  
** **All the thing's that you should** **_lose_**

 _Find what is the truth, life just seems so cruel_ _  
_ _Winner, loser never know who'll finally be the fool_ _  
_ _Just release your heart_ _  
_ _Light it on, Alert_ _  
_ _The one and only matter that's the story and the start_

 **Notice that you are not alone** **  
** **Yeah come with us now** **  
** **Break the wall down, yes we can**

 ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_** ** __**

 ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_**

 **Life just comes and go** **  
** **Tomorrow never knows** **  
** **Stand up once again to** **  
** **Walk into the world for** ** _you_** __

 _The feeling is so new_ _  
_ _Believe in what you do_ _  
_ _Don't you ever be afraid in losing_ _  
_ _That's the clue_

 **Find what is the truth, life just seems so cruel** **  
** **Winner, loser never know who'll finally be the fool** **  
** **Yes you are not alone** **  
** **Yeah, come with us now** **  
** **Let us start it on, here we can**

 _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeahoh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeahoh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeah**_ _ ****_

 _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeahoh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeahoh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fly Again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eyeah, Eyeah**_

 **"Falling down again** **  
** **We meet again my friend** **  
** **Life just comes and go** **  
** **But tomorrow never knows** **  
** **Find what is the truth, life just seems so cruel** **  
** **Winner, loser never know who'll finally be the fool** **  
** **But you are not alone, we are not alone** **  
** **We know what's waiting out there** **  
** **We know where we should go"**

 **Living in the world is as he said** **  
** **"** **Running like a rolling stone" we go down** **  
** **The riddle and the rhyme is up to you** **  
** **Feel the beat and this sound** **  
** **You got to know You got to seize this now** **  
** **Ready when you are, we're always here** **  
** **Off we go, Yeah !**

 ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_** ** __**

 ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeahoh_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_** ** _  
_** ** _Fly Again_** ** _  
_** ** _Eyeah, Eyeah_**

Suzume - *nods*

Shingai - That was a rather nice blend in their voices.

Suzume - This mind of music isn't the type for Sthénos-chan. It sounded nice, but her voice doesn't fit with the instruments. What's more, her Loli appearance contradicts the so g and takes away from it. If given the right clothes, she can honestly make it work.

Jin - Ever the critic.

Suzume - Hm.

TAT - *walks over pulling Temba Squad*

Nao - *giggling*

TAT - Right. Now we have who we need for the extra stuff! Screen, please put it up!

The Screen - Got it.

 **Roku and Yachi: How many times were you mixed up so far? Has Cylian ever mixed you up?**

 **Cylian: ...I am almost afraid to ask, even though you are my OC, but...you are wearing actual clothes on your real body and not just using your Trion body as clothing again, right?**

 **Temba Squad: Yuma, get over here! This one is even more important then the last! Temba Squad, please tell me you are remembering to do your chores properly! Well? Yuma, don't let them lie!**

 **Suzu: I dare you to ship Commander Kido and Chief Rindo, and announce this proudly to them in front of them both!**

Suzume - Hm. *flips hair* You think I haven't done that already? I honestly don't need to announce it when they already know it for a fact. I don't hide my ships.

Cylian - I am wearing actual clothes!

Roku - Our Triggers don't work in here anyways!

Yachi - We couldn't use them if we wanted to!

TAT - Judge. This room is special in that I shut off the use of Triggers unless necessary. It also cures people of illnesses, when I feel like it. That's how Yuki and Nasu can come and go in her without issue.

Cylian - See!?

TAT - Anyways. You guys go ahead and answer. I would bring Yuma in, but I've been told he's busy right now with his team. I'd rather not drag him in right now.

Kikuchihara - And yet you bring us in here.

TAT - I brought all three of you in here. No issues if your squad is here. Anyways. Temba Squad.

Yachi - People have gotten us confused do many times-

Roku - -we lost count and don't really care much!

Roku & Yachi - Especially since it's fun confusing them even more!

Cylian - And I haven't mixed them up. They're two different people, so it isn't too hard to tell them apart.

TAT - Last one.

Cylian - We are definitely remembering to do our chores!

The Screen - *goes red* They are lying.

Nao - Mew~! *giggles*

TAT - *sigh* I'll let your maker deal with that issue. For now... That's the end. *turns to readers* Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed.

Suzume - Remember to send in more things~

TAT - And check out the updates, if you have time.

Suzume - Until next time...

All - See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushikage - Let's crash this fuckin' party~

Denji - F'r s're~


	338. Chapter 338

TAT - Hello and-

Kushikage - 'sup bitches! Ya miss this fine ass!?

TAT - Oh no...

Denji - *gropes TAT* Hm~? S'm'th'n wr'g~?

TAT - *jumps* Son of a-! You're here too!?

Denji - Yup~

TAT - Crap! I need to-

Kushikage - *puts TAT between breasts* Sh~ Sh~ Just let yerself die blissfully between my boobs~ That way you can go out with a man's pride~

TAT - *weakly raises hand & snaps*

Kushi & Denji - *tied to ceiling*

Kushikage - This is some pretty kinky stuff~ Ah~ I think I'm getting moist just by hanging from here~ Oh~ Watch out below~

Denji - Oh yeah~ 've g't a ragin' b'ner goin' 'n~

TAT - Urg... You two are so disgusting... I feel bad for putting Sekai in a trio with you two...

The Door - You could always just start. Once you're finish you can kick them out.

TAT - Right... Well then. *turns to readers* Right! So first up then! We have Doc!

 **Ummm hello sorta new here lets try these cause I have been reading a bit.**

 **truths**

 **Panda: if tora has done all types of combat training, does that mean he can use snipers?**

 **tats: Do you have any plans to include Colsaria or make your own original neighbor nation? Also, i dont really get it, who are kushikage and Denju and why do people hate them?**

 **Temba squad: What color and type of underwear is everyone wearing, and who is not wearing any?**

 **yuma: where were yo born?**

 **Izumi: How does it feel like makin composot bullets**

TAT - Why don't we start with these. Then go to the dares.

Kushikage - Aw~ But that's so fuckin' boring~

TAT - Panda-shota has told me that Tora-shota does know how to use Sniper Triggers. And the reason we hate them is because they are terrible people.

Denji - Th'nks~

TAT - *sigh* Anyways... Kushi is one of my characters while Denji was created by ZGD.

Denji - Heh heh~

TAT - As for Colsaria... I'm not sure if I'll use them. But I do plan on making my own nation. Anyways... *snaps*

Temba Squad, Yuma, Izumi - *lands on butt*

Temba Squad - And we're back!

TAT - Behave or you'll end up like those two. *points up*

Kushikage - Hey there, boys~

Cylian - We'll listen

TAT - Good.

Izumi - So what are we here for this time?

TAT - Just starting off with questions. What's it feel like when you make a composite shot?

Izumi - Oh. It feels like mixing chocolate with vanilla. You have to make sure one doesn't overpower the other or it'll probably go KABOOM, right in your face. It gets better after doing it a few times.

Kushikage - That's what people say about-

TAT - Next up! Temba Squad! You guys go before I end up throwing something at that blood-filled piñata hanging from the ceiling!

Roku - -

TAT - Hold up!

Cylian - What? You told us to go ahead.

TAT - *glares & mutters* So I don't end up getting called a perv... Screen, can you do it!

The Screen - Got it.

Izumi - Hm? Do what?

TAT - Lets just hold off for a moment. Yuma, you go ahead and answer your question.

Izumi - ?

Temba Squad - ...

TAT - Where were you born?

Yuma - In a galaxy far, far away~

Everyone - ...

TAT - *clips* Anyways! I'm not dealing with that idiocricy! Screen, do you have the results!?

The Screen - Yeah. They aren't wearing any.

Temba Squad - Heh heh heh...

TAT - ... *sigh* Izumi!

Izumi - Yeah?

TAT - Take those three out so they can put some damn underwear on. Knowing how these things turn out at this point, I know that Sthénos will be coming in at some point. I don't want those three running around her butt naked.

Denji - Wou'd tha' b' s' b'd~?

TAT - Go idea, you piece of crap.

Denji - Nah~

Kushikage - But then we can do all kinds of stuff at that point~!

TAT - You two... *sigh* Izumi, please... Just take them away for right now.

Izumi - Yeah.

Izumi & Temba Squad - *walks out*

Yuma - So we are just going to move on, right?

TAT - Judge. The dares from Doc are up next.

 **Dares:**

 **mei and tora: have a arm wrestling contest.**

 **yuki: watch barney for five hours straight**

 **Tats: recommend another world Trigger story for me. already reading genasis and ground they walk on. Also, kiss panda and monkey.**

 **Suzu: make five boys of your choice completely naked. nothing weird though.**

 **sorry that's all I have. i hope these are good enough to use, and that you don't mind my bad writing**

TAT - I have a lot of recommendations. Anything from Yujo-san, ZGD, Lvl7, Sauce-san, EmbraceTheNerd, and pretty much anything in the World Trigger section of Fanfiction.

Yuma - You seem mad. 三3三

TAT - Urg. It's because of those two idiots hanging from the ceiling. Just having them here pisses me off.

Yuma - Well we have these dares.

TAT - Right... Well, I should say this now. No nudity. Only on specials. That being said, we will still do these dares. Just...speedos or underwear instead of nudity. *snaps*

Yuki & Tora - *lands on butt*

Mei & Suzume - *lands on feet*

Yuki - What-

The Door - *swallows Yuki*

TAT - Good job. Now then. Tora-shota, Mei, arm wrestle. That's your dare. *snaps*

*table appears*

TAT - A table that won't break. Just for you two.

Mei - Right. Let's get started then.

Suzume - What am I honestly suppose to do~?

Kushikage - You get to fu-

TAT - I really want to throw Idōgetsu at her... But I know she'll use that to escape... *sigh*

Yuma - *pats TAT's shoulder*

TAT - Anyways. Pick five guys you want to be in a speedo or underwear. It was suppose to be nudity, but can't have that here.

Suzume - That's honestly fine. Actually, that might honestly be better~

Yuma - Hm? How so? Wouldn't you want them naked for material? 三3三

Suzume - Not necessarily. True, naked guys are honestly hot-

Kushikage - Fuck yeah, they are!

Suzume - -but guys who don't show everything are also great~ If they're in their underwear then they honestly give the looker the chance to imagine what exactly is under there. If they're in a speedo and see a bulge then they can imagine how big it honestly is~ Basically, not seeing they're whole body makes it that much more erotic~!

TAT - What have I created...?

Yuma - So who are you going to pick? 三3三

Suzume - Right. Let's see... What are my fans honestly needing right now... Oh! Miwa-kun, Ninomiya-san, Noah-kun, Toby.

Yuma - What about the fifth one?

Suzume - Heh heh heh~

TAT - *shivers*

Suzume - *points* You! My own creator! Do to something interesting I have honestly seen in a certain chat, you may as well be material for me as well~

TAT - WHAT!?

Suzume - And don't honestly think I didn't see that last dare for you! I am getting that kiss down!

TAT - What the actual hell is going on...?

Yuma - What do you want them to be in?

Suzume - Hm. I suppose I'll go a bit easy on you, since you are honestly my maker. You can be in your underwear. The rest are in speedos~

TAT - ... *snaps*

Miwa, Ninomiya, Noah, Toby - *lands on butt in speedos*

Ninomiya & Miwa - No!

Toby - Damnit! No way am I gonna be in this!

Noah - Huh. This thing is kinda going up my-

Kushikage - AAAAHHH~! So sexy~! Hey, hey! You guys, take those off and show us what you're packing!

Denji - At l'st g've 's s'me s'xy p'ses~

TAT - *in boxers* WE ÀE MOVING ON! The next one is from Panda!

 **Panda: *covered in goo and smiling* Woot! Got the first review again! Woulda been here sooner, but I got delayed by RL stuff and not noticing notifications! Here now though! By the way, Bubbles is a great hugger! DOnt worry, I wont hog him, I will make sure he returns to his friend properly!**

 **Sora: *tugs Panda's sleeve, also covered in goo* Where is Mizu-chan and Tsu-chan?**

 **Panda: Wait, how did you...right, they are both there che...they are both shopping! Hey, Sora! Would you mind getting some juice ready for when they come back?**

 **Sora: Sure! *runs off***

 **Panda: *wipes sweat away* That was close...right, anyways. TATs, I thought I used the Chibi ray that let them retain their memories (personalities are a completely different matter though for some reason). Well, here! I will fire it again! Since everyone else is busy or there already, I guess I will get right to the truths and dares...buuuut, I think you missed one or two of them... :3 Like Miwa charming Tsuni (I wrote Mizaki by mistake though, so its kinda okay that one got delayed)**

 **Bubbles: Goo!**

 **Panda: Bubbles?! But, you are not officially mine...I am not sure I can have...**

 **Bubbles: Goo!**

 **Panda: M...more hugs?! Okay! Deal! Also, today...lets make the zone a beach zone! *activates* And I hope to actually finish the Beach Special Chapter soon!**

TAT - I don't even know how I feel about this anymore...

Suzume - *taking pictures* I'm honestly fine with it~ Oh! Hey, Noah-kun can you out your goggles on?

Noah - Like this?

Suzume - Yup! That's perfect! Now get closer to Toby!

Toby - Stay over there!

TAT - Let's just get to the questions...

 **Truths:**

 **Miwa: What if you learned you were actually a Neighbor?**

 **Tsuni: You plan to apologize to Tora ever?**

 **Maya: Muuuu, cant you get your creator to make an account here? I would love to read AwesomeSauce's stories here, and get more activity into the World Trigger section of Fanfiction. Actually, lets make that a dare. Make him make an account.**

 **Amo: Have you gotten a hug from Bubbles yet? Do you want one?**

 **Shingai: Where did you learn to use a bow?**

TAT - Well, the one for Maya is kinda pointless now... The reason being obvious once we finish these. Also... *glances over*

Noah - *pokes Miwa* I think he's broke.

Toby - To be fair, that kind of question would break anyone like him.

Ninomiya - *pulls Miwa back* Shoo shoo. You two go over there.

Suzume - Heh heh heh~ *takes pictures*

TAT - Where is Tsuni anyways?

The Screen - Gone with Mizuki. They are taking a look around.

TAT - Uh... *snaps*

Amo - *lands in butt*

Shingai - *lands on feet*

TAT - Amo! Have you gotten a hug from Bubbles yet!?

Amo - No.

TAT - Do you want one?

Amo - *shrugs*

TAT - Good enough!

Yuma - You're really going through this now. 三3三

TAT - *sigh* Yeah... I know...

Shingai - So we are in the questions section then.

TAT - Yeah. And your question is about where you learned to use a bow.

Shingai - I see... Well, my apologizes, but I cannot remember. I sincerely cannot remember where I had taken up archery. I just...know it very well.

Amo - How do you not remember?

Shingai - *shrugs*

TAT - Well... Anyways. To the dares, I suppose.

 **Dares: (Working on the Beach Special, so many Beach Related Dares here)**

 **Sthenos: You are at a beach! Go skinny dipping with Tora!**

 **Tora: You cant refuse or door!**

 **Everyone else: Dont stop them, but keep in mind with those two its innocent. Anyone tries to change that, feel free to exterminate the vermin.**

 **Tora Again: Pretty sure you have another song, but if I miscounted then sing Your War by Man with a Mission...wow, I can see from here you seem pretty pepped up about this despite being completely naked now. Well, it is one of your favorites...then again, because of the first Karaoke Man with a Mission did end up becoming your favorite band right now due to significance, so I shouldn't be surprised.**

 **Shingai: Show us how far you can shoot an arrow.**

 **Everyone who is not Tora and Sthenos and Temba Squad: Since its a beach zone, you are all in swimsuits!**

 **Temba Squad: Join Tora and Sth...wait, do I even need to say this? This is how you usually are at a beach. Well, I will say it anyways. Join Tora and Sthenos in what they are doing. This way, you absolutely cannot place traps and cause trouble...I mean, you can have fun!**

 **Tsukiko Squad and Ninomiya Squad: Volleyball match. Losers are the slaves to the winners for the next session. Actually wait, with Toby's Side Effect, can he play Volleyball properly?**

 **Shobu: Rob a bank.**

 **Noah: Help Mizuki and Tsuni learn how to make this place safe for their Sora. Since, eventually he will show up. You know it breaks my heart every time to lie to him right?**

 **Pokémon: Get Digivices, go to the Digital World, and get Digimon Partners.**

 **TATs: How does it feel having Yuki serve you? I think it still has one more session at least. If not, lets make it one more session!**

 **Authors and Reviewers: Keep sending the most awesome, the most devlish, and the most creative Truths and Dares to my characters!**

TAT - No nudity! And how dare you tell such an innocent child to rob a bank! Also... *looks over*

Mei & Tora - *arm wrestling*

TAT - They are still going at it... Anyways! *snaps*

Inukai, Tsuji, Takeshi - *lands on butt*

Hoshi - *lands on feet*

Kushikage - Hey, Tsuji! How's it feel to fuck my brother!

TAT - Shingai, you can use that piece of crap as a target!

Kushikage - Are ya sure~?

TAT - Tsk... Just fire in that direction. I don't want to even take that chance.

Piripiri - *flies in*

Shingai - Oh. Hello, Pirpiri. Are you going to assist?

Pirpiri - *nods*

Shingai - Right. *pulls up bow* Let us try.

TAT - This is pretty intense... Hey, Ninomiya, Kotowari Squad, you guys can start your match now.

Takeshi - You haven't told us anything yet.

TAT - You guys have to do a volleyball match.

Takeshi - Should have just said so...

TAT - Now then-

Piripiri - "Clap!"

Shingai - *fires arrow*

Yuma - That's really flying~ 三3三

TAT - It's going pretty far.

Noah - Hey, since they're looking around, what do I do?

TAT - I could always send you to their location.

Noah - That's fine.

TAT - *snaps*

Yuma - He was still in a speedo.

TAT - *shrugs* Oh well.

The Screen - It finally stopped. I have the length.

TAT - What is it?

The Screen - The arrow stopped at 507 meters.

TAT - What the hell!? I say this but I really don't know how far an archery can actually fire... Oh well~ Thank you for that.

Shingai - *bows*

TAT - Any-

Temba Squad - *walks in wearing swimsuits*

Izumi - I was told to get them in these.

TAT - It made it. Good. Now then, you guys are free to play around. But no traps! Ho,d on for a second and Tora-shota and Sthénos can join you. Actually... Yuma, you can go join them.

Temba Squad & Yuma - Got it~! (三3三)

TAT - Now then... Tora-shota, you can give that a rest now. Just sing this song then you can go play with them.

Tora - Another song...

TAT - Yeah... I love music but this is getting... Anyways. *snaps*

*music starts playing*

 **Tell me my hero what do we need**

 **To end it all, yeah and to never let us bleed**

 **So hit me on the ground without a sound**

 **Bring it on now till the day we take the lead**

 **In the middle of the fake game, the same proclaims**

 **Made by the liars from the lost age**

 **Try to believe to know what you are**

 **But you are not sure which side you're on from the start**

 **Take a look, all the junk we made**

 **The last corner you'll take will never lead you to the pearly gates**

 **What else did we betray?**

 **Turn into a machine**

 **We just gave it away to fit into the scene**

 **Are you losing your way or are you lost**

 **Where are you going？**

 **Tell me my hero where you're going**

 **What do I need to end my war**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Shinji yorokobi kanae wakachiai**

 **Subete o sute ima tachimukau**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Demolition of the world we know**

 **The natural selection that was all ineluctable**

 **Now you see what a beautiful view**

 **When everything is in the right place**

 **Nothing's left to improve**

 **What else did we betray?**

 **Turn into a machine**

 **We just gave it away to fit into the scene**

 **Are you losing your way or are you lost**

 **Where are you going?**

 **Tell me my hero where you're going**

 **What do I need to end my war**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Ikari uragiri itami aragai**

 **Nageki keshitemo sono saki wa nai**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Say can't you see we all know they wanted to see tomorrow**

 **Say can't you see no one ever wanted to live in sorrow**

 **Say can't you see we all know we wanted to be**

 **Tell me my hero where you're going**

 **What do I need to end my war**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Shinji yorokobi kanae meguriai**

 **Kitto mata itsuka sou kimi ni au**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Shinji yorokobi kanae meguriai**

 **Kitto mata itsuka sou kimi ni au**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

 **Hit me on the ground**

TAT - *snaps*

Tora - Done.

Sthénos - *lands on Tora*

TAT - Probably shouldn't have done that... Oh. Well. You two got have fun! I'm just going to move to the last one!

Tora - Just like that!?

TAT - Yup! Now go!

Sthénos - Yay! Let's go, let's go! *drags Tora over*

Shingai - Be careful, you two!

TAT - Now then! On to the last one!

Mei - You're really speeding though this.

TAT - Those two piss me off, so I'm just trying to get through this.

Mei - Fair enough.

TAT - Right! So the last one is from Awesome Sauce!

 **Hello, great people of the ToD! To make up for missing last session, I've got an announcement to make! I'm republishing "Our Journey," my original story, with some edits, and that's not all! I've also decided to reboot and continue the story of Maya, Shana, Eri, Kuni, Kaede, even some of everyone's characters, and maybe some new faces, in another installment. Be on the lookout for these soon, because I'm also getting an account here, finally! With that out of the way...**

 **1\. Suzume- pick any five ships, they're yours to do whatever with for the rest of the round.**

 **2\. It's March, which means a lot of college basketball, so everyone, pick some teams and have a basketball tournament! The Americans are team captains.**

 **3\. Random question of the round- if you could change your name or give yourself a nickname, what would it be?**

 **Sorry it's kind of lame, I'm not very good at coming up with stuff.**

 **3.**

 **So here it is! Straight out "Awesome Sauce" was already taken, so I added a couple numbers, but it's still just me!**

TAT - My point from earlier. Anyways! Next time is White Day and this session is pretty much over! Suzume is also busy playing right now.

Mei - That first dare will be done next time.

TAT - Toby is...actually also playing... And Noah is currently out... Damn. Why did these have to overlap...?

Mei - Back burner?

TAT - *bows* I am really sorry, Sauce-san. These overlapping dares are messing things up. But they will certainly get there! It WILL happen!

Mei - So that just leaves...

Mei - "Mei." Done. My name was already switched, so no issues there.

TAT - What about you, Shingai?

Shingai - Hm? Oh. I would no change my name. I quite like it.

TAT - It's actually a "terrifying" name.

Mei - Go to the corner.

TAT - But-

Mei - Now.

TAT - *walks to corner*

Mei - *sigh* Well. That was that. I won't ask if anyone enjoyed this because I know it was extremely rushed for White Day... *turns to readers* Yeah. Next time is going to be White Day, so send some stuff in for that.

Kushikage - And send some stuff for these sexy devils up here~

Mei - Until next time.

All - See ya!


	339. Chapter 339

TAT - And we are here. White Day.

Suzume - This should honestly be fun~

TAT - It _should_ but...

Suzume - C'mon~ Just smile and enjoy things today~

TAT - Tomorrow is when America comes out in FGO! Alright! Got it! Let's do this! *turns to readers* Hello and welcome!

Suzume - Hey~

TAT - The first one up is Panda!

 **Panda: *still covered in Goo* Hello! And aww, TATs...Tora won't suffer and get embarrassed nearly as much if you don't let it happen.**

 **?: Panda, don't you just love embarrassing and torturing your own characters a bit too much?**

 **Panda: Hey! It's a national past time! Look at Yuki! He gets sick all the time! And there are many other points to use as examples!**

 **?: By the way, are you ever going to introduce me? I mean, I didn't even get mentioned in the strategy meeting...**

 **Panda: Sorry! I promise it will be soon! Now, for the White Day ToDs!**

 **Truths:**

 **All boys that are in right now, or will come in later, or were here before, INCLUDING TATS-Sempai, who do you love the most?**

 **Suzu: Who did you get chocolate from, and whose was the best?**

 **Yuki: Whose white day chocolate did you like the most?**

 **Tora: Really? Was this supposed to be revenge or a bribe, having all this pie delivered to me on Pie Day? ISNT THIS A BIT MUCH?!**

 **Sthenos: Did you enjoy your chocolate I made Tora remember to send you?**

TAT - Let's start with these because the next part is going to be hell. *snaps* Also, I don't love anyone. Not in a romantic way anyways.

Suzume - I've gotten chocolate from quite a few people today~ To say them all would honestly take up a good amount of time.

TAT - *rolls eyes*

Yuki & Tora - *lands on butt*

Sthénos - *lands on feet*

Tora - Why do you just drop us like that?

Yuki - Because he's a jerk. No other reason.

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways. Questions. *points to screen*

Tora - *glances at Suzume* I would rather not be here while she is...

TAT - That's nice. Well, get to the questions.

Yuki - You're in a bit of a foul mood, aren't you?

TAT - *shrugs*

Yuki - Well, whatever. *turns to readers* I haven't gotten White Day chocolates. I did give some to Akane and Mei though. As well as a few others.

Suzume - Besides us three, who else gave you chocolates?

Yuki - I feel like I shouldn't tell you... I suppose I will though. The class rep. She gave some of us chocolates for protecting Mikado City.

Suzume - How nice of her~

TAT - *sigh* Sthénos, Tora, you two are up.

Sthénos - *happily eating chocolates* I am enjoying them! Thanks for telling him!

Tora - *looks away* They were suppose to be revenge pies.

TAT - Well, that was that. Let's get to the dares.

 **Dares:**

 **Kissers: No door**

 **Senshi: Kiss Sarah on the lips**

 **Tora: Kiss Sthenos on the lips.**

 **Daisuke: Kiss Shingai on the lips**

TAT - Alright! So, we are just going to do these in sections! If we did them all at once it was be way too much. That being said...

Sthénos - *grabs Tora*

Tora - Hold on!

Suzume - *pulls out camera*

Yuki - Is this really allowed?

TAT - ...

Yuki - What? Stop giving me that creepy look.

TAT - I'm gonna miss ya.

Yuki - ?

TAT - Anyways! Go ahead.

Sthénos - *kisses Tora*

Tora - !

TAT - *nods & snaps* Next up.

Senshi & Daisuke - *lands on butt*

Shingai & Sarah - *lands on feet*

Suzume - Kiss, kiss, kiss! You guys need to honestly kiss!

Daisuke - Context!

Yuki - Your two squads got dares basically saying to kiss each other. SenSen and Williams, and you two, the Shin pair.

Senshi & Shingai - Is that all?

Daisuke - They're so ready to agree to that kind of dare...

Shingai - It is a simple touch if the lips, is it not? A kiss is not much.

Senshi - *lifts Sarah's chin*

Sarah - Right off the bat!?

Senshi - *kisses Sarah*

Shingai - So next is us, correct?

Daisuke - Right. *kisses Shingai*

Suzume - *nods & take pictures* Yes, yes~ I honestly need this~

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways. It's pretty funny that Tora is the only male who ended up getting kissed instead of doing the kissing.

Yuki - Did you expect anything else?

TAT - Not really. Anyways. Let's get to the next few.

 **Suzu, Maya, Ninomiya, Minoru: Kiss Yuki on the lips, then your choice of one of you among you four.**

 **Kuni: Kiss every single member of your squad on the lips.**

 **Message From Bubbles: TATs, Bubbles wants both Sora's there, and Noah, and he wants to eat chocolate with them. Mizuki and Tsuni are going to chaperone with Noah.**

Yuki - ...

TAT - Will you make that sacrifice?

Yuki - ...

Suzume - *looks over* He's honestly being out to the test here.

Yuki - ...

TAT - As the one being kissed, you are not the kisser. That means you alone can stop this by going through that door.

Yuki - *runs to the door*

TAT & Suzume - Figures. Shouldn't have mentioned that airhead here...

TAT - Anyways! *snaps*

Tsukiko Squad - *lands on feet*

Hisato - *lands on butt*

Suzume - Hm? Why did you bring him here?

TAT - Just to verify something. Hey, Hisato, c'mere for a second.

Hisato - Ow, ow, ow... Yeah?

TAT - Look up at the screen and tell us if that is a kind of message Bubbles would send.

Hisato - *looks at screen* Hm? No. He wouldn't bring such innocent people in here. He would probably be fine with it, but he wouldn't say to bring them in. He knows how chaotic this place can be.

TAT - I see... *points* You lie, Panda! I now have reason to believe that he did not send such a message.

Hisato - Oh yeah. Can I get him back now? Tenryū has been telling me that the children who go to Yagura want to play with him.

TAT - Yeah. We'll get him back for ya. Just go relax or somethin' until we're done here. Which brings me to the next thing...

Kuni - *goes around and kisses TS members* Quick and painless~

Suzume - And well worth the storage~

Maya - It was either deal with it or let her get involved. No way are we letting Suzume get involved!

Suzume - Honestly smart choice~

TAT - Anywho~ Since these are all kisses, we are flying right through this! Let's get to the next few!

 **Temba Squad: Kiss one person each on the lips. Then kiss someone that neither of you three chose before. All must choose different people.**

 **All boys: Confess to your crushes!**

 **Bubbles: Give everyone hugs.**

TAT - Oh. Looks like he's coming back always. *snaps* And I don't have a crush, so I have nothing to confess.

Bubbles - *lands on Hisato*

Temba Squad - *lands on feet*

Shana - *pokes Hisato* Hey, I think he's knocked out.

TAT - Damnit!

Roku - So what's up for this one!?

TAT - Kisses. Lots and lots of kisses. You kiss someone, then you, then you. Afterward, you have to kiss someone, then you, then you.

Yachi - Got it~!

Daisuke - Did you really get any of that?

Temba Squad - Kinda~

TAT - Anyways. Go ahead and start.

Roku - *kisses Hisato*

Cylian - *kisses Tora*

Yachi - *kisses Sthénos*

Bubbles - *hugs Maya*

Maya - Whoa! Hey there! Gah! You're all gooey!

Bubbles - Goo!

TAT - Next up!

Yachi - *kisses Cylian*

Roku - Now I have to find someone else!

Suzume - *taking pictures*

Shana - Having fun there?

Suzume - Of course~

TAT - *sigh* Anyways. Let's get to the next few.

 **Sora Original and Sora Azuma: Kiss each other on the lips for at least twenty seconds.**

 **Yuki: All white day gifts you give must include ice cream.**

 **Jin: When Tora and Sthenos go on a date, how do you see it going?**

TAT - Well... Since Yuki is still in there and the two Sora aren't here...

Kuni - Can't you just bring them in?

TAT - I don't want to deal with their guards. Basically, if we did this then I would end up being the ones to deal with their teammates.

Suzume - Boo~ That means less material for me.

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps*

Jin - *lands on butt* Hey~

TAT - Yo. So, you have a dare that's really a question.

Jin - *looks on screen* Oh~ *turns to readers* I see a lot of arrows. Like, a rain of arrows and multiple businesses having to sell their buildings.

Shana - What the hell? What kind of date would that be?

Jin - A crazy one~

Suzume - One that I want to honestly record~

TAT - Anyways...

 **Osamu: YOU ESPECIALLY MUST CONFESS TO KITORA! ON A BRIDGE! AND EXPLAIN TO HER THE REASON YOU LIKE BRIDGES WAS BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED ON THE FIRST DAY YOU MET AROUND A BRIDGE!**

TAT - Let's take a look at The Screen for this!

*on screen*

 _Osamu - Kitora..._

 _Kitora - Yes?_

 _Osamu - I...must confess something..._

 _Kitora - What is it?_

 _Osamu - I...really like this bridge! This bridge reminds me of the bridge we were nearby the day we met! That bridge was also really great!_

 _Kitora - *nods* It really was a good bridge. Very sturdy._

Maya & Jin - Hahahaha!

Eri - You gave him a warning beforehand, didn't you?

TAT - Hm~ Whatever are you talking about? Osamu did "confess"~ He confessed that he liked that bridge~

Suzume - Panda-chan may take issue with that~

TAT - *shrugs* I won't be here.

Suzume - Hm?

TAT - That's for later. For now, we shall continue.

 **TATS: Sorry for the caps, had to make sure that got through his head. Now, you have to make out with a male OC from all of us.**

 **Suzu: Give Sarah a full copy of everything that happens today.**

 **Toby and Take: Make out with each other.**

TAT - ... *snaps*

Suzume - Oh~ This should be good~

Toby & Take - *lands on butt*

TAT - Hey, Toby, you wanna go with me?

Toby - Where?

TAT - Through the door. It's either that or make out with Take. Choose.

Toby - *rolls towards the door*

TAT - *goes to the door*

Suzume - Figures~ *looks over* Hey, Sa-chan, I'll give you a copy of everything once we are honestly finished!

Sarah - *on Senshi's back* That's fine!

Takeshi - What is going on?

Eri - Your teammate just took a hit for you and the author just left. It's White Day, so I'm sure you can guess why.

Takeshi - *nods* Say no more. I get it now. So, what is next?

Suzume - The last two. Door-san, can you help with it?

The Door - Yeah.

Suzume - Right! So the last two!

 **Miwa: Kiss Tsuni on the lips, give her white day chocolate for all the valentines chocolate she gave you, and then take her on a romantic date.**

 **TATs: Form a Singing Trio, using Suzu and Tora. Last member is who you think fits. Then have them sing a love song to finish this all. Enjoy!**

The Door - *spits out Miwa, Tsuni & Kōchō*

Suzume - Makes sense.

Tsuni - Ow...

Suzume - Miwa-kun, take a look at the screen while I go get Tora-tan.

Miwa - *looks at screen*

Kōchō - So why am I here anyways?

Takeshi - I'm guessing you are the third member of that trio up thère. So you will be singing with Rokuda and Suzume-senpai.

Kōchō - Oh, okay. *looks around*

Shana - If you're looking for Tobio, he went through the door to dodge a dare. I think he wants to keep his lips clean for you now~

Kōchō - Is that so?

Eri - It's better to just ignore her.

Miwa - *hands Tsuni chocolates* Here. For the Valentine's Day chocolates.

Tsuni - R-right! Thank you.

Jin - *pushes Miwa forward*

Miwa - Huh? *falls forward*

Tsuni - Wha-

Miwa - *kissing Tsuni*

Suzume - *walks up* Oh~ Can't let this chance pass by~ *takes picture*

Jin - Now you two just need to go on that date~

Miwa - *glares* Jin...

Suzume - Heh heh heh~ Well, before we start this last part, I suppose I will say what he was suppose to say before leaving. *turns to readers* So, TAT-san will honestly not be here next time. The host for next time will be Panda-chan. So make sure to send in a bunch of things for him next time~

Kuni - She has that glint in her eyes.

Takeshi - Ignore it. Everything she does, ignore it.

*music starts playing*

Suzume - Well, shall we begin?

Kōchō - Right.

Tora - Fine...

 **Koi no kyou kashou koi no sankoushou**

 **Kimi taisaku de kin nara yo nde mo ii yo**

 **Fuyu no kaori takaku natta sora**

 **Tonari ni itaku nan no kisetsu no sei da yo**

 _Tanonde nai non iji waru da_

 _Hoshi furu yoru ni omoi da shichau_

 _Gomakasenai ya love you? no!_

 _Kuchi ni daseru wake naijan?_

 _Naijan!_

Hanbun koshite suki tte omoi mon

Hitori ja omokute mote masen non

Hanbun koshite doki tte omoi mo

Dareka to issho ja narimasen no

 _Tomodachi ijou ni natcha itai no_

 _Oshite mo hiite mo nabi kimasen non_

 _Tatoeba watashi suki ni natchaeba?_

 _Rei gai kotae mo kantan deshou ne?_

 _Koi tte yamai na no_

 **Koi no sakusen umaku ikimasen**

 **Kimi taisaku shichau nda akirechau deshou?**

 **Otome kokoro kawaru aki no sora**

 **Furi muka nakya unto koukai shichau n dakara**

 **Kimi ga dareka ni homerareteru**

 **Katte ni yorokobu watashi desu ga**

 **Sono dareka wa ne**

 **Onna noko dato sukoshi fukuzatsu nan desu**

 _Hanbun koshite suki tte nigai mon_

 _Zenbu wa nigakute nomemasen non_

 _Hanbun koshite doki tte itai no_

 _Kusuri wa itami ni kikimasen no_

 _ **Suki tte ni moji ubatcha itai no**_

 _ **Tokubetsu hoka ni wa nozo mimasen non**_

 _ **Kyou kara watashi suki ni natchaeba?**_

 _ **Mousou tamani wa hitsu you deshu ne?**_

 _ **Koi tte yamai da yo**_

Kata omoi wa tanoshi itte kiita kedo sonna no uso

Tsurakute namida bakari da demo ne suki tte

Kidzuketa toki wa ureshi katta nda

 _Hanbun koshite suki tte omoi mon_

 _Hitori ja omokute motemasen non_

 _Hanbun koshite doki tte omoi mo_

 _Tokubetsu janakya iya da yo_

 _Tomodachi ijou ni natcha itai no_

 _Oshite mo hiite mo nabi kimasen non_

 _Dare yori watashi suki ni natchaeba?_

 _Risou no kanojo natte miseru yo_

 _Koi tte yamai na no_


	340. Chapter 340

Panda: DEMPA-HENKEN! R0GUE PANDA! ON AIR!

Cody: Wrong anime…

Osamu: That felt oddly nostalgic…

Yuki: Did he just…copy that idiot from the first chapter?

Mei: You don't think that in truth, it wasn't TATs…but that being the author of a ToD chapter has this effect on people?

Panda: Hey!

Tora: Whatever, at least you wont be able to make me be like last chapter here…

Cody: You know Senshi is standing right next to you right?

Tora: Crap…

Yuma: =3= Why do I have a strange feeling…

Panda: Oh yeah…TATs-Sempai! With me in control, you can no longer stop this!

*a massive Interdimensional Time Gate appears. Replica flies out*

Yuma: *releases duck face* Replica?

Replica: I am back, Yuma.

Yuma: *has meaningful look on face* …thank you Panda-kun, even if it is only for this ToD chapter…

*Yuma hugs Replica as they reunite*

Panda: You're welcome, Yuma-kun.

Yuki: ….wow, I expected Panda to do something insane first…well, not including that, but…to think he would start a ToD full of comedy with something meaningful like this…

Mimik: Panda is an emotion vampire. Although embarrassment is one source of fuel for him, strong feels such as this are another. Also, intense action that causes excitement is something he will feed off of, as well as…

Panda: No need to tell them everything!

Yuma: Shouldn't we get…

Panda: Now, activate the dimensional spike!

*entire region changes to an amusement park*

Panda: Muhahahaha! *gets in a bumper car* Now, lets do this! Warp Digivolve int….

Others: Wrong show!

Panda: Oh, whoops. My bad, my bad…well, first off, our first dare if from…

Tora: Me!

Panda: Denied.

Temba Squad: Us!

Panda: Nope.

Bakaro Squad: Meh. Probably not from us.

Panda: No…well, yes actually.

Cody: Oh would you just get on with it already!

Panda: But what about Subaru Squad?

Yumi: Oh…so this is what this place is like?

Panda: Oh right, Yumi and Subaru Squad has never been here before.

Sora (Azuma): I miss bubbles

Bubbles: Goo?

Sora: Bubbles!

*hugs*

Panda: Oh right! I was not lying TATs! After Temba Squad translated for me since they fluently speak Pokemon apparently, they wrote it down for me! That's because, obviously, Bubbles lacks hands and fingers to write with!

Cody: ….*looks to readers* I am sure you can see where this went horribly, horribly wrong in terms of logic right?

Temba Squad: Hee hee

Yuma: Isn't it time for the ToDs?

Panda: Right! No more distractions! Chika! You are up!

Chika: These first ToDs come from Awesome-neechan!

 **Panda! I knew you were crazy, but I think you hit a new level here! Well, time to defend the honor of my characters. And since I'm a decently nice person, Panda, I wish you luck, with me, and everyone else.**

 **1\. Panda- you have to kiss every single one of your OCs. On the lips, no door. OCs, make it as painfully awkward as possible.**

 **2\. Oh, looks like I've got a bucket of old tomatoes just lying around. And... a cabbage, apparently? I'm sending it over, so everyone there, have a food fight! Your tomato is for the person there you despise most... or whoever you really just want to throw a rotten tomato at.**

 **3\. Everyone: what's your favorite sport?**

 **4\. Random question of the session: Authors/Reviewers- how did you get your screen names? For me, "awesome sauce" was a stupid exclamatory catchphrase I used to use, and I made it my first screen name, which stuck.**

 **That's all for today! Have fun!**

Panda: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am crazy! I am indeed! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And now…

Cody: *pulls Panda in, kisses on the lips passionately and with extreme vigor*

Panda: *finally gets released* Wowza…you really wanted the first one, huh? Now, Tora-chan…

Tora: *running*

Panda: *launches himself at Tora*

Tora: *holds up Sthenos shield*

Panda: *faceplants on Sthenos, kiss happens*

Tora: *keeps running, but gets grabbed from behind by Panda*

Panda: *pulls Tora in, carries him princess style, and passionately kisses*

Tora: O.O

Maya: He…he isn't showing any hesitation or resistance at all!

Kuni: I think he might actually be d enjoying this…

Suzu: How many people will I ship him with today. Maybe…

Cody: You were not thinking about me, right?

Suzu: ! Not at all! Not at all!

Panda: *releases Tora who is now wearing a princess dress* So, who is the next victim?

Daisuke: *comes up and pecks Panda on the lips* AwesomeSauce, for the sake of saving time, we are excluding all OCs not in Border, and Subaru Squad, since otherwise this would take forever to get through.

Panda: Ohhh t sure that was enough to count!

Daisuke: *pushes Panda away, and lands on Sarah where another kiss happens*

Panda: *makes it long and passionate…and then notices something is off* Hey! *is now wearing just a large black coat he wraps around himself*

Sarah: *shrugs* Someone had to do it. Otherwise, even with the exclusions, you would take forever. I mean, look at this. We are still on the first dare!

Panda: Fine fine…but if TATs complains, its on you!

Sarah: That oversized coat goes down to your knees and blocks all light, pretty sure its good.

Panda: Fine fine….Temba Squad, assemble!

Cylian: Ready to make sweet love, sir!

Panda: Wait wha… *is lifted up by Roku and Yachi and thrown into a bed*

Cylian: *jumps on*

Roku and Yachi: *jumps after them*

Yuki: n we just, skip the rest of the kissing please?

Mizuki: I second that!

Tsuni: I third that! My lips are reserved for Miwa-sempai…I mean, uhhh….you heard nothing!

Yuma: *petting Replica* This is fun

Replica: Indeed. I wish a certain someone brought me here sooner…

Mimik: ATS Handshake?

Replica: Lets do it.

*Mimik and Replica shake hands(?)….you get the idea…*

Yuki: Wait, I just realized something…WAS I LEFT HERE BY TATS?!

Mei: You only just realized that?

Panda: *gets back from Temba Squad* So help was a tough battle, but I managed to out kiss all of Temba Squad. Now, Sora…

Mizuki and Tsuni: No!

Panda: *lunges and kisses Mizuki, and then throws her at Tsuni to keep her busy while he jumps down and kisses Sora on the lips*

Sora: O.O S…S…S…S…Sempai?

Panda: *keeps kissing Sora, much to Mizuki and Tsuni's annoyance*

Sora: O.O !

Panda: *releases Sora, pushes him away…into the other Sora!*

Soras: O.O

Panda: *Keeps their heads together to make them kiss*

Soras: !

Panda: Muhahahahahaha! *releases*

Tsuni: Why you…

Panda: *grabs Tsuni and kisses her on the lips too!*

Maya: This is…

Panda: *jumps over and kisses Maya as well*

Maya: *pushes him away after realizing* This was not part of the dare!

Panda: Hee hee~ No rule that states we are limited to doing just what the dare says.

Daisuke: Well, that's it. All the kissing! Since Mimik lacks the lips to kiss, and we cant let it take up any more time!

Sarah: Awesome, just for that first dare…well, there is a reason your OCs are here…

Maya: Oh dear…

Kuni: We can't control her!

Shauna: Isn't Panda-kun supposed to be your target?!

Everyone: Get ready! Set aim! Fire!

Kaede: *walks through the door eating ice cream*

Panda: *received 35% of the tomatoes* Figured it was a fake out

Female Tsukiko Squad: *Received 25% of Tomatoes*

Kaede: *received 20% of Tomatoes on accident*

Panda: Where did the others go?

Cody: Ah, those were held by the people capable of creating portals to the reviewers Box. AwesomeSauce will be getting hit by those directly, as well as the cabbage.

Panda: You had the cabbage, didn't you?

Cody: Meh. I am the newest OC introduced. By the way, my last name…

Panda: Its being omitted for the time being. To not spoil the new chapter.

Cody: But you know, people who have already read your story have already read it, and those that haven't…well, it might take them awhile before they get there so…

Panda: Uhg. You know what? AwesomeSauce, this guy will be joining you with Author Magic to help run things. *brings up an advanced holographic display, goes to the user settings, enables Author Magic for Cody*

Background: *Temba Squad, Yumi, Tora, Sarah, and Daisuke are all riding a roller coaster along with Hisato, the two Soras, and Bubbles*

Yuki: HOLD IT! What the hell is this?!

Panda: Oh. TATs apparently did not know how to code or work this thing huh? When I was preparing earlier, I discovered a lot of stuff was disabled, not connected, or programmed badly, so I reprogrammed it and enabled a bunch of stuff, including the User Interface. You have Author Magic right? Try it.

Yuki: *puts his thumbs and index fingers together to make a circle, then releases and pulls out his hands and a nice shiny interface appears* Oh wow, this is convienent. And user friendly. Is this a guide? And a search function?

Panda: Yep!

Yuki: Huh. Oh wow. There is even a chat room, a database…is this…a probability indicator of what dares will be said?!

Panda: Yep!

Yuki: And this….uhhh, I don't think I should be here next round…

Panda: Anyways, what was the next dare?

Temba Squad: *holds up sign*

Panda: Well crap, this will take right, lets go with it.

Midorikawa: Rank Wars!

Tora: *normally dressed* I don't know them all! But probably Rank Wars! Or Soccer!

Panda: Midori…I see, Tora called you here for a change of clothes, huh? Well whatever.

Suzu: Shipping!

Panda: …not even going to bother to argue that.

Yuki: Teasing Ninomiya, or beating him up when possible.

Panda: WRONG!

Yuki: The hell it is!

Panda: Your favorite sport is eating Ice Cream Professionally.

Mei: He got you there.

Panda: Shauna!

Shauna: None of us can answer properly because its not stated in canon that you know of yet and the canon itself is not updated so saying would be…

Panda: Whatever I plan to make it when I write you guys in my story!

Shauna: Baseball!

Sarah: Yeah, Baseball.

Toby: Gotta say Baseball.

Cody: Baseball is fun…

Panda: I get the Americans, but Cody! You are not actually American!

Cody: Your point?

Panda: Fine. Non American named people?

Shinoda, Kido: *walks in*

Kido: *notices Cody*

Cody: *finger to lips*

Shinoda: Oh hey, its Cody. Whats up.

Cody: Managing things. What are you two doing here? Panda, why are people walking in and out of here like its nothing?

Panda: I have one session. Gotta fit a bunch in.

Cody: Why not ask for a few more sessions?

Panda: …

Cody: You didn't think of that till now, did you?

Panda: Moving on…well, since you two are here

Kido: Soccer

Shinoda: Soccer

Mei: Beating up my idiotic squad.

Take: …

Temba Squad: Pranking!

Miwa: Hunting and killing Neighbors.

Ninomiya: Punching Yuki

Tsuni: Uhhh….

Mizuki: Its taking photos of Miwa

Tsuni: Keeeyyaaaa! Don't say that!

Mizuki: Soccer for me.

Sora Azuma: Soccer.

Kaede: Soccer.

Maya: Basketball.

Yuki: Should you be answering these questions without Awesome here?

Panda: See above statement.

Yuki: Oh, right.

*Sora and Noah come in after having tried various booth games with the prizes*

Sora Original: Playing games with Noah.

Noah: Playing with Sora! He is really fun to play with!

Panda: …I know I read the TOD, but…seeing Noah act like this in person…

Yuki: Yeah, a lot of stuff is more real in person.

Tora: Can we PLEASE get this over with?!

Panda: The last one is for me and the reviewers. So, I got my name from…well, I just randomly came up with it. So that's that.

Yuma: He is being honest. For the record, my favorite sport is eating Japanese food.

Replica: Mine is helping Yuma.

Mimik: Reading Manga.

Chika: Riding a bike!

Osamu: Didn't…didn't we just move on? Also…running…across bridges…

Panda: You love bridges because you fought alongside Kitora around one, and where she started to see you positively.

Osamu: Waaah?!

Yuki: So, the next dare is from…well, my creator.

 **Just a single dare for Panda. For the whole session, stay in a chair and be calm. Sit still and don't move unless another dare says so. And keep a straight face. Oh! And if something fun is going on, you still havebto be in the chair. Also, NO DOOR.**

Panda: *freezes*

Room: *freezes and buffers*

Dimensional Spike: *pops a new Panda out in new but identical to original clothing*

Room: *returns to normal*

Cody: So, we cant actually let you get out of this that easily. Even if you did just duplicate it. *shows the dare written on a note*

Panda: *freezes*

Room: *freezes*

Dimensional Spike: *pops out another new panda*

Room: *returns to normal*

Panda: What happened?

Cody: …I just have to test this one more time… *shows note*

Panda: *freezes*

Room: *freezes*

Dimensional Spike: *pops out another new Panda*

Room: *returns to normal*

Cody: *covers the dare* Sorry TATs, but it looks like when your dare gets submitted, Panda cant process it to such a level, his brain takes up the processing power of the whole TOD room, and causes it to crash. Thankfully, the Dimensional Spike put in earlier has its systems isolated so that when it manipulates the TOD room, it itself remains unaffected. So, it prevented your dare from crashing the entire TOD room.

Panda: What dare?

Everyone: DON'T MIND IT!

Panda: Oh….okay…

Sora Original, Kaede, Sora Azuma: There there *pats Panda on the back*

Noah: Oh, two Soras…

Tsuni: Oh, that's right. You missed the part where the two Soras kissed.

Noah: What! *glares at Panda*

Tora: Moving on! Next is from ZGD…

Panda: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not yet!

Tora: What do you….oh no. Cody, tell me its not possible!

Cody: *looks at the rules* s not against it!

1) No killing off any characters. Even if they are Kushikage and Denji

2) No excessive use of anything unless necessary

3) No nudity

4) Don't disrespect anything a reviewer puts (although I feel like no one actually would)

Tora: No! No no no! And he is in control of this place now, more control even then TATs because he optimized the system!

Panda: Muhahahahaha! YES! THERE IS NO RULE AGAINST ME PUTTING IN DARES MYSELF!

Tora: *runs*

Panda: *activates trap*

Tora: *has a cage drop around him*

Panda: First dare! In accordance with rule 3…Tora has to wear a loincloth only!

Tora: *in loincloth* I hate you so much…

Suzu and Sarah: *taking pictures* It follows the rules!

Panda: Dare 2: Maya and Tora, Arm wrestle!

Daisuke: Oh, that is surprisingly…wait! Maya, don…

Maya: *broken arm already in cast* Should have warned me sooner…

Daisuke: That was two lines! How did you do that so quickly!

Tora: Yeah…sorry Maya….

Panda: Dare 3: Yuki has to force feed Ninomiya Ice Cream without having any himself, while wearing a maid outfit.

Ninomiya: But I don't like ice cream…

Panda: Dare 4: Ninomiya must comply.

Yuki: Screw this! *goes to Door*

Panda: Dare 5: Door! Stop Yuki and Ninomiya from escaping!

Door: *punches Yuki back into a closet*

Yuki: *rolls out in a maid outfit* , I wont do it.

Panda: Its this, or I put you in a loincloth…or break rule 3 offscreen and give you to Suzu. Oh, I give Ninomiya in the same state, and let her make all sorts of manga of you two BL style.

Yuki: …eat up, Ninomiya…

Ninomiya: …it will taste like crap coming from you…

Panda: Moving on! Dare 6: Sora Duo!

Noah, Tsuni, Mizuki: *raise makeshift weapons of the random stuff in here*

Panda: You two have to be on the coverpage with Tora for the Border Swimsuit Magazine.

Those three: …Pannndaaaaaa…

Panda: And lets leave this off with Dare 7: Everyone has to wear cat ears and tails for this session and the next three sessions (unless the author for whatever reason decides to do a dare which has their session skipped for this count)!

Yuma: Oh, that's one of the original classics. Nya.

Replica: I was never here, so I never knew nya *glares at TATs*

Cody: Seriously Nya?

Osamu: Why is the cat speech connected to this nya?

Shinoda: Why is there a door in but not out…well, except that door nya?

Kido: You okay Cody nya?

Cody: Kinda…this feels weird nya. Why can I actually feel the cat ears and tail nya?

Tora: This is weird nya…

Suzu: You get used to it nya…

Panda: Now we can do ZDG's dares nya

 **Panda first~ Let's do this then**

 **Tora - What would you do for a Klondike bar?**

 **Daisuke - What are your feelings for Shingai?**

 **Panda - If you could, would you?**

 **Temba Squad - Are you wearing underwear?**

 **Dares**

 **Panda - Being in Kushikage! Each time she curses you have to...kiss one of your male Ocs! On the lips! And ypu can't door this or keep her from speaking in any way**

 **Daisuke & Shingai - Take aim and fire at the first three people you see**

 **Suzume - Put five of them in sexy bunny outfits and have them serve everyone**

 **Toby - Prove to use that you truly aren't a dog. Go out and stay under a full moon**

 **Miwa - You must speak to everyone there at least five times. Also, give any Neighbors or Trion Soldiers a piggyback ride**

 **Tachikawa - Show them all how to grill mochi like a pro!**

 **Konami - Panda has a stash of dorayaki that he's hiding from you. The only way to get them...is to tickle it out of him! No other way at all**

 **Kumagai - Turn into a a real kuma**

 **That is all. Have fun~**

Panda: So, uhh…ZDG, to respond to your first dare. I am not actually allowed to bring in that person. Leaving myself aside, Kaeda and both Soras are here. Mizuki, Noah, Tsuni, and many other people would murder her. Like Cody and Kido. Also, I have to have some people on defense duty.

Suzu: Oh, yeah, because…*is muffled by Toby*

Toby: No spoilers! Tora, go!

Tora: Hmmm…punch Panda?

Toby: You would do that for free.

Tora: Which means getting paid for it would be even better!

Toby: Fair enough.

Daisuke: I like her.

Panda: American Like or Japanese Like?

Daisuke: We will leave that up to character development.

Panda: Suzu?

Suzu: …I cant go against that

Panda: PFFFT?!

Suzu: They left the option open for possible natural development. I tural development really is the best. That's why I can rarely top it…well, I don't have to worry about it with those two. *points to Yuki wearing a maid outfit and Ninomiya who is getting fat*

Tora: Next question please? So I can return to a normal outfit?

Panda: If I could what? I don't get it. Temba Squad!

Cylian: *covered in paint* Of course!

Yuma: Lie. Also, where did the paint come form?

Panda: …kinda figured as much. And yeah, I wanna know

Cylian: Whatever! We managed to finish while you all were distracted anyways!

Everyone: *looks around, sees the Amusement Park TOD room was painted in poka-dots and wavey lines of different colors…*

Bubbles: Goo?

Hisato: Why am I painted also?

Shinoda: Hey, did anyone else notice Subaru Squad disappeared?

Door: Oh, they found a way out.

Everyone: THERE IS A WAY OUT AFTER ALL?!

Daisuke: Moving on!

Shingai: You ready Daisuke?

Daisuke: You know it Ite!

*both pulls out triggers, fires at Panda, Yuki, and Maya*

Yuki: Owww….right as I finished too. Also, Temba Squad, why did you supply so much ice cream?

Roku: To keep you…

Yachi: …very busy!

Panda: By the way, readers, they are all still nyaing! Its just, its not coming in through the recorders anymore to save time and data. Now next! Suzu! I am…

Suzu: This is ZGD's dare. It cant go to your weirdo desires to embarrass specific characters. By the way, the five are Ninomiya, Maya, and Temba Squad.

Ninomiya, Maya, Temba Squad: *in sexy bunny outfits*

Panda: Ahh, including my own dare in here. Dare 8: Awesome, since this is at the end and these five done have time to really serve anyone, you gotta let this dare follow over into your session. Also, too bad Minoru had defense duty today as well.

Suzu: Thanks!

Toby: Fine…but, you know that's a werewolf, not a dog right?

Panda: Sigh…alright. TATs, dare number 9. Do a Special where Toby is actually a Werewolf.

Toby: … *leaves to go do dare*

Panda: Right! Miwa, you are exempted from the first part! Sorry ZGD, but…There are over twenty of us in here right now, and this is probably getting really long!

Miwa: Well goo…

Panda: You still have to give Yuma, Tora, and Sthenos a piggyback ride. Mimik and Replica float, so its good.

Yuma: *holding Replica in arms* He is coming with me.

Panda: Fair enough.

Miwa: *walks towards Door*

Door: *punts Miwa back into a position where Tora, Yuma, and Sthenos can jump on*

Panda: And now for Tachikawa!

Yuma: He isn't here.

Panda: What do you mean he isn't here?! I am really trying to do all the dares that are physically possible, and Tachikawa grilling mochi like a pro is possible!

Yuma: Well, you see…SOMEONE had to be on defense duty.

Panda: nt Arashiyama, Kazuma, Suwa, Arafune…speaking of squads, where is Shobu. I know I called him in here? You know what, screw defense duty! *uses the interface, calls Shobu and Tachikawa in front of him. Picks Shobu up like he is a plushie with a hug before he can escape* Healing power~

Tachikawa: Is this…okay? I mean, you already stole Temba Squad from defense duty.

Panda: This is near the end, so shut it and start making me some mochi.

Tachikawa: Kaaay…

*loud explosions in the background. Panda seems to get distorted for a moment, then returns to normal*

Panda: …what the hell was that?

Cody: Your clones finally overloaded and exploded, and now the chat is covered in this weird pink goo.

Panda: I had clones?

Cody: Right…lets just, move on while Tachikawa finished the mochi in the acceleration chamber.

Panda: Otherwise, it would not be done in time!

Cody: Konami?

Panda: …I will go steal her from Defense Duty. That is where I put that person anyways, I am sure Konami would like to get away from Kushikage… *activates interface*

Konami: *lands on feet* Awww…I was just about to at that person into a pulp, too.

Yuki: Oh. So that feature still works. Though I think we heard something dangerous just now.

Shinoda: Most of us just walked in normally because the firewall was not up.

Panda: I can also add side effects, like streamers, sparkles, fireworks, dragons breath, torrens and floods, lightning strikes, thunder, and ect.

Cody: Yo, Konami. Look at this. *shows her a note*

Konami: Cody?! Oh…ah…I see! Panda-kun!

Panda: Yikes! *is tackled and tickled by Konami to reveal his stash*

Tora: Finally! Revenge!

Tachikawa: *returns* Yo everyone! I got mochi!

Konami: Mochi?! *gets off Panda and goes to get some*

Tora: ! No! I want the mochi too! You cant have it all!

Panda: Wait for me! I also want Tachikawa's mochi!

Sarah: *brings up Author Magic Interface* This really is convienent. Anyways, shall we get to the last one now?

Panda: ….who is Kumagai again?

Daisuke: I honestly don't know….

Panda: Whatever! I think we have reached, or possibly exceeded, the capcity limit, but rule 4 said to respect the reviewer's dares. I cant bring in Kushikage, so I am at least going to try and bring in this person even if I cant lock onto him! LETS DO THIS! DEMPA HENKEN! R0GUE PANDA! ON AIR!

Tora: This again?!

Panda: *disappears temporarily*

Cylian: *red with embarrassment* Would you like a drink while you ster?

Tora: Oh, thanks

Suzu and Sarah: *taking pictures*

Maya: Why was I included?!

Suzu: Because we have a male fanbase

Maya: …that's horrible, really horrible you know?

Suzu: Well, if that was the real reason I wouldn't be so successful~

Maya: …

Ninomiya: I hate you all

Panda: *phases back in carrying a bear* He turned into this partway through. But….uhh…

Kumagai: *also has cat ears and a tail on it*

Tora: Nekokuma?

Panda: Nekokuma

Sarah: I guess it would be called a…Nekokuma…

SHinoda: Kumaneko does not sound right…

Yuki: Agreed, it should me Nekokuma

Roku: Neko…

Yachi: kuma?

Chika: Neko…

Sthenos: …kuma.

Osamu: Nekokuma?

Kitora: Nekokuma.

Cody: Yep. It's a Nekokuma.

Panda: Well then, THAT'S IT PEOPLE! WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE END! MAYBE YOU WILL SEE ME AGAIN IN OTHER SESSIONS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tora: Please never let him host it again…

Panda: NOW! LETS LEAVE THIS OFF WITH A BANG! *opens a very familiar portal and fireworks pour out of it like there is no tomorrow, filling up the sky in dazzling explosions*

Yuma: We hope you liked your time here!

Replica: I get to stay around right?

Yuma: *hugs Replica* Of course.

Panda: The feels! Its so strong!

Daisuke: Eh em?

Panda: Right! So good luck, good day, and good night!

.

.

.

.

.

.

?: System Access Granted. Remote Access Activated.


End file.
